The Journey to Redemption
by Gravenimage
Summary: In the aftermath of the final battle Velvet Crowe gets an offer from a powerful Empyrean a second chance in a new world. Now she and her brother Laphicet has to journey and get adjusted in the world of Remnant. A story about meeting new faces, forming friendships, saving the world, finding love and redemption pairing Velvet/Jaune other pairings in the future Berseria/RWBY.
1. A Chance at Redemption

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

Italics are thoughts

Bold and Italics are flashbacks

 **Bold are artes being performed**

Beta: Null-Nature

WARNING: the story will contain LOTS of spoilers especially the ending so if you haven't finish the game DO NOT read. I will not be held responsible if you get spoiled.

* * *

Chapter 1 A Chance at Redemption

Darkness...that's all she saw. She knew she was in a deep slumber, one she will never wake up. To be honest this punishment was too merciful for her. After everything she did, all the sins, all the innocent lives she took. They called her a daemon, an inhumane, the Lord of Calamity that one suited her the most. Still she didn't regretted all of her choices, no matter all the pain, the agony and despair she went through to get to this point. Because it means that all those hardships lead her to save her little brother from himself.

A smile spread over her lips even in this darkness she wasn't alone. She was embracing the body of her brother Laphicet Crowe. The same boy that was reborn as the nameless Empyrean Innominat and was planning to rid of all of the world's malevolence, all the negativity by taking away free will of mankind. Tears fell from Velvet Crowe happy to be embracing him forever she loves him that much and she didn't minded holding him for all eternity.

This was the only way to save him without killing him because taking the Empyrean's life will result in her death as well as Laphicet the young malakhim that changed her heart and soul for the better. The same malakhim that taught her to love and cherish life once more. Honestly Velvet didn't care if she die she deserves death and more for all the horrible things she did, all for the point of revenge on the man that supposedly killed her brother Artorius Collbrande.

But it also meant Laphicet would die because they were part of the nameless Empyrean. She would never forgive herself if something happens to him. Finding out Laphi offered himself to be sacrificed on that red moon night in order to resurrect Innominat so they can save the world by purging the malevolence from the world. Laphi wished for such but he didn't understood the consequences of his actions and neither did Artorius. Stripping free will in exchange of a world free of sin was wrong.

Velvet was relief everything ended well. She managed to save her brother by using her daemon claw devouring his malevolence and likewise Laphicet was devouring her despair. Thus creating an infinite loop that neither would die or fade away, they will remain like this forever. All of this was possible because she has had help from her companions, which they were less likely happy bunch of people. The thought made her chuckled thinking about them.

Rokurou another daemon who's only purpose was to surpass and kill his older brother Shigure becoming the most skill swordsman. Eizen the earth malakhim who was a pirate and was curse with the reaper's curse bringing misfortune to him and everyone around him. Magilou the crafty witch with a lame sense of humor and a bit cynical at times and finally Eleanor the former exorcist of the Abbey and the person she least trusted of the group. Before her sacrifice she has come to respect and trust the young exorcist.

They did it, they took down the Abbey and because of them Velvet was able to killed Artorius and saved Laphicet and hopefully, the four elemental Empyreans have awaken from their long slumber. Not the best of journey remembering everything she went through but in the end it was worth it. The world was saved and she knew Laphicet will keep his word in living his life without her.

The rest of the gang will do the same and she never admitted in the end, she was going to miss them. They have become great friends and she would never replace them for anyone. The same goes to all the nice people she met during her journey, Tabatha, Benwick, Koamana, Medissa, Dyle, Zaveid, everyone. What was done is done, she made the right choice that's what matters. Now she will gladly accept this fate devouring her brother's malevolence in this eternal loop of pain.

"Velvet….?"

"…."

"Velvet child….?"

 _"Hm...wha…."_

"You can hear my voice?"

 _"What? Who is this?"_

"You might be slumbering in this infinite state. But your mind is still intact and very much conscious, you will obviously be able to hear me."

 _"So you can speak to me through my mind? Who are you?"_

"I am Origin. I am the Empyrean of birth."

 _"Another Empyrean? That can't be aside from Innominat, there should only be four Empyreans. The elemen_ t _al Empyreans."_

"I'm afraid you're mistaken child. There's more than only myself. As the Empyrean of birth I was the one who brought creation to mankind and the malakhims. There's also Maxwell the Empyrean of creation. He was the one who created the world and the four elemental Empyreans and finally there's Chronos the Empyrean of time."

"How come I never heard of you? During my travels we never heard anything from those additional Empyreans."

"We have chosen to never interfere with man and his world however we have chosen to watch over them. It has been like that since Chronos created time. Its not a surprise there wouldn't be books or scriptures mentioning of our existence."

"…..."

"I'm certain you must have a lot of questions. Do not hesitate to ask child."

 _"What would the Empyrean of birth want with the Lord of Calamity?"_

"Honestly I'm not fond of that title so I choose to call you by your name Velvet Crowe. As for what I want with you, let's just say I have a proposition for you. If you're willing to accept."

 _"I'm listening…."_

"Do you wish to remain here? In this infinite state of pain where you devour Innominat and vice versa."

 _"What kind of question is that? Of course I want to stay here."_

"Are you sure? I assure you this fate is far worse than death."

 _"Yes I deserve this. This is the punishment I have chosen for myself for everything I did. For all the innocent_ _lives I took with this daemon arm…."_

"Velvet...You don't deserve this. True you have made many mistakes but you have proven to have a heart and soul, you have proven to care for others, you have proven to defend those who are weak who are unable to defend themselves, you have proven to love those close to you the ones you consider your comrades and you have proven to acknowledged those mistakes and tried to fix them."

 _"I failed miserably in trying to fix them. A daemon like me doesn't deserve any redemption…."_

"Then I believe its time to get straight to the point and reveal my reason for being here. What if I tell you I can give you a second chance?"

 _"What….?_ " even in her dormant state she gasped in shock.

"It is as I said I can give you a second chance at life. Another chance to start over, a new beginning."

 _"Can you really do that?"_

"Yes. Usually I shouldn't interfere in these kinds of matters but I decided to make an exception, just this once. However though I can grant you a second chance I'm afraid I'm unable to send you back home to your companions."

 _"Who says I'm interested? As the Lord of Calamity my fate is here sleeping with my dear brother. It doesn't matter what you say I'm not interested in your offer."_

"You truly are a stubborn one but then again, those are one of the many traits I like about mankind. Very well child perhaps I should tell you why I choose to intervene in offering you this proposal. This came to me as a request from someone close to you."

"…."

"More precise, its two people. Both know you very well and they care for you a lot."

"…."

"Velvet?"

 _"Celica…."_ she gasped hearing the voice of her older sister.

"Please accept Origin's offer."

"You deserve a second chance."

 _"Arthur…."_ her brother in law was here too.

"We want you and Laphicet to have another chance at life. To live a happy and normal life" replied the older Crowe.

 _"But I...I did too many horrible things, beyond forgiveness. There's no salvation for someone like me."_

"Velvet your actions weren't wrong. Everything you did was out of vengeance for the right reasons. Though those mistakes were severe you tried to atone for them. We're human and its normal to make mistakes. Take it from me you deserve to live again, you and Laphicet both. You can take this second chance to finally make amends, don't you want to seek redemption?"

 _"Arthur…."_

"Don't forget we love you very much. Nothing will make us happier than to see you living again. If you won't do this for yourself then, do it for us. Live for our sake my dear sister."

"..….."

"It's your choice Velvet we will not oblige you. Think about Laphicet, I just know he will want to live again and try to forget his mistakes."

 _"I...I don't know. I don't know what to do."_

"Now child let me inform you of one important detail" Origin replied" should you accept my proposal you already know I can't send you and your brother back home to your world, my power has a limit. However, I can send you both to another world. This world has its similarities to your home but the rest will be up to you. New life, new world I suppose."

"…..."

"What will be your choice Velvet Crowe, a second chance for you and your brother or to remain here in an eternal slumber filled with pain?"

 _"I…."_ she paused but her thoughts were only of Laphicet he was the only thing that matters.

But at the same time this second chance has given her an opportunity. The chance to undo her wrongs and succeed this time, to atone for all of her mistakes. Like Arthur said to seek redemption for all her sins. This new life can finally set her right and live the kind of life she has always wished for. A peaceful one with her brother. Not to mention she had both her sister and brother in law supporting her to do this.

They were the ones who requested to the Empyrean of birth to offer her once in a lifetime chance. She could still feel the lightweight body of her younger brother who remained in the infinite slumber. If Velvet was wide awake she knew very well she would be crying this decision will be made because she only wants what's best for Laphicet. Finding her redemption was a bonus.

 _"If I say yes...What will become of the two of us? I hope you_ _haven't forgotten that I'm still a therion daemon and Laphi is still reborn as Innominat."_

"Do not worry child I am aware of both of your status. But you won't have to worry of such matter once I send you to your new home."

 _"What do you mean by that?"_ now she was curious.

"Let's just say its a surprise. Of course I still need your response. You haven't accepted my offer yet."

 _"Yes...I accept Origin…."_

"Thank you Velvet" the younger Crowe didn't needed to see to know her big sister was in tears.

"You made the right choice" followed Arthur happy as well.

Velvet heard chuckling coming from the Empyrean of birth. In her opinion she thought he was quite the character. He sounded like a kind heart middle aged man it was strange considering the only Empyrean she was able to meet was Innominat reborn as her younger brother. Strange she never met the four elemental Empyreans but at least she was able to get along with Origin.

 _"So how long it will take for you to work on your magic?"_

* * *

The therion never got a reply instead her eyes has snapped wide open. She couldn't believe she has actually awoken from her slumber. It was only minutes probably hours since she condemned herself in this loop but it felt longer. Velvet noticed that she was in some kind of forest okay, definitely not the last place she was in when she fought Artorius and Innominat. It was dark so it was obviously night.

Also she was unfamiliar with the area or the terrain so it was possible to say that she was no longer in her home world as crazy as it sounds. But she was in no position to doubt Origin's word or his power if its true that he's the one who created humans and malakhims. The nineteen year old got to her feet since she was laying on the ground. It felt like a dream, but a dream that was very real.

Her eyes widened in shock the realization was upon her. She was still wearing her regular attire but noticed one big detail that was different, her left arm. It wasn't bandaged and when she attempted to summon her daemon power the arm never transformed. Velvet was shocked she felt completely different this feeling, it was humane.

The shock was still evident in her features impossible to believe that not just Origin has saved her from that infinite slumber but he has changed her back to a human. Holding onto something in her right hand, an apple. She raised an eyebrow a partying gift from the Empyrean of birth, she smiled. There was only one way to prove if she was no longer a daemon. Velvet has taken a bite of the red fruit and her eyes widened.

"I...It's...delicious so good. It tastes so fresh and juicy…." it was too much of a shock that her taste buds have returned no longer tasting blood whenever she will eat any kind of food. She took a couple of bites loving the taste, enjoying the apple.

"Mmmm….I can finally eat, that explains I'm human again. Origin did it…." then she realized a very important detail" Laphi? Where…."

Velvet looked everywhere taking notice more of her surroundings. That's when she saw him Laphicet, her little brother. The boy was still unconscious but he was no longer wearing the attire when he was resurrected as the nameless Empyrean Innominat.

Instead he was wearing the same clothes he had three years ago when he was sacrificed on that cursed red moon by Artorius. His hair was also the same way from that day. The sight was enough to bring her to tears hoping the impossible. That just like her, he was also changed back to a human no longer an Empyrean. Velvet walked over to his body lifting him up gently touching his face which it was warm.

"Laphi?"

"Ugh…." the young boy has slowly opened his eyes meeting the face of his older sister" Velvet….?"

"Yes" the tears were falling" we're both awake and I'm human again, you must be too…."

Laphicet was shocked feeling his body was different it felt normal just like three years ago. It hit him he wasn't the Empyrean Innominat anymore but back to his original form, a human. He turned to his sister who was still in tears, they were tears of joy he could tell. Instead of giving his sister a big hug overjoyed that he was back to normal he started keeping hid distance from her.

"Laphi? What's wrong?"

"I'm human too Velvet but I…." tears have formed and soon they were falling.

The memories were still fresh in his mind. From the moment he was resurrected as Innominat by Artorius. His ideal for a future world that coincide with his brother in law and the Abbey to cleanse and purify the world's malevolence and cast away mankind's sins.

He remembered perfectly how he hurt Velvet, his own sister. How he tormented her using himself to stirred her emotions. The image of her in tears glaring at him haunted his mind. He has caused her so much pain and grief, he has caused so much harm to the world because of his own vision and he was the only one to blame. The young boy couldn't even looked at her face, much less make eye contact with her.

"Laphi?" the former therion stood worried for her brother's behavior.

"Don't get near me!" he sobbed" I did so many bad things Velvet, to you and your friends. All I wanted was a world where everyone can live happy without worrying of the malevolence and I...I didn't wanted to hurt you."

"It wasn't your fault!"

"Yes it was! I was aware of what I wanted to do just like Arthur, we both wanted this more than anything. I offered myself to him as a sacrifice to bring forth Innominat, I chose to become that monster."

"Enough!" Velvet walked to him trying to console him but again Laphi took another step back.

"I deserve to be hated by everyone, I deserve to be hated by you! I deserve to die!"

Glaring at him Velvet has slapped him shocking the boy. Then she pulled him to a tight embrace letting her tears fall caressing his shoulder length hair with her right hand. It wasn't long she felt so bad for slapping him. It was the first time in her life she has actually laid a hand on her brother. But she hated those words that came from his mouth, to be hated by everyone, to be hated by her and to wish for death. It angered her she would never hate him. By now Laphicet has buried his head on her chest, she could hear his muffled sobbing.

"Don't you ever say that again" she made him gaze at her with teary eyes" listen to me Laphi the Empyrean Origin, managed to get us out of that slumber prison and changed us back to being human. He has offered us a second chance to live, you and me. But with the catch to live in another world that isn't our home. It was Celica and Arthur that convinced him to go through with this, they wanted us to live again. I couldn't refuse their request" she smiled drying his tears" I know its a lot to take in but it's the truth."

Laphicet gave a nod as his older sister offered him the apple she has taken a couple of bites, he took a bite loving the taste.

"Now I don't want you hating yourself or wishing to die this is a chance we can't waste. We both made many mistakes but they don't matter anymore. Now that we were given a second chance we can start all over again, a new life with no mistakes…."

 _"A new life to redeem myself, to atone for all my crimes…."_

Laphi processed everything Velvet has told him it was hard to believe. Another Empyrean with the power to changed them back and send them to another world. He kept on eating the apple realizing he was hungry. Maybe it had to do with his hunger for despair and malevolence when he was still Innominat. Hungry for real food was way better than his previous hunger any day.

"Are we really in another world?"

Velvet gazed above trying not to look shocked" we are…."

The younger Crowe looked in the same direction as his sister. The black sky filled with stars was beautiful but the sight of the moon shocked him. It was half way shattered completely missing a large chunk of it.

"What happened to the moon?"

"I don't know."

"Oh well, at least its not red."

Velvet turned to her brother his comment made her chuckled" you're right. I hope it stays that way and never changes color."

"If this is a new world then there wouldn't be such thing as a scarlet night."

Both siblings had unpleasant memories because of the red moon or rather the scarlet night. Hopefully this world would be better than their previous home world.

"Let's gather some wood and built a campfire. We're spending the night here."

Laphi nodded but blushed hearing his stomach growled. What remains of the apple his sister gave him wasn't going to be enough to satisfy his hunger.

"No despair this time?" Velvet smiled.

"Nope, just food" he smiled back.

"Once we gather the wood and make the campfire, I'll find us some food."

"I could really use some of your homemade quiche right about now."

"I doubt I will find the necessary ingredients in this forest. Hunting is our only option."

"I wonder if there are pickle boars in this world" Laphicet stood in thought.

"Only one way to find out."

* * *

Velvet lead the way with the young boy closed following her. Because it was dark it was necessary to stay a close proximity to his older sister who knows what kind of animals live in this world. It was strange that neither of them didn't even knew the name of this world. So pretty much they were clueless about it.

A sudden movement on the ground caught her attention and immediately signaled to Laphi to stay behind her. There was definitely something near the location, heading straight at them. The former therion's guess was a wild animal but you could never know. Without a clue of this new world it was hard to imagine what kind of creatures lurks in these parts.

"Stay behind me Laphi and stay still."

The young Crowe nodded as his older sister unsheathed the blade from her gauntlet. The footsteps were getting closer when suddenly it has revealed itself to the siblings. Velvet's eyes narrowed at the sight of the thing before her. It was colored black with a white skull mask and white chest resembling a chest place, it had the appearance of a wolf daemon. Its red eyes glowed as it stared at them so hungrily as it wanted to kill them on the spot. Whatever was this thing it had the same level of malevolence as those monsters from their world.

"A daemon!" Laphicet panicked he couldn't believe they existed in this world.

"It looks like one but something seems different about it" Velvet readied her gauntlet blade.

The daemon looking beast charged at her with its razor sharp claws but the long dark haired woman was quicker as she performed some quick slashes cutting the creature's skin. She followed with a couple of consecutive strong kicks. The thing was hurt a lot and it looked like it was ready to go down.

"Infernal torrent!"

Velvet's fire wave based arte hit the creature killing it. Her eyes never left its presence that was, until it vanished, it disintegrated to be more precise. The sight didn't surprised the former daemon and therion at all because it was the same thing with the daemons. When they were killed they will vanished though, it wasn't in the same matter as this creature but still it was similar. This troubled her quite a lot. It made her wonder if there were more things like this one roaming this new world. Looks like her suspicions were right after all, this world wasn't as perfect as she thought.

"Are you okay Laphi?"

"I'm fine but what was that thing? It looked very much like a daemon."

"Whatever it was we have to stay alert, there might be more around here. Come on, let's just find the firewood already."

* * *

After Velvet was done gathering the firewood she decided to do a quick patrol checking the area. She wanted to make sure there weren't any more monsters like the one she killed around. Obviously Laphicet accompanied, there was no way she was going to leave him alone on the spot where she chose for the campfire. After the place was safe she did some hunting and managed to take down a hare.

It was no pickle boar but it will have to do for tonight. Once the dead animal was well done to eat she gave a few pieces to her younger brother. Her face was in shock when Laphi ate the pieces of meat like his life depended on it, he was that hungry. Velvet smiled so happy to see him back alive and as a human. After he was done the young Crowe stared back at her with his mouth and face dirty.

"Slow down on your eating you might choke" she smiled giving him a piece of cloth so he can wipe his mouth.

"Sorry it seems like a really long time since I have eaten...I mean food not just-" Laphicet blushed knowing his mistake.

"It's okay I know what you mean" again another smile spread her lips" I am so glad you're back to normal Laphi, its strange it all feels like a dream. A dream I would never want to wake up."

"You're human too Velvet and I'm happy for you too" he smiled.

"Want more?"

"Please I'm still hungry."

Carefully the older Crowe cut more meat from the fried rabbit with her gauntlet blade. She blew on it to cool it down handing it to Laphi. This time he slowed down on his eating listening to her advice. Until they learn more from this world this is how it will be from now on. Camping in the woods and it was strange. When she was traveling with her companions on her journey they hardly camped in the open. They will always go to a near city or village and spend the night at an inn.

The feeling was quite nostalgic. Velvet shook her head not believing it. She's being in this world for a few hours and she already missed them. Then to make it worse she was starting to think about her companions, wondering what they were doing right now. Everyone, especially Laphicet the young malakhim that she eventually saw as a second little brother.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Laphi" she smiled gazing at the worried expression of her brother.

"Are you sure? Your face say otherwise. You looked like you're sad."

"Just thinking about the others, that's all…."

"Oh…." Laphi's eyes softened remembering about her friends when he was fighting them, one person in particular was on his mind" you're thinking about that malakhim with my name."

"I gave him the name but it doesn't mean he replaced you Laphi. Laphicet...He gave me hope to live on, he reminded me not to give in to despair no matter how hard and dire the situation gets. It is because of him and everyone else who joined me on my quest that I learned to never give up. In a way, Laphicet showed me that the old me was still alive. The old Velvet Crowe I thought had died on that scarlet night three years ago was still there, she was buried deep inside."

"You will always be you Velvet" he finished eating the rabbit meat looking in thought" I just hope someday you can forgive me…."

The former therion sighed as she got closer getting seated next to him" there is nothing to forgive, I will never hate you no matter how much you change. Let's focus on the present, this new life."

"Yeah" he leaned his head on her waist smiling before giving a yawn" boy I'm sure full now."

The older Crowe didn't had to say another word. Looking a Laphi's expression he was going to fall asleep anytime soon, and she was right. The chestnut haired boy was already out like a light who wouldn't blame him, after eating so much. Velvet gave a warm smile pulling him closer to her until his head was resting on her waist. She caressed his hair she truly happy he was back again and that they were together.

Her eyes narrowed remembering the daemon looking creature she killed earlier. It didn't matter what monsters existed in this new world she was going to cherish this second chance. Because living in this world she was going to do whatever it takes to atone from all the horrible things she did back in her home world. Silently Velvet Crowe promised herself to turn a new leaf and do the right thing and she will begin, by helping those in need.

The long raven haired young lady gazed at the black sky, her eyes on the shattered moon. In order to help and offer her aid she needed to know about this world and what better way to travel an exploration was a most. There was a lot to do but she had plenty of time, her entire life along with Laphi. Turning back to the campfire Velvet went to keep an eye around the place, a close watch just in case if another monster shows up. She couldn't be happier to have accepted Origin's offer because now she could begin her new mission and this one wasn't about revenge.

Her journey of redemption has just begun.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-New story and curse those freaking plot bunnies but it had to be done. I had to do it because I can't get rid of the ideas in my head.**

 **-The main reason to write this story obviously I was inspired by the game and I fell in love with Tales of Berseria. The story, the characters, the drama, the emotion, the freaking FEELS and that FUCKING ending! I spend an hour crying manly tears.**

 **-I'm pretty sure if Velvet gets a second chance she would try to redeem herself and atone for all of her mistakes. Oh no I'm thinking about the ending again damn it I must not cry….*sniff*.**

 **-The pairing of the story was decided from the very start I thought of this story its going to be Velvet/Jaune. I think Velvet deserves a chance at love and whose better to fill the role of lover than our one and only clumsy blond knight. You can bet Jaune will be very important for the story since he has the male protagonist role and obviously Velvet is the female protagonist.**

 **-In the coming chapters I will be focusing on Jaune and his progress as a character, training, development with Velvet all those things. Don't want to get into too many details. But I will immediately get to canon events a lot sooner than my other stories.**

 **-There will be a couple of time skips before going to canon volume 1.**

 **-I already have plans for Laphicet Crowe from the very start.**

 **-I thought it was a good idea to include Origin, Maxwell and Chronos in the Berseria universe.**

 **-I don't mind if someone decides to be my beta for this story I will appreciate it.**

 **-I will also appreciate if you fav, follow and review either way I will be glad** **if you take your time to read the story.**

Next time: Settle in


	2. Settle in

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

Italics are thoughts

Bold and Italics are flashbacks

 **Bold are artes being performed**

Beta: Null-Nature

* * *

Chapter 2 Settle in

(Time skip: months later)

These past months have been really something for a certain older sister and younger brother. For Velvet and Laphicet their journey in the new world of Remnant has been an eye opener. For starters this world was a whole lot bigger than their home world. There were so many places to go that it was impossible to visit them all in just a couple of months.

It might even take them a few years to see it all but that wasn't a problem for the siblings, they had all the time in the world for traveling. Their travels lead them to all kinds of places and they've all been good and bad experiences. Either way neither of them were wasting this second chance cherishing every memory they made. From their perspectives it was a different way of seeing things especially, when it came to the discoveries of this world.

For Velvet her experience in Remnant was a mix of emotions. She realized from the very beginning when they first arrived to this world that it wasn't perfect. More like the very moment she encountered the daemon looking creature. But then again, she wasn't really counting for such thing because perfect worlds don't exist. If she believed such logic then she would be no better than Artorius and the exorcists of the Abbey.

They wanted a perfect world free from malevolence and they were willing to go far by stealing free will from the people for the sake of this perfect world. Everything she learned during her months of travel left her wanting to know more. This history of Remnant was interesting, the great war, the existence of the four kingdoms Vale, Vacuo, Mistral and Atlas, the usage of dust as the source of fuel and combat.

One of the things that surprised her were the fact that there were places where they teach kids to fight. There called schools for huntsmen and huntresses. Many needed to attend a combat schools first before attending the main ones. It was different from the Abbey that's for sure. She thought it was a good idea to be giving the chance for everyone to teach them to fight and help protect others against the threat.

Her eyes narrowed remembering the existence of the creatures of Grimm. In her opinion they weren't any different from daemons. The creature she killed on that day was one of them, the species was called a Beowulf. Finding out Grimm are attracted to people's negative emotions didn't shocked her at all. Again it was similar with the daemons. Humans carry despair, which brings malevolence, which brings daemons.

Velvet has encountered more of the Grimm during her travels and luckily she was able to defeat them without breaking a sweat. Some species weren't that strong, the Beowulf being the weakest of the species. Others like the Ursai and the Boarbatusk were average in strength it made her wonder if there were stronger Grimm out there. The money system in Remnant is another thing that caught her attention.

They used lien which it was a type of money in the representation of a plastic card. She managed to gain some lien helping others and they were willing to pay her. It was hard to get used to it when she was used to using gald, the last was no longer valid since arriving in this world. Right now all the gald she collected during her journey in her home world was pretty much useless.

Lastly the transportation of Remnant, amazed her. There were ships and it didn't surprised her because she has traveled in ship back in her world and it was the main transportation they used. Trying not to think about the times she spent with Benwick and the pirates along with their first mate Eizen she thought of the new transportation this world has to offered.

The vehicles known as cars it was impressive how something so big can move with wheels it was a better version of a carriage or coach. Of course it had something called a" motor" to run and fuel which it was dust. Then there were the air ships that's right, machines that apparently fly. It was an impressive sight remembering seeing one up close when she visited a city. The air ship is also fueled by dust, it was the primordial source everyone in Remnant relies to.

Finally there were the faunus a species of people that were born with animal traits. It was easy to spot one whether they had animal ears, or a tail, even eyes or specific characteristics like claws. But Velvet wasn't foolish she saw them as people with special abilities because they behaved like regular people, so why should she discriminate against them? If they knew about her past she knew she will be treated differently.

Now when it comes to her brother his experience in this world was a bit different than hers. For starters Laphicet was intrigued, fascinated with Remnant. He was always curious about anything and this wasn't any different. His thirst for knowledge was never ending when he got lien from Velvet the first things he bought were books, and it was quite the number of them.

The first batch he bought were all about the history of Remnant, everything they needed to know of the new world that was now considered their home. The second batch were of books were fairy tales. Some of them have really caught the young Crowe and he needed to have them, taking his time reading them. He even fell asleep because Velvet read him a story whenever they were spending the night at a inn.

Because of this information both Crowe siblings became informant and they were able to understand more. Everything from the dust, to lien, to the four kingdoms, to the faunus and even the huntsmen and huntresses schools amazed the young Crowe.

Basically it was because of his curiosity that he and his sister were able to know so much of their new home in just a matter of months. The Grimm were probably the least topic he wasn't so interested. Honestly the creatures scared him because it reminded him so much of the daemons and that leads to remember of his past mistakes being reborn as the Empyrean Innominat. Needless to say this experience has been very good for Velvet and Laphicet.

* * *

Currently the siblings were traveling somewhere south of the Sanus continent. Said continent was home to the kingdom of Vale. Velvet kept her eyes on the road she gave a quick glance at Laphicet who was next to her. She will always keep a close eye on her brother she has learned to be very careful when traveling the road. Especially large forest like this one. You never one when Grimm might show up, or even bandits. During the months of traveling the Crowe siblings have undergo a change in wardrobe.

Velvet has gotten rid of her ripped attire going for something that deserves to be called an improvement from her previous one. A short sleeve red tank top showing her midriff with a belt buckle and long dark pants with red leather boots. A long black trench coat, on her left hand she was wearing a red leather glove while on her right hand was obviously wearing her gauntlet blade. The only thing that was the same of the nineteen year old was her hair, she still had it very long reaching the ground. In addition she was carrying a bag probably with their stuff, other supplies and Laphi's books.

Laphicet's clothes weren't that cool or bad ass like his sister's. Just a cream colored shirt with a blue vest long brown pants with black boots. Another different about the younger Crowe his hair seemed to have grown a bit during the couple of months. He has tied it in a short pony tail. Velvet actually approved of it but she did told him not to let his hair grow the same length as hers.

Laphi rolled his eyes there was no way he was going to let his hair grow so long. If it grows longer than usual then he would just cut it, or maybe it will be his sister who will cut it. The young teen was also carrying a bag that was smaller than the one Velvet was carrying. Maybe it had some of his books or some lien that his sister shares with him. He smiled gazing at the sun through the large trees it was a beautiful day for traveling.

"How far to the next village?"

"A couple of minutes maybe" Velvet took something from the bag she was carrying, revealing to be a map" we shouldn't be that far. It says here the next village is called Patron the Arc Sanctuary."

"Arc?" Laphi stood in thought as he heard the name before" I think I recognized that name, I remember reading a book and I heard it. That's it! It was the book about the Great War of Remnant among the forces of the king of Vale it says one of his most loyal generals had the last name Arc, don't remember his first name though."

"Always the knowledgeable one" smiled the older Crowe closing the map" we're almost there."

Laphi turned to his sister's gazing direction he saw it in the distant. There was a large wall made of wooden logs strapped with each other. There was an open gate with two guards on the front judging by their armor and weapons. They have arrived at the village, probably quicker than Velvet pointed out. The guards were checking a couple of people, they noticed a carriage and a wagon. Mostly they were merchants wanting a chance to sell their goods in this town.

The siblings waited for everyone to be checked out by the gate guards waiting for their turn. Honestly Velvet was expecting the guards would get a little hostile with them and it was understandable. They were visitors, not natives of this village. But she wasn't expecting when they attended them with a cordial smile, it took her off guard for a second.

"Welcome to Patron travelers. We hope you enjoy your stay in our wonderful town."

"Thanks" it really surprised the older Crowe how cordial and trusting they were being.

"If you're guests you can always spend the night at the Ivory inn. It's located in the middle of town near the square."

"Thanks a lot" followed Laphicet.

"Just asking but, is this place safe?" Velvet asked the question out of curiosity.

"There's nothing to worry about" spoke the second guard replied with a smile" this town has being under the protection of the Arc family for many generations. Also our walls have endured but they have protected us from outside threats."

Velvet nodded entering the town along with her brother. The sight brought a smile to their faces. It was obvious why the wall that surrounds Patron was large enough to cover plenty of the terrain. The inside of the town was even bigger, there were many houses from all kinds of sizes. There weren't that many people passing. They could tell the tranquility and relaxation of the place. The Crowe siblings felt the feeling of nostalgia hitting them.

This village, this town somehow reminded them of their home village Abal. Maybe it was the structure of the houses even if they have already seen them before from the different villages they've visited throughout the Sonus continent. Maybe it was the feeling of peace of mind just by simply staring at the place and its people. They were all happy, clearly they were happy to live here.

"Can we go to the stores?"

"You have something to buy?" Velvet smiled like she knew what he wanted.

"Maybe I can find it here."

"Sure."

* * *

The Crowe siblings walked a few streets before they reached the spot where all the town's stores were located. Velvet has asked for direction and the folks have told her that the street is called" the market place" quite the obvious name. Turning to Laphicet the young teen was looking around endlessly, searching for that one store. She did had a pretty good idea what he wanted to buy but decided to keep it to herself for now.

Before she knew it her brother left her side and went on his own blending with the crowd. The former daemon gasped going immediately after him. He was in so much trouble when she gets her hands on him. She lost count how many time she told him not to go off on his own especially in areas where there are lots of people. This proved to Velvet what Laphi wanted to buy its exactly as she thought. It was item he never got to had, back in their world.

Laphicet's eyes widened staring at one of the many shop stands of the streets. This one hold many antiques, from books, weapons, accessories it had everything. The young Crowe thought it was the perfect to find that one thing he's been searching for since arriving to this world.

A real shame he hasn't found it during his travels with his sister. Hopefully he will find it here. The item was extremely important when it comes to traveling, any traveler whether regular or huntsman must have it. Still no sign what he was looking because the seller had a lot of things so just a simple glance wasn't going to cut it.

"Welcome young man, what can I help you with?" the owner of the stand finally caught visage of a potential customer.

"Do you have a compass?" asked the younger Crowe.

"A compass…." he stood in thought checking his things" I do have one, but rather in a smaller size."

Laphi stood stun when the man has shown him the compass. Like he said it was small, way smaller than the one he wanted to buy back at Abal village. It was small enough to fit someone's wrist in fact, the small compass had a belt so you can put it on your wrist, like a wrist watch. This was it, this was perfect, this is exactly what he wanted. Honestly he didn't needed a bigger one, this will do just fine. He quickly reached for the lien his sister has given him not knowing the amount so he decided to pick everything he had on him.

"How much for it?!" he was too eager and excited, he was ready to jump up and down.

"Hmm...Tell you what I can give you a discount. Because you have a good eye when to see a great item just for today this compass will be available for only a hundred lien."

 _"A hundred!"_ Laphicet felt like sulking in a corner he only had thirty lien on him, not even half to buy the wrist compass.

"Usually this compass has a value of two hundred lien but just for you I will cut the prize in half. So now its a hundred what do you say, do we have a deal?"

Laphi imagined the wrist compass flying away from him, away from his reach. He wasn't going to buy it and just when found what he was looking for all along. He didn't wanted to rely on Velvet buying it for him so his only option will have to be save his lien until he gets the one hundred lien to buy it.

"I'm sorry" he lowered his head" I only have thirty lien…."

"That's too bad. Why don't I keep the compass for you and when you get the hundred lien, then you can come back and buy it?"

"Really?" Laphi couldn't be any happier by the news.

"You have my word."

"Rey how are you?"

The younger Crowe turned to see a teenager probably younger than his sister. He had messy blond hair with dark eyes wearing a white shirt with long clear blue pants and brown boots. Nothing especial about his clothes they looked pretty normal.

"Jaune how are you lad?" the owner of the stand smiled knowing the blond.

"Just on my way to do some groceries for my family" he turned to the chest nut eyed boy" young customer?"

"Yeah he's interested in buying this compass which its the only one I have in my inventory. But he can't buy it he's low on lien."

"And let me guess, you decided to decrease its prize by half?" Jaune shook his head" do you really have to do that to someone so young?"

"Jaune keep quiet!" scolded the man as the boy was still present.

"He did told me once I have gotten enough lien, I can come back and buy it from him" said Laphi.

"He always says the same thing to all of his customers. When you return to him with the right amount of lien he will increase the item's prize double. That's what he does all the time and that's the reason why he doesn't get many customers these days."

"Jaune that's enough I have a business to run."

"Then how about you run it honestly with no tricks? You're always complaining you're not getting enough customers and you're not earning enough lien in your business. But you can't do that as long as you keep playing your dirty tricks on innocent customers like this kid. I'm only telling you this for your own good."

"Okay okay!" Rey finally had enough" the compass stays at one hundred lien, that's my final call. No tricks promise."

"Thanks Rey" Jaune smiled turning to the boy" how much do you have?"

"Thirty" came the reply of young Crowe.

"That means you're only short by seventy lien" the blond teen stood in thought before smiling" Rey I'll be taking that compass from your hands, I'm buying it."

"What….?" Laphi stood shocked not believing he was buying it for himself.

Jaune gave the right amount of lien as Rey gave him the wrist compass accepting his pay" here you go."

"Huh?" now the young Crowe didn't know why he was giving him the compass" for me?"

"Yeah take it, I bought it for you."

"But...But why?" he accepted the compass from the blond.

"Guess I didn't wanted you to waste your lien on it."

"Thanks a lot!" he smiled offering his hand" I'm Laphicet Crowe!"

"Jaune, just Jaune" he smiled accepting the boy's hand in a handshake.

"Thanks again Jaune" Laphi put on the compass on his wrist, it fit him perfectly.

"Don't mention it. Well I better get going gotta do some groceries for my family. Bye Laphicet, and Rey" he walked away taking another path in the street.

* * *

Velvet wasn't that far, she has seen everything that transpired with her brother. She knew all along Laphicet was trying to find a compass since he never got the one from their home village. Then when she found out that the owner of the shop stand was trying to trick him she was ready to march there and give that man a piece of her mind. But stopped when she saw that blond haired boy arrived and she felt relief when he bought the compass for him. That was truly a very kind deed for him to go out of his way and used his own money and Laphi didn't had to use his money to pay for it. The blond teen seemed around a few years younger than her but once he left, she kept her eyes on him. Reminding herself if she sees him again she will thank him for his deed.

"Velvet!" Laphicet ran to her so happy" look what I bought?"

"It's nice" she smiled before frowning" I believe I told you many times to never run off on your own."

"Sorry I didn't mean to leave you. I was too excited in searching for a compass."

"Don't leave my side" she decided to go easy on him this time.

* * *

Jaune gave a sigh carrying two bags of groceries. He has just left the grocery store not looking happy with himself. The blond teen was given lien by his father to buy the groceries however, because he gave a hundred lien away for buying Laphicet's wrist compass he didn't had enough to buy the rest of the food. He knew his father wasn't going to be happy about this.

At the same time he didn't regretted helping the young teen, he was really too kind for his own good. He also didn't wanted him to spend his own lien on the item either and now he had to pay the consequences. The lien he had its gone now so there was nothing he could do but to face the man and tell him the bad news. It was better to let him know before he finds out.

"Somebody help!"

The blond gasped hearing the desperate cry. It didn't sounded far so he went straight to the source. Then he heard a loud growl definitely not human. His blue eyes widened when he saw a freaking Grimm HERE in town now he was wondering how did it got here. Part of the wall was broken explaining how the creature broke through and cross over. Looking at it there was no doubt it was an Ursai and it had its sight on possible targets.

A woman and a girl that seemed to be her daughter were the victims of the Grimm. Jaune immediately ran to them getting on the front trying to get the attention of the creature. To be honest he was scared out of his mind. This was the first time to be facing a Grimm since he has never had any fighting experience. Not to mention he hasn't done well in his training with his father. No weapon either, just two bags of groceries. Yeah that would scare the Ursai.

"Stay behind me!" that's all Jaune could do, at least he will try to protect them even if he was weaponless and not capable of fighting.

The Ursai gave another grow before charging at them. Jaune was really scared now this wasn't exactly how he planned to go down. To die without fulfilling his dream, no huntsman, no hero, no making his father and family proud. He will die as Jaune Arc, the one who never accomplish anything and failed miserably to protect a mother and her daughter. After getting killed by the Grimm they will be next so yeah, he will fail to protect them.

Before it was able to get closer to them somebody arrived and attacked it. The creature was sent back by a powerful kick. The blond teen didn't know what just happened until he saw the person that has saved his life along with the mother and daughter. All he was able to see the person had very long black hair reaching the ground. His guess the savior was a girl and he didn't had a problem with it, he wasn't going to die today.

"You all right?" her voice yeah she was female.

Jaune could only nod he was still shocked at what just happened.

"Stay with them" she had her attention on the Ursai.

The blond saw the dark haired woman unleashing a blade from her right arm and it shocked him, not expecting a weapon like that. All he could do was to obeyed her staying close to the mother and her child.

If there was one thing Velvet has learned from her experience fighting Grimm, attacking the areas where there was no armor was very effective. It was easy to deliver a killing blow when you attack a non armor part so she kept that in mind. The Ursai went for another attack using it sharp claws but the long haired woman blocked it with her gauntlet blade. Her eyes were on its back and stomach, no armor equals critical damage.

She performed a back flip getting behind the creature using some quick thrusts, followed by some powerful kicks releasing the blade on her right boot to strike more damage. Since she was on a town she didn't wanted to get too much attention and decided not to use her artes or her break soul artes. Her regular attacks were enough to get the job done. After a couple of quick attacks the Ursai gave a cry as it was killed. Its body soon vanished.

Jaune was in awe at what he just witnessed. This person whoever she is, took down an Ursai like it was nothing. No doubt he was in the presence of a huntress. Her moves were fast and precise all her attacks hit their mark. But when she turned to him the blond stood still, shock and once more in awe. Finally he had a good look at her face, his heart beat faster, he felt his face turning red, he was nervous.

She was beautiful, gorgeous, the true meaning of the word" eternal beauty" or in this case, deadly beauty. He could stared at her all day, all night and never get tire of admiring such beauty. The incredibly long dark hair, the lovely chest nut eyes, even her lips he has never seen such a beautiful young woman in his entire life and for someone who lives with his mother and seven sisters that was saying a lot.

"What is going on here?!"

The town's guards arrived at the scene along with a familiar face for Jaune. A man in his late thirties wearing silver armor blond hair tied on a pony tail with dark blue eyes. In the middle of his chest plate was the a double Crescent moon which the blond teen recognizes as the Arc's family crest.

"Jaune?" John Arc saw his son with the victims along the mysterious long dark haired woman" what happened here?"

"Dad. Grimm attack, an Ursai."

"What?" the blond man stood shocked as he spotted an opening on the wooden wall explaining how the Grimm got inside of the town, he quickly turned to the guards" I want that wall fix before nightfall. We can't let anymore Grimm entering. You two, order a squad to patrol the perimeter outside for any sight of Grimm."

"Yes sir!"

Velvet was impressed at the man who is supposed to be the blond teen's father. He was very quick in acting and giving orders he was obviously in charge of the security in Patron. Judging from his expression he was the serious type. He was the kind of person that took his position very serious and the what matters to him is the safety of the people in this town.

"Everything will be all right now, you two are safe" the older Arc turned to the woman and her daughter.

"Thank you very much" the mother turned to Jaune and Velvet with a grateful smile before leaving with the little girl.

"I'm relief to know, no one was hurt. Are you all right Jaune?"

"Yeah I'm okay no biggie" he smiled a little.

"He protected them from the Ursai" spoke the dark haired woman referring to the victim mother and daughter" I was able to dispose of it."

"Of course, what else to expect" John replied a bit bitter while his son looked ashamed" so you were the one who killed the Grimm, thank you I am in your debt. I am John Arc commanding officer of the town guards and head of the Arc family it is nice to meet you."

"Velvet Crowe, its nice to meet you too."

"This is my son Jaune" the man introduced the blond haired teen.

Said teen could only nod at Velvet because that's all he could do, no words would leave his mouth. He was blushing, still too captivated by her beauty like she had him under some kind of spell that makes him unable to speak. It got worse when long dark haired woman was staring at him. The way her eyes were on him it was hypnotizing. Their eyes met briefly and Jaune swore his face was resembling an apple. It was getting so embarrassing however, she was no longer looking at him and her attention was on his father. Thank goodness for that he wouldn't be able to survive another glance from her.

"Did you buy all the groceries?" John decided to bring a new topic to his son.

"I…." Jaune got nervous knowing he wasn't going to be happy when he finds out.

The blond man gave a sigh as he took the bags from his son. He made a quick check and quickly realized that things were missing" Jaune where's the rest of the groceries?"

"….."

"Did you read the grocery list?" the older Arc was starting to lose patience.

"I did its just that I...Couldn't buy all of them…."

"What are you talking about? I gave you enough lien to buy every single item on that list. Don't tell me you lost most of the money?" the man got irritated not believing this was happening.

"You can't even do the simplest of tasks."

That comment was enough to hurt Jaune's pride and feelings so much. But why he should be surprised it was always the same. His father has always being disappointed in him, he was the black sheep of the family. Every member were all talented and smart, except for him.

The blond teen felt like crying but he decided to hold the tears and save them when he returns to his home. There was no way he will cry in front of Velvet who knows, she might even laughed at him, or ridicule him like some of the towns people have done so in the past. Of course they did it in secrecy they would never admit it in the open because he was still an Arc, and the son of the hero of Patron.

Velvet stood shocked realizing the reason why Jaune didn't had enough to buy the rest of the family groceries. He has given a hundred lien away from that money to buy Laphicet's the wrist compass. The blond teen was getting scolded by his father because he gave lien away for a good cause. Still a kind deed was a kind deed and he didn't deserved to get scolded or have his feelings hurt for it.

Yet she didn't understood why would he go through so much trouble just to help a complete stranger? He didn't knew Laphi at all and just like that he decided to buy him the compass not expecting anything in return. The older Crowe knew what to do she was grateful he would do something like that for her brother she will pay his kindness back.

"Excuse me John?" she got the attention of the older Arc as she took some a hundred lien from her pocket" it's actually my fault your son doesn't have the rest of the money."

"What?" Jaune had no idea what she was talking about.

"Care to explain Velvet?" asked John.

"Your son spent one hundred lien from the grocery money buying a compass for my brother. I think it should be right to return you the same amount he spent because he did it for my brother's sake."

"Brother?" the blond teen realized the revelation" Laphicet's your brother."

"Jaune is this true?" John turned to his son looking shocked but most of all, looking guilty.

"Yeah, but its not really Velvet's fault I just choose to buy him the compass that's all."

"I see" the older Arc sighed at his son" why didn't you tell me about this? Things could have been avoided" now he felt pretty bad for getting upset at him" you did a kind thing and I always approve of good actions but still, to spent one hundred lien on someone you probably never met, even if you take Joan's words to heart."

"Well he did had thirty lien on him but I didn't wanted him to spent a single lien on the compass."

"You should have given him seventy to complete the one hundred that would have been more acceptable" his father smiled proud to have a son with a good heart.

"Anyway" Velvet replied handing John the lien" here's the one hundred back, thank you Jaune for what you did for my brother" she gave him a small smile.

Her smile was enough to make the young Arc blushed and his heart beat like crazy. The lengths he will go just to see smile again. That smile was truly heavenly, so sweet, so beautiful he would kill to see it one more time. By now the long haired beauty was gone and he was still thinking of her. John was now waving his hand in front of the teen, there was no response.

It's like his mind was somewhere else but he realized what was wrong with his son. He was acting this way when he first saw that girl Velvet, he chuckled. Thinking about girls at his age was pretty normal and he didn't blame him. In his personal opinion the long haired lady was quite the looker. But he already had a beautiful wife and he wouldn't trade no one for her.

"Come along son I'll accompany you to the store and finish buying the groceries. I want to make sure this time, you don't give lien to another random person."

"Hm…." Jaune snapped back to reality" did you said something dad?"

 _"Yes...Women have that kind of effect on us"_ he shook his head.

* * *

(Time skip)

It was impossible for Jaune to get some sleep, he didn't even put on his pajamas yet still wearing the clothes when he went grocery shopping. At this hour his sisters were probably asleep by now. It's not that he was tire, it was that he couldn't get some shut eye because all he was thinking about was" her". Ever since he first saw her, her super long dark hair, her eyes, her smile, her strength, the way she killed that Ursai without breaking a sweat.

No point in being on his bed if he wasn't planning to rest so he got up and decided to leave his room. Carefully he silently walked the corridor of the second floor, not wanting to wake up any of his sisters or his parent for the matter. His ears caught voices coming from the first floor, which it was strange. There shouldn't be anyone awake at this hour. The blond teen climbed down the stairs as the voices were getting louder they were coming from the kitchen. His blue eyes widened recognizing the voices of his parents.

"Please John…." Jaune knew it was his mother.

"I'm sorry Joan but I can't…."

"He's your son, he's our son!"

"I can't do it no matter how much you begged me."

 _"What's going on? What are they talking about?"_ Jaune was really curious to their conversation.

"I know he's not perfect but you can't just deny him like that. You know very well about his dream. He wants to become a strong huntsman like you and make you proud, everyone can see it."

"I tried Joan! I tried!" snapped the head Arc" I tried training him and I didn't spent weeks, or months with him, I spent YEARS! I spent so long teaching him everything taught to me by my father and the results were the same again and again. Time after time he wasn't progressing in the slightest, he wasn't getting better, he was only getting worse. My patience reached its limit and I gave up I'm sorry Joan but it can't be done. Jaune...will never become a strong huntsman, I think it will be for the best if he finds another position."

"If you tell him those exact words you will break his heart forever. You have no idea the kind of damage you'll be causing to your own son. All I'm asking is for a second chance, I know Jaune he's trying so hard, always giving his best. Don't you think he deserves that second chance? Please John give him training once more."

"He just turned seventeen and I was half his age when I became a skilled huntsman to attend combat school he-"

"That's the thing John he's not you! Jaune is different, so stop comparing him to you. He's his own person not an exact copy of you!"

"And that's why he will NEVER succeed!" shouted John in anger" that is why he will never become a huntsman or become strong enough to even be a guard of the town's militia! He just doesn't have the potential to become a warrior or a hero, I gave up on him a long time ago. Jaune is good at cooking and doing other chores in the house maybe he should become a house servant or a butler. He's not even in the same level as Dana who is the most skill guard…."

"There you go again, if you don't compare Jaune to yourself, you compare him to our children."

"Well I must! Sometimes I think he's not my son, he looks like he doesn't have a single drop of Arc blood in him because he's…."

"Don't you date say it John Arc, don't you dare say-"

"Say what!? That's he's a FAILURE! Yes Joan he IS a failure!"

His wife finally had it as she slapped him hard making sure to leave a mark on his cheek.

However neither of them noticed that their own son has heard everything and probably the entire street due to John's loud tone. Jaune stood shocked, rooted on the ground as his was filled with tears. It shouldn't be a surprise his father felt this way about him because, he did suspected it for a while. Ever since he stopped training him he started thinking the worse.

To think he tried so hard to meet his expectations, so one day he can make him proud. Looks like that wasn't going to happen any time soon or maybe, it was never going to happen. Finally he made up his mind, he couldn't stand being here any longer. The blond left his house not caring if he was being loud for his parents to notice he only wanted to get away from here. He didn't care where to go as long as he was far from that house and, away from his parents.

* * *

Jaune finally got tired of running he panted realizing he was at the town's park. The Arc decided to take a break sitting in one of the benches. The blond teen still had his face filled with tears. Those words hit him so hard, it stung so much. Every single word John said has struck his heart and shatter it to so many pieces. I guess he's really the black sheep of the family after all.

The one member with the worst luck of all he destine for one thing only, failure. It's like fate was written in stone for him and it says he would never become strong, he would never become a huntsman, he would never make his father proud, he had no future. He would never fulfill his dream of becoming a hero, he will be forever known as a talentless failure.

"I guess the only thing I'm good at is becoming a house servant. Knowing how bad my luck is I'll probably even fail as a house servant, that will be ironic. That I fail at the only thing I'm worth something…."

"Tough night?"

Jaune gasped recognizing the voice. There stood Velvet the long dark haired beauty who makes his heart increased speed, reaching to a hundred miles per hour, the beauty that makes him unable to speak and nervous, the beauty that is deadly skilled in combat. Then he froze in fear thinking the worse, he quickly dried his tears. He was still crying even when he left his house.

The last thing he wanted was for the young lady to see him in tears it will be so embarrassing he won't be able to live with himself. Turning to the long haired beauty she was staring at him with those chest nut eyes, they had some pity in them. Blue eyes widened in horror, what if she heard his father's arguing with his mother? John was pretty loud everyone must have heard him. So the chances that Velvet heard him were pretty big.

"Velvet…." he gulped feeling nervous, he knew his cheeks were red" h...hi...Did Laphicet enjoyed the compass?"

"He does, he's been talking about it non stop since you bought it. Good thing he finally fell asleep at the inn. Why do you sound nervous?"

"N...It's nothing I'm still trying to get used to the fact how you were able to take down that Ursai so easily. I kind of feel intimidated by your presence" the Arc felt stupid for saying the last part.

"You don't seem to be having it easy" she got seated in the same bench next to him, it only made the blond teen blushed even more.

"You heard didn't you?" Jaune sighed it was time to face the music.

"Your dad's pretty loud. I think everyone heard him."

"Yeah thought so. I don't blame him, he's right. I'm pretty much useless, weak, a good for nothing, a failure."

"Do you hate yourself that much?" she turned to him.

"No I don't but I might as well give up from ever fulfilling my dream" the Arc ran a hand through his hair" might as well tell you. I come from a family of heroes. My dad, my grandfather, my great grandfather, my great great grandmother, well you get the idea. They were all important people that become famous and saved many lives and for that, they were respected and remembered. I want the same thing, I want to become strong, I want to be a huntsman just like my father and save lives. To make a name for myself."

"You want to be a hero?" Velvet got the message clear, she stood in thought.

"But I can't. I failed the training my dad gave a long time ago and ever since then, he lost faith in me. He thinks I can't do it and that I'm weak. You heard him, he even thinks I'm not his son, not having any Arc blood in me" Jaune tried so hard not to tear up.

"I think he's wrong" once more she turned to him" your father doesn't know what he's talking about."

"How would you know?" he stood interested overjoyed that he was here talking to the long haired beauty.

"Jaune...Why did you bought the compass for Laphicet?"

"Huh?" he blinked not knowing where she was going with this" what does that have to do with what my dad thinks of me?"

"Just answer the question. I can't seem to understand your behavior."

"I guess I felt like buying him the compass…."

"Why?"

"I already told you I felt like-"

"No I want the real answer" now her chest nut eyes narrowed making the Arc nervous.

"I...He looked so happy looking at the compass, he really wanted it. Then I felt bad he didn't had enough to buy it so I decided to buy it for him. I honestly didn't wanted him to spend one single lien in that shop Rey hasn't being a fair owner lately. Laphicet would have been crushed if he finds out that Rey was planning to increase the prize of the compass when he returns with the right amount of lien. I couldn't let him do that to him."

She gave a nod accepting his honest answer" were you expecting something in return from him?"

"From Laphicet? No not in the least, he deserves to have that compass."

Jaune felt like blushing again when he saw that same smile on Velvet's features, so beautiful, so sweet. He swore he could feel his heart ready to burst out of his chest.

"Moving on. Why do you protected that woman and her daughter from the Ursai this afternoon?" she kept her eyes on him" you can't fight and you're not physically or mentally prepare to fight a Grimm."

"That may be true but there was no way I was going to stand there and do nothing, I wasn't going to let that Ursai hurt them."

"So you deliberately put yourself in danger in order to protect them? You know you can't defeat it so you chose to put yourself before them with the intention of the Ursai to hurt you and not them."

"It's all I can do. If shielding them from that Grimm is the only way to save their lives by putting myself in harm's way then I would do it. I would do it a hundred times if it means they will be okay."

Jaune blushed again Velvet gave the smile but it was soon gone.

"There you have it. You just proven your dad wrong. You're not weak, you're not a good for nothing and you're definitely not useless. You're not even close to be a failure."

"I don't get it, how did I prove my dad he's wrong?" the young Arc was pretty much clueless.

"You're selfless. You bought the compass for Laphicet without expecting anything in return. You felt bad for him seeing how much he wanted it because he didn't had enough lien to buy it, doing so you showed compassion towards him. You didn't wanted him to spend a single lien buying anything from the shop's owner because you knew he plays dirty, doing so you were being noble towards him. Then you protected that mother and her daughter from the Ursai by shielding them with your body. You were willing to sacrifice yourself for their safety, some might call it stupid but its not, at least not to me. You showed courage in that moment."

"…."

"You're selfless, compassionate, noble and brave. Now I'm no hero expert but I think those are some good qualities a hero must have. Don't you think?"

Jaune stood shocked after hearing her long explanation. He couldn't believe it, everything Velvet said made perfect sense. The blond teen stood in deep thought, he wasn't strong that was a fact he knew it, but those qualities were pretty spot on for him. True when he shield the mother and daughter from the Ursai he was scared but he didn't wanted them to get hurt.

No matter how scared he was but he still choose to protect them, so he was brave after all. It hit him so fast but he realized that all this time he's only been thinking about the negative things. The things his father was calling him he wasn't perfect, he had his flaws he was aware but he also has his good qualities. The ones the long haired woman just mentioned.

"Thanks Velvet I…." he cursed because he was tearing up.

"Don't thank me yet, I still haven't done a thing for you" she got up from the bench" even with those qualities its not enough to become a hero. You have to prepare your body and mind."

"I have to get strong I know" Jaune gave a nod.

"It doubt you'll be able to convince your father to train you again."

"You're right once he makes up his mind its impossible to convince him otherwise."

"Then I guess you will have to find someone else to give you training" she nodded before turning to him" go back to your house and get some rest, you're going to need it for tomorrow."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Starting tomorrow, I will be in charge of your training."

Jaune was shocked at her words she was actually going to train him. He wouldn't want it any other way, he slowly nodded accepting her as his teacher. But he never realized that tomorrow his entire life was going to change forever, for better or for worse he won't know until it's too late.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Velvet has officially taken Jaune under her wing. Now I'm not going to say spoilers until I upload the coming chapters.**

 **-Jaune will be skilled enough and strong by the time he goes to Beacon.**

 **-You can bet John will change his opinion of his son eventually.**

 **-I don't think I'll be able to bring all of Jaune's sisters since I'm only going to be focusing on him during the coming chapters. Maybe in the future I might focus on them, but not now.**

 **-Does anyone knows how old Laphicet Crowe is? I know malakhim Laphi is ten but how old is Vevet's brother? He looks the same age as Laphi or maybe a little older like twelve or thirteen going fourteen. I would be glad is someone lets me know.**

 **-Thank you very much for all of the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Trial and Error


	3. Trial and Error

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

* * *

Chapter 3 Trial and Error

(Time skip: three days later)

(Location: Arc family residence Patron the Arc Sanctuary southern region of the Sanus continent kingdom of Vale Remnant)

Jaune groaned from his bed. One eye opened to take a glance at his clock on his nightstand. It read" 5:59" in the morning, another groan escape his lips. It was time for him to wake up because it was another day of training. His body flinched as the blond teen got off the warm and soft bed. The Arc wanted so badly to return to his bed and resume sleeping but he couldn't do that.

Not unless, he wanted to upset his teacher. Jaune gave a sigh he wasn't in the best position to upset, not after everything she was doing for him. His body was still suffering from yesterday's training session. Ever since he accepted to be train by Velvet Crowe three days ago, his body was feeling all kinds of pain. This was the first time in a long time his body was sore and hurt like he has been through a training drill by a military general.

Velvet's method of training was...In the Arc's opinion pure insanity. She didn't held back on him which meant she never goes easy on him. The results ended with him getting his ass handed to her and receiving an aching pain all over his body. Including painful wounds and headaches the size of the Sanus continent. He knew it well it wasn't going to be easy but can't she at least take it easy with him.

At least the training with his father wasn't that bad or hard, John taught slowly, step by step nothing like this. Jaune took some clothes along with his towel heading for the bathroom to take a bath. At this hour not even his parents were up, so he went through the second floor hallway as quiet as he could. It didn't took him that long for that quick shower as he return to his room to prepare for his daily training session with the long dark haired woman.

Even if he has whined and complained, he felt so honored to be training under Velvet. Because the best part, he was able to see her everyday. To see her beautiful face every single day was a dream come true for the young Arc. He was so lucky, or maybe he was doomed remembering what the training has ahead for him. Jaune finally got dressed wearing a dark green shirt with his long blue sky pants, brown leather boots.

Velvet has told him not to wear any type armor, not until he was ready. If he does start wearing armor it will mean the training will get even harder. The blond can't imagine getting more harder than it already is, he has barely survived the training so far. Finally the Arc took his training sword, it was lightweight, it was rusty but good for training. It was the same sword he used during his father's training. The same training he failed miserably.

Jaune didn't wanted to think about as he left his room and climbed down the stairs. His destination was the kitchen eating a quick breakfast before heading out. Seeing the first thing he grabbed a box of Punkin Pete marshmallow flakes and pour it in a small plate before adding the milk. Finally he put two slices of bread on the toaster, it will only take five minutes. The blond started eating his cereal while the toast were being done.

Though he looked like he was focus on his eating he was in deep thought. Remembering three days ago what happened on the day Velvet took him under her wing. There was some disagreements or rather a discussion between the long haired woman and his father. He still didn't believed it happened and that he didn't got scared, but somehow John accepted.

* * *

 _ **It was just another morning at the Arc house. The family were all having breakfast until someone has knocked on their front door. Jaune was the one who volunteered to get it and he wasn't surprised that it was Velvet. After all she told him last night she will start training him. But her reason for visiting him was more than just the training. The blond immediately went back to the kitchen to get his parents they needed to know about the news.**_

 _ **Jaune was worried of how his father was going to take it. At least he knew his mother will be fine with it, Joan has always supported him no matter what. A minute later the teen returned to the porch of the house where the long haired young woman was waiting for them. John was a bit surprised when he saw the young huntress that stopped the Ursai from hurting the two civilians that were in danger. He smiled happy to have her in his home.**_

" _ **Velvet is it?" asked the head Arc" what a lovely surprise to have you here, this early in the morning."**_

" _ **Good morning" she decided to be polite to both Arc parents" I'm here to pick up Jaune."**_

" _ **Pick up?" John raised an eyebrow not seeing that coming.**_

" _ **Oh my" Joan actually smiled" are you two going on a date?"**_

" _ **Nothing of the sort" the older Crowe replied quickly while Jaune was blushing in the background" I'm here to pick him up for a first day of training."**_

" _ **Training?" now the male Arc was shocked at the revelation along with his wife" what do you mean by training?"**_

" _ **Exactly as I said. I'll be taking your son out of your hands and train him from now on."**_

" _ **Did you agreed to this?" he asked his son.**_

" _ **Yes dad" Jaune replied without hesitating though he could tell John wasn't happy with this turn of events.**_

" _ **Miss Velvet I understand you probably think you're doing the right thing by trying to give training to my son. However my son is an Arc and an Arc will receive the appropriate training of one."**_

 _ **Joan wasn't happy with his comment not after, what happened last night. Jaune stood silent but on the inside he was hurt, still remembering his father's words. Those words were still haunting him and they were the truth. It was exactly how John felt about him.**_

 _ **Velvet however, she raised an eyebrow wanting to call his comment pure BS but she controlled herself. There was no point in lashing at him after everything he said. But she needed to tell him straight that she was going to train his son whether he likes it or not.**_

" _ **John sir, with all due respect your son needs the training. I will turn him into a future huntsman with or without your help. You know, I find it humorous you say he's your son and that he deserves the training of an Arc. Last night you said that sometimes you think he's not your son, that he didn't had a single drop of Arc blood in him. Either he's your son or he's not."**_

 _ **Joan mouth was wide opened from the shock. Jaune followed doing the same gesture, but he looked more shock than his mother. As for John, he was glaring at the long haired young woman. She had quite the sharp tongue to have the guts to say those words. Still the young lady didn't changed her expression she kept giving him a serious glance. No, she wasn't afraid of him in the least. Nor she seemed intimidated by his position as head of the Arc and commander of the Patron guard militia.**_

" _ **Before you say something" Velvet didn't let him speak" last night you were very loud, I was just taking a stroll when I heard you're yelling from far away. I'm pretty sure everyone heard you too. I won't question you're relationship with Jaune or how you treat him. He needs help and since you're not planning in give it to him I volunteered."**_

" _ **You have quite the sharp tongue. Talking to me this way in my own house. I'm afraid you don't have the right to take him as your apprentice not, without my consent. Since I refuse of the matter then there won't be any training from you to him. Now Velvet I will appreciate if you leave my house and never return."**_

" _ **So you wish for him to remain the way he is now? Someone with a lot of potential to become a great huntsman. You obviously aren't planning in resuming your training-"**_

" _ **That is ENOUGH!" John finally lost his patience" you're not giving him training and that's final. Now leave my house before I call the guards on you for trespassing on private property!"**_

 _ **Jaune decided to ignore him and walked over to Velvet.**_

" _ **What do you think you're doing? I said she's not giving you training."**_

" _ **Dad I made up my mind. I want Velvet to train me" his blue eyes softened" at least someone believes in me."**_

 _ **Joan was heartbroken hearing that. No doubt he overheard the argument with her husband last night it made her upset that John can be such a thick headed fool sometimes. If someone was willing to give her son training then Jaune should be the one to decide, not his father. But again the head of the Arc family was only thinking for the sake of tradition and that only an Arc can train another Arc.**_

" _ **John how about I give you a challenge?" spoke Velvet" you said that you spent years training Jaune and you believed he failed to meet your expectations. I will succeed where you failed."**_

" _ **You think you can do a better job than me?" John scoffed not believing her.**_

" _ **Maybe. Give me six months. I'll sharpen him up by then."**_

" _ **Six months?" the head Arc had to chuckled" you think you can train my son and succeed in only six months? By Remnant I don't know if you're being noble or foolish. I can't be done, I spent almost two years teaching the way of the Arc and he never got better. What makes you think you have a better chance in only six months?"**_

" _ **Like Jaune said at least someone believes in him. I won't go through with this unless you give me your authorization to train him."**_

" _ **Dad please…."**_

" _ **I see there's a lot of determination...In both of you" John gave a sigh" very well then, you have my permission to train him."**_

" _ **That was a quick change of mind" Velvet wasn't expecting he was going to accept so easily, not after the way he snapped at her.**_

" _ **Yeah now leave already before I change my mind again" he left heading back to the kitchen, to finish his breakfast.**_

" _ **I can't believe he said yes" Jaune stood shocked.**_

 _ **Joan went to give her son a hug" I'm sorry that you had to listen to last night. John didn't meant to say those awful things."**_

" _ **It's okay mom but I can't believe your word for it. I know I haven't done a good job and I have pretty much disappointed him. But I'm not giving up, I will never give up on my dream" he smiled breaking the embrace.**_

" _ **I'll leave my son to you Velvet. Look after him" she smiled while she sent Jaune a wink as she was telling him a cryptic message.**_

 _ **Sadly the blond teen had no idea what she meant so he followed the long haired lady out of the house.**_

" _ **That went easier than I thought" he smiled.**_

" _ **You're father's an asshole."**_

" _ **I know" he sighed.**_

* * *

Jaune smiled finishing his breakfast he was ready to head out. He couldn't be any happier to know his father accepted for him to be train by Velvet. But it was still strange for his change in behavior. The blond teen has come to know his old man well and he was too proud and stubborn for his son to get training from someone outside of the Arc family. It wasn't right, it goes against all rules and family traditions. At the same time he didn't regretted getting help from the long haired young lady.

It was enough he failed John's training and he became a complete disappoint to the man. So he wasn't going to let the same thing happened again. At least he had his father's permission to go through with this. The young Arc took his sword once he was done with the dishes as he headed out of the house. The sooner he was gone the better, he didn't wanted his father waking up. The head Arc will always wake up early to start his patrol shift.

Jaune reached the eastern terrain of Patron. It was large field, the towns folk use it to cultivate many crops. All kinds of vegetable and fruits were being taken care of. But the field was big enough for cultivating even more. This was the place Velvet told him and where they will have their training. She chose wisely because this area was the isolated from the rest of the town. Not many people came here unless it was the working class to attend the crops.

The blond teen gave a soft sigh ready for another day of hard training. He saw Velvet in the same spot she will always wait for him next to a big tree. Laphicet was present, the young teen was seated on the ground enjoying the shadow that was being offered by the tree. He was holding a book and reading, one of his most usual hobbies. Jaune was met by his teacher's chest nut eyes as they narrowed, not looking happy.

"You're late" she crossed her arms.

"Come on cut me some slack. I'm only late by three minutes."

"You're still late. When I say you must be present at said hour, you must be here at that hour. I said 6:10 sharp not 6:13. I'm not going to tolerate disobedience."

"You kinda told me that already on the first day" the blond scratched the back of his head.

"All the better reason to obey me. I won't repeat myself again. The next time I will hit you."

"Got it. I will be here on time."

"Let's resume where we left off yesterday" Velvet unsheathed her gauntlet blade.

"Blocking and dodging" Jaune knew that was the first lesson since they started the training, he unsheathed his training sword.

In the back of his mind the young Arc really hoped today she will go easy on him. Of course he knew he was deluding himself. There was no way Velvet will hold back or take it easy with him. It has been like that for the past three days. Just thinking of all the injuries he received at her hands were already taking an effect on him. He could barely grip the training sword right as his hands were shaking. His body was acting the same way, trembling because of fear.

Even if he could muster some courage and focus on the task at hand. His opponent was acting the complete opposite. Velvet kept calm taking her time to attack. In a swift movement the long haired beauty charged at him with speed that it made him difficult to see. All of her attacks were quick and precise and Jaune failed to blocked them getting hurt. This is how its been since starting the training.

"Try to anticipate my movements!"

" _It's hard to do that when I'm fighting for my life here…."_

The Arc got back to his feet and got readied for the next barrage of attacks. Velvet aimed with her gauntlet blade and it managed to hit the blond's sword sending it to the ground. Jaune cursed his luck this was the last thing he wanted. Now he was weaponless and defenseless, might as well be dead. Without his weapon he didn't had a choice but to dodge now. His weapon wasn't that far from him but his opponent wasn't going to let him get to it.

This was like a real fight where his life was on the line. That's why he was so scared it was hard to think when he was feeling such. Velvet charged again and he prayed that his next move will be the correct one. He rolled over reaching for the sword before Velvet's gauntlet blade stabbing the ground blocking his path to get to his weapon. Talk about between a rock and a hard place. Jaune gulped knowing she wasn't going to let him get to his sword so he needed to use his head.

"Know your foes and strike where they're weak" Velvet quoted Arthur's first maxim.

Jaune acted rolling over able to grabbed his sword before getting kicked by the long haired woman. She sent a flurry of kicks and the young Arc dodged like his life depending on it. In fact, his life depended on it. He received more injuries but he was still on his feet. Laphicet was watching the entire fight and got worried looking at the blond.

He was in very bad shape and he was thinking of stopping his sister from resuming the training. In his personal opinion this training was overkill. Jaune clearly didn't stand a chance against Velvet and he was obviously inexperienced to take on someone in the level of his older sister. Jaune was bleeding barely able to hold on to his weapon he has failed to block or dodge every single attack being thrown at him.

"Laphi get the alcohol and the bandages!"

The teen nodded taking the things from Velvet's bag rushing to the blond.

"I can still…." Jaune fell on his knees.

"We can't continue with the length of your injuries. We're done for the day" there was a slight concern in her eyes feeling bad that he got hurt.

" _No progress so far then again, this is the fourth day."_

"Please no, not the alcohol-" the Arc flinched in pain feeling the liquid on his wounds it really sting.

"Try to stay still Jaune" replied Laphi.

"The more you move the more it will sting" frowned the former therion.

"I don't think I will ever get use to this."

"You have to. We're going to be training for six months. I suggest you get use to it, and fast" replied the dark long haired beauty.

"Don't remind me" he sweat dropped.

* * *

(Time skip)

Jaune couldn't be any more happy that night has fallen. The day was over for his training he could finally return to his home, take a warm bath, have some food and the best part take a long rest. If it just him or each day the training with Velvet gets worse and worse. The blond teen flinched a little still feeling the pain from the fresh wounds through his bandages. A smile spread his lips spotting his home not too far, talk about home sweet home.

The Arc could imagine it when he takes that nice shower. He will remove his bandages not caring whether his wounds have closed by now or not. Then followed the food he has always love his mother's cooking and finally getting to his soft bed. The smile was still on until he saw Joan standing by the front of the Arc house. He got worried seeing her expression she seemed sad and upset. What worried him the most there was a suitcase next to the female Arc.

"Mom what's going on?"

"Jaune sweetie I…." Joan paused as she teared up.

"What's wrong? Why is there a suitcase….?"

"I'm so sorry sweetie…." she dried her eyes as fresh tears come out" John has made the decision that as of tonight...You should move out from this house."

"What?!" he was shocked eyes widened trying not to panic" but, but why!?"

"Because you accepted Velvet's training. John might have accepted but he's against the idea of you receiving training from someone outside of the family. He packed all of your things in the suitcase. He told me to tell you that you'll be welcome back to our home when-"

"Don't finish the sentence mom I think I know, if I quit the training right?"

"Yes he also told me that it doesn't matter if you're not strong enough to become a huntsman that he will always love you. He might not show it some times but John really cares for you, he has always love this family more than you know."

"He loves me enough to kick me out of this house. Might as well kick me out of the family since I don't have any Arc blood in me" he chuckled trying not to tear up.

"Your father is very sorry about saying any of those comments he didn't mean them, he's very sorry."

"He believes I will never succeed in Velvet's training" he muttered" tell me mom. If dad is really sorry then why isn't he here? Why isn't he the one to tell me everything you just said? He's the one who has to tell me all of this not you, he doesn't have send you as his errand boy to let me know I'm a screw up and a failure!"

"That's not true Jaune-"

"It's okay mom I...I will leave and I will resume the training" he picked up the suitcase.

"Here" she handed him a good amount of lien" while you're doing Velvet's training you can stay at the Ivory inn. I will send you food when I can" she smiled before pulling her son closer" Jaune listen to me very good. No matter what happens I will always believe in you, always…."

"Thanks mom" he sobbed taking the money.

* * *

Jaune has dried his tears, probably for the last time this evening. Still not believing his own father has kicked him out of his family home. It was a good thing his mother gave him enough lien to stay a long time at the Ivory inn. It wasn't a a high class inn but it was decent enough to call it a temporary home. Also that Joan guaranteed to bring him some of her cooking, that a nice one in his book.

The only thing that worried him that this was the same place where Velvet was staying. She was doing enough for him with the training. He honestly didn't wanted her to know that he has being kicked out of because she chose to give him training. The Arc paid for his room and was handed the key in the first floor. He couldn't wait to get to the bed and sleep. Hopefully tomorrow will be a better day than today.

"Jaune?"

The blond gasped hearing the familiar voice so close to him. Turning to his side, he was shocked. There stood Laphicet Crowe wearing his pajamas that consist of white and blue stripes. The thirteen year old was holding a glass of milk. Maybe it was part of his midnight snack.

"Laphicet...Hi" he faked a smile cursing his bad luck.

"Why are you here?" the young Crowe seemed confuse at his presence.

"I'm just um...Staying for the night heh. What about you?"

"Our room is next door" explained the teen pointing to the door behind him.

" _You got to be kidding me!"_ Jaune sweat dropped again cursing his luck _" of all the rooms of the inn, my room has to be the one next to Velvet's room!"_

"Laphicet could you...Not tell your sister about this?"

"Why are you here again? You have a home?"

"Look it's been a long night I want to get some sleep. I was kicked out of my house but keep quiet about this. Please do me a favor and don't tell Velvet okay?"

"She might figure out on her own you know" Laphi knew his sister better than anyone and she was that smart.

"That's great and all but for now, keep quiet."

"Okay…."

"Thanks, goodnight" that's all the Arc said before opening the door to his room and closed it behind him.

"Goodnight…." Laphi felt bad hearing the news.

* * *

(Time skip: the next day)

Jaune woke up feeling better after last night. His wounds have being healing nicely and he was ready to face the new day. The blond has taken a warm shower, got dressed and bought some breakfast before heading out. He did thought of next time buying ingredients and cook, he was very good at cooking. Thinking of such reminding of his father's comment that he was better of as a house servant than a huntsman.

Erasing those thoughts to the side he left his room quietly not knowing if the Crowe siblings were still there. But noticing from the hour at the receptionist desk, Velvet was already waiting for him at the field. Good thing he kept his word as he has arrived right on time. The blond spotted Velvet in the usual spot and Lahicet in his usual spot. He locked eyes with the dark haired beauty and something seemed off.

"On time. You did well keeping your word" she was pleased.

"An Arc always keeps his word" the blond teen smiled.

Velvet stood silent before breaking the ice" your father kicked you out of your home and you're now staying at the Ivory inn."

"Laphicet!" the shocked blond turned to the younger Crowe.

"I didn't tell her! But I did warned you she was going to find out on her own."

"Laphi has nothing to do with it. I was awake last night and over heard your conversation with him. I'm not surprised he would do something like that. He's not happy with me training you."

"Can we please get to the training already?" Jaune really wanted to get this over with not wanting to think about being kicked out of his home the idea still hasn't sink in yet.

"Very well" she nodded understanding how he was feeling" today we will try something new. This time you will attack me and I will block and dodge."

" _Yes finally I won't be getting hurt today!"_ the Arc couldn't be any happier that he will be injury free for at least a day.

The former daemon and therion unleashed her gauntlet blade" whenever you're ready Jaune."

The blond nodded unsheathing his training sword. He got into a fighting stance remembering what Velvet told him about his posture. How his legs must be in the right position, gripping the weapon tightly because one false move and he might lose it like the last time. He studied his opponent's position Velvet stood in her usual fighting stance awaiting his first move. Her eyes filled with determination, determination to be justified because she was that skilled and strong.

In Jaune's eyes she was truly a force to be reckoned with, a worthy huntress in everyone's eyes. Any attack he uses on her she will either avoid it, block it or counter it. The Arc was really at a disadvantage here, how was he going to pull this off? Then he charged and went with an upward strike to her left going to the side where she didn't had equipped her weapon.

And she dodged so easily it shocked him. Her movement was so fluent, so calm like there was nothing to worry about. Jaune didn't stopped there he performed a series of consecutive attacks from all directions. Since he wasn't full of himself he will guess all of his attacks weren't precise but fast, at least that's what he thought. But Velvet has proven that he wasn't fast enough.

With so much ease she has blocked his attacks. Jaune knew he was way in over his head but he wasn't getting hurt in this exercise so it was good. The former therion wasn't even breaking a sweat. He was pretty much fighting like an amateur. The Arc has so much to learn and she only had six months to do it. It was hard for the long haired woman to keep his cool when her apprentice wasn't giving it his best.

"Your attack patterns are too predictable, and your movements are sloppy focus Jaune!"

"I'm trying!"

"Not trying hard enough" her eyes narrowed it was time to level the playing field" the exercise has changed. You will attack me and I will counter, so you better be focus or it might cost you dearly."

"What?" the blond teen stood shocked gulping _" great so much for not getting hurt today."_

"Get ready Jaune!"

" _I don't think I'll ever be ready!"_

With that mentality the Arc prepared for the worse. Velvet was going to fight back, nothing good for him. Jaune gritted his teeth, he needed to try, he needed to give it his all or he might get seriously hurt. The older Crowe has shown since their first day of training that she never goes easy or holds back. She was going for the kill so he focus his coming attacks remembering her advices. The first thing was to keep an eye on the opponents body, especially the legs.

In doing so, he might know her next action allowing to anticipate her movements. The blond tried so hard going for her legs but Velvet was out of sight and she has already countered performing various kicks. The attacks hit the Arc and flinched in pain feeling his old wounds from yesterday were opening up. Once more Jaune cursed his bad luck his wounds were starting to hurt, just when he needed to concentrate the most.

" _I have to do this, I can't let Velvet down. It's bad enough I had let down my dad."_

Gathering his courage and his focus Jaune charged at the long haired beauty with a fearsome attack. It took the former therion by surprise as she managed to block it, but she wasn't able to find a way to counter the attack. Laphicet was also shocked by his sudden performance. The Arc performed a similar attack that made the former therion blocked, once more the surprised was visible in her face. She has grinned looks like she was right about him all along, he has potential.

Potential to become a skill huntsman if he only believes more in himself and ignores anything his father tells him. She went for a counter but saw that look in his dark blue eyes, there was a fire, a spark. It was determination something she hasn't seen in Jaune since she meet him. Velvet charged in breaking into his defenses she was expecting he will be able to blocked her attack.

She was wrong.

Jaune was shocked, it came too fast. It was impossible for him to react quickly enough and blocked it, or even dodge for the matter. He felt a strong pain coming from his left shoulder. Eyes widened at the sight before him, he was bleeding. The Arc couldn't anticipate the movements of the older Crowe to see her gauntlet blade heading for his shoulder. The weapon was still there in the freshly new wound. Velvet was too shocked not realizing what she just did, it was the same thing with Laphicet. The young Crowe was too shocked to say a word, he just witnessed his older sister stabbing his new friend. The former therion has removed the weapon from the blond teen it only made things worse. More blood was leaving from the wound soon, he fell on the ground not moving.

"JAUNE!" the siblings shouted in unison as they ran to him.

For the Arc everything turned black.

* * *

"It's my fault…."

"Not it's not, it was just an accident."

"I stabbed him Laphi!"

"It was an accident!"

"After all this time, nothing has changed. Why do I have to keep hurting innocent people?"

"Stop it Velvet don't blame yourself it wasn't your fault. Jaune will be fine, didn't you said his wound wasn't life threatening?"

"Yes, if I have stabbed him further he wouldn't have survived…."

"But he did that's what counts. Stop feeling this way. I don't like it when you're all depressed."

" _That's Laphicet…."_ Jaune started opening his eyes hearing the voice of the younger Crowe _" where am I?"_

The blond teen finally came to. He realized he was in one of the rooms of the Ivory inn. So he was back here he didn't remembered how he got here. The last thing he could recalled was blacking out after Velvet has accidentally stabbed his left shoulder. His eyes widened trying to move he flinched from the pain. Jaune noticed he didn't had a shirt while he had a bandage on his left shoulder, he was laying on a sofa.

A soft sigh escaped his lips, another injury to the collection since he started the training. The Arc stood in deep thought thinking if all of this was really worth it, all this pain he was going through. It looked like this training was showing the same results from his previous training with his father. He honestly felt like crying but tears wouldn't come out, maybe the wound on his shoulder was preventing it.

"Jaune you're finally awake!" Laphicet smiled running to him.

"How are you feeling?" Velvet walked over looking relief he was awake.

"Like crap, but I will live" he chuckled" how long was I out?"

"Five hours" replied the older Crowe.

"Oh that long…."

"We managed to get you to our room just in time for Velvet to attend your wound and patched you up" smiled the younger Crowe.

The long haired young woman stood in thought. It should be obvious Jaune was going to be a victim of so many injuries for doing this training, if only. There was a way to prevent him from getting so many wounds. Thanks to one of her brother's books about huntsmen and huntresses she was able to hear about aura. It was something that all living being possess and its connected to their soul. With it they can protect their bodies from strong enemy attacks, even use it for offensive strikes and healing. It was very helpful and that was something that the Arc could sure use.

However because neither she or Laphicet possessed any aura they are unable to unlock the blond's aura. Everyone in Remnant has an aura, except visitors from another world. The Grimm lack an aura because they lack a soul, she also read it from her brother's book. She thought calling Jaune's parents to unlock his aura but that was a mistake. She didn't wanted to involve in the training. Not to mention, she didn't wanted to see John again not after what happened. Looks like the Arc will have to go on without having his aura unlock.

"You okay Jaune?" Laphi got worried seeing his far off expression.

"Yeah I...No...I'm not okay…." his tone sounded empty.

"Something on your mind?" asked Velvet.

"Maybe…."

"If there's something you want to say then say it. You don't look fine, is the shoulder hurting?"

"No no the shoulder isn't bothering me I...I'm done with this. It's only being like five days since we started this crazy training I can't take this anymore, it's too hard. I just don't have what it takes to…."

"Jaune-" Laphi was about to say something but his older sister signaled him to stay quiet.

"Do you want to quit?" the older Crowe didn't sounded happy.

"…"

"I was planning to give you a few days off until the shoulder heals. Looks like you won't need them after all."

"…"

Velvet was getting upset especially when he was giving her the silent treatment" you really want to quit?"

"….."

"After you told your mother you weren't quitting on your dream" she shook her head she felt like smacking him, maybe he will wake up to his senses" fine you want to quit, we can quit."

"What….?" Jaune stood shocked" really? Just like that?"

"Just like that. You're free to go whenever you feel like it. But know this" she got closer to him glaring at the Arc" if you quit, you'll only be proving your father's point and everything he said about you...Will be true."

Jaune stood silent looking in shocked as the long haired beauty was heading to the door of the room.

"Where you going Velvet?" asked Laphicet.

"To buy some groceries for supper, I'll be back later" she closed the door shut very loudly.

"She's angry isn't she?" asked the blond teen.

"Pretty much, I've never seen her this angry before. Are you really going to quit the training?"

"I...I don't know, I need some time to think. I need some space. I do know I don't want to be here when she gets back. She looks like she's ready to kill me. Where's my stuff?"

"Right here!" the young Crowe remembering where his sister was holding him.

"Thanks" Jaune quickly put on his shirt, boots and strapped his training sword" I'll see you later."

"Bye" he watched the blond leaving the room looking in deep thought.

* * *

Velvet went to the grocery looking like she wanted to beat the living crap of someone. A someone named Jaune Arc. How dare he quit on her? She goes all of her way to offer him training so he can become stronger and fulfill his dream and suddenly he changes his mind. The former therion swore if she sees his face she will punched it so hard he will have to get his entire face bandaged, he will looked like a mummy.

The older Crowe enter the grocery store with her pissed off face where the heck were the Grimm when you needed them? She needed to release some steam and killing them will do the trick. Without sparing a glance at the people she passed by she picked the ingredients she was looking and paid for them. Lucky for here there wasn't a line, that would put her in a worse mood if she has to wait.

Holding the grocery bag she walked through the market street of Patron the same way when she was heading to the store. Not bothering to looked at anyone hopefully when she returns to the inn Jaune would have left far away from her. Her ears heard laughing not too far as she was heading to the square plaza she spotted two guards of the town militia laughing hysterically.

Velvet could care less why they were laughing like idiots. That is, until they mentioned Jaune's name. Her chestnut eyes narrowed they couldn't be possibly making fun of the blond. They were adults would they really stood so low to make fun of a seventeen year old? The former daemon decided to get a little closer to listen better, obviously she was being very subtle about it.

"Gotta feel sorry for John."

"I don't feel so sorry for him. He has a gorgeous wife and beautiful daughters. Some of them are very talented. His oldest child is stationed in the west branch of town. If anything I'm jealous of the guy."

"Too bad the male child he has is the complete opposites of his daughters" he chuckled" poor kid is as weak as they come. I pity him."

"My name is Jaune Arc and I want to follow in my daddy's footsteps to become a huntsman" the first guard mocked him laughing.

"Don't forget loser I'd rather have my balls cut out than have a son like him" the second guard laughed.

"Maybe he's adopted and John doesn't know it yet."

"Then he should send him back to the orphanage where he got him."

Velvet kept hearing them laughing as they continued mocking and making fun of the blond teen. The irony that they were laughing at a member of the Arc family. The same family that was in charge of the security and protection of this town. It made her sick and angry. They take orders from the father of the same person they were laughing at, and they have the guts to do such thing.

There was no point in marching at them and tell them otherwise because in a way, it was true. The older Crowe sighed she offered Jaune help in his training, a chance for him to become a future huntsman and he gave up. He threw the chance away, he was a quitter and a coward. Giving one last glare at the guards the long haired young woman kept walking heading back to the inn with her groceries.

* * *

Jaune arrived at the destination where he wanted to get some space to think. The Patron graveyard. Normally people wouldn't think of such place to reflect on their thoughts but most, reflect on themselves by visiting the dearly departed. This was the one place where the Arc thought he could get some peace of mind and think things through. He was still weighting his options if he should quit the training or keep going.

So he hope coming here will make him choose the definite decision. The blond smiled spotting the grave keeper an elderly man in his seventies with short gray hair wearing rectangular spectacles with a brown shirt, gray suspenders, long dark pants and gray boots. The man was seeping the leafs with a rake with a smile. He was an honest man who loves doing his job and the kind of person that gets along with everyone.

"Hello Mr. Eldin."

"Jaune lad, how are you? It's been a while since I have last seen you here" the old man smiled pausing on his sweeping.

"I haven't had the need to visit it's been a busy week. What about you?"

"Same old same old. On my own with only the deceased to accompany me" Eldin chuckled" but if you're here then that means you're going there, right?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Then here you go" the elderly man handed the teen a key from his pocket" I always keep it with me just in case you come here."

"Thanks Mr. Eldin" the Arc smiled before leaving the old man resume his job.

Jaune went further straight of the graveyard where he saw a gate with a lock. The blond used the key Mr. Eldin gave him opening it. He opened the gate as keep going straight entering the new area of the graveyard. Before the teen stood many graveyards all around but he walked over to a specific one. It was always the same one he will visit whenever he comes here. His eyes widened hearing footsteps behind him. Gasping Jaune turned behind and startled when he spotted the younger Crowe.

"Laphicet! You startled me!" he sighed in relief thank goodness it wasn't anything scary, it was the graveyard after all.

"Sorry" he had to laughed a little because his expression was funny.

"Scaring people isn't funny and what are you doing here?"

"I…." the younger Crowe was scratching the back of his head" I kind of followed you after you left the inn."

"You were stalking me?" the Arc sweat dropped.

"I wouldn't call it like that. I just followed you here."

"That's basically stalking. Why did you followed me?"

"I was curious, I wanted to know where you were going. Never knew this place existed."

"This is Patron's graveyard but this place right here, this is the Arc family grave site. All of my ancestors are buried here."

Laphicet was surprised at the revelation and soon he found out it was true. Reading some of the names of the graves they all had the Arc last name. Then his eyes fell on the grave stone that Jaune was standing next to. He gasped reading the name a couple of times it finally sink in, he recognized it because he has read it before.

"That's it! Leonidas Arc that's his name. He's the general that lead the Vale forces during the Atlas/Mistral invasion. Even when his chances of victory were slim he didn't gave up and was able to lead his troops to victory. With small numbers his army took down the Atlas faction with their advance weaponry and the archers of Mistral were defeated too. The king of Vale acknowledged his achievement and named him his top war councilor."

"You know a lot about the Great War" Jaune smiled.

"I bought a book about it. It's among my favorites."

"That's great and you're right. Leonidas was basically the first Arc to became a hero. After that, his descendants followed his path, the path of glory. All of them became heroes well all of them, except for me…." he sighed smiling at the young Crowe" I heard rumors about Leonidas that apparently his father was a farmer."

"Really? That's great!"

"It's only a rumor I wouldn't call it one hundred percent true without any solid evidence. But it will be great if it was true. Because Leonidas didn't came from some famous family or royal bloodline. He came from a normal person and makes me to believe that even the most normal person can become a "somebody" or a hero."

"That means even someone like you can become one" Laphi smiled trying to be positive.

"I...I don't know about that. I failed my dad's training and now with Velvet's training…." he paused passing a hand through his blond hair" it's been so hard for me, maybe I'm not right for becoming a huntsman."

"Jaune stop right now" scolded the young Crowe" you have to stop thinking that way. Maybe there's a reason why I followed you. There's something I need to tell you about Velvet" he suddenly got nervous.

"What is it?"

"Before I tell you. You have to promise me you will never tell Velvet. If she ever finds out I tell you, she will be so angry at me."

"Okay okay I promise I won't say a word to her" Jaune was pretty much clueless what could Laphicet would want to him regarding his older sister.

The young Crowe gave a sigh" Velvet wasn't always strong at fighting. She didn't had someone to teach her to fight."

Jaune was bit shocke at the revelation. Expecting the long haired beauty will have someone who trained her. Laphicet knew Arthur was more than just their brother in law because he was a sort of teacher to Velvet giving her battle advices. But he didn't trained her due of the injury that preventing him from using his left hand.

"I don't get it" the Arc spoke" if Velvet didn't had a teacher then how did she learned to fight."

"That's the secret I'm telling you. Her fighting style is self taught."

"Self taught?" the blond stood shocked" you mean she learned everything she knows on her own?"

"Yeah it took her a long time to learn how to fight. While she was learning Velvet didn't really do well she tripped many times trying to gain her footwork and achieve that perfect balance, and she got hurt from practicing with her weapon. One time she came home filled with so many cuts and bruises, she was bleeding a lot. I was worried sick when I saw her like that, and it wasn't the last time either. She kept on practicing and there was even a time she got so upset with herself. She even thought she would never get better."

"Just like me…." Jaune was still shocked it was hard to believed someone skilled like Velvet to be failing at her own training" then how did she got better?"

"I think you already know" Laphicet smiled" she kept on practicing and she never gave up. She didn't stop believing in herself that one day she will learn and eventually, she did."

"….."

"Point is Jaune. Nobody is born knowing how to fight or do other things, nobody is perfect. We all need to learn and experience things for ourselves. Those that are strong weren't born strong, they have to train and work hard to achieve their goals. Leonidas wasn't born a hero, he had to trained a lot to became the person he was, the same goes to all of your ancestors. I'm sure Leonidas never gave up and believe in himself that he was able to bring victory to Vale during the Great War. Your dad he had training too and I bet was hard for him to learn and get strong, but he never gave up. It's the same thing with you."

"But I didn't gave up when my dad was training me, I failed him."

"You're wrong you didn't failed the training it was your dad who failed. He gave up on you. He didn't gave you any second chances and take it from me, a second chance is the best thing anyone can get" the young Crowe's eyes softened" Velvet isn't perfect she made a lot of mistakes...We made a lot of mistakes and we're still trying atone for them."

"What do you mean?" the Arc didn't understood the last part of his speech.

"That's not important. What I'm trying to say Jaune, you have to believe in yourself. You can't give up just because things look impossible. Velvet did it, Leonidas did it, your ancestors did it and your dad did it. You try and you try until you achieve it, trial and error. That's why I don't want you to quit on the training, I know you can do it."

"Laphicet...Thanks a lot" the blond smiled glad the young Crowe took his time to give him this pep talk.

"Don't mention it" he then gasped" the sun is almost down, by now Velvet must have returned to the inn I better go. Bye Jaune see you later!" he ran off.

"Bye!" he kept his smile as the teen was already gone.

"….."

" _ **After you told your mother you weren't quitting on your dream…."**_

" _ **No matter what happens I will always believe in you, always…."**_

" _ **If you quit, you'll only be proving your father's point and everything he said about you...Will be true."**_

" _ **Sometimes I think he's not my son, he looks like he doesn't have a single drop of Arc blood in him…."**_

" _ **Say what!? That he's a FAILURE! Yes Joan he IS a failure!"**_

" _ **Failure…."**_

" _ **Failure…."**_

" _ **FAILURE!"**_

Dark blue eyes narrowed as he left the grave site and closed the gate along with putting back the lock. Jaune could see the sun was about to set. By the time he returns to the inn, it will be nightfall. After hearing the young Crowe's speech he felt different that made him happy. No longer he had any self doubt in his system, its like he was a new person. His determination grew, confidence built in and he removed any negative thoughts away. Ignoring everything his father told him but wanting to prove a point. As the Arc was heading back to the inn, one thought rose on his mind. He needed to talk to Velvet.

" _Thank you Laphicet I know now what to do."_

* * *

Just as he thought. Night has fallen on Patron as he arrived at the Ivory inn. Jaune felt worried and nervous. He really hoped Velvet has cool down from what happened during the afternoon. She got really upset with him because he was planning to quit the training and he was ashamed to actually feeling that way. Velvet wasn't expecting nothing in return, she volunteered to train him and he spits back in her face.

The blond felt really bad with himself he should have never brought the option of quitting at her. What mattered to him the most that she accepts his apology and forgives him. As the Arc arrived at his room, there she stood. Velvet was standing in front of the door of her room. From the look of things, it seems she was waiting for him. Their eyes locked and relief washed over Jaune. She definitely didn't looked like she was still angry.

"Velvet...hi" he smiled but it didn't felt right not after what happened.

"I wasn't happy when I returned to the room and Laphi was missing. But he arrived shortly and explained everything. Did you took him to your family grave site?"

" _Obviously he wasn't going to tell her he followed me there"_ he mentally chuckled" yeah its true. He was very curious to know about the graveyard so I took him there and gave him a brief tour of the place."

"Without telling me?" the long haired beauty crossed her arms, she wasn't happy.

"My bad sorry" the blond teen scratched the back of his head.

"Whatever, he was safe with you. Just make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Right" he took a deep breath" listen Velvet, I'm sorry for even thinking of quitting the training. I know you mean well, you were kind enough to offered me training even when I don't deserve it. I'm really sorry, I would understand if you're no longer interested in teaching me."

The older Crowe stood in thought before her eyes locked with he's" are you going to prove him right or wrong?"

Jaune knew she was talking about his father so he already knew the answer" wrong, I'm not quitting on the training that is, if you accept me back. I understand you have every right to be angry at me…."

"I was angry at you for thinking of quitting. But I was more angry at myself for what happened this morning."

"Wait that's...No don't blame yourself Velvet it wasn't your fault. You didn't meant to stabbed me it was an accident."

"Laphi said the same thing but it was my fault. I'm angry with myself because I should have known better than go all out on you. I should have go easy instead, you're starting to learn."

"No don't go easy on me I can take it. It doesn't matter how many times I get hurt-"

"There would be no point in the training if you get killed" Velvet cut him off" if we continue the training this way, you will die" her tone was filled with regret and guilt _" I will not have another death in my conscious."_

"Don't feel bad Jaune. This time we're going to start the right way. We will take things slow, step by step."

"Does that mean you will accept me back?"

"Yes we we're both in the wrong. As long as you don't choose to quit again, it should be fine."

"Never I'm done whining and acting like some loser. I'm not, I will not doubt myself again. Because I have people that believe in me and I will not disappoint them. Even if things seem difficult and I fail I will not give up, I will keep going. If I fall, I will get up. I believe in myself, trial and error. Try again and again."

"Good looks like you have gained some confidence" Velvet smiled she could tell he was ready to resume the training" tomorrow morning. Same time, same place and be on time."

"Right!" he smiled so happy to be back.

"Jaune?"

"Hmm…." he gazed at her she seemed to be in deep thought.

"Why is it you think that birds fly?"

"Huh…?" the Arc blinked a couple of times" that's really random…."

"Just answer the question."

"Um...They say the sky is the limit. Because they're free?"

"Free…." Velvet has given a smile at his answer" you're going to succeed in the training."

"How do you know?"

"A hunch."

Suddenly Jaune's stomach was growling. He blushed realizing he hasn't eaten anything since breakfast.

"There still leftovers from supper if you're interested" she smiled.

"Please you'll be saving my life" he was that hungry.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Wow I have really made Jaune's father an asshole in this story. It's true because Velvet said so.**

 **-Jaune has finally mature and has taken his training seriously. That's good in his development.**

 **-Next up I'll be going to the six month time skip. We will see if Jaune has gotten stronger and better.**

 **-I would like to thank EddBlackheart, Null Nature and Drake D Zero for helping me sort out Laphicet's age. I have decided that he was 10 during the scarlet night and he aged during the three year time skip, so he's 13 now. After the six month time skip he will be 14 and Velvet 20.**

 **-SPOILERS for volume 4 episode 12- well volume 4 is officially over and thank goodness there wasn't a big cliffhanger like in volume 3. Anyway this might be long so I will start with the things I didn't like about the episode.**

 ***First off the fight with the Nuckelavee- though the creature looked wicked and very scary I saw that it was weak. Seriously compared to the dragon Grimm, this one was nothing but a pushover. I feel like RNJR defeated it too easily.**

 ***I saw it "too convenient" for ships of Mistral on patrol to arrived just like that, soon after the Nuckelavee was killed. I knew they were close to Mistral but I see it too convenient, maybe its just me.**

 ***Yang arriving at Mistral- this one annoyed me the most. So Ruby was traveling through the Anima continent during the time skip which is 6-8 months and she finally arrives at Mistral. Yet it only took Yang like what, a couple of hours to get there? Seriously RoosterTeeth.**

 **-Now for what I like:**

 ***Jaune's weapon transformation to a great sword- holy shit that was freaking cool. So his shield its not just the sheath but part of becoming a great sword. So basically his sword transforms into another sword LOL. You folks bet that Jaune will be using the great sword in this story.**

 ***Ren his character finally having closure avenging his parents and the village of Kuroyuri when he delivered the killing blows to the Nuckelavee. He looked so bad ass.**

 ***RENORA is finally fucking canon- its about time that they get together together. What's funny is that Chibi RWBY hinted Renora even when this series is completely off canon from the main series lol. They also hinted Black Sun episode 24. Yet they haven't hinted any White Rose or Bumblebee, I wonder why? Also in the last episode Yang was using binoculars looking through the dorm's window at the men showers. Another hint from RoosterTeeth that she's heterosexual and not gay.**

 ***Ruby's letter to Yang- I officially teared up when she started writing and narrating her experience traveling Anima. I didn't like that she was about to cry but she hold it in and that's not good nor healthy. Ruby should let it out if she's feeling sad. She lost Penny, she lost Pyrrha, she basically lost her sister and teammates and she hasn't shed a tear aside from the time when Penny was killed.**

 ***Everyone is heading to Mistral setting things in motion for volume 5.**

 ***Oscar's meeting Qrow finally face to face after the credits. He asked him to return him Ozpin's cane and he understood giving a nice comment" it's good to have you back Oz" handing him the cane.**

 ***Professor Lionheart the headmaster of Haven Academy seems to be connected to Salem. Fans are saying he's inspired by the cowardly lion from the Wizard of Oz.**

 ***The ending song titled" Armed and Ready" great song but "When it falls" its still my favorite Cassie Lee Williams song. Bumblebee fans are losing it because it talks about Yang trying to save Blake and she will do anything for her, oh brother. Yet they ignored the song" Not falling in love with you" from the volume 3 soundtrack which it tells Sun's feelings for Blake, its basically a Black Sun song whatever. I feel like the Bumblebee fans are the new Naru/Saku fans and then RoosterTeeth pulls a Kishimoto on them, that will be cool honestly.**

 **-Now to play the waiting game for October for volume 5 to premiere. We will get an update on it in July RTX2017 in Austin Texas.**

 **-Looking forward for May because its the month volume 4 soundtrack is release.**

 **-Thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Arc Reborn


	4. Arc Reborn

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria it is the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

* * *

Chapter 4 Arc Reborn

(Time skip: six months later)

(Location: Patron The Arc Sanctuary southern region of the Sanus continent Kingdom of Vale Remnant)

It was another beautiful day in town. Folks walking by, the merchants on their stores and stands running their businesses as usual, children playing in the park and the guard militia were doing their job of security in their post watching over the people. It couldn't get any better than that. For a certain blond teen, it was the best of his life in a long time. Some people have taken a glance at Jaune Arc, it was only a glance.

But just one was enough to tell what they were thinking. Among them were the guards. Some ignored him, others talked behind his back and he could care less. Jaune just kept his smile walking over the streets as he head for his destination. It was hard to believe but, six months has actually passed by. It seemed like yesterday since he started his training under Velvet.

The Arc would be lying if he said it wasn't an easy road. Heck, he was about to quit once but learned his lesson not to. It was truly a hard and tough training and he was the living proof of it. Jaune lost count how many times he got hurt. How many times his body took punishment, all kinds of injuries and how many times he bleed. Those six months were the most painful experience ever.

In fact, his father's training wasn't as hard as this one. The pain he endured really opened his eyes that it wasn't easy to get strong. You have to sweat, bleed and cry, and he did shed tears from all the pain he took. But finally, he emerged a new person from all that painful training. He wouldn't consider himself the same person he used to be when he accepted to be trained by the long haired beauty.

Velvet told him as long as he believed in himself and have some confidence he will do fine. She was right, though at first it sounded like BS but he was wrong. Though, Jaune has never doubted her word. He has come to trust her so much because there was no room to doubt her. She was strong and deadly, kind and can be harsh and cold sometimes but the times she acted that way it was justified. A great cook, yes the blond teen has tasted her cooking and it was amazing.

He dare to say it was even better than his mother's cooking. But of course he was going to say that out loud, unless if he wants to pissed off Joan so he chose to keep it to himself. Also, did he forgot to mention she was beautiful, that she was drop dead gorgeous. She was considered a mysterious beauty but Jaune didn't care he knew it, she was the most beautiful woman he has ever laid eyes on.

Jaune tried not to blush thinking about the older Crowe. He was never good when it comes to girls even when his father has given him plenty of advices regarding them. Especially the one where women likes confidence in a man. The Arc didn't stood a chance against someone like Velvet, she was out of his leagues. She was just perfect and she can have any man she wishes.

Obviously, it will be someone better than him. The blond gave a soft sigh pushing aside the topic. Point is, he was someone new and the training has helped him become the person he is today. It wasn't himself or his being that changed over the six months, but his attire as well. He smiled, he couldn't be any happier with his clothing he likes it a lot.

The Arc wore a closed dark blue buttoned vest with long black pants that had many pockets with black boots. He had white fingerless gloves, on his left hand he had a silver colored gauntlet. A belt that was strapped around his abdomen that leads all the way to his back. On his back was his sheathed new sword because his training sword broke. Apparently the weapon couldn't take the intensity of Velvet's training and it broke during one of their sparring matches.

So Jaune didn't had a choice but to buy a new one because he couldn't continue the training without one. Also the older Crowe has told him to buy an additional weapon that will help him against her. It was more like gaining the edge on her. But still he couldn't beat her, it was basically impossible to have the advantage against the long haired young lady.

Gazing at the silver gauntlet on his left hand it was similar to Velvet's weapon. However instead of a blade, it was a dagger. Since he already had a sword he preferred to buy something to balance his fighting style. The gauntlet dagger was more meant to be use when he was in a tight pinch, to use it for a quick attack.

A precise strike can be very deadly depending how you perform it, Velvet told him so. But that wasn't the only weapon he bought, a smirk spread over his lips. Aside from the gauntlet dagger he also bought a blade that goes on someone's foot. Just like his teacher he had a blade hidden on his right boot. He has used it many times during his matches with the older Crowe. Basically now, Jaune had three weapons for combat and he wouldn't want it any other way.

"Morning Jaune!"

The blond smiled he was in one of the regions of Patron's market street. The owner of the voice belonged to a woman in her mid thirties with long brown haired and hazel eyes. She stood behind the large stand that was filled with so many fruits and vegetables. Wearing a lime green apron with a pink and white dress.

"Morning Mrs. Bennett!"

"How are you doing? I haven't seen you in a while."

"I've been very busy these past months" he chuckled scratching the back of his head.

"I know all about it. You've been very busy on your training with that young lady."

The Arc smiled it was no surprise she knew. By now everyone in town knew all about it. Gossip travels very fast here it didn't bothered him. Either they must have found out from his father or from other people gossiping with each others. His blue eyes softened he wasn't stupid, he knew many residents of Patrol thought he was weak and useless. Some will mock him or make fun of him, some didn't believed he has what it takes to succeed. Heck there were some who thought he was nothing but a disgrace to the heroic Arc family. Things were definitely going to change from here on out. Because Jaune Arc was going to prove all of them wrong, starting with his father.

"Today's exactly six months since I started training under Velvet. I never thought I would survived it. But I'll say I've come a long way."

"You sure have. Don't ever doubt yourself Jaune I know you can do it" the owner of the stand have taken two fruits" here you go, on the house."

Jaune caught an apple in one hand, and the another one with his other hand" two of them?"

"You should know why" Mrs. Bennett smiled.

Seeing his expression he was pretty much clueless what she was talking about. The owner of the stand had to sigh seriously he didn't know" one is for you and the other, for your teacher."

"Oh right, can't forget Velvet thanks Mrs. Bennett see you later!" the blond teen smiled with a wave as he was on his way.

"See you around Jaune!" she sighed once he was out of sight" by Oum that boy is so dense. He would never get the hint even if it hits him in the face."

* * *

Jaune took a bite from his apple loving the taste of red fruit. He loved the fruits from Mrs. Bennett. Her merchandise was always brand new and fresh. The Arc arrived at the crop fields and just looking at it brought him back memories. Actually, they were painful memories. This is where he started his training. Every single day he will get up early in the morning and prepared himself for his daily those of training.

Velvet really did good training him, she promised him they will take it slow, step by step. It worked slowly, but surely he started learning, adapting and getting the hang of things. Throughout the weeks, slow pace started becoming a regular pace and eventually into a fast one. The same pace he experienced during the first days of training. It was a long rough road for him to walked and make it out alive, but he actually did it. Jaune survived the six month training.

The blond reached a small hill within the field. This one also brought him memories. But those memories, were happy ones. Whenever he got a break from the training he will come here and gazed at the beautiful view of the entire town. Patron looked amazing from here and best of all, he didn't came here alone. Many of the times Velvet accompanied him, she will always get seated next to him.

Though she did kept a fair distance between him she still chose to spend her time with him. Jaune smiled as his cheeks reddened she was truly something no, she was simply amazing. These six months were worthy he went through so much pain because he also got to spend it with her. It was strange that the dark long haired beauty never talked about her family or anything about her life, like her past.

All the talked about were random things like facts about Patron, his family he did told her of his seven sisters. Other topics were about the training, Velvet offered her knowledge in tactics and advices in combat according to her experience. Jaune knew she was strong so he was obviously a huntress yet, the long haired young lady never said a word of her status. Velvet was older than him probably by two or three years with her skills she must be a student from one of the main four huntsmen schools.

But he never got a confirmation if she was from Haven, Shade, Beacon or Atlas. The Arc took a bite of his apple, almost done with the fruit. Unaware that there was a silhouette watching over him it looked like it was ready to strike at the blond. Without warning it lunge at the Arc, never noticing the grin that has formed on his lips. By mere instinct he unsheathed his sword and blocked the attack keeping his grin at his assailant who it was obviously Velvet.

The long haired beauty performed a back flip landing safely on the ground. She kept her stance and her gauntlet blade out, not lowering her guard. Jaune did the same he was thankful he was able to sensed her closely otherwise, that attack would have hurt him a lot. The look in her eyes, she was deadly serious. This was the first time the Arc has seen such a fierce expression, not since that day she killed the Ursai.

Velvet wasn't planning in holding back, this fight was the real deal. Six months later he was about to fight her for real, the training gloves were off. This fight meant everything to Jaune because depending of the result it will reveal if he's ready. Or if he has become strong enough to become a huntsman. His future will be decided with this fight so he couldn't afford to lose.

"Jaune!"

"I know...I'm ready Velvet!"

* * *

 **(Music: Shout your soul from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

Ever since she attacked, Jaune no longer saw Velvet as his friend and comrade. Right now she was his opponent and he needed to beat her. It was the only way to prove that he has progressed in his training. The only way to know, he has gotten stronger. He blocked a straight attack from her gauntlet blade staring into her eyes. She didn't saw him as a friend either, with the way she just attacked him earlier.

A surprise ambush, an attack that would have leave him wounded maybe even dead. After the training it was easy to know her upcoming attacks. From what Jaune learned regarding Velvet she was a quick attacker, a melee fighter that chains many attacks together to cause heavy damage. It wasn't good to fight someone like that. It was a mere fact the long haired beauty uses more her kicks in consecutive attacks than the blade in her right hand.

Just as he thought Velvet went with her kicks. He blocked them using kicks on his own, remembering how the patterns go. A kick collided with another quickly releasing the blade on his right boot. Coincidence that it met by the long haired beauty's blade on her boot. The Arc managed to counter attack entering her line of view using a full swing of his sword. It was quickly blocked by her gauntlet blade. Both stood clashing their weapons, their eyes locked.

Jaune needed to land a hit on his opponent otherwise his training will be for nothing. At least now he was able to blocked and parry her attacks. Which he had a very hard time in doing so before. He also learned how to evade, even if it was a quick attack. Still the fight was pretty hard. Velvet wasn't making it easy to land a hit on her. The blond did the only thing he could do, he focus until an opportunity arises.

Velvet was really impressed. Ever since the start of the fight Jaune has done well. He has successfully defended himself against her attacks. His form was good, his footing was good, his attack patterns were good, his over all performance was acceptable. The blond has come a long way since he started training. After all the pain and tears he endured, he finally got better. He could go on par with her, when it comes to regular attacks though.

If she used her artes or even her break soul artes Jaune would be in trouble. Throughout the entire training she hasn't used them on him. It's not that she was doing it on purpose. She would believed the blond would want her to teach them how to perform them. Teaching artes isn't something you can do. She learned all those artes through a lot of practice and fighting. It felt like that ability to unleash them was natural, like it was inside of her all along. Sadly she wouldn't be able to teach them to Jaune even if she wanted to.

They kept clashing blades and kicks. Then it was about blocking, countering. A fight that looked like both were in the same level. But Velvet was able to see it clearly that the Arc before wasn't the same one she met six months ago. Not the same teen that had confidence issues, a low self esteem, and lacking training and skill. Now it was the all new Jaune Arc. At least now, the blond will be able to hold his own in a fight.

Especially with the Grimm this time, he'll be able to fight them off and save people. No more a weakling or failure. From here on it was the start of Jaune's journey to become a hero. But first, he needed to pass this test. The long haired young woman kept using her kicks with a combination of her gauntlet blade. Jaune countered doing the same thing, he looked like he wasn't ready to give up. Velvet only smiled in return, not looking like she broken a sweat.

Jaune's patience was reaching its limit. So far there were no results to the fight. He and Velvet were still exchanging blows with their weapons and kicks. The Arc hoped he would be able to break through her attacks and managed to land one successful blow. But that wasn't the case, it was still even. Focusing on everything he had, he kept a close eyes on Velvet's movements.

Hopefully he will be able to anticipate her next move. Blue eyes met chest nut as the blond used a cross slash that was blocked by the long haired beauty with her gauntlet blade. Without a thought he unsheathed his dagger from his gauntlet and went for the attack. This was it, he will risk it all with this one move. The match will be over if it makes contact. At least, that is what he was hoping for. But his luck wasn't that good.

Jaune stopped his attack when he realized the blade from Velvet's boot was mere inches away from his away. It was never going to happen, she would never lowered her guard. One small move, and the blade will be scratching his cheek that might leave a nasty scar. Giving a sigh the Arc lowered his gauntlet sheathing the short blade back, following his sword. The former therion did the same lowering her leg, sheathing the blade back in. Without any of them attacking it seemed the fight has reached its conclusion. Somehow the blond apprentice didn't looked happy with the result, he hoped for something better.

 **(Music end)**

* * *

"You looked disappointed, why?" Velvet has taken notice of the blonds expression.

"I lost…." Jaune sighed not happy with his performance.

"That's not what it looks like to me."

"But I couldn't beat you-"

"Then you misinterpret the point of this match. It wasn't to beat me but rather for you to hold your ground against me" a smiled spread her lips" and you did, pretty good if I might add. So there is no need to feel bad with yourself."

"Okay" now the Arc felt pretty good truly happy" does that mean I graduated from Velvet Crowe's combat school?"

"You should already know the answer. You have progressed in six months. At least now you can start becoming a huntsman. In a couple of years you will be a force to be reckon with."

Another smile was shown from the Arc" oh I almost forgot, here!"

The long haired beauty caught the apple before smiling" a little too late to be winning me over, don't you think?"

"Mrs. Bennett gave me two apples and she clearly stated one of them is for you. She's the one you should thank."

The older Crowe took a bite of the red fruit. She loved it. It was tastier and juicier than other apples she has eaten. Again, she couldn't be any happier that she got her taste buds back she was sent to this world as a human. The apples in Remnant were eve better than the ones from her world. She would never get tired of their tastes it was her favorite after all. Velvet made a mental note to thank Mrs. Bennett for her generosity getting free apples was a must in her book.

She took a glance at the blond teen, Jaune looked happy he was able to give her the apple. Or maybe he was happier than he passed the training. Now that he was ready, the real test was going to begin. This one will finally prove if Jaune was truly ready to face the threat that are the creatures of Grimm.

"I need you to talk to your father."

"What for?"

"So you can ask for his permission to leave town. It's time to put your new skills to the test. We're going on patrol for any Grimm sighting."

"That will be great" Jaune smiled it was a good idea he was confident enough to take on the creatures now that he was stronger also, it will be his first time going on patrol.

"I'll be waiting for you at the front gate in exactly fifty minutes. Don't be late."

"I won't!" the Arc sounded so eager and excited.

* * *

Velvet stood near the front gate of the town. She was waiting for Jaune to come so they can be off to patrol the forest surrounding Patron. It won't take them that long she wanted to return before it gets dark. Even if she has been staying here for six months she didn't like leaving Laphicet alone in this town for too long. The former therion was that over protective of her younger brother, for obvious reasons.

A thought entered her mind. It was something she's been thinking for a while regarding the younger Crowe. Now that Laphi was fourteen it will be a good time to teach him to defend himself. As strong as she was there will come a time that she won't always be there to protect him. So it will be for the best to teach him the basics so he can hold his own. The thought made her chuckled in amusement. She still hasn't finished training her Arc apprentice, now she wanted to take her brother under her wing.

As for Jaune there was a reason she wanted him to talk to his father. Aside, from wanting to get his permission for their patrol John owed his son an apology. Velvet knew by now the head Arc was aware that his son's training was successful. Six months passed and he has become a skilled fighter thanks to her teaching, not he's. A full apology and maybe afterward, the man can unlock his aura.

There was no doubt Jaune will become stronger if he gets his aura unlocked. The former therion saw the Arc heading her way with his weapons, he was on time. After he made up his mind to go through the training he became very positive and obedient. It surprised Velvet that he was acting like a complete different person after that day.

"I talked to my dad and he says its okay to go on patrol. As long as you're accompanying me."

"And?"

"That's just it. Is there something else I should ask him?"

"Not you him. He owes you an apology for doubting you and for insulting you. Did you at least rub it in his face?" the older Crowe wasn't happy.

"Listen Velvet I'm not that kind of a person and I know you're not happy for not reminding him. But I know my dad. If he realizes he has to apologize to me then he will. Like he always say" a man must always acknowledge his mistakes"."

"Even if he was wrong about you all along?" she crossed her arms.

"Yeah, but I did noticed he was acting a bit weird" Jaune stood in deep thought scratching his chin" he seems to be...Sad for some reason…."

Velvet stood in thought at his words. If John was really sad, then maybe he knows he was wrong. Maybe Jaune was right and let the head Arc realize his mistake. Eventually he will come around and apologize to his son. Honestly she wanted to be present watching him regretting ever doubting his kid or calling him a failure for the matter.

It will feel good after she proved him wrong. She gave John six months to make his son strong and that's exactly what she did. But this wasn't her matter so she shouldn't put her nose where it doesn't belong. If Jaune believes in his father that much then there was no need to doubt his judgment. Though she wished the blond teen wouldn't be too noble for his own good.

"Let's move out" she called as the Arc nodded.

* * *

The patrol through the forest after leaving Patron was rather quiet. So far they haven't seen anything, no Grimm in sight which it was good. Now for Jaune he was expecting that they will encounter a few of the dark creatures. This was his first patrol so he didn't minded fighting a few of them. Not to mention this was some sort of test to prove he has gotten better by holding his fighting against the Grimm and hopefully, defeating them.

But with no luck so far, he was stuck with playing the waiting game. Or maybe that wasn't so bad after all. He wasn't alone not forgetting the long haired beauty was with him. Taking a glance at his teacher, Velvet kept her eyes on her surroundings. Those chest nut eyes were filled with so much focus. The Arc tried not to blush for a moment, thinking he and her were on a...Date. Yeah right in his wildest dream it was never going to happen.

Putting aside any fantasies that will make his hormones go haywire, he thought about something else. Another glance sent to the dark haired woman. When he finally thought about, he didn't knew much of her. Asides being a skilled huntress and having a younger brother, that was pretty much it. During the six months he trained with her, Velvet barely said a word when it comes to her personal life.

Nothing about her and Laphicet's home, or they're family, or even which huntsman school she went to. It never really occurred to Jaune to ask her. Around the time he was too busy focusing on the training but now, he was curious. The blond has taken another glance at the older Crowe before focusing on his surroundings. It was more important to check for any Grimm in the vicinity than thinking about the young lady traveling with him.

"No Grimm yet" Velvet broke the long silence.

"Guess we should be lucky" Jaune smiled not looking surprised" every day my dad sends guards to patrol this forest. We might not encounter them around these parts. At least the area closest to town. I bet if we'd head further we might spot a few."

"We're sticking with this area. I want to return to Patron before sun down."

"Right can't forget Laphicet is alone at the inn. Then let's get this job done. But seriously I wouldn't mind if we encounter a couple of Beowulves before heading back."

"Like you said, we should be lucky this part of the forest is Grimm free. It doesn't mean we should lower our guard while were here."

Suddenly their eyes met and the Arc realized what she was talking about. Especially when Velvet was giving him that obvious look.

"Now wait just a minute. I haven't lower my guard not even once, I've been keeping an eye here. I'm ready to fight the first Grimm that comes to view."

"I find that hard to believe when you keep stealing glances at me, three times to be exact."

" _Damn. She's strong, smart, gorgeous and observant"_ Jaune blushed after thinking of those traits" okay...Maybe I haven't been keeping an eye on my surroundings after all…."

"As long as we're outside of Patron we can't take the luxury to lower our guard. We keep our eyes in every direction of this forest. You never know when we might run into Grimm. Whether your father keeps this area safe or not."

"You're right and I'm sorry Velvet I promise it won't happen again" he felt relief thinking she will forget about the fact he kept staring at her.

"Why were you stealing glances at me anyway?"

" _Crap!"_ blue eyes widened turning to the long haired woman.

"Is there something on my face that you keep staring at me?"

" _Oh it's nothing Velvet because to me you're the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on and it's hard to focus when you're next to me. If I tell her that she will probably laugh at me and reject me in a heart beat."_

"I see nothing wrong with staring at you."

"Maybe, but you did it three times. I don't think it's a coincidence."

"Fine you win" Jaune decided to bring an excuse that the older Crowe will believe" I'm just curious about you, that's all."

"Curious?" she blinked that came out of nowhere.

"Well you know a lot about me. But I don't know a thing about you I guess, I'm that curious…."

Velvet stood in deep thought, it was true. She was able to know quite enough of the blond teen during the six months she spent in Patron training him. Joan his mother, John his father indeed she knew about him sadly and she found out Jaune has seven sisters. She couldn't believe it, seven sisters talk about a full house. From what she has heard the Arc got along well with his siblings and mother.

The relationship with his father was a different story, one she wasn't surprised finding out. The former Lord of Calamity stood in thought, thinking it over. Ever since arriving at Remnant she hasn't said a single word of her origins and she wanted things to remain that way. She could stay quiet and not say anything to Jaune but somehow, it felt wrong. Not after knowing enough of his life, it wasn't fair that he was clueless of hers.

It wasn't easy trusting people in this new world. She didn't wanted to take that risk. From kind, to shady, to scary not even once she has come to trust someone. Until now, she glance at the blond teen. After knowing about him for six months she knew Jaune was trustworthy and someone who has a good heart. Adding selfless too after he bought the wrist compass to Laphicet. Even today she was still hearing her brother saying how much he loves it.

The Arc has earned learning about her life. He will be the first person to know. However Velvet was going to make sure not to bring too many details. Nothing about her world or home village especially, nothing regarding the scarlet night and the events that lead her to her journey of revenge. She will keep it plain and simple. Hopefully it won't be hard to come up with a convincing story.

"What do you want to know?"

"Really, you want to tell me?" Jaune was really surprised.

"Sure ask away."

"I guess I'm curious about your home and your family."

"My parents passed away when I was very young" the older Crowe took a pause" don't remember much about my home. Me and Laphicet have been living in a cabin somewhere in Mistral for as along as I remember. Our older sister took care of us, she raised us like we were her children. She met someone who was willing to help her raising us and a couple of months later, they got married" Velvet turned to the Arc who looked like he was paying attention to every word she was saying.

"We were happy family with a happy life until…." Velvet gave a sigh" Grimm found our cabin, we had no choice but to burn it to the ground. They...Didn't they made it. There were too many Grimm. I managed to get Laphi to safety. That's why I decided to become strong for both of our sake. In order to prevent another tragedy from happening I vowed to keep him safe…."

Jaune stood shocked at the revelation. He couldn't believe it. Velvet has basically lost everything dear to her. No wonder why she was so over protective of Laphicet, he was the only family she had left. He felt so bad for her it explained why she chose to learn to fight on her own. She needed to defend herself against the Grimm so history doesn't repeat itself.

At least he still had his family and after hearing her story he was thankful to have one. Now the blond felt like an idiot for wanting to know about the older Crowe's past. He never imagined her reason to learn how to fight will be because she's been through so much loss and pain. It was understandable now why Velvet chose to remain quiet to this point, not to say anything. It wasn't in her interest to reveal such a painful past.

"Velvet I'm so sorry. I had no idea you and Laphicet have been through a lot. I shouldn't have never asked you to tell me. If I had known how painful was your life I would have never been curious in the first place."

"I think it's fair to tell you about myself after I learned about you. It wasn't in your intentions for me to know, but it happened because of the training. As long as we keep this between us, it will be fine."

"Right I won't tell anyone about this. This is too personal for anyone else to find out. You have my word Velvet" he smiled.

"An Arc never goes back on his word" the former therion smiled.

"That's right."

The older Crowe was happy Jaune was planning to keep quiet about it. But at the same time she felt bad for him. Obviously for lying to him but to some degree. Telling him about Celica and Arthur's marriage was okay for her remembering how much her older sister loved him. However she chose to keep quiet about her sister's unborn child. That was too personal to tell anyone. Celica and Arthur it was true, they were very happy with each other.

They were happy looking after her and Laphicet like one big happy family until a certain event, thanks a lot scarlet night. The long haired woman tried not to think about those memories. Telling Jaune the truth was out of the question. Nobody in Remnant must know about her origins and her brother's. Chances were high he wasn't going to believe her or he would think she's crazy if she chooses to tell him the truth. This was a secret she was willing to keep forever and take it to her grave.

Jaune was about to say something but he never got the chance. Velvet has pushed him to some bushes with her following him. The Arc was surprised by her action. His mind stopped when he saw the long haired beauty on top of him. His face got red not just by having her body so close to him, but her face was inches away from he's. Her lips were so close, his breathing quickened, his heart beat quickened dear Monty he looked like he was going to have a heart attack, a pleasant one at least.

No words would escape his mouth, even with the older Crowe signaling him to stay quiet. The she signaled him outside when his ears heard a sudden sound coming from near by. His blush was gone as he kept hearing the sounds of footsteps. Velvet mouthed him" Grimm" looks like she was able to spot the creature before sending him here and into this heavenly position.

" _Finally a Grimm just when I thought we weren't going to find any. I can finally show Velvet what I'm made of and...Oh dear Monty are those on my chest...Her breasts? Oh my they are! They're so soft and big and she smells so good! Damn it I want to stay like this for the rest of my life make it so Monty please I've been good. I deserve this."_

"Jaune?" Velvet whispered to the blond.

"…..…."

"Jaune?" she got his attention by smacking his face lightly.

"Hm..What-" he got his mouth covered by the long haired woman scolding him because he was being too loud.

"The Grimm...It looks like a Griffon. Seems like it hasn't spotted us yet."

Jaune gazed through the small openings of the bush and was able to spot the creature. The wings and the legs gave it away. Though he didn't knew much on the species of Grimm he had a feeling Velvet was right. Because she seems to be more experienced on the field.

"You know about it?"

"Griffon are supposed to have the advantage in the air than on the ground. We'll keep it on the ground and prevent it from flying."

"We cut its wings?" the Arc thought it was a bit brutal even if it was a Grimm.

"Best course of action. But we have to ambush it if we want to catch it off guard."

"Let's attack it cautiously. I don't know how sharp a Grimm senses are but we should strike carefully and quickly. Velvet your faster than me so I think you should attack it on the front. Your strength and experience will be enough to take on it from the front. I will attack it on the back."

The older Crowe glance at the blond teen in wonder. She didn't knew he was a quick thinker to form a strategy. Looks like he truly has the potential to become a great huntsman after all. He was already showing he has the characteristic to become a leader. The former therion nodded understanding his plan but not before, giving him a smile. Jaune blushed at her smile, hopefully she hasn't noticed it.

Carefully he unsheathed his sword not wanting to make any loud sounds that will get the attention of the Griffon. Taking a deep breath the blond knew it was now or never. Time to show the results of his training by taking down this Grimm, which it will be his first Grimm kill. He signaled for the long haired beauty to go first. What matter the most was to hurt its wings or cut them down so it doesn't fly off or gets any type of advantage over them.

Just as he knew Velvet charge at the Grimm with at impressive speed. She used her gauntlet blade to hurt the left wing cutting it off the Griffon gave a cry of pain. Jaune didn't wasted time, now was his chance. It still hasn't noticed him so he charged from behind and with a swift strike hitting the right wing. He was also able to cut it off.

It was over they had the advantage since the Griffon was helplessly on the ground without any chances to fight them in the air. Velvet used quick kicks and slashes, the same with Jaune. All the attacks connected with the Grimm as it was killed hitting the ground. Soon it was vanishing in black smoke until there was nothing left of the Griffon. The blond teen sighed in relief sheathing back his weapon.

"Well done. You didn't hesitated and you kept focus on the task at hand. Your pose was good, your footing too and you kept your eyes on the enemy without weavering" Velvet was pleased with the results of the blond teen" I say you pass the exercise."

"Never weaver once your sword is drawn. Control your feelings to control the tide of battle" Jaune smiled.

"That's right" the older Crowe smiled back remembering that she taught him about Arthur's maxim quotes. The Arc just said the third maxim.

"So are we resuming patrol or should we head back? I don't think there are anymore Grimm left here."

"Let's keep searching. We still have time before the sun sets."

"Right" the blond resumed walking along with the long haired young woman.

"By the way. I'm impressed you were able to come up with a plan to fight the Griffon."

"Oh that...That was…." Jaune tried not to blush, but he did anyway" guess that was the spur of the moment."

"No it wasn't. It shows you also have potential to become a leader. Quick thinking is a very favorable trait for any huntsman and huntress. But I believe you can become stronger and you can start with talking with your father."

"Talk with my dad? Velvet I told you I will wait for him to apologize to me."

"Not that. I want you to convince him to unlock your aura. That way you'll get better and stronger. If you want to go to a huntsman school, then it will be wise if you have your aura unlocked before attending one."

The Arc gave a nod before blinking" um...Just one thing, Velvet."

"What?"

"What's aura?"

The older Crowe stared at him like he was crazy or downright insane. His expression said he wasn't kidding.

* * *

John Arc was doing his usual patrol throughout the town. Every once in a while he will check with the other squads that are assigned to different areas all over Patron. He will always give it his one hundred percent best when it comes to his responsibility to the people of this town. But lately, he's been having problems focusing on his job. It has never happened before until quite recently. Ever since he found out that its been six months since his son ended the training under Velvet Crowe.

The head of the Arc family has found out Jaune has indeed progressed and become strong. Not super strong but he still got better under such short amount of time. It hurt him a lot that all this time he was the one wrong about his own child. Regret filled him after all the things he called him. Some father he turned out to be. Even after all the warnings Joan told him, he chose not to listen to her.

Maybe he was too harsh with the boy, he was too cold and unfair with him. When Jaune came to talk ask him for permission to go on patrol with Velvet he couldn't even looked at him in the face, due that he was ashamed with himself. He wouldn't be surprised if his son hates him after everything he said to him. That was all there is to it, he failed miserably as a man, as head of this family and as a father.

As the man walked the streets it was hard to salute the many folks who were waving at him out of respect. The only thing in his mind is what to do? An apology wasn't enough to erase all of his mistakes. John could hear a faint voice coming from his direction. Someone was calling out to him. The head Arc snapped back from his guilt trip as he turned to see one of his guard running to him, looking frantic.

"Sir!" the man arrived panting like he was running for a while.

"What's going on?" asked John.

"You have to go to the south watch tower right now. It's really urgent."

From the tone of his voice, it was something serious. John wasn't going to ignored it so he followed the guard heading to the south tower. Patron had four watch towers, one in the south region, one in the northern side, another in eastern side and another in the western side.

There will always be guard on each tower keeping a close eye on the outside of the border walls. Their job was to watch over the forest and keep a watch for any Grimm activity. Since he was on the southern region of the town it didn't took him that long to arrived at the watch tower. The head Arc climbed the stairs entering the tower. There were two guards, one holding a pair of binoculars looking really worried.

"What's the situation?"

"Sir, I really don't know what to say. But you better take a look at this."

John took the binoculars looking into the horizon of the forest. Blue eyes widened in shock while the rest of the guard didn't looked calm at all. They were as frantic as the first guard that went to looked for him.

"By Monty Oum…."

What he was seeing was large amount of Grimm stationed not too far from the wall of the town. There were a lot of different species of the creatures and their red eyes were glowing with so much malice. It was that obvious what were their intentions. An assault on Patron was inevitable. The problem, John has never seen so many Grimm in his entire life. Slowly he removed the binoculars looking shocked yet, he didn't showed any fear.

"This is…." he was at a loss for words.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-I will leave it there a nice cliffhanger and it won't be the last one* evil grin*.**

 **-That's right folks Jaune is strong and has gone a long way but he can become even stronger, don't forget it's only been six months.**

 **-I need help with Jaune's semblance. Now for his semblance I want him to have the ability to use artes and maybe cast some exorcist artes. Since he got training from Velvet his fighting style will be similar to hers, he already has a gauntlet dagger and a blade hidden on his boot just like her. But at the same time he will have an original style. I intended for him to be a quick attacker who's attacks are strong and precise. I want you fine readers to give me a list of some artes he can use with his sword, gauntlet dagger and boot blade. Some exorcist artes will be good too because I want to make Jaune a long range fighter too.**

 **-There will be more music from the Tales of Berseria soundtrack because to me its the best Tales of soundtrack I have ever heard.**

 **-Well Patron is about to get a rude awakening with the coming Grimm attack. That is why the next chapter will be important when it comes to Jaune's character development as well as Laphicet, I did said back in the first chapter that I have plans for the younger Crowe and I always deliver.**

 **-You may have notice but I'm going slow and steady with the pairing Velvet/Jaune I want to make it as real and authentic as possible. Even if I always go slow when it comes to developing pairings.**

 **-I'm officially looking for a beta again so anyone interested please PM to let me know.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows (over 100) and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: worthy of the family name


	5. Worthy of the family name

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

* * *

Chapter 5 Worthy of the family name

(Location: Patron the Arc Sanctuary southern region of the Sanus continent kingdom of Vale Remnant)

John Arc have always been a man of morals. Ever since he was born he was raised in an honest way of life. To always do the right thing and help others. Those that were weak and couldn't defend themselves. Trained as an Arc to follow the steps of his ancestors who followed the lineage of brave warriors and heroes. Following his father's footsteps he chose to become a huntsman and protector of Patron. He took an oath to lay his sword for the protection of the good and the innocent people.

So he became in charge of the militia guards that provide security for it's citizens. It his responsibility and duty to look after all the lives that populates this town. In the past he has being faced with big and tough challenges, he has fought and killed many Grimm. The last time he fought in a Grimm attack threatening Patron was a few years back. Even then, it wasn't that serious.

Thanks to his quick orders and fast thinking they were able defeat the creatures from entering further into the town. The citizens were saved since they were all taken to the shelters before the attack could commence. Even still it was a close call and he couldn't be thankful for having such a strong men and women in his group. That was then and now, things are very much different. John kept gazing from the binoculars trying to hold his shock.

"This is…."

Not believing what he was seeing, there were Grimm dozens of them. It was impossible to count their numbers. Their red eyes glowing with pure malice as if they were hungry for destruction. It was clear that they were heading here. They will charge with all their strength to bring down the wall and enter Patron. Only he and his guards stood in their way from turning this town into a barren wasteland. Removing the binoculars the head Arc turned to the few men in the watchtower.

The guards looked calm but he knew better. He was the one who trained every single one of the group. The head Arc told them to never show fear no matter how dire the situation will be. To always show the courage to do the impossible possible. But he understood why they were panicking and showing fear on the inside.

They have never fought so large numbers of Grimm before. Their numbers were enough to outnumber the entire faction of the guard militia. And now all of the lives of every citizen of Patron were on his hands. It was up to John to stop this invasion and depending of his next choice, will determine the fate of the town. Taking a deep breath the commander of the guards think carefully his plan of action.

"Sir your orders?"

"First, gather all the civilians to the shelters. Women, children and the elderly first."

"What should we tell them?" asked another guard.

"Tell them it's another drill and they all must go to the shelters immediately. Once everyone has been gathered, sound the alarm and we'll guard the front gate. Order all factions to come here asap. The front gate is the only entrance to the town so it has to be heavily guarded."

"Yes sir!"

"I ain't going to lie" John gave a sigh" this one won't be like other Grimm attack we've ever faced before. This time, their numbers are greater and they easily outnumber us. Our chances of victory are pretty slim and this time, it's out of my hands. There isn't enough of us to get rid of all of them" his blue eyes were suddenly filled with determination" but that doesn't mean there's nothing we can do about it. We'll fight until our last breath, we'll give them hell!"

"Sir!" they shouted in salute before climbing down the watchtower.

John kept his gaze in the distance where all the Grimm were gathering _" if they want a fight, they_ _shall_ _have it. We'll give them a nice_ _warm_ _welcome to Patron."_

* * *

Ever since Velvet went on patrol with Jaune. Laphicet decided to do some reading with some of the books he bought during his travels with his older sister. Now usually the long haired woman told him to stay in their room of the Ivory inn. But he had other plans, so he went to read in a more comfortable location. The teen smiled he was under a tree in the hill known as the usual spot over the fields of Patron.

The one place where it had the best view of the entire town. The younger Crowe favored this area because he prefers reading outdoors than inside. Also, he was tired of being locked in the inn room. It was way better because he had the shade of the tree, a beautiful view, fresh air and great weather. Along with the right book there was nothing else he could ask for.

The story he chose to read was titled" The Three Musketeers". A story about four brave warriors that decided to defend their kingdom against the tyranny of a man named Richelieu who has the position of Cardinal second most powerful position next to the king. The story begins with a young rookie swordsman named D'artagnan is inspired in becoming a Musketeer like his father and somehow ends up being dueled by three swordsmen, whom he never realized they were Musketeers.

Laphicet smiled, it was probably among his favorite stories. His reading was put into halt when he was hearing voices in the distance. Putting the book down the young Crow spotted members of the guard militia who seemed to be escorting the field workers back into town. It wasn't normal for the guards to interrupt them from their work. He thought something was up.

"Laphicet….?"

The young Crowe responded as his name being called. Turning to the source of the voice he spotted a familiar person walking to him. She was wearing the same outfit as the guards, holding a bronze colored spear. Laphi recognized the long blond hair and dark blue eyes, he knew her as Joan Arc Jaune's mother.

During his six months stay in Patron the teen was able to know more about the Arc family. He has met some of the sisters as well as the parents. It made things easier because he was able to get along with Jaune, and becoming friends. As for Joan he got along well with her and she was a great mother. Though it probably wasn't easy to raised eight kids let alone, give birth to them.

"Hi, Mrs. Arc what's going on?"

"I need you to come with me and the rest of the civilians to the shelters. We're running a drill on Grimm attacks and it's urgent that we gather everyone in town."

"How long will it last?"

"Until John gives the order" Joan sighed.

"Are you okay?" the young Crowe saw concern in the woman's features, he knew something was wrong.

"I'll be fine when I find Solei."

"Solei?" Laphicet heard of the name Solei Arc, she was the youngest child of the family" did something happened to her?"

"I haven't seen her since this morning. I'll find her eventually, come along."

He nodded following the woman with the rest of the guards guiding the field workers to town. The teen got worried that she hasn't found her youngest daughter and if this was a drill, then everyone must obey and get to the shelters. This wasn't the first drill he participated. He and Velvet participated in another not that long ago and it was necessary to learn the protocols when Grimm decides to invade the town.

But there something else on Joan's expression that Laphi couldn't put his finger on. Something was up than just this drill, maybe it was him and he was thinking too much about it. Obviously the female Arc will be worried sick because she hasn't seen her child, but why so scared? It was like the drill meant her life, or maybe the village was in real danger. Laphicet stood in deep thought following the rest of the people now, he had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

The alarm sounded. The warning bell that was near the south watchtower will always be rang whenever there was a threat or attack to Patron. Every guard from all factions made it to the closed front gate. They were all committed and determined to protect their town against the coming wave of Grimm, with weapons ready. John had his sword grasped in his hands no fear in him. If they wanted to attack this place they would have to go through him and all of the guards under his command.

All of his men were willing to follow him till the end. If he was going to march through hell then they would followed, no questions asked. They did the best they could to keep the gate bolted shut but the numbers of the creatures were far greater than expected. It was anyone's guess how long it was going to last. John's eldest daugher Dana Arc was present and like her father she had a determined will as she helped everyone holding the gate.

And suddenly, the gate broke. It was taken down and what followed next was to be expected from the head Arc and everyone else. Dozens of Grimm charged in, bringing death and destruction with them. John gave a war cry ordering his guard to attack and not hold back. There were so many Grimm, many species in one invasion force. With their odds against them everyone fought their best, going over their limits.

John sliced through the Beowulves and Ursai that were closest to him, Dana did the same but she was killing more Boarbatusk than the other two species. The rest of the guards were taking down Ursai and having a bit of trouble with the swarn of King Taijitu. But things got complicated when Beringel joined the fray. The Gorilla type Grimm was stronger in physical strength than the rest of the species present.

The head Arc signaled for his daughter to team up with him to take down this threat. Too many Beringel are a danger they should be their priority to kill over the rest. The father and daughter combo went for the kill over the gorilla Grimm combining all kinds of strong melee attacks. The best way to take down a Beringel was either going for the back on their back or the head.

At least they didn't had enough armor unlike Ursai and Beowulf. The situation didn't looked that bad until, many of the Grimm have gone further ahead of the town. It was going to take them a while to get rid of every single Grimm with the way things were going. And because Patron was quite a big city it will take them longer to remove all of the creatures. Another Beringel was killed thanks to the teamwork of both Arcs.

It seems like it's been minutes, hours since the Grimm invaded the town. The guards were still fighting hard. Even if there were some who were showing signs of exhaustion. John was aware his men were reaching their limit, getting tired. There were too many of them and no matter how many they killed, their numbers were still greater. All of them were ready to give their lives for the protection of Patron, he taught them so.

The head Arc glared as he sliced through another Grimm with support of his oldest child. He saw more Grimm being slaughtered by some kind of weapon. John smiled seeing his wife Joan arriving with her weapon a spear that changes into an assault rifle. It was the only weapon that was more advance because the rest were old school. In his honest opinion he prefer the good old classics over the mechanical ones that change into a gun.

"Are you all right?" asked Joan.

"Never been better. There's probably more coming from the gate" John took a glance at the destroyed gate.

The woman changed her weapon back into spear mode killing a Beowulf that was about to charge at her husband.

"I can always count on you to watch over my back. Did everyone made it to the shelters?"

"Everyone is safe…." Joan paused she knew she has to bring it up" but I haven't found Solei yet."

"Wasn't she at home?" the head Arc grew worried.

"She was but she left before the Grimm attack…."

"Dana!" he called to his oldest daughter" go with your mother and find your sister Solei, I don't care if you have to search the entire town just find her!"

John watched them leave as he went to aid his men taking down more Grimm. The head Arc wasn't feeling well, he's seen better days. First freaking Grimm attack Patron, then his youngest child is missing, then his son was still out on patrol with his teacher and let's not forget he was still feeling guilty because he didn't believed in Jaune. He hoped he returns soon because they could sure use some assistance especially Velvet.

With their numbers probably increasing, it was that obvious that the town was going to receive some damage. But the damage to the property was the last thing on his mind, the lives of the people and his comrades were first. The lives of his family as John was thinking of Solei, clearly the man was worried sick. Together they have decreased the number of the Grimm quite a bit. But there were still plenty of them.

"Sir more Grimm are entering!"

" _Curses there's no end to this. If this go on, my men will be defeated by exhaustion."_

John gazed at the broken down gate seeing Ursai, Beowulf and a Beringel entering the town. Another one entered but his one was completely different from the rest. The head of the Arc family stood shocked and soon, the rest of the guard followed. The sight of the creature, they have never seen a Grimm like this before. They all stood in their shock thinking that this was it, they weren't going to last, not against all of them and definitely, not against this one. It was hard for John to try and raise the morale of his men, they were tired and now terrified at the new creature that has entered the fray.

" _Monty Oum help us…."_

* * *

Jaune kept a smile on his feature and it's been like that for a while. He and Velvet were finally done with the patrol and have decided to return to Patron. After taking down the Griffith with a perfect ambush they have encountered more Grimm ahead. The blond was so happy that they managed to find more because he really wanted to test his skills against them.

Better yet he was showing the young woman next to him that all of her training wasn't for nothing. Maybe he might impress her and who knows she might accept if he asks her out. The last thought made him blushed like he had a chance with someone like Velvet. At least he will keep those smiles she's been giving him since he did good fighting the Grimm. Now he couldn't wait to return home and tell his father how well he did imagining the head Arc will be pleased with the results.

Velvet has noticed the smile on Jaune's face. It has been present ever since they took down the Griffith. She was happy with his progress, it turned out better than she thought. These six months her proved he had the potential to become a great huntsman. No thanks to his father. She didn't wanted to think about John she was still upset with him. The former therion was able to know more about the blond teen during the training.

He possessed all the good qualities that will make someone trustworthy and as a friend for life. There was also the fact that she pretty much enjoyed his company in fact, it will be impossible for people not liking him. Those that didn't are probably shallow to see the kind of person Jaune is. Maybe they will go on patrol again. Now she wanted to return to Patron and see her brother.

The Arc has changed so much in those six months. Before taking him in, he had a lot confidence issues. He was negative clearly, he didn't believe in himself. And whose fault was it? Her thoughts went back to John Arc his father was part of the problem. The blond teen always looked things on the negative side of things thinking he was weak and useless. His self esteem was crap. But she changed all of that. Now he was the confident person standing before her.

"So…." Jaune caught her attention with a hopeful glance" what's your final verdict on me?"

"You've improved that very much can be seem. But don't forget, never show fear in battle. You're smarter than you give credit for."

"I get it, so I'm huntsman school material right?" he turned to her this was it, the moment he was waiting for.

"Yes, you are" suddenly a smiled spread her lips" that was before you started acting cocky earlier."

"What? Cocky?"

"When we fought those Beowulves. You were cocky, just showing off your skills. I don't know why you were doing that but acting like that, can easily get you killed. If you want to become a huntsman then acting cocky is the least you should be doing."

"I...I wasn't acting cocky!" he panicked, did she saw right through him?

The older Crowe's expression pretty much said" bull crap" he blushed" okay maybe I was acting a bit cocky. But I have a right to, I've gotten stronger. The old me could have never been able to survive those encounters."

"That's no excuse to act that way. Huntsmen don't have that luxury to act like that, because they always lay their lives on the line. If you die then it's over, you failed. Why would you even act that way in the first place?"

" _Because I want to impress you. All I want is for you to smile at me and say" I'm proud of you Jaune""_ the Arc knew he could never tell her that, Velvet's acknowledgment meant everything to him.

"You're right I can't act cocky it's wrong. I want to become a hero and heroes can't act like that because they always put their lives at risk. I won't do it again."

"Don't ever forget-"

"I know I know, never let your guard down even when victorious."

"Huntsmen and huntresses should never let their guard down" the long haired woman nodded, pleased he remembers Arthur's fourth maxim" because if they do, it could be their last day on Remnant."

"But that's why you're here" he smiled back" to make sure I don't get myself in trouble and that I'm ready. Guess having you here was part of me acting cocky."

"That is still no excuse for acting on that behavior Jaune. There will be times I won't be there for you and you will be left with no choice but to rely on yourself. What will you do if the day comes when you're surrounded by Grimm and you're all alone?"

The Arc stood in deep thought. The question seemed to have hit him hard. He imagined the scenario all alone, and everywhere he looked there were Grimm. It left him with the only choice to rely on his learned skills. It was a kill or be killed situation and survival was the top priority. But that wasn't what had him almost at the brink of panic. Her words cut right through him when she mentioned" I won't be there for you" he should have known Velvet won't always be there for him. But what if she leaves and he never sees her again? He owes her so much and he didn't minded and she makes Patron her permanent home. Velvet told him she and her brother were constantly traveling and now that he's training was almost done, she will eventually go. Jaune refused to let her leave, to let her walk out on his life. He needed her more than he ever knew.

"Velvet?" his somber tone has caught the long haired beauty off guard" what will you do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, now that I'm ready what will you and Laphicet do? Are you leaving Patron?"

"You're training is not done even if the six months have passed. There are still more things I can teach you. As for the other question I guess Laphi and I can stay a couple of days more. Your home town is the longest place we have ever stayed on. Besides, Laphi has grown fond of Patron."

"So you guys are staying?" he felt so relief and even better when he got a nod from the older Crowe.

"For the time being, yes" she has taken notice of his tone before and after" you didn't sounded happy at first…."

"I thought you guys were leaving Patron so of course I won't be happy. You two...Velvet I...I would be heartbroken if you leave me-" Jaune blushed realizing his mistake, turning to the young lady she was as surprised as him" I mean! I would feel bad if you guys go, you guys are my friends!"

Velvet didn't got the chance to reply to his strange comment when she heard the sound of a bell in the far distance. She didn't know where it was coming from, or what it meant. Turning to the Arc his expression said it all, it wasn't anything good. For some reason, she started growing worry for the well being of her younger brother.

"Jaune….?"

"That's the warning bell of Patron…." the blond stood shocked recognizing it he panicked" the town's under attack!"

" _Laphi…."_ looks like she was right about worrying for the younger Crowe.

* * *

Laphicet knew he did wrong. By now he was supposed to be with the rest of the towns people in the shelters. So why did he decided to run off when he was following them? He ran off at the exact moment Joan Arc turned her gaze away from him. Hopefully she never realized he was long gone by the time they got there. The reason he left was because he wanted to make himself useful.

Honestly he didn't like being on the sidelines for too long. Believing the right thing to do was to help the mother search for her youngest daughter so, he volunteered to find her. There was also how worried Joan looked thinking of Solei. For a moment he imagined himself being the one missing in her place. He knew very well Velvet will be worried sick searching for him. If he was lucky enough he might find her and ease Joan's worries.

While running through the lot of houses he suddenly had a bad feeling. Something was off. There shouldn't be any people around since it was a drill for Grimm attacks. His eyes widened hearing a loud growl from near by. The young Crowe went to hide in a corner. Laphi was shocked when he saw a Grimm, here in town. It was a Boarbatusk. He spotted more not too far he recognized, Ursai and Beowulf.

This wasn't just one creature, it was probably an entire army of the dark creatures. Then he realized this wasn't a drill, it was a real Grimm attack. Joan obviously lied to him for the purpose of not causing panic among the people. If they all freaked out, the panic will eventually attract more Grimm. It wasn't nice to lie to so many people, but it was necessary. Laphicet kept himself hidden not knowing what to do next.

" _I should have never left. But Solei is still here. She must be so scare with all of the Grimm in town."_

The younger Crowe has able to know about the youngest child of the Arc family. Solei was a few years younger than him, she was around twelve. She's a smart girl so he took a guess if she already knew of the Grimm then, she must be hiding somewhere. Now whether she was scared out of her mind or in the brink to scream in panic that was another story. Staying here wasn't an option so Laphicet left carefully not wanting to get the attention of the creatures.

* * *

His steps were light getting further away from the visible Grimm. Looking for a twelve year old girl in a large town like Patron will be like searching for a needle in a haystack. He hoped he finds before the Grimm does. The numbers and odds were already against him it will take a miracle or mere dumb luck. But luck seems to be on his side because the Grimm didn't noticed him slipping out of their view.

A sudden screamed caught the young Crowe's attention. It didn't came from the resident area but it was coming from around the corner. Laphicet was now running, hoping the Grimm didn't catch that. But he knew that it won't be long before they head the direction. Any negative emotion will send them anywhere where it was coming from. The screaming continued and it allowed the teen to know the direction.

It was coming from the park. The scream was familiar it was definitely Solei, he increased his speed. Laphi arrived at the park only to see a young girl with short blond hair and dark blue eyes, wearing a tanned skirt and short sleeve mint green blouse with brown sandals. It was definitely the youngest Arc but she was in trouble. The poor girl was so scared because there was a Beringel right in front of her.

"Solei!"

"Laphi!" the younger Arc saw him a bit relief but fear was still in her face.

"Hold on! Get away from her!"

The Beringel ignored him keeping the attention on the girl. It was ready to attack and that wasn't good. Laphicet panicked. He remembered what Velvet told him about the gorilla Grimm species. Beringels were known for their immense strength. One hit is enough to break every single bone of a person's body. However, someone with aura won't be that badly hurt. But here was the catch, the young Crowe didn't had aura.

Even if he knew he was in danger he refused to show fear. Solei was in danger and he wasn't going to leave her. But what could he do? He didn't know how to fight, nothing like his older sister. Grabbing a medium size rock he threw it at the gorilla Grimm catching its attention. The good news, the Beringel was no longer after the girl but rather him.

"Now's your chance Solei, run away!"

"But what about you!?"

"Never mind me get out of here!"

"But I…." the young Arc was now in tears showing concern but her fear was stronger.

The fear that attracted the Beringel.

Laphicet gasped noticing the Grimm changing target once more. It was going back to attack the female Arc. He threw the rock hitting the head of the creature but it didn't felt a thing.

"Solei! Leave now! It's after you again!"

The girl ran but she tripped her features showing more fear. The negative emotion brought the Beringel closer to her, attracted to her like a magnet to metal. Laphicet was in shocked there was nothing he could do. He hated feeling so helpless, unable to do anything, unable to save anyone.

His concern, his fear it has vanished and now it was replaced by anger. Watching Solei screamed frozen in fear as the gorilla Grimm was about to pound her, killing the young girl with one strike. Something happened as Laphicet glared at the Grimm his eyes started glowing gold as his rage reached new heights.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!"

A golden circle appeared below the teen as a light was shot from the sky. It directly hit the Beringel dead on as a result it turned the creature into ashes killing it. The good news, Solei was saved. The circle was gone and in its place stood a shocked and awed Laphicet. He was trying to recall what just happened. No matter how he think things what took place was just impossible. Somehow, he managed to cast an exorcist arte.

But that wasn't possible in order for a person to use exorcist artes they needed to be tethered with a malak. There are no malakhims in Remnant so how he was able to...chest nut eyes widened in shock and fear. There was one possibility to how he did what he did. The only thing he could think of and it scared him so much. That he might not be human after all he might still be the one thing he fears the most.

" _Innominat…."_ Laphi trembled.

Unfortunately for the teen the fear he was showing has attracted more Grimm as they arrived to the park. Solei gasped realizing they were far from being safe. A pack of Beowulves were heading their way. The younger Arc went to the young Crowe who was still in shock, she tried to get him out of there but he wasn't responding. The creatures were suddenly killed by two ladies that arrived at the nick of time. Solei smiled seeing her older sister Dana and her mother Joan. By now Laphicet have gotten over his shock snapping back to reality.

"Solei!" the mother Arc embraced her youngest daughter with a tear filled face" I'm so glad you're okay."

Dana followed to give her sister a big hug while Joan was now staring at the young Crowe. The teen looked nervous because he knew he wasn't supposed to be here.

"And what are you doing here Laphicet?" the woman crossed her arms not looking happy" you're supposed to be in the shelters."

"Oh uh…I wanted to help you find Solei" he gave his biggest smile but it wasn't working.

"Mom he saved me, Laphi was so brave!"

"Not just you ran off on your own but you put yourself in harm's way. Though I'm thankful you saved my daughter's life this doesn't change anything Laphicet. You can bet I'll be telling your sister about this."

"No, please don't tell Velvet!" now he was fearing for his life knowing his sister was going to be angry with him, he was now sulking in a corner this is the prize he was paying for acting like a hero.

* * *

Velvet and Jaune were running at high speed through the forest. The older Crowe was worried sick and she was frantic wanting to arrive to Patron already. When the Arc said the sound of the bell was a warning that the town was under attack, she almost lost it. It wasn't just the lives of so many innocent people that were at risk but the life, of her little brother. She hoped he was still at the inn, probably hiding from the danger.

This was the first time a town she was staying was being under attack by Grimm. It was her only guess, only the dark creatures will cause such an attack. The former therion was got even more worried when the bell was no longer tolling, it was definitely not a good sign. Relief washed over her for a brief second as she laid eyes at the town appearing in her view. But got worried again seeing the front gate destroyed.

Jaune was in the same boat as the long haired woman. He was worried sick when he first heard the bell and got worse when he stopped hearing it. All the people and his family were in danger. Though he knew his father wasn't going to let that happen. But he couldn't stopped worrying over everyone. Sure Patron has had its fair share of Grimm attack but, seeing the front gate completely destroyed made him think this was way different.

In the past the attacks were done outside of the wall and it was easier for the guards to attack them. The blond remained calm it wasn't just his father and the guards fighting but his mother Joan and older sister Dana too. He quickly unsheathed his sword followed by Velvet releasing her gauntlet blade, as they finally entered the town.

There wasn't a lot of damage done but they saw some fallen guards of the militia. Some were wounded, others were pretty exhausted from fighting for too long. The sight enough made Jaune more worried thinking that his father might be in the same situation. As strong as the head of the Arc family is, he still had his limits. Fighting large numbers of Grimm would test that limit he might not get hurt, but he can still get tired.

As they went further Jaune gasped seeing plenty of guards fighting packs of Grimm. Among them was John still fighting hard. But the blond was able to notice that he was exhausted. There was no way he was going to let this go on any longer. Here, his father was fighting with everything he had without any rest and he hasn't done his fair share to fulfill his duty.

Taking a quick glance at Velvet her eyes showed a lot of anger and he didn't blame here. These things have the guts to attacked this town, and make an attempt to attack her own brother. They must be completely crazy to try and do such thing. It made him grinned, the Grimm were about to experience the wrath of Velvet Crowe.

"Dad!" he shouted to his old man turning to the long haired woman" Velvet we have to help him!"

The former therion nodded she was definitely going to aid him. The Grimm were attacking this town that has probably become a home to her and Laphicet. Not to mention she was still worried sick because she didn't know the status of her brother. She charged at an Ursai and sliced off its head then went to stabbed a Boarbatusk.

A King Taijitu was lunged at her but it didn't got the chance as Jaune blocked the attack protecting her and countered. The older Crowe finished it off giving a small smile at the blond for watching her back. After cutting through more of the creatures Jaune immediately to the side of the guards and his father. Velvet stood next to him making sure anymore Grimm attack them.

"Dad you okay?"

"Jaune...Your timing is impeccable" John smiled while panting.

"Is everyone else all right?"

"Where's Laphicet?" asked Velvet to the head Arc.

"He should be fine. He was taken to the shelters with all the civilians…."

"Dad you're hurt!" gasped the blond teen at the length of his injuries.

"I'll be fine. My aura is already taking care of it…." the man tried to get up but almost fell if it wasn't for his son helping him.

"You're too tire to continue fighting, everyone else is" Jaune gazed at Velvet who nodded at him" wait here dad…."

"What are you going to do?" John looked worried.

"It's my turn to fight" he kept on holding to his sword.

"Wait you can't-"

"He's ready" replied the older Crowe.

"Jaune you don't have to do this. You don't have to prove anything to me son-"

"Dad" he cut him off" Patron is my home as much as yours. I want to become a huntsman and a huntsman's job is to protect the people. Also I'm an Arc too, I may not have being worthy of the name but I'm going to give it my best and fight for the sake of everyone. Stay here and rest, you've earned it."

"You don't understand…." the head Arc was panting" there's a new species that came here with the rest of the Grimm army, I've never seen it before in my life. It's too strong we couldn't lay a scratch on it my men and I...We barely escape with our lives. It was heading for the square you must not fight it, this is one Grimm that can't be taken lightly…."

"How about you start believing in your son for once?" Velvet turned to the man with a glare" you owe him that much."

"It's not about believing in him, that rare Grimm is too strong. We might have a chance if we use dust but we don't possess any of it."

"Let's go Velvet. There are still more Grimm to take out. After that, we'll head for the square."

John sighed knowing he wasn't going to succeed convincing his son" very well do what you feel is right I won't stop you. But please, be careful...Don't underestimate that headless Grimm knight."

"Headless Grimm knight?" asked the long haired woman in wondered as she has heard about it before.

"It looks humanoid except for the fact its missing it's head, and with all the armor it has, it resembles a knight it's also mounted on a horse. It's attacks are powerful so it will be wise to keep a distance from it. It's weapon is a spear and a shield."

" _Sounds powerful all right"_ Jaune sighed he was already trying to come up with a strategy to beat it" we'll do dad."

John watched them go unable to stop them, unable to do anything. His son was right, thought his injuries were being healed by his aura he was downright exhausted for fighting for too long. Now the fate of Patron was laying on the hands of his son. As a father he was worried sick for letting his own child go off like that. Especially when he was probably going to fight that headless Grimm that it was stronger than any Grimm that were attacking the town.

The head of the Arc family stood in deep thought remembering all the bad things he told Jaune. Every word that was an insult, then Velvet's proposition to train for six months. He thought it was impossible but, he was prove wrong. Jaune has become skilled and strong in those months. So much exhaustion fell on his body that he couldn't shed a tear.

" _Joan you were right all along. I messed up bad...I'm sorry Jaune, I'm truly sorry…."_

* * *

Jaune and Velvet looked like two raging Grimm as they ran through the streets of the attacked town. They were cutting down the creatures from left to right. Judging from the way things looked, they have arrived just in time. At least Velvet was feeling better knowing Laphicet was safe and sound at the shelters with the rest of the Patron residents.

It was one thing out of the way that will stopped her from worrying over the well being of her brother. Both were on a roll using their teamwork to killed a pack of Beowulves, followed by two Ursai. Along the way the former therion took down a Beringel and the Arc took down a Boarbatusk. The blond sighed the town was really filled with Grimm. It might take them longer than he thought to clean the place from the creatures.

They arrived at the square only to find it worse than what they've seem so far. There were quite the number of Grimm over twenty of them. Along them, stood the one John was talking about. It stood stall in the middle of the square a headless humanoid with Grimm armor, holding a long sharp spear and a white shield that had a demonic face. It was mounted on a horse in Grimm armor with red eyes.

Jaune stood in awe, the freaking thing was big and it definitely looked strong. No wonder he was able to beat his father and his men. As for Velvet she stood in shocked. When John gave her the description of the creature she was in thought because she has heard it before. Now, it was no wonder why it was familiar to her. She has seen it before. In fact, she and her companions fought and defeated it when they claimed the island prison of Titania.

" _Dullahan…."_

"That thing looks scary…." Jaune gulped.

Velvet saw the headless horseman raising its hand and suddenly the rest of the Grimm were backing down. It's like the dark being wanted to fight the two of them on it's own.

" _It can't be...It looks like the Grimm are following Dullahan's orders. Then that means, could it be he's the one that ordered them to attack Patron?"_ the older Crowe readied her gauntlet blade" be careful this one's strong!"

"Dad already warned us. I think we should focus first in attacking the horse."

* * *

 **(Music: Daemon's Assault from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

Grimm Dullahan charged at the two pointing the spear directly at them. Jaune gasped at how fast he could go for someone his size. The blond managed to avoid the attack before failing on his landing. Velvet knew she couldn't back with this one remembering how tough the headless horseman was when she first fought it. She will have to rely on her artes, arcane artes and break soul artes, go all out was the only solution.

Part of her worried her the Arc will eventually see it all, she hoped he doesn't get disappointed that all this time during their training she was holding back on him. Even so the fight wasn't going to be an easy one. The first time she fought the headless horseman she was with her companions. The strategy they used was flawless and effective that gave them the victory.

Laphicet, Magilou and Eleanor were using long range exorcist artes while she, Eizen and Rokurou attacked it using their close range martial artes. Still Dullahan proved to be strong and tough because it was able to take those attacks before it die after a while. If this was the Grimm version of it then, they were in for a long tough fight. This time the older Crowe only had Jaune for a party member.

She didn't doubted his abilities after all she's the one that trained him, his strongest weapon was his quick thinking. He already suggested they should take out the horse first before going after the headless knight. That didn't happened when she fought it with her companions. They focused on attacking the rider than the actual horse. Maybe she and the Arc might be able to pull it off. After all she believes in him more than his own father.

"Velvet attack the horse on the front, I will attack it on the back!"

"Got it!" she smiled it was the same strategy they used against the Griffith.

Dullahan targeted Velvet charging at her ready to swing the sharp spear. Jaune charged at the headless horseman attacking the horse on the back making the creature winced in pain. The rider has lowered it's guard trying not to fall from the horse. The former therion's eyes narrowed, now was her chance to attack the front.

" **Gouging Spin, Searing Edge!"**

Velvet's artes hurt the creature a lot, she knew what to use next. One of her break soul artes as her left arm was glowing blue and suddenly it has transformed into a claw. She was surprised at the sight, the claw was way smaller than her daemon one. But she didn't care as long as she can inflict heavy damage on the horse, that's all that matters.

She unleashed the" Consuming Claw" break soul arte and that was enough to killed the horse. The creature fell to the ground as Dullahan landed on its feet. The headless knight has used its shield protecting itself from her artes. Meanwhile Jaune stood shocked at what he just witnessed. The Arc has never seen her performing those kinds of attacks. They were stronger than her regular ones, pretty obvious she was able to beat the horse using them.

" _Amazing...She's really amazing…."_ the blond blushed.

"Focus Jaune it's not over!" Velvet got his attention.

"R..Right!"

The horse has turned to smoke as Dullahan readied its shield and spear. They might have an advantage against it now. Mounting the horse it was faster and its attacks were surely stronger with the increase of the speed. The headless knight charged but Velvet blocked the attack with ease. The attack was slow looks like they did the right thing taking out the horse first. Jaune saw this and decided to team up with the long haired beauty.

Both were attacking the knight with quick attacks but it defended with the evil looking shield. Jaune cursed mentally the shield was being too troublesome. They needed to find a way to get rid of it. The Arc signaled for the older Crowe to use those attacks that killed the horse in order to cause more damage and hopefully it might be enough for the headless knight to lose the shield.

" **Tearing Torn, Shadow Flow, Hell's Claw, Scarlet Edge!"**

The force from the last arte caused Dullahan's shield to be sent to the ground. Velvet kept on her assault while Jaune witnessed the headless knight getting hit by her stronger attacks. He couldn't believed that it wasn't getting hurt, it's armor must be thicker than the average Grimm. That means it didn't mattered if he aided Velvet, teaming up will be useless if they weren't hurting the creature at all. The Arc saw the back of the headless knight.

His eyes focused and noticed something that might be vital for the fight. The blond stood in deep thought as he was coming up with a possible strategy. He watched as the long haired woman took a step back and ran to her. It was hard not to blushed after watching her fight like a bad ass or a battle goddess. She was truly something, like something from out of this world. Beauty, brawn, brains the entire package.

"I forgot how annoying that shield is…." muttered the upset Crowe.

"You forgot? Did you fought this Grimm before?" the blond heard her.

"No I didn't, never mind" she cursed mentally almost letting it slip.

"On it's back a little further down from the nape of the neck" the Arc started" it has a spot where it doesn't have any armor. It's the perfect place to attack it. If you can manage to use one of those strong techniques and hit it right there, you might be able to beat it."

"We're in this together Jaune" she reminded him but she smiled glad to know that Dullahan had a weak spot" but I think it will be better if you deliver the blow. I can keep it busy while you try to sneak up behind. Either way you were right, without its horse that thing's slower."

"That makes sense" he knew he wasn't strong enough to fight the headless knight one on one and he didn't had all those flashy attacks Velvet has at her disposal.

Honestly though he didn't looked it, Jaune was nervous. This Grimm was really stronger and tougher than the others. He was able to killed Beowulf, Ursai and Boarbatusk but this one, was just too much. One glance from Velvet told him" it was okay" everything will go all right. She really believed in him, it made him want to do his best.

From what the blond knew about the headless knight, its shield was strong, its armor was tougher than regular Grimm. Their best chances was to get behind it and attack that non armor area. Dullahan charged with its spear but the Arc blocked and Velvet countered with her own flurry of attacks. She signaled for him to make a move as she was ready to go all out on it.

" **Rising Falcon, Scale Crusher, Nightmare Claw!"**

That was it all of those artes together have made Dullahan to dropped the spear. It was weaponless meaning, it was time to finish the creature for good. The older Crowe felt the power surging through her body, knowing what to do next. She went for her first mystique arte hitting the headless knight with critical attacks sending it to the ground.

" **Lethal Pain!"**

It was still hard to believe the headless knight was still on it's feet. But it didn't had its weapon and it was pretty much open for an attack. This was the chance they've been waiting for. The creature was unaware the blond teen was right behind him.

"Now Jaune!"

 **(End of music)**

* * *

John have finally healed his wind and he had taken some rest after losing to Dullahan. Though he was still feeling the exhaustion on his body, he ignored it. By now Joan, Dana and the rest of the factions have arrived and they all decided to go to the square and give an extra hand to Jaune and Velvet. But by the time they have arrived at their destination they felt a bit left out. Because they were just in time to see the blond teen stabbing the headless knight on its back. It was enough to put it down and die, it started to disappeared in a cloud of dark smoke. Everyone was shocked at the sight that's right, Jaune Arc has just killed a very strong Grimm. It was hard but John managed to get over his shock and ordered his men to take out the rest of the creatures in the square. The Grimm were wiped out because this time, they were outnumbered.

"Patrol the entire town. I don't want a single Grimm left alive!"

"Yes sir!"

"Jaune are you all right!?" Joan walked over to her son worried.

"I'm…." the blond was out of breath still not believing what he just did.

"He's never been better. He just defeated Dullahan" replied Velvet with a smile.

John didn't said a word as some of the guard gathered around the teen in celebration.

"Congratulations Jaune you're a hero!"

"Way to go little brother" followed Dana.

Jaune was now blushing from the embarrassment. He has never being praised before. And now they were chanting his name calling him" hero of Patron". Now he thought they were exaggerating since he believed he didn't do much compared to Velvet. Sure he killed some Grimm and delivered the finishing blow to Dullahan but the long haired woman did more than him it was at least, his opinion.

John watched the celebration in thought. Once again he has been show proof that his son has grown strong after those six months of training. The head Arc turned to Velvet who kept smiling at the sight she looked like she was happy for the blond. It's like he deserve this recognition for a change. But it didn't helped with his guilt, it only made it worse than before if that was possible. For him, it was time to face reality. This couldn't go on any longer he needed to do something. He should start with the young woman next to him.

"You really did it Velvet. You succeeded in training Jaune, where alas I failed…."

The long haired woman gave a glance at the man, her smile was gone and replaced by a frown. It was that obvious she wasn't fond of him. Not after everything he did to Jaune.

"It's all right if you dislike me its understandable. For all I've done there's no denying the extent of my mistakes. For that I am sorry-"

"Don't bother" her tone was harsh giving the head Arc a glare" I'm not the one you should be apologizing" she left.

"True…." his eyes were fixed on his son.

* * *

(Time skip)

Jaune couldn't be any happier than right now. After he dealt the killing blow to Dullahan more guard were sent to patrol the town to find any remaining Grimm. Thankfully they eliminated all of them and the front gate was being rebuild, as well as other property the creatures might have damaged during their attack. The Arc was praised as a hero by the militia faction and word spread fast of his achievement how he aided everyone in the protection of Patron.

Then the good news kept on coming as Joan told him that he can move back to the Arc family home. That was a big relief for Jaune since he didn't like it whenever his mother would gave him lien to stay at the inn or to buy ingredients for food. He already unpacked his things back into his room of the household, the blond couldn't be any happier.

Now he was before the door to John's study. Once he unpacked and got adjusted back into his house the head of the Arc family called to him, saying he needed to talk to him. Jaune was curious not having a clue what his father wanted to talk to him about. Or maybe he did, was he planning to apologize to him? He admitted Velvet was right, John was unfair to him and didn't exactly treated him with respect.

So an apology should be the right thing to do and even if he didn't rub it in his face like the older Crowe said, he knew the man will realized the truth and give the apology. The blond knocked on the door as it was opened by the head Arc allowing him to entered. He wasn't surprised of the place, it still looked the same from the last time he was here. Nice decorated desk with some papers and a few family pictures, a book case on the left among other things.

One important detail Jaune quickly took noticed. Crocea Mors the Arc's heirloom was missing from it's holster which it was behind John's desk in the middle of the wall. It wasn't there but it was on the man's desk. It was really weird. The times Jaune has been to his study he has always seen the family sword in it's usual place, so why was it doing there? John approached him with a smile on his face but the teen could see a lot of grief, regret and guilt reflected in his dark blue eyes.

"You've done well Jaune. You were able to defend Patron just like any Arc would and you also stopped that powerful Grimm Dullahan."

"Dad" he started trying not to blush" I'm going to say the same thing I told everyone else, I didn't do much against Dullahan. Velvet did much of the fighting I did little."

"That may be true. However, Velvet told me you were the one that came with the strategy to defeat it and you also stabbed it killing it in the process. So I believe you deserve to get all that credit" he smiled before it fell" son it turns out I was wrong about you all along. You were never a failure and for calling you that I am truly sorry. It turns out the real failure of this family is me."

"Dad come on don't-"

"Jaune it's true. What kind of father literally disowns his child kicking him out of his home? What kind of father disrespects his own blood? Don't take pity on me I admit I was wrong, remember" a man must always acknowledge his mistakes" I acknowledge mine and I'm not ashamed of it. I only regret everything I did to you…."

"Dad stop. You don't have to lower yourself like this, we're not perfect. Everyone is bound to make mistakes sooner or later. I was hurt by your words but I over came them."

"I'm the reason you have such a lack of confidence. That you're self esteem was on the ground."

"Dad!" Jaune finally snapped at the man" if you called me here so you can insult yourself, then I'm leaving. I thought you wanted to talk to me about something important, but not this! If that's all then I'll be on my way-"

"Wait Jaune!" John started" there is another reason why I have called you. But you not wanting me to feel guilty is such an admirable trait, I only wish I could have treated you with more respect and I wish I could have believe in you more as well."

"Just tell me the "real" reason for calling me" the blond teen gave a sigh he didn't like seeing his father this way.

"Let's see if I can live the guilt trip behind and focus on right now. Jaune I called you to reward you for your heroic efforts on behalf of myself and the people of Patron. These rewards, a total of three to be exact. Let's get down to the first one, I want you to close your eyes son."

"It's one of those surprises I have to close my eyes and when I open them it will be in front of me?" now the teen was really curious.

"Something like that, now close them."

Jaune did as told before he fell John hand on his forehead.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul and by my shoulder, protect thee."

Jaune had no idea what his father was talking about when he suddenly felt a huge surge of power running all over his body. When he opened his eyes his entire body was covered in some kind of white energy. John smiled seeing that it was successful.

"Dad what did you do to me?"

"I just unlocked your aura. That is the final step of an Arc's training. We Arcs are well known for having large amount of aura which make us more durable in battle. You son, aren't any different, you also have lots of it."

" _He's not kidding, I can feel myself so strong…."_

"If you're lucky you might develop your semblance someday" replied the head Arc" now for the second reward. A week ago I sent a recommendation letter to the headmaster of Beacon Academy…."

Jaune stood wide eyed shock at the revelation while his father resumed" yesterday, his reply arrived" he took a sealed letter from his desk" it is addressed to you, so this information is only for you."

With trembling hands the blond teen took the letter and was barely able to open it. He was so nervous, he still didn't know what this means. But a little voice on the back of his head was telling him, he was going to like this. That this could be what he's been looking forward to all along. After removing the piece of paper from the envelope his eyes scanned the writing and it was indeed for him.

"Do you mind if I read it out loud?"

"If that's what you want, then go ahead son."

"Dear Jaune Arc. As agreement with your father, I have shown some deep interest in your fighting abilities. Therefore I am extending my hand to invite you to my school. In exactly two weeks from now a bullhead ship is set to leave for Beacon at the docking bay in the city of Vale. It's also when the new school semester will begin. I'll be looking forward to seeing you at the opening ceremony. Signed Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon school for huntsmen and huntresses…."

The shock was still evident in his features as tears were emerging" I'm...I'm going to Beacon….?"

"You earned it son. You've proven yourself you have what it takes to go to the most prestigious school in the four kingdoms."

"I...I can't believe it...I don't know what to say. You did this dad, but what's this of an agreement?"

"Let's just say the headmaster" owns me" a favor for a favor from one friend to another, nothing else. Now I hope you can hold your tears for a little longer. Because, there's still the third and final reward. As you already know you're going to Beacon, two weeks from now as the letter states. You're going to need a weapon, one that is reliable and capable for your hands, one that you're the only one who can unleash its potential. And I'm not talking about that sword on your back son" John smiled taking the sheathed family weapon from his desk" now this is a more appropriate weapon for you."

"No way….Crocea Mors...You're really giving it to me?" Jaune felt like he was going to faint from all the joy he was feeling, the tears of joy were already falling.

"It rightfully belongs to you. You have showed me you're worthy of being its new owner. Take it son and fulfill your dream."

The blond teen took the valuable sword from his father's hands" I never thought I would have it. There have been times of me wanting to go to Beacon that I was willing to steal this sword and I don't know, maybe find some forge transcripts while I'm at it."

"Well I'm glad you never did that, because I would be upset if you ever did such thing."

"Dad thank you" the blond has given his old man a hug.

"I'm very sorry for everything Jaune. I really am…." he accepted the hug.

"This is the best day of my entire life" he broke hug drying his tears.

"Not yet anyway. There is one more thing we need to talk about."

"There's more!" Jaune was shocked what else could his father have for him.

"It's not a reward, I'd said there were three. What I want to talk to you is about Velvet. I hope you have thank her for everything she has done for you. It's not every day a complete stranger troubles herself with helping you with training. Especially when she's quite the looker"

"She's not really a stranger I've known her for six months and I already thanked her for everything. But I feel like thanking her is not nearly enough."

"That's my son I knew you would see it my way. Go for it, buy her a gift, take her out to dinner and make your move on her" John was grinning.

"What….?" Jaune was blushing.

The head Arc pulled the teen closer to him" just between us son, they say women who can fight fiercely like Velvet they also fight fiercely...In bed…."

"Okay dad I didn't needed to know that!" his entire face was red that was definitely" too much information."

John just laughed" I bet she's one of those ladies who likes to do every single position in the book."

"DAD!" it seems like all the blood from Jaune's body has left and has went directly to his face.

It was too late to do anything about it. No matter how embarrassed he was the perverted side of his brain have already processed those images to his head. His father was still laughing and he was imagining himself and the older Crowe doing" intimate things". It will be a while before he can actually erase those images from his system. Now he tried to compose himself and see what to do to thank Velvet. He wasn't going to ask her out because he didn't wanted to strain their relationship.

They have become good friends in the past six months forcing himself to ask her out will not be wise. Make his move on her dear Monty Oum, that would be a big no no. It was too soon for any of that and right now he wanted to cherish his friendship with the long haired beauty. A smile spread his lips now John's first suggestion seemed like a good idea. The only problem, he had no idea what gift to give her.

" _I think I know who to ask for a gift suggestion."_

* * *

(Time skip: the next day)

Jaune was so nervous. The closer he got to Velvet's room, the more nervous he got. The blond has spent the entire morning trying to buy that perfect gift for her. His eyes fell on the small paper bag he was holding. It was hard to believe she was going to like this. According to what Laphicet told him, the gift he bought will supposedly make her happy. He trusted the younger Crowe so he wasn't going to question his judgment or Velvet's tastes.

Finally he arrived at the door to her room, he was so nervous. Gaining some confidence the Arc knocked on the door. A few seconds later the door opened, Jaune's nervous level increased. It increased even more when it was Velvet who opened the door. She was wearing her regular attire, minus the long trench coat. She gave him a small smile only for the Arc to blushed, it wasn't going well for the poor blond teen.

"How are you Jaune?" Velvet snapped him from his trance.

"Hey Velvet…." that's all he could say he was still nervous holding the small bag that had her gift.

"Did you talked to your dad?"

"Yeah I sure did. He apologized to me and gave me a lot of things. First, you're not going to believe this" he smiled widely forgetting about one of the reasons why he came here" he sent a recommendation letter to the headmaster of Beacon and guess what? I got a reply letter from him and he expecting to come to his school for the coming semester, in just two weeks."

"Congratulations" the older Crowe was happy and glad that John apologized to him, it was the right thing to do.

"He also unlocked my aura" it was impossible for Jaune not to sound any more excited than he was right now.

"That's good too."

"Yeah I feel a whole lot stronger now."

"Don't get cocky. You have to learn how to control your aura now, another training for another time."

"And finally, he gave me Crocea Mors! That's our family treasure. It was used by my ancestors. By the way, it's a sword and the sheath transforms into a shield. There's something else dad told me about the sheath, something that isn't just a shield. Maybe I'll figure it out later."

"Everything went well after all. Guess there's no need to feel angry at John anymore."

"But you still don't like him either way Velvet!" came Laphicet's voice from the room.

"You be quiet and eat your food!" the long haired beauty snapped at her younger brother.

"What's going on Velvet, why are you angry at Laphicet?" asked the Arc.

"Because a" certain someone" tried to play hero saving Joan's youngest daughter putting his life in danger" her chestnut eyes narrowed staring the teen who was silently eating on the sofa.

"That's right my mom told me how you saved Solei. I really own you Laphicet for saving my kid sister, what you did was very brave."

"No, what he did was very stupid" the older Crowe crossed her arms" what were you thinking going up against a Beringel? I told you they're dangerous, you could have had every bone in your body crush just by one hit from them" Velvet gave a sigh when she first heard what her brother did, she got so worried for his safety she was mostly angry with herself than him because she wasn't there to protect him.

"Don't be too hard on him Velvet. I admit it wasn't smart for someone like Laphicet who doesn't have any fighting experience but he did the right thing saving someone's life, especially if it was my little sister. His heart is in the right place."

"I know…." she whispered not wanting to shed tears" I'm just lucky Joan and your older sister arrived just in time. Solei claims the Beringel ran away when it saw Laphi, sounds crazy but I'm not going to doubt her."

" _I'm glad she didn't tell them about…."_ the younger Crowe paused on his eating the memory when he cast that exorcist arte killing the gorilla Grimm was still fresh in his mind.

"Anyway, on to the reasons for coming here" Jaune smiled staring at the long haired beauty" since you know I'm going to Beacon in two weeks, I was hoping if you and Laphicet would accompany me there."

"You want us to go to Beacon with you?" Velvet didn't saw that coming.

"Please can we!?" Laphicet smiled happily" I read that Beacon's library is so big, it has so many books. It's archive it's ten times bigger than the Vale public library."

"I'm still upset with you" reminded his older sister turning to the blond teen" I thought only official students can go to Beacon, Laphi and I aren't even students. Neither of us have any official documentation from a combat school to make us eligible to attend it."

"I'm sure I can work something out" the Arc stood in deep thought" maybe if I talk to my dad he might be able to do something…."

"Don't try anything that might jeopardize your chance to go to Beacon" the older Crowe gazed at her brother from the corner of her eye" but I suppose it won't hurt if we go with you to Vale."

"Yes!" cheered the younger Crowe.

"Thanks a lot Velvet" Jaune smiled before he blushed remembering the other reason why he came here" the second thing for coming...Velvet I could never thank you enough for everything you did for me. Because of you I got strong, I was able to believe in myself and gained some confidence."

"This will be the fifth time you're thanking me. You must be going for a new record" her smiled only made the Arc's heart beat faster.

"I know I have thanked you a lot but I feel like I must. I also think it's not enough to show my gratitude so...I decided to buy you something."

He saw her blinked not seeing that coming" honestly I didn't had a clue what to buy you so I asked Laphicet and he suggested I should buy you this" he showed her the paper bag.

"You didn't had to bother yourself buying me something" Velvet stood at a loss for words.

"I wanted to, this gift is from me for you…."

Finally Jaune took the courage to remove the gift from the bag. At first he thought he did the right thing but maybe, he made a mistake. Velvet stood wide eyed shock at what she was seeing. Staring at the Arc's gift, something she thought she would never see again. Something precious she lost during the final battle against Innominat.

It was a comb.

The comb was colored creamy white with decorations of a bird. It looked like a crow and it was accompanied by a beautiful pearl. Jaune couldn't tell by her expression, she was shocked, stunned, unable to say a word. Speechless was the most appropriate word. He thought the worse, he felt his feeling being crushed and his heart breaking. The Arc should have seen this coming. So far his day was going so great after all the good things that happened to him. At least something bad and unfortunate must fall on him.

" _She hates it"_ Jaune swallowed hard not wanting to sound like he was ready to break down and cry" I'll see you later Velvet."

He didn't said another word and left leaving the stunned Crowe. Laphicet decided to walked over to his sister. The teen stood in wonder because he has never seen the expression on Velvet's face. For as long as he has known her she has never given such stunned and yet unfamiliar expression.

The thing is, she stood there for a while around ten minutes to processed what just happened. Jaune just gave her a beautiful comb to replace the one she lost during that fight with Artorius and the nameless Empyrean. There were so many things he didn't understood from her look. But there was another thing that made him wondered.

Why are her cheeks red?

 **To be continued**

 **-There we go a longer chapter for all of you fine readers.**

 **-Answering the review from a guest reviewer- of course I'm going with a slow development between Velvet and Jaune it's how I do things when I go with pairings in my stories. In Velvet's case she has NEVER been in love before so the whole thing will be a new experience for her. There will be some set backs and some positive points simply because it's all new to her, therefore the development between her and Jaune has to be done slow and steady. Also yes I agreed with you I hate force pairings *cough Naruto and Hinata cough*.**

 **-Now I know you must be wondering a couple of things. First how come Velvet can still perform break soul artes when she's no longer a therion? Or how come Laphicet can cast exorcist artes without being tethered to a malakhim? My response I forgot to bring this important detail since the first chapter. It has to do with Origin basically he made Velvet human but decided that she should keep her therion abilities (break soul artes) it's the same with Laphicet. He's back to being his human self but now he's aware that he has Innominat's power to sum it up, he's the only person that can use exorcist artes without the aid of a malak or seraphim or whatever. So I'm sorry, my bad for not bring this important detail before.**

 **-I feel bad for Jaune for thinking that Velvet hated his gift, but it's the other way around. But don't worry he will eventually know she like it.**

 **-In addition to Velvet's break soul artes her consuming claw absorbs strength instead of absorbing malevolence. I know I already explained it in the chapter but her claw isn't as big and fearsome as her therion one. I don't remember the name of the reviewer but I don't want her to be hated for using her claw like she was some kind of monster. Especially by the people of Patron they already know she's a good person and she has already helped them with the Grimm, mainly by the Arc family.**

 **-Bet you folks weren't expecting a Grimm version of Dullahan. Here's the thing, expect more Grimm versions of TOB bosses in the future, including the therions.**

 **-I'm going back with Jaune's semblance I have made a list that I need help from you the readers of what will be his artes I'm open for any suggestions, starting with the following:**

 **a. A total of 14 base artes or martial artes (I'm using the limit number of artes from Tales of Berseria).**

 **b. A total of 11 arcane artes or hidden artes.**

 **c. I'm still debating whether Jaune should have over limit since there isn't such in TOB.**

 **d. Jaune can't use break soul artes or secret artes (break artes). So I'm also debating if he should have burst artes.**

 **e. A total of 3 mystique artes I already have one in mind. The other two will be up to you readers and I would also like a brief description of the mystique arte. Here's an example using the mystique arte I invented for him.**

 **Mystique arte 1: Arc Revolution**

 **Description- Jaune slashes the foe using Crocea Mors, his dagger gauntlet and his boot blade in a flurry of combos dealing massive damage.**

 **f. For now there will be 3 available dual mystique artes or cooperation mystique artes. I really need help with these ones so I will be thankful if you give me suggestions for them, name and a brief description. The ones who can perform them:**

 **Velvet/Laphicet**

 **Velvet/Jaune**

 **Jaune/Laphicet**

 **-What's next in the story? Just in case anyone's curious. Well Jaune is finally going to Beacon so he will be heading to Vale, just a couple of chapters before heading to canon volume 1. Expect an early appearance from one of the villains and familiar faces from the show.**

 **-You might be wondering what Velvet's role will be in Beacon? Won't say a word, I'm keeping that one a secret. You readers will find out in further chapters.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs (over 100 now thanks), follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Dangerous Encounter


	6. Dangerous Encounter

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

* * *

Chapter 6 Dangerous Encounter

(Time skip: a week and a half later)

(Location: capital city of Vale western region of the Sanus continent kingdom of Vale Remnant)

The city of Vale is known as the heart of the kingdom. It was located on the west side of the Sanus continent. On the west sea stood the small island known as Patch and further west the kingdom of Vacuo. It's population can easily reach over a thousand, being a popular city. Jaune couldn't believe his eyes. The Arc stood in awe and overjoyed gazing at the city. It was the first time visiting never he thought he would actually come here.

His parents have told him of Vale and the many things it has to offered. It was exactly as it was described by them. Many tall buildings, lots of streets, lots of vehicles. A big city filled with different places and of course, home to the most prestigious huntsmen school in the four kingdoms. In fact that was the main reason for his visit. The excitement was surging through him barely he could contain it. It felt too good to be true but it was no dream, it was really happening.

Jaune was finally going to Beacon Academy. It was all thanks to his father who sent an invitation letter to the headmaster of the school. In two weeks he's supposed to come to Vale and take the bullhead ship heading there. Of course the blond was too eager and excited so he managed to only wait a week and a half and now he was only two days for attending the school. No words could describe how he was feeling right now.

He was finally going to fulfill his dream, becoming a huntsman and a hero. Best of all, he wasn't going there alone. Both Velvet and Laphicet have agreed to travel with him to Beacon. Right now his thoughts were on the older Crowe while trying not to blush. Because said long haired lady was walking next to him the streets of the city. It almost felt like a date, that made him blushed even if it wasn't true. They were two friends walking together.

Today he wanted to have a look around the city, it was his first time in Vale after all. And it was exactly as his parents told him. A big city with lots of people, where there was plenty of technology. The blond admitted the tech really got his attention because his home town wasn't like it. He saw some of the stores showing appliances like televisions, scrolls and other devices. Patron wasn't known for being a tech-place.

With just a simple glance he could clearly see the difference between both. Jaune turned his gaze to Velvet, he was taken back by her expression. He was hoping she will be enjoying the sight seeing but, he was wrong. Her expression was in deep thought but there was a lot of concern in her chest nut eyes. It's like she wasn't paying attention to their purpose here, her attention was somewhere else.

Velvet hasn't being paying attention to the Vale tour for a while. How could she when she was worried sick about her brother. At first, she thought she it wasn't anything serious. But now, she thought there was something seriously wrong with Laphicet. His behavior has changed, she was able to see it in an instant. What could be causing him to act this way, she didn't know but she wanted to know.

He wasn't here because he chose to stay at the inn they were staying for the time being until, they go to Beacon. The older Crowe wanted to ignore it but since this been happening for a while, it was impossible not to. Her overprotective level reached new heights mainly, because Laphi has never acted like this. His expressions made her realized what was going on when she talked to him, shortly after arriving at the inn.

* * *

 _ **Velvet didn't unpack all the things from her bag. They were only going to stay until today because the ship for Beacon will leaving the next day. So she decided to leave just the way it was. The older Crowe didn't wanted to waste time knowing Jaune is very eager to check the sights of Vale. She went to check on her brother but was surprised to see that Laphicet has removed his socks, boots and he was currently laying on the bed.**_

 _ **This was definitely a strange sight to witness. She clearly told the younger Crowe they were going to head and have a look around the city. It wasn't just the Arc traveling with them, but this was also the siblings first time in the capital city. Velvet was sure he couldn't possibly be tire from the traveling. They have gotten enough rest before arriving here. Aware this wasn't his normal behavior, she was worried.**_

" _ **Laphi? Get up. We don't want to keep Jaune waiting."**_

" _ **Uh...Velvet I'm tire. Go on without me" Laphi blocked his face with the covers.**_

" _ **You can't be serious. We're finally in Vale and you want to sleep? What's wrong with you?"**_

" _ **Nothing...I just want to rest. I'm not feeling like I want to go sightseeing, that's all."**_

" _ **Don't you want to go to the public library? You kept telling me you wanted to see it."**_

" _ **I'm more interested in seeing Beacon's library though…."**_

" _ **That's true but you may never get a chance to see the public library, once we leave for Beacon" Velvet knew something was wrong with him, this was out of character of him.**_

" _ **I'm okay, I'll stay in bed."**_

" _ **Laphi…." she paused worried" are you sure you want to stay? I don't want to hear you saying you regret not coming with us later when I return."**_

" _ **Go on without me Velvet. Just bring me some food, like pizza. I've been wanting to eat it for a while."**_

" _ **All right…." again another pause form the long haired woman" Laphi...Are you sure you're okay? Is there anything bothering you? You can always tell me what's wrong."**_

" _ **I said I'm okay, I just want to rest."**_

" _ **Okay…." she whispered giving a long glance at the teen before leaving the inn room.**_

* * *

" _What is wrong with you Laphicet?"_

"Velvet?"

"Hm...Sorry you said something?" she turned to Jaune looking worried.

"You're not all right? I thought you'd be happy coming to Vale. You told me it's your first time here."

"It is, it's just…." she paused her thoughts were on her younger brother.

"Look Velvet...If you don't want to be here, then it's okay. I'm not obligating to come with me" the Arc tried to hide his hurt tone but it was impossible, the thought that she didn't wanted to do this with him was enough to shatter his heart.

"Don't say that I do want this I just wish Laphi would have join us."

"You said he was feeling sleepy?" the blond pointed out and he wasn't complaining either because without the younger Crowe that means it was just him and her.

"That's what he said but I don't believe him" she crossed her arms with a frown.

"Why won't you believe him?"

"Jaune...Has Laphicet being acting strange to you?"

The Arc stood in thought after the question. He wasn't expecting it. Velvet was acting this way because she was worried of her brother. The blond teen remember the times he's being with the younger Crowe and the times he talked to him. Remembering his behavior to him, Laphi was acting normal nothing out of the ordinary. Turing to the long haired beauty she was patiently waiting for his answer. The only thing he could is pin point something random and hope he will get it right.

"Well, he's being reading...More than usual. Does that count as strange?"

"Sometimes he reads more than the regular time period. What I mean is, he's being acting off lately. Something isn't right with him, I know him. His behavior has completely changed from one day to the other. He's hiding something, it's the only thing I can think of...But what?"

"So you think he has some kind of problem and you want to know what it is" Jaune smiled she was acting as the usual concern older sister" maybe it's not a big deal and Laphicet doesn't want to tell you."

"If he has a problem, then he should tell me immediately. I'm his sister anything that's bothering him I will do whatever it takes to solve it and make him feel better."

"But don't you think he doesn't want to tell you because he's not ready to tell you? I think he has a right for some privacy and he would like to keep his problem to himself. When he's ready to tell you, he will tell you."

"In other words, Laphi should keep whatever he's hiding from me a secret" the older Crowe didn't like it" won't do that, if he's acting strange because something's bothering him and it's serious then I will not stand and wait for him to make up his mind if he should tell me or not. I have never seen him acting like this. Most of the times it feels like I'm talking to a stranger" Velvet stood in thought _"_ _ever since we were brought to Remnant, Laphi has being very happy. It's like the scarlet night never happened and we're back to things were before_ _everything_ _was taken from us by that horrid night."_

"I do have a clue of what might be wrong with him" Jaune spoke getting the older Crowe's attention.

"You know?" she stood surprised.

"I might have an idea of what could be bothering him. It's the only thing I can think of right now. Honestly I haven't noticed if he's being acting strange. But if you say something's wrong with Laphicet, then there's something wrong with him."

"If you know what's wrong with him then I would like to know."

"Well...It's not something that can be spoken in the streets" the Arc looked around gazing at the people passing by" it's something personal…."

"Jaune I'm desperate and I'm worried sick about my brother's behavior. I really want to know, so tell me already or you will put me in a bad mood. Do you want to see me in a bad mood?" she glare at him.

"No, never!" the blond got so nervous the last time he put Velvet in such mood he got up beat up badly that he was unable to got up from his bed" I think that Laphicet might be going through...Puberty."

"What?" okay she really didn't see that coming.

"Come on think about it. He's in that age when he stars to become a man. I did notice his voice changing a little and he got a bit taller after the six months passed from my training. It's a pretty normal phase that every boy and girl goes through as they start to grow up."

"And you think the reason he's being so strange is...Because of puberty" the older Crowe sweat dropped" Jaune I...I don't think that's the case Laphi already went through that. I doubt that is the reason for his change in behavior."

"Wait…." he paused looking shocked" Velvet did you...caught him" he paused again choosing the word carefully" masturbating…."

"NO!" she shouted her face turning red" none of that has ever happened in fact, I haven't even told Laphi about that yet…."

"Okay sorry for asking" the blond sighed mentally he was speaking from personal experience after all, he was Laphicet's age when Joan caught him just in time to reach his peak while watching a magazine titled" Busty Beauties of Remnant".

" _What would I do to turn back time and erase that event from happening?"_

"Guess the only way to find out is to ask him" the older Crowe gave a sigh.

"Then should we head back to the inn?"

Velvet stood in thought. That should be the right thing to do. As much as she was worried about Laphicet she thought now it wasn't the right time. Remembering his words back at the inn, he was tired and wanted to sleep. It was hard to tell if he was lying or being honest. If he was hiding something and she knew he was then, he might be lying. If he wanted to rest then heading there now he might get upset with her. It's not like he wasn't in any kind of danger. Unlike Patron, Vale's security was bigger, more advanced in terms of weaponry and it's walls were a whole lot stronger with reinforced steel and concrete. No Grimm would even infiltrate and invade such a big city.

"We can do that later. I want to look more around Vale."

"You sure? You said you're very worried about Laphicet. It's not like you to prioritize other things among his well being" Jaune was a bit stun, this wasn't like her at all he knew how much she cares for her younger brother.

"I know, I'm always looking after him. But even if we go now I doubt he will want to tell me his problem. I don't want to pressure him also, he might be sleeping. If that's the case I don't want to wake him up. But he better tell me once we're done with our sightseeing."

"Sure" the Arc smiled" so we're off to somewhere fun?"

"You name it we go there" she smiled in return.

"All right then I'll say we head to the mall" the blond sweat dropped" if I knew where it is."

"Better start asking someone."

Velvet smiled deciding to enjoy the tour of the city more than worrying over her brother. As she walked with the blond teen the street she spotted two people near a dinner cafe. They seemed to be around Jaune's age one was a girl with pale white complexion with orange hair and aqua eyes. She was wearing an outfit with the colors pink, white and black, she seemed very" hyperactive".

The other was a boy also with pale white complexion, black hair with magenta eyes, a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His outfit reminded the former therion of the style of clothing the people of the anima continent would wear. Thanks to Laphicet she has read many history books and among those she saw the life style of those people, especially the residents of the city capital of Mistral.

"Come on Ren let's go inside. I want to know if their pancakes are better than yours!"

"But we already ate."

"I can still eat more, just watch me!"

"Try not to get carry away Nora. The last time we went to a dinner you ate everything on sight."

"I was hungry that day!"

"You always say the same thing."

" _Weird girl…."_ Velvet kept watching the orange haired girl dragging the black haired boy in entering the dinner cafe.

* * *

Laphicet stood in the dark. Everywhere he looked, his surroundings was all dark. He suddenly felt a chill ran his spine. A smile spread his lips when he saw Velvet. Taking one step to reach her, he quickly stopped in shock. Her face was unreadable but her eyes were so cold, there were no emotion in them. Not even life in them. The teen tried to back off but he couldn't move. Gasping he realized he seemed to be standing on quick sand he was slowly sinking down. Velvet walked over to him while the poor boy was scared for his life.

"Velvet help!"

"Shut up!" she snapped with a cold glare" you're not my brother...You're Innominat. The Nameless Empyrean, the Suppressor…."

"No...That's not true I'm still me…."

"I made a mistake not killing you the last time. Today I'm fixing that."

"Velv-" he was cut off as his older sister was grabbing his neck choking him.

She unsheathed her gauntlet blade still staring at him with those emotionless eyes.

"Ngh…..Velvet don't ugh…."

"Die…." she stabbed his chest as Laphi cried out in pain.

* * *

Laphicet woke up screaming whole clutching to his chest where he was supposedly stabbed. The teen was panting as his hands were trembling. The nightmare felt so real, he swore he felt Velvet's blade pierce right through him. He touched his neck still feeling hurt everything felt real. Soon the tears fell thinking his worst fears were coming true. Ever since he killed that Beringel with the exorcist arte it was so hard to continued living.

There was no other explanation to how he was able to performed it. The younger Crowe was Innominat, he was sent to Remnant as the nameless Empyrean. Laphi got up from the bed knowing he wasn't going to get any rest unless, he gets another nightmare. He decided to take a bath before watching television. There was still time before Velvet returns, might as well spend it watching some programs. The younger Crowe was curious to know what kind of shows they have in Vale.

* * *

After asking for directions Jaune finally knew where to get to the mall. It took them around forty minutes to reach Vale mall since it wasn't that far from their current location. The Arc has taken a couple of glances at Velvet and she seemed like she was enjoying herself. Looks like she was no longer worried about her brother. But there was still some concern around her eyes, the blond could tell.

The older Crowe was that over protective of her younger brother and after hearing her story, she had every right to. The long haired beauty turned to him wondering why he kept staring at her and he replied smiling at her, she smiled back. Every time she smiled, Jaune felt like he was about to die and go to heaven. It was a wonderful feeling he could stare at that smile all day. That's why he would do anything just to see it again and again.

They started seeing the many shops that mall has to offered. From clothing, accessories, tech gear, food and among others. Jaune wanted to buy a couple of things but he knew better than to spend all the lien his parents gave him before leaving Patron. But he wouldn't mind buying something for Velvet. The Arc felt so stupid when the older Crowe told him that she love his appreciation gift. She has come quite fond of the comb and she told him she uses it regularly on a daily basis.

Hearing that was enough to filled his heart with joy. One of the shops caught their attention, a weapon shop. It's inventory was more advanced than the one they've seen from Patron. Every single weapon had the ability to transform into a fire arm. Velvet didn't understood such weapons she was pretty much comfortable with her gauntlet blade and the one on her boot. Jaune was in the same boat. Now that he has his family sword Crocea Mors he wasn't interested in any of those fancy weapons.

After they were done window shopping they stopped at a place with a lot of machines and flashy lights. The large neon sing read" Arcade Kingdom". Jaune's eyes widened from the joy. Of all the places he's been looking forward to visit in Vale, it was this one. Back at his home there wasn't such thing as an arcade. Technology wasn't a big thing compared to this city. A smile spread his features staring at the collection of arcade games available.

He won't mind spending a couple of lien playing a few. The blond teen was so eager how long he waited to actually play these kinds of games. Turning to the long haired woman next to him, Velvet seemed curious at the sight of the game machines. Maybe she has never been to an arcade during her days of travel. Again Jaune didn't know why this felt like a date.

"Wanna give it a try?"

"I don't know" Velvet kept staring at the people who were playing the machines.

"Never play an arcade game before?"

"Never being in one either.."

"That's okay it's my first time too. Wanna play?"

"It's looks interesting" she smiled while mentally sighing _" I'm sure Laphi would like to play…."_

"Then let's go. I can pay for you."

The older Crowe smiled again. Once more Jaune was acting very happy and excited. He's being acting like that ever since arriving to the city. Now if only her brother would be acting the same way instead, of acting so strangely. She shook those thoughts aside, this wasn't time to be thinking of Laphicet. The former therion followed the blond into the building with all of the games.

The Arc waved at her holding some of his lien in hand pointing to the first game they were going to play. The game was titled" Remnant strikers" from the demo it was a shooter style game with air ships. Jaune handed her the amount of lien and she followed inserting the money in the machine slot. Before she knew it, she was playing the game which it was a two player co-op. The Arc was her partner shooting the hostiles all over locations from Remnant.

In her opinion it was an interesting game. For some reason the blond beside her was getting killed regularly that, he ended up using more lien than usual. She on the other hand, never got killed by the enemy. Velvet didn't had a clue she was quite good in this type of game. After a while they switched games to one which it was a fighting style. They choose their characters to fight and the long haired Crowe ended up losing a couple of rounds.

Looks like Jaune was the master of fighting games. Moving on to another this time, the older Crowe picked the next game. Which it was a racing game. The lay out of the machine had background like it was the inside of a car. After a couple of minutes Jaune realized he wasn't that good at those games. Because Velvet literally owned him on the race track.

As a result for losing the Arc let her choose the next game. This was truly the first time the former therion has played such thing as an arcade game before. During her travels throughout Remnant she never got the chance to go to a city like Vale. That's why she never got the chance to see or even be in an arcade. But so far she was truly enjoying herself in one, for her first time. She was pretty sure Laphicet would love being here.

The long haired woman sighed, again she was thinking about her brother. Jaune stopped next to the game the older Crowe was standing on and he had to shook his head. The title on the machine's sing read" Ultimate Remnant Dance Showdown". This was probably the worst game she has ever picked. It wasn't recommended that she play this with him. To the Arc it was that obvious, because he was very skilled with this one.

"I wouldn't recommend this game Velvet."

"Why is that?" she snapped from her thoughts about her brother.

"Because it's a dancing game. I don't want to sound cocky or anything, I was taught to dance by my mom and my sisters. So pretty much you can't beat me. That is, if you can dance."

"Never dance before. That's good, it means I will have a hard time beating you again" she smiled at him rubbing her earlier victory in his face.

"Now you done it. Okay let's do it, just don't cry when I owned you on the dance floor."

The older Crowe didn't bought on his threat as she took a closer look at the machine. The layout had two platforms for each player. Both had four arrows one going up, another going down, another right and the other left. For Velvet this was truly strange, playing a dancing game. It didn't felt that way when she played the air ship shooting game, the fighting game and the racing game.

This one was out of the ordinary. She wasn't going to doubt Jaune's dancing skills because she remembers Joan telling her about it. How her son ended up learning everything there is to know about dancing from herself, with assistance of his sisters. So she pretty much had a disadvantage against the blond. She didn't minded the whole thing looked fun and she wouldn't mind giving the game a go.

"It's easy" Jaune started explaining the instructions of the game" the screen will show the arrows you have to pick with your feet. The secret lies in keeping your eyes on the screen, not your feet. Try to keep up and enjoy the music. Since it's your first time I'll say we start in the beginner level."

Velvet gave a nod watching the blond inserting the right amount of lien to start a new game. Both got on the platform with the arrows, she was on the right and he was on the left. Soon the game started followed with the music and she waited for the arrows to be highlighted.

"Remember, keep your eyes on the screen not your feet."

 **(Music: I burn remix from the RWBY volume 1 soundtrack by Jeff Williams and Casey Lee Williams)**

The arrows appeared on the screen and Velvet's eyes were fixed as where they would land. One landed on the left and she followed putting a foot on sad arrow. Another went up and her other foot landed there. She followed the sequence until she got used to it. Now that she knew how to play the game, it wasn't that hard.

Jaune was impressed at how quickly she was able to adjust to the game. Pretty soon, beginner level was way to easy for the older Crowe. For him this was nothing. If there was one thing the Arc has always been confident are his dancing skills. They kept on dancing making combos per moves all the way to the end of the song.

 **(Music end)**

"You were great Velvet. It's like you were meant to dance."

"I wouldn't go that far. I just did what you told me and kept my focus on the screen than my feet."

"And you got a high grade on your first try too. That's really something" the blond saw she got an "+A" while he got an" S" which is the highest grade in the game.

"How about raising the difficulty?"

"Right, let's go with intermediate."

"The highest difficulty?"

"After intermediate, there's expert and then professional. But Velvet I think we should go easy."

"What's wrong, questioning the limit of your dancing skills?" she had to grinned feeling competitive.

"Okay let's go with professional and we'll see if you have what it takes to be in the big leagues" he picked the song and the level.

 **(Music: clenched fist and the sword dances from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

Now there is one reason why Velvet was able to tell the difficulty was changed to professional. For starters the arrows were moving very fast, it was hard to see them and keep up. But she kept her determination and actually kept up with the pace. Looking at her opponent was a mistake. The moment she takes her eyes off the screen she will lose. She actually took this as a real challenge as if they were fighting. Jaune wasn't having trouble at all, he was used to this type of intensity.

He was putting the full potential of his dancing skills with everything he's got. The match became very intense that eventually it got the attention from the people who were at the arcade. Before either contestant realized a crowd has formed around the dance arcade machine. The song didn't lasted long but to them, it felt like a while. They kept at it while the crowd was cheering for the two not playing favorites.

 **(Music end)**

"Wow" Jaune stood in awe seeing Velvet's grade and score" you got a "B-" that's not bad for your first time in professional."

"I'm more surprised I was able to keep up. Though I missed many steps" replied the former therion.

"But your survived that's what counts" the Arc noticed now the crowd that has formed and they were still cheering for them.

"You did pretty good yourself" Velvet saw the blond's grade an" A+" "looks like you live to your reputation."

"Wanna give it another go?" the blond teen grinned.

"One more time. Then we'll get something to eat."

"Right I'm starting to get hungry."

* * *

Laphicet was seated on the bed of his room from the inn. He was holding a chocolate cookie and a glass of milk. By now the younger Crowe has calmed down a bit from his nightmare. He was currently watching television and he was so excited watching the program titled" Red vs Blue". It was about a team of soldiers of red and blue colored armor and they were currently trying to kill each other.

So far both teams have gotten in quite of mischief that it was quite funny. The teen laughed at the wisecracks and jokes. This was definitely a show he wouldn't mind watching with his sister and Jaune. Laphi took another bite from the cookie and took a sip from his milk when he suddenly threw milk from his nose because he laughed at another funny scene from the show.

"That Donut is so funny" he cleaned his nose with his hand.

*We interrupt this program to bring you a special Vale news bulletin. I'm Lisa Lavender reporting from the dust shop" From Dust Till Dawn". Just two days ago the shop was assaulted of robbery by the notorious and most wanted criminal Roman Torchwick. According to the shop owner Torchwick arrived with a group of men dressed in black and demanded for every supply of dust in the shop. He could have gotten away with it if it wasn't for a courageous young girl who stopped the group preventing them from taking the dust. The men were arrested however, Roman Torchwick flee the scene.*

"That's really something. But the bad guy got away" Laphicet was already focused on the news broadcast.

*Can you tell us more about the young girl who stopped the robbers?* Lisa asked the owner of the shop who was an elderly man.

*She had a red hood, wearing black and she was short. When those creep were about to rob me, I completely forgot I still had a customer in my shop. But she was unaware of the robbery because she had her head phones on while she was reading one of the magazines from the shelf. One of them tried to rob her and that's when things got good. He went ka poom! Then she break through my window which unfortunately I have to pay for it, but it got even better when she unleashed a huge scythe from out of nowhere. She looked very bad ass. She beat the living crap out of them before asking me if it was okay if I let her go after the bastard who tried to steal from me. I said yes, nothing will make me happier if she beats his sorry ass he had it coming.*

*Did she tell you her name?*

*No, I'm afraid after she chased down that bastard I didn't saw her again. I'm ashamed I didn't got the chance to give her my thanks. She saved my life and my business.*

*There you have it. Is this mysterious girl a new vigilante in Vale or maybe she was just another huntress passing by? Back to you Siryl.*

"I would like to meet her" the younger Crowe was smiling thinking about the mysterious savior in a red hood.

*Thank you Lisa. In other news disaster at the dance club" The Klub". Late last night it was under attack and here to give us more details of the assault the owner and bartender of the Klub, Hei Xiong.*

The camera showed a man in his late thirties with black eyes and black bear wearing a black suit with a red tie. The man seemed to be beat up and dirty like he has being in a fight.

*I'll tell you what happened. A blond hurricane hit my club. She said she was looking for some woman I have never seen before. I told her I didn't know her and I have no idea where she could be and in return she humiliated me in front of everyone. She beat up my men, my bodyguards and me and in the process she totally trashed my club. How the hell am I going to pay for all of this!?* He pointed the large hole in club building, it showed the inside of the place which it was completely trashed out.

*Where's the justice in this?! I did learned one thing from her, never attack her hair, you will regret it.*

"I don't want to meet her" Laphicet was scared hoping he never crosses path with this blond hurricane.

*Stay tune for our full broadcast at five. We now return to your original schedule programming.*

But by now Red vs Blue was over and another programmed was about to start. The younger Crowe wasn't happy but he didn't minded seeing another television show.

*The following program is brought you by RoosterTeeth. Gaming Comedy Community and Bandai Namco mother ship of the Tales of series games.*

*On today's edition of Achievement Hunter Rage Quit. Michael Jones plays the impossible game.*

*Fuck...FUCK...MOTHERFUCKER…STUPID FUCKING GAME I can't play this anymore FUCK THIS SHIT!* Smashes keyboard.

Unfortunately Laphicet has taken a sip of his milk and after hearing the bad words he threw milk from his nose again laughing hard. Apparently the game he was playing was too hard and thus it's titled makes sense. It was a good thing Velvet wasn't here she would have never approve of such foul language. But as of today Rage Quit has become his favorite show and maybe he will check out Achievement Hunter too.

The younger Crowe didn't noticed Velvet next to him, until she grabbed him by his neck making gasped. The poor boy was shocked staring at the same cold expression of his sister, the same one from his nightmare. But this couldn't be, he wasn't asleep but wide awake so how was this happening. She unsheathed her gauntlet blade without showing any mercy to the teen.

"Try to take away free will from mankind would you...Never, die!" she stabbed his chest with her weapon.

"No!" Laphicet screamed as he realized he was alone, Velvet wasn't present _"_ _I was just seeing things...It wasn't a dream…."_

Even if the Rage Quit program was still showing the younger Crowe was still too shocked to pay attention to it. The fear was evident in his eyes. The thought that Velvet will hate him if she finds out he can cast exorcist artes without the aid of a malakhim. That she will know that he was Innominat not her little brother. It was understandable why she will hate the nameless Empyrean.

Innominat gave her hell and put her through a lot of pain and grief while it was using his body to do so. The Empyrean's memories were still fresh in his head. His sister didn't deserve any pain, after everything she's been through. But what can he do? The teen stood in deep thought as his eyes teared up. He would never forgive himself if he hurts her.

" _Velvet must never know the truth...Ever…."_

* * *

(Time skip)

After they went to eat something Velvet and Jaune still had time before returning to the inn. They left the mall and not too far stood the theater. The Arc suggested if they should watch a movie before buying some food for Laphicet. The older Crowe let him choose the movie as he quickly picked the one that got him the most attention. He bought the tickets and they went inside.

After an hour and a half they left the theater they have watched" Lazer Team". Jaune thought the movie was more of a sci-fi comedy than action. Though it had it's action moments, comedy was obviously the main genre. Velvet had some mixed reactions to the movie, she thought it was okay and it was funny but other than that it wasn't that much of a big deal.

As it got dark there was only one thing Jaune was feeling right now. He was happy, really happy. Today was a great day because he spent it with Velvet. The Arc was well aware it wasn't a date just hanging out with a friend, and he like it a lot. He love spending time with the long haired beauty especially, when he's having fun with her. The blond had fun with her and she did, her smile was living proof.

Part of him was feeling bad because she was still worried about her brother. Was it worth spending the day with her knowing how worried sick she is of Laphicet. The question kept repeating in his head. Maybe he took advantage of Velvet's concern for her brother to convince her to spend this day sightseeing with him. That thought really struck him in a bad way. If that was the case he might have to apologize to the older Crowe.

"Velvet….?" he started looking nervous as she turned to him" did you enjoyed the movie?"

"I did. But I was hoping it will be better."

"Me too. But I did like the comedy" he smiled" what about the rest of the day?"

"I had a pretty good time."

"So no second thoughts? No feeling upset with me or anything?"

"Why would I be upset at you?" the older Crowe was surprised.

"I guess...Because you chose to be with me instead of being with Laphicet-"

"Jaune I chose to take have a look around Vale with you. You never obliged me. I'm not upset at you, it was my decision to make not yours."

"True, sorry for thinking that way. I wanted to make sure you had no regrets."

"Well I don't I'm glad we did everything we did" her smile made it all better for the Arc.

"I'm happy you enjoyed today Velvet. I'm happy too…." the blond tried not to blush, but he did anyway.

"As for Laphi…." started the former therion" maybe after he eats he will feel better and he might be in a better mood to talk. Hopefully he will tell me his problem…."

"…..."

"What's-" Jaune was cut off by the long haired woman.

The blond teen had no idea why she got so quiet all of the sudden. Until she pointed to him straight ahead. The Arc spotted an air ship on the ground, in the middle street. It was truly a rare sight but his eyes traveled to the direction Velvet kept pointing to him. A shop named" From Dust Till Dawn" you didn't had to be a genius to figure out it was a dust shop. He could see from the large glass window the inside of the shop.

There were some strange people with masks and they seem to be taking stuff from the place. They were putting everything on the ship and with judging how frightened the elderly owner looked it gave away the obvious impression. This was definitely what it looked like, a robbery was taking place. Velvet was checking the numbers of the masked robbers there weren't that many so she can handle it by herself.

They were all wearing the same gray uniform with the mask that had a similarity to the mask of a Grimm. Except for one. A tall man looking in his early twenties with red hair that spikes backwards in a windswept way. Portion of his hair was black and brown. His mask was different from the rest whitish tan with red, flame like symbols decorating the front and two slits on each side. It covered his eyes and his upper face.

He had bull horns on top of his head so it gave the idea to Velvet that he's a faunus. His clothing consisted of a long-sleeved black trench coat similar to hers only difference, it had slit sleeves and more red designs and a white symbol on the left side. The trench coat was red on the inside, another difference it had over the older Crowe's because hers was black and a large emblem on the back. A design of a white tulip covered by a red rose design.

Long black pants with black shoes who are red on the bottom, black gloves again similar to hers only difference they had red emblems on their forehand, appearing to be a variant of the Omega letter. A black belt where his weapon was strapped, a sword Japanese chokuto style that was obviously sheathed. Something was very off about this individual that made Velvet awry of him. He looked cold, cruel and strong.

This faunus had that air that he was truly a skilled and experienced fighter. She wondered how good he was with that sword. The owner was still scared it was unsure whether he has called the police. Neither her or Jaune couldn't afford to wait for them to arrive and stop these people. The former therion got worried for the Arc's well being not wanting him to fight the faunus swordsman in black.

"I can't believe they would try to rob an old man" Jaune wasn't happy seeing how unfair it was.

"Leave the one in black to me, you take care of the rest. Wait for them to get to the ship."

The Arc took a glance at the man in black who seemed to be the one in charge of the masked robbers. The horns on his head, the blond realized he was a faunus. He looked strong so it was obvious why Velvet would volunteered to fight him. Whoever was this guy the blond teen knew he wasn't in his level. So it was better if he took out the lackeys knowing he still had more to go before he could become a strong huntsman.

Jaune gave a nod to the older Crowe's plan so he waited for the masked lackeys to get to the ship since they have taken every single canister of dust and dust crystals from the shop. The former therion kept her eyes on the faunus in black, her opponent. The Arc took his chance when he saw the group arriving at the air ship he gave a signal to the long haired Crowe as she nodded telling him to go for it.

The blond unsheathed Crocea Mors and released the sheath in shield mode charging at the masked robbers. They were wide open ready to get beat up. His blue eyes focused on all six opponents. He could do this believing in himself and the results of his training. Jaune went for the perfect strike in the perfect opportunity, but it never came. The boy's eyes widened in shock and wonder not believing it.

It was the same with Velvet, as she stood shocked too. The masked robbers noticed the surprise assault was interrupted as the Arc's attack has been blocked by their leader. The faunus in black blocked Crocea Mors strike with his sheathed sword looking as if he wasn't even trying. That was pretty much the difference in skill and power between him and Jaune. Velvet immediately ran to the blond sheathing her gauntlet blade.

"Stay back!" she got behind him narrowing her eyes at the leader _" as I thought, he is strong."_

"Commander Taurus!" said one of the masked members.

"Take the remaining dust to the ship. I will handle this."

"Sir!"

As the group were entering the ship it was just their leader against the duo. Jaune tried to remain calm but it was hard to do so. It happened so fast. He was about to attack them when this guy appeared out of nowhere and blocked his attack, just like that. This faunus was truly skilled and fast, he can easily kill him with one strike. But one glance from Velvet was enough to calm him down. She was here that's all that matters, she had his back. The faunus swordsman went to an attack stance ready to make his move. The older Crowe didn't waste time as she charged at him just when he went for a quick attack.

" **Mega Sonic Thrust!"**

Both attacks collided as the former therion face to face with the red head faunus. She was able to stare into his eyes through his mask. Those eyes, it let her speechless. She was able to see it, so much anger, so much hatred, a fire in him that wanted to unleash a very familiar feeling. The same feeling she had when she lost Laphicet on that scarlet night. The feeling that set her off on her journey to find Artorius and kill him.

Revenge….

" _He's not to be underestimated...His eyes...They used to be like mine back then…."_

"You were able to blocked my attack, impressive. This is the first time."

" **Infernal Torrent!"** the long haired woman took the chance to counter with her fire based arte.

However the faunus in black has taken the attack and was able to take it, literally. It vanished as it went in his body.

" _My arte...Did he just absorbed it? It can't be…."_

Jaune has passed the older Crowe in a split second charging at the masked faunus. He has taken Crocea Mors and merged it with the shield transforming the blade into it's great sword mode. A quick swing but it was blocked by his skilled opponent, he went to swing the weapon with only one hand. Usually doing such was crazy since Crocea's great sword mode increases the weight of the weapon by two times, so the obvious choice was to use it with both hands.

But the blond teen have being practicing and training ever since he was given the family heirloom. With the masked swordsman's weapon being blocked he unsheathed his dagger from his gauntlet and went for a fast attack. It was blocked but the Arc didn't give up, her performed a series of kicks unsheathing the blade on his boot. Once more the red head faunus blocked all the attacks and countered changing his sheath into an assault rifle firing it, hitting the blond.

"Jaune!" Velvet glared at the masked man" you bastard!"

He didn't reacted as he heard the sound of sirens in the distance. It wasn't anything good, he knew it was time to leave.

"Commander all the dust is secured!" shouted a masked goon coming from the ship" the police are coming!"

Adam gave a nod turning to his two opponents" it seems our fight will have to be postpone. Until the next time."

The former therion helped the Arc on his feet. Luckily he wasn't hurt thanks to his aura. They watched as the red faunus board the air ship and it took off flying away into the distance. Velvet, although it seemed they had the advantage in truth, they didn't. It's like she already knew how the fight was going to end if it wasn't for the fact that he had no intention in staying. What mattered to him was taking all the dust. Their chances weren't even close to five percent.

She didn't wanted to admit it but she was scared, she and Jaune couldn't gotten killed. The man in black and red hair is truly someone to fear. His strength it reminded her when she first fought Rokurou's brother Shigure and Artorius. And even back then with her companions, they still couldn't beat them until they got stronger in the long run. But they were all right and they will have to live to fight another day.

"You all right?"

"I'll live. But who was that guy?" asked the Arc.

"Don't know but whoever he is, he's very skilled."

Jaune sighed as he changed Crocea Mors back to it's original form sheathing the sword into the sheath" wait...The owner of the shop."

He went inside the dust shop meeting the elderly man" sir are you okay?"

"Don't worry lad I'll live. They didn't hurt me as long as I cooperated with them. They took all of the dust even the containers in the backroom."

"That's terrible" the blond teen glared feeling bad that they couldn't stop them.

"I think what matters is that you're not hurt" added Velvet.

"True but I find this quite ironic" the old man shook his head" you see two days ago, my shop got robbed. But luckily the robbers were stopped by a brave young girl who I'm still wondering what was her name? I guess the second time I wasn't that lucky."

"Were the robbers the same from tonight?" asked the older Crowe.

"No. The robbers from two days ago were all wearing black suits except for that criminal Roman Torchwick and they weren't wearing masks. I'll say they were different from the ones of tonight. Also, that faunus in black was way scarier than Torchwick."

"What will you do now?" asked Jaune.

"I'll manage, I will eventually have my business back. After all this is one of the many jobs I have. I'll have the shop filled with inventory before next week."

"Glad to know" followed the long haired beauty.

"Can you two please stay until the police arrives? I would like for you to testify at what you witnessed. You two deserve some credit for taking your time in trying to help me."

"Even if we didn't do a good job" muttered the blond not happy that they failed to stop the masked robbers.

"I think what's important that you chose to help this old man without hesitating."

"Wise words" smiled the former therion.

* * *

After talking to the Vale Police Force and listened to more words of gratitude from the old dust shop owner. Jaune and Velvet went to the pizzeria to buy the pizza for Laphicet. Afterward they returned to the inn and it was around nine in the evening. Failing a dust robbery wasn't the best way to end such a perfect day, but it will have to do. The Arc was now in his room and he was getting ready to call it a night. His thoughts went to the red head faunus in black.

It actually scared him, he was so skilled and strong. He couldn't believe that Velvet wasn't able to beat him after watching what she can do. It was a miracle they survived such a dangerous encounter. Proof that he had a lot to learn. He was about to remove his attire and take a shower before going to bed. After all tomorrow was the day he was finally going to Beacon Academy. Suddenly a knock on the door to his room snapped his attention.

The knocking was fast whoever it was sounded like it was frantic. Jaune went to answer it and he was surprised to see Velvet. But the sight before him shocked him beyond words. The long haired beauty was panting and she was in tears and it was a first time for him, he has never seen her crying. He noticed that she was clutching a piece of paper in her right hand. So many thoughts and emotions ran through his head from this. For starters why was she crying? What could have happened to leave Velvet Crowe the fiercest fighter he has ever met to such a weak and emotional state?

"Velvet what's wrong?" he was getting worrier the more he saw her this way.

"It's Laphicet…." her tone was broken" he's gone!"

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Not a long chapter like the last one but it will have to do. Honestly I thought it was going to be shorter, but this is better.**

 **-An encounter with Adam this early in the story yep I planned it from the start. It wasn't a full fight just a brief glimpse. Call it a taste of future things to come.**

 **-I really haven't seen the movie Lazer Team yet. I'm just curious to see it because it's the first film by RoosterTeeth. I would like to hear some opinions to those who have seen it.**

 **-There were a lot of Easter eggs in this chapter. First Red vs Blue though it's not first time I have shown this type of Easter egg but in other stories of mine. Achievement Hunter is another Easter Egg Rage and Quit to be precise damn show makes me laugh so much I love hearing Michael raging out while hearing his potty mouth playing games lol. Finally the one I already mentioned, the Lazer Team movie.**

 **-Ren and Nora made a short appearance in the chapter. I felt like adding them because I love them, they're among my favorite RWBY pairings. Still very happy that they finally got together together in canon.**

 **-What's going to happen now that Laphicet ran away? I feel so bad for Velvet. For once she decides to stop worrying over her brother and just like that he leaves. Right now she's not in a healthy emotional state of mind for starters she's worried sick that she can't think straight. I'm worry for Jaune what can he do to help her, especially when this is the first time he's seeing her so emotionally broken. Let's not forget that he has always seen her as someone so strong and someone who deserves so much respect.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: A friend in need


	7. A friend in need

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

* * *

Chapter 7 A friend in need

(Location: capital city of Vale western region of the Sanus continent kingdom of Vale Remnant)

"Velvet wait!"

Jaune was having a hard time trying to catch up to Velvet. As soon as she told him what has happened to her brother she set off from the inn and ran through the streets of the city. He ran after her as fast as he could still trying to figure out what was going on. Laphicet was gone in other words, he ran away. That was something he never thought would happened, or that he wasn't expecting.

Laphi wasn't like that he believed the younger Crowe would never do such thing. Apparently, he was wrong. Today was such a great day. For once he had so much fun that he could ever had than being on Patron. Foremost, he spent the day with Velvet and she had fun too. It was a real shame this has happened. Honestly he wasn't counting on this but now, he needed to do something. First he had to catch up to the older Crowe and try to stop her.

As he ran after her he was clutching the piece of paper Velvet gave him. Jaune has read it, the note from her brother that she found at their room. It read" I'm sorry Velvet please don't look for me". That was it, that's all the young Crowe wrote before leaving. Even if it was a short note, it was enough to stirred his older sister and not for the better. The Arc was still trying to get over his shocked when she knocked on the door to his room.

Velvet looking so scared, panicked and most of all worried. Followed by her face filled with tears. He has known her for almost seven months now and he never thought he would see the day that he would witnessed this. To see her so helpless, so emotional, so vulnerable was hard to swallow. Ever since meeting her Jaune saw her as someone strong, dependable, brave, never showing fear. That is, until today.

All it took for her brother to ran away and she was now broken and there will be no hope of repairing her unless they find the younger Crowe. At her current state there was no way Velvet will be able to think straight. She wanted to find Laphicet that was clear but she was doing it wrong. Jaune knew because for crying out loud he was chasing her throughout the streets of a big city like Vale almost at ten o' clock at night.

By any means necessary that was the older Crowe's mentality. It wasn't wrong to go search for the only family she had left, but she needed to clear her head and calm down. She was desperate, worried and scared for Laphicet's safety. It will be impossible to get any leads on the teen's whereabouts with the way she is now. That's why Jaune was determined to catch up to her and help her calm down, so they can get through this together.

After everything Velvet has done for him. Heck, she was the one that basically got him here. She gave him training, made him a strong and capable fighter, made his father understand the error of his ways, leaving for the recommendation letter to Beacon. It was all because of her that he, Jaune Arc was one step closer to fulfilling his dream. He'll be damned if he doesn't do something for her, to help her.

The long haired woman was his friend and if there was one thing was taught to him by his parents since he was little. To always cherish and help your friends no matter what. He would do anything for his friends. The blond smiled when he spotted Velvet, she has stopped but she was gazing at every direction of a street not knowing which path to take. This was his chance to try and help her though, he knew it wasn't going to be that easy.

"Wait!" he shouted but Velvet wasn't paying him attention" don't run off please…."

"I can't waste anymore time" her tone was somber nothing to her usual one.

"I know you must be worried and scared for Laphicet. But this isn't the way. I mean running out of the inn like a mad man throughout the streets is crazy, even this late at night!"

"You don't seem to understand, Laphicet's gone!" once more her face filled with tears.

"The note he left you, gave me the idea so I do understand what's going on" the blond showed her the piece of paper reminding her, he calmed down" Velvet you need to calm down, I know it's hard to do that when you just found out your brother left but I need you to be calm and try to relax while you're at it. This isn't the best way to find him. There are other means more effective than running wild all over the place without having a clue where he could be."

"I can't calm down! Not when I know that he's out there somewhere at this hour all alone. I don't know what he's doing, or what's going through his head, I don't even know if he's safe! All I know, I have to find him…." the former therion gave a sob clenching her fists" this is my fault."

" _Great now she's blaming herself"_ Jaune sighed" and how is Laphicet running away your fault?"

"The reason he's being acting strange lately. I saw right through Laphicet's odd behavior and I chose not to do a thing about it. Today, I could have return to the inn and force him to tell me. But instead I didn't, I was so selfish deciding to spend the day with you."

"Now hold on just a minute!" the Arc suddenly snapped" you did figured out that Laphicet's has being acting strange I get it. But you did wanted to know and you asked him this morning right before we left the inn and yet he didn't tell you. Even if you have return earlier he would have still given you the same answer. Forcing him to tell you wasn't going to help because you will only scared him. I doubt he'll be honest with you if he's freaking out" he gave a sigh getting closer to the long haired beauty" point is it wasn't your fault Velvet. You weren't being selfish because all this time you've thinking about him, his well being. I bet that even when you were with me, you were still thinking about him, right?"

The older Crowe remained silent as Jaune pulled her a bit closer enough that she will stared into his eyes" you had no idea that whatever is bothering him, would result to this. None of us saw this coming."

"But now I know that whatever is troubling him is something serious" she dried her tears looking in deep thought remembering the first time Laphi was acting in such a way" he started acting strange ever since we left Patron…Right after the Grimm attack" chest nut eyes narrowed remembering the Grimm invasion on the town.

"You think it has to do when the Grimm attacked my home?"

"Positive. Laphicet started acting this way the day after the attack. At first I thought he was down because I was angry at him for putting his life at risk. But then, I realized something was odd about him. I can't get any answers unless I find him...Now…."

"Now's not the good time to search for him. For starters do we have any solid leads that will tell us exactly where he is? You can't possibly be thinking of running the entire city without having a clue of his whereabouts."

"I don't care, I'm going to look for him" Velvet pushed him aside upset" if you're not going to help me then go back to the inn. I'll search all of Vale if I have to."

"I am not heading back!" Jaune has actually glared at her, he was angry" I want to help you find Laphicet more than you know, but not like this. Vale is too big for just the two of us to be searching it will take us weeks, even months! We need help I-"

"The longer we're here wasting time arguing what to do next, the longer Laphicet is out there alone and who knows if he's in danger!" the older Crowe snapped as tears were emerging once more" I must find him, I can't go through that again...I just can't…."

"What are you talking about? Go through what again….?" the blond got worried he hated to see her so broken like this.

"I…."

 **(Music: Velvet's theme from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

Velvet didn't know why she wanted to tell him. Why she would want to share something very personal to her. Maybe because she was too worried about her brother that she didn't care, or maybe she was too hurt that the best way to feel better was to tell someone her pain. Jaune was a good friend, the only true friend she has ever made since arriving at Remnant. She didn't minded telling him though she knew she had to keep information to herself.

The older Crowe promised herself not to say the truth about she and Laphi's origins or anything that happened in their world. So what better way to tell him than altered events just as she did before when she told him about herself. Taking a glance the blond teen was still staring at her with those concerned eyes. It made her happy that he has a big heart always worrying about others.

"I came so close to losing him once…." she said in a whisper, tears fell" a long time ago he...He got sicked, he was so sicked I was so scared he was going to die. After my sister and my brother in law passed away I tried everything I could to help him. I look after him every single day and hope that he will get better…."

Images flooded through her head as it was a recent fresh memory. The scarlet night that horrible sight when she saw Artorius stabbed Laphicet with his sword and threw his body into the pit as a sacrifice to resurrect Innominat. The crimson night when she became a therion trying to save him, the same red night where she developed so much hatred on her brother in law that lead her on her path to revenge.

After spending three years locked and isolated in a downward prison cell she kept thinking in fulfilling her vengeance. She spent three years devouring daemons they threw at her so she could feed off their malevolence. Until Seres came and set her free, on that day she set off on her quest to avenge Laphicet's death. That day onward she became the Lord of Calamity.

Jaune was speechless after listening to Velvet's story. Not just her parents died, her sister and brother in law died too but, she almost lost her little brother too. She almost lost the only family she has left. Now he was able to understand how she was feeling. Why she would act this way, why she will be this worried for the well being of her brother.

The Arc noticed more tears falling, her pain was unbearable. After hearing this he was more determined than ever to help her find him. He hoped he can light some reason in her and that she will listen to him. The blond made her looked at him as his hands touched her shoulders, staring into those hurt chest nut eyes. His priority right now was to make her feel better and to help her at any cost.

"Velvet I'm really sorry you have to go through that. I'm sorry that you've been through so much pain. Please try to listen to me I know what to do" he smiled as the long haired beauty gave him a slow nod" okay, first we should go to the Police station and report Laphicet's disappearance, they will immediately file for a missing person. You have to make sure to give them every physical description about him so they can have better luck finding him. After that we will return to the inn and get some rest-"

"No I have to find Laphi now! I don't need rest!" she tried to break free but was surprised that Jaune's grip was stronger than hers, since when she wondered.

"I know you don't want to, heck I think you shouldn't. But guess what? You DO need to get some rest, you will grow tire if you keep this up. Then you won't have any energy left to search for Laphicet. I don't know if you'll be able to get some sleep after what happened but, at least try. We both need the rest so we can start fresh tomorrow. We'll wake up early in the morning and head back to the station to check if the police have found him. If they haven't then we'll do our own search. Do you have any pictures of Laphicet we can use when asking around?"

"I...I think I do have a couple" the older Crowe remembered a time Laphi bought a camera during their travels and she did took a few pictures of him.

"Then let's head to the station" he smiled at her.

 **(Music end)**

Velvet followed with his idea. It was true the two of them were going to have a hard time searching a big city for one person. It will take a while to find Laphicet on their own and she didn't wanted that. Time wasn't a luxury for her and neither for Jaune. If they have assistance from the Vale Police Force their chances of finding him will increase in their favor.

The only thing she didn't agreed with the blond was returning to the inn after leaving the police station. She didn't felt like resting, her brother was the only thing in her mind. Laphicet is all that matters to her, finding him was her top priority. Her thoughts were on him, where was he? What was he doing right now? Keeping the younger Crowe in her thoughts the former therion followed the Arc to the station.

" _Please Laphi be safe…."_

* * *

(Time skip: the next day)

Laphicet woke up with a gentle breeze caressing his body. Then he realized where he was and the events that transpired last night. The younger Crowe has ran away from their inn room without saying a word to his older sister. All he left was nothing but a note telling Velvet he was sorry and that she shouldn't search for him. But knowing her, he had a strong feeling she wasn't going to obey the request.

She was going to find him even if she searches the entire city if it means finding him. And even if he knew that, he still chose to leave. Last night he walked the dark streets searching for a place to rest. That task turned out to be very difficult. He refused to sleep on the cold ground not to mention Vale at night can get a bit chilly. But somehow he was lucky to find a good place. A bench around the park area not exactly the best choice, but it beat sleeping on the ground any day.

His thoughts were now drifting to his sister. It's been hours since he left and he already missed her. He could imagine how she was feeling right now, or how she felt when she saw the room empty and saw his note on what was supposed to be his bed. His departing will definitely hurt her a lot he was aware, and he still chose to go through with it. Whe Velvet wasn't invading his mind, it was Jaune. The blond teen has become a good friend to him ever since first arriving to Patron.

Then he was starting to think if he did the right thing, his conscious reminded him the reason for running away. His ability to cast exorcist artes without the need of a malak, he had Innominat's power. It's like he was still the nameless Empyrean it could only mean he might try to harm his sister and the Arc. Obviously Velvet will never forgive him, she will hate him and attempt to kill him.

Laphi's thoughts were interrupted by the raging roar that was coming from his stomach. He blushed realizing that he was very hungry. The younger Crowe hasn't eaten anything since yesterday. He only ate a late snack while he waited for Velvet to return with the pizza, he could almost taste it. That's right he couldn't, because he left before he got the chance to eat it. The teen gave a sigh realizing his mistake maybe he should have left after eating and sneaking out while his sister was sleeping.

But it didn't mattered anymore. Regret was the last thing he had to worry about, hunger was the biggest problem. Another sigh escaped from his lips remembering he didn't had any lien with him. He spent it all and he forgot to ask Velvet to lend him some. The teen grabbed his bag with his belongings and left the bench walking the streets of the big city.

* * *

If Jaune was worried for Velvet last night then today, he was way more worried. The Arc was able to get some sleep and woke up early. However, as soon as he left his room the older Crowe was already present waiting on him. It was really early in the morning it impossible that she was waiting that long for him. But he was wrong, he was able to noticed the heavy bags under her eyes. The blond came to the conclusion, she didn't got any sleep last night because she was worried sick of her brother.

The result, Jaune was more worried for her than ever. Seeing Velvet in this condition wasn't good for him because in truth, he hated it. He hated seeing her like this, all worried, all scared, all emotional, all broken. Hopefully they will have luck when they reach the police station. At least he thought, but fate was truly cruel. When they got to the station they received the sad news that they still haven't found the younger Crowe.

Velvet wasn't happy to hear they haven't found Laphicet yet so she went with the other part of Jaune's plan. They quickly left the station and hit the streets asking people about the teen's whereabouts. She used one of the pictures she has of her brother in possession to give them an idea what he looks like. In all honesty the Arc thought the long haired woman was going to get better after last night.

He couldn't be any more wrong, it only made her worse. The more people they asked, the worrier she was getting, the more they said that they haven't seen him, the more desperate she was getting. At this point, Jaune didn't know what else to do. If they weren't having no luck finding the younger Crowe, and the same with the police on their end. Then they didn't had a choice but to keep going.

They went to every corner they could find, ever street where there were a lot of people. But they still came back empty handed. It was starting to get frustrating, it was actually on both ends. Jaune because he didn't wanted to see Velvet so worried sick and the older Crowe for obvious reasons. The Arc never took in consideration the time. To him it looked like only a couple of minutes has passed when in truth, it's been hours.

Hour after hour, the same result no progress. It looks like his worst fears were coming true. Even with the help of Vale Police Force and with them having their own search it wasn't going to be easy to find Laphicet in a big city like Vale. His main concern was Velvet but he was also worried for the younger Crowe wondering what he was doing right now. What could he be doing now? If he was all right? Where did he spent the night?

" _I have to calm down for Velvet's sake. She's already an emotional wreck, I can't act the same."_

At this point, Velvet was starting to lose hope of finding her brother any time soon. Now she was sadly weighting the options that it will take them longer than expected to find him. How long was it going to take them? The question terrifies her days, weeks, months and even years. She tried to calm down but it was impossible when all of her thoughts were of Laphicet. Her little brother, gone to who knows where. Tears were forming once more losing count how many times she has cried.

It wasn't enough everything she went through during her childhood and when she was sixteen, her world shattered forever by that wretched scarlet night. Her only purpose in life that of revenge for the one man who took her precious brother away. After all the pain, sorrow, grief, hatred she went through she thought she finally earned her way to be together with him forever, by sleeping in that eternal loop of devouring and absorption.

Just when she thought she will serve her eternal punishment in slumber with her brother she gets that offer. That second chance Origin gave her was the best thing that ever happened to her in her entire life. A new chance to start over with Laphicet, a fresh new beginning. Even if it was in a while new world she didn't regretted taking it. She and her brother traveled to so many places and meet new people.

They also met Jaune and the people of Patron. Chest nut eyes teared up again, but what was the point of enjoying this new life, this second chance if Laphi wasn't here with her to enjoy it. The most important question she can ask herself. It wasn't worth it to live this life if her brother wasn't here, if her only family left is no longer by her side. As another set of tears fell, her heart kept on hurting from his absence.

After failing to get any confirmation for a person asking if he has seen the teen, she gave an exasperated sigh. Her eyes fell on a digital clock being shown at a tech store. It was reading" 11:20" in the morning, she couldn't believe it's been almost five hours since they started their search. The older Crowe's eyes widened almost forgetting the importance of today. Today Jaune is supposed to take the bullhead ship to Beacon Academy.

Remembering the time, the ship is to take off in the afternoon, probably sometime after one. It couldn't be helped if she almost forgot after all, her younger brother ran away. The Arc has probably forgotten too that's why he hasn't said a word yet. He was too focused helping her on the search. But this wasn't his problem, it was hers. She's the one to do the searching not him, the blond has his dream and she'll be damned if she gets in his way of fulfilling it.

"Jaune...I think you should stop here and let me take over."

"What are you talking about?" the blond was relief to finally hear a word from Velvet since they left the inn.

"I'm saying that you should be on your way already. I can continue with the search."

"You're not making any sense, what do you mean I should be on my way?"

"You really have forgotten?" the older Crowe sighed" today Jaune, the ship is leaving for Beacon. It takes off around the afternoon I think. You should return to the inn and get your things ready before heading for the bullhead docking bay."

The Arc stood stunned at the revelation. His face said it all, he really did forgot. Today he was leaving for the most prestigious huntsman school in the four kingdoms. It seems he was too focused helping Velvet in the search that it completely left his mind. Now the right obvious thing to do is to listened to her and return to the inn to prepare his bag and leave for the docking bay. But he couldn't leave her alone, not in such a crucial time. Not when she was in this state. He would never forgive himself if he leaves just like that. Besides, there was another reason for doing this.

"You said the ship won't leave until the afternoon. I'd say I still have time, I want to continue with the search."

"Better arrive early than late" Velvet crossed her arms frowning obviously not approving with his choice.

"I'll be fine. Let's focus in finding Laphicet okay?" dark blue eyes turned to her chest nut orbs" even if I'm late, I want to see this to the end."

"That is not funny. You're not missing that flight to Beacon" the former therion got upset.

"I think what's important right now is finding your brother than me going to a huntsman school-"

"Finding Laphicet is my problem not yours!" she snapped" he's my brother not yours, you have your own task and that is to get to Beacon and become a huntsman. You can't become a hero if you don't become a huntsman."

"I know that but finding Laphicet is more important than my dream. I will never leave knowing that I was unable to do anything to help finding him."

"So you're willing to give up on your dream just for something so trivial?" Velvet was shocked but mostly annoyed at his stubornness.

"It's not trivial is finding your brother, your family. And you're right usually, it shouldn't be my problem finding him. He's definitely not my family but you forget one thing…Laphicet is my friend and I'm willing to do anything for him."

"Jaune you…." the long haired beauty calmed down" this isn't the time to be playing brave and heroic. I won't be angry at you if you choose to leave for Beacon. Going to that school is your responsibility. Because in doing so you're choosing your dream and that dream will determine your future. But if you chose to stay here, you'll be throwing away the only chance you have of entering a real huntsman school. Staying here will only mean you'll be destroying any chances you have of fulfilling your dream. I don't want that, I don't want you sacrificing everything you worked so hard to accomplish."

The former daemon smiled down at the thoughtful looking blond" I'm not telling you this because I don't want you helping, you've done enough and for that I'm very grateful. But now it's time to focus on your dream. Don't forget, if your turn down this chance you'll be letting your father down. I doubt you want that…."

" _ **Don't ever forget Jaune. You're my son first and an Arc second. I am proud of the man you have become. Now go to Beacon and become the hero you always meant to be."**_

John's words rang in his head. That's what he told him before he left Patron. The head Arc now believed in him like the rest of his family. But was it really the right choice to leave it all behind and go to Beacon? Because he didn't believed it, it wasn't right to leave without getting results. He needed to find Laphicet for Velvet but most importantly, he needed to do it for himself. True the younger Crowe was his friend and he will never abandon a friend. But there was an even bigger reason to do this and go against logic. For not leaving for Beacon and stay here, it felt right more than attending the huntsman school.

"I want to help you find Laphicet because I want to help you Velvet. But I'm also doing this for myself. I can't leave and let things stay like this, I'm not turning my back on him" Jaune took a breath facing the long haired Crowe" the day I almost quit your training Laphicet came to me and helped me make up my mind. He taught me that we're not born strong and skilled to fight. It's a tough and long journey to become strong, I learned the hard way and your brother convinced me to stay on track and continue walking the long tough path."

"It's because of him I didn't quit your training and now I'm here, this new me thanks to him. And you want me to leave for Beacon and forget about him? I'm sorry but I can't do that. Tell me Velvet should I head for the huntsman school and abandon the one person who convinced me to never give up, the person who taught me that even those who are perfect have to start at the bottom to get to the top? I will never turn my back on him, or my friends. Go ahead and hate me but this is who I am, so deal with it."

Velvet wanted to be upset with the blond, she really did. But she couldn't not after hearing heart felt speech. This person before her was willing to risk everything to help her look for her brother. He was willing to sacrifice his chances of going to Beacon just to help her look someone who wasn't his family. But a friend, someone the Arc would go through tremendous lengths to help.

Instead she smiled even if she was ashamed of herself, she really wanted him to go to that school and make his dream come true. But at the same time she was relief, happy because she honestly didn't wanted to search for Laphicet on her own. Not before losing herself thinking it was hopeless, that she will never find him. She was holding on because Jaune was right here, lending her his strength and support.

"You're a selfless fool, what you're doing is stupid" she frowned failing to pretend to be angry with him.

"My dad always say" being selfless isn't stupid, but being selfish is" and it does makes sense when you think about it."

"You do realize you will never get another chance like this? To attend Beacon, you might never go there. I doubt another recommendation letter from your father will be enough this time."

"I know and I don't regret it. But if giving up my chance to go to Beacon means will be able to find Laphicet, then it will be worth not going."

"I'm sorry…." she smiled sadly feeling angry with herself she didn't wanted him to stay but at the same time she wanted him here.

"Don't apologize it's my choice and like I said I don't regret it. Now how about we keep going with the search? I think we haven't being to Lapis street yet."

He was about to keep walking when he felt Velvet grabbing his right hand giving a gentle squeeze. The Arc saw she was giving him a look that could only express true gratitude and her eyes showed so much honesty in them. Still tears have formed, and they fell only this time it wasn't because her brother was missing. But the tears mean she was happy and grateful he will go this far to search for him. Sacrifice a dream for the sake of one person this was one deed the former therion wasn't going to forget for as long as she lives.

"Thank you…." it's all she could say.

"Anything for you…." Jaune blushed cursing mentally" I mean anything for a friend, I would do anything to save a friend to help a friend."

Velvet has chuckled, first time she has done so under these circumstances. The blond couldn't be happier to see her at least putting a smile while this was all happening. That is why he needed to find Laphicet as soon as possible. The sooner he does, the sooner she will feel better and she will return to normal. His only thoughts were on the younger Crowe, hoping he was all right wherever he was.

* * *

Laphicet didn't know how he was able to still walk with his current hunger. Hours passed and his hunger was growing worse by the minute. He couldn't stopped thinking about food, his hunger overpowering his will. The teen walked a crowded street many were ignoring him thinking he was one of those street orphans, others looked at him with some concern and pity. He couldn't paid attention to them because he was trying so hard not to faint.

It wasn't bad how dizzy he was feeling while his stomach growled loudly but soon, came a headache. The pain was actually worse than the one in his stomach and eventually he couldn't walked anymore. The younger Crowe got on his knees trying to hold on, trying to fight off this pain. His thoughts were only showing him all kinds of delicious dishes, especially Velvet's cooking. How he actually missed it, especially her quiche.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Laphicet raised his head to see a young girl looking at him worried. She seemed to be around his age or maybe a year older with pale complexion, shoulder length black hair with a red tint to it. Silver eyes wearing a black blouse, a black waist cincher with red lacing and a skirt with red trimmings with a red hooded cloak. Her accessories included a belt around her waist holding large cartridges in individual loops, as well as a magazine pouch. In the middle of the belt stood a silver colored rose symbol.

"You don't look so good. Are you sick?" again her tone showed concern.

The teen couldn't say another word the pain in his stomach and in his head has gotten worse.

"Maybe we should take you to a hospital."

The silver eyed gasped watching the young boy collapsed on the ground. His eyes were still opened still looking at the young girl in black with the red cloak. Another person arrived getting next to her. It was another girl but looking older than the silver eyed girl, pale complexion with long blond hair in a messy manner and lilac eyes. She was wearing a tan vest with gold pipping over a yellow low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart.

A brown belt with a buckle, a pouch and a small banner object. The banner had the same burning heart symbol but it was colored golden. Black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleaded skirt in the back. Over the shorts but under her belt is a white asymmetrical back skirt. An orange scarf wrapped around her neck with long brown leather knee-high platform boots with orange socks of different lengths, and fingerless black gloves.

"He really doesn't look good. Hey can you hear me?" the blond girl said with some concern but it wasn't as big as the silver eyed girl.

"Yang let's take him to the hospital, he's probably has a serious sickness or something" said the girl in the red cloak worried.

Suddenly both girls heard a very loud growl that startled them.

"I know about his sickness all right" the blond grinned" it's called hunger, seems like someone hasn't eaten in a while."

"Please…." Laphi whispered" food...I can't take it anymore…."

"He's hungry then?" the silver eyed girl took noticed the growl was his stomach.

"Luckily for you, I just know what to do about that hunger of yours" Yang raised a fist" give me a hand here sis."

She nodded helping her older sister lifting the poor teen carrying him to what will be the nearest food place.

* * *

To say Laphicet was hungry was an understatement. The teen was taken to a dinner by the two girls have saved his life. The younger Crowe was seated on a table chowing down on a dish that was roasted chicken with mash potatoes. He was basically eating like there was no tomorrow, this wasn't notice by the people present at the dinner. Yang and her younger sister stood with wide eyes at how fast he was eating.

They gazed at each other before turning again to the teen. They knew he was hungry, not that hungry. It made them wonder if they never arrived he would have die of hunger. Then the food was gone, he has eaten everything. Might as well say he cleaned the dish with his tongue. Yang remained shocked at the sight and he thought her sister had an appetite whenever she was really hungry.

"Still hungry?" asked the blond with a sweat dropped.

"No, I'm full….That was delicious thank you very much for the meal" the younger Crowe smiled happy that his tummy was filled.

"I'm glad you're feeling better. I got worried when I saw you on the ground like you were hurt" replied the silver eye girl smiling" I'm...I'm Ruby. This is my big sister Yang."

"Sister?" he blinked looking at the two girls they didn't looked the same.

"Your doubting we're not related?" raised an eyebrow Yang" well you're right, we're not blood related but we see each other as sisters, is there a problem?" her tone changed as she was warning him.

"No no of course not I don't see a problem. I think family is family not caring about blood" he panicked seeing that the blond girl might have a serious temper.

"Okay" she laughed just like that noticing that he got scared" you got a name hungry kid?"

"Don't call me that" he pouted" it's Laphicet Crowe."

"Can I call you Laphi for short?" asked Ruby.

"Yeah you can…." his eyes softened remembering that's how his sister calls him most of the times, now he was never going to hear her calling him that.

"Something wrong?" the blond noticed his expression.

"It's nothing but anyway thank you very much for the food, I was so hungry."

"Oh yeah we saw how hungry you were. A little more and it looked like you were about to eat the plate too" the blond lilac eyed girl grinned.

"Yang don't tease him" pouted her younger sister before turning to the teen" Laphi why were you hungry?"

"I guess because I got hungry" he scratched the back of his head.

"What Ruby is trying to say, why would you let yourself go hungry in the first place? Don't you have a home?"

"No...I don't..." his thoughts were on Velvet.

"What about your parents?" asked the red cloaked girl.

"They're dead" Laphicet didn't felt pain from revealing the information after all, he never knew them he was barely a toddler when they died. He only saw Arthur and Celica as his parents even if the last was hid older sister.

"I'm sorry I didn't know" now Ruby felt bad for asking, part of her was able to understand since she lost her mother when she was younger.

"It's okay, I hardly knew them. I was just an infant when they passed away."

"Any other relatives?" asked Yang.

"I used to have an older sister and a brother in law but they passed away too…."

Ruby lowered her head feeling sorry for the teen. Who would have thought someone has lost so many family members, she only lost her mother. But Laphi has had it worst than her or her sister.

"Do you...Have any other relatives?" the blond felt the same way as she stared at him with a lot of guilt for bringing the topic.

"I have another older sister, and she's alive" the younger Crowe lowered his head thinking of her.

"Now I'm the one asking you Laphi" said the blond" if you have a sister old enough to take care of you, why were you on the streets dying of hunger? I'm pretty sure she can at least cook for you or buy you food."

Laphicet stood in thought. Of course telling the reason why he left Velvet was out of the question. They would never believe him and they will think he's crazy. Plus Velvet would never want him to tell anyone from Remnant about their origin. But then again, he could tell them he left. But he will have to tell the reason why he left. This was so frustrating he owed Ruby and Yang that much for very much saving his life, they were good people. He took a sip from his cold water staring at the two girls who were eagerly waiting for an answer.

"I...I ran away…."

"Why would you do that?!" gasped Ruby.

"I'm afraid...I found out something about myself that scares me. I think if my sister finds out she will never forgive me…."

"What is this secret you found out about yourself?" asked the silver eyed girl.

"I'm sorry I can't say...It's very personal. I don't want to share it, I'm happy you guys saved me but I'm not ready to talk about it."

"It's okay Ruby he doesn't have to tell us if he doesn't want to. He doesn't know us well" replied the lilac eyed blond.

"Don't you regret it?" spoke the red cloak girl" running away from your sister?"

"At the time I thought it was the right thing to do. But now...I just don't know…."

"Laphi why don't you tell us about your sister?" Yang smiled.

"Oh…." the younger Crowe was caught off guard before smiling" her name is Velvet and she's older than me by six years. She's the best, her cooking is delicious and she knows a lot about cleaning, oh and she's very strong she can sure fight."

"Sounds like she's the perfect big sister material" the blond smiled" do you love her Laphi?"

"Of course I do! She's my sister I will always care for her."

"Okay good answer. If you feel that way about her, then why did you ran away?"

Laphicet stood silent he truly didn't know how answer Yang's question. Just as he said he thought it was the right thing to do around the time he left. Now he really didn't know. At the same time he wanted to be far away from Velvet as possible. But he also wanted to see her, because he misses her a lot.

"I don't think I'll be able to run away from my home and my family" replied Ruby.

"I did wrote her a note that I was leaving though…." he muttered.

"That only makes things worse" argued the silver eyed girl.

"It's okay Ruby" her blond older sister calmed her down" Laphi, I don't have to tell you that what you did was wrong. I don't have to tell you that in running away, you're hurting your sister in the process."

His eyes widened as he started to teared up.

"You just said that you care for her a lot and that she's a great sister. Yet you chose to leave her. Maybe you're wrong and you don't really care. Just imagine how she must be feeling right now?"

"….."

"If it was me I would be heart broken finding out my sister left home without saying a word. I would be upset and I would cry" Yang smiled patting Ruby on the head" I think it's time you ask yourself, if this is what you really want? To be far away from your sister, to let her be hurt forever. If she's as great as you say then, she must be worried sick and she's probably looking for you."

Laphicet couldn't take it anymore he released his tears" you're right...I do regret leaving I didn't meant to leave, I didn't meant to hurt Velvet, I didn't meant to make her sad. I miss her a lot I want to be with her…."

"It's okay Laphi. You finally realized you did wrong and you don't want to be far away from your sister" Ruby smiled trying to comfort the teen.

"But I don't know where could she be. I know she's not at the place where we're staying. She's probably somewhere in the city searching for me."

"Yang, we have to help him find his sister" the silver eyed girl turned to her older sister.

"Hm...Guess searching for her will take us a while and it's not like we can waste time. There's somewhere we need to be soon. I was thinking maybe we'll have better luck going to the-"

"Excuse me?"

The trio turned to see two men wearing white long sleeve shirts with gray suspenders, black long pants and black shoes. They were wearing shades, one of them had a brown bear with dark brown hair and dark eyes while the other had messy yellow brownish hair with dark eyes. They looked serious as they were staring at Ruby and Yang but mainly, their sights were on Laphicet.

"Can we help you?" asked the lilac eyed blond.

"Officer Grand and officer Ethan Vale Police Force" the one with bear said showing his badge along with the other man.

Yang stood calm while panicking on the inside. What were the police doing here? What do they want? She didn't wanted to freak out but it was hard not to. Did they found out that she's the one who trashed Junior's night club? Though she was doing some investigation on a certain family member of hers, she was aware that she did wrong beating the owner and everyone else along causing property damage. Even if she was having fun and a thrill, she knew she can get in deep trouble. Not to mention her father would be so mad at her if he ever finds out.

"Um...How can we help you officers?" she hide her nervous tone well.

"We're here for this young man" Grand said gazing at the teen boy he took a sketch book showing a drawing of the teen, according to the physical characteristics they were given.

"Me?" Laphi blinked not having a clue what the police could want with him.

"Are you Laphicet Crowe?" asked Ethan.

"Yes that's me…."

"It's him all right, fits the description perfectly" replied Grand.

"What is going on? What do you want with Laphi?" Ruby got worried.

"Laphicet Crowe we would like for you to accompany us to the station."

"I...Okay" he would be lying if he said he wasn't scared.

"Can we go with him?" asked Yang.

"Sure, I see no problem" said Grand.

The lilac eyed blond left some lien on their table paying for the food the younger Crowe ate.

"Hope you come back soon" said the waitress taking the money.

"You bet we'll be back" smiled the blond.

"I got worried when I saw that kid eating so fast. He reminded me of a crazy girl that came yesterday and ordered thirty stacks of pancakes, thirty! What's crazy she ate all of them, every single one and she wanted more. If it wasn't for the young man accompanying her who convinced her to leave we would have fear for our business."

"Wouldn't want to meet her, bye!" Yang gave a laughed following her sister and Laphi out of the dinner.

"She said her name was Nora" the waitress muttered praying not to see the crazy girl again.

* * *

(Time skip)

Jaune sighed seem he was more frustrated than the young woman next to him. They still haven't gotten any leads of where Laphicet could be. Velvet was ready to lose it but the Arc told her that they should return to the police station. Maybe by now they have found the younger Crowe by now. He really hoped he was right because he didn't know when the long haired woman was going to go through another emotional breakdown.

He could see it in her features that she was upset, frustrated and ready to shed more tears. So the Arc hoped to the heavens and to Monty that the police will give them the great news that they were successful in finding the teen. When they arrived to the station they got word from the receptionist that they've found the young Crowe. Jaune couldn't be any happier that his prayers have been answered.

As for Velvet. As soon as she heard those words she lost it. She quickly asked where was he and it was impossible for the receptionist to try and calm her down. Telling her that her brother was inside in the administrative offices and that was enough for the young woman to ran off. Jaune barely had time to see her go, but he still chose to follow her. The former therion ran as her life depended on it not giving a crap if they scold her for running at a government building.

She already knew where to find the offices, it was her only destination. Images of Laphicet filled her head as the tears emerged once more. The older Crowe entered through the double doors and there he stood. Seated near a desk of an officer, next to him were two girls she has never met before. One blond with lilac eyes and the other looking younger with black hair with a red tint and silver eyes. But her only focus was on her little brother.

 **(Music: Velvet's theme from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

"Laphicet!"

The teen smiled tearing up seeing his older sister running to him. But he didn't saw it coming as she hugged him tightly sobbing uncontrollably. That was all he could take as he shed his tears accepting the hug, but he failed to make it as heart warming as hers. Ruby and Yang stood silent watching the emotional hug. The silver eyed girl felt like crying with the way she was hugging, she truly has missed him. Her older sister was giving the Crowe siblings a sympathetic expression.

She was able to understand perfectly how the young woman was feeling. Yang meant what she said, if Ruby runs away from their home she will lost it too. Blood or no blood, she was her little sister no matter what. The hug continued as Velvet resumed her sobbing overjoyed that she's been reunited with her brother. Soon the embrace between the siblings was broken before Velvet glared at the teen and smacked his head.

"Where have you been?!" she was now angry but the tears were still present" do you have any idea what I've been through!? I didn't got any sleep last night because I was so worried about you!"

"I'm sorry…." it's all he could say as he sobbed.

"Why did you left? You just left me some silly note without giving an explanation" again Velvet pulled the teen to a hug as she sobbed again.

"I'm really sorry Velvet. I didn't meant to worried you, I'm sorry…."

"I can never stay angry at you" she chuckled miserably before she started whispering in her brother's ear that made him teared up.

"I'm sorry" what else could he do but apologize for his stupid action, running away was truly a retarded idea.

 **(Music end)**

"Ruby let's go" Yang whispered to the silver eyed petite as she nodded, they have over stayed their welcome.

She nodded still smiling at the heartwarming reunion of the siblings _" good for you Laphi."_

"I know something's been bothering you for a while Laphi" Velvet caressed his hair" you don't have to tell me now if you don't feel like it. But I want you to know whenever you feel like talking about it, I will always be here to listen to your problems. Just promise me you won't do this again, you won't run away. I can't possibly go through that again."

"I promise I won't do it again" he smiled feeling so stupid that she will actually hate him after seeing how heartbroken she looked finding out of his disappearance and how overjoyed she is now that she has found him.

" _But I'm not ready to tell her the truth yet…."_

"Sorry to interrupt" officer Grand walked over to the siblings" Velvet Crowe, we would like to ask you a few questions, if that's all right with you mam."

"Yes of course" she nodded nothing matters anymore because Laphicet was here.

* * *

Jaune stood in waiting area where the receptionist desk stood. He was obviously waiting for Velvet and Laphicet knowing the police will ask the older Crowe a few questions. Hopefully it will be nothing serious. The way he saw it, they did the right thing coming to the police for help finding the younger Crowe. A smile has spread his features happy that this was all over now, Velvet will be happy and relief that she was reunited with her brother.

The blond teen didn't like seeing her the way she was when Laphi left. The Arc spotted two girls arriving at the place. One with black hair with a red tint and silver eyes which it was a rare color for eyes, wearing all black with a red cloak. The other long messy blond hair with lilac eyes and her outfit made her look sexy noticing her curves. But compare to Velvet, the blond ranks second place.

"Oh my gosh is that your weapon!" the silver eyed girl with the red cloaked ran to him looking so excited.

"Um yeah" he smiled unsheathing Crocea Mors from the sheath.

"Here we go going into weapon maniac mode" Yang smiled.

"Does it transform into a rifle, or how about a machine gun?"

"Sorry to disappoint you but it's just a sword that's been passed down in my family for generations. But the sheath transforms into a shield" Jaune showed her transforming the shield.

"Ohhhhh that is so cool! Many don't appreciate the classics anymore. But I love all kinds of weapons, so the classics are okay in my book and this right here…."

The Arc stood mouth wide as the red cloak petite has taken from her back her weapon, transforming into a large red scythe _" whoa…."_

"This is my baby Crescent Rose a scythe as you can see. It's also a high impact caliber sniper rifle."

"Huh?" Jaune blinked.

"It's also a gun" grinned the lilac eyed blond.

"Yang that's my line!" protested her younger sister.

"That's...Really something, it's quite a weapon" the Arc stood in awe at the sight of Crescent Rose.

"Uhuh I built her myself" stated Ruby proudly.

"Wait-You built that weapon?"

"Yeah I went to Signal Combat Academy. They teach us how to built our own weapons."

" _Why don't they have schools like th_ _at_ _in Patron?"_ sweat dropped Jaune because of such school existed he might have built his own weapon.

"Same with me, I built my own weapon too. Ember Celica" the golden bracelets in Yang's wrist have suddenly transformed into a pair a golden gauntlets" I hit pretty hard with these babies and also they fire twelve gauge shot gun dust shells."

"So they're shot gun gauntlets cool" Jaune stood impressed at the weapon.

"Actually I was the one who built Ember Celica because she doesn't have a clue how to built a weapon, so she came to me" whispered Ruby which made the Arc laughed.

"I heard that sis" the blond sweat dropped at the petite's comment before turning to her fellow blond male" we're already talking like were the best of friends and we don't even know our names, I'm Yang and that's my little sister Ruby."

"Nice to meet you" said the red cloak girl.

"The Name's Jaune Arc short, sweet, rolls of the tongue, ladies love it."

"Do they?" asked Ruby.

"I...You know what? Never mind I said that" he stood in thought, Velvet would probably not like that part of ladies loving it. It's not like he considered himself a professional with girls and he definitely isn't looking for a harem either. No, he only needed one girl and he was blushing thinking about a certain long haired beauty and him together.

"It's you!" Laphicet came running smiling at Ruby" I can't believe I didn't notice before, the red cloak and the scythe you're the one they mentioned in the news."

"The news are talking about me?" the silver eyed girl stood confused.

"You're the one that stopped those bad guys from robbing that dust shop."

"Ah...That heh heh" she smiled while blushing remembering when she stopped the robbers from taking the dust from the shop" From Dust Till Dawn".

"Oh my baby sister has become a famous celebrity I'm so proud of you!" Yang went to give the girl a big hug.

"Cut it out! Stop!" she fought off the immense strength her older sister possess.

"Laphicet I'm glad to see you're okay" Jaune smiled at the teen before sighing" Velvet was worried sick about you."

"I know…." muttered the younger Crowe.

"I will think of his punishment eventually" Velvet walked over to the group, her eyes were on the two girls" Laphi told me you helped him when he was hungry, thank you."

"It was nothing but his stomach was growling so loud it was like" Graaah!"" Ruby made an impression.

The former therion smiled at her attitude she thought she was adorable" Ruby right? Velvet nice to meet you."

"Laphi mentioned you. You're his big sister he kept saying how amazing you are and how great of a cook you are and other things, he really does care about you."

"Flattering isn't going to save you from your punishment" she turned to her younger brother with a serious stare making the poor teen trembled.

"I'm Yang nice to meet you Velvet. And I gotta say I just love your hair, what do you do to make it so long? I basically did everything to increase the length of mine and it still doesn't grow. Any advice will be much appreciate it."

"I just wash it the usual" the older Crowe stood in thought it's what she used to do when she was living in Abal village, then she remembered the three years she spent in prison at Titania island" it just kept on growing until it stopped."

"Wow thanks a lot for the information" Yang had to sweat dropped though the sarcasm was there.

"Come on Yang we have to go!" Ruby took his sister's hand" we can't be late to the bullhead docking bay, we have to get to the ship that will take us to Beacon."

"Wait a minute" Jaune stood shocked" you guys are going to Beacon? So am I!"

"Really? That's awesome!" Ruby was overjoyed.

"Guess you're coming with us then" said the lilac eyed blond smiling one more friend to join them at the huntsman school.

"We still have to return to the inn to pick up your bag" reminded Velvet.

"Right, look I'll head out and then I'll meet you guys at the docking bay."

"We'll meet you there" Yang smiled leaving.

"Bey Jaune, Laphi and Velvet!" Ruby waved following her sister.

* * *

Jaune was truly happy. First he met some new friends and they were going to Beacon too. Second they found Laphicet and third, Velvet was back to her normal self. The older Crowe smiled at her brother patting his head and Laphi smiled in return. They were currently on their way back to the inn so he can pick up his things and head to the bullhead ship docking bay from there, it was straight to Beacon. It was a great that they managed to find the younger Crowe before the ship leaves guess luck seems to be on his side, for once.

However, the Arc didn't noticed that Velvet was staring at him. The long haired woman couldn't be any more grateful to the blond after everything he's done. Always kind and selfless it wasn't for her but he also did it for Laphicet, he saw the teen as his friend. She was also glad that he will be able to attend the huntsman school after all. The thought of Jaune not attending because of her made her glared in anger. She was supposed to help him, not the other way around.

"Jaune?"

"Hm…." he turned to the older Crowe with a smile.

"Thanks...For everything."

"For everything?" he raised an eyebrow not understanding what she was talking about.

"You helped me find Laphicet. It's because of your idea of going to the police that we we're able to find him a lot sooner."

"It was no big deal, I'm just glad we found him that's all."

"No you did more than enough. You risk your chances to go to Beacon over finding Laphi. I will never forget what you did for my brother" she smiled.

"S..Sure no problem" the Arc blushed.

"I'm sorry Jaune. I didn't know you were about to throw away your chance to go to Beacon" the younger Crowe lowered his head in shame.

"Don't worry Laphicet you're here now and I'm going to Beacon so no biggie" he smiled spotting the inn where they were staying" I'm heading to pick up my things."

"I also have to pick my things" the former therion watched the blond entering the building.

"Velvet…." the teen spoke" I'm sorry about leaving, I really am."

"As long as you don't do it again, I'll manage. I'm still thinking what kind of punishment to give you. Maybe not eating my quiche for a month" she actually grinned.

"No! Anything but that!" he gasped in horror.

"Or maybe instead of punishing you" Velvet gave a thoughtful expression" if you tell me why you ran away and what's making you act so strange lately, then I won't punish you."

"That's a dirty move" he frowned" I'm sorry Velvet but I'm not ready to talk about it."

"Fine it's your choice, I will punish you then" she sighed" Laphi?" she got the attention of her brother looking uneasy trying not to get embarrassed, she remember what Jaune told her" is your problem...Puberty?"

His expression was priceless.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-An early chapter and a bit longer than the last one hope you enjoy it.**

 **-For me it felt right to make Ruby and Yang helped Laphicet with his problem and convincing him that he was doing wrong running away from Velvet.**

 **-I intended for Yang and Ruby to become good friends with both Crowe siblings. Asides because both Velvet and Yang have a younger sibling and both are over protective of them so yeah they're going to get along just fine.**

 **-I find it ironic the part when Ruby mentions that she would never run away from home. Because that's basically what she did at the end of volume 3. Even if she did it for the right reasons she still ran away, and her running away didn't helped with Yang's recovery.**

 **-Well finally the next chapter is entering volume 1 canon. How much will the story change with Velvet and Lahicet in the story? You will find out eventually.**

 **-I'll be using Velvet's theme more often than other music in Berseria because it's among my favorites of the soundtrack.**

 **-For those that don't know. In the Japanese version of the game Arthur stabbed Laphicet with his sword before throwing him into the pit. In the North American version he uses an exorcist arte getting stabbed before falling into the pit. Honestly I got pissed that they chose to censored it. The scene was shadowed it's not like we could see clearly his body stabbed on the sword. What pisses me off more that they don't censor real violent games like Call of Duty GTA5, Assassin's Creed among many others. I'm starting to think they're biased towards Japanese games.**

 **-As always thank you very much for all the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: The Shining Beacon


	8. The Shining Beacon

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

* * *

Chapter 8 The Shining Beacon

(Location: above the skies of the capital city of Vale western region of the Sanus continent kingdom of Vale Remnant)

The bullhead ship continued it's flight course towards it's destination. It was boarded by all the fresh students that were about to attend Beacon Academy. Several familiar faces were more than overjoyed for being in the ship. For Velvet and Laphicet this was the first they were traveling the air. Neither of the siblings have ever board an air ship before. During their travels they always went through land, mostly they would walked.

There were times the Crowe siblings took a free ride on a carriage from traveling merchants or foreigners from other parts of Remnant. The experience was truly unique and yet it was a bit scary considering how high they were in the air. Laphi couldn't contained his excitement, the teen was in one of the windows showing the amazing view below. The former therion smiled never getting tired whenever he will get like this. She was excited but not to an extent, nothing like her younger brother.

True it was also her first time traveling by air since she got used to traveling by sea. A smile spread her lips remembering the times when she traveled with the crew of the Van Eltia. The memories came to her when she and her companions sailed the seas of the pirate ship. Even if back then she was hell bent in fulfilling her revenge she did enjoyed those times. Thanks to the young malak Laphi her thirst for vengeance lessened making it her priority to stop Artorius and Innominat from carrying out their plans.

Suddenly it wasn't about the ship or the crew but rather, her traveling companions. Rokurou, Eizen, Eleanor, Magilou and Phi or rather Laphicet. She misses them and it wasn't the same being on her own in a whole new world. The thoughts were erased as turned to looked at her brother once more. The younger Crowe was still gazing through the window and his new friend Ruby joined him looking as excited as him.

Next to the silver eyed petite stood her older sister Yang. The blond was smiling gazing down at the view. Velvet already knew they were half sisters just by a simple glance. But the two girls saw each other as they were blood related. She didn't had a problem with it she was actually happy to see them acting like they were really family. The former therion hasn't forgotten she was in debt with them after they helped Laphicet from his hunger.

If it weren't for them the teen would have die and she would never forgive himself if he dies by mere hunger. Not wanting to remember when her brother ran away and how close she came to lose it from worrying too much. It was understandable, she lost her brother once and she definitely didn't wanted to go through that again. Not to mention she didn't wanted to think of Laphi's current problem even when she told him she will wait for him to tell her. The big question, how long will she have to wait?

Unfortunately not everyone were all happy and excited to be on an air ship. Velvet turned to the unlucky soul that wasn't having a pleasant flight experience. When Jaune told her that he had motion sickness she thought it was a natural condition that some people will have. But she never thought it would be this bad. The Arc stood far away from any windows and he was currently on the ground hugging his knees. It worried her to see him like this, he will have to hold on until they arrive at the school.

Every now and then she will check on him making sure he doesn't decides to spill his guts. It was the least she could for him after what the Arc did for her. Velvet meant what she said, without Jaune's help she would probably still searching for Laphicet and by now, she might have lost her mind. She would have never found him on her own, these were the times she has the blond by her side.

"How are you feeling?"

"Terrible" was his reply as Jaune slowly gazed at the older Crowe" as long as I keep my distance from the windows, I think I'll be fine."

"Try not to think too much about it. It might save you from throwing up" she smiled.

"I'll try…Thanks Velvet…."

" _Truth is, I'm the one who should be thanking you"_ she was still feeling grateful for what the Arc did to helped her find Laphicet and that he was willing to give up his chances to attend Beacon.

"This is amazing!" Laphi was in awe" I never thought I'll be able to looked so high. I can see the entire city from here."

"I know it's so cool! I can't even see Signal from here" followed Ruby.

"That island over there, is that where you're from?" asked the younger Crowe.

"Yeah that's Patch, where Yang and I live. That large building over there is Signal Academy where we both went."

"Beacon is our home now sis, we should get used to it" the blond brawler smiled patting the petite's head.

"I wish I could go to Beacon. I mean I'm going there but I'm not a student" said the younger Crowe.

"So you weren't moved two years ahead?" Ruby smiled at the teen.

"Huh...No I didn't even went to a combat school in the first place."

"I'm the only one then…." the silver eyed petite felt more pressured than before.

"Come on sis you should feel happy that you're going to Beacon two years ahead before graduating from Signal. Nobody is that lucky."

"Ruby, if you got move two years ahead then how old are you?" Laphi never realized how young she was until now.

"Fifteen, the current age to attend Beacon is seventeen."

"Oh you're a year older than me" smiled the teen.

"Really? I thought you were the same age as me" the red cloak girl looked a bit taken back.

"I'm telling you Ruby you're going to fit in just fine" Yang kept smiling at her sister" you're so special I can't wait for you to show them what you got-"

"Please stop, don't start with the whole" bee's knees" thing again. I only want to be treated normal not seem as some kind of special case."

"But you are special sis, you got moved two years ahead. That has never happened before."

Ruby only felt horrible by the comment instead of feeling better. She didn't wanted to be special. Of course she was truly happy that she gets to attend Beacon around the same time as her older sister but she was uncomfortable with the circumstances. The only reason she was moved ahead because of her skills as a combat student.

She stopped Torchwick and his goons from robbing that dust shop, even if she failed in capturing the scum thief. The headmaster Ozpin saw her potential and decided to let her attend his school just when she needed two more years to graduate from Signal. Not knowing how the other students will see her, it made her nervous what would they think when they find out who she is.

"I guess I understand how you feel" spoke Laphicet" you don't want people to give you any special treatment because you were move ahead by two years. You only want to be seen as any other student that starting the school."

"That's right!" the silver eyed petite smiled at the teen turning to her blond sister" see Yang, Laphi understands me."

"Okay fine no special treatment for my baby sister whom I'm proud of because she made quite the achievement being the first young student to attend Beacon. There will be no special one or bees knees, happy?"

"What does bees knees means?" asked the younger Crowe.

"No idea" muttered Ruby.

"Ugh…." groaned Jaune from behind the group.

"How's he holding up?" asked the blond brawler.

Velvet replied taking a paper bag handing it to the Arc as he barfed in it. It was a good thing she thought ahead and went to look for one after he told her of his motion sickness.

"Jaune has officially become vomit boy" grinned Yang.

"Not funny…." muttered the Arc after releasing his lunch.

It was a good thing that there were actually trash bins in the bullhead ship. The former therion threw the filled bag in it. She already had another bag ready. This is what happened when you prepared because you have someone who suffers from such a condition. The ship's television's screen were showing the picture of a familiar individual who was apparently a wanted criminal by the VPF. Ruby recognized the person as Roman Torchwick.

The same criminal who lead those goons to rob the dust shop she managed to stopped them from carrying out his plan. At the same time she felt bad because he got away even when she had help from an actual huntress. The broadcast was now showing a news report showing Lisa Lavender talking about a faunus rights movement rally being interrupted by the group known as the White Fang. From what the young woman was saying, this group seemed to have used violence which it turned ugly.

The news broadcast was cut off showing a middle-aged woman with light blond hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Bright green eyes wearing thin ovular glasses, teal earrings matching the hanging pendant on her collar. Her attire consists of a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide key hole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings.

Black boots with brown heels and a cape that is purple on the inside and black on the outside. The cut of the cape is stylized to end in flames and arrows, with a row of diamond-shape bronze beads on the back. Ruby recognized the woman as the huntress who aided her fend off Torchwick when he escape to an air ship that took off. Remembering she wasn't the best person to have a conversation due to her strick nature.

*Hello and welcome to Beacon.*

"Who's that?" asked Yang.

*My name is Glynda Goodwitch.*

"Oh."

*You are among a privileged few who received honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, as future huntsmen and huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you the knowledge and training to protect our world.*

Laphicet stood in deep thought. Watching Ruby and Yang all excited and who wouldn't be? They were going to attend Beacon, it was among the best schools in the four kingdoms. It was a real honor to be accepted and study there. He actually felt happy for the two sisters since they have seemed to earned that privilege. Jaune has also earned the right after all the training he's been through, though he couldn't looked excited because he was still under the condition of his motion sickness.

The only ones who felt left out of the whole thing was he and his older sister. They weren't students, they were just accompanying the Arc to the school. Once they get there, they might not get full access inside. He might never get the chance to see the library after all. The teen felt a hand on his shoulder turning to see his sister, looking as she was able to read his mind.

"You don't look excited?" asked Velvet.

"I am. Not as excited as Ruby and Yang though. I wonder if they will let us stay at the school."

"Probably not, the place is only for students and teachers and we're neither."

"I thought so…." muttered the younger Crowe.

"Hey why the long faces?" Yang turned to the Crowe siblings.

"Our stay in Beacon won't be long" replied the former therion gazing at her brother.

"You guys are only accompanying Jaune. Maybe if you tell them you're transfer students, they might let you guys stay" Ruby piped in.

"I doubt it will be that easy."

"Then how about you get some fake documents?" added the silver eyed girl.

"That will be illegal. I'm not looking forward to go to jail."

"Guess the only thing left to do is to enjoy the moment while it lasts" said the blond brawler though she didn't minded if the Crowe siblings make their stay at the school permanent.

* * *

The bullhead finally landed on a dock along with other ships. Many students have been given the privilege to attend the school. People were now leaving once it landed safely, these people were future students of Beacon. After a couple of minutes Jaune was the first of the group to leave the ship and knelt to the ground basically kissing it. He couldn't be any happier to finally reached land and away with his damn motion sickness. In a few minutes he'll be back to normal and he will forget the cursed ride to this school.

The rest of the group were amused at the sight. It's not like they were on the ship for hours. The journey from the docking bay of the city to here was around thirty minutes. Turning their attention away from Jaune they walked ahead to have a better look at the structure that is Beacon Academy. They were all in awe at what they were seeing. Ruby and Laphi thought staring down at Vale from a high distance was quite view but this one, was even better.

For starters the school building was really long and huge, quite elegant like it was only meant to be attended by people from the high class of society. It was expected from a prestigious academy like Beacon. In the middle of the structure stood Beacon's tower which it was pretty high. The view from up there you can obviously see the entire school ground. Ruby and Laphicet were the first to react in awe at the whole place. Yang followed giving an impressive smile it was bigger from the brochure she was giving when she graduated from Signal.

"The view from Vale got nothing on this."

Obviously her younger sister never received one since she didn't officially graduate from the combat school. Jaune was in awe too to think he actually made it, nearly seven months ago he never imagined himself being here. This is where his huntsman training will begin, where his dream will begin. Velvet was impressed by the sight, but she kind of was expecting a castle looking structure for a huntsman school. As they crossed the long bridge that connects with the school building they saw many students passing by.

But of course when you're attending a school for huntsmen and huntresses, those students are going to have their weapons. Some have already caught the eye of Ruby most were hidden away, others were sheathed and others were in plain view for the silver eyed petite to see. Her eyes widened smiling widely, overjoyed and excited that she literally turned into a chibi version of herself. It truly defied logic but apparently those around her didn't give it too much thought. Well maybe Laphicet thought how she was doing it.

"Sis! That kid has a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword…." she went after the girl before Yang pulled her back trying to calm her down.

"Easy there little sister. There just weapons."

"Just weapons? They are an extension of ourselves, they're part of us. They're so cool!" argued the silver eyed girl.

"I admit most of the weapons I've seen so far make mine look like a harmless toy" Jaune chuckled he only had a sword, a shield, a gauntlet dagger and a blade hidden on his right foot.

"A weapon is a weapon no matter how fancy it looks. What's important is the person wielding them. Weapons that transform into a gun don't really get my attention" said Velvet.

"I do like your gauntlet sword thingy Velvet. Like I told Jaune many people don't appreciate the classics, but not me. I love all kinds of weapons."

"Then why don't ogle over your own weapon, aren't you happy with it?" asked the blond brawler.

Ruby quickly draw her scythe hugging it as it was a precious person" of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose. I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people...But better."

"So you prefer meeting new weapons than people like us?" Jaune sounded offended but he was obviously pretending" I'm hurt Ruby I thought the three of us were your friends."

"No, that's not what I mean-I'm just, I don't have much luck when it comes to talking to people. Much less making friends. You, Laphi and Velvet are the only friends I've ever made outside of Signal Academy."

"Just be yourself" spoke the older Crowe" don't act like someone else, you'll have better luck being yourself than pretending to be someone you're not. Not everyone will like you and not everyone will hate you. Those that won't like you it's on them not you."

"That sure makes sense, thanks Velvet" Ruby felt better.

"Well if you guys are done" Yang smiled as a group of people arrived" I'm going to take this time to hang out with my friends."

And just like that, the blond brawler left in a hurry with the group of people that were her friends. They probably graduated from Signal with her too. Velvet, Laphicet and Jaune stood stun at what just happened. So they arrived to this new school and suddenly Yang leaves not caring if her younger sister gets lost or in trouble. Ruby pouted not looking happy with her sister's action. She did this so she try to make more friends, she had a feeling that was the case. Good thing she wasn't alone there was no way she'll be able to fit in here, or make any friends.

"What just happened?" asked the younger Crowe.

"Yang has ditched her sister" replied Velvet.

"That's wasn't nice."

"Don't worry Ruby we'll look after you" said Jaune" cause I don't think is going to bother."

"I can't believe she did that, just wait till I find her" the silver eyed girl kept her angry pout.

Jaune have noticed another air ship landing in another docking bay. However the ship was different from the bullhead models. For starters it had a symbol of what it looks to be a snowflake. There were men leaving from the ship wearing suits, all were moving a couple of carts that had many suitcases. Whoever the owner of those bags is must be someone very important.

A new figurine emerged from the ship, this time it was a girl. She looked around the age as him with pale white complexion, pale blue eyes with long white hair pulled back into an off-center bun tail and pinned with an icicle shaped tiara.

She had a crooked scar that runs vertically down on her left eye. Wearing a thigh-length strapless dress with faint color gradation from white to pale blue at the hem. A long sleeve bolero jacket, the back of the jacket had the same snowflake symbol. A small apple pendant in a silver chain and thin, rectangular earrings and white wedged heels.

Finally a white sash tied around her waist with a pouch attached to the back. Jaune has taken notice at the weapon strapped on her waist with her sash. It looked like a rapier style blade but it looked different from the ones the Arc has seen in his home village. She was heading their way along with the men that were moving the carts with suitcases.

"Hi!" he waved at the white haired girl catching her attention" I'm Jaune Arc, I'm new to Beacon."

"I'm new to the school too" she replied but without a smile before flicking her pony tail to the side.

Velvet didn't like her already. Her tone and her composure, she looked like she was a spoiled stuck up brat. Judging from her clothing she probably comes from a rich and wealthy family. Meaning, she was the kind of girl that had everything handed to her on a silver platter by just asking for it. Sometimes she wished Jaune wasn't so sociable and kind, there are people who don't deserve to be talk to. Laphicet and Ruby just stood curious at the new girl that arrived and didn't minded to get acquainted with her since the blond was the first to make his move.

"Hi I'm Ruby nice to meet you" she said with confidence remembering what the older Crowe told her.

"I'm Laphicet but I don't mind if you call me Laphi for short."

"Yes...It's nice to meet you" she definitely didn't sounded friendly.

"What's your name?" asked the Arc.

"What?" she raised an eyebrow" are you kidding? You don't know who I am?"

"Um...Should I" blinked the blond.

"Of course you should!"

"And who might you be?" Velvet wasn't happy staring at the white haired girl.

"You don't know who I am either?!"

"Neither are we" followed Laphi with Ruby giving a nod.

"Unbelievable" she frowned upset that these people didn't had a clue of her identity" fine I am Weiss Schnee."

"Schnee?" spoke the younger Crowe" as in the Schnee Dust Company?"

"That is correct I am the heiress. You have heard of the company before?" Weiss turned to the teen.

"I've read about it in books. The Schnee Dust Company are the biggest supplier of dust in the four kingdoms."

"That's right you're very knowledgeable, yet you weren't able to recognize me?" the heiress crossed her arms in disapproval.

"I've never met a Schnee before" argued the younger Crowe.

"Nice to meet you Weiss" Jaune smiled.

"Yeah, same with me" followed Ruby.

Velvet keep quiet she still hasn't introduce herself to Weiss and she wasn't planning to. She thought the girl wasn't worth her time, they had better things to do than meet and greet some heiress of a famous dust company. However the white haired girl has noticed and her eyes were on her. Nope, the former therion wasn't intimidated in the least. Seriously she has fought bigger, stronger and uglier monsters without showing any fear. If some stuck up rich brat was expecting to scare her she will have to try a whole lot harder.

"Ahem" Weiss cleared her throat" aren't you planning to introduce yourself? I have already done so, it will be out of courtesy that you do the same."

"No" was the older Crowe's only reply.

"Excuse me?" she glared at her.

"Velvet what's wrong with you?" Jaune whispered to her.

"Nothing I don't see it important to say my name to someone who thinks she's better than the rest."

"How dare you!" the Schnee heiress was angry now" I don't see myself like that at all."

"Really? Then why did you bothered asking us if we know you?"

"I…." she paused like she's been caught in her own trap.

"You expect people will kneel before you and treat you like some kind of queen just because your the heiress of a dust company? You expect everyone will respect you because of your status and last name? Sorry to disappoint you but you don't win respect, you earn it and right now you haven't earn mine, not in the least."

"Hphm!" Weiss turned her head away still looking upset" I wasted too much time here already. I have an opening speech to attend."

"Velvet that was mean" Laphicet watched the heiress walking ahead and from the way she was walking, she was clearly not happy.

"She was asking for it. She has to get rid of that mentality that everyone will praise her because she holds a title. Her family has obviously spoiled her too much."

"I just hope you don't regret your actions" spoke the Arc" because it looks like you just made an enemy."

"I'm trembling in fear."

"Whoa Velvet I didn't know you could be sarcastic" the blond stood shocked.

"I don't even try to be" the long haired beauty shrugged her shoulders.

Laphicet sighed as happy as he was for being here he didn't wanted to make enemies. Making friends wasn't a problem for him, he didn't minded having people like Ruby or Yang around. But unfortunately his sister didn't care about it. Maybe Weiss was a stuck up brat there was no need to be mean towards her. She did talked to the group and she introduced herself so there was nothing wrong with her. It would have been different if she ignored them the minute Jaune talked to her.

The younger Crowe noticed a person next to him. It was a girl in the same age as Weiss and Jaune. Pale white complexion with long black hair and amber eyes. A ribbon is tied with a large black bow on the top of her head. Wearing a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath there's a white sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg.

Black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a color gradation of black to purple at her ankles. On her left arm she had a detached sleeve with a silver cuff around her bicep, and black ribbons are wrapped around both forearms. A small, loose scarf is wrapped around her neck. Laphicet has suddenly blushed because she was very attractive and also he took notice that she was holding a book. It was obvious she likes to read just like him.

The other have noticed the presence of the raven haired girl by now.

"Hi…." the younger Crowe stuttered still blushing.

Velvet has taken noticed the change of behavior and tone from her brother.

The amber eyed girl lowered her book turning to the teen who has spoken to her" aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?"

"Not exactly, I mean I am fourteen but I'm not a student…." he scratched the back of his head.

"We're guests" replied his older sister.

"Do they allow guests in the school?"

"We'll find out eventually" said the former therion.

"Hi the name's Jaune Arc, it's always nice to meet more new people" smiled the blond.

"I'm Ruby nice to meet you!" followed the red cloak petite.

"Blake" a small smile spread her features" it's nice to meet you too. I saw how you treated the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, don't know if it was the right thing to do getting on her bad side."

"If she came here to get praise and raise reputation points, then she has another thing coming" Velvet crossed her arms.

"Well neither of us knew who she was until recently" followed the Arc.

"Until she mentioned she was a Schnee" pointed Laphi" by the way, what's that book you're reading?"

"This...It's about a man with two souls fighting to take control over his body."

"That sounds awesome, I don't mind reading it. Maybe if I lend you some of my books" he muttered the rest of his sentence as his cheeks turned red.

"You like books?" Ruby smiled" I like books too. My sister used to read them to me since I was little. Ever since then I've always wanted to become a hero like the ones in the fairy tales, it's why I want to become a huntress."

"Well the world isn't a fairy tale. It's not as pretty as people make it out to be."

"That's why we're here, to make it better."

The comment made her smiled, while it was true. She actually like her positive attitude and optimism in the silver eyed girl. Velvet was also smiling because she already like Blake. The raven haired girl was a regular okay person and though she seems quiet and reserve she will make a great companion. The former therion rolled her eyes thinking of her old companions, none of them were quiet and reserve except for Phi. The young malakhim started that way until he was able to find his soul and act more human around everyone.

"It's been nice meeting all of you. I should get going before the opening speech starts."

"Wait" Jaune stopped the girl from proceeding" about that, none of us don't have a clue where would that be. The letter I received didn't specified where the opening speech will take place."

"I didn't know either until I heard some of the student talking about it. The opening speech will be at the auditorium" Blake closed her book gazing at the group" I don't mind if we can travel there together."

"You'll be helping us a lot" spoke Velvet taking a glance at Laphicet whose cheeks were still red.

"Thanks a lot Blake" said the Arc.

"You're the best" followed Ruby.

"Sure no problem."

"I never introduce myself Blake" the older Crowe spoke as they were walking heading to the school building" I'm Velvet."

"Nice to meet you" she smiled especially when she was the one who put the Schnee heiress in her place."

* * *

After entering the building they followed the other students that were heading to the auditorium. It didn't took them that long to reached the place because it was the only place where it was filled with students. They bid farewell to Blake as they saw Yang waving at them, they got settled next to the blond brawler. Sadly they have met a familiar face they met not that long ago. Weiss stood on the other side where they were.

The Schnee heiress has glanced at them but didn't bothered waving at them but her eyes fell on Velvet. That was when her expression changed to anger, she was glaring daggers at the older Crowe after the things she told her. The former therion on the other hand, could care less if she was still angry with her. She didn't even care if she hated her or anything, it matters nothing to her.

Something caught Velvet's attention. She spotted familiar faces she's seen back in the city. The former therion thought she was seeing things but apparently, she wasn't. A little further from where she stood were the two teens remembered saw them entering that dinner. The quiet calm boy with magenta eyes and his crazy hyperactive friend. The orange haired girl that was planning to eat a lot because she seems to have quite the appetite.

It was hard to believe that they were here meaning they were future students of Beacon. Another person caught her attention but she has never her before. A female, same age as Jaune with a pale white complexion with red hair tied on a pony tail with vivid green eyes. She was wearing some kind of red and gold armor attire that reminded her of one of the stories she read from Laphicet's books. What was it called again? Spartan armor or was it Greek armor?

The older Crowe decided to gaze at the auditorium stage where she saw the woman known as Glynda Goodwitch from back at the hologram from the bullhead. But another person arrived getting next to the blond woman. A middle aged man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes with light complexion and sharp facial features and black eyebrows. Shaded glass spectacles and a small purple cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck.

His outfit consisted of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt. Black trousers shoes and long, dark green pants. He was holding a strange looking cane. There was something about this man that didn't suited well with Velvet, he had that mysterious air on him like an enigma. The man has touched the microphone getting everyone's attention in the auditorium as he was about to speak.

"I'll keep this brief" he pushed his spectacles to his face" you have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you finish, you are going to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But when I look among you, I just see wasted energy. A need for purpose...For direction. You assume knowledge will free of you of this. But your time at this school, will show you that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

" _Talk about cryptic"_ thought the older Crowe.

The man finally left the microphone as Goodwitch took over for him" You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation will begins, be ready. You're dismissed."

"That was...Something" Jaune didn't know what to think of the man's words.

"He seems kinda...Off" said Yang.

"It's almost like he wasn't even there" spoke Ruby.

"I'll say what is he trying to accomplish?" asked Laphicet.

"He's testing the students" Velvet replied getting the attention of the group" he wants to make sure that they've made the right choice coming here. Because afterward, there won't be no turning back."

"I guess that makes sense" said the Arc he has already made up his mind a long time ago about coming to Beacon, he's going to become a huntsman.

To everyone's surprised they saw Goodwitch approaching them after the man with the spectacles left the auditorium. Her green eyes were on only one person. The former therion didn't know why the woman was staring at her. She didn't knew her asides from her name.

"Velvet Crowe?"

"Yes…?"

"The headmaster would like to have a word with you in his office. Please follow me."

"All right" she took a glance at the group who were as surprised as her before following the blond woman.

"I wonder what was that all about?" asked Yang.

"Beats me, Velvet doesn't know the headmaster of Beacon" followed Jaune.

"Yeah this is our first time coming to this school" Laphicet stood very curious as to why the headmaster wanted to talk to his sister.

"Do you think he might let Velvet and Laphi attend Beacon as students?" said Ruby smiling.

"That will be too good to be true but I wouldn't mind if you guys join us" said the blond brawler.

" _I wish…."_ the younger Crowe smiled that would be a dream come true to study to become a huntsman.

* * *

The trip to the headmaster's office was a quiet one. Velvet has followed Goodwitch to an elevator and from the look of things it was going to the floor of the school building. The former therion took a quick glance at the blond woman, she was truly a serious character. It occurred her to ask her the reason why the headmaster of Beacon wanted to speak with her. But she was pretty sure she was going to get no answer. So the only left thing to do was to wait until she arrives to the office.

The older Crowe was curious to know for her point of view she hasn't done anything to gain the attention of the man. The elevator finally stopped reaching it's destination floor, the double doors slide opened. Goodwitch took the lead again walking through a straight corridor leading to a pair of double doors. They slid opened as the blond woman entered first, followed shortly by the long haired young woman.

Velvet took a full glance at what seems to be the office of the headmaster. The first thing she noticed were the set of gears connected to a steel bar that was going in all kinds of directions to her right. There were more gears above her, accompanied by a glass roof tinted light green, followed by an elegant railing that goes all around the office. The gears were larger than the ones below. It almost seemed like she was on the inside of a giant man made clock.

Looking ahead she saw a desk which it's legs looked mechanized and a bit weird for her taste. The seat had the same style of legs on the sides it had gear-like decorations but they were half missing. It's almost as they were cut in half, Velvet thought this man must have some kind of crazy obsession with gears. Finally the sight of the window didn't surprised her in the least. It was the shape of a giant clock as if the top of Beacon's tower was actually a clock tower.

The headmaster stood seated on his desk. It was the same man with silver hair and spectacles that gave the opening speech, again the older Crowe wasn't surprised by the revelation. It should be quite obvious the headmaster of the school himself will give the opening speech to start the new semester.

The man's cane was resting on the side of his seat. The only thing on the desk was a mug that had an emblem, probably the emblem that belongs to Beacon. A smile spread his features when he saw her. Goodwitch stood next to the desk. Finally the former therion will be getting some answers to why she was called here.

"Miss Crowe thank you for taking your time to visit me" the headmaster kept his smile.

"Not like I wanted to come here. Your assistant told me you wanted to talk to me."

"Miss Crowe please try to be more polite" Goodwitch obviously wasn't approving of her rude behavior.

"I will be polite as soon as he tells me the reason he called me here."

"Of course I will get straight to the point" he signaled for the blond woman to stay silent" before I bring the topic, is there anything you would like to drink Miss Crowe? Perhaps some hot cocoa, I assure you it is very good" he picked his mug taking a sip.

"No thank you headmaster-"

"Please call me Ozpin no need for formalities. Or you can simply address me as Professor, while I hold the title of headmaster of this school. I am still a teacher."

"No thank you Professor I'm fine."

"Very well now on to the reason for calling you to my office. There is a rather important matter I would like to discuss with you Miss Crowe" Ozpin has suddenly taken an envelope from his suit pocket, removing and opening the piece of paper" I wasn't surprised when I got a letter from my old friend John Arc recommending me his son to be a candidate to attend my school. However, imagine my surprise when days later I got another letter from him this time, telling me that you were responsible for Mr. Arc's training."

"It's true, is there a problem?"

"Not at all. But I'm curious. Usually only members of the Arc family are allow to give training to their kin. Yet John let you trained his son would you like to highlight more on the situation?"

"Sure. Jaune's father is an asshole who gave up on his son and believed he was meant to be a weakling forever. So I offered to train him for six months and I succeeded. Jaune became strong and a capable fighter proving John he was wrong about his views on his son."

"Miss Crowe language" Goodwitch glared at the young woman for her foul word.

Ozpin however, chuckled while coughing pretending that he didn't found the word funny according to the head Arc's personality" that certainly sounds like John all right, he can be quite thickheaded and stubborn, letting his pride get the better of him. But anyway I am glad to hear Mr. Arc has become worthy to attend my school. This also explains why in this letter John is recommending me that I take you into my school just like his son."

"What?" Velvet was shocked of all the things she wasn't expecting this, not from John anyway.

"Now personally, I see nothing wrong with it. However, there are a few problems that can't be avoided. Tell me Miss Crowe, how old are you?"

"Twenty."

"You're in the proper age of a third year huntress. One of these problems I mentioned that one you have no past records from a combat school, two if you never attended a combat school it is impossible to have your transcripts as well as any battle experience recorded by the school and third because of the last two I can't declare you as a third year huntress much less put you in a team. In other words your situation is not to be taken lightly. I'm afraid it won't be easy to fulfill John's request as things stand now."

"So I can't attend your school as a student? It's okay, not like I was expecting to attend it in the first place. I'm only here with my brother to see Jaune pass the initiation. After that, guess we will be on our way" her chest nut eyes softened honestly she didn't wanted to leave the school not for her own reasons, but because she knew Laphicet wanted to stay.

"But you would like to make your stay in Beacon permanent, don't you?"

"….…."

"Do you know what I see when I look at you Miss Crowe?" Ozpin has become serious gazing at the young woman" I see someone who wants to make a difference in the world. Someone who wants to help others because she sees like she has a duty to uphold. Helping those in need is an admirable trait, only a true huntsman would possess. I feel like you belong here you have a purpose that much I can tell. Let me tell you I know potential when I see it and you Miss Crowe have it. I'll see what can I do to find a solution to your situation."

Velvet was shocked as this man she just met was able to read her so easily. It's like he was able to read her mind, like it was an open book and he was able to read it.

"In the meantime you and your brother are welcome to join us tomorrow at Beacon cliff. I'm certain you would like to see how Mr. Arc will fare during initiation."

"We'll be there" the former therion gave a nod" will that be all? I'm very tire."

"Yes that will be enough you may take your leave" the headmaster gave a smile" it is understandable for you to be so tire. After all, I doubt you were able to get any sleep when your brother ran away."

Velvet was ready to leave but turned to the man looking shocked" how do you…."

"Don't be so surprise Miss Crowe I have my sources. I know more than you can imagine. I'm more than just the headmaster of this fine school, but I also have a responsibility to carry out and that is the protection of the people of Vale."

"Can I go now?" honestly she didn't care anymore how he was knew about her searching for Laphicet maybe the police told him but it didn't mattered, she realized she was so tired remembering she hasn't slept for an entire day.

"Of course we're done. Please get some rest and join the students at the ballroom. We have a long day tomorrow."

As the older Crowe left the office Ozpin kept a smile before taking a sip from his mug. Goodwitch who was silent the entire time shook her head. She had a strong feeling he was going to plan something to make the long haired woman stay in the school.

Planning something that might go against regulations and rules, something that could be illegal. She knew Ozpin that well and he was always known to be very unpredictable when you least expected. In her opinion regarding Velvet she thought she was a rude and foul mouthed person. Though she didn't know a thing about her skills she believes she can be a bad influence to the students.

"I hope you know what you're doing Ozpin."

"Glynda, I always know what I'm doing."

"Most of the times you don't" she sighed" we hardly know anything about this Velvet Crowe and you already interested in letting her stay here. We have to be cautious and investigate her in case she turns out to be a threat rather than an ally."

"She's an ally I can tell" he got seated on his desk" nevertheless you are right. We do need to do some investigating on her and her brother."

"Should I call Qrow then?"

"That will be all right. We won't be needing him knowing how busy he always is. I will carry out the investigation personally."

* * *

(Time skip)

Night has fallen and all the fresh students have gathered at the ballroom as told by Goodwitch. The place was filled with many sleeping bags and some have already fallen asleep while others were still awake. Most of them were unable to sleep because they were just too excited for tomorrow. Jaune were among those who were still awake along with Laphicet. The younger Crowe were checking his collection of books probably trying to make up his mind what to read next.

The Arc's eyes traveled to the person lying next to the teen. Velvet was asleep in fact, she's been sleeping since the afternoon. Shortly after returning from speaking with the headmaster. The older Crowe was so tired she immediately feel asleep as soon as she hit the bag she was that tired, she didn't even changed into her pajamas. The blond couldn't blame her after spending an entire night awake because she was worried when her brother ran away.

Jaune and Laphi made a silent agreement to let her sleep to regain her strength and energy. As for him, he didn't felt sleepy yet. How could he? He was probably the same as everyone else who are awake. Too excited to get any rest, tomorrow was the initiation. He had no idea what to expect but he was pretty sure the outcome of it will decide his fate in Beacon. After coming so far he was so close to fulfill his dream. Better not to think about anymore, or he might never get any sleep at all.

The Arc looked at the pajamas he was wearing, a simple white shirt with gray shorts reaching knees. There were normal clothes to be considered pajamas but it will do. He sighed in his bag stood his original sleeping attire, the blue full body pajamas with blue bunny slippers and a white bunny on his chest. Honestly it was his favorite but Velvet have already given her opinion of it.

* * *

" _ **You're not seriously wearing that to sleep?" the older Crowe was horrified at the sight of the blue full body pajamas.**_

" _ **Why not? I like it. It's comfortable."**_

" _ **It makes you look ridiculous. People might even laugh at you for wearing it."**_

" _ **It...It's not ridiculous, it's my favorite. I always sleep with it."**_

" _ **Those pajamas are childish. It makes you look like you're an eight year old, you're seventeen wear something that a teenager your age would wear."**_

" _ **I guess they might not be appropriate to wear" he sighed" maybe it's time to change for something new. What do you recommend me Velvet?"**_

" _ **A shirt and some pants, you figure it out. As long as it's not that abomination."**_

* * *

" _I guess I'm fine with what I'm wearing. But it's not as comfy as the original and I don't think it's an abomination."_

Jaune gazed at some of the students that were awake. He spotted Ruby and Yang. The silver eyed girl choice for a pajama were a black tank top with a heart-shape Beowulf design on the chest and white long pants with pink roses as decoration. On her head was a black sleeping mask with triangular red eyes. Yang's choice for pajamas was as different as the fact that neither she and the silver eyed girl didn't looked a like to be considered sisters.

An orange tank top with her emblem on the chest colored in red and boy black shorts. Ruby looked like she was writing something while the brawler was telling her something that made her upset. Next he spotted Weiss not that far from the half siblings location, her pajamas were a faded blue nightgown with short sleeves and white trim, her long white hair was down showing the full length of it. She seemed to be resting in her bag but she didn't looked like she was asleep, more like trying to get to sleep.

"Jaune?"

"Hm..Yeah what is it Laphicet?" he turned to the younger Crowe.

"Do you think you can help me choose which book to lend to Blake?"

"Lend a book to Blake?" that was definitely something that caught the Arc by surprise.

"I want to lend her one of my books but I don't know which one to pick" his cheeks have turned red.

"I think the right pick will be any book you have already read. You wouldn't want to give her one that you still haven't read, right?"

"Yeah that's logical" the teen stood in thought looking through his collection, he suddenly smiled" I think I already pick which one."

Speaking of Blake Jaune saw her in a corner of the ballroom. She has lit a candlestick to give her light because no surprise she was reading a book, probably the same one she was reading when they met her outside of the school building. Her choice for pajamas were a black, long sleeve yukata-style shirt with white edging over a purple undershirt, and a matching skirt. A black orb wrapped around her waist and tied with a black and white string.

"So…" he saw that Laphi was holding the book he was going to lend her but he hasn't done anything yet" are you going to lend her the book or not?"

"I…." he blushed getting nervous" I just...I don't know if she will like it."

"You'll never know if you don't try. She might like it or she might not. But I think what's important that you tried and you were willing to lend her one of your books. I'm sure Blake will appreciate the gesture, I mean she loves books as much as you."

"Okay...I don't know if I can do this" he was nervous thinking he didn't had the guts to walked over to the amber eyed girl and face her.

"Will you feel better if I accompany you?"

"Yeah that will be great" he smiled.

They headed towards Blake while Laphicet was feeling more confident about the whole thing. Unfortunately for him Jaune was dense and pretty much oblivious to figure out that the younger Crowe has developed a small crush on the raven haired girl. The closer they were getting to her the more nervous the younger Crowe was getting. The Arc got in front of the teen as they were close enough to speak with the amber eyed girl.

Laphi blinked along with the blond when they saw the black bow on top of the girl's head move or twitched. She has lowered her book from her vision gazing at the people next to her, she didn't liked it whenever she get interrupted from her reading. Especially when the book was very good.

"Jaune?"

"Hi Blake sorry for interrupting you. Laphicet has something to say to you" he quickly pulled the boy in front of her and now her amber eyes were on him.

It only made the poor teen to blushed" hi...Blake…."

"What is it?" now she looked curious at his presence.

"I..Uh...I thought you would like to read this book. It's from my collection, I don't mind lending it to you."

To his surprise Blake smiled taking the book from him checking the title" The Three Musketeers, thanks I'll read it later."

"You're going to like it there's a lot of action and drama. It's among my favorites."

"I'll keep it in mind thanks."

And just like Laphicet left because his face has turned red after she gave him another smile. Jaune bid the raven haired girl farewell before following the younger Crowe. He suddenly heard a lot of noise that was coming from Ruby and Yang's directions. The Arc stood dumbfounded at the sight of the half siblings fighting, though it looked more like a friendly brawl because the older blond sister was teasing the silver eyed girl.

Then things got worse when Weiss arrived and started yelling about letting people sleep. His eyes widened when he saw Velvet stirring in her sleep. If the noise keeps up she will wake up and that will be very bad. Knowing the older Crowe she will be pissed if she wakes up due to unnecessary noises. For starters she will in a very bad mood and that will only spell catastrophe for everyone in the ballroom.

"Guys?!" Jaune ran over to the three girls" can you guys please keep it down?"

"Yes that's what I'm trying to say" replied Weiss" people are trying to sleep, I need to sleep to be ready for tomorrow's initiation."

"We're just playing around, having some fun nothing serious" Yang grinned.

"It's not fun, you've been teasing me because of my letter to my friends at Signal. I didn't got the chance to take any of them with me" pouted the silver eyed petite.

"But it doesn't matter. Just look at how many friend you've made? And that was before coming to Beacon" the blond brawler then sweat dropped" except for ice queen here."

"Hey!" said ice queen wasn't happy of the comment.

"Guys" Jaune gave a sigh" please keep it down. Velvet is trying to sleep, she's very tired. You guys know why?" he asked the half siblings and their expressions said it all they knew very well why the older Crowe was exhausted.

Weiss however….

"And why would I care if she's trying to sleep? She looks too old to be part of the initiation, she's probably not a student" the heiress frowned she obviously didn't like the long haired woman who said mean comments to her.

"Because her brother ran away from her and she spent an entire night without getting any sleep" the Arc was really serious facing the white haired girl" She cried a lot, she was broken and she didn't even eat until she was finally reunited with him. You have no idea how happy she was when she saw him, Laphicet means everything to her. If you're truly a good person Weiss then you might understand and let her have her rest."

The Schnee heiress was taken back and shocked finding out what Velvet has been through. Her brother ran away and she was worried sick. She refused to eat and sleep. Her pale blue eyes softened wondering if she will ever do such thing. She did left for Beacon against her father's wishes but she didn't really ran away from her home.

If it comes to it Weiss knew her sister will be the first lose it and be very upset with her. The love for your sibling she understood it very well. She may dislike the long haired woman but part of her couldn't hate her. Giving a nod the white haired girl left without saying a word. Jaune smiled at the heiress she wasn't as bad as Velvet said. Deep inside she was good and she had a heart.

"Sorry for making a racket Jaune" said Ruby.

"No problem as long as you guys keep quiet."

"Actually I think it's time we get some sleep" Yang smiled" we're going to need the energy for the big day tomorrow."

"Right, I already finished my letter. Bye Jaune" the silver eyed petite waved happily as they returned to their sleeping bags ready to call it a night.

"Goodnight" he big them farewell walking back to his bag.

* * *

By the time the Arc returned to his spot Laphicet was already sleeping. But his eyes were on his older sister. Velvet was still sleeping, her features were peaceful and calm. After finding her brother she was able to relaxed and feel relief that he was back with her. Jaune decided to call it a night too because he was going to need the rest to regain his energy.

Like Yang said they were going to need the energy for the big day tomorrow. The initiation, it made him nervous he had no idea what it was about. He heard rumors that you might get pair up with someone and that person will become your partner. But those were just rumors not solid proof. Whatever it was he will try his best to overcome it and win.

" _I believe I can do it and I believe I can win…."_ as he closed his eyes he kept repeating the same sentence over and over again.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Another chapter done early hope you all enjoy it.**

 **-Awwww Laphicet has a crush on Blake how cute. I think it's pretty normal for someone in his age to get a crush on a girl a few years older than him. But please keep in mind it's only a crush it doesn't mean anything. Laphi might get over it or not but I already planned this from the beginning of the story. I might or not give him a pairing I will continue to keep you fine readers guessing.**

 **-To guest AshenTales2017. Okay I know you like my story and it means a lot to me thank you very much for taking your time reading it. But seriously dude stop copy paste the same review, you have done so like three times already. I'm not going to continue reading that wall of text. Also to make such sequel with everything you mentioned, do you realize how much it's going to cost making a film of such magnitude? It will cost them MILLIONS of dollars. I doubt they will go for it but I wouldn't mind if it ever comes true.**

 **-Velvet putting Weiss in her place come on people you should know it was bound to happen. There was no way she was going to stay quiet and let her run her mouth like she owns the place. I expected Velvet will have a bad first impression on her and the same with Weiss. I have said it before in past notes from other stories that I didn't like her during the start of volume 1. But I was happy how slowly she was changing and after volume 4 I have come to lover her character. Of all the members of RWBY she's the one who have developed nicely into a better character than her volume 1 self. With Velvet I wonder if Weiss will change for the better a whole lot earlier than in canon or she will get worse than she already is?**

 **-Though I did mentioned Ren, Nora and Pyrrha in this chapter I didn't felt like giving them dialogue sorry for that.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews (over 100 yes!) I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Players and Pieces


	9. Players and Pieces

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

* * *

Chapter 9 Players and Pieces

(Time skip: the next day)

(Location: Beacon Academy capital city of Vale western region of the Sanus continent kingdom of Vale Remnant)

As the first rays of sun light hit the huntsman school Jaune awoke. He got up and packed his sleeping bag ready to start the day. The Arc didn't paid attention to anyone present in the ballroom he went to take a shower, eat a quick breakfast and brushed his teeth. Finally he changed into his combat gear which was different as he walked over to the locker to pick up his weapon. The blond was wearing an armor chest plate covering his entire upper area. It had a combination between silver and black, the Arc family emblem in the middle of the chest.

A smile spread his features, the armor felt comfortable and he was surprised it fit him perfectly. According to what his father told him, the armor belonged to one Leonidas Arc. He wore it during the Great War and now John gave it to him so he can wear it as he begins to climb up into his career as a huntsman. Along with the armor he was wearing long dark blue pants with many pockets and black combat boots. Remembering the number of the locker where he put his weapons he walked to it while hiding his nervousness.

Of course he will be nervous. Today it was the day of the initiation so he had every right to feel like such. So many questions run through his head regarding the event. Will he have fight other students? Or will he have to fight Grimm? Many other thoughts were surging all over his mind without knowing a clue of how the initiation is going to be. Jaune picked the sheathed Crocea Mors along with his gauntlet dagger and his boot dagger equipping them on.

Thinking about it wasn't going to help now so he focused in believing in himself, his training and the one person who helped him get here. When he woke up both Velvet and Laphicet were gone, maybe they went ahead of him. The blond was now hearing many voices coming from the other students. He was able to hear Ruby and Yang's voice as well as others. From their tone they weren't nervous at all, they were talking about partners and team members.

"Guys hey!" he smiled friendly waving at the half siblings.

"Hi Jaune!" smiled the silver eyed girl.

"You seem happy."

"Of course I am finally we're going to do some fighting. Now I'm letting my baby do the talking."

"She can't wait to start the initiation. She won't have to try to make an attempt at making friends" followed Yang.

"She doesn't have to, she made plenty by now" the Arc smiled before going with the topic he wanted to bring" so, you guys know how they're going to put us on teams?"

"No idea" replied the blond brawler" I was trying to convince Ruby that maybe she'll be better off if she were on a separate team."

"How can you think like that Yang?" the petite sounded hurt" can you really believe that you don't want to be on the same team as your wonderful loveable sister?"

"Look I wouldn't mind being on the same team as you sis. But you also have to think the possibilities that we might end up on separate teams."

"Yang do you really want to be separated from Ruby?" spoke the Arc.

"Honestly no, I'm better off having her close to me. It will make it easier to keep an eye on her" she shrugged her shoulders.

"Would you make up your mind already?" the red cloaked girl gave a pout" do you want me on the same team with you or not?"

"Okay fine I'd prefer to be on the same team with you sis, sorry for hurting your feelings" Yang patted the petite's head.

Jaune smiled at the siblings though he was curious to know about the selection of teams" anyway, I wish you guys good luck on the initiation."

"Same to you" replied Ruby.

"See you on the battle field" followed the blond brawler with a grin.

The blond knight left the siblings going to another part of the lockers. Jaune saw Weiss talking to some red head girl with vivid green eyes wearing a spartan style armor. He's never seen her before but he got curious about her. The way she was talking to the Schnee heiress they obviously know each other, maybe they were friends. The Arc hasn't forgotten how Velvet treated the white haired girl.

Maybe she didn't deserved the treatment but he already saw her as a potential friend. Stuck up brat or not he might as well try to get on her good side since he thought he did all right for a first impression. Also he will be staying in Beacon for the next four years. Better to make all the friends he could than making enemies. Less enemies mean less trouble, though he doesn't mind friendly rivalries.

"Hi Weiss!" greeted the blond knight.

"Jaune, right?" the heiress remembered him from their first meeting.

"Hi, I don't think we've been properly introduce" he smiled to the red head" I'm Jaune."

"Wait, you don't know her?" Weiss sighed" well you didn't know who I was so I wouldn't be surprise if you don't know her. This is Pyrrha Nikos."

"Hello Jaune!" greeted the red head.

"Pyrrha graduated at the top of her class from Sanctum Academy."

"O...Okay that's great!" the Arc was impressed.

"She's the four times Mistral Regional champion" resumed the Schnee heiress.

"That sounds cool" he was still clueless though she didn't know she was that famous.

Weiss got annoyed at his responses. Seriously this was "The Pyrrha Nikos" one of the brightest and strongest rookies that has ever emerged from Mistral. She was a legend there was no one like her. The red head is that famous and this guy acted like he has never heard of the name. He didn't knew about her and Pyrrha, this guy was hopeless in her book.

The heiress made up her mind that he wasn't worth her time. But it didn't mattered to her, what's important is to make sure she and the red head champion become partners. Her vision of being the ultimate team of the smartest girl in class with the strongest girl class is something she wanted to see it happening in reality. Nobody present among the first year's was worthy of having that honor except Pyrrha. Suddenly she thought of one of the points to why the red head became so famous.

"She's on the cover of every Pumpkin Pete's flakes box!" she shouted annoyed.

"Oh that's you!" now Jaune was able to recognized her.

"Yeah it was pretty cool" Pyrrha smiled when she made the commercials" sadly the cereal isn't good for you."

" _That explains the times I got sicked after I always eat the cereal"_ he sweat dropped Pumpkin Pete was really unhealthy" I'm pleased to meet you. Judging from what Weiss said about you, I'd say you won't have a problem passing the initiation."

"Thanks Jaune but you seem like you can take care of yourself."

"I say he doesn't look strong" Weiss interjected" you think you have what it takes to be in the same team with Pyrrha."

"Well...I hope, I mean I wouldn't mind being with her on the same team" he smiled and the red head did the same" I guess it depends how they will be selecting the teams and speaking of team selections, do you guys know any of that?"

"I don't know how they will select teams" Pyrrha knows the huntsman schools will always select members of four to form a team but she didn't know the methods of how the choose such.

"The same with me but it doesn't matter, Pyrrha deserves a better team worthy of her and you're not it Jaune" the Schnee heiress turned to the red head" I am hoping we get the honor of being in the same team."

"No matter how things turn out I wish you ladies good luck" the Arc smiled at the two.

"You too Jaune" followed Pyrrha.

"I'll see you guys later."

The red head champion kept staring at the retreating form of the blond. She has already taken her weapon from the locker but she couldn't stop taking her eyes off Jaune. This was the first time someone didn't knew her, it has never happened before. Usually everyone who sees her will be shocked and they will start praising her, even asking for her autograph. Except today when she met the blond. At first she thought he was pretending he didn't know her but she was wrong. The way he spoke to her and how he acted, he was completely oblivious. It made her feel so happy to meet someone who has never heard about her. The only thing she needed to make sure of the blond is if he was skill. Without warning she threw her spear at the retreating teen.

Jaune has quickly drawn his shield unsheathing Crocea Mors the spear hit the shield sending him to the ground. Weiss was actually surprised that he was able to react that quickly to blocked the weapon. Though she was shocked Pyrrha did such a thing without hesitating. Was she planning to hurt him? No that wasn't her at all. Unless she was testing him.

The heiress kept on glancing at the red head and the blond something was up. It almost seemed she has gotten an interest on the Arc. As for her it was impressive he reacted in time, it shows that at least he has been well trained. So she will give a silent compliment to whoever taught him. If only she knew who was his teacher.

"Are you okay Jaune?" the red head helped him on his feet" I'm sorry."

"I'm okay, this shield is very tough. It will take more than a spear to bent it" he chuckled.

*Will all first year students please report to Beacon cliff for initiation. Again all first year students report to Beacon cliff immediately* Goodwitch's voice was heard through the communication device.

"Guess that's our cue to go" the blond was now getting anxious.

"It was nice meeting you Jaune."

"Likewise" he smiled as he watched Pyrrha leaving with Weiss.

The Arc folded his shield back into sheath mode putting his sword away. He spotted Ruby and Yang walking passed him. Each gave him a salute and a smile as they were wishing him good luck. Taking a deep breath he left the lockers heading to Beacon cliff. Finally the initiation was about to begin. The time has come to prove he was worthy of being here, that he was prepared to face the many challenges ahead. Hoping Velvet will see him succeed determination filled him.

" _Time to show Beacon what Jaune Arc is made of."_

* * *

Velvet was feeling better after getting a good night rest. She was able to woke up earlier since she was called by the headmaster to join him at Beacon cliff. To her surprise Laphicet was already up and the teen was looking very excited for today. Since he was also invited the younger Crowe was looking forward to the initiation. Both siblings arrived to their destination to see Ozpin and Goodwitch present.

Obviously they will be the firsts to be here. The former therion gazed from the cliff to the forest in the distance this is where the initiation was taking place. Then she took a glimpse at the things on the ground before her. There were gray square pedestals with the emblem of Beacon it got her curiosity of what could it be because there were many of them. She doubted it was some kind of accessory if it was there, then it must be for a reason.

The students started arriving in small groups. Velvet saw the hyperactive girl known as Nora along with the magenta eyes boy. The red headed girl with vivid green eyes with her spartan-style combat attire, Weiss whom she ignored and said girl only glared at her in return, Blake who was her usual silent calm self, followed by Yang and Ruby. Both half siblings friendly waved at her and she smiled back along with Laphicet.

The older Crowe didn't paid much attention to the rest of the first years, until she saw Jaune arriving. The blond was wearing his new battle attire. She has seen it before they left Patron and she admitted he looked good in it. Now he resembles a knight fighting what is right a true huntsman in the making. The Arc smiled at her and she did the same, she knew he was ready for this. Goodwitch has told them to stepped into ground pedestals proving her suspicions that they weren't petty decorations.

"For years you have trained to become warriors. And today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest" said Ozpin.

"Now I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams" Goodwitch took over" well allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates, today."

Ruby didn't liked the idea because she whined softly.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here in Beacon" the headmaster spoke" so it's in your best interest to be pair with someone whom you can work well."

Again the silver eyed petite didn't like it. The only person she had in mind to work well with was her sister Yang and maybe, Jaune probably.

"That being said the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

Ruby was now stunned and she imagined herself being shattered to dozens of pieces as if she was made of glass" what!?"

"See I told you" Nora said to Ren.

" _So the partner and team selection will be done randomly"_ somehow Velvet wasn't surprised at the revelation she had a feeling it was the sort of thing someone like Ozpin would do, even if she didn't knew him that well.

"After you partnered up make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die."

" _Grimm….?"_ Jaune thought that's what he meant when he said" opposition."

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of the initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path, containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff we will guard your item as well as your standing and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

"Uh yeah...Sir" Jaune raised his hand.

"Good" Ozpin ignored him completely" now take your positions."

Velvet sweat dropped at the headmaster for ignoring the blond _" it's like he doesn't care."_

Everyone have taken a fighting stance having an idea that they were going to be launch in the air just by looking at things. The Arc however, still haven't gotten a clue.

"Um sir...I have a question."

Weiss was launched in the air.

"So...This landing strategy thing what is it exactly are you dropping us off or something?"

"No you will be falling" his response was empty.

A mohawk teen was launched off next.

"Oh I see...Did you hand out parachutes for us?"

Nora was next to be launched, followed by Ren.

"No, you'll be using your own landing strategy."

"Uhuh yeah…."

A tall teen with brown hair and blue eyes was next to be launched into the air. Yang was next putting some aviator shades before giving a wink to her little sister.

" _For crying out loud"_ Velvet has finally had enough" Jaune you're going to be thrown into the air and if you don't find a way to land safely, you'll die."

Ruby smiled before she was launched.

"Got it!" he smiled getting into a stance as he gasped" wait what!?"

He was the last one to be launched into the air while Ozpin took a sip from mug looking with an amused expression on his face watching all the students flying like they were birds.

"Is Jaune going to be okay?" asked Laphicet worried.

"He'll be fine" replied his older sister.

"But he could die if he falls."

"He can take care of himself" the former therion turned to the headmaster" has there ever being any accidents during the initiation?"

"Not that I recalled off" Ozpin stood in thought" everyone who has taken it arrived safe and unharmed, there's nothing to worry about Miss Crowe."

"I'm shock no one has ever die with the way you run things. You look like you could care less for what happened to these students."

"Miss Crowe please refrain yourself from saying any unnecessary comments" Goodwitch frowned at the long haired woman.

"I'm just giving my opinion."

"As I said there is nothing to worry about. I am confident that they will pull through, I have faith in them."

"I see nothing wrong with being positive."

"Feel free to look at our scrolls Miss Crowe. It is how we'll be monitoring the students as they journey through the forest."

"Will they be encountering Grimm?"

"Yes, the Emerald Forest is filled with the creatures of Grimm. But no need to get concern it's habitat for the regular species such as Beowulf and Ursai."

Goodiwtch stood silent remembering that there were other species in the forest. Powerful ones that it will take an experience huntsman to fight them. But she along with other teachers have already disposed of them and hopefully there weren't any big threats available for the moment.

Velvet felt at ease she knew that initiation wasn't going to be that easy. Of course they will have to fight Grimm to succeed. Truthfully she wasn't worried she knew Jaune will be able to handle himself no problem. However if by some chance things go south that is out of their hands, then she will interfere. She hasn't said anything to Ozpin but she was planning to take matters into her own hands if it gets bad. Assuming they could take care of themselves and they were skilled enough to survive this without getting seriously hurt.

Laphicet was also worried but at the same time he was excited. The younger Crowe kept a glance at either of the two scrolls Ozpin and Goodwitch were holding. He didn't wanted to miss all the action from the first year students. Also he'll be watching Jaune's progress believing he can do it and pass the initiation. The teen was also looking forward to see what Ruby, Yang and Blake can do.

Ever since he saw the silver eyed girl's weapon he wanted to see her in action, he was curious about Blake's weapon though. He noticed it when he first met it looked like a sheathed sword stuck on a piece of gray material maybe, it was magnetic explaining why it can stay there without any type of hold. His eyes traveled to the ground pedestals which they were the launching pads that sent the students in the air.

" _I wonder if I can use them…."_ but one gaze at Velvet told him pretty much not to lift his hopes up it's like his older sister read his mind and with one simple glance she told him" don't even think about it."

" _I keep forgetting how scary Velvet is when she's upset."_

* * *

" _Oh sweet Monty Oum help!"_

Jaune was terrified beyond belief. He was flying fast but eventually he knew he will be falling and whatever happens he needed to come up with a landing strategy and fast. Because if he doesn't, aura or no aura he will be seriously hurt if he hits the ground. So the Arc think of the only things he had with him, his weapons. Taking a look at them he unsheathed Crocea Mors and folded the sheath to his shield. An idea occurred to him though it was crazy, it was the only thing he could think of at the moment.

As he was now falling at tremendous speed he placed the shield below him using it to protect himself from the fall. Unfortunately he didn't saw the coming tree branch and he ended up sliding on it while controlling the shield. Jaune was still freaking out hard to believe his idea worked and now he was using the shield as it was a skateboard. Before he realized he has made it to the ground making a successful landing.

" _I did it...I really did it…."_ he stood stunned.

The blond knight didn't had time to get adjusted to his surroundings when he heard a growl near him. His blue eyes narrowed recognizing it, he heard it before back at Patron. Remembering when the Grimm invaded his home town. He picked up his shield holding his sword firmly when he spotted a pack of Beowulves attempting to flank him. Big mistake the Arc slashed the armed off of one while kicking it, using the blade from his boot.

One charged at him before he stabbed it's chest killing it. Another was being accompanied by another tried to double team him. He smashed his shield on the face of one, while stabbing the neck of the second one. Delivering a quick attack using his gauntlet dagger stabbing the other. Jaune made sure there were all dead when he saw another Beowulf charging at him wanting to hurt him with it's sharp claws. A familiar looking spear was shot from the bushes and hit the Grimm dead on in the chest killing it.

" _That's…."_

"Are you all right Jaune?"

The blond knight turned to see Pyrrha walking to him with a smile. She went to pick up her spear while holding a round bronze shield. Her weapons were similar to him making him wondered if her fighting style was similar too. Velvet taught him her style which combine fast kicks and strong attacks making her a power house when it comes to close range combat.

He learned how to use the older Crowe's style along with his own, using all his weapons at the same time even his shield. Jaune knew it was mainly use for defense but you can still hit someone with it, a shield bash can be useful in battle. The Arc sheathed his weapon smiling at the red head. They have made eye contact meaning they were officially partners.

"Thanks for the save Pyrrha."

"It's only the least I could do, you handle yourself well against those Beowulves. I saw you fighting them you really didn't needed my help after all."

"You were pretty good too. You have one heck of an aim when you got that Beowulf. You also hit me dead on back at the lockers."

"I'm sorry about that" the red head seemed ashamed" I was curious to know how good you were. It seems my opinion of you hasn't change in the slightest. I'm glad I get to have you as my partner."

"Same with me. Welcome to team Jaune Pyrrha."

"Thanks" she smiled she looked like she couldn't be any happier.

* * *

Velvet was watching everything from Ozpin's scroll. A smile spread features happy to see Jaune doing very good against the pack of Beowulves. At the same time she was glad he was able to find a partner already. She heard Goodwitch calling his partner Pyrrha Nikos. The older Crowe obviously didn't knew but judging how she threw her weapon hitting the last Beowulf like that she was able to tell, that she was skilled.

That was good thing Jaune was going to need all the help he can get and having a strong partner by his side were positive points to get through the initiation. The red head also seemed to be quite friendly as she was already getting along with the Arc. A good relationship was also good, it will help with their communication. Better communication leads to better teamwork Velvet was glad the blond knight had an effective person by his side. Yet she felt uncomfortable about it, she didn't know why.

The headmaster has changed the feed of his scrolls checking on another student. Velvet saw it fair to check on the others, not just Jaune. She already knew he was doing well so might as well check on the rest of her companions. Now she was seeing Yang's progress on the live feed. The blond brawler was already on a pinch as she was fighting a group of Ursai.

The former therion was impressed by her skills she was a close combat fighter like herself but she uses her fists and kicks. Her fighting style reminded her of Eizen the earth Malak only difference, he relies more on his fists than his kicks. Yang was able to take down the group of Grimm proving she was than just a blond with a pretty face until the last Ursai was killed by none other than Blake. Velvet was amused looks like the blond brawler and the raven haired girl have officially become partners.

Ozpin changed the feed again this time it was showing Ruby. The former daemon smiled at the silver eyed petite and she was now witnessing what she was capable of. The red cloak girl was doing all right and it surprised her how well she can use that scythe like it didn't weight at all. But she wasn't alone, looks like she has already became partners with one of the first years. The older Crowe frowned when she saw Weiss trying to aid Ruby, now she felt sorry for her.

She never thought she will have the Schnee heiress for a partner. Velvet didn't get along with her because of attitude unless she apologizes she will think about it but for now, she didn't wanted to be in the same room with her. After nearly setting part of the forest on fire, the two girls left moving on. Again the headmaster changed the feed to check on another team.

Now the feed was on on the magenta eyed boy who is the companion of the girl Nora. Ren, if Velvet remembers what she called him back at the city. It seemed he has already found a partner and surprise surprise it was the hyperactive girl herself. They were officially partners now since they made eye contact. They've encountered a group of Grimm and they were taken out rather quickly showing their skills to be impressive.

The older Crowe was impressed and also that they make quite the team. That was until she saw Nora hitting an Ursai with her weapon, a hammer boarding the creature and she was now riding it as it was a horse. She blinked a couple of times not believing what she was seeing. Poor Ren was now running after the crazy girl telling her to stop and wait for him. Laphicet has been watching the feed from Goodwitch's scroll he seems to be very excited.

"Our last pair has been formed sir" the blond teacher said to the headmaster" Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Poor boy I can't possibly imagine those two getting along."

"I think they can get along" Velvet spoke getting both Ozpin and Goodwitch's attention" I saw them before at the city, they seem to be good friends. It should be right that they're now partners."

"Anyway" Goodwitch resumed" at their current pace they should be reaching the temple within a few minutes. Speaking of which, what did you use for relics this year?"

"…..."

"Professor Ozpin?"

"Hmm…."

Velvet saw that he was keeping an eye on the feed of Ruby and Weiss. But also, he was checking the feed with Jaune and Pyrrha. Looks like he was more focused on those two teams than the rest. The red cloak gir and the Schnee heiress looked like they were lost and didn't had a clue where to go, it made the older Crowe mentally sigh. If only their sense of direction were as good as their fighting skills. But getting back to the feed of the Arc and his red headed partner they have encountered a group of Grimm. Again she will see the results of the training he went under her tutelage.

* * *

Jaune didn't know how long he's been in the forest, or how long it's been since he partnered up with Pyrrha. But the two have already encountered more Grimm as they continued to travel towards the temple the headmaster mentioned. He killed another Beowulf, he kicked another one using the blade on his boot. A shield bash followed the third one and perform a quick kill using his gauntlet dagger. He wanted to make sure his partner was all right or maybe, he was worrying for nothing.

Taking a glance at the red head she was fairing well as she struck down Beowulf with her spear, then the weapon transformed into a sword. Pyrrha blocked a claw attack using her shield and countered slicing the creature's arm off, she followed with stabbing the chest. It was pretty clear for the Arc that everything Weiss said about her was true. She graduated at the top of her class and a four time regional champion. He didn't remember where she was from all of the sudden.

Two Beowulves headed her way as Pyrrha transformed her weapon into a rifle. The last one really surprised Jaune not expecting that her weapon had three different transformations. Again he wished Crocea Mors could transform into something else. The red head shot the creatures dead as the blond knight took down the last one. He checked his surroundings making sure that there weren't any more around.

The red head champion did the same after changing her weapon Milo into spear mode. Once the coast was clear she breathe a sigh of relief. A smile spread her lips staring at the blond next to her. Again she was glad to have him as her partner they were pretty much a strong team.

"Guess that's all of them for now" said Pyrrha.

"Until we find that temple" Jaune turned to the red head" your weapon is so cool, I didn't know it has so many transformations."

"Milo has always been very reliable. It defies between close and long range combat. Depending on my opponent I can decide whether it's better to use it in it's sword mode or it's spear" Pyrrha didn't minded telling him more about her weapon.

"You really are something Pyrrha, glad to have you as my partner."

"Likewise. You have some interesting weapons as well. Your sword looks very resistant and your shield transforms into the sword's sheath, never seen that before. I noticed the dagger on your gauntlet and the one on your right boot if I'm not mistaken."

"Oh you did noticed" the Arc was caught off guard at her observation skills" yep, it's not just Crocea Mors I used but the other two weapons too, and also my shield that's four in total. The gauntlet dagger and the boot blade, I have them because of my teacher's fighting style. I was able adjust to her style while coming up with a new style of my own. I focused on making my attacks quicker and precise."

"Sounds you like gave it a lot of thought" again Pyrrha was impressed.

"I hope so" he chuckled scratching the back of his head.

"What's that?" the red head was gazing ahead.

Jaune followed her gaze and not too far stood a cave. On the right stood a drawing of a giant scorpion and figures of people as they were seemed to be fighting it. But the Arc decided to ignore it focusing on the inside of the cavern which it was very dark. Good thing his father taught the basics to how to build a torch. That was one problem out of the way.

"This might be it. The temple must be inside."

"I don't know about that" Pyrrha stood uncertain of his remark.

* * *

" _Don't go in Jaune, please don't go in."_

Velvet kept on watching from Ozpin's feed seeing that the blond knight was still staring at the cave along his partner. She was hoping he doesn't make the mistake of going inside because first, it was not safe and second, that was not the location to the temple. But when the Arc walked into the cave she face palmed at his choice. Apparently the drawing of the giant scorpion wasn't enough to give him the idea that the cavern only spells trouble.

Also his partner wasn't smart enough to realize it either and she followed him, unaware of the danger. The former therion felt like smacking Jaune. Sometimes he was very smart for some things and sometimes, he can be very stupid. A minute later Jaune and Pyrrha left running and the cavern was destroyed by a Deathstalker. The scorpion Grimm was following as it wanted to eat them. It seems trouble always follows the blond knight wherever he goes.

Back with Yang and Blake they were the first to arrived to the temple. It was a circular structure made of stone. Surrounding it in the same shape were a lot of pedestals and in each of them were chess pieces. Velvet took a quick glance at Ozpin. She came to the conclusion that the relics he talked about were the chess pieces. So each team needed to pick one and return here.

The blond brawler didn't seemed to think through for her choice as she picked a golden colored knight piece. But it was enough for the older Crowe to realized how they were going to form teams. The pair picks one piece and if another pair picks the same one, then they will officially become a team. It wasn't that hard to figure out but she still think it was done randomly. Now it all depends which piece Jaune will pick since Yang and Blake has picked the white knight.

"Miss Xiao Long and Miss Belladonna have arrived at the temple and they've already picked a relic" Goodwitch said while Laphicet was still gazing at the live feed from her scroll.

"The rest will be arriving shortly it seems" replied Ozpin.

" _Guess I got worried for nothing. Once everyone picks a relic they'll return here"_ Velvet mentally sighed in relief happy that nothing bad has happened.

Eventually, she was about to realize she was wrong by her statement.

* * *

"Um...Yang?" Blake was signaling her partner above.

"Hmm?" the blond brawler looked up only to gasped in shock.

The blond saw it too fast the image of her little sister falling from the sky. But she didn't saw it coming as the silver eyed petite fell on her. Luckily Yang broke Ruby's fall problem, the brawler might have broken something. Blake gasped at the sight while the red cloak girl got up freaking out seeing her older sister as she has gotten hit by a truck.

"Oh my gosh Yang!" she was checking blond so worried" please be okay say something!"

"Ow…." Yang was literally seeing stars as she gazed at the silver eyed girl" Ruby…?"

"Is she going to be okay?" asked the raven haired girl.

"Wow sis you know I usually like whenever you" drop in" except this time ow..."

"She's definitely okay!" Ruby smiled helping her up the fact she said a pun was enough to give her the idea.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" asked Blake.

"Uh…."

"Yehaaaa!"

The joyful scream was followed by the sound of a Grimm in pain as they saw an Ursai looking like it wanted to be put out of it's misery. It was getting hit by some sort of electrical attack until it fell, dead on the spot.

"Awww it's broken" Nora wasn't happy that her toy died.

"Nora...Please...Don't ever do that again" Ren was trying to catch his breath after the crazy ride they just took.

But the orange haired girl was already gone from the spot and she was already gazing at a white rook piece before grabbing it putting in on her head with so much joy" I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"

"Nora!"

"Coming Ren!" she she grabbed the chess piece before walking over to her partner's side.

"Did that girl just ride on a Ursai?" it was an achievement how Blake said it so calmly.

"I…." Yang was still speechless.

Jaune and Pyrrha arrived running and still not believing the Deathstalker was still hot on their trails. The Arc wanted to slap himself for making the mistake of entering that cave. Even with that drawing outside and he still chose to go in so much for not screwing up during the initiation. Things weren't so bad, at least he found the temple and everyone else. So his luck wasn't that bad, hopefully it won't get worse.

"Did they just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on their tail?" resumed the raven haired girl.

Yang has finally had enough of the crazy antics as her blond hair was burning and her eyes turned red" I can't take it anymore! Can everyone chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again!?"

Everyone stood quiet as Ren joined Nora still tired from their early exercise mounting the Ursai. Jaune and Pyrrha arrived catching their breath from running for too long. Luckily the two seconds were up so eventually something crazy was bound to happen again.

"Um...Yang?" Ruby pointed above them.

"How could you leave me!?" shouted Weiss who was hanging for her dear life on a Nevermore.

"I said jump."

"She's gonna fall" said Blake.

"She'll be fine" replied the red cloak girl.

"She's falling" followed Ren.

Jaune gasped seeing the Schnee heiress falling after carelessly letting go of the Nevermore" Pyrrha quick, throw me as high as you can using your shield!"

"Okay" the red head put her round shield over her head as the blond knight got on it" hang on!"

Using all her strength lifted him up just in time for him to catch Weiss. He caught the white haired girl bridal but how was he going to land? The Arc grinned planning his landing strategy the same way he did the first time. He already had his shield out except Crocea Mors was still sheathed and used it to break his fall and the heiress. Everyone stood impressed at his display. Surviving a fall from so high in the air wasn't that much of a risk as long as you have enough aura in you. Jaune immediately set the girl down while she looked relief to be on the ground.

Then her pale blue eyes turned to a certain silver eyed petite glaring at the girl" you…."

"Um...Me?" Ruby replied nervously.

"Yes you! What was I thinking accepting you as my partner!? I must have been crazy!"

"Come on Weiss ease up I'm sure it's not that bad" said Yang.

"Not that bad!?" she pointed to the young Rose" she almost cut my hair with her scythe!"

"Ouch that would be murder for me" the brawler knew someone would die if something like that happens to her beautiful hair.

"That was an accident."

"You burned a tree and almost got part of the forest on fire!"

"That was you. You're the one using fire dust" the petite crossed her arms.

"And then you have the nerve to put the blame on me when you're the one who got on the way of my target! And finally the one that tops them all, riding on a Nevermore to get to the temple, a Nevermore!"

"We did arrived to the temple, it was a good idea."

"It was a bad idea! Who would be crazy enough to use a Grimm for transportation!?"

Blake, Yang and Ren were staring at Nora who gave a thumbs up" I approve of Grimm transportation, the Ursai got me to the temple. But Ren wasn't fast enough to catch up."

"You will promise me you will never do it again" replied the magenta eyed teen.

"Great the gang's all here, now we can die together" said Yang with some humor.

"Not if I can help it" Ruby took Crescent Rose ready to attack the incoming Deathstalker.

"Ruby wait!" shouted her sister worried.

The red cloak girl her scythe's rifle part to impulse herself further ahead and perform a quick strike on the head of the scorpion Grimm. But the attack didn't even leave a scratch on it's strong armor. Then she followed with firing from the rifle portion of the weapon but again it had no effect on the creature. Things got worse as the Nevermore she and Weiss used for transportation was heading straight at her. The silver eyed girl ran for it while firing Crescent Rose on the Deathstalker, but it had the same results.

" _It's armor is too thick. We need a strategy to take it down"_ thought Jaune.

The Nevermore fired it's feather rain attack. One of the feathers hit Ruby's cloak pining her to the ground.

"Ruby!" Yang was now running to her she stopped facing the many feathers that were blocking her path" get out of there!"

"I'm trying!" she wasn't succeeding getting her cloak out of the feather.

" _Ruby is in danger"_ Jaune's blue eyes narrowed looking at the Deathstalker that was getting closer to the petite.

The scorpion Grimm was about to use it's poison stinger on the silver eyed girl. While Jaune ran to her anger rising up in him. He wasn't going to let no one hurt his friends, he'll be damn if he let it happen. His body was now glowing with his aura as he felt a new power surge through him. This power felt like it was calling out to him, telling to stand and fight. The Arc obeyed as he lowered Crocea Mors to the ground, thinking of an attack that will stop the Grimm from hurting Ruby. Finally he knew the attack and somehow, he knew the name of such.

" **Demon Fang!"**

The ground shock wave hit the Deathstalker staggering the creature. Weiss took the opportunity to use ice dust freezing some of the scorpion's legs making it unable to move. Some of the members of the group were taken back by Jaune's attack, mainly Pyrrha. It didn't looked like he used dust to performed it.

Yang at the moment went to give her little sister a hug after she was so worried. She was about to see her getting hut by the stinger of a Deathstalker which it might have lead to her getting poisoned and eventually, die.

"I'm so happy you're okay."

Meanwhile the Nevermore looked like it wasn't done with the group of students yet.

"Guys, that thing's circling back. What are we gonna do?" asked Jaune.

"Look there's no sense in dilly dallying. Our objective is right in front of us" said Weiss.

"She's right. Our mission is to grab a relic and make it back to the cliff" followed Ruby.

"Okay that makes sense. No need to fight them since the objective is what matters the most" the Arc gave a nod.

Ruby went to the other white knight piece while Jaune picked the other white rook piece. Staring at each other they gave a nod of their selection and they were ready to head back to their destination. The Deathstalker was trying to break free from the ice while it seemed it was about to shatter from the force the Grimm was showing.

"Time we left" said Ren.

"Right."

* * *

Velvet kept on watching from the live feed of Ozpin's scroll. She was glad to know everyone has made it to the temple and Jaune and Ruby were the last to picked their relics. The Arc was officially in the team consisting of Pyrrha, Ren and Nora while Ruby in the team that consisted of Weiss, Yang and Blake, according to the relics they took. What shocked her the most that the blond knight was able to performed a martial arte.

It wasn't similar to the ones she can use or the ones her past companions used either. But she could tell it was definitely an arte which means, Jaune might be able to use more artes he just need to learn them. The former therion was in deep thought thinking how was he able to do it. For as long as she's been in Remnant she has never met anyone who can perform martial artes, arcane artes, exorcist artes or even mystique artes. Asides from the huntsmen and huntresses abilities through their semblance.

" _Wait...Semblance?"_ she gave another thoughtful glance.

The thoughts were interrupted watching everyone running away from the Nevermore. It got complicated when the Deathstalker joined the hunt. They fired upon the flying Grimm while others focused on the scorpion Grimm. There was no point to fight these creatures they already had what they came here for, the relics.

They only needed to return here to pass the initiation. The Nevermore followed them to a place where there were some ruins, they got separated when the flying Grimm destroyed a stone bridge. Eventually the future of Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang were now facing the flying creature while Jaune and the rest were facing the Deathstalker. She wasn't worried, not in the least. She believed in the Arc and everyone. They will be fine and they'll be able to get through this.

* * *

 **(Music: Red like Roses part 2 from the RWBY volume 1 soundtrack by Jeff Williams and Cassie Lee Williams)**

During his training Velvet taught Jaune to learn more about your companions or allies and their weapons. From what he has gathered since meeting up with them he came to the following conclusion. Ren was calm and silent, a boy of a few words. His weapon were a pair of green fully automatic pistols with sickle-like blades attached vertically under the barrels. They didn't seemed that lethal in firepower but it was still reliable. Nora was hyperactive to the core, the complete opposite of her partner.

Her weapon was a hammer that transforms into a grenade launcher. So it was a weapon that carries a lot of physical power and a lot of firepower. That was good, to have a heavy hitter in the group. Finally his partner Pyrrha and he already knew of her weapon. He was also glad she was here. From the look of things Ruby and the others were busy fighting the Nevermore. Meaning it was up to him and the allies with him to take care of the Deathstalker.

Somehow the scorpion Grimm managed to escape the collapsing bridge when Nora destroyed what remained of it using her hammer. But the Arc had the numbers to take it down so, he had the advantage. However he noticed Ren looking tired, maybe he used too much of his aura. If that was the case he needed to be careful and make sure the magenta eyed teen doesn't get hurt. It was strange but he wasn't afraid at all. After fighting Dullahan, this was nothing. After all he knew had to beat the creature after Velvet told him it's weakness. It was during his training at Patron.

* * *

" _ **You what?" the Arc stood shocked" you fought a Deathstalker on your own?"**_

" _ **I did and won" replied the older Crowe.**_

" _ **But how? I mean I'm not doubting your strength or calling you weak, but I was told Deathstalkers are supposed to be more dangerous than the average species of Grimm."**_

" _ **It is, but if you know where to attack it then you have nothing to worry about."**_

" _ **How did you beat it?"**_

" _ **First you need to know a frontal assault on it is useless because of it's strong armor. You'll only get yourself killed. Instead focus on it's legs, they aren't covered in armor and second it's stinger. Though it's what makes the Deathstalker dangerous its also a weakness. If you manage to cut it out, it will be weakened. Finally there's the body bellow, it doesn't have any armor but you will have a hard time attacking it there. Your best choices are the stinger and the legs."**_

" _ **Did you attacked the stinger or the legs?"**_

" _ **I went with my chances and took out the stinger first. It's not that much of a threat once you remove it out of it's tail."**_

" _ **Easier said than done. How will anyone cut out it's stinger without getting sting and die of poison?"**_

" _ **It depends on your strategy, I had to think ahead to beat it. But the more people you have with you, the better chances you have against a Grimm like it."**_

" _ **In numbers you have the advantage" Jaune stood in thought.**_

" _ **That's right."**_

* * *

The Arc used his shield to blocked a pincer, the same with Pyrrha. Nora kept firing using her weapon in grenade launcher mode while Ren was supporting her firing from his pistols. This current strategy wasn't working, he knew it. It was time to do some changes remembering what his teacher told him. The blond knight knew what to do since unlike the time Velvet fought one, he had the numbers and that means he has the advantage.

"I have a plan!" getting the teens attention" let's regroup."

They got together while the Deathstalker was charging at them. Both the Arc and his partner blocked the pincers with their respective shields. Nora used her hammer along with her semblance charging the weapon with electricity. The Valkyrie swung the hammer as it hit the scorpion straight at its face. Due to the electrical charge it was paralyze momentarily. Giving them time to plan for a strategy.

"Ren can you still fight?"

"Yes."

"You sure? I don't want to push you more than you already had?" Jaune got worried.

"He'll be fine" Nora smiled" I know Ren better than anyone."

"All right this is what we're going to do" the blond knight took a glance at the paralyze scorpion" Ren I need you to try and sneak behind it and attack the stinger, it's a weakness. The three of us will get it's attention so you can get behind it."

"Got it" the magenta eyed teen gave a nod.

"Pyrrha, Nora. Attack the legs one going for the right side and another going for the left. I will fight it head on and try to get its attention so you guys don't get attacked."

"We understand" Pyrrha nodded along with the orange haired girl.

"Here it comes" Ren saw the Deathstalker was no longer affected by his partner's semblance anymore.

"Let's do this!"

Jaune charged at the scorpion blocking it's pincers performing some quick attacks knowing they won't have an affect on the creature. But it screamed as it was in agony because Pyrrha and Nora were doing their job attacking the legs. The red head champion went for the legs on the left and the Valkyries the ones on the right. Ren was able to get behind and reached the tail. The teen fired his pistols on the stinger making the Deathstalker to screamed in agony. Jaune fired his newest attack "demon fang" a couple of times getting the attention on the scorpion.

" **Demon Fang! Demon Fang!"**

He kept on using the same attack over and over again. But it didn't mattered if it was effective or not. The rest of his companions were hurting it enough. But once more the Arc was feeling his aura coursing through his body. It was the same feeling he felt the first time her unleashed the new attack. Again, it was calling out to him to use it and he already knew the name of the technique.

" **Infliction!"**

This time he used a kick with his boot blade out creating an attack in the shape of a crescent moon. Apparently it was very effective as the Deathstalked cried out in pain. Ren managed to cut the stinger after repeatedly firing at it. Pyrrha and Nora succeeded in hurting the legs enough to bring it to the ground. They kept on attacking it until it was no longer moving. When it started to disappear that was enough to tell them that it was dead, they've won.

 **(End of music)**

"We did it!" Nora cheered hugging Ren while the teen seemed to tired because he used an amount aura before arriving to the temple.

"Good work Jaune" Pyrrha smiled at the blond.

"No, good work everyone. We all did it together."

Before another word was said they witnessed as Ruby was dragging the Nevermore to a cliff using Weiss's glyphs. She had her scythe around the neck of the flying Grimm and it looked like it was defenseless unable to do a thing as it kept being dragged all the way to the top. When it reached the red cloak girl swing her weapon with so much force along with firing the rifle feature that it decapitated the Nevermore.

They stood in shock and awe at the sight, they just witnessed the most bad ass thing in the entire initiation. If they thought their fight with the Deathstalker was awesome, then what they just saw was epic. It looked like Ruby's teamwork with the rest of the girls was as solid as his teamwork with his present companions. But to come up with a strategy like that, was just crazy.

* * *

After the fighting was done both group reunited near the temple where the relics were. They started talking about their experience battling the two Grimm. Jaune gave his outtake on the fight with the Deathstalker telling them about his plan and also how he knew about the scorpion's weakness. Revealing Velvet was the one who told him about it because she fought the same species of Grimm during her travels.

It was because of that valuable information that they succeeded. When he was done Ruby was acting a bit shy but she still filled everyone of how they were able to defeat the Nevermore. Hearing the plan they were stunned Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora couldn't believe what they just heard. It was a valid explanation to why they saw the silver eyed girl dragging the giant bird through the side of a cliff.

"Let me get this straight" Jaune was still trying to find the story believable" you created a giant slingshot using Blake's ribbon and with help from Weiss's semblance you were able to dragged the Nevermore all the way to the top of the cliff."

"Yep" Ruby replied smiling.

"Isn't my baby sister the best? I'm so proud of you" Yang was already hugging the girl.

"Cut it out!" she broke free of the brawler's hold.

"It was a crazy plan, but an effective one" said Weiss.

"It was a good plan. Creative, but it was still good" followed Blake.

"I guess you guys got the best plan" smiled the Arc.

"Jaune's plan was also good and effective" said Pyrrha.

"If we weren't so busy fighting that bird brain we would have been watching your fight, sorry" said the blond brawler.

"We basically broke it's legs and Ren sliced off the stinger and Jaune used some cool attacks!" said the hyperactive Nora.

"Compared to how Ruby made the big finish, ours was nothing" said the blond knight.

"Ahem" Weiss cleared her throat catching everyone's attention" excuse me but it's not over yet. We still have to reach the cliff if we want to pass the initiation."

"Right let's get going" said Jaune.

As they started walking away from the temple, they suddenly heard the loud sound of flapping wings. It sounded rather rapidly. The group has suddenly stopped they were all hearing it. Also it coming from close by they had something to worry about. The group immediately thought more Grimm were heading their way and it was starting to get tiring. It wasn't enough with fighting a Deathstalker and a Nevermore.

Eventually they found out that they were right it was rather unfortunate. Today wasn't their day as a new Grimm was flying towards them, but it was different. It was as big as the Deathstalker but it was definitely not a scorpion or a bird for the matter. It resembles a giant insect with long wings on the far back, on it's arms a pair of sharp blades. It was completely covered and armor and of course the signature red eyes of a creature of Grimm. The flying creature gave a strange cry but it didn't sounded good for the group of first years.

"You got to be kidding me there's more!?" Jaune sounded annoyed.

"Is that a mantis?" Blake was gazing at the creature and it indeed looked like the type of insect but as a Grimm species.

"It sure looks like it" replied Pyrrha.

"What should we do? We don't have time for this" said Weiss.

"I think we should go" said Ruby" like you said we have the relics, we only have to worry getting to the cliff."

"All right then everyone run!" said the Arc before sighing _"_ _hopefully we will lose it along the way."_

* * *

Velvet was proud and happy after she saw the fight with the Deathstalker. The way Jaune handled himself and how he lead the others to fight the scorpion Grimm. It made her smiled when he chose to take her advices where to attack the creature. Again he has shown qualities to be a great leader. He didn't hesitated, he didn't waver, he never showed fear, he acted quick and precise relying on his companions or rather future teammates.

It wasn't just him but Ruby and her future teammates have proved to be a strong team too. The way how they coordinated their attacks against the Nevermore and finally Ruby's plan to take it out. The former therion thought it was original and clever. She was glad they managed to defeat them without receiving any serious injuries. But the victory celebration never came because both teams were in quite a bind.

When she saw the new Grimm that was ready to attack the group she was shocked. Just like Dullahan the creature was familiar to her, she has fought it before back in her world. The older Crowe recognized Xeno Mantis she along with her companions, fought the monster on the outskirts of her home Aball village. Velvet erased the memories when Melchior used an illusion arte that made the village looked like it was never affected by the scarlet night three years ago.

The illusion was based on her memories from the past how everyone was alive and well, even Laphicet. But it was never real, it was like living a lie. The former therion kept on watching the live feed from Ozpin's scroll. They have decided to run away and head back here since they already have the relics. She thought it was a wise choice to try and lose the creature in the forest because there was no need to fight it, sometimes running away is the right decision.

But it didn't looked like the Mantis Grimm was ready to quit. For starters it was the same with Dullahan. This version of Xeno Mantis was flying faster than the original so it must be stronger too. Velvet was worried for the teens safety. After all the Grimm they fought in order to get to the temple, then the Deathstalker and the Nevermore. They must be tired or maybe their aura levels must be low. They were obviously not a hundred percent in good condition to go into another fight. Whether it was true or not she couldn't let this go on, she needed to do something and fast.

"This isn't looking good Ozpin" Goodwitch kept looking at her scroll watching the group running the deepest part of the Emerald Forest.

"They're almost halfway through the forest before reaching this place" spoke the headmaster.

"Will they make it?" asked Laphicet.

"Hm...It is still uncertain. They seem to be having difficulty losing that Grimm."

"They won't be able to lose it, it flies too fast" Velvet turned to them" that thing isn't planning to go down, not without a fight. They're already pass the initiation."

"Not until they reach the cliff Miss Crowe" said Ozpin.

"I think we should contact Port and Oobleck for assist" replied the blond huntress" we don't know if they're in they're appropriate condition to resume fighting."

"I'll make sure they get here" the former therion made up her mind" I'm heading out"

"But Velvet-"

"Stay here Laphi"

"Wait Miss Crowe!" Goodwitch called to her but it was too late.

Ignoring the woman the older Crowe went to the closest launching pad and it sent her into the air flying towards the heart of the forest. The blond huntress turned to the headmaster and just as she thought. The man wasn't surprised by the sudden action. It was more like he knew this was going to happened.

The young woman going after the first years and make sure the Grimm following them don't harm them. Laphicet stood in thought a little worried that his sister went on her own to fight. He wanted to go with her especially when he knows he has the power to fight and aid her. But he didn't wanted to reveal the truth to Velvet yet. Also he was looking forward to try out the launching pads.

"Quite the turn of events, wouldn't you agree Glynda?"

"Were you expecting Miss Crowe to go after them?"

"Of course she's the kind of person who prefers to be out there aiding them. I'm impressed she lasted this long waiting and watching" Ozpin smiled taking a sip from his mug.

"I knew she was going to go too. I know my sister better than anyone" replied the younger Crowe.

"Yes she's a predictable character. If she wants to help the students from that insect Grimm then who am I to get in her way? Besides, this would be the perfect opportunity to see what she's capable of in combat."

"That was the main reason you let her go didn't you?"

"One of them Glynda. If Miss Crowe possess the qualities of a third year huntress then she will not disappoint."

"She won't, Velvet is very strong just you wait" Laphicet kept watching from Goodwitch's scroll.

" _I'm counting on it young Crowe"_ the headmaster gave another smile watching the feed from his scroll.

* * *

"It still chasing us!" shouted Weiss.

"Geez where's the giant can of bug spray when you really need it!?" followed Yang.

"You think by now it will get tire of flying!?" said Ruby.

"We may not have a choice but to fight it!" said Ren.

Jaune wasn't happy with this development. At first he thought running was the obvious course of action. There was no need to keep fighting when they have already obtained their objective. Now all they needed to do is to return to the cliff. But he wasn't counting on this Grimm to continued following them and by now, they were probably far away from the temple. It didn't looked like it was going to stop it's chase.

The Arc considered everyone's aura levels depending on the Grimm they fought before arriving to the temple and the Nevermore and Deathstalker. Maybe everyone had their aura by half or lower. The blond knight wasn't going to let some Grimm prevent them from passing the initiation and secure their future in Beacon. Blue eyes narrowed knowing what to do, give everyone a chance to get away from the flying creature. Without a warning he got separated from the others facing the mantis.

" **Demon Fang!"**

The ground wave hit the mantis but it wasn't staggered. The blond knight kept on using the same attack making sure to get it's attention.

"Jaune what are you doing?!" asked Pyrrha.

"Go on ahead without me I'll catch up later!"

"We're not leaving you!" said Ruby.

"I'll be fine. I'll keep it distracted so you guys can get to the cliff!"

By now the Xeno Mantis had it's sights on the blond forgetting the rest of the group.

"Over here! That's right I'm right here, come and get me!"

The Arc feeling confident the flying Grimm was chasing him now. And he was right, the mantis was hot on his trail ignoring everyone else. For a moment they stood silent without moving but soon, Pyrrha was the first to go after her partner, followed by Ren and Nora. After fighting with him and following his commands there was no way they were going to abandon him.

Not when he needed their help more than ever. Ruby and Yang nodded and they shortly followed them. Blake just shrugged her shoulders before going after the half siblings. Finally Weiss sighed not knowing why she was bothering because she knew this was going to happen. The Schnee heiress had some respect for Jaune as a fellow huntsman in training though she thought he was a dolt for doing something stupid.

* * *

" _As long as everyone makes it...It will be worth it…."_

Jaune kept on running through the forest gazing behind every now and then. The giant mantis Grimm was still following, which it was good. The others were all right and with this, they will make it to the cliff. Now he needed to figure out how to lose the insect. Fighting it on his own wasn't a good choice. It looked strong even with the new attacks he just recently learned.

He couldn't run forever, aware he will have to face the Grimm sooner or later. The blond knight stopped getting into a fighting stance. The mantis charged at him using it's blades. Jauned dodged it and went for a frontal attack. But it didn't had an effect on the creature. Looks like it's armor even thicker than the Deathstalker's. In other words he will have to use stronger attacks to actually hurt it. The Arc knew which techniques to use against it but his thoughts were on the others.

" **Demon Fang, Infliction!"**

Both attacks hit the giant mantis staggering the creature. Jaune went for a new strategy attacking every direction around the Grimm. He used quick attacks on the side, and behind. Even attacking it's large wings but they seemed to be tougher than he thought. Not thick like the armor but a bit strong. The mantis turned using it's blades just as the Arc blocked them with his shield. He was starting to get nervous, clearly he couldn't fight this thing on his own. It was impossible for someone like him to defeat a creature of Grimm like this one. It was on a different level from the Deathstalker and the Nevermore. Planning to die here are not on his" to do" list. There was still too much he wanted to do, it couldn't end like this.

" _The others have probably arrive at the cliff by now…."_

Just when he was ready to lose hope the mantis was hit by a strong attack. Jaune blinked not knowing what just happened. He didn't do attacked it. Blue eyes widened as he spotted Velvet kicking the winged creature with one of her kicks. It was shocking never expecting she will come here. Now he knew she was back at the cliff and she was probably keeping watch on him and everyone but, he was still surprised by her sudden appearance.

"Velvet…?"

"You look like you could use a hand" she kept her focus on the Grimm but gave a small smile to the blond knight.

"You have no idea" he felt so relief to see her.

The Xeno Mantis was really angry readying it's blades.

"Here it comes!" the former therion unsheathed her gauntlet blade.

 **(Music: Burn your soul and fly from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

Velvet was fast blocked the mantis's blade with her weapon countering with some quick kicks. Jaune aided her with his own attacks, changing using Crocea Mors and his kicks. As he fought alongside the long haired beauty he could feel it again in his aura. That new power was calling out to him telling him to use another attack. The Arc embraced this power accepting it as his own it has helped him so far, why would he deny it?

" **Tiger Blade!"**

" **Slicing Foot, Searing Edge!"**

" **Demon Fang, Infliction!"**

All the artes collided on Zeno Mantis causing it to staggered and getting hurt. The blond knight wasn't stopping he kept focus on his opponent remembering why he was here. His training, his dream and the people he was fighting for. Once more his body was glowing with his aura, calling to him to unleash another attack. He jumped high in the air, unsheathing the blade on his boot.

" **Eagle Dive!"**

The downward hit the mantis Grimm right in the top of it's head. It was stunned unable to make an action.

"Keep it up Jaune!" Velvet encouraged him glad that he has learned artes.

The rest of the first years arrived shortly after the fight started. The reason why they haven't interfered to aid Jaune was because they were paying too much attention at a certain lady. Pyrrha, Ren, Nora, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang were all in awe watching Velvet fighting. They have never expected she will be this strong. To some they believed the long haired woman could actually be a fighter but, not to this extent.

The way she unleashed a barrage of kicks and all kinds of flips, back flips. That wasn't all, they were shocked when they saw her using other attacks. Especially the ones where her left arm will turn into a blue beast-like claw. Ruby and Nora's eyes were shining thinking Velvet was so cool, she fought like an experienced huntress. Pyrrha was impressed by the young woman's level of skill she will definitely be a worthy opponent that shouldn't be underestimated.

"Guys!" Jaune finally spotted his friends" give us some fire support!"

"Right fire support coming right up!" Ruby took Crescent Rose in rifle mode.

The rest followed the silver eyed petite, Weiss firing dust from her rapier, Yang firing from her gauntlets, Blake changing her weapon to a semi-automatic handgun, Pyrrha changing Milo to rifle mode, Ren firing from his pistols and Nora using her grenade launcher providing more firepower. The combination of dust shells along with Jaune and Velvet using their artes was completely staggering Xeno Mantis.

It was once again getting stunned for getting hit with so many strong attacks. By now the insect Grimm was on the ground because it was unable to take flight from getting pummeled. Velvet was focused on the fight but she couldn't but feel happy. How the initiation seems to have brought together all of the students. It's like they were the best of friends already and their teamwork was pretty solid for just being a day since they first met.

" **Tiger Blade, Infliction!"**

" **Moonlight Cyclone, Cerberus Wave!"**

Velvet unleashed her claw using consuming claw draining the mantis Grimm of it's energy increasing their chances of winning _" time to finish this."_

She stabbed the mantis as much as she could deciding to use her second mystique arte **" you thought I struck there...Annihilating Crash!"**

Using her claw she send the mantis flying by a powerful explosion. The creature hit the ground it was finally dead.

 **(Music end)**

"It's finally over" Jaune sighed in relief sheathing his weapon walking to the group" I thought you guys were at the cliff by now."

"We weren't going to leave you behind Jaune" said Pyrrha.

"Thanks" he smiled.

"Oh my gosh Velvet!" Ruby used her semblance being in front of the young woman so quickly with stars shining in her eyes" that was AWESOME! You fight so cool!"

"You're the BEST!" followed Nora she also had stars in her eyes.

"I like when you used the claw thingy it looks wicked!"

"I admit you're strong. Don't mind having a sparring match with you" said Yang.

"You can say whatever you like later" the older Crowe rolled her eyes at the compliments" you all have your relics? It's time to return to the cliff, the headmaster is waiting."

"Right, everyone time to head back!" said the red cloak petite.

* * *

(Time skip)

(Location: auditorium Beacon Academy)

After leaving Beacon cliff everyone returned to the school to celebrate the ceremony where they officially forms the teams. These teams will last for the duration of the school period which is four years. Velvet and Laphicet stood among the crowd of students waiting for the ceremony to begin. The younger Crowe was happy to know Ruby and everyone passed the initiation, though he was happier nobody got hurt even with all of the Grimm they fought.

Ozpin made it to the stage as the first team entered the auditorium climbing on the stage to meet up with the headmaster. Velvet didn't recognized them but she found out they were the first team to passed the initiation. From a first glance she thought the group of four boys wearing similar armor, as a bunch of jerks but she won't judge them yet. The crowd started clapping as the ceremony has started.

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward you will work together as team CRDL."

The large screen showed the pictures of the four team showing their initials or letters that form part of their names.

"Lead by...Cardin Winchester."

The newly formed team left as Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora arrived at the auditorium climbing to the stage. Velvet smiled spotting the blond knight. She knew he was happy for this moment, for this day. Entering Beacon and forming part of a team. She saw the four pictures of being displayed on the large screen showing the first letter of their first name.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward you will work together as team JNPR."

Nora was so happy she hugged Ren he was her partner and now he was in the same team with her.

"Lead by...Jaune Arc."

"Huh? Me?" the blond blinked not seeing that coming.

"Congratulations young man" Ozpin smiled.

" _Good for you Jaune"_ the older Crowe kept her smile.

Pyrrha friendly smacked him on the shoulder and the Arc rubbed the sport where she hit him. He was still smiling not believing he got the position of leader. They took their leave as the final team arrived composed of four girls based on the colors red, black, white and yellow. Their pictures were shown in the large screen again their first letter from their first name was being used for the initials of the team

"And finally Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward you will work together as team RWBY. Lead by...Ruby Rose."

Weiss was shocked that her partner got chosen to be leader instead of her. At least that's what she was thinking.

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang immediately hugged her little sister.

" _I think she's the right person for the job"_ Velvet was staring at the silver eyed girl after all she was the one that came up with the plan to take down the Nevermore _" she's young, she has ways to go if she wants to be a great leader."_

"Looks like things are shaping up to be an interesting year."

* * *

(Time skip)

Jaune still couldn't believed everything that has happened. Becoming a capable fighter getting a recommendation letter to attend Beacon, attending the school, participating in the initiation and passing it, being part of a team and becoming the leader of it. Even if it was night already he didn't felt like sleeping, he was too excited to get any rest. After the ceremony ended the teams were sent to their respective dorms for the next four years.

It was a surprise that his dorm was right next to team RWBY's dorm, even better to have his new friends so close to him. The blond knight smiled walking out of the dorm. Nora was more excited than him and she basically wanted to celebrate the team formation. The orange haired girl was jumping up and down in one of the beds nobody could calm her down, not even Ren.

"Congratulations team leader."

"Velvet" the blond smiled at the approaching lady.

"That's it, no praising words, no happy speeches? I thought you would be overjoyed you passed the initiation and to be part of a team" the older Crowe smiled.

"I am so happy, words can't express how I feel. It's just, I never thought I would be leader though."

"Is it that big of a shock? You lead your team and came up with a plan to defeat the Deathstalker. Your team followed your every command without any hesitation, they already trust you. Don't doubt yourself I told you, you're a natural at making strategies. That's the perfect trait a leader needs."

"I stop doubting in myself a long time ago" Jaune smiled as a thought struck him" Velvet what were those attacks I did back at the forest?"

"They're called artes or more precise, they were martial artes. If I'm not mistaken I say that is your semblance."

"You're saying...I can perform the same attacks as you?"

"Not like mine but different. But they're still artes with developing your semblance we can train more. If you keep on training you might learn more of them and who knows if you will learn stronger ones."

"Wow…I can't wait for the training" he felt like crying" Velvet...I know I've said this dozens of times you're probably tire from hearing it. But thanks a lot...For everything."

"If it weren't for you I would probably be still looking for Laphicet. I wouldn't be in the right state of mind to search for him. I have to thank you even more for what you did, so we're even."

"Don't say that. We're not even...We're friends, right?"

"Right, friends."

"Are we going to continue with my training?" Jaune asked in a hopeful tone" now that the initiation is over you and Laphicet…."

"Not to worry" a smile spread her lips" I just got back from talking with the headmaster and Laphi I are making our stay in Beacon permanent."

"Really? You guys are really staying!?" he smiled more good news for him" that's great!"

"You should get some rest, you will need it for tomorrow. It's your first day of classes."

"I don't think I'll be able to get any sleep I'm too excited. I'll see you tomorrow Velvet."

"Goodnight" she smiled watching the blood entering the dorm.

As she walked away she sighed tomorrow it wasn't just the start of the semester at Beacon but, it will be the first day of her new job in the school.

" _Who would ever think I will become a caretaker and instructor?"_

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Finally done another long chapter I hope you fine readers enjoy it.**

 **-To those complaining of the grammar I no longer have a Beta for the story. But anyone is welcome to become my new Beta just let me know with a PM.**

 **-I decided to change the fight with the Deathstalker. I wanted to show Jaune acting more like a leader and strategist than in canon.**

 **-The Berseria Boss Grimm for this chapter was none other than Xeno Mantis.**

 **-The base artes Jaune learned are as follow: demon fang, infliction, tiger blade and eagle dive. I will add more sword artes and kick artes since Jaune uses Velvet's fighting style in further chapters.**

 **-Velvet's job in Beacon is a caretaker and instructor what does that mean? The answer in the next chapter.**

 **-One of my favorite skits of the game is the one when Velvet was cleaning her room of the inn (while I don't want to know what the others were thinking because of her strange breathing and moaning lol). Another has to be showing that she's a great cook I think it was Laphicet malak that said she will be a great mother.**

 **-Now for the funniest moment in the game asides from the hot springs incident (LOL) and the skit that followed (LOL again). I have to say the scene when Magilou makes Velvet act like a dove "Coo coo". Sorry I just laughed my ass off when I saw that. Someone serious like her does such a horrible (yet funny) impression and then she blushed from the embarrassment. I'm shocked nobody laughed at her, at least Rokurou should have chuckled. Or maybe they know very well if they laugh Velvet will eat them lol.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: the badge and the burden


	10. The Badge and the Burden

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

* * *

Chapter 10 The badge and the burden

(Time skip: the next day)

(Location: Beacon Academy capital city of Vale western region of the Sanus continent kingdom of Vale Remnant)

It was around an hour before the sun was about to rise around the school. Velvet has woken up shortly giving a soft yawn. She admitted to have had a nice rest in her dorm. Laphicet was still asleep next to her bed. Ozpin told her that he could give them separate but she insisted due to her over protective nature. Though her brother was in the age that he could have his own room she wanted to have him closer to her. While he was still sleeping she went to the bathroom to take a warm shower.

She brushed her teeth after and then got dressed in her regular attire. It was still early so she would have plenty of time to get some breakfast before getting to her duties. Taking a glance at Laphi she felt bad for doing this but she needed his help. The younger Crowe gave her his word that he would help her in anything in exchange for staying in the school. Both siblings had a responsibility now so slacking off was out of the question.

"Laphi, time to wake up" she caressed his hair.

"Hm….." he stirred around the bed.

"Come on time to open your eyes. We have a busy day."

"No...Five more minutes..." he mumbled hiding behind the covers.

"We have time to spare. That's why you should take a shower and get dress so we can get breakfast" a smiled spread Velvet's lips" or maybe I can make you breakfast, like my special omelet with ham and bacon."

"That's not enough to make me leave this warm and comfy bed."

"I guess I will have to make breakfast just for me" she suddenly smirked" I forgot to mention Laphi, aren't you suppose to start working at the library today?"

The younger Crowe's eyes snapped opened as he removed the covers in a heartbeat. Looks like his older sister said the magic word to wake him up. She knew that was the key to make him leave the bed, working at Beacon's library was the best thing ever for her brother. Velvet watched the teen tripped before grabbing his clothes and a towel. She sighed how many times have she told him to look on the ground while running especially, when he just woke up.

Laphi entered the bathroom closing the door behind as shortly the water from the shower was running. The former therion stood in thought remembering the events that took place yesterday after the initiation ended. The reason why she was staying in the school and why she will be having busy days ahead. It all started after the team announcement ceremony finished. She was called to the headmaster's office, again Ozpin needed to talk to her. It was a very important matter.

* * *

 _ **Velvet left the elevator walking the long hallway towards the double doors. As soon as the team ceremony was done Ozpin requested her presence at his office. She had no idea what could this be about. If he was planning of kicking her and her brother out of his school then she already knew. After all, they couldn't stay since they weren't students. The double doors opened as she entered the office with the gears. Goodwitch was the first to looked at her.**_

 _ **The older Crowe didn't know what was wrong, the blond woman seemed to be a little taken back. The former therion saw she was holding a small rectangular case. Ozpin however, was busy checking something on his scroll. When she walked closer to the headmaster he was watching a recording on his device. It was the fight with Xeno Mantis mainly, when she was fighting the Grimm creature. The video was focusing when she used her artes many times, all the way when she used her mystique arte killing the mantis Grimm.**_

" _ **Is there a reason why you called me here?"**_

" _ **There is Miss Crowe" the headmaster kept his eyes on his scroll.**_

" _ **And?" she was starting to get inpatient sometimes, she thought he was doing it on purpose just to test her patience.**_

" _ **Very well, you don't seem to be feeling patient" Ozpin finally gazed at her showing the long haired woman his device that was still showing the recording of the battle" where did you learned to fight like this?"**_

" _ **It's self taught."**_

" _ **What about these techniques? Did you also learned them on your own?"**_

" _ **I did, is there anything wrong?" Velvet crossed her arms what was his point asking these questions.**_

" _ **Honestly I wouldn't see it as problem. However, I've never seen a huntsman or a huntress that will possess such skills no matter how experienced they would be. The attacks you displayed here, is it your semblance?"**_

" _ **I guess so" she didn't wanted him to get suspicious so it was better to say her artes are a result of her semblance" Jaune has developed his semblance during initiation and he can do techniques that share similarity to mine, not in the same way. But he can still perform them."**_

" _ **Yes I noticed. Very convenient for Mr. Arc to have awaken his semblance during such time. Or perhaps it's only mere luck."**_

" _ **I wouldn't call it luck. He had his aura awaken a long time ago and he's training with me has been a slow progress but, he succeeded in the end. It wouldn't be long before his semblance would finally revealed itself."**_

" _ **Then it was a good thing he developed his semblance when he did" the headmaster turned off the recording getting his full attention on the young woman" what will you do now Miss Crowe?"**_

" _ **Now that the initiation is over, I guess Laphi and I will be on our way."**_

" _ **I have a proposition for you. I am offering you a chance to stay in my school."**_

" _ **Just like that?" Velvet didn't believed him one bit.**_

" _ **But word of warning it won't be for free. I'm willing to let you stay here in exchange that you help the first years in their duties as students."**_

" _ **Meaning?" somehow she had a bad feeling what he was getting at.**_

 _ **Ozpin has given a small smirk, which was noticed by the older Crowe, her bad feeling got worse" the new teams have a lot of potential. After watching them in combat they have what it takes to become among the best of huntsmen and huntresses this school has to offer. But they can't do it on their own, they need help, they need someone who can teach them the way, a mentor, a role model. Someone that won't be afraid to break the rules in order to teach them what it truly means to be a huntsman."**_

" _ **You can't possibly be thinking…." Velvet paused in shock.**_

" _ **Miss Crowe team RWBY, team JNPR and team CRDL need you. I want you to take the position as their caretaker and their instructor."**_

" _ **Come again?" the former therion was still shocked not believing what she was hearing.**_

" _ **As caretaker it will be your responsibility to make sure the teams get on time to their respective classes as well as keeping their dorms clean. Also you will be responsible for their daily social activities. They need to have their fun every once in a while."**_

" _ **Babysitting" she sweat dropped, she couldn't see herself as a sitter.**_

" _ **And as an instructor you will be in charge of battle strategies and any kind of exercise that involves combat. But do not worry I will not send you to your duty without any assistance of the sort. Glynda here will be there to answer any questions you have, she will also teach you about her combat class."**_

" _ **I'm not surprised you were going to drag me into this Ozpin" the blond woman gave a sigh.**_

" _ **You can't be serious about this" Velvet was still shocked" I don't have any experience as a teacher, I know how to fight and I can be consider as an experience huntress but I'm not cut out for this. I've never done this before."**_

" _ **Yet you were able to trained Mr. Arc. John told me in his letter that his son was too weak to become a proper huntsman but as you said, you proved him wrong."**_

" _ **That's different. I taught him to fight and yes I was or rather I'm still his teacher but what you're asking me is not in the same level. You want me to teach three first year teams and teach them of the ways to become huntsmen and huntresses, it's crazy. I don't even have any education, I never went to a combat school in the first place."**_

" _ **Well Miss Crowe is either you accept my proposition or you can take your leave right now. You can't expect me to let you be in my school without contributing to the cause of our vision."**_

" _ **What have I gotten myself into?" she muttered in a whisper" fine I accept…."**_

" _ **Wonderful" Ozpin stood pleased.**_

" _ **On one condition" the older Crowe got serious staring at the man" if I'm staying here, so is my brother. Otherwise you can forget it."**_

" _ **Of course, I would never intend to separate you from your only family. I agree to your terms Miss Crowe."**_

" _ **One more thing. My brother is dying to see the library, he wouldn't mind if you give him a job there."**_

" _ **He's underage to be working. But perhaps there's something I can do. The librarian always appreciates any extra help. Is there something else?"**_

" _ **That will be all, is there anything else I should know?"**_

" _ **There is one more thing" the headmaster nodded to Goodwitch and she nodded back opening the case she was holding.**_

 _ **Velvet saw inside of the case were two scrolls. The blond woman gave her the two devices.**_

" _ **If you'll be officially working here then you will need them. With them you can keep in touch with everyone. Think of it as a welcoming gift. One is for you and the other for your brother that is, if you allowed him to have it."**_

" _ **That's all right I will let him have it. It's better this way, I can keep in touch with him anywhere and anytime" the former therion then turned to Goodwitch" I'll be looking forward to working with you."**_

 _ **Both Ozpin and the blond teacher noticed the sarcasm in her voice as Velvet left the office.**_

" _ **I hope you know what you're doing Ozpin" the blond huntress adjusted her glasses looking annoyed.**_

* * *

Laphicet was done with the shower dressed in his regular attire. He was awake and ready to start his first day helping his sister. Velvet gave a sigh before she took something from a drawer, two whistles. Life was truly ironic sometimes. She never thought she will be doing this, this sort of thing wasn't normal. But then again being sent to another world and being changed back to human along with her brother wasn't normal either.

The irony that she used to be a therion and formerly known as the "Lord of Calamity" and now she was a caretaker and instructor for a school of huntsmen and huntresses. What a change indeed it made her smiled in amusement. The older Crowe sucked it up as she gave the second whistle to Laphi, he smiled accepting it. She had a feeling, today was going to be a long day.

* * *

As they arrived at the dorms Velvet signaled for Laphicet to go to team JNPR's dorm while she decided to enter team RWBY's dorm. No surprise the door was locked. She saw the electronic lock had a scanner. The older Crowe did the obvious and used her scroll identifying her as part of the Beacon faculty. The same result had with Laphi as he was able to opened the dorm of JNPR. The long haired woman sighed this was going to take some time to get used to.

She entered the dorm before closing the door silently. The four girls were obviously sleeping in their beds. For a moment, Velvet felt bad for what she was about to do. But she was given a task that she needed to fulfill in order to stay in the school. Putting the whistle in her mouth she blew loudly noise filling the whole room. Just like that all four members of the team fell off their beds from the loud noise. They were all wearing their respective pajamas.

"What!?" Weiss panicked" what's going on!?"

"Awww...I wanted to do that" Ruby got disappointed realizing she was awoken by Velvet's whistle, she was planning to do the same with a whistle she has available.

"What gives Velvet?!" Yang didn't sounded happy that her beauty sleep was interrupted, as she checked the time on her scroll" it's eight o' clock in the morning!"

"And that is exactly why I have woke you up. To give you enough time to unpack, shower, eat breakfast and change into your uniforms. Classes start at nine."

"Why are you telling us this?" asked Blake looking curious.

"By order of the headmaster as of today, I've been given the position of caretaker and instructor."

"Caretaker?" said the silver eyed petite.

"Instructor?" followed the Schnee heiress.

"I'm a little lost" said the blond brawler" you're what now?"

"Like I said. From now on I will be in charge of this team, team JNPR and team CRDL."

"I thought each team has a leader?" said the amber eyed girl.

"That's true but I will be in charge of your daily activities. It is my duty that you all keep your dorm cleans, that you all go to your classes, that you keep good grades among many other things. I will give you all a long brief of my responsibilities later today. Right now start unpacking I'll be back to check on you guys in thirty minutes."

"You're our babysitter or something?" Yang couldn't believe what she just heard.

"I thought the same thing too. If you have any complains about it, take it with the headmaster" the older Crowe finally left the dorm.

"Wait asides from unpacking we still had to decorate" said the red cloak girl.

"You can't do that after you're done with classes for the day" Velvet finally left the dorm.

"Well team RWBY let's get started on our first order of business. Time to do some unpacking!" Ruby was now hype to start her first day as team leader.

"Did you blow your whistle?" the former therion asked her younger brother who was standing outside of JNPR's dorm room.

"I didn't had to. Jaune was already up" replied Laphicet.

Velvet was actually shocked as she took a glance inside the dorm. The door was opened and she saw the Arc was wide awake and finishing setting his bed. It was the same thing with Ren and Nora. It seemed Pyrrha was already taking a shower. Watching the blond giving orders as they were currently unpacking left her speechless. There was no way he just awoke unless, he got up around the same time she did.

Does it surprised her he would be so dedicated to his new position as leader? He was taking it seriously and she saw nothing wrong with it. The former therion just smiled at the whole thing she couldn't imagined the blond knight still sleeping not when she knew how much this means to him. Clearly there was no need for her presence or her brother's here, Jaune had everything under control and taken care of.

"You should get going" she closed the door of JNPR's dorm.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I can deal with CRDL. Don't want you to be late on your first day working at the library. I know you're very eager to get there."

"Okay see you later!" he left in a hurry.

"If you get lost call me!" she showed him her scroll she doubted he heard her, he was already gone.

Once her brother was out of sight Velvet gave a sigh. She walked ahead heading to the dorm of the third and final team she was in charge. Team CRDL, the older Crowe had a bad feeling in her gut about them. Just by looking at them the first time during the team ceremony she was able to tell that they weren't trustworthy. Or maybe they weren't friendly, not the kind of team that will get along with the others.

But she wasn't going to judge them especially, when she hardly knew a thing about them. Finally reaching the door of their dorm Velvet used her scroll on the electronic lock to gain access. All four males of CRDL were asleep in their beds, too bad they were in for a rude awakening. The former therion blew the whistles as loud as she did when she woke up team RWBY. The results, all the boys fell off their bed looking panicked. Russel Thrush looked like he was ready to crap his pants though.

"What the hell!?" Cardin wasn't happy glaring at the long haired woman before him.

"Time to wake up. CRDL you have less than an hour to unpack your things, shower, get dress in your uniforms and eat breakfast before going to your first class at exactly nine o' clock."

"And who the heck are you?" the Winchester was still glaring at her.

"First you don't demand my name I will give it to you when necessary. Second, don't ever talk to me in that tone again" the older Crowe glared at him and it was even more intimidating than the tall leader's.

"For the time being I see no need introducing myself to you. All you need to know, that from now on I will be in charge of your daily activities by it being in the classroom or outside of it. Later I will fill you in more on my course. Now hurry up, don't waste any more time."

Velvet didn't bothered to give another glance knowing their leader was very angry at her. She could care less how he was feeling what matters, his team had to prepare themselves to start their first day of classes in the new semester. As she closed the door she could hear Cardin cursing loud enough for her to hear him. Her eyes narrowed hearing the words" heartless bitch" it made her grinned evilly. If only he has met her when she was still the Lord of Calamity then he would definitely refer to her as a heartless bitch.

The thought of devouring him was very pleasing. Never since arriving in Remnant she would actually missed being a therion, except for today. Looks like she was right all along. Of the three teams she was in charge she was going to have a hard time with CRDL. The long haired woman sighed the days has just only begun, and she already wanted it to end. Because she still couldn't see herself doing something like this. She wasn't meant for a job like this one.

" _Only one way to find out…."_

* * *

Everyone has made it on time to the classroom. Team JNPR and RWBY were able to get a healthy tasty breakfast before coming here. Now in their Beacon uniforms, both teams took their seats. Team CRDL arrived shortly with a frowning Cardin still not happy that he was awaken by an annoying whistle that belongs to a certain cold heart woman. The tall teen gave a glare at the long haired lady that was present in the classroom yet, she ignored him.

It only made him angrier turning his gaze away from her trying to focus on the class at hand. Their first period was Grimm studies and just as name says it was about studying all kinds of species of the dark creatures. It was important to know everything about them as future huntsmen and huntresses. Knowing more about your enemy is always beneficial and increases your chances of having the advantage over it.

The teacher in charge of the class was Peter Port. A middle-aged man looking in his mid-fifties with gray hair and a gray mustache seeming a bit overweight wearing a double-breasted burgundy suit with gold pipping and buttons. Tucked long pants with olive boots. The professor have already done introducing himself to the class and he was starting with the introduction of the course. Velvet stood standing watching over the class it was part of her job to watch over the students that belongs to the teams she was in charge of.

"Monsters! Demons...Prowlers of the night. Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names. But I, merely refer to them as prey."

Velvet rolled her eyes at the last part. Just listening to Port gave her the idea that he was the kind of teacher that any students will get bored to death with. Or maybe fall asleep while he runs his mouth. Speaking of sleeping, the former therion saw Ruby snoring in her seat. Weiss was the only one who was taking notes from everything the teacher was talking about, while Blake and Yang stood listening to him. It was a miracle how neither of them looked like they were ready to take a trip to slumber land.

Jaune was awake trying to pay attention, the same with Pyrrha, Nora wasn't attention looking like she was in lala land and Ren stood calm listening in. They were doing better than CRDL who neither of the four males were paying attention to the professor. Cardin has thrown a paper ball at Jaune while the Arc pretended he didn't felt it, such a childish antic.

"Hu-hah! Haha" the middle-aged man showed his enthusiasm for his class it was a shame that not all of his students shared it.

" _I will never get used to this"_ the older Crowe thought she wasn't going to survive without dying of boredom.

"Uhh, and you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy. Now as I was saying, Vale as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces. And that's where we come in. Huntsman! Huntresses. Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves. From what you ask? Why...The very world!"

Some random kid shouted in agreement and the older Crowe didn't know what was that all about. But it was hard to paid attention to him because his speech wasn't just boring but, everyone already knew everything he was saying.

"That is what you're training to become. But first, a story. A tale of a young, handsome man. Me. When I was a boy, blah blah blah blah…."

By now that was pretty much what every students was hearing from the mustached teacher. Nobody was paying attention, either they were dying of boredom, or they were sleeping, or they were doing other things that don't include listening to the man. Velvet however, she was rubbing her forehead, then pinching the bridge of her nose. It was only the first day of class and she already wanted to die.

For how long does she has to endure listening to Port's stories when he was young. If this was a preview of what class is with him then, she might have to think of ways of killing herself. She saw Jaune has fallen asleep and she didn't blamed him, Pyrrha was no longer paying attention, Nora looked like she was talking to herself something about the queen of the castle and Ren was bored out of his mind.

" _This class must be some kind of punishment to all first years. No one will be able to survive this for a whole year"_ the older Crowe was starting to feel sleepy.

Then she spotted Ruby, wide awake writing something on paper. That got her attention because she was recently fast asleep.

"Despite spelling of cabbages, my grandfather was a wise man. Peter, he told me, blah blah blah blah…."

" _If the rest of the classes are like this, then I fear for everyone's sanity. Laphicet just saved himself from eternal torment"_ Velvet felt jealous her brother was currently in the library enjoying his new job.

Ruby was chuckling to herself as he finished what she was writing on the piece of paper. The former therion was able to see that the RWBY leader has made a drawing of the professor looking like a stinking cabbage. The silver eyed petite made a raspberry sound making Yang laughed.

Weiss however, wasn't happy in the least she was upset at her partner and leader's behavior. It wasn't right and appropriate but, childish and immature. Port cleared his throat because he was interrupted by the blonds laughter while Velvet thought the drawing was amusing. At least Ruby was trying to free herself of the boredom environment.

"In the end the beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity. And I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high. Celebrated as a hero" he gave a bow resuming his story" the moral of this story? A true huntsman must be honorable. A true huntsman must be dependable. A true huntsman must be strategic...Well educated...And wise! So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?"

"I do sir!" Weiss raised her hand.

Velvet noticed the heiress's tone. For reasons unknown she was very upset. She was getting angrier as Port kept on rambling with his speech about the qualities a huntsman must have. It became clear to the former therion that she wasn't happy with the leadership of team RWBY. She didn't like that Ruby was leader. It didn't take a genius to know that she wanted to be the leader instead.

The older Crowe was able to see it since the team ceremony. When Ozpin named the red cloak girl the leader, Weiss was shocked. If it was for the reasons she believed then her dislike for the white haired girl will increased even more. The heiress has obviously raised her hand to get everyone's attention and maybe to prove a point.

" _You really are predictable Weiss."_

"Well, then let's find out" Port said pointing to a cage to his left there was definitely something inside as it made an inhuman sound" step forward, and face your opponent."

" _Is that a Grimm?"_ the former therion was shocked, were teachers even allowed to have the creatures locked up inside of the school?

Minutes later Weiss changed into her combat attire drawing out her dust rapier Myrtenaster. Her pale blue eyes were on the locked cage before her. To her this match meant everything. This was her chance to show everyone what she was made of. To prove that she, the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company has what it takes to be a more suited candidate to be the leader of team RWBY. She refused to believe she has to take orders from Ruby, the dolt was childish, inexperience and too young.

She wondered why the headmaster bothered with making her skipped two years ahead. Everyone in the class was watching with anticipation, namely her teammates. Velvet however, wasn't that interested in watching. She got the idea what the white haired girl could do from watching her performance at the initiation. But this behavior of hers wasn't favorable at all. At the very least she wasn't scoring any positive points with her.

"Gooo Weiss!" said Yang.

"Fight well!" followed Blake with a small RWBY flag.

"Yeah, represent team RWBY!" Ruby was the most excited of the team.

"Ruby, I'm trying to focus" scolded the heiress.

"Oh, sorry" apologized the silver eyed petite.

Velvet frowned at Weiss's attitude. Yang and Blake were cheering her own too and what a coincidence that she has to scold Ruby. It was better to unleash her frustration on the one person she was upset. Again this behavior wasn't approved by the former therion, her dislike meter for the heiress was increasing. She was starting to act like a child that got her favorite toy taken away and she's crying over and over because she wants it back.

"All right. Let the match, begin" Port used his weapon a blunderbuss outfitted with a battle axe, he used it to cut down the lock on the cage.

The creature inside of the cage was definitely a Grimm, a Boarbatusk. Without warning it charged straight at the white haired girl. Weiss gave a quick attack on the front of the creature but it hurt it since she hit the armor. Truth be told Myrtenaster's forte wasn't slashing, but thrusting because it was after all a rapier. But it's lack of slashing makes up with its firepower to hold different types of dust.

"Haha, wasn't expecting that were you?" the mustached professor sounded amused.

"Hang in there Weiss!" Ruby kept on cheering her partner.

" _She's not thinking straight. Anyone knows attacking a Grimm in it's armor parts is a waste of time"_ Velvet believed the heiress's anger and frustration over her partner was preventing her from focusing.

" _What is she doing?"_ Jaune was in the same boat, a frontal assault was meaningless even reckless. He thought someone like her would be smarter not to make such a rookie mistake.

Weiss has chosen to make the first charging straight at the Grimm. Pointing her rapier ready to make a strong thrust attack but, it didn't worked. The weapon got stuck between it's large tusks, she was having trouble trying to get it off.

"Bold, new approach. I like it!"

"Come on Weiss, show it who's boss!"

The Schnee heiress glared in response to her partner's supposed" cheering". But taking her attention on her opponent the Boarbatusk was able to throw away Myrtenaster far from her. The creature hit her with a slight charge attack sending the girl to the ground.

"Ho ho, now what will you do without your weapon?" Port pressed on, clearly he wasn't helping the cause.

Weiss dodged the incoming charge as it hit a wall from where the students were seated. She took the time that it was stunned to ran towards her weapon, she succeeded.

"Weiss, go for it's belly! There's no armor underneath-"

"Stop telling me what to do!" shouted the annoyed heiress.

Ruby's expression looked like a puppy that just got kicked by it's owner.

" _Keep acting like a brat"_ Velvet wasn't happy the white haired girl was in need of an attitude adjustment.

The Boarbatusk got serious as it used it's rolling attack. Weiss was focused now as she cast a glyph in front of her. The Grimm crashed into it landing upside down. She took the chance that it's belly was exposed, the heiress cast another glyph in mid air using it to launched herself stabbing the belly of the creature killing it.

" _She's a brat and a hypocrite hooray"_ the former therion shook her head, Weiss scolded Ruby for giving her the advice which it was true aiming for the Boarbatusk belly was a good place to strike. Yet, she choose to take her advice after she scolded her.

"Bravo! Braa-vo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress in training. I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings and, stay vigilant. Class dismissed."

Weiss leave the classroom not looking happy even, when she was victorious.

"Sheesh, what's with her?" said Jaune not understanding why she was acting this way.

Velvet saw Ruby leaving ahead of everyone. Soon all of the students left the classroom until she was the only one remaining. This whole thing with the Schnee heiress was really bugging her in a bad way. Obviously she wasn't happy that her partner got to be leader over and maybe she was jealous that the red cloak girl got the position. Now normally it wasn't her business to go after the girl but now that she was basically part of the school's faculty, she should go after her.

The older Crowe watched as Port was fixing the door of the cage where Boarbatusk was being kept, putting it back. It was wise to get to know better the teachers of the school if she was planning in fitting in. The thought she will regret this was lingering in her mind. She was choosing between doing this later and go after Weiss or going after her later.

"Ah Miss Crowe!" the mustached professor finally saw her" it is an honor to have you in my classroom. I do apologize for not noticing you earlier. All my focus always goes to my class during the hour."

" _More like all his focus goes to his stories"_ the former therion rolled her eyes "It's fine, I didn't wanted to interrupt you either."

"Professor Ozpin already told me about you. Your skills as a huntress are truly impressive if I do say so myself. He was also right about you being quite the young beauty" he chuckled at the last part.

"Is it legal for a professor to be hitting on a faculty member?"

"Oh no I was only giving you a compliment my child. No need to take things so seriously. Anyway I'm off to my break, would you like to join me in the school terrace? I enjoy watching the scenery from there."

"I don't mind" she forced a smile _" I hope I don't regret this."_

* * *

" _I should have gone after Weiss when I had the chance"_ Velvet already regretted joining the teacher.

After leaving the classroom Port and Velvet arrived at the terrace. Just like the Grimm studies professor said, it had quite a view of the entire city of Vale. Expecting he will be telling the older Crowe about his class and the students, he went to another of his stories. The former therion wanted to hang herself especially, when it's been around forty minutes that he started telling his story. It was hard to believe if he was being honest.

Telling the days when he was young and handsome and how strong he is as a veteran huntsman. Just like when she was back in his classroom, she was dying of boredom and she didn't know how long she will be able to last. And he kept on rambling looking so excited as he tells the tale while the young woman besides him was asking for a quick death. Maybe this was her true punishment for taking all those innocent lives after all. To die of boredom from the stories of his professor, never knowing how much he loves to hear himself talk.

"So there I was on my own, facing the alpha Beringel. A creature with immense strength enough to crush a person's skull. But I never showed fear, I never wavered, I face it head on believing in my own strength…."

" _Where's a Grimm when you need one"_ Velvet was that desperate to end her suffering.

"The Beringel never saw it coming as I raised my battle axe to the side decapitating the creature. After that, the villagers started spreading rumors of my victory and once more I was held as a hero. I went on to my next destination ready to face the dangers that lies ahead. The end."

"That is very interesting" Port failed to noticed the sarcasm in her voice.

"Professor Port."

Velvet couldn't be any more relief to see Weiss. She has saved her from being torture by future stories of the teacher's "days of glory". But unfortunately the Schnee heiress wasn't happy in the least to see the long haired woman. She has given her a frown, she has come at a bad time. She wanted to speak with the professor about being the perfect candidate to be team RWBY's leader, surely Port would understand. Surely he will agree with her, he did praised her as a true huntress after defeating the Boarbatusk. The mustached man saw one of his students just when he was about to tell another one of his great adventures.

"Ah, Miss Schnee. And to what I owe this fine pleasure?"

"I came to talk to you" her eyes were on the long haired woman" but I see you're busy at the moment. I will come back later."

"That will be all right. I was just telling Miss Crowe one of my stories. You don't mind if I attend my student, do you?"

"I don't mind" Velvet wasn't planning in leaving because she had a pretty good feeling the reason Weiss has come to the professor.

"Great. Now Miss Schnee what can I help you with?"

"First, I-I enjoyed your lectures."

"Of course you did; child you have the blood of a true huntress in you."

The older Crowe rolled her eyes at Port's comment. Praising her will only raise her ego and demand to be team leader. She won't deny that she's a skilled fighter after watching her at the initiation but her social skills and attitude could use some work.

"You really think so?" the heiress was pleased.

"Most surely" the mustached man saw her expression" hmm, something's troubling you?"

"Yes, sir."

"Dear girl, confess to me your strife."

"Well, I-I think I should've been the leader of team RWBY."

" _Like I didn't see that coming"_ Velvet wasn't shocked.

Port stood quiet for a little while processing what he just heard, before he reacted" that's preposterous."

"Excuse me?" now Weiss got upset clearly that wasn't the answer she was expecting.

"I've believed in Professor Ozpin for many years, and the man's has never once led me astray."

The former therion was pleased with his answer. The teacher thought she wasn't leader material. Apparently his faith in the headmaster was pretty strong. Maybe there won't be no need for her to interfere after all. But it didn't mean she was going to leave. She wanted to see this how this will turn out until the end.

"So you would just blindly accept his decision even after seeing how exceptional I am?"

"With all due respect your exceptional skill on the battlefield is matched only by your poor attitude."

That was it, Velvet couldn't keep a serious face anymore as she chuckled at his comment. Weiss has briefly glared at her before turning to the man. But now the fomer therion knew that beyond his boring stories and lectures, Peter Port is a wise man who has gained her respect.

"How dare you!" she was infuriated now.

"My point exactly" Port resumed" I see a girl before me who has spent entire life getting exactly what she wanted."

The older Crowe nodded in agreement to the teacher.

"That's not even remotely true" the white haired girl was no longer upset.

The middle-aged man would call it BS with his expression, the same with Velvet.

"Well, not entirely true…."

"So the outcome did not fall on your favor. Do you really believe that acting in such a manner would cause those in power to reconsider their decision? So instead of fretting about what you don't have, savor what you do. Hone your skills, perfect every technique and be not the best leader, but the best person you can be."

"….."

"He's right" Velvet finally spoke.

"What do you want now?" the heiress got angry at her" are you going to disrespect me again?"

"No. I only want to know why do you think you can be a better leader than Ruby?"

Port looked at her she was onto something but this time, he chose to remain silent.

"I…." Weiss was taken back by the question" because, I think I can."

"Not a very convincing answer. Try again."

"Because I know I can be a better leader than her…."

"You're lying…." the former therion got angry" try again and this time, speak the truth."

"Because I'm more capable than her, I'm better than her because-"

"You're the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company and that's why you should be leader."

"No that's not it!" she suddenly shouted in desperation shocking Velvet" my title and my family has nothing to do with it. I trained very hard to get here. I worked hard to become the person I am today. That's why I think I'm more prepare to be a leader than her."

"A reasonable answer. Next question, why did you changed your view of Ruby so quickly?"

"What are you talking about?"

"At the initiation you were able to work well together with her, Blake and Yang."

"I guess I did…." she muttered.

"You even agreed on her plan to defeat the Nevermore. You helped her killed that Grimm with no questions asked."

"That was different, back then she wasn't the leader-"

"Now that she's the leader you can't work together with her" the older Crowe shook her head" Weiss honestly I think Ruby isn't cut out to be leader. I agreed with you in some way."

"You do?" she stood shocked along with Port.

"But tell me. Would you be able to come up with a plan back then under such short notice?"

"I...Maybe" she muttered again" I might have come up with a plan but, it would have taken me a while to think of one. Guess I'm glad Ruby thought of one so quickly."

"Quick thinking is a trait a leader should have. Also I saw how she was able to motivate everyone to follow her when they retrieved the relics. The way to lead so many people is also a trait a leader should have. Both Ruby and Jaune have those qualities, it is why they were chosen to be leaders. There's nothing to be ashamed of or feel angry or jealous about. Just be glad that you were put on a team that cares about each other and want to do their best. I admit Ruby is young and she's inexperienced. Being a leader is a whole new thing for her. She can't become a good leader on her own" the former therion smiled at the awestruck girl.

"That's why she needs her team's help to become one. Blake, Yang and you. The three of you are enough to help her become the leader you wish her to be. Especially you, as her partner it should be your responsibility to help her and guide her. Be that one teammate that can make the difference, trust in her."

Weiss has given a big smile" yes you're absolutely right. So what if I didn't get to be leader? I passed the initiation and I'm on a team, they seem like good people. I-I better get going. I have a partner to apologize too" she sighed remembering how mean she acted towards Ruby after she left the class" thank you very much both of you, for your words."

"Always a pleasure Miss Schnee" said Port watching the girl go as his gaze shifted to the long haired woman next to him" well done Miss Crowe. I see now Professor Ozpin made the right decision when he chose you to be an instructor."

"Don't remind me. I still think I'm not cut out for this job."

"Nonsense you are meant for this. You were made for this position. Look what you just did? You were able to convinced Miss Schnee the wrong of her ways. Because of your actions she might become a better person and teammate. Hopefully she will learn to accept Miss Rose's role as leader."

"You helped her too. I don't like taking all the credit."

"That may be. But I feel your words had a greater strength and meaning than mine. If you were able to help one student I'm certain you can help all teams. I have a strong feeling you will guide them to victory and glory. In fact, this reminds me of a story when I was a young and handsome-"

"Look at the time" Velvet checked the clock on her scroll she didn't wanted to her another one" it's getting kind of late, I should get going."

"Oh yes, I should head back to my classroom. I suppose the story will have to wait for another time."

"Looking forward to it." again Port failed to notice the sarcasm in her voice" thanks for the pep talk."

"Anytime my dear. As a professor of Beacon it is my sworn duty to help students and members of the faculty as well. Just so you know Miss Crowe, if I was back to my younger and handsome self I wouldn't hesitate to ask you out ho ho" he chuckled at the thought.

"I will have to ask the headmaster if it's legal to date members of the faculty, and hitting on them too" she sweat dropped.

"Just kidding my dear it's nothing serious. Ah to be young again" Port chuckled as he left.

" _Can the teachers get any weirder than him?"_

* * *

After taking all their classes it was finally time for the final period before ending the first day of class. But this class was only available for the first team years RWBY, JNPR and CRDL. The three teams have entered to one of the empty classrooms because they were assigned by Goodwitch. The blond teacher has told them that their final period class will be in this classroom. They took their seats obviously they will get seated in the same desk since they were a team.

Usually they should be feeling bored right about now because they've been waiting for over ten minutes. But that wasn't the case, at least with JNPR and RWBY. Cardin and his team were already whining that they were bored and they were planning of leaving if the professor doesn't arrived now. But anyway they were curious to know who will be their teacher. They already met their other teachers, except for this one.

Weiss took a glance at Ruby. Not too long ago the Schnee heiress apologized to her partner for her harsh behavior. Especially when she told her that Ozpin made a mistake making her the leader of the team. The silver eyed girl didn't had a problem accepting her apology. In fact, she wasn't upset with her or anything but she was happy she accepted her as the leader. She has promised to the heiress she will try her best to be a good leader. So they patched things up and hope they can become good friends, hopefully.

"What could be taking the professor so long?" Yang was starting to get bored by now.

"It's not normal a professor would be late" followed Weiss.

"This is the right place?" said Ruby.

"That's what Professor Goodwitch said" replied Blake.

"Maybe the professor is busy that he's having a tough time coming here" said Jaune.

"That would make sense, I hope he gets here soon" followed Pyrrha.

"This class is boring!"

"Nora you can't complain yet because the professor isn't even here" said Ren.

"I still think it's boring, there's nobody here."

The magenta eyed teen sighed at his childhood friend Nora will be Nora.

"I'd say the professor is a no show."

Both teams turned to the leader of CRDL looking so bored" if he's not coming, then there's no need for us to be here. Come on fellows we're heading back to the dorm. Maybe I can finally get some sleep before that bitch woke us up."

"Wait!" Laphicet has entered the classroom in a hurry.

"Laphi what are you doing here?" asked Ruby.

"Don't tell me you're the professor?" Yang smirked at her joke.

"Not me" he laughed" but I'm her assistant."

"Assistant?" blinked Jaune.

"Her?" followed Weiss so the professor was female.

Finally the second person entered the classroom. And everyone was shocked when they saw who was their teacher. Long dark hair reaching to her ankles and chest nut eyes staring at the three teams. Signature long black tench coat and gauntlet that unleashes a long sharp blade. RWBY and JNPR had their mouths wide opened never expecting her to be the one while CRDL was upset staring at the same woman who woke them up this morning with a whistle. Velvet stood still as she took her scroll checking the time.

"You're all early, that's good" she smiled.

"The hell we're early!" snapped Cardin" you're late!"

The former therion blinked checking the time again" class doesn't start at three thirty?"

"No, it's a three o' clock" sweat dropped Weiss.

"Oh…."

"I told you the class was at three o' clock" Laphi sighed.

"Right my bad then" the older Crowe sounded like she could care less taking a couple of small cards from her coat pocket and started reading them" hello everyone, for those that don't know me I'm Velvet Crowe and before any of you ask, it's true. I will be your teacher for the duration of the year. I am truly honored and happy to be here today before all of you being part of Beacon's faculty. I was given the opportunity by the headmaster…." she stopped reading frowning.

"Laphi I'm not reading this" she threw the cards near the teen.

"What are you doing?!" he freaked out" I spent over an hour writing those cue cards, the least you could do is read them."

"There's too much mushy stuff and I don't like saying all of that. Everything you wrote in those cards don't reflect me at all" the long haired woman gazed up at the teens" being honest with myself, this is my first time being a teacher. The twelve of you are my first students. I absolutely have no experience in this but I'm willing to try and I want to help all of you get better and hopefully become the best team of huntsman and huntresses in this school."

"My class will consist in battle strategies as well as combat exercises. I'm sure you already had your fair share of combat class with Miss Goodwitch. If I'm not mistaken she already explained to you that the objective of her class is to sharpen your skills in combat making by you fight each other in sparring matches. In order to sharpen those skills you need to learn, by getting adjusted to the level of combat as well as gaining experience and knowledge" Velvet decided to take an apple from her pocket courtesy of the cafeteria.

"The objective of my class is also to sharpen your skills in combat and improve teamwork. Because teamwork is essential and will be the decisive factor in the fight against the Grimm. Depending how well you can work with each will decide if you win or lose" she took a bite of the red shiny fruit.

"So you're not really a teacher?" Cardin spoke" you're nothing but a fraud."

"Watch what you say Winchester. Just because I'm three years older than you, it doesn't mean I can't take you on" her eyes narrowed.

"We're really wasting our time here. This class is nothing but a joke. I bet you're not as strong as you looked" apparently the leader of CRDL didn't saw the footage when she was fighting the Xeno Mantis, a shame really.

Laphicet, while he was far from his older sister. The teen has decided to take a couple of steps back. Velvet was glaring at him and before anyone said a word, she threw the apple she was holding right at the face of the Winchester. Cardin was sent to the ground, seeing stars. Russel, Dove and Sky were shocked and looked like they were about to crap their pants. RWBY and JNPR had their eyes wide. Now they knew not to mess with Professor Crowe, or to anger her.

For Jaune, he was blushing. He didn't know but for some reason watching the older Crowe threw that apple at the Winchester's face was awesome, epic and even...Arousing.

" _There must be something wrong with my head if I'm turned on. But Velvet looked so hot doing that."_

"This is the perfect time to say the rules" the former therion pointed to CRDL and their unconscious leader" the first rule, you upset me or disrespect me I will beat you up. No questions asked."

Laphicet just face palmed as she can actually get away with that. Ozpin and Goodwitch weren't going to let her have her way. He was pretty sure they don't allow teachers to beat up their own students.

"The second rule, everyone will respect each other. You will respect me as I will respect you. If you think it's hard for me to respect you, it it'll be because you haven't earn it yet" she set her gaze at CRDL's leader who by now, recovered from the apple hit and he was just as angry as her" trust and respect are earn, you don't demand it or force it. Third rule everyone will arrive to the classroom at the exact hour class starts."

The older Crowe saw the silver eyed petite raising her hand" yes Ruby?"

"But we arrived early and you arrived late."

"I don't have to follow the rule, I'm the teacher."

Everyone sweat dropped at her flat out reply.

" _This is going to be a disaster"_ thought Laphi.

"And finally, the fourth rule. There will be absolutely NO bullying in this classroom. Any kind of bullying is forbidden here whether you're human, or a faunus, or short, or tall, or by gender I will not allow any bullying while we're here" usually bullying wasn't allowed in the school but Velvet wanted to enforce this rule while they were in this classroom.

"Any questions?" the former therion was pleased no one raised their hand, they got the message" good. Now Laphi please hand out the papers to everyone."

"Right" the younger Crowe took a stack and started giving one to each of the students.

"Now you're probably wondering why are you being hand out a blank piece of paper? I want all of you to write why are you interested in becoming a huntsman or a huntress. I want to know your thoughts and reasons why you've chosen this kind of responsibility. You can write it in a short essay. Once you're done return the paper to my assistant and I will start giving the preview of what I have in store for all you as part of this course."

" _And hopefully I won't lose my mind"_ honestly Velvet still didn't had a clue what she was doing, she was just going with the flow.

All members of the three team started writing shortly after the instructor told them what they needed to hear. The former therion was still thinking this whole thing wasn't going to work. Goodwitch has given her the Beacon student manual along with some other documents. She has also given her a few ideas for her class. But here was the thing, she wasn't an instructor or a teacher. She had no education or experience as one.

The young woman only had experience fighting so she passes as a veteran huntress, or a third year as stated by Ozpin. It was clear she will have to prepare herself for her own class. Meaning a lot of reading, a lot of studying and staying late at night doing those things. The older Crowe started writing on the board while they were still busy writing the essay. She already wanted the class to end. At least she wasn't alone in this mess, Laphi was by her side and he even volunteered to be her assistant.

" _This is nothing I can do this. I handled being the Lord of Calamity. And it didn't end well for me. But this is different, how hard can it be being an instructor?"_

Only time will tell until she gets the answer to her question.

* * *

(Time skip: a few days later)

Velvet and Laphicet were once more in the dorm hallway. The former therion had a handkerchief wrapped around her hair. She was carrying a bucket with many cleaning chemicals along with some brooms and sweepers. Laphi was holding the same thing but, in addition he had a vacuum cleaner. The older Crowe was pleased that she was finally going to do something she was very good at, cleaning. Being an instructor was a pain and she was uncomfortable doing it she didn't like doing things she has no experience and doesn't know how to do them.

But cleaning and cooking, they were her specialty. It was Celica who passed her gift to do both things to her. Passed down from her parents and then from her older sister to her. It was the Crowe trait, it made her smiled. Fighting wasn't part of it but she needed to learn it because of a necessity. Due to the pickle boar hunting and trying to gain money for Laphicet's medicine. But those days were over.

"You know what to do Laphi."

"Right, I'll make sure team JNPR do their proper cleaning."

Honestly her brother had it easy. Velvet knew Jaune will have the dorm in perfect cleaned condition. The Arc has done his fair share of cleaning when he was living in his home, helping his seven sisters with the chores of the house. In other words, Laphicet wasn't going to do much. She was more concerned with herself because she has to deal with RWBY and CRDL, the last one put her in a bad mood.

Giving one last look at the teen she went to the door and knocked knowing, the all girl team will be inside and awake. She waited while Laphi has already knocked and he was let inside JNPR's dorm. The door opened revealing the petite leader Ruby wearing her regular attire. The former therion was able to see Weiss writing something, probably doing some homework. Blake reading a book, no surprise there and Yang was checking her scroll.

"Hi Velvet!" greeted Ruby.

Before the older Crowe could replied her eyes widened. She slowly entered the dorm staring at one detail that was definitely not there before. Two of the beds were hanging in mid air and they were being held by ropes. The sight shocked her and maybe this was some kind of sick joke. But staring at the silver eyed girl, it wasn't. The leader of the team was happy like she has read her mind pointing at the beds above.

"What...Is that?"

"Like it? They're bunk beds! We made it ourselves."

"Bunk beds?" the long haired woman was still shocked at the sight" that doesn't look safe. Those bed look like they could fall any minute. Your teammates could get seriously hurt."

"I think they're safe" replied the red cloak girl.

"I say you're over reacting Velvet" spoke Yang taking her attention away from her scroll" if any of those beds fell on us we'll be fine, nothing aura can help."

"It is my job to make sure you're all safe inside and outside of the school, aura or not. Those beds shouldn't be up there. Ruby what if you're bed falls on Weiss's head."

"She'll be fine."

"Besides her head is solid like Weiss" the blond brawler grinned.

"Hey!" said girl retorted at the blonds comment.

"Yang stop it with the puns!" her sister groaned.

"That's the first one of the day" Blake spoke as she was counting how many puns her partner has said so far.

"Wha…." Velvet didn't understood the pun.

"You know Weiss it rhymes with ice. Her head is solid like ice but I changed it to Weiss instead. Get it now?" she chuckled.

"Wouldn't it be better if you just said ice?"

Yang was shocked as she has dropped her scroll. Ruby, Blake and even Weiss chuckled at the fact that the instructor was clueless at the meaning behind her pun.

"You got to be kidding. Velvet don't tell me I have to teach you the ways of the puns? It will be a punerrific experience."

The three members of the team groaned at her another pun attempt.

"You mean terrific? Punerrific is not a word" however the former therion still didn't understood what she was talking about.

The brawler stood with her mouth wide opened from the shock" you really are hopeless."

"So I'm hopeless" she shrugged her shoulders not caring" anyway, the reason I'm here is to let you know I will be doing a full weekly inspection of dorms. I will inspect every aspect from top to bottom and make sure everything is nice and clean."

"That's okay we already cleaned our dorm" said Ruby.

"Really?" the older Crowe crossed her arms" when?"

"Um...I think it was a few days ago or something like that."

"We cleaned it four days ago" replied Weiss.

"You will clean it now" she went to the opened door and brought all the things needed for cleaning" this dorm can be even cleaner and I can see dust on the floor and your beds. Let's get this thing started."

"What kind of dust?" Yang has actually failed in making another pun" no wait, that came wrong I…."

"Enough you four get to it."

"Yeah" Ruby started laughing nervously" come on team let's clean our dorm."

"What's wrong?" Velvet was clueless to why they were acting so strange.

"Um we" the silver eyed leader was still nervous" we might not have cleaned after all. I mean we unpacked and decorated."

"We organized our stuff" replied the Schnee heiress.

"Organizing and cleaning are two different things" the instructor crossed her arms again" you lied…."

"It's not like we mean it I...I never clean before" Ruby muttered.

"What my sister is trying to say, that neither of us have ever clean before" said the blond brawler.

"You're kidding?" the former therion stood shocked" there must have been plenty of times that either of you have clean, back at your home."

"Actually it was our dad who does all the cleaning, the cooking and the laundry" explained the red cloak leader.

"With him around we didn't had to worried about things like chores" said Yang.

"So neither of you have actually done any cleaning in your entire lives?"

"Yep" said Ruby.

"Pretty much."

Velvet was rubbing her forehead feeling a headache coming. Somehow she had a feeling this wasn't going to go smoothly as she was expecting. She turned to Weiss who was checking on her scroll like she was surfing the internet.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm browsing Beacon's site to see where can I call for the cleaning butler."

"The cleaning butler?" the older Crowe sweat dropped.

"Yes. A prestigious academy like Beacon must have it's handful of servants. I'm sure one of them must be the one in charge of cleaning the dorms."

Now things were getting ridiculous. Velvet felt her right eye twitching, probably from annoyance. So the half siblings have never clean before because apparently, their father was the one who did everything in the house. Leaving them to do whatever they pleased without taking any responsibilities of their own. Then Weiss when, you're the heiress to a multi-lien company you don't have to worry about such things as chores. Because you're gigantic mansion will be filled with servants who will do everything for you and, they get paid for doing their chores. The young woman finally turned to the last member of the team and hoped Blake wasn't like the rest.

"Please tell me you have clean sometime in your life?"

"Duh" her replied was that obvious.

"Thank goodness one of you is normal" Velvet felt relief while the amber eyed girl grinned" you three will follow my and Blake's lead."

Thankfully she wasn't alone in this with the raven haired girl helping her. It wasn't that hard teaching the three members that never clean in their entire lives. They catch on quickly and soon they were doing a full cleaning of the dorm. The older Crowe plugged in the vacuum cleaner the carpet needed some cleaning too.

"I hope you three learned something. Because this is how it's going to be from now on. Every Friday I will come to inspect your dorm and it better be clean or else…."

"Detention with Professor Goodwitch?" Ruby gulped.

"Worse, detention with me!" she had to grinned at their faces" now Weiss use the vacuum to clean the carpet."

"Um…." the heiress stood unsure gazing at the machine.

"What's wrong ice queen, never seen a vacuum cleaner before?" Yang grinned.

"I know what a vacuum cleaner looks like!" she snapped at the blond" I just...Never use one before."

"There's always a first time for everything. It's easy" Velvet assured her though she never used one either because there weren't such thing as a vacuum cleaner back in her world. But once she saw one during her travels it didn't took a genius to use one.

"All you have to do is press this button to turn it on. Then you make sure to suck every piece of dirt on the carpet, it's that simple."

"That is easy" smiled the white haired girl.

"The rest of you finish your chores. I'll be back later to check on your progress" the former therion left the dorm leaving the door opened _" it could have gotten worse, but it didn't. Thank goodness."_

The former therion saw the door to JNPR's dorm was opened. Deciding to take have a look on her brother she got closer entering the dorm. A smile spread her lips, as she thought. Jaune was doing one heck of a job giving orders to his team. Ren was sweeping the floor, Nora was dusting the beds, Pyrrha was polishing the window and the Arc was organizing their stuff. They were proving to be a good team when it comes to fighting and cleaning. Velvet didn't wanted bothered the blond knight as Laphicet spotted his sister.

"Everything's good here" smiled the younger Crowe.

"I can see that. They're doing better than I thought."

"Jaune told me this is part of their weekly clean up routine."

"I'll say his team passed the inspection."

"Yep" smiled the teen" what about you? How did Ruby's team did?"

"…."

"Help! My hair is being sucked by the vacuum!" a panicked voice was heard from RWBY's dorm.

"Hold on Weiss!" said Ruby.

"Unplug it!" shouted Yang.

"What about this button?" replied the silver eyed leader.

"Ruby don't press that!" said Blake.

"AHHHH! Ruby you dunce! Look what you did!? I'm covered in dust!"

"Pressing that button will make the vacuum cleaner do the opposite" explained the amber eyed girl.

"Sorry!"

"Yikes, talk about a clean up disaster" said the blond brawler.

"At least this dust won't explode if I sneeze, ACHOO!"

"You dolt!"

Velvet sweat dropped sighing before turning back to her brother" don't ask…."

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Another chapter a bit long hope you enjoy it.**

 **-I'll say poor Velvet she has gotten herself in quite a predicament. She has no idea what she's doing and she's hoping to either, get better, get worse, or get crazy from this position.**

 **-Nevertheless I can say she will eventually get used to her job and she will impact the three teams in different ways. Just as much as they will impact her.**

 **-As for team CRDL let's just say I have plans for them in this story.**

 **-I would like to thank guest Nyamu for suggesting Flynn's Radiant Dragon Fang as an arte for Jaune thank you very much. I think I will add it as an arcane arte.**

 **-On a side note it really annoys me whenever I'm reading a great story. I mean I really like this story, awesome plot, great character interaction, storytelling wise, good action among other things. I love it so much I add it to my community and just then...The author decides to make a yuri pairing and that's it. It's not that I hate that sort of thing I have nothing against homosexuality. The thing is I don't ship yuri and yaoi so obviously I don't like reading stories that has those kinds of pairings.**

 **-All I can say what's coming up a chapter centering around Laphicet, Velvet and Jaune but it will be more about Laphi. His experience in Beacon so far and how he's been dealing with the painful truth of having Innominat's power.**

 **-As always thank you very much for all the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Laphidice


	11. Laphidice

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

* * *

Chapter 11 Laphidice

(Time skip: weeks later)

(Location: Beacon Academy capital city of Vale western region of the Sanus continent kingdom of Vale)

It was a little after midnight when Velvet woke up. Ever since she became and instructor for the first years teams she's been waking up in the middle of the night lately. Her position requires a lot of time and work and it was no easy job. The older Crowe has found out the hard way and a look first hand was enough to opened her eyes to the truth. The young woman got up from her bed going straight to the bathroom.

A yawn escaped her lips funny thing, she didn't felt sleepy but she knew she must rest. She washed her face knowing she will have to find a way how to sleep. After looking at herself in the mirror she returned to the dorm room. Her eyes traveled to the bed next to hers. Velvet was a little freaked out seeing the bed empty. Laphicet wasn't here, she got worried. Now that she gave it more thought about it, this wasn't the first time this has happened.

The former therion stood in deep thought. Lately her brother has been sneaking off at night. She had no idea where he was going and it worried her. Velvet hasn't confront him about it because she saw nothing serious about it. He wasn't going to leave the school especially when the whole place goes on lock down after curfew. So nobody will be able to leave even if they wanted to. But it made her wondered where he was going.

Just when she was about to leave the room to search for him, the door opened. Laphicet arrived closing the door behind him. The teen was holding a glass of milk and Velvet felt relief. Whenever he leaves at night he will always returned with a glass of milk. At least, the times she was awake. There was nothing to worry about but judging from his expression. The former therion felt like there was something more with him.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I only wanted to get a glass of milk that's all" he smiled at her but that smile was fake.

"Are you sure?" she asked worried and upset she didn't like it whenever he will give her that facade" is there anything wrong?"

"Velvet I'm fine. I wanted to drink some milk before heading back to bed. You worried too much."

"I worried because I care" she frowned at him, there is nothing wrong to worried for the well being of your little brother.

The older Crowe watched him drink the entire glass in a second. Even with the way he drank the liquid she could tell something was wrong. But she remained silent, because he wasn't going to tell her even if she asked him nicely. The teen went to his bed without a word after drinking the milk. Not even a goodnight, it wasn't like him at all. Her brother was more cheerful this, it wasn't him. Again he was showing that strange behavior since they left Patron village.

By now, Velvet was frustrated. She wanted to know badly but she remembered Jaune's words. To give him time until he decides to tell him. But it's been week, since he ran away and her patience was reaching her limit. Her worst fear was clear, that he will ran away again and that this time, she won't be able to find him. After lost in her thought, Velvet turned off the light and went back to her bed.

* * *

(Time skip: the next day)

It was another exciting day for Laphicet in his not so part time work at the library. Because he was still underage to be working, he only works for three hours. The younger Crowe never complains because this was a dream come true. Beacon's library were among the largest archives of books in the four kingdoms. So being here was a real honor for the teen. He was moving a cart holding a large number of books. It took him almost a week to how place the books in the right shelves.

Though till this day, Laphi hasn't memorize every area yet. This place was too big and it will take him, probably months to memorize everything. On the side of the book were different numbers that anyone new here would never understand. But Laphicet got the hang of it and figured it out how it works. One will tell the title of the book, another what type of book is and another by the name of the author.

The happy teen strolled with the cart from one shelve to the other returning the books to where they rightfully belong. Stopping on a shelve, it was the right spot to place some of the books he had with him. As he got to it, he spotted Velvet next to him. But this wasn't her, it was really the sister he knows from today. It was the version from their world when she was still a therion. Wearing her ripped attire staring down at him like the teen was her prey.

Laphi ignored her presence because this has been happening a lot lately. In fact, it started getting worse ever since he arrived to the school. This person next to him has been haunting him, even in his dreams. The therion Velvet keep telling she wants to kill him for being the nameless Empyrean, but he knew it wasn't true. Or at least that's what he believes. The younger Crowe resumed his work, but she was still there. Staring down at him with those lifeless chest nut eyes.

'Innominat….'

"You're not real...You're not real...You're not real…." it was the only thing he could do.

Laphi would keep repeating the same thing over and over, and it works. The more times he said it, the shorter she would stay. He wasn't afraid anymore. He has taken control no longer feeling any fear for the apparition. The younger Crowe didn't even spared a glance. This being wasn't really his older sister, Velvet was no longer a therion. A smile spread his lips resuming his work. As long as he wasn't focusing on her he will be fine.

Then he was grabbed by such force, hanging in the air. The teen gasped in shock realizing that she has transformed her left arm into her therion claw. She could crush his skull any second, while his right eye was exposed staring at him with such horror. This couldn't be happening, it was supposed to vanish if he's ignoring her. She wasn't real so how was she still here and ready to end his life. Tears were falling, not like this. Laphicet didn't wanted to die like this, he still wanted to live his life in Remnant.

'I'll devour you now….'

" _No she can't still be here, why? This has never happened before…."_ he was terrified now" no...I don't want to die...Let me go...Please…."

'Innominat never shows compassion….Die….'

"No!"

Books fell to the floor as the shocked teen was panting. Gazing around she was gone. It felt more real than before, explaining why he was so spooked. The younger Crowe realized he wasn't alone as he saw Blake standing before him. The raven haired girl was holding a couple of books. Now he felt terrible for being too loud. He was lucky the librarian didn't came here to scold him. The library must always remain a quit place and loud noises were never allowed.

"Are you okay?" her tone was filled with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine" he mustered a reassuring smile" sorry about that Blake. How are you doing?"

"I came to return a book I took last week."

"That's great, always early to return them" he took the book pretending like nothing has happened.

"You sure you're okay Laphi?" somehow his smile didn't convinced the team RWBY member.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" the teen gave her another smile.

"I also came to lend you this" the second book she was holding" since I'm still reading the one you gave me, I thought of lending you one of mine in return."

"Oh, thanks" the younger Crowe was so happy to received a book while keeping the volume of his voice in check" I'll read it later, thanks a lot Blake."

The amber eyed girl wasn't that convinced. His composure and tone there was something wrong with him. But she wasn't planning in asking him because she knew who will lie to her, just like he did now. It wasn't her business either but the teen was her friend. She has noticed his hands were trembling a little. What could he possibly be afraid of? Even if she was that observant, anyone could tell something was off with him.

"I better get going" she didn't minded staying a little longer and check some of the books" I have to get to combat class, see you later Laphi."

"See you later" he smiled watching the girl go.

"You're not human...You know it…." again therion Velvet was next to him.

"I'm ignoring you...Just leave me alone."

"A thing like you will never be in peace" she unsheathed her blade" there's only one fate fitting for you...And that's death."

Again Laphicet ignored the apparition as he resumed with his work. He was starting to get tired of this. It's been weeks and she keep on appearing she would never leave him alone. Now he was more worried than ever before and he wondered, if this will truly end?

* * *

 **(Music: shout your soul from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

Jaune dodged Cardin's mace easily, he countered with a cross slash. The Winchester wasn't happy charging at him head and the blond knight dodged yet again. Both contestants were participating in Goodwitch's combat class. Among the crowd stood his team along with team RWBY and Velvet. To the former therion she knew the outcome of the fight. Jaune was taking it easy, this match was just too easy for someone in his level.

It was that easy that the blond wasn't using his artes to win. The leader of CRDL wasn't that much of a challenge to the blond. To him, he was a complete amateur. This was the result of his training under her tutelage. He was getting better with each fight showing that he has become a quick learner. They say experience strengthen the body and mind, it was true. The Arc's moves were swift and precise while Cardin's were reckless and sluggish. The victor was decided from the start.

His friend kept on cheering him resulting in motivating the blond. It made Jaune smiled how much they believed in him. His teammates and friends, and her. His eyes traveled the older Crowe who was watching, a smile in her lips. It was that same smile that will make him do anything no matter what. That smile will give him strength and try his best. It was proof that she believes in him.

That was enough to unleash all of his power. Everyone believing in him, it makes him invincible. So in other words Cardin Winchester doesn't stand a chance against his strong resolve. He wanted to be a hero and strong enough to protect everyone. The Arc blocked, parried and countered giving a hard time to the tall teen with the mace. By now, the Winchester was too angry he couldn't think straight. That would only give Jaune the bigger advantage over him.

Blocking another hard strike with his shield the blond knight performed a flurry of slashes dealing a lot of damage to the CRDL leader. Cardin shouted in frustration delivering another blow but it was countered. Jaune has used a shield bash straight at his face before he dealing a blow that sent him to the ground. The Winchester was so angry not wanting to lose to this guy. Before he charged again the sound of a buzzer was heard. This put him in a very bad mood knowing that the match was over. He hated to admit but the Arc has won this fight, for now.

* * *

 **(Music end)**

"That's enough" Goodwitch walked over facing the students showing the screen of Jaune's aura bar and Cardin's bar" students, as you can see Mr. Winchester's aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament style duel, this would indicate that Cardin is no longer fit for battle and that the official may call the match. Mr. Winchester please try to refer to your scroll during combat. You weren't paying attention to it, gauging your aura will help you to decide when it is appropriate to attack or when it's better to move to a more defensive strategy, but you already know that don't you? We wouldn't want you to be goggled up by a Beowulf, now would we?"

Cardin growled controlling his anger. Not just he lost in a humiliating way against Jaune but he got lectured by the teacher too. Of course he knew about looking after your aura level using your scroll. He was just too focused on his opponent or better yet, to angry to care. Then he saw the blond offering his hand this, only made him angrier.

He already lost to him and now he wanted to mock him for his defeat. The Winchester threw his hand away in harsh matter, giving a glare to the blond. Jaune was shocked but decided not to say a word. This behavior was noticed by both Goodwitch and Velvet, both weren't happy with Cardin's actions.

"Now remember everyone! The Vytal Festival is only a few months away it won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale."

The bell rang meaning the end of the class and Jaune has already left to meet up with his team. Velvet stood in thought when she heard about the Vytal tournament. She has heard about it from Laphicet. It was a time to celebrate the different cultures of the four kingdoms. There were parties, dance, food and of course the combat tournament. But she wasn't thinking about that anymore, the moment she thought of her brother. She didn't waited for Jaune to return and left the classroom right away. Thinking about Laphi was only making her worried more and unable to think about other things like her class.

* * *

At lunch time the two teams have left to cafeteria. They got seated in one of the long seats with their trays of food. Laphicet joined them along with Velvet. However the teen avoided any gazes towards his older sister. Such behavior was noticed by Jaune, Blake, Ruby and Yang. They already got the impression something was wrong with the younger Crowe.

Velvet pretended like it wasn't bothered by it but, she was failing. She tried to eat but she has lost her appetite. Her concern for her brother was bigger than her hunger or anything related to the school. The former therion put her worry aside and started analyzing Laphi's behavior. She already knew he started acting strange after the Grimm attack in Patron village and ever since then, he's been acting off. That means whatever happened during the attack caused the teen to act different mainly, towards her.

His behavior lead him to ran away and now for reasons she still didn't understood, he was sneaking off at night. It was happening frequently every week. Velvet was able to connect the dots between his sneaking off, to his running away, to his strange behavior. If she can figured out why he was doing this no doubt, she will find her answer to why her brother is acting in such a manner.

While she was in deep thought the others were doing different things. Weiss was polishing her nails, Blake was reading a book and the others have decided to give their attention to Nora.

"So...There we were...In the middle of the night…."

"It was day" corrected Ren.

"We were surrounded by Ursai."

"They were Beowolves."

"DOZENS OF THEM!" the Valkyrie got up from her seat.

"Two of' em…."

"But they were no match and in the end Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursai skin rugs!" Nora happily declared while sitting back down.

"Ah...She's been having this reoccurring dream for nearly a month now…."

"I don't get it. What does that have to do with the Vytal Festival?" asked Jaune.

"Absolutely nothing" replied Weiss still polishing her nails.

"I asked you guys, what are your thoughts on it and Nora brought up a completely different topic" said the Arc.

"She usually does that" said Ren while his childhood friend was still looking like her usual hyperactive happy self.

"Well I know one thing for sure" Yang clenched her fists in excitement" I'm competing in the tournament."

"You mean we're going to compete?" Blake lowered her head turning to her partner, pretty obvious team RWBY will be entering.

"We'll be entering too right Jaune?" said Pyrrha.

"You bet! Team JNPR isn't staying behind."

Velvet was still quiet staring down at her tray of food. Nope, she wasn't going to be eating any time soon or maybe not for today. The former therion stole of couple of glances at her brother. He was slowly eating from his tray. Good thing he hasn't lost his appetite unlike her. Jaune tried so hard to pretend it wasn't bothering but in truth, it was bothering him. Both Velvet and Laphicet, their silence was really worrying him. The blond knight wasn't the only one Ruby was in the same boat.

The silver eyed leader gazed from her instructor to the younger Crowe. She was worried, both of the siblings have become her friends. It bothered both the blond and the petite why they were acting like this. Usually, neither of them were this quiet. At least Laphi was more talkative than his older sister. One of the things Jaune and Ruby have in common, they always worried for their friends no matter who they are. They cherish friendship a lot.

"Laphi?" Ruby called out to the teen" you okay?"

"Hm...Yeah" he resumed eating.

"You're always welcome to talk with us. If you have any problems" Jaune made an attempt to make him open up to them.

"I'm fine" he suddenly stopped eating" I think I had enough, I better go."

"Laphi….?" Velvet called to him but it was too late, he was already gone leaving the tray on the table.

"Velvet is your brother feeling all right?" once more Blake lowered her book to looked at the long haired woman" this morning I went to the library and he looked scared, kind of freaked out. He calmed down after he saw me. Just looking at him it's easy to tell he's not feeling like himself."

"I know…." the former therion muttered her eyes softened worried sick.

"When you bring it up he seems like he's been off lately" followed Yang taking notice of the teen's behavior.

"He's not the kind of person to brood all the time" Pyrrha gave her thoughts.

"Maybe Ren should make him some pancakes, he will feel better after" said Nora.

"I don't think food will do the trick" replied the magenta eyed teen.

"Broody isn't him at all" followed Blake.

"No way, Laphi is always happy and cheery" Ruby looked concern thinking of the younger Crowe.

"You're all right" Jaune gave a sigh turning to the older Crowe who seemed down.

"Owww, that hurts!"

Velvet turned to the source of the pained voiced and the sight made her blood boiled. Chest nut eyes narrowed in anger as she was seeing a student wearing the school uniform with long brown hair and brown eyes being bullied by Cardin Winchester. The girl had long rabbit ears, she was obviously a faunus. The rest of CRDL were present and laughing as their leader keeping pulling on the girl's animal ears. That was it as something snapped inside of her.

She hit the table with her fists scaring the two teams who were seated. Without a word she got up and went straight at the all male team. Jaune was shocked and horrified at the same time. This was the first time he has seen Velvet so angry, it made him tremble in fear. He was actually feeling sorry for Cardin. The rest of his team and RWBY were all shocked, being the first time to see the instructor snapped all of the sudden.

"What is going on with Velvet?" asked Pyrrha.

"Let's just say, I don't want to be in Cardin's shoes right about now" said the Arc scared.

"Please, stop" said the faunus girl in pain.

"I told you it was real!" the Winchester kept laughing pulling on the rabbit ear.

"What a freak!" Russel chuckled along with Dove and Sky.

"Winchester…."

Cardin turned to the woman who threw an apple at his face during the first day of her class. He glared at her but it was diminished when he saw her. The long haired woman looked very pissed, like somebody has ran over her puppy. The rest of CRDL freaked out and they looked like they were ready to crap their pants.

Her expression said it all, she was beyond angry. For a moment they thought of backing off not wanting to mess with him. That was, until the Winchester got some courage to face her. After what she did to him, humiliating him in front of his teammates along with JNPR and RWBY. He wanted some pay back.

"What do you want Crowe?" the team leader glared at the instructor.

"Listen up good Winchester, I will only say this once. Leave her alone then take your team out of here."

"And what if I don't want to?" he challenged her pulling on the rabbit faunus's ears harder making her screamed in agony.

"I'm not in the mood, so don't test me" she glared back because she was so worried about her brother this was the last thing she needed from the sore loser of CRDL.

"I'm not going anywhere and I'm not stopping either I'm having too much fun here."

"Pulling on someone's ears is fun?" a grin has formed on the Crowe's lips" let's find out."

"What-AHHH!"

The entire cafeteria was shocked as their attention turned to the source. JNPR and RWBY were shocked seeing Velvet pulling on Cardin's ear the same way he was doing with the faunus girl. The Winchester screamed in pain while she kept her grin, enjoying the moment.

"You're right, this is fun."

"Let go damn it!"

"I'll let go as soon as you let her go. Was it going to be? I can keep this up all day long and I won't get bore."

"All right! All right!" Cardin let go of the rabbit ear as the faunus was so relief no longer feeling the pain.

"Leave, all of you" the former therion glared at the team.

"You're going to pay for that!" Cardin was now livid.

He launched a punch straight at her but she blocked it with ease. She countered performing a kick that hit him right between the legs. Russel, Dove and Sky were shocked as they covered their royal jewels. The same thing happened with Jaune and Ren, they were all horrified at the pain the Winchester was feeling right now. While the girls along with the rabbit faunus were all shocked at what just happened.

"Holy balls!" Nora shouted.

"That's exactly where she hit him" Ren was trembling.

"There goes the hope for any Winchester children Cardin might have in the future" said Yang.

"She can't do that! Velvet is only looking for trouble. It's bad enough she hit him with an apple at his face but this...It's forbidden for any teacher to be hitting any students" said Weiss.

"I'm not complaining, he had it coming" Blake has given a small grin talk about sweet revenge she definitely didn't approved of the faunus being bullied.

"Even if he was asking for it, it is still wrong" argued the Schnee heiress.

Cardin fell on his knees from the extreme pain. He couldn't talk and he couldn't breathe. The rest of his team were still horrified at what just happened. The older Crowe turned to them as she was challenging them to try and attack her the same way their leader did.

"Take your leader to the infirmary now. Or do you want to join him?"

"No way!" shouted Russel in terror" let's get out of here!"

The three teens took the Winchester out of the cafeteria. The former therion turned to the faunus girl who was still shaken up at the scene.

"Are you okay?"

"I...Yes I'm all right, thanks to you."

"You shouldn't let yourself get bully by anyone. It's all right to defend yourself."

"Maybe, but I don't like this kind of conflict. I'm not fond of violence against other students."

"Even if some deserve to get beat up?" Velvet raised an eyebrow at the faunus.

"Especially those kinds of people."

"Come on, I'm taking you to meet some friends" she smiled dragging the rabbit girl to the table were the two teams were seated.

"Everyone, let her into your circle."

"Hi, we're happy to meet you! I'm Ruby!"

"Blake."

"Weiss."

"Yang."

"Jaune."

"Pyrrha it's so nice to meet you."

"Ren."

"NORA!"

"Hello everyone. I'm very happy to meet you all, I'm Scarlatina...I mean Velvet Scarlatina."

Both teams stood stunned at the revelation along with the long haired instructor. They all turned to the older Crowe who was blinking a couple of times. What a coincidence the rabbit faunus had the same name.

"Oh my gosh! You guys have the same first name!" it was Nora the first to react.

"Velvet this is Velvet, Velvet meet Velvet" Yang laughed.

"Velvet saved Velvet!" followed the orange haired girl.

"Very funny" she rolled her eyes looking at the rabbit girl" I'm Velvet Crowe, nice to meet you."

"I never thought I would meet someone with the same name" the faunus smiled" nice to meet you Velvet...Thanks for helping me from the bullies."

"You don't have to worry getting bullied again Velvet" Jaune smiled" we're not letting Cardin get close to you again."

"That's right! If he tries to grab your ears again we'll break his legs!" said the Valkyrie.

"Or maybe another kick in the nuts, as a reminder" followed Yang with a grin.

"Thank you all" Velvet smiled happy to have meet some friends, asides her teammates.

" _That's one problem out of the way"_ the former therion mentally sighed _" now if I can find a way to know what's been troubling Laphicet. I don't even know where he's sneaking off at night...Wait, there is a way I can know."_

* * *

Velvet was pretty sure she will find her answer here. She left the elevator that connects to Ozpin's office. The older Crowe was confident even if she won't know what's been bothering him, she will know where he's been sneaking off late at night. Because academy wasn't a prestigious for a reason. It must feature the latest in technology especially, when it comes to security. The former therion entered the headmaster's office seeing the man on his feet checking something in his scroll.

Goodwitch was present and the blond woman has given her a frown she wasn't happy with her in the least. Velvet already knew why she was acting this way. It had to do with hitting Cardin with an apple back in her class and probably at what happened earlier at the cafeteria. For now she will ignored her because her reasons for being here are more important than her behavior with the leader of CRDL.

"Miss Crowe what a wonderful surprise" Ozpin took a sip from his mug holding his device.

"I was just telling him your recent example of behavior regarding Mr. Winchester" Goodwitch spoke fixing a serious glance towards the long haired woman.

"You can give me a lecture later. Right now I need your help" she walked closer to the headmaster" you have surveillance footage all over the school?"

"That is not quite correct. We do have cameras only in the most important areas. Such as all the classrooms, the cafeteria, the lounge, the faculty room. Well you get the idea. Is there something you would like to know?"

"I do. Lately, my brother has been sneaking off at night. I don't know where he's going. He always return to our room with a glass of milk but I have a feeling he's hiding something. I just know it."

"And you want to use the surveillance footage to figure out his location?" Ozpin stood in thought" very well, I see no problem in checking the footage. However, once we're done Miss Crowe I would like to have a long word with you in regards with your treatment towards Mr. Winchester."

"I'm ready to listen to the lecture. After you check the security footage" Velvet was crossing her fingers in her mind.

"Glynda if you please."

The blond professor nodded as as she touched the feature from her scroll's screen. The older Crowe got near her, she had access to the security surveillance. It didn't surprised her since Goodwitch works close with the headmaster. The blond has opened several windows on her device showing all the locations where the cameras were located. Velvet kept her eyes in every single one.

The footage was been shown from a couple of days passed. Her eyes widened when she saw Laphicet looks like she was right all along. The cameras have caught her brother's location and he was oblivious to it. But it made her questioned his where about, the younger Crowe was currently at the combat arena from Goodwitch's class.

"What is he doing there?" she fixed her glasses.

Velvet kept her eyes on the past footage. Her brother looked like he was focusing on something as he stood in the arena. The sight only brought more questions to ask. But she will only get the answers if she asks him personally. Ozpin was gazing at the footage and he still in thought, probably wondering the same thing.

"That is something peculiar. It's not every day you get to see someone so young training" he took another sip from his mug.

"He doesn't seem like his training" replied Goodwitch.

"Is that the only place he's been going?" asked the former therion.

"So it appears" the blond teacher brought other past footage showing the same" he seems to be in the arena for a period of fifteen minutes. Afterward, he goes to the kitchen and picks a glass of milk."

" _I knew it, the milk is nothing but a cover up"_ Velvet stood in thought, but why would he even need a cover up in the first place? Now she was fully aware he's hiding something from her.

"Young Crowe appears to be focusing on something. Perhaps he's trying to concentrate on his training, why other explanation could he have for coming to the combat arena?"

The older Crowe didn't know what to think. He couldn't be training, training for what? Her brother wasn't a fighter so he didn't needed any of the sort. But what other reason could there be for him to sneak off late at night and go to the arena of all places? Again the questions were filling her head. One thing was for certain, there was only lone person who could answer them. Part of her was relief to finally know where he's been sneaking off to and it wasn't her imagination that Laphicet has been hiding something from her.

"Thank you."

"Now that we have that out of the way Miss Crowe" Ozpin spoke" please explain your behavior around Mr. Winchester?"

"He disrespected and angered me at my class. At the cafeteria he was picking on a faunus by pulling on her rabbit ears."

"It must be Miss Scarlatina from team CFVY" the headmaster gave a nod.

"That doesn't give you the right to behave in such manner Miss Crowe" Goodiwtch frowned at the young woman" do I have to remind you as an instructor you're absolutely not allowed to hit on other students? It is an important rule that the professors are forbidden from laying a single hand on the students of this school."

"I admit I went out of line back at my classroom. But you can't blame me for taking action at the cafeteria. What Winchester was doing was wrong."

"Both of your actions were in the wrong" the blond teacher kept her composure" you don't hit a student with an apple to the face and you definitely do not pulled on his ear and kicked him on the groin. Mr. Winchester and his team will be dealt with accordingly to our rules."

"I read something called" The Beacon's student manual" doesn't it say that there will be no discrimination on anyone by age, gender, religion, political views or species? Winchester was bullying on a fellow student because she's a faunus and his team was laughing at his antic motivating him to continue. If I'm not wrong bullying is not allowed in this school. Are you planning to do something about it?" Velvet kept a serious gaze at both Goodwitch and the headmaster.

"That is correct and as I have said, team CRDL will be dealt with according to school rules. They will face detention with me, I shall deal with them not you."

"Detention? Will that be enough to set them straight? CRDL don't seem to be the kind that will obey and change for the better, just like that."

"That responsibility falls on me Miss Crowe. Not on you."

"Nevertheless" Ozpin finally spoke" what you did was wrong, whether you did it for the right reasons. I appreciate for what you did for Miss Scarlatina, but it was the wrong course of action to take. Please do be careful the next time. I would not like to see these events to transpire again. It will be wise that the next time you speak to me or Glynda so we can choose a fitting punishment one, that doesn't involve violence. We must set a correct example to all students. Are we clear Miss Crowe?"

"Yes" she nodded deciding to obey.

"Good, if that will be all then you're dismissed."

Velvet didn't bothered giving them a second glance as she left the office. It was time she faces Laphicet and get some answers, one way or the other. Tonight she will make sure to wake up just in time when he leaves. But she needed to be careful when she approaches her brother.

Her intentions weren't to scare him but to make him talk to her, to let him open up to her since he hasn't done so in a while. Also she was still reconsidering Jaune's words not wanting to pressure him but to make him feel comfortable. That way he will tell her and just maybe, put an end to this. She didn't know how long she will have to take with Laphi's secret.

* * *

(Time skip)

As it was passed midnight Laphicet has once again awaken. The younger Crowe took a glance at the sleeping form of his sister. Velvet looked like she was fast asleep in fact, she looked like nothing will wake her. Not even the loudest of noise. Not risking it the teen went very quietly leaving his bed. He left the dorm closing the door softly but, he never realized that his older sister was wide awake.

Laphi reached the hallway heading to the same place he's been heading for a couple of days now. Reaching the arena that belongs to Goodwitch's combat class. It was a good thing the place was opened because it was the right place for him to practice. After weeks of realizing the truth that he has Innominat's power he decided to try and control it. Somehow if he can tap into the exorcist artes then maybe he didn't had to be afraid of what he is and hopefully, he won't hurt anyone.

Practicing was his only solution. If he can learn to control this power then maybe, Velvet won't hate him. Using this power to protect instead of harming because Innominat would definitely use it to hurt mankind or worse, to suppress it's free will robbing the gift of humanity. Laphicet focused clearing his mind of his surroundings trying to reach into that power inside of him. But something was wrong no matter how hard he tried nothing was happening.

It wasn't reacting and the younger Crowe was starting to get frustrated. He has only performed an exorcist arte once, back at Patron killing the Beringel that was about to attack Soleil Arc. Back then he only did it out of desperation, he didn't wanted the young girl to get hurt. Then the realization he would never learn to control it, that he's destined to keep this secret from his sister, that he has to be afraid of how she will react.

" _Why isn't it working? I'm focusing a lot, I'm trying hard and still nothing. What am I doing wrong?"_

"What are you doing here?"

Laphicet gasped freaking out turning around to see his older sister staring down at him. She was serious, deadly serious if he might add. He has been caught and he knew he was in big trouble. The younger Crowe did his best to keep a straight face. But with the way she was looking at him, it was hard to tell if she was upset or worried. Now usually the right thing to do in this situation is to be honest and say the truth. Laphi was too nervous to say such, so coming up with the lamest excuse which will be a lie was his only way out.

"Velvet…?"

"Well, are you going to tell me why are you in the combat arena" she checked the time in her scroll" at one in the morning?"

"I was just sight seeing" he smiled.

"Sight seeing?" the former therion was starting to lose her patience" are you sure?"

"Yeah, I like going sight seeing at this hour. It's so quiet and relax, it makes the experience more...Unique yeah that."

Velvet tightened her fists, again with the lies. Anger was filling her up, at the same time tears were forming. Her little brother was refusing to tell her his problem, he didn't wanted to tell her what was going on, he didn't wanted to open up to her. It was never like this she remembered the times when Laphicet will tell her anything. Whether it was good or bad he will always tell her, especially if he was sad or worried.

Back in their home world in Aball village when he was still sicked there was a time he broke down crying because he was so scared of dying. Velvet fulfilling her role of older sister stood by his side pulling him closer comforting him until he fell asleep. But now, it seems those days were gone. Were they gone for good? Will it be like this from now on?

"Why are you doing this?"

"Huh….?"

The tears were now falling" why do you keep on in not telling me what's wrong? Do you think I can't help you?"

"N-no Velvet that's not it, there's nothing wrong-"

"Stop lying!" she snapped" I know something's been wrong with you for a while and you refuse to talk to me. I'm your sister you're supposed to tell me your problems…."

"…..."

"I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong Laphi. So please just tell me. I really want to know…."

"There's nothing for me to tell you…." his tone was low, in the corner of his eyes he could see therion Velvet watching over him with those cold eyes.

'Go ahead, tell her. Tell her you're not human. Tell her you're the nameless Empyrean Innominat. The same being that almost succeeded in creating a world without free will….' she walked closer to the teen.

'Tell her the truth...And she will hate you, she will despise you. No longer she will look at you the same way. She won't cry for you, she won't get worried. She will only give you hatred and who knows...She loves Remnant now, she might even kill you to protect this world. Are you going to risk it? Or are you going to continue living in despair….?'

"….."

"Laphi?" Velvet was really worried seeing the boy so silent, she walked to him touching his shoulder" are you-"

"Don't touch me!" now it was the younger Crowe who snapped at his sister.

"Laphi I-"

"Just leave me alone!" he ran off leaving the combat arena.

The former therion stood in her place in shock. The tears kept on falling at her brother's sudden change of behavior. If she was worried then now, she was a complete emotional wreck. Again she lost a chance to get to the bottom of this, another chance lost for Laphicet to tell her his problem. No need to stay here, she left heading back to her room. It was killing her, she didn't know if Laphi will be there.

She thought he left somewhere else. The older Crowe dried her tears what happened to have made her brother changed so much? When she returned to the dorm room, she felt so relief to see him resting on his bed. However, the teen didn't spare a glance at her. Velvet decided to let things stay like this for the moment since she was tired. Giving one last gaze at the younger Crowe she went back to bed and close her eyes hoping for a way to stop this nightmare.

* * *

(Time skip: the next day)

Due to the events that took place last night, Velvet didn't had a good night sleep. Laphicet's burst of anger has really surprised her. She has never seen him so upset. When she woke up her brother, was already gone heading to the library obviously. The former therion tried so hard to erase that memory as she focused on her job. She had joined with the first year team attending their history class.

Now Velvet has met many of the teachers of Beacon and some were...Unique to put it lightly. There was Port, the man who was wise but he could bore anyone to death with his lectures and stories. Professor Peach and she was...Very weird for her taste. Professor Goodwitch was the" strict by the book" type and she didn't minded but she thinks the woman should try and smile more often.

When it comes to strange individuals there was only one name that will popped in the older Crowe's head. That would be Professor Bartholomew Oobleck or rather doctor, as he would prefer to be called. He seemed to be younger than the other teachers with messy green hair and brown eyes with round glasses. His attire is disheveled; his white shirt partially tucked in his dark green pants and his collar raised showing a stacked yellow tie, along with mismatched brown and black shoes.

Asides from his clothing, Oobleck had one ability that to this day Velvet had no idea how he's able to do it. The man can move so fast, that it was hard for the naked human eye to see. She was still wondering what was his secret but he could move so quick that you will never know where he will be next. Maybe the secret lies in his love for coffee, he was always seen drinking from the cap of his thermos.

Her job being present in the classroom, asides from making sure her students were attending Oobleck's class. She was needed to be present to take notes from the man but that was impossible. Velvet gave up a while back because she couldn't keep up with him due to his speed.

She was able to take notes from other students like Weiss, Blake and Pyrrha. The former therion was still wondering how the girls were able to keep up with him. She watched as the doctor and teacher was entering a new topic while everyone was trying to listen to him.

"Yes! Yes, prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution, more popularly known as the Faunus War, humankind was quite, adamant about centralizing faunus population in Menagerie" once more Oobleck moved fast taking a sip of his coffee and he moved yet again" now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events! Why the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day!"

" _How does he keep doing that?"_ Velvet kept watching him moved at impressive speed still sipping his coffee.

"Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your faunus heritage?"

Velvet Scarlatina who were among the students slowly raised her hand with another random student.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!" Oobleck took another sip" I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happened to White Fang! Now, which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorists believe to be the turning point in the third year of the war?"

"Yes?!" he saw Weiss raising her hand.

"The Battle at Fort Castle!"

"Precisely! And, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?"

Jaune was sleeping mainly, because history were never his strongest topic. Cardin threw a small piece of folded paper directly at the blond knight waking him up. Velvet just glared at the CRDL leader, so immature can he for once act like someone his age?

"Hey!"

"Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?"

"Uhhhh...The answer…."

" _I doubt Jaune would know. He's slow when it comes to history"_ the older Crowe sighed.

"The advantage...Of the Faunus...Had over that guy's stuff…." the Arc saw Pyrrha behind the professor trying to help him pointing to her eyes. Then he spotted Velvet mouthing him something while also pointing to her eyes.

"Um...B-binoculars!"

The students laughed while Cardin was laughing harder. Pyrrha face palmed at her partner's mistake while Velvet did the same.

"Very funny, Mr. Arc. Cardin perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject!"

"Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier."

"You're not the most open-minded of individuals, are you, Cardin?" said Pyrrha.

" _That is a fact"_ Velvet agreed a hundred percent.

"What? You got a problem?"

"No, I have the answer! It's night vision. Many Faunus are known to have nearly-perfect sight in the dark" replied the red head champion.

Cardin growled for not knowing such an obvious answer.

"General Lagune was inexperienced and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep" said Blake" his massive army was outmatched, and the General was captured. Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class , he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure."

" _Way to put him in his place"_ Velvet smiled she didn't had to bothered because the students can do it for her.

The leader of CRDL glared at the amber eyed girl in anger getting up from his seat.

"Mr. Winchester! Please take your seat" said Oobleck.

Jaune hold his laughter keeping a serious face but it wasn't enough to save him for giving a wrong answer.

"You and Mr. Arc can both seem me after class for additional readings" he took another sip from his coffee.

" _Great"_ the blond sighed.

"Now! Moving on!"

* * *

It was hard for Laphicet to focus on his work at the library. The teen couldn't get the events from last night. How he snapped at his older sister like that. In fact, it was the first time something like that has happened. The thought brought him to tears he had no right to do that. Velvet was only worried as it was rightful as his sister to be concerned for him. The first thing that popped in his head was to apologize to her because he couldn't go on if he didn't.

Laphi felt pretty bad for acting the way he did. He in the classrooms hallway, he knew Velvet should be around here. Lucky him that he saw the long haired woman outside looking like she was waiting for someone. The younger Crowe saw students leaving a classroom among them, team RWBY and three members of JNPR. Jaune was probably still inside so he guessed who was the person his sister was waiting for.

" _I have to make things right. I hurt her feelings because of last night."_

'Why are you bothering?' therion Velvet was next to him' you're wasting your time trying to apologize. If she learns of the truth there will be no point to your apology. It will all be for naught.'

"I must. I will never forgive myself if I leave it like this. Velvet isn't to blame for this…."

'Innominat apologizes to no one. The nameless Empyrean follows no one but himself, take orders from no one.'

"….."

"Laphicet?" the older Crowe saw her brother not too far away.

'Let it go, end your suffering. Just succumb to it. You don't want to continue living like this. To live in nothing but a lie, you will never be human. Once she learns of the truth, she will never treat as a human being let alone her brother. She will tell everyone and your so called" friends" will turn their backs on you. They will no longer see you as a person but a thing….'

"….."

"Laphi?" Velvet got worried seeing tears falling from her brother's eyes.

'Yang, Blake even Ruby...They will hate you. Your existence is a threat to humanity and threats need to be dispose' therion Velvet unsheathed her blade and her red claw.

"…..."

"Laphi, are you okay?" the worried Crowe walked closer to the teen.

'Let me take away your pain and suffering. Let me devour you and end it now….'

"Fine! Kill me already!" snapped the younger Crowe with tears.

But Laphicet realized his mistake in those words. He couldn't see the therion anymore but only his older sister with a shocked expression. The teen was shocked he said those words out loud enough for her to hear him. Has he fallen so low? That he was willing to surrender his life to something that wasn't real, that it was all part of his imagination. There was a long uncomfortable silence between the two. Velvet eventually tried to break it as she hold any tears that will try to escape. She knew something was really wrong with her brother but this. Did she heard right? Did Laphicet just told her to kill him? But the teen refused to stared into her eyes and only gazed at the ground. With trembling lips Velvet tried get close to him but he took a step back.

"Kill you….?"

Laphi didn't stick around any long as he ran off leaving a shocked Crowe behind. If she was worried before then now, she was very worried sick. What did he meant by that? Was he truly expecting she will actually do something as to take his life? The mere thought brought her tears never, she would never do something like that.

Velvet tried to calm herself and head back to her room. She hasn't mistaken that later today they'll be having a field trip with Goodwitch to Forever Fall. Looks like she couldn't wait for Jaune to leave Oobleck's classroom since he was being lectured by the teacher along Cardin.

* * *

(Time skip)

Forever Fall was an impressive forest. All of the trees had red leaves and even the ground itself was of the same color. It was like something out of a beautiful painting. Team RWBY, JNPR and CRDL walked behind Goodwitch leading them further inside, as they were admiring the wonderful view. Velvet wasn't that far behind from the group she should be pleased to be seeing such a view. But she couldn't, the former therion was too worried about her brother to take consideration the sight seeing.

Laphicet was far away from her. The teen has avoided her since what happened near Oobleck's classroom. He hasn't even spared one glance at her, he didn't wanted to look at her. The action only hurt her feelings thinking the worst. Meanwhile Jaune was carrying a box with many glass jars in it. Goodwitch gazed ahead finding the perfect spot to stop and start giving instruction for the field trip assignment.

"Yes students, the Forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful" the blond professor heard some of the students whispering" but we are not here to sight see. Professor Peaches asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest. And myself along with instructor Crowe are here to make sure that none of you die while doing so."

" _Talk about breaking the ice"_ the former therion didn't reacted, at least Goodwitch didn't forget to mention her, so she was aware of her presence in this field trip.

Everyone stopped as Goodwitch found the perfect spot to start the gathering.

"Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap" she showed a sample of a jar filled with a red liquid substance" however, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to by your teammates. We will rendezvous at four o' clock. Have fun!"

Velvet saw Laphicet going with team RWBY taking their own route to the trees. So she decided to stick with team JNPR not realizing Jaune was giving her a worried expression. Neither of them noticed Cardin giving an evil grin directed at the older Crowe before leaving with his team.

Jaune should be trilled, happy to be doing another activity with his team. Any activity will bring them even closer as friends. But it didn't felt the same, not today. The blond knight was still worried for Velvet's behavior because she was concerned for her brother. This whole thing couldn't go on any longer for the sake of both siblings. He needed to do something, he needed to convince Laphi to tell his sister his problem. Because their relationship as family was at stake.

Siblings shouldn't be acting like this worrying, hurting each other while keeping secrets. No matter how personal it was, the younger Crowe should tell them to Velvet and open up. Usually it wasn't his business but he made it his business because both of the Crowe's are his friends. He took his jar and gave it to Ren telling him to refill for him. They seemed to have arrived at a good spot to gather the red sap from the old trees in their current location.

"Jaune?"

The blond knight was taken by surprise and just when he was about to talk to her" yeah….?"

The older Crowe gave a soft sigh as her chest nut eyes softened thinking of her little brother" do you think...Laphi hates me?"

"What makes you think that?" he stood shocked Laphicet hating her, that was too harsh and impossible.

"I had a feeling that he might not care for me anymore…." Velvet remembered his sudden outburst" I think I might know why he's been acting strange for a while now. It could be true that he developed some hatred towards me I…."

The Arc took a look at his team, they were busy collecting the red sap. Ren was having a hard time because Nora was drinking the sap. Every time he fills a jar the Valkyrie will suck it out in a heart beat. It was the same with Pyrrha's jar, both were getting annoyed. Jaune shook his head amused, they won't be paying attention to his conversation with the long haired instructor.

"Velvet, how can you even say that?" he was shocked" do you really think it's true?"

"Well...Maybe-"

"You're wrong, there's no way Laphicet will have any hatred or ill intent for you, it's impossible. He cares for you a lot."

The young woman didn't seemed convinced at his statement.

"Look…." Jaune knew his way wasn't working so try something new" whenever I look at you and Laphicet, I could tell that you guys are close. Exactly how a brother and sister should be. There were even times I thought that he could be...Your kid, you act like a mother to him that's saying a lot. It goes to show you how deep your sibling relationship is."

"That's how it used to be...Before…." she paused feeling her eyes teared up.

"Tell you what Velvet. When we return to Beacon we'll have a long talk with Laphicet. We'll sit down and explain to him what's going on. We'll convince him to tell us his problem. If he truly cares for you, he will tell you."

"What if he doesn't want to?" she felt like it was hopeless.

"Then you will have to be honest with him. Tell him how you feel, that him keeping his secret is hurting you. You want to help him feel better not just for yourself, but for him too. For the sake of keeping this family together."

The older Crowe gave a smile feeling hopeful again" thank you Jaune...I will take your advice. When we return to Beacon, I will talk to Laphi."

"Good, I'll be there to support you."

They didn't noticed Pyrrha was watching them no longer focusing on filling her jar with red sap. They way Jaune and Velvet talked with each other, their communication was perfect. It was clear to the red head that they were" close" and have a strong bond as friends. Her vivid green eyes softened feeling hurt but mostly, they were filled with jealousy.

She hated to admit but ever since she met the blond knight she has developed feelings for him. Eventually this feelings were slowly getting stronger. The champion erased the thought not wanting to think about it, she didn't wanted to feel jealous in the middle of a field trip. Turning her attention back to her jar she swore it was filled and ready before she realized it was empty.

"Nora!" she saw the orange haired girl with her lips covered in the red sweet substance.

* * *

Laphicet sighed softly. He thought he will feel better if he was far away from Velvet. Boy he sure was wrong making a big mistake, he was feeling worse. The teen was currently with team RWBY in another part of the forest and the four girls were filing their jars with the red sap. He couldn't get his sister's pained expression out of his head. Can he kept this up forever? Of course he couldn't, keeping this secret was killing him and his sister.

Staying silent wasn't helping anymore it was only complicating things even more and it was all turning from bad to worse. The solution was before him it's been there all along for a long time. Laphi needed to come clean and to terms with. If he doesn't tell Velvet he will go crazy and he will regret it for the rest of his life. No matter how she will react whether she hates him or not, he needed to let her know.

Ruby had her jar filled with the red substance and Laphi couldn't helped but smiled. She looked so innocent and adorable. But he hasn't forgotten that underneath this demeanor there was a strong fighter. She can act smart and mature sometimes. That is, until he saw her removing the lid from her jar, smelling the liquid. The younger Crowe knew what she was going to do.

"Don't do it" he smiled at the silver eyed girl" I heard the red sap is so sweet, it might make your teeth fall out."

"That doesn't sound healthy" she laughed slightly" Nora said it's very good."

"Ruby would you really do anything Nora tells you?" the younger Crowe looked at her amused.

"No...I don't think I will. I saw her drinking it, I thought it would be all right."

"Nora is Nora. I beat she can drink dozens of red sap and she would still be fine" he laughed.

"Definitely. Ren did said she has energy for a million people. Didn't believe him at first but now, I think he's right."

"Close the sap" when Laphi saw the petite putting the lid back on, his eyes softened" Ruby...Are we friends?"

"That's a silly question of course we are."

"Do you…." he paused but he was willing to ask someone that might be able to understand him" this might sound strange but, do you think I'm human?"

"Huh?" the silver eyed leader didn't saw that coming" what do you mean? Silly of course you are."

"Sometimes I think...I might not be. That I'm really something else…."

"Laphi I don't know why you're asking this but you are human. You..." the scythe wielder stood in thought coming up with the right words" look at you, you can laugh, you can cry, you can have fun, you can get angry, you can have friends. All those things are prove that you're human...You have a soul like all of us you're alive. Nothing like the Grimm."

Laphicet stood in thought before smiling" thanks Ruby, I needed to hear that. You know I once told Velvet that you were the right person to be leader. Now I know why, you're smarter than you look. I don't doubt that you were able to built your own weapon. You really are a genius."

"Stop it!" she felt her cheeks turned red" I just said what was on my mind. But sometimes I don't act like a leader. I don't possess the right qualities to be one."

"Don't sell yourself short, you are a great leader."

"But I blow bubbles on my milk."

"Me too."

"I pick my nose."

"Me too."

"I...I even ate my boggers" she muttered embarrassed.

"Me too" he smiled" I pick on my ears and there was a time I ate my ear wax."

Ruby laughed" really? I've never done that before."

"I don't recommend it. It's pretty yucky."

"That's it!" Yang finally walked up to the two with her jar filled with red sap" I've heard enough."

"You can say that again" Weiss was looking grossed out" I felt nauseous when they started talking about those grotesque things."

"Not that" the blond brawler ignored the heiress's comment" I'm talking about this" she pointed to the two teens" you and Ruby. Laphi you just hit on my baby sister."

"What?!" the younger Crowe was blushing" no you're wrong I wasn't hitting on her. I was just looking for her advice."

"Yeah Yang stop it" the silver eyed girl felt her cheeks reddening again.

"I thought you had a thing for Blake, and she's right here" the lilac eyed blond pointed to her partner" way to go turn your back on her. You just jumped from ship Belladonna to ship Rose."

"Yang that's enough" the amber eyed girl rolled her eyes.

"It's nothing like that!" Laphicet's whole face was red" I just needed her advice and she did helped me. I know now what to do."

"Great just remember buster" Yang was now poking on his chest" if you want to date Ruby, you need my approval first."

"YANG!" the silver eyed leader was so embarrassed her face resembling the color of her cloak.

"I better go" the younger Crowe sighed from all this teasing" I need to find Velvet and talk to her."

"Does Velvet approve of you dating my sister?"

"YANG!" again Ruby retorted embarrassed she finally had enough" come on Laphi, I'll go with you, here Yang take my jar."

"Was it necessary to tease her like that?" asked Weiss watching the teens go.

"Hey, I might never have a chance at it again. So I took my chances with now" the brawler was grinning.

"Sometimes I wonder which of the two is the mature one" said Blake.

* * *

Velvet and Jaune have suddenly heard a scream not too far away from their location. It was soon followed by a loud roar that it was definitely not human. The first thought the older Crowe had, a Grimm. It wasn't long when she and the Arc spotted members of CRDL running away looking so scared. It was definitely a Grimm for them to be running as their lives depended on it. The former therion caught up to Russel Thrush grabbing the panicked teen.

"What's going on?"

"A Grimm! A dragon! It's got Cardin!"

"A Dragon Grimm?" Jaune was shocked never hearing of such a species of creature.

Velvet let the teen go running along with Sky and Dove" we better go help him."

"Right" the blond knight turned to Pyrrha, Ren and Nora" you guys go get Professor Goodwitch!"

"Right, be careful!" said the red head champion.

Velvet wasn't surprised Cardin's team decided to abandoned him. It shows how much loyalty or faith they have in him. Still the Winchester was one of her students she couldn't let him get hurt, or worse. She got worried when Russel revealed that they were attacked by a dragon Grimm. The former therion was well aware how strong and dangerous those species are.

Her experience from fighting them back in her world was proof enough. Malakhim's that were consumed by malevolence will transform into dragons which it is more dangerous than when a human will turn into a daemon. They reached a clearing and spotted CRDL's leader terrified, at the mercy of the Grimm. There was a jar of red sap next to him and a box that was moving, there was something alive inside of it.

Velvet gasped seeing the creature. No surprise she has fought it before back in her world. This Grimm was a version of the dragon Drake she defeated at the island prison of Titania. Obviously it was different from the original version. It's entire body was covered with white skull-like armor and it's eyes were blood red.

They still needed to be cautious since this version of the dragon is supposed to be stronger. Also the fact that it looked like it didn't had a non-armor spot meant, they will have to attack it with stronger attacks. Jaune saw the dragon was about to tear Cardin to pieces so it was better to get it's attention away from him.

" **Demon Fang!"**

The ground wave hit the Drake head on. The creature glared at it's attacker turning away from the CRDL leader.

"Cardin, now's your chance get out of here!"

The Winchester didn't needed to be told twice as he ran off without a second glance at his savior. He didn't wanted to admit that he owed the Arc for saving his life.

"What's happening here?!"

Both saw the newcomers. Ruby and Laphicet arriving just in time to make eye contact with the dragon. Velvet was shocked seeing her brother it was too dangerous for him to be here.

"Laphicet get to safety!"

"That's a mean looking Grimm!" the red cloak girl has drawn Crescent Rose.

"Ruby, you're with us! Let's attack it together!" said the former therion.

"Got it!" the silver eyed petite ran to their side while Laphicet kept his distance.

 **(Music: Daemon's Assault from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

Jaune and Velvet charged straight ahead as Ruby started firing from her rifle tip. The blond knight blocked a claw strike as the older Crowe performing quick blows with her blade. She signaled the Arc to followed her lead is like they were able to read each others minds. Against it's tough armor they will have to perform artes to hit it hard and hurt it.

" **Tiger Blade, Infliction!"**

" **Heaven's Wrath, Devour!"**

Using consuming claw she was able to land it on the dragon's face. She drained it's strength energy weakening it. It was their edge to beating it. Ruby kept firing using her semblance to attack the Grimm from all directions. She kept moving fast as the trails of rose of petals was behind her.

The silver eyed reaper used her scythe to attack the back and it's wings. The Drake roared not sounding happy, it's spread it's wings flying. The trio gasped when it opened it's mouth like it was about to fire something. Ruby has read many fairy tale books and the ones that mentioned a knight facing a wicked dragon. Said dragon will always attack with a fire breath.

"Get behind me!" shouted Jaune.

Both girls got behind of the knight as Drake shot it's flame breath. The Arc used his shield to blocked the fire wave. When it was over the leader of team RWBY went back to use the rifle feature of her weapon.

"Keep hitting it hard, it's not going to go down that easily!" said the former therion.

Jaune went to attack it and his eyes widened. His aura was acting up again feeling the same power surging through him. He knew very well that this meant. The blond knight was about to learn a new martial arte.

" **Lightning Blade!"**

The thrust he performed was accompanied by a powerful jolt of lightning that pierced through the dragon's thick armor hurting it. It made a painful cry being staggered by the attack. Velvet followed thrusting her blade and the blade on her boot hurting it. Ruby did the same hitting the same spot with her rifle feature. She followed using her semblance slashing at it. But the Arc wasn't done as his aura was still acting up, he kept up fighting feeling it again.

" **Steel!"**

Jaune felt his strength increasing as it charged at the Drake stabbing the same spot he struck with his new learned arte. Velvet and Ruby followed attacking in perfect unison. The dragon Grimm got angrier using it's claws and kicks to retaliate. The red reaper dodged with her semblance while the blond leader of JNPR used his shield to defend. Velvet jumped attacking the creature in mid-air.

" **Rising Falcon!"**

The Drake was hurt bad as Jaune and Ruby joined in.

" **Lightning Blade!"**

" **Mega Sonic Thrust!"**

Laphicet wasn't that far away. He was anxious so he decided to watch the fight. The younger Crowe was in awe at how well they were able to work together. How all their moves were in sync allowing a perfect form of teamwork. A smile spread his lips as the dragon Grimm was taken down falling to the ground. They have done it he got closer as Velvet spotted him smiling at the teen. It was truly an amazing victory. His eyes widened seeing that the creature wasn't dead yet. They haven't realized it was still alive and they have lowered their guard. The Drake roared about to attack the long haired woman.

"Velvet look out!" he shouted feeling the power inside of him reacting to his call.

The former therion was about to attack when a ray of light has hit the dragon killing it as it turned into ashes. It was accompanied by a powerful glyph. A familiar glyph she has seen before. Ruby and Jaune stood in shock, neither of them did that. But their eyes went to the source behind the attack. Laphicet was now panicking he was happy he was able to protect his sister. But now they have witnessing casting the arte.

Now Velvet knew the truth about him, the secret was finally out. There was a long silence only the gentle breeze could be heard. The teen lowered his gaze, he knew his sister was staring at him and he refused to meet her eyes. Somehow, he could feel therion Velvet next to him chuckling followed by whispers that said" your end has come". Tears were forming he wanted to break down, a soft sob escaped his lips.

 **(Music end)**

"What was that?" Ruby broke the silence.

"I don't know. But it was strong enough to killed the dragon" followed Jaune.

" _That was an exorcist arte...But how? Laphi you…."_ the older Crowe stood speechless.

"Laphi did you do that?" the silver eyed girl kept staring at him.

But she never got a reply as Laphicet ran off, releasing tears.

"Laphicet!" shouted his worried sister.

"Go after him Velvet!" said the Arc.

* * *

Laphicet kept running, not caring where he was going. He had no destination in mind. Not caring where he might end up in the red forest or not caring if he runs up to another Grimm. The truth was out, he ran as fast as he could. But compared to the speed of his tears, they were faster. Here he was running away from everything, from his problem, from himself, from his sister.

The younger Crowe wasn't checking his surroundings namely, the ground that he tripped. He was up and kept on running ignoring the pain from the fall. His life was basically over the chances of living a normal life were gone. The boy cursed, he was never the fastest runner because he could hear the fast footsteps of his sister approaching.

"Laphicet wait!"

Laphi ignored her demands and kept on running but tripped again. This time, the fall hurt him. Getting back to his feet he looked behind to see her arriving. Her features were filled with concern and sadness. That was the same expression that will break his heart. For a moment he thought of stopping but went back to run. His life was basically over, there was no point in staying.

"Laphicet stop!"

And he did, turning around to face her. The teen just showed a tear stained face. It was the same thing with Velvet, she was in tears too. She was worried sick and it killed her seeing him run as he was afraid of what he just did. She wanted to go to him and hug him but he kept his distance. Again she tried, but he did the same thing taking a step back. The only thing in her mind was to help her brother in every way she could.

"Please don't run" she sobbed" don't do this…."

"You saw it didn't you?" he muttered but she heard him.

Velvet gave a nod" this is what's been bothering you all along, isn't it?"

"….."

"It makes sense now. Back at Patron, the Beringel didn't ran off from you. You killed it…."

"…...…..."

"Why didn't you tell me? You can use exorcist artes, so why didn't you….?"

"You felt it didn't you? The power used to cast that exorcist arte and don't you lie to me. You felt it before because you fought him once…."

"I...Laphi-I don't know what you're-"

"Don't lie! You do know, say it!" the boy in tears cried" it's the power of Innominat. That's right, it's me. I'm the nameless Empyrean I still am. It's the only reason why I can use exorcist artes without a malak. You know what this means, don't you?"

"….."

"This power scares me. I tried to control it but I failed. No matter how hard I tried I wasn't successful…."

"That's why you were sneaking off at night to the arena?"

"Maybe if I can control it then maybe I won't have to hurt anyone. Namely you, maybe you wouldn't hate me….But I can't control it. You should just kill me this time. I'm a threat to everyone. To Ruby, Blake, Jaune everyone…."

"Laphi?" the former therion stood in tears" you were always the smartest. Celica always said it that you will be the one with the highest smarts, she was right. Your photographic memory and how you can easily memorize everything with little effort. You can read a book and be able to memorize it's content word by word."

"…..."

"But right now….You're being so STUPID!" she suddenly snapped shocking the boy" this is the first time you're acting like an idiot."

"What?" no other words came from the younger Crowe.

"Think for a moment! If what you said is true then you're wrong. Think Laphi...Would Innominat convinced Jaune to continue with his training?! Would Innominat risked his life to save Joan's daughter?! Would Innominat care visiting Beacon's library?! Would Innominat lend a book to a friend?! The answer is never...The Empyrean Innominat would never bother with all those things."

Laphi stood shocked at her words.

 **(Music: Velvet's theme from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

"Innominat never knew the meaning of love, or friendship. All he care about is devouring malevolence to satisfy his hunger. He never understood humanity because he was willing to take away the one thing makes us unique from everyone else, our free will. But you do…." she smiled with tears walking over to him.

"I….." he shed more tears and he was unable to get away from his sister as she got closer to him.

"Every single action you have taken up until now it's all been done by you. Laphicet Crowe my brother, whom I love very much."

"So you don't hate me? You're not going to kill-"

Velvet caught him off guard giving him a big hug as she sobbed" hate you? Kill you? Quit acting stupid. I went to hell and back for you Laphi and I would do it all over again. I experienced the biggest pain in my entire life when I lost you on that wretched scarlet night and I don't want to experience it again."

"You won't...I promise" he broke down crying.

"I should have known about your power. Origin let me keep my therion abilities, he did the same with you. But you're not Innominat, you only have his power" she smiled brushing a strand of his hair from his face" there's a reason why he let you keep this power Laphi, it's up to you to find out why."

"So you still care about me right?" a smile spread his lips.

"I will always care about my dear little brother" she smiled drying his tears" but I will appreciate it that from now on whenever something's troubling you, I want you to come to me. Tell me your problems and I will try my best to help you, okay?"

"Sure thing, you're the big sister you're supposed to console me."

 **(Music end)**

"One more thing Laphi. For now, I would like if you can keep your abilities to cast exorcist artes a secret from everyone."

"Oh okay, but Jaune and Ruby saw it. I don't know if I can lie to them."

"You don't have to. I will talk to them so they don't say a word about it" the older Crowe smiled feeling so happy and relief that this whole thing was over" come on, let's head back to the others."

"Right!"

* * *

(Time skip)

After returning to Beacon Velvet felt so happy and relief. Like a huge weight has been lifted from her shoulders. Finally she solved the problem with her brother she has accepted him and his power. Innominat's power or not, he was still her little brother. As she told Laphi, the former therion had a talk with the leader of JNPR and RWBY. Jaune has given her his word as an Arc that he won't tell anyone and the same with Ruby.

Though the silver eyed petite wanted to know how her brother did it saying it was the coolest thing she has ever seen. The comment made the older Crowe to rolled her eyes at her adorable attitude. Now she was heading to JNPR's dorm because she was in the mood for a training session with her blond pupil or apprentice. Also, after Jaune helped her with with his words and fighting the Drake the least she could do, is to help him with his training.

As she arrived to the dorm hallway luck must be smiling at her. Jaune stood outside of his dorm wearing his combat attire. Velvet smiled he has definitely come a long way from when she first took him under her wing. Now he was strong, skilled, reliable and showing the traits of a true team leader must have.

In four years he will probably be among the best huntsmen and huntresses to graduate from Beacon. As the blond noticed her presence his cheeks flushed. The older Crowe realized his face will get red sometimes whenever he will see her. It made her wondered that he might be embarrassed of her. She hasn't given it too much thought until now.

"Velvet hey….?"

"You did good against the Drake. You and Ruby both, you also learned new artes."

"Yeah lightning blade and...um...I forgot about the other one" the blond stood in thought trying to remember" nope, nothing's coming to me. I really forgot."

"It's called steel" the former therion smiled a bit.

"Right-right! That's the one, I can't believe I forgot about that one. When I used it I felt stronger than normal, but it was gone rather quick."

"The effect of the arte must increase your physical strength for a short period of time. You can't expect the effect to last forever."

"That will be too good to be true" he scratched the back of his head.

"I know it might be a little late. But I was hoping if we can get some training done. You're learning new artes by fighting, I'm sure if we spar you will learn more artes."

"That's great!" he smiled" I don't mind some training, it's been a while."

"All right then let's head to the combat arena."

"Wait, now?" Jaune looked disappointed.

"Yes, what is it?"

"I...It's just that...I don't think I can tonight…."

"Why is that?"

"You see...Pyrrha already asked me to spar with her tonight. She asked me first and I already accepted. I'm sorry Velvet…."

"That's all right, she asked you first and she's your partner. I see nothing wrong with it" she smiled.

The door to the dorm opened revealing Pyrrha with her combat attire" Jaune, are you ready to go?"

"Y-Yeah I'm ready."

The former therion stood still watching the two leaving most likely they were heading for the arena. She meant it, it was all right if he sparred with his partner. Yet part of her felt it was wrong. Mostly because she was looking forward to the training with the blond knight. There was something else bothering her, Velvet couldn't pin point what was it. It's like she was upset the red head asked Jaune to spar with her and how he snatched him from her.

No, that was wrong as his partner she can spar with him and even train with him. It didn't mattered if it bother her, Pyrrha has the right as partner and teammate. There's nothing wrong with helping a friend. But she didn't understood why she was feeling upset with this. Velvet finally left the hallway heading back to her room maybe she can come up with new exercises for her class. She never saw Pyrrha taking a glance at her.

* * *

*Fuck me! You can't hit the fucking square! Fucking anus!*

Laphicet was laughing watching another episode of Rage Quit on his scroll. Having one of the communication devices must be one of the best things that happened in his life since arriving at Remnant. With it he can watch all of his favorite shows thanks to the internet network feature on the scroll. Of course the younger Crowe will always watch them when his sister wasn't around otherwise, he would be in big trouble. Velvet has already told him a couple of times not to watch Rage Quit because of the foul language.

He smiled he was so happy feeling so much better and relief. After his sister accepted him with Innominat's powers, still caring for him no matter what the burden has been lifted from his shoulders. The door to the room opened revealing Velvet and Laphi has immediately closed down his scroll not wanting to get caught.

"Velvet I thought you were heading with Jaune for some training?"

"I did, but Jaune has other plans with his partner…."

"What's wrong?" the teen has noticed her expression and the tone of her voice.

"Nothing's wrong."

"Something's wrong, you sound sad and your eyes, you look like you're ready to cry" now her brother was worried.

"What? No-I...There's nothing wrong with me Laphi."

"You sure?" he didn't bought it.

"I'm fine. I'm going to take a shower."

Laphicet watched take her pajamas with some underwear before heading to the bathroom _" something is definitely wrong with her...What happened when she went to Jaune's dorm?"_

Velvet stared at her reflection on the mirror. Laphicet was right, her eyes were teary. She didn't understood what was going on, or what was wrong with her. She was first feeling upset when she saw Jaune leaving with Pyrrha. But when she returned to her room she was feeling sad, her brother was able to tell right away. She dried any incoming tears yet, she was still feeling sad.

There was no need to feel this way everything was right. Laphicet was feeling better after helping with his problem and Jaune….Her chest nut eyes narrowed was she angry at him? No that couldn't be she would never get angry at him without a good reason. Or maybe her anger was directed at someone else? The former therion erased the thought as she focused in taking her shower. But she still didn't understood.

Why was she feeling this way?

 **To be continued**

 **-Another chapter done and a little longer hope you folks enjoy it.**

 **-Finally Velvet knows Laphicet's and she's fine with it. I'll say it was pretty emotional how she was able to help him and cope with knowing that he has Innominat's power.**

 **-As you can see Velvet is staring to feel something called" jealousy" but she's still clueless about it. I still have ways to go before developing Velvet/Jaune.**

 **-The target for Cardin's rapier wasp prank was obviously Velvet but I wasn't going to let him have his way. That's why I didn't focused on it. It wasn't important to the chapter or the story in general.**

 **-The artes Jaune learned in this chapter are Lightning Blade and Steel.**

 **-I would like to thank Drake D Zero for sending me a big list of artes who I still haven't check out completely it's pretty long lol. But thanks to this list it will be easier to come up with artes for Jaune so thanks again.**

 **-The Berseria boss Grimm in this chapter was the Drake who is actually the first boss Velvet fights in the story before breaking out of Titania island prison.**

 **-What's next? There will be a chapter out of the canon story a filler in other words. I want to focus on Velvet's class and the many exercises/activities she has for the teams. I also want to focus on the dynamic she has with RWBY and JNPR. CRDL, not so much meh.**

 **-As always thank you very much on the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: The Gauntlet


	12. The Gauntlet

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

**Communications from scrolls and other devices

* * *

Chapter 12 The Gauntlet

(Time skip: months later)

(Location: Emerald Forest capital city of Vale western region of the Sonus continent kingdom of Vale Remnant)

It was strange that early in the morning the first year's that composes the three teams were in the deeper region of the near by Beacon forest wearing their respective combat attires. This was the same forest where they took their initiation exam leading to becoming the teams they are today. Some of students namely, members of CDRL weren't happy to be awake to early. Especially when today was Saturday. Like any other school they didn't had any classes on weekends. Except this one.

The class that is in charge of Velvet Crowe. The three teams were reunited in a long line facing the long haired instructor. The former therion gave them a serious glance while not showing her amusement of some of their glares because they weren't supposed to be awake so damn early on a week end. At least team RWBY didn't looked like they were in a bad mood, they only looked tired. JNPR didn't looked like it at least Jaune was wide awake because the blond teen was used to rise and shine so early.

Laphicet was trying to hard to keep a straight face. Honestly he couldn't be upset with his older sister. He knew it was also his job as her assistant to always be by her side. But the problem was clear he was expecting to rest a few more hours especially today. Being an assistant and a library assistant wasn't easy for someone at his age. Another thing Velvet told him the importance of this day, because it was more than any of the regular exercises she's done so far.

Goodwitch was also present for this exercise. Sadly Ozpin has assigned her to be Velvet's supervisor and to keep an eye on the woman. She needed to make sure that she doesn't go out of hand or that her exercises aren't too extreme for the students. Even if they were first years they weren't nearly ready to take things to an advance level. So far there have been times that she has scolded the older Crowe for some of the exercises being too difficult for any huntsman in training to take. So here she was thinking what kind of madness Velvet has in stored for the three teams. Or what kind of new torture she has in stored, to put it more bluntly.

Team RWBY were ready for whatever they were here for. Some of the girls were a bit grumpy for being awaken so early on a freaking Saturday. That was Ruby and Yang but, mainly Yang. The blond brawler appreciates her beauty rest a lot until a certain instructor woke her up at damn six in the morning. Her little sister wasn't that grumpy but when she wound out they have a surprise exercise she felt better. Weiss and Blake were in thought but they looked tired. They have gotten over their sleepiness. But nevertheless, the sooner they do this, the better.

Team JNPR didn't looked the tire from a single glance. Jaune was waiting for Velvet to tell them her reasons for bringing them here. Pyrrha was in the same boat but she felt like she could use a few hours of sleep. Nora was hyperactive as ever ready to fight. Ren wanted to sleep more until his childhood friend basically kicked off from his bed after their instructor did with her whistle. Either way they were ready to face any challenge or exercise. But like everyone else, they were very curious why come to the Emerald Forest on a weekend.

"Good morning" Velvet spoke getting a replied from JNPR and RWBY, she ignored the glare Cardin was giving her" now I'm pretty sure you're all wondering why are we here? Or why have I woken you so early in the morning, on a Saturday?"

"I want to know" muttered Ruby.

"I think everyone wants to know sis" replied Yang.

" _Knowing Velvet it must be something important"_ thought Jaune.

"The reason is...I felt like it."

Laphicet face palmed having a feeling she was going to say that. Sometimes he wondered his sister's humor it wasn't healthy, it wasn't original and it wasn't funny. The teams sweat dropped at her replied. So she woke them up because she wanted to. They could still be back in their dorms resting on their comfy warm beds. CRDL was pretty upset not liking her reason.

"What the hell!?" Cardin obviously reacted glaring daggers at the long haired woman.

"I'm kidding" the former therion didn't reacted" I don't enjoy waking you for the heck of it or for fun. I understand how much you dedicate yourselves to your school work and to your training. You all deserve a well rest except, today. We'll be having a special exercise to test everything you have learned so far, since starting at Beacon. You'll be participating on "The Gauntlet"."

Now they were all curious at her words. They'll be doing another of her exercises. Ever since they started Velvet's class the three teams have learned that many of them weren't that easy. That you should expect the unexpected and if you aren't ready to push yourself to the limit, you will fail. RWBY, JNPR and even CRDL have learned the hard way. Now they were going to participate in another one and from the sounds of the long haired instructor it will be a challenging one.

"The Gauntlet will be one test with the purpose to test your teamwork and the skills of the leader in charge. The objective of this exercise is to travel to the center of the forest and claim your team flag. You will depart from your designated station and wait for my signal. Professor Goodwitch will show you the location, I have already sent the map information of the forest into your scrolls so make sure to take a look at them before the test begins. Also, like in your initiation you will encounter Grimm along the way so don't hesitate to take them out. Once you successfully retrieved your flag, return to your station and place it on the pedestal. Placing the flag will end the test and you will officially passed. Any questions?"

Surprise it was Pyrrha who raised her hand" we just take our flag? Asides from the Grimm will it be that easy?"

A small smirk spread over Velvet's lips" I'm glad you asked. It won't be that easy to retrieve your team flag because I will be there. If you want to get to your flag, you will have to go through me."

" _That's not good…."_ Jaune knew that wasn't going to be easy, the thought of fighting the older Crowe will make the exercise hard.

"One more thing I forgot to mention. There will be a time limit for all teams to clear the exercise" the long haired woman took her scroll checking the hour" you will have three hours to complete it. If none of you don't place your flags on your station pedestal after that, then you will fail the test. Remember just like my past exercises take them seriously as it was a real mission, putting your lives at risk. Don't forget to wait for my signal to begin the test."

"We'll be checking your progress with our scrolls" Goodwitch added it was similar to the initiation to how she and Ozpin were keeping check of the student's progress.

Now the entire atmosphere changed around the three teams. Team RWBY were all anxious and excited to begin. Especially Yang the blond brawler crushed her fists wanting to start the exercise already. Also, she was finally getting a chance to fight Velvet. A match with her was something she was looking forward to. JNPR was in the same boat, though Jaune looked worried about fighting the long haired beauty.

Team CRDL were confident while Cardin was grinning. Fighting the older Crowe was something he's been wanting for a while. He can finally make her pay for what she did to him at the cafeteria. Goodwitch kept her usual stern composure as always she will make sure the test goes smoothly and nothing goes wrong. Hopefully she won't have to report anything bad to Ozpin.

* * *

Team RWBY stood on their station after Goodwitch showed them off. They spotted the pedestal made of metal, where their flag is supposed to go. The four girls had their scrolls opened checking the map of the Emerald Forest. If they had this information back when they took the initiation, then they would have made it to the temple faster than expected. They were able to check the route to the center of the area where the team flags are located.

"We're not that far from our destination, that's great!" said Ruby.

"Assuming we run into any Grimm it might takes us around forty minutes to an hour to get there" followed Weiss in thought.

"Piece of cake those Grimm don't stand a chance" said Yang with a grin.

"True, that won't be a problem. But we have to be cautious when we reach our flag…." the Schnee heiress trailed off.

"Velvet" said Blake" we will have to fight her if we want to pass this test."

"All the better to make this test awesome" the blond brawler smirked" it's time I get my shot at her.

"Guys let's not forget. Our objective isn't to beat Velvet but to take our team flag" said the silver eyed leader" we just have to come up with the right strategy. If she will be guarding the flags, then we have to find a way to get her attention on us and away from them."

"Sounds reasonable" replied the amber eyed girl.

"All right Ruby then, what is your strategy" said the heiress.

"I...Um..I haven't thought of one yet. But I will soon!" the red cloak girl smiled nervously.

"Great let's head over there with no plan" Weiss gave a sigh.

"I said I will come up with something."

"We still have time so don't stress yourself sis" Yang smiled at the petite" you'll figure something."

* * *

Team JNPR stood on their station waiting for Velvet's signal to begin the test. They all looked ready and eager to begin. Jaune stood in deep thought the exercise itself wasn't hard. Travel through the forest, fighting Grimm along the way. It wasn't any different to what he did at the initiation. Except that he will have to be force to fight Velvet in order to retrieve his team's flag. He has gotten stronger through the months but he wasn't sure if he has reach the older Crowe's level. Even with his team aiding him it still wasn't going to be easy. What plan or strategy to use against the same person who taught you to fight? All this thinking was giving the Arc a headache. What's worse the blond knight was pretty sure she wasn't going to hold back. The fight was going to be serious. The only question in his mind, if he will be able to lead his team towards victory?

"Jaune?" Pyrrha woke him from his thoughts" are you okay?"

"I'm fine, never been better" he took a breath.

"Don't space out great leader" said Nora.

"Let's not forget our objective. Retrieving our flag" said Ren.

"Right…." the Arc sighed.

"Is it Velvet?" his partner brought the topic" it's because we will have to fight her to get to the flag?"

"Yeah, it would have been better if it was just fighting a couple of Grimm. But Velvet...She's making this exercise not easy."

"She must be participating in the test because she knows it will be too easy with only the Grimm to worry about" pointed the red head champion" otherwise this wouldn't be any different from the initiation."

" _Are we ready to fight her? How am I going to come up with a plan to beat her?"_

"There's a chance we might run into Ruby's team" replied the magenta eyed teen.

"That's right, we might even attempt to take the flags together!" followed the orange haired girl.

"Ruby's team?" Jaune blinked he couldn't believe he actually forgot about the all girl team _" that's it, if we run into team RWBY we might have a better chance against Velvet."_

"There's also the chance we might run into Cardin's team" Pyrrha regretted bringing it up.

"I hope we don't" honestly the blond leader didn't wanted to meet up with CRDL.

* * *

Team CRDL stood on their station also waiting for the signal. They were anxious but also looking forward to win this test. Among them Cardin was more looking forward to fight the long haired instructor who has been a pain since the first day of classes. The Winchester will never forgive what Velvet did to him months ago at the cafeteria. The humiliation he suffered at her hands. Other students were still laughing at him and some were commenting behind his back.

Heck, even his own teammates were commenting and laughing about it. Of course he beat up Sky and Dove because they were the ones making fun of him. He checked the map on his scroll, this was going to be easy. If they encounter Grimm his team will take them out. He hasn't forgotten what happened at Forever Fall, how his own team left him while he was at the mercy of that dragon if it wasn't for Jaune and Velvet.

"Once this test starts follow my lead."

"We're doomed" muttered Sky.

"No kidding" followed Dove.

"What was that you two?" Cardin glared at his teammates" is there something you want to say to me, say it!"

"Nothing I'd say we're ready" replied Sky.

"You better be, we're winning this no matter what. I'm putting Crowe in her place for sure."

"Like you did at the cafeteria" Dove muttered.

"What?!" the Winchester heard him grabbing him by his neck" you want to say it louder?! I dare you Dove come on! Do I have to give you a reminder why I'm in charge of this team!?"

"Cardin stop!" Russel tried to reason with him" the test might start at any moment."

"You're right" he let go of Dove" like I could care what you two think. As long as you obey my orders."

"…..."

" _We're not messing this up"_ the Winchester kept his thoughts on the long haired instructor.

* * *

Velvet stood in the spot that was considered the middle point of the Emerald Forest. She was watching through her scroll as the three teams were on stand by waiting for her signal. If things go according to plan RWBY and JNPR have this test in the bag but she wasn't going to make it easy for them. As for CRDL she has prepared something special for them and depending on their actions, they might or not pass the first test.

Her secret weapon will be waiting for them according to the path they will be taking to get here. The former therion checked the time on her device it was almost time. She took a glance at Laphicet who was watching through his scroll. The older Crowe closed down her device putting it in her pocket. On her left hand she was holding a flare gun.

"You're really going to do this alone?"

"I am. It's not like I'll be completely defenseless."

"But it's four against one and who knows if you will have to deal with more than one team" argued Laphi.

"I'll be fine. Now remember once the fighting starts, I want you to get to safety."

"I…." the younger Crowe was about to argued" I want to-"

"We already talked about this Laphi and I don't want you using your exorcist artes."

"But I've been practicing outside of the school. I've been slowly getting better."

"I know but we still don't know how everyone will react. Much less Ozpin. Leave this to me."

"Okay, I'll be rooting for you."

"You will?" Velvet stood amused" what about when team RWBY comes? Will you still be rooting for me or Ruby?"

"Uh…Maybe I'll root for both of you."

His older sister smiled as she quickly checked the time on her scroll" it's time."

Pointing the flare gun high above, she fired the weapon. The blast reached high into the sky. Everyone present in the vicinity of the forest will see it. Now all she needed to do was to wait for the teams to arrive. Velvet was now checking the clock on her scroll. She gave them three hours to retrieve their flag and return to their station with it. It was plenty of time in her opinion.

They won't have a problem dealing with the Grimm in the forest. They were able to get through them before during the initiation. The only thing they needed to worry about was her. The former therion grinned looking forward to the fight. Jaune would definitely warn his team about her and even try to warn RWBY but it didn't mattered. They should prepare themselves as if their lives were on the line. After all, this test is supposed to be taken as a real huntsman mission.

* * *

As soon as Jaune saw the flare in the sky, that was the signal. He lead his team as they ran off from their station. The blond has drawn his weapon while keeping his scroll on behind his shield, gazing at the map of the path he needed to take. Keeping in mind what was important is to take their flag, Velvet wasn't the goal.

But coming up with a plan to keep her busy so they can sneak up and take the flag. Just the four of them wasn't enough, Jaune knew it. Nora's idea was brilliant if they meet up with team RWBY teaming up with them will help their chances against the long haired instructor. But there was still more because the Arc knew her well. His vision was suddenly met with a pack of Beowulves.

"Let's take them down!"

 **(Music: This is the Day from the RWBY volume 1 original soundtrack by Jeff Williams and Cassie Lee Williams)**

Leading the team Jaune blocked the charge from the Grimm countering with a lethal strike on it's chest. Pyrrha went for the kill of another Beowulf. Ren went with support fire while Nora used her hammer charged with her semblance. Their numbers were decreased while another pack were running to them. The blond knight signaled for his partner to make the next move throwing Akouo straight at them.

The Arc joined the assault along with Ren and Nora. The red head changed Milo to rifle mode taking down more of the creatures. This is what teamwork was all about. They had each others backs making sure the enemy didn't get any kind of advantage. They have eliminated all of the targets. The team has suddenly heard noises up ahead. The sounds of gun firing and fighting. Another team was definitely involved.

JNPR went after the sounds of fighting further into the forest. They spotted a group of Ursai taking on team RWBY. Jaune smiled feeling so relief that they were able to meet up with them so early in the test. Now there was no doubt that they will have a better chance in retrieving their team flags. He was about to give the order to aid the girls but stopped, thinking they didn't needed help.

Ruby was able to cleaved an Ursai in half with her baby Crescent Rose. Weiss took down another with a combination of fire dust from her rapier and one of her glyphs. Blake killed another with a combination of her weapon in katana and sickle chain mode and Yang just beat the living crap of one with her fists and shooting the shot gun feature of her gauntlets. Before they knew it the fight was over. They never needed their help in the first place.

 **(Music end)**

"Hey!" Yang waved to the team" you guys are here!"

"We were just cleaning up some Grimm" Ruby replied happily after sheathing her scythe.

"We could see that" said Ren impressed he will never get tired of seeing them fighting.

"Glad to see you guys. We sure need of your help" said Jaune getting to the point.

"Help? To pass the test you mean?" asked Weiss curious.

"Right. You guys know Velvet is waiting for us when we reach the flags?" the Arc saw the four girls nodding.

"Oh yeah we know" Yang grinned" I will finally see if I can taken her own."

"Not on your own you will" Blake interjected" she's strong we will have a better chance if we attack her together."

"You see that's what I want to talk to you guys" the blond knight replied" I was thinking that both of our teams should team up to fight her. Because let me tell you, we will need all the strength we can get."

"You sound so serious Jaune" Ruby said noticing his tone" Velvet is that good?"

"She is. I know her well. She knows the numbers are against her that's why, she won't hold back. We also have to be careful to our surroundings when we fight her. Velvet is capable of "anything" she will try to break our numbers like...I don't know putting bobby traps or something like that."

"Well she's aware that the teams will eventually come to get their respective flag. It will be obvious she's going to prepare herself to fight against unfair odds" said the Schnee heiress.

"Won't she be expecting we'll join forces to fight her?" Blake has brought a valid point.

"Maybe…." Jaune's eyes softened knowing she had a point" but eight against one sounds better than just four right?"

"True, I think this plan will be most favorable for both teams" said Weiss.

"Count on us then" said Yang.

"All right then it's decided!" Ruby jumped in joy" team RWBY will join in with team JNPR. Let's claim our flags together!"

"Thanks guys, we won't be able to do this without you" Jaune smiled at the four girls.

"Yeah let's do this!" Nora shouted.

"I agreed with your idea Jaune" Pyrrha said turning to her partner" then let's hear your plan to take the flags."

"Plan?" the Arc blinked.

"Yes we would like to hear your thoughts. Because a certain leader of our team hasn't come up with a strategy yet" the Schnee heiress pointed out while the silver eyed petite stuck her tongue without her noticing.

"I'm..I haven't come up with anything yet so cut me so slack" Ruby pouted" it's not easy to think of a good strategy against someone as strong as Velvet."

"Ambushing her might do" said Ren" attacking her when she least expected."

"That will be impossible because she is expecting us" Jaune stood in deep thought" and like Blake said, she might even anticipate both teams joining up."

"So you haven't thought of a strategy either?" the heiress gave a sigh.

"See I told you it's not easy to come up with a plan against someone like her" argued the red cloak girl.

"Even if we have the numbers to fight her it will still not be easy. Coming up with an effective strategy will be hard" the blond knight sighed.

"But what if she doesn't see us coming?"

Everyone turned to the magenta eyed teen who stood in his usual quiet demeanor.

"What do you mean?" asked Blake.

"It depends" Ren stood in thought" how much do you think Velvet knows of our semblances?"

"Hmm…." the blond knight stood thoughtful" well she knows about mine. I think she also knows about Ruby and Weiss's. Aside from that, I think that's all she knows."

"Oh that's right!" Nora smiled widely at everyone" I can't believe I almost forgot. Ren can use his semblance to try and sneak past Velvet and get the flags!"

"What are you talking about?" Jaune was confused not understanding how will it worked, to sneak past someone like his teacher is pretty much impossible.

"My semblance is invisibility" replied the teen" I can also make someone else invisible as long as I'm touching that person."

The Arc stood shocked at the revelation and suddenly, it hit him. Turning to Ruby, the petite seemed to have the same expression.

"I think I have a plan" they replied in unison.

"Let's hear it then" said the blond brawler smiling" both of them."

"No need. I think Ruby has the same idea too. Ren's semblance will be the key. If we play this right, we won't have a tough time fighting Velvet after all."

"Yep!" smiled the young reaper.

"Okay guys, this is what we're going to do."

* * *

Velvet smiled watching from her scroll. It was just as she expected, both teams were going to meet up. It was a shame the scroll only show picture and no sound so she had no idea what they were saying or talking about. But she had a strong feeling they were going to join forces to fight her. The former therion kept her smile she was looking forward to it. She touched the screen changing the feed to the one team she's been wanting to see since the start of the first test.

Team CRDL has left their station a while back and have encountered Grimm along the way. Their performance were a bit amateur at least Cardin can be a decent leader, sometimes. The team have also avoided some of the dark creatures which she was surprised it was a clever thing to do. The older Crowe started dialing a number as her scroll started ringing, until someone picked up the call.

"It's me. The targets will beading to your location around fifteen minutes, be ready."

*Roger, standing by.*

" _Let's see if CRDL has what it takes to pass this test without letting their pride getting in the way...Or idiocy."_

* * *

Cardin was pleased with himself. So far his team was doing a pretty good job. They killed a couple of Grimm left and right. Beaowulves and Ursai are truly weak in his eyes. He was surprised to know his partner Russel was very talented when it comes to avoid the creatures. Honestly he didn't care whether how many Grimm they take out, all that matters was to get the their flag.

Oh and the most important thing, defeat Velvet Crowe and give her a very humiliating defeat. The last part made the Winchester grinned to make her pay for what she did to him. The tall teen ordered his team to stopped as his nose caught the scent of fire. He signaled them to move in slowly through the bushes. There was a campfire ahead and if there was one, it mean there were people. They did already meet up to the other teams?

There were four people seated by the campfire. One was a girl with fair skin, short dark-brown hair with wavy locks on one side of her face, dyed with a gradient that starts in dark-brown and transitions to caramel. She was wearing a long, cocoa colored shirt with a dark brown waist cincher, long dark brown trousers with ribbons on the left side and a brown belt with bullets. Dark brown high-heeled boots with buckles. For accessories she had a bracelet with black roses with black gloves and black necklaces. A darker brown beret with aviator sun glasses. She was holding a black shoulder bag with gold studs, being held by a bandolier strap.

The second was a teenage boy with dark skin and dark messy cooper hair that has a long fringe and a cowlick. Wearing a sleeveless, muted orange zipper vest with black lining and a high collar, a pair of black jeans, and brown, laced shoes. His eyes looked like they were pure white giving the appearance that he's blind. His arms are covered in scars, and has a vertical scar on his lip. For a weapon, he had a pair of blades attached to his arms. For accessories he had a pair of long black gloves and has several pouches attached to his belt.

The third person team CRDL recognized the girl. It was the rabbit faunus their leader was bullying a few months back they didn't even knew her name. Except she was wearing a different from the Beacon uniform. A short, long sleeved brown jacket with a golden zipper, brown pants and black leggins with golden detail. A black, semi-translucent undershirt beneath her jacket with golden spaulders and vambraces on both arms, as well as a similar belt. The tops of her leggins are edged with a similar band, and her heel and toe are likewise protected. She must have told her teammates of her bullying so they needed to be careful.

The fourth and final person was a tall teenage boy with shaved-short black hair, black eyes and tanned skin. Wearing a long short-sleeved robe, he was wearing it on one shoulder over a black muscle shirt. The robe is fastened at the waist by a leather armored belt with two pouches on it. He also was wearing brown pants and black-green boots. His left arm bears a five-layer sode which extends up past his shoulder. His weapon was affixed on his back with a padded brown strap slung over his shoulder. For accessories a pair of bracers as well as a pair of black gloves with green plates on the backs.

Honestly for team CRDL they didn't know who were these guys. Judging that there were four and they were armed, they were obviously a huntsman team from Beacon. Another guest because the long-eared freak was a member of said team. So far they didn't looked like they have spotted them since they were all enjoying the campfire. The blind boy was cooking some marshmallows over the fire, the girl with the beret and sun glasses was reading a magazine about clothes, the long eared freak was checking on a camera and the tall one was polishing his long bronze sword with a rock.

"What should we do Cardin?" asked Russel.

"They're just standing there" said Dove.

"It's like they're waiting for something" followed Sky.

"That's right they're waiting for something...Or someone" Cardin's eyes narrowed" I'm sure Crowe send them here to prevent us from getting to our flag."

"But she didn't mentioned anything of an extra team involved in the test" said the mohawk teen.

"That's why I'm saying Crowe sent them in secrecy. They're going to try and stop us from passing this test."

"That wouldn't make sense" Sky didn't believed his leader" why would the instructor prevent us from passing the test? It should be the other way around."

"I'll tell you why, she hates us. She doesn't want us to pass the test. She likes to play favorites and the only teams she cares about are JNPR and RWBY."

"Crowe wouldn't have a grudge with us" Dove stood in thought.

"Well she does. I've seen the way she looks at us. She's a hypocrite pretending to care and that she wants us to do better. She would go this far to sent another team after us" the Winchester glared thinking of Velvet.

"If the instructor would have a grudge...It will be with you Cardin…."

The leader of CRDL turned to Sky Lark" what was that Sky? I had trouble hearing you clearly. Can you repeat that?"

"…..."

"Not gonna talk huh?" the tall teen glared at his silent teammate" don't ever forget who's in charge of this team."

"Maybe we should talk to them" Russel said" they haven't seen us yet" we might know for good if we ask them why are they here."

"Are you crazy!?" Cardin couldn't keep his tone in check" talking to them is the last thing we should do, if they find out we're-"

"Come on out! We know you're there."

The team stood shocked, they've been spotted. The Winchester turned to them signaling them to prepare to attack. They readied their weapons if things were about to get ugly. Leaving the bushes where they were hiding CRDL faced off against the team by the campfire. The four were staring at the all-male team with mixed expressions. This was it, now or never they needed to get some answers. Though Cardin was still sure Velvet sent this team after them so they never get to their flag and pass the test. At least the Winchester needed to be careful he didn't know who will make the first move.

"You guys are so loud. We can hear you clearly" spoke the girl with the beret and the aviator sun glasses.

"All right let's get this over with" the Winchester kept glaring at the four.

"Cardin we should-" Russel was stopped by his partner's glare, he decided to shut up.

"I know she sent you here. Crowe doesn't want us to proceed any further, isn't that right?"

The four team members seemed to be confused by his words but Cardin wasn't going to buy into their fake act.

"You won't admit that you're here to stop us from passing the test?" he tightened the hold of his mace.

"Boy you sure have it wrong" she adjusted her sun glasses.

"Cardin you're wrong we're here to-" Velvet tried to reason with him.

"Shut it freak!" snapped the tall teen.

The rest of his team backed down in fear as they saw the tall boy with the short black hair glaring at them. It was the same thing with the boy with dark skin and white eyes. They weren't happy the leader of CRDL has insulted their teammate. The girl with the beret tightened her fists hearing the freak comment, looks like she was angry too.

"Don't call her that…." she lowered her sun glasses revealing a pair of very angry dark brown eyes.

"I will advise that you show respect to our friend Velvet" spoke the tall teen with the long sword on his back.

"Or what?" Cardin grinned" what will you do? She's nothing but a freak."

"You little…." the girl with the beret was now holding onto her hand bag like she really wanted to use it.

The Winchester wasn't going to wait anymore as he signaled his team to make their move" now!"

Russel, Dove and Sky charge as the teen boy with the dark skin got in front of them. He performed some quick punches and kicks sending the three to the ground. Just like that, they've been beaten. Cardin glared as he charged lifting his mace ready to hit the girl with the beret. His attack was blocked by the same tall boy using his long sword. It shocked him that he was so big and he was able to move and react so quickly.

"Not a wise choice" his tone was serious.

"Good work Yatsu, I got this" the girl with the beret walked closer to the Winchester before she hit him hard with her hand bag.

Cardin was sent to the ground next to his team, he was felt the blow it was so painful. Even with his aura healing him the pain was still evident, it hurt like a bitch. His eyes narrowed at the girl before him. It surprised him that she was as strong as the boy with the sword, or maybe even stronger.

"What the hell...What do you have inside that bag of yours?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she smirked" let me introduce myself Winchester, I'm Coco leader of second year team CFVY."

"Second year?" Russel was shocked with Dove and Sky now they knew they never stood a chance against them, they were more experienced.

"The big guy here is Yatsuhashi. That's Fox" she pointed to the blind male with dark skin" and you already know Velvet, you've been bullying her after all."

Cardin ignored her glare as he slowly tried to get up" so I was right all along. Crowe sent you after us…."

"You really are stupid. How did the headmaster made you leader in the first place? You have no idea why we're here, but it doesn't matter anymore. You screwed up" Coco opened her scroll dialing a number, seconds later somebody picked it up" V it's me, team CRDL attacked us just like you said they would. We'll be heading back to Beacon then."

The CFVY leader ended the call closing her device before turning to the Winchester" good luck trying to get your flag on your own. Let's go."

Fox put out the camp fire following his teammates. Cardin watched them leave with a glare he was too angry to think straight. Team CFVY has made a mockery of him and his team. Once again Velvet Crowe has succeeded in humiliating him, turning him into nothing but a laughing stock. He didn't noticed but his teammates were glaring at him. Dove and Sky were so upset with him while Russel was still shocked that they tried to fight a second year team.

* * *

Velvet sighed closing her scroll after she got the news from CFVY's leader Coco. During the months she has become a good friend of the second year team. The leader decided to called her" V" so she didn't had to call her by her full name since her teammate has the same name. So she will only call her by the first letter of her name while calling the rabbit faunus Velvet, the older Crowe thought it was a good idea.

But finding out team CRDL attacked the team made her sigh again. She knew this was going to happen and just when she had little faith in them hoping, they wouldn't messed up. The chances of them reaching this point were pretty much high. Her chest nut eyes were ahead as she spotted the members of team RWBY and JNPR heading her way, just as she expected.

The former therion kept her eyes on the incoming group. She spotted team RWBY first, they all seemed very focused. Knowing they will have to fight her for real there was no time for hesitation. Then her eyes fell on Jaune the blond knight looked back at her with eyes filled with confidence and determination. Among them there was one person who will be taking this confrontation seriously.

During the past months the Arc resumed his training with her and was able to learn more artes. One thing was for sure Jaune, was no longer the same person she took in when she visited Patron. She was looking at a true huntsman and leader, she had it cleared she won't underestimate him. Even with the numbers against her she can't go easy on him or anyone.

"You all made it here…."

"It was pretty easy. The Grimm in this forest don't pose a threat at all" it was Yang who replied.

"Except if we run into a Nevermore or a Deathstalker" added Ruby.

"I'll say we made it just in time" followed Weiss.

Velvet checked the time on her scroll" one hour down, only two to go not bad. At this rate, you might make it back to your station with your flag on time."

"That depends how long it will take us to stop you" Jaune spoke tightening his shield and Crocea Mors.

"I hope you have saved your energy for me" the older Crowe unsheathed her blade from her gauntlet" I will give you a fight all out, so don't hold back."

"We're ready" said Pyrrha.

Laphicet kept staring at the face off in the same location where the flags stood. The younger Crowe has suddenly heard footsteps close to him making him gazed around. He blinked thinking he was probably hearing things, his imagination was probably getting the best of him. Again he heard the footsteps making him gasped bu gazing around he wasn't seeing anything.

His eyes widened in shock when he turned to the pedestal where the team flags are supposed to be. The JNPR and RWBY flags were being carried away by an unseen force. Laphi blinked a couple of times, he rubbed his eyes making sure he wasn't imagining things but it was really happening. For reasons that couldn't be explained the flags were being taken by a ghost, no matter how ridiculous it sounds.

"Velvet!"

His older sister turned back to looked at the teen only to gasped at the same way. Now during her travels in Remnant Velvet has seen a lot of things that weren't considered to be normal. But this, watching two flags being taken with no one present was too much. She turned back to the teams, then back to the flags. Whatever was taking them it was heading towards them.

"Wait?" she tried to recovered from her shock she finally realized there were people missing" where are Ren and Nora?"

Just then the flags were caught being sent to mid air by a large net. The former therion noted that whatever it was, it has fallen to one of her traps. But suddenly as soon as they were caught the effects of Ren's invisibility semblance wore off and both he and Nora were now being shown as they were trapped. Jaune was shocked that a net came all the way from the ground but now, their plan has been foiled. Things were going good so far until he realized that this task wasn't going to be as easy as he thought.

" _I knew it, she did bobby trapped the whole area!"_

"Ren, Nora?" Velvet raised an eyebrow seeing the teens hanging trapped in the net.

"Hey Ren! This reminds me of that one time you fell for a similar trap and your pants fell off. You were butt naked!" the Valkyrie gave a laugh as her cheeks flushed, that was one memory she will never forget.

"Thank you for bringing up that embarrassing moment Nora."

"I see now" the older Crowe turned to the group" you were planning of having them steal the flags while trying to keep my attention on you. Not a bad plan, but you weren't counting on Laphi, didn't you?"

"Looks like we will have to do this the hard way after all" Jaune muttered to the group.

"On top of that. You broke one of the rules" pointed the long haired instructor" only team members can take their respective flags."

"Huh?" Ruby looked clueless, the same with everyone.

"Uh...What do you mean?" followed Yang.

"What I mean is, only members of RWBY can touch their own flag, the same with JNPR and CRDL. It is against the rules for someone else to retrieve another team's flag."

"…."

There was a long awkward silence that has filled the forest. Velvet kept staring at the teens, they all looked like they had no idea what she was talking about. It was strange though because she thought she made it clear of the rules before the test started.

"Um Velvet?" Laphi spoke breaking the awkward silence" you didn't said that."

"I don't remember her saying that, do you?" followed Ruby.

"Nope" replied her older sister.

"I agreed" said Weiss.

"She must have forgot to say it" followed Blake.

"She did mentioned the rules. But I don't remember her bringing this one" said Pyrrha.

The former therion sweat dropped at her mistake. You think after over two months as an instructor you would stop making such rookie mistakes.

" _I knew there was something else I should have mentioned to them."_

"It's okay Velvet, we all make mistakes" said Jaune.

"Never mind that. The point is, you're not taking those flags without a fight. If you want them, you'll have to go through me!"

"Hey, I have no problem with that" Yang grinned clenching her fists with Ember Cellica" been a while I have waited for this fight. Just don't regret it later cause it's not just me you'll be fighting."

Velvet wasn't intimidated by the numbers. She was facing team RWBY with Jaune and Pyrrha. Ren and Nora were still trapped on the net, they won't getting away from that. The older Crowe kept her calm composure remembering all of the traps she put up in this area. She has memorized every single one and how to activate them. If she successfully limit their numbers then, this fight will be easy.

Velvet was cautious with her opponents, Ruby was a fast attacker due to her semblance quite the formidable opponent in both close and long range, Weiss was an all range attacker and with her glyphs she makes up for a tough opponent, Yang was a close range heavy hitter but she can also perform range attacks because of her gauntlets shot gun feature not mention, she didn't know about her semblance that pretty much puts her in a disadvantage.

It was the same thing with Blake the former therion knew she was a strong quick attacker and she was very skilled with her weapon. Also Pyrrha she was unknown of her semblance and she already knew how skilled the red head is. Then, there was Jaune. Her apprentice and someone who has gotten strong throughout the months. Adding him to the rooster of opponents makes the fight very hard.

" _Make me proud"_ she didn't smiled shooting them a serious gaze" don't hold back, because I won't!"

"We know Velvet" Jaune readied his sword and shield with RWBY and Pyrrha, ready for the fight.

 **(Music: "The will that opposes reason" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

Ruby made the first move. She ordered her team to surround their opponent. Yet Velvet wasn't intimidated by the sight.

"Guys be careful!" shouted the Arc" there are traps everywhere!"

The silver eyed leader charged shooting Crescent Rose's rifle feature. But as soon as she landed next to the long haired woman she fell into a hole.

"Ruby!" Yang was worried seeing her little sister fall to what it looks like a deep hole.

"I'm okay!" came the voice from the red cloak petite" don't think I'll be able to escape this on my own.

"Hang on I'll-"

"Yang look out!" shouted Blake.

But Velvet wasn't going to go easy on them, she already warned them she wasn't holding back. She took the chance the blond brawler lowered her guard trying to help her sister out of the hole. The older Crowe used a couple of kicks and a couple of slashes on the blond. The force sent her to the hole where the RWBY leader stood trapped. That was four down, six to go. She avoid incoming fire from Blake changing Gambol Shroud to hand gun mode.

The raven haired girl quickly changed her weapon to katana mode using her sheath as a doubled weapon. She blocked her attacks with her blade, she could see it in her amber eyes she wasn't planning to hold back. It amazed Velvet that her attacks were so fast, they seemed to be faster from when she saw her at the initiation. Shortly Weiss joined the fight wanting to tag team with her teammate. Now the fight was getting interesting as Velvet dodged the quick thrust from the Schnee heiress.

" **Swallow Dance!"**

It shocked the formed therion that the white haired girl saw that one coming and blocked it with a glyph. She changed the dust color of her rapier to lightning. It was starting to get hard for Velvet to blocked all the attacks from Blake and it got bad when Weiss summoned so many glyphs all over the place. She needed to get them to one of her traps in order to reduce more of the numbers. Another glyph was brought on the ground where the heiress and the amber eyed girl stood, but it was different from the others. It had a clock and the needles were spinning rapidly. That wasn't a good sign for the long haired instructor, she was trapped from all directions. But remembering her position luck was on her side. One of her traps were near reaching to a rope secretly hidden by a pair of bushes. Quickly she cut the rope sending a tree strapped in ropes straight at Blake. The amber eyed girl dodged it with unnatural speed that shocked Velvet.

" _That can't be her real speed...It must be that glyph Weiss summoned on the ground. Somehow it must have fastened their movements…."_

Velvet was in trouble, she knew it. She could barely perform her artes with everything that was happening. Weiss has made her move with her movement speed increased too she traveled from one glyph to another attacking the older Crowe from all directions. She got hurt by those quick attacks, but she managed to get to safety from the heiress's assault. If she thought things couldn't get worse, she was wrong. Jaune and Pyrrha finally joined in increasing the number four against one.

She knew this wasn't going to be easy, even with all the traps she set. Blocking the attacks of the red head champion and the blond knight along with the Schnee heiress and the raven haired girl was too hard. Velvet couldn't even counter or fight back in addition, she was wounded from Weiss combo attack. So here she stood, surrounded and hurt. Still she wasn't ready to call it quits.

"It's over Velvet. We won" Jaune was confident this was the end.

The former therion stood silent, that's what it looks like. With her injury she won't be able to fight all four of them and things weren't going her favor. From the hole on the ground emerged Ruby and a very upset Yang. She was able to tell with her eyes burning red. To make things even worse Ren and Nora were able to finally break free from the net in the air. Now it was a one against eight fight. This was definitely the end, she was out of options. The two members of his team went to his head still holding the flags.

"Ruby, take your flag and return to your station. We're staying to secure our own."

"Right" the silver eyed petite took the flag from Nora.

"No wait just-" Yang protested she still wanted to fight.

"He's right" her sister cut in" fighting Velvet isn't what matters in this test."

"Is she going to let us go?" asked Weiss.

"Be my guess, I'm not gonna stop you" said the long haired instructor honestly with her injuries she doubt she will be able to go after them not to mention, team JNPR wasn't going to give her the chance.

Team RWBY stood hesitant at first. Blake and Weiss didn't wanted to leave not when they were close to victory. Ruby felt the same but mainly, because she didn't wanted to leave JNPR's side. Yang on the other hand, she was still upset with Velvet sending her to the hole where her sister was because she lowered her guard. The blond brawler wanted to fight her but she realized now it wasn't the time.

Her sister's words were true the test wasn't about fighting or defeating the young woman. Slowly they retreated giving a few glances at their friends before they were too far to see. Velvet stood calm it was just her and JNPR now she didn't know how long will be able to keep this up.

Laphicet was still watching the entire thing with worried eyes. His sister was strong but she still had a limit. Against four or eight opponents were trained and skilled it was crazy. No matter her experience and strength, she will get worn out and hurt fighting so many and the odds will be against her. There's also the addition that she didn't had aura like the teams so if she gets hurt her wounds will take time to heal. He wanted to help her but Velvet forbade him from participating she didn't wanted him to reveal his ability to use exorcist artes.

"Are you going to let us go too?" Jaune was hoping she will say yes, but he doubt it.

"There's still an hour and a half of the test remaining" she replied still in a fighting stance" you don't deserve to have that flag. You didn't earn it, none of you did either."

"She's only provoking you Jaune, don't listen to her" said Pyrrha she knew their victory was assured.

"Everyone" the blond knight spoke keeping his eyes on the older Crowe" take our flag and head back to our station."

"What?" the red head champion stood shocked at her partner's words" Jaune…."

"I'll make sure she doesn't go after you guys. I feel this is my responsibility as leader to stay behind and face her."

Velvet didn't like the idea it was so like him. Jaune will always put others first before his own well being. It wasn't fair he will choose to fight her while the others get away with the flag. It's not that she was hesitant, aware he has gotten stronger since he first arrived at Beacon. But due to her injuries she won't be able to fight a hundred percent like usual. There was also the choice of the team fighting and that was worse. Either way team RWBy has passed it won't be long, before they reach their station with their flag and soon, this team will follow.

"No can do Jaune!" it was Nora who spoke.

"Yes" Ren replied as he threw the flag to the long haired woman" you can keep it until we beat you for it fairly."

"Huh?" the older Crowe stood shocked not seeing this coming.

"What are you guys doing!?" the Arc was shocked that they handed the flag back to the instructor.

"Ren's right, we're not planning in leaving you Jaune. As a team we should fight together. We will follow you until the end" Pyrrha readied Akouo and Milo.

The blond just smiled staring at his teacher" sorry Velvet, guess you will have to fight us after all."

"Tch...Whatever" the former therion claimed the flag on the ground" I'll fight all of you then."

Velvet charged at the team using what remaining energy she has **" searing edge!"**

Pyrrha used her round shield to blocked the burning blaze aerial kicks as Jaune made the move to counter **" triple kick!"**

The former therion blocked the powerful kicks with her blade at the same time she blocked quick attacks from his partner. This was starting to get tiring so far since the start of the fight, she hasn't been able to use any of her stronger artes or even any of her mystique artes. Fighting RWBY with Jaune and Pyrrha was tough but fighting all four member of JNPR was an even bigger pain. Ren and Nora joined in with the orange haired girl using her semblance on her hammer about to unleash a shocking attack. Her partner and childhood friend was firing from the rapid fire of his weapon Storm Flower. Luckily she avoided the electric slam from the Valkyrie. Then the red head's shield went straight at her making her sees stars. The leader went at her making another attack, she was wide opened.

" **Beast!"**

The arte with the lion face sent her flying. Jaune got worried when she hit the ground and she wasn't getting up. His eyes widened in horror did he went over board? What if he killed her? He refused to believe that. Velvet was stronger than she looked she wouldn't be taken out so easily.

 **(Music end)**

"Velvet?"

"…..."

"No...No….She can't be…." he quickly ran to her checking if she was still alive.

"Is she okay?" now Nora was worried seeing that the instructor wasn't moving.

"She doesn't look like she's fine" Ren followed he was also concerned.

"Maybe we should have stop at one time" replied Pyrrha.

"Velvet please…." Jaune smiled in relief sensing she was breathing he turned to his teammates" she's okay!"

"Never let your guard down even when victorious" the older Crowe opened her eyes.

The Arc was shocked as the long haired woman was holding him pointing her blade at his neck. The rest of the team stood shocked not seeing that coming.

"Velvet what are you-"

"Quiet!" she snapped at him" give up…."

"What?" Pyrrha blinked not understanding the situation.

"Give up. Quit the test now and I won't harm your leader" she pressed the blade harder on his neck.

"You can't be serious!" the red head couldn't believe what she was hearing" you wouldn't stood so low as to actually hurt him."

"This test is as serious as it gets. There will come a time when you're doing missions that you will be put in a hostage situation. In that precise moment the fate of your teammate's life will be in your hands, what will you do? Now I'm giving you a chance. You quit now and I will return your leader safe and sound."

"Guys don't listen to her! Get the flag!" even if he was scared Jaune didn't care.

"You're in no position to say anything, you're my hostage."

"Let him go!" said Nora.

"Let's be careful here" Ren stood calm.

"Are you really willing to hurt him if we don't do as you say?" Pyrrha was still shocked.

Velvet answered her question as she cut the blonds left cheek making him bleed. The team gasped at the sight she just cut him without hesitation. Even if by now his aura started healing it. Now Jaune was scared shitless he couldn't believed she would do something like that. Yet he wasn't going to waver or give up to her. He hasn't forgotten about their objective in this test. Gazing at his teammates, they were all worried especially Pyrrha.

"What will it be? My patience is running out."

"Ren what do we do?" Nora was still worried.

"I don't know" replied the magenta eyed teen.

"Listen!" Jaune got their attention" our goal is to get that flag, if we surrender we lose. If we don't get the flag before time runs out we still lose. There are no options in this, forget about me and focus on the flag!"

Pyrrha was speechless truly she didn't know what to do. It was the same thing with the childhood friends. They're unable to make the call, Jaune knew that. There was only one thing left to do he was hoping it will work. Velvet's expression was so serious he knew when she was all business.

"Wait...Velvet you win" the blond knight took a breath" I'll turn myself in, if you let them take the flag. I surrender to you if you promise to let them go with it."

"What?" now the former therion was stunned not seeing this coming.

"Jaune you can't possibly be meaning to do this!" Pyrrha retorted.

"Think about it, she has me hostage. If I surrender myself completely to her then I can make any demand. My life for the flag...What's it going to be?"

"…."

"Fool…." she muttered and without warning she hit his head knocking him out.

"Jaune!" the team saw him hit the ground.

"Take it" Velvet threw them the flag" you foolish leader just sacrificed himself for it. Get going don't worry, I'll look after him."

Hesitating the red head champion grabbed the flag keeping her eyes on her unconscious partner. Even if this was just a test she was feeling upset with Velvet's actions. She understood fighting them without holding back because it was necessary. But this, using someone as a hostage making demands that they surrender. Her partner and leader and that she was willing to hurt him if they didn't do what she said.

The Mistral champion picked up the flag gazing at Ren who nodded at her. Jaune will be all right what was important right now is to get to their station with the flag before the time runs out. They left with Pyrrha giving one last glance at the downed blond. Velvet kept staring at him she was upset but couldn't kept her attitude though, he will hear her out when he wakes up.

* * *

"Stay still!"

Jaune slowly opened his eyes realizing that he was lying on a tree. The blond knight checked his surroundings. He was still in the Emerald Forest and there were no sign of his teammates hoping they have listened to him and took the flag back to their station. The last thing he remembered Velvet had him hostage and she threatened his team to give up the test in exchange for his safety. Then he offered himself to the young woman so they can take the flag not knowing if it will worked.

That's all he remembered before something hit him causing him to black out. Then he heard growling from near by he saw Velvet being treated by her brother. Laphicet was bandaging her left arm, the older Crowe also had some bandages near her stomach. Jaune was shocked she was that hurt and yet, she was still able to hold her on against team RWBY and his team. She was truly strong in his eyes, wondering if things would have been different if he was fighting her alone.

"Laphi that hurts!"

"If you would stop moving then it wouldn't. Quit whining, you lucky your injuries weren't that serious. You had me so worried" the younger Crowe kept pouting finishing bandaging her arm.

"You're tightening it too tight" a groaned came from the young woman.

"It's supposed to be tight. You're acting like a little kid Velvet I swear you're being so immature right now. Like a spoiled brat."

"What did you called me?"

"You're the big sister and right now you're not acting your age. Get your act together."

"So you're the big brother now?" it was different now, she sounded amused.

"I'm being more mature than you, so yeah I guess I am."

"Just don't forget who was responsible for changing your diapers, it wasn't always Celica."

"Don't say that out loud! What if Jaune's listening?" Laphicet stood shocked gazing at the blond knight" he's...Awake…."

"Finally awake?" Velvet ignored her brother's shocked expression.

"You used to change Laphicet's diapers?"

"NOOOOOOO!" the teen was now sulking because somebody knew of something that can be consider as embarrassing.

The former therion ignored her brother's cry approaching the blond, she smacked him.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"What were you thinking? Giving yourself up like that. If this was a real fight you would have been dead."

"I did it because I wanted my team to pass the test. Just like you said, the test is a serious as it gets. I wasn't planning in losing or letting my teammates down."

"And don't you think you'll be letting them down if you die? Sacrificing yourself won't be good for your team or your friends. It was a careless move dying doesn't solve anything. When you die, it's over. Next time, think clearly before acting."

"Velvet-"

"Are we clear?" she glared at him.

"Yes mam…." his eyes softened thinking he did wrong.

It was hard to tell if she was angry at him or just worried, maybe both. But he was determined to win the Gauntlet not just for himself or his team, but for Velvet too. She was his teacher and he wanted to show her he has what it takes, that he has gotten better, stronger. That he was worthy to be her pupil. In a way he wanted her acknowledgment. He sighed, guess he was unable to meet her expectations.

Velvet kept staring at him feeling a bit bad for her behavior towards him. She was upset with him but she was also worried. The way Jaune didn't hesitated when he gave himself up, shows he's ready to die for his team or for the mission. The thought bothered her, she didn't trained him so he could offer himself as a sacrificial pawn. She wanted him to leave and fulfilling his dream.

"Still" she replied getting the blond leader's attention" you did well in the fight, so did your team and team RWBY"

"Thanks Velvet" he smiled as his cheeks got red.

"Just don't do it again" the former therion noticed the cut she gave him on his cheek has already healed thanks to the Arc's aura.

"I wonder if everyone made it to their stations" Jaune looked a little worried.

Velvet's scroll was ringing as she picked the device and opened it" yes….?"

*Team RWBY and JNPR has successfully passed the test. However team CRDL didn't do so well since they never made it to their flag. They got ambushed by a group of Ursai, I already stepped in and neutralized the threat.*

"All right, tell everyone we're heading back to Beacon" the older Crowe ended the call with Goodwitch.

"Time to head back?" said Laphicet.

"Yes. Your team passed along with RWBY."

"That's great!" the Arc couldn't be any happier.

* * *

(Time skip)

Shortly after returning to Beacon Velvet was called to Ozpin's office. Goodwitch gave her all the details. Apparently she's been called because team CRDL has reported her to the headmaster due to her actions during her test. Usually when you got deported by your own students, you were in big trouble. However the former therion wasn't worried, there was no fear in her eyes.

In fact, she was pretty calm not bothered at this turn of events. The older Crowe left the elevator, but she wasn't alone. Next to her stood Coco Adel the leader of team CFVY. She has volunteered to accompanied the long haired instructor. Velvet could imagined Cardin was feeling cocky and right now he must be grinning because of his choice. But again, she wasn't worried.

"Thanks for coming Coco."

"No prob V. Don't mind putting CRDL in their place...Again."

They entered the office when the double doors slide opened. Ozpin stood seated in his desk as usual. Goodwitch was present, next to the desk. Team CRDL were already there waiting for her arrival. Velvet ignored Cardin's glare but there was also a grin. It was just as she thought, he was truly going to enjoy reporting her. She was going to show him how wrong his claims are. Though it was strange the rest of the team didn't looked the same. Russel was unsure, Sky and Dove seemed like they were making a big mistake. It was a good thing they weren't thinking like their leader.

"Thank you for coming under such short notice Miss Crowe. You too Miss Adel" said the headmaster.

"I choose to be here to defend the instructor, and give my side of the story" replied the CFVY leader.

"Very well" Ozpin started" now Miss Crowe, do you know the reason why I have called you to my office?"

"I have a pretty good idea why."

"I was quite surprised when team CRDL came here and told me you made them lose your test on purpose."

Coco has actually chuckled at such claim but kept her composure. Velvet didn't showed any emotion at all, she kept quiet not looking worried in the slightest.

"One of my jobs as require of my position is to listen to my students. I also believed their claims. However I also have the right to listen to your side of the story. Please Miss Crowe explain your actions towards team CRDL during your test."

"I had team CFVY secretly participate in the test. They weren't official participants."

"So the part when Mr. Winchester said you wanted his team to encounter team CFVY on purpose is true?"

"That's right. I wanted them to meet up with Coco's team. I made sure it happened by checking the map and judging their traveling coordinates. Once I was sure I planned for their meeting to take place."

" _Listen to her, she doesn't regret her actions. The bitch"_ Cardin kept glaring at her.

"All right" the headmaster took a sip from his mug while Goodwitch shook her head" now, can you tell me the reason you assigned team CFVY to that area? Aside from wanting them to meet up with Mr. Winchester's team."

"Sure. CFVY's only purpose to be in my test was to make sure CRDL get to their flag."

"What?" Cardin was stunned at the revelation along with his team.

"I would like to confirm the instructor's words" Coco finally spoke" she told us clearly to make sure we aid them getting to their flag."

"Now hold on a minute!" Cardin shouted in outrage" you really want me to believe that crap!?"

"Hey, it's up to you if you want to believe me or not" said the CFVY leader.

"This is bullshit!"

"Mr. Winchester language!" scolded Goodwitch.

"Yeah right she's lying, both of them are lying. What kind of idiots are you taking us for?! Her team attacked us, they humiliated me and my team."

"After YOU attacked them first" Velvet glared at the Winchester" you made the first move to attack them without a valid reason."

"Hm...Is this true Mr. Winchester?" Ozpin turned to the tall teen.

"I...N-No it's not true we didn't-"

"It's true, we attacked them first" Sky Lark confirmed only to received a glare from his leader.

"Looks like your own teammate sold you out" said Coco with a smirk.

"The reason I wanted CFVY to help your team...Ever since the start of my class you have failed in every single one of my exercises. Whether you believe me or not I was worried and I really wanted you to progress. I asked Coco's team to help you get to your flag. I figured with having a second year team by your side you will have better chances getting through me and retrieving your flag."

Russel, Sky and Dove were so shocked at the revelation. They just found out all this time Velvet was worried of their performance. That all this time, Cardin was wrong all along. She didn't hated them and she was worried of their progress in her class and she wanted what was best for them. However, the Winchester was still refusing to believe her. All he could think about the moments when she embarrassed him. The times showed that she didn't like him, that she hated him. Acting so stubborn to see the truth, his anger was blinding him to think rationally and see the truth.

"But, just like I told CFVY to help you I also gave them another order if things didn't go as I originally wanted."

"If CRDL attacks you, then the deal's off" said Coco" that's exactly what she told us. You can't possibly think we were going to let it slide and help them after they stood so low to attacked us without a good reason."

" _ **Good luck trying to get your flag on your own…."**_

"That's…." Cardin was still having a hard time trying to believe the true intentions of the long haired instructor.

"That's not all. We tried to tell him and his team that our reasons for being there were to help them but Winchester refused to listen to us. He even insulted my teammate Velvet Scarlatina a couple of times even if she's already a victim of his bullying."

"Consider it a test of the sorts" followed the older Crowe" I wanted to see if you were willing to set aside your stubborn pride and let others help you without anything in return. But today, you proved me wrong. You had to think their presence was a threat to you instead of thinking they could be potential allies."

"…."

"Is there anything else you would like to add Miss Crowe?" asked Ozpin.

"Only that I'm disappointed in all of you. You can do so much better but you refuse to take that next step. I can't help you if you don't choose to help yourselves first."

"I see, and what of you Miss Adel?"

"I said all I wanted to say."

"Good. Then after carefully listening to both of your testimonies the way I see it, her intentions are in the right."

"What?!" Cardin growled in anger.

"Given that the truth behind Miss Crowe's actions were supposedly for the benefit of team CRDL's success in her test. Mr. Winchester, you and your team chose in your own accord to attacked team CFVY without realizing their true intentions when such conflict could have easily been avoided. You should have talked and reach a better understanding. Sometimes words are stronger than brute force. Therefore, I have reached my conclusion that you're claims are in the wrong. And that's why I decline to your demand to have Miss Crowe fire from her position as an instructor and caretaker of this school."

"This is unfair!" Cardin was outraged" we failed her test and you take her side!"

"Mr. Winchester I will not allow you to talk in such a matter to the headmaster of our school" Goodwitch gave him one of her serious stares" or perhaps you and your team would like to spend another week of detention with me?"

"I beg your pardon Mr. Winchester but you choose to failed Miss Crowe's test, bringing your team with you on the loss. You were given aid to use it to your own advantage making your chances to victory very high. However, you refused that aid losing that advantage in the process. Everything done has been reflected by the choices you have made. In other words, you have brought this upon yourself and your teammates have to suffered the consequences of your actions" the headmaster gave the tall teen a stern expression.

"I gave the rules of the Gauntlet very clear. The purpose of the test was to get to the assigned destination, get through me in order to take your team flag and return to your station with the flag before time runs out. I never said fight any team that you encountered. Look what team RWBY and JNPR did? They met each other and they quickly joined forces to fight me. Even if I prepared myself to fight against so many opponents it wasn't an easy fight. It was hard to fend for myself against eight well trained huntsmen and huntresses. If your team had done the same thing with team CFVY helping you, it would have been a whole lot different. And with my injuries the fight would have been over a lot quicker, you would have had an easier win than them. But once more you showed you can't work well with others. Because your ego is bigger than your brain."

Goodwitch sighed the last thing they needed is for Velvet to be insulting the leader of CRDL. Even if she have already advise the young instructor not to do it whether he was a bad student or not. Cardin didn't took her last comment well, he gave another glare to the young woman.

"Now, I believe we're done here Mr. Winchester. You and your team are dismissed."

"I don't believe this!" he was still upset" I thought your job is to help the students, you didn't helped any of us."

"Indeed one of my jobs is to help any student with their problems. You came to me with a problem involving Miss Crowe, I called her here, I heard her testimony along with Miss Adel's and I found the solution to solve it. If you aren't pleased with the results then you should take responsibility for your actions. You can either take this situation as a reminder to try and learn from your mistakes or you can use it to resume building your anger on the same person who's been trying to help you do better. As Miss Crowe said, she can't help you unless you help yourself first."

"I'm sorry I really am. Even with your bad attitude I'm trying to do my best to help you and your team-"

"Save it!" Cardin cut off Velvet" stop pretending like you care. You have always hated my team looking down on us as if we're inferior to you and everyone. You have played favorites for far too long, it's obvious you prefer RWBY and JNPR over us, no surprise there."

"You know…." the older Crowe whispered as Coco lowered her sun glasses gazing at the woman" every day before leaving my dorm I read your essays. The paper I made you write your reasons for wanting to become a huntsman on the first day of class. You, Thrush, Lark and Bronzewing wrote the same thing. You mainly want to become huntsman for the fame and glory. I want to kill as many Grimm as I can so I can become the strongest huntsman in Remnant's history, then all the women would want me and the men will be jealous of me, they would want to become me" the former therion gazed at Cardin repeating what she read on his paper.

"There is more than being a huntsman than just the popularity. You think you would have all known by now what it truly means to be one especially after attending Port's class. The role of a huntsman is the role of a protector, a guardian to mankind, a positive role model for everyone. The most important thing of a huntsman and a huntress is the responsibility to protect the people from all kinds of threats. The people comes first, not keeping in check how many Grimm you've killed just to raise your fame and ego bar. Both humans and faunus are to be defended and protected from anything that poses a threat to their existence. It's not like I'm expecting you would do that with the way you treat faunus" she keep her eyes on the Winchester.

"Nice speech V" Coco approved.

Cardin scoffed at her speech turning to the headmaster" I'm guessing you agree with her?"

"Yes wholeheartedly" replied Ozpin as he took a sip from his mug and Goodwitch gave a nod.

"Whatever. After listening to all of this, I finally made up my mind" the CRDL leader glared at Vevet" I'm done with your class, I quit. I can't stand looking at you."

"You want to quit my class then go ahead, feel free to never return. It will sure make things easier for me from now on" the former therion didn't care anymore she has had enough of the Winchester's douche bag attitude.

"Let's go" he commanded to his team as he started walking out of the office, he stopped gazing that they weren't moving" didn't you hear me? I said we're leaving."

"No" Sky Lark said not looking happy" I'm done taking orders from you Cardin and I'm not quitting on Crowe's class either."

"What did you said?" the Winchester got upset.

"Ever since we started listening to you we've been getting into nothing but trouble. I'm sicked of attending detention with Professor Goodwitch, no offense mam" Dove said sending an apologetic expression to the blond teacher who frowned at him.

"Russel suggested that we should have talk with team CFVY but instead you wanted to fight them. Because of your choice we lost the chance to pass the test. Maybe you had the idea that beating them will make us popular in Beacon, right? Looks like Crowe was right about you after all, you're ego is bigger than your brain" said Sky.

Velvet hold her chuckle but she gave a quick grin at the teen's comment.

Cardin however, wasn't happy in the slightest glaring daggers at his teammate" you have a lot of guts to say that. Guess I have to remind you who's in charge" he clenched his fist walking to Sky Lark but he was stopped as the long haired instructor stood in his way.

"That's as far as you go Winchester."

"Get out of my way Crowe."

"I'm not letting you take one more step if it means you'll lay your hands on your teammate. If no one from your team don't want to obey you anymore then it's your fault. The headmaster has already dismissed you, now leave."

"Yeah don't embarrass yourself any further" followed Coco.

"What about you Russel?" the CRDL leader turned to his partner the mohawk teen" do you feel the same way too?"

"I'm sorry Cardin" muttered his partner" Sky and Dove are right, messing with the faunus and causing trouble was fun at first. But now, I got tired of it. It's not fun anymore. I came here to become a huntsman not cause trouble that will go out of hand. You would go so far that you were even planning to play a prank on instructor Crowe back at Forever Fall."

"A prank on me?" Velvet raised an eyebrow at the tall teen.

"Shut up you idiot!"

"He...Cardin wanted to throw red sap on you and use rapier wasp because they're attracted to it. You would have been in a world of hurt if you've gotten caught."

"That's enough Russel!"

"Guess I'm lucky that he got attacked by the Drake" she wasn't affected by the revelation, she saw the prank as a very childish act.

"Thank you for letting me know Mr. Thrush" Goodwitch glared at the team" since you were accomplices of Mr. Winchester's prank, you just earned another week of detention."

"Damn it!" growled Cardin.

"Thanks a lot Russel" Sky Lark muttered.

"Yeah thanks for nothing" followed Dove.

"This is your fault!" the Winchester glared at the long haired woman.

"Blaming me only shows how immature you really are. You brought all of this on yourself. Until you start acting like a huntsman, like a true leader and admit your mistakes you will be a nuisance to me."

"Miss Crowe please try to show some respect to your student. I know it's not easy but you should at least, make the attempt" said Goodwitch.

"He doesn't respect me so I won't respect him either and he's not my student anymore."

"I'm the leader of this team they should always obey me! If I say let's go, then we're leaving."

"Don't waste your time Winchester, they've made their choice. They're not leaving with you, they won't follow you because they don't see you as a leader or a teammate. They don't even respect you, why do you think they left you at Forever Fall?"

"….."

"Miss Crowe that's enough. Stop with the petty insults or I will have to give you detention too not caring that you're considered a teacher of this school" the blond huntress gave the older Crowe one of her glares.

"I'm done" the former therion decided to stay quiet.

"Mr. Winchester?" Ozpin finally spoke finishing the drink in his mug" I said you're dismissed a while back. Please do not make me repeat myself."

"Fine, I'm sick of being here anyway" he muttered giving one last glare at his teammates, as he left the office.

"Instructor Crowe, mam?" Russel turned to the young woman" can we continue attending your class?"

"We don't agree with Cardin" followed Sky Lark.

"We actually like your class" said Dove.

"If that's what you want then it's fine" she smiled maybe there was hope for CRDL after all _" as for Cardin...I don't know if he will ever change."_

"The rest of CRDL, you're dismissed too."

The three teens gave a nod as they left the office. Luckily their leader was already gone so they didn't had to see his face.

"Well this is a way to complicate things even more" Goodwitch gave a sigh.

"I don't know what you're talking about Glynda" Ozpin pretended like he had no idea, but he knew.

"She means that after this team CRDL will officially have a falling out with their leader. That will only make things worse concerning their team dynamic" said Velvet.

"I'm aware of that Miss Crowe. Right now they need some space to think things through. It's the same with Mr. Winchester he needs time to realize what he has done wrong. Glynda make sure you report to me their progress since they'll be accompanying you in detention for two weeks."

"Understood."

* * *

After the whole thing with CRDL was over Velvet decided to head to the school's kitchen. She hasn't forgotten that the other teams passed her test, or the Gauntlet. So she decided to reward with something tasty. It's been a while but it was perfect to take the opportunity and make some cookies. They were about to be done, just a couple of minutes more. Laphicet has spread the word to both teams JNPR and RWBY and each reacted when they found out.

Ruby was the first to arrived to the kitchen obviously when you can move so fast thanks to her semblance so it was no biggie for her. The petite stood motionless, her silver eyes shining with hope eager to taste those cookies. Soon the rest of her team arrived along with JNPR and Laphi. They were waiting patiently as the older Crowe has taken the treats from the oven. The RWBY leader was starting to lose her patience, it got worse when the delicious smell hit her nose thrills.

While waiting for the cookies to cool down they started chatting. Members of JNPR and RWBY were talking about school work including the upcoming test from Port's class and Oobleck special homework to hand out for next week. Laphi got involved in the conversation talking with Jaune and Nora looks like he was enjoying the social company.

Ruby took the chance that Velvet's attention was somewhere else as she grinned evilly. The silver eyed petite reached for the tray of cookies on the kitchen counter top. Her eyes were shining again blushing, there her favorite flavor chocolate chip along with cinnamon and macadamia. Just as her hand was about to reached one of the chocolate chip ones, her hand got slapped courtesy of the long haired instructor.

"Ow! Why did you do that?" pouted the red cloak petite.

"Wait like everyone else" Velvet stood serious it didn't mattered if she thought the RWBY leader was adorable, she needed some patience.

"Pleaseeeeeeeee...I can't wait any longer" the silver eyed reaper went with the sad puppy eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"It's no use Ruby, that sad puppy eyes doesn't work on Velvet" Laphicet clarified" I gave up doing it a long time ago."

"Oh yeah!" she gave the challenge accepted expression" guess I will have to give it everything I got. Here I go Velvet I hope you're ready! Here it comes, sad puppy eyes maximum level!" anyone that will gaze at Ruby's face right now will be immediately caught in a trance making them scream" sooooooooooo cute".

"You're creeping me out with those huge bug eyes" the older Crowe sweat dropped.

The silver eyed petite looked like someone has ran over her dog Zwei" that's not nice!"

"Guess your tactic failed sis" Yang gave a laugh" but I gotta admit Velvet, you're the real deal. I can't fight off the sad puppy eyes. Every time Ruby does that I just give in, I can't take it she's too cute. I say it so cute, it should be a crime."

"I think it's creepy" replied the long haired instructor.

"Sooooo…." Jaune started" you think the cookies are ready by now?"

"Not you too, can anyone be patient? At least wait five more minutes" the former therion sighed at their inpatient behavior.

"Me want cookies!" followed Nora.

"Same here" followed Ren.

"I don't mind waiting a little longer" Pyrrha smiled though she wanted to eat one of them so badly, the amazing smell was killing her literally.

"I don't see what's the big deal, it's only cookies" it had to be Weiss" yes they smell very good but it won't hurt to wait a bit longer" she kept smelling _" I must taste one already!"_

"Enough already" Velvet went to checked on them" I think they've cool down by now. Okay who wants which?"

"Cinnamon!" the Valkyrie was the first so anxious.

"Macadamia please" said the red head champion.

"Chocolate chip for me" Ren was dead serious" it's simply the best."

"YEAH!" Ruby cheered as she and the magenta eyed teen shared a high five agreeing on the best cookie type ever.

"I'm a classic cookie lover so give me chocolate chip too" said Yang smirking as she gave a high five with her little sister.

"Macadamia will forever be my favorite" Weiss smiled remembering the times when the family butler Klein will bake her said cookies.

"I don't mind tasting something new. I will go for cinnamon" said Blake.

"Macadamia" Jaune looked like he's been pondering his choice for a while he didn't minded going for chocolate chip but Joan used to make him Macadamia when he was little.

"Laphi give the cookies to these winners" Velvet gazing at the two teams" if I haven't brought it up yet, you all did great passing the Gauntlet. You made the right choice joining forces to increase your numbers against me. You fought hard and well while I don't approve at some of your actions" she eyed a certain blond knight because of his sacrificial act" you passed with flying colors and...I..." she mumbled something as her cheeks got red.

"Come on Velvet say it" Yang was grinning.

"I'm...I'm proud of you" she replied quickly.

"Care to say it a little slower this time?" sweat dropped the blond brawler.

"I don't know what you mean. I already congratulated you" the former therion ignored her last words.

"Speaking of the fight" Pyrrha interjected" are you feeling all right Velvet?"

"I'll be fine, that it doesn't kill me only makes me stronger."

"Hey! What about me?!" Ruby went to the long haired woman pouting" where's my cookie?"

"You didn't said anything, I thought you didn't wanted one" Velvet kept a serious expression while she was smirking on the inside.

The RWBY leader gave another pout" don't be a meanie and give me my cookie already! Please" she smiled saying the last part.

"Here you go cinnamon."

"No" she pouted again.

"Macadamia?"

"NO! You know already know which one I want!" her pout couldn't get any cuter.

"Chocolate chip, here you go" the former therion smiled handing her the cookie, she took the tray with the rest of the cookies in the fridge so they can finish cooling down.

Ruby finally smiled so happy to have a cookie. It looked perfect and delicious too but there was only one way to find out of it's taste. She took a bite as her silver eyed widened in shock even if she kept on chewing the piece, she was still in shock. Yang who was near the petite saw her reaction when she ate the piece. The blond brawler was getting worried now she knew her little sister better than anyone. Sure she will get very excited when it comes to chocolate chip cookies but this was different. Her hunch was correct when she saw her eyes getting teary, why? The cookie can't taste that bad.

"Ruby?" the blond made her looked at her" what's wrong?"

"I…." a couple of tears escaped her eyes" it taste like mom's…."

Yang was shocked she quickly took a bite of her chocolate chip cookie. Lilac eyes widened as nostalgia hit her hard. A memory from the past when she was only seven years old. She and five year old Ruby were watching a woman wearing a white cloak hood making some cookies. They were waiting and waiting for her to finish. Once they were out of the oven they have to wait even more.

The woman smiled at the inpatient girls as she decided to take one and blow on it. Once it was cool enough she hand over the first one to the little silver eyed girl. The second one went to her, both enjoying the delicious taste. The woman lifted her hood revealing her short red hair with black tint and silver eyes that reflect so much joy for the little girls.

" _This is...this can't be...The texture, the taste heck even the appearance of it...It looks like Summer made these cookies"_ Yang kept on eating it still feeling nostalgic.

By now Ruby has dried her tears happily munching on the cookie. The joy in her heart was so big remembering those days when her mother will bake her and her sister cookies. Those memories were enough to bring tears to her eyes. Before she realized it, she has eaten the cookie. One thing was for sure, she wanted more.

"You okay?" Yang was still worried.

"I'm okay" the red cloak petite smiled" Velvet give me another!"

"If anyone is interested in eating more. They're in the fridge" the older Crowe took a chocolate chip cookie from said place handing it to the RWBY leader" now Ruby and all of you, don't get used to this. I'm not going to be making cookies every day so enjoy this moment while you can."

"I know I will cherish this moment forever" Ruby whispered taking a bite from the new cookie.

"These are good" Nora smiled" cinnamon is my favorite flavor, oh Ren next time you make pancakes you should add cinnamon to them!"

"Maybe chocolate chips too" added the magenta eyed teen he really loved these cookies.

"Velvet these Macadamia are so good" Pyrrha was smiling.

"I agreed, I've never tasted Macadamia like this before" it surprised Weiss that the cookies tasted better than the ones Klein used to make.

"It's good" followed Blake though she wasn't a cinnamon maniac like Nora, she still like it.

"I want another one!" Jaune looked speechless but he still had the munchies.

Velvet went to open the fridge. From the look of things the Arc wasn't the only one who wanted more of the cookies. At this rate, they were going to eat all of them. She didn't minded that was the reason why she made them after all. This was their reward for doing a good job passing the Gauntlet. And the first one to go will be the chocolate chip cookies seeing how Ruby, Ren and Yang were devouring them.

Mainly the silver eyed leader there was something wrong with the petite, she noticed when she took the first bite. She was in awe, more like she was in shock. It was more than just the taste of the cookie or maybe she was over thinking things. The older Crowe saw the leader of team RWBY happily chowing down on more of the sweet treats. Maybe it won't be the last day she will make them cookies.

* * *

(Time skip)

When it got dark Velvet and Laphicet went to the team dorms hallway. Velvet received a text message from Ruby. Apparently team RWBY has invited her to a sleep over. She saw nothing wrong with it. Spending quality time with her students will be a good experience to bond with them. The older Crowe decided to bring her brother along and though it wasn't right for him to be surrounded with so many girls. So instead of being with her she went to messaged Jaune.

The team leader replied, it will be all right if Laphi spends the night with JNPR. That made the former therion smiled in relief she knew she can always rely on the blond knight. The siblings were currently wearing their pajamas along with some blankets and their pillows. The younger Crowe was happy he was going to a sleep over with Jaune's team. Velvet's pajamas consisted of a sleeveless lilac top showing her mid riff with long lilac pants. It was similar to Ruby's pajamas minus the roses and the cartoon Beowulf.

The long haired instructor knocked on the door and it didn't took long for someone to answered. The door opened revealing Jaune in his pajamas Velvet took a glance inside of the dorm. She spotted Nora and Ren in their pajamas they had their hands full because one was holding a big bowl of pop corn and another with a bowl of candy. Pyrrha was present in her pajamas that consist of a red t-shirt with long yellow pants. From the look of things they were about to watch a movie. A great way to spend their sleep over.

"Velvet you're on time" smiled the blond knight.

"Laphi go on don't be shy."

"I'm not being shy I'm actually looking forward to this" the teen smiled as he entered.

"Thanks for letting him stay with your team" the former therion smiled" honestly I didn't wanted him to stay alone on my dorm."

"You can always count on me for anything. Also they don't mind, I mean Nora is already crazy about him."

"What are we watching?" asked the younger Crowe getting seated near the flat HD screen.

"Mighty Ace Power Warriors!" Nora was excited.

"I think I've heard of that series before."

"It's our favorite show" said Ren taking some pop corn.

"I watched the first episodes and I instantly like it" Pyrrha smiled taking some candy from the Valkyrie.

"So sit back and relax Laphi because we're going to watch the entire first season!" the orange haired girl couldn't contain her excitement any longer" go go Power Warriors!"

"As you can see, Laphicet's is in good hands" Jaune smiled" I think...No I mean, he is!"

Blue eyes softened staring the long haired woman" Velvet…?"

"What?"

"Are you...I mean are you still angry at me, for what happened at the test?"

The older Crowe stood surprised at his question. The truth is she was never angry with him in the first place. She might have sounded upset but she could never bring herself to feel such after what he did. She was just worried that he will throw his life away for nothing after coming so far. Velvet gazed at Jaune noticing the sadness in his eyes. For reasons that were still unclear she hated seeing that look in his eyes. She couldn't stand seeing him hurt or sad, she will never bring herself to hate him.

"I'm not angry at you Jaune. I wasn't angry with you to begin with…."

"Oh...Well, you could have fooled me. Back then you looked pretty angry to me"

"You still haven't seen me when I'm angry yet and you shouldn't, I don't recommend it" she smirked" I admit I was worried. I don't want your life to end so early. After all the training I gave you and all the progress you've made, I don't want you to become some sacrificial pawn for the sake of your team's safety. I know that sounds heroic but it's really stupid. I'm sure your own team would never forgive you if you do something like that, I can tell they care a lot for you. Don't forget you have a family that loves you and you have made friends in this school that also love you and neither of them wouldn't want to see you lose your life for them."

"Thanks for the pep talk. Next time I won't do something so stupid, I'll play it smart."

"You better" she smiled touching his shoulder" don't forget about me I will always care for you. It's my job as your teacher to make sure my pupil stays alive."

The Arc was now blushing it was always the same result. Whenever she will smiled at him his cheeks will go red and the speed of his heart will go so fast. Whenever there was some small physical contact from her part like now, he felt like he would faint and never wake up. Just by her touch and he was already a slave for her. If she only knew what he was willing to do for her, just to see her happy.

"Go go Power Warriors!" Nora and Laphicet were singing together watching the opening the actions series.

"R-r-Right!" Jaune still blushing ending up stuttering.

"Don't stay up too late" she smiled again while ignoring why her heart was beating rapidly than normal.

"Night Velvet…." he slowly closed the door but not before giving another glance at the gorgeous woman, but she never heard him.

Yet as Jaune closed the door joining up with the rest of his team, Pyrrha was watching him. She saw his conversation with the long haired instructor. Again, jealousy was bothering her. Yet she ignored it and decided to focus in enjoying the show and the time with her teammates.

* * *

When Velvet was invited by team RWBY to a sleep over at their dorm she didn't know how to react. Truthfully she was looking forward to it. This a great opportunity to know more about her students. Getting to know them more will be a good experience. She never realized when she started taking her job so seriously she was just determined to make it right and become a decent instructor. At least she will give it her all.

At first she wondered how hard can it be? She regretted finding out because it was a real in the butt. Waking up so early in the morning to wake everyone up and make sure they make it to their classes on time. Then she will have to follow them wherever they go make sure they're attending respective classes. Finally attending her class which has been an eye-opener experience. The former therion didn't minded this she actually like spending time with the all girl team.

The four girls were wearing their pajamas as they got seated on the ground as they started talking about different topics. Among them, were schoolwork, the initiation test, Goodwitch's combat class and eventually Velvet's class. The older Crowe rolled her eyes when they brought up her exercises, mentioning her most difficult ones including the recent one the Gauntlet.

Yang was still not happy with how the fight for their flag turned out, Velvet told her she will have a match with her in the future. Then the topic of boys were brought thanks to the blond brawler, while Weiss gave her two cents, Blake didn't said a word because she was busy reading one of her books and Ruby wasn't interested in the topic since she wasn't into that due to her age. Finally the girls decided to let their instructor talk so she could participate in the conversation.

Now Velvet had no idea how in one minute they were talking about school mostly to how she ended up talking about herself. Before she realized it she has tell them her life story obviously not the real truth of being from another world. She basically told them the same thing she told Jaune. How she lost her parents when she was young, to how she and Laphicet were being taken care by their older sister along with their brother in law, to the tragedy that claimed their lives at the hands of Grimm.

However, she lit it slipped to the girls that her older sister was pregnant with her brother in law's child. It made her cursed mentally it wasn't her intention to bring that detail. But gazing at their expression after telling her story, they were all saddened. Ruby lowered her head feeling so bad for her, Weiss was the same but she has given her a glance of pity, Blake was no longer reading her book she seemed to be in deep thought and Yang's expression was cleared that she along with her little sister seemed to be the most emotional of the team.

"We've been traveling Sonus for a few months before arriving to Jaune's home. Eventually I took him in as my pupil and trained him for six months. After we cleared a Grimm invasion he got his aura unlocked by his father and we left for Vale to get to Beacon" Velvet finally finished the story.

"So you lost all of your family" Ruby whispered her silver eyes were teary" Laphi's all you got…."

"I have no idea, you've been through so much Velvet. I'm sorry" followed Weiss thinking what will it be to lose your family, what really hurt her was hearing about the death of her pregnant older sister she would never be able to live herself if she loses her older sister.

"I must have been so tough for you to live without them" Blake's eyes softened thinking how will she be able to go on without her parents then again, she hasn't seen them in a long time.

"I'm sorry Velvet" that was all Yang could say feeling really bad for the long haired woman.

"I didn't know this sleep over was about my life story. There's no need to feel sorry for me, I moved on. It's all in the past, let's bring a better topic."

"You're right!" the silver eyed petite dried her tears going back to her normal self" you haven't told us about your fighting style yet, so who trained you?"

"My style is self taught" the older Crowe forgot to bring that detail and yet she told them about Celica being pregnant when she died.

"You learn it all on your own!?" Ruby was now excited finding out" so you learn every single of those cool moves!? You can go like "hya!" and then "cha!" and hack slash with your sword gauntlet thingy and your claw thingy, I think that's the coolest part."

Velvet couldn't helped but smiled at how adorable the RWBY leader looked making those attack moves similar to hers" yes it took me a while but I got better with time."

"Are all those attacks you can do, your semblance?" asked Yang.

"The claw thingy too?" added silver eyed petite.

"I guess so, my attacks are called martial artes or artes for short. It's the same with Jaune, he can perform artes is his semblance. But they're different from mine."

"Art? Like a painting?" the petite stood confused.

"No artes with an "e" and "s" at the end" the long haired woman rolled her eyes.

"Oh…."

"Okay I understand sort of. But if you have a semblance how come it takes so long for your aura to heal your wounds?" Weiss took noticed that she still had the bandages from the injuries she received this morning at the Gauntlet exercise.

"It's complicated" it's all she could say not knowing if she should tell them she didn't had aura. On the contrary telling them will only make them ask more questions.

"I think you did well fending off against all of us" said Blake.

"Yeah anyone would have been beaten easily with the numbers against them. Though I'm still angry at you for sending me to that hole with Ruby" followed Yang.

"Anyway!" the leader of RWBY got so excited" it's time to get to the main reason for this sleep over...Scary stories" she grinned" like the one about the cookie monster. He wasn't created he was baked in a magical oven. He was born with this incredible hunger for eating cookies, they'll all feared him. Every cookie ran for their lives, there was no end in sight and he was unstoppable…."

Velvet smiled at her story if Ruby couldn't get any more adorable than she is now, she thought it will be a crime. Yang just smiled at her little sister's "unique" story she couldn't be any prouder for her. Blake rolled her eyes picking up her book where she last read thanks to her bookmark. Weiss was the only one with an annoyed expression, she face palmed.

"So the cookies realized they needed to ban together in order to stop this evil and save themselves-"

"Stop please" the heiress sighed" cookie monster? Please how childish can you be? It's not even scary at all."

"It was scary for me" muttered the young Rose.

"Was it really a scary story?" the former therion turned to the blond brawler who only smiled.

"No in the least" the white haired girl frowned.

"I know, Velvet what about you? Do you know any scary stories?"

"I…." she paused" I don't think...Maybe, there is one but...Forget it…."

"Come on let's hear it!" the silver eyed leader kept pressuring her" you guys want to hear it too right?"

"As long as it doesn't include a cookie monster" Weiss pointed.

"Chill out ice queen" Yang grinned at her pun.

"There's another one" Blake replied signaling it was the second pun she has heard in the evening.

"Are you sure you want to hear it?" the older Crowe gazed at the petite" this story is very scary I don't want you or anyone of your team having nightmares."

"Nah I can take it" Ruby was that confident.

"I don't know sis, remember that movie you watched that one time-"

"Hey, that was a long time ago I'm a big girl now. Besides I drink milk now."

"What does drinking milk has to do with not being scared?" the long haired instructor raised an eyebrow.

"The point is I can take it. Please Velvet tell the scary story."

"Okay don't say I didn't warned you" suddenly she got serious" there was once a small quiet village, very peaceful. It's people were kind and happy, it was the dream place for anyone to live in" her chest nut eyes softened a bit before they narrowed staring at the four girls" it was a shame that peace wasn't meant to last forever…."

Ruby gulped she was starting to feel the effects of being scared. Weiss and Yang looked interested at the story and Blake put down her book again paying attention to the long haired instructor.

"Everything changed for the worse in one night. It all started with the moon changing it's color. It was red being called a scarlet night...It's effect changed the appearance of the people, they weren't human anymore. They've became...Daemons…."

"Da...D-Daemons?" the petite stood shocked along with her team.

"Creatures awakened from the malevolence of people's hearts. Every single one transformed into a heartless daemon. One among them was transformed but her heart remained intact and all she can think about is revenge upon the one who did this to them. But in order to do that she needed to become strong, so she devoured all of the demons in the village. After she was done she went off to different villages and resume devouring them eventually, they started giving this evil creature a name. She was named" The Lord of Calamity" the one who will bring death and destruction."

"They never stood a chance as she devoured all of the hearts of innocent people, killing them in the process. It is still uncertain if she got her revenge but one thing was for sure, nothing was heard from her again. There were rumors she kept on traveling the world in search for more human lives to increase her power. She didn't care how many men, women and children she will take, she will devour anyone that gets in her way….The end."

The former therion turned to team RWBY. Ruby's skin was paler than normal, the poor girl was trembling, same with Weiss but she didn't looked as terrified as her partner, Blake stood with wide eyes and has accidentally dropped her book, Yang looked speechless but her expression said she might have crap her pants. Velvet hide her smirk the story has really affected as she thought. Though it wasn't nice to bring her past back even if that wasn't exactly how it happened, it was less violent.

It's not like she was devouring anyone that got in her way, but she still took the lives of innocent people and revenge was burning in her heart accompanied by hatred. Maybe if she never met Laphicet, Rokurou, Magilou, Eizen and Eleanor, her companions then things would have been different. She would still be that cold heart daemon and who knows how many lives she must have taken in order to get to Artorius.

"Well I think we've stay awake long enough, it's getting late we should get some sleep" the instructor got up and reach for the dorm's light switch on the wall.

"DON'T TURN OFF THE LIGHTS!" all members shouted in unison.

"Okay then" Velvet couldn't help it anymore, she smirked at their reaction and their expressions were pretty much priceless.

That night the members of team RWBY slept with one eye opened.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-I know I know late chapter but longer than normal.**

 **-I lol at Velvet's attitude in this chapter at least she's learning to be a teacher. Will she get better? I think she will remember she was clueless about being one in the beginning.**

 **-The scary story was fun obviously Velvet twisted her life story with it. But she only did it to get a scare out of RWBY, I'd say she succeeded.**

 **-I really like the Velvet/RWBY bonding moment there will be more ahead. But now I will focus on JNPR bonding next.**

 **-Looks like things aren't going good with team CRDL. Cardin's pissed with Velvet and his team aren't following him around anymore, yep they're having a falling out. This is important to the plans I have for them. It will be reveal soon, a small hint after volume 1.**

 **-Originally I was planning to make the Gauntlet to have six parts. However, when I was writing the first test (the flag test) I had over 8k words and no, if I did the other parts I would have gotten over 30k words and that's too much for me. So I decided to stick with one and still I have over 19k words.**

 **-The cookie scene I guess I wanted to make it so Ruby finds out that Velvet can bake the same cookies as her mother. With this, I guess she's going to see her as a mother/older sister type.**

 **-One of the artes Jaune learned during the time skip are: triple kick and beast. More artes will be revealed in the coming chapters.**

 **-We're going back to canon in the next chapter and let's say things are going to be different than original canon.**

 **-As always thank you very much for all the favs, follows (over 200) and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: The stray


	13. The Stray

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are thoughts**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

* * *

Chapter 13 The Stray

(Time skip: weeks later)

(Location: Beacon Academy capital city of Vale western region of the Sonus continent kingdom of Vale Remnant)

Another day in the school for huntsmen and huntresses. It was a Friday and apparently there weren't any classes due to the preparations for the Vytal Festival. Basically everyone was free to do whatever they want, except for three first year teams. Team RWBY, JNPR and three members of CRDL have reunited with their favorite long haired instructor at the conference hall for another session of group therapy. Everyone will gather and talk about their feelings, problem among other things.

So it was more like a psychology class to help them feel better with themselves and help with their teamwork and dynamic. Now Velvet wasn't a professional psychologist heck, she didn't knew the first thing about being a teacher in the first place. But she slowly learned by reading dozens of books and spending a lot of her free time doing so. All thanks to Laphicet since he worked in the library he knew which books to pick for her.

Once she got the hang of the topic she went to give it a shot. The first days of therapy didn't went well, as she was expecting. But making mistakes was part of being new to something she didn't had a clue about. But after a couple of sessions she started getting somewhere, succeeding with the teams. Though, there were some exceptions from a few members. The therapies has been successful and she felt that the teams were getting closer and better.

The older Crowe has seen the results from the exercises. Jaune has proven to be quite the leader and his teammates have completely given him their trust. It was the same with Ruby, the red cloak petite has shown once again she was a quick thinker when acting. Her relationship with Weiss has improved and it seemed the Schnee heiress has accepted her as the leader of the team. JNPR and RWBY have improved even more through the months.

Things are supposed to be good but, they weren't. At least it wasn't with team CRDL. After what happened weeks ago Cardin has being true to his word in not assisting to her class anymore. It angered Velvet that he wasn't interested in the least and yet, she didn't cared. Even with a voice in the back of her head telling her to try and help the Winchester. The other thing that bothered her was the rest of the team. The relationship between the leader and his team has been strained.

From what Russel has told her, Cardin no longer talks to either of his teammates. He was still sleeping in the team's dorm but he wasn't even sparring glance to anyone. Looks he took it personal about his teammates choosing to keep attending the older Crowe's class. Just as she thought there was a falling out with team CRDL. Of course their teamwork and dynamic was affected, but what can she do? When the Winchester wasn't interested in her help.

Velvet already told the Winchester she couldn't help him if he doesn't help himself first. Maybe it was hopeless and she just give up, someone like him would never change. The former therion decided to focus on her therapy class gazing at the teams. She was seated in the middle with everyone else surrounding her, seated in a circular form.

The only thing she can do right now is to help the rest of Cardin's team before she figures out how to help the leader. The good thing, Russel, Sky and Dove weren't following the Winchester's example anymore. They weren't bullying faunus or anyone, no causing trouble which it was a good sign. It proved their leader was mainly responsible for their change in doing negative things. It was her job to try and rehabilitate them.

Velvet saw the looks in their faces. JNPR and RWBY were their usual but some anticipated smiles from Ruby and Nora. No need to be a genius that they were overjoyed they had a long break without classes because of the festival preparations. The remains of CRDL were a bit nervous since they're not used attending this course without their leader. That wasn't everything, they've seen the way some of the other team have stared at them. There were a few who still weren't happy with their actions when Cardin was bullying the faunus from team CFVY Velvet.

"All right, let's start today's session with CRDL" Velvet obviously wanted to start with them since they were the ones who needed more help than the others" which one of you would like to begin?"

"I would like to instructor" Sky Lark raised his hand seeing the long haired woman giving him a nod" it's been different these past few weeks. We decided to focus more on our studies and our training."

"That's good to know" a smiled spread the woman's lips they were making progress without their leader the irony of things. The leader is supposed to be the one to guide his team to progress, it wasn't working like that with them.

Dove raised his hand next he followed after his teammate" I guess we realized the truth of our mistakes. We weren't acting like ourselves with Cardin around. We're really lucky to be in Beacon and we want to do anything to become good huntsmen."

The rest of the team present were surprised by his comment. Members of JNPR were actually happy of this turn of events. It proved once and for all that not everyone from CRDL were a jerk and a douche like Cardin. It was the same with some members of RWBY like Ruby and Yang who actually saw the teens to be potential to become their new friends. Weiss didn't looked that convinced remembering their past mischief.

However, with Blake it was very different. The amber eyed girl wasn't convinced in the slightest in fact, she was upset with the three boys presence. She didn't like them, she didn't trusted them, she didn't even sympathized them. All she could see from looking at their faces were the times they've been nothing but bullies. Or the times when their leader bullied faunus and they will follow his lead. They weren't worthy in her eyes, period.

"We also decided to turn a new page" Russel spoke smiling" I know we weren't the best of people acting like jerks and all, but we really want to start from scratch…."

"It's hard to believe it, remembering how much you enjoyed laughing and mocking your victims" Blake muttered in anger but her teammates heard her and Velvet.

"Um…." the mohawk teen seemed nervous after hearing that comment" we really want to change I...We-we even apologized to that faunus of the cafeteria."

"Good for you. I'm glad to heard that" the long haired instructor was happy with the results the three teens were showing.

"What about the rest?"

Everyone turned to the raven haired girl of team RWBY. She kept a glare at the three boys.

"The rest….?" Russel gulped with the way she was looking at him.

"Velvet wasn't the only faunus Cardin was picking on. There are many more faunus in this school who are victims to his bullying. And you all stood by his side laughing with him and mocking them calling them freaks. Did you apologized to them too?"

"Um I…." he gulped along his teammates.

"Blake that's enough" Velvet kept a serious glance at the amber eyed girl.

"I will feel better if you three apologize to every single faunus your leader bullied. I'm sure they will feel better too. If you guys meant what you say and want to change, then prove it. Or maybe you can do better and convince Cardin to apologize to all of them, good luck with that."

"Blake!" the former therion finally had it with her attitude" I said enough!"

With her anger risen the raven haired girl finally chose to stay quiet but kept a glare at the boys of CRDL. Velvet gave a sigh this wasn't the first time this sort of thing has happened. The few times Russel, Sky and Dove were present in her therapy sessions, Blake will always be upset at them. Usually she will muttered mean comments directed at them but lately, she's being snapping at them lashing out on them.

It was strange why she will get this worked out when it comes to bullied victims but Velvet knew the truth why. Because they were all faunus and when it comes to the species, Blake will get very touchy to the topic. The older Crowe took a glance at the rest of her teammates. Ruby and Yang looked worried at their friend's sudden change of attitude while Weiss was raising an eyebrow. Looks like she wasn't the only one concerned for her behavior.

"Now I'm very glad to know that you three decided to change for the better. I'm sure most of us are happy of this decision you have made" Velvet fixed a glance at the raven haired girl" I'm also glad to hear you have apologized to Velvet Scarlatina. You should also take your time to apologize to the other faunus who have been victims because of your leader. Is there something else you would like to add?"

"That's all…." replied Sky Lark.

"And what of your leader?"

"It's the same as always" said Dove" Cardin barely looks at us whenever he's in the dorm. He will always leave to the arena to train. He almost spends the whole day there."

"It's all he's been doing since we stopped to follow him" said Russel.

"Can't win them all I guess" the older Crowe stood in thought giving a nod" that will be all. Keep up the good work. Anyone else has something to say?"

The former therion sweat dropped when she saw a certain Valkyrie raised her hand" Nora, this better not be about pancakes."

"It is! I can't have enough of them!"

The long haired woman gave a sigh" these therapy sessions are about helping all of you in a psychological way. Food has nothing to do with it and besides, didn't you had breakfast already?"

"I did, but I'm still hungry!"

"You're always hungry" Velvet muttered sighing again" anyone else has something to add?"

"I love your quiche!" Ruby added smiling.

"Anything that isn't food" the instructor sweat dropped.

"Her omelet is nothing to sneeze at sis" followed Yang.

"True I love how she combines the cheese with the ham, bacon and mash browns. Quite frankly, I never had such omelet before" added Weiss.

"Let's face it, Velvet's cooking is the best" followed Jaune.

"So the therapy session has become a food therapy session" the older Crowe couldn't help but smiled.

"Can we have some breakfast!" Nora lifted everyone's hope.

"No. You all had breakfast already."

"But the cafeteria food isn't the same. Yours is unique and too delicious!" argued the silver eyed leader.

"All this talk about food is making me hungry" said the blond brawler.

"Then don't talk about food and talk about other things. Like topics that give purpose to these therapy sessions" argued Velvet.

"I could go for one of her breakfasts" said Ren.

"Me too!" followed Nora.

"I'm getting hungry, you guys too?" Russel turned to Sky and Dove, they nodded.

"Actually" Pyrrha spoke" I have something to say, that isn't about food. I want to thank the members of CRDL for wanting to change. I'm glad to know you've decided to turned a new leaf, as they say. I'm sure our team and RWBY won't mind to hang with you guys. There's always room for new friends, right?"

Velvet smiled in relief hearing that. Leave it to the Mistral champion to stay on topic and give her two cents on the matter. It was true she happy for this turn of events because it proves that they aren't the same as Cardin. They realized their mistake unlike, their leader. Needless to say the therapies were going good and they were being effective. Except when they go off topic like bringing food. Turning to Blake, she was still silent and in deep thought.

It was that obvious she was bothered about the faunus being bullied. It couldn't be helped she should have known. There comes a time when a teacher will grow fond of her students and this was no different. The former therion has come to care for them a lot to a point that she will start spoiling them. Cooking for them became a habit that soon turned into a bad one because, of results like this.

"I think I speak for everyone when I say, we would like to have some of your delicious breakfasts Velvet even if we already ate" Jaune smiled hoping to convince the instructor.

"Can at least tell me your plans for the day? Any social activities you have in mind count as a positive result for the therapy."

"Weiss suggested we should check the decorations for the festival" said Ruby.

"We'll also be checking the docks. Students from Vacuo will be arriving shortly" added the Schnee heiress.

"That's not a bad way to spend your weekend" Velvet stood in thought turning to the second team" what about you JNPR?"

"I guess hm...We haven't really decided what to do" Jaune stood in thought trying to come up with something, there was no way he will be spend the whole weekend locked up in their dorm.

"You still have time to decide. Russel, Sky, Dove any plans for the weekend?"

"I guess we'll study and train. We really want to start fresh" said Sky Lark.

"All right" the older Crowe smiled there was hope for them after all, so she wasn't giving up on them" JNPR, any plans?"

"We'll planning to check the decorations in the city too, later" said Jaune.

The long haired instructor nodded, checking the time on her scroll while everyone was staring at her. They wanted the session to end already because their conversation of food from earlier has really woken up the appetite of many of the students present. It wasn't long before tummies were rumbling and mouths were watering.

Velvet sighed so what if she was spoiling them? If she refuses their request they'll be in her case and they won't stop until they get what they want. At least she knew Ruby and Nora weren't going to let her. Also that it was eight against one, more like eleven against one she almost forgot to bring the three boys from CRDL. So the numbers weren't in her favor, better to solve the matter now.

"That's all the time we have for today. Wait for me in the kitchen, I'll be right there."

"Yay breakfast!" Nora left excited along her team and CRDL.

"Blake?" the former therion called out to the raven haired girl" stay. I would like to speak with you."

"I…." she paused not knowing if staying was the right thing to do.

"It's okay, we'll wait for you at the kitchen" Ruby told her teammate as she left with the rest of her team.

The amber eyed girl gave a soft sigh she knew what this was about. It was obvious this has to do with her recent behavior when it comes to the three males from CRDL. But it was the same with her. Wherever she goes there will always discrimination with the faunus. Everywhere in Remnant is the same, they can never give the species the peace and tranquility they deserve.

Yet she knew it wasn't entirely true when they were others who weren't searching for it, but the opposite. Blake tried not to think about the past but it will always catch up to hear, it will haunt her until the end. Once everyone was out of the classroom and it was just her and the long haired instructor, she approached her looking worried.

"You're smart Blake, you know why I need to talk to you."

The girl sighed" I don't think they can change…."

"So far Russel, Sky and Dove are improving. At a slow rate but they're still improving."

"They don't deserve a second chance! I know their kind, they won't change their ways."

"Like I said they're improving. Unlike their leader, they've realized their mistakes. They know what they did was wrong and now they want to do better. The fact that they're still attending to my class and to other activities proves they want to change. They even apologize to Velvet and soon they will apologize to all the faunus who are victims to Cardin."

"I find it hard to believe for them to change. They're the weakling cowards type who can only feel strong unless they rule next to a stronger person. They will follow that person as their leader in this case Cardin. They don't have the courage to mock others unless they feel motivated by the leader to do so. They might looked like they want to change but deep down, they don't regret their actions. Just give them time and they will eventually show their true colors."

"It's true. Everything you just said is true. They were influenced by Cardin to follow his example to mock others that are different. He's a bad influence and because they realized that, it's the reason they want to have a fresh start. Knowing their mistakes is the first step for them to change. Like you said, let's give them time if they speak the truth. We will eventually know if you're right or wrong."

"Do you believe everyone deserves a second chance?" Blake stood in thought.

"I think so...If they've done wrong in their past and they want to make up for those mistakes then yes, they should have a second chance" Velvet's eyes softened she should know, after everything she did she was still trying to atone for her past mistakes.

"Why don't we talk about the real reason Blake?" she turned to the confused raven haired girl" this has nothing to do with CRDL isn't it? This is about the faunus…."

"Maybe...I can't stand people like Cardin and his team who mock and belittle to them. They've been through a lot, for decades they have experienced prejudice and discrimination. It's hard for them to live by day by day. Those that want to make a difference go to huntsman schools. And with all that they still get picked on by the people who care considered to be their fellow classmates, talk about irony."

"You really feel for them? I see nothing wrong with caring. It shows your heart is in the right place. But I still don't get why do you have treat Cardin's teammates so harshly. It doesn't explain why you would show so much hostility towards them?"

"I thought you would know already. I already gave my reasons."

"I feel like there's more that you should bring. You know, I feel the same way about you Blake. I don't like it whenever I see someone being mean to a faunus or anyone that looks different. You saw what I did to Cardin when he was bullying Velvet. It angers me a lot that there can immature people who don't accept others for being who they are and instead judges them only for their physical. I don't like it because it's unacceptable, it's not right. But you do it for another reason…."

"I don't know what you're talking about" Blake took a step back, afraid for some reason.

Velvet stood quiet for a moment. She didn't know if it was all right to tell her, but it was needed to be done. The long haired woman was able to understand what she was going through, her pain, her anger, her sorrow. It wasn't easy to watch other people that looked different being treated as they were inferior to others, as if they were garbage. Mainly, because she was the same as them. Or to put it more precise she was the same species.

"All the faunus I've ever met they always show their animal traits. It's what makes them who they are, it's part of them. Either they get accepted by those surrounding them or they don't and if they don't then, they're ignorant fools" the older Crowe glance at the amber eyed girl" Blake, hiding your faunus ears isn't the answer. I'm sure there are many people who will accept you as a person and not just because of your species."

Amber eyes widened in shock as she stuttered to say any coming words. Velvet stood looking at her with the same expression. The teen girl was starting to get nervous surely, the long haired instructor won't be angry with her or even hate her. But she mustered the courage to face her the secret was out and she wasn't going to deny it. She will only be fooling herself. Velvet looked serious lying to her will be futile.

"How do you...How long have you known?"

"Long enough" she crossed her arms" the bow twitching gave it away. I'm surprise no one has figured it out yet. Guess they aren't that observant."

The now revealed faunus stood still giving a soft breath. She didn't know what to do, but the obvious. Blake reached for the black bow on top of her head.

"You don't have to remove it if you don't want to. I'm not going to oblige you" the former therion shook her head offering a smile" I have always seen you with that bow. Do you ever take if off?"

"Only when I'm going to shower."

"So you even sleep wearing it?" she stood a bit shocked" doesn't it get uncomfortable sleeping with it?"

"Not really, I got used to it."

"Doesn't it bother your faunus ears?"

"No, like I said I got used to it" she shrugged her shoulders" Velvet-"

"Don't finish that sentence I know exactly what you're going to say" the long haired woman frowned at her" I will never judge you because of your species or even hate you for it so you can get rid of the thought from your head. You are my student and friend, it's my job as a teacher to help you feel better not the other way around."

"Thank you Velvet" Blake gave a warm smile" are you going to tell the others?"

"I won't. This secret is too personal for me to reveal to anyone. It's up to you if you want to tell them. But let met tell you, none of them are going to judge you either, not even CRDL."

"I'm not ready yet. Not even to my teammates."

"Why do you choose to keep hiding them?"

"Like you said, I want others to accept me for who am I not for what I am."

"Does it matter so much to get accepted as a person? If they accept you because you're a faunus it should be the same thing. Blake you're a faunus and a person. They will still see you as a friend and a comrade."

"Unfortunately not everyone thinks like you. There are many who see a faunus and all they see, is nothing but an animal. They see us like we're wild beasts. There are those who compare us to the Grimm themselves. In their eyes we're soulless heartless creatures that feel nothing."

"Neither I or the friends you have made in Beacon see you like that. Seriously what closed idiotic mind would think faunus are the same as Grimm?" Velvet stood angry" if that was the case they would never allowed them in any huntsman school to begin with."

"Cardin" Blake smiled seeing that the long haired instructor gave a chuckle" but anyway that's how it's always been for faunus for a long time. I'm one of the many who have been a victim to the hatred and the ignorance of humans."

"It's no wonder why you will feel hostile towards CRDL. I understand your reasons clearly Blake. But I want you not to feel like you'll be treated different in this school. You've been accepted by your friends and they won't treat you any different, faunus or not. Have you ever try telling your teammates?"

"It has crossed my mind a couple of times but I can't. I'm not ready to tell them yet. I will prefer if things remain the way they are."

"But they won't remain the way they are for too long. Not now but soon, things are bound to change. Sooner or late it will change whether you like it or not" Velvet gave a sigh facing the faunus girl" what I'm trying to say it will be better if you tell them by your own accord, than having them find out the hard way. It's not healthy to keep secrets from people especially if they are your own teammates and friends. You've been with them as a team for months now, I think it will be appropriate if you open up to them a little more. Don't you think so?"

"I guess" she smiled" I will think about it, thanks."

"Good. I would like to continue this conversation but I better hurry to the kitchen and make breakfast for the hungry children who already ate" she sighed while Blake grinned" if this keeps up, I'll be spoiling them I swear…."

"I think you already have" she smiled following the instructor out of the classroom.

"Thought so oh well my bad" the older Crowe made sure there wasn't anyone present in the long hallway" by the way, is it okay if I guess what kind of faunus you are?"

"Sure" Blake was happy feeling a big weight was removed from her shoulders finding out that somebody accepted her as a person.

"Let see…." a smirk spread the former therion's lips" a cat?"

"What?" she was shocked" how did you figure it out on the first try?"

"It's not a coincidence, it makes perfect sense."

"How does it makes sense? You just took a wild guess and you got it right."

"Your love for tuna" the instructor was still smirking.

"….."

"I got it correct, right?" Velvet knew she was right seeing that Blake was actually pouting and blushing. Her pout was not in the same cute level as Ruby, but it was still cute.

"I..I don't love tuna that much. I eat it but not every time like my life depended on it" the raven haired faunus crossed her arms the pout and the blush was still present.

"Really?" the smirk wouldn't leave Velvet's features" tuna sandwich, tuna salad, tuna surprise. Oh there was that time you asked me to put tuna on your omelet, want me to continue?"

"Fine you made your point" she muttered now she was frowning guess her tuna obsession is that strong.

Velvet was relief to see Blake feeling better. Though she wasn't feeling the same way. She felt bad at her own hypocrisy. She told the young faunus not to keep secrets from her friends and yet it was with the same with her. The former therion hasn't told anyone about her past since arriving to this world only a half-ass truths disguised into lies. But what else could she do but keep it a secret?

They would never believe her. Just by telling them that she and Laphicet from another world that were given a second chance at life being sent her by a powerful being sounds enough for everyone to think she's insane. Part of her really wanted to tell JNPR and RWBY the truth but, not yet. Now it wasn't the right time. However, the former therion was hoping that someday she can all tell them because keeping this secret wasn't easy. Compared to Blake's, hers was too big to revealed.

* * *

(Time skip)

The streets of Vale were pretty busy as they were filled with a large crowd. So many people have come from all over the four kingdoms to attend this special event. The Vytal Festival was a serious event to so many especially, to business players. Those that owns such as store and shop didn't wasted time to prepare for this occasion. They already all kinds of goods like items, weapon, food, accessories among many others.

To them this was another chance to earn big money, it was a regular way for any business man to think. Some have decided to decorate the streets with balloons, billboards and banners most of them were welcoming everyone to their wonderful city. It was a day for anyone to enjoy themselves and have fun. Human and faunus smiled walked the streets as they were entering the biggest party they've ever attended.

Velvet smiled watching JNPR enjoying the festivities. She agreed to accompanied the team to have a look around Vale as they were preparing for the celebration. The older Crowe also brought Laphicet who was dying to see everything looking at how excited he was, she was glad to have invited him. Remembering what she read about the Vytal Festival it was held once a year in Vale, in commemoration of the four kingdoms.

They celebrated the four cultures in order to know more about the other. It was the idea of the king of Vale behind the Festival as a way to bring peace and unity to the kingdoms since this all took place after the Great War that happened almost eighty years ago. The Festival was truly effective and everyone got along creating a strong union between the kingdoms. Basically the Festival was about celebrating the peace between Vale, Atlas, Vacuo and Mistral.

It will explained why there were so many foreign merchants establishing their businesses in the most crowded areas. The former therion saw different types of weaponry, clothing, accessories, food and weapons. The last part made her think of Ruby she knew if the silver eyed petite were to see this, she will go crazy. For anyone's first time visiting with no lien, it will be pure torture. There were so many things that will make anyone buy them, just at first glance.

It was pretty much true because JNPR has been affected by the sights at least, when it comes to food. Velvet first turned to Nora who was holding a candy apple on her right hand and a strawberry ice cream cone on her left, Ren had a cookies and cream cone, Pyrrha had a butter pecan cone, Jaune had vanilla and Laphicet had chocolate. The festival was really something once a year was enough if they get to see all of this.

"This taste so good!" Nora had her mouth full but it was still understandable for her teammates.

"I'm still surprised she can eat that much" Velvet muttered.

"Her semblance allows her to burn the calories from her body faster than the average person" Ren whispered to the long haired instructor.

That really shocked the older Crowe. Though it should be obvious with her semblance of electricity. So basically Nora can eat an entire all you can eat buffet and still not get fat. The revelation was astonishing, the Valkyrie was a fine example of jealousy to all the girls who like to keep their beautiful figure. It will also explained why her appetite was bigger and stronger than the average person.

Guess having electricity for a semblance is pretty cool. The former therion wondered if the members of team RWBY knew about such interesting fact? Probably not and she knew Weiss and Yang would envy the orange haired girl a lot. They were the kind of girls who choose carefully what to eat in order to keep their figures.

"Butter pecan has never tasted so good" Pyrrha smiled remembering the times she had the ice cream when she was little" thank you so much Jaune."

"My pleasure I'd do anything for my team, even buy them ice cream" the Arc gave a goofy smile.

"I love chocolate" Laphicet said with his mouth full.

"Don't talk with your mouth full Laphi" his sister scolded while taking one of the napkins he had with him" and wipe your mouth, you have chocolate all over your face."

"The streets are really lively" said the red head champion.

"Everyone is preparing for the Vytal Festival, it should be this lively" replied the magenta eyed teen.

"I can't wait for the tournament to begin" the blond knight with a lot of confidence" team JNPR is winning for sure."

"Though the tournament won't be for a couple of months. The Festival itself is what starts first this early" replied the Mistral champion.

"Don't forget about the fair!" Nora smiled" there will be so many things, from food, to games everything!"

"But the fair won't be around the same time as the tournament" said Ren.

"You sure you don't want ice cream Velvet?" Jaune turned to the young woman hoping she would say yes.

"That's fine, you guys enjoy yourselves" she smiled not wanting to be a bother to the team.

"Velvet isn't into ice cream. Her favorite dessert is cheese cake though" said Laphi.

The older Crowe spotted something that got her attention. Chest nut eyes widened to a near by bakery, she crossed the street to take a better look. She stood shocked doing some window shopping. There, stood a cheese cake and it looked very good. Laphi and JNPR went followed her to see what was caught the instructor's eye. Needless to say the pastry looked very appetizing. They turned to the long haired instructor, she was drooling on the left corner of her lower lip. It's like she was in a trance keeping her eyes on that cheese cake.

"Want some cheese cake?" Jaune smirked.

"Yes…." it was her only response.

JNPR and the Crowe siblings have gotten seated in one of the many tables in front of the bakery. They were lucky enough to find an empty table since the rest were all occupied by hungry customers. The team and Laphicet stood silent watching Velvet eating that piece of cheese cake with such calm as she was enjoying every bite. Jaune smiled happy that he was able to fulfill the request to the long haired instructor, she truly loves cheese cake.

But not everyone were so happy at the sight. Pyrrha kept a smile, but it was fake. She felt jealous when her partner offered Velvet to buy her that cheese cake. Even when he bought her the butter pecan ice cream, she felt left out. The red head champion ignored the thought and decided to focus in enjoying the day with her friends. The rest of the team resumed to enjoyed their desserts with Nora finishing her strawberry ice cream and went to chow down on the candy apple.

"Is the cheese cake good Velvet?" asked the blond knight.

"Mmmmm….." she was still enjoying every bite.

"She can't hear you Jaune" said Laphi" she always gets like this when it comes to her favorite dessert."

One of the large holographic screen that are all over the city has suddenly activated. Velvet and everyone had a perfect view showing a news broadcast. The former therion was able to recognized the news caster Lisa Lavender.

*This is Lisa Lavender for another report on the Vale News Network. Just last night another dust shop was robbed of it's content. This makes it one of the many dust robberies all over the kingdom of Vale. According to authorities the culprits only steal the dust, leaving the money behind. The Police speculates this is the work of the terrorist group known as the White Fang. However there isn't any solid evidence to pin point them as the culprits of the robberies nor there isn't a valid explanation to why are they only stealing dust. The White Fang are still at large and they're consider extremely dangerous.*

" _The White Fang…."_

Velvet paused on her eating after hearing the broadcast. The White Fang are definitely a big suspect of the dust robberies that has been going on for months. She remembered when she and Jaune encountered those masked men near the shop From Dust Till Dawn before departing to Beacon.

There was also the encounter with the masked man in black with the sword. His skills were impressive and his strength, there was no doubt he was in charge of the group. The older Crowe resumed her eating, she was sure those masked men are past of the group that only composed of faunus. After all she did her research on them well, thanks to one of the teachers of the huntsman school.

* * *

 _ **Velvet followed Professor Oobleck through the halls of the Beacon library. The young woman has become interested in learning more about faunus mainly, the White Fang. So she decided to ask help from someone who has the knowledge regarding the topic. It occurred to her to seek his help after listening to his lecture about the Faunus Rights Revolution.**_

 _ **Oobleck suggested the library was the perfect place where she will find what she needs to know. The former therion wasn't happy, she had to keep up with his crazy speed with the way he was moving from one bookcase to another. Until the man stopped she breathed a sigh of relief. The history teacher was checking through the case until he found what he was looking for.**_

" _ **Yes, yes here we go. This Miss Crowe, is exactly everything you need to know about the faunus. The copy of this book is a new edition that was recently added to the library records this year."**_

 _ **Velvet gazed at the title of the book" The History of the Faunus: Decades of Agression"**_

" _ **The title is interesting enough."**_

" _ **Indeed. This book was written by Professor Lionheart, the current headmaster of Haven Academy in Mistral. Lionheart has spent years studying the faunus, there's no researcher in the four kingdoms like him. His study starts from their origin, to their turning point, all the way to the Faunus Rights Revolution War and eventually the birth of small independent groups after the end of The Great War especially, The White Fang. Lionheart has also spent a lot of time studying this group in particular. Quite interesting fact, they weren't always the terrorists they are known for today."**_

 _ **The long haired woman opened the book checking where it was talking about the White Fang before searching through the pages.**_

" _ **According to the book The White Fang originated as a Civil Right movement group. With their one and only goal equality for all faunus. They will always held public meetings and rallies to try and raise everyone's spirits so they can join their movement and cause. They used the power of words to convince their kind that they can be treated equally just like any other person. I had the honor to read through Lionheart's research notes that never made it to this book. According to him, he met the founder and original leader of the White Fang a while back. Both of them became good friends. However, he never revealed his name so it's anyone's guess of his identity…."**_

 _ **Velvet reached the pages explaining about the faunus group. There was a picture of an emblem that explains it belongs to The White Fang. The head that seems to be of a panther colored in white in a white circle in blue background but something was different about it. She remembered the masked faunus she and Jaune encountered outside of the dust shop. There was an emblem on the back of their uniform, it was the panther head but it was colored red in a red circle and also, the head had scratch marks on it.**_

 _ **A different emblem probably means a new leader stepped in. She took a wild guess that whoever is this new leader changed the nature of the group from peaceful to violent. Her thoughts were on the faunus in black with the sword. Deciding she had the book she needed there was no need to stay here any longer.**_

" _ **Thank you Professor Oobleck-"**_

" _ **Doctor" the man corrected.**_

" _ **Right. Thanks for helping me, this book will surely be useful."**_

" _ **Think nothing of it Miss Crowe. As a fellow teacher it is my responsibility to do what is necessary to help another. If there's anything else you need, do not hesitate to let me know."**_

* * *

Velvet finished her cheese cake by now while having her thoughts on the faunus group. They were definitely behind all the dust robberies in Vale, the big question is why? Why are they after the dust? They weren't interested in money it was that obvious with the fact that they've never touched such during their heists. Whatever their reasons or plan it was nothing good.

From the news she has read on the internet the White Fang were truly terrorists. Asides stealing, they have captured and even taken peoples lives. Most likely those people hated faunus. All of their targets were anti faunus or had ideas against the species. By now Laphicet and team JNPR have finished with their food. The people were passing by still enjoying the sights, the food and everything else.

"Shall we meet with team RWBY then?" asked Ren.

"Yeah" Jaune nodded watching everyone getting up from the table.

"They said they were going to visit the docks" said Pyrrha.

"That's where the students from Vacuo will be arriving" the Arc knew team RWBY was looking forward to meet the competition they'll be facing at the tournament.

"Let's get going" Velvet paused on her thinking.

* * *

When they reached the docks they resumed a long search and had no luck finding the all girl team. It got to a point when they started asking people if they've seen them by telling them the girl's physical traits. While they were searching they ran into familiar faces for Jaune, Velvet and Laphicet. They recognized the two police officers Grand and Ethan. They were the ones who were able to find the younger Crowe and reunited him with his older sister.

Both siblings were very grateful to the two gentlemen expressing their gratitude back then and now. But the officers weren't passing by on a social occasion to enjoy the festivities. They told the siblings the JNPR that they were searching for a faunus stowaway that arrived on a ship earlier. Apparently this faunus was too quick and clever for them to apprehend and now, they've lost sight of him. After departing ways with the officers they decided to return to the city if they have better luck finding the girls.

Since they haven't found them yet Velvet was starting to grow worried. It wasn't like them to just disappeared into thin air. Her worries for the four girls was starting to grow wondering where they are. Then followed if something bad happened to them while she was spending time with JNPR. Now she needed to be realistic here they may be teenagers, but they were four huntresses in training they can take care of themselves.

Or maybe she was worrying too much for nothing. She was a teacher and she had the right to worry about her students. Jaune has suddenly stopped her telling the older Crowe that he was hearing familiar voices. His teammates and Laphi agreed with him and soon, she was able to recognized them too.

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"Huh?"

"Stop calling him a rapscallion. Stop calling him a degenerate. He's a person!"

" _That's Blake, and she doesn't sound happy."_

Velvet and everyone turned a corner of the street and they spotted the members of team RWBY. There was another girl with them that they didn't recognized. She had short, rather curly orange hair that came down to her chin, wearing a pink bow on the back of her head with bright green eyes, light skin and freckles. Her attire consisted of an old fashioned blouse with short feminine overalls, as well as a black and green collar with a matching pair of stockings. The former therion saw Blake looking upset staring at Weiss, it didn't looked good. From a simple glance it was obvious an argument was about to begin.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like me to stop referring to the trashcan as a trashcan, or this lamppost as a lamppost?" said the Schnee heiress pointing to the two objects.

"Stop it!" the raven haired girl glared.

"Stop what? He clearly broke the law. Give him time, he'll probably join up with those other faunus in the White Fang."

"You ignorant little brat!" Blake finally had it leaving.

"How dare you talk to me like that! I am your teammate" the white haired girl went after her.

"You are a judgemental little girl."

"What in the world makes you say that?"

"Um...Did we came at a bad time?" Jaune asked his teammates looking worried.

"The mere fact that you would sort that faunus boy with the terrorist group solely based on his species makes you just as much of a scoundrel as you believe him to be."

"So you admit it; The White Fang is just a radical group of terrorists."

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"What is going on here?!" Velvet has finally had enough of their arguing, she got between the two girls" what is the point of this argument?"

"Why don't you tell her what's going on Blake? Because I have absolutely no idea what is the big deal with you."

"She's disrespecting a faunus and pointing fingers that he's with the White Fang!"

"A faunus who is a stowaway" Weiss crossed her arms clarifying the fact" he sneaked aboard a ship without paying and last I checked, that's is wrong. It's a crime."

"Just because he did something wrong that doesn't automatically make him a member of the White Fang. Your logic says that all faunus who does wrong things are all with the White Fang, that kind of thinking is flawed. Not all faunus are part of that group."

"I'm not saying all faunus are with the White Fang. I'm only saying he committed a crime and law breakers like that stowaway will eventually join up with them."

"You little…." the amber eyed girl was about to lose it.

"I don't understand Blake, what is wrong with you? I'm only stating the obvious there's no need to get upset with me. Why do you defend the faunus so much?" the heiress kept her gaze at her teammate" in fact, back at that robbed dust shop you were trying to defend the White Fang, why?"

"I wasn't defending them I-"

"You said that they're are a group of misguided faunus. That is definitely defending. It doesn't matter if they're misguided or not they're committing crimes, they're evil and a threat to humanity."

"You don't know anything about them!?" she glared at the heiress.

"And I suppose you do?"

"Enough!" Velvet snapped at the two girls" I heard enough. I would have expected this kind of behavior from CRDL but not from you two! Two friends…."

"She's not my friend" Blake muttered with so much venom.

That comment shocked the older Crowe as well as the rest of RWBY as well as JNPR and Laphicet. But Blake never saw the hurt expression Weiss had because of her words. Velvet was able to noticed it, she knew why she was acting this way. She had a right to defend her own kind it was natural. But she didn't agreed about the White Fang part. Weiss was right they're a terrorist group who commits crimes, being misguided or not their acts can't be justified. Still this sudden action of hers to defend the group really perked her curiosity.

"Stowaway?" Jaune paid attention to the part.

"Do you think it's that faunus those police officers are searching for?" asked Pyrrha.

"Can't they get along?" Nora didn't liked watching the two teammates arguing.

"Ruby, is your team having a falling out?" Laphi whispered to the petite.

"Of course not. They're just having a small argument, nothing serious" she smiled but it was fake, she really wanted to believe things were going to return to normal after this.

"We're heading back to Beacon" Velvet kept a serious gaze at the girl in white and the girl in black" I am so disappointed in you two. I thought you two were better than this."

"So much for having fun at the docks" Yang muttered obviously not happy with all of this.

"Are you leaving so soon friend Ruby" spike the orange haired girl with the pink bow.

"Yeah sorry Penny."

The girl turned to the newcomers with a big smile" hello, my name is Penny it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Velvet that's my brother Laphi. This is Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora. I wish we could meet under better circumstances but we have to get going."

"Please to meet you all and that's all right. I'm suppose to be heading back too."

Velvet gave a sigh she knew what she did was pretty rude. Introducing yourself and then leave just like that, it wasn't right. But she wasn't in the mood right now. After witnessing the argument of the two girls she was upset. She didn't said another word walking out with her younger brother following. JNPR were a but nervous seeing the expression in the instructor's face, yep she wasn't happy.

Weiss didn't spared a glance at the raven haired girl. Instead, she walked closer with the rest of her teammates. She was still thinking why she would act this way just because she was bring truthful and stating facts. Blake however, kept a serious look at the Schnee heiress. She made her so mad with her bias and hatred towards her kind.

" _Not like I was expecting her to understand the faunus and the White Fang. She and her family are all the same…."_

* * *

(Time skip)

That night, it was impossible for Velvet to get some sleep. Nothing will bring her a single thought to lie in her soft comfy bed and drift to sleep. Laphicet has gotten worried about her on several occasions that he even offer her an apple, and she refused not feeling eating the fruit. He then followed with buying her cheesecake, it didn't helped either. The older Crowe wasn't in the mood to eat any tasty treats. She was bothered, lost in thought because of what happened this afternoon.

The former therion kept recalling the argument between Blake and Weiss. Watching two teammates of RWBY arguing with a lot of anger and high tension tore her heart. Because she never thought she would actually witnessed it. So after two hours and after taking a warm shower and changing she made her decision to visit the RWBY dorm. It needed to be done, she would never forgive herself if this team breaks apart.

This was her responsibility as a teacher, as a friend. She would never allowed team RWBY to end up like CRDL. Cardin failed to acknowledge his mistakes and refused her help, his teammates saw their mistakes and accepted her aid. Now it was time for Velvet to offer her help to the all girl team. Because it was more than just her job or duty but, because she had to.

She has grown fond of both first year teams and maybe, she has come to care for them more than her companions from her world. Reaching the dorm hallway she saw the door of their dorm opened. She heard voices from inside that belong to Weiss and Blake. Velvet's eyes narrowed in anger, they were STILL arguing. That made her blood boil after she scolded them it's like they ignored her authority.

"Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!"

The older Crowe was shocked hearing the angry yell coming from the faunus member of the team. Her eyes were on the opened door and Blake left running so fast that passed her by it didn't gave her time to call out to her. It was the first she has seen her running at impressive speed. The long haired instructor walked over to the dorm taking a look inside.

Ruby and Yang looked shocked and worried but Weiss was in deep thought. There some anger in her pale blue eyes. Velvet knew what just happened to make them behave this way. Blake has basically told them she was a faunus and a possible member of the White Fang. She came to this conclusion after she heard from the heiress that she defended the terrorist faunus group.

"Hey Velvet…." Ruby felt nervous staring at the instructor" did you…."

"I know, I heard Blake's outburst as I was heading this way. I doubt she saw me with how fast she was running."

"I knew it…." Weiss muttered looking upset" I knew there was something wrong with her ever since we went to that robbed dust shop and running into that monkey rapscallion. It makes sense why she defended the White Fang and the faunus, she's one of them."

"Wait a minute Weiss, we shouldn't be jumping to conclusions so quickly. We don't even know if it's true" said Yang standing up to her partner.

"You heard what she said. She just revealed she's a faunus and a member of a terrorist organization. What other proof do we need?"

"Still we should give her a chance to explain to figure out the truth. Let's hear her side of the story first before making any unfair accusations" the silver eyed petite proved why she was the leader of this team.

"I agreed with Ruby. But right now we should give Blake some space before confronting her" followed the former therion.

"Hphm...To think all this time she was one of them. Our own teammate a member of the White Fang. Why in the world would Professor Ozpin let her into Beacon? Unless…." the heiress's eyes widened in realization" what if she's undercover and she's really a spy? Her reason for coming here is for me. Probably to capture me and use me as a hostage in exchange for a ransom. My father would pay a lot for my safety…."

"That's crazy, you're over thinking too much" the blond brawler wasn't happy with her assumption.

"Weiss stop it. You're not making things any better" followed the silver eyed girl.

"But-"

"Enough…." Velvet has given a glare to the heiress that made her take a step back in fear" I already said we should give her some space until she comes back. We agreed on Ruby's suggestion to hear her side of the story and explain her actions. If she doesn't come back in two days then we shall search for her through the city. We'll split into three teams Laphi will join this team, then JNPR and I will be on my own. Are we clear?"

The three girls gave a nod understanding the plan. Though for Ruby and Yang they really wanted their teammate to return and that it doesn't come to search for her.

"It's been a long day" the older Crowe gave a sigh rubbing her forehead" let's try to get some sleep and Weiss…."

"Yes?" came the nervous reply from the white haired girl.

"Don't say anything else until we hear what Blake has to say. You obviously hate the White Fang for your own reasons, but I don't want to hear them now. Once we clear things out with your missing teammate we will hear your side of the story."

"All right, that sounds understandable" she gave a nod.

"Good."

* * *

(Time skip: two days later)

It wasn't easy for Blake to be on her own. It made her chuckled when usually it was the other way around. For as along as she remembers, she was able to survive on her own. All the way to the day she left the White Fang she was able to rely on herself and no one else. But it started to get hard to do so once she was put on a team with three other people. Three people that has become very good friends to her and maybe, even closer than that.

She would be crazy but the young faunus admitted to seeing the rest of RWBY as a family. They were able to bond so quickly after a couple of months together. Ruby, Yang and even Weiss were her family away from home. Amber eyes narrowed thinking of the Schnee heiress, she wasn't in the mood. She has made her so angry with her accusations without knowing anything. She should have seen it coming considering her family and position.

Shortly after leaving her team's dorm she encountered the faunus stowaway at the school's courtyard. She had no idea what he was doing there but she quickly made the conclusion that he has followed her. Even if she manages to lose him he will probably followed her so Blake decided to hang out with him. The faunus who was a monkey species introduced himself as Sun Wukong who is tan-skinned with short spiky blond hair and blue eyes.

His attire consisted of red wrist bracers over black fingerless gloves with an open loose collared white jacket with no shirt underneath, displaying muscular physique. Blue cargo pants tied up with a white belt with white bandages on his legs and has a chain hanging from the belt on the right side of his pants. Black and yellow sneakers and a twisted necklace around his neck with a pendant of a monkey emblem. His faunus trait was a long prehensile monkey tail with the same color as his hair.

Blake made a mental note Sun was pretty cute. He was attractive but she chose not to pay attention to it. At first she made small talk with the monkey faunus since she was never one for long conversation, not being the most sociable of people. Even with her team she was the most quiet and reserve. Eventually the two faunus found a good place to talk a beautiful two floor cafe. They got seated on a round table in the second floor balcony style, after ordering some tea.

It surprised her that Sun was actually into the drink since he doesn't looked like the type that would drink tea. She didn't know why but she decided to tell him everything about herself and her past. Maybe because she was that desperate and needed or maybe because he was the same species as her or, he looked like he would listen to her. Sun listened to everything she said but kept a usual expression of course he knew about the White Fang.

"So, I left" Blake finished her tea" I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence. And instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming a huntress. So here I am. A criminal in hiding in plain view. All with the help of a little, black bow" her bow twitched.

"So…." Sun started" have you told your friends any of this?"

"….."

"I don't think she has….."

Blake was shocked at the voice when she turned to the entrance to the cafe's second floor, there she stood. One of her teachers and the youngest in Beacon, Velvet Crowe. The long haired instructor gave her one of her serious expressions in return, that made the raven haired faunus turned pale. She wasn't supposed to be here it shocked her a lot. With the way she was looking at her, she knew she was in big trouble.

"She was never the kind of person to open up to anyone at least, not so easily" the older Crowe finished.

"Velvet…?"

"You know this hot chick?" Sun was blushing at the sight of the young woman and he only got a glare from the amber eyed girl, like she was jealous.

"Fancy meeting you here" the former therion ignored the boy's comment walking over to their table" I had a feeling you weren't going to return to Beacon after what happened, even if it's been two days. But here you are."

"I...Wait, how did you find me?!"

Velvet only replied to the cat faunus showing her opened scroll" faculty members of Beacon have a special app installed that allows a tracking signal connected to every single scroll in students possession. It allow us to find anyone at anytime. Perfect to locate your students if you're skipping classes or if you're missing for running away" she gave a smirk at the shocked girl" all I had to do is type your name."

Blake stood dumbfounded seeing the scroll had her name along with her picture. A blinking red light showing her exact location at the cafe in a full map of the city. She took her scroll, when she opened the device there was the same blinking red light on it.

"I'm just lucky you didn't decided to turn it off or I would have had a hard time finding you."

"I know about that app!" Sun spoke" all the teachers from the other schools have it."

"Thanks for telling me now" the raven haired faunus muttered frowning at him, then she sighed" well, what now? Are you going to convince me to return to Beacon?"

"Now…." Velvet took a small breath" no, I won't convince you to go back. I want you to tell me the truth."

"The truth?" her eyes widened.

"That's right" the older Crowe reached for the nearest chair and placed it on their table getting seated" what you told him, you're going to tell me. If it was easy for you to tell a complete stranger, then it shouldn't be that hard to tell your teacher."

"Wait you're her teacher?" the monkey faunus stood shocked before smiling" by the way I'm Sun, I never knew there would be teachers as gorgeous as you. If that was the case I would have transfer to Beacon in a heartbeat."

"Velvet Crowe" she introduced herself to the boy looking at him" you must be that faunus stowaway I heard so much about."

"What? I didn't know I've become that famous" he smiled blushing" I guess I do have my charm and charisma, it's not easy being a great stowaway."

"You have quite the reputation, just ask the VPF. The Vale Police Force just in case you don't know."

"Yeah those guys are so slow they would never catch me. I bet they can't even catch a cold" the monkey faunus gave a laugh.

"Let's get one thing straight Sun" the long haired instructor sent him a glare" the only reason I haven't call the police yet, it's because of her" she pointed to Blake" right now she's my priority. But once I'm done solving her problem you can bet I will make the call on you. In the mean time keep your mouth shut!"

The monkey faunus had his jaw dropped before he made the notion that his lips were sealed. Blake covered her mouth because she was chuckling leave it to her teacher to put someone in his place.

"Now that we have that out of the way" she turned to the amber eyed girl" I'm waiting Blake."

"I...Are you sure you want to know?"

"One of my students is in trouble and I want to help her. So yes, I can make time."

"…..."

"Blake...Please let me help you."

She nodded finally decided to tell her, she basically told her everything she told Sun. Velvet was surprised to find out she was a former member of the White Fang looks like Weiss was half right. Just like she read on Lionheart's book the faunus group was once peaceful and they're goal was equality for all faunus. But the hatred for the species was too strong, she knew it and their rallies or boycott weren't enough to change people's minds.

The older Crowe was right about the White Fang's emblem changing due that the original leader stepped down and the one to replace him had different views on the situation between faunus and humans. So Blake was torn up because she saw the group as her family and the only people to place her trust and loyalty. But it made Velvet happy that she made the right choice in leaving, realizing the bad things they were doing. The former therion continued to listened to the raven haired faunus until she was done with her story.

"There you have it. I chose to become a huntress to use my skills to help others instead of hurting them."

Velvet stood silent before she got up from her seat and smacked Blake on the head causing a big lump to come out.

"What was that for!?" she cried comical tears.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner!? All of this could have been avoided if you have told me this earlier."

"It wasn't easy I was scared! You know how faunus are treated I couldn't tell anyone, I couldn't trust anyone. When I first arrived at Beacon I was so nervous. I thought people were going to find out but I was wrong. The only thing keeping me from getting bully was this black bow. If anyone finds out the truth about me, I would have surely got expelled and thrown into jail for being a former member of a terrorist group."

Velvet calmed herself down sighing" I understand how you feel Blake. You've been through a lot and it's obvious why it will be so hard for you to trust others. But I feel like I have let you down, like all those months of therapies and classes have all been for nothing."

"Th-That's not true! I...I like your therapies and your class, I also like when you kicked Cardin at the cafeteria."

"Everyone likes that" she rolled her eyes it wasn't just JNPR and RWBY but many faunus who were victims of the Winchester's bullying were praising her as their hero" what about your teammates? All those months with them, did it ever occurred to you to let them in and tell them the truth? Was it all for nothing too?"

"I should have listened to you" tears were forming on the cat faunus's eyes" you told me I shouldn't keep secrets from my teammates because they might find out the hard way. You were right, I literally screamed at them I'm a faunus and White Fang member."

The older Crowe walked over to her drying her tears" Blake I need to know. Can you really put your trust in me, even if it's one time?"

"Yes…." she nodded.

"Then we're going to make things right. You will tell your teammates and friends everything you just told me."

"What?" Blake stood shocked" I can't..I just-"

"You don't have a choice. You just told your teammates they're already suspicious of you...At least Weiss is but Ruby and Yang are worried. Now that you have exposed yourself, you have to come clean. Otherwise it will make things worse, running away will do just that. Tell them truth, open up to them. Show them that you trust them and that you care for them."

"But Weiss…."

"I already told her not to say anything until she hears your side of the story. After that she will tell you her reasons. She might not look like it but deep down, she cares. I can tell Weiss cares a lot for her teammates even you."

"Okay...I will tell them…."

"You can do it" Velvet smiled as she opened her scroll dialing a number.

"Um...You're not going to call the police are you?" Sun finally spoke looking nervous.

"Not yet" she hide her grin the monkey faunus was ready to freak out. Someone answered her call" Laphi tell the rest of RWBY and JNPR I found Blake. We're in a two floor cafe near Opal Street" she ended the call.

" _I hope I'm doing the right thing"_ the raven haired faunus gave a sigh.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Done and way earlier than last time.**

 **-Sorry for leaving it there but it's obvious I will continue in the next chapter. Be thankful I didn't left one of my evil cliffhangers lol.**

 **-To NoNameAvailable Bis you're wrong. Ren's semblance isn't complete calm according to wiki it's the ability to be invisible to Grimm. Basically Grimm won't be able to see him or detect him. His semblance is only effective against them. However for this story I decided to change it to invisibility in general. So no one can't see him (Grimm, human or faunus) or anyone that he's touching or making physical contact with him.**

 **-Some Velvet/Blake bonding for this chapter as expected. I'm happy to see Velvet taking her role as teacher so seriously as the story progresses. Yes she cares for all her students there was no way she was going to let Blake be alone when she needs someone.**

 **-Honestly I didn't like the stray episode because of Blake running away from her friends and hiding things from them. I know her past isn't pretty (compare to Velvet's which is worse) but I would have prefer if she consider the possibility of telling her teammates but from the look of things she didn't wanted anyone to know. Though I'm glad she chose to tell Sun but he's a complete stranger compared to how long she knew her friends (assuming if it's been a couple of months since the initiation don't know much about the time line during vol 1 and 2. I always assume vol 1 is during their first semester and vol 2 is during their second semester and vol 3 is still in the second semester when the time skip of vol 4 occurs I'm going to guess that RWBY and JNPR must be in their second year if they were still attending Beacon. Sorry for the short rant lol).**

 **-Things are going to get interesting in the next chapter. The events at the docks are going to be very different from canon. I also have a surprise but I'm not telling.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Black and White


	14. Black and White

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

* * *

Chapter 14 Black and White

(Location: Sunrise Cafe Capital city of Vale western region of the Sonus continent Kingdom of Vale Remnant)

It has been a few minutes after Velvet spoke to her brother. The long haired instructor has told Laphicet their location. Yet for Blake, it felt like it's been hours. Everything was going so slow maybe anxiety was killing her or maybe, it was something else. It was fear, sooner or later she will have to face Weiss and she will know the truth. Not just her but everyone of her teammates and her friends from team JNPR. The cat faunus was so scared yet she wasn't showing she was keeping a face of complete calm while, shaking in fear on the inside.

She never thought she will have to face them but her conscious kept shouting at her it was bound to happen, whether she likes it or not. Though Sun tried to cheer her up and the monkey faunus failed miserably. Velvet did the same trying to comfort the raven haired girl that everything was going to be all right. It was really tough for Blake everything will be revealed and she didn't know if she should cry or continued feeling afraid.

Velvet was truly concerned for the amber eyed girl. She was her teacher so worrying about her students was part of her job. She might have an idea how nervous she must be feeling right now. To be honest it was a miracle Blake hasn't gotten up from her seat and attempt to leave before everyone else get here. Maybe the fact she couldn't run away from this was cleared as day, maybe she realized this needed to be done, facing the truth to her friends it was like facing her past.

And if she does try to run off the former therion will make sure to go after her and she won't stop until she catches up to her. But that wasn't the case since Blake was still seated trying to look calm. She was probably trying to think of the different outcomes that will come out of this. But the older Crowe knew the faunus member of RWBY was more worried about Weiss than the rest of her friends.

"Calm down. I'm right here. We'll get through this together" the former therion made an effort to comfort the cat faunus.

"Don't forget about me!" Sun added" I'm not leaving you. That makes two people that have your support."

Velvet smiled at the monkey faunus. For a stowaway he really seems like a good person. She might have misjudged him after all. Not to mention the fact Blake told him about her past must be she trusts him enough. Then again she might have told him because he was a faunus, who to better trust than your own kind? There was also the fact that Sun was a pretty face and she might feel attracted to him. But who was she to tell? It's not like she was an expert on the matter.

Blake nodded smiling at the two. At least she wasn't alone, she had their full support. And maybe that of her teammates and JNPR, she had a feeling Laphicet would still accept her. The faunus kept calm making up her mind to stay and not to run away. Minutes passed by and she saw his teacher bringing her another cup of tea. The raven haired girl smiled at the young woman, she really needed another cup. She took a sip and it tasted great, better than the last cup. The hot taste and aroma has helped a lot calming her nerves, feeling more relax.

* * *

Minutes after Velvet bought the cup of tea to his student everyone arrived at the cafe. Team JNPR were the first arrived, followed by Laphicet and three members that forms team RWBY. Once they were all in the second floor reuniting with the long haired instructor, Blake remained quiet but she managed to gathered the courage to removed her black bow.

Allowing everyone to see her faunus heritage. They were all surprised to see a pair of black cat ears on top of her head. Well everyone, except Weiss. The Schnee heiress didn't paid attention that the monkey faunus stowaway that got away from her was present. Her complete attention was on her amber eyed teammate. She was right all along, Blake was really a faunus.

Blake was expecting some reactions from her friends. She saw Ruby and Yang smiling at her, probably they were glad to see and haven't paid attention to her ears yet. Or maybe they had and they didn't care, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren were relief to see her again, not paying much attention to her faunus ears.

Laphi was happy to see her, she couldn't believed they were reacting like this. Looks like she has really taken their friendship for granted, showing how much they care for her. Weiss was the only one she needed to worried. The white haired girl wasn't happy with the revelation. But without paying attention to her, she went to tell her story.

She told them the same thing she told Sun and Velvet. Their reactions were something she should be expecting from people who are her friends. Ruby and Yang were sad but they seemed to understand Blake's situation. It was the same with JNPR every member were all sad at her story but they seemed like they were comfortable with it. Laphicet was the same and she should have known. The younger Crowe had that impression that he will care for his no matter what, he didn't care about species or background.

Now the raven haired funus gazed at Weiss. After telling her story the Schnee heiress seemed to be more upset. It wasn't a good sign she knew what was going to be the outcome. It was predicted considering who was her family looks like she was right all along she couldn't be friends with a Schnee. Even when part of her wanted to accept the white haired girl and see her as a teammate and friend.

"All right Blake" Weiss took a deep breath calming down" I heard your side now as I promised Velvet I will tell my side of things…."

Truth be told neither of the girls of RWBY knew her reasons for hating on the White Fang. She never brought the point because Blake decided to snapped revealing the truth, that lead her to ran away. Anyone could tell the heiress wasn't happy and she was probably controlling herself from going on a rage fit. Velvet could feel the tension coming from her whatever were her reasons, it must be something serious for her to feel this way.

"My reason for despising the White Fang. Why I don't particularly trust the faunus. It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War. As in actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends, board members executed, an entire train call full of dust...Stolen. And every day, my father would come home furious, and that made for a very difficult childhood" she tightened her fists slightly shaking from anger.

Everyone stood silent listening in and they were all shocked at her words. Velvet was trying to control herself from losing it. Now she understood why Weiss hated the White Fang, why she wasn't trusting of faunus, it was obvious why she will judge any kind of faunus that would do something wrong. However, the part she said" a very difficult childhood" made her livid. She hoped it wasn't what she was thinking because if it was, then she prayed she would never meet her father.

Her teammates were sympathetic, the same with JNPR and Laphicet. Blake listened to everything and she stood in deep thought at least now, she was about to understand her a little. Her hatred for the faunus group was understandable, the same with the faunus. Memories came flashing to her when she assisted in some of the White Fang's missions including, her last mission robbing a train car full of dust with her partner and mentor.

"True I come from a wealthy and powerful family. But it doesn't mean I had a perfect life. Anyone would say if you're rich there's nothing to worry about, if you have everything then it's all you need. I've been through a lot ever since I was young, I had to endured a lot, my family was a target and so have I. The White Fang ruined it all, they're to blame for all I had to go through" Weiss kept a serious glance though her eyes, were starting to get teary.

"Now I find out that one of my teammates and someone I would call a friend...Is one of them."

"I'm not with the White Fang-"

"It doesn't matter!" she snapped at the raven haired faunus" whether you were one or you're still one. It doesn't change the fact that you were with them and you probably did their work, you had your fair share of crimes didn't you…?"

The tension now has increased ten times fold, everyone present could feel it. JNPR has taken a step back this was the first time they've seen Weiss so angry. Laphicet decided to stay next to his sister's side, Ruby and Yang was standing by each side of their teammates they didn't looked well at how things were turning out. Sun had the courage to stay next to Blake. As for Velvet, she wasn't happy. She was hoping things were going to go her way, dear Oum she couldn't be any more wrong. At this rate another team with a falling out will take place shortly.

"After the White Fang's original leader stepped down and the group changed, I did chose to stay with them" Blake's tone was somber as tears have formed remembering when she called her parents" cowards" for leaving the group" I've done all kinds of things, small, big, I fought for them all for the sake that it will help fulfill the original goal of equality. What a fool I turned out to be thinking it was really going to make a difference. If protest rallies, speeches and boycotts didn't worked then, thievery, kidnapping, rioting and even murder wouldn't either. In fact, it only made things worse for the faunus. The ones who weren't with the White Fang, the ones who are victims trying so hard to live their daily lives enduring the hatred and discrimination."

Tears fell as the amber eyed faunus gazed at the Schnee heiress" yes, I did many bad things and I regret them all. When I finally opened my eyes to the word of hurt they were causing I couldn't take it anymore, I hated it, I didn't wanted to be part of it anymore. So I went on a mission with my partner...To hijack a train filled with dust cargo from the Schnee Dust Company…."

"So you were behind that incident…." Weiss couldn't be any madder.

"I managed to distract him and was able to leave him and said my goodbyes...That's when I decided to turn a new page in my life not to fight for the White Fang anymore. I only wanted to use my skills to protect the good people, human and faunus alike. That's why I chose to become a huntress. Maybe I can make that difference that was lacking with the White Fang it may not be equality...But I can save innocent lives…."

"Do you have any idea how many people die in that train incident?!" again the heiress snapped at the cat faunus" there were only a few survivors who were barely alive, the rest were gone. They died because you and your group of terrorists attacked, slaughtered the lives of all those security guards that were only doing their job. You didn't care, none of them care for their deaths. The White Fang are truly heartless murderers and you….You're not any different from them…."

"Weiss-" Velvet interjected but she was cut off by the white haired girl.

"Don't say a word. I did what you told me, she said her part, I said mine and it doesn't make a difference. She is or was one of them, the White Fang's existence made my life a living hell" tears fell as the heiress couldn't take it anymore" I can't even look at you…."

The heiress stood silent but she refused to shed another tear in front of them, so she left. Once she entered through the crystal door a long awkward silence fell on the group. Blake didn't hold back as more tears fell, telling Weiss the truth was going to hurt just like she thought. Yang and Ruby tried to comfort her, but it was futile she sobbed softly. As leader of team RWBY the silver eyed petite didn't know what to do she was frustrated that she couldn't do a thing to help her teammates.

Velvet also comforted the raven haired girl with sadness in her eyes she felt so bad for her. Maybe because she saw herself in the young faunus. Blake made many mistakes while working in the White Fang when it went dark and she deeply regrets it. Just like her, all the mistakes she made, all the innocent lives she took in her path for revenge. Now she just wanted to right her wrongs, just like faunus member of RWBY. Even if redemption felt impossible to her and maybe, to Blake too.

Laphicet was feeling a bit emotional. Blake didn't deserved to receive any hatred. Sure she made some bad choices in her life, but everyone makes mistakes nobody's perfect. She perfectly like she regretted making those choices, she deserves to be forgiven. But apparently Weiss wasn't feeling the same way. He wanted them to get along but it wasn't that easy with the bad history between the White Fang and the Schnee family. But the younger Crowe knew this was going to have a big effect on team RWBY and it wasn't going to be good.

"This isn't right…."

Everyone turned to Jaune who was in thought. His expression was clear as day that he wasn't happy with this turn of events. The leader of JNPR was quiet during Blake and Weiss's story telling because he was giving his entire attention. Now that they're done, he needed to speak his opinion.

Coming to Beacon was a dream come true for the Arc when he thought so many times it wasn't going to happen. During his time in the school he was so grateful to have met such a caring team and others that will feel the same. He made great friends and he would never trade it all back. The blond has come to cherish all those people and he wouldn't wanted it any other way.

"Blake I know we have never said a word to each other. But I want you to know, I don't care what you did in the past or who you were. All I care about is right now, the present. I don't care if you're a faunus what really matters, is that you're my friend and I'm sure my team feels the same way too."

"That is right" Pyrrha smiled agreeing with her partner and leader" no matter you're background or what kind of faunus you are, you have become our friend. Anything you did in the past doesn't really matter to us."

"You're our friend no argument there" followed Ren.

"And we love you!" Nora gave the raven haired girl a big hug making her unable to breathe but the Valkyrie knew" sorry for carrying away. Besides, your kitty ears are so cute can I touch them?"

"No!" Blake backed away attempting to covered her feline ears.

"I agreed with Nora, your cat ears are cute" followed Ruby" I don't care about you being a faunus or being formerly with the White Fang Blake. I care about you, you're my friend and my teammate I just…." the silver eyed girl gave a soft sigh" I wish Weiss could see it the same way."

"That goes double for me. I don't care about any of those things, we're on the same team. You're my friend and my partner" followed Yang.

"No argument from me. We just met and I feel like you guys can be trusted" said Sun" I already see Blake as my friend, don't mind having you guys aboard. I may be a faunus but I'm not fond with the White Fang never like them anyway. They think they're better than anyone even to their own kind, bunch of creeps. But that doesn't mean Blake is the same, she's different she's cool."

"Me too" said Laphicet with a smile" Blake I don't care about the cat ears, you could even have a cat tail or even whiskers and you would still be my friend. I don't think my life would be the same if I don't have someone to exchange books with."

The raven haired faunus has chuckled at his comment she was smiling. No longer she was feeling emotionally broken knowing she had the support of all her friends. Well not all of them. Yang rolled her eyes at Laphi's words he would have been able to say a better comment with some teasing but instead he went with the good guy routine.

Then again he was still young and his crush for her partner seemed to have vanished a while back. The blond brawler tried not to grin, maybe there was someone else that caught the younger Crowe's attention. She had a pretty good idea who could it be but she decided to leave it for another occasion. This wasn't the best time to bring it up.

"You already know how I feel. I agreed with everyone" Velvet smiled and proud of her students that they feel this way for the young faunus.

Well, not everyone but it was enough. Velvet knew things couldn't stay like this. Weiss and Blake needed to set their differences aside no matter how hard their past have been. The sight of everyone hugging and smiling with the raven haired girl brought a smile to her face. The faunus member of RWBY was happy trying to dry any tears that will come out but this time, there were tears of joy.

But this whole thing won't have a happy ending as long as the Schnee heiress stays the same with her way of thinking. Because she was a member of team RWBY and if she continues to resent Blake then, it will get bad for the team. It will be all over with what happened with CRDL. The former therion knew it was her responsibility to solve this matter. Mainly because she has come to care a lot for her students. She would never turn her back on these people.

"Come on Blake let me touch them! They looked like they're soft" said Nora.

"No stop!" again the raven haired girl kept her distance from the Valkyrie covering her cat ears.

"You'll do it for me right Blake?" Ruby smiled also wanting to touch the ears" I'm your teammate and leader after all."

"Even if that was case I will still say no" she frowned.

"What about me, I'm your partner?" followed Yang.

"No means no" but she couldn't helped but smile.

"Everything's back to normal again" Laphicet went to his sister's side.

"Not everything" the older Crowe kept her thoughts on the Schnee heiress.

"I think Weiss needs some time to think things through" said Jaune" I'm sure she will eventually change her mind and she will be willing to give Blake a chance."

"That's not how it looks to me" the long haired instructor muttered not after hearing the white haired girl's reasons.

* * *

After leaving everyone and the cafe Weiss didn't went that far. The Schnee heiress went to an isolated location downtown, a small park with hardly any people in it. She got seated on a bench looking in deep thought while managing to dry her tears. The events that took place earlier were being repeated in her head. The way she held so much anger towards Blake, her harsh words she was starting to regret her actions.

But she was still upset with the faunus for keeping this secret and finding out she used to be with the White Fang was the last straw. The terrorist group has caused her so much pain and grief and she hated them so much. But what it will make a difference to take out her anger on her own teammate? True according to Blake she left the group, no longer working or taking orders from them. All the better reason to think with a cool head about her treatment towards the raven haired girl.

Another thought crossed her mind. Will sending all her hatred for the White Fang on one person right? It felt good at first but this person is her own teammate. Truth be told Weiss didn't really hated Blake because she has come to care for her as much as she cares for Ruby and Yang. Her emotions were getting the better of her and it couldn't be helped. Images were being projected in her head, that belonged to the past. Those times she wanted to forget for good, those times that weren't nothing but a hell for her. Her life ruined and scarred because of the terrorist group.

* * *

" _ **Father look!" six year old Weiss entered to Jacquess Schnee study she was holding a piece of paper.**_

 _ **But the young Schnee didn't had a clue that the man and president of the famous Schnee Dust Company wasn't in a good mood. He just found out the White Fang have stolen more of his precious company dust. Important cargo that he will never return. Even when he turned to her, his pale blue eyes were showing a lot of anger. He was staring at the paper his daughter was holding. It was a picture of what is supposed to be the Schnee family. It looked ridiculous from his perspective because neither of the drawing looked anything like him or his family.**_

" _ **I drew it myself" little Weiss smiled" this is you, this is mommy, this one's Whitley, Winter is the taller one and me…."**_

" _ **You insolent child!" Jacquess snapped at the little girl" can't you see I'm busy! I'm pretty upset because the source of my company's success have been stolen by those damn thieves. Here you are caring about a stupid drawing you made!"**_

" _ **But father…." tears were forming" I put a lot of effort on it...I was only thinking about everyone…."**_

" _ **Give me that!" he snatched the drawing from her hands" listen to me good Weiss, don't EVER bother me again with your idiotic antics!"**_

 _ **The little Schnee stood shock as the man has ripped the drawing like it was trash. The tears were falling after she spent a lot of time making it for him, he destroys it in seconds. Jacquess turned the paper into tiny pieces before throwing it before her.**_

" _ **If you interrupt me again I will not be held responsible for the actions I will take on you. Now leave!"**_

* * *

Weiss tightened her fists trembling in anger at the memory.

* * *

" _ **You worthless child! Didn't I warned you not to interrupt me again?! I'm losing millions of lien thanks to those animals of the White Fang and all you do is smile at me. While you're enjoying the life of a snot nose brat my company is getting closer to ruin each day. This company which is the sole legacy of our family name. If it ends our legacy ends with it."**_

" _ **I'm sorry father I didn't mean it-"**_

" _ **It's time I properly show you some discipline Weiss. You must learn your place" Jacquess removed his leather belt.**_

" _ **No don't…." she screamed as she kept on getting hit by her father's belt.**_

* * *

She kept on shaking from the anger as tears formed.

* * *

" _ **Father hates me…." she kept on sobbing.**_

" _ **That is not true Weiss he doesn't hate you" young Winter kept on conforming her" he's only upset because the family business is in peril. He fears the White Fang will bring the company to bankruptcy please, do ever think such thoughts" yet the eldest child of the Schnee family looked so angry thinking of their father.**_

" _ **I don't want him to hate me...Winter what have I done wrong?"**_

" _ **You've done nothing of the sort dear sister" she ran her hands through the little girl's hair.**_

" _ **She's nothing but a nuisance!" the loud voice of Jacquess was heard through the halls of the manor.**_

" _ **She's your daughter Jacquess and I will not stand while you belittle to her!" followed the voice of her mother.**_

" _ **This is your fault actually. If you have done your job properly keeping an eye on her while I attend my business she wouldn't be meddling in my affairs."**_

" _ **How can you say that?! She cares for you so much, it wouldn't hurt if you pay attention to her for once!"**_

" _ **That's not what matters! I just got a call that Trevor one of my most valuable board members have been kidnapped by the White Fang and murdered. And you want me to waste my precious time attending that brat!"**_

" _ **For once in your life Jacquess can you please think about your family first before your work?!"**_

" _ **I am thinking about my family! The company itself is the family business, our name, our legacy is what I have always look out for ever since I got into this position. I am always thinking of the future of this family unlike you. I have my responsibilities to held and your responsibility is to look after our three children, it's your job not mine!"**_

" _ **You are a father first before the president of the family's company. You also have a responsibility to care and look after our children!"**_

" _ **Blame the White Fang then, they're the ones keeping me from looking after them. They keep stealing and murdering my business partners!"**_

 _ **Winter's eyes narrowed in anger as she kept on holding her little sister. The man known as their father has the guts to say his own children are nothing his concern. But she should know better Jacquess Schnee will always care about the company, nothing else.**_

* * *

" _Nothing has changed ever since…."_

"You all right?"

Weiss turned to see Velvet walking to her. Somehow she wasn't surprised. Of course she will be expecting her to try and help her. But she had her doubt she will be able to do something. Honestly she didn't wanted to see anyone she wasn't ready, to face them yet. At least she wasn't so upset with Blake by now, she was considering talk to the raven haired faunus.

"I've been better" she gave a sigh rubbing her forehead" it's been one of those days, I guess."

"Can't blame you after the way you reacted" the long haired instructor gestured to the bench" mind if I seat with you?"

"Go ahead, I don't mind…."

She nodded sitting next to the heiress" I'm sorry for everything Weiss. I can't possibly think how you must be feeling now."

"You don't have to apologize. Quite honestly I shouldn't have snapped like that in the first place. It was against my character and bitter judgment to lose my temper in such an uncalled matter. Though I'm still upset to know the truth about Blake I...I feel like I have made a mistake."

"Why do you think that?" part of Velvet was happy that the white haired girl was realizing she did wrong.

"Because...It wasn't right taking it all on her. I got angry at her and it felt right to put all the blame and my anger on her. It was wrong and selfish. When Blake told her story I was able to feel the sincerity in her words. I could tell she wasn't proud of working with the White Fang when they went terrorist. She regrets her actions a lot even if apologizing isn't enough, so many people have died because of this group."

"You know it was wrong to treat Blake the way you did, that's a good start."

"But I don't know if I'm ready to apologize to her. I don't think it will be that easy to forgive her. I've being a victim to the White Fang just like my family and my father's company. It won't be easy, I don't even know if things can go back to the way they were between me and her. I can't seem to make a good decision. What should I do?"

"Don't forget Blake has being a victim too. All her life she's been fighting hard for equality for the faunus, it's all she has ever dream. The White Fang was very close to her, a group she used to see as a family. Now she sees the horrible truth, that this group has turned to a criminal organization. How do you think she must be feeling after realizing, she's been living a lie working for them?"

"That is why I can't stay angry at her for too long. I know she has suffered maybe the same as me, but I'm not ready to face her and tell her" it's okay Blake I forgive you, let's pretend like none of this has ever happened" I can't do that. I'm sorry Velvet if you get upset with me because of my...Bitchy attitude."

"Bitchy isn't exactly how I would call it and I'm not angry at you. I'm actually proud of you Weiss. You admitted you did wrong, you know taking your anger on Blake won't make you feel better and most importantly, you don't hate her. There's still hope for you and for team RWBY to remain together. I don't want you four to be separated because of this. I see the four of you and I keep telling myself" I'm looking at one of the best future teams from Beacon" RWBY and JNPR I couldn't be any prouder to be the teacher of these two amazing teams."

"That's really something coming from you" the heiress dried another set of incoming tears" most of the times you're so strict and harsh with us but it's understandable why you would act that way…."

"Weiss…." Velvet paused not knowing if it was right to bring the topic" about your father…?"

"What about him?" she reacted at the sudden change of topic.

"Has he...Has he ever abuse you? I mean, physically."

"More times than I can count" the heiress had sudden memories of past events memories, she wanted to forget forever.

"How old were you?" the older Crowe was trying so hard not to get angry at the revelation, so she was right after all.

"Six...I was about to turn seven. True he's definitely not" father of the year" material the Schnee Dust Company has always been the only thing he cares about in his life. He always says he's looking after our family future, I used to believe that. Now, I find it hard to believe him. It's all about the company not us...Not our family."

"All this time, you've been placing the blame on the wrong person" Velvet saw the confused expression on the heiress's face" the White Fang isn't to blame for the harsh way you have lived. The only person to blame is your father."

"But the White Fang-"

"I never said they were innocent. They're definitely responsible for all those crimes they committed but the one who caused you all that pain through your childhood was your father. What kind of parent takes out his frustration and anger on a six year old girl? Only a heartless animal would...No offense Weiss. I thought Jaune's father was an asshole but yours is in a whole different level" she smiled putting her hand on the girl's shoulder" no parent should never treat their child the same way your father treated you."

"Thank you Velvet" she muttered drying her tears" after this, I am so glad I chose to come to Beacon."

"Even if your future teammate will be a faunus and former White Fang?"

"Even if that was the case. I don't regret coming to Vale."

"You went to Beacon because you wanted to get away from him didn't you?" the former therion read her true intentions" I've been thinking about it for a long time. I read Atlas has a huntsman school similar to Beacon. I always wondered why you didn't attended that one. But after finding out what kind of man is your father, I don't blame you why you chose to come here. You made the right choice."

"To tell you the truth I was so sicked of Atlas. The people there are...How should I put it? Closed minded from outside affairs not to mention, they're very arrogant and proud. It's the kind of city where only the wealthy and privilege live. I have a such privilege life everyone saw me as a perfect girl, so talented with a bright future ahead. Whenever I sang they received me with applause. All my life everyone thought what was best for me, especially my family…."

"That's not what you wanted" the older Crowe felt like she was able to understand her more now" they chose your future for you?"

"That's right everything about my life was chosen for me, even the title of heiress. When I told my father I wanted to become a huntress he laughed at me mocking me. He said the life of a huntress isn't suited for the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. It was the kind of answer I was expecting from him. But there's more to life than just running a multi-million lien dust company, I wanted more. For once in my life I chose to be a huntress on my own, it was something I saw myself being truly useful at. I want to show him I can guide the Schnee family name by protecting others. I will fight for their sake and for the sake of my family."

"I will guess he didn't took your decision so kindly."

"Hardly" she rolled her eyes" when he realized I was serious he got so mad at me. He forbade me to speak of the matter anymore and that my only role in the family is to become the heiress of the company. I should have known this was going to happen, he would never understand me or how I would feel...That is why I left without telling him."

"You ran away from your home?" Velvet was actually surprised.

"It was the only choice I had. If I didn't left he would have kept me by his grasp as his prisoner. No freedom, no life, no dream no…."

"Friends?" a smile spread the Crowe's instructor lips" there's more to this story than being away from your father and do something with your life decided by yourself. Isn't it?"

"I didn't had any friends back in Atlas, not by my age that is. I suppose the only people I could consider friends aside from my older sister were my father's colleagues, his business partners and members of the board...Some of those members were murdered by the White Fang. I was curious to meet people of my age. My sister Winter suggested I should spend time with those kinds of people. I didn't had that much luck when I got to Beacon. Most were in awe by my presence because they figured who I was so I decided to play the role...Never in my life I would meet people who didn't care about my status" Weiss smiled staring at the long haired instructor.

"Or falling from a Nevermore after riding on it" the older Crowe followed with a smirk.

"Please don't remind me of that incident. I'm still shocked we didn't got seriously hurt that day" the white haired girl gave a sigh at that memory from the initiation" nevertheless, this was a good experience for me. Aside the embarrassing moment with my future partner, life in Beacon was exactly as I thought it would be. At the end of the day I got exactly what I wanted. Fulfilling my goal, no father to keep reminding me my place in the family...I found people I'm proud to called my friends and a team I'm happy to be part of…." her eyes teared up.

"You obviously don't want team RWBY to break up because of your actions, don't you?"

"Of course I don't...They I...I've never said this before. But they're the first people I have ever grown so close with and I even see them as my family. I would never want them to be apart because of a stupid choice I have made…."

"Even Blake?"

"Especially her. Her past and background don't matter if it means no more team RWBY" she dried incoming tears.

"Good then" Velvet got up from the bench smiling" I don't have to tell you what you need to do."

"I know what to do now. I finally thought things through. Thanks to you, it was sooner than I anticipated."

"Let's return to the others then. Everyone has been worried about you especially, your teammates."

Weiss gave a nod still not knowing how to react when she sees Blake. But she was certain she didn't wanted a gap on the team or rather, a falling out like CRDL. She would never act like Cardin who is completely ignoring his teammates. She wanted to continue to Ruby and Yang and even, Blake. A smile spread her lips as she followed the long haired instructor back to the Sunrise cafe.

* * *

Minutes later they returned to the cafe to see that everyone stood outside of the place. JNPR with the members that composed the RBY of team RWBY along with Laphicet and Sun. Weiss was already gazing at her partner and the blond brawler as a soft smiled spread her lips. How could she be the cause of a possible falling out with this wonderful team.

She would never do such a thing not knowing how much they mean to her. Finally she turned to Blake. The raven haired faunus was no longer in tears, she looked calmed. Looks like everyone has succeeded in making her feel better. The conversation she had with Velvet has truly helped her a lot and made her understand not to be hostile towards her. It was wrong and she still care for her so, any anger she had left has vanished.

"Weiss!" her silver eyed partner ran to her followed by her blond older sister" are you okay? Are you still-"

"It's all right Ruby I'm no longer upset, I'm feeling better now. Thank you for your concern."

"You had us worried for a while ice queen."

"Would it kill you to call me by my name for once Yang Xiao Long?" the heiress frowned deciding not to hear her reply as she walked over to her other teammate.

"Weiss...I-"

"Blake I...I can't forgive you for what you did, for being with the White Fang. But I'm not going to hate you for something that was completely out of your control. You never wanted the White Fang to changed into what they are today. I was able to tell you truly regretted working for them. Therefore I've decided I want to give you a chance, I want to see with my own eyes that you really want to do some good as a huntress. I want team RWBY to stay the same maybe, stronger than before. Until then I will watch you if you're truly trustworthy."

"You mean it?" she tried to hold her tears.

"Yes...I may not look like it but I really do care about this team, about us and I can't forget about everyone else" she smiled staring at JNPR, Laphi and Velvet before she glared at a certain monkey faunus" except for you. I don't trust you in the slightest."

"Can't blame you, we hardly know each other" Sun grinned silly.

"Maybe I can prove my trust to you and everyone sooner than you think" Blake spoke" Sun has some important information you might want to know."

"Yeah" the monkey faunus smiled seeing that the white haired girl was still glaring at him" oh right! While I was on the ship that brought me to Vale-"

"The same ship you boarded without paying right?" reminded the Schnee heiress, she hasn't forgotten he was a stowaway.

"The same one" he grinned only for the white haired girl to glared at him even more" anyway, I heard some guys talking about offloading a huge shipment of dust coming from Atlas."

"Hmm…" Weiss stood in deep thought she obviously knew that huge shipment of dust belongs to her father's company" I see, that shipment might be a potential target for the White Fang."

"I still can't believe they're responsible for all the dust robberies. I mean why would they need so much dust? It doesn't make sense to me it's not like them at all. I would understand if they were stealing money but not dust" replied the amber eyed faunus.

"I do seem to agree at a certain level with you Blake. Stealing money will help them buy all the dust they want so it wouldn't make sense why they would bother stealing it instead. Just how big is this shipment?" she turned to the blond haired faunus.

"Huge, big Schnee Company freighter."

" _No surprise there"_ the heiress wasn't surprised she was right all along" when will the shipment arrive?"

"Tonight at the docks."

"All right."

"Wait!" Velvet walked over to the two girls" you're not planning to do what I think you're planning to do?"

"Blake wants to know if the White Fang are responsible for the dust robberies and I want to be there to confirm their crime."

"If you guys are going so are we" Yang looked eager.

"That's right, team RWBY is on it!" followed Ruby.

"If you guys are going so are we" Jaune repeated Yang's line with the rest of JNPR nodding.

"Not you too" the former therion sweat dropped.

"If you guys are fighting the White Fang then we're coming too. You guys are going to need all the help you can get" said the Arc.

"Yeah we'll break their legs!" followed Nora.

"Don't agree about that but I agree about helping team RWBY" said Ren.

"I will like to aid our friends too" said Pyrrha.

"Who said anything about fighting them?" Velvet sighed.

"One more thing" Weiss turned to the raven haired faunus" Blake, if it turns out to be the White Fang what will you do?"

"I will stop them" she didn't hesitated" I'm not letting them have their way anymore."

"That's all I needed to hear" the heiress smiled.

"I'm going too!" Sun smiled" I'm the one that provided the info so I should accompany you guys."

"I find it hard to believe you can be useful in a fight" the Schnee heiress had her doubts on the monkey faunus.

"I just have you know I'm a huntsman in training."

Everyone was shocked at the revelation.

"You're a huntsman?" Blake removed her shock.

"Yeah. Me and my team are participating in the tournament, we're from Haven."

"A huntsman and a stowaway, what is wrong with this picture?" Jaune stood dumbfounded.

"Where's the rest of your team?" asked the cat faunus.

"Well I…." he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment" I kinda went ahead of them. They'll be arriving in Vale in a couple of days."

Everyone sweat dropped.

"You ditched them?" Velvet couldn't believe it.

"Yes, sounds like ditching to me" said Weiss.

"I can fight, you guys need me."

"The more the merrier" Yang grinned.

"Velvet?" Jaune turned to the silent instructor" what about you?"

The former therion stood in thought but looking at them she knew she didn't had a voice in the matter. They were all determined to go through with this at all cost. How interesting that they will end their weekend about to fight the White Fang. Obviously she couldn't let them go on their own, what kind of teacher she will be if she let that happens? At least the situation between Blake and Weiss seems to be fixed, for the moment.

"Fine. Nothing I will say will make you change your minds. But we're doing this on one condition. I will feel better if I call Ozpin to let him know of the situation."

"Won't he be against the idea of us going after a group like the White Fang?" asked the leader of JNPR.

"Better safe than sorry. I think not telling him might upset him more than actually telling him."

* * *

(Time skip)

As night has fallen everyone has arrived to the docks. They've kept hidden on the roof of one of the many warehouses. They watched as the ship with the Schnee dust cargo arrived, they unloaded the steel crates from the ship, placing them in group with other crates. And that's how it's been for a couple of hours. It's been almost two hours since then and still nothing. By now, the workers have already left for the night. Some were starting to lose their patience and eventually, get bored.

Ruby, Yang, Nora and Laphicet those four were the main candidates that were bored. The three girls were eager to fight already but there were still no sign of the robbers. Sun was also starting to get bored and a bit hungry. The thought of stealing some food like fruits crossed his mind. But with people like Velvet and Weiss around he thought it wouldn't be wise to steal in their presence. Both ladies were serious to call the police on him, so he chose not to do it.

Velvet was focused like the others, the docks still looked quiet and silent. The older Crowe was surprised when Ozpin allowed her with this special investigation. As long as she was with both teams and that she reports to him the end results, those were his conditions. She didn't had a problem with that because she was looking forward to solve this mystery.

She knew the White Fang was behind the dust robberies since she and Jaune have witnessed it when they encountered them in the shop" From Dust Till Dawn". Now she and a group of first year students might end up fighting a dangerous terrorist group like them. It didn't worried her that much except if the man in black appears remembering how skilled he was during her encounter with him. If things turn ugly then it will be up to her to keep her students safe.

Jaune was calm and focused like the long haired instructor. He knew they were getting into a serious fight if they were truly fighting the White Fang. Those masked people he and Velvet met at that dust shop, they're supposed to be faunus. The blond knight didn't had anything against the species, they were just people to him since he has come to accept Blake for who she is.

The only thing worrying the Arc was the faunus in black with the different mask and the sword. He was completely in a whole new level compared to the others. They were just lackeys amateurs, barely a challenge. Turning to his teammates, both Pyrrha and Ren were calm too unlike Nora who seemed dead bored. Jaune was worrying too much after all, he wasn't alone.

Team RWBY was with done along with Sun even if he didn't knew much about the monkey faunus he wasn't sure if he was that good fighting. Also he couldn't forget Velvet was present and he knew very well how skilled she is. Another detail he couldn't forget he has gotten stronger and he has learned more artes. He will give it his best if that faunus in black decides to show up.

Weiss stood in deep thought ever since they arrived to the docks. She saw as they carried the steel crates with her family emblem, the crest that belongs to the Schnee family. It was also the crest that belongs to the SDC. Her eyes were on those crates containing dozens of dust vials and crystals. It won't be good if it gets stolen. Honestly she didn't believed or trusted Sun. But the chances the White Fang will attempt to steal these shipment were very high.

Still the heiress didn't know why they going out of their way to steal so much dust. She was going to make sure this shipment won't get stolen. A quick glance towards Blake made her smiled slightly, happy to know her teammate was willing to fight the faunus group if they show up. Maybe after all of this is done, she might be willing to forgive the cat faunus.

Blake has never being so determined in her entire life. She meant what she told Weiss. If the White Fang was really behind all these dust robberies then she will stop them. It was time to stop running away from her past because, it will always catch up to her one way or the other. She couldn't let them do things as they pleased not after turning dark. Also she wanted to prove to Weiss she can be trusted, for her team's sake. And she needed to thank Velvet for helping her face her problems.

"Nothing yet" muttered Jaune.

"Booorrriinngggg!"

"Nora keep your voice down" said Ren.

"But this sucks. I thought we were going to take names and break some legs!"

"We can't do that if they're not here yet" reasoned the magenta eyed teen.

"Just have some patience. If they're after dust they will definitely go after this shipment" said Velvet.

"How long do we have to keep waiting anyway?" Yang followed feeling bored like the Valkyrie.

"Until they get here" Weiss said feeling irritated at the blonds attitude.

"When will that be?"

"Yang please...Try to wait a little longer" the heiress gave a sigh.

"You sure they'll be coming?" Blake turned to the monkey faunus.

"This is the biggest shipment of dust directly from Atlas. The White Fang will be too stupid not to go after it. But...If it's taking too long for them to come then, they might not be the ones stealing dust after all" said Sun.

" _I hope you're right but somehow...I doubt it"_ her amber eyes softened.

Weiss's eyes narrowed at Sun's comment, he was wrong. She knew the terrorist group were behind the dust robberies. She has seen them before and their uniform. The white haired girl will immediately know when she sees them.

"Come on guys I don't like all this waiting either. But let's try to be patient just a little longer" said Ruby she was also bored but she knew this investigation was serious work.

"What are we doing here friend Ruby?"

"Ahhh! Penny where did you come from?!" the silver eyed leader was scared out of her mind when she saw her newest friend next to her.

Everyone else was also shocked at the sight of the girl. It looked like she appeared out of nowhere. Members like Blake, Yang and Weiss sighed at her presence. Probably because they still saw her as a" weird girl". To other it was amazing how she was able to get here without anyone noticing. Velvet was sure she didn't heard any footsteps and she was keeping all her senses in check even when she got on the roof with of the warehouse with them. Either she can control her walking to make the less sound or maybe she flew to get here. The last was dismissed by the former therion.

"Penny why are you here?" spoke the red cloak girl.

"I saw you and all of your friends heading here. I decided to tag along" the girl in the pink bow smiled.

"Not just she's weird but she's also a stalker" Yang whispered to Weiss while the heiress gave a nod.

"You shouldn't be here. This place will get dangerous soon" said Velvet.

"Yeah, the White Fang will be here any minute now" followed Ruby.

"The White Fang?" Penny gasped" I know who they are. Are you planning to fight them?"

"They're probably planning to steal that shipment of dust" the silver eyed petite pointed to the large steel crates.

"Yes I've heard from the news they're responsible for stealing dust all over Vale. Please let me assist you in taking down this group."

"You really can fight?" Weiss still couldn't believe she was planning to participate in the Vytal tournament.

"Yes I'm combat ready" the orange haired girl repeated just like when team RWBY first met her.

"Everyone heads up!" Blake called out.

"Take cover!" shouted the older Crowe.

Everyone did as told as they heard the sound of multiple turbine engines. Gazing above they spotted four air ships. Each landed not too far from the many steel crates containing the dust cargo. One ship landing near by from the group's view. As the hatched opened releasing a small ramp, someone emerged walking ahead. An individual wearing a white and black uniform with a familiar Grimm-looking mask. But what was important what was on his back, a very familiar emblem Blake knew very well.

"Oh no" she should have known they were truly behind these robberies.

"Is that them?" asked Sun.

"Yes. It's them" Blake confirmed it, her eyes on the emblem on his back.

"You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?" said the monkey faunus.

"No, I think deep down I knew. I just didn't want to be right."

Weiss kept on glaring as more masked faunus were emerging from the ships equipped with high powered rifles, others with swords.

"White Fang confirmed Velvet, what do we do now?" asked Ruby turning to the long haired instructor.

"Let's resume watching over them. We can't just recklessly charge at them."

"Hey! What's the hold up?" said a new voice coming from inside the first air ship.

The owner of the voice came from a man walking over to the group of masked faunus. He had slanted, dark green eyes and bright, long, orange hair, with long bangs covering his right eye. Black eye liner traced his visible left eye. Wearing a red-lined white suit with long black pants and black shoes. His accessories were a small gray scarf, black gloves with buckled sleeves, and a bowler hat with a small feather tucked into its red band. Finally he was holding a cane the top colored white with the middle part red and the rest black.

" _Who's that? He doesn't look like he's with the White Fang"_ Velvet watched the man she obviously got the impression he wasn't a member because he wasn't wearing the same uniform.

"We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, soooo why don't you animals try to pick up the pace."

"Hey, it's Torchwick!" Ruby was able to recognized the man since she fought him when he and some men were robbing From Dust Till Dawn. She was able to stopped the lackeys but the criminal escaped.

"I saw that guy on the news, he's a wanted criminal" said Yang.

" _A wanted criminal working with a dangerous terrorist group. That is a deadly combination"_ the former therion kept her eyes on the man with the bowler hat.

"This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with a human. Especially not one like that" Blake couldn't believe what she was seeing, she got up unleashing Gambol Shroud.

"What are you doing Blake?" Velvet got worried she said not to get reckless and this was exactly what she was doing.

"Hey! Don't go running off on your own!?" Sun panicked.

The raven haired faunus didn't looked back as she jumped from the roof heading into trouble. Her amber eyes were on the human who seemed to be giving orders to the faunus. A human, giving orders to the White Fang? It was impossible. There was no way the group would allow it. Adam would never approve of such action. When she saw him talking to one of them something about not being a leash she made her move that he had his back on her.

"What the-? Oh for f-"

"Nobody move!" she pressed her blade on his neck as the faunus readied their weapons at her.

"Woah! Take it easy there little lady."

More members arrived pointing their weapons. Blake replied removing her black bow showing them that she was one of them.

"Brothers of the White Fang. Why are you aiding this scum?"

The masked faunus have lowered their weapons like they couldn't attack one of their own.

"Heh, oh kid. Didn't you get the memo?" Torchwick chuckled.

"What are you talking about?"

"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together."

"Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation."

"I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation" Torchwick watched as more ships arrived bringing more back up.

As more members of the White Fang jumped from the ships Torchwick took his chance to escape from her grasp. He fired a round from his cane causing the raven haired faunus to backed away. The masked faunus were now getting beat up as Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Sun joined in to help their friend. Penny followed shortly and knowing these people were bad she will keep her word to Ruby about helping her deal with the terrorist group.

From her back a group of sharp blades emerged they were colored black with a mint green line. Holding them with invisible threads she started attacking the masked faunus from all directions. The sight made everyone in RWBY and Sun to stood in awe at her fighting abilities. But they got over their shock and resumed their fighting. But more members of the White Fang were dropping in on the group, they were completely outnumbered even if they were fighting their hardest.

"Let's go guys!" Jaune called out to his team as they jumped from the roof joining their friends.

"Wait here" said Velvet turning to Laphicet" they may have the numbers but we have to brawn and the brains."

"But I…." the younger Crowe" please Velvet let me help, I want to fight."

"Laphi we've been through with this" she sighed pulling the teen closer" you can't show your abilities to the others. It's too dangerous I don't know how they will take it. I can't risk them treating you different."

"But Ruby and Jaune knows and they don't treat me any different. I'm sure the others won't either. I don't want to seat on the side lines, I want to be useful. Let me help everyone."

"Maybe next time" she smiled patting his head" stay here…."

Laphi sighed watching his sister go. He really wanted to help. Over time the younger Crowe has gotten tired of not doing a thing to aid his friends. Waiting and watching was no longer an option for him. Not when he knew he has a great power that can be use for good. It may be Innominat's power but he has the right to choose how to use it and right now, he wanted to help his friends. It didn't mattered if they will see him different or not, Laphicet wanted to be useful to them.

The fight seemed to be impossible for the time being. There were just too many members of the White Fang even when RWBY was giving it everything they got. Sun was the same the monkey faunus has shown his fighting skills which they were impressive for a stowaway. His weapon of choice was a staff that transforms into a pair of nun-chucks shot guns. If they weren't in the middle of a serious fight Ruby would have drooled at the sight of the weapon.

Of course she also drooled at Penny's weapon those floating blades looked wicked and the silver eyed petite wanted to study them up close and personal. Odds seemed to be against them that is, until JNPR and Velvet arrived to offer their assistance. Masked faunus were being beaten from all directions. They were weak their reaction time was too slow for them to open fire with their weapons. Nothing but canon fodder.

Weiss kept her temper in check. She looked calm and collected on the outside but on the inside, she was livid. There was no mercy as she took down faunus after faunus. This was the same terrorist group that have killed friends and co-workers of her father's company.

The White Fang was the sole reason why her father will take out his anger on her. Her hatred was kept in check as she glared at the masked faunus thrusting Myrtenaster, using the dust feature of her weapon along with her glyphs. Tonight she will get justice and stopped them from taking this shipment of dust from the family company.

Roman Torchwick wasn't having a good day. A big robbery as this was one has being foiled. Now the large numbers of White Fang members were getting their butts kicked by KIDS. Okay they were huntsman and huntresses in training but they were still kids. It made him wonder where Adam was getting these animals from. They were so weak but he knew they were just minions that would do whatever they would be told.

Did he forgot to mention that the same red cloaked kid that foiled his robbery from the shop" From Dust Till Dawn" was present too? Yes she was here and apparently she was the leader of her own team. He had his hands full since he was fighting the cat faunus who seemed to be in a bad mood. She definitely had some issues, that's for sure. Also a monkey faunus was aiding here, teaming up in the process. Nothing he can handle, everything will be okay.

As the criminal gazed ahead, he was shock. All of them, every single one of the White Fang operatives have been defeated. Even if their numbers were double compared to the kids and, the lovely dark long haired woman accompanying them. Yes Torchwick has noticed about her presence, she was quite the beauty.

The way she fought captivated him a lot. It was a real shame she was playing for the other" goody goody" team otherwise, he wouldn't mind making her his partner in crime. Things didn't looked good talk about being caught between a rock and a hard place. It seems he has lost this one not, that he was ready to throw in the towel so soon.

"Give it up Torchwick!" Ruby readied Crescent Rose while everyone else were on attack position.

"It's over" followed Blake.

"Just surrender. You lost and so are your White Fang partners" said Weiss.

"Guess you can't win them all. You got me kiddies" the criminal chuckled.

"Failure again Torchwick? As expected from a human."

Everyone was looking around for the source of the voice. Blake however, was shocked the voice was very familiar. A voice she hasn't heard in a long time. The raven haired faunus turned to one of the warehouses. On the top stood a lone faunus in black. The rest of RWBY and JNPR followed her gaze staring at the newcomer. Velvet stood focused remembering him looks like she was right that he might show up. By now some of the White Fang members were starting to regain conscious.

"Velvet it's that guy from the dust shop" Jaune kept an eye on the faunus in black.

The older Crowe only gave a nod. She was a bit worried knowing how strong he was. Even with her and two first year teams along with Sun and Penny, the chances were still slim. This faunus was an experienced fighting, maybe more skilled than her. She didn't wanted to endanger everyone, she was responsible for their safety.

"Adam…." Blake whispered still in shock at the sight of her partner, mentor and ex-boyfriend.

"Well look who finally decided to show up" Torchwick grinned" and here I thought you're too cool that you would stay on the side lines. Always the tough guy watching from afar."

Blake thought he was being insane for talking to him like that. Adam was very strict any disrespect towards him and he will cut you down where you stand.

"You failed again. Even when I gave you twice the number of my men."

"Hey, I'm a professional with high standards. I always delivered when it comes to getting the job done. It's not my fault if your obedient dogs are a bunch of push overs. Even the weakest kid can take them down."

Adam remained silent but he tightened his fists in anger. No one would dare to disrespect his soldiers. The only reason he hasn't remove Torchwick's head from his body yet, because he agreed to" cooperate" with him as negotiated with that vile woman. She agreed to give him plenty of lien in exchange for his group's services even if she was a human, she's very useful.

But as usual he will be one step ahead of his enemies. He has taken a few glances at Blake he hasn't forgotten about her and her treachery. The images were still fresh when she left him on that train her final words" goodbye". The bull faunus was holding a small device in his left hand coming up with an escape plan since the mission to steal the shipment of dust was a failure.

"You must be the one in charge of the White Fang right?" Weiss glared at the man on the roof of the warehouse" I suggest you give up now while you still can. You're outnumbered."

Adam didn't reacted she was definitely a Schnee due to her arrogance. As much as he wanted to make Blake suffer he knew it will have to wait for another time. What matters now was to leave to fight another day. He pressed the switch on the device and just like that a warehouse from the corner exploded. Torchwick took the chance that everyone was caught off guard to run off. Going to the nearest ship and fly off.

Many of the White Fang members did the same thing, the explosion has really caused a lot of commotion at the docks. Everyone regrouped realizing their opponents were long gone. Blake gazed back to the warehouse rooftop and Adam was gone too. Knowing him well enough he obviously didn't came here to fight but to get Torchwick and his men away from trouble. The warehouse was set on fire and they were glad that there was no one inside the building because all the workers left for the night.

"We should call the fire department" said Pyrrha.

"Wait…." Jaune's eyes widened a bit" I think something's coming out of the fire."

They panicked thinking there was a person inside and he definitely needed medical help. But as it got closer to the group, they were able to tell that it wasn't human. They were all greeted by the sight of a creature resembling a big gorilla holding a powerful looking axe. Velvet's eyes widened in shock this creature was familiar to her she has fought it and killed it back in her world. However she kept herself in check from not looking nervous.

This thing was the Grimm version of Orc Kong one of the Code Red Daemons. They were daemons who were far stronger than the average species. Supposedly they could only be fought by experienced Praetors of the Abbey but she along with her companions managed to find them all and eliminated them. The older Crowe remembered how tough it was to defeat it and one thing she learned of the Grimm versions of the daemons they're stronger than the original. She didn't wanted to know how strong was this version of the gorilla daemon.

"It's a Grimm!" said Ruby shocked.

"What's it doing here?" asked Blake.

"A Beringel?" questioned Weiss since it resembles the gorilla type Grimm.

"Wrong. It's a Beringel with a freaking axe!" said Yang staring at the deadly weapon.

"Okay since when do Grimm uses weapons?!" Sun stood stunned at the sight of the creature.

"This Grimm is an even bigger threat than the White Fang" said Penny.

"We don't have a choice but to fight it" Velvet turned to the two teams, the monkey faunus and the orange haired girl with the pink bow" everyone be careful! This one is dangerous!"

"We'll attack it together" Jaune turned to his team that gave a nod.

"No matter what happens. We can't let it get to the city, it will be a disaster" the former therion readied her gauntlet blade knowing if this thing gets to the city a lot of people will panicked that will end up attracting more Grimm because of the negative emotion.

 **(Music: "Expell Class 4-Code Red Daemons" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

Team JNPR made the first move with Nora firing her grenades, Pyrrha firing Milo's rifle mode and Ren firing Storm Flower. Jaune charged at the creature taking the chance that it was getting filled by the fire power. However the mighty gorilla wasn't being staggered at all. The blond knight couldn't react in time seeing the Grimm unleashing a powerful strike with it's axe. The Arc readied his shield and that attack was so powerful that sent him flying to the other side of the docks.

Team RWBY followed attacking the gorilla in unison. The four girls were shocked as the Grimm blocked every attack with it's weapon before sending another strike that sent them flying the same way as Jaune. Sun was next with a flurry of attacks with his staff then changing it to nun-chucks mode firing from the pair of shot guns but the fire didn't had an effect. Orc Kong blocked his attack rapidly before sending the monkey faunus too.

Pyrrha, Ren and Nora realized long range wasn't being any help. They went with close range. The red head champion changed Milo to spear mode followed by her teammates. All three of them charged at the gorilla Grimm but Orc Kong countered releasing a strong shock wave that sent the three teens to the ground.

Penny followed forming her blade into a circle formation, they were spinning rapidly releasing a green beam. Even if it was a direct hit the Grimm was set a few steps back. Though it seemed it got hurt it was still in good shape to fight.

Velvet couldn't believed what she was seeing. They had the numbers, they're supposed to have the advantage against it but she was so wrong. It turns out she was right, the Grimm version of the Orc Kong was even stronger than the original. At least she had the experience from fighting the creature remembering it was weak against wind elemental.

Turning to the group, team RWBY, so was JNPR along with Sun and Penny. Thankfully they weren't seriously hurt because of their aura. But for how long? If they keep taking damage their aura will be depleted and if that happens, they will get hurt for real. She was responsible for their safety as promised to Ozpin so she was in no position for them to have their lives at risk.

Jaune was so relief his shield has protected as usual. But taking a look at it his blue eyes widened in pure shock. He couldn't believe it, Croces Mors shield had a huge dent. The Grimm's attack must have been so strong the shield couldn't sustained the damage it took. Now it was impossible to use it, he'd no longer had a shield. The blond knight didn't know what to do worse, he didn't know what to tell his father. This wasn't the time to shed tears, they were facing a very formidable opponent.

"Damn, that thing is tough" Yang glared at the mighty gorilla Grimm.

"Something isn't right" Ren spoke getting everyone's attention" when we were firing at it with our weapons it wasn't being affected by it."

"I noticed too. It's like it had no effect at all" followed Pyrrha.

"Could it be that is immune to dust?" asked Jaune.

"That is preposterous. There is no such thing as a Grimm immune to dust" Weiss argued because it was simple logic for all the creatures to be affected by the powerful source.

"It seems to be that way. All the ammunition from your weapons are dust infused, if it's not hurting it then it must be immune" Velvet stood in thought.

"That means firing from our weapons will be pointless" said Blake.

" _If it's really immune to dust then that's one advantage we lose. Orc Kong is weak against wind elemental...I have my artes but it's still too strong, it won't be enough. Exorcist artes will be very helpful in this fight...I can't have Laphi involve…."_

"Whoa-what's it doing?!" Ruby brought her attention.

The older Crowe was shocked the gorilla Grimm was casting for an exorcist arte. Her past experience from fighting it in her world there was only one arte Orc Kong would use" everyone look out!"

It was too late Orc Kong was done casting" Grave" as he unleashed the exorcist arte. Everyone was shocked as they got hit by sharp earth pillars. Members of RWBY and JNPR were hit by the surprised attack. Weiss and Yang were the unlucky ones since Ruby and Blake were the fastest to luckily evaded.

At least the silver eyed leader managed to avoided using her semblance and the cat faunus also her semblance creating a clone to take her place. From the other team Ren and Nora got hit while Pyrrha was able to react using Akouo to protect her partner, but she couldn't protect all of her teammates. Sun and Penny were lucky not to get caught because the earth arte has a wide range limit.

"What the heck was that!?" asked a shocked Yang.

"Did it actually used dust?" Blake stood stunned.

"That's impossible! Grimm don't have the knowledge to use it" argued Weiss.

"No, that wasn't dust" Velvet kept her eyes on the gorilla Grimm that gave a battle cry, looks like it was just getting started" let's regroup and attack it together at once!"

Laphicet was shocked and worried when he saw the strong gorilla Grimm emerged from the burning warehouse. It looked strong but he has hoped his sister and everyone else would be able to take it on. Looks like he was wrong, the creature has proven to be very strong. It was giving a lot of trouble to the group.

It's physical attacks were really strong and the fact it can cast exorcist artes makes it even tougher. They were in a tight pinch. He watched them all attacking at once but the Grimm was still strong. It was able to blocked and countered all their attacks. The it followed using the barrier attack that sent them all flying. It this keeps up their aura level will go low.

" _I have to do something. I can't stand and watch any longer. They need help. I've been practicing all along, I have to be ready…."_

" _ **You're not Innominat, you only have his power."**_

" _I know that now, I'm me no one else"_ Laphi remembered his sister's words.

" _ **There's a reason why he let you keep this power Laphi, it's up to you to find out why."**_

" _I want to help them..I want to protect them..I want to aid them..I want to support them..I want the strength to forever fight by their side…."_

Chestnut eyes widened as something was shining before him. In his hands something has appeared that made the younger Crowe gasped. He was holding a medium length wand covered in white what it seemed like paper. Laphicet was able to recognized the weapon the wand-like thing, it was actually a sword. But not just any sword. but the sword that belongs to the Empyrean Innominat.

That means it belongs to him now, his own weapon. He gazed at the battle RWBY has been sent flying again along with Sun. JNPR were still fighting hard teaming up with Penny and his older sister. The teen started casting an exorcist arte one, that will truly help her and his friends. Concentrating on it, focusing on the exact one needed to even the odds against the gorilla Grimm.

" _I can feel it...I can feel the power surging through me. Just like I practiced, hang on everyone"_ eyes focused on the target ready to unleash his might.

" **Divine Saber!"**

A purple glyph appeared below Orc Kong as it was attacked by many purple lightning bolts crashing from above. The exorcist arte ended with a bigger and large bolt falling on the gorilla Grimm.

Velvet saw that the creature was under the paralysis effect, she turned to see her brother the one responsible for casting the arte. A smile spread her lips happy to have him joining the fight while the others were shocked at what just happened. Now it was their chance to come up with an offensive strike one, that will finally put an end to the Code Red Grimm.

"Laphi!" she signaled to her brother" it's weak against wind!"

The younger Crowe nodded knowing exactly which arte to cast next. He focused again on his power channeling it to another exorcist arte that will share the wind element.

" **Air Thrust!"**

Orc Kong was now by dozens of sharp wind blades hitting it's entire body. It gave a bestial cry of pain since it was hit by it's elemental weakness. Velvet knew they have won the upper hand, not it was the time to attack.

"Penny used that green laser from earlier! Jaune back me up!" she turned to the rest of the group" stand back we got this. We have to weaken it first before going all out."

Penny has used the green beam once more hitting the Grimm directly. The Arc and the older Crowe charged at it ready to use their artes. The blond knight was not using his shield somehow, it felt right not to have it. Maybe now he might be able to fight more like his teacher.

" **Tiger Blade, Lightning Blade, Light Spear!"**

" **Swallow Dance, Devour, Rush Strafe!"**

Orc Kong was truly hurt by the last arte Rush Strafe was the one that received critical damage. This was it, time to let everyone go all out now it was stunned.

"Now attack everyone!"

Team RWBY were first doing a combination of attacks together, followed by Sun, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora. The gorilla Grimm was completely defenseless it looked like it was ready to go down with just one more attack. Jaune was ready to attack again he could feel a new power within rising but it was stronger than the artes he's learned so far. He unleashed his gauntlet dagger along with the blade on his right boot charging at the creature. Everyone gazed in awe watching the blond knight filled with his aura as he was about to release a powerful attack.

" **Witness the results of my training, Arc Revolution!"**

Orc Kong was slashed by a flurry of fast attacks from all directions until Jaune finished it off with a downward stab of Crocea Mors. That was it, the gorilla fell down until it started vanishing. The might Grimm has been vanquished, a victory for everyone. They were all still in awe at what they just witnessed, RWBY, Sun, the rest of JNPR even Penny. Velvet kept a smile at the blond happy for him. It was hard to believe he was getting stronger with each day. She was so proud of him pretty soon he might be able to defeat her.

 **(Music end)**

* * *

An hour later the police and the fire department arrived at the docks. The fire fighters already put out the fire on the warehouse. They were lucky nothing else caught fire. It was unfortunate that the White Fang escaped along with Torchwick and their leader. Jaune was holding his damaged shield talking to Ruby if she can somehow fix it. The silver eyed petite was a genius when it comes to weapons so it was the Arc's best bet if she can fix the shield.

The leader of team RWBY was sad telling him that she couldn't help him, because the shield was beyond repair. Jaune sighed finally coming to terms with that he could no longer use the shield who also serves as the sheath of his sword Crocea Mors. The others were talking about the Grimm they just fought. They were still shocked that a Grimm was immune to dust and it was also able to perform attacks like it was using dust. Velvet and Laphicet were the only ones who knew the truth.

"Blake?" Weiss called the raven haired girl getting her attention before clearing her throat" I must admit, you did well fighting the White Fang and that Grimm. Honestly I was expecting you were going to hesitate fighting your former group.

"I didn't hesitated because I made up my mind a long time ago. The White Fang are no longer the same group I used to look up to or the same group I was proud of working with. I'm worried about that man working with them what was his name again? Ruby called him Torchwick. I don't understand, they would never work with a human. It goes against their morals."

"I guess that would be true considering their hatred towards humans. It all seems so confusing" the heiress stood quiet before giving a sigh" we can think about such matter later, right now I would like to apologize…."

"Apologize?" the amber eyed faunus stood shocked.

"I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. You're no longer one of them and you're trying hard to fix your mistakes by becoming a huntress. But now I know, I can fully trust you. I can finally forgive you Blake" she gave her teammate a quick hug while everyone smiled at the sight.

"Thank you Weiss" she smiled breaking the embrace.

"But…." she resumed her pale blue eyes narrowing" I can't forgive the White Fang, I will never forgive them."

"I understand…." Blake nodded suddenly her scroll gave a beep telling her she had a new message. She opened the device not seeing the name of the sender, she started reading the message.

*We will meet again...My darling.*

" _Adam…."_ she knew it was him because he was the only one who would called her such.

"I think we all did a good job today" Jaune smiled trying to forget about his destroyed shield.

"That is true I'm proud of all of you" Velvet smiled at the group.

"Hey, where did Penny go?" Ruby noticed the girl was nowhere to be seen.

"She must have left. It is getting a bit late" said Pyrrha.

"Let's hear it for our hero, Laphi!" Nora smiled staring at the teen.

"Hero? Me?" the younger Crowe.

"Of course you are. You were able to helped us against that gorilla that had an "axe" to grind with us, eh..get it? Right?" Yang started chuckling at her pun.

"Boo!" the Valkyrie called the brawler on her lame pun followed by many groans.

"Is she mentally ill?" Sun whispered to Blake regarding Yang's pun.

"Who knows?" replied the raven haired faunus.

"You were amazing Laphi!" Ruby smiled.

"She's right Laphi, you did great" smiled Jaune.

The younger Crowe started blushing at the compliments. Then he turned to his older sister expecting she was going to be upset with him, she was smiling at him.

"Velvet...Are you angry with me?"

"I'm not. I'm glad you were there to help us. If it weren't for you we would have had a hard time beating Orc Kong. Good job Laphi"

"Thanks Velvet" he smiled so happy that he got praised for helping everyone.

"Anyway" the long haired instructor turned to team RWBY" Blake, Weiss I hope you two have learned your lesson. I don't want you two arguing like that ever again."

"That won't be necessary we have settled our differences" the Schnee heiress smiled turning to the amber eyed girl.

"Yes I'm glad I was able to faced this without running away."

"Yay team RWBY is back together!" cheered Ruby.

"All right our job is done" the older Crowe turned to everyone" I already called Ozpin the results of our investigation. Time head back to Beacon."

* * *

(Time skip: the next day)

Velvet was cleaning up her dorm doing the usual thing every early morning. After last night's events she could sure use some down time. She was glad they were able to defeat Orc Kong without anyone getting hurt badly it was a good thing her brother was there to give them a hand. That was one thing less to worry about, the other thing was about the White Fang. They still didn't know why they were stealing so much dust or why a wanted criminal like Roman Torchwick was helping them either.

Her last resort was to ask Ozpin and the headmaster of Beacon told her exactly what she was expecting. He didn't know it was unsure what the faunus terrorist group was planning with so much dust. The former therion paused on her cleaning seeing Laphicet entering the dorm holding a flat square box and a small bag red bag. The sight has brought her curiosity.

"What's that?"

"I don't know. I found it on the front of our door. Oh there's a note in one of them" the younger Crowe smiled reading the front of the note" hey, it's for you from team RWBY."

"A gift?" she raised an eyebrow not seeing it coming.

"Yeah it's definitely from them, I think this hand writing belongs to Ruby" the teen opened the note pad and started reading" Thank you for keeping our team together, you're the best teacher in the world from Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang."

The words made the eyes of the long haired instructor to teared up _" I didn't know they would go this far to thank me…."_

"Here you go" Laphi smiled handing her the small bag" it's yours, go ahead."

Velvet checked the bag there was something inside of it. Her eyes teared, it was a red coffee mug with the words" #1 teacher" in black letters. Again her eyes teared up at the gift, she hold the tears from falling.

"There's more on the note" her brother kept on reading" PS, Jaune told us you like cheese cake. So we decided to buy you some."

Velvet's eyes turned to the size of dinner plates gazing at the flat square box. Laphicet opened the box revealing a truly delicious sight. It was a glorious small cheese cake waiting for the taking. She quickly used her finger for a taste test as soon as it hit her mouth she was shocked. It was the same taste from that bakery she went with JNPR.

"Enjoy it Velvet."

"Here you go Laphi. Eat at your hear's content."

"What? But the cake is yours why do you want me-"

"I can't eat all of this. Do you have any idea how many calories this has?!"

"You actually care about your figure?!" the teen was shocked because it was the first time he has heard about it.

"Of course I do. I can't fight effectively if I turn into a huge balloon."

"Don't you think you're over reacting?" he sweat dropped.

"If I eat all of this. I will gain fifty pounds easily. You can have as much as you like, I'm done with today's cleaning. I'm taking a shower."

The younger Crowe watched her take a towel before entering the bathroom. A few seconds later she left and went back to the cheese cake again she used her finger to take a small taste. She growled heading back to the bathroom cursing why the blasted cake tastes so good. Laphicet just chuckled at his sister's behavior there were times she can act very feminine.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Chapter finally done hope you all enjoy this 15k+ chapter.**

 **-I'll be honest I didn't like Weiss's reactions to learning Blake being a faunus and former member of the White Fang. I don't like that she decided to shrugged it off like it didn't matter and decided to changed her mind so quickly. Then she forgive her just like that. No offense to Monty (RIP) Miles Luna and Kerry Shawcross but the way they chose to do that, I call it an example of" bad writing". Now I'm not flaming them I love everything they've done with RWBY. But it feels so unrealistic that Weiss forgave Blake so easily. Remembering her family's history with the White Fang and the negative impact that had in her life. So obviously I decided to do it different in this story and still I think I let Weiss forgive her easily. Though not on the same level as in canon.**

 **-The first Code Red Grimm has appeared and it was Orc Kong. Important information, Code Red Grimms along with Therion Grimms are way stronger than the usual Grimm and the Boss type Grimm. Also unlike the Boss types, they're immune to any kind of dust.**

 **-Later I will write a list of all the artes Jaune has learned so far in the story. Just in case anyone is feeling curious. Also yes Jaune has unleashed his first Mystique Arte an original I came up with titled" Arc Revolution". But the other two will be canon from other Tales games.**

 **-After thinking it for a while I decided to get rid of Jaune's shield. Honestly he doesn't need it. It's better this way, because now he can fight similar to Velvet and that's the point. He's supposed to be her student.**

 **-The surprise I had planned was Laphicet's first fight. I decided to make him a powerful spell caster along with support and healing artes. He also has Innominat's crappy sword maybe I will change it in the future, I don't like it honestly. There will be more of him fighting in the future so keep looking forward to it.**

 **-With this I have officially ended volume 1. Before going to volume 2 there are two very important off canon chapters I must write. Those are about team CRDL and Velvet along with some Velvet/Jaune development. That's all I will say won't spoil it.**

 **-On another note I am so happy to announce my RWBY community" No Yuri No Yaoi" has reached over 1k stories I'm so happy.**

 **-In addition RWBY chibi season 2 will premiere on May 13 YAY! And Penny is making her debut can't wait.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs (200) and follows (over 200 nice) and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Epiphany


	15. Epiphany

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italic are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

WARNING: this chapter will be rated M because of strong violent content such as blood, gore you get the idea. You have been warned.

* * *

Chapter 15 Epiphany

(Time skip: one month later)

(Location: Beacon Academy capital city of Vale western region of the Sonus continent Kingdom of Vale Remnant)

Just another beautiful day in Beacon though it wasn't as busy as usual. Things were going rather smoothly due that they were at the end of the semester. Usually around this time, teachers give final test before going on break. Most students will freak out because they have too much work to go by, others will remove their eyes for the finals, others will study so hard they will burn their eye lashes and others will not worry in the slightest.

First years were the ones to feel the fear, to feel so nervous at the mention of finals. Second to fourth years were the calm one aware of what they'll be facing. Yet first years like team RWBY and JNPR were taking it easy. Thanks to their favorite teacher they will always get together for study sessions. The results spoke for themselves, they've been able to survived the finals without losing their sanity. And the rest was smooth sailing from here.

Among the teams there people like Ruby, Yang and Jaune who would have trouble dominating the material for the test. Thanks to Velvet they managed to studied enough without a problem. Everyone was calmed and confident that everything went well, everything went in their favor. No one was worried, no one had second thoughts. This sort of thinking was the result of studying hard every day, together with their friends and teammates.

By now they have gotten used to the older Crowe's strict nature allowing them to focused on their studying. It wasn't easy, the road was long and hard. But together they managed to crossed it and take those tests without worrying of getting a bad grade. After all the hardships, after all the enduring, the worst has happened and it was over. Now all there was left is to feel relief and enjoy the free time on their hands. Obviously both teams were going to enjoy those moments with their favorite teacher.

Ever since the semester started, Velvet has prepared everything regarding her class. It was a tough job but she managed to pull it off under such a short amount of time. When she wasn't teaching or participating in training/survival exercises the older Crowe will participate in other activities. She came up with a list of playing different kinds of games. There were more like activities to spend time with her students and as a reward for doing a good job.

Needless to say JNPR and RWBY have done excellent with their classes. She found out from Port and Oobleck they all got acceptable grades and Goodwitch was pleased with their work during combat class. After the former therion decided to extend the schedule of social activities for a job well done. Among them were video games, watching movies, chess, the strategy four player game Ruby brought from her home each player representing the four kingdoms.

Currently the long haired instructor stood seated on a circular table in the library. She was joined by her brother Laphicet and both first year teams. Today's game was none other than" Uno". It was a popular card game that that JNPR and RWBY has gotten hooked up lately. Velvet brought the suggestion of adding to her list of games and activities.

Since they first started playing, both teams have come to like it a lot. They also realized the more players participated, the better. Everyone seemed to be in deep thought, they were calm and focused trying to come up with their next move. Their hands had a variety amount of cards, some were larger than others making it impossible to how or why they had so many of them.

Weiss had so many cards, she wasn't happy about it the heiress truly looked annoyed. Ren seemed to have the same amount, Jaune also seemed to have around the amount too and also, he was looking annoying as well. Poor Nora was on the same boat along with Ruby. The ones who had a medium amount of cards were Yang, Blake and Pyrrha.

Laphicet had a total of twelve cards and finally his older sister. Basically many of the teens present were giving Velvet the stink eye because she only had two cards. It wasn't fair that the times they have played Uno the older Crowe has always being the winner. So far she still held a record of nine to zero in the game it was frustrating for everyone else.

"I changed the color to yellow" Ren replied in his usual calm demeanor as he placed a number three yellow card on the top stack of cards.

"Nice, yellow is definitely my color" Yang smiled since it was her turn next, she placed a yellow number six card.

"No problem here" Pyrrha smiled placing another yellow card.

"There's plenty of yellow on me, so keep it coming" Weiss muttered placing another yellow card, why whenever they play this game she ends up with so many cards.

"UNO!"

"Nora you're suppose to say that when you have one card left" the magenta eyed teen sighed.

"Then I will never say it because helloooooooooooo!" the Valkyrie was annoyed showing the large stack of cards she was holding.

"Uh...Whose turn is it?" asked Ruby.

"It's mine" Blake replied checking on her cards" don't need yellow so I'm changing it to green" she threw a color changer card before placing a green number two.

"Thanks a lot Blake" muttered the Schnee heiress not happy in the least not to mention bad luck seemed to be on her side today, she didn't had a single color changer card not even a pick 4 cards color changer.

"My turn" Laphi smiled" I'm changing the color back to yellow" he followed placing a yellow five."

"Thank you!" cheered the white haired girl, the younger Crowe was definitely her favorite person today.

"Plenty of yellow to go" the silver eyed leader smiled placing another yellow card _" just twelve more cards to go and I'll be home free."_

"My turn next" Jaune was checking his stack of cards" there's a lot here for me to pick only one. There we go yellow" he placed a yellow seven.

" _Please don't let her have yellow, please don't let her have yellow"_ basically it was the thought everyone else had on their mind because it was Velvet's turn.

The former therion stood quiet and in thought gazing over her remaining two cards. The rest were keeping an eye on her. If by some miracle she does have a yellow card on her, then she will have to say "Uno" officially. Otherwise, she will have to pick seven cards from the deck. That means she will remain playing the game and, that would be good for them. In the older Crowe's self defense she was trying so hard not to grin or smirk at the group. The long haired keep staring at the two cards before picking the one on the left.

"Uno" she calmly replied.

"Nooooo damn it!" Nora shouted" this game is so frustrating!"

"She's going to win again" Ruby lowered her head.

"Nora is your turn" said Yang.

"I am so mad right now!" the Valkyrie was losing it" I must release my anger on someone…."

" _Oh no…."_ Ren was worried seeing the look his childhood friend was giving him also, because he was next after her.

"Ren pick up four cards and I change it to blue!" she grinned placing a pick up four plus color changing" don't forget your turn is skipped too!"

"It is definitely not my day" the teen gave a sigh as he picked four new cards from the deck.

"Pyrrha I have nothing against you but you will have to pick two cards" Yang followed placing a pick 2 in blue.

"I'm not offended at all it is how the game works" the red head champion smiled an evil glint on her bright green eyes turning to a certain heiress" of course now Weiss will sadly have to pick four cards" she placed another pick two in blue.

"What have I done to deserve this!?" shouted the frustrated heiress now she was glaring at the person whose turn is after hers" Laphi, I'm skipping your turn" she managed to find a blue skip card within her stack.

"Oh...Okay" the younger Crowe wasn't that happy.

"My turn...I do have some blue on me" Ruby smiled placing a four blue.

"It's my turn again" Jaune gave a small breath.

"Jaune don't let Velvet win!" Nora was the first to speak for everyone.

"Yeah we can't let her win another round of Uno" followed Yang.

"Use any means necessary to keep her in the game" said Weiss.

"I suggest you use any pick up four, pick up two or turn skips at your disposal" followed Ruby.

"You can do it Jaune" said Ren.

"I don't see the problem here. What is wrong if Velvet wins again I-" Pyrrha paused when everyone was glaring at her of course she should have known better than to act her usual kind self, nobody wanted the long haired instructor to win" I suppose it is getting tiring to see the same person winning in the same game."

The Arc kept a focused expression. It didn't took a genius to know his friends didn't wanted their long haired instructor to have another victory in this game. Following Ruby's suggestion he checked his hand for any of those cards that will make the person in the next turn to draw cards. As expected since he probably had more than thirty, he didn't know exactly because he lost count a while back.

There were a total of three pick up four plus change color, six sets pick up two in different colors. Damn he had enough to have anyone draw over ten cards. He gazed at his teammates and friends of team RWBY, they were giving him hopeful glances. Then he turned to Velvet who was waiting patiently for his move, holding her last card. The blond knight cleared his throat picking a card.

"I'm changing the color to red" Jaune heard everyone groaned from the disappointment, he placed a red card.

Velvet gazed at the top card then turned to everyone else and finally gazed at her only card she chuckled" done."

They all stood shocked as she placed her last card which it was a red eight. This couldn't get any worse Jaune basically changed the color to the older Crowe's favor. He basically let her win. That was it, the last straw. Nora was so mad she threw all her card to the table, Ruby followed burying her head while crying comical tears, Weiss's left eye was twitching from the annoyance, everyone else sighed at another win for the long haired woman.

"The game isn't over" Velvet didn't know why they were acting like this" you can all still win until there's only one left holding cards."

"But you always finished first" whined the Valkyrie.

"Thanks a lot Jaune" Yang frowned at her fellow blond companion" I should have known you would go easy on Velvet, after all you li-"

At that precise moment her little sister used her semblance to raced to her side of the table and covered her mouth, preventing the brawler from saying anything else. Jaune felt relief he will have to thank the silver eyed petite later. He couldn't believed by now everyone knew about his feelings for the long haired instructor.

Maybe because it was that obvious how he feels for her. But the Arc didn't noticed Pyrrha's expression. The red head champion was sad her bright green eyes showing that sadness. She wasn't stupid, she also knew how her partner feels for Velvet. The pain in her heart will grow stronger and the jealousy will get worse. Just why in Remnant did she had to fall for her blond partner?

"What Yang was about to say is, Jaune really respects you Velvet" the red cloak girl smiled with a nod while her older sister rolled her lilac eyes with her mouth still covered.

"All right…." the older Crowe knew already about that, she heard her scroll beeping she opened the device seeing the new message she has recently received" the headmaster is calling me, just in time. I'll see you all later."

As they watched her leave the table and the library Jaune gave a sigh of relief smiling at the petite" thanks Ruby, I owe you one."

"No problem but seriously Yang what were you thinking? You were about to let it slip."

"My bad then, lighten up sis, you stopped me just in time" the blond brawler shrugged it off picking her cards wanting to resume the game" sooooo Jaune, when will you tell Velvet you have the hots for her?"

The Arc chose to ignored her not wanting to touched that subject as he went back to the game" whose turn is it now?"

"Mine!" Nora cheered going back to her good mood she already moved on from the teacher's victory.

* * *

The combat arena was empty as expected since it was the end of the semester. There wouldn't be any combat class after the students have taken their final exams. Only one person stood practicing, more like training than the latter. He was panting, his whole face was covered in sweat, he forgot how long he's being training here. His tightening hold on the mace hasn't changed since he started. Cardin Winchester finally decided to take a break because he felt his body has reached it's limit.

He let loose of the mace deciding to get seated on the ground, he was still panting trying to catch his breath. The tall teen growled realizing his mistake to bring a bottle of water he could sure use a cold drink right about now. He wasn't even going to make the effort to try and get one because he was too tired. So he stood still for a while resting before he was in deep thought, reflecting on everything that's happened.

Honestly nothing has changed since he stopped talking to his teammates. Cardin has being ever as distant towards his team. All because he believes they betrayed him for siding with Velvet over him. It was an outrage, it was unfair they would chose her over their leader and teammate. At first it was all right to ignore them every time he returns to CRDL's dorm, not even sparing a glance at them.

Why should he care about them when they broke their trust for him? As far as he was concerned they weren't worth being his teammates or even being called friends. But now after months, he was starting to have second thoughts. It slowly sink in him that maybe he made a mistake. That they didn't deserved this. The Winchester thought long and hard for quite some time that he was the one at fault. All of this was his fault, he was the reason team CRDL has fallen apart.

All this time, all these months he has thought and reflected upon his actions. Everything he did since coming to Beacon and after he was put on a team. His bullying was on the top list sure he likes picking on those who were weak. The faunus on the other hand was a different issue. To Cardin they were animals, freaks nothing more. To him they've always being inferior to humans. It was fun to mess with them, show them who's the one on top of the food chain.

But that kind of behavior got him in trouble with her. It all lead to countless days of detention with Professor Goodwitch and also the inevitable break up with his team. It was easy to put the blame on the long haired instructor but now, it was hard to do so. The blame was on him alone, even with his pride he was aware of it. A sigh escaped his lips this was getting so annoying that he was starting to feel bad with himself.

" _Damn...I can't seem to hate them anymore. Russ, Dove and Sky I hate to say it, but I missed those idiots. I can't even seem to hate Crowe too…."_

Cardin's thoughts were interrupted by the beeping of his scroll. He opened the device reading the new message that was from the headmaster. The Winchester was being called to his office. It was a good time since he finished with the training for today. He had no idea what could Ozpin want with him, a frowned spread his lips.

No it couldn't be anything bad, he hasn't done anything that would go against school regulations. Come to think of it he hasn't bullied any faunus since he stopped talking to his team. The issue with his teammates was that serious that he stopped thinking about bullying anyone. The Winchester decided to leave the arena heading straight to the office. He will have to take a shower later.

* * *

When Cardin arrived to the headmaster's office he was surprised to see his teammates present. He was expecting to be the only one to be called, looks like he was wrong. The Winchester only gave a quick glance at the three teens before turning to the headmaster seated on his desk. Next to his stood Goodwitch, no surprise there. However, the tall teen wasn't really expecting to see Velvet present too. The long haired instructor was on the opposite side of his three teammates.

The CRDL leader was really hoping this wasn't about something he did wrong or better yet that this wasn't because Crowe wanted to piss him off. Who knows she might come up with something just to put him in a bad mood. Though honestly Velvet, didn't looked like the kind of person who would do that. Not after coming with terms that she really wanted to help his team back at the Gauntlet exercise by using team CFVY to aid them.

"Thank you for joining us Mr. Winchester" spoke Ozpin with a smile" I assure you there's a reason for calling you here."

"I hope it's nothing bad. I've being behaving these couple of months."

"And I'm pleased to hear it. But no, it is nothing of the sort. The reason for calling you I have a special assignment, for team CRDL."

"Assignment?" blinked Cardin it couldn't be what he was thinking.

"You mean like a mission?" Russel was shocked along with Sky and Dove.

"I'm afraid it is not a mission. First years won't be partaking in missions until the second semester. This assignment can also be refer to as a...Field trip that only this team would be participating in. Of course Miss Crowe would be joining you hence, her reason for her presence."

Velvet had the urge to roll her eyes but she didn't. This time she will play it" by the book" as they call it. She remained quiet but she was pretty sure what the headmaster has in mind. Remembering how pleased Ozpin was to know the investigation at the docks was a downright success even if the culprits escaped.

Team RWBY were together stronger than ever as Weiss and Blake settled their differences increasing the bond of their friendship. There's no doubt he was planning in making her the one to put CRDL together again. It was the only reason the older Crowe could think off for this, assignment as Ozpin calls it.

"Your assignment is in the Vale border. You will report to General Partas who is in charge of the Vale military."

"It sounds like a mission to me" said Cardin.

"The task is to let the General give you the full tour of the area as well a layout of their joint operations. The goal is to get familiar with the border and the kind of dangers it might face."

"It still sounds like a mission to me" replied the Winchester.

"The only difference you are heading there as student representatives of Beacon. Not as huntsmen in training. As I previously stated, this is not an official mission."

"What?" the leader of CRDL stood dumbfounded" basically we're not going to do a thing. Just standing there doing nothing, it's boring. You do know you're sending us to the most dangerous zone in the kingdom and you still want us to do nothing?"

Velvet actually agreed with Cardin for the first time ever. This didn't sounded like a field trip to her. She has read about the Vale border. It was the area that divides the city limits and the outside territory that is most likely infested with Grimm. It was truly dangerous life risking job to be guarding the border.

The military has a station there where they're currently guarding the place twenty four hours a day. The older Crowe had no idea what Ozpin is thinking sending them there in addition, he said it wasn't a mission. This would be consider a suicide mission definitely not recommended for first year students.

"I'm aware Mr. Winchester of the border's danger level. But the military has a strict security protocol and they're in constant watch. I know General Partas for years and he's a man well committed to his job like no other. I already contacted him and he's currently waiting for you at his station. I'm giving Miss Crowe full authority during this assignment. Anything she says goes and I do hope you all obey her command" Ozpin kept his eyes on the leader of CRDL for a good reason.

"When do we leave?" asked Velvet.

"You are to report at the bullhead docking bay in exactly thirty minutes" the headmaster saw all of them giving a nod" one more thing. If by anything, things go out of control do not hesitate to retreat. Remember this is not an official mission you are not going to provide support to the military. But only to observe however, it doesn't mean that you will be heading there defenseless. You are to be equipped with your weapons. That will be all. I wish you good luck."

Team CRDL nodded as they were the first ones to leave the office. The older Crowe follow reaching the double door.

"Miss Crowe? I would like to have a word with you before you leave."

" _Figures"_ she had a strong feeling Ozpin would want to talk to her before heading out for the assignment" he's right you know. Winchester might be thickheaded most of the times but just now, he made perfect sense. I don't see any reason for this" assignment" as you say to a dangerous place and we aren't allowed to fight or give any kind of support. What is the point of all of this?"

"You saw right through me Miss Crowe very good" the man chuckled picking his mug from his desk" this assignment is merely an opportunity for team CRDL to get to know more about themselves and each other."

"You want Winchester to patch things up with his team" the former therion sighed" I should have known you were planning this from the start. And you want me to be the one to bring them together?"

"Indeed. You did an admirable job with team RWBY and I hope you do the same with team CRDL."

"Fine. Will that be all, or is there something else you would like to add?"

"There is" Ozpin suddenly grew serious" I trust you would do the right thing if danger approaches. Do not take any unnecessary risks. Let General Partas do his job he has the knowledge and the experience to survive in the border. Are we clear?"

Velvet gave a nod understanding his point as she finally left the office. Ozpin took a sip from his mug as he kept holding onto it. The man turned to the blond woman besides him giving a slight chuckle.

"Well Glynda what's your judgment in all of this?"

The woman only sighed adjusting her glasses choosing to remain quiet.

"I know very well whenever you give the" silent treatment" it means you're troubled about something. Go ahead and speak your mind."

"I think you're taking a big risk sending them to the border. Even Mr. Winchester knows that place is not for first year students. Also...Is it wise to send them without an experienced huntsman to accompany them? I suggested to call Oobleck or Port but you didn't even thought of calling either of them, I'm certain they can make some time from their respective duties to attend this assignment."

The blond huntress and professor raised an eyebrow when she got a chuckled in response from the headmaster" what do you find so funny Ozpin?"

"You still don't trust Miss Crowe do you Glynda?"

"How ironic you're asking me if I don't trust her. Because I remember you telling me not to trust her to begin with. Especially after you were done with your investigation regarding her and her brother."

"True. We don't know anything about either of them asides of their impressive fighting abilities. Both of them are an enigma and we're still unaware what kind of roles each of them will play in this conflict. One thing is for certain…She knows of their existence and she has already labeled them as a threat."

Goodwitch knew very well who he was talking about as she stood in thought" are you planning to tell Miss Crowe about Amber?"

"Perhaps. Only time will tell."

* * *

(Time skip)

Velvet stood seated inside of the bullhead ship along with team CRDL. It has recently left the docking bay of Beacon. Honestly the older Crowe had mixed thoughts about this whole assignment thing. Or rather, Ozpin's plan in order to bring the team back together. She didn't wanted to wash over his parade telling him it was pointless. The way she saw it, Cardin refuses to change and realize his mistakes.

As long as that remains there won't be no hope for him to patch things up with his teammates. But part of her wanted to make things right, she wanted CRDL to be together just like RWBY. That's why she hasn't given up yet, why she wants to stay positive during this trip. Or maybe Ozpin has too much faith in her even if he barely knows anything about her. It was time to put all of the skills she has learned as an instructor to try and make this work.

Gazing at the four teens it hasn't change. Russel, Sky and Dove were seated in one separated from their leader. Cardin was seated away from them and her. Looks like things were still the same from that day when his teammates chose to stick with her instead of following him. Because they chose to be better people and not jerks like him. Velvet sighed mentally while rubbing her forehead yep, she had a lot of work to do with the four.

Even now she was still asking herself if this was a good idea. Ozpin sure has his ways to solve tensions between teams. He wants this minor conflict to end so let's send them and her to the Vale border. A soft sigh escaped her lips but why there? The headmaster knew how dangerous the place so was so why. It seems Velvet will never understand the man no matter how much thought she puts to it. She hoped this trip doesn't take too long she didn't wanted to leave everyone behind, especially Laphicet.

Before boarding the bullhead she sent a text message to her younger brother about her assignment with team CDRL. Laphi did wanted to go with her but it couldn't be helped. By now the teen must have told team JNPR and RWBY of her reason to be absent. Hopefully she will return to the school before the evening. If she wanted this whole thing to work then she needed to set it straight to them.

"Everyone?" she called getting the four males attention" we don't know how long we'll be staying, so I will get straight to the point. This might not be an official mission but that doesn't mean you can't do whatever you feel like. So I'm expecting you will all behave your best" her gaze finally fell on Cardin.

She stood in thought before speaking" nothing will make me happier if this team grows close like the others. Now I'm not saying you should behave like JNPR or RWBY. I'm saying that you can set your differences aside and move on. I know team CRDL can be a great team if they put their minds to it. It's not about showing who's the best, or who's the strongest. It's about understanding, that's what teamwork is all about."

Three members of the team nodded understanding what she was talking about. Cardin however, stood in deep thought. It looked like he was taking Velvet's words to heart, maybe. She didn't know if he understood, only time will confirm it. But for the former therion she was starting to think that maybe this trip will have some good results after all. She tried not to chuckled she was acting so positive like Ozpin now.

* * *

The bullhead landed a few miles away from the Border Station. They received a communication telling them due to security protocols, they weren't allowed to land near the place. Which it was very understandable so there weren't any complaints from the passengers. Ozpin didn't tell her but Velvet had a strong feeling this General Partas must be the" strict obedient" type one that will follow the rules till the end.

The perfect example of a soldier. As they left the ship they were greeted by a young man wearing the Vale military uniform, which it was a dark green. Next to him stood a jeep vehicle the man has offered to give them a ride to the station. They got on the vehicle as it drove off while the bullhead took off.

Thanks to the vehicle they arrived to their destination in a matter of minutes. All five of them were staring at the place of their assignment. The building that was the Border Station was big. Behind it stood different types of vehicles and weapons. This was basically a hideout for the military so it was expected to have the heavy artillery. The solder at the front gate them access once the driver showed his identification. The security was no joke, anyone could see it.

From what Velvet has read about the Vale military it's the second most powerful army in the four kingdoms. First place goes to the Altesian military of the kingdom of Atlas. They were under the command of General James Ironwood who was also the headmaster of Atlas Academy, as told by Ozpin who shares a history with the man. They had the weapons, the vehicles and the technology to earned them the number one spot, no contest.

The vehicle stopped in front of the entrance, getting off the driver kept going leaving the station. They were greeted by the soldiers guarding the entrance letting them inside of the building. The older Crowe was able to tell the sudden change of CRDL since they left the bullhead. The four teens were curious while they were being drive to the station. But as soon as they entered the building, they were now nervous. It wasn't the cool air provided by the cooling system of the air conditioner.

But because they were in an official military building. Any wrong move or misbehavior might put them in serious trouble. Even they knew when not to try and cross the line. The soldier lead them further in the hallway until a metallic door. It slid opened letting them entered inside. They were met by a short straight path leading to another door. It was a pair of double door and the soldier nodded as it slid opened.

The team and the instructor were now in an office with a man on his feet as he was waiting for them. His uniform was different from the soldiers of the station. The former therion was able to tell it belongs to a high ranking officer of the military. She made the guess that this was General Partas. A man in his early fifties with gray boy cut short hair with a small mustache of the same color, light complexion and gray eyes.

His face was intimidating, the man looked very scary. Russel and Dove gulped in fear. The appearance of the General was not to take lightly. He looked like the kind of person you don't want to make angry or meet in a dark alley at night. The soldier that brought them in gave a quick salute to him as the General nodded before dismissing him.

"Welcome to the Vale Border Station travelers from Beacon Academy. Ozpin already told me of your visit and the purpose of such. I am General Parlas and I'm in charge of this station as well as the army."

"It's a pleasure to meet you General. I'm Velvet Crowe caretaker and instructor in Beacon and this is one of the first year teams, team CRDL."

"Cardin Winchester, I'm the leader."

"Russel Thrush."

"Sky Lark."

"Dove Bronzewing."

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you. I am honored to finally come face to face with a team from Beacon. Especially, meeting you Velvet Crowe. Ozpin has told me quite about you."

"I hope it's something good" she hide her sarcasm.

"Only that you're one of the most dedicated and committed teachers in his school. For someone young, you're truly talented. He also mentioned you're quite the skilled huntress."

" _Trying to suck up to me"_ the former therion rolled her eyes at the headmaster's words" just doing my job."

"I like people that are committed to their work. Those that work hard and push themselves to their limit are people who gain my respect. But anyway, we should get to the matter at hand. As you all know, this is the Vale Border Station. It is located ten miles away from the outskirts of the city capital. Our mission is simple we are to guard the perimeter of the border from any kind of threat. Any threat that tends to cross the border of the kingdom will be shown no mercy. Any Grimm that makes the attempt to get close to here will be put down immediately."

"What about non-Grimm threats?" the older Crowe was curious with the question.

"Glad you asked. We have had very rare occasions in the past of bandits trying to cross over. Nothing serious once they take a look at the station, they start running for their lives."

"What about groups like the White Fang?" another question that popped into the instructor's head.

"Another good question. Thankfully we haven't had the case of members of that terrorist organization passing through this area. Mostly because they're already in the city. That problem however, is for the police to handle. We have no jurisdiction when it comes to criminals like the White Fang. Our mission is to make sure Grimm don't attempt to get to the city."

Velvet gave a nod it should be that obvious. The faunus group were already in Vale and they've been stealing dust for months. The Police still didn't know why they were stealing so much of it.

"Well I think that's enough questions for the time being. I'm sure you're all curious to have a look around the station. I don't mind giving you a full tour of the place. Shall we get started, then?"

"Lead the way" the long haired instructor nodded.

* * *

Velvet thought the tour around the station was going to be boring. But it turns out it wasn't that boring after all. The older Crowe was impressed when the General showed her and CRDL the different areas of the military facility. Partas showed them section by section showing them his knowledge of how much he knew. They went to the armory, the dormitories, the target practice range, the hangar where all the vehicles stood.

From air ships, to tanks it was filled with heavy transportation armed with strong weapons. As team CRDL, they seemed to have enjoyed the tour to some degree. They were probably thinking the same thing as her, that it was boring. But it was better than they were expecting. Soon they got hungry and Parlas decided to end the tour showing them the last place to visit which is the cafeteria. Though it wasn't as big as the one in Beacon it was still something at least, to military standards.

There was one important detail regarding the food of the cafeteria, it was bad really bad. Cardin and his team quickly picked up their trays and serve some potato salad with bbq chicken and vegetables. The teens were hungry so when they chowed down they felt sick to their stomach. Neither of them has taken another bite since finding out the harsh truth of how bad was this food.

Might as well compare it to the one serve to inmates in prison. Velvet got curious and offered to eat some so neither of CRDL refused but they only warned her of the bad taste. When she tasted it the older Crowe knew she has made the worst mistake in her entire life since coming to Remnant. It was so bad it made her feel sorry for the soldiers in the station that they have to eat this every day.

So here they were, seated in one of the tables of the cafeteria. Neither of the teens haven't touched their tray with food since the first time they tasted it. Asides from the food of this place this assignment turned out to be an interesting experience. Though she was sure it will be more interesting if they witness the military in action fighting some Grimm trying to cross the border. But General Parlas's comment from earlier made her think twice. He told her that is very rare that Grimm would cross this area so closely.

The army is constantly scouting the region for any signs of the creatures that will get close to the station and they will immediately neutralize them. So the chances were high that things were going to remain quiet and peaceful. The former therion took her scroll, opening the device to check on the hour. It was passed three in the afternoon. It's been over two hours since they got here, she will have to call Ozpin soon. She wasn't looking forward to staying here any longer.

Cardin remained in deep thought using his fork to pinch on the piece of chicken on his tray. He gave a quick glance at his teammates, then at the long haired instructor. There was no more anger in him, not to his team, not to the instructor nothing at all. What was the point of keeping this up? The only one who was acting like a fool was him, he knew it. After realizing the truth, there's no need to keep acting like this. The Winchester knew what to do and what was the right thing to do at the moment.

"Guys…." he sighed as they were staring at him" Russ, Sky, Dove I...Look I want to stay I'm sorry."

Velvet looked interested at where the Winchester was heading with this.

"I know I have acted like a jerk. I know it wasn't right to pushed you guys away, I should have never done that. I have a lot of time to think things through and everything I've done is wrong. I don't know if you guys will ever forgive me."

The older Crowe was now staring at the rest of the team. Now usually the right thing will be to forgive him and move on. If they have truly changed as she highly believes then, they know what to do. As a teacher she has come to have faith and believed in her students. This will be the perfect opportunity to find out if the three teens have changed.

"I was starting to get tired with you always ignoring us. I didn't like it man" Sky frowned before sighing" but I guess it's not that bad if you know you were in the wrong."

"Yeah...None of you were wrong, just me" the Winchester nodded" don't know if you guys will ever forgive me."

"We're supposed to be a team right?" said Dove" I'll say it's fine."

"What? Just like that" he stood shocked.

"I agreed. Cardin we can't be a team without our leader" followed Russel.

"They have a point" replied Velvet.

"But you guys can't forgive that easily. I was a real jerk, I didn't wanted anything to do with you. And you Crowe, I wanted to be far away from you because I resented you."

"Your team don't care about your past actions. That's because they decided to change and they care about the future of this team. They know there's no team without a leader. As for me I'm still upset with your behavior and how you treated faunus. But I'm willing to trust your teammates to accept you back because I trust them."

Cardin turned to his teammates speechless, not a word would come out of his mouth. Even after how he ignored them and hated them for taking Velvet's side. They would still forgive like no big deal.

"I trust you too" spoke the older Crowe" it may not look like it but I believe in you, the same way I believe in your team."

"And here I thought you hated me Crowe" he chuckled.

"I don't hate you Winchest-No..Cardin" her response shocked the teen, first time she was calling him by his first name" I don't approve of your attitude towards faunus though. But if there's one thing I learned in this job is that everyone deserves a second chance. Especially if it's one of my students. I know that even you can change like your teammates did. You acknowledged your mistakes and that's a start, you just need time like your team."

"Don't expect me to change how I feel about the faunus. I have my reasons for hating them" Cardin's eyes narrowed at the thought of the species.

"That's all right…." the former therion sighed there must be something personal for him to hate on the faunus.

"So team CRDL is officially back together?" smiled Russel.

"You bet, we're back better than ever" smiled the leader.

" _What do you know…."_ Velvet was amused _" Ozpin's crazy assignment idea worked after all. Guess this will be the last time I will ever doubt him."_

"Any luck we might get to see some Grimm?" Sky brought up the topic.

"Yeah, I don't mind if we get the chance to see the military killing some Grimm" followed Russel.

"Don't bet on it. You heard what General Parlas said. Grimm barely managed to cross the perimeter of the station. The ones who get to do all the work are the scouts, that are outside of here" said the older Crowe.

"They're the ones who take all the action. This place is more suited for sending reinforcements just in case they need it" said Dove.

Suddenly, a loud alarm was heard making the team and the instructor to gasped. The soldiers that were eating their meal immediately stopped and left the cafeteria in a hurry.

"What's going on?" asked Cardin.

"That doesn't sound good" followed Russel.

Velvet had a very bad feeling about this. An alarm at a military facility like this one could only mean one thing. There was a threat near by, an attack from an outside source. Just their luck, they came here for the first and probably the last time and this happens.

The problem she wasn't sure how big was the danger or what kind of threat they were currently dealing with. The former therion remembers her order from the headmaster very well. In any case of emergency they were ordered to leave as soon as possible. This wasn't an official mission, they didn't came here to fight or aid the army.

"Let's find the General. He might tell us what's happening" the bad feeling hasn't left her system in fact, it was getting worse.

* * *

As they were passing through the halls of the facility things didn't looked good. Everywhere they looked there were soldiers running from all directions. It's like they were preparing for the worse. This didn't helped with Velvet's bad feeling now she was certain something really bad has happened. There was no still no sign of General Parlas anywhere until the former therion thought of the only possible place to find him. This was definitely an emergency so the man could only be in the command room of the station.

She lead team CRDL to follow her as she remembers where to find it. Thanks to the tour they got, she knew where to find the General. When they got there it was no surprised the command room was so busy. Operators and security personnel were going crazy as some they were staring at the monitors. One was showing the map of Vale displaying a big red dot and multiple smaller dots. The former therion didn't know what it meant so she went towards the General who seemed worried.

"General, what is going on?"

"There's nothing to worry about" Parlas spoke in a serious tone" there's a Grimm, a big one miles away from the station and Panzer Battalion has made contact with it."

"Sir, we just lost Alpha Team and Delta Team!" shouted one of the operators.

"Damn it" he muttered not looking happy in the least.

"What kind of Grimm is it?" the older Crowed was worried it must be a strong one if it can take down so many people.

"We don't know, we lost visual from our squad surveillance footage. We know it's a Grimm and a strong one too."

"This is insane" Russel whispered.

"Well we wanted to see them in action. Looks like we got our wish" muttered Sky.

"Except we didn't wanted them to get killed" muttered back Cardin.

"This just in sir!" said another operator frantic" Panzer Battalion has been wiped out!"

"What?! All of them!?" the General was shocked the Panzer Battalion was a group of his best men.

"We just got confirmation that it's heading straight here!"

"Son of a bitch" Parlas glared in so much anger" contact all military personnel and artillery to be on stand by. That bastard wants a fight, we'll give it to it!" he turned to the instructor and her students" Miss Crowe I believe this is the end of your visit. I highly advice that you leave asap and return to Beacon. We'll handle things from here. I'll have one of my men to escort you and your students out of here."

Velvet nodded without even thinking twice. Though it bothered her that they were leaving without giving them a hand. But she remembered Ozpin's orders they're not here to help or aid them in the fight. And just their luck a Grimm was heading here and it was definitely a strong one. They saw a soldier outside of the command room waiting for them. As they walked the halls, more soldiers were running with high tech black armor and weapons.

* * *

The former therion hurried CRDL to increased their speed. If the threat was as serious as the General believes then, they couldn't stay here another minute. When they left the building their eyes widened in shock. Before them, stood a large group armored vehicles, along with many tanks standing at the front gates to the station. There were also dozens of armed soldiers waiting for the threat to showed it's face. It's like they were ready for war.

They got on the jeep with the soldier driving off the station. A loud roar was heard through the air catching the attention of the group. CRDL and Velvet turned to the source of the roar, it sounded very close. They saw the tanks and the soldiers opening fire as the threat arrived from the skies. Their eyes widened in shock and fear it was definitely a Grimm, a very large dragon type.

The older Crowe gasped at the sight of the creature, another creature she recognized, another one she has fought in the past and in her world with the aid of her companions. It's large horns, it's powerful wings, it's menacing appearance. She would never forget such powerful daemon. Of course in this world it was the Grimm version of the dragon Hellkite. The last thing she and the team saw before they were out of sight was the army firing everything they had at the creature.

* * *

The soldier left them around the same location where the bullhead left them. Velvet was still trying to get over her shock from watching Hellkite, here, in Remnant. Memories came flowing when she and her companions fought the dragon back at Hexen Isle. The creature was created when Innominat attacked the Praetor Teresa's remaining malakhim known as number one. The young malak eventually was taken over by malevolence from his fear, transforming him into the powerful dragon.

It was very strong it took everyone's efforts they were able to hold their ground against it. In the end it was the young malak Laphicet who was able to trick Innominat into attacking the Hellkite, killing it. It was the reason why Velvet was afraid of fighting it. On her own she would never stand a chance even if she had CRDL to back her up. The next choice was obvious, they needed to leave and get far away from here.

It was no wonder how it took out Parlas's scouts so easily. Hellkite was strong the first time she fought it. And she already knew the Grimm versions of the daemons were stronger than the original that means, this version of the dragon must be unstoppable. What were the chances of the military defeating it? There were slim, she knew it.

Velvet stood in deep thought regarding the daemons. Then to Orc Kong a code red daemon that they already fought and beat at the docks. Her concern grew, what if the therions were in this world too? There was no time to be thinking of this, she needed to get CRDL back to Beacon.

"What the heck are you doing!?" Cardin spoke not sounding happy" didn't you saw that thing?!"

"I did, and that's why I'm calling the bullhead back. We're leaving."

"We're leaving? But there's no way the army will be able to stop that thing."

"And you think we can? General Parlas said he will handle things, we should trust his word."

"I don't believe this. And here I thought you were strong."

"I have my limit. But we can't forget our reason for being here. Ozpin made it clear this isn't an official mission. He also said that if things go out of hand then the wisest course to take is to retreat. If we fight that thing we'll only be getting killed."

"Will they be okay?" asked Russel worried.

Velvet remained silent knowing the army wasn't going to last against something like Hellkite. It didn't mattered their numbers, she hated thinking like this. Cardin saw that she had her back to him while she was checking on her scroll. Taking the chance that she has lowered her guard, the Winchester hit her on the back of her head knocking the instructor unconscious.

"Cardin!" the mohawk teen was shocked along with Sky and Dove seeing the long haired woman on the ground.

"She'll be fine. I didn't hit her hard" the tall teen turned to his team" we're heading back to the station and help the military."

"But…." his partner trailed off hesitating.

"Is that the right thing to do?" asked Sky" I don't like leaving the military the way we did. But Crowe's right we're not here to aid them."

"I really don't want to go back honestly" followed Dove.

"Listen guys…." the leader paused" I have a long time to think and the truth is...I believe in you guys. I know we can do this. We aren't any different from the other teams. JNPR, RWBY heck even CFVY we can be as good as them. We finally have a chance to prove it by helping the army against that Grimm. Before you said anything this has nothing to do with fame or popularity. This is about proving ourselves to everyone, to show them we're a true team of huntsman worthy of being part of Beacon. I know you guys don't want to go back because well...You're scared well, so am I. But I trust you guys I believe we can do this. It's time to put the past behind and start focusing on the present. So, what do you guys say?"

The three team members seemed hesitant at first. But after their leader's speech they were smiling. It felt like their strength and resolve has been lifted. They nodded as the Winchester smiled happy to have gotten through his teammates. They unsheathed their weapons as they left taking the direction the jeep took, back to the border station.

"You know Crowe isn't going to be happy when she wakes up?" asked Sky to his leader.

"I will take full responsibility once this is all over" his tone was filled with honesty.

* * *

Team CRDL ran what it seems to be minutes, maybe even hours. They never realized how long the path to the station will be without a vehicle. They could really need that jeep right about now. By the time they get there, they will be too exhausted to actually assist the military. Even with all the training they've been doing all these months, it was still tiring. The smell of smoke has suddenly reached their noses. They were getting closer but it wasn't a good sign.

They knew the old saying of" where there's smoke there's fire". The Winchester wasn't happy with the smell or maybe he was over thinking. The smell of the smoke must be of the canon fire from the army's tanks. It literally didn't meant nothing bad for all he knew, they must have killed off the dragon by now. That will be too good to be true. Cardin was getting nervous and he knew his team was in the same boat.

The smelled got stronger as they got closer. When they finally reached the border station they were met with a very shocking sight. The team were expecting the army fighting hard trying to eliminate that Grimm. But they were so wrong. The four males were so shocked to see the entire station in ruins accompanied by a blazing fire. It was followed by dozens of destroyed vehicles.

The once mighty tanks they saw before leaving have been turned to nothing but rubble. It all looked hours have passed or they could be wrong. The sight didn't helped with CRDL's morale. They were so determined to follow their leader but after this, they weren't so sure anymore. Now they thought Velvet was right and they should leave right now. This was proof enough this Grimm was no ordinary foe.

"Cardin…." Russel spoke but he was too scared to continue.

"Maybe we should head back" Sky was trying to put a tough front.

"Staying here is bad" followed Dove.

"I meant what I said" the Winchester turned to his teammates" I trust you guys, I believe in you. I know we started in the wrong foot and I wasn't the best role model for a leader. But that's all in the past, I want a new start for us. From now on I'm going to put my faith on my team."

"Then let's do it. Lead the way Cardin" the blue haired boy of CRDL nodded along with the other two teens.

A loud roar caught their attention. It was the same roar they heard when they were leaving the station. It was as the Winchester was expecting the Grimm was still here. The roar was coming from above as their eyes were on the large menacing creature before them. The dragon landed on the ground staring at it's new victims with it's threatening red eyes. Cardin remained calm and stood focused. That thing was really strong so they needed to keep their distance from it.

A close encounter would be bad and probably suicide since it was able to take down the entire Vale army. He signaled his team to use the long range feature infused with dust. Russel fired the revolver feature on his twin daggers, Dove did the same with the revolver feature on his Halsttat sword, Sky used did the same with the feature being on the tip of his Halberd. Cardin was the last to fired the feature on the tip of his mace. The dragon was getting bombarded by a combination of strong firepower.

"Keep it up!" Cardin grinned" it's getting hurt, we can take it down!"

They kept up firing while others changed the ammunition clip with a fresh one. The dragon was now roaring in pain as it was too much it could take. It couldn't even fly it looks like it was overpowered by their teamwork. Once it's guard was down the Winchester ordered to attack it head on. Sky was first using his Halberd, followed by quick attacks by Russel, then Dove. Cardin gave a loud yell raising his mace hitting the creature on the face.

Sky went once again with the attack with a flurry of attacks. The combo was enough to bring it down. The whole team was actually shocked at what just happened. Somehow, they have won. They've been able to bring down the mighty dragon Grimm. The leader couldn't erased the smile on his face. He believed in his team and in return to beat a strong Grimm. He couldn't wait to tell Velvet and everyone else back at Beacon. Now it was time to celebrate their victory.

"We did it…." Russel was speechless.

"We really did it…." Dove was in awe.

"See I told you!" Cardin was smiling" I told you we got this. Time to take some pictures" he took his scroll using the camera feature of the device" Sky you're first. Strike a pose next to it."

Sky Lark chuckled getting closer to the head of the downed dragon giving a macho pose" like this?"

"Perfect" he grinned" I'm going to show all of these to everyone in Beacon so they can see team CRDL is not to mess with."

Cardin took a picture then a couple more. Russel and Dove watched amusement but it couldn't be helped this was a big victory for the team. Even if they have forgotten one very important rule. The same rule Velvet has told them various times. To never let their guard down even when victorious.

Two of the teens have noticed the dragon made a sudden movement. They thought they were seeing things when they realized that when a Grimm dies, it turns into smoke before vanishing. This one hasn't yet. The realization hit Russel and Dove hard, shocking both teens. They were right as they saw the dragon was very much alive.

"Sky watch out!" shouted the mohawk teen" it's still alive!"

Said teen looked above only to see the dragon with it's large mouth opened. It happened so fast and yet, it felt like time was moving so slow. The three teens stood still, eyes widened from the shock and horror. Blood, so much blood that it wasn't any of them. But that of their dark blue haired teammate. The sight that has shocked them so much. The dragon Grimm has eaten Sky Lark it was still chewing on him. Until it swallowed him. Cardin ended up dropping his scroll from the shock.

It looked like a horrible nightmare he wanted to wake up from. Did he really watched his teammate got eaten by a Grimm? It was the same thing Russel and Dove, they were still frozen from the shock not giving them time to react or shed any tears. The dragon Hellkite didn't waste a minute once it was done eating the teen, it went for it's next target. It went after Dove with one swift move from it's sharp claws it stabbed the teen on his heart. The force was strong enough to pierce through his armor and his skin.

He only gave a loud cry of pain feeling his heart stabbed and demolished by the mere force. Cardin and Russel were still shocked relieving what just became of Sky Lark. Now they have witnessed Dove Brozenwing getting killed, another teammate gone. The Winchester tried to ignored the sight of so much blood but he was still frozen, his hand holding his mace trembling. This wasn't happening, this was nothing but a very bad dream.

If he close his eyes and open them again, he'll be back in Beacon as if nothing has happened. Dove and Sky weren't dead and they weren't here, there was no stupid assignment to the Vale Border Station. Crowe wasn't right, she has advised retreating because there were no match for the dragon and she was following the headmaster's orders. But he wanted to proved her wrong now, he was nothing but a fool. A fool that has lost two of his teammates. He stood shocked feeling so hopeless that he didn't noticed the dragon Grimm about to attack him.

"Cardin look out!" Russel managed to composed himself running after his leader and partner.

The Winchester turned to the mohawk teen only to be pushed out of the way. He cried out in pain as the dragon was captured him with one of it's claws. He realized that Russel has saved him pushing him off the creature's grasp. Anger was now filling him staring at the Grimm with so much hatred. This thing has killed two of his teammates and now he was planning to kill his third, and his partner.

"You son of a bitch!" he tightened his mace" let him go! I'll kill you!"

"Cardin help me!"

"I'm coming Russ hang on!" he charged at the dragon firing at the dragon.

The infused dust was hurting it but Hellkite didn't looked like it was going to release the teen any time soon. The Winchester kept firing until his weapon ran out of dust shells. He didn't had time to reload so he charged focusing on a good hit. Hopefully the attack will be strong enough to make it release his partner. Cardin dodged a claw strike and it's tail swing using all of his strength he swung the mace right at it's head.

But Hellkite was smart knowing exactly what he was planning, using it's wing it went into the air missing the attack. The tall teen cursed loudly at the flying Grimm, how much he hated it. The dragon remained in the air holding the teen like it was mocking the CRDL leader. So he did the only thing he could do, he took his time to reload the dust feature of his mace. Once loaded he went with firing at the creature but Hellkite dodged it shocked the tall teen.

"Let him go you fucking bastard!"

"Cardin please help me!" shouted the mohawk teen terrified" I don't want to die too!"

"Nothing's going to happen to you on my watch Russel! Just hang in there!"

But the dragon Grimm wanted to continue mocking him proving to the Winchester he was wrong. With both of it's arms, it grabbed the teen. The team leader had a bad feeling what could it be up too.

"Don't tell me it's going to…." Cardin was shocked at what fate will fall on his partner" Russel!"

"CARDIN!"

Just like that Hellkite used it's immense strength to ripped the teen in half. It broke him like he was a wishbone breaking him into two parts. Both his upper and lower half hit the ground while Cardin stood shocked at what just happened. In the same day, in the same assignment he has lost his entire team. He was the only one left standing. There was no time to shed tears for them as so much hatred filled him. But even with all this anger, tears were falling.

He screamed in rage at the dragon firing his mace. It dodged the fire dust as it charged straight at him. He couldn't react in time as it got caught in one of it's claws. One of it's sharp nail hit his left eye cutting it off. Cardin screamed in pain as he was bleeding a lot from the wound, his aura won't be able to heal it on time. The realization hit him, this was it for him. This was going to be the end.

" _I'm...I'm going to die...I'm going to die just like everyone...Guess I had it coming for letting my stupid pride get the better of me. Might as well embrace the end, I already lost one eye, next I will lose my life…."_

" **Swallow Dance!"**

The attack hit the hand of the dragon as it removed it releasing the Winchester. Velvet ran to him gasping at the teen, staring at his missing eye injury. She took him away from the creature as she cut part of her trench coat with her blade. The instructor wrapped the ripped piece around his head covering the wound.

"This will stop the bleeding" she sighed" it will take too long for your aura to heal it. It will be faster if I take you to a hospital."

"…..."

"Where's everyone?" she gazed at him but she saw him tensed at the mention of his teammates" Cardin, where's the rest of your team?"

"Look around you Crowe…They're here but...Dead…." he sobbed.

"What?" Velvet was now shocked and horrified before glaring at him" what do you mean dead?!"

"Exactly as I said! They're dead! That bastard killed them!" he pointed at the dragon that was staring at the two with it's glowing red eyes.

"And...Sky Lark?" tears formed.

"It ate him…."

The former therion stood shocked at the revelation of the dragon eating one of the teens. Her eyes widened gazing around for any sign of the others, she gasped covering her mouth from the horror. She spotted Dove Bronzewing with a hole on his chest where the heart is supposed to be. Then she saw upper and lower half of Russel Thrush. Two members of team CRDL dead in the most gruesome way.

Hearing Cardin sobbing like this tore her apart but most importantly she was feeling anger. Chestnut eyes narrowed as they were staring at Hellkite. The only thing in her mind was to rip that thing and kill it slowly. But she knew better than fighting being aware how strong it is. With three of her students deceased her priority is to take Cardin and wait for the bullhead to arrive. But what were the chances of escaping and losing the dragon Grimm?

"Before you knocked me out" she frowned slightly at the Winchester" I signaled for the bullhead to come pick us up. It's probably here in the same coordinates where it first dropped us when we arrived. I'm sorry Cardin if I sound cold...But there's nothing that we can do about them. We can't even bury their bodies."

"Don't apologize, all of this is my fault. I should have listened to you instead of my pride. Now, my pride has gotten my team killed…."

"Let's focus now on running."

* * *

They thought running was the best course of action. It was the only choice they've had since it was suicide to take on the dragon Grimm after what it did to the Vale military and three members of team CRDL. But Hellkite wasn't going to let them go so easily it was currently following them using it's wings. It looked like it was angry with them trying to get away as it went to used it's fire breath.

Luckily the fire didn't reached neither the older Crowe or the Winchester. It kept on using it's fire breath but they were running too fast to get caught by the flaming hot attack. Velvet was feeling relief she was able to see the bullhead ship in the distance. But the only problem remains, this thing was going to follow them probably all the way to Beacon. She was being left with the only choice of fighting it or trying to find another way to lose it.

"Ah!" Cardin tripped and he didn't made the attempt to get up.

"Cardin!" the former therion went back for him.

Her eyes widened as Hellkite landed near the Winchester and has taken a bite on his right leg. The teen gave a cry of pain feeling his leg being ripped apart.

"Let him GO!" she was so angry she already lost three of her students she wasn't going to lose another **" Searing Edge, Twin Whip, Mega Sonic Thrust!"**

The dragon Grimm was hit dead on by Velvet's artes getting hurt in the process, but it would still not let go of the leg of the tall teen.

"Talk about being stubborn" she glared at the creature" I said let him go now!"

"Forget about me Crowe, save yourself" Cardin was in tears" all of this is my fault. This shouldn't have never happened if only I listened to you. This is a more suited punishment for me please...Let me join my team."

"Shut up and let me focus!" she was also in tears no one else will die, not on her watch she unleashed her claw **" devour!"**

Hellkite was hit by her break soul arte and immediately felt it's effect feeling it's strength and energy being drained. The dragon has finally had about enough of this silly tug of war so it bit hard on Cardin's leg that eventually ripped it away. The Winchester gave another cry of pain seeing so much blood. It wasn't enough that he has lost his left eyes but now his right leg. Velvet was now freaking seeing so much blood. If this keeps up he will die of blood loss.

She glared at Hellkite she swore she was going to make the creature pay for this, she will have her revenge. The word she was so familiar with, a word that she transformed into a quest. She will have justice for team CRDL. The older Crowe saw as the dragon was staring at her with those blood red eyes and then, the unthinkable happened. It spread it's wings and flew off not even sparing another glance. But she didn't had time to think why it decided to retreat she had more important things to do. She knelt down next to wounded Cardin.

The former therion opened her scroll dialing the emergency number" I need medical assistance on the double! Please hurry!"

* * *

(Time skip)

(Location: Beacon Academy)

Laphicet was running the halls of the school so frantically. The poor teen was worried sicked when he was told that the Vale Border Station was attacked by a strong Grimm. Behind him was team RWBY and JNPR they were all worried for the well being of the long haired instructor. But that was all the details they got from Ozpin. Asides that Velvet was in the infirmary. The news hit them hard just when they were expecting that everything was going to be all right.

Everyone were under the impression that it was an assignment not an official mission yet, they weren't expecting things were going to turned out like this. The younger Crowe almost tripped when he was near the infirmary. No one could blame him if he was that worried for his older sister. He finally made it as he entered searching for the section where she was being held.

"Velvet!"

Both team finally caught up to the teen reaching one of the beds. They saw the long haired instructor seated with the nurse looking after her. She only had a bandage on the back of her head obviously from the time when Cardin hit her, knocking her unconscious. They were relief to see that she hasn't suffered any serious injuries but something was wrong.

Velvet's expression was so somber not to mention her chest nut eyes were red and puffy. Almost as she's being crying a lot maybe, because that was the case. The former therion has cried during the trip back to Beacon and when the paramedics took Cardin away. Now she was broken after everything that has happened. The nurse went to her brother and the two teams telling them that she only suffered a minor concussion. Once she left a short silence took over.

"Velvet?" Laphi walked over to her" you okay?"

"….…..."

"We were so worried" said Ruby" they told us about the attack on the station but, that was it."

"What happened?" followed Yang.

"….."

Jaune stood so worried. He has never seen her like this before. It was like she's been through a lot judging from her expression. Just as the silver eyed leader of RWBY said they were only told about a Grimm attacking the Border Station. Any more details weren't included.

By now the female members were trying to comfort the silent instructor. Yet the Arc couldn't helped but wonder that something bad has happened. Also because he had a bad feeling about this she looked like she was experiencing an emotional breakdown. The blond knight hasn't forgotten the important detail that there were people missing.

"Velvet...Where's team CRDL?"

That was it, that was the big question. Everyone saw as the older Crowe's expression grew more somber. Tears formed and started falling, they've gotten more worried seeing their teacher in this state. Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang were holding on to the young woman looking worried.

It couldn't be helped, team RWBY has gotten closer to Velvet. Especially after she was able to keep their team together when they found out about Blake's past. She was trembling, the four girls could feel her. What could have happened for someone as strong as Velvet to end up like this, they were all wondering.

"The Grimm was too strong…." she spoke softly a little above a whisper but they were able to hear her because of their close proximity" Cardin lost his left eye and right leg…."

They all gasped at the revelation looks like it was worse than they thought.

"He was taken to Vale Hospital he's in intensive care...From what I heard, they might transfer him to Atlas once the surgery's over…."

Everyone was shocked so the Grimm that attacked the Border Station was that strong. If Velvet couldn't take it on then it should be obvious someone on Cardin's level wouldn't stand a chance. But if that was the case then things must be really bad or even worse than anyone could imagine. Jaune was trying to come over his shock hearing about the Winchester.

He might have been a bully and a jerk but not even him deserved such fate, nobody does. Then it hit the Arc, if this what happened to the leader then, what about the others? Velvet must be feeling broken for what happened to the Winchester but he felt like there was more. To be honest he really didn't wanted to know but he couldn't stand seeing the long haired instructor like this. He wanted to try his best to help her just like everyone else.

"What about the rest of his team?" he asked with so much fear to know the truth.

Velvet let more tears fall as a sob broke the empty silence of the infirmary. Team RWBY and this time Pyrrha, Nora and Ren were trying to comfort her.

"They're...Gone…."

They thought they heard wrong gazing at the long haired woman in shock.

"Russel, Sky and Dove...They're dead…."

Once more both teams have gasped from the shock. Some have taken the news harder than others. Like Pyrrha, Ruby and Jaune especially when they were starting to get along with the fallen members of CRDL. With the exception of Cardin but these news have really taken a toll on everyone. More importantly Velvet took it the worst because she was there and she saw the tragedy with her very own eyes.

How her students died and how Cardin didn't just ended up losing his teammates but how he lost an eye and a leg. The girls of RWBY gave their teacher a hug as she continued sobbing. Jaune felt very bad for her not knowing how it must feel to lose people who are your students. There was nothing he could say to make things better for her, but watched. He tightened his fists was he really this useless? At a point when Velvet needed everyone's support. As her friend and apprentice he wanted to do more for her.

"I'm sorry Velvet…." that was all he could say.

* * *

(Time skip: three days later)

By now everyone in the entire school and all of Vale knew what became of the three members that formed team CRDL. Ozpin prepared a ceremony at the auditorium before their funeral that will eventually lead to their burial. All of the teachers as well as every single student attended to pay their respects for the fallen teens. They were all wearing black as the headmaster started giving a long speech about the hard trials of being a huntsman, the kind of life one must lead and of course about the deceased students.

But this was different from any regular passing of a huntsman or huntress. Russel, Dove and Sky were only first years and only seventeen. They had their whole lives ahead, and it ended so soon before they could even graduate and begin the journey of such. As the headmaster continued his speech students were all in thought while others looked saddened about this tragedy.

Team RWBY and JNPR were among those who were still shocked at the news and saddened. Namely members like Ruby, Pyrrha and Jaune. It was more because of the three deceased teens they were sad about most importantly they thought about their leader. After what happened Cardin must be broken, the loss of his team and friends, then losing one eye and one leg.

They pitied the Winchester thinking he wasn't going to be the same after this, his entire life has changed forever for the worst. Other students present were the second year team CFVY. Though they weren't close to CRDL like the other two teams, they do feel saddened about this horrible outcome. Velvet Scarlatina felt bad and she actually thought of Cardin even when he was the one who used to bullied and tormented her for being a faunus.

Velvet's expression has being the same since the day of the incident. However, this time she wasn't shedding any tears. It's like she got tired of crying or maybe she no longer had the will or the strength for such. Laphicet was next to her stealing glances at his older sister, worried sick she hasn't said a word since he saw her at the infirmary. The older Crowe was having an internal conflict with herself if she made the right choice of retreating instead of backing up Cardin's decision.

But because he we and his team went on to fight Hellkite, this happened. Even if she was fighting with them, the results would have been the same. The dragon Grimm was too strong to be face in mere numbers of four or five. It even took out the entire Vale military. But the guilt was still present, she failed them. She was responsible for them and there was nothing she could do.

The former therion heard sobs from people near by. Her eyes drifted to the men and women who were the parents of Russel, Dove and Sky. They were the only ones shedding tears in the auditorium. She wondered the pain of losing your own child? At least she knew how it feels to lose your brother, the pain was unbearable.

Maybe it was the same pain if that was the case, then she felt so bad for those parents. Velvet refused to make eye contact with them but she could feel that some of those parents were glaring at her. They found out she was the teacher in charge and responsible for CRDL's safety. How they must hate her, because of her failure their children are gone and one of them would never be the same again. A shame they would never bid a proper farewell to their sons because their bodies were never recovered.

* * *

After the ceremony ended all students went back to their dorms since night has fallen. Velvet decided to take a look at her classroom before heading back to her room. It was hard to try and get over the events from three days ago. The images were still vivid as it happened a few hours ago. The former therion could still remembered the sights, Russel ended up being ripped in half, Dove with a hole on his chest, Sky swallowed up by Hellkite and Cardin losing his eye and leg.

It was going to be so hard to try and move on from this. It was ironic, she still hasn't gotten over all the people she killed when they turned into daemons. Now she had to deal with the loss of three teenage boys that used to be her students. Will she even be able to return to her job as an instructor and caretaker after this? That was a question hard to answer nor she didn't knew the answer.

"Quite a surprise to see you here Miss Crowe. Considering it's a bit late."

Velvet gave a sigh as she turned to see Ozpin standing by the entrance. As usual the headmaster was holding his mug and his cane" I don't feel like sleeping that's all…."

"Why would that be? After all it's being an eventful and tiring day."

"I just don't feel like it. I just want to be alone and think things through."

"Everyone needs some space on their own from time to time. You're no different but perhaps, there's something else you might need."

"What would that be?"

"Comfort. You may not have noticed but there's a large number of individuals who are very concern for you. For starters your brother he's being worried sick with your sudden change of behavior. You're definitely not the quiet type aren't you? Then there are the teacher's such as Glynda though, she would never admit it" a sly smile spread his lips" followed by Port and Oobleck, they have asked me of you. Finally, your students. Team RWBY and JNPR have shown a great deal of concern like no student has ever shown to a teacher or even a friend."

"They're worrying too much" she ran a hand to her hair sighing" I'll be fine, I just need the time to get over this…." her eyes softened _" I don't think I'll ever will. I haven't come to terms to all the lives I've taken. I'm no longer a daemon and yet, I feel like I'm still the Lord of Calamity."_

"Still they have the right to grow concern for someone whom they care quite much. At least have a word with them, show them you'll be fine and you will move on."

"I'll do that thanks" Velvet decided to bring another topic" is Port done with his research on the Dragon Grimm?"

"Actually I just saw him before coming here. He is truly intrigued with the information you have provided him. Usually Dragons are a very rare species of Grimm to find around these parts. However I'm afraid he's not done. He told me to tell you he will need some time."

"So he doesn't know about it's intellect level?" her eyes narrowed.

"Is there something you would like to tell me Miss Crowe?" Ozpin was able to tell there was something on her mind.

"That Grimm was too clever. Nothing compared to all of the Grimm I've fought before. I find it hard to believe that they're very smart. Grimm are supposed to be creatures with wanting to cause nothing but death and destruction. They would never possess a high intellect like that dragon showed."

"Hmm…I'm afraid I have no answer to your question. We will have to wait until Peter finish his analysis."

"There's more" this time the long haired instructor was staring at the headmaster's eyes" the way it attacked, how it hurt Cardin and the way it killed his teammates I feel like there's more than just it being too clever."

"Such as?" the man stood curious and interested in the subject.

"I think that dragon was taking orders from someone or something I don't know. There's an important detail that made me believed it. After it ripped Cardin's leg it was staring right at me and suddenly it flew off. It had the perfect chance to take me out the same way it did with the rest of CRDL but it didn't. Why would it do that? Any other kind of Grimm would do the obvious choice of attacking me except this one. Not unless someone was giving it orders."

"I see…." the headmaster stood in deep thought.

"Also. It's not the first time I've come across a Grimm that acted the same way" Velvet's thoughts were on Dullahan when she fought the headless Grimm at Patron" it was giving orders to other Grimm and it looked like it was under orders from someone."

"A Grimm giving orders to other Grimm?" Ozpin was still in thought but he had a terrible feeling _"_ _this means my suspicions are true sadly_ _. She's behind all of this."_

"Anyway back at the dragon. When it was staring at me I felt like...Like it was after me. If I'm right then this whole thing...All of this is-"

"That is enough Miss Crowe" he cut her off" this is precisely my other reason for been here. What happened at the Border Station was not your fault. You report is clear you were following my orders and you made the right choice to retreat when the dragon was attacking. I believe it wasn't your fault and I'm certain everyone else will agree with me."

"Except for the parents that have recently lost their sons" she muttered.

"When people are filled with sorrow and despair they feel the need to unleash their anger on others. It is common they want to place the blame on you due that you were in charge for their care."

"Which I failed miserably" she muttered again.

"Try to get some rest Miss Crowe" Ozpin smiled" that is an order. Now that the semester has ended, the holidays are right around the corner. It's a time to have fun and spend it together with those close to you" he turned to leave the class room.

" _There is no doubt about it"_ Ozpin resumed his walking _" Salem sees Miss Crowe as a big threat, but why? Who could she be that will get her attention under such haste? At any rate she's in constant danger and Salem won't rest until she has eliminated her. Miss Crowe is her enemy but what does it mean to me? Is she an ally?"_

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Being honest here. This was the hardest chapter for me to write. As much as I hate team CRDL I felt so bad doing this to Russel, Sky and Dove. It was truly a hard decision to make killing them off the way I did. But it had to be done because I have decided doing this from the beginning of the story. I can't believe as I started writing them becoming good I felt even worse that I will have to kill them because I actually started liking them. I'm sorry if any of you folks were expecting them to continue living. You can't always have happy endings and I know what you guys will be thinking. OMG the story started getting dark before volume 3 could begin lol.**

 **-As for Cardin I also feel bad for doing that to him. Wanting him to live were my intentions from the beginning. But why you might be wondering? After losing an eye and a leg how useful he will be now? My answer everything will be explain as the story progresses. Cardin has already been through a lot of shit, now his path is uncertain unlike Velvet's who has made her decision to right her wrongs since coming to Remnant. Time will tell folks, only time will tell.**

 **-Will this turn of events have an effect on Velvet? The answer is yes. As I already shown on this chapter she blames herself for their deaths and Cardin's tragedy. Because she believes the Grimm was after her all along and not CRDL. But what results with this kind of thinking have on her? The answer the story will eventually show it.**

 **-I just realized something. By getting rid of Jaune's shield he won't be able to use his long sword or two handed sword mode lol. But whatever I don't regret my decision Jaune can use artes and mystique artes. That's way better than having a sheath that transforms into the part of a sword.**

 **-The Grimm boss shown in this chapter was the mighty dragon Hellkite. You can bet Velvet will have her revenge on the creature eventually when she fights it again. But trust me she won't be alone.**

 **-What's next? We'll the second off canon chapter is next. This one will contain Velvet development and also big development on the Velvet/Jaune pairing. A brief description of the chapter let's just say" the past will always come back to haunt you."**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: A reminder of who you are


	16. A reminder of who you are

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

* * *

Chapter 16 A reminder of who you are

(Time skip: one week later)

She was surrounded by daemons. The wolf-like creatures growled in anger at her presence as their red eyes glowed. But she wasn't intimidated by their numbers or their appearance instead, a grin formed on her lips. Like they actually stand a chance against her. She, a stronger daemon, a therion, Velvet kept grinning she was the Lord of Calamity. The pack of daemons charged at her as she unleashed her red wolf-like daemon claw.

Her moves were so graceful their attack would never reached her. Just like that they started falling one by one. One daemon dead, after the other. Her grin got wider enjoying herself, truly pleased she was taking place in this massacre. Without hesitation, without mercy she killed every single one. But Velvet wasn't done, she finished them off using the ability of her daemon claw devouring them.

Every last one has being devoured as she felt their power and malevolence. She was unstoppable just another pack of daemons out of her way. Out of her quest for revenge. Suddenly the fallen creatures have vanished, changing into their human forms before being taking over by the malevolence that lead them to become daemons. Velvet's eyes widened in pure shock when she witnessed the human forms.

The older Crowe fell on her knees, tears forming. She was starting at the dead bodies of team RWBY. Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang were all on the ground with an empty expression. Indeed they were dead. As the tears fell she prayed this wasn't happening has she taken the lives of her own students. These four girls who have become close and important to her.

"No...This can't be I…."

But there were more daemons present as she took a glance at the whole place. She gasped seeing more dead bodies she saw Nora, Ren and Pyrrha. Velvet sobbed at the sight of their bodies but it got worse when she saw Jaune's body the leader of team JNPR. She has killed all of her students but there was one more body that brought her attention.

The final body was the last straw for the older Crowe staring at the body of her younger brother Laphicet. She did this, once again she took the lives of people close to her. Just like the villagers of Aball everyone dead, Nico and the malak Seres the reincarnation of her older sister Celica Crowe.

"No...Why...Not again...Why is this happening?"

'Because you're a murderer….' said a dark echoed voice.

'You're a heartless daemon….'

'As expected of the Lord of Calamity….'

'Die you monster!'

'You don't deserve a second chance!'

Velvet was now falling into a dark pit. The horror of realization was in her eyes as she was able to recognize the lay out the same pit from the temple in the Tranquil Woods. The same temple where Celica and Laphicet were sacrificed to resurrect the Empyrean Innominat. The same temple where she became a therion. Only this time, she was falling all alone.

She gasped falling like there was no end to it, it was bottomless until she saw a large demonic mouth opening. It looked like the same mouth of the nameless Empyrean that ate her brother and devoured away her left arm turning her into a daemon. She screamed as it swallowed her.

* * *

 **(Music: Velvet's theme from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

Velvet woke up breathing hard, she was sweating so much. Turning aside she saw Laphicet was still sleeping soundly thank goodness she didn't woke him up. The older Crowe gave a sigh grabbing her scroll from her nightstand. The digital clock read" 3:10" in the morning, another sigh escaped her lips. It was around this hour she will always wake up. Knowing perfectly she won't be getting any sleep unless she does something.

The long haired woman got up picking up a towel, some fresh pajamas and underwear. A warm shower will always do the trick for her. Velvet entered the bathroom removing her pajamas, getting into the shower. She smiled feeling good as the warm water hit her body. She needed to relax trying to forget that horrible dream. It has being happening recently ever, a few days after the tragedy that fell on team CRDL. Ever since then she's been having the same nightmare.

Velvet was more relaxed picking up the bar, spreading the bar all over her body. After staying in Remnant for a year why was this happening now. Just when she was enjoying her second chance in this world, this nightmare comes to ruin everything. It's like what happened to Cardin and losing his team woke up her past. Now it was haunting her, those days when she lost everything with Laphicet's death and her quest for revenge on Artorius. It was coming back when it was all over.

She was no longer a daemon, she was no longer living in the same world and her brother was alive and back to normal. So why couldn't she enjoy this second chance in peace when her past was still knocking on her door. The older Crowe let the water washed down the soap on her body keeping herself calmed and relaxed, without letting the thoughts of her bad dream bothering her.

 **(Music end)**

Finally done with the shower the now relaxed Velvet left the shower wrapping her nude body with the towel. The former therion went to look at herself in the mirror. There was no problem with brushing her teeth before going back to bed. Picking her brush she glance at the mirror gasping in shock. There he stood one of the legates of the Abbey, the exorcist Melchior.

"You're not here...You can't be…."

'How pitiful...The Lord of Calamity trying to fit in, the life of a human. You will never live in peace, only death and destruction awaits you.'

"This isn't real…." she glared at the image.

'There is no such thing as a peaceful life for a daemon thart feast on other daemons. A heartless being that only knows hatred and revenge. Give up this foolish attempt at redemption, you don't even know the meaning of the word."

"Shut up" she turned behind her only that the man was not there.

Velvet gazed back at the mirror and Melchior's image was gone. She has being seeing things nothing but a hallucination. This was the worst time for her mind to play tricks with her. The older Crowe forget about going with brushing her teeth she finished with removing the towel and getting into her new pajamas.

She exited the bathroom looking thought, worried. This has never happened before, seeing things or people that aren't supposed to be alive or in this world. Maybe going back to bed will help at least she will be able to feel better now. She only has the nightmare once so it was sure she'll be able to have pleasant dreams now.

As Velvet slowly drifts to sleep she never realized that Laphicet was wide awake the moment she returned to her bed. It seems the younger Crowe was aware of his older sister waking up late at night and always taking a shower. At first it didn't bothered the teen but since it's been happening frequently, he was now worried. He didn't know what to do.

If he should face his sister and ask what is wrong though, he had a feeling she was going to deny that nothing is wrong. She can be very stubborn when it comes to her problems. It wasn't fair he can tell her his problem but she couldn't do the same, it was selfish. Still in thought Laphi decided to go back to sleep maybe he will figure out how to help her.

* * *

(Time skip: the next day)

Velvet didn't wasted time when the first ray of the sun hit her view from her window. The long haired woman got up, took a shower and changed into her usual attire. Laphicet has also woken up around the same time. He followed taking a shower after she was done and got dressed in his usual attire. The siblings didn't saw a word to another, it's like they were able to read their minds. Or maybe it was something that became natural.

Every morning they would go to the nearest flower shop to put on the graves on the fallen members of team CRDL. They will leave Beacon around the same time taking the bullhead to the city, buy the flowers and finally arriving at Vale Cemetery. Ever since the three teens got buried here, they've been coming to visit early in the morning. Also that the Cemetery will opened it's gate so early it helped with the visit.

Laphi never took his eyes off his older sister. He would be lying to himself if things were all right and they were getting back to normal. Ever since the incident at the Border Station, Velvet was no longer acting like her usual self. She was more quiet and reserve, that was definitely not her at all. It worried him to see her like this. Velvet was a happy person filled with kindness and love she's nothing like the person next to him.

Anyone would be traumatized after what they experienced but his sister wasn't like that. The younger Crowe was worried that she was keeping the pain inside, how she truly feels and doesn't want to let anyone in. That wasn't healthy, it wasn't right. Heck he went through the same thing when he was haunted because he feared he was Innominat and keeping things from Velvet didn't helped. It only made his sister more worried of him.

The first grave the Crowe siblings visited was Dove's grave. The order of visits didn't matter because she will always do the same thing. Laphicet took noticed of every action Velvet will do whenever they were here. First she will place the flowers on the grave, then she will stay in deep thought like a moment of silence. Finally she will touched the top of the grave as she was touching the person's head. Laphi never realized how seriously she has come to take their deaths.

Even if he knew they were important people to her because they were her students. The younger Crowe knew how much his sister cares for all of her students after everything she's been through with them. The next grave they visited was Sky Lark's, Velvet did the same. The teen wanted to say something to her but he knew it wasn't his place to talk yet. Not until they leave the Cemetery.

The last grave was Russel's but the siblings were surprised that it wasn't alone like the previous two. Someone else has decided to visit the grave of the mohawk teen this early in the morning. A woman looking in her late thirties with pale complexion, light green hair reaching to her back with clear blue eyes. She was wearing a pale pink dress with the skirt reaching below her knees. The woman seemed to have placed flowers on the grave.

Laphicet remembered seeing the woman at the ceremony held at Beacon. Velvet also recognized her, she was Mara Thrush, Russel's mother. She seemed to be shedding some tears and Velvet thought they should give her some time alone. But before she could signaled her brother to leave, Mara has noticed her. The older Crowe saw some anger in those clear blue eyes when she saw her. Must be her bad luck to come when she was here.

"I'm sorry" the older Crowe immediately apologized to the woman" we'll wait for you to be done, come on Laphi."

"That will be all right. I am about to be done anyway" Mara took another glance at the grave" it always help to have a conversation with my deceased son."

"Are you sure? We can come back later, it's no problem at all."

Laphicet while he's being silent the whole time, didn't like how the woman was staring at his sister. Her eyes were hiding her true intent but he could see it. There was a lot of anger and resentment towards Velvet. The same thing was happening back at the memorial ceremony. It wasn't just her but the rest of the parents. They were all giving his older sister such glares they obviously, have a grudge with her.

Pretty clear they hated her because she was unable to protect their sons from their tragic fate. He didn't like it, Velvet didn't deserved their hatred. But apparently she didn't seemed to mind it almost as if she didn't saw a problem with it. It might looked like she deserves to be hated by them. The younger Crowe didn't wanted to think that.

"It's fine. I was just telling Russel I'm about to prepare his favorite dish for the holidays. After all, we're only three days away for Christmas Eve. All children would want to spend it with their parents."

"Yes...That is true" Velvet's eyes softened.

It was hard to believe it's been almost a year since she and Laphicet arrived to Remnant. This will be their first time celebrating the holidays of Christmas. They've never celebrated such holiday back in their home world. But the older Crowe remembered the days when she will cook her brother's favorite dish while spending time with him reading him a book.

One of those stories Laphi would enjoyed. Those days he would pay her complete attention while Arthur wouldn't be that far listening too. Christmas seems to be such a beautiful time of the year. It would be something to looked forward to, if only Mara's son were still here. She didn't realized her brother was watching her with his usual worried expression.

"It's a real shame he won't be able to join me and his father this year" Mara spoke softly" you see my husband, his father is feeling ill. He won't be enjoying the holidays like how we usually do. And now with our son gone, he never will."

"I'm sorry to hear that Mrs. Thrush. Russel was a good student just like his teammates."

Mara didn't liked her comment she saw this as the perfect opportunity to say to her what she always wanted to tell her" do you have any right to speak my son's name?"

"What?" Velvet tried to erase the bad feeling she got from the woman's tone.

"You don't have the right to speak his name before me or anywhere you go. Not after what you did. I would have felt secured knowing the life of my son and his teammates were in the hands of a strong, experienced, capable huntsman. But instead, they put you in charge of his team and you repaid the headmaster by having them killed. You should have known better than leading them to fight that Grimm."

"But Velvet-" Laphicet interjected he knew that's not what happened but he was stopped by his older sister as she gazed back at the woman.

"I believe I speak for all the parents of their deceased sons that all of this is your fault. I would appreciate if you stop coming here. Nobody needs to see a hypocrite pretending to care for some" canon fodder". Why are you so surprised?" Mara didn't know why she was so shocked" I know all about it, we all do. Thanks to Trisha Winchester. She told us everything her son has told her during his stay in Beacon about you. It turns out you never care about team CRDL to begin with it was always about your favorite teams, RWBY and JNPR. You never bothered to give them the same attention you give to the other teams. You know...I wouldn't be surprised if you planned their demise all along..That will make you a murderer."

"You got it all wrong!" Laphi was angry now" it wasn't Velvet's fault-"

"Laphi that's enough, I got this" she assured the teen turning back to Russel's mother" Mrs. Thrush let me shine some truth and reason about your claims. First let me do this."

Mara was caught off guard as the long haired has slapped her face hard. She was touching her aching cheek that has turned red, she was glaring at her with so much anger. But the older Crowe didn't looked like she has regretted her action in the slightest.

"How dare you lay your hand on me?! You..You...You bitch!"

"Now that claim I can confirm it to be true. If you think I'm a bitch, then yes I am one" Velvet shrugged her shoulders not caring" I read the meaning of the word in Remnant's world dictionary it says a bitch is a woman who is in complete control of her life. Thank you for the compliment by the way."

Her comment only made Mara angrier while Laphicet was trying hard not to laugh at his sister's attitude. One usually doesn't mess with Velvet Crowe and doesn't expect to walk out with having your ass owned.

"Just who do you think you are?!"

"Velvet Crowe caretaker and instructor at Beacon Academy. Moving on. Mrs. Thrush true at first, I didn't get along with team CRDL. I thought they were a couple of bullies and jerks that came to the school to waste their time and my time. I've seen it many times before how your son and the rest of the team supported their leader as he made fun and bullied other students mainly, those who are faunus."

"That is normal, that's how children act. It is perfectly fine with me."

"Wrong they're not children, but teenagers and official students at a huntsman school. One should be showing the appropriate behavior and commitment of an actual student of Beacon. And Mrs. Thrush bullying, disrespecting and hitting fellow students it is not the correct behavior. Guess what? Your son, Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark they eventually figured that out and realized they were wrong. They realized their mistake and they showed the courage to stand up to their leader and go against his word. They came to me telling me they wanted to change, and I agreed."

The light green haired woman was still glaring at the long haired instructor. She was ,ore angry that she had the guts to slapped her.

"That's when I was able to see who they're really are. They were truly good people and I was proud of having them part of my class. Even when Cardin was against the idea, every day I talked to them. I tried to convince them to talk to their leader so maybe he can change too. I never gave up hope on him. In the end he did realized his wrongs and wanted to correct them but, it took a bad path" tears formed on her chest nut eyes staring at Mara.

"You can blame me for their deaths I won't stop you I'll gladly take the blame, you can even call the police and see if they can find any evidence if I'm responsible. I already gave my testimony to the headmaster of Beacon and to the Vale council. You and the rest of their parents can hate me, resent me as much as you like because it won't make a difference" it really didn't bothered Velvet she was used to the hatred remembering how the people from her world looked at her when she was a daemon.

"But you will NEVER stop me from coming here, to put flowers on their graves, to mourn their deaths and to speak to them. You don't have the right to take that right from me. I have every right to come here as you or anyone else, because they were my students I may not be going through the same pain as you and the others. But I am in pain because I'm a teacher who lost three of my students. I doesn't matter which team I would still mourn for them, because I love them all. And I don't care if you have a problem with that."

Laphicet gazed at the woman she looked more anguished than angry. But she was in tears maybe, because she's been touched by his sister's words. It wasn't fair that Velvet was willing to be blame for what happened but it wasn't true. He knew she wasn't at fault but she was still willing to live with it. For a few minutes silence remained between the two. Mara looked like maybe she could be wrong about her but there was still anger and resentment left. Taking another glance at the long haired woman, she left passing next to her.

"Murderer…." she whispered and Velvet heard her lowering her gaze.

Laphicet waited for the woman to be far away. He was still angry at her trying to release her anger on his sister. It wasn't far he was against the idea especially when she was innocent. But at least she was able to put Russel's mother in her place with her speech. Unfortunately he didn't heard what she told Velvet before leaving. No doubt the younger Crowe would have being livid if he heard her.

"She's wrong Velvet, don't listen to her. It wasn't your fault, you're not to blame."

"Don't get upset at her Laphi it's pointless" the older Crowe sighed" it's just as Ozpin said. She's broken for losing her son and she thinks placing the blame on me will subside her anger."

"Without thinking about your feelings?" the teen frowned.

"No she doesn't care about that but like I said, she can blame me and hate me for all I care for. It won't make a difference."

"But it's not your fault!" he argued" stop blaming yourself for something you weren't responsible for."

Velvet didn't replied finally relief that Mara was gone. She placed her flowers on Russel's grave, followed by staying silent in thought. Laphi decided to do the same trying to forget what just happened with the deceased teen's mother. The teen hasn't realized his sister was in tears. Looks like the harsh words from Mara have finally got to her.

But the former therion refused to let them fall and not wanting her brother to know. If it wasn't her words it was the cold reality that three of her students were gone. The images from that day invaded her head. Arriving late to saved neither of the three, trying to save Cardin from the same fate against Hellkite. She wasn't that successful not before the leader of CRDL lost an eye and a leg.

When Velvet was done with her reflecting and praying her eyes traveled back to the grave. Her eyes widened as she was staring at the one and only Russel Thrush leaning next to his grave. The older Crowe couldn't believe what she was seeing. This couldn't be real, her mind must be playing tricks on her. The mohawk teen stood before her as if nothing has happened, was he truly alive. She shook her head, but he was still there. Velvet tried not to shed tears seeing him again, standing and alive.

'Miss me Crowe?'

"…..."

'He's not the only one here.'

Velvet was shocked yet again now she was staring at Dove Bronzewing standing next to the mohawk teen. He was here too but things couldn't get weirder or crazier because another teen joined them. Sky Lark was now with the two teens though he looked so disfigured it was hard to recognized him. Three members of CRDL that are supposed to be dead were standing before her. She has made sure she wasn't dreaming because she pinched herself slightly. This was really happening and she still couldn't believe it.

'She's really surprised to see us' said the apparition of Sky.

'Can't blame her, we're dead after all' the Dove apparition pointed to the hole on his chest' you can say I've become heartless.'

'At least you got your heart ripped out of you. Look at me! I got chewed and swallowed by a freaking Grimm. Not a pleasant experience, it sucks.'

"H-How….?" was all Velvet could say.

'We're here no thanks to you' Dove glared at her.

'You weren't there to help us Crowe. We really needed you and you showed up a little too late' followed Russel before he showed her his upper half separated from his lower half' now, I'm half the person I used to be.'

'Bad joke man, you're no better than Xiao Long' Sky frowned at his humor.

'No pun intended! Point is we're dead because of you' the mohawk teen pointed to the older Crowe.

"I...I tried hard to get there on time, I'm sorry…."

'Save it!' Dove kept his glare before grinning' being dead isn't that bad when you think about it. For starters you get to meet some interesting people.'

'That's right. Let's just say we met some folks who know you very well Crowe. They told us a lot about you. They even told us the truth...That you're not from Remnant but another world' said Sky.

Velvet was shocked they knew about her origin. That could only mean the people they were talking about must be from her world. The only ones who could know that are already dead like them. The three teens were grinning at her expression.

'You know..They told us you were going to have the same look on your face' said Russel.

'That's not all' Dove followed' they told us everything. All the bad things you did while you were in your world, and what you really are.'

"It can't be…Don't tell me" the former therion was still shocked.

'You're not human Crowe, you're a daemon' said Sky.

'You're cruel and heartless with a thirst for revenge' followed Dove.

'And a murderer too. It's not wonder why we got killed. How can we even placed our safety to someone like you? I'm disgusted that you were appointed a teacher' said Russel.

'I wonder what would the headmaster think if he finds out the truth about you Crowe' said Sky.

"Velvet?" Laphicet was worried sick staring at his sister who was shocked and seemed to be frozen in place, he also heard her speaking _" who is she talking to?"_

The younger Crowe looked at her direction but there was no one" are you all right Velvet?"

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry for arriving too late I didn't mean to-"

'Murderer' said the three deceased teens.

The former therion let her tears fall as she suddenly ran off ignoring the cries of her brother. She ran through the fields passing the many graves and as she passed them by, she could hear so many voices yelling at her. It was like the spirits of the death were cursing her name, cursing her existence. Other voices were calling her a monster and a murderer. Velvet stopped on her tracks shocked at what was in front of her. Two familiar faces she thought she would never see again.

They were once enemies back in her world, she fought them twice and eventually she took their lives. Two Praetor's of the exorcist Abbey. Oscar Dragonia and his sister Teresa Linares, both siblings were wearing their uniforms and they looked like they were very much alive. The older Crowe remembered using them as a sacrifice as part of the plan to awaken the four elemental Empyreans. Her chest nut eyes were on the two remembering what Sky has said.

"You were the ones who told them about me?"

'It should come as obvious daemon. They needed to learn the truth about you' said Oscar.

'It is a pity watching you trying to make amends for all your horrible deeds. But there is no pity for the likes of you. Living with humans as if nothing has happened, attending a school, becoming a teacher for innocent youths' Teresa glared at the older Crowe' who are you trying to deceive? Then you keep them all in the dark of your identity. Such deception cannot be forgiven.'

'If they ever find out who you really are, they will fear you and they will hate you. Why must continue living in a world of illusion?'

'Just embrace the truth daemon eater. You will never find peace, you will never find happiness, you shall never find redemption.'

'I wonder how long it will be before you succumb to your true self? When you show them, the real you.'

"You forget one thing. I'm no longer a daemon...I'm human now" Velvet said with resolve remembering she can now taste food.

The Praetor siblings turned to each other before they gave a chuckle at her comment.

'Look dear sister, the daemon is trying to be a comedian. How amusing.'

'Since when have you become so humorous? I don't see a human. I see the same thing I have always seen ever since I found out about you' Teresa gave another glare' a heartless daemon that brings death to innocent people. You devour, you destroy, you kill, you hate. That is your true nature.'

'You will always be a filthy daemon that needs to be eliminated. Your existence is a mistake, you should have never been born' said Oscar.

'There are no second chances for you. Don't struggle anymore and face your fate.'

"My fate?" Velvet whispered.

'The only fate fitted for a daemon such as you' the male Praetor pointed at her' what will be more suited for an enemy of humanity than the agony that is death?'

"Stop this...I am not a daemon anymore. I wanted this second chance I…."

"Velvet!" Laphicet came running to his sister looking worried" what's wrong with you!?"

The older Crowe turned to the direction where the siblings stood. They weren't there, it's like they vanished. That means that the spirits of the rest of CRDL are gone too. They weren't real, just as she thought. Nothing but visions created by her mind so it was true, her mind was indeed playing tricks on her. The real question is why? Why now? She's been living in Remnant for a year now.

Why was she having these kinds of visions? Velvet came to the conclusion that it was triggered after the incident at the Border Station. Very obvious since they started afterward. The same bad dream she's been having lately was also connected. The thought of hurting team RWBY, JNPR and Laphicet terrifies her to no end. She didn't know what she'll do if it comes true. What irony she was experiencing all of this during the holiday season, it made her chuckled mentally.

"I'm fine Laphi" she gave a sigh.

"No you're not don't lie" the teen frowned this wasn't his sister at all, she would never lie.

"I have a lot on my mind."

"You're still blaming yourself for what happened to CRDL. Just because some think you're to blame that doesn't mean you should think the same."

"I know that and I don't care what they think."

"Are you sure you're okay?" the younger Crowe was still worried" just now, I heard you talking to yourself. You looked like you were talking to someone else. I couldn't see who though."

"Just imagining things that's all. Let's get going, we have another place to visit."

Laphi wanted to know more but chose to obeyed and followed his sister out of the cemetery. She was right, they had another place to visit before returning to Beacon. Also, it will be the first time they were going to visit him. Since the incident that is. It was probably the reason why the teen was looking concerned. He didn't know if it was right if Velvet should be seeing him everything, both have endured because of that Grimm.

* * *

Velvet and Laphicet were surprised when they left the cemetery only to see team JNPR and RWBY near by. The siblings took noticed at what Ruby was holding. It was a gift basket with a couple of balloons that said" get well soon". Looks like they found out that Cardin was done with the surgery and he was allowed to have visitors.

The older Crowe smiled at her students knowing that neither team got along with the Winchester they were willing to visit him. Proof that they care no matter the person he is. It made her happy and feel more proud for them. Maybe this might help her forget about her dream and the strange visions.

"Are you going to the hospital too?" asked the former therion to the two teams.

"Yep. Professor Ozpin told us Cardin's surgery was a success, so we're going to give him a surprise!" Ruby smiled holding the gift.

"I don't know about that…." Yang tried not to sound negative.

"Isn't the gift a little...Too much?" followed Blake she didn't wanted to say it but the Winchester wasn't really their good buddy, she thought it wasn't necessary for her leader and everyone else to spend lien on an expensive gift.

"I just hope he appreciates the gesture that all of us, were willing to give some of our lien to buy it for him. He better enjoy it" said Weiss crossing her arms.

"I'm sure he will" Jaune remained positive nodding to his team.

"I think the gift is lovely" Pyrrha spoke her thoughts" I'm sure Cardin would like it."

"Everyone, thank you for your efforts" Velvet smiled at the group.

"Shall we head to the hospital then?" asked Ren.

They walked off while the older Crowe turned to everyone with a smile. She was truly happy and proud for their effort indeed. These were the times when Cardin needed the support from his classmates the most. She couldn't imagined how he must be feeling after losing his teammates, his left eye and right leg. Back then during Hellkite's attack, she remembered when he begged her to leave him behind.

* * *

He wanted to die with his team, anyone would feel that way if they witnessed the death of his companions. Velvet feared for the Winchester's future. Even if the surgery was a success what should he do now? In his current state it was impossible for him to return as a huntsman in training. There was also his emotional state of mind. She was worrying too much. The former therion tried not to think about it anymore and decided to focus more on the incoming visit.

Cardin Winchester stood in the same place he's been for the last three hours. It's only been four days since the surgery was completed. Yet he didn't care that his life was saved, or spared unlike his teammates. The tall teen stared at himself for a moment, wearing the usual hospital gown in a wheelchair. His missing right leg was strapped in so many bandages. The same with half of his head, covering his left eye. His resemblance was of a paraplegic mummy but he didn't even gave a chuckle of the dry humor.

After resting for around three days the doctor told him he could leave the room and have a look around the place. Staring at other people wounded wasn't exactly his cup of tea so he asked the nurse to take him to a better view. A large window showing outside of the hospital towards a playground and the view of the city of Vale. It was sure relaxing but it wasn't helping in how he was feeling, or what he was going through now.

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't erased those horrible memories from his head. The events that took place outside of the Border Station. Cardin could only remembered when that dragon swallowed Sky Lark, when it crushed Dove's heart and when it ripped Russel in half. Finally when he lost his eye and his leg. Those memories were still fresh in his mind. Day and night, even in his dreams so he will barely get any sleep.

He has never being so depressed in his entire life even with the constant visits of his mother, nothing was going to cheer him up. It was impossible to put a smile on his face. This incident, this tragedy has forever changed him for the worse. There was no doubt Cardin Winchester was broken, and he was beyond repair. Any treatment given by the doctors will be a complete waste of time. What was the left to do if he lost everything that had any meaning in his life? No huntsman, no team, only the life of a vegetable.

His sole purpose of living seems like it was taken away by that dragon Grimm. The Winchester thought about his life so far. Since he was born, he was around seven when his father passed away. He grew up with his mother who was an experienced huntress and she prepared him to follow in her footsteps. At least teaching the basics before going to a training school.

Everything lead to the day he enrolled to Beacon. His life was great but he for a while, he's been reflecting on his past actions. Cardin tightened his fists realizing his behavior was wrong, how he treated the faunus, how he acted with other and how he acted towards his teammates. The kind of leader he was, it brought painful memories. Then the words of a certain long haired instructor were ringing in his head.

" _ **There is more than being a huntsman than just the popularity. You think you would have all known by now what it truly means to be one especially after attending Port's class. The role of a huntsman is the role of a protector, a guardian to mankind, a positive role model for everyone. The most important thing of a huntsman and a huntress is the responsibility to protect the people from all kinds of threats. The people comes first, not keeping in check how many Grimm you've killed just to raise your fame and ego bar. Both humans and faunus are to be defended and protected from anything that poses a threat to their existence. It's not like I'm expecting you would do that with the way you treat faunus"**_

" _I never listened to her. I never took her advices seriously…."_

" _ **Blaming me only shows how immature you really are. You brought all of this on yourself. Until you start acting like a huntsman, like a true leader and admit your mistakes you will be a nuisance to me."**_

" _She's right...She was right about everything…."_

" _ **Don't waste your time Winchester, they've made their choice. They're not leaving with you, they won't follow you because they don't see you as a leader or a teammate. They don't even respect you, why do you think they left you at Forever Fall?"**_

" _Yet they still chose to obeyed and followed me...And I failed them...I lead them all to their deaths."_

The good news, Cardin finally realized his mistakes. The bad news, he learned his lesson when it was too late. Only thing he can do now is to regret his mistakes and his behavior. The sounds of many footsteps caught his attention. Usually he wouldn't care considering the number of people that will walked the hallways. But with a quick glance around he saw familiar faces. Team JNPR and RWBY weren't that far, but they have already seen him.

The Winchester didn't reacted by their presence he looked confused, wondering why they were here. He spotted the young teen Laphicet and his older sister Velvet. The last one got a reaction from the former CRDL leader. He wasn't expecting to see her here, or that she would bothered to visit him. His eyes were on the long haired instructor before he turned away his gaze from her still, he didn't looked at the others.

"It's you…." he replied to no one in particular.

"Not me!" Nora went forward facing the wheel chaired teen" I'm Nora you know, that one time at the cafeteria I said breaking your legs for being a big jerk."

"Nora!" Jaune shouted not believing what he just heard.

Everyone face palmed at the Valkyrie's comment. Seriously the guy just lost a leg and she suddenly says that. Anyone would feel offended, or hurt. The orange haired girl realized her mistake she quickly went over to Ren hiding behind him.

"Sorry…." she muttered.

"It's okay" Cardin shook his head not being hurt by her comment." I lost one already might as well lose the other. You will do me a favor if you remove it."

His comment was unexpected by everyone. RWBY stood shocked and wide eyed, the same with JNPR. Laphicet felt sorry as well as Velvet. It was no wonder he will be this depressed.

Ruby decided to make her move hoping she might cheer the Winchester to a better mood" Cardin here, this is for you. It's from all of us."

The teen stood silent staring at the gift basket" you shouldn't waste lien on things for me. It's not worth it."

The silver eyed petite lowered her head looks like she was wrong about the gift. The members of JNPR along with the Crowe siblings felt worse hearing that. It's like their efforts to make him feel better have been for naught. If anything, he was feeling worse. But not everyone was feeling sorry for the Winchester. Members of RWBY were taking pity on him except, a certain blond brawler.

Yang was trying to keep herself calm understanding he's been through a lot. It was understandable he will feel like crap but, that didn't gave him the right to reject a gift. He can feel emoish and angsty as much as he likes but he shouldn't act like a douche when it comes to receiving a gift as a gesture of kindness.

"Now Cardin I know your life has been turned upside down. You've been through hell literally, you have every right to feel bad about yourself and mope about it all you like. I'm not saying it's right that you keeping acting like this, but the least you could do, is accept our gift. Each of us gave an amount of lien in order to buy this gift basket for you. So...Be grateful about it and take it."

"I don't deserve it...Give it to someone who truly deserves it…."

Yang's lilac eyes turned red from anger she has tightened her fists. Her patience were pretty much starting to run out while her younger sister, was trying to calm her down. It wasn't just the red cloak girl but everyone else felt like they needed to do something. They all knew of the blond brawler's temper if she loses it here, it will be complete chaos. It wasn't going to be pretty for the people in the hospital.

"It's okay Yang, take a deep breath. No need to blow a fuse. Remember where we are, we have to behave" the RWBY leader smiled nervously at the busty blond.

"I might blow his fuse instead" she muttered her eyes were still red.

"Cardin we will feel better if you accept our gift" said Pyrrha trying to convince the Winchester.

"I think you do deserve it because we bought it for you, no one else" followed Jaune.

"Cardin just take it already. It was expensive and we will appreciate it if you accept it. Otherwise, some of us won't be pleased with your choice" replied Weiss she was feeling the same way as Yang.

"I don't want it" his tone sounded a bit upset.

"Please Cardin" the red head champion pleaded looks her words and everyone else were failing.

Before the brawler lost her patience she was stopped by Velvet. The older Crowe went over the Winchester. Now she knew this wasn't going to worked. He was consumed with too much guilt and depression to get through by anyone. A simple gift basket wasn't going to do the trick but this only made the former therion feel worse for him. But he wasn't the only one feeling horrible, she shared the sentiment as well. She felt guilty that she couldn't make it on time to prevent his teammates from getting killed. That she couldn't protect him from losing his eye and leg.

"Cardin don't do this to yourself. Shutting everyone out isn't the answer. It won't help you move on from what you experienced. We came here to check on you and maybe, to help you get through this. Because no one can do this alone."

"Move on?" a sarcastic chuckled escaped the teen's lips" move on from what? This?" he looked over to his body" there is nothing to move on about. This is the new me, get used to it. Now take that gift and give it to someone who deserves to have it because, I sure as hell don't deserve it."

"What the heck is wrong with you?" Yang spoke and her eyes turned red again" can you at least for a minute try to act like you care of our visit? You can even pretend that you like our gift and we wouldn't hold it against you. Instead you have to act like an emo douche."

"Maybe because I don't care of your visit. Why should I? It's not like we we're the best of buddies to begin with. We were never friends. I'm surprised none of you aren't laughing at me."

"Laughing at you? Why would we even do that?" the brawler stood confused.

"I'm the big bad bully in the end, I'm the one who gets laughed at. Jokes on me, I had this coming. So why aren't you guys laughing?" he stared at down but no one even made the attempt, not even a slight chuckle" come on laugh!"

"Nobody will laugh at you Cardin. None of us wanted this for you. You think we'll be so cruel to even joke at the state you're in?" Jaune protested.

"I'm sorry for what I said to you" Nora has apologized again for her rude comment of breaking his legs while Ren comforted her.

"And that's supposed to make me feel better? Look at me, it's over I'm done. My days as a huntsman are over. It was never the faunus who were the freaks in the first place but rather me. One look at myself, I've become the real freak. No surprise there."

Everyone stood quiet at his comment. Ruby felt depressed holding on to the gift basket. They won't be needing it since it wasn't going to help at all. It seems no matter what they will say to the Winchester nothing was going to change his mind. He had no intentions of getting better but remain blaming himself and hating himself. Though there were parts that the teen brought on, that are true.

Neither both teams weren't in the best terms as his good, close friends. However, Yang seems to have lost all her patience with him. She was feeling sorry along with everyone but she finally had it with his attitude. They came here all positive and he has made feel the opposite. It felt hopeless, frustrating and annoying. They were supposed to try and cheer him up and it wasn't working. For the blond brawler, there was no more Mr. Nice Guy.

"Okay true, we didn't get along fair enough. We thought you were a jerk and we didn't consider you a friend. But guess what? We're worried for you because we care. When we found out about your team, we got worried. That's right we we're worried about you guys. It's pretty normal for people to worry for others especially, when it comes to our classmates. You're still acting like a jerk only this time, it's because you don't want to accept our gift. The emo attitude doesn't help at all."

"You think this is a joke?!" Cardin glared at Yang" look at me damn it! Parts of me are gone and they're not coming back! Aura is useless when it comes to regenerating limbs, you will never understand. I'm nothing but a freaking vegetable now! Can't fight anymore, just a waste of space. Might as well be dead."

Nobody said a word, they realized he was feeling worse than they thought. Basically the Winchester's self esteem was at the bottom after the incident that costs his teammates lives, his left eye and right leg. The tragic experience has completely destroyed him to new heights. By now team JNPR, RWBY and the Crowe siblings thought it will be impossible to lift his spirits, to cheer him up. Or any possibilities that he might return to normal. Even if he was back to his jerk bully self, it will be enough for them.

"No, I don't seem to understand" Yang crossed her arms" what I do understand is, that you're being ungrateful to the only people that are close to being your friends. No matter what you went through, shutting us down isn't the answer."

"When you lose an eye, a leg or both let me know" Cardin didn't care about the brawler's speech he saw no point in this argument.

"You shouldn't be giving up" spoke Weiss" we heard you're going to be transfer to Atlas Hospital. The doctors of Atlas are the best in the four kingdoms. They might help you gain what you lost."

"I read about that" said Laphicet bringing the point from one of the many books he read" because of Atlas advance technology they've been able to create body limbs made of steel. It has a name...The Human Robotics Program, I think."

"Yes that is correct" the Schnee heiress smiled at the younger Crowe for his intellect.

"….….."

"Cardin we don't want you to give up. I don't want the past to be a bother between us. I'm willing to put it behind us and set our differences. I hope you can gather some courage to move on. It doesn't matter if you don't want to be a huntsman anymore, as long as you don't quit on yourself. I think everyone agrees with me" said Jaune turning to his team that gave a nod agreeing with their leader.

It was the same with team RWBY well, except for Yang. The blond brawler didn't looked so convinced that the Winchester could change from his emo state. She knew coming here was going to be a waste of time. But it wasn't going to be a complete lost remembering they still had the gift basket that was supposed to be for the Winchester. All this talking has made her wanting for a snack. She has taken a glance at the basket when they bought it. There were plenty of nice sweets and even her favorite soda.

"Well since you made your point of not wanting our gift, I'll say we take it with us. Let's go sis" she called to the silver eyed leader still holding the gift basket.

"Hold it" Velvet spoke walking to the half sisters" Ruby give me the basket."

"Sure" the red cloak petite didn't had a problem while she noticed her older sister frowning not liking it.

The older Crowe ignored Yang's not approving expression, she didn't care. She walked over to Cardin, not knowing if she will be able to convince him to accept it. How can you reach out to someone who lost everything in his life? Someone who lost his purpose in the world? Someone it reminded Velvet back to that cursed scarlet night when she lost her little brother to Artorius.

Laphicet was her whole world and her purpose to continue living. Without him, she was lost there was nothing she could do, she felt empty. Revenge became her new purpose and the only thing that will keep her living until she fulfills it killing the man who was once her brother in law and mentor. But Laphi was back with her, her reason for living renewed. Gazing into his eyes, she could see all that pain, the sorrow, the despair.

"This belongs to you. It may not be much after everything you've been through. If you won't do it for RWBY and JNPR then, do it for me. I agreed, you shouldn't give up on yourself. Sometimes we have to fight harder than usual no matter how painful past events were. Gather any strength you have and keep moving. Everyone here believes in you Cardin and so do I."

"Crowe…." tears were falling from his only eye" you were right...You were right about me all along. I'm a nuisance, I'm not a leader or even a huntsman. What kind of leader leads his team to their doom? If only I had listen to you back then, none of this would have happened. I would be fine, Russ, Sky and Dove would be alive. But I..I messed up bad, I'm a screw up. I don't deserve to live...I don't have any of that strength you speak of, I don't have a future."

"Please don't say that" it tore her up to see him like this" this is something you can't over come in one day. You have to give it time. Remember you have people that support you. I'm not giving up on you and neither are they."

'Wow look at you, being the ever good Samaritan.'

Velvet's eyes widened hearing a familiar voice. It came from behind Cardin. The former therion stood in shock as another figure from her past was before her. First Melchior appeared this morning, then Oscar and Teresa at Cemetery and now another member of the Abbey. A former Legate and a man whose skills with a sword were unmatched only by Artorius himself.

The man who had always had that cocky grin. Shigure Rangetsu a master swordsman and Rokurou's older brother. Just like the others he was wearing his Abbey attire and he was holding his long weapon on his back the mighty blade, Stormhowl. The older Crowe didn't know if she was experiencing another hallucination. The swordsman looked very real to her but she never realized that no one else asides her, was able to see him.

'I'm curious to know' started the swordsman' since when the Lord of Calamity cares about the well being of a human?'

Velvet ignored him trying to focus on Cardin. What mattered was to help him, to aid her student and forget about the presence of the Legate before her. He wasn't real just like the other three that seems to be haunting her.

'I don't mind. But it's really to rare to see it. Poor guy, all broken by this accident and you're the only one to blame. He chose to follow you and now he's paying for his mistake.'

"…."

'I don't think it's fair he gets to suffered and you don't. This guy wanted to prove his worth as a warrior and in return, he gets screwed over. Yet you kept holding him back. The Lord of Calamity folks, not just evil but a hypocrite too' his grin widened.

" _I have to calm myself. None of this is real Shigure..He's dead just like the rest, it's all in my head…."_

'Do me a favor. He'll be better off if you put him out of his misery. He lost everything, his pride, his companions, his spirit, his will to live. Guy's nothing but an empty shell of his former self. You can end it now, just devour him.'

"…."

'Why so serious Velvet? You've never hesitated to take out your foes before. Did you forget? He wanted to die in the first place, he begged you to let him die. If he wants to join his comrades then get it over with. You'll be doing him a favor. After all, we know in the end you don't care about the lives of humans. He's just another one of your victims.'

The older Crowe was in tears she wanted to stop seeing these hallucinations. Shigure was taunting and tormenting her and yet, he wasn't real. Cardin looked at her in confusion at why she got so quiet all of the sudden. He wasn't the only one, everyone else present felt the same way.

'Don't hold back' Shigure kept his grin' show him and everyone the real you. The one who doesn't care about human life and only care about power by devouring everything in her path.'

"Stop it…." she muttered.

"What?" blinked the Winchester.

"Velvet are you okay?" Laphicet was so worried, she was acting the same way from back at the Cemetery.

"I'm..It's been a long day. I should be heading back."

"I guess that's true" Jaune was also worried he has never seen her behaving like this.

"Yes, we can't forget we've been assigned to assist with the upcoming Christmas party" said Pyrrha.

"Oh yeah, that's today" Ruby felt silly for forgetting about the activity.

Velvet kept staring at the legate swordsman, he was still there.

'Doesn't it get boring acting like you care?'

"…."

* * *

(Time skip: days later)

Velvet thought things were going to get better for her with time, she thought the hallucinations were going to get away eventually. She was so wrong, the former therion really believed they will disappear if she ignores them. But she was proven wrong much to her misfortune. The first time they started appearing they would come very frequent but now, it was completely different. Throughout the days the four exorcists were constantly appearing before her.

Oscar, Teresa, Shigure and Melchior they were the ones she used as sacrifice in order to wake the four elemental Empyreans from their deep slumber. They were tormenting her, reminding her the kind of person she is. As a daemon, as a therion and as the Lord of Calamity. But that wasn't her anymore, she was human now. It was all in the past, she no longer devour daemons, she no longer tastes of blood, she can eat normal food, she has her brother back and she was back to the person she used to be before the scarlet night.

Everywhere she go, they were there. Their voices taunting her, provoking her, hurting her with their insults. It's like they wanted to prove they were right. That even if she was human she was still the same person on the inside. Because of this Velvet started become paranoid of her surroundings. She has also stopped talking to people, she will hardly strike a conversation with any of her students or even, her younger brother.

There's no place where she was safe, no place where she can be at ease with herself, there was no peace for the older Crowe and no place to hide with the four deceased exorcists haunting her daily. When she was helping JNPR, RWBY and CFVY with the decorations for the Christmas party at the school, being held at the ballroom. The four increased their tactics to hurt her emotionally, to the point she was about to break down. Velvet made sure no one would noticed, pretending they weren't around.

The former therion was unaware that her students have begun to grow worried for her. She really did failed to noticed, they've seen her change in behavior in the last couple of days. It was just her students but teachers as well. Maybe because she changed so quickly, everyone could see it clearly. The fact that Velvet wasn't even trying to come up with valid reasons to why she was acting so strange gave them the idea.

Her excuses were a big fat lie, nobody believed her. Laphicet, JNPR and RWBY were the ones more worried than the rest. Still the long haired woman chose not to tell them and has remained this way since. They were in the season of the holidays and they're only concern was to help their friend and teacher. But the older Crowe kept pushing everyone away, even her own brother.

* * *

(Christmas Day)

It was morning when the two teams and the Crowe siblings decided to visit the city of Vale to look at the holiday decorations. It was a seasonal tradition to put all kinds of lights around buildings, houses and lampposts similar to the Vytal Festival. Everyone wanted to look forward to this as a way to kill time waiting for the evening. The Christmas party was going to take place along with the gift exchange activity.

They were enjoying the sight seeing so many people walking the streets, probably doing the same thing as them. Of course they would be enjoying it even more if they would know what was bothering Velvet. They have steal a couple of glances at the long haired instructor she was in deep thought. Both teams had mixed opinions of what could be going through her head. She can very unpredictable sometimes, it was anyone's guess what she was thinking.

Among the members of the first year teams Jaune was the one who was very worried. The blond knight has given Velvet so many glances and he wasn't the only one. He knew Laphicet was feeling the same way because the teen has being so quiet for a while. It wasn't like him to be silent for so long. It angered the Arc that after everything she has done for him, there was nothing he could do to help her. Why did he had to feel so useless? He didn't had to complain of being weak when he has gotten strong.

But if he couldn't help his teacher then what kind of student he will be? Jaune won't be able to consider himself a true leader if he couldn't help someone especially, if that person is Velvet. In addition his strong feelings for the young woman were motivating him to do something. Whatever was troubling her, he wanted to be there for her just like she was there for him when he needed a friend.

Velvet wasn't even paying attention to what was around her. Her students or the Christmas decoration, were the last thing she was focusing on. Chestnut eyes narrowed in anger staring at the four exorcist next to her. They were still there, keeping her company. Their only purpose to make her life a living hell, to remember the choices and deeds she did in the past. The sad part, it was working. They were such a strong and negative effect on the older Crowe.

Everything felt hopeless with them around. What's worse the more she tried to ignore them, the stronger their presence felt. It was clear they weren't planning in leaving any time soon, their stay might even be permanent. This was the best example of her past haunting her, or her life tied to her past. No matter where she goes it will always follow her.

"I never imagine Vale would look so beautiful with all these decorations" Pyrrha was in awe at the sight" they don't put so many of them back in Mistral."

"Agreed. Back at Atlas, they focused more on parties than decorations" followed Weiss remembering when she assisted them with her family being very famous among the Altesian high class society.

"They say Christmas is best celebrated in Vale" said Ruby.

"Can't say the same for Patch because of the small population. But dad always held the best holidays celebrations" Yang smiled taking the trip to memory lane while her sister nodded in agreement.

"It is a busy street. Busier than with the Vytal Festival" replied Blake taking a notice of the crowd.

"I'm hungry!" shouted Nora.

Everyone minus Laphicet and Velvet rolled their eyes at her outburst. By now they knew very well of the Valkyrie's big appetite. But apparently she wasn't the only one feeling like grabbing some grub.

"Well, we did skipped breakfast" said the red head champion.

"We woke up early to check the decorations" followed Ren.

"I'll say we take this time to get something to eat" said the blond brawler.

"Where should we go then?" asked Laphicet.

"I know!" Nora chirped" that dinner Ren and I went a while back!"

"I don't think that would be a good idea" the magenta eyed teen sighed remembering the last time they went there, his childhood friend ate almost all the food.

"Weren't the workers there scared of Nora?" Yang gave a smirk.

"Right" replied the Valkyrie's partner.

"I don't mind if we eat something before we resume our sightseeing" said Weiss.

"All right then let's go!" Ruby smiled as she turned to the long haired instructor" is that okay with you Velvet?"

"Hmm...Oh..Sure" her reply wasn't that certain she didn't even knew if she was hungry.

Everyone stood in thought looking worried but they decided to focus on getting breakfast. If Velvet didn't wanted to share her problem or her reason for her sudden change of behavior, then it wasn't their problem. But they still had a right worried for her. Jaune made sure that they went ahead, Laphicet was a bit behind. The younger Crowe was the one worried the most, so the Arc took his chance to get his attention. Once they were all further, he decided to talk to the teen. It was time he do something about his teacher and friend.

"Jaune what's wrong?"

"Look, I know you're worried sick about Velvet. We all can see it, and we feel the same way too. This might sound stupid but...Laphicet, do you know what could be bothering your sister?"

The teen lowered his gaze. To be honest he might have a clue why Velvet was acting so strange lately. No, he was certain what could it be. Laphi wasn't dumb he has seen her talking to herself a couple of times. It was the same thing that was wrong with him months back. When he was having the Velvet vision as she was tormenting him because of his fear, that he could be the Empyrean Innominat and not himself. But thanks to his sister, he was able to face the fear and move on.

Coming to terms that he was himself and not the nameless Empyrean. In Velvet's case, it was definitely her past, coming back to haunt her. The younger Crowe analyze the timing when she started acting out of place. It was a few days after the tragic incident with team CRDL. What happened to Cardin's team must have triggered that fear in Velvet. The big question, how will he be able to reach out to her?

"I think I know what is wrong with her. I've been thinking for a while and I'm sure the reason why she's like this…."

"You do?" Jaune smiled widely" then tell me. I need to know, I can't stand watching her like this. I really want to help her in any way. I don't care if it's small or big, I just need to do something."

Laphi smiled at the blond happy to have him as a friend. There was no doubt his devotion for his sister, he truly care for her. But there was one small problem. Telling the Arc the truth will exposed Velvet and himself. The both weren't from this world. Shortly after arriving in Remnant, Velvet told him everything she did during her quest for revenge.

Another important thing she told him. Not to tell a living soul about their origin for obvious reasons. Even if people will think they're crazy, never believing them. But it was for the best if they never find out. Jaune was a good person and trustworthy but the younger Crowe didn't know if telling him the truth was the right thing to do. Either way he will stick with not telling anyone simply because they didn't needed the attention.

" _Sorry Jaune"_ the teen sighed deciding to be subtle on the topic" before coming to Beacon, before meeting you. Velvet did some things that weren't right. She has made some mistakes in the past and she truly regrets making them. The bad stuff you do in the past seems to always comes back to haunt you, somehow. It's not something to be proud of. She doesn't like to talk about it I can tell. I think she has reached her limit. I'm sorry for not being specific, I really don't want to tell you. To be honest, I shouldn't be telling you about this in the first place. She told me not say anything."

"It's okay Laphi I understand. You have tell me enough to know what's wrong with her" the blond knight stood in thought _" whatever Velvet went through in her past. It must be similar to what Blake experienced…."_

"Jaune, Laphicet!" Pyrrha called out to them in the distance" are you two coming?!"

"Right! We're on our way" he smiled at his partner as the younger Crowe nodded.

* * *

The workers at the Vale Dinner and Cafe gasped in fear when they saw the bottomless stomach that was Nora Valkyrie entering through those doors. It looked like they were about to scream for their lives, fearing their business was about to go down the drain. However, Ren assure them everything was going to be fine. The Valkyrie also promised she was going to behave and try not to eat a lot. They were relief deciding to show them to their table.

Everyone got seated and order different dishes to start their day. Jaune and Pyrrha ordered an egg sandwich, while Nora has obviously ordered a stack of pancakes and Ren has ordered some scramble eggs with bacon and toast. The members of team RWBY have all ordered omelet since they couldn't get enough of Velvet's dish. Blake has secretly ordered small pieces of tune on her omelet, it will make the dish even better. While the Crowe siblings had a quiche, no surprise there.

The food didn't took that long which it was positive points about the place. They were enjoying the food while some took account that Velvet's cooking was better, but it was still good. Velvet took a taste of the quiche, it was good but she wouldn't put it in the same level as her quiche though. Laphicet seemed to be on the same boat too. As the long haired Crowe went to have another taste at her dish, her eyes widened. No longer she was able to taste the food she was eating.

The exquisite taste of the quiche was no more it was replaced by a familiar taste. Blood, again she was tasting blood. She stood shocked this couldn't be happening, she wasn't a daemon anymore. The only explanation, this wasn't real, this was a dream, a really bad dream. The four exorcists accompanying her were sure enjoying what they were seeing. Watching Velvet struggle as her emotions were getting the best of her.

" _No...Blood, this is daemon's blood. Why is this happening…."_

'Now it's getting good' Shigure grinned.

'What's wrong daemon? Don't you like the taste of other daemons you devoured?' asked Oscar.

'You must have gotten used to the taste by now, why so surprised? After all how many daemons you slain and eaten? Daemons that were once human' said Teresa.

'Enjoy it for all that awaits a creature such as you is eternal torment' followed Melchior.

" _This isn't right I shouldn't be tasting blood anymore. I'm human, I'm human!"_ Velvet was so terrified.

'Come on, don't stop eating. There's plenty where that came from' said the swordsman legate.

When the older Crowe gazed at her dish, her eyes widened. There was no longer a quiche but the head of a daemon. She gasped getting up from the table. This got the attention from her brother, JNPR and RWBY. They all got worried seeing her so scared. That wasn't all, apparently the rest of the people at the dinner noticed, along with the workers.

"Velvet?" Jaune got up from his seat worried.

"What kind of sick joke is this?!" she glared at the workers of the dinner" you call this food?! This isn't funny!"

"Velvet calm down. This is what you ordered" said the Arc.

"I didn't ordered a daemon's head!"

"Daemon's...Head?" Ruby blinked gazing around her teammates and the rest of JNPR they were all confused.

"What are you talking about? You ordered quiche, it's right here."

When she gazed back at her dish, the quiche stood being half eaten. She couldn't believe it, she wanted to cry, she wanted this to end.

"Velvet I know what's wrong with you" the blond knight finally decided to bring in the topic because he wasn't going to wait anymore" I know why you're acting like this. Let us help you. Laphicet...He told me the truth, about your past."

"What?" the older Crowe stood shocked as she gazed at her brother with anger and hurt" you told him? I told you not to tell anyone!"

"I didn't told him everything, I was being very subtle Velvet…."

"How could you?! After I made you promised me not to tell. You break your promise Laphi why?!" she glared at him grabbing his wrist tightening her hold.

"Ow! Velvet stop! You're hurting me!"

"Velvet what are you doing!?" Ruby was shocked.

"Velvet stop!" followed Jaune.

"That's enough Velvet!"

It took Yang, Blake and Pyrrha to get the long haired woman away from the young teen. She was so angry glaring at her brother. Before realization hit her so hard. Her eyes widened, her expression changed to one of shock. Laphicet stood shocked rubbing his hurt wrist, tears have formed on his eyes proving he was really hurt. Velvet couldn't believed her eyes, she has hurt her little brother.

Gazing around she noticed both teams were staring at her with fear in their eyes. All the people from the dinner were staring at her the same way, others in anger, others were whispering about calling the police. Tears formed as she covered her mouth from the shock. She did this, she really did. Without a word or thought she ran off from the place wanting to get away.

"Velvet!" The Arc went after her without thinking leaving her teammates and friends behind.

"What was that all about?" Ruby whispered.

"So much for having a nice Christmas breakfast" muttered Weiss.

"Jaune said something about Velvet's past" Blake turned to Laphicet" you know something?"

The younger Crowe only shook his head, he wasn't going to say a word. His only hope was that Jaune is able to get through to her and help her what she's going through. Because he couldn't do it on his own.

* * *

Velvet was running through the streets, not caring where she was going. She only wanted to be far away from her students, from her friends and from her brother. The memory was still fresh from her mind when she grabbed Laphi's wrist squeezing it as she wanted to crush his hand. She hurt him intentionally, she wanted to do it. She was still in tears.

The older Crowe had no idea how long she's been running but she ended up reaching a long alley which it was probably housing some cats and rats in the dark corners. Finally realizing that she was tired from running so much, she fell on her knees. Velvet sobbed looking as she has finally reached her limit. She was emotionally broken, hurting Laphicet was the tipping point. It all felt pointless after thinking she has finally had the perfect life she wanted.

'The eater of daemons is crying, she's in pain how...Pathetic' spoke Teresa.

With bloodshot eyes Velvet glared at the four exorcists that were once again with her" shut up! Leave me alone!"

'That is new to see and to think how wicked she is. So even someone like you can feel sorrow' followed Oscar.

"I had it with you four, I'm not a therion anymore I'm human! I no longer devour daemons!"

'Don't lie Velvet, we all know the truth. We saw what you did just now. How you glare at your own brother and tried to hurt him' said Shigure.

"I...I didn't mean it, I didn't mean to hurt him I...Laphi..." she sobbed.

'You have finally revealed your true self. Part of you wanted to hurt him, part of you wanted to hate him and thus...Part of you wanted to devour him, just like you did to all your victims' said Melchior.

"No! That's not true! I would never do something like that to Laphicet!"

'Embrace who you are...Embrace the truth of your being let it sink into your heart. You are a daemon, a therion that consumes on other daemons, the one and only Lord of Calamity. The meaning of chaos, the incarnation of sin.'

'Wherever you go, destruction follows' said Oscar.

'Wherever you go, pain is brought' followed his sister.

'Wherever you go, despair is right around the corner' Shigure grinned.

'Wherever you go, death follows' said Melchior.

'Bringer of destruction.'

'Bringer of pain.'

'Bringer of despair.'

'Bringer of death.'

'The Lord of Calamity' they said in unison.

"STOP IT!" Velvet shouted at the top of her lungs" I'm not the Lord of Calamity anymore. I was saved and brought back to live again. I was given a second chance, me and Laphicet. I'm...Happy living here in my new home."

'You don't deserve it...You don't deserve any of it' glared Oscar.

'None whatsoever. No second chance, no happiness, no love" Teresa also glared.

'Give me a break, you're the evil of all evils. A second chance? Nice, almost cracked me up' the swordsman legate gave a chuckle.

'The Lord of Calamity doesn't deserve second chances. Such evil creature that has committed so many sins against human kind. You hurt and killed innocents and you believe your entitled to a chance to make it right? You believe you have the privilege for a chance at redemption?' said Melchior.

'There is no redemption for you, redemption doesn't exist for a wicked being such as you' Oscar pointed at her.

Velvet lowered her gaze sobbing" you're right...All of you are right. What was I thinking? I thought I could have a peaceful life after everything I did...After all the deaths and the pain I caused, I was so wrong. Everything I did was so selfish and it was, all done in the name of revenge. I don't know what to do now. How can someone like me find redemption for all evil deeds?"

'You don't…." Teresa was actually grinning as she gazed at her fellow exorcists" redemption is out of your reach Lord of Calamity.'

"But how can I live with myself? How can I go on knowing I will never be forgiven?" the older Crowe shed more tears.

'You don't…." Oscar gave the same response as his sister.

'There is only one way to end your suffering devourer of daemons. One way to end the pain and the anguish' said Melchior.

'You probably got the idea by now' Shigure gave a nod' if you want to end the pain then, there's only one thing left to to, you have to end your existence from this world.'

"….."

'End it….' the exorcists said in unison before they vanished.

"…."

* * *

It was official, Jaune was lost. The blond knight has been running nonstop, he's been running everywhere without any success. He attempted to tried and followed Velvet but he failed, he was unable to. For starter the streets were busy as hell with it should be so obvious because it was Christmas Day. Once the citizens were done opening their gifts with their families, they will want to go celebrate the holiday elsewhere.

However, that didn't stopped the Arc from searching every street, every corner, every single spot of the city. He ran and kept going, it all came to a point where he started asking people around if they've seen the long haired woman. Jaune made sure to give the right characteristics along with her clothing. It didn't helped, he was still not getting any leads on her. At least there were so many people to asked, he thought he will get the right answer.

One person at a time he asked giving the precise physical traits of Velvet, still no luck. It all seemed hopeless and that he was getting nowhere but he wasn't giving up. Jaune knew better than throw in the towel. Quitting wasn't an option, giving up wasn't his style. The knight kept positive and hope alive that, he will get a lead. He didn't care if he was starting to get tired from all the running and searching not caring if he collapses from exhaustion.

Finally not realizing how long he's been at his search, the last person Jaune asked told him he spotted a young woman that fitted his description near Sapphire Street. Good thing he was able to memorize some of Vale's streets he ran as fast as he could. Maybe having a lot of aura was the reason why he hasn't collapse yet because he felt like he has run a marathon. At his speed he arrived at Sapphire Street gazing everywhere for any signs of his long haired teacher.

Dark blue eyes widened he saw her, in the distance. Jaune gasped he was able to see Velvet. The long haired woman has entered a tall building. He quickly went after her the Arc couldn't be any happier. He finally found her and he wasn't planning in losing sight of her. Not after everything he went through and all the running and people he had to asked for her whereabouts.

The blond entered the building just in time to see the older Crowe take the elevator. It was too late, the door closed he noticed the elevator was heading to the top floor. What a guy to do but to take the long path. The knight sighed taking the stairs, he didn't even bothered to question how tall was the building. The leader of team JNPR kept on climbing, stairs after stairs.

It become very repetitive for the Arc climbing the same set of stairs over and over again. Jaune was reaching one floor after another and soon he was getting annoyed. The elevator was definitely the best choice to travel for these kinds of buildings. At this point he was starting to think if he will ever get to the top floor.

The blond knight was getting so frustrated by the minute, he only wanted to to find Velvet. Maybe help her to whatever she was going through. And maybe after this, enjoy the rest of the holidays with his friends.

" _For crying out loud! How many floors does this building have!?"_

* * *

Velvet reached the top floor after leaving the elevator. She only had to climbed a couple of stairs until she opened the door that lead her to the roof of the building. Slowly she walked towards the place. It was a wide area before her eyes fell ahead, the ledge. The older Crowe has been in deep thought for a while her chestnut eyes, were all red and puffy from crying too much. The four exorcists has suddenly appeared near the ledge.

They all seemed content as the long haired woman was getting closer to the ledge. No hesitation, her expression was broken. They have finally done it, she has given up. Now, it was only a matter of minutes before her life comes to an end. Velvet got on the ledge, her eyes traveled to the view down below. It was beautiful seeing the entire city from where she stood. Too bad she didn't came here for sightseeing.

'There you go' Shigure spoke with his usual grin' one way ticket out of pain. Though when you hit the ground, it will hurt a lot. But it will be a quick pain before you realize you're dead.'

"So this it? This is how it ends for me" Velvet said in a whisper.

'If you want to remove yourself from all the pain. This is your chance to make it right' said Teresa.

'It is the only way to cleanse you of all your sins. This will lead you to a better path. Surely in death, you might find your salvation' followed Melchior.

'You never show fear, this is no different. It's time to pay for all your crimes' said Oscar.

The older Crowe nodded gazing down below. Her whole life was nothing but a lie, revenge, hatred, despair her existence was to bring pain to others. She devoured daemons who were once humans to increase her power, never hesitating in following her path. Everything was all for revenge now she understood what she needed to do.

The only thing she will regret that she won't get the chance to say goodbye to Laphicet or her students. Not even a goodbye to Jaune. The pain from the fall will be quick according to Shigure. Though she deserves a hell lot more because of everything she did for her own selfish reasons. She was about to take the final step that will end her life, her thoughts were on the people she met in Remnant. The ones she has come to care a lot.

"Velvet don't!"

The older Crowe halted at the last minute from taking the big plunge. Turning her gaze she saw Jaune standing by the entrance to the roof. The blond knight was breathing in and out, probably from exhaustion from running too much. His expression was frantic, a lot of concern was reflected in his dark blue eyes.

He was ready to shed tears at any second. But he knew better, he needed to be strong for his sake and for Velvet. To think she would do something so drastic like suicide. Jaune hated himself for not realizing how much pain she was going through, her behavior was worse than he thought.

"Stay back!" she shouted" don't come any closer Jaune, I will jump!"

The Arc stood still, one false move can cost him dearly. He didn't wanted her to jump and get herself killed. Her life meant everything to him so he obeyed, for now. But this was his time, it was up to him to save her. It was time to talk to her and convince her with the power of words.

"No you're not. You're not going to jump. I can see it in your eyes that you don't want to."

"Yes I will! Stay right where you are…."

"Why? Why would you even think something so horrible as to take your own life? What reason would it lead you to do this?"

"Because I'm a monster…." tears fell from the older Crowe" I'm just a heartless monster. You already know since Laphi told you of the things I did."

"No he didn't. Laphicet did told me that you went through a lot in your past. But he didn't went into any details, I don't know anything."

"He didn't tell you…." Velvet stood shock her lower lip trembling" he kept his word and I was so mean to him. I can't believe I did that to him, to my own brother. I really don't deserve to live…."

"Don't you dare say that! You have every right to live as anyone in this world. You're just going through a lot of bad stuff because of your past. But it still doesn't mean that you should jump from a building and get yourself killed. You're obviously been having a bad day...Okay maybe a couple but I would never think of you as a monster Velvet. We all have our bad days and times when we will be upset. The way you acted at the dinner it doesn't matter to me, I won't judge you and I'm sure neither my team or RWBY. The same with Laphicet, we all get angry and frustrated sometimes. Remember when I got angry because I thought I wasn't progression on the training? I went as far to try and quit."

"That's different, it's completely different. I've done so many horrible things Jaune" she showed her hands" for these hands have been tainted by blood, I have taken the lives of innocent people. That's right...I have killed people, I'm a murderer. I didn't even regretted taking their lives. Why should those people get to die and I get to live? Tell me...Someone like me has only one fitting punishment, and that's death. So stand back, and let me take my punishment. Let the justice of everyone I have killed pass judgment on me."

Jaune lowered his gaze in silence. The older Crowe noticed tears falling coming from the blond knight. She knew what was going to happen next she told him the truth, now he will hate her. Her true nature has been revealed so it will be natural he will be disgusted angry towards her. Even if it was killing her seeing him this emotionally broken up, she didn't know why though.

"What happened to you? What happened to the Velvet Crowe I know? Jaune raised his head meeting her eyes" I feel like everything you're saying is like you're being forced to say it. Like someone wants you to believe all that crap, forcing you to accept things. That's not the Velvet I know well, you don't let anyone push you down and shove bull crap right down your throat. You're stronger and better than that."

"I did killed innocent people, a lot actually. Among them were the people of my village" the older Crowe let more tears when she noticed a familiar face next to her.

Expecting to see Melchior, Oscar, Teresa and Shigure. Now only one person was standing before her a very familiar person she has known for years. Someone she has grown up with ever since she started living in Aball village.

A girl looking as she was sixteen with brown hair tied in twin pigtails with brown eyes, wearing a green dress with an orange bow with yellow lines and brown boots. It made Velvet silently gasped from the shock thinking she wasn't going to see her again. Not since, the scarlet night where she met her end like the rest of the villagers.

"Niko…." she whispered.

'Why Velvet? Why did you killed me and everyone in Aball? I thought we meant something to you. I thought I was your best friend….'

"You and everyone meant a lot to me, you all did…I didn't know because you were…." she didn't finished as she sobbed.

" _Who is she talking to?"_ Jaune saw that there was no one present but he took his chance, to slowly walked towards her.

"Please forgive me Niko...I never wanted for you and everyone to die…."

'You mean to die by your hands?' the girl glared at her' not a single second you hesitated to devour us. You truly are heartless, the name The Lord of Calamity suits you well.'

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry…."

"Velvet...It's just as Laphicet said. Your past is haunting you whatever is your seeing are the visions of your past. Events that have passed already. But they don't matter anymore because it's all in the past. You can't overcome what you're feeling unless you learn to move on and accept what you did in your past. Otherwise you will be haunted for the rest of your life, or maybe not. Your own past is forcing you to kill yourself."

"I'm sorry Jaune" she turned to him" I'm not running away anymore. I'm done with pretending I can have a peaceful life and shrugged everything I did like it never happened. It's time that I face my punishment for my mistakes" a soft smile spread her lips staring at him" goodbye…."

"NOOOO!"

He saw her jumping and he ran, faster than he has ever ran in his entire life. Luckily he was able to get closer to her without the older Crowe attempting to jump for doing son. The blond leader of JNPR reached the ledge and extended his hand, successfully catching her hand. Jaune breathed a sigh of relief so happy he was able to save her from falling to her death. Yet Velvet didn't showed any gratitude or relief that she's being saved, or that she was still alive.

"Let me go…Please…Let me fall…."

"Never, I'll never let you go. I will never let you die like this Velvet. I refuse to see your end, not as long as I'm here."

"Why can't you understand? I'm not worth saving Jaune, I'm an evil person, I'm a monster, a despicable being that deserves to be dead…."

" _ **She hates, resents, devours, and kills…." said the reincarnation of Innominat in**_ **_Laphicet's body" she tramples people, cities, everything living only by her emotions…."_**

" _ **What an ugly tainted soul."**_

" _That's right...I'm nothing but an ugly tainted soul…"_ she shed more tears staring at the blond teen trying so hard to save her.

"Velvet I can't pull you up, you have to give me your other hand!"

" _ **He's right" Velvet fell on her knees before the nameless Empyrean" just think. Everything I did was baseless, arrogant...And even so, I still..."**_

" _ **You hurt so many innocent people, didn't you?"**_

" _ **More than I can count...I devoured and killed so many…."**_

" _ **Without even knowing Arthur's true aims..."**_

" _ **I destroyed people...I destroyed whole towns…."**_

" _ **And worse yet, you didn't even show mercy to your own sister's reincarnation."**_

" _ **I...I ate her…."**_

" _I deserve this...This is my punishment for all my crimes, my burdens, my sins...I'm better off dead. I don't belong here…."_

"Velvet please!" Jaune cried as tears were forming" give me your other hand!"

"Let me go...I have to go…."

" _ **Let me go...I have to go…." Velvet was about to be taken by Innominat's devouring arte, he was ready to eat her hatred and despair. But the young malakhim Laphicet was holing onto her preventing the daemon from being eaten.**_

"You know I won't do that...I will never do that! Dying will solve nothing!"

" _ **No!" Laphicet cried out not wanting to let her go.**_

" _ **If you don't...You'll die too for no reason."**_

"I'm a monster...Worse than the Grimm. I don't deserve to be alive. My existence is a lie. I'm only here to bring pain to others…."

" _ **A twisted monster like me doesn't deserve to live...Don't you understand?"**_

"Don't you understand? I'm evil and I deserve this just like any evil person in this world."

"No...No...I refuse to think that you're evil…."

"If you truly care for me Jaune, then let me go. It's all right I won't hate you for it, I won't get angry."

"….."

" _ **Please let me go…."**_

"Please let me go…." even if she was in tears she was smiling.

"Will you SHUT UP AND STOP WHINNING!?" Jaune finally snapped at Velvet angry at her attitude.

" _ **Will you STOP WHINNING!?" the young Malak has snapped sick of hearing her.**_

"Jaune…." the older Crowe stood shocked at his change of mood.

"I don't understand...Do you really want to die that badly? Do you care so little for your own life? Maybe that's what you really want and you have come to terms with it, right? Well guess what? What about everyone?!"

"…..."

 **(Music: "True Will" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

"What about your students that care for you so much?! Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren and me...Do you really think we want you to die? Do you seriously think we'll be fine with you killing yourself?! How do you think we'll take your death?! How do you think Laphicet will take it?"

"Laphi…." her eyes widened at the mention of her little brother.

"Like I told Blake. I don't care what you did in your past Velvet. All that matters to me is right now! Let me tell you, none of us will be happy if you die. We'll be all crushed and heartbroken, we will cry so much because you're very important to us" the Arc finally let his tears fall" you're very important to me…You absolutely have no idea how important you are to me…."

" _ **No, I don't understand!" shouted the young malak" you snap at people! You're scary! You-You tried to eat me!"**_

"Sure you have a bad temper and sometimes you act like you don't care, you're strict and sometimes you can be a pain and you never go easy on us during your class. You can be scary, troublesome and even arrogant…But I wouldn't want it any other way, none of us wouldn't want it any other way. You're kind, strong, you always look after us like a mother looking after her children, you're full of love. You have impacted the lives of all us in ways you can't imagine, especially me…."

" _ **But...You're also kind...And you're filled with life! I don't understand a single thing about you! But you gave me a name...When I was a number! You gave me that compass! You taught me what it meant to be alive!"**_

"You saved my life when I was just a stranger to you, you took me under your wing without expecting anything in return, you trained me as your pupil, you made me strong, you gave me confidence, you made me believe in myself when I never did, you helped me fix my relationship with my father, you changed me to become a better person, you gave me the opportunity to attend Beacon and fulfill my dream…."

" _ **That's why I care about you, Velvet! I'll protect you for my own sake!"**_

" _ **Phi…."**_

" _ **I don't care if you're malevolent! Or if it was pointless! If the whole world says it's a mistake to love you, I'll fight the whole world! I don't care HOW much pain you feel! It doesn't matter! A world without you, Velvet..."**_

"That's why I will never let you go. If I fall, then I will fall with you but without letting you go. I will never forgive myself if I can't stop you from making something so stupid! I do know any of us won't be able live in a world without you. I won't be able to live in a world without you Velvet, I care too much for you. No matter how many bad things you did in the past I DON'T CARE! I will do ANYTHING to save you from falling into that darkness, I will become your light if it means, it will save you from harm. You can bet that my team and team RWBY feels the same way too because...You gave us hope! You gave me hope!"

"Jaune…." she stood shocked at his words.

" _ **Is the one thing I couldn't bear!"**_

"A world without you in it Velvet...Is a world NOT WORTH LIVING IN!"

Her eyes have never been so wide. It hit her hard, like a tons of bricks falling on her. She remembered the reason why she was sent to Remnant. Why did the Empyrean Origin gave her a second chance. More tears fell remembering that Arthur and Cellica requested to the Empyrean that she gets that second chance. They wanted her to continue living, to have a new life and this time to live it, the right way. But if she takes her life now, she will be going against their wishes.

She will be wasting her second chance for nothing. Gazing at the blond knight she was shocked to see four familiar faces. On the left side of the Arc stood the young malakhim Laphicet and the reincarnation of his sister's son, and her nephew. Next to him stood the malakhim Seres and the reincarnation of her older sister. On the right side stood her sister Celica and next to her, Arthur her brother in law.

The four were reaching their hands towards her just like Jaune. Velvet has made up her mind as she lifted her other hand taking a hold on the blonds hand along with the four important people in her life. The leader of JNPR couldn't be any happier as he immediately pulled her up saving her from falling for good.

 **(Music end)**

 **(Music: "Velvet's theme" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

Once the older Crowe was safe from harm she quickly hugged Jaune. She buried her face on his chest as she started sobbing. The blond teen did the obvious as he accepted the embrace trying to be her source of comfort. Velvet kept on crying while apologizing, she has said she was sorry so many times. Yet the Arc didn't said a word, he only kept in the tight embrace trying to calm her and make her feel better.

The worse was over, she was safe. He actually did it, he managed to saved his teacher. Needless to say after that, the apparition of the four exorcist never appeared again. It has been a crazy day so far for Jaune but it didn't bothered him. Because he was hugging Velvet freaking Crowe and it was the first time he was in a embrace with the long haired beauty.

 **(Music end)**

* * *

(Time skip)

(Location: Beacon Academy)

As the evening arrived, the Christmas party kicked off. The ballroom was beautifully decorated with so many lights along with well decorated sings that read" Merry Christmas" or" Happy Holidays". The place was serving quite the buffet with so many choices of food to choose from. Needless to say, the place was packed with the student community along with the teachers. Everyone was having a good time, talking while enjoying themselves to the food.

Team CFVY looked like they were having a blast, since it will be their second Christmas party to attend. Coco was obviously doing two things, one checking their wardrobe's as an expert in fashion and two, checking out the boys that catches her attention. Yatsuhashi was helping himself to the buffet, seems the big guy has quite the appetite. Maybe in the same level as Nora. Fox was talking to some of the students who were acquaintances of him and finally Velvet was taking pictures with her camera. The rabbit faunus wanted to add more pictures to her school year book.

Ozpin was present to give a Holiday speech about the wondrous time that is Christmas and everyone couldn't agreed more with him. Soon after, the gift exchange took place. Students were randomly chosen to be the" Secret Santa" of another random student. It didn't mattered who got who, it was about enjoying the joy of giving and the company of others.

Team RWBY and JNPR were sure enjoying the festivities more than others as they gave their respective gifts and they got their gifts in return. It seems everyone was having fun as it should whenever the Holidays are being celebrated. That was until Yang started saying Christmas puns that made her teammates and friends face palmed. Nora booed at the blond brawler demanding to hear something funny that doesn't sucked. In the end, everything turned out for the better after all.

Velvet watched everything unfold from a distance. She stood on the entrance to the ballroom, with a smile on her face. She watched in amusement as a nervous Laphicet was giving a curious Ruby his Christmas gift. The silver eyed petite was overjoyed removing her gift from the small gift wrapped box. It was a high performance scope to add to her weapon Crescent Rose. The younger Crowe was lucky that it was the one scope she's been wanting for a while.

Then it was more amusing watching the red cloak girl giving her brother a big hug that made him blushed a dozen shades of red. It got worse when Yang started teasing the poor teen, she couldn't helped it seeing him so vulnerable. The older Crowe shook her head deciding to let him fend of the blond brawler for himself since he was starting to grow up becoming a man.

Today has turned out to be a great day after all. Even if it started bad for her after what she was about to do and her behavior in front of her students and family. Velvet immediately fixed her mistakes by apologizing to both teams. As for Laphicet she gave him a big hug saying how sorry she was for the way she treated him, and for not trusting him more. The teen was happy for her and he didn't hold it against her because he went through the same thing.

It made her feel so relief that he wasn't angry with her. It was the same with RWBY and JNPR, they weren't upset with her but only worried. The former therion smiled watching the two first year teams and her students, talking and laughing. She thought about her past and how she almost let it slipped to them except for Jaune, he knew to a certain degree but the Arc made it clear he doesn't care about her past.

" _Someday...I will tell them the truth…."_

Then her smile brightened as she saw Jaune heading her way" aren't you going to continue enjoying the party?"

"Aren't you?"

"I am enjoying it from here."

"Oh…." the blond teen gave a nod staying next to her before speaking again" word of warning don't try the eggnog, it's really bad."

"I won't."

"So...Are you feeling better now?"

"More than you know."

"That's great, I'm glad you're back to normal."

"Thanks to you" she turned to him with a smile.

"I'm just glad I got there right on time before anything bad would have happened" he tried not to blushed.

"I've been wondering...For a while now. I kept asking myself what makes you strong."

The Arc cleared his throat feeling embarrassed" I guess I've gotten strong, all the training I got from you has paid of-"

"No, not that" she cut him off" what makes you strong isn't the training I gave you. It's not all the martial artes you've learned either. But...It's your heart."

"My heart?" he blinked.

"Your heart is what makes you strong. I have given up, I was ready to jump from that building, I was ready to embrace death. But you came and pulled me back from taking that fall. Your words gave me the strength and the hope I needed to continue living…."

Jaune blushed seeing that the long haired woman has gotten closer to him. He tried not to get nervous, not to get embarrassed but it was futile. The blond could feel his heart beating faster by the second. For him, this could be a dream come true. Having Velvet this close to him, staring into those beautiful chest nut eyes peering into his soul.

"You saved me from making the biggest mistake in my entire life. Taking my life without thinking the consequences of my actions. I know Laphi and everyone would have been devastated. You reminded me how important my life is, I'm glad to be alive. And it's all thanks to you."

"I'm glad I...I was able to help" he cursed mentally he knew his face was red by now.

"Sorry I wasn't able to give you a gift when you gave me one" the older Crowe gazed over her right wrist wearing a silver and black bracelet that had her initials.

"It's not that much of a big deal. It wasn't that expensive" the blond knight scratched the back of his head.

"I like it" she gave another glance at the bracelet.

The Arc smiled happy she was happy with his gift. This time his cheeks got red unlike earlier, where his face was resembling the color of an apple. However, his heart was still beating a little quicker than normal.

"What's that?"

Jaune looked at the direction Velvet was gazing at, above. His eyes widened as his face was once again turning red. Hanging by the doors of the entrance stood, a mistletoe. The Arc was shocked what was it doing there? Then again now that he remembers, wasn't Yang in charge of placing the mistletoe all over the inside of the ballroom? But this, the place wasn't acceptable, not according to Goodwitch's standards.

Unless she wanted this to happen and it was her intentions from the start. No that couldn't be, he was over thinking things. The point is, he and Velvet were under a mistletoe and that meant only one thing. It also shocked him the older Crowe didn't know what a mistletoe is. She did said she didn't celebrated Christmas much so she was unfamiliar about some of it's customs. Now comes the hard part, telling her about it.

"That's a…." he trailed off still blushing.

"I've seen similar decorations inside. What are they?"

"They're called mistletoe. According to Holiday traditions when two people are standing under one they...They suppose to...Kiss" he muttered the last part.

Velvet just blinked looking at the decoration again.

"I know what you're going to say. It's a stupid tradition and I agree with you. I mean it's very risky. What if two complete strangers are under one?"

"We're not strangers."

"I know but still, it's a dumb tradition. Nobody should feel obligated to kiss someone just because they're standing over a Christmas decoration."

"I don't feel obligated."

"And that's how it should be. You're not obligated to give me a…."

Jaune trailed off when he felt a pair of hands on his face, making him face the long haired beauty. He blushed harder because this was the closest he's even been to Velvet. She didn't stopped, she pulled him closer and closer until….

Her lips met he's.

Thus time stood still at least that's what Jaune was feeling right now. His brain was being too slow to process the freaking information to him. That Velvet Crowe, his teacher and the woman he has developed feelings for has just kissed his lips. She freaking KISSED him, under the mistletoe.

The kiss seemed to have lasted an eternity for the blond knight but in reality, it only lasted a couple of seconds. After all it was a quick and soft kiss. He was staring at her and she was smiling at him, that beautiful smile he loves to see so much. The Arc stood stunned, rooted to the ground. It was impossible to come up with words to say, after that just happened.

"You've earned it. I guess if you want to, you can see it as my gift to you."

She left going back inside to meet up with her students. Jaune was still stunned with his whole face red. He slowly touched his lips, it was no dream, she really did kissed him. Her gift, that was her gift. The blond kept on thinking about it while reliving that kiss, more than once.

After a while his brain was finally able to processed the information to it's master properly. He was well aware this wasn't a dream, and he became a bit greedy that he wanted another one. Now he has celebrated many Christmas before mainly, with his family. But tonight, it will be one to remember and it was very obvious why.

Because Jaune Arc got the best Christmas gift ever under a mistletoe.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Here you go another long chapter 19k+ words enjoy.**

 **-This chapter was a giant leap towards Velvet/Jaune. Let's just say that kiss under the mistletoe will trigger a lot of events for our heroine in the future.**

 **-I admit I was crying as I was writing this chapter especially during Jaune's speech. Truth is I wanted to make his speech as emotional as Laphicet's, don't know if I managed to succeed. Malak Laphicet's speech was so heartfelt and touching I shed tears when I first heard it (who am I kidding? I still cry whenever I see it lol). But the ending makes me cry even more.**

 **-I think it was perfect to have the four exorcists antagonists from the game (Melchior, Shigure, Oscar and Teresa) as the dark representation of Velvet's past. I wanted for Jaune to be the one to remind her who she really is and how important is to be alive. That her life is unique no matter the horrible things she did in her past. As for the exorcists I wasn't very fond about them. Melchior was an old bastard whom I hated after how he tried to hurt Magilou. Shigure is a villain version of Ichigo from Bleach, Oscar a douche bag and Teresa the just girl. Now the last two I actually thought the siblings were good people and they didn't deserved to die the way they did.**

 **-Again I feel bad for Cardin. After all the crap he went through it should be obvious he will be acting very emo. I'm afraid he will be acting like that for a while. But as I said before I have future plans for him, can't confirm yet if those plans are good or bad though.**

 **-Finally with this chapter done I can return to the canon story line, entering volume 2. Expect more original stuff and more twists here's a couple of hints. There will be more boss type Grimm, more Code Red Grimm, Hellkite will make it's second appearance. Can't forget the dance but I won't give any details about it.**

 **-On a completely different note I want to give my heart and condolences to the friends and families of the victims from the terrorist attack in Manchester England on May 22. 22 people were killed for nothing, they just went to a concert to have fun. It saddens me that such a social and fun event gets ruined in the most horrible way. God bless you all and to the ones that got injured.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Best Day Ever


	17. Best Day Ever

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

* * *

Chapter 17 Best Day Ever

(Time skip: weeks later)

(Cafeteria Beacon Academy Capital City of Vale western region of the Sonus continent Kingdom of Vale Remnant)

Another beautiful day in the school for huntsmen and huntresses. The placed was filled with students wearing their uniforms, chatting while enjoying the cafeteria's food. In one of the tables stood team JNPR, the same as everyone else. Enjoying their company and the food. Nora seemed to be enjoying more than the rest of the team. The Valkyrie was using a spoon to throw white grapes that were scattered after taking them from her tray.

The person who was enjoying the orange haired girl's actions were Yang. Team RWBY stood on the table next to them, minus their leader. Nora threw another grape and the blond brawler caught it with her mouth giving the girl a thumbs up for her good aim. It was fun to watch except for a certain blond leader. Jaune stood in thought, his eyes were on his tray. The cheese and ham sandwich with lettuce was left ignored along with the apple.

Usually the Arc would be paying attention at his Valkyrie teammate throwing the grapes at the brawler but, he didn't felt like it. He took a drink from orange soda his eyes on his tray at the same time, he wasn't really paying attention to it. His other teammates may not have noticed but their leader was completely ignoring his surroundings. Jaune was ignoring from the loud chatter of the students to the loud noise as Ruby arrived putting a huge book on their table.

He did heard something getting together and have the most fun as a team, or something like that. Then she went on about kicking the new semester with a bang. His dark blue eyes reacted a little, tomorrow the new school semester was going to begin. Then Yang made a pun of always kicking her semester off with a" Yang" it earned her a sour apple to the face and a boo from the Valkyrie.

But why was Jaune like this? He should be overjoyed that he got good grades last semester. He was doing well for a first year and now he was planning to do the same in the second semester. But now, it really didn't mattered to him. Because he was too busy thinking regarding a certain memory that hasn't left him in peace. It's been weeks since the holidays ended along with the Christmas party that the school held every year. It has never left his mind since then, he couldn't stop thinking about that kiss.

The kiss Velvet Crowe gave him under the mistletoe. That damn kiss has never left his mind, it was always there to remind him. That it was the best thing that has ever happened to him, aside from being accepted at Beacon. The kiss would even haunt his dreams. Every night he will dream of the kiss. Jaune felt his cheeks reddening and his heart beat like crazy at the thought experiencing that kiss.

The taste of her lips was intoxicating in a very good way. It made him blushed remembering how good they tasted. He wanted more, he needed to kiss them again. It's like he has become addicted to Velvet's lips. What had him confused, why on the lips. A usual place for a kiss would be on the cheek but she gave him the kiss on his lips.

It was more intimate, the sort of kiss couples would do. It's not like she felt that way about him, but Jaune can still dream. The blond leader saw Nora dodging the same apple she threw at Yang looks like the blond brawler didn't like the gesture. The Arc really needed to get his mind off that kiss for good otherwise, he will go crazy.

"Jaune?"

The blond leader turned to his partner looking at him with a worried expression" hm..Yeah Pyrrha?"

"Are you okay? You looked like you have a lot on your mind?"

"I'm okay...Just thinking about the new semester that's all. It's going to be another tough one."

"I'm sure we can handle it" she smiled reassuring him.

The Arc nodded with a smile going for an attempt at eating his sandwich. Pyrrha went silent again never taking her eyes off him. She didn't liked it but she knew he was lying. The red head champion knew what was wrong with her partner. Jaune was thinking about the Christmas party trying to suppress her jealousy. She saw it from the distance when Velvet gave him that kiss under the mistletoe. To think during the party she was looking forward to get him under one and do the same thing. But she had no luck and the one who got to steal his first kiss was the long haired instructor.

"Don't do it Nora."

Jaune turned to Ren who gave a sigh seeing that the Valkyrie was holding a pie. It didn't looked like she was planning on eating it. Considering her appetite it will be an understatement. But when he saw she had her sights on a certain heiress, his eyes widened. The results weren't going to be pretty. It was too late to say anything because Nora threw the pie and it hit Weiss square in the face.

It definitely caught the attention of the rest of RWBY as they gazed at them. The Arc sighed because this only spells trouble for them. It was amusing when Nora pointed to Ren trying to place the blame on her childhood friend and he was face palming knowing nothing good was going to come out from this. It wasn't so bad, this might help him forget about that kiss for a little longer, hopefully.

"Everyone take cover!" the blond shouted to his team.

"FOOD FIGHT!"

It was Yang that shouted the magic word wanting to take even for the pie on her teammate's face. She wasn't the only one, Weiss was pretty much ticked off. Ruby and Blake joined grabbing all the food they had available on their trays. In a matter of second food was flying in the air and it didn't took long for other students to joined in.

The incoming storm of food was ridiculous. Those that didn't wanted to take part in it has taken shelter underneath the long tables, a wise choice in Jaune's opinion. Because that was exactly what he was doing, taking cover with his teammates and Nora trying to fight back. It was war zone while many students have been hit by the food, they've given up. They left the cafeteria covered in everything soon, it was just his team and RWBY.

Tables were scattered, food was everywhere and the only survivors stood eye to eye to what it seemed, it will be a final stand off. Jaune gave the order to his team to use the tables available to create a makeshift fortress. It was a symbol of dominance that they won't fall to their enemies. Honestly he saw nothing wrong with being part of this. One can see this as simple sparring match with his friends, well sort of. It wasn't an official fight from Goodwitch's class, not to mention it was non-lethal.

And Nora stood on the top of the fortress makeshift formed of tables, laughing maniacally like an evil ruler" I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"

"Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful! It will be delicious!" Ruby squashed a carton of milk.

"Yeah!" her team agreed to take part in the food war.

"Off with their heads!" commanded Queen Nora.

JNPR saw the first food in their line of sights melons, lots of them. Ren kicked three of them, Jaune followed throwing only one, Pyrrha threw two and Nora threw ten throwing away the table they were placed in. Surely that will be enough to stop team RWBY, well they were wrong. Ruby commanded to her older sister to use turkey. The blond brawler has actually equipped two of them, using the dead birds as gauntlets. Very original according to the Arc. Yang got rid of all the melons smashing them all with her turkey gauntlets.

"We need strategy" the blond knight stood in thought.

"We're all ears leader" replied the Valkyrie.

"We can't win fighting them together. We'll fight them individually. Nora you take care of Yang."

"Got it!"

Jaune grinned it was his best bet to send his heavy hitter against RWBY's heavy hitter" Ren, you go after Blake."

The magenta eyed teen gave a nod while the Arc was grinning again. He has seen the raven haired faunus fighting. She was a quick attacker with some strong and deadly attacks. But so was Ren not to mention, he was very good with his aura control. He'll be more than a match for her.

"Pyrrha you have Weiss."

"Roger!"

His partner was the best choice, strong and agile, a real powerhouse. She was also the four times Mistral Regional champion. Someone graceful and swift as the Schnee heiress won't hold for long against the red head. Finally his dark blue eyes were set on a certain petite. That leads the leader Ruby Rose as the only one left so, she will be his opponent his team already knew. But he wasn't going to be stupid and underestimate the silver eye petite.

Just because she was young and small, it didn't meant she wasn't strong. Ruby was more capable on her own after seeing her in action. Especially when she was able to decapitate a Nevermore. It didn't mattered if this match wasn't serious, Jaune needed to be prepared at all cost. The next thing to do was to find a weapon. Turning to the corner he spotted a lid from a pot, and a long spoon perfect to be used as a sword. The Arc wasn't going to questioned why those things were there, so he immediately picked them up.

 **(Music: "Time to say goodbye" from the RWBY volume 2 soundtrack by Jeff Williams and Cassie Lee Williams)**

Following their leader's orders each member of JNPR went to pick up the nearest food in their sights. Ren picked up two broccoli branches using them as they were two short swords, having a resemblance to his weapon Storm Flower. Pyrrha picked a large bread stick having a resemblance to her weapon Milo in spear mode. Nora was the most creative one of the team picking a pole and stabbing it on a melon making a makeshift hammer.

Leave it to the Valkyrie to create such a weapon. But now wasn't the time to think about his team, he needed to keep his eyes on his opponent. Jaune climbed one of the tables facing Ruby. The silver eyed leader realized her team was busy fighting her friend's team. It was just her and him. The red cloak petite has taken a silver tray as a weapon. It was no Crescent Rose or cheap imitation of it, but it will have to do. The blond knight pointed his long spoon at her as a sign it was time to fight.

"Chargeeeee!"

With a flurry of attacks Jaune didn't wasted time to try and overwhelm the RWBY leader. But he was proven wrong to take her down without some trouble. Ruby has shown why she was a leader and why she was worthy to being a student of Beacon. She quickly blocked his attacks with her tray, then followed to ride on it using her semblance. The Arc smiled, this wasn't going to be an easy fight after all.

He used demons fang to stopped her but she dodged it using the tray as it was a skateboard. The petite jumped grabbing the tray pushing herself with her semblance. They were at it again attacking the other with a flurry of their own combinations. Jaune locked the attacks using the lid as a shield while countering, but his attacks weren't reaching her. Ruby was proving she was too fast for him she had the advantage when it comes to speed.

"Give it up Ruby! You can't win!"

"We'll see about that, evil food tyrant!"

"I told you, you can't win-Huh, evil food tyrant?" he blinked it didn't made sense why she will call him that.

Ruby took the chance that he has lowered his guard and hit his face with her tray. She sped off with a ticked off blond after her. This is how their match has been since it started. The JNPR leader had more chances of hitting her from a distance using demon fang. He kept using the base arte on the silver eyed petite, while she was evading the attack with her impressive surfing tray skill. She took a turn and this time, she was armed.

Jaune gasped she was holding two pies, he quickly used his lid shield to block the desserts. Hopefully he was able to protect himself from the pies and avoided being rammed by the petite. But Jaune knew he couldn't keep this forever, he needed to finish this. As much as Ruby has proven to be a worthy opponent, he needed to finish this now. She charged at him using her semblance increasing her speed, it was now or never to make his move.

" _I need to go strong with this one. Sorry Ruby, but an arcane arte will do"_ the blond knight prepared to unleash his arte **" Guardian Field!"**

He pierced the top of the table with his spoon creating a powerful circular barrier around him. The results Ruby couldn't stopped due that she was going too fast, hitting the barrier dead on. She was sent flying landing next to the blond. Jaune quickly grabbed a nearby pie and slammed it on the petite's face.

"No! I refuse to be beaten-oh strawberry pie delicious!" it seems she was happy to have been beaten now.

" _That's one down"_ he smiled watching the silver eyed girl licking the pie from her face.

Looking at the situation with his teammates, a smiled spread his lips. Nora has managed to hit Yang sending her flying and crashing down the cafeteria roof, ouch that was going to leave a mark. He was glad the Valkyrie was victorious. Pyrrha as expected, managed to defeat Weiss by mere endurance. Looks like the Schnee heiress couldn't keep up with the red head champion, no surprise there she was his partner after all.

However things with Ren weren't good. The magenta eyed teen was beaten by Blake. The raven haired faunus has proven to be the more skilled fighter in the end. But things were good because it was three against one. They'll be more than a match to stop the faunus member of RWBY. Before they could claim victory by beating the only survivor a new opponent has entered the fray. Jaune regrouped with Pyrrha and Nora, staring at the challenger.

"Velvet?"

True to the Arc's confirmation it was indeed the long haired instructor. But she was armed with something new that wasn't her blade gauntlet. It was a silver colored gun. A gun that it was similar to the students, they've seen it before in the cafeteria. It resemblance the gun they used to pour cheese whenever they have taco Tuesday or Nacho cheese Friday.

" _Wait cheese?"_ he gulped she wouldn't have.

"Doesn't that look like the cheese gun?" asked Pyrrha.

"Yes" replied the older Crowe as she fired the gun hitting the red head with cheese, then followed by Nora and Blake.

"No way…." the blond knight stood shocked, he was the only one left" can't we talk about this?"

"No" without showing mercy she fired the gun hitting the blond leader with the cheese automatically ending the fight.

 **(Music end)**

"I love these guys" Sun has watched the whole fight and he couldn't be happier.

His friend however, wasn't because he was covered in grape juice. He had tan skin, dark blue eyes and messy light blue hair that is shaved on the sides and in the back, an undercut. He was wearing a white dress shirt and black tie under a red jacket with a wide, upturned, black collar and a pair of gray jeans with black padding strapped to the sides. The back of his jacket displays a silver reticle. Black shoes that are fasted with straps, rather than laces. His noticeable accessories are black fingerless gloves and a pair of yellow-tinted goggles worn on his forehead.

Suddenly Goodwitch opened the double doors of the cafeteria, she wasn't happy seeing the huge mess everywhere. Growling she used her semblance to move every single table, food, tray back into it's original place. It only took the blond teacher a few seconds to returned everything to normal.

"Children, please. Do not play with your food."

Suddenly Yang fall back to the ground after being sent into the air by Nora. All members of JNPR and RWBY were covered in food from head to toe. They all seemed like they have a pretty good time and a lot of fun. Goodwitch didn't approved of this behavior, it was wrong, childish, immature. If it weren't for her semblance the janitors would have hell to pay for cleaning the whole mess.

"Let it go" Ozpin arrived calming her.

"They're suppose to be the defenders of the world" she sighed watching the teens laughing together.

"And they will be. But right now they're still children. So why not let them play the part? After all, it isn't a role they'll have forever" the headmaster walked out.

"Miss Crowe!" Goodwitch wasn't done staring at the long haired woman holding the cheese gun" care to explain me what were you doing during this incident?"

"I just decided to joined in on the fun."

"You took part of this?!" she couldn't be more upset.

"As an instructor and caretaker it is my responsibility to get involve in any kind of extracurricular activities with my students."

"I wouldn't call a food fight an extracurricular activity" the blond teacher frowned in disapproval.

"Try telling that to them" the former therion smirked pointing to the two teams.

"Yeah it's an extracurricular activity and very educational" said Ruby while everyone nodded.

"They approved, so here I am."

"Yeah Velvet's the best!" they shouted in unison.

Goodwitch sighed finally decided to leave. No matter what she says she will always lose against such a crude person. But maybe this is the kind of person they need as a teacher and role model. She admitted ever since Velvet was admitted as part of the Beacon faculty team RWBY and JNPR's educational performance has increased for the better. It was the same with their combat performance, since she was in charge of their combat class. The woman shook her head, decided to take Ozpin's advice and let them play the part of children for now. It was true, they weren't going to play it forever.

"Wow Jaune" Yang was smirking staring the cheese covered blond" I always knew you were so" cheesy"."

Everyone groaned at her pun. Velvet wasn't amused so she fired cheese at the blond brawler while everyone laughed.

"Dude…." Sun's friend stood in awe blushing at the long haired woman with chest nut eyes" who is that?"

"That's Velvet, she's one of the teacher's in Beacon. I honestly think she's the coolest of them all" replied the monkey faunus.

"Velvet...I gotta talk to her" he smiled as his teeth gave a shine.

"Whoa Neptune wait!" Sun stopped the blue haired teen" you know I've never doubted your suavo attitude before. But believe me when I say, you don't stand a chance with her. You high level of coolness won't be enough."

"Watch me" Neptune kept his confidence as he walked over to the long haired beauty.

" _He's going to get rejected, I just know it"_ Sun sighed.

"Well hello" the blue haired teen spoke in a suavo macho voice catching the attention of the older Crowe" the name's Neptune, and who might you be?"

"Velvet" she replied not sounding impressed.

"So Velvet, what did you say if you and I get to know each other better? How about we go somewhere nicer and quieter? Maybe have a burger or some hot coco."

"Are you sick?" she raised an eyebrow" there's an infirmary in this school. You should visit it."

" _Shutdown and rejected!"_ Neptune wanted to cry watching her leave with the other teams.

"Shhh it's okay buddy I'm here for you" the monkey faunus to comfort his friend.

"So this is how it feels" he was crying comical tears" I've never being rejected before."

"There's a first time for everything dude."

* * *

Velvet was riding the elevator taking the top floor of the Beacon Tower. Shortly after she left the cafeteria she got a text from the headmaster. Ozpin wanted to meet her, just when she was going to spend time with her students. Though she never minds spending time with them especially, if it's part of those extracurricular activities she mentioned. The older Crowe frowned, she was probably being called because Goodwitch told him about her involvement in the food fight.

That woman needs a break from duty even someone like her knew when to relax and lighten up. Leaving the elevator she went straight to the double doors that leads to Ozpin's office. Velvet gave a sigh, she really didn't wanted to get lecture for doing something she thought was right. Maybe the man will cut her some slack today and let her be on her way. If there's one thing she learned about the headmaster, he was very unpredictable.

When she entered the office she saw Ozpin, Goodwitch no surprise there and someone new she's never met before. A man looking in his late thirties with black hair, with some silver and gray in some areas and blue eyes. He had a strip of silver metal above his right eyebrow, Velvet didn't had a clue what was that for.

He was wearing a white overcoat, with a gray undercoat, black sweater, a red necktie and a white glove on his right hand. His suit pants share the same color as his overcoat and are tucked into silver boots accented in gray. The former therion had a strong feeling this man was very important just by looking at his attire. Maybe someone with a high rank but she already deduced him being an acquaintance of the headmaster.

"Miss Crowe, thank you for joining us sooner than expected" smiled Ozpin" I would like to introduce you James Ironwood, he's the General of the Atlas military as well as the headmaster of Atlas Academy."

"General? Then he's the reason why those large air ships are outside of the school?" the man she saw had different uniforms from the ones worn by Vale military.

"Yes, I'm afraid he is. Some of us are too "edgy" with providing security for the people of Vale" spoke the headmaster while the General cleared his throat.

"Miss Crowe it is an honor to finally meet you. Ozpin has said a lot about you" he raised his hand for a handshake.

"I hope he has said good things" she shook his hand keeping an eye on the man.

"Only that you're among the most dedicated teachers in Beacon."

" _Sounds like he's sucking up to me"_ she rolled her eyes as she broke the handshake.

"Now, let's get to the reason for calling you here" Ozpin gazed at the two and they nodded" right this way Miss Crowe."

Velvet was confused at first. But whatever they wanted to talk to her about it was going to be outside of his office. She followed the trio to the elevator it was strange. The older Crowe had no idea where they were heading. Ozpin revealed a secret small panel next to where the floor buttons were located. There was a button behind the panel the headmaster pressed. The elevator started moving down. It was a quiet atmosphere inside the elevator and the instructor wanted to get some answers.

She was starting to get anxious with all of this. But she remained silent and she will wait until they reached their destination. Her anxiety was getting worse by the second, the elevator was still going down. She knew Beacon Tower is very tall but this was getting ridiculous. Finally to what it seemed like an hour has passed when it was only been a few minutes, the elevator stopped.

When the doors opened, the former therion was met with a sigh she has never seen before. During her stay in the school she's been at every single location, to a point she has memorized it. But this place was a first for her. It was long, huge, dark hallway. It looked very eerie probably the best location for a mad scientist. Ozpin, Goodwitch and Ironwood left the elevator, she was the last to leave following them. The older Crowe was now curious, she has been taken to a place she's never been before and there was something Ozpin wanted to talk to her about.

"What is this place?"

"This is the Vault. It is located underneath the school."

"Are you finally going to tell me what do you want to talk to me about? Or why bring me here for the matter?"

"Patience Miss Crowe you will be inform in due time. Just to let you know nobody knows this place exists, except for the people present here."

"Not the best place I would consider comfortable being at. It's creepy."

"I suppose it can be...Ominous and eerie. But getting back to the matter at hand, before you know everything there is something you must see. Or rather, someone."

Velvet's curiosity was now getting higher. Wanting to talk to her, bringing her to a new place in the school she never knew it existed and now to meet someone. She decided to remained quiet and find out where exactly the headmaster was taking her. Goodwitch and Ironwood were also in this at least, when it comes to the location of this mysterious place. Not that long, they seemed to have reached the end of the long dark hallway.

The former therion was able to see some kind of machine with two pods. One of them had a person in it. It was a woman looking in her early twenties with light brown complexion, with short, straight brown hair and brown eyes. A beauty mark below her left eye. The young woman was wearing a white tube top and white skirt. The older Crowe gasped staring at her, there was something wrong with her face. She had an extensive facial scarring but she was still be able to recognized her.

"Amber!"

The teacher and headmasters were shocked at her response.

"Velvet, you know Amber?" asked Ironwood.

"I wouldn't say that. I didn't knew her that much. My brother and I met her during our travels in the Sonus continent. We saw her having trouble with some Grimm so I helped her clearing them out. We joined her for a bit and we talked. She told me she was a graduated huntress traveling the kingdoms…." her chest nut eyes were in deep thought.

"Please go on Miss Crowe" Ozpin was interested in the piece of information.

"When she first met us she seemed...Hesitant, she didn't trusted us I could tell. Afterward she was all right, she was more open to us. She probably has her reasons for distrusting us, won't blame her for it. We traveled together for a few days before going our separate ways. We went south and she went east, eventually our path lead us to Patron, Jaune's village."

"I see…." the headmaster stood in thought along with Goodwitch and the General.

"What happened to her?" Velvet stood staring at the unconscious woman in the strange machine.

"Before we tell you. There is one important detail we must reveal to you" the man kept on holding onto his cane" tell me Miss Crowe, what is your favorite fairy tale?"

"What?"

"Your favorite fairy tale. I'm certain you must have read quite a few during your childhood."

"I did read a few, but they never caught my interest" Velvet remembered the stories she used to tell Laphicet before going to bed back in her world" never consider any of them as my favorite. What does that have to do with Amber being unconscious?"

"The world of Remnant is filled with many fairy tales. Told from generation to generation they eventually become legends as they get exploited and rather exaggerated. In my life time I have heard quite the number. But what if I tell you that many of those stories are real?"

"I don't follow."

"There is one story in peculiar very old. It's about the four maidens, have you heard of it?"

"Not that I recalled" honestly she never bother reading all the books from her brother's collection, which many of them were about fairy tales.

"Then allow me to tell you the story. Long ago there was an old man who used to live all alone on the mountains. He then was visited by four sisters, who each in their own unique ways are kind to him. The first Winter, encourages him to meditate and reflect; the second, Spring, brings him fruits and flowers and revitalizes his garden; the third, Summer, convinces him to step outside and embrace the world; and the fourth, Fall, urges him to be thankful with what he has. Moved by their kindness, the old man the four sisters great powers so that they may go throughout Remnant continuing to share their gifts. The four sisters promise to return and visit him yearly."

"What kind of power did he gave them?" the former therion was a bit intrigued at the story, it definitely sounds like something Laphicet would have in one of his books.

"Tremendous power Miss Crowe. Each were given a big responsibility to use this power for the benefit of mankind. Control over the four elements among others, these four sisters were gifted with the ability known as, magic."

"Magic?" the only thing in her mind were exorcist artes those can be considered such.

"The four were gifted with magic. They can perform these abilities without the need of dust. Now that I give it some thought, it is very similar to how you and your brother can perform those attacks we've seen whenever you fought. Anyway, the four sisters powers are very much real and it has existed for many years throughout Remnant. Their powers are passed down either by tradition from generation to generation or it can be randomly. For starters only females can inherit their powers and second their powers can be pass down in during their death they think about the last person in their thoughts."

"What if the last person in their thoughts is a man?"

"Then it will be very difficult to find the identity of the new maiden. If it is indeed a man, then the powers will find a random female choosing her as the new host" spoke Ironwood.

"We have a responsibility to protect the four maidens from any kind of threat" followed Goodwitch.

"You're saying the four maidens exist, and their powers are real and to this day they still live among us?"

"Correct Miss Crowe. I know it can be quite hard to believe all of this information. I won't blame you if you don't believe us. It's not easy to believe something that is sorely based on a fairy tale."

"I believe you" honestly Velvet has heard craziest things before back in her world, the story of the four maidens didn't even fazed her.

"Just like that?" Ozpin gave a chuckle" I was hoping you will be doubting the information, or think that we're...Crazy."

"I'll take my chances that you're all telling the truth. So the four maidens are based on the four seasons?"

"Correct their powers are based on the original four sisters that were named after the four seasons. Spring, Summer, Fall and Winter. You see Miss Crowe" the headmaster turned to the unconscious woman on the pod" Amber, is our current Fall maiden."

The former therion stood shocked for a moment keeping her gaze at the downed woman before speaking" what happened to her?"

"She was attacked. By who you asked, we don't know. The fourth member of our circle is unable to join us due that he has a busy schedule. He was the one that was able to barely saved Amber but was unable to get a clear identity of her attacker."

"Barely saved her, you got that right" Velvet took a glance at the big scar on her face.

"Whoever is her attacker it did something we were unable to expect. The person managed to absorb half of her maiden powers. The machine Amber is currently in is a life support system, it is the only thing keeping her alive."

"For how long?" asked the older Crowe.

"I'm afraid we don't know."

"So, whoever attacked her, is still out there with her powers and someone consider to be very dangerous?"

"Indeed. The power of a maiden in the wrong hands can only spell a catastrophe for every living being in Remnant."

"We have always kept an eye on all the maidens. We know because of their powers they're currently in danger. But we never expected that they will come up with a way to take their powers against their will" said Ironwood.

"Especially when no one in the four kingdoms are aware of their existence" replied Goodwitch.

"Except for our enemies of course" Ozpin gave a sigh.

"Not gonna lie, this is a lot to take in" the long haired instructor gave a thoughtful expression" what about the rest of the maidens?"

"They're all right. We're keeping constant watch over their whereabouts thanks to the app installed on their scrolls. It's for the best that they remain scattered throughout the four kingdoms. Having all four on the same spot is too risky."

"For how long they'll remain safe?" said the former therion.

"I'll say they'll be safe for a good while. It seems the enemy is going after them individually. Since they failed to absorb all of Amber's powers, they would want to finish the job."

"She's still in danger then?"

"I'm afraid so. But trust me Miss Crowe Amber is safe and secure here. As I previously stated only the four of us know of the Vault. Well now, it's the five of us."

"You did said there's a fourth member in your group who knows about all of this."

"Yes, perhaps you might have heard of him. His name is Qrow Branwen."

Velvet has indeed heard the name before from two of his students" Ruby and Yang's uncle?"

"The very same" smiled Ozpin.

"And according to his latest intel, he believes the same person that attacked Amber is here in Vale" spoke Ironwood" that is the sole reason I have brought my army. We must be prepare at all cost. This enemy is not to be underestimated if it possesses half of a maiden's power."

"And as I already told you James, if that person is here we will handle it tactfully. Swiftly and silently is far more better then showing every citizen the might of the Atlas military. The enemy is probably aware of their presence and perhaps, has already planned ahead what to do about it."

"I just want to keep the people of Vale safe."

"As do I. But there is no reason to display such matter of power out in the open. As I already said, we're at a time of peace. That is the purpose of the Vytal Festival, celebrating the unity and the peace of the four kingdoms."

"The people will feel safe when they see my fleet-"

"Please this isn't the time to be caught in one of your arguments" Goodwitch interjected" let's not forget the reason why we're here."

"You want me to search for Amber's attacker?" said Velvet.

"The more help we have the better. Though if someone with Qrow's experience hasn't had any luck finding the identity of our mysterious attacker then, it will be impossible for someone like you. Now Miss Crowe I'm not doubting your capabilities but it will be better if you keep your eyes open, than search for an individual that we don't even know of it's gender."

"I'm afraid that is true" the blond teacher shook her head" if the person stole Amber's powers against her will then it could be anyone, even a male."

"Not to sound like I'm being ungrateful. If you don't want me to investigate Amber's attacker then, what's the reason for telling me all of this?"

"Because we have talked it over and we believe you're worthy of knowing this sensitive piece of information. We need all the allies we have available and prepare for this threat."

"It will be hard to do that when no one knows any of this" the older Crowe crossed her arms.

"It's not an easy choice keeping everything we have discussed in secrecy from everyone else, but it is necessary that it remains a secret. We can't risk causing a scene that will lead to the people to panic. The less people knows of this, the better. The other reason we wanted to lend you in on all of this...With your fighting abilities we will have a chance against someone with half of the Fall maiden's power."

"So you were planning on using me as your fighting tool?"

"Miss Crowe you are among the strongest huntresses in this school. You're not just a weapon but a valuable comrade and a fellow teacher."

"I get it, anything else I need to know?"

"Actually there is" the headmaster's expression changed and the former therion had a bad feeling all of the sudden" we have tell you delicate and classified information and now we hope you do the same for us."

"What are you talking about?" she glared at the trio.

"Miss Crowe you can't expect we have risked telling you this sensitive information without expecting some information of equal value in return. It doesn't seem fair, wouldn't you agree?"

"What kind of information do you want me to give you? What could you possibly gain by-" her eyes widened in realization, she got upset" you bastard...This is what you wanted all along, it's the main reason why you chose to tell me this isn't it…?"

"Information in exchange for information. I see nothing wrong. You can start by telling us who you really are and where do you come from."

"I already told you everything I know" Velvet kept a serious gaze.

"Please Miss Crowe don't lie. We already passed that point. It's time you come forth and tell us the truth regarding you and your brother-"

"Don't you DARE involve Laphi in this!"

"I'm afraid he's already involved, since the beginning. We only want to know the truth of your origins" Ozpin gave a sigh" we know you're not from Mistral or Anima. Before I accepted you into my school I did my fair share of research regarding you two. Surprise when the results came empty handed? I searched all birth certificates, citizen records, medical records, everything. I didn't find anything in Mistral's records, the same with Vacuo, Atlas and Vale. I went as far to search the other islands and private villages and I found nothing. As far as we're concern there is no Velvet Crowe and Laphicet Crowe in Remnant. Neither of you exist in this world...Why?"

Velvet tried not to snapped at the headmaster again. Judging with how Goodwitch was staring at her, she knew she shouldn't have called him a bastard. But she couldn't helped it when he brought her brother into the conversation. The former therion knew she was backed against a wall, keeping the truth a secret was no longer an option. She was impressed at the man for going so far in investigating her. That wasn't all, he was willing to let her joined his school taking the risk when he already knew the truth. It was time to come clean for good.

"Fine, I'll tell you the truth. I don't care if you believe me or not" yep her story will be too crazy for anyone to believe her or call her a sane person" but I will talk unless you tell me everything."

"Everything?" questioned Ozpin.

"I feel like there's more than you let up. Like knowing more about this enemy, am I right?"

"You're very perceptive. Yes, perhaps we might know more than you think" the headmaster gazed at Iron and Goodwitch they seemed a bit hesitant with revealing such information.

Velvet didn't had a choice now so she talked. She told the trio everything about her past, the truth that she and Laphicet weren't from this world, the origin of their world, about the daemons, about the opening, about the scarlet night everything. The tragedy of losing her brother at the hands of her mentor and brother in law, how she became a daemon and she was sent to prison and spent three years devouring daemons to get strong so she will be able to break free and fight Artorius.

About the malevolence, the exorcists, the Abbey, about the malakhims, the Empyreans and Innominat. Her quest for revenge, how she took the lives of innocent people devouring them when they turned into daemons. Innominat's plan, the Code Red daemons, everything that lead to the final battle. Finally how she and her brother were saved by the Empyrean Origin being turned back to human, and given a second chance getting sent to Remnant.

When she finished telling her story, she stared down at the trio waiting for their reactions. Goodwitch was the first she noticed, the blond teacher was in awe. It's like she was arguing with herself whether to believe her or not. Ironwood was speechless, his expression said it all. Ozpin however, he was in deep thought rubbing his chin. The man looked like he wasn't shocked compared to his other comrades. That was strange for Velvet her story, was impossible to swallow without calling her insane.

Now she needed to wait and hear his opinion. After telling them that he has murdered innocent people, they might even kick her off from the school and have her arrested. She was really hoping it doesn't come to that. She has come love Beacon and her students, spending the rest of her life in a cell again will be a waste to her second chance. Also she didn't wanted to leave Laphicet alone.

"Quite the intriguing story. So you and your brother are in Remnant as a second chance to make amends for your past actions in your world."

"Don't believe me? I won't blame you. Like I said, I don't care if you believe me or not."

"I wouldn't say I don't believe you Miss Crowe. True your story wasn't exactly what I was expecting. It was an eye opener learning of your origins, being from another world."

"Ozpin you can't possibly think everything she said is true?" Goodiwtch was shocked.

"The rare Grimm species that have been appearing lately in Vale. You said you fought them in your world?" said Ironwood.

"They weren't Grimm in my world, but daemons. I don't know why they exist in this world as Grimm."

"This does explain why Port hasn't had any luck finding a single thing about them. It would seem this is the first time any experience huntsman has come to know about the existence of these creatures" said the headmaster.

"James you believe her too?" the blond teacher was still in shock.

"Not quite. Can't say I believe her in the same length as Ozpin."

"Along with the rare Grimm sudden appearance. Miss Crowe possess abilities similar to the four maidens, yet she's not one. There's also the fact neither she nor her brother have an aura. You must have known for a while too Glynda."

"Yes, I was aware of it like you say but this story of hers…." she gave a pause turning to the long haired instructor.

"I told you everything I know for real this time. Now it's your turn to tell me, what are we fighting against? I had a feeling that the Grimm aren't the only threat in Remnant."

"Yes, I think it's time you know of the true threat we are facing. In fact, this threat has been fought for many years I'm afraid. The enemy, the one behind the creatures of Grimm, the source of them...She goes by the name of Salem. Queen of the Grimm will be the more appropriate term for her."

"Salem….?" Velvet's eyes narrowed at the mention of the name.

"Her existence has been around for longer than any legend in Remnant's history. Her power is immense and very dangerous. We recently found out from Qrow that she has people that follow her orders, doing her biding. We refer to them as" pawns"."

"Does she has the power to control Grimm?" the older Crowe was tightening her fists.

"Yes...That is correct" Ozpin kept a hold of his cane" as the Queen she possess the ability to communicate and control them. Making them smarter and deadlier. However, it is still uncertain if she can control multiple Grimm simultaneously even if her power is truly formidable."

It was at that precise moment that the former therion got so mad. Her suspicions were right all along. About the Grimm taking orders from someone or more precise, being controlled by a great evil. Dullahan, Xeno Mantis, Drake, Orc Kong maybe they were being controlled by Salem. Her eyes widened, Hellkite. Was the mighty dragon Grimm being controlled too. With the way it acted, more ferocious than any of the other creatures. It will explained why CRDL got brutally killed and how Cardin got crippled.

"She's after me, isn't she? Don't try to play stupid it doesn't suit you" her fists were shaking from the anger.

"That's what it seems Miss Crowe. It seems Salem sees you as an enemy just like the rest of us and mankind."

"I was right then. I'm the reason team CRDL got killed by Hellkite. I'm her enemy it's better to see me suffer by going after my students…."

"We've already been through this Miss Crowe. The incident wasn't your fault. You made the right choice back then-"

"Whatever" the long haired instructor kept her stare at the headmaster" if this Salem is such a big threat and if she's been around for a long time. Why hasn't anyone done something to stop her? The four kingdoms should ban together and fight her off. What is keeping them from making a move?"

"For various reasons I shall reveal to you. First we're at a time of peace, the kingdoms joining together to fight her as you say will shattered that peace taking a dreadful turn to a war. A war that might become worse than the Great War. Second The war will bring a large wave of panic and fear, among the people of the kingdoms and you already know what will happen if there's too many negative emotions in the air. It will spread and attract Grimm, I'm talking a big horde of them enough to cover everything in their surroundings. Third, we currently don't know her whereabouts at the moment."

"Even with Qrow's gathering information skills, it's almost impossible to find the exact location where she resides. And if by some miracle we do manage to find it the mission for infiltration will be nothing but a suicide mission. Even if we send the most experience and veteran huntsmen and huntresses, the result remains the same. It won't even increase the success rate of the mission. Can you imagine what kind of place Salem's hideout must be? What kind of horrors must lie within? For example what if there are dozens of those rare Grimm you fought in your world? Only difference they're ten times stronger than their daemon counterpart. Will those reasons be enough Miss Crowe?"

"Those are some fair enough reasons, I guess" Velvet stood in thought she did had an idea how strong the daemons and the Code Red Daemons are as their Grimm counterpart.

"I forgot, there is one more reason and it's the most important of them all. Mankind is unaware of Salem's existence."

"They don't know she exists? Why?"

"Man has always wonder in general, where do the Grimm come from. Why that no matter how many of them are slain, a thousand more will appear. A large popularity didn't care to know the answer, because they have other people who will protect them from them. As long as they have guardians like the huntsmen and huntresses it didn't matter to know the Grimm's origin. However, there are a small few of humanity that knows the truth of Salem asides from us. The members of the council of the four kingdoms as well as the headmasters from the other schools. James from Atlas Academy in Atlas, Lionheart from Haven Academy in Mistral, Sahara from Shade Academy in Vacuo and myself from Beacon Academy in Vale."

"And you refuse to reveal the truth because of the panic thing."

"That is correct. If there's one thing I learned in my years as headmaster of this school, that this job is never easy. Sometimes I'm force to make a drastic choice that might affect the lives of everyone or perhaps, the course of history. But I haven't forgotten I'm also a huntsman and as one I have a responsibility to protect the people of this kingdom. Even if I have to take this secret to the grave. The safety of Vale comes first."

"I understand" the older Crowe gave a nod" but that doesn't mean I agree with you. You don't want to cause worldwide panic with the truth, that's fine with me. But there are people who I believe deserves to know. I'm talking about your students. I'm not saying every single student should know, but a few."

"You will not tell anyone about this Miss Crowe. Please do not make me repeat myself. The less people know, the better" Ozpin adjusted his spectacles.

"You forget about your other responsibility. As headmaster of this school, you have the responsibility to have faith in your own students. I have faith in my students, I believe in them. You should too. A headmaster that doesn't put his trust in his students doesn't deserve to call himself one. After all, the students from all the schools are the future huntsmen and huntresses of Remnant. They deserve a push for the big task they have ahead of them."

Ozpin stood in deep but nevertheless, he gave a smile. Ironwood and Goodwitch were impressed by her words. For the General of the Atlas military he was able to understand why she was made an instructor at Beacon. It seemed they have gained a new level of respect for her.

"I've heard enough" Velvet turned to the unconscious form of Amber in the pod, but quickly turned to the trio" I told you the truth about my world and my actions there. I don't care if you trust me or not or if you hate me for the lives I've taken. But know this, I won't waste this second chance that was given to me and my brother. This is our new home, we love this school and we love the students. You can count on us with anything. You don't have to put your trust or faith in me but know, I'm willing to fight for Beacon and Vale until the end…." her eyes narrowed anger rising in her.

"As for Salem...Because of her three of my students are dead and one lost a leg and an eye. If she wanted to catch my attention, she sure hell succeeded. If she wants a war..Then she will have it" the former therion finally left.

Ozpin remained quiet as he removed his spectacles and started cleaning them with a clean piece of cloth. Ironwood was in thought the same with Goodwitch. In truth they were waiting for Velvet to be far away, enough that she doesn't hear them. A few minutes later it seems it was all right to speak. By now the long haired young woman has probably taken the elevator back to the surface.

"I thought you were going to tell her everything" spoke the General and Atlas headmaster" you didn't tell her that Amber's attacker is probably working for Salem, according to Qrow's intel."

"I don't think it was necessary to reveal that detail to her. She knows the Fall Maiden was attacked and she's going to be determine to find out the identity of the assailant. And we already know how she feels towards Salem. She now knows who is the true enemy in this eternal war."

"You didn't tell her that Amber doesn't have much time left" added the General" you also didn't tell her our possible choice for a candidate to transfer her powers. Are those details not necessary for Velvet to know?"

"…..….….….."

"Finally, you didn't tell her about the relics."

"James I understand your point" the headmaster of Beacon gave a sigh" the last one is too long and complicated to reveal. It's too soon for Miss Crowe to know about it and the story behind it."

"I suppose you're right regarding that one."

"However the second and third details, I should be careful when I tell her. Call it a hunch, that she might find out on her own. If I don't choose the time carefully, I might get in trouble with her. She's scary when she's angry."

"Scarier than Glynda?" Ironwood gazed at the blond teacher who glared at him in return.

"Even scarier" Ozpin gave a sly smile.

Goodwitch ignored their last comments deciding to take something off her chest" can she be trusted? If it's true what she said, then she has killed people. It worries me that she must be so close to the students."

"You saw it too Glynda" spoke the headmaster" the regret in her eyes. Those are the eyes, of someone that wants to start a new life in a better path. If she was truly a threat then she would have attempted to hurt the students when she first arrived to this school. But she has proven to be a trust worthy ally, you heard what she said. She loves this school, it's her home and she loves her students. Her brother feels the same way. Now that we know the truth of their origin, let's put our trust in them more than ever."

"She was right you know" spoke Ironwood" you can't call yourself a headmaster if you don't have faith in your students. As headmaster of my school I trust in my students as much as I trust my army."

He only got a chuckle from the man" oh James. Not too long ago you taunt me, telling me if my" children" were ready to fight a war. Now you want me to believe in them so they can be prepare to fight in said war."

"I was merely speaking from Velvet's point of view" he cleared his throat.

"It's all right there is nothing to be ashamed of. Miss Crowe has rubbed off on you just like the rest of us, sooner than expected none the less. She has that habit to make others believe in her though I doubt she knows it. It's one of the reasons why her students looked up to her so much."

* * *

Velvet was finally back to the surface after leaving the elevator from the Vault. The former therion was in deep thought processing everything Ozpin has told her. So it appears things were more complicated than she thought. Sure she always had a hunch the Grimm weren't the only enemies. There were bad people just like the dark creatures and after meeting individuals like Roman Torchwick and Adam Taurus she wasn't surprised.

There existed wicked people, her thoughts were on the mysterious figure who attacked Amber. After learning of the Four Maidens and the great power they hold, such power couldn't fall on the wrong hands. Finding out about Salem worried her the most. It reminded her of finding out about the Empyrean Innominat being real. After witnessing that it was capable of, it truly worried the older Crowe what can this woman do.

But if controlling Grimm was only the beginning, then she had every right to feel concerned. The images from that day came back to haunt her. Arriving too late to save Russel, Dove and Sky. Unable to helped Cardin from losing his leg and eye. At least the Winchester was currently in Atlas Hospital and hopefully, he will receive treatment for his missing limbs. But Velvet's thoughts went back to that moment. Thinking of Hellkite made her blood boil.

She swore if she sees the dragon Grimm again, she will kill it. But she was responsible for this tragedy. Salem killed her students, just because she saw her as her enemy. To think there were people working for her, pawns was definitely a better term to refer to them. It reminded the former therion of the exorcists of the Abbey. All of them being manipulated by Artorius and Innominat. They were willing to sacrifice their lives as long as it meets their goal.

Velvet was too engulfed in her thinking that she never realized, she was passing through the dorm hallway. The long haired instructor spotted Ruby talking to three people. Two were females wearing a dark gray outfit with a long-sleeved collared top and white armband. A square-themed skirt between colors of gray, dark gray and black. The third was a male wearing an all black outfit.

The older Crowe was able to recognized the uniform from the school of Haven in Mistral. Of course the Vytal Festival was right around the corner. Obviously more students from different schools were going to continue arriving. In this case, Atlas, Shade and Haven. The leader of RWBY seemed to have hit one of the ladies because she wasn't looking ahead. The female offered her hand being the ever humble person.

One of the females had medium-brown skin and dark red eyes looking around seventeen. Her hair was a light, mint green cut with a straight fringe and bangs, as well as two locks on each side, in the back. For accessories she was wearing two bronze-colored rings on her middle fingers. The only male of the trio had short silvery gray hair, partially slicked back while unkempt at the front and gray eyes.

He also seemed to be around the same age as the dark skin girl. The second female seemed to be older than the two, probably a few years older than Velvet. She had ashen-black hair and bright amber eyes. The older Crowe saw Ruby bidding farewell to the three as she left in a hurry. The trio were now staring at her. For obvious reasons, Velvet didn't liked the way the male was looking at her.

"Hey there…." he smirked walking closer to the young woman extending his hand" name's Mercury, what's your name sweet heart?"

Now the former therion wasn't that clueless or oblivious when she was being hit at. She didn't had to worried about that back in her world because nobody hit on her, honestly it has never bothered her. But ever since arriving in Remnant, that has changed a lot. She was already hit on by Professor Port, the thought sent shivers to her spine.

Then she was hit on by Sun's friend, she didn't know his name though but she did turned him down telling him to visit the infirmary to get his sickness checked. Now this guy wasn't any different from the last one. The older Crowe noticed the girl with dark skin and mint green hair frowning in disapproval, maybe she was jealous she didn't know. While there was no reaction from the other female.

"You okay?" she was impressed by his lame pick up line.

"I am now that I've meet you" his next line was even lamer.

"Just to let you know we have an infirmary. I can give you directions so your sickness can be treated."

The gray haired teen stood stunned while the dark skinned girl covered her mouth to prevent herself from laughing out loud. The female with the bright amber eyes seemed to be amused at her comment.

"Please excuse my teammate" spoke the dark skinned girl with red eyes giving a smile" he has a tendency to hit on every single female he meets, call it his libido" that comment only earned her a glare from the gray haired teen.

"I don't have a libido" he muttered while everyone ignored him.

"Your teammate wouldn't be the first sadly" she sighed taking a long glance at the trio" you three are from Haven Academy?"

"That's right, we're here to compete in the Vytal Tournament" she smiled extending her hand in a handshake, she already seemed to be in good terms with the long haired woman" I'm Emerald, libido boy here is Mercury and this is-"

"Cinder" spoke the woman with ashen-black haired and bright amber eyes" it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Velvet" she gave a small smile.

The trio seemed to have been taken back by her name.

"Are you the same Velvet Crowe of Beacon?" asked Emerald.

"Yes" she raised an eyebrow.

"I don't believe it. It's really you, I'm so sorry for hitting on you" Mercury has immediately become apologetic" if I known who you were, I would have never thought of hitting you."

" _Bull crap, you would have still hit on her Merc"_ the dark skinned girl sweat dropped.

"We heard so much about you from the students of this school. You're quite accomplished for someone so young" said Cinder.

"Never thought myself being famous" the older Crowe shrugged her shoulders.

"You are, you're also the youngest teacher to ever arrived in Beacon. If that's not an accomplishment, I don't know what is" said Mercury.

"Thanks...I guess" she honestly didn't like getting too many compliments it made her feel uncomfortable somehow" are you three lost?"

"Not anymore, one of the students already gave us directions to the guest dorms" spoke the amber eyed woman.

Velvet nodded she must be talking about Ruby who was talking to them just now" enjoy your stay."

"Thank you, I hope we get to meet again Velvet" Cinder gave a smile before leaving with her two teammates.

As they left the former therion somehow felt uneasy with those three. There was something off about them, she didn't like it. It's like having a bad feeling in your gut, that wouldn't go away. Or eating something that gave you bad indigestion. Maybe she was over reacting they did seemed like people to get alone. At least Emerald, looked like a nice person, she couldn't say the same about Mercury though, after he hit on her n a very lame attempt.

But Cinder, just thinking of the name gave her a chill to run down her spine. There was something about that woman that left her with a stronger bad feeling from the other two. Her face, the look in her eyes and the way she spoke it didn't suited well with the former therion. She was obviously older than Emerald and Mercury and she looked to be the leader of the team. Ozpin did told her that sometimes the schools made arrangements to place an experienced older student to lead a new team. So it was pretty normal.

Velvet turned her gaze in the distance, she could still see her walking away. She knew better than judging people when you just barely met them. But that woman gave her the strongest bad vibes ever. It was similar to when she first met Adam near at" From Dust Till Dawn" or when she first met Roman Torchwick. Erasing the troubling thoughts she decided to go to RWBY's dorm to drop by for a visit.

She never realized that Cinder was looking at her when she wasn't. Of course the amber eyed knew about Velvet Crowe because Salem has warned her about the young woman. Telling her not to underestimate her and she was considered a serious threat to their plans.

" _We will be seeing each other again Velvet."_

* * *

"You were in a food fight?! No way!"

Laphicet did his best not to shout too loudly, he was still working in the library after all. The younger Crowe was almost done with his shift for the day, finishing placing some books back to their respective shelves. Ruby has just told him her experience at the cafeteria with her team fighting team JNPR using a large variety of foods. The silver eyed petite went to the library to pick up her" War on Remnant" board game after leaving it, when she was done playing with Sun's friend Neptune.

The young Rose had to grinned when the blue haired teen defeated Yang at her own game. It made the blond brawler very unhappy that she walked out, acting like a sore loser. Now she was talking with the teen and her good friend, who was pouting because he missed out on the food fight. Pretty obvious he wanted to be part of it but he was unable to because of his early shift.

"Yeah, it was super ultra mega cool. I was like "zoom, hya, ha" then I got hit by one of Jaune's attacks and that was my least favorite part. Then Velvet came and she beat everyone using a nacho cheese gun and obviously Yang made a pun of it. But the strawberry pie was delicious. My team might have lost but the next time, we will have the last laugh hahahahaha-"

"Ruby keep your voice down" Laphi smiled at the girl's enthusiasm but he didn't like the part where his sister participated in the food fight, it wasn't like her to let lose like that.

"Sorry, it was really cool."

"If only I didn't had a shift today, I would have been there."

"Don't worry, we'll definitely have a second food fight and this time I will make sure you get invited…." Ruby paused as she smiled widely" Laphi, are you almost done with your shift?"

"Yeah, just a few more minutes" the teen checked the time on his scroll.

"I think there's something you can be part of, joining me and my team. We're about to hatch a plan with stopping the White Fang. You're more than welcome to join in, and what's better than a food fight?"

"A real fight" the younger Crowe was now hyped.

"A real fight against a terrorist group" corrected the silver eyed petite" after you're done here, come to our dorm."

"I will. Thanks a lot Ruby."

"What are friends for, bye" she left in a hurry taking her board game.

" _Oh I can't wait!"_ Laphi was so glad he was going to be useful in another fight against the faunus group.

* * *

(Location: Atlas General Hospital Solitas continent Kingdom of Atlas)

Cardin Winchester didn't had a pleasant experience during his flight from Vale. It was a bumpy ride and it was impossible to get some rest. But once he arrived to the hospital, everything changed. The place was bigger and more fitted for high society than Vale's hospital. His room was also bigger, with a bigger bed, a bigger television, a bigger window and a better view. Atlas knew how to give the best hospital services for the injured.

The television was showing a news broadcast about the Vytal Festival which didn't caught the interest of the former CRDL leader. The tall teen turned it off with the remote next to him. A few second later he heard a knock on his door. A visitor this made him blinked, he wasn't expecting anyone to visit him. His mother just left so who could it be. Cardin called out telling the visitor, to enter. The door opened as a person was now inside his room.

It was a man looking in late fifties, probably early sixties with a black mustache, dark green eyes with small rectangular spectacles. He was wearing a closed white lab coat with a blue collar tie, with dark brown pants and light brown shoes. True the Winchester didn't know the man, he has never met him before.

"Who are you?" his tone had no interest, whoever he is.

"Cardin Winchester?" the older man spoke in a kind tone.

"Who wants to know?"

"Apologies. My name is Doctor Polendina I'm chief engineer of the Human Robotics Program. You probably might have heard of it, my boy."

"I guess…." he remember Velvet's brother mentioned it during his stay at Vale Hospital" what do you want?"

"I had a long conversation with the doctors. I think you know what it was about, since they came to you first"

Cardin stood quiet of course he knew. All the doctors told him that he's chances of returning as a huntsman were below twenty perfect. But he didn't care about that. What was the point of going back when he already lost everything. He had no team, no limbs, purpose, everything to him felt so hopeless.

Why go back when he was worthless as a huntsman or a leader for the matter. It will be better not to return to a life never meant for him. Everyone else at Beacon will be better off without him. They never needed him back then, and they don't need him now. Velvet will be glad to never have him back either. No tears will form o fall, he finally got tired of crying.

"All of them believe there's no hope for you to walk again. And to think these are the same doctors who are supposed to be the best in the kingdoms."

"So?" he was starting to get annoyed" look doc, get to the point already. What do you want?"

"My research have been praised by many but honestly I don't do it for the praises. All I want is to help people and if my research helps, then it will be worthy in the end."

"For crying out loud doc, what do you want from me? Just say it already."

"My you're quite impatient my boy" Professor Polendina gave a chuckle" Cardin Winchester, I have a proposition for you."

"…...…...…...….."

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Finally done hope you folks enjoy this chapter of 12k+ words.**

 **-Wow so volume 2 kicks off with Velvet finding out about Amber, the Four Maidens and Salem boy that's a lot to take in. Now she knows the real threat Remnant is facing and that the incoming war is inevitable.**

 **-Velvet and Laphicet meeting Amber before arriving to Jaune's village was a bonus. They have considered her as a friend but they didn't got to know her that well.**

 **-I guess I changed a few things from the canon food fight. I didn't added the soda can barrage and Ruby finishing JNPR off with one heck of a gust attack. But in the end the victor of the fight was Velvet and her nacho cheese gun lol.**

 **-I feel bad for Neptune getting turned down by Velvet like that lol I don't hate him or anything. Though I don't feel sorry for Mercury, he had it coming.**

 **-As for Yang's cheese pun. Come on people you should have seen it coming don't pretend like you didn't know.**

 **-Ozpin, Goodiwitch and Ironwood know the truth of Velvet's world. I think it was time they know. Also I think it was a fair trade, her telling them about her world in exchange for knowing about the maidens and Salem. But what about the rest of the information?**

 **-Will Velvet at least tell RWBY and JNPR about the four maidens and Salem? Nope she won't. But she can still be cryptic about it without giving too much information.**

 **-Velvet has finally met Emerald, Mercury and Cinder. She already has a bad feeling about them. I wonder what will this mean for the canon story?**

 **-I want to get something off my chest. I will NOT turn Velvet into a maiden for the same reason I didn't wanted her to have aura and a semblance. If she does get maiden's power along with her therion abilities and artes it will make her too OP and I don't want that. I don't like too much OP.**

 **-Jaune knows Guardian Field it's one of his arcane artes. Don't worry the list of the artes he has learned will come soon.**

 **-Since Penny was created based on Pinochio it's obvious Professor Polendina must be based on Gepetto (even if he hasn't appear in the show yet). So I tried to give him the appearance based on Pinochio's maker.**

 **-What next? The usual of canon events being a little altered. Either way things are going to get crazy in the coming chapters.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

 **-Now if you all excuse me I'm going to place an offering and pray to my Velvet Crowe waifu altar...WHAT does it surprise you I have such? I don't care! Velvet is best girl and perfect waifu.**

Next time: Painting the Town


	18. Painting the Town

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

* * *

Chapter 18 Painting the Town

(Location: Team RWBY dorm Beacon Academy Capital City of Vale western region of the Sonus continent Kingdom of Vale Remnant)

After surviving a deadly food fight that it should be considered the most epic food fight ever, team RWBY were ready for some action. It all started with their teammate Blake, who has been restless lately. The raven haired faunus was still worried, finding out the White Fang were working with a human. Apparently, that was the reason why they were stealing dust. It didn't made sense why a group that hated humanity for years of prejudice would partnered up with a human just like that.

Because of this her behavior was more moody and emoish than usual. Her teammates were able to notice it in a heart beat and it was Weiss who called the amber eyed girl on it. True, Blake admitted she was worried with Torchwick and the White Fang out there planning who knows what. So Ruby made the call to investigate the whereabouts of the faunus group. They already come up with a plan that will help them along the way.

Once the plan was made the girls changed into their alternate outfits. Ruby's "slayer" outfit. It consists of a long-sleeve, light gray shirt with black belted cuffs near the ends of the sleeves. Over top of the gray shirt is a black pinafore with two vertical lines of red stitching that resemble the lacing on a corset. A red skirt with a large print of her emblem on the side of it in black and black tulle underneath.

Her stockings and shoes remain the same usual attire except the boots no longer have red trim around the top. A few pieces of metal arranged in an abstract shape are attached to her sleeve on her left shoulder, her hooded cloak was now wrapped around her neck similar to a scarf before hanging down her back.

Weiss's alternate outfit" Snow Pea" consisted of a white, double breasted jacket with black pipping, cuffs buttons over a white, pleated full skirt with black lace trim. White, thigh high boots with black heels and laced-topped black stockings.

Blake's alternate outfit" Intruder" consisted of a white, v-neck, zip up crop shirt with a black hem and three quarter sleeves. Her emblem is printed in off-white on the left side of the shirt. Black pants that have a vertical gray stripe on the outer side of each leg and a black belt. Attached to the rear of the belt is a black piece of fabric that covers her from hip to hip. Black high-heel boots with two straps and buckles and purple undersoles, reaching to mid-calf. She still keeps the black ribbons on her forearms and her black bow.

Finally Yang's alternate outfit" Hunter" consisted of a deep-collared cream vest over a low cut black shirt and covered by a dark gray shrug with a raised collar, three quarter sleeves with a single black stripe down the outside of each sleeve, and gold cuffs. A black miniskirt under the cream vest. A pair of crooked black belts with gold accents are slung around her hip, with a purple piece of fabric attached to the left-rear of the lower belt.

Thigh high stockings attached to her miniskirt by garter belts on the front and back of each thigh and decorated with four golden studs above her knee and her emblem on the outside of each thing in gold. Black ankle boots with multiple buckles and white ribbons on the back tied in a bow. Around her neck is a purple pendant set in silver.

Some time after revealing their plan they were caught by Sun who's been watching from the window while hanging with his tail from a tree. But he wasn't the only one present, his friend Neptune was there but he the blue haired teen was hanging from the outside railing. He quickly entered to the dorm because he was pretty scared due to the high altitude.

But soon the dorm became quite the a crowded room because it was filled with the members of team JNPR, Velvet and Laphicet. They arrived shortly after Sun and Neptune joined in. Now the girls didn't minded having so many guests especially if were their favorite teachers and good friends. But it was starting to get annoying to repeat their plan.

The guests of the dorm noticed the new addition to the beds that belonged to all girl team. Their makeshift bunk beds were gone and it's place stood, brand new real bunk beds. It was a Christmas gift from Velvet and Laphicet. Each bed had it's own small escalator, while the front had the girl's initial and inside of it stood their emblem. Blake's bed was different because near the foot of it stood a regular size space reserved so the raven haired faunus can place her books there. Needless to say team RWBY loves their new bunk beds better than the old ones.

"Go over your plan one more time" Velvet needed to hear it, if it can work with what she has in mind.

"Ruby and I will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other dust robberies or inconsistencies. Seeing as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem" said the heiress.

"The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members. If I can get in, I can hopefully find out what they're planning" said Blake.

"Sun can join you, both of you are faununs. It will be easier to blend in with the crowd" said the older Crowe.

"Got it, I'll watch over her" said Sun.

"More like I'll be watching over you" muttered the cat faunus making the monkey faunus grinned.

"I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows everything going on in Vale. Getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard." said Yang.

"Old friend?" the former therion raised an eyebrow at the brawler, mentioning" the shady side of town" she had a pretty good idea where in the city she was talking about" this friend of yours...does he work at the Klub?"

"How did you know?" the brawler sounded surprised.

"Just a hunch...Don't try anything reckless there Yang. Go in, talk to this friend of yours, get the information you need then leave, got it?"

"I got it, it will be easy. Don't worry about it" the blond gave a thumb up.

" _Compared to what happened the last time you went there"_ Velvet tried not to sigh she got the information from Ozpin of the events that occurred in the dance club many months before the start of the school semester.

"If it's okay with Yang" Laphicet spoke" I don't mind going with her-"

"No! You're not going to that place" the long haired instructor glared at her brother, there was no way she was going to let him go to that dangerous part of the city.

"That's okay Laphi, I can go there on my own but thanks anyway" the brawler assured him with a smile.

"Great, we'll meet up tonight near Yang to go over what we've found" said Ruby.

"All right. It sounds like a good plan well thought" Velvet nodded" JNPR and I will be patrolling the perimeter around the city, just in case your plan don't go your way."

"That's very thoughtful, I agreed. It's always better to have additional back up if necessary" said Weiss.

"Aren't you worrying too much about this?" asked Blake this was after all, an investigation not an official huntress mission.

"The more help you have, the better" the older Crowe mentally sighed, after what Ozpin told her she had every right to be there and offer her help to her students" besides, you and Sun will really need it. Just in case you ran into" you know who"."

"Torchwick?" asked the monkey faunus.

"Right" the raven haired girl knew who she was talking about" okay, it never hurts to be prepare. But I doubt he'll be there, he doesn't usually show up to the faction meetings."

"I hope you're right then" the former therion wasn't really looking forward to see Adam Taurus again.

"Can't forget about Neptune" Ruby smiled dragging the blue haired boy towards her older sister" you can go with Yang since she doesn't have a partner and Velvet doesn't want Laphi to go either. Everyone good?"

"Actually Ruby, why don't you go with Yang. After all she is your sister" said the Schnee heiress.

"But Weiss, who would go with you then?"

"Well, I guess Neptune could come with me."

That only got a snort laugh from the silver eyed leader" nah, come on Laphi you're coming with us."

"But but…." Weiss was now being dragged away by her partner along with the younger Crowe.

"See you later Velvet" said the teen as he was gone from the dorm.

The long haired instructor sighed watching her brother leave. Honestly she didn't wanted him to get involve in this. But it's not that he was useless in a fight but she will always worried over him.

"See you guys later" Yang left with Neptune.

"We'll call you guys if things go south" Blake said leaving with Sun.

"Everyone ready?" the older Crowe turned to JNPR.

"My team is always ready" said Jaune.

"Boo! This mission will be boring. Can we get some fighting like the mission at the docks?" said Nora.

"You can't always have it all. This mission will be as important as that one" said Ren.

"It doesn't matter if we don't get to fight or not. Everyone else is counting on us to aid them if things go bad" said Pyrrha.

"Right, that's what matters. Team JNPR has a mission and we're going to see it through" said the Arc.

"A mission is a mission no matter what kind is it. We take it and we fulfill it" Velvet got a nod from the team.

* * *

Laphicet was in awe staring at the CCT of Vale. It was a tall tower but up close, it looks even bigger. He has read so much about Cross Continental Transit System. It was technology created by the Kingdom of Atlas with the purpose that everyone from the four kingdoms can communicate with each other. It's the biggest source of communication in all of Remnant.

From what the younger Crowe read in the book of Remnant's history there are four CCT tower's all over the world. One located in each of the four kingdoms. He always wanted to visit the tower taking his scroll, taking a couple of pictures of the mighty structure. Apparently he wasn't the only one who was struck by the size of the building.

"Wow! I forgot how big the transit tower looks so close!" said the stunned Ruby.

"You should see the one in Atlas" replied Weiss.

"That was the first one, right?" asked the silver eyed petite.

"Correct. Atlas developed the cross-continental transit system to allow the four kingdoms to communication with one another. It was their gift to the world after the Great War."

"I read about that. I also read about Atlas transit tower. It's supposed to be ten times taller than the other towers, because it's the main transit tower of communications. I guess, you can call it the mother tower" said the younger Crowe.

"It's always good to be well informed. You're a good example of such Laphi" the heiress was pleased with his knowledge.

"Ooo look at me, my name is Weiss, I know facts, I'm rich" Ruby started mocking her partner.

"Don't be a pest!"

"But it's common knowledge, everyone knows about the CCT" Laphi failed to laughed at the petite's teasing.

"Look at me, my name is Laphi, I read a lot of books, and I know everything. And sometimes I pick my nose" the red cloak girl decided to turn the tables teasing the teen.

"Hey, that's not nice! And you also pick your nose, I'm not the only one!" the teen was blushing.

"Is that something to be proud of?" the Schnee heiress was disgusted.

"You pick your ears too" the RWBY leader countered.

"You did it after I told you to. And you went as far as to eat your own ear wax!"

"Okay I did NOT needed to hear that!" Weiss was ready to lose her lunch.

"You ate your own ear wax too" Ruby was still smirking.

Laphicet finally decided to ignore the red cloak girl resuming to gaze at the transmit tower. Of course it could have been a lot easier to call the tower, from the library but this was better. Seeing it in person. Weiss was still trying hard not to feel so disgusted that she will puke her food after hearing about picking nose and picking ears. Looking at her partner she was still smiling about teasing the younger Crowe.

Obviously she will have fun having him here. She frowned remembering she originally wanted to bring Neptune here, wanting to know more about the blue haired teen. He was cute and she felt attracted to him. But that didn't happened because her partner had other plans. Turning to the silver eyed girl she was still looking at Laphi. It seemed she was more into the teen than looking at the CCT.

"You know I really wanted Neptune to accompany me here" the heiress gave a frown.

"Big whoop. You will have more fun with me than him" of course that was her answer.

"Yet you chose to bring Laphi with us over him."

"Laphi's our friend."

"So is Neptune."

"But we know Laphi way longer than him" argued the silver eyed petite.

"True, but you decided to bring him it wasn't my choice. I wanted Neptune."

"Come on Weiss you're starting to over react. Laphi has been dying to come to the CCT for a while just like me. I bring him with us, he's happy and so am I get it? It's like they say, two birds with one stone."

"Who are you trying to fool?" the heiress finally had enough of her partner being clueless" you obviously wanted to bring him because you have a thing for him."

"Huh? A thing?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Please don't make me spell it out for you. All of us can tell, you like him."

"Of course I like him...He's my friend…."

"Ruby...You know very well what kind of like I'm talking about."

It only took a couple of seconds for the petite to realized what her partner meant. Her cheeks have turned pink, as her eyes widened" no no, no you got it all wrong. I don't like him that way at all. We're just friends, really good friends. I mean, I get along with himn well because he's close to my age."

"Whatever you say" Weiss wasn't going to continue beating around the bush.

"Oh! I forgot to take a picture of the CCT" the silver eyes girl took her scroll before clumsily dropping it.

Laphicet saw a familiar figure picking the device. Ruby was also gazed at the person and she has seen her before.

"Oh. You dropped this."

"Penny?" said the younger Crowe recognizing the girl he met back at the docks.

"Uhh…." the orange haired girl was starting to get worried.

"It is Penny" Ruby walked closer to her friend" where have you been?! We haven't seen you since the night of the docks."

"S-sorry. I think you're confused" she threw the scroll back to her owner.

"What are you talking about? It is you" followed Laphi.

"Uh, I've got to go."

"What was that about?" asked Weiss.

"I don't know. But I'm going to find out. You go make your call, I'll meet up with you later!"

"Wait!"

"Ruby has this, let's just do our part of the investigation" the boy turned to the heiress.

"You're not going after her?"

"She can take care of herself. And besides I don't think I'll be able to keep up with her semblance" Laphi blushed scratching the back of his head.

He had a point so the heiress didn't argued with him. She went straight to the CCT entrance, being followed with an over excited Laphicet. It was impossible to hide his joy and excitement staring at the first floor of the Vale transmit tower. The teen still had his scroll out, and he was currently taking a few snap shots. The younger Crowe followed the white haired girl to the elevator, their destination was in another floor. Now he was doing his hardest not to go overboard and fan boy like crazy.

*Welcome to CCT. How can I help you?*

"I'd like to go to the communications room please."

*Absolutely.*

" _Even the electronic AI's voice is so cool."_

*Could you please place your scroll on the terminal to verify your identity.*

Weiss did as told and place her scroll in front of the elevator's scanner. The device was checked and scanned briefly, only taking a couple of seconds. Laphi was still excited watching how they allow access to all students as long as they have an official scroll. Because the device have all the information regarding the person and owner.

*Perfect. Thank you Miss Schnee.*

"So cool…." he muttered.

" _He's just like Ruby"_ Weiss rolled her eyes at the boy _" I suppose that must be why she likes him."_

"This is my first time coming here."

"Yes I can tell with you giving the googly eyes at everything."

"I can't help it if I'm excited. Everywhere I look, it's all high tech. This place is nothing to sneeze at when it comes to advance technology."

"Indeed, you'll never see something like it in Vale except for this one of course."

The elevator reaching the destine floor. Laphicet was met with a big room filled with many students speaking to electronic monitors. This was the communication room. Weiss walked over to the reception desk and suddenly a hologram of a receptionist appeared. The younger Crowe was shocked at the sight because it appeared out of nowhere.

*Welcome to the Beacon Cross-Continental Transmit Center. How may I help you?*

"I need to make a call to Schnee Company World Headquarters in Atlas."

*Absolutely. If you could head over to Terminal 3, I'll patch you through.*

"Thank you."

Laphicet decided to let Weiss do what she came here today. Also he was able to tell she was a bit uneasy with coming here. It had to do with speaking to the company that belongs to her father. Remembering what Velvet told him regarding the heiress, she ran away from her home to get to Beacon. Also with having some issues with her father but obviously the younger Crowe didn't understood how she feels.

The closest person he had to a father was Arthur and to a mother, his own sister. He saw the heiress getting seated in one of the terminals, she was trying to put her game face on or more precise preparing herself if she needs to talk to her father. His thoughts were now on Ruby hoping she catch on to Penny on time, he wondered why she was pretending like she didn't knew them. Laphi's scroll made a beep, he opened the device seeing he had a new message.

 **From: Velvet**

 ***Everything good?***

The younger Crowe wrote her back.

 ***Everything's good. Weiss is currently trying to get the information on the dust robberies.**

 **From: Velvet**

 ***Keep me inform if anything out of the ordinary happens, be careful.***

 ***Got it, I'm always careful.***

* * *

Velvet closed her scroll giving a soft sigh. Her brother's assurance that he will be careful didn't suited her well. She really didn't wanted him involve in this investigation. The former therion was keeping her choices at bay, the good results and the bad. Not that she was being negative but one has to look at things the way they are. Even if it means expecting the worse. She was currently walking with team JNPR as part of their patrol around the city.

The older Crowe knew about the building where the White Fang faction meeting. So if anything happens to Blake and Sun, she and the team will interfere immediately. At the very least, Ruby and Weiss were out of harm considering their safe locations, unlike the raven haired faunus and the monkey faunus. There was also Yang who was heading to the Klub, located in the part of the city were crime was a pretty common thing. It didn't mattered if the brawler of RWBY can take care of herself, Velvet has a right to worried about her student's safety.

Velvet picked up her scroll texting someone else. Two members of RWBY that were heading towards dangerous places.

 ***Yang what's your status?***

The long haired instructor quickly got a replied from the blond brawler.

 **From: Yang**

 ***Just arrived at my destination.***

 ***Remember, don't cause a scene that will lead to the destruction of the whole place. Or I'm telling your father.**

That will be enough to make her think twice before deciding to show off.

 **From: Yang**

 ***Geez I told you I'll behave, stop worrying mom. I'll contact you later when I get the information.***

Velvet frowned being called" mom" and what's worse the blond has added an emoji of a face sticking her tongue at her. This was Yang's way of teasing her. But if anything happens to her during her visit to The Klub, she'll be the one held responsible. Ozpin warned her of such. The young woman went to check on the other member of RWBY, texting a message.

 ***Everything good on your side Blake?***

Not that long ago the older Crowe got a reply from the raven haired faunus.

 ***We just got here, we're about to enter. I'll write you back if anything goes wrong.***

Velvet closed her scroll resuming to patrol the streets with JNPR. Jaune and his team looked a little worried at the young instructor. It was no surprise that she concerned for the safety of RWBY knowing the risk they were taking. It was proof how much she cares for her students. She would still be worried if it was JNPR on the side of danger. The former therion only needed to wait for their message or call. That means their only focus will be on their patrol.

Nothing out of the ordinary, just the usual. People walking the streets, talking, laughing, couples enjoying the view. How it should be, this was the kind of peace that it should be running in Vale and the other kingdoms. Thinking that there was an evil like Salem out there, with plan to shatter that peace made Velvet feel unease and uncomfortable. Worst, there was nothing she could do but wait until she makes a move, or one of her so called" pawns" do.

"Is team RWBY doing okay?" asked Jaune.

"They are...For the moment" the older Crowe hide her concern tone.

"We should trust more in them. They've proven to be a strong team" said Pyrrha.

"Agreed, team RWBY has proven in the past why they're among the best first year teams in Beacon" said Ren.

"Don't forget about us, we're also among those teams" said Nora.

The blond knight turned to the long haired woman. He knew that expression in her face yeah, she was worried. It was so like Velvet to think about her students whenever they were in trouble. Looks like she will feel better once RWBY are done with their investigation. But it wasn't just them, but Laphicet too. But he was with Weiss and Ruby and they weren't in a bad place like Yang and Blake.

No danger compared to what he and his team were currently doing, just patrolling. Now he felt like whining like Nora wanting to get a piece of the action. The sound of gun shots caught their attention as the people near by ran in panic. The weapon fire was coming from not too far. Velvet signaled for them to follow her. They increased their speed reaching a dust shop. There were two members of the White Fang getting on a truck, droving off. Judging from how they left the shop, they have robbed it off of it's content.

"They're getting away!" said Jaune.

"Not on my watch" Velvet ran to a man who was about to get into his sports car" sir I'm a teacher at Beacon Academy, I'm on official huntress business with my students. We'll be borrowing your vehicle for a while."

"But...But I just bought this car, it cost me a hundred thousand lien!"

"That means we'll take good care of it. Don't worry your vehicle is in safe hands."

"I'm sorry I can't let you take my car-"

"Get the hell off the car now!" Velvet finally had enough unsheathed her blade" we need it more than you!"

"Please don't kill me! Here take it!"

The older Crowe caught the keys and got on the sports car inserting the key, letting a loud purring sound coming from the engine" get on everyone!"

Team JNPR didn't needed to be told twice as Jaune got on the front seat, with Pyrrha, Ren and Nora on the back seat. The poor man was ready to crap his pants making the team feel sorry for him. Velvet tried to shrugged it off but she also felt sorry for him.

"If you don't get it back in three hours, feel free to call the police. I'll take full responsibility for it."

She drove off leaving the young man with his mouth wide opened.

"Did we just car jacked someone?" Jaune was shocked.

"We sure did" replied the calm instructor.

"That was freaking cool! We performed a grand theft auto!" it had to be Nora who will sound so happy.

"It's not cool Nora because it's against the law" said Ren.

"Especially when we're just students from a huntsman school" followed Pyrrha feeling nervous not wanting to get in trouble with the police.

It was a good thing Ozpin told her to get a license to drive. To think the test to get one will be so easy. Velvet was pleased to know she was a natural when it comes to driving. Looks like she was that good, just like fighting was second nature to her. She speeded through the streets like like a race goddess with exact precision, changing lanes, passing other vehicles that were being a bothersome to her. The former therion had her eyes on the large truck she saw the White Fang members boarded after robbing that dust shop.

Obviously the dust cargo was inside the wagon of the truck. Whenever it looked the truck was leaving their sight, Velvet pressed the pedal all the way. The sports car made a roar increasing it's speed. It was no trouble for the long haired instructor, she got used to the high speed chase. Her students however, that was another story. JNPR was practically hanging by their seat and their seat belts. Everyone, except for a certain Valkyrie.

"Velvet please slow down!" Jaune panicked.

"We're going too fast!" followed Pyrrha.

"If this keeps up, we might get pull over by the police!" said Ren.

"Yaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy don't stop!" Nora was having a blast.

"I'm not letting them get away, everyone hold on!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Because of the car Velvet was driving it was fast and lighter, compared to the heavy truck. Once they were close enough, the instructor made her move telling Pyrrha to use her semblance on the wagon. The red head champion hesitated for a moment as she got to the front car of the navigator. Jaune gasped seeing his partner getting on his lap. Pyrrha tried so hard not to blush for being on the Arc's lap. This was considered a long time dream of hers, but she kept her mind on the task at hand.

Opening the window the red head used her polarity to pulled down the wagon from off the truck. The White Fang members didn't bothered to look behind as they kept on driving. Velvet stopped the car, lucky that there wasn't a lot of traffic around this location of the street. There weren't too many people on the sidewalk either, lowering the risk of civilians getting hurt. The older Crowed stopped the car as everyone got off the vehicle, weapons drawn just in case.

"We did it!" cheered Nora.

"Looks too good to be true" said Jaune.

"Don't let your guard down" followed Velvet.

"We managed to recovered the stolen dust" said Ren.

"I guess that's a mission accomplished" replied Pyrrha.

"Something's not right" the former therion had a bad feeling" the driver and passenger were members of the White Fang, it's strange they would be driving a truck of all vehicles."

"Yeah, now that you mention it. Doesn't the White Fang always come on air ships?" asked the Arc.

"Exactly, this might be a trap. Let's be careful" the older Crowe gave a nod.

Pyrrha used her semblance to break down the metal door of the wagon.

"Stay back" Velvet unsheathed her blade" if it's really a strap, then whatever is inside that wagon is not dust."

The red head champion carefully took a glance inside only to jump back after hearing an inhuman high pitched sound. It sounded like an echo of a female, but definitely not human. The source emerged from the wagon facing the team, as they all gasped at the sight. It was a Grimm but to Velvet, it was another Code Red Grimm, Echidna. The former therion remembered, Echidna was among the first Code Red Daemons she fought.

She fought the creature at Galles Lake Road at the Yawning Wetlands. Now since it was among the first, it wasn't that tough but it's Grimm version should put a challenge. It angered her she felt for such an obvious trap while RWBY probably had their hands full. She noticed some of the people on the streets panicking when they laid eyes on the creature. If they don't do something quick, a lot of panic will bringing quite the number of Grimm to the city.

"This Grimm is like Orc Kong, it's immune to dust!"

"We'll focus on melee, aura and our semblance!" said Jaune.

 **(Music: "A Formidable Foe Stands in the Way" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

The fight started with a group attack. JNPR didn't hesitated unleashing full melee attacks. Ren used his sickle blades, followed Nora using her semblance on her hammer causing the snake-like humanoid Grimm to be stun for a moment. Pyrrha didn't went easy on it as she used her polarity on the truck wagon lifting it, and dropping it on the creature. The red head didn't showed mercy lifting the wagon and dropping it a couple of times.

Echidna used it's strength to tore up through the wagon like it was made of paper. Jaune was next joining in on the attack, using a flurry of attacks. With his team joining in, the creature was getting hurt. They knew the importance of taking it out because it was in the middle of the city. So they couldn't risk it trying to hurt any of the people. The assault resumed as Velvet was ready to joined in, when her scroll started ringing. She picked it up, recognizing the number of one of her students.

"This isn't the best time to be calling Ruby."

*Sorry but we might need your help. Blake and Sun are being chased by a giant robot and Torchwick is piloting it, all over the highway. I'm heading there as fast as I can.*

"And Laphi?" she suddenly got worried.

*He's okay, he's with Weiss..I think. He's not gonna be crazy enough to follow us….*

"Yes he will, he wants to prove himself being useful. Of course he's going to try and help you. Find him Ruby and make sure he doesn't try anything crazy, are we clear?"

*Crystal!*

Velvet sighed ending the call leave it to her little brother to try and play hero. If he was really with Weiss...Wait a minute, a frown spread her lips. Why wasn't Ruby with him instead of the heiress? She assured her to be the one to look after him, it was supposed to be the leader of RWBY not her partner. The long haired instructor tapped her right foot, the silver eyed petite better have a good explanation for ditching Laphicet.

Not like she didn't trusted Weiss but she asked Ruby not the white haired girl. Placing her scroll in her trench coat pocket, the older Crowe turned her sights on the enemy. She gasped witnessing team JNPR going all out on the Code Red Grimm. Maybe it was weaker but she prefer to believe that the team was stronger. They've come a long way, but each have become a strong individual and also because they have such a good leader leading them.

Between Pyrrha's fast attacks, Ren precise strikes and Nora's heavy blows, the Grimm was getting staggered and even stun. Jaune was doing his own flurry of combos, all hitting the right spots. Velvet grinned, it was time she'd joined in. What kind of teacher she will be if she doesn't team up with her students. The older Crowe waited for an opening attacking the Grimm with a series of kicks, Jaune joined both teaming up. As if they're attacks were in perfect sync.

Echidna gave an annoyed roar deciding to change opponents. The Grimm saw the innocent people gazing at it with so much fear. Velvet saw the creature going after the civilians among them, was a little girl with light complexion with dark brown eyes on a wheel chair, she was bald wearing a white flora dress. The woman next to her was definitely a nurse because of her uniform. The long haired woman reacted running towards the little girl getting her out of the wheel chair, saving her from the dangerous creature.

"Are you all right?" she gazed at the little girl bald girl.

"Uhuh…." she nodded still in awe at how fast the young woman moved in to the rescue.

"Thank you very much" the nurse was so relief to see her unharmed.

"Get as far away from here as you can" she handed the little girl to the nurse.

"Velvet it's coming for you!" warned Jaune.

With the civilians out of the way the older Crowe glared at Echidna. Remembering the last time she fought the Code Red Daemon, it's elemental weakness is water and it was resistance to wind. That was okay for her, because she does possess some water based artes. Along with her quick attack and combos, it will be enough to handle such a creature. But she wasn't alone she team JNPR backing her up. The former therion signaled them to surround it, so it doesn't get a chance to escape and attack more people.

" **Twin Whip, Water Snake's Wake, Shell Splitter, Devour, Lunar Surface!"**

Echidna got hit with all the water based artes getting hurt a lot. It got staggered and stunned the rest of JNPR followed using their own combination of attacks. Taking the advantage of the creature's weakened state. Jaune lead his team, signaling for Velvet to joined in too understanding the importance of teamwork. The older Crowe kept using the same combo and artes finishing it up with Lunar Surface. The others resumed their assault not giving any chance for the Grimm to countered.

" **Demon Fang, Lightning Blade, Hell Pyre!"**

All Jaune's artes connected followed by his teammates who were still going strong. Velvet could see Echidna was ready to go down. Taking it out was their priority, not wanting the people present to go into a panic frenzy that might bottle too many negative emotions, leading for attracting Grimm.

The Arc performed more of his artes, then he tagged his partner as Pyrrha performed some impressive flurry of attacks changing Milo between sword and spear mode, then throwing Akouo, Ren followed with his set of fast paced attack, then Nora with her heavy hits with her weapon hammer and using her semblance.

The former therion knew it was time to finish this fight, for good. Taking a glance at the blond knight, he nodded giving her the honor to deliver the final blow. Velvet performed her first mystique arte hitting Echidna in the air with her beast-like claw.

" **Lethal Pain!"**

The Code Red Grimm fell to the ground lying dead, as it started turning to smoke. A sign that it has been defeated and that the fight was finally over. The people present were cheering at them for a job well done including the bald girl in the wheelchair.

 **(Music end)**

"It's finally over" Jaune sighed in relief sheathing Crocea Mors.

"It doesn't change the fact, that it was a set up" followed Pyrrha sheathing her weapons too.

"What matters, we stopped the Grimm from causing any harm to the citizens and any kind of damage" said Ren.

"Except for the car" Nora pointed to the sports car they were using to chase the truck, it was badly damaged.

" _That owner isn't going to be happy"_ Velvet sighed gazing around, the White Fang members already left a while ago but a smile formed on her lips _" Echidna should have been stronger but we managed to beat it without a hitch. I guess they've gotten stronger since they entered at Beacon"_ she felt some pride staring at the members of JNPR.

"I'll say it's a win win for us. I mean, set up or not" replied the blond leader.

"Earlier Ruby called saying, Blake and Sun were being chased by some kind of robot piloted by Torchwick" said the older Crowe.

"That doesn't sound good" said the red head champion.

"Team RWBY always seems to get all the fun" whined the Valkyrie.

The long haired instructor opened her scroll calling Laphicet's number. She got worried getting the message" No Signal". She tried again calling Ruby and got the same result, she followed with Weiss, Blake and Yang and again got the same message. Now she was worried, no scroll signal must mean they're too far away from their current location. Texting them was a waste of time because there was no signal coverage. Velvet was worried for both her brother and students no doubt they were in some deep trouble. Without a vehicle it might take them a while to get to the location where they last the team.

"No choice but to call for a bullhead."

"It might take a little longer getting here" said Jaune.

"We'll have to hope team RWBY are doing well without us" the former therion sighed thinking about her brother.

* * *

If Laphicet has to choose between working at the library and spend the night with team RWBY, the choice was that obvious. So far being with them has turned out to be the best night ever. After leaving the CCT with Weiss, they were currently chasing after Blake and Sun who were being chased away by a giant robot, being piloted by Torchwick. Along the way was Yang riding on her bike with Neptune behind her firing from his weapon through the highway.

Seriously he will picked this over school life any day. Then he witnessed as the Schnee heiress interfered and used ice dust on the ground causing the mech to slipped and fall off the highway. That's when things got even better as team RWBY reunited fought against the machine. Now he wanted to help them, but he noticed they didn't needed any help sadly. Because Ruby was prepared for combat.

The silver eyed leader has come up with plan and strategies by giving team attacks a codename. As the younger Crowe watched he memorized them. There was Ladybug, combination between Ruby and Blake, Freezerburn, a steam attack combination between Weiss and Yang, Checkmate combination between Blake and Weiss and Bumblebee combination between Yang and Blake. Those were all the combo attack but it was strange for Laphi that there was no combination attack between Ruby and Yang.

As half sisters you think the petite leader would have come up with one, guess he was wrong. Point is, the team were owning the big robot giving it quite the beating. He got worried when the mech punched the blond brawler crashing a pillar, it looked like it really hurt. Until Yang got back to her feet activating her semblance. Remembering what Ruby told him, she can absorb all kind of physical attack increasing her own. Which it was a pretty cool semblance in his opinion.

The best part was when Yang used her semblance punching the robot tearing it to pieces. Torchwick wasn't happy but before he got beat up, someone else arrived to aid him. It was a short girl, shorter than Ruby with her hair was colored half pink and half brown with white streaks on the pink side. She had one pink eye and one brown eye.

She was wearing a white jacket with a pink interior, brown pants, black gloves, and black and white boots with very high heels. Under her jacket is a brown corset, curved in the middle and at the bottom exposing her hips. She also wears a multitude of necklaces, which hang haphazardly around her neck. The short girl took the criminal and when Yang punched them they brown down into pieces like they were made of glass. But eventually they have gotten away on an air ship.

Sure that would have been over right now. But apparently the criminal was the least of the girl's worries. Laphicet gasped when he saw a Grimm heading their way looks like it wasn't over. The creature resembles a giant lizard. Though the younger Crowe didn't had a clue about the monsters from his world he had a feeling, this one belongs to said world.

Good news team RWBY has already spotted the lizard Grimm creature and he was currently on their way. Because this time, he will be giving them a hand. He made Innominat's sword/wand appeared finally getting the hang of it after so many times practicing. Just as he practiced to control his power, performing more effective exorcist artes.

"Be careful! That Grimm looks tough."

"Out of one problem, and into another no biggie" Yang grinned preparing Ember Celica.

"We took out Torchwick's mech, this won't be so hard" followed Ruby holding Crescent Rose.

"Just keep focus" Weiss pointed Myrtenaster.

"It's coming!" Blake kept on holding on Gambol Shroud.

 **(Music: "Daemon's Assault" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

The Venom Lizard charged but it wasn't that fast due to it's sluggish movement. Each of the members of RWBY separated attacking it from all directions. Weiss performed some quick thrusts on it's side, Blake performed a flurry of attacks on it's back, Yang went for the face punching and blasting her shot gun gauntlets and Ruby went for the tail, slashing and firing from the rifle's feature.

Even with all those attacks the Lizard Grimm didn't seemed to have gotten that hurt. It countered hitting them with it's tail and releasing some purple smoke from it's mouth. Laphicet gasped as Weiss and Blake got hit by the smoke, it could only mean nothing good for them. Venom Lizard went with a claw swipe at the silver eyed leader but her older sister blocked countering with a punch and blast to the creature's face.

"You okay Ruby?" asked the blond brawler.

"I'm fine but the others…." the silver eyed petite gasped watching her teammates looking like they were sicked.

"I don't feel so good" Weiss fell on her knees.

"Ne neither...I have..A high fever" followed Blake panting.

"What's wrong with them?!" asked a worried Yang.

"They've been poisoned!" said the younger Crowe" poison is this monster's specialty. We can't get close when it uses that purple smoke attack."

"Is there anything we can do?" asked Ruby.

"Don't worry I got this" he started casting an exorcist arte **" recover!"**

Weiss's body was covered by a light blue magic she was no longer feeling sicked. Laphi performed the same arte on Blake, both girls have been healed from the poison.

"I'm feeling better now" said the heiress.

"Same with me" the raven haired faunus gave a smile to the teen.

"Okay, at least we now know we can't get close to it when it uses that attack" Ruby was in deep thought coming up with a plan.

"I'll support you guys and aid you with offensive artes. You guys make sure to give it a beating" the younger Crowe felt the adrenaline all over his body.

"Now that's my kind of plan" Yang gave a grin.

"Here it comes!" the silver eyed petite readied her scythe.

Venom Lizard used a bite attack being dodged by the four huntresses in training. Ruby wasn't going to make the same mistake as last time, they just needed to hit it hard. The same way they did with Torchwick's mech. The fifteen year old was aware this opponent wasn't going to be like the criminal that escaped earlier. But now, they have an advantage. A smile spread her lips, they have Laphi now.

"Checkmate!"

Weiss and Blake used their combination attack with some quick flurry hurting the lizard Grimm. At the same time they were both fast on their feet to dodged it's attacks.

"Ice Flower!"

Now the leader and her partner got together firing a combination attack in shape of an ice flower using ice dust and sniper rifle fire. It hit the lizard head freezing it, but it broke free from the ice. Laphicet figured out ice wasn't it's elemental weakness since it received regular damage.

"You have my full support!" the younger Crowe started casting **" field barrier!"**

The four girls and the teen saw an invisible barrier surrounding them before it suddenly vanished. But he wasn't done casting support artes, with their a defense boost for a short period of time, they also needed an attack boost.

" **Acuteness!"**

The group now had a red energy surging through as it quickly vanished like the crystal barrier. Venom Lizard was ready to fire it's poison smoke attack as team RWBY for it this time.

"Let's blind it's sigh!" the red cloak petite called out" freezer burn!"

The Schnee heiress hit Myrtenaster on the ground causing a large ground of ice. Yang followed punching it from the air firing it's gauntlet. The result caused a large thick mist surrounding the landscape. This is how they were able to make it harder for Torchwick to track them even when he was using the Altesian Paladin. It seemed it has also worked on the lizard Grimm since it had difficulty trying to find it's prey.

At that moment team RWBY took the chance attacking it together. Using all kind of flurry attacks, while the mist was still intact. Thanks to Laphicet's attack boost, they were hurting the creature a lot. But it wasn't enough to kill it, unless he knew it's elemental weakness. The mist was now clearing out and Laphi started casting an arte hopefully, one that will bring some critical damage.

" **Air Thrust!"**

The wind blades hit the lizard Grimm but it wasn't hurt. Ruby called" Ladybug" as she and Blake were now slashing at the creature while Weiss cast some glyphs flying through them attacking it. Yang went all out punching and blasting at the Grimm. The younger Crowe went with acuteness and field barrier again, trying to think what element was it's weakness.

Team RWBY were still going hard with the Venom Lizard and when it was about to fire it's poison breath, they were prepared. Weiss used a large glyph acting as a shield and it was able to blocked the purple smoke. Laphi smiled at the heiress quick thinking, at least they were prepared to fight such a creature. But even with all of the attack it was receiving, it didn't looked like it was ready to go down anytime soon.

" _Come on think...It's immune to wind so maybe"_ the younger Crowe's eyes widened at the realization _" then maybe opposite element is it's weakness, earth that's it!"_

Laphi started casting a new exorcist arte making sure it hit's the target and not his friends **" stone blast!"**

The rocks from below hit the lizard and it gave a cry as it got hurt. He got it right, earth was definitely it's elemental weakness. He went to cast another stronger arte.

" **Stalagmite!"**

A large earth spike rose from the ground stabbing the Venom Lizard, this time it was staggered and stun. Laphi gave the call to the girl to attack it now that it's guard was lowered. Ruby called" Lady Bug" "Checkmate" and "Bumblebee" as her team has actually beaten the crap out of the lizard Grimm. It hit the ground hard, but it was still standing. It didn't looked happy as it ran at the girls and jumped on Yang squashing the blond with it's belly.

The team and the younger Crowe stood in shocked at what they witnessed. However, the creature was sent flying as a result of the brawler activating her semblance. She wasn't happy, her eyes bloody red. She performed a combo of punches and kicks sending the creature crashing on a cement pillar. It was similar when Torchwick punched her with his Altesian Paladin. To RWBY's shock it was still alive.

" **Stone Blast, Stalagmite!"**

The Lizard Grimm was once more stun as Ruby charged at it using her semblance. She slashed it with Crescent Rose before changing the weapon to sniper rifle, firing a couple of rounds. Things got complicated when her clip got empty. The petite quickly reached to her ammunition bag to fill the clip but she didn't saw the creature charging at her.

"Ruby look out!" shouted Yang.

When she looked towards the enemy she's being belly flattened by the Venom Lizard. The three girls stood shocked seeing their leader gotten pancaked by the enemy. Her older sister didn't got the chance to get so angry because she heard a loud yell coming from Laphicet. They turned to the younger Crowe who was livid after seeing the silver eyed girl meeting her demise.

The teen was now casting an exorcist arte and it seemed it was a powerful one. Yang actually gulped, signaling the others to leave or else. By now the Grimm has removed itself, revealing an unconscious Ruby Rose. The sight was too much for Laphi to bear, because she looked like she was dead. Her teammates got her to safety away, from the enraged boy. Venom Lizard had no idea how angry it has made the teen.

"You hurt Ruby...How dare you!" he closed his eyes concentrating all of his power in one powerful exorcist arte **" crush to oblivion and vanish Meteor Storm!"**

Weiss, Yang and Blake were in awe when they saw from the sky so many giant fire balls falling on the Venom Lizard. That was it, the Grimm was killed as the ground was destroyed leaving a huge crater. It was a good thing they were able to get Ruby out of there to safety, or she would have never survived. With the arte done Laphicet returned to normal, panting as his eyes widened realizing the damage his mystique arte has done. If there people there, they would have been dead. He turned to the three girl who still looked like they were in awe.

 **(Music end)**

"Remind me not to make him angry...Ever" Yang muttered to her teammates as they nodded.

"Ugh..." Ruby slowly come to" huh…."

"Sis you're okay?!" the brawler smiled seeing her sister awake.

"I think so...What happened?"

"You got ran over by the Grimm…." Weiss started.

"But we managed to beat it" Blake finished staring at the damage Laphi did.

"Ruby you okay?" the younger Crowe couldn't be any happier as he was in tears.

"Did we won?" the silver eyed petite turned to where the Lizard Grimm stood before her mouth stood wide open" whoa...what happened here?"

"Let's just say Laphi went all out on it" Yang grinned.

"Really?" she turned to the teen as he was blushing and scratching the back of his head" that was so COOL!"

"Huh?"

"I wish I could have seen it, think you can do it again?!"

Everyone sweat dropped.

* * *

After the fight team RWBY was able to get in contact with Velvet and JNPR. They arranged plans to meet up somewhere else. It was somewhere around downtown, where it was still crowded even at this hour in the evening. The older Crowe was the first to say her part of the events as to why she and Jaune's team weren't unable to help them. They've been set up by the White Fang, pretending to be stealing dust from another shop when all they did was simply trashed it.

Eventually they told them about their fight with the Grimm Echidna. RWBY finally told their part being chased by the large mech piloted by Torchwick, how they defeated him and the lizard Grimm thanks to Laphicet's help. His older sister gave a smile, happy to hear he was able to be usable to the all girl team. Unfortunately the downside, Torchwick escaped thanks to his new henchmen.

"Well, now that we got the fun part out of the way" Velvet gazed at team RWBY" what did you find on your end of the investigation?"

"I looked on the Schnee records as planned. It's unfortunate to know the White Fang has raided every single ounce of dust in Vale. But there are some records of an operation southeast of the kingdom. I believe it's worth looking into."

"Southeast…." the long haired woman stood in thought such direction didn't showed any signs of civilization.

"On my end, I found out the White Fang has managed to get their hands on Atlas latest military model thanks to Torchwick" said Blake.

"That's right I know of that model...I think it was called the Altesian Paladin. I saw it being introduced by General Ironwood at a public rally" said Ruby.

"Though it's a prototype, it still a very dangerous weapon for a group like the White Fang to have one" added the raven haired faunus.

"Stolen Atlas military goods. The General isn't going to be happy when he finds out. Good excuse for taking your eyes off Laphi" Velvet brought the detail that made the silver eyed petite looked nervous.

"Weiss was looking after him and she did a good job too" she kept her nervous smile while the heiress rolled her eyes.

"Then there's no need to tell Velvet that you left your post because you went after Penny."

"Traitor, you promised you wouldn't say a word!"

"I don't remember promising anything. You left on your own to go after her."

"I don't see a problem with Ruby leaving. I've been wanting to visit the CCT for a while" Laphi added showing his scroll" I even got some cool pictures of it."

"Anything else we should add?" said the former therion.

"Don't look at me. I found nothing on my end. Turns out that friend of mine didn't had anything on Torchwick because he hasn't heard from him in a while. So I came back empty handed" said Yang.

"It doesn't matter. You did a great job, all of you" Velvet smiled at both teams" it was an effective plan and we got enough leads to start searching for a new investigation."

"It's getting late, we should head back to Beacon."

Everyone gasped hearing the loud noises of police sirens. A couple of car parked near the group. The officers left their vehicles pointing their weapons at them. They were all shocked at why the police would treat them as if they were dangerous criminal. Along the police a tow truck arrived carrying a familiar damaged sports car and a familiar young man crying in comical tears.

"What's going on!?" asked a panicked Jaune.

"Velvet Crowe hands in the air! You're under arrest!"

"What? Why?" asked a worried Laphicet.

"What are the charges?" the older Crowe was unfazed by their demand.

"Under the charges of grand theft auto, speeding and damage to private property!"

Everyone stared at the long haired instructor as a second head has grown in them. Team JNPR knew it was true remembering how she threatened the man to get his car.

"I brought back his car in one piece."

"MYYYY CAAARRRRRRRR!" the man continued to cry at his damaged sports vehicle.

"Word of advice, next time buy a cheaper car."

"All right, keep your hands in the air law breaker."

Velvet sighed as she got cuffed" call Ozpin, tell him my situation."

* * *

Velvet wasn't fazed being in a four wall cell. This was definitely an improvement from the time when she was incarcerated back at the island prison of Titania. For once it was small, not a big waste of space from her cell back in her world. She stood quiet and thank goodness she wasn't sharing it with someone else. All she needed to do is wait for the headmaster to arrive, knowing her students must have called the man by now. Lukily she didn't had to wait that long as she saw the guard with Ozpin behind him. The headmaster was shaking his head as he was expecting more from her. The guard opened the cell letting her go, while dusting her trench coat.

"I expected more of you Miss Crowe. Grand theft auto, speeding and damage to private property."

"Quit it. It was worth the risk compare to all the information my students got for you. You'll be happy to know where the White Fang are currently operating."

"Not if it makes you a wanted criminal. I would appreciate if you don't pull this stunt again. You're a huntress and as such, you are to set a fine example to your students. Not the other way around."

After leaving the holding cell area she was greeted by the faces of her students and younger brother. They were all worried and relief to see her free. It has been a long doy and now they will finally return to the school. Then a thought struck Velvet, tomorrow classes resume. And she still hasn't prepare the material for this semester, damn it. Looks like someone was going to stay up late tonight, unfortunately for her.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-A little short than usual but it's finally done hope you enjoy it.**

 **-Laphicet's first mystique arte has been revealed as Meteor Storm.**

 **-If you fine folks haven't notice by now I'm making Laphicet/Ruby canon in this story. Seriously you have to be pretty dumb not to notice by now.**

 **-The Code Red Grimm was Echidna and the Boss Grimm was Venom Lizard.**

 **-I enjoyed making Laphi helping team RWBY with the Venom Lizard and how far he's willing to go for Ruby (duh).**

 **-What's next the events that lead to the dance and I have a lot of things in store for it. You can bet there will be some strong Velvet/Jaune and Laphi/Ruby development.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Dance Dance Infiltration


	19. Dance Dance Infiltration

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

* * *

Chapter 19 Dance Dance Infiltration

(Time skip: days later)

(Location: combat class Beacon Academy Capital City of Vale western region of the Sonus continent Kingdom of Vale Remnant)

Everyone stood watching from the stands as the match started shortly after Goodwitch said the word" begin". It was a match to be remember between Pyrrha Nikos of team JNPR and Yang Xiao Long of team RWBY. The red head champion versus the heavy hitter brawler. Both combatants were strong in their own way and students among the seats were actually betting some lien of who will be the victor. But when it came to the leader of JNPR, he knew his partner was going to win.

Jaune has seen it many times and he knew what Pyrrha was capable. She has the skills, the training, the experience, everything of being the perfect fighter. Not to mention she was a four time Mistral regional champion, that adds a lot of weight on her strength. Adding her semblance of polarity she can fire both of weapons like homing projectiles, and then back into her hands.

Not that the blond knight doubted the blond brawler. Yang was truly a power house with quite the reputation when it comes to skill and brute strength. Her hand to hand combat skills were impressive and her semblance made her a deadly opponent. The ability to absorb physical strength and add it to her own, increasing her own strength. Basically her power had no limit. Unless you count the limit of her aura, then she will be in a bind.

Point is the Arc was going one hundred percent on his partner to win hands down, no contest. Now if Velvet would be fighting Pyrrha, then he wouldn't know who would win. Both are strong and skilled but Velvet was prettier, sexier, hotter, a goddess with an amazing body. Jaune stopped himself from thinking any further as his cheeks got red. Another thought and he would be thinking impure things that will make him blush till no end.

The blond knight heard Ruby screaming her support for Yang giving her confidence to defeat her opponent. He didn't wanted to sound like a jerk but this match was already over. He trusts Pyrrha that much and there was no way she was going to lose to the brawler. Taking a glance at the people present he saw the new students from Haven Academy.

Jaune didn't knew who they were, he heard from Ruby that they were new friends she has met. He still hasn't introduced himself to them or his team, maybe later. And of course Velvet was present keeping a close eye on the match. She will always be there to watch her students fight, to see how strong they've become since starting at the school. Finally the Arc turned his attention to the match at hand and it started pretty epic.

Yang unleashed a barrage of punches and blasts but Pyrrha easily blocked them with her shield. The red head blocks more attacks and kicks from the blond brawler. She countered with Milo in spear mode and Akouo sending her opponent to the air. It was amazing how she was able to performed an air combo, then a throw in mid air. Jaune couldn't helped it but joined his teammates cheering her on. But Nora was louder than him.

The red head changed her spear into rifle mode firing a quick round with the upset blond firing from her gauntlets. Just by a simple glance the Arc could tell the difference between the two. Pyrrha was calm and focused while Yang, wasn't. She was never the patient type and that was a mistake that can cost her the fight. He cheered for his partner, while Ruby did the same for her sister. Yang's aura bar was less than half while the red head was still ninety percent.

Things got complicated when the blond brawler activated her semblance. Blood red eyes stared down at the bright green ones of the Mistral champion. Her red was on fire, charging straight at her. Pyrrha knew getting hit will be bad so she didn't had a choice but to use her semblance. The punches never made it to her face but the brawler didn't quit going for her kicks, which they were blocked by her shield.

But Yang was unaware of her aura level. The bell sounded calling the end of the match, a groaned escape her lips. She lost the match but her sister was still cheering her on. Pyrrha offered her hand and she did the same for a great match fought. While Jaune and Nora were obviously cheering on the red head for her victory. Velvet smiled at both girls because they both gave it their best, that was enough.

"Well done Miss Nikos. You should have no problem qualifying for the tournament" said Goodwitch.

"Thank you Professor" she smiled gazing at the direction her partner, only to see him talking to Velvet she pretended like it didn't bothered her.

"All right, now I know that's a touch act to follow but we have time for one more sparring match. Any volunteers?" the blond teacher gazed at a specific member of team RWBY" miss Belladonna? You've been rather docile for the past few classes…."

Velvet had to agreed with the teacher. Blake has truly been acting distant for the last few days, more than usual. She didn't had to be a genius to know that she was still bothered about the White Fang and Torchwick. After all, the criminal escaped for a second time and the faunus group was still at large. It didn't suited well with her. The older Crowe highly believed the amber eyed faunus needed some time out but that was impossible.

She was too stubborn to understand and she went as far as to speak with her teammates. It was futile, still the members of RWY agreed with the long haired woman to try and help their teammate in lightening up. But how do you convinced someone who is anti-social and all she prefers is reading books than exploring the world? Maybe she'll have better luck talking to her brother.

"Why don't you-"

"I'll do it" a student interrupted the teacher.

"Mercury is it?" Goodwitch adjusted her glasses" very well. Let's find you an opponent."

"Actually, I wanna fight...Her" the gray haired teen smirked pointing to the red head next to the teacher.

"Me?"

"I'm afraid Miss Nikos has just finished a match, I'd recommend you choose another partner."

Velvet gave a silent nod. It wasn't right for someone to choose an opponent that has already fought. Because it was considered a disadvantage in a fight. Even if it was someone like Pyrrha, it wasn't fair. This made the older Crowe a bit suspicious of Mercury's intentions. It's not like the red head was the only student in the class.

There were plenty more who can give him a good fight. It also didn't suited her well that asides from him, Emerald was present. There was no sign of their leader Cinder anywhere. Though guest students weren't obligated to attend combat class, it still leave her with a bad feeling.

"No! It's fine. I'd be happy to oblige" she smiled.

The former therion wasn't pleased with this display. Pyrrha wasn't arrogant meaning the only reason she would accept Mercury's challenge it's out of the goodness of her heart. That, and that she's also an honorable person who respects her opponents. No matter what ill intents they will have. Mercury walked over the red head looking calm, focused.

But most of all not worried in the slightest. His behavior made Velvet more cautious. Why would her choose someone like her for an opponent. Taking a glance at his partner, Emerald was calm while next to her Ruby was so excited looking forward to the match. The older Crowe couldn't shake that hunch that there was more to this match than meets the eye.

Finally Mercury made the first move running to the red head giving a solid kick. Pyrrha blocked it with her shield and she countered, attacking his other leg. He responded performing a couple of back flips. The red head made the next move with a flurry of attacks in which the male responded with his kicks. She pushed him away with her shield. The gray haired teen looked impressed. Looks like his first impressions of her were right after all.

"Hey your friend's pretty good" Velvet heard Ruby tell Emerald even if her complete attention was on the match.

This time Mercury used a couple of high kicks and Pyrrha blocked all of them. He charged in with stronger kicks, one made the red head lose her grip on Milo. She managed to blocked the attacked with her bare fist and quickly turned around, to grabbed her weapon. It was a good come back but her opponent was still going wild with more kicks and the last one made her lose her weapon as it stab the ground.

The gray haired teen grinned, he had her right where he wanted her. With a kick closing in on her Pyrrha was forced to use her semblance sending his kick back. Obviously he noticed but he didn't looked impressive, Velvet was able to tell. He avoided her shield getting on it, pushing himself far away from the red head champion. It was done, he saw what he wanted to see.

"I forfeit."

Pyrrha ran to him but immediately stopped herself hearing those words" you, don't even want to try?"

"What's the point? You're a world renowned fighter, were obviously leagues apart" the teen threw his arms in the air.

"In that case, Pyrrha Nikos is the victor of the match, again" announced Goodwitch" next time you may want to think a little harder before choosing an opponent."

"I'll be sure to do that."

"That is all for today" the buzzer sounded meaning the end of the class" and remember, the dance is this weekend, but you all have your first mission on Monday. I will not accept any excuses."

Velvet stood in the same spot watching everyone leave the class. Her eyes were on Mercury who were among the last students to leave with Emerald. Chest nut eyes narrowed at the male teen. That wasn't a match, not even a mock battle. That was" a get to know your opponent" match. He was testing Pyrrha, see what she can do, her potential but most importantly he wanted to know about her semblance.

He forced her to use her polarity on him when she lost her weapon the second time. Once he saw what she can do, he forfeited the match. The thing is, none of the students realized the truth behind his actions. Maybe Pyrrha but she looked more like she suffered from some crushed pride thinking her opponent quit too soon. She needed to think and also she had a lot of work to do.

* * *

Velvet returned to her class room feeling the stress building up. There were so many things bothering her, preventing her to work her usual best. First there was Blake, the poor girl was still stressed out about the whole thing with Torchwick and the White Fang. But earlier she got a text message from Ruby assuring the older Crowe that she and her team will take care of her teammate. That was one problem out of the way, thank goodness.

Then there were the new students from Haven she couldn't get her mind off them. Especially after Mercury's odd behavior at combat class, wanting to know Pyrrha's semblance for who knows why. The former therion couldn't shake off the bad feeling she had coming from those three. Finally she has paperwork to do, which it was the worse thing she hates the most about being an instructor.

She only had eight students and the paperwork was ten times their number. No matter how fast she finishes, there was still more to do. It's like fate was laughing at her, enjoying messing with her. Velvet groaned, she even forgot to go to the cafeteria and picked an apple. This day couldn't get any worse, it just couldn't. A frown spread her lips this was one of those days she didn't wanted to do anything.

Just how in Remnant can Goodwitch, Port and Oobleck do this without stressing themselves to death? Velvet finally gave up giving a loud sigh, she put her head on her desk. Before she knew it she has fallen asleep. Just like that she was out like a light, her light snoring showed her body slightly rising up and down. Never realizing that she wasn't alone in the class room.

Jaune knew he might have made a mistake the moment he entered the class room. For once Velvet was resting on her desk definitely, not the best time to come. But the blond knight was determined to be here after having countless arguments with himself. He has gathered so much courage to be here after getting yelled at his conscious dozens of times.

He couldn't waste this opportunity, now that she was alone. Who knows when another chance like this would show up. The Arc took a deep breath he has come this far, might as well get it over with. One thing for sure, if he doesn't do this he will regret it for the rest of his life. Also he had the full support of his teammate and best friend bro ever.

* * *

 _ **Jaune was currently in his team dorm walking back and forth. It looked like if he keeps up he might end up forming a hole on the ground. Ren has been watching the blond for a while giving a sigh. He was looking forward to take a shower with his favorite body wash but it couldn't happen with his friend acting like this. What a teammate to do when his friend and leader was in a bind.**_

 _ **Though he didn't needed to be a psychic to know that this was about the dance and asking a certain long haired instructor to such event. The magenta eyed teen shook his head, his body covered with a towel. He wasn't going to take that shower as long as his friend remain this way.**_

" _ **Jaune?"**_

" _ **Hm..Oh Ren hey what's up?" replied the nervous blond.**_

" _ **What's wrong? You've been acting this way for almost an hour."**_

" _ **Nah I'm okay, really I'm..." he chuckled still walking back and forth.**_

" _ **This is about the dance?" Ren finally brought the topic.**_

" _ **The dance? Why would I be nervous of the dance? I'm perfectly fine."**_

" _ **You just admitted you're nervous because of the dance" the magenta eyed teen sighed" this has to do with asking Velvet?"**_

 _ **The blond teen finally shed comical tears" Ren, you know I have come to see you like a brother. You're my best buddy friend."**_

" _ **As do I" he replied with a smile.**_

" _ **I am nervous, I don't know if I can do this. I can't go walk up to her and ask her to the dance. I mean she's...Everything, she's perfect in every way. How can someone like me has a chance with someone like HER!"**_

" _ **First calm down. Take it easy. You'll never succeed if you keep being nervous."**_

" _ **What should I do Ren? What should I do!?"**_

" _ **Calm down Jaune. Just go to her and be yourself. Be honest with her and ask her."**_

" _ **But what if she says no?" the Arc was so scared.**_

" _ **If she does say no, then it's no. What matters that you made the attempt to ask her to the dance. Better to go through with it, then not go through with it at all and never find out her answer."**_

" _ **I...You're right, I should try and ask her. I'm not a coward, I'm Jaune Arc leader of team JNPR. I faced off worst challenges before, this will be nothing. Thanks a lot Ren."**_

" _ **Anytime" he smiled finally entering the bathroom.**_

" _ **Okay let's do this" Jaune left the dorm and as soon as the door closed, he was crying comical tears" I am so screw…."**_

* * *

" _Okay Jaune relax calm down, you made it this far. You're finally here, in her class room. And even if she's sleeping this is a big step. It's now or never, time to gather some of that Arc courage and make your move. I'm not leaving until I hear her answer."_

"Ahem..."he cleared his throat but the long haired woman was still asleep" ahem..."

" _Looks like I will have to do it a little louder"_ he cleared his throat louder" Velvet?"

"Velvet!" this time he shouted.

That definitely got a reaction as the older Crowe got up startled" I'm up! I'm doing my work!"

Jaune tried hard not to laugh seeing that the young woman had a long trail of drool on the left corner of her lips.

"Jaune...It's you" she felt so relief" I thought you were Goodwitch."

"Well I'm not so you're safe" he smiled" Miss Crowe sleeping on the job."

His imitation of the blond teacher made her smiled" you could use some practice if you want to nail it right."

"Yeah, definitely. Look, I'm sorry for waking you up. It was very rude of me."

"It's fine, I shouldn't be sleeping on the job in the first place. I'm lucky you're the one who caught me."

"Um..Velvet you have some…." the Arc pointed to the corner of her left lip.

The older Crowe did as told realizing all the drool she had, she completely wiped it away" that usually happens when you sleep. An instructor's job never ends."

"I know you're always busy. But ever thought of taking some time off? Everyone deserves some r and r every now and then."

His comment only made the former therion to chuckled" that's something Ozpin would say."

"It's true. I don't think it's healthy to bury yourself in your work."

"Definitely" she finally got up from her desk" I'm done for the day. If Goodwitch doesn't like it she can chew me out as usual, I don't care."

"Oh I almost forgot" Jaune smiled showing her an apple" I thought you might need it."

The sight of the red fruit brought a smile to her face" you have save my life again. Thanks."

"No problem. It was strange you didn't pick one from the cafeteria, you always do."

"Been too busy lately" she was glad taking the apple from his hand" really needed this."

The Arc smiled, happy as Velvet took a bite of the fruit. She loved it very much this is what she needs, some rest away from work. But he hasn't forgotten the reason for coming here, he's suppose to ask her to the dance. Seeing how happy she was eating the apple maybe she was in a better mood now. And maybe he will get some positive points if he asks her out. New confidence was flowing through him, plus Ren's words. He wasn't planning to screw up, he will just ask her whether she says no or yes. Jaune waited for Velvet to finish the apple, she might be in a better mood after. She was happy once she was done, it's all the stress she was feeling before he came was all gone.

"Velvet?"

"What?" she received him with another smile that made his heart leap for joy.

"I was wondering. I'm sure you have heard about the dance this weekend."

"What of it?"

"I don't know how to say this. I told you that you need some time off from work. And you might feel better if you lighten up a little, so going to the dance might help."

"The dance? I don't know. I'm not a fan of those fancy dances. I don't even have anyone in mind to go with either-"

"Then go with me!" he gasped as he said the words, there was no turning back now" go with me…."

"….…..."

"Velvet...Would you like to go with me to the dance?" the Arc mustered all the courage staring into her eyes _" please say yes, please say yes."_

The former therion stood shocked, her eyes widened. She thought she heard wrong but apparently her ears weren't deceiving her. At first, she wasn't planning in going. She saw the dance as something boring not worth her time to attend. But everything changed when Jaune said those words. He wanted to go with her, scratch that he just asked her to go to the dance with him. Staring into his dark blue eyes, he was so serious. His honesty was clear, he wanted this, no joke.

Velvet didn't know why she felt her cheeks turning red and her heart increasing it's speed. Why was she getting nervous and excited at the same time? She didn't care about the dance, not in the least. But after Jaune asked her to go with him, things have changed. She needed a break from all of this work, that was for sure. Might as well go for it and see how it goes from here on. Point is, she was willing to give it a shot.

She was already done with the apple throwing it into the trash" okay…."

"Huh?" the blond knight blinked" what? Come again?"

"Yes, I'll go with you. I'll try to make the best of it. Like you said, I could use some R and R."

"You mean it?" Jaune was shocked" you really want to go?"

"Do you want me to change my mind?" a smirk spread her lips.

"No-No! Of course not, I'm glad you want to go with me" he realized he was still holding the red rose, he couldn't believe he made such a rookie mistake" oh right, forgot to give you this."

"For me?" the older Crowe was surprised he was giving her a beautiful rose, she didn't minded the apple but this was different" thank you…."

It was a real shock for Velvet she has never received flowers from anyone before. Not even back in her world. Niko has always told her that she was attractive and any boy would fall for her, that a lot of them will give her so many flowers. Back then, she will rolled her eyes at the girl's exaggeration. She got compliments from the villagers of Aball, that she was indeed pretty but that was all the adults.

Not a single young boy would gave her such and still, it didn't mattered to her. Now, almost four years later she was holding onto a beautiful red rose given to her by her student and apprentice. She smiled that's all she could do, her cheeks were red flattered at the gift and the gesture. There were no regrets in accepting to go to the dance with the blond knight. Who knows, she might have the most fun ever.

"Should I pick you at your dorm early?"

"That's not necessary we're both going to the same place. Just wait for me until I get there."

"Right, I'll wait for you. I'll be there early I promise just you wait…." he kept on moving without looking behind him

"Jaune be careful-"

"Ow-"

Velvet's warning came too late as the Arc hit the back of his head with a wall next to the door of the class room. The older Crowe couldn't helped but shake her head, keeping a smile. That could have easily been avoided if only he was looking behind him. The blond didn't hit his head that hard but only chuckled at his mistake. Honestly he didn't care, really he was going to the dance with Velvet freaking Crowe.

This was the happiest day in his entire life. As he left the class room Jaune wanted to jump as high as he could, he wanted to scream the halls so loud, he wanted to run so fast not caring if he trips. He had a date for the dance, he didn't got rejected and he was going with the woman he held strong feelings for. His destination was his team's dorm, he needed to tell Ren the great news.

* * *

Laphicet just finished his shift in the library. When he was done he will sometime stay in the place and picked a random book. You can never have enough books because it was impossible to read every single one. Seriously there were too many of them for anyone to read them all, for one lifetime. Anyone would call him a bookworm, he didn't care.

There was nothing wrong with reading because he wasn't the only one. There were plenty of students present right now reading, there's also his friend Blake who approves of books. If he really like one he would end up memorizing it's content. The teen's scroll vibrated, he smiled having a new message. Opening the device he found out it was from Ruby.

 ***Wanna give me a hand with my secret project?**

The younger Crowe smiled seeing the smiley emoticon at the end of the sentence. He couldn't helped but write back to the silver eyed petite.

 ***What are you working on?**

 **From: Ruby**

 ***It's a secret. Come to the weapon's forge in five minutes, I'll be waiting.**

And she gave him the emoticon that it was silencing him. Now he was curious to know what could she be up to. He didn't minded helping her. If he had to choose between reading and spending time with Ruby, it was a no-brainer. The younger Crowe closed the book he hasn't finished yet, and picked the ones he still hasn't read. He will have to read them next time.

After putting them back where they belong, Laphicet exited the library where he met a familiar figure. He was almost startled to death when he saw Yang touching him from behind. The blond brawler was grinning at him as she was telling him" I got you good". He puffed his cheeks while the blond ruffled his hair. By now Yang has come to see him as a little brother, he was family to her.

"Why do you always have to do that!?"

"Because it's fun" the brawler kept her grin" and because I love messing with you."

Laphi only puffed his cheeks more" well I don't like it. You really startled me. What if I had books on me? I could have drop all of them you know."

"If that was the case, I would have laughed" her answer only made the teen to frowned" but then, I would have help you pick them up. I'm not that bad" she ruffled his hair again.

"Stop that. Quit messing up with my hair."

"Hm...You okay Laphi? You're not "yangry" with me are you?"

"That has to be your worst one yet" but he still laughed.

"But you laughed that's what counts. You love my puns."

"You wish" the younger Crowe rolled his eyes" what do you want Yang?"

"Just wanted to check on you. And also, I bet you must have heard about this weekend."

"This weekend? I guess I haven't, is there something happening?"

"You can say that again. It's the dance, it's going to be a huge event. Because yours truly team RWBY will be arranging the party. Originally the task was up to team CFVY but since it's taking them longer on that mission, we decided to finish it up for them."

"Oh, that's great. I know you guys are going to make it memorable."

"You bet. But it will be memorable if you go" a grin formed on the blond brawler seeing his confusion" but you can't go to the dance without a date. You need to ask someone out."

"I don't know if I'll go. I haven't ask anyone yet. That sort of thing is for older people, not me."

"Where did you get that info? The dance is for everyone of all ages. It's going to be fun, there's going to be fog machines and...Doilies" Yang frowned remembering having an argument with Weiss wanting such" point is, you just gotta be there. Come on don't try to hide it, I know there's someone you want to ask to the dance" she grinned.

"I...I don't know what you're talking about?" he blushed.

"Oh Laphi you will have to do better than that buddy. You can't lie your way out of Yang Xiao Long. In fact, I know exactly who do you want to ask. And according to your scroll" she snatched the device from his hand" you're about to meet her at the forge."

"Give it back Yang!" his face was completely red" it's not what you think. Ruby only wants me to help her with something she's been working on."

"Hm...Must be that secret project she mentioned. She's been very secretive about it. It doesn't matter, you're going to meet up with her. It's the perfect chance for you to make your move."

"What? Make..My..Move..." his blushing was getting worse.

"Do I have to spell it out for you? I'm talking about asking my sister to the dance. You won't get a better chance than this one, so make it count."

"But I…But I..But I..But I…."

"Stop stuttering and get to it" the brawler grinned" you need some moral support, I'll go with you."

"But-ah!"

"Let's go Laphi. It's time for you to become a man" she happily dragged the younger Crowe through the hallways.

" _Become a man!? What is she talking about!?"_

* * *

So Yang basically dragged Laphicet all the way to the entrance of the forge. The teen was blushing the entire time, beyond nervous. The brawler wanted him to ask Ruby to the dance and that was the reason why he was freaking out. Deep inside he really wanted to, but he would never have the courage to go through with it. The blond kept on grinning as she knocked on the door.

The younger Crowe panicked he was doing this. What if Ruby says now? What if she turns him down? This was bad, he could never live with himself with the rejection. He couldn't stop this, he couldn't run because Yang wasn't going to let him. The brawler only gave him a thumb up with a wink as the door opened. Ruby stood wearing some black goggles, her face was dirty. But she wasn't wearing her red cloak. Looks like whatever she's been working for she doesn't want her cloak to get dirty like her face.

"You're just in time Laphi, and hi Yang" the silver eyed petite waved at her older sister.

"I'm curious to know what you're working on sis. But I'm here on other reasons" the brawler grinned elbowing the younger Crowe.

"R-right! I-Ruby…I" the poor teen's face looked so red.

"Spit it out already" muttered Yang.

"What's wrong Laphi?" Ruby was getting worried at his behavior.

"I...You know about the dance this weekend?"

"Yeah. But it's not gonna be any fun if Blake isn't going" the RWBY leader gave a sigh.

"I already said I have it cover, Blake will be going trust me" said Yang" but now sis, Laphi wants to tell you something important."

"What is it?"

"I..." the younger Crowe gathered some courage" Ruby...Would you like to go to the dance with me?"

"…..."

Suddenly the silver eyed girl pulled her older sister closer not looking happy" did you made him asked me to the dance?"

"Nope...Well maybe I did talked him into it. But wait sis don't get mad, he really wants to ask you to the dance. He wants to go with you, no one else. So please give him a chance and say yes" she muttered.

Ruby gazed at the nervous Laphi, who was blushing. Eventually her cheeks got pink and she was obviously starting to act nervous too. Honestly she wasn't looking forward to the dance not if it meant her teammate Blake not coming. But Yang already assured her she will convinced the raven haired faunus to come, so that was one problem out of the way. Laphi was a very good friend of hers who she has known for a while. She get along with him a lot and both were the same in so many ways. The silver eyed petite didn't minded going with him to the dance, but there was one small problem.

"But Yang...I don't know how to dance. I never bothered learning because I thought it was a waste of time. You know I didn't like those dance lessons dad offered to give me, I was so mad at him."

"I got that covered. I'll give you some quick lessons. You'll be a pro in no time...Hopefully" she muttered the last part.

The silver eyed girl turned to the younger Crowe" uh...Sure Laphi, I'll go to the dance with you."

"Really?" he smiled blushing" I'll promise we'll have a fun time. I'll try my hardest."

"That's determination right there" Yang smiled at the two" now you two can finish whatever is your working on sis. You don't mind telling me, right?"

"Shhh..It's a secret" they replied in unison.

"Fine keep me in the dark" the brawler gave up throwing her hands in the air.

* * *

(Time skip)

Velvet has been wondering how did she got herself into this? That's right now she remembers, she agreed to go with Jaune to the dance. Word spreads fast in Beacon and before she knew it, everyone knew the most dedicated teacher was going to the dance with the leader of team JNPR. Obviously the first ones to find out were the members of team RWBY. Which it was the reason why she was currently being dragged on by Weiss and Yang through the Vale Mall. Their mission to find her an elegant dress for the dance.

Velvet rolled her eyes she wasn't a little girl, she could find herself a nice dress on her own. But the two girls accompanying her had to differed on the matter. Apparently she wasn't the only one who has to suffered such fate but her little brother Laphicet was in the same boat too. The younger Crowe was brought along for the ride because they needed to find him a suit for the dance. After all, he was also coming and he was taking the leader of RWBY.

What seems to be hours of pure torture for Laphicet, were merely minutes. Going from one shop to another wasn't his cup of tea. He never knew going shopping would be so damn, complicated. They still weren't searching for his suit but, his sister's dress. That wasn't all Weiss and Yang were taking the chance to find their own dresses too. Much to the younger Crowe's dismay, the poor teen only sighed. This was going to be a long day.

He lost count how many shops they've gone and pretty soon his feet were killing him. By now Laphi was thinking what he did wrong to deserve this, was he getting punished. It was a mystery to him how can girls go to so many shops without getting exhausted. While they were having so much fun, he was dying on the inside from the boredom that is. It seems his sister has noticed his behavior and felt sorry for him. Not like she was having a blast either. But she wanted to buy her dress already.

All girls love shopping, buying clothes, window shopping checking new sales. That was the kind of things females would do, except for her. But she would be lying if she said she wasn't having fun with the two girls from RWBY. But her little brother was another story. He was a boy and boys weren't into this sort of things. Velvet was surprised he hasn't ran away to get away from this punishment.

Poor kid looked so bored, he wanted out of here even if he still didn't had his suit for the dance. They have arrived to another department store while Weiss and Yang were checking the most elegant dresses the store has to offer. The Schnee heiress has volunteered to pay for any expenses, which it was great news especially for the blond brawler. Laphicet gave his sister the sad puppy eyes, instead of being creep out by it, she actually felt sorry for him.

"I'll be going ahead and buy Laphi's clothes. You two keep on looking."

"You sure? I want my personal opinion on it. I want him to look fabulous for Ruby" the brawler gave the younger Crowe a wink.

"The same goes for me. The dance is truly a unique event, everyone must look absolutely their best" followed Weiss.

"He's my brother I will decide what looks good on him" Velvet dragged away the boy while he was so relief.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Velvet. You have saved my life. I couldn't take it anymore with all these shopping" Laphi cried comical tears" how can girls stay for so long shopping?"

"One of the biggest mysteries in life."

"But you're a girl, I thought you would know."

"Honestly, I don't have a clue."

"You're weird Velvet."

"Wrong, it makes me special."

"You're right" he laughed.

"Let's see if we can finally find you something nice before Yang and Weiss resume their torture on you" she smirked seeing that the boy has trembled in fear.

The Crowe siblings went to the men section of the store. There were all kinds of elegant clothing available. From business suits, tuxedos among many other varieties. Velvet thought it was going to be easy searching for the perfect outfit and the perfect size. Since everything she has seen so far are size for adults, nothing for children. The last thing she wanted was to put her own brother through torture just like the two girls from team RWBY.

She kept on looking until reaching a small section for smaller size. The former therion was happy to have finally found it. Giving a critical eye to some of the suits that will be perfect she handed Laphi a couple to try on. She showed him to the fitting rooms while he was giving her a look that said" I want to go home" and she ignored him. He closed the door as he started changing his clothes.

Not too far Velvet saw Weiss and Yang chatting while checking on clothes. Typical teenage girl stuff. No way she was going to join them, it wasn't like her at all. Besides, she prefers keeping an eye on her brother than going gaga over fancy dresses. Suddenly she wondered what kid of clothes would Jaune be wearing.

Probably a suit since the dance will be" Schnee fancy" style. Now she was feeling like Laphicet and wanted to leave. Staying in the mall for too long wasn't her style, her brother is right how does girls stay so long shopping. The older Crowe saw the door of the fitting room where Laphi was in, he poked his head outside.

"Are you done?"

"I need some help with buttoning this shirt. It's annoying."

She rolled her eyes with a smile entering the room closing the door" hold still…."

"Why can't they make button shirts easier to put on?"

"You'll get used to it."

"I don't think I'll ever will" a sigh escaped his lips.

"Do you want to do this?" she suddenly asked out of the blue" go to the dance I mean, or did Yang made you go?"

"I guess she kinda made me go. But I want to go. I really want to take Ruby to the dance."

"All right" a smile spread Velvet's lips" what about Blake?"

"She's a friend. It was just some silly crush, I knew it wasn't going to work. I don't mind having her as a friend though. But Ruby...It's different, I don't know yet. But she's special and I want to know where does this lead to."

"Sounds like you have made your decision" the former therion kept her smile feeling proud for him" you sound so mature. It won't be long before you grow up and become a man."

"We all have to grow up someday. I might change but it won't mean I will stop being your brother. I will always be me. I will never change how I feel about you Velvet. You're my big sister and my best friend."

"Look what you made me do?" tears have fallen but she felt so happy to hear those words" the shirt got wet from the tears."

"Sorry for getting emotional" Laphicet decided to change the topic" what about you, aren't you happy to go to the dance?"

"I'm not one to attend those kinds of parties. I'm only going because I'm bore."

"That can't be. You're going with Jaune after all."

"He will make the party interesting. Hopefully I won't die of boredom."

"Nah, I have a feeling you're going to have a great time with him. I remember he kept saying he was looking forward to the dance so he could ask you. He said so many times he wanted to make you happy at the dance."

Velvet stood silent feeling her cheeks turning red and her heart was once more beating rapidly" there it's done. Now finish dressing up. There's a couple more suits you need to try on."

"Oh no. No more please!"

The older Crowe chuckled closing the door to the fitting room. It was so fun to tease him. Though the suit he was wearing looks good, maybe a winner for the dance. But it will be better to watch him try on the other suits just to torture him a little longer. That will be her little secret.

Her ears hurt hearing the loud voices of Yang and Weiss approaching her. Those two can be loud when you less expected. And here she thought Ruby was the loudest one of the four. But it still remains that Blake is the quietest one of all team RWBY.

"Keep your voice down you two. We're in a store, not a dance club."

"Sorry about that. But we found it Velvet" said Yang.

"Yes, we found the perfect dress for you" followed the heiress.

"You have to try it on now" the blond brawler couldn't contain her excitement.

"I'm helping Laphi put on some suits. I'll try it on later. You guys focus on finding your own dresses."

"Don't be such a party booper. I swear you're going to love it."

"Perhaps we should save dress for later. We are here to find our dresses too. Velvet can try it on later" said Weiss.

"Okay fine, it can wait. I also have to find Ruby's dress and Blake's."

"If she does come to the dance" muttered the heiress.

"She will, I promise" guaranteed the brawler.

The former therion watched the two excited girls leave to find their own dresses. She was getting a bit curious about the dress they found for her. Once she's done with her brother, she will try it on as promised.

"Velvet?" came the whisper of Laphicet.

"What?" she turned to see the boy has poked his head again on the door.

"I..I think I've had a small accident" his tone clearly he was very nervous.

"What's wrong Laphi?" it didn't took that long for Velvet to grew as worried.

"My...You see, my zipper might be stuck on my…." he was blushing.

Her eyes widened" how bad is it?"

"It's not bleeding is that what you're asking."

"Let me see" she already entered the room closing the door.

"No wait, don't look!"

"Show me!" she took a long look before sighing in relief" it's only the shirt stuck on the zipper. I swear Laphi you had me so worried."

"My bad sorry" he chuckled his face still red.

"Can you try on the rest of the suits? I don't want to keep on waiting those two. I really want to try on that dress."

"So you are looking forward to get to the dance" the younger Crowe gave a smile.

"No, I really want to leave this place already. It's making me feel so uncomfortable" she sighed in annoyance.

Laphicet couldn't helped but laughed at her comment.

* * *

(Time skip: days later)

It was still early when the ballroom opened it's door for the dance. The first students arrived wearing their elegant wardrobe. The females wearing quite the fancy dresses and the males wearing their suits making them looked very attractive. Not that the females weren't. Among those students that arrived early were Jaune his anxiety was basically killing him.

He couldn't wait a minute longer at his team dorm, so he decided to come here. The blond leader was wearing his suit colored black with a red line on the border with a white buttoned middle shirt and a gray buttoned under shirt. Finally a red bow tie to make his suit looked acceptable, he failed to noticed some of the girls staring at him. The Arc wasn't the only one feeling a little inpatient, his team decided to join him at the dance.

Ren was wearing a similar suit to the blond only difference. The bow tie was colored of a darker red. The magenta eyed teen was drinking some punch from the bowl. Next to him stood Nora wearing a pink shoulderless dress with a white skirt. The pink top had a resemblance to a heart, now that Jaune noticed. Then there was his partner Pyrrha. She was wearing a red dress matching the color of her long hair. She looked very beautiful, he also spotted Weiss keeping a check on the decorations.

He remembered team RWBY took charge of preparing the dance since team CFVY was still away on a mission. The Schnee heiress was wearing a short, white, sleeveless dress with cutouts on both sides of her waist. The yoke of the dress is translucent mesh, and she also wears white pumps. He also spotted Yang at the reception desk wearing a short, white, halter neck dress with a pale gray hem, and white pumps.

Ruby wasn't here yet, the same with Blake and Laphicet. Not to mention Velvet. It was still early so it was fine with him. Jaune tried not to sigh the dance sure looks boring if you didn't brought a date. He saw the students dancing with their partners, enjoying themselves to the soft classical music. Those that didn't brought date were either near the punch bowl or seated, the sight was very depressing.

But he wasn't like them tonight, Jaune Arc has a date and he was the luckiest guy in all of Beacon. Because Velvet Crowe will be the one to accompanying him the most beautiful woman he has ever laid eyes on. He has waited so long for this moment, waiting a couple of minutes won't hurt. The Arc kept a smile looking forward for his date to arrived, watching everyone dance.

"Jaune?"

The blond knight turned to his red head partner" yeah Pyrrha?"

"Would it be all right if...We dance?"

"Dance?" he blinked not seeing that coming but then again, Velvet wasn't here yet so might as well kill time in a good way" sure."

"Thank you" she smiled feeling overjoyed.

He took her hand leading the red head to the dance floor with the rest of the students. Nora watched with saddened eyes, the Valkyrie knew Pyrrha asked Jaune to dance because it was still early. Velvet hasn't arrived yet so it should be obvious she would want to dance with him now. Otherwise, she would have never dare to asked such.

It annoyed the orange haired girl a lot that her blond teammate and leader couldn't see the feelings his partner has for him. Turning to Ren, he only shook his head knowing they couldn't get involved. They knew their leader has like Velvet for a long time and they also knew of Pyrrha's feelings. It was better to let things run their course on their own.

Pyrrha kept smiling holding onto Jaune wanting this moment to never end. They way he hold her, the way his eyes were on her only, it was perfect. Just as she was expecting being with him. But there were a few things she wasn't expecting, it took her by surprise completely.

"I didn't know you were so good at dancing Jaune."

"Well it should be expected when you live with seven sisters. Don't ask, it's a busy house. My mom taught me the basics and the rest of the moves were taught by my older sisters."

"Don't be ashamed, there is nothing to feel ashamed of Jaune. I think it's great that you know how to dance. You really are a pro...I'm truly enjoying myself" she felt her cheeks reddening.

"I'm not, I'm just happy that I can finally put my dance skills to the test" he chuckled.

"Show me what you can do then."

And showed her he did as the music change to a more bright mood. The Arc made her spin around catching Pyrrha by surprise, she was still enjoying herself. They moved with the rhythm of the music, their bodies moving together as if they were in perfect sync. By now more students were arriving along with the teachers. Ozpin was first along with Goodwitch and General Ironwood.

Then Port and Oobleck neither of them decided to wear suits, guess they didn't felt like wearing them. Jaune kept in check at the entrance just in case Velvet arrives but managed to do it in a subtle way, going back to pay attention to his dance partner. The red head champion didn't minded she knew he was waiting for the long haired instructor. She only care for these moments, dancing with him.

" _I wish he will look at me, the same way he looks at her…."_

Before the blond knight knew it the music has ended, meaning the end of the dance. Turning to Pyrrha she was smiling as she has happy to have share this experience with him. He had no idea, if he only knew how much he means to her.

"Thank you for the dance Jaune. I really like it."

"Same to me Pyrrha."

* * *

Laphicet sighed the dance was really starting to become boring. With more people arriving he was losing interest. He saw Neptune arriving with a nice suit, he also saw Sun but he was wearing quite the opposite from every guy in the room. A black shirt with the neck lifted with a white tie. He was still wearing the same pants that go with his regular attire. It's like he didn't bothered trying dressing up for the dance. The monkey faunus wasn't alone.

Blake was holding onto his hand she was wearing a short, purple, asymmetrical, halter neck dress that is split up the right side and has a black collar. Translucent black mesh covers hers shoulders, decolletage and back, and decorative black swirls cover the left side of the dress and continue up the left strap. It's completely with black pumps. The younger Crowe smiled happy for the raven haired girl that she was here with someone when he last heard she didn't wanted to attend the dance.

"What's wrong champ? Not having that much fun" Yang walked over to him with a smirk.

"It's not as fun as I thought it would be. It's kind of boring."

"For someone your age, I guess it's boring. But cheer up, look at you. You're very handsome."

Laphi tried not to blush at the blonds compliment. He was wearing the suit he picked at that department store. It was all black, with the middle white buttoned shirt, a gray buttoned shirt and a blue bow tie.

"Thanks…."

"And..." the brawler added with the same smirk" it will get fun pretty soon. After all, you're date is yet to arrive."

That made the teen blushed a lot of course he hasn't forgotten he wasn't coming alone. Ruby accepted to go with him. It was the only reason why he agreed to dressed up and attend the dance.

"I uh...I'm going to get some punch."

"Don't take too long. You have to look your best when my sister arrives" Yang gave him a wink.

" _It's so much fun to mess with him. It's like having another little brother"_ she watched him walked over the punch bowl looking so embarrassed.

Yang walked back to the reception desk. She still needed to attend the rest of the guests that will be arriving soon. Asides from her sister, Velvet wasn't here yet. She did got a text from the older Crowe that she will be arriving shortly. That was ten minutes ago. The door to the entrance opened, her lilac eyes widened expecting the long haired instructor but she was wrong.

The blond brawler smiled widely seeing her little sister. Ruby was wearing a short, red, sleeveless dress with a thick black sash around the waist and black edging at the bottom. The bodice of the dress is split vertically to the sash and laced with black lacing. The yoke of the dress is translucent mesh with an opaque lines connecting the collar to her shoulders. She also wears black stocking and pumps. The brawler couldn't contain her joy and excitement seeing her little sister so beautiful.

"Oh, you look beautiful!"

"Ugh. Can we have a serious talk about how Weiss fights in these?" she gasped almost tripping.

"I thought Weiss helped you how to walk on heels."

"Not really. She kept putting a stupid book on my head and I had to learn how to walk without the book falling over. I totally sucked at it."

"Then you better learn now because your date is here" Yang finish with a grin.

Ruby gasped hearing that and before she knew it, he was here. Laphicet just got back from the punch bowl holding his glass. But as soon as he saw the silver eyed petite wearing her dress for the dance he stood in awe. There were no words to describe how Ruby Rose looked tonight but absolutely gorgeous. Heck he was shocked, that he spit part of his punch.

His face turned red and he was nervous. Even when he prepared himself for this evening, he was failing big time to control himself. Then things got messy when the younger Crowe threw his glass spilling the content on the floor. The silver eyed girl giggled at his action but she admitted, he looked very cute in that suit. Yang was smirking watching the magic unfold, she already took a couple of snap shots with her scroll.

"Hey…." she replied shyly.

"H..H..Hey...You look great" Laphi was still blushing.

"You don't look bad yourself."

"Thanks…" he gulped unable to take his eyes off her _" she's so beautiful…."_

"So?" Yang got between the two" what are you guys waiting for? Go and dance, that's the whole point of this party."

"Right!" the younger Crowe went straight to the dance floor.

"Hey Romeo! You're supposed to take the hand of your dance partner" the brawler's comment made Ruby laughed.

"Oops sorry!" he blushed at his mistake taking the RWBY leader's hand.

" _Young love"_ Yang gave a smile watching her little sister trying to walk in heels while dancing with Laphicet _" this is going to be a disaster."_

True to Yang's words the dance was bad. Even when Jaune taught Laphicet how to dance the teen wasn't prepared to handle Ruby's problem with heels. The younger Crowe had his feet crushed a few times and the petite kept apologizing. It looked like it was going to be a long night for the teen. Some of the people present were starting to feel his pain like Sun. The poor kid was getting feet crushed and Ruby was apologizing for it till no end. The blond brawler went back to the reception desk let her sister have her fun in hurting poor Laphicet.

She heard the door being opened seeing two familiar faces" you guys are just in time."

Mercury was wearing a black suit with a yellow line white buttoned middle shirt with a gray buttoned undershirt. Emerald was wearing a dark green dress with a black sash and black pumps. Yang recognized them as the guest students from Haven Academy.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Yang waved them goodbye as they went further ahead to enjoy the dance. The blond brawler decided to make a check up on the guests list. Basically all the students were present, the same with the teachers well, not all the teachers. The brawler noticed Velvet's name hasn't been crossed out yet, she still wasn't here. This could be a problem, she managed to convinced Blake to come, but what if in the end the long haired instructor had second thoughts of coming.

That wasn't going to suit well with a certain blond leader after he asked her out to the dance. She couldn't leave her post until everyone has arrived, maybe asking one of the teachers to go look for her. Her lilac eyes has suddenly turned red, Velvet better be here after she went through all the trouble in getting her that damn dress. It was the most expensive one in the whole store. It was her pick but she could care less about the prize because it was Weiss who paid for it.

Everyone was present and not to mention Jaune has been waiting for a while. She felt like the blond leader of JNPR deserves a gold medal for his patience. Guess he was still awe struck that Velvet accepted to go with him. But there really wouldn't be a point if she doesn't show up to the dance. Right now the Arc was by the punch bowl holding a glass. He looked very anxious, he might die any second if their favorite teacher doesn't arrive. Velvet wouldn't do this on purpose, she wouldn't dare to leave the blond hanging. She would never hurt his feelings or break his heart.

" _I don't care how strong she is. If she doesn't come here now, I will find her and drag her here-"_ Yang paused her thought when the doors to the ballroom opened revealing the last person missing to the party" finally, about time you show up."

"It's still early for me."

"Whatever" the brawler smiled no longer feeling upset with her absence" now go and enjoy yourself. You kept Jaune waiting for too long."

As the first sounds of heels clicking the floor, the entire room stopped. The music stopped, the people stopped talking, the whole place seemed like time has made a complete stop. Velvet didn't paid any attention as she resumed walking because, all eyes were on her. She noticed almost every girl present were giving her jealous glares, others were in awe not believing she was real. But the men, boy that was a sight to behold.

She took noticed of the students from Haven, Emerald looked surprised to see her but Mercury. Oh boy the gray haired teen looked like he was ready to die. His cheeks were red and his mouth was wide opened. He wasn't the only one, all boys had the same expression. Sun and Neptune were among that group too. The older Crowe finally saw her brother and Ruby both, were stunned. It was the same with Weiss, Blake, Nora and Pyrrha. Ren was blushing and he was trying hard not to lose it.

Velvet was wearing a dark navy blue sleeveless dress with an opening below on the skirt, allowing everyone to see her sexy legs. Behind the dress, it had an opening exposing the mid portion of her back. Her long hair has been tied to a pony tail reaching to her ankles. Black mesh stockings with black heels. One important detail about the older Crowe's dress it showed a moderate view of cleavage. Which pretty sure every male in the room has noticed greatly. Teachers like Port and Oobleck couldn't get their eyes off her and they did their best to pretend she wasn't present.

Well they failed miserably. Ironwood did his best and focused on his dancing with Goodwitch while the blond woman frowned at him knowing very well he was checking the young woman out. Ozpin was the only one who won the gold medal for not drooling at her or stare at her with googly eyes. The teenagers whose hormones were pretty high have undressed her with their eyes and again, she ignored every single one. Because her sights were set on only one person in the whole room. Her dance date.

" _I outdid myself all right. I'm a genius"_ Yang smirked proud of her work with the long haired instructor.

Ever since Velvet entered the ballroom Jaune had his eyes on her. The blond has stood awestruck that he ended up dropping his glass of punch. He blushed, his heart beating so loudly looking like it was ready to burst out of his chest. He has never seen her so beautiful, so gorgeous. She looked like a goddess that has descended the heavens to the earth. And such beauty was walking straight at him, this wasn't a dream. This was reality such beautiful woman wanted to be here with him.

She accepted to go with him and now here she was. Velvet didn't minded wearing the dress however Yang suggested she'd wear make up and that's where she draw the line. She didn't like wearing it. It didn't suited her to paint her face as long as she was concerned, there's nothing wrong with her face. Besides she'd figured Jaune wouldn't have a problem if she goes with her natural face. Judging from his expression she knew there was no need to wear make up. She looked all right to him.

"If it took me too long to get here then, sorry for coming late."

"…...…..…...….…..…..…...…..."

"Jaune?" Velvet had a feeling what was wrong with the knight so she slightly smacked his head waking him up from his trance.

"Huh-what? Oh Velvet sorry I was…."

"Daydreaming and who knows what was going on in your head while staring at me" the older Crowe frowned at him hiding her smirk.

"No I wasn't-That would be a complete lie" he sighed.

She smiled at him he was honest. That was one of the traits she find like-able of him. By now everyone has decided to ignored her and the music was back on. The party went back to normal with the guests chatting with others and those resuming their dance. That was good, she honestly didn't like having all the attention on her.

One thing the former therion was able to realized when she entered the room were the students from Haven. Emerald and Mercury were present, but no Cinder. That only made her suspicions on the amber eyed woman stronger wondering, where could she be. Never mind that for now, she came here to relax and have fun. But it didn't meant she was going to ignored her absence.

"Shall we?" she opened her arm so he could escort her.

"Ready for some dancing?" Jaune smiled hoping she could keep up with him.

"I learned a few moves from you, I'll manage."

"Ren; this. Is. Happening!" shouted Nora.

"Wait, what is happening?" the teen was pretty much clueless.

 **(Music: "Shine" from the RWBY volume 2 original soundtrack by Jeff Williams and Cassie Lee Williams)**

Velvet followed Jaune's moves and it reminded her when they played that dance arcade machine. Nora, Ren and Pyrrha joined them like it was perfectly coordinated by a genius. Team RWBY, Laphicet and everyone watched impressed at their dancing skills while some decided to copy them, joining in on the fun. Pretty soon the ballroom was filled with people following their moves, letting the music flow through their bodies.

Sun and Blake joined in and the raven haired faunus didn't looked like she wanted to get away from it. But on the other hand, she wanted to be part of this and have fun. Everyone raised the roof with the song and for once they forgot they were students of a huntsman school. They forgot that they were going to compete in a combat tournament. They had the opportunity to be regular people, doing regular fun and enjoying life to the fullest.

 **(Music end)**

The music has changed to a softer tone, they knew what this meant. Next it was going to be a slow dance. Jaune felt nervous now not knowing what to do. Unsure if Velvet was going to go with the slow dance. He was proven wrong as the long haired beauty wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. The Arc blushed having her face so close to he's but he needed to return the gesture that he will do the slow dance with her. Putting his arms around her waist, making sure he doesn't make a mistake that might cost him his life.

"Watch where your touching Arc" Velvet's tone wasn't that much of a threat, it was more as she was teasing him.

"I'm touching the right place. If I touch wrong feel free to hit me."

"Don't worry, I will" the former therion couldn't helped but smiled.

Everyone followed with the slow song. Sun and Blake followed shortly and she kept a smile having the monkey faunus so close to her. It was the same with Ren and Nora, she was happy being this closed with her childhood friend while the magenta eyed teen was embarrassed, his cheeks red. Those that weren't dancing were seated like Neptune and Weiss, both were chatting.

Jaune was expecting they were going to be dancing remembering that the Schnee heiress likes the blue haired teen. The blond leader spotted Ruby and Yang on the railing of the second floor, both sisters were talking. It surprised him why neither weren't dancing. There must be dozens of boys who would love to dance with the blond brawler of RWBY. As for Ruby, she already danced with Laphicet, after crushing his poor feet.

But now he focused on the beautiful young woman before him. Staring into her chest nut eyes, he could lost himself in them forever. He wanted this moment to never end, to be replayed in his mind for the rest of his life. The way Velvet was staring at him made his heart fluttered, why does she has to looked at him that way. Didn't she realized how she was making him feel right now.

But this proves that dreams do come true. Jaune imagined telling his father about this and the man wouldn't believed him, neither would his mother or his sisters. Truth be told, he was this close to a beautiful woman and she didn't minded having this close to her. The smile Velvet gave him melted his heart, he loved seeing that smile so much. The lengths he will go to see that smile, how far he will go to see it forever. They kept on dancing before realizing that the music has changed.

* * *

Jaune requested they should leave the dance floor and into another location. Velvet agreed following him to the second floor, to the balcony. Though she didn't know why he wanted them to be alone. The blond knight was so nervous he still couldn't believed she agreed to go here. This was his chance, the perfect opportunity to tell her his feelings. To let her know how much she means to him. So he couldn't mess this up or he will never forgive himself.

Remembering his father's advice about women loving confidence. He needed to be confident, sure of himself and most importantly honest. Jaune needed to make sure Velvet believed every single of his words. That she realized what he feels for her is true. No matter whether she rejects or accept his feelings, what matters to let her know. At least she will know the truth. Better to say it now, than never.

"Great view isn't it?" he thought it was a smooth move to begin the conversation.

"It sure is" Velvet smiled at the view, it was truly beautiful she could see the entire city of Vale, the CCT and the half shattered Moon.

"You know, I really thought you weren't going to show up."

"If you hadn't asked me I wouldn't have come. This" she pointed to her dress" and all of this" she followed pointing to the whole place" it's not me. I'm not into anything fancy."

" _That's why I like you. You're different from other girls"_ the Arc blushed before smiling" I guess it was too fancy, all those dresses, those suits and the ball dancing. But you have to admit, you had fun right?"

"Strangely, I did. These aren't the kind of parties I would consider fun. Guess I have to thank you for that. You made this evening one to remember and I enjoyed myself, thanks" again she gave him that smile.

Jaune felt his cheeks blushed and his heart skipped a beat _" okay, the time has come. I have to tell her now or I might never get another chance to get her alone. You can do this Jaune, I can do this. It's time to tell her…."_

"What's wrong? You've gotten quiet all of the sudden" the older Crowe looked at him a little worried.

"It's been one crazy ride isn't it?" he smiled while the long haired woman didn't know what he was talking about" ever since we first met…."

"It sure has been" she finally understood smiling remembering when she first met him at Patron village, when she saved him from that Beowulf while he was protecting that woman and child" back when you were a weakling with a heart of gold."

"I...Yeah you're right, I was pretty pathetic back then. Until you came and made me strong. All thanks to you."

"More like thank to yourself. Your self determination is what kept you going through the training. I did my part, but what was important is that you did yours. Without your will, you would have never gotten so far on your own."

"And my heart right? You said that it was the strongest feature of me" he was blushing why does this woman make him feel so helpless and special at the same time.

"That's right, don't ever forget it. It's what kept you going and lead you to come to Beacon and become the leader of your own team. I'm proud to say getting the chance of becoming your teacher and your school teacher."

"You've done so much for me, I don't know how to thank you."

"I feel like we'd had this conversation before" Velvet felt the nostalgia hit her.

"I…." he turned to her" I care about you…."

"I care about you too" she smiled but she noticed something wrong with his expression.

"Velvet you don't understand…." he cursed mentally he froze, he couldn't say it.

"What? What is it that I don't understand?" she suddenly got upset" Jaune what's wrong?"

"….."

"Don't stay quiet, answer me. What is it?"

"I guess I can't do it. I thought I could do it. I really thought I could tell you...But I can't...I'm sorry Velvet…."

"Tell me what? I don't like playing twenty questions. If there's something you want to tell me, then tell me! Say it to my face!"

"….."

"Jaune I swear if you don't tell me right now, I will kick your balls so hard. You won't have to worry about your future children."

"Okay!" he stared into her eyes" you drive me crazy!"

She stood shocked and silent for a few seconds before speaking again" I'm sorry if I make you feel that way…."

"No, not in a bad way. In a good way…."

"I don't understand. How am I making you crazy in a good way?"

Jaune was speechless, did she really asked that. Was she that oblivious, that she didn't understood the meaning of his words. Sometimes words weren't enough and he was having trouble expression his words to a point that Velvet got so angry at him. For crying out loud she was about to kick him in the balls if he didn't tell her what was wrong. There was only one thing left to do to make her understand what he was talking about. It was time for some action.

Without warning the blond leader grabbed the long haired woman by her shoulders, pulling her closer. She looked surprised by his action before he pulled her closer and kissed her lips in the most passionate kiss he could ever give. Her eyes widened but she closed them in the spur of the moment. Jaune decided not to used tongue fearing Velvet will beat the crap out of him if he does. The kiss was fierce as he was pouring all of his passion for the older Crowe in it.

Sadly Jaune had to break the kiss, due to lack of air. When he broke it his face was red he knew it. The blond panted staring at the face of Velvet, she was stunned. Cheeks red her expression, she definitely didn't saw the kiss coming. But the Arc felt fear to have the guts to do something like that was unforgivable. How could he stole a kiss like that from her. He couldn't face her and he knew she will be so angry at him, she might never forgive him. Being a coward he chose not to wait for her reaction and walked away, leaving the long haired woman rooted in the spot.

Velvet the whole time was speechless. From the moment she felt Jaune's lips kissing hers in such a fierce and passionate kiss. It left her breathless, even when the knight broke it. She was dizzy and still haven't realized he was gone by now. The older Crowe panted with her face red. During the aftermath of that kiss she licked her lips subconsciously, like she wanted to taste his lips again.

Never in her entire life thought Jaune would do something so bold, something that will take so much guts. It was a big surprise for her because come on people, this was the first time someone has kissed her. The leader of JNPR just stole her first kiss and she didn't care. Her reaction was unknown, too much thinking to know if she was upset or overjoyed. One thing was for certain, she needed to get out of her and get some fresh air.

Velvet panted slightly after leaving the balcony. She was still in the second floor. By now her face was no longer red but she was still feeling the effects of that kiss. Walking over she spotted Emerald and Mercury watching over everyone below who were still dancing and having fun. No surprise, Cinder wasn't present. This was her chance to ask them some questions. Her bad feeling regarding those three was still present and lingering. Also this was perfect to try and forget about that kiss, because it was still haunting her in a not so bad way.

"Not feeling like dancing?" the former therion smiled at the two.

"We danced plenty enough earlier" Emerald replied.

"Now we're just chilling. Quite the party huh?" Mercury made another failure attempt winking at the young woman.

"Yes. Enjoy the rest of the evening" Velvet gave another smile walking away before she stopped on her tracks on purpose turning back to the two teens" by the way, where is your leader? I haven't seen her all night long."

"Her dress hasn't arrived yet. She's not happy about it" it seems Emerald already had the perfect cover up.

"You know about those lousy delivery services of Vale Grand Street. Not worth spending your lien over it" followed the gray haired teen.

"Coincidence? My dress is from Vale Grand Street" of course Velvet will remembered the department store since it's considered the most expensive in the city of Vale" strange you mentioned it. They don't have delivery services."

Mercury tried to covered his shock realizing he screwed up big time. Turning to his partner the dark skin girl didn't lose panic, using her best poker face. The former therion however, was giving the two teens a serious gaze like she has caught them in a bad situation.

"Forgive him, he has no idea what he's talking about. Remember Mercury, Cinder bought her dress from the store at Garnet square?"

"Right! Now I remember, it was at that store. My bad for mentioning Vale Grand Street" he smiled but behind it, he was very nervous.

"Everyone makes mistakes, I guess. Enjoy the dance you two" she left hiding her grin her suspicions about those three couldn't be any clearer now.

Velvet never saw Emerald smacking Mercury on the back of his head" you idiot. You messed up."

"I said I was sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it Merc. There's no doubt she suspects us now. You better hope Cinder doesn't get angry for your screw up."

The gray haired teen only growled tightening his fist. Pretty much their leader wasn't going to be happy with him.

* * *

As Velvet climbed down the stair case her eyes were on the one person she needed to see, her brother. Laphicet was still seated in one of the seats. Looks like the teen was still rubbing his feet from when they got crushed by Ruby when he danced with her. At least he learned a valuable lesson tonight. To never dance with a girl who doesn't know how to walk on heels. It was part of growing up so she won't complained for his predicament. The younger Crowe smiled seeing his older sister walking to him.

"How are your feet?"

"Still sore, but I'll manage. Next time I'm teaching Ruby how to walk on heels."

"Good luck with that. Weiss didn't had better luck" she smiled.

"I saw you dancing with Jaune. You looked very happy. Actually, it's the first time I've seen you very happy in a long time."

Velvet cleared her throat as her cheeks turned red remembering her dance with the blond leader of JNPR.

"You okay Velvet? Your face is red. Did something happened?"

"Never mind that" she didn't had time to think about that amazing kiss, she suddenly got serious" Laphi, I have a favor to ask of you."

"A favor?" the teen had his complete attention seeing her so serious.

"There's something I need you to do for me."

"…..."

* * *

After leaving her brother Velvet decided to get that fresh air heading to the entrance of the ballroom. Getting rid of that kiss wasn't easy, it was probably the hardest thing ever. It was still clearly in her head even when it happened a couple of minutes ago. Her cheeks got red again, growling in frustration and her stupid heart couldn't stop beating so fast.

She cursed mentally for acting this way, she cursed HIM for doing this to her. Jaune was to blame and for the second time that evening, she subconsciously licked her lips. Finally those wretched thoughts vanished when she saw Ruby standing by the opened double doors. The silver eyed petite had a combination of feeling embarrassed and full of regret. Talking to the RWBY leader will help her forget about that damn blond and his bold kiss.

"I've heard all about it" Velvet caught Ruby by surprise startling her, she decided to pretend to be upset with her" instead of dancing with my brother, you crushed his poor feet. Even now he's still feeling the incredible pain of your deadly heels. You showed him no mercy now tell me, why should I spare you of my wrath?"

"Ve-Velvet now wait a minute, before you punish me I already apologized to Laphi like em...A thousand times yeah I'm not kidding I'm still feeling bad for it. I didn't mean to do that to him it's these stupid heels, I can't walk on them."

"Calm down. I was only kidding" the older Crowe rolled her eyes at the petite's panicked behavior" I'm thankful you accepted going with him to the dance. He really appreciate it, even his feet getting crushed."

"I couldn't say no to him after he asked me so nicely" she muttered while fidgeting a little as her cheeks had a tint of pink in them" if there's ever another dance I will wear my boots. I am never wearing heels again."

"I'm sure Laphi will be very grateful to hear that" the former therion smiled gazing ahead, her smile immediately faded away.

Ruby followed the young woman's gaze ahead. Her silver eyes widened spotting a figure clad in black running through the roof tops of the buildings. Both stared at each other that was definitely not normal, not to mention very suspicious. They nodded knowing what to do, deciding to check it out.

Velvet already had her gauntlet blade equipped she would never remove it especially for these kinds of situations. They left as the silver eyed leader took her scroll and pressed a code. Not too long ago her rocket propeller locker hit the ground, it opened revealing her weapon Crescent Rose. She was ready giving a nod to the long haired instructor who nodded back. She signaled for Ruby to followed her lead.

* * *

Velvet and Ruby have followed the figure in black all the way to the CCT of Vale. Which it was surprised to both females. They already knew things weren't looking good when they spotted a group of Atlas soldiers downed, who are obviously the security guards of the place. Velvet immediately went to one of them checking his pulse, he was still alive. She did the same to the others and they were all alive too.

This got her thinking, whoever did this must be very skilled and obviously doesn't want to get their hands dirty. That's not what worried her, this person could have easily kill these men if he wanted to. The only ones in her mind who are skilled enough to do this under such short time were two people from her world. Shigure Rangetsu and Artorius Collbrande of the Abbey. But those two were out of the list so it must be someone else, her thoughts were now on Adam Taurus the leader of the White Fang from the Vale branch.

But why would Adam attacked the CCT, it didn't made sense. The older Crowe signaled Ruby to stay quiet as they entered the building. No surprised to see more unconscious guards, and just like the ones from outside, they were still alive. They noticed the last floor the elevator went. It must be where the culprit in black went. The former therion pressed the button and shortly the elevator arrived. The double doors opened revealing two more unconscious guards.

The more guards Velvet saw, the more worried she grew. This person must be very good to do all of this and without killing anyone. She started thinking that bringing Ruby here might be a mistake. That it would have been better to contact team RWBY, JNPR Ironwood and Ozpin, the whole cavalry. They entered the elevator before the doors closed. The long haired woman pressed the button to the destined floor before her petite partner tripped.

"You really need to learn to walk on heels."

"You're not helping!" she pouted getting up.

"It's really not that hard."

"Easy for you to say, you're an adult."

"That has nothing to do with it. All I'm saying that you should practice more."

"And I'm telling you it's hard. I hate them."

"Then take them off" Velvet sighed.

"Way ahead of you" Ruby smiled happily removing the blasted black heels, then she gasped" oh the floor is so cold!"

"Then put them back on" she sweat dropped.

"But I will trip again for sure."

"You're on your own" the older Crowe finally gave up on the silver eyed girl.

The elevator made the ding sound reaching the floor. As the door slide opened it revealed the communications room. It was dark and it looked quiet, but Velvet had a bad feeling about it. Once more she signaled Ruby to stay silent and not to whine because the floor is cold, because she was still barefoot. Velvet was still arguing with herself that they should have call the others to investigate this. This was more than just your typical burglar.

Not to mention she still didn't know why this person would come here. The older Crowe got into a fighting stance seeing the person clad in black getting up. Looks like it was hiding behind one of the communication computers. It was a woman wearing a black mask in a black attire, her ashen black hair reached below her shoulder. Velvet saw the malice behind her eyes, this woman was truly bad news and it seems Ruby was oblivious to know how dangerous she is.

"Excuse me. You know, it's not a masquerade-" she was interrupted by the long haired woman.

"She knows this isn't a masquerade party. How about we skip the introductions and tell us why have you broken to the CCT?"

The masked woman only gave her a smile it made Velvet glared at her.

"Well, are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

The woman in black has taken something unleashing a barrage of ice shards. It was definitely ice dust. The former therion cut the shards with her blade while the others were blocked by Ruby's scythe spinning it around. She countered firing from the rifle tip. The masked woman has blocked the fire with her bare hand, or maybe there was a secret behind it. Velvet has charged at her and both were now locked in combat.

The older Crowe performed a flurry of kicks unleashing the blade on her right heel. The woman in black blocked her attacks before she made a pair of black swords appeared. They kept on fighting and blocking while Ruby kept on firing from the rifle feature. The masked woman jumped and suddenly her twin swords transformed into a bow firing three arrows that exploded upon contact with the ground. Ruby was sent back while the former therion went after her.

"Stay here!"

* * *

Velvet didn't care if she will whined for leaving her. There was no way someone in Ruby's level will be able to beat someone like this intruder. With only a couple of seconds fighting her she figured out, she was very skilled and fast. It felt like fighting a legate of the Abbey. The former therion followed her through the stairs not wanting to take the elevator probably of the fear that back up has been sent by now.

She growled getting frustrated climbing down as fast as she could, but it seemed she was faster. If only she had her boots she would have catch up a whole lot sooner. Great now she was whining for wearing heels, Ruby has really rub off on her. Relief washed over her reaching the first floor and with luck she spotted the woman in black leaving the building reaching the front. She wasn't going to let her get away.

"Hold it!"

She stopped at her words but not like she was obeying her call. The woman turned to her with that smile as she was challenging her. Velvet remained calm she knew she was trying to intimidated her. One wrong move can lead to her advantage. Both ladies stood on each side waiting for a move from the other. The woman with the mask responded first making her weapons appeared, the twin black swords.

The former therion reacted charging at her and they were once more locking weapons. This time Velvet used a combination of her sword and kicks and she was able to hold her own just fine. No more holding back she activated her claw that made the woman in black gasped at the sight. The claw was now hitting both blades, she looked like she was having trouble fending her off.

"Not much of a talker, are you?"

"….."

"Good, neither am I!"

The intruder jumped back changing her blades into a bow again. She quickly fired the three arrows. But the long haired woman was ready for it, this time.

" **Scarlet Edge!"**

Her claw was consumed by the fire break arte running towards the arrows like some madmen. The arte crushed the arrows like they were nothing, shocking the masked woman. She was able to react quickly to change her bow to her twin swords, ready to block the attack. It was a mistake she didn't saw coming. When the arte crashed with her swords, it created a shock wave sending her back.

That was Velvet's chance, she charged with her blade sending it straight at her face. It broke her mask but she quickly covered her face and threw fire dust blocking her vision. The older Crowe growled for falling for her trick, when her vision came true she got upset. She was gone. With how fast she moves, she was probably miles away from here by now. The long haired woman sheathed her blade back she admitted to be impressed by whoever was that intruder.

However, the broken black mask remained on the ground. Before she went to pick it up, it was turned to ashes leaving no trace of it. Looks like the woman thought ahead, she didn't wanted anyone using it as evidence to track her down.

"Pretty clever…."

"Velvet!"

The young woman turned to see Ruby running to her leaving the CCT building with General Ironwood following the girl.

"Are you okay?!" clearly the silver eyed petite was worried.

"I'm fine."

"Velvet, what is going on?!" the Atlas General didn't sounded happy looks like he found out someone broke into the tower like building.

"I think we should have a private talk with Ozpin."

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Finally done and a longer chapter at that hope you folks enjoy it.**

 **-Boy oh boy this chapter was a handful a lot has happened in it. We got some Laphi/Ruby development stuff, eh sort of lol poor Laphi's feet. And of course we got Velvet/Jaune development with their dancing and amazingly Jaune being bold for once kissing Velvet (my hats off to you Arc) I'm sure your father will be very proud of you. And it seems she actually like the bold approach. I think her expression was pretty much expected for her first kiss.**

 **-Velvet has grown more suspicious of Emerald, Mercury and specially Cinder.**

 **-Come on it should be expected that Velvet was going to be turning head in the dance with that dress. She's best girl and number one waifu.**

 **-A direct confrontation between Velvet and Cinder but trust me it won't be the last time these two will cross paths. I have plans for them from the very beginning of this story. You can bet she won't be happy with Mercury messing up with the cover story.**

 **-It seems Velvet has something planned in mind with what she told Laphicet. What could it be?**

 **-Wonderful news RWBY volume 4 soundtrack release date is June 16 YAY can't wait. And apparently the full track list has been released and guess what one particular song has the fandom going on edge (mainly the Bumblebee fans). The song is called" Bmblb" it spells out Bumblebee YEAH that's right people it's CANON it will happen. Even if there are songs like" Not fall in love with you" and" Like Day follows Nights" which are Black Sun implied it will still happen lol. Now to being serious my opinion people don't let one song lift your hopes up for your ship. For all we know RoosterTeeth and Jeff Williams are trolling with the fans. Just because they're nice people it doesn't mean they won't troll lol.**

 **-Next up it will be a half filler/half canon chapter. Volume 2 has reached the tipping point.**

 **-In other news I still haven't seen Wonder Woman yet and people are saying it's freaking AWESOME I must see it!**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Feelings and Jealousy


	20. Feelings and Jealousy

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

* * *

Chapter 20 Feelings and Jealousy

Velvet didn't know why Jaune was staring at her with so much hunger in his dark blue eyes. As they stood at the balcony with a beautiful view before them. But somehow, she like his hungry expression as she was expecting he will make the first move. And he did, he pulled her closer their eyes meeting. Yet she remained firm giving him a challenging look, what will you do next Jaune Arc? He answered her mental question as he kissed her passionately.

She gasped but accepted the kiss, closing her eyes and giving a soft moan. It was bold, fierce, heated and she loved it all. The older Crowe didn't wanted this to end and gave in to her own urges and hunger. Jaune pulled her closer resuming the kiss but decided to add more passion as his hands started roaming her body. Velvet gasped feeling his hands running through her neck, her breasts, her waist and her legs. She felt dizzy but she loved it, breaking the kiss she moaned loudly.

The blond teen was now giving a trail of kisses to her neck all the way to her collar bone. She has never felt so helpless and so good in her entire life. All she could do was moaned in approval as she was under the Arc's pleasurable mercy. He took it further kissing her cleavage right between her breasts and he went even further, giving a lick between the mounds. Velvet moaned his name so loud not caring if everyone back in the ballroom will hear them.

His fingers reached between her legs, that was it. Her spot of pleasure caressing the fabric of her underwear. But she was still able to feel the slight pleasure, she moaned with a growl grabbing the blond into another heated kiss. Jaune kept rubbing the fabric, enough to show the first signs of wetness. With his free hand he fondled her breasts it seems he couldn't take it anymore. The aroused Arc reached for the zipper letting the dress fall halfway allowing him to see the dark lavender bra she was wearing.

"Don't you dare stop or so help me I will kill you-"

Jaune cut her off giving her another passionate kiss and this time, their tongues dance wildly. As he broke the kiss it left a long trail of saliva between. Both were hungry with lust and they wanted it badly.

"I have no intention of stopping…."

"Yes...Oh yes Jaune!"

* * *

(Time skip: the next day)

Chest nut eyes snapped opened in wide shock. Velvet got rose from her bed, the shock was still evident in her face. She couldn't believed she has had that kind of dream. It was WAY completely different from the old ones she used to have. Where she was tormented by her past, that's for sure. She panted slightly feeling her entire face was red. There was also sweat running on her face, the dream was that intense. She stood shocked, did she moaned in her sleep.

That couldn't be, turning to see that Laphicet was still sleeping soundly. So she assumed she didn't and everything was all right. Checking the time on her scroll it was seven in the morning. It was time to wake up knowing Ozpin was going to call her to his office due to the events of last night. Getting up from her bed Velvet picked up some underwear and fresh clothes heading to the bathroom. A warm shower will make her feel better and maybe she'll forget about that dream.

Closing the door and locking it she stripped and got into the shower. As the warm water hit her body she wanted to start her day right. She wasn't expecting it will start with having such a dream. Velvet could still remember the dream so clearly, it felt so real. She could have sworn feeling Jaune's lips on hers and when he started kissing her neck, her breast and even when he started teasing her rubbing the fabric of her underwear. Her face was getting red again as her body reacted to the images, getting hot.

The warm shower wasn't helping lowering the temperature. The older Crowe bit her lip to suppress a moan, no this couldn't be happening now and here of all places. Why was she acting this way, why was she feeling this way. This wasn't like her at all why such a dream was affecting her this much. It was because of that kiss from last night. Jaune's kiss has affected her in ways she'd never imagined.

Velvet went back to the kiss she gave him under the mistletoe during the Christmas party. It wasn't an official kiss, it was barely touching his lips. There was no romantic intentions behind it, she was certain of it. She gave it to him as a token of gratitude for saving her life, nothing more. But the kiss he gave her last night at the dance, that had plenty of romantic intentions coming from him. It was official and it was indeed her first kiss.

But why every time she thought about it, her body will act weird. Why will it get hot, why will she get embarrassed, why she will feel that sensation between her legs and why she will feel aroused. Just merely remembering it made her cheeks go red. Without noticing the long haired woman hand's were lowering her body. She gasped softly realizing she was touching that certain part of herself. A moan escaped her lips as she started rubbing that particular part thinking of the kiss and the dream.

" _What am I doing?"_ she stopped knowing exactly what she was doing _" this is wrong, this isn't me and Laphicet is sleeping. I don't want to wake him up hearing me moaning."_

The former therion went for the real reason she went to the shower. Proceeding with washing her body with the soap, followed by washing her hair. After she was done she got dressed and washed her teeth. Putting her regular attire she proceeded with waking her brother knowing he had to work at the library.

Laphicet didn't got a chance to say good morning because Velvet got a text from Ozpin requesting her presence at his office. The older Crowe did bid him farewell before leaving the dorm. Judging from how serious the meeting with the headmaster will be, she might have to skip breakfast. She hated skipping the most important meal of the day, not even an apple.

* * *

(Location: Ozpin's office Beacon Academy Capital City of Vale western region of the Sonus continent Kingdom of Vale Remnant)

The headmaster of Beacon knew he made the right call when he told Goodwitch to bring him his tea set. He was going to need all that hot cocoa after the situation that went on last night. To think he was hoping the dance was going to go smoothly without anything out of the ordinary occurring. Boy he was wrong. Not quite wrong, the dance was enjoyable and everything went rather, well. Except that trouble didn't took place in the ballroom.

According to reports, last night someone broke into the CCT. That person took out all of the Atlas guards, had a confrontation with Velvet Crowe and Ruby Rose. Unfortunately that person got away and they have no clue what was that person doing there, or what it wanted. The man calmly took a sip from his mug, watching Goodwitch sighing as she was about to have a headache. Because his General friend wasn't happy in the least with the events from last night.

"They were here...Ozpin they were here!"

The headmaster stood seated on his desk his hands on his forehead. He could feel a headache coming just like the blond teacher.

"We are very much aware of that. Thank you James" said Goodwitch.

"Fantastic, you're aware. Now are we going to do something about it or should we just stay the course and continue to ignore what's right in front of us?"

"Come in" Ozpin heard the door bell of his office, thank goodness they were here.

The double doors opened revealing Velvet and Ruby. The witnesses from last night's events. More than just witnesses but they're the ones that encountered and fought the infiltrator at the CCT. At one point he was proud of them for taking action under such short notice. The leader of team RWBY looked calm but there were signs that she was nervous. After all it was the first time she's being called to the headmaster's office.

But she knew it has to do with last night's intruder at the CCT. Velvet however, she was serious her expression was very different from the silver eyed girl. After all she knew the truth, what they were facing. She was pretty sure the infiltrator was one of Salem's pawn. Which meant Qrow's intel was right all along and their enemies are here, in Beacon.

"Ah, sorry it took so long-" Ruby was cut off by the older Crowe.

"If we're late it's because a "certain someone" wanted to press all the buttons of the elevator" she gave the silver eyed petite the critical eye.

"That is false accusation! You have absolutely no proof of that" Ruby crossed her arms looking shocked.

Velvet proved her wrong showing the girl footage from her scroll. It revealed the RWBY leader attempting to push the buttons of the elevator but the long haired woman was preventing her from having her way. It kept going for a until the red cloak girl was pouting, before eventually giving up. Everyone saw the footage and they would lie if they say it wasn't cute and amusing. It looked like two sisters going at it.

"I wouldn't do that!" the young Rose gave her best poker face" seriously I wouldn't."

"Thank you for coming Ruby. How are you feeling?" Ozpin gave a glance at Velvet, she remained silent not wanting to give her opinion of last night's events.

"Okay, I guess. I'd feel better if my bad-guy catching record wasn't 0-3" she chuckled slightly.

The former therion rolled her eyes she was talking about the times Torchwick has gotten away. But last night's infiltrator was not the wanted criminal, she knew it. It was someone else far more dangerous than Torchwick or even Adam Taurus.

Neither of them thought her comment was humorous.

"Okay so that's the tone we're going for got it…."

"Ruby, I feel it's appropriate to let you know that I think what you did last night is exactly what being a huntress is all about" said Ironwood" you recognized a threat, you took action, and you did the very best you could. Both of you" the General hasn't forgotten about the long haired instructor next to the girl.

"Thank you sir."

"Now the General here has already informed us of the events that, transpired last night."

Velvet was still quiet. More like she told him everything that happened when Ruby wasn't present. Though honestly, she hated keeping this kind of information a secret from her students.

"But now that you've rested we were wondering if you had anything to add" spoke the headmaster.

"Was anyone else with her?" added Goodwitch" did she looked familiar to you at all?"

"I...I don't know. She was wearing a mask. And she never said anything to me, but I know she fought with glass."

"It looked more like dust to me" Velvet finally spoke.

"I don't think that was her semblance thought."

"Agreed" said the older Crowe remembering when she fought the masked woman.

"Her clothing lit up whenever she attacked."

"Save for the glass or the dust" Goodwitch took consideration to Velvet's clarification" that sounds like the woman I fought the night we met Ruby."

"Embedding dust into clothing is an age-old technique. It could have been anyone" said Ironwood.

"Wait, you think this girl is connected to Torchwick and the White Fang?" asked the silver eyed girl.

"It's possible. But we still lack the required evidence to link the two together" said Ozpin.

Velvet ignored the notion of lacking evidence and spoke before Ruby could say anything" there's that matter concerning the southeast of Vale. I think it's time a team is send to investigate if there is any White Fang activity there. Of course with your permission it can be done in the coming days."

"Perhaps an investigation should be underway as you say Miss Crowe."

"I think it will be well suited for team RWBY's first official mission. They've already fought the White Fang on numerous occasions. They'll be ready for this" the older Crowe gave a smile to the red cloak girl making her smiled.

"Hm..We shall see. Ruby why don't you go spend time with your team? You have a big day ahead of you."

"Anytime" the petite turned to leave.

"And Miss Rose, please try and be, discreet about this matter."

"Yes sir" she finally left the office.

"You know she's going to tell her teammates" said Velvet.

"Well now that we have that out of the way" Ozpin turned to the long haired woman" Miss Crowe it's time you tell us your side of the story."

"I already told the General but I don't mind repeating myself. The couple of seconds I fought her I was able to tell she's skilled and fast. She took out the three guards outside of the CCT, four on the inside and two on the elevator. Making a total of nine and she did it under a short period of time. None of them were killed, whoever she is she didn't had any intention to get her hands dirty."

"But she could have easily kill them if she wanted to" Ironwood stood in thought.

"Exactly, we're dealing with someone very dangerous. I managed to break her mask but she covered her face, the mask was burned after she escaped. The way she fought we could be talking about someone with a high level or rank. The kind of person others would take orders from."

"Are you saying, this person could be one of her pawns?" Goodwitch stood shocked.

"Qrow's intel was right in the mark. If this pawn is as skilled as you say…." the General paused.

"Then perhaps this pawn is responsible for Amber's condition" finished Ozpin he remembered the current Fall Maiden was young and inexperienced someone skilled with experience might have been enough to defeat her.

"That's what I think anyway" replied the former therion.

"Interesting. But unfortunately without any solid evidence, we can't confirm your suspicions true Miss Crowe."

"I…." the long haired woman stood in thought" I might have something."

All three of them stared at her in wondered.

"I might have a lead of her identity."

"You know who is the intruder?" Ironwood was shocked.

Velvet gave a nod taking another scroll from her trench coat pocket, handing it to the headmaster.

"Hm...This isn't your scroll Miss Crowe. May I ask who is the owner?"

"It's my brother's. I told him to record everything that was going on at the dance after Ruby and I went after that woman. I saw the footage after the woman got away and I found something that all of you should see."

"Very well" Ozpin quick placed the scroll on the opening of his desk a holographic larger screen appeared before them.

"I asked him to focus on those two."

Everyone was staring at the footage of last night's dance. The camera was indeed focusing on two individuals that were dancing like everyone else.

"I know those two" spoke Goodwitch since she saw them attending her combat class" Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black if I'm not mistaken, they're supposed to be from Haven Academy."

"Yes. Keep your eyes on the time."

They did as told watching the two guest students from Haven dancing. Suddenly a new person interrupting their dance. A young woman with ashen black hair and amber eyes wearing a black dress. She was now dancing with Mercury like not a care in the world. All three of them were in thought watching not knowing what to say. But there was something odd about it.

"That woman is their leader. As you can see she arrived late to the dance. According to what Mercury told me, her dress was delivered late. But he said her dress was from Grand Vale Street and I called on his lie because my dress was bought from the same store and they don't make deliveries."

"That is suspicious…." said the Atlas General.

"She arrived after the intruder left the CCT" Goodwitch finally noticed the time recorded on the footage.

"Exactly. I don't see it a coincidence that she came a little later after that intruder got away" said the older Crowe.

"It does seem suspicious. You believe this woman named Cinder Fall is indeed the one who broke into the CCT. However how was she able to change her clothes in mere five minutes? She will have to return to her guest dorm for her to change returning to the dance, it will take her around fifteen minutes. I'm afraid the time doesn't add up with your claims" said Ozpin.

"That's doesn't seem to be a problem" said Ironwood" if she is embedding dust into clothing, then it is possible she could have changed her clothes without the need to return to her dorm."

"So she can change her clothes in plain sight just like that?" Velvet stood shocked.

"Yes, that's how it works."

"If that is true then she will be able to pull it off. Leaving the CCT changing her clothes and come to the dance in mere minutes, without anyone suspecting a thing" said Goodwitch.

"I'd say your onto something Miss Crowe" said the headmaster" sadly it is still too soon to make any accusations. What happened last night is a serious crime and accusing someone without the right amount of evidence will be a grave mistake that will affect the entire school in not a positive light. Nevertheless, I commemorate you on a job well done. I'd suggest you resume your investigation on these three individuals in secrecy, and keep me inform if you do find important information."

"I will" she nodded at least she has permission to suspect them and investigate on them, it was a good sign.

"What about the investigation to the Southeast?" asked the Atlas General" I say we send as many troops as we can, there. Find out exactly what's going on and eradicate any forces that stand in our way."

"Why must your answer to everything involve a triumphant display of military bravado? You treat every situation like it's a contest of measuring-" Goodwitch was cut off by Ozpin.

"Glynda!"

"Well he does."

"I'll say she's right. It's a mistake to send so many soldiers to a random location that we still have no confirmation that is officially a White Fang hideout. It will be better and more effective to send in a smaller group to investigate" said Velvet remembering she suggested to send team RWBY.

"They're both right James. As much as I too would love to end this situation once and for all, we must remember that this may go beyond Vale, beyond Beacon. And if this truly is part of some master plan for which we know not the final move. We must not be so bold. Nor can we risk the spread of panic."

"I have served you faithfully for years. But if you mean to tell me that your plan is to really hold the defenses and wait-"

"It is not!" Ozpin finally got up from his seat losing his patience.

Velvet gave a sigh she didn't like where this conversation was going. She simply suggested to send a team of huntsman in training lead by an experienced huntsman to the location from they got the intel. With the purpose to investigate and confirm the place as a White Fang hideout. If it is, then it will be deal with. It sounds way better than sending an entire army because it's considered a reckless move.

"You're a general, James. So tell me, when you prepare to go to war, which do you send in first? The flag-bearer, or the scouts?"

Ironwood finally calmed down understanding his point, giving a small nod" all right...I will follow your lead Ozpin. What do you have in mind then?"

"We'll do as Miss Crowe suggested. We'll send team RWBY to the coordinates and she will assist them."

"What?" the former therion stood nervous" you want me to lead a team to this mission?"

"Calm down Miss Crowe. You will go but we will also send someone else, someone with more knowledge and experience and he will be in charge, that will put your mind at ease right? This investigation is important and the results must vary with success if we want to get to the bottom of this."

Velvet tried not to lose it. The last time she was put in charge of a team, team CRDL paid the prize with their lives. She couldn't let it happen again, not to team RWBY. Even to this day she still has nightmares about that day. The deaths of three of her students and what became of Cardin Winchester.

"Fine I'll go" she sighed" if that is all then I'm leaving. I have to plan for the next class."

"Yes, you're dismissed."

The older Crowe turned to leave but suddenly stopped, turning back to them" you know, this is all happening because of this" time of peace"."

"..."

"Because of it, Salem is taking fully advantage of it. By sending in her pawns to do her work. With the people remaining ignorant and those that decided to keep it a secret. No one will know when disaster will strike, until it's too late. Why aren't there any surveillance cameras at the CCT, or at the school? If there were you might have known of the masked woman a whole lot sooner. What would have happened if Ruby and I didn't saw her? That's right, we would be completely oblivious to their plans. And we still are" she finally left.

"Miss Crowe what about your brother's scroll?" the headmaster took the device from his desk.

"Keep it. You need it to analyze the footage from the dance. He won't mind if you had it for a couple of days."

Ozpin only sighed still holding the device.

"She's right" Ironwood spoke" as much as it pains me to say it. It is because of this peace that the kingdoms have grown weak and are vulnerable to any kind of attack. The only way to keep us strong is through brute force and war."

"Then let us hope it never comes to that. We don't want another Great War in our hands, or worse" said the headmaster taking a sip from his mug.

* * *

Jaune has spent most of the morning outside of his team dorm. The blond knight has taken a long walk through the hallways and before he knew it, he has taken a lap around the whole school. He had no idea where he was going, he just needed some time off alone. The Arc barely got any sleep last night, not after what happened. It was in his head and it kept on repeating over and over again. Thinking he did the most craziest thing in his entire life, he kissed her.

He has kissed Velvet Crowe and it felt amazing. So why he looked troubled, why he looked like he regretted it. The leader of JNPR was conflicted not knowing if he did right or wrong. Kissing her like that without a warning or even her approval, it felt wrong. The teen stopped talking reaching the entrance of the cafeteria. The taste of her lips was intoxicating he couldn't get enough he wanted more. But that's what makes it wrong because he shouldn't have kissed her that way.

Why did he had to take advantage of her that way. This person was her mentor, her teacher, her school teacher and a very special woman in his life. Though the kiss was good and he loved it he felt he has disrespected her and now things might never be the same. Jaune crawl on a wall until he was on his knees. What she would think of him now, how she feels about him now, how will she reacts when she sees him.

So far he hasn't seen the older Crowe and he hoped to never cross her path. What a pathetic coward he has turned out to be. Just when he has become a strong leader, this happens. There was no point in living if she will hate him forever or if she will be angry at him. Not realizing someone has caught up to him looking worried when he saw him, in this state.

"Jaune?" this voice, it was no doubt Ren and he sounded worried.

"Go away…." his voice was muffled.

"What's wrong? Pyrrha and Nora are worried sick. We've never seeing you acting this way."

"I don't feel like talking about it."

"You were so happy last night" the magenta eyed teen stood in thought wondering what could have happened to changed his mood greatly.

"Yeah, I had the best time of my life last night…."

"What happened Jaune?"

"Please Ren go away. I just want to be alone."

"I'm sorry but I can't do that. It's not just me but Nora and Pyrrha too, all of us are worried about you. Your team needs you. At least tell me what's wrong. We'll keep this between us men."

The blond slowly raised his head staring at his friend" you sure? Just between us?"

"You have my word."

"Okay, it's true. Last night was the best night of my life, I enjoyed dancing with Velvet. But after we danced...I wanted to tell her the truth of my feelings. So I took her to the balcony and things...It didn't went on my favor."

"She turned you down?" that's all he could think, why else his friend and leader would be like this.

"I..I don't know…."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I tried to tell her, I tried so hard. But she got upset that I couldn't tell her and instead I told her she drives me crazy. She thought of it as an insult and felt bad but then, I told her she drives me crazy in a good way."

Ren stood listening to everything giving a nod trying to understand him and see what went wrong. He was always a good listener to any kind of topic.

"Can you believe she actually said how was she making me crazy in a good way? I can't believe what I heard. So...I showed her why she drives me crazy in a good way."

The teen gave a nod now he knew what was going on. In fact, he knew what came next.

"I kissed her Ren...On the lips obviously. I kissed her with all my strength so she can realize how much she means to me…." suddenly tears were forming on the blond leader.

"It was the best, it was amazing I liked it, no I loved it. When I broke it I...I couldn't face her. Not after what I did, I got so scared...So I left Ren. Like a stupid worthless coward left her on the balcony. Might as well wrote her a note that said" did you like the kiss or no, if no then please don't leave me". I messed up so bad, I truly messed up. I don't know how to fix this or if there is any fixing for this mess I got myself into. I don't know what to do" tears fell.

"Okay" Ren finally listened to everything he needed to hear" basically you think you did wrong kissing her without warning, you don't know how did she take it. You don't know if she like it or not. You're completely clueless to how she feels for you. And now you're afraid of facing her because you don't know if she'll be angry at you or if she might reject you. Is that it?"

"Yes, you're absolutely right. Everything you said is true. But you forgot the one thing that scares me so much" Jaune let more tears fall" I'm scare that I will lose her friendship. Sure it's okay if she doesn't feel the same way, it will hurt and I will be impossible to get over it and move on but her friendship, it's the one thing I can't live on. Kissing her put our relationship at risk and now the risk I will lose her as a friend are high."

"She means that much to you" Ren knew that very well, heck everyone knew how the Arc cares for the long haired instructor" Jaune, you do know you can't avoid this forever. You will have to face Velvet sooner or later."

"I know…."

"The only thing you can do is face her and talk to her. Tell her the truth and listen to what she has to say. We've seen it. Velvet cares a lot for you. Maybe she's just like you and doesn't want to lose your friendship either."

"I don't want her hating me. I won't be able to live with myself if-"

"That's enough. Find some time to talk to her. We should get going, we have target practice with her."

"Wait now!" the Arc stood shocked" we have class with Velvet!?"

"Yes."

" _I'm so screw!"_ he panicked in his head.

* * *

Jaune was honestly expecting things were going to get worse as he went to Velvet's class. The class was combat target practice so everyone has reunited in the closed doors target field. For both teams it was the easiest of exercises. Run through the whole course hitting every target available until reaching the finish line. Though there were many targets that are moving making the exercises a bit difficult and challenging. They stood on a single line waiting for the teacher to begin.

The Arc would honestly think Velvet would glare at him with one of her menacing glares. But the long haired woman kept her usual composure facing everyone. Actually, she looked pretty normal. As if last night never took place. Then the older Crowe gave him a quick glance that made him freeze up, but it was a normal stare. Either she was pretending, acting all professional or maybe she didn't care of the events from last night.

What Jaune didn't know that Velvet was doing an excellent job pretending those events didn't took a place. She has stolen a few glances at him. Every time she did, those images would reappear. The passionate kiss still left her breathless and hungry for more. The older Crowe composed herself erasing the thought. She still couldn't face the blond there was so much she needed to think about. Not to mention there was still the mission to the Southeast of the kingdom.

She will be going assisting team RWBY to investigate along with a seasoned huntsman. So basically there was no time to be thinking of last night's dance. There was still part of her that she wanted to talk to the Arc and sort things out with him. But now was not the time she had a job to do. Other personally things can wait and handle at a later time. In all honesty, Velvet didn't know what to tell him when the time comes.

"I hope you're all ready for the exercise."

"This will be a piece of cake" Velvet heard Yang say between her teammates.

Little did she and everyone didn't know that she had made arrangements for the exercise" today, we're going to be doing something different from the usual routine."

That definitely got the attention of the two first year team's.

"Ever since you started at Beacon. You have learned about yourselves, about others, about teamwork, working with others and hopefully about the values of friendship. Now, I think it's time you get to learn more about your partner's weapons."

That got another reaction from them as they stared at their weapons. Velvet hide her smirk, what she has in stored they won't see it coming. It was so much better to catch them by surprise or off guard with her crazy ideas. This one, however should be considered her best one yet.

"That's why for today's exercise only. You will exchange weapons with your partners."

"Huh?"

"Say what?"

Team JNPR and RWBY stood dumbfounded at what they just heard. At first they thought they'd heard wrong. Confusion in their faces because they definitely didn't see that coming. They stared at the long haired instructor nope, she will never joke about this. In fact she never jokes when it comes to her class. The teens stood staring at their weapons, then at the weapon of their correspondent partner.

"Excuse me Velvet" it was Weiss who replied" are you telling us that we should…."

"You heard me right the first time. You will exchange your weapon with the weapon of your partner."

"Well...That came out of nowhere" Yang spoke for everyone not knowing how to react.

"I have to give Crescent Rose to Weiss" it finally sink in to Ruby the truth of the exercise.

"Yes. If you want to pass today's exercise you will run the target practice course using your partner's weapon. Now you probably don't have a clue how their weapons work. That is why before we begin the exercise I will give you a ten minute break so you and your partner communicate and I hope you learn more about each others weapons before the time runs out."

" _Ten minutes, that sounds impossible"_ Jaune knew that wasn't going to be easy staring at his partner.

"Listen carefully to what your partner says and pay close attention. Because time is against you" the older Crowe checked the time on her scroll" the ten minute break starts...Now!"

Both teams did the best they could under such short of time. Weiss started explaining to Ruby how Myrtenaster works, every single part and its functionality. The silver eyed leader did the same with her scythe sniper rifle. It wasn't easy to teach someone everything there is to know about one's weapon. That's why Velvet only gave them ten minutes, the pressure to tell everything falling in on them increasing anxiety and stress.

Blake and Yang were in a serious talk telling each other the works of their weapons. The blond brawler didn't like giving her weapon to someone else, even if it's her own partner. Ember Celica was part of her, it was her baby like Ruby calls Crescent Rose. It wasn't easy for Blake either, she wasn't a brawler punching or kicking things wasn't her forte. For team RWBY this will be a tough challenge not like your average exercise.

Team JNPR weren't having such a hard time at all. Jaune and Pyrrha had similar weapons so it wouldn't be that difficult. The Arc had nothing to teach the red head since Crocea Mors was just a regular sword. The Mistral champion however, had to teach him how to use Milo transforming the weapon from it's spear, rifle and sword mode. He seemed to be having a blast learning. Ren and Nora were the ones having more fun because it seems both knew how to handle each others weapons.

This made Velvet curious since when did they practiced using weapons that aren't theirs. Was their relationship" that close" that they would even practice with each others weapons. Looks like they were closer than the former therion thought. Yet thinking of such made her give a glance at Jaune who was still paying attention to Pyrrha. Erasing the thoughts she checked the time on her scroll, it's been ten minutes.

"Time's up. We'll do this the usual way. Two on two will run the course hitting all the targets, reach the finish line before time runs out."

Velvet took a look at the teams of two. Ruby holding Myrtenaster, Weiss holding Crescent Rose, Blake holding Ember Celica she was sighing feeling strange wearing the gauntlets and Yang didn't looked happy either holding Gambol Shroud. Jaune was satisfied holding Akouo and Milo in sword mode, Pyrrha holding Crocea Mors, Ren holding Magnhild and Nora holding Storm Flower. It was strange watching them holding different weapons. The older Crowe got used seeing them holding their signature weapons. But this test was necessary, she wanted to prove if they can still dominate this course without a problem.

"Any volunteers?"

"We'll go first" Pyrrha sounded confident as Jaune gave a nod.

"All right, walk over to the starting line. Remember, you might be holding a different weapon but the goal remains the same. Teamwork is always essential."

"We got it" the Arc spoke without looking at her his dark blue eyes filled with determination, he ran this course with his partner before and he did good. So he was planning in doing the same or better.

"Get ready, get set, GO!" Velvet kept checking the chronometer on her scroll.

Just like before both knight and spartan ran the course keeping their eyes on any target sings. Pyrrha focused on taking out the holographic ones that were the closest due to her change of weapon while Jaune focused more on the farthest. It was a shock for everyone when the blond managed to successfully changed Milo in it's rifle mode and fired from it.

It was a bigger shock that it hit the target and he kept on firing any far target in his way. The red head used a combination of her semblance with her partner's sword throwing the weapon as it was boomerang and it returned to her thanks to her polarity. In no time at all, all holographic targets were hit and both teens reached the finish line.

Velvet checked the time and was impressed" new record you two. Good work."

"I can't believe we did it" Jaune smiled.

"We did it because we trust each other" the red head smiled back.

"Yeah, you're right."

The older Crowe stood staring at them not knowing why she had a bad feeling in her stomach watching them look" so close" but she chose to ignored it" who's next? Any more volunteers?"

"Us! Us!" Nora shouted so excited with Ren next to her.

"Good" the long haired instructor has always love the Valkyrie's enthusiasm.

Everyone stood in utter shocked as Ren and Nora finished the course in less time than Jaune and Pyrrha. That wasn't the biggest shock but the fact, that both were able to used each others weapons like they've practiced before. Ren handled Manghild like a pro swinging it correctly taking down the targets and even changing it correctly to it's grenade launcher mode.

Nora used Storm Flower as they were actually her weapons, slicing through the targets with quick movements. Then she fired it's pistol mode hitting more targets. It was impossible to think they were using weapons that didn't belong to them. But in the end, the results spoke for themselves. While their teammates and RWBY were still in awe at their performance, Velvet noted their new record.

"Good work you two. You handled each others weapons well."

"We've been practicing using each others weapons" it was Nora's answer.

"We called it training" followed Ren.

"Did you knew about this?" whispered Jaune to his partner.

"I'm unaware as you" the red head stood shocked.

"That explains it" the long haired woman turned to team RWBY" next?"

Turns out Ruby and Weiss didn't do that bad during the exercise. The silver eyed leader saw Myrtenaster a little too light for her and she didn't had trouble changing dust elements with the rolling chamber feature. She hit her targets with precision and even tried to imitate some of her partner's moves which only got a face palm from the white haired girl.

The Schnee heiress however, had complaint various times that Crescent Rose was a bit heavy for her taste. That only got a frown from her silver eyed partner because she saw it as an insult to her baby. But the heiress was able to fire the rifle feature hitting the targets, but she had more trouble swinging the weapon. The scythe was definitely not suited for her. But they still finished in a moderate time, nothing like Ren and Nora's.

For the last members of RWBY Blake and Yang. Velvet was disappointed because they did worse than any of the other teams. For starters Yang was whining the entire exercise that she couldn't use her partner's weapon because it didn't suited her style. She did managed to hit some targets, she hated using the handgun feature the most. And don't get her started with the chain sickle mode, it was a disaster.

Blake was in the same boat Ember Celica was a bit heavy for her taste not to mention every time she punched a target the shot gun feature was a pain for the raven haired faunus. Because the recoil will sent her a few feet away and she needed time to recovered. Their finish time was the worse from the others but at least, their teamwork was acceptable.

"That's it for the exercise. Some of you did exceptionally well others, not so well. You should practice more with your partner's weapon. You never know when will do this again. Keep working on your teamwork."

"There's no way I'm handing Ember Celica again!" protested Yang with red eyes.

"Same with me. Those gauntlets are nothing but torture" followed Blake she prefers Gambol Shroud any day.

"I don't mind taking another swing with Myrtenaster" Ruby smiled.

"You treated it like it was some sort of magic wand, it is not! It's a rapier for crying out loud" Weiss frowned at her partner's treatment of her weapon" and how can you carry that scythe without breaking your back, it's so heavy?"

"I told you Crescent Rose has a weight aligner at the bottom" the red cloak girl pointed to the part" you can adjusted as much as you like to fit your prefer weight. I always go with medium light. I got used to it by now."

"I like using your weapon Pyrrha. But I'll stick using mine" Jaune smiled Crocea Mors is more light weight than Milo.

"You sword a little light for me and I'm used using a shield too."

"I will always choose Manghild, no offense Ren."

"None taken" the magenta eyed teen smiled.

* * *

Pyrrha decided to go to the combat arena to get some training. A smile spread her lips remembering how well she and Jaune did at the target practice exercise using each others weapons. At least her friendship with her partner was growing stronger, they were truly good friends. Then she remembered the dance, how much she enjoyed dancing with him. Though she wished they'd dance a little longer.

It couldn't be helped if her feelings for her partner were getting stronger and how she wanted to be more than just his friend. But sadly that was out of her reach, it will never happen. Because Jaune had feelings for someone else. As she entered the arena her vivid green eyes widened in shock, she wasn't alone. There were two people in the arena but, sparring was the last thing they were doing. There stood Jaune and Velvet both were kissing passionately.

The red head champion felt the shock, followed by the jealousy and the heartbreak. The sight was enough to make her shed tears. The way they were kissing, they clearly loved each other so much and how much desire and lust each were expressing. Even when she wanted to leave, she couldn't. It's like she was frozen to the ground. They were now using their tongues and she couldn't take it anymore.

Pyrrha screamed for them to stop but they weren't listening. Then she screamed at Jaune begging her partner will listen and stop kissing the instructor in front of her. The red head gasped when Velvet stopped kissing the blond staring at her. She was grinning at her as she was enjoying torturing her having her partner all to herself.

"You never stood a chance."

Pyrrha rose up from her bed all of her teammates were still sleeping. The dream felt so real and she couldn't get it out of her head Velvet kissing Jaune and then taunting her. Tears former with the thought that she will never have her partner. He will never like her in that way. Because he already feelings for someone else, for her. The blond leader loved Velvet everyone knew.

The jealousy has suddenly turned into anger thinking of the long haired instructor, everything she does Jaune loves it. Every single thing she was he adores her, he will do anything for her. She leaned on her pillow trying to get back to sleep, but she doubt it. That image was still haunting her and the worse truth of all, that he will never like he the same way he likes her.

* * *

(Time skip: the next day)

It was around the start of Goodwitch's combat class when the students were arriving. Some wearing the school uniform, others their combat attire. Like JNPR and RWBY they had their usual attire just in case they're called by the blond teacher. Velvet was present as well with her usual get up watching over everyone.

The long haired instructor didn't noticed Pyrrha staring at her. It was a surprise to see Emerald and Mercury among the students. It didn't suited well with the older Crowe remembering the last time they were here. With Mercury wanting to test out Pyrrha's semblance. However like last time they weren't wearing their Haven Academy uniforms.

Emerald's attire consisted of an intricate white top and a cropped olive-colored undershirt, on the back was the image of a cut gem Velvet guessed it was her emblem. Accompanied by white shorts, decorated with what appears to be a gold coin-plated belt, with four gold chains draping around her back from two from two of the coins and what seems to be a green loincloth. A gold, three-ring armband on her left arm and a string of gold beads, near the same wrist.

Mercury was wearing a single notched belt with what appears to be a sash or bandana draped over it. Protecting his arms are sets of rerebraces ad vambraces. Long dark pants with black boots. Again Cinder wasn't with them but having them here was enough to make the former therion gave them a slight glare. If they were here it could mean they want to test more students. Wanting to force them use their semblance. But still didn't know why they wanted to do that, or what endgame plan Cinder has.

"All right everyone let's begin" Goodwitch had her scroll opened" any volunteers to be first?"

Surprise to everyone Pyrrha has raised her hand.

"Miss Nikos. Very well, you'll be first. Now let's find you an opponent."

"Actually Professor Goodwitch" stated the red head" if it's okay with you. I would like to choose my opponent."

"Choose your opponent?" the blond teacher stood in thought" I see no problem with that. Very well, you may choose your opponent."

Nobody knew what was going on. JNPR was clueless with the behavior of their teammates. Pyrrha never chooses her opponent, it was always the teacher who would choose for her. It was the same with RWBY, neither knew what was running in the red head's mind. Mercury was feeling a bit insecure expecting she was going to choose him. Maybe she was unhappy that he forfeited in their match and now she wanted some payback, according to him. The champion's vivid green eyes were on one person in the class. She got up walking over to the long haired woman who didn't know what she was up to.

"I choose to fight Velvet."

"What?" Jaune gasped.

Everyone in the class room were now murmuring. Nora and Ren were taken in by surprise just like RWBY. Emerald and Mercury were surprised too but at the same time, this will go very well with their plans. Cinder has told them to keep an eye on the long haired instructor and find out what she's capable.

She has told them her run in with her during the night of the dance. Velvet has proven to be worthy opponent and someone that could be a problem to their plans if not taken care of. Now they knew why Salem warned their leader of her, that she was a threat. A fight between her and the" invincible girl" will be beneficial to gather information for Cinder. They weren't going to pass this chance.

"I'm sorry Miss Nikos but I'm afraid I can't accept your challenge. Miss Crowe is a teacher. This class is designed for combat between students only. You will have to choose another opponent" Goodwitch has said it clearly, not to mention there was the problem that Velvet didn't had aura, it will be hard to measure her up during combat.

"I accept" suddenly everyone was shocked as the words came out of the mouth of the older Crowe.

"Miss Crowe what do you think you're doing?"

"She want's to challenge me right? As a teacher I should comply to any request my students should have" she turned to the red head" I'll fight you Pyrrha."

"Thank you."

"Very well" the blond teacher gave a sigh not having a choice in the matter" prepare yourselves to enter the arena."

"Pyrrha what are you doing?" Jaune stopped his partner from proceeding.

"I want to do this. Please don't try to stop me" her tone was serious.

"But…." he watched her leave along with the long haired woman _" what is going on? I've never seen her so serious before."_

* * *

It didn't took them that long to enter the combat arena. Pyrrha was already in her fighting attire and she had equipped her weapons. Velvet always had her gauntlet blade with her so all she needed to do was get here. Both combatants have walked over to Goodwitch while the woman was adjusting her glasses while giving a sigh. This was a new problem for her. But back at the stands the students were almost going wild for the upcoming match. Mainly the members of team RWBY who were very excited. It can be seen in the faces of Ruby and Yang they were hyped and pump for the fight.

"So who are you betting on sis?" asked Yang.

"Velvet obviously."

"My lien is on Pyrrha."

"Pttf have you seen what Velvet can do. Sorry but not even Pyrrha can beat her" defended the silver eyed girl.

"What about you Weiss?" asked the blond brawler.

"Hm...It's hard to say."

"Both are very skilled, it could be a close one" said Blake.

"But Velvet is more experienced than Pyrrha, I'll admit" added the Schnee heiress.

"Well, only one way to find out" Yang gave a grin gazing at the arena.

"I don't get it" muttered Jaune" what is Pyrrha trying to do?"

"It should be obvious" spoke Ren.

"What? What do you mean?"

"You'll find out eventually."

"Go Pyrrha! Kick her butt!" Nora will obviously cheered for her teammate.

"I hope you're happy with your decision" Goodwitch frowned at the older Crowe.

"Very" she smirked.

"This isn't a joke" she muttered" how am I going to measure your aura when you don't even have one to begin with?"

"Call off the match if I'm unable to battle."

"This isn't a game Miss Crowe. You can seriously get hurt here, you can't even die. I will not be held responsible if anything happens to you. You should have never accepted Miss Nikos challenge."

"What can I do if she wants to fight me? I think she earned the right" Velvet sheathed her blade.

"I do hope you know what you're doing" the blond teacher kept her distance ready to start the match.

"Velvet please do me one favor" Pyrrha spoke gazing at her eyes" don't hold back."

This shocked the former therion. Not holding back meant go all out. Use her base artes, her arcane artes, her break soul artes, everything. Even if she has aura there was no guarantee she won't get hurt with her attacks. But aura has a limit. The more hits it takes, the more it decreases. With decreased aura the user will get hurt for real.

She had no intention to hurt one of her own students. Velvet couldn't risk it, she will fight the red head but without using her artes. It did bothered her why Pyrrha was asking her not to hold back, this was just a match not an official one. What was her point? Why was she taking this fight so seriously? It didn't matter if she wanted a fight, she will have one.

Pyrrha prepared Milo and Akouo ready for the fight. Her green eyes were on her opponent more focused than any opponent she has ever faced. On the stand she saw Jaune and everyone else, Nora cheering her on. This will be her toughest opponent yet, she has seen Velvet fight. The older Crowe stood ready as ever, the look in the red head's eyes showed that she was indeed serious. Goodwitch checked the aura level of Pyrrha not knowing what to do with the long haired woman. She will have to interfered in things turn ugly.

"If both combatants are ready...Then, begin!"

 **(Music: "Die" from the RWBY volume 2 original soundtrack by Jeff Williams and Cassie Lee Williams)**

Everyone gasped when Pyrrha made the first move, charging at the long haired woman. Velvet was perfectly calmed blocking her weapon in sword mode, she quickly countered with some quick kicks with her foot blade out. The red head champion blocked all the attacks with her shield and growled, she wasn't taking her seriously. Even when she told her not to hold back. To her, this fight was personal it wasn't about honor or pride it was about herself.

The Mistral regional champion went for faster attack, a flurry of combos that no other student would be able to block or avoid. To her shocked Velvet blocked all of them and countered with her own kicks and blade swings. Pyrrha couldn't believe it how focused she was, she truly was skilled and earned her reputation well. All the better to defeat her. Her green eyes were on her partner who was watching good, that's all that mattered.

"You're holding back!" the red head sounded upset.

"This is only a match."

"Just a match?" she trembled in anger" you don't understand!"

She went faster on her attacks changing Milo to spear mode, throwing Akouo but her opponent blocked it. Using her polarity the round shield went back to her owner. Pyrrha didn't stopped on her flurry of attacks, she was giving it her all in this match. The older Crowe increased her intensity of her attacks but, she will still not use any artes. Of all the times she has seen the red head of JNPR fighting, this is the first time she has seen her so fired up.

Why was there anger in her green eyes? This was also unusual for her. Pyrrha was taking this match very seriously, she could see it, everyone could see it. The students on the stands stood shocked at the display, they were able to feel the tension in the air. Even Emerald and Mercury were shocked by it. Goodwitch was still composed but she was ready if she has to call off the match. Though she was concerned why was Pyrrha acting this way.

"Stop holding back!" her rage was evident" fight me with everything you have!"

"Why?!" Velvet snapped at the red head" you're not my enemy but my student. This is only a sparring match."

"It is not!"

Pyrrha changed Milo to rifle mode firing a couple of shots but the former therion blocked them with her blade. She followed throwing Akouo but the long haired woman dodged. The red head kept using her polarity on the shield turning it into a homing projectile. Velvet ended up kicking the shield back to it's owner and it returned because she stopped using her semblance on it.

Once more she changed Milo into rifle mode firing a volley at the young woman. The older Crowe was quick dodging and blocking when needed. One more shot and she wasn't so lucky as it hit her left shoulder making Velvet cried out at the new wound. The students witnessing the match gasped seeing her shoulder bleeding but the red head champion wasn't done yet.

" _You..."_ she remembered her dream of the long haired instructor and Jaune kissing passionately.

"If you're going to hold back..Then I won't!"

Using her semblance on Velvet's blade she couldn't control it anymore. Her polarity reached the blade on her boot lifting her in the air. Her thoughts were fueled with anger and jealousy. She remembered the kiss under the mistletoe during the Christmas party, she remembered when Jaune kissed passionately at the dance. She was there eavesdropping, even if she knew it was wrong she still did. Then the dream she had of them kissing hungrily, filled with lust.

The way the older Crowe taunted her that she never stood a chance to have the heart of her blond partner. She gave a yelled of anger as she sent the instructor crashing to a wall. No doubt the force hurt her a lot, especially with no aura. Everyone was shocked at the sight, Nora was no longer cheering for her red head teammate because she was too shocked to say a word. Team RWBY, Emerald and Mercury none say a word.

 **(Music end)**

"Velvet!" Jaune shouted worried.

"That is enough!" Goodwitch finally made the call" the match is over!"

But Pyrrha wasn't stopping she kept using her polarity wanting to crush the woman's body through the wall. She also focused her semblance on her blade and foot wanting to crush both body parts. This has to be done, Velvet has to be taken out so she can have Jaune all to herself….

" _What...? No...This is not what I want...I don't want to kill her…."_

"Velvet!" Jaune ended up jumping from the stands running to them" Pyrrha stop!"

"Miss Nikos stop right now!" followed Goodwitch.

"…...…...…."

"I said stop!" the blond teacher ended using her crop and semblance on the red head stopping her actions on the long haired woman.

The red head gasped realizing her mistake as she stood still under Goodwitch's telepathy. Her eyes widened in shock and horror staring at the downed body of Velve, Jaune was helping her up checking on her. The red head gazed around the stands, all the students were shocked at her actions. Some were looking at her in pure fear. Her teammates and RWBY were in shock.

They never thought she will do such a thing being the calm minded person she is. Until she let anger and jealousy get the better of her. Pyrrha was no longer under the blond teacher's semblance seemed she has finally calmed down. The red head has dropped her weapons, tears were forming staring at the body of the instructor.

"I...I'm sorry...I'm sorry…."

"Mr. Arc get Miss Crowe to the infirmary immediately!" Goodwitch took charge as the blond leader didn't argued getting the young woman out of the arena, she turned to the students" class will be dismissed for today."

She turned to the red head champion clearly upset" as for you Miss Nikos. We have a lot to talk about in my office."

"...…..."

* * *

(Time skip)

Velvet wasn't happy, she was in a bad mood. She spent over an hour in the infirmary having her wounds treated. She only only had her left shoulder hurt which it was bandaged already. A few bruises, fractures and cut nothing serious that will endanger her life. Honestly she's been through worse remembering the times she got recklessly hurt fighting daemons back in her world and it was the young malak Laphicet who healed her injuries.

After being treated she was lectured by the nurse and the doctor, telling her that moving was a bad idea. But she still didn't listened and left the place. After that her younger brother arrived with team RWBY and JNR all worried sick. They also failed in convincing her to stay in the infirmary. There was no way they were going to stop her from getting to Goodwitch's office. She needed to talk to Pyrrha, there were so many thoughts running in her head.

For starters, what was the point in challenging her? Why so much desire in fighting her? Velvet didn't understood the red head's anger towards her. Or why she wanted her not to hold back on her. It was just a match but to the Mistral champion, it was something more. Why did Pyrrha hated her? What did she do to make her so angry? Instead of feeling upset for her behavior, she was worried. The older Crowe reached the door that was Goodwitch's office and knocked a couple of times.

There was no answer, which annoyed her. Of course she wasn't going to answer because she knew she will be expecting her. The former therion grinned as she started knocking nonstop, knowing this was going to ticked off the blond teacher. And she was right, the door immediately opened revealing a frustrated Glynda Goodwitch. Behind her stood Pyrrha seated in one of the seats of her office.

"Yes Miss Crowe. I heard you the first time."

"Then why didn't you open the door when I first knocked?"

"Because I was having an important discussion with Miss Nikos. What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in the infirmary."

"My wounds got treated and now I'm ready to go. Are you done talking to her?"

"Not exactly. There's still more to discuss. But knowing you, you're not going to let me finish are you?"

"I only need to speak with her for a couple of minutes. After that, you can take over and this time, there won't be no interruptions."

"I do hope you're right" she sighed adjusting her glasses" all right, I will leave you alone with her. I still need to file my report for Ozpin"

She left as Velvet entered the office closing the door behind her. Pyrrha remained seated but she hasn't made eye contact with her. The red head refused to look at her, not after what she did. There was a moment during that match that she wanted to hurt the instructor badly. To a point that she wanted to kill her. The thought terrified her so much, she didn't wanted that for Velvet. She would never attempt to take her life even if Jaune doesn't have feelings for her, because of the older Crowe. The long haired woman has taken a seat next to her, only she was keeping a glance at her.

"Everyone's worried about you" she finally spoke.

The red head finally looked at her" huh….?"

"Your teammates and team RWBY, they're worried for you."

"They are?" she whispered" even...Jaune?"

"Even him. They were scared at first but they got worried. They're still asking of you."

"Why?" she whispered again" why would they worried about me?"

"Because they're your friends and friends worried about each other, last I checked."

"...…..."

"Pyrrha, what happened? Why did you acted that way during the match? Why did you even challenged me in the first place? I know they're lots of questions but I need answers."

"I lost control, it wasn't like me at all. I let my anger took a hold on me and that's not who I am. I never let my better judgment get the best of me" tears formed as she sniffed.

"Okay that's the answer for the first question. Why did you challenged me? You know very well you can't challenge teachers."

"But you still accepted…."

"I feel you earned the right to fight me because you have proven to be a skilled huntress. But this isn't about me, it's about you."

"I thought...I thought if I defeated you in battle, then maybe…." she paused as more tears formed.

"Maybe what?"

"Then maybe, Jaune will be happy and he will accept me more. That he might look up after me more than he looks up at you."

Velvet stood silent for a few seconds before speaking" why? Jaune already looks up at you. You're his partner and friend, he respects you as much as he respects the rest of his teammates and team RWBY."

"Yes that is true. But what I'm talking about is different...I know it was foolish of me. But this isn't about acknowledgment or respect...It's about affection...I want him to like me more than you…."

"I don't follow" the older Crowe didn't understood what she was saying.

"Velvet...I like him, I like Jaune. Do you understand now?" tears fell.

The former therion's eyes widened now she understood what she was talking about" I see, you feel that way for him. Does he know?"

"No, I don't have the guts to tell him. But it will be pointless to tell him."

"Why? You should-"

"Please Velvet don't try to convince me to tell him my feelings" the red head gave a short laugh" it won't do anything because he doesn't feel that way for me. He doesn't like me, in that way...Because" she sobbed staring at her" he likes you…."

"...…..."

"No, he doesn't like you. He loves you. He loves you so much, he will do anything for you. His devotion and loyalty for you are out of this world."

The long haired woman stood seated in her place, her features clearly say she was shocked. But should she feel that way? After all, he kissed her back at the dance and it was one heck of a kiss. She didn't blushed but instead she pretended like she didn't know anything about it.

"You haven't noticed?" Pyrrha stood shocked buying her facade" the way he looks at you, the way he smiles at you, the way his eyes have that sparkle whenever he's talking to you...When he kissed you at the dance? Yes I was there, I saw it and for that I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pry on something very personal. But surely you must know by now how he feels for you."

Velvet only rubbed her forehead trying to ignore the feeling in her stomach, her heart beating faster and her cheeks heating up.

"Do you?" the red head asked again.

"The kiss he gave me, was enough to give me the idea" she finished with a sigh honestly, she never thought Jaune would feel that strongly for her.

"I shouldn't be asking but...Do you feel the same way?" her vivid green eyes were on her.

"...…..."

"I'm sorry, it is not my business to know how you feel for him. But at least you know how I feel for him. No matter what I do, Jaune will never feel that way for me. I thought if I beat you in battle he could possibly have a change of heart and develop feelings for me" she sobbed" I know, it sounds so ridiculous Velvet like something out of a fairy tale. But this isn't a fairy tale, it's reality. Jaune's feelings for you are so strong he will never stop loving you. He will love you until the end, even in death he will never stop feeling that way for you" she sobbed.

"I'm sorry" that was all the former therion could say" I wish things were different between you two."

"So am I" she smiled as she was still in tears" but it is different sadly. Every time I see you and Jaune together talking, smiling and even laughing, I always got jealous and it made me so angry to feel that way. Because I know better. I should appreciate his friendship, how he respects and cares for me...But it's not enough. I wish he could love me as much as he loves you…."

Velvet could feel her cheeks reddening feeling nervous, embarrassed and honestly she hated feeling like this. The way Pyrrha spoke of Jaune's feelings towards her and how strong they are.

"I want you to know that I don't hate you. I'm sorry for what I did to you at the match, it wasn't my intention to hurt you that way. My jealousy got the better of me and it shouldn't have never happened. I respect you and look up after you just like everyone else. I know you're not to blame for Jaune having feelings for you…."

"Maybe it is" the former therion spoke in a somber tone" I'm the one that saved his life, I'm the one that took him in when his own father gave up on him, I'm the one who trained him and made him strong. If any of that hadn't happened, he wouldn't be feeling this way for me…."

"Maybe, but you still chose to be there for him when he needed a friend. The reason he loves you it's because you changed his life for the better. You turned him into a better person and for that, he feels like he owes you a debt of a life time. Eventually he developed feelings for you as time went by. It's not your fault Velvet that's what makes love strange, it happens when we least expected. Maybe Jaune didn't had a clue how he feels for you and when he realized the truth, he was completely shocked not knowing what to do."

"...…..."

"The important question, how do you feel about him? You won't answer, because you still don't know. It takes time to figure out one's feelings."

"What about you? What will you do?"

"What can I do? Live with it, until I can find a way to move on. It won't be easy but with time I might be able to let go and see him only as a friend."

"I'm sorry Pyrrha. I'm sorry that you have to go through all of this."

"Don't be. I should have never treated you like that in our match. I'm sorry, I hope somehow you can forgive me."

"I already did. I will never get angry with my students."

"Thank you Velvet" more tears smiling" you really are the best teacher Beacon has to offer."

"Don't know about that. Are you going to be okay with Goodwitch alone?"

"I'll manage, she wasn't happy in the least. But what's important you don't hate me."

"Never" she smiled.

"A word of advice. Don't take too long to realize your feelings. You might be hurting Jaune more with silence than telling him you don't like him. It's not mandatory to fall in love with someone it's all about mutual feelings. What you feel for each other is the most important thing."

"Thanks for the advice."

* * *

(Time skip: the next day)

Velvet laid comfortable in her bed. It was strange after having that talk with Pyrrha she felt so much better with herself. In fact she was able to have a great rest. Best sleep she's had in a while. Even in the smile in her face was able to tell. That is, until she started chuckling in her sleep. Maybe she was having a nice dream, she kept on chuckling. The older Crowe was feeling something licking her feet, it was wet and sticky.

The young woman kept on chuckling feeling her feet getting licked, it felt weird and good at the same time. Laphicet who was already awake was covering his mouth preventing himself from laughing too hard. His sister was sleeping so it wouldn't be long before she wakes up and realized what was responsible for the licking. Or maybe the younger Crowe will end up spilling the beans after all.

"Ugh...heh heh Laphi stop doing that...It tickles…."

" _I can't help it"_ his muffled laughter was heard throughout the dorm" Velvet...It's not me. I'm not the one doing that to your feet. You should wake up and see what's licking your them."

"...…..…..."

"Huh...What?!" chest nut eyes snapped opened still feeling her feet getting licked" if it's not you then who?!"

"Arf!"

"What is that?!" the older Crowe went under the covers to find the source that was licking her feet.

She grabbed it. It was small, a dog. It was a Pembroke Welsh corgi black-headed tricolor with gray eyes. Velvet kept staring at it while he waged his bobbed tail looking so happy to see her. He barked again and she couldn't helped but fell victim to it's undying cuteness.

It was adorable it reminded her of Niko's pets Orthie and Russ, they were so cute and playful before they were turned into the therion Orthus. It was impossible not to pet him because he was looking forward to it. So she pet it, on his head, behind the ears, on his belly and his back, he sure loved it all. Velvet was smiling as she kept on petting the small dog while Laphicet watched and he eventually joined in, petting the cute dog.

"Hey there, and who might you be?" she already loved the dog" just how did you got here?"

"I don't know. When I woke up, he was already here. Can we keep him please?" begged Laphicet.

"I don't think so. He might have an owner."

"He doesn't have a collar with a badge. So he might be a stray. Please Velvet let's keep him."

"You know very well we can't keep a pet here" she stood in thought gazing at the cute corgi.

"Then what should we do? I don't want to throw him away. At least we should keep him until we can find his owner."

"We might not search too long for his owner after all" Velvet smiled petting his head" call it a hunch. I have a feeling who might be."

"Really? You do?" blinked the teen.

"In this school. There's only one person who will be crazy enough to bring a dog here. One team leader to be precise."

"Who?"

* * *

Laphicet had to asked seriously. Velvet didn't needed to be a fortune teller or a psychic reader to know that somehow, this cute corgi belongs to one Ruby Rose. Like she said, she had a strong hunch the silver eyed petite it's the owner of the dog. The former therion had the dog under her trench coat hiding it from playing view. She didn't wanted Goodwitch or any other teacher seeing it, because she might get in trouble.

And she's already in hot water with the blond teacher, she didn't wanted any further problems with her. Laphi was with her pretending the dog wasn't with them. At least they reached the dorm hallway without raising any suspicions. Reaching the door that belongs to team RWBY's dorm Velvet made her brother stay quiet as she started listening in on the door.

"I'm telling you guys he's not here!" said the worried Ruby.

"How can he disappeared just like that? He was here not too long ago" asked Weiss.

"Don't underestimate Zwei, he's a lot stronger than he looks" followed by Yang.

"As long as he's not on my belongings, I don't care where he is" it had to be Blake.

"Hey don't be mean Blake, Zwei is cute and nice" the silver eyed petite argued with her teammate's comment.

"We found the owner all right" Velvet muttered to her brother as he nodded, she knocked on the door.

The door opened revealing the RWBY leader and her eyes were on the dog the older Crowe was holding.

"Looking for someone?"

"Zwei!" Ruby quickly snatched the corgi from the long haired instructor hugging him" where were you boy? I was so worried."

"Arf!"

"It had to be you, I knew it" Velvet decided to lecture the petite taking the Beacon student manual from one of the pockets of her trench coat" page six, pets are NOT allowed inside of the school building."

"That's bull crap of course they will allow pets in the school. I mean, we have Blake" Yang gave a grin obviously she was kidding.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that" the cat faunus glared at her partner.

"I know we're not allowed to have pets in the school. But we recently got Zwei" explained the red cloak leader" dad sent him to us on the mail just this morning."

"What?" Laphicet thought he heard wrong.

Velvet gazed at the cylinder can Yang was holding. There was also a mountain of cans that were obviously dog food, along with a can opener. Looks like their father thought of everything.

"Let me get this straight" the older Crowe took a breath" your dad sent your dog, in the mail in that?" she pointed to the cylinder can that the blond brawler was holding" isn't that animal cruelty?"

"He does stuff like this all the time" said the brawler.

"I don't want to meet him...Ever" the long haired instructor crossed her arms, so he never taught his daughters to cook or clean and he mistreats a cute defenseless animal. It didn't sound like" father of the year" material to her.

"I think he's cute" Weiss was smiling approving of the corgi, she petted him once.

"Wow you're smiling!" Laphicet was shocked staring at the heiress.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" she glared at the younger Crowe" I can smile if I want to."

"I'm sorry, I just never saw you smiling before."

"I know Laphi, the first time I saw Weiss smiling I was just as shocked" followed Ruby.

"Like this" he gave a big smile.

"Or this!" the silver eyed petite followed with an even bigger smile.

"Hphm...Children being children" the heiress crossed her arms.

*Will all first year students please report to the amphitheater* Goodwitch's voiced sounded through the microphone.

"Time to go" Velvet left the dorm followed by her brother" don't be late."

* * *

Students from all the four schools have gathered in the amphitheater. One part showed the ones from Atlas Academy wearing their white and gray uniform. On another part showed the students from Haven Academy with their black uniform. Strange Velvet didn't spotted Emerald, Mercury or Cinder among the crowd. This only made her suspicions for the three even stronger. On another side stood students from Shade Academy, neither of them were wearing an official school uniform.

Maybe Vacuo didn't actually had one, she didn't know much of the desert kingdom. Finally stood a corner with students wearing the uniform that belongs to Beacon Academy. Team RWBY and JNR had their regular attires. Pyrrha wasn't present due that she got detention because what happened during the match yesterday. It made the older Crowe worried that they might not get a mission since only official team of four can take them.

"Quiet. Quiet please" said Goodwitch standing in the stage with the headmaster" Professor Ozpin would like to share a few words before we begin."

"Today we stand together, united. Mistral, Atlas, Vacuo, Vale. The four Kingdom of Remnant. On this day nearly eighty years ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of greed, and of oppression. A war that was about much more than where borders fell or who traded with whom. But about the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons, one of which being the destruction of all forms of art and self expression. As you all are well aware that was something many could not stand for."

"As a result, those who opposed this tyranny began naming their children after one of the core aspects of art itself. Color. It was their way to demonstrate that not only would they refuse to tolerate this oppression, but neither would the generations to come. And it was a trend that is held to this very day. We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity. Through diversity. As I have said, today we stand together, united. But this bond cannot exist without effort. Which is why today while the rest of the world celebrates peace, huntsmen and huntress will work to uphold it."

"As first year students. You will be tasked with shadowing a professional. Huntsman or Huntress on a mission. Some of you may be taken out of the kingdom for several days. Others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter which path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training and remember to do your very best."

Everyone applauded as he left the stage. Velvet remained silent the entire time. Whenever he brings the word" peace" it only reminds her of the lie the other headmasters and council members are keeping from the rest of the world. A secret that needed to be kept a secret of the identity of the real enemy of this world.

But this is all they could do, try to uphold the fake peace by protecting the people from the creatures of Grimm. The former therion noticed that Ruby was holding a backpack with the emblem of Beacon. It made her wondered what could she be carrying since her weapon was strapped on her back as usual. The older Crowe decided to pay no attention to it for now, as she checked the clock on her scroll.

"Ozpin already made the necessary adjustments for our mission. We are to meet up with the huntsman at the docking bay right now."

"Good, now let's all go save the world!" Ruby couldn't be more excited than everyone.

* * *

On their way outside of the school they spotted team CFVY that has returned from a long term mission. Velvet took noticed at the expression of their faces, they were all tired. She couldn't blamed them, they were on that mission for almost a week. Who knows how many hordes of Grimm they fought, anyone would feel exhausted. It was explained by the faunus member of the team Velvet Scarlatina, that their delayed was due to the larger numbers of the dark creatures just as the older Crowe thought.

Good thing they didn't encountered boss type Grimm or Code Red Grimm, that would have been bad even for a second year team like CFVY. After biding farewell to the team they saw the bullhead ship that was going to take them to their destination. They all stopped when they saw the person, or more precise the huntsman that was going to lead them for the mission. They were all in shock and many of their expression were priceless like the Schnee heiress.

"Professor Oobleck?" Weiss said in utter shock.

Said teacher and professional huntsman was wearing something different from his usual class suit. The man was wearing a long brown great coat, khaki buttoned safari shirt, and a pith helmet. Finally he was carrying a large backpack on his back, bigger than the one Ruby was carrying.

Velvet thought things couldn't go worse but they did. She wanted to curse at Ozpin. Of all the teachers in Beacon he has to choose the one with a high caffeine level. But then again, it could have been even worse. At least it wasn't Port, or Goodwitch for the matter. It was hard to say if they were in good hands. Will they be safe under the care of someone like him? That is yet to be seen.

"Yes I'm afraid those bags won't be necessary girls. Seeing as you opted to shadow a huntsman on what is now essentially a reconnaissance mission. I can assure you we will not be establishing a single base of operations. Rather we will traversing several miles of hazardous wasteland, and making camp in any inhabitable locations we may tumble upon. I've packed all our essentials myself provided the air course readied the airship. And it's Dr. Oobleck. I didn't earn a PhD for fun thank you very much" he stared at the heiress.

" _This is off to a great start"_ Velvet could only rubbed her forehead because she might feel a headache coming on any minute, there was only one man to blame for this punishment _" if only I could devour Ozpin…."_

"Come now children and ladies" he took noticed of the older Crowe accompanying them" according to my schedule we are already three minutes behind, schedule" and just like that he used his impressive speed to head to the air ship.

"Well all right then looks like we're going to save the world with, Dr. Oobleck okay yeah when you say it out loud it sounds worse" Ruby sighed and her team agreed.

" _I'm going to regret coming to this mission"_ followed the former therion.

"Save the world?"

They turned to see Nora, Ren and Jaune. Velvet's eyes locked with the blond knight for a moment but this was the last thing she needed. After her talk with Pyrrha. Now all that matters was focusing on the coming mission. That is if it's true that there is a White Fang hideout in the Southeast of Vale. The three members of the former JNPR didn't looked happy, it was understandable. Because they were lacking one member, they won't be able to take on any missions.

"You're going on world-saving missions without us?" said the Valkyrie" I'm hurt and sad! Maybe a little hungry? That last one's not my fault, though Ren!" she looked at her childhood friend turned his back at her because maybe he was out of pancake mix, not enough to satisfy her hunger.

"Sounds exciting, where are ya going?" asked Jaune.

"Oh just outside of the kingdom" said Ruby.

"That's great" the Arc kept his excitement in check because they weren't doing anything since their red head teammate was having detention.

"We don't have much to do" said Ren.

"It's going to be so boring!" whined the Valkyrie.

"Hey, if you guys aren't doing anything. You can party with us tonight" said Sun along with Neptune.

"We're shadowing a crime specialist. All inner-city detective stuff. We get junior badges" said the blue haired teen.

"Oooooohh!" Jaune was thinking about how exciting must be before reality crashed down on him" but I don't think we're allowed to join other teams on missions" he gave a sigh.

"We usually go to the city with you guys, which means stuff's always exploding and junk. So we thought this might be a better way to check out the kingdom when it's y'know, normal" said the monkey faunus.

"Well-" the silver eyed petite started.

"Four minutes ladies!" Oobleck shouted in the distance before he entered the ship again.

"Let's get going already" Velvet really wanted to get this over with.

"You know" Laphicet got close to his sister" usually I complain whenever you go to these kinds of missions without me. This time, I'm glad I'm staying behind."

"How I envy you" she muttered while he laughed.

"Well, uh wish us luck" said the RWBY leader.

They finally left heading to the bullhead ship as it engines were now roaring ready to depart from the docking bay. Velvet made a quick stopped as she turned to the teens leaving in the distance. Jaune has stopped while the others kept on walking, their eyes met again. The blond knight could only offered her a smile and a wave as he was wishing her good luck on her mission. Laphicet joined him doing the same thing.

The older Crowe smiled waving at them both, joining with the others. Her focus was the mission, nothing else. As for the leader of JNPR, she will have to think about it later. Because honestly, she didn't know what to say to him regarding his feelings for her. She needed time and most importantly a little time away from him as much as it pains her. She was the last to entered the ship as the back hatch closed and soon, it was flying away from Beacon.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Another long chapter hope you folks enjoy it.**

 **-Boy I might have to change the rating of the story if this keeps up. Because originally I was planning to make Velvet masturbate while showering but in the end I chose not to. I stopped her right on time so to those pervy readers forgive me if you didn't got your fantasy come true. I know it's mine (grinning like a pervert).**

 **-I really wish RT would have made an episode where team RWBY and JNPR exchange weapons with their partners. I think it would have been awesome and interesting seeing them using other weapons that aren't their own.**

 **-This chapter was the tipping point for Pyrrha. She finally exploded in the worse possible way from all the anger and jealousy she was feeling for Velvet. Because of it she got her hurt during their match and got detention and who knows what other kind of trouble she might get herself in the future. Honestly I mean no ill intent towards her I love her character very much but for this story, she was needed to act this way which is OOC, in my opinion. But then again Pyrrha has been holding it in for so long until she couldn't hold it any longer. Still I think she was OOC because she's very patient.**

 **-My favorite part of this chapter and the obvious sign for the title was the heart to heart talk between Velvet and Pyrrha. Finally telling her how much Jaune loves her and she starting to understand the length of those feelings. Still she doesn't know what she feels for him. Let's just say Velvet is in for a long journey to uncover and realize her feelings for the kind loveable blond. But in the end Velvet and Pyrrha solved their differences and now they have fixed their friendship. Hopefully, things will start looking good for them.**

 **-As I said this chapter was half filler/half canon with team RWBY+Velvet and Oobleck going to the Mt. Glenn mission. Things are going to be a little different from canon but it will still be action packed and cool. Don't worry about JNPR and Laphicet they will get the piece of the action. Let's just say the events of the Breach are going to be more intense than in canon.**

 **-Off topic this year's E3 seemed..I don't know boring. I'm happy for Far Cry 5, The last of Us 2, Assassin's Creed Origins, Skull and Bones which seems very interesting, Metro Exodus, Anthem. But they haven't announce any Vita games FUCK. The one thing I am most excited looking forward to is Dissidia Final Fantasy NT for the PS4 coming early 2018. Yet another reason to get a PS4 damn it. Better start saving up cash or I will go crazy.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Mt. Glenn


	21. Mt Glenn

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

* * *

Chapter 21 Mt. Glenn

(Location: above the skies of the capital city of Vale western region of the Sonus continent Kingdom of Vale Remnant)

Ever since they left Beacon Velvet started feeling restless. She didn't know why it started, the moment she got on the bullhead ship. She wanted to get this over with. Or more like a hunch to kill and destroy, which it wasn't healthy. The older Crowe just wanted some action, some Grimm killing might be the therapy she needs. That is why she was really hoping they'd encountered some of the creatures wherever they were going.

Or better yet White fang grunts, pretty weakling amateurs that she didn't needed to use her artes to beat them anxiety was killing her. This was the first time she really wanted to to get some fighting done. Action was exactly what her body was asking, no words. The former therion wanted to forget about everything back at the school. The blasted paperwork, the teachers, the smart ass headmaster who put her in this mission and of course, him. Again she thought of Jaune why couldn't she get the blond out of her head.

This mission better be what the doctor ordered or she will have a serious time dealing with all of this. It wasn't the blond leader of JNPR, but it was that freaking kiss and that damn dream. Once she lands in their destination she hopes to keep her mind very busy. At least she was experiencing something for the first time while traveling the ship. The back hatch was opened and they were currently holding on to the safety grip to prevent themselves from falling off.

All the times she has ride the bullhead it was always with the hatch closed and seated inside. But this way, they have a better view of the world below. Not recommended for the faint of heart especially, those with fear of heights. Suddenly a smile spread Velvet lips. If they were here Jaune would be spilling his guts right about now. This wasn't the view for him considering his motion sickness. Glad he wasn't here, and her eyes widened.

" _Stop thinking about him. The mission is what matters now."_

"I guess I just never saw you as much of a fighter" Yang's comment interrupted the older Crowe's thoughts.

"I admit I fancy myself more of an, intellectual" spoke Oobleck" but I can assure you, as a huntsman, I've had my fair share of tussels."

"Like the mushroom?" Ruby was confused.

"Those are truffles" corrected Blake.

"Like the sprout?" the red cloak girl was still confused.

"Those are brussels" corrected Yang.

Velvet rolled her eyes at the silver eyed girl. Maybe being in this mission with team RWBY wasn't going to be that bad after all. She admitted spending more time with JNPR, even CFVY and tragically the late team CRDL. But never she has joined up with the all-girl team. This will be her first mission with them and of course, with another teacher.

At least she'll be able to see what Oobleck has to offer on the battlefield. He has already proven to be the fastest talker in Beacon and barely anyone can keep up with him, when it comes to his lectures. He has to be good, he wouldn't be a teacher if that wasn't the case. He considered himself an" intellectual" as he stated but he has fought before.

"Besides, given my expertise in the field of history, as well as my dabblings in the art of archeological surveys, our dear headmaster saw it fit to assign me to this particular, assignment" resumed the teacher.

" _He's going to let us do all the fighting"_ Velvet called it, this was going to be one of those missions that can be considered boring with someone like Oobleck in charge _" note to self, find a way to devour Ozpin."_

Besides things weren't so bad as she thought. If she can get more time fighting Grimm, White Fang members of whatever than the better. The more she battles, the more she will have to forget about her problems back at Beacon. So either way, this was a win win situation for her. Her brother was safe back at the school and he was spared of these torture and Jaune wasn't here either. All in all the older Crowe can see this mission as some kind of twisted vacation.

"What does history has to do with this?" asked Weiss who stood next to the teacher.

"My, what a preposterous question you silly girl! Why history is the backbone of our very society. And the liver! And probably the kidneys if I were to wager."

"And that means…?"

"The southeast quadrant outside of Vale is home to wild forests and deep caves. But, it is also the location to one of the kingdoms greatest failures."

"Mountain Glenn" answered Ruby.

Velvet gave a nod everyone has read about it back in Oobleck's class. The end of a once great civilization now, it was nothing but a barren wasteland. Which it was the perfect place for a Grimm nest and also the perfect hideout for a terrorist organization like the White Fang. It was completely deserted, abandoned and filled with the dark creatures. It has to be" the one" place for a hideout of criminals. No one will suspect Mt. Glenn to be it. Not to mention it was outside of the border of the kingdom making it more dangerous to access. This has to be the place.

"That's right, it was an expansion of Vale" even Yang knew about it" but in the end it was overrun by Grimm and fenced off from the rest of the city."

"Correct! And now it stands abandoned, as a dark reminder" replied Oobleck.

"And a likely place for a hideout" Blake read Velvet's thoughts, she was determined to fight the White Fang if they were here.

"Precisely" the history teacher grinned adjusting his round glasses" Miss Crowe, you used to travel all over Sonus before coming to Beacon. Have you ever been to Mountain Glenn?"

"This will be my first time. Laphi and I only traveled the safest parts of the kingdom but still…I've had my fair share of tussels" she imitated the teacher but gazed back at Ruby" not the mushroom, not the sprout, not the truffles and not the brussels."

"I kinda knew that" she pouted while the rest of her team rolled their eyes.

"We're here ladies!" said Oobleck.

* * *

The ship slowly started it's descend into the deserted city. Once it reached a safe height to land team RWBY jumped, landing on the ground giving a dramatic poses with their weapons. Velvet just jumped off landing without doing anything. Oobleck just landed holding his thermos, a detail the former therion forgot to noticed. The history teacher took a long sip of the coffee as everyone took a long look at the area.

Velvet has truly never been to Mt. Glenn before but she wasn't missing on anything special. Just as everyone has described, it was a barren wasteland. Filled with abandoned buildings and houses, many of them looked very old like they were ready to fall down at any minute. Once more the older Crowe noted the fact that this has to be the place. Deserted, abandoned, old, tore down and probably housing it's Grimm.

"Ladies, you still may be students, but as of this moment your first mission as a huntress has begun."

Velvet didn't know if she should laughed or rolled her eyes at the teacher's comment. Both RWBY and JNPR have already fought the White Fang on numerous occasions and even fought stronger than normal Grimm. They fought Torchwick piloting a prototype of the Altesian Paladin which is supposed to be Atlas latest combat model mech, and that was without her help. In her book both first year teams were already full fledged huntresses with all of their accomplishments. Yet, this was their first official mission. This was already a success for the older Crowe trusting the all girl team.

"From this point forward you need to do exactly as I say. Do you understand? Miss Crowe you will be second in command due to your experience and skills as a veteran huntress."

The former therion gave a nod she had a feeling she will be named second in charge of the mission. Team RWBY gave a nod at Oobleck's orders, they were will to follow his orders for the success of the mission.

"Ruby!" the history teacher snapped at the red cloak petite who was startled" I thought I told you to leave your bag back at school."

The silver eyed girl was indeed still holding the black backpack she had since arriving at the amphitheater to hear Ozpin's speech, she already had the perfect excuse to counter his argument" but, uh you hadn't told us to listen to you yet…So I didn't."

"She has a point" Velvet gave a smirk.

"Yes, she's not wrong" Oobleck understood her argument" very well Ruby leave your bag here we can pick it up upon our return."

"But I-waa-"

"Young lady what in the world could you possibly have in that bag that is so important to bring here?"

"Her dog" replied the older Crowe.

"That is not true!" she pointed to the long haired instructor" you have no evidence and I made sure you didn't recorded-"

She was wrong as Velvet has taken her scroll showing everyone a footage of the silver eyed leader taking Zwei and putting him on the black backpack before leaving the team's dorm.

"Would you stop doing that?!" Ruby was annoyed" this is starting to get tiring!"

"You should stop doing things that aren't allowed" the young woman kept her smirk.

To prove further true to the scroll footage Zwei popped out of the backpack being his usual happy cute self panting. Weiss and Yang looked happy to see him again, sooner than usual. Blake on the other hand, wasn't that interested seeing the dog.

"Get back in the bag" the red cloak girl whispered.

"Woof!"

"We're here to investigate an abandoned urban jungle teeming with death and hostility and you, brought a dog?"

Velvet felt bad for Ruby most likely Oobleck will scold her for bringing a defenseless animal to a dangerous place.

"I-uhh…!"

"Genius!" the history teacher has taken the dog spinning him around but he didn't minded at all" canines are historically known for their perceptive nose and heightened sense of sound. Making them excellent companions for hunts such as ours!"

"Ruff!"

"I'm a genius" Ruby said in triumph" in your face Velvet!"

"Took me by surprise" it's all the older Crowe could say with Oobleck's comment, though it was true.

Weiss and Yang face palmed while Blake sighed.

"So, what are your orders doctor?"

"Ah! Yes! Straight to the chase, I like it!" he dropped Zwei rudely" as you have been informed the Southeast area has been marked as a recent hotspot for Grimm activity. Now there are several possible explanations for this behavior. One of which being, Grimm."

The girls were all confused even Velvet because his statement didn't made sense until he brought up the last part.

"Uhh, what?" said Ruby.

"Grimm, a creature of Grimm approximately hundred yards from us at this very moment."

"What?!" shouted Yang.

Following his direction they all saw a Beowulf slowly walking alone. Obviously it hasn't noticed them yet. Everyone reacted sheathing their weapons while the former therion wanted some action.

"Stop" said Oobleck.

"Huh?"

"There are a number of reasons why Grimm would congregate in this particular area. The most likely of which would be their attraction to negativity. Sadness, envy, loneliness, hatred, all qualities that are likely held by our hidden group harboring ill intent."

"So, what now?" asked the red cloak leader.

"We wait, we track, if the specimen leads us to it's pack, that pack may subsequently lead us to our prey."

"How long do we wait?" asked Yang.

"It's uncertain, hours, days, weeks, why lone Grimm have been known to stand isolated from the pack for months-and there's the whole pack."

"Finally" Velvet unsheathed her blade her blood was boiling for some fighting, she saw the whole pack of Beowulves.

"What?" Weiss couldn't believe it.

"And now they've seen us."

"What?!"

"And now they've seen us!" Oobleck shouted because he thought the heiress didn't heard him the first time.

"I take it tracking it is out of the question" said Ruby.

"An accurate assumption, yes."

"What's the plan then?" asked Yang.

"We kill them before they kill us" the older Crowe charged at the pack.

"To put it precisely than Miss Crowe. Show me what you're capable of."

"Cover your ears Zwei" said the red cloak girl as the dog did as told.

Velvet didn't cared how many there were. She kicked and sliced through the ones that were closest to her. Team RWBY has followed shortly after Oobleck's command. So she kept in mind, she wasn't alone. There was no need to keep an eye on the girls. They have proven to be capable in this kind of situation.

Yang blasted one Beowulf, Weiss cut through a few, Blake did the same, Ruby blasted a few more and she basically did all the above. She cut one with her blade, she cut another with the blade on her boot. No artes just her fighting skills and it felt good. This was exactly what she needed to forget her problems. Some Grimm ass kicking therapy, very effective. Just like that, it was over. The Beowulf pack was eliminated in seconds as the girls before a handful of corpses that started vanishing shortly.

"Heh, piece of cake" Ruby said cockily.

"Do not celebrate yet, for I am certain this is the first bout of many. Shall we continue?" said Oobleck.

"Let them come" Velvet stood focused wanting to cut down more Grimm.

"Is it just me or is Velvet acting more" fiercely" than usual" Weiss muttered to Yang and Blake.

"Probably needs to work off some stress from all the school work. Must be a real pain" replied the blond brawler, she had no idea how closed she is to hitting the nail on the head.

* * *

True to the history teacher's words those pack of Beowulves were truly the first of many encounters. Team RWBY and Velvet has taken down so many of the creatures. It seemed like minutes that they kept on fighting, when it's really been hours. While they were busting their asses off doing the hard work, it was no surprise Oobleck was checking down the terrain. The former therion stole a few glances at him and she saw him checking some grass.

A frown was formed on her lips, how she hated being right. He was the kind of teacher who likes to watch while others fights his battle for him. Sure he's a teacher but during this mission he's a huntsman too. Meaning he should at least give a hand to other fellow huntsmen and huntresses. As the fighting continued the older Crowe was able to tell that the girls were starting to get tired. They were strong and skilled but team RWBY had a limit and right now, they were reaching it.

"Excellent work girls!"

Velvet wanted to say a couple of words to him. But chose not to because she was enjoying herself too much killing Grimm. The others might be getting tired but she was having a freaking blast. The more of the creatures appeared, the better. They have yet taken down another pack of Beowulves while she was making sure they were dead. Not that Grimm were smart enough to play dead unless, Salem was controlling them. But none of these seemed to be possess by the queen of Grimm. Just another batch of cleaning the dark creatures.

"Unfortunately there doesn't seem to be any signs of criminal operations in this sector. Oh well, moving on!" the teacher started walking off.

Velvet sheathed her blade back not looking happy. Sure killing Grimm was fun and she was loving it as stress reliever. But if there wasn't any evidence here of the White Fang, then this mission will be for nothing. She needed to find the connection between Torchwick, the faunus group and Cinder. The long haired woman was sure there was a connection and she was the one leading them all with Emerald and Mercury being her underlings. But so far, no luck.

With only Grimm and no White Fang in Mt. Glenn it will be back to square one. There was also that other concern that they didn't know what the intruder at the CCT was after, or what she did. Ironwood said they were working on it, so they haven't found nothing yet. Velvet didn't wanted to return to Beacon empty handed, she knew this must be the place where the faunus group was hiding. It didn't mattered how long they will have to stay here, they will find their evidence.

"Hey doc" Yang started" you know I was actually looking forward to seeing a pro huntsman in action. Like fighting or at least helping us fight?"

"Wrong huntsman" muttered Velvet causing Ruby to giggled and Blake to snickered.

"Ah, but I am in action, scouring the ruins of this once great city for any signs of irregularity."

"Guard duty" spoke the older Crowe.

"Precisely. Not every mission is filled with terror and heroism girls. Sometimes it's just a heightened form of extermination. Remember, this is a job, and you singed up for it. I do hope you understand that."

"Well, yeah o-of course!" retorted the blond brawler.

* * *

The next couple of hours have been very tiring for the group. They encountered more Grimm much to Velvet's delight and they were all Beowulves. So they were all easy to dispose of. But they kept on coming in packs and eventually it was starting to look like the older Crowe was the one killing more of the creatures than team RWBY themselves. During the small breaks they were taking the long haired instructor noticed Oobleck asking questions to the girls.

He first asked Yang why did she choose to become a huntress? The former therion wasn't really surprised when she heard her answer. Yang was a thrill seeker, she loves to seek adventures and get in all kinds of trouble. Not an honest reason to become a huntress but at least she believes in what she fights for. She also answered if she can help people along the way then it was even better. It was a win win thing, typical Yang answer making Velvet smirked.

The second person he asked was Weiss as the Schnee heiress was currently busy dispatching some Grimm. Her answer was obvious born into the Schnee family she has a legacy to uphold. But once she learned to fight she wants to carry on her duty as a huntress. Velvet felt proud for her it was similar to what she told her back in Vale. She would rather fight and help people over a lousy corporate job. The heiress has made the right choice according to the long haired instructor. The third member of RWBY he asked was Blake, her answer was also predictable to the former therion.

She wanted to try and right the wrongs of the world, it wasn't just the discrimination with the faunus. Of course she didn't know how so Oobleck leave it at that. He went to Ruby next and Velvet didn't had a clue where the silver eyed girl has taken a complete chicken and she was using it to play with Zwei. The chicken was hanging from her weapon in inactive mode while the dog was having a lot of fun trying to catch it. Pretty childish stuff. She quickly put the chicken away along with her weapon when she saw the history teacher.

"Sorry! Uhh, are we ready to keep going?"

"No, I believe that will have to do for today. It's going to be dark soon" he rudely threw his large bag to Yang" you three, set up camp in that building. Oh and please do make sure that there are no more of those, creatures. Your leader and I are going to secure the perimeter. Miss Crowe, you're in charge while I'm away. Come, Ruby."

* * *

Velvet gave a soft sigh as she followed the three girls to the building where they were going to set camp. Of course she was going to give them a hand with setting things up. It didn't took them that long to set the camp. It was easy to find the wood for the fire. The three members of RWBY were enjoying the warm heat finally taking a long break from all the fighting.

The older Crowe had a different idea in mind, she left the camp site and went to do a perimeter run searching for any Grimm they might have left out during the extermination process. After all Oobleclk did told them to do such while he and Ruby were away. She went to all the corners, to all the big places where there were more buildings, still nothing. She gave a growl of frustration wanting to fight more. The former therion refused to return to the camp site empty handed. For crying out this was a deserted wasteland, it was basically a paradise for Grimm.

Her patience was rewarded well when she spotted another pack of Beowulves. A grin formed on her lips, releasing her blade. More stress relief to make her forget about the dance, about the kiss, about the dream and especially, about him. Looks like they haven't even noticed her yet, even better. There was a total of eight, enough for her.

Without warning Velvet charged at the pack, starting with stabbing one on it's head. Another one on the chest using the blade on her boot. She performed a back flip as the rest were charging at her using their sharp claws. They were too slow for her. In mere second she made work of them, they were all dead. Or so she thought, the older Crowe turned to one Beowulf left standing. She signaled at the creature to attack her, taunting it. The long haired woman wasn't alone as two figures, stood watching the fight.

From a corner keeping their distance from the long haired woman was Weiss and Yang. They shortly left the camp site after Velvet did. They told Blake to stay and keep guard of the camp site while they were away. They really hoped they can return before Oobleck and Ruby. But right now they were focusing on the instructor they were shocked at how she was killed the Beowulves.

Now usually they didn't care, they have killed Grimm before but the way Velvet did it was as if she wanted to get something off her chest. Yang did suggested she over stressed with school work but maybe there was more to it than she thought. No doubt both girls were concerned for her behavior. And now she was taunting the last Beowulf, mocking it and even toying with it. That was definitely not normal, no one would do such a thing. They will just finish the creature off.

"I think you're right Weiss. Something's really off with Velvet" the blond brawler whispered thinking the young woman will hear them, even in their distance.

"I knew I wasn't imagining things. She was off when fighting the Grimm earlier too and now...Well look at her."

"Come on! That's all you can do" the older Crowe shouted at the Beowulf" you truly are weak and pathetic, show me what you got!"

"What is with her?" Yang whispered sounding worried" I wouldn't go that far to taunt Grimm like that."

"This odd behavior of hers. I feel it's been going on for a couple of days now."

"I think you might be right. I didn't noticed until now. But yeah, you're on to something."

"Oh my…." the heiress stood in shock.

The brawler acted the same seeing that the young woman was now slowly stabbing the creature. She wasn't attacking with intent to kill it, but she was torturing it. Both girls stared at each other before looking at the sight before them. Now they're pretty sure they would never teach them Grimm torture at Beacon. It didn't matter if the creatures were dark, evil and mindless attracted to negative emotions. This was, wrong. So they decided to interfere running towards the instructor who looked like she wasn't going to stop any time soon.

"Okay Velvet that's enough!" Weiss started.

"What are you two doing here?" the former therion wasn't happy seeing them" I told you to stay at the camp site."

"Well we're not going to stay there with you acting like...This" Yang pointed at her.

"I'm fine."

"You're definitely not fine" argued the Schnee heiress" in fact, you haven't been acting like yourself since you boarded the ship."

"More like you've been acting weird way before we got this mission" followed the brawler.

"I said I'm fine!" she stabbed the Beowulf again" what's wrong? That's all you can do, call more of your buddies I'm ready for them!"

"Velvet please stop!" Weiss was now worried for her" you're not all right. Just finish it off already."

"Yeah, you're actually making me feel sorry for the Grimm" Yang never thought she would say something like that.

The former therion sighed in frustration as she slid the creature's throat off, finally killing it. As it slowly vanished she sighed again. Turning to the two girls she could see they were worried. Her behavior must have scared them. And it looks like she has went too far with her stress reliever killing the Grimm to a point she was enjoying it a little too much.

Sheathing her blade back she walked towards them looking as she regretted her actions. Without a word she decided walked back to the camp site and the two, followed shortly. They also decided not to say anything but they will wait until reaching the camp site. Both wanted an explanation from the long haired instructor since it looks like they're going to be staying here for a while.

* * *

Blake stood seated in front of the camp fire patiently waiting for her teammates to arrive. Oobleck and Ruby hasn't returned yet from their scouting, that was a good sign. Maybe Yang and Weiss will get back with Velvet before they get back. The history teacher wouldn't be happy if he finds out students are missing along with the person who is supposed to be second in command. A soft sigh escaped her lips. So far there was no sign of Torchwick, no sign of the White Fang, no sign of Adam.

All they've encountered are nothing but Grimm. She wouldn't want to curse their luck, it was only the first night. And she knew this mission was going to take a couple of days since it was an investigation. Her black bow twitched sensing footsteps heading this way. There were more than one person, she smiled spotting her two teammates with the older Crowe.

"Aren't they back yet?" Yang was obviously talking about her little sister and Oobleck.

"Not yet" replied the raven haired faunus.

Velvet sighed getting seated near the camp fire. This mission started good until she went out of hand. Now her own students were worried of her. That was the last thing she wanted. This mission was supposed to be a stress relief from all the pressure she's being dealing from back at Beacon. The former therion could feel the stares of Weiss and Yang on her.

With a quick glance, the Schnee heiress was tapping her right foot not looking happy. Now if she said she's okay neither of them will believe her, they will immediately call her lie on it. So her only choice was to come clean and tell them her troubles. To think this was usually her job in solving the problems of her students.

"Well" spoke the white haired girl in a scolding tone" are you going to tell us what's been happening to you lately?"

"There's nothing-" she paused seeing how both the heiress and the brawler were staring at her" I'm dealing with it."

"How? By killing Grimm? We've seen you and it's not healthy" said Yang.

"I'll say. You were torturing a Grimm for fun. That is not something considered to be normal or healthy for the matter" followed the heiress.

"Torturing a Grimm?" Blake was shocked turning her eyes to the long haired woman" what is wrong with you Velvet?"

"A lot" she spoke with a sigh" lately, I've been going through a lot of...Changes."

"I thought it was stress from work. Seeing how hardworking you are" said the brawler.

"Not really I can deal with school work I got used to it. The paperwork sucks though…." she paused the three girls had their complete attention on her" I wanted to get away from the pressure by coming here. I thought killing some Grimm will help me forget and feel better. I was stupid to think it was going to work."

"What pressure?" asked Blake.

"These past days weren't the best for me. It all started after…." the older Crowe paused not wanting to bring it up.

Yang has suddenly grew worried to curious then she gave a grin" it's after the dance right?"

"...…..."

"I don't think it has anything to do with the dance" said the amber eyed girl.

"No she started acting weird "after" the dance, so am I right?" the blond brawler was still grinning.

"It's true" Weiss spoke in thought" I think your change of behavior started off the day after the dance."

"Yes it was after the dance, happy?" Velvet finally confirmed it frowning at the grinning Yang.

"Very. How could anyone forget that night? You and Jaune stole the dance floor and the spot light, you guys were literally the talk of the party."

"Everyone started following your dance when you guys were done" said Blake.

"True, you and Sun were the biggest imitators" Yang grinned even more seeing her partner blushing.

"What happened Velvet?" asked the heiress" before you say anything we're worried about you. We're not just your students, but your friends too. If there's anything bothering you we would like to help you or even attempt to make you feel better."

"That's our ice queen for you" another grin was formed on the blond brawler.

"No point in hiding it now after that corny speech" the older Crowe gave a smile" it was after we danced. Jaune brought me to the balcony…."

Yang and Weiss's eyes widened in shock as if they knew what was going to happen next. Blake however, didn't looked too sure though. However the two girl's suspicions were pretty much confirmed seeing the long haired woman with her cheeks turning red she was embarrassed. It was the first time they've seen her like this. The look in her face was evident it clearly say something big has happened to make someone like Velvet looked flushed. The blond brawler was grinning wanting to hear the rest while glancing at Blake and somehow she didn't like where this was going.

"We talk about things…." she felt pathetic listen to her stuttering and blushing like some love sick school girl" about when we first met and all of that...Mumbo jumbo…."

"What's that Velvet? We can't hear you, you'll have to speak a little louder."

"Leave her be Yang I want to listen to what she has to say" Weiss gave a sigh being the voice of reason" please Velvet, go on."

"That's...About it. I got upset at him because there was something he wanted to tell me. I basically forced him to spit it out with the threat I gave him. Then I was so stupid to asked that question…."

"Stop mumbling, geez get to it already!" the brawler was dying to find out.

"Yang calm down. We don't have to make Velvet tell us about something that is probably personal for her" defended Blake.

"No way, we got this far it's time to hear the end of it. Say it Velvet, what happened next?"

The older Crowe finally had it with Yang's attitude" fine! He told me I drive him crazy in a good way, I actually didn't know what that means so he proved it...By kissing me!"

"...…..."

She face palmed for saying it like that. This was supposed to be a secret, something very personal. Yes it was, she got kissed by a guy and she liked it. Heck she still hasn't said a word to her own brother yet, but she chose to tell three of her own students. Looking at their faces they weren't expecting those kinds of news. Weiss, Yang and Blake were all shocked.

They had their eyes wide and their mouths wide opened. Oh boy definitely not the news they were expecting to hear. She knew Laphicet wouldn't have a problem with it. The younger Crowe has come to see Jaune as a good friend and he wouldn't mind if he was actually dating his older sister. No, she didn't wanted to think about that not when she still didn't know how she feels for the blond.

"He kissed you?!" Yang was the first to react" Jaune kissed you!"

"Jaune Arc of team JNPR?" Weiss was still in a state of shock" he actually kissed you!"

Blake only sighed like she didn't like to hear the news. She wasn't expecting this honestly, but she looks like she has lost something. The faunus was ignoring the grin her partner was giving her.

"Ha! Pay up Blake!" the brawler wanted her money" I called it, time to give me my fifty lien!"

Velvet stood confused watching the raven haired girl take some of her lien and handing it to her blond partner" what's all of this?"

"Just a friendly bet made between teammates. I bet that you will kiss Jaune or he will kiss you Blake here said you wouldn't. Either way, I win baby" Yang was grinning holding her new won lien.

"I thought it was a way of making easy money" said raven haired faunus shrugging her shoulders.

The former therion had a thick vein popping on the back of her head" you two made a bet based if I will get kissed...You could have think of dozens of ways to make money, any kind of bet but you chose to do this!" she gave them a mean comical expression scaring the three girls.

"Hey! Don't include me in this mess. I have nothing to do with that bet!" said the Schnee heiress.

Velvet got annoyed at this crossing her arms. What to expect from teenagers. Yet she didn't felt that upset with them it was just plain old fun. No harm done making some silly bet. Besides she's not one getting affected by it, but rather Blake's wallet. She threw her arms in the air not caring anymore.

"Congratulations on your win Yang."

"So?" the brawler has suddenly got serious" the kiss...Did you like it?"

"What's the point? He kissed me. It was so sudden, I was surprised" yet her cheeks got red thinking about it.

"Of course there's a point if you like it. Because if you did, that means you might like Jaune."

"Yes...I did like it-But" Velvet stopped the brawler from cheering" I don't know how I feel."

"Yet" added the blond.

"Yet" the former therion rolled her eyes.

"My opinion before Yang opens her big mouth again. I think you should give it time until you're certain you feel something for him. This is the sort of thing that can't be rush" said Weiss.

"That's what I'm planning. There's a lot of things happening and it's hard to think about what happened after the dance or...My feelings" she knew there were more important things to think about than just a kiss or how she feels for Jaune.

"That feels like an excuse to me. But ice queen is right. Sometimes it takes longer to realize if you like someone" Yang added her two cents" I might not have gone through the same thing as you Velvet, but I crushed on a lot of guys when I was still in Signal Academy and it was hard to know if I like any of them. It's like that saying" so many choices so little time"."

"I don't think that's how it works" said Blake" can't really say anything my experience in the whole thing isn't as "fun filled" as Yang" her amber eyes softened remembering her past relationship with Adam, luckily no one noticed.

"Pyrrha told me I shouldn't wait too long" Velvet brought the topic when he spoke with the red head it really surprised the three girls of RWBY, of course they knew of the champion's feelings for the blond leader" because the more time I wait, the more I be hurting Jaune. Hurting him more with silence than actually rejecting him…."

They stood quiet looking at each other. So she has told her about it, meaning the instructor was aware of Pyrrha's feelings for her partner. The fact she said those words to her could only mean she was stepping aside and letting Velvet make the first move. It will be normal since everyone knew Jaune's feelings for the long haired woman.

"Whatever you decide. We're with you all the way" Yang smiled.

"Agreed. No matter your decision we will support you" followed Weiss.

"Same here. That's what friends do" Blake has given a smile.

"Thanks" the older Crowe smiled at the three" what do you know. I'm starting to feel better. Looks like I really didn't needed to kill all those Grimm after all."

"No problem, anything for our favorite teacher" winked the blond brawler" still I never thought vomit boy would have it in him."

"Don't call him that. Motion sickness is a perfectly common condition" defended the older Crowe.

"Now you're sounding like Jaune" the brawler gave a laugh.

"Whatever" she mumbled.

"We're glad to have helped you" the raven haired faunus decided to stay on topic before giving a sigh" at least this mission isn't a complete waste of time."

"Right, I can't believe we didn't find anything" said the brawler.

"Except for Grimm and more Grimm" added Velvet.

"We've always been fortunate enough to be in the right place at the right time" said Blake.

"That's not what I meant" Weiss decided to bring a new topic.

"Huh?" the faunus of the group didn't know what she was talking about.

The former therion stood silent wanting to know what the heiress has to say.

"Earlier, about, upholding the legacy. There's more to it than that."

"Yeah, no me too" said Yang" I mean, I don't know."

"This is about Oobleck asking you why you chose to become a huntress?" said the former therion and she got a nod from the three girls.

"I don't know either" followed the raven haired girl" I know what I want to do but, I figured I'd always take things one step at a time."

"Well, it doesn't matter, we know why we're here, right?" followed the brawler.

"Do you?"

Their attention turned to the long haired instructor" do you know why you're here?"

"We're here to find and stop the White Fang" answered Weiss.

"Not even close" Velvet kept staring at the fire" think about why Oobleck has been asking you the same question."

"What do you mean?" asked Yang.

"It's about finding your true resolve."

"...…..."

Before any of the girls could asked her what does she mean. Oobleck arrived happily getting closer to the camp fire with Ruby behind him.

"Ah, wonderful! A textbook campfire."

"Fire!" gasped the silver eyed petite getting closer" ssssoooo...Warm…." Zwei was next to her looks like he was enjoying too.

"Very good, eat your dinners and hurry to bed. We have a lot of ground to cover tomorrow and we'll need you to take turns keeping watch over our temporary adobe, any volunteers for first watch?"

"I'll do it" Velvet turned to the team" you guys rest up and gain your energy. You're going to need it" she left heading to largest vintage point of the building they were staying.

Team RWBY were ready to head over for bed as Yang turned to her sister" hey, did Oobleck ask you why you wanted to be a huntress? I mean, what did you tell him?"

"Hm, no he didn't, weird. Oh, well, better get to bed. I want to take the next watch after Velvet."

* * *

Velvet kept her eyes in the distance having the best view of the entire wasteland. She has taken a glance at the four girls eating some of Oobleck canned food. The man brought a can opener, he really came prepare for everything. She paid no attention about the food other, that Blake was enjoying it even more than the rest of her teammates. Afterward they got into the sleeping bags provided by the history teacher and lied down, hoping to get some sleep.

The sudden howls of Grimm in the far distance caught her attention. From the sound of it, more Beowulves. No need to worry about them as long as they don't get near their location. The talk she had with the girls really helped calming her of all her problems. Suddenly she heard whispering from near by. Weiss, Blake and Yang were talking about Oobleck's questioning to become a huntress. It was obvious the teacher wants to test their resolve as to why they chose to become one.

Weiss wanted to fix her father's company knowing it was going to a bad path. Considering the kind of man he is, she wouldn't be surprised. It was her way of upholding her family name. Blake wanted to make things right with becoming a huntress while discussing her flaw of always running away and how she compared it with her semblance. Then she mentioned Adam as her partner, mentor but Velvet knew they had a" close" relationship in the past before she left the White Fang.

If she hadn't convinced her not to run back when she revealed she was a faunus then who knows what would have happened. Finally Yang wanted the adventure without knowing what tomorrow will bring and it turns out being a huntress goes with it. She wasn't like Ruby who wanted to become a hero like those mentions in fairy tales. In the end, they embraced they're here and who they are. It's the life they have chosen for themselves.

Velvet felt proud for them and no doubt Oobleck was listening too doubting he was sleeping. This mission wasn't such a waste after all. It was able to help team RWBY understand more about themselves and each other. A good experience for them and who would have thought the teacher accompanying them will turned out to be a wise person. It was a bonding moment between teammates and that was always good for developing their teamwork.

Now if they can progress on this mission like finding the White Fang than more Grimm, then everything will be great. There were more howls from Beowulves catching the older Crowe's attention. She saw a pack of them running. It was a strange sight it's as if they were running away. Since when does Grimm ran away? Unless there was a bigger threat out there that was making them nervous. Either way Velvet didn't like this one bit.

Suddenly a loud roar filled the entire wasteland making her gasp. That must be the source of why the Beowulves were running away. The roar sounded powerful and it definitely belonged to a bigger and stronger creature. Velvet realized the roar sounded very familiar. She has heard it before probably in her nightmares but only, because she has experienced it. Chest nut eyes narrowed in anger there was no doubt that roar belongs to that Grimm.

It had to be as the roar continued storming through all of Mountain Glenn. That cursed roar, was from a dragon and she bet her life it was from Hellkite. The roar got louder, it was getting closer to their position and by now Oobleck and team RWBY have awoken because it was too loud. The former therion saw it flying in the distance as it was about to land in one of the abandoned buildings. Hellkite was back. The same creature that killed three of CRDL members and ripped a leg an eye from the team leader.

" _You're finally back"_ Velvet glared at the dragon with so much hatred.

As it landed on the building a mile away from the building they were camping. The rest of the Grimm left, probably by now not a single Beowulf stood in the entire place. It was obvious the dragon was in charge of this area. Mountain Glenn was it's lair and all of the other creatures knew it, they feared it and they would never mess with it. So all this time it's been nesting here which it was the perfect place.

Deserted, not a single human soul in sight, dark, a wasteland. However with the presence of the might dragon the chances that the White Fang could be here were pretty slim now. There's no way they would have a hideout here with Hellkite inhabiting the place. But the mission won't be a complete failure Velvet had a personal score to settle with the dragon. For the death of her students she swore she will kill the Grimm no matter what, it was her quest for revenge in this world.

"My word" Oobleck spoke next to her in awe staring at the giant creature" I've never seen such formidable foe. Who would ever thought we will find a Grimm of that size all the way here."

"It's a dragon" Ruby followed with the rest of her team.

"It's even bigger than a Deathstalker and a Nevermore" said Weiss remembering when she saw the Grimm species back at the initiation.

"It looks like it hasn't seen us yet" said Blake.

"We're too far away but we must not underestimate it" said Oobleck" in all my years as a huntsman and archeologist, I have never come to meet such Grimm. Truly a fascinating sight. How I wish Peter would be here to see this."

"Fascinating and deadly" Velvet kept her glare" that dragon is very strong and dangerous."

"You seem to know about it Miss Crowe" said the history teacher" have you encountered it before?"

"I did...That dragon is the Grimm that took out CRDL."

The revelation shocked everyone. So this was the creature responsible for the death of three teammates, Cardin's team. This dragon killed them and its presence had an effect on the all girl team. Ruby has actually made a gulp sound looking scared this was the first time she has felt like this when facing a Grimm. Never has she shown fear knowing exactly she wanted to become a huntress and the position doesn't require to get scared on the job. Weiss held her composure but she hide her fear well.

Blake was in the same boat she was able to tell that dragon looked very strong. Yang was probably the only one who wasn't intimidated by the size and appearance, she actually wanted to fight it. Because it looked tough it pose a real challenge to the blond brawler. Also finding out it took out team CRDL it made her blood boil to fight it even more. She might not have like Cardin and his team but she didn't wanted them dead and it's leader emotionally broken.

"What should we do?" asked Weiss.

"The correct course of action will be to stay hidden and wait for it to leave" explained Oobleck" judging from it's behavior this is indeed it's turf. If we wait long enough, it might leave to stretch it's wings or perhaps hunt for some prey."

"I don't think we'll be able to get some rest with that thing around" said Blake.

"By hunt some prey I hope you don't mean us" followed Yang.

"Most likely it will go after the Grimm that were running away" said the teacher.

"No, we're not hiding" Velvet turned to the group" we're fighting it."

"What? Do we even stand a chance against something like that?!" said the Schnee heiress.

"Think about it. Why aren't there any White Fang around? Because of that" she pointed to the dragon Grimm" they're probably hiding. They won't risk a fight with that thing."

"That would make sense" the raven haired faunus stood in thought she knew the White Fang don't like taking huge risks.

"We don't have a choice but to take it out. It rules Mountain Glenn we won't be able to continue with the mission with it around, unless we do something about it."

"Miss Crowe are you sure this is about the success of the mission?" asked Oobleck" or perhaps it's an opportunity for revenge?"

"Both" the older Crowe didn't hesitated answering" the last time I was unable to do a thing because I was obeying orders. Now, I have a chance to do something. I'm not hiding and standing around while that thing still alive. For the sake of Russel, Dove, Sky and Cardin...We must stop it from trying to hurt other huntsman."

Team RWBY stood in thought they had to agreed with the long haired instructor. Even if the dragon was strong they had the chance to fight it, and beat it. They couldn't let it go so it can try to hurt other huntsman or worse, innocents of people that are defenseless and can't fight back. So they were in as the four girls nodded in unison. But they knew this will be their toughest fight yet. However, they couldn't do this without permission from their superior.

"Professor Oobleck?" said Ruby" you're in charge, tell us what to do?"

"It's doctor" reminded the history teacher" I will have to agree with Miss Crowe. We're looking at a powerful foe considered a threat to humanity. It left alive I wouldn't want to imagine the number of casualties and damage it can cause. But we cannot charge in at it without a proper and effective plan. Miss Crowe, you fought the creature before. Do you have a plan?"

"I do" she smiled back when she first fought it with her companions it was different but now but now she had team RWBY by her side and an experienced huntsman. If things go well, no one will get hurt and Hellkite will be done.

"First I will get it's attention, which it won't be so hard. I will harm it's wings making it stay on the ground. It has too much of an advantage in the air so it's better to attack it while it's on the ground. Second, once it has seen all of us we will try to lead it to a corner. A tight place where it can't move too much, that way it will be easier to pincer it. Third Ruby your skills as a sniper are going to be put to the test. I want you to go to the tallest building and make sure you get a clean shot at it's face. Your job will be to shoot it's eyes blinding it."

"Roger. I will show you what I can do when my baby goes sniper" smiled the silver eyed petite.

"But blinding it will surely make it go mad. The fight might get tougher than it already is" said Oobleck.

"Looks like it, but it won't" a smirk spread the lips of the young woman" it will go mad but it will lose focus on the enemy. It will be just another Grimm filled with rage. It will actually give us the advantage over it. Use all dust at your disposal but try to reserve some. We can't forget the mission, we're here to find the White Fang hideout. Yang, I want you to take as many hits as you can. When you had enough use your semblance."

"Sure thing. But I will still fight" the brawler clenched her fists in excitement knowing her semblance well the more she gets hit, the stronger she gets.

"Doctor Oobleck. I won't deny your skills but I hope you contribute a lot in this fight."

"Very well I will show you my expertise as a huntsman. I've already done so as history teacher and archeologist" he took his thermos as it has transformed into a flamethrower.

"Zwei, stay in the camp site boy. This fight will be too dangerous for you" Ruby petted the corgi as it barked.

"If everyone knows what to do. Let's do this, for the mission" said Velvet.

"No" spoke the red cloak girl" for team CRDL."

"For team CRDL" the former therion smiled.

* * *

Velvet has climbed up to the highest buildings wanting to be in the same level as Hellkite. She jumped from one building to another, getting closer to the dragon. The closer she got the stronger her hatred for creature grew. The older Crowe could still remembered those events finding out they were dead and what it did to Cardin. Her vengeance will be fulfilled but with a cool head. She has come up with a good plan to take it down, she swore she will kill it no matter what.

Having faith in her students and the history teacher everything will be fine, if all the steps of the plans are done. She was confident in her agility to make it across another building, she had to jumped from one iron bar to another. One wrong move and she could fall, it was a long way down and she could easily get killed. No fear in her eyes she made a long jump to the next building where the dragon stood.

Hellkite has finally noticed the enemy giving a warning roar staring at the long haired woman. Velvet has unsheathed her gauntlet blade glaring at the Grimm. It looked bigger from that time but she could care less. The former therion has talked with team RWBY and Oobleck of the location where to lead it. It was a dead end next to a small building a few kilometers where she stood.

Just as she planned the dead end was a small corner, the perfect spot to trap it and go all out on it. Hellkite may be strong she knew it, but she had allies and a freaking good plan. Velvet has gotten used to fighting monsters it was like a second nature to her and any fear of battle has vanished from her a long time ago. The older Crowe gave a challenging look to the dragon, taunting it. It was working because it roared louder, it was angry.

"Remember me?" she grinned" I don't care if you're being controlled by Salem or not. Tonight, I'm killing you."

Hellkite gave another angry roar spreading it's wings ready to flight. She definitely got it's attention, the first part of the plan has worked. Velvet turned the other way running to the next building and the dragon Grimm got angrier for trying to run away. It was following her, that was good. Eyes widened as the dragon used it's fire breath wanting to roast her. Lady Luck was smiling on Velvet as she landed on the next building safely.

Turns out the dragon was a fast flier as it landed on the building using it's claws on the long haired woman. The former therion blocked and countered with her blade and foot blade. One on one against Hellkite was pure suicide but it was part of her plan. She needed to catch it off guard to get on it's back and hurt it's wings. Things got complicated when it was about to use it's fire breath again. Velvet didn't had enough room to dodge it so she went for the crazy idea.

She ran at it just when it fired the blast. Some of the fire has caught on her hair and she quickly cut those small strands that got burned. Velvet ran between it's legs. Action that actually confused Hellkite and that was her chance. Jumping on it's back the dragon roared not happy with the person trying to get a free ride. It flew off from the building taking the former therion with it.

The dragon was trying to shake her from wanting to drop her but she was holding on strong, being too stubborn to let go. But this was her chance attack it's wings, the rest of the plan depended on her next move. But the Grimm was still trying to shake her off roaring as it was annoyed. It got so frustrated to a point that it started firing it's fire breath for nothing. Velvet growled if she falls it was over. But team CRDL remains on her mind, this was for them.

" **Searing Edge, Mega Sonic Thrust!"**

The attacks were successful hitting both of Hellkite's wings. The dragon gave a cry of pain as it started falling down. Velvet jumped landing safely watching as the creature was on the ground. The wounds from it's wings was severed. Even with it's self healing ability it will take time until they're completely healed. But she wasn't going to give it the luxury to heal on time. She signaled for everyone to come out and face the Grimm.

 **(Music: "Flames of Vengeance" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

It was time for the next phase of the plan. Oobleck, Weiss, Yang and Blake were already there taking a closer look at the dragon as it was slowly getting up, not looking happy. It was about to unleash it's fire breath but the older Crowe performed some quick thrusts on the head preventing the attack. With all these attacks successful there was no doubt it was going to follow them anywhere. Hellkite gave a loud roar filled with rage it was now following the group obviously it was slower on land than on air.

They ran heading to the dead end corner with a very angry dragon following them. They increased their speed thanks to Weiss time glyphs making them run faster. It was necessary because the dragon was using it's fire breath to catch them. Velvet hide her grin the entire time Hellkite was unaware of their intentions of their plan. It was safe to say Salem wasn't controlled it like last time, so that was good. Right now it couldn't think straight or focus, it was too angry to make any rational decisions.

The dragon Grimm was right where she wanted it to be. They did it, reaching the dead end. The dragon caught them by surprise firing it's fire breath but Weiss interfered using a bigger glyph to shield them from the fire attack. It worked now it was time for the next phase of the plan to begin. Velvet gazed in the far distance, to the tallest building where Ruby stood. The red cloak girl was grouched using Crescent Rose in sniper rifle mode.

Velvet trusted all of her students abilities and their strength. She knew Ruby wasn't going to let her down. There was a reason why she was admitted to Beacon two years ahead and at fifteen she became leader of her own team. Ozpin believed in her too. A shot was heard was it hit Hellkite's left eyes giving a cry of pain. It was losing it's composure going mad, losing control. The former therion got on it holding it's neck trying to keep the head straight so that the silver eyed girl can hit the other eye.

Seconds later the second shot was fired hitting the right eye of the dragon Grimm. That was it Hellkite was filled with rage attacking in all directions without seeing it's enemies. It was time for the final phase of the plan to begin. The older Crowe signaled for everyone to attack it from afar. Weiss fired her rapier's long range dust, followed by Yang's shot gun blast, Blake using her pistol mode and Oobleck unleashing his mighty flamethrower.

Hellkite was now roaring in pain getting hit by so many attacks. With it's wing damaged and it's eyes hurt and it was impossible for it's self healing ability to heal everything in one go. It has been overwhelmed and it didn't know how long until it will be down. Velvet did her part attacking it with her own flurry of attacks, unleashing her claw and using her arcane and break soul artes. The mad Grimm was attacking from directions and Yang following the plan decided to get hit on purpose.

She got hit by the sharp claws and it's tail. Using her semblance Ruby joined the group firing her rifle as the trail of rose petals followed. Velvet didn't wanted to lift her hopes up, she didn't wanted to count victory yet. And she very well knew not to lower their guard down even when they were victorious. But they were getting there. The dragon was experiencing quite a beating.

"It's working! Keep it up!"

Yang was sent to the ground after getting beat up by the creature. Honestly she hated getting hit without fighting back because it made her looked weak. But she knew of Velvet's plan and the instructor was planning to use her semblance as part of beating the annoying dragon. Her teammates were growing worried mainly, her sister and partner. Every step of the instructor's plan has worked so obviously this one will work too. After getting hit by the tail of the dragon the blond gave a grin. Looks like she got hit enough times to make her counter attack explosive, literally.

"Yang do it now!" Velvet finally gave the order.

"You're going to get it now bastard!" the brawler activated her semblance her lilac eyes turning crimson red and her blond hair was now on fire" because it's my turn now!"

Yang gave the dragon an uppercut sending it to the air. She jumped and used both hands to punched it so hard sending it crash hard to the ground that it literally created a crater. Even with getting by such powerful attacks, Hellkite was still alive using it's self healing to try and recuperate all the damage it has taken.

"Velvet finish it!" shouted the brawler.

Oh she was going to finish it all right. The former therion stabbed the dragon right in the middle of it's chest. Her body glowing with red energy preparing to use her second mystique arte. Even when Hellkite was still blinded it looked like it was staring right at her. The images of Russel, Dove, Sky and Cardin were on her mind. With this, they will finally be able to rest in peace and maybe it's leader might get some peace of mind.

"This one's for you CRDL!" she unleashed the power of her claw in full **" annihilating crash!"**

The final attack sent Hellkite crashing at the wall. Everyone stood their ground, still ready to fight. But when they saw the dragon turning to black smoke they knew it was over. The dragon Grimm has been killed and they have won. They took a short break to catch their breath and rest from the intense fight. Velvet smiled sheathing her blade as the black smoke was finally gone, they've done it.

 **(Music end)**

They defeated the Grimm that was responsible for the death of three of CRDL members. Her thoughts were now on Cardin hoping he was all right back in Atlas. Maybe informing him the news of the Hellkite's death might somehow cheer him up a bit. Turning to team RWBY they were happy, giving a small victory sign.

"We did it!" cheered Ruby.

"We sure did" Velvet smiled thinking of her deceased students _" I hope now, they can rest in peace."_

"I never thought we'd be able to beat such a powerful Grimm" said Weiss sighing in relief.

"We didn't do it alone though" said Blake.

"Indeed excellent work ladies. You all did splendid against quite a fearsome opponent" said Oobleck clearly pleased with their performance.

"Thanks to Velvet" smiled Yang.

"No" spoke the older Crowe smiling at everyone" thanks to all of you. I would have never been able to beat it on my own. Our teamwork proved to be stronger than Hellkite's strength."

"But we were able to beat it because we followed your plan" said the red cloak leader smiling.

"It was because of both truthfully" said the history teacher" an effective plan and effective teamwork leads to an effective victory if I do say so myself."

They heard barking turning to Zwei who was running at them. Ruby was overjoyed as the corgi jumped on her and she gave it a big hug. Everyone would have been moved by the adorable sight before they heard crumbling from below them. They were standing from the crater Yang made when she punched Hellkite with her semblance. Obviously the ground was going to break so they all ran for it on time as it tore down leaving a big hole.

"Everyone okay?" asked Velvet.

"We're all fine" said Weiss" Yang I think you went a little too far with your semblance."

"I took plenty of hits" the brawler grinned" can't complained if this happened."

"Hey, it looks like there's something inside" Ruby was carefully looking inside of the hole.

"It looks like a city" Blake was able to see buildings from underground.

"Oh my" Oobleck sounded worried" of course. Of course, of course!"

"What is it?" asked the raven haired faunus.

"How could I be so stupid?!"

"Doctor Oobleck, what's wrong?" asked Yang.

"Mountain Glenn! Yes! An expansion of Vale that was inevitably destroyed by creatures of Grimm! Previously home to thousands of people! Working people, community to the city, the main city. Developed a subway system to the inner city. Grimm attacks increased! Population in danger, now desperately searching for shelter. City into metro tunnels and what they do find?! The South-East quadrant of Vale is known for wild forests and deep caves!"

"Doc, what are you saying?" said the brawler.

"My dear, we're not just looking for an underground crime network! WE'RE LOOKING FOR AN UNDERGROUND CRIME NETWORK!"

"There's an underground city below Mountain Glenn?" Velvet understood everything he said.

"Wait, you actually keep up with everything he said?!" Ruby was shocked at the instructor.

"Correct" said the history teacher.

"They've been working in caves?" asked Blake.

"No, no. Mountain Glenn was Vale's first serious attempt at expansion. It worked for a short period of time thanks to an aggressive perimeter defense and unique transportation. The city developed an elaborate subway system to carry citizens safely from the new territory into the main kingdom. Sadly, without the many natural barriers Vale had to protect it's borders, Mountain Glenn was doomed from the start. As the end drew near, the citizens of the territory made one last attempt at survival. They took up shelter beneath the city, in massive caves that they had cleared out for the subway. And they had cut themselves off from the surface."

"A-An underground village?" said Yang.

"In a matter of speaking, yes. A...Safe Haven until…An explosion opened the mouth of another cavern...Filled with subterranean Grimm. After that...The Kingdom officially sealed off the tunnels, creating the world's largest tomb."

"It was a failure from the start" Velvet spoke" they never stood a chance at surviving. Not with the Grimm. They weren't going to live whether they were on the surface or underground."

"Precisely" Oobleck sadly gave a nod.

"So the White Fang's hideout has been underground the city all this time?" said Weiss.

"And the reason why they didn't sent people to patrol this place was because of the dragon" said Blake.

"Just as I thought. Hellkite dominated this area that not even other Grimm would dare to challenge it. The White Fang weren't going to be stupid enough to send people here with it lurking around" said the former therion.

"And they probably thought nobody would dare come here with that dragon around. So there was no need to patrol the city in the first place" added Ruby.

"But now that we took the dragon out, there's nothing stopping us from raiding their hideout" said Yang.

"Right. It should be obvious what's our next move" said the older Crowe.

"Correct. Ladies, I hope you have reserve enough energy. We're about to commence with our original mission as part of our investigation. We're infiltrating the enemy hideout which means we will encounter hostile forces. I hope you all ready for an inevitable confrontation."

"We're ready!" Ruby said with her team giving a nod while Zwei barked.

"Let's go" said Velvet.

* * *

(Location: Human Robotics Program Headquarters guest room Atlas Solitas continent Kingdom of Atlas)

Cardin stood on a bed gazing at the window. The region where the building stood didn't showed that much cold it was in fact that warmest part of the kingdom's region. The room itself was nice nothing fancy compared to the room he was staying at the hospital. The Winchester didn't know what to say every time he will looked at his right leg. What was once a missing part of his body, now stood a metallic leg. It was the robotic version of a human leg.

Yet it felt so normal, he has moved it so many times and it felt like it was really part of his own. The second thing was his left eye, it was back. They have given him everything he lost on that day. Except his left eye was very different from his original one. Through it he was able to scan everything, every single object, every single detail, to even the weather and temperature. What did the doc told him his eyes was again? He called it cybernetic. It was supposed to be the latest enhancement in Altesian technology.

The door to the room slid opened and Professor Poledina arrived holding a paper clip" hello Cardin, how are you feeling today my boy?"

"Not bad."

"Perhaps you will feel better with the piece of good news I have. According to the latest test results, they all came back a hundred percent accurate. The new robotic implants to your body are a complete success. Even the walking test results are good along with the cybernetic eye. Congratulations my boy, you're a new you."

"A new me?" he stood in thought" doc, does that mean I can go back to my old life?"

"Yes. But I would like for you to stay with us a couple of days. There are still a few more test to run, nothing serious. Just diagnostic tests, it will be done over with in no time."

"I see" the Winchester moved his robotic right leg with no problem" one more thing doc. Can you call my mother and give her and message for me?"

"A message? Of course I'm at your service. Anything for you my boy" the older man gave a smile.

"Tell her I'm ready to resume my training."

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Not that long of a chapter but it's still something hope you folks enjoy it.**

 **-Finally Hellkite has been killed and the member of team CRDL has been avenged thanks to Velvet team RWBY and Professor Oobleck. Yeah I planned for the dragon to be using Mountain Glenn as it's lair since it's a complete wasteland filled with Grimm it was perfect for someone like Hellkite.**

 **-I really enjoyed the conversation of Velvet with Weiss, Yang and Blake concerning the Jaune's kiss and her feelings. I think those three are the kind of people that will try their best to help a friend, especially Yang. Thanks to them Velvet can think more about what she feels for the Arc. I didn't included Ruby because I doubt she knows a thing about the topic, she's still young.**

 **-Won't go into any details about Cardin like I said from the beginning I have plans for him.**

 **-Like I said in the last chapter the events of the" Breach" are going to be more action packed and intense from the original canon. You can say shit is about to go down. It will be a" taste of things to come in volume 3".**

 **-Off topic to XenoBladefan2017 sorry but I had to delete your reviews. You kept saying in all of them that the Tales of series are destine to fail and they're eventually going to become boring or whatever. Okay first that's YOUR opinion I have to disagree it doesn't matter what future holds for the Tales of series I will always love the series no matter what. Second you like Xenoblade now cool that's cool man I have heard of the series and I might give it a try. But here's the thing I can like Xenoblade and the Tales of series in the same level of a favorite game series. In addition I don't even have a Nintendo Switch, I still prefer a PS4 over it my opinion on that will never change sorry bro.**

 **-On another topic my opinion on the song" Bmblb" from the RWBY volume 4 soundtrack. I'm just going to copy and paste exactly what I said on a forum:**

I feel like I have to get this off my chest. I have listened to the" Bmblb" song so many times, I have read the lyrics so many times. And I have come to the conclusion that the song is titled and it spells" Bumblebee" but the song is NOT about the Bumblebee ship, it's not about the pairing of Blake/Yang. Seriously listen to those lyrics clearly and it doesn't explain anything about either of them. Bare with me here removed the title of the song and think of every possible yuri crack ship in RWBY and you'll understand that the song fits well with any of those ships. Why? Because this is just a" generic love song" don't get me wrong the song is great, cute and catchy but it's not about the Bumblebee ship the only thing it has in common with the ship it's the title period.

Let's face it the song can be called" Garden of Ecstasy" and the BB fandom would NEVER think it's a BB song if it wasn't for the title. They think the song is about their ship simply because of the title. Listen at other songs such as" Dream Come True" you read the lyrics and its clearly being said from Pyrrha's perspective about her feelings for Jaune, another song" Boop" which clearly is told from Nora's perspective about her feelings for Ren and" Not fall in love with you" which is told from Sun's perspective of his feelings for Blake. The Bmblb song is nothing but a marketing scheme by Jeff Williams to earn him more cash on the volume 4 soundtrack and guess what? It works. With this one song it's going to sale way more than the previous volume soundtracks. Another thing that has me wondering regarding the song is why write it for the vol4 soundtrack? When Blake and Yang DIDN'T got any interaction with each other heck, they never saw each other.

Face it people the song is a troll disguised as a marketing scheme to get fans riled up and start going at it with the shipping wars. Jeff Williams was a genius in writing it knowing the song is going to sell and so is the soundtrack. Is he teasing/trolling Bumblebee fans with the song? Absolutely. However I will NOT deny the chances of Bumblebee becoming canon in the series, it can still happen. Honestly the way I see it with Rooster Teeth teasing both ships Black Sun and Bumblebee it makes me think Blake and Yang will reveal that they're bisexuals and they will get together with Sun confirming sunny bees and the first ever three way relationship in the series. Not trying to sound biased but it's the truth. Those from this forum that don't have the soundtrack go now and buy it listen to song like ten times and tell me if I'm wrong.

Also I'm not the only one who feels this way regarding the song a youtuber named" Jaconemanband" has also stated his opinion about the Bmblb song mentioning my points here you go in case you're wondering.

watch?v=JUntkSfuFFo&t=155s

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Breach


	22. Breach

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

* * *

Chapter 22 Breach

(Location: Mountain Glenn South-East quadrant of Vale Sonus continent Kingdom of Vale Remnant)

As soon as they jumped on the hole Velvet thought the fall will be a long one. But it wasn't she, team RWBY and Professor Oobleck all fell on the roof of a building. The history teacher has warned them to be very quiet. After all the noise from their fight with Hellkite must have altered them and the underground system could be filled with what they believed to be White Fang patrols. After all they all had the biggest suspicious that the faunus group were hiding here.

The underground city below Mountain Glenn. The older Crowe took a better look where they were. Oobleck wasn't kidding there were buildings all over the place. There was an underground city after all. But it was as deserted and a wasteland as the city from the surface. They carefully jumped from the building to the ground being lead by the teacher. So far it looked like there was no one around, but that could change.

For Velvet, it looked like they never jumped on that hole. Because the city here looked exactly like the one from the surface. Looking at both made her feel sorry for all the people that died. They tried to expand their civilization and they wanted to survive but even building an underground city wasn't enough to save them from the Grimm. The subway system didn't helped either, like Oobleck said they were doomed from the start.

Speaking of the history teacher he signaled everyone to stopped. Everyone went for cover in a corner of a building. They heard people talking, they weren't alone here. Velvet gave a nod to team RWBY, looks like they were in the right place after all. The teacher in charge caught a glimpse at the men talking wearing masks and a familiar uniform with a familiar symbol on the back. But he wasn't the only one, Blake has caught a glimpse at them too.

"Ladies. We have successfully infiltrated the enemy's stronghold and we have successfully located the enemy. Part of this mission is a half success."

"They're White Fang all right. They must be patrolling the area. The dragon Grimm must have them on edge" said the raven haired faunus.

"Especially after all the noise it made while fighting us" added Weiss.

"We're in the right place good for us" said Yang.

"Let's thread carefully from here on out. That patrol could be the one of many" said Oobleck.

Everyone gave a nod following the lead of the man. Even Zwei was being all" stealthy". It was funny how it never left Ruby's side, it was too adorable to refused not to look at him. But Velvet kept her gaze on her surroundings, this was the White Fang's hideout that's all that matters. Either Torchwick or Adam were here, or maybe both. The former therion will take her chances with the wanted criminal any day. Torchwick could fight but she could still take him down on her own, but Adam was a different story. Keeping her focus on the place Oobleck has proven to be right.

They spotted a couple of more patrols which it wasn't normal. Just as the Schnee heiress said they must be nervous about all the noise they heard when they were fighting Hellkite. Successfully they avoided contact with those faunus, not getting spotted. Velvet was impressed with Oobleck's stealth skills. It was a whole new side of him she was seeing, after seeing him fighting proving to be a worthy ally. It will be the last time she will underestimate a teacher from Beacon.

That must mean Port must be a fierce battle God as he describes himself during his stories. That was something worth looking forward to. Velvet and the group kept seeing more of the abandoned buildings, but something else caught their eyes. Something different and new. Train tracks, no surprise since Oobleck has explained the underground city built a subway system. It wasn't long when they spotted the train, all the wagons were opened with things inside.

It was hard to know what was it, but they saw more White Fang members all over the train. It could only mean the train was very important to be under such heavy guard. However there was no sign of Torchwick or Adam. So many faunus wouldn't be on their own in a hideout. There has to be someone in charge here. Finally Oobleck lead them to an abandoned train cart giving them cover from the enemy.

"It seems we're completely outnumbered by the enemy. This mission will be harder than I thought" said the history teacher.

"Numbers, that's all they have" said Velvet turning to team RWBY" we have the strength and the brains."

"Do you have another plan Velvet?" asked Ruby.

"Yes. We charge in guns blazing."

"Sounds like my kind of plan" Yang grinned.

"That's crazy. Didn't you saw how many of them are out there?" asked Weiss.

"Most of them are just rookies" said Blake" considering they barely have time to recruit members with experience" asides from their leader and lieutenant, the rest were easy pickings not to mention the last faction recruiting meeting was interrupted by her and Sun.

"That means we can take them all on" said the red cloak team leader.

"Now just a minute ladies" Oobleck interjected" Miss Crowe I admit your last plan was pure genius and without it we surely could have never been able to take it out that dragon Grimm. However, this plan is just plain crazy and reckless. As the one in charge of this mission I highly advise against it."

"We have one of the best first year teams out of Beacon" the long haired instructor turned to team RWBY as they didn't deny it giving a nod" we have one of the best teachers with us and there's also me. Can you really say so we don't stand a chance against so many White Fang grunts?"

The history teacher stood in deep thought" hm...Well since you put it like that. I suppose our chances of victory aren't that low after all. All right I will accept your plan Miss Crowe but I advise we take out the ones armed first."

"Obviously" a smirk was formed on the older Crowe's lips.

"If we're going with your plan" Ruby spoke she was still holding the backpack she brought Zwei in" Velvet, I think you're going to need more firepower."

The former therion stood confused not knowing what the silver eyed petite was talking about. From the backpack the RWBY leader has taken something that shocked her and everyone. The petite was now holding a metallic gauntlet colored red with the fingers colored black. She has also taken something else, a short blade that it looked like it could go on a foot.

Velvet stood in shock thinking Ruby did exactly what she was thinking. If she built her own weapon Crescent Rose then surely, she can built one for someone else. Yang whistled liking the design of the weapon, Weiss and Blake were speechless, Zwei barked looking cute as always and Oobleck was impressed with the work.

"Ruby...Did you-"

"Built you a new weapon? Yeah, I kinda did" she scratched the back of her head while blushing.

"So that must be that secret project you've been working on for weeks" said Yang.

"Yep, I didn't do it alone though. I had help from Laphi he draw me the sketch on how to built it. Sooooo…What do you think?"

"Time to put it to the test" Velvet smiled taking off her gauntlet blade and removing her right boot taking off the small blade.

She put on the gauntlet first and she was impressed how well it fitted her right hand. Finally she put the blade that goes on her foot, putting her boot on. The former therion unleashed the blade from the gauntlet as it was longer and looking sharper too. It was colored black with a red line. Velvet gave it a few practice swings and even if it was longer and bigger, it was light for it's weight. It was the same with the blade on her foot.

"I really don't know what to say...Only thanks for the gift. You shouldn't have."

"You need an upgrade" Ruby smiled excited" I decided to add a couple of things to the weapons of course."

"It's also a gun" she took a wild guess.

"Yes."

The long haired woman saw a switch below the gauntlet. Pressing it has completely replaced the blade with a small mini gun with a laser dot sight. Her eyes widened thinking about heavy fire power. That wasn't all. The blade on her boot has changed to a pistol. Ruby has taken something else from the backpack. It was a bag with a belt similar to the one she and Weiss.

"Put this on. I already filled it with plenty of ammunition."

Velvet did so, putting the belt also fitted her well as she was now carrying an ammunition bag just like the silver eyed girl and the Schnee heiress.

"I'll show you how to reload later. But it's very easy to fire. As for the boot just tap once to change it into a pistol and tap twice to change it back" Ruby knew this wasn't the best time to tell her at their current situation.

"Got it. I honestly don't know what to say" the older Crowe kept a smile at the red cloak leader" only...That you have my blessings."

"Huh?"

Poor Ruby didn't understood the meaning behind Velvet's message. But the others did, Yang, Blake and Weiss were trying so hard not to laugh while Oobleck looked amused.

"What? What is it? Why are you guys laughing?" the petite pouted.

"It's nothing sis. You'll understand when you're a little older" the brawler's comment only made her sister pout again.

"I think it's time we put your plan into action Miss Crowe. If we want to stop the enemy any time soon" said the history teacher.

"Uh oh, Velvet has a new toy and she wants to test it" Yang grinned.

"Like I said, we charge in guns blazing" of course she wanted to test her new toys.

* * *

Roman Torchwick wasn't having one of those days. For starters, he was sicked of being here. He wondered how long he's been staying in this underground hideout. Thank goodness he wasn't claustrophobic or he would have been driven mad. The second thing he was annoyed with this job Cinder has ordered him to do. He and the White Fang are supposed to be finishing up the next phase of her" grand plan". Pretty much by now they have finished loading all of the bombs aboard the train along with all the weapons and Altesian Paladins.

They were able to get their hands on more of the mechs thanks to the amber eyed woman. Those things were tough but not tough enough to beat a bunch of kids. The wanted criminal growled remembering how badly he got beaten by Red's team. He was starting to get hungry and there was no chance in hell he will eat those White Fang ration, they taste like crap. Neo was last to bring him some fast food from the city, or as he calls it from civilization.

This wasn't his idea of a good hideout. All dark, deserted not to mention the city above them was infested with Grimm oh and one more thing, a freaking dragon Grimm. Torchwick trembled in fear when he first saw that creature. At least they had the perfect watch dog. No one would dare come here when they have tons of Beowulves and one nasty dragon.

The criminal was almost done repairing this bomb following the instruction manual given by Cinder obviously. He was a master thief not a damn bomber. Once this was over he can finally rest and maybe by then Neo would be here with his food. Taking a short break he put a cigar on his mouth and lite it up with his lighter. He sighed happily inhaling the smoke, yeah that would do for now. Suddenly he was shaken up by the sound of explosions and gun fire.

" _Great what now?"_ he got annoyed as the door to the train cart opened revealing a member of the White Fang, at least he was able to remembered his name.

"Sir we have a situation!"

"What is it Perry? Because my boy, I am really busy here."

"We're under attack!"

"Oh, we're under attack" he smiled in a sarcastic matter" then what are you waiting for? Go and fight back you idiot!"

The masked faunus gave a nod leaving while the criminal sighed _" you can't get good help these days."_

* * *

Velvet really loved her new weapon, a lot. Ruby has outdone herself this time. Combining it with her artes made her a force to be reckoned with. She took down more White Fang members with her blade, then she changed it to her mini gun taking those in the distance. In close combat using her kicks, then the blade followed by transforming into it's pistol mode. She learned quickly how to change it.

Though she was careful in not wasting ammo since she didn't know how to reload yet. Things were looking good she, team RWBY and Oobleck were completely owning any faunus member that got in their way. Their priority were to take out the ones with fire weapons, then the ones who armed with swords and knives. Another thing that Blake was right, they weren't much of a threat they were barely rookies. That is until a high rank member decides to enter the fray.

"Have I ever said your sister is a genius?" Velvet was still pleased with her new weapon.

"Don't I know it?" Yang grinned while punching another faunus member.

"Guys!" Ruby seemed to have taken a closer look of what was inside of the train" they have all sorts of robots and weapons there. Androids, mechs they're all loaded up on the train cars."

"What are they up to?" asked Blake.

"Ah, that's ridiculous! These tunnels are sealed. The tracks lead to a dead end" said Oobleck.

"Unless Torchwick decided to open up a new route" said the older Crowe they wouldn't be loading things to a train if the tunnels were really sealed stated by the history teacher.

*Get to your places, we are leaving now!*

"That's Torchwick's voice!" said the red cloak leader.

They saw the remaining White Fang members leave heading for the train. Those that were coming to, did the same. The train was starting to move, they were planning to escape. Now Velvet was sure what Oobleck must be false if the tunnels were sealed off that why are they leaving now. It looks like Torchwick and the White Fang had a destination.

Where were they going and what they were planning with all those weapons and mechs. Something made her think about the tunnels and she was hoping she was wrong. Because if she was right then they were about to be involve in a possible war. The former therion was also sure that someone like Torchwick would never come up with a plan like this one or the White Fang. This must be her doing, this evil ploy has Cinder's name on it.

"Well, it sounds like they're going somewhere" Yang told the history teacher.

"We need back up!" said Ruby" let me call-"

"Don't bother" Velvet cut her off" I tried earlier, there's no signal all over the region of Mountain Glenn" she turned to Oobleck" these tunnels are no longer sealed off. Do you know if they can reach the city of Vale?"

"That is correct. The civilization of Mountain Glenn managed to built the tunnel system so it could reach the city but eventually they sealed off the tunnels due to the large amount of Grimm."

" _I was afraid of this"_ the older Crowe wasn't happy.

"So what do we do?" asked Weiss.

"I believe we only have one option" said the history teacher.

"We're stopping that train" said the RWBY leader holding Crescent Rose in sniper rifle mode.

Velvet knew calling for back up was useless but she still hadn't try text messaging. She wrote a message to her brother and another to Jaune hoping both messages will reach them. She pulled down the scroll following team RWBY and Oobleck to the train. They still had a chance to get on before it goes to full speed.

It was a success as they all boarded the large vehicle. The older Crowe mentally sighed this mission has sure become quite complicated. They weren't expecting the tunnel system to be active. It worried her, if this train was heading straight to Vale then they needed to stop it at all cost. She hoped her messages have reached their owners because they could really use some help right about now.

* * *

(Location: Team JNPR dorm Beacon Academy Capital City of Vale)

Jaune was still sleeping soundly, it was still early in the morning. His team was taking it easy during the coming days. Because of Pyrrha getting detention by Goodwitch because of her attempt to almost kill Velvet, team JNPR was officially not taking any missions. So all they could do was either rest, train for the Vytal Festival or study. The last one there was no way anyone was going to do that. This can be called a vacation for them until the tournament starts.

The blond knight was hearing a beeping coming from his scroll. The beeping kept on awakening him, still looking sleepy he grabbed the device from the night stand. He could see Ren waking up and not looking happy, at least it wasn't Nora she would be mad if she wakes up by his scroll. The last time it happened a lot of things got broken. Luckily Pyrrha was still resting, the blond leader finally opened the device checking the new message.

 ***From Velvet***

 ***Is there an underground tunnel system in Vale?**

" _That's weird…."_

Jaune didn't know what to say or think of the message. It was so confusing. Velvet was supposed to be away on a mission with team RWBY and Professor Oobleck to the South-East of the kingdom. So why asked such a question, he didn't even know what it means in the first place. He has never heard of Vale having an underground tunnel system, why would it have such? The Arc obviously knew that it had an underground sewerage system, all the kingdoms have them.

But why sent such a message? What did it meant? By now he was wide awake and now he needed to find some answers about this. Maybe asking one of the teachers or better yet, the headmaster. Ozpin will definitely know about the meaning behind this message. There was a sudden knock on the door to the dorm. Jaune sighed seeing that Nora has awoke and she sent her pillow to the door in anger. The blond got up and went to answer the door, everyone from his teammates are probably awake by now. Opening it he was surprised to see Laphicet all dressed up in his usual attire.

"Laphicet, morning."

"Thanks for waking me! I was having such a great dream! I dreamed I ate a mountain of pancakes!" it had to be Nora explaining the reason why she was in a bad mood.

"That's basically the same dream you always have" Ren said giving a yawn.

"Ignore her, Nora is not a morning person" Jaune muttered to the teen.

"Sorry I know it's still early. I honestly didn't wanted to come and wake you guys. But I got a message from Velvet" the younger Crowe showed the blond his opened scroll showing the same message he got not too long ago.

"Wait that's-I got the same message earlier. It's what woke me up" he grinned sheepishly.

"So you got it too?" Laphi stood in deep thought.

"Do you have any idea what it means?" asked the blond leader.

"I don't know. But I'm planning to ask the headmaster, he might know."

"That's exactly what I thought. Wait for me to change and we'll go see him together."

"Okay."

* * *

Ozpin was having one of those days. He already poured some of his favorite hot cocoa on his mug. The whole situation with the break in at the CCT and now the possible enemy strong hold in the South-East of the kingdom, that could be a White Fang hideout. Both were complications that have to be taken lightly and carefully. But James being the inpatient person he is, wanted to take action now. Not caring if the citizens panicked when they were supposed to be in a time of peace.

Not to mention the Vytal Festival was right around the corner. The Festival itself was the celebration of that peace. Another thing that has him concerned was the Vale council. They were literally breathing down his necks wanting results. They were no better than his Atlas General friend. What a headmaster to do but to remain calm and wait for the dice to roll on his favor. The ring tone of the second elevator rang informing him he had visitors. Ozpin gave a sigh taking a sip from his mug, hoping the visitors weren't bringing more bad news. That was the last thing he needed.

The elevator door slid opened revealing Jaune Arc and Laphicet Crowe. It was a refreshing sight. The man smiled at the two wondering if they left something. At least the younger Crowe, he already handed him his scroll back after analyzing the footage taken from the dance. As for the blond leader of JNPR he really hoped it wasn't to convinced him to do something about Pyrrha's detention. Honestly the red head shouldn't be taking such a light punishment after what she did. That was another headache for Ozpin regarding the former Mistral champion.

"Mr. Arc and young Mr. Crowe. How can I be of service?"

"Professor Ozpin we came because both of us got a text message from Velvet" spoke the blond knight.

"A message from Miss Crowe? It should come obvious that the region surrounding Mountain Glenn prevents any communication. Scrolls have low reception there. But messaging is permitted through the area. I believe you two are here to let me know of her message."

"Yes. It's a question actually" Jaune checked the message on his scroll again" she's asking if there's an underground tunnel system in Vale."

"Hmm...A tunnel underground system. There is such. Due to the construction of the subway system by the people of Mountain Glenn. I'm sure you two must know the history behind the civilization?"

"It was supposed to be an attempt at expanding the kingdom of Vale" no surprise Laphicet knew since he read it in one of his history books" but it wasn't successful because of the large population of Grimm that resigns in the area. Even when they attempted to survive building an underground city. They never made it out alive."

"Very well informed I expected nothing less of you young Crowe. Sadly, that is correct. To this day it remains one of the biggest tragedies in Vale history. But getting to the topic at hand. The answer to Miss Crowe's question is yes. They successfully built an underground subway system from Mountain Glenn all the way to the capital city. However, they sealed it off once the Grimm were getting through. Now I would like to know why is she asking?"

"We don't know" the Arc stood confused" I just tried sending her a message but I don't think she received it."

"It seems they can only sent messages from their current location but not messages from here" the headmaster stood in deep thought taking his scroll, dialing someone as the call was immediately received" Glynda I hope you're not that busy. I have a favor to ask of you. Yes I'm well aware I own you dozens of favors, but this one will be an exception. I want you to lead an investigation with team JNPR and young Mr. Crowe. It is to investigate the Vale underground subway system. No I am not joking Glynda, Mr. Arc and young Crowe got a text from Miss Crowe and she's asking about it. I want you to check if the tunnel that leads to the city is indeed sealed off as it should be."

Jaune and Laphicet watched as Ozpin was sighed and rubbing his forehead. Looks like Goodwitch was either giving him a lecture or not happy with the job he has given her.

"Can Pyrrha come too?" asked the younger Crowe.

"Glynda I was asked if Miss Nikos can assist in the investigation? I know she's supposed to be having detention. But for once, let's break the rules. I have a feeling young Crowe won't be happy if she doesn't come" a smiled spread his lips" just this once you have my word."

He ended the call gazing at the two" Mr. Arc your team will have your first official mission after all. Your team and young Crowe will meet Glynda at the ship docking bay in exactly fifteen minutes. Don't be late you already know she doesn't take kindly to tardiness."

"We know Professor Ozpin" Jaune smiled happy to know his partner will be coming.

"Good luck."

"Thanks Laphicet" the blond leader smiled to the teen as the exited the office.

"No problem. Pyrrha is part of your team too" he smiled.

"Yeah."

* * *

So far they're success boarding the train was really good. No one has noticed yet they were here. Oobleck lead them through the carts one by one. Velvet and team RWBY kept seeing the same thing, weapons and mechs. The same model they fought that Torchwick was piloting it. Reaching another cart they almost panicked seeing a White Fang member patrolling the cart.

The history teach did the best he could but the masked faunus has spotted them and before he reached for his communicator, he knocked him out with his flamethrower. They no longer had the element of surprise with them. They knew they were here and it wouldn't be long before they get company. It was easy they just needed to get to the front of the train and pull the break, it didn't sounded easy. Even with Oobleck's enthusiasm that task wasn't going to be a walk in the park. That's right they were almost in the last cart.

"Hurry, children! We must get to the front and stop this train!"

"Professor?" Weiss has opened the upper lid of one of the carts.

"Doctor" reminded the teacher.

"What's that?" the heiress so a medium sized machine in the shape of a cylinder.

"That, my dear...Appears to be a bomb."

"That was the last thing to expect on this train" Velvet was probably being sarcastic after seeing all the weapons and the deadly mechs on board.

"We've got baddies!" Ruby pointed in the distance watching a lot of White Fang members heading their way.

"Well, I didn't expect them to go…Easy on us" Oobleck finished seeing that the bomb has somehow got activated" time to go!"

Velvet saw the bomb on the cart as a way to get rid of them. Torchwick really didn't wanted them on board. It will make sense for trying to interfere in whatever he was up to.

"Blake! Detach the caboose! It will kill us all!"

"On it!" the raven haired faunus got to the caboose ready to remove the cart from the rest of the train until it was detached automatically" huh? It decoupled itself!"

"Torchwick wants us off the train that bad even if it means blowing us up on it" said the older Crowe.

"Well, we can't let that happen!" obviously Oobleck kept his optimism.

The detached cart was far back when it exploded destroying part of the tunnel.

"That's not good…."

"Uh, neither is this!" shouted the silver eyed leader.

"Another bomb?" said Blake.

"No..No no" the history teacher went to a couple of the carts opening the upper lid and they all had the same explosive device" they all have bombs!"

"Time to go!" shouted Velvet seeing the bomb activated.

The long haired instructor ran along team RWBY jumping the cart just as it detached itself automatically. So that was Torchwick's plan get them off the train by removing the tracks with an explosive surprise inside.

"This doesn't make sense!" said Yang.

"It does to me. We're intruders and Torchwick is willing to do anything to get us off on the train even killing us. This is how he fixes his problems."

"Get the humans!"

Things got more complicated for the group as a full squadron of White Fang members have reached them. This time, all of them were armed with fire weapons and non-fire weapons. So it was either jumped from the explosive carts or fight the masked faunus group. Velvet didn't thought twice leading team RWBY to the charge. It will be just like when they attacked back in the underground city.

They only have numbers, not the strength or the experience. Yang started sweeping a guy before winking at him and punching him straight to the inside of the cart. Blake used her quick attacks to take as many as she could. Weiss used ice dust to slide past them taking down the closest to her. Ruby pushed herself firing Crescent Rose and taking down five members with one swing of her scythe. The older Crowe smirked at the sight, nobody messes with team RWBY but she was also in this fight.

The former therion charged kicking and slicing the ones that remain on the train. She has taken down, letting them fall either they will be fine with their aura or they won't make it. This wasn't the time to be thinking who lives or dies. They had a mission and they needed to fulfill it. With a somersault she took downed three more as she quickly changed her blade to mini gun mode bring four more down.

Velvet saw that was the last of them, they cleaned the house as they say, or train to put it precisely. The instructor turned to Oobleck who was watching another train cart exploding, the blast taking another part of the tunnel. Her eyes widened in shock seeing creatures of Grimm entering the tunnel. All the explosions have been causing openings outside of the tunnel system making the creatures to gain access.

Velvet still didn't know what they were up to with this train. At first with all the weapons and Altesian Paladins loaded on board it looked like they were planning to invade Vale. They had the men and the firepower, it was an attempt that might work. Then when she saw the carts exploding that was just Torchwick's plan of getting rid of them. He probably wanted to cause a cave in and bury them here. That was, until she saw the Grimm entering the tunnel.

Chest nut eyes widened in realization. If the tunnel system reaches the city it didn't mattered if it was sealed off. The train will crash destroying the seal and along with it, the hordes of the dark creatures behind them. That has to be it, their master plan. Lead the Grimm to Vale and do their work for them. The weapons and the mechs must be for back up, a plan B maybe. But she figured out the truth behind all of this. Again someone like Roman Torchwick would never come up with a scheme like this.

There were all kinds of Grimm marching slowly. Beowulves, Ursai, King Taijitu, Boarbatusk, Deathstalkers the whole package. One of them was very familiar to the former therion making her gasped. Another Code Red Grimm, Bat Baron. The masked it had on looked the same except it was colored white with red markings just like the Grimm.

Velvet remembered that was the first of the Code Red Daemons she killed back in her world with help from Rokurou when they were hunting for the daemon Dyle at the caverns of Hadlow Hollow. Looks like that was the only kind of Grimm present with the horde. It shouldn't be that tough remembering she and her daemon companion didn't had a problem defeating it, hopefully. She feared what will happen if they reach the city. All those innocent people, team JNPR, CFVY, Laphicet, the teachers, Ozpin...Jaune.

"Oh...Dear" Oobleck finally reacted to the sight" he's leading Grimm into the city!"

"What?" Weiss was the first to react.

"It's the cars! They detach and explode, creating openings for the Grimm!"

" _He finally figured it out"_ Velvet already knew _" better late than never."_

"That's insane!" said Blake.

Another car detached itself behind the history teacher.

"We have to hurry!" the teacher knew time was against them" Miss Crowe, I need you to pick a team to infiltrate the train and try to stop those bombs!"

"Got it" the older Crowe nodded knowing exactly who to bring for the job" Weiss, Yang, Blake we're going in!"

The three girls gave a nod as they entered an open lid followed by the long haired instructor going last.

"What about us?" asked Ruby.

"We're going to stop this train."

"Yeah, I know. I said that earlier."

* * *

(Location: sewerage system underground of Vale)

Glynda Goodwitch was always a compromised person. Responsible, strict, always by the book. A real teacher with high morals and standards. She was the perfect example of what a true teach of Beacon Academy must be. As a huntress she has done her fair share of fighting, slain many Grimm during her youth and most adult hood, saved and protected many lives. She has done it all and she doesn't regret anything because this was the kind of life she chose for herself.

Her dedication was for her students and the people, she would do anything to maintain that. However, there were times when she has to draw the line. At time when her patients reach it's limit. Like right now the blond woman was frustrated, annoyed and most of all not in a good mood. Why in Remnant's name would Ozpin wanted her to do this. Sometimes she couldn't figured out the man.

So here she was, in the sewers of the city looking for the subway system built by the people of Mountain Glenn. Behind her stood team JNPR and Laphicet. None of them have said a word since they entered that manhole. Though she admired that they haven't complained of the damn smell, it smelled bad, really bad. It was a sewer after all you can't expect it to smell like flowers.

Goodwitch was using the GPS on her scroll to locate the subway system though, she was still thinking why she was doing here. Of course the subway tunnels have been sealed off for years. It didn't made sense Velvet's text. This was obviously tied to the mission to Mountain Glenn in the South-East she knew that well, but still why come here, why do this. She hoped they find something worth looking into or there was going to hell to pay, to a certain headmaster.

" _Ozpin I will get even with you one way or the other."_

"I can't take this anymore!" Nora finally spoke shouting in exasperation" this whole place stinks! It smells like my socks after one of my workouts."

"That's one way of putting it" said Ren covering his nose.

" _Maybe detention wouldn't be so bad after all"_ Pyrrha was starting to have second thoughts as she too was covering her nose.

"I think I'm going to be sick" followed Laphicet covering his nose.

"Guys, I know it's not easy but let's try to focus on the mission" said Jaune it was so hard to act like a proper leader with this strong foul smell.

"Students" Goodiwtch spoke making everyone go tensed sensing the anger in her tone" I know the smell is..Unpleasant but we must bear with it. The sooner we do this, the sooner we can return to the surface."

" _And the sooner I can kill a certain man"_ her eyes flashed dangerously.

They were carefully passing through the sewerage watching every step they took. Because one wrong move and they can step on something" very unpleasant". JNPR was aware and they were been very careful thank goodness they were using the light offered by their scrolls for easy navigation.

Goodwitch was trying so hard not to scream in anger and leave this horrid place, she will give Ozpin a piece of her mind when this was over. Her purple cape has gotten dirty, the same with her shoes and skirt. She loved her clothes and now look at it, filthy and stinky. The blond teacher kept telling herself it was for the investigation, it was for the mission. As they ventured on the huntress saw a large circular tunnel, her scroll was giving her the right direction.

"Finally some progress" she muttered" students, if we take this tunnel it will take us to the underground subway system. Let's keep going."

None were against her decision because they wanted to leave this place badly. They will give their full support for Goodwitch if it means leaving here a whole lot sooner. One thing was for certain after this, they were all going to take a long shower to get the wretched stench from their bodies. It wasn't long before Laphicet ended up throwing up because of the stench and shortly Jaune followed. The rest of decided to let them take a break as they followed the blond teacher inside of the tunnel.

* * *

Velvet and the three members of team RWBY landed inside of the train. They kept on going and to their surprise it seems the inside was empty. Looks like all of the White Fang forces were outside focusing on Oobleck and Ruby. There was no time to be worrying over them, they had a mission to do. Shut down the remaining bombs, they were expecting hostiles forces along the way.

They knew Torchwick was here but no sign of Adam much to the relief of Blake and Velvet. The mission won't be that hard at least the raven haired faunus has fought the criminal before back at the docks. She knew what he was capable of, so she prepared herself for another round with him. The older Crowe stopped the girls from proceeding signaling them to stay quiet. There were the sounds of footsteps faintly up ahead. It was a sign they were getting to their destination.

"I guess this is what we trained for."

Weiss took a clip of multi-dust handing it to Blake" here. This should help you."

The amber eyed girl immediately loaded the clip on the handle of Gambol Shroud.

"Listen up" Velvet spoke getting their attention" Oobleck wants us to disarm any of the bombs that remain. Also we're heading to the front car and stop this train. If it's heading where I think it's heading then we must stop it at all cost."

"Got it. An extra mission from you, no problem" Yang gave a nod.

As they resumed their running getting to the next car where there were lots of iron boxes. They were met by a familiar face, she jumped down getting in front of them. Weiss, Blake and Yang glared recognizing the petite girl with the multicolor hair and eyes. She was there after they took down the Altesian Paladin Torchwick was piloting. She quickly made a get away taking the wanted criminal with her. They heard the man calling her" Neo". But they knew very well she was working for the criminal and she was just another villain that needs to be taken down.

Velvet however, didn't know who she was. This was the first time she was seeing her. She couldn't believe this girl was shorter than Ruby or Weiss and still she was wearing heels. Still she never underestimate an opponent no matter what they looked like, or what they're wearing. The former therion took a long glance at her outfit, her corset, the jewelry and of course the closed pink parasol matching with the colors of her attire, hair and eyes. She was definitely one weird looking girl probably the weirdest she has seen since arriving to this world and that was saying a lot.

"Get going" the long haired woman unsheathed her new gauntlet blade" I'll handle her."

"Be careful, she's Torchwick's henchmen" warned Yang.

"I'd figured."

The three girls nodded as they ran at the multi-color haired petite. Neo was about to attack them when she dodged incoming fire from Velvet's mini gun mode. The petite only gave her a smile seeing a red dot pointed at her forehead. She seemed surprised to see the weapon.

"Your opponent is me" the former therion changed the weapon back to it's blade mode" I'm the only one you need to focus."

Again the multi-color haired petite smiled only this time she opened her parasol. She looked like she was mocking her. Taunting her to attack her as she can take her on. Velvet wasn't fazed by her act it didn't mattered how skilled she must be. She was still a henchmen and she was trying to stall for time for them to stop the train. The long haired instructor went for the first move quickly changing her blade to mini gun mode firing some quick shots but to her surprised Neo has blocked the fire, with her parasol.

So she didn't had it for show, it was probably her weapon which it was weird just like her. Changing her weapon back to the blade, she won't be needing the long range fire after all. She was able to tell already this henchmen was a close range fighter like Yang. Maybe she would have been a perfect opponent for her, but it was too late to decide that.

 **(Music: "Burn your soul and fly" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

Velvet started with a flurry of kicks which the petite started blocking. Her original intentions were to dodge them but that was impossible. Because her attacks were fast and precise. The older Crowe kept going with her kicks adding attacks with her blade and the multi-color haired girl blocked, not able to countered. The long haired woman kept it up and the petite henchmen didn't had a choice but to used her parasol to blocked the attacks.

She took a step back staring down at the long haired woman. Gone was the confident smile Neo had since she first arrived to face her. Now in it's place stood a serious expression. The petite fixed her sleeves and closed down the parasol. Velvet noticed the milky pink eye on the girl has suddenly turned white, maybe it was a condition.

"Are you going to take me seriously now?" the former therion hasn't even broken a sweat yet.

Neo has actually given a nod, she was serious and focused now. She knew this was an opponent not to take lightly, she will have to go all out if she wanted to stand a chance. The petite has charged faster than Velvet giving quick kicks and punches putting the instructor on the defensive now. But she was able to countered with her own combo of kicks releasing the blade on her boot straight at the girl's stomach.

But Neo blocked it with her parasol, going back at it with a strong barrage of attacks. Velvet was impressed by her skills, whoever trained her has trained her well. But she didn't had time to enjoy a fight remembering time wasn't a luxury they have. So the former therion went all out on the multi-color haired and eyed girl. It became harder for the henchmen to keep up to think she will meet such an opponent among Roman's enemies.

" **Tearing Thorn!"**

Neo managed to blocked it and even used some of her aura to take the damage.

" **Avalanche Fang!"**

This time she couldn't blocked it as her aura took the whole damage.

" **Rising Falcon!"**

The petite used her parasol to blocked the wind based arte landing a few feet away. But Velvet didn't gave her the chance to take a break charging right at her, shocking the girl henchmen.

" **Infernal Torrent, Cerberus Wave, Shadow Flow!"**

Neo in return has shattered as she was made of glass. That shocked the former therion not seeing that coming. She didn't let her guard down though, this could be her semblance in work. And she was right as the petite girl was standing behind her. Velvet knew already but there was no attack from behind, no backstabbing literally.

Until she turned to face her that Neo charged giving everything she had and everything she learned in her training. The older Crowe was impressed at how fast her attacks have gotten. She was so focused as she successfully hit her in a couple of places. Since the young woman didn't had time to waste she cut down to chase, unleashing her inhuman claw which shocked the henchmen.

"Can't say I didn't enjoy the fight. But I'm in a hurry."

Neo charged again going for a powerful kick that will make contact with the older Crowe. Or so she thought.

" **Laughing Raven!"**

 **(Music end)**

Using her secret arte Neo was sent to the ground looking as she was unconscious. Her parasol fell to the ground. To Velvet's surprised she was slowly getting back up. She had to respect her determination to keep trying. But again she didn't had time to waste. The long haired woman reached for the parasol and offered it to the petite surprising her by the action. Though the look in her multi-color eyes said otherwise, not trusting her. Velvet had no intention of killing her since she had more important things to do. The bombs and stopping the train, those were the priorities.

"Here. Take it and go. We're done for today" she changed her demonic claw back to normal.

Neo accepted her parasol back and she looked like she wanted to say something to her. But instead she took her scroll and type something, showing it to her. The former therion had her complete attention reading whatever she wrote on the device.

*This isn't over.*

"I know. I'll be ready for you the next time."

Suddenly Neo vanished using her semblance to make the illusion that she was gone as she has left the train car. Velvet sheathed her blade back running to the next car and hoping catching up with the rest of team RWBY. She thought of her opponent for a minute, she obviously couldn't speak if she used her scroll to communicate with her. A petite mute henchmen, that was something new she has never heard before.

* * *

When she got to the next car her eyes widened. A muscular man wearing the White Fang with short black hair with a different Grimm mask the other members wear. Black tattoo designs on both of his arms. What shocked Velvet that he was holding Yang by her neck and with his other hand he had a weaponized chainsaw. The White Fang lieutenant was about to use his weapon on the blond brawler.

"Time to finish you off blondie."

"Yang!"

Suddenly the chainsaw was shattered to a million pieces by a sudden move. It was too fast for Velvet to see but she was able to see who was responsible for destroying the weapon. As Yang hit the ground looking unconscious the person stood next to her. Wearing a shallow cut black dress, five necklaces with an assortment beads, a red girdle belt, and a pair of matching gauntlets with black fingerless gloves. An object that looks to be made of feathers hangs from the right side of her skirt.

Detached black leggins with a red splatter pattern, and black leather boots beneath them. Finally she was wearing a strange mask resembling a Grimm but it was very different from the ones the members of the White Fang wear. It was a full face mask with four eye slits. The older Crowe took notice of her weapon, a long single edged sword that has the resemblance to a katana colored red with the hand colored black. The weapon looked very dangerous.

"Who the hell are you?" the lieutenant wasn't happy that he got his chainsaw destroyed.

"...…."

Suddenly the masked faunus gave a cry of pain of his hands fell to the ground, he was bleeding a lot. Velvet stood shocked wondering how did his hands got cut. She paused the quick draw attack from the stranger it didn't just destroyed his weapon, it also sliced up his hands. Such a fast draw reminded her of Adam Taurus, even the weapon and fighting style. A fight with this individual wasn't recommended. She wasn't one to pick fights when she didn't had to. However the former therion took noticed no matter how cruel were her methods, she saved Yang's life. The masked stranger was about to leave unsheathing her sword again.

"Wait!" Velvet approached her" who are you?"

"...….."

" _This must be my day with mute people"_ she sighed facing the masked woman" thanks, for saving my student."

"Student?" she spoke her voice she was definitely female.

"Yes, I'm her teacher at Beacon. Well one of her teachers to be precise."

"You look too young to be a teacher" there was a lot of suspicion in her tone.

"I'm a special case. But anyway, thanks for saving Yang."

Without a word the Grimm masked woman used her sword to create some kind of red portal. She took one last glance at the long haired instructor, then at Yang before walking into the portal. Shortly after, it vanished leaving no trace that it was there, or the masked woman for the matter. The former therion just sighed, the stranger didn't gave her name and neither did. But she was planning to introduce herself if she hasn't left so suddenly.

" _Who was she?"_ the older Crowe knelt next to the blond brawler" Yang you okay?"

"Ugh..Yeah I'll live. Got my butt handed to me but I was about to use my semblance" she got up.

"Right" Velvet rolled her eyes.

"Hey" the brawler spoke softly" you saw her too right?"

"The woman with the Grimm mask? I did, you saw her? I thought you were unconscious."

"I was still awake and saw what she did to him" Yang looked at the downed lieutenant who has died by now from the blood loss after having his hands cut.

"She saved you."

"I guess she did" she replied in a whisper.

"Do you know her?"

"...…"

Seeing her expression and her silence Velvet knew she has touched forbidden territory. Maybe the subject was too personal for the brawler. There was a connection with her and that masked woman but obviously she didn't wanted to tell her. This was Yang Xiao Long the most talkative person in team RWBY or in Beacon for the matter. This behavior was a first for the older Crowe so she decided not to say word and ignore it, for the time being.

"Come on, let's regroup with Weiss and Blake."

That was enough to get the blond brawler back to her usual self as she followed the long haired woman to the next train car. If they weren't any more hostile forces on the train that could only mean, that Torchwick was the only one. Velvet hoped the others have had better luck and they have already taken care of the criminal. This train needed to stop now. It was a speeding disaster leading Grimm into Vale.

* * *

Arriving in the next car there was a sight that made the older Crowe smirked. Both Weiss and Blake had Torchwick under their mercy. Looks like the criminal couldn't take on both of them, finally meeting his match. The heiress had Myrtenaster on his neck and the same with the faunus Gambol Shroud. This was the perfect time to get some answers. Velvet wasn't going to let this chance slip by.

"Well, if isn't the mighty teacher and her merry band of student fools."

"I only see one fool here" countered Blake.

"You three. Go to the main car and stop this train now" said the long haired woman.

"Good luck doing that" Torchwick grinned" can't pull the brakes if the lever is broken. An unfortunate accident, so sad when that happens. Guess they don't build trains like they used to."

Weiss decided to check it out leaving the older Crowe with Blake and Yang holding down the wanted criminal. It didn't took long for the Schnee heiress to returned looking panicked. Velvet could tell her expression were bad news.

"It's not just the brake lever that is broken. All of the train controls have been broken down. It can't be operated!"

"You have to excuse Perry. He gets a little edgy when riding a train. I told him to take his medication but he didn't listened. He went a little mental that he decided to destroy the controls" he chuckled gazing at their glaring faces" no one is stopping this train. Just sit back and relax until it reaches it's collision course. Better make sure to buckle up kiddies."

Velvet growled releasing her blade as she grabbed the man hitting him on a solid iron wall. The three members of RWBY gasped at the sudden action.

"Ow that hurt you know ugh!" he was punched by the young woman.

"It's time we have a little talk Torchwick" she glared at him looking at the three girls from the corner of her eye.

Maybe it was time for them to learn the truth. At least part of it.

"I know you and the White Fang are taking orders from someone."

"What?" Blake was the first to react looking shocked.

"Is that true?" followed Weiss.

"Taking orders from someone? Oh dear Someone seems to have lost her marbles. You might need Perry's medication more than him" the criminal laughed.

"I want a name now!"

"Roman Torchwick criminal genius, thief artist at your service. Look around you sweet heart. All of this, is my doing. The dust robberies, the alliance with the White Fang, the Atlas good robberies and this little scheme. It's all done by yours truly, I am no one but my own boss."

"You're lying!" she pressed the blade deeper to his neck" you're nothing but a petty thief, a thug, a pawn easy to manipulate and obey orders. Someone paid you well so you can work with the White Fang and pull all of this. I want the name of that mastermind."

"And I already gave it to you" Torchwick sighed gazing at the three teenagers present" girls, why don't you take your dear teacher here to a mental hospital. You might be glad I recommend it."

Velvet finally had enough she punched him so hard she knocked him out. She was so close to get that information. The former therion was so sure he and the White Fang are taking orders from Cinder. Weiss, Blake and Yang didn't know what to think of this new information, it was hard to believe there was someone else giving order to both factions.

At least Blake thought it would make sense of someone else controlling everything from behind the scenes. Because she knew it well for a while. Adam would NEVER work with someone like Roman Torchwick he would have already kill the criminal before thinking of agreeing to aid him. It was different for the heiress and the brawler still thinking Torchwick was really behind all of this and the big villain.

"What are we gonna do now?" asked Yang" we can't stop the train."

"..."

* * *

(Location: underground subway system below Vale)

After all the sewerage, all the dirty water and horrible smell. Goodwitch along team JNPR and Laphicet have reached a clearing away from the sewer system. It was definitely the underground system created by the people of Mountain Glenn. The train tracks near them was clearly the sign that this was the subway system. It was hard to believe a train used to pass through here and bring people from Vale to Mt Glenn.

But that was all before it became a failure and none of the people survived. Though they were all overjoyed to have finally left that putrid hellhole a certain blond teacher wasn't happy in the least. Goodwitch frowned staring at a large iron gate that was considered the way into the city. As she thought it was sealed off so now she asks the big question why come here, what was the point of this investigation again. Ozpin was going to hear her.

"Is that it?" asked Jaune.

"That gateway to Vale, yes" answered the blond teacher.

"The gate looks very shut. It doesn't look like it will break" followed Pyrrha.

"I knew it this whole mission sucks" Nora whined" we stink to boot it too."

"I don't think no Grimm or machine will be able to take down this gate" said Ren.

Suddenly Jaune's scroll got a beeping confirming he had a new message, he quickly opened the device" it's a message from Velvet."

"From Velvet!" said Laphicet excited to hear from his older sister.

"Let's see…."

*There's a train heading straight to Vale it will destroy the gate. The tunnel systems has been destroyed by bombs from the White Fang leading armies of Grimm and they're all on their way to the city, any minute now.*

The leader of JNPR was shocked turning pale. He read the message again making sure it was the real deal" we have to leave now!"

"Mr. Arc what is wrong-"

"This is what is wrong!" the blond knight showed Goodiwtch Velvet's message.

"My goodness" the woman stood shocked taking her scroll to call the headmaster" Ozpin we have a serious situation at our hands. According to a message from Miss Crowe a train will be crashing into the city leading Grimm into Vale."

*So the outcome is worse than I originally expected* the man gave a sigh* I'll contact James and have his men start evacuating the citizens as soon as possible.*

"How are we going to address this situation?" asked Goodwitch.

*There's no time to inform the council. I'll see what I can do to try to and calm the population without them panicking.*

The blond teacher ended the call turning to the teenagers" students we're leaving right now!"

"Does that mean we have to go back to the sewers?" Nora wasn't happy.

"We must hurry. If what Miss Crowe says is true, then that train will be passing here any second now!"

* * *

After the many White Fang members were basically owned by team RWBY, Velvet and Oobleck. They decided to get serious and bring the big guns. The remaining members have boarded the Altesian Paladins they have on board. But now the numbers were against them since Velvet, Weiss, Blake and Yang went inside of the train. It was just the silver eyed leader and the history teacher along with Zwei facing down the army of mechs.

It turns out all three of them make one heck of a team as together they have brought down so many of the machines as they were thrown off the train. Ruby using Crescent Rose's rifle feature and Oobleck's powerful flames and fire balls. One move require him to hit Zwei like a baseball hitting a Paladin head on destroying it. But there were more of them behind them and the others haven't come back yet. The red cloak sniper was starting to get worried for her teammates and teacher.

"Ruby! You go on ahead!"

"But-"

"Don't worry, Ruby. It's time I teach them a lesson" the history teacher was serious.

The silver eyed petite saw that Zwei wasn't happy with leaving Oobleck behind. Looks like the corgi has grown fond of the teacher during this short period of time. That's what she like of the dog he like everyone and was kind to everyone. He was everyone's best dog companion.

"Go" she smiled.

"Roof!" the corgi went after Oobleck.

As the leader went ahead the rest of her team along with Velvet left through another hatch meeting up with the red cloak girl. The reunion was cut short as they could see in the distance a dead end. Velvet believed that was the sealed gate that leads to the city of Vale. No doubt the high speed train will smash that gate and then, all the Grimm that are far behind will be attacking everyone.

Her eyes narrowed feeling angry at herself for failing this mission. She was supposed to be here to make things better. To save people and make a better life. Looks like she screw up big time with this turn of events. At least she was able to send a message to Jaune on time. She really hoped by now Ozpin knew of the incoming danger. Even if time was against them she hoped they were evacuating civilians right now.

"What do we do?" asked Blake.

"Brace ourselves for the worse!" said Velvet.

Weiss gazed at her partner giving a knowing smirk and she nodded as if they knew what to do. The Schnne heiress stabbed Myrtenaster to the ground creating so many thick layers of ice all over them enough to protect them from the impact. There was a loud noise as the train destroyed the iron gate, all of the cars tumbled over from the powerful force. All thick layer of ice were crushed to bits as team RWBY and Velvet were sent flying away from the crashed train.

* * *

Velvet slowly opened her eyes and the first thing she heard was a loud siren. Her vision was starting to cleared up, finally coming to. She realized she was in the town square of Vale. The former therion couldn't see the members of team RWBY anywhere. She must have been separated from them after the train crashed. The sound of heavy fire filled her ears, there was fighting going on. The older Crowe saw soldiers from Atlas firing on a Grimm.

No, her heart sank, she must have been unconscious long enough for the Grimm to break through the underground tunnel and breached the city. She cursed mentally it wasn't enough time to evacuate so many people, her warning message was for nothing. At least Ozpin made the attempt to get the civilians to safety from the coming threat. Velvet got up releasing her blade, she needed to fight and protect them now. Failure wasn't an option.

The screams of fear filled her ears watching as some of them were running for their lives. There were so many Grimm all around. Pack of Beowulves, Ursai, Deathstalker, everywhere she looked they were there. The Atlas soldiers were fighting hard giving it their all, but it wasn't enough. Velvet glared this could have been avoided if she only knew the controls of the train were trashed a whole lot sooner.

No need to be thinking of the past she charged down at the first Grimm that was trying to hurt someone. The Beowulf's head was sliced saving the older woman and a child. An Atlas soldier reached them getting them to safety while thanking her for the assist. Heavy fire power from above killed dozens of the creatures. The older Crowe gazed to see the mighty ships from Atlas under the command of General Ironwood. She smiled at least someone came prepared.

It was a good thing the General brought his army here because this was an emergency situation. With their help they might have a chance to repel the Grimm attack and prevent any casualties, hopefully. Velvet killed another Beowulf, followed by decapitating an Ursai, she has killed so many she has lost count. There was no need to keep count because they were literally everywhere. While she had her hands full, so did Ironwood's men, there was no end to this madness.

But her priority was to protect any of the people that were in danger from the dark creatures. She wanted to conserve energy so she decided not to use artes for now remembering she saw Bat Baron back at the tunnel. That must mean the Code Red Grimm must be around here somewhere by now. A sudden shot caught her attention and it wasn't coming from the soldiers but the fire belonged to someone else.

On the other side of the town square, team RWBY were fighting bravely as her. A smile of relief spread Velvet's features, they were okay thank goodness. But she feared they might be reaching their limit after fighting the White Fang back at Mountain Glenn and at the train. Their aura levels must be low and that wasn't good, they can seriously get hurt in this fight.

Telling them to stop fighting was out of the question they weren't going to do that. They were too committed to their mission and after reflecting upon themselves at Oobleck's question, they were planning to fight to the bitter end. What a teacher to do but to support her dear students. Velvet gave a small laugh as she ran to them providing assistance. Though they seemed to be doing fine on their own. In fact they didn't looked like they needed her help at all.

Ruby stabbed Crescent Rose on the ground and she started spinning on it hitting a lot of Beowulves. A very original attack that was effective. Yang punched and blasted on in the face she jumped on another, into the air she fired her gauntlets hitting more of the creatures. She was about to get attack by a group of Nevermore but they never got the chance as they were eliminated by Ironwood's air ships.

Blake sliced another changing Gambol Shroud to it's pistol mode firing on a group. Weiss swiftly sliced on a couple and used her glyphs to blocked incoming attacks, she countered with another quick swing of trusty dust rapier. Velvet felt proud for them like a teacher would be to her students, or a mother to her daughters. Wait, the last one is wrong. Either way she was so glad that they were still holding on strong, fighting bravely. She didn't care if they were only first years they were "true" huntresses at heart, it was her opinion.

The former therion cut a path through a pack of Beowulves as she finally regrouped with the all female team.

"Velvet!" Ruby was the first to see her she couldn't be any happier" you're okay!"

"Same to all of you" she chuckled before sighing" I'm sorry...If only-"

"Don't blame yourself!" said Yang.

"Velvet this wasn't your fault, we all did our best!" Weiss defended.

"There's no point in pointing fingers on who's to blame. Right now we have a city to defend!" said Blake.

The older Crowe gave a nod giving a small smile at their words, her eyes narrowed at the large group of Grimm surrounding them" right. Then let's give them hell!"

"Yeah!" they shouted in unison.

 **(Music: "Burn" by Flow from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

Velvet teamed up with Ruby first slicing a Beowulf in half, then the red cloak girl had her back decapitating another one with her scythe. Then they changed weapons features firing a barrage of bullets on a pack. Tagging partner the older Crowe went to Weiss aiding the heiress with some Ursai, both moved in the same speed slicing through the creatures. The heiress used a time glyph on the long haired instructor increasing her movement speed.

In a blur she took out all the enemies in their range with a flurry of her kicks and her new gauntlet blade. Again she changed her partner aiding Blake with more Beowulves, both moved in the same rhythm with the cat faunus using her clones. They finished it up standing side by side. Finally Velvet went to Yang slicing a Beowulf that was blocking the view of the brawler. The blond grinned and strangely so did the teacher, both went all out on every single Grimm.

Finally a King Taijutu stood their way. All five stood ready and they all knew what to do. They changed their weapons to their long range mode. Velvet fired her mini gun, Ruby firing her rifle feature, Weiss firing dust, Blake's her pistol and Yang her shot gun gauntlets. The serpent Grimm was taken down in seconds by the heavy fire. They couldn't believe they were able to killed so many Grimm just the five of them. The red cloak leader offered a high five and strangely, everyone followed for their short victory.

 **(Music end)**

It wasn't over yet more Grimm were leaving from the hole caused by the train crash. And who knows how many of the creatures have come through the border due to the people panicking. Fortunately Ironwood's men have done evacuating the civilians in this area and now they were currently engaging the Grimm in the town square, so they weren't alone. Also the Atlesian ships were still in the air providing fire support, that was a very good thing.

But seeing their numbers, they were everywhere it was impossible to think they could eliminate so many. Velvet gazed at team RWBY, they were actually panting. The four girls have been fighting the whole day and by now, their aura levels were too low they were vulnerable for attacks. This fight was going to last for a while with the number of the creatures growing by the minute. So the long haired instructor came to a conclusion.

"Team RWBY" she called getting their attention" get going."

"What?" asked Yang.

"What are you-" Ruby was interrupted.

"Get to safety, rest up, then come back."

"You want us to rest in the middle of a war zone?!" Blake was clearly shocked.

"And you want us to leave you behind too?!" followed Weiss not happy.

"You are exhausted from fighting for too long and I don't blame you" Velvet's features softened a bit" you four have done more than enough. You deserve a break, go now I'll stay and help Ironwood's men."

Suddenly Ruby walked up to her looking serious" no...We're not doing that."

"This is not up to debate young lady" the older Crowe was controlling herself" go now."

"No...We're not-"

"I said GO!" she finally snapped at the four girls shocking them" don't argue with me. The mission is still active and Oobleck isn't here. Which means I'm in charge and right now I'm ordering you four to retreat for the time being until you have rested enough to come back. This fight is going to last, there's too many Grimm and they're still coming in large numbers. We need all the help we can get. You guys are in no condition to fight. If you can't fight then you're useless here."

"..."

There was a long silence as neither member of team RWBY said a word. Velvet in truth, felt bad for snapping at them they didn't deserve to get yelled at. But it had to be done. This was the right decision retreat for now, to fight another day as they say. She actually thought she finally got through them feeling bad with herself. The former therion kept her blade ready to go back to the battle the Atlas soldiers still had their hands full, even with the large ships backing them up.

This was truly a war zone, an invasion in Vale who would have thought. To think this kingdoms was so safe and secure from Grimm attacks. Now as she gazed at the reality of things, she felt like laughing at the irony. But there was no time for laughter when so many lives were at stake. Just when she was about to leave, she realized the four girls were still standing neither of them have left.

"I thought I made myself clear. Don't make me repeat myself" Velvet's tone was so serious.

"You did" Ruby was looking at her and she didn't looked afraid" and we have decided not to obey your order."

"What?" this girl was really trying with her patience.

"You might be in charge, but I'm still the leader of this team" the red cloak girl was so serious" and I have decided we're staying to help you and everyone. I don't have to ask my team what they want, because I already know what they want" she turned to them with a smile they all gave a nod.

"Ruby, I'm serious" for once Velvet gave the petite a stare that will intimidate anyone.

"So am I" but she wasn't intimidated" you know I still wonder why was I made leader. I'm younger by two years, I'm childish, I blow bubbles on my milk, I pick my nose and my ears, I tried to eat a cookie through my nose once, I can't walk on heels, I think kissing boys is gross, I'm a liar I've done a lot of things and I have denied them, like stealing Weiss's binder and reading Blake's filthy book."

"I knew it was you" the heiress wasn't surprised.

"What?" the raven haired faunus stood shocked at the revelation while Yang was grinning.

"My point Velvet, I'm still a kid. But here I am in the middle of a big battle, with a weapon that I made, a first year huntress in training from Beacon Academy and also a leader of a team. When it comes down to it, I will do whatever it takes to protect the people and this city. I will lead my team to victory against all odds. Because I want to be a hero like those heroes in those fairy tale books and I know it sounds stupid, but that's what I want. And heroes don't abandon their friends or teachers. We're not going to walk away while you stay and continue fighting for your life."

"Ruby you don't understand-"

"No you don't understand!" the silver eyed petite cut her off" we're not team CRDL. Even to this day you still blame yourself for what happened to them. But it wasn't your fault I don't know how many times people have told you that. You feel responsible for us, for our safety and we understand. But if anything happens to any of us it WON'T be because of you...It won't be your fault, it will be our fault because we chose to stay and help you. So like it or not Velvet, we're staying."

"You have never made so much sense than today Ruby. Yes I totally agreed with my partner" Weiss smiled at the petite's speech.

"My sister pretty much said everything that needed to be said. So I won't bother with a long speech" Yang grinned.

"This is one situation I'm not running away from. I'm staying with my team, my friends and my teacher" Blake has given a smile before turning to the red cloak girl" Ruby what do you mean you read my gross book?"

"That book called" Ninjas of Love" was it? It's gross, it's nothing but filth."

"Like you said you're a kid, you wouldn't understand."

"I don't have to be a kid to know that it's inappropriate and perverted."

Velvet wanted to stay serious but she couldn't, she actually laughed. Sure they were in the middle of a Grimm infested city in a battle to determine the fate of Vale and here she was, laughing like she has never done before. She finally calmed down drying some tears gazing at them as her features returned to normal.

These girls were really something, now she knew Ozpin made the right choice picking them to be a team. And he made the right choice picking Ruby to be the leader. It was the same thing with team JNPR, they were all special and the headmaster made the right choice picking and choosing Jaune as the leader.

"Whatever" was her reply they couldn't see the smile on her lips" don't say I didn't warned you, stubborn girls."

"Just like you" Ruby countered with a smirk.

More Grimm arrived outnumbering the soldiers of Atlas. The ships kept on firing but their numbers have grown too much for them to handle. Velvet turned to the four girls as they nodded, it was time to return to the fight. And just when they were about to charge into the hordes of the dark creatures they thought they wouldn't survive.

That this, might be their last stand. But if that was the case then they will die trying. Until the end it was cleared in their faces. Velvet didn't wanted this for them but they have made their choice. They were huntresses and they wanted to fulfill their duties as one. As a teacher she wasn't going to let them go on their own, so she will go with them.

"Get ready, we're getting surrounded!"

" **Fire Ball!"**

The balls of fire hit some of the Grimm. Velvet couldn't be any happier when she saw her brother along with team JNPR and Professor Goodwitch. This has increased their chances of winning. She signaled for team RWBY to charged in with her and try to make an opening towards their friends. Jaune sliced Beowulves left and right, killed others with his dagger gauntlet and a few with the blade on his boot. Pyrrha joined him changing Milo into it's various forms, performing some serious combos.

Ren and Nora weren't that far behind doing their own killing. The Valkyrie was overjoyed that she was finally doing some Grimm butt kicking because the last mission was too boring for her. Goodwitch held her crop using her semblance sending creatures back and forth as if they were nothing. The situation was worse than she thought. Not to mention they didn't had enough time to evacuate all the citizens. It worried her the council won't go easy on Ozpin for this.

"Velvet!" Laphicet shouted to his sister casting an exorcist arte at the many Grimm surrounding her and team RWBY **" Flame Lance!"**

All the creatures were burned to ashes shocking everyone at the power the teen possess. Velvet knew this wasn't the time for emotional reunion and small talk. They had a big fight in their hands where the fate of Vale was hanging in the balance. JNPR, Goodwitch and Laphi joined up with the older Crowe and RWBY forming a bigger team up while aiding the Atlas soldiers and Ironwood's ships. And hope wasn't dying but it was alive and it was getting stronger as more reinforcements arrived for the cause.

Sun and Neptune arrived at the town square basically guns blazing. The monkey faunus did gave a quick wave to Blake who returned it with a smile as she was glad to see him. Neptune did the same with Weiss who smiled too. The more help they had, the better. Penny arrived too already armed with her blades on her back, she started cutting Grimm left and right. Ruby was happy to see her friend again, helping her and everyone. Velvet has given a quick glance at Jaune happy to see him here, yet she focused back to the battle.

More reinforcements arrived as a bullhead ship was landing near all the chaos. Professor Port along with team CFVY entered the fray fighting the many hordes of Grimm. That wasn't all from the hole that the train crash created emerged Zwei with an old beaten Altesian Paladin. The one piloting it was none other than Professor Oobleck. He has survived after defeating all the White Fang Paladins and some Grimm.

Now he was here joining up with everyone to eliminate the Grimm threat in the city. The history teacher teamed up with Port combining their fire power burning a lot of the creatures. Velvet was relief to see so many people fighting because it looks like there was no ending to this. Then something caught her eye of interest Emerald and Mercury were helping too. Both students from Haven Academy were fighting the Grimm somehow it didn't suited well with the older Crowe. Or the fact that Cinder wasn't with them, as usual.

Through their hardships and pure determination, they were doing it. The numbers of the Grimm were decreasing little by little. Everyone's efforts had a big effect as the tide of battle has been completely turned in their favor. Together was better, teamwork and unity. That was the only reason why they were winning because they were united by a cause. Good news by now all of the aerial Grimm have been eliminated thanks to the Altesian battle ships.

Beowulves and Ursai's numbers have been cut in half. Boarbatusk were also getting decreased at least there weren't as many as when Velvet woke up after the train crash. It was a massacre for the creatures of Grimm, more of them getting killed. The former therion then saw Bat Baron leaving the crash hole looks like it finally decided to show up and play. She knew the Code Red creature should be stronger than the original but she believed two can take it on.

* * *

"Laphicet!"

The teen heard his sister's call and she was signaling him about the new Grimm that has arrived. A bat type large size wearing an even creepier Grimm mask. It was rare and it could only mean it was stronger than the rest. The younger Crowe joined up to Velvet's side as the siblings faced off against Bat Baron. The others were still busy fighting the remaining Grimm.

JNPR was aiding CFVY while Oobleck, Port and Goodwitch has everything under control. Team RWBY were the ones who looked very tired, yet they were still giving it their best fighting. Velvet felt guilty telling them to take a break the four girls were at their limit from all the fighting they have done. Looks like she will have to scold them later even when they made it clear they were staying and helping.

"Did you fought it before?" asked Laphicet.

"Yeah. It doesn't have any elemental weakness. Just be careful around it's ultra sonic wave jump, it can cause stun. Also it can call for back up so be ready to cast a strong exorcist arte if it comes down to it."

 **(Music: "A Formidable Foe Stands in the Way" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

Laphicet started casting support artes to have the advantage over the masked bat **" Field Barrier!"**

Both siblings were engulfed in a crystal shell as it quickly vanished increasing their physical defense for a short period of time.

" **Acuteness!"**

Now they were engulfed by a red light increasing their physical attack strength. Velvet dodged Baron Bat's ultra sonic wave jump she went with some quick kicks and slashes. Another kick using her boot blade then she tapped changing it to it's pistol mode firing at the mask of the winged creature. No damage was done making the former therion growled for making such a mistake. It was a Code Red type so it was immune to dust. They didn't had a choice but to rely on artes and exorcist artes.

It wasn't an issue if it wasn't weak against an element. They just needed to hit it hard with combos and make sure it gets staggered and hopefully stunned. The older Crowe made a back flip avoiding another sonic wave from the Grimm bat. She turned to her younger brother mouthing him" try to create an opening" and he nodded understanding what she wanted. The teen took a hold of the former Empyrean's sword focusing on his next arte.

" **Freeze Lancer!"**

Laphicet released a barrage of sharp ice needles hitting the bat. Some of them caused it to freeze and that was Velvet's chance to strike.

" **Moonlight Cyclone, Shadow Flow, Devour, Laughing Raven!"**

All the attacks hit Baron Bat it was staggered for a moment. But Laphicet wasn't done he was casting another arte.

" **Fire Ball!"**

The three balls of fire hit the bat stunning it while Velvet grinned going for another assault.

" **Rising Moon, Slag Assault, Laughing Raven!"**

The bat Grimm got staggered before it cast hovering ultrasonic waves increasing it's physical defense. Then it gave a cry calling for backup. The creature was aware it couldn't beat them since they were too strong.

" _Sneaky little bastard"_ Velvet glared watching smaller Grimm bats appearing next to the Baron Bat" Laphi you know what to do!"

"Right!" he started casting a stronger exorcist arte" it's time to feel the burn **flame lance!** "

Powerful flame fell from the sky hitting all of the creatures. The back up got burned to ashes leaving once more the big masked bat. Laphicet kept on casting another strong exorcist arte.

" **Absolute!"**

A huge chunk of ice appeared from the ground covering the bat Grimm freezing it solid.

"Velvet's now's your chance!"

The older Crowe nodded charging at it with her claw still out **" Harsh Rebuttal, Banishing Thunder, Laughing Raven!"**

She wasn't done feeling the power inside of her getting ready to perform her first mystique arte **" no mercy, Lethal Pain!"**

The chunk of ice was destroyed shattered to pieces along with Bat Baron as it vanished into black smoke. Velvet smiled just as she thought it wasn't that tough. Just like the first time she fought it with Rokurou only this time, she was aided by her brother.

 **(Music end)**

"Good job Laphi. That's one Grimm less to worry about."

"No problem. But the fight isn't over."

"No it's not."

* * *

For Jaune this was the biggest battle in his entire since he became a huntsman in training. There were so many Grimm, way more from that time they invaded his home village. This was probably the hardest he has ever fought even with his team backing him up. Putting all the knowledge he has learned from his training he cut down through another Ursai. He decided to save aura deciding to use his artes when necessary.

It was all good, they had the teachers helping them, huntsman from other schools and of course team RWBY. And speaking of the all girl team, they didn't looked good. The Arc could see it as he glance at the four girls. They were actually panting, he has never seen that before. It could only mean that they've been fighting for so long. Maybe they were out of aura, that was really bad. They were still Grimm to take out and they weren't in the best condition.

Something has caught his attention as he through another wave of Beowulves. Not too far stood another team fighting a Grimm he has never seen before. It was strange looking it had an arm that looked like it's from a tiger, another looked like the arm of a bird. On it's back it had a tail with a fish face and it was the combination of a plant. Jaune didn't quite understood the creature but it was truly weird and frightening at the same time. It's face looked like a lion beast.

This Grimm was definitely a rare species. He recognized the rabbit faunus Velvet Scarlatina and those fighting with her were obviously her teammates. That's it, they're the second year team CFVY. The way they were fighting the strange scary Grimm, they were having problems. They looked like they couldn't beat it looking quite strong.

Taking a look at his team, they were doing all right along with the teachers and the soldiers from Atlas. Sun and Neptune and Penny were backing RWBY so they were in good hands. Just now Velvet and Laphicet joined them to aid the all girl team. So he really wasn't needed here, but somewhere else.

"Guys! I'm going to lend team CFVY a hand!"

"Be careful Jaune!" shouted Pyrrha looking at him.

"I will!"

* * *

Coco growled in anger and frustration as she kept on firing from her mini gun purse. Every single bullet that was hitting the strange looking Grimm didn't looked like it was hurting it a lot. Compare to other species of the creatures. I mean her mini gun basically tore apart Beowulves, Ursai, Boarbatusk even Nevermore and Deathstalker. Yet this one, was one was very different. As if that was a problem her teammates were having a hard time too. Fox's punches weren't having that much an effect on it.

He was strong, she's seen what he's capable and yet his attacks weren't doing that much on this creature. Yatsuhashi shocked the beret wearing leader a lot. He was the heavy hitter of the team, the strongest literally, he was a real force to be reckon with his large sword. His sword attacks hurt it but to a degree, it wasn't enough. As for Velvet the rabbit faunus has used many kinds of fighting styles thanks to her semblance. Her weapon the hologram to recreate any kind of weapon it has taken a picture in it's camera mode.

The faunus member of the team has used all four of their weapons and fighting styles, along with members from team RWBY and JNPR and still poor Velvet wasn't having any luck hurting this rare type of Grimm. The team leader wasn't happy with this turn of events, if this keeps up their aura might get low and that will get seriously hurt. They were supposed to be more experienced since they were a second year team.

But they weren't that good to be considered the best, or even veterans. Coco fired another volley of rounds from her weapon while the others kept on their assault on the ugly looking creature. It was the first time they have encountered such Grimm. She saw Velvet getting hit by one of it's plants roots, it was truly disgusting looking. Yatsuhashi got the rabbit faunus out of harm while Fox covered his teammate with his punches. So far this was team CFVY's toughest fight ever.

"Damn, this Grimm is so tough" her eyes narrowed behind her round shades.

"Look out Fox!" shouted Velvet.

His teammate's warning came too late as the dark skin teen got hit been sent back to the ground. Yatsuhashi interfered attacking it with a flurry of attacks with his long sword. The rabbit faunus took her change her weapon to her leader's mini gun. Coco nodded to her teammate as they both fired a rapid volley at it. The tall teen of the group jumped out of the way as the Grimm was getting hit by all the heavy fire power. Then one Chimera gave a growl hitting the three members with it's tails.

The team leader gasped seeing her teammates fall, this was too much for them. They might have to sit this one out or let one of the teachers handle it. That is if it will let them escape because it looked like it was out for blood, it looked very angry. She resumed firing more volleys when she realized her weapon was out of ammo. The beret girl gasped not believing she has spent an entire clip on this thing. Usually she always saves a lot of ammunition, except this occasion.

The Chimera roared about to attack Velvet and Fox but Yatsu got between them blocking the attack with his sword. He used all of his strength to hold on but the creature has proven to be quite strong. Coco tried to warned them while she was trying to reload her weapon. Another attack from the creature sent all three of them to the ground, that was it. There was no stopping it, this Grimm was beyond their level.

They have done a job well done holding the line and keeping toe to toe with it but in the end, they were no match for it. The leader of CFVY wasn't proud or stupid she knew when to call it a quits. They will have to rely on the teachers, the robot soldiers from Atlas or the human soldiers for this Grimm. As it was about to attack someone arrived running straight at it. Coco had to removed her round shades to see clearly who will be stupid enough to do such thing. The rest of her team was shocked too.

A blond teen has gotten in the way using his sword blocking the attack of the mighty creature. They recognized him, they've seen him back at Beacon. If they weren't wrong he was the leader of first year team JNPR. Everyone including Yatsuhashi were shocked that he wasn't having a problem blocking. Even someone like the tall teen had trouble blocking an attack from this Grimm. The blond jumped back regrouping with them.

"You guys are not quitting now right?" he smiled" we're just getting started."

"You're Jaune from JNPR right?" asked Coco.

"That's right. I see you guys need a hand. I'll try my best to help."

"Okay" she smiled she wasn't going to doubt his abilities just because he was a first year, she started reloading her mini gun" do you have a plan against that thing? It has proven to be a very tough bastard."

"Yeah, it might be a bit reckless. I'll try to create an opening so you guys can attack it together."

"That is reckless" Velvet spoke worried.

"Look, you guys are having trouble beating it right?" the Arc looked at them and they all nodded" I will give it everything I have, but you guys have to do the same."

"It's not like we've been holding back" spoke Fox.

"Agreed. This is no ordinary Grimm" followed Yatsuhashi.

"Then follow my lead...Please."

"Let's do this guys. We're out of options here and Jaune just went out of his way to help us. Let's not doubt him" said the beret girl as she finished reloading her weapon.

The Chimera gave a grow deciding to attack the blond knight, his dark blue eyes narrowed.

" **Infliction!"**

The swinging kick staggered it as the Arc followed up with his attacks.

" **Triple kick, Lightning Blade, Fierce Demon Fang!"**

CFVY was actually shocked seeing that the Grimm was really getting hurt by Jaune's attacks. Now they were sure with him they might have a chance against the powerful creature.

"Fox, Velvet, Yatsu go!"

The three nodded while the rabbit faunus used her weapon to change to Yatsuhashi's long sword. They followed Jaune's lead as the blond continued to use his attacks on the Chimera staggering it, hurting it. The rest of CFVY attacked and now they were making some progress along with the blonds attacks, they were now giving it a good beating. It's like the member from JNPR was exactly what they needed against this Grimm.

Fox punches filled with his aura, along with Yatsuhashi's strong strikes and Velvet's attacks which were similar to her tall teammate, then came Jaune. Coco gave a cocky smirk feeling confident now they have a chance. She pointed her mini gun signaling for her team to back off. They did as the Arc moved out of the way too. She fired a volley making the Chimera cry out. It was clear this thing was going to go down by their hands.

Jaune jumped in the air right above it **" Eagle Dive!"**

The Chimera was hit hard as the blond knight resumed his assault **" Light Spear, Demon Fang!"**

It was sent back and now it was stunned and the Arc gave a loud cry" take this! **Raging Blast!"**

The explosion attack sent it to the ground. Jaune's whole body was glowing with the color of his aura. It was happening again, he was feeling that power calling out to him. Only this time, it was stronger and he followed obeying the silent call. He placed Crocea Mors before him, as the blade was now glowing with his aura. This was the same power he felt when he unleashed his mystique arte on Orc Kong. Team CFVY kept staring at the sight with wide eyes, they haven't seen anyone draw out so much aura before.

" **Vanish forever...Radiant Dragon Fang!"**

Jaune unleashed his sword releasing a barrage of yellow dragons that went straight at the Chimera. All of them hit as it was destroyed in a blast of light. Nothing remained of the Grimm once the light disappeared. All of CFVY were shocked at the attack. It was very powerful if it was able to killed a strong Grimm like that one. The blond leader of JNPR gave a sigh as his aura vanished sheathing back Crocea Mors. Again the Arc was so grateful for Velvet's training otherwise, he would have never survived a creature like that one. It proves he has truly gone so far from being that weakling useless knight. Before he could turn to the second year team he felt somebody slapping his butt, he gasped turning to the leader who was smirking at him.

"Not bad, Jaune."

"What the...Did you just-"

"She always does that" Fox cut him off" you get used to it."

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that" he blushed slightly it's not every day a girl would slap his bottom.

"Thank you for helping us Jaune. We really needed it" smiled the rabbit faunus.

"You have earned my respect Jaune Arc" smiled Yatsuhashi.

"And as a reward" Coco grinned opening her scroll" I'll give you my scroll number."

"Okay…." he stood confused" why would you do that?"

"..."

"Are you for real?" the beret girl sweat dropped along with her team.

* * *

(Time skip)

After a long and hard battle all of the Grimm were finally killed. Using her telepathy semblance Goodwitch sealed off the hole on the ground created by the train crash. Ironwood was present giving orders to his men and robot. The Atlas General gave orders to scout the entire perimeter of the city and make sure there weren't any Grimm remaining. Thankfully there were no civilians casualties because immediate action was taken.

Also not many people weren't hurt since they were safely escorted to the shelters. Everyone who fought in the battle were present. Team RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, Sun, Neptune, Penny, Velvet, Laphicet they all smiled happy and relief that it was finally over. Torchwick, obviously got arrested and was sent away by the Atlas forces, Emerald and Mercury helped in the capture which didn't suited well with the older Crowe. Or the fact that their leader was still missing in action. But in the end, it was their victory Vale was safe.

* * *

After everyone has left, mostly heading back to Beacon. Emerald and Mercury stayed behind as they were joined by Cinder. The amber eyed woman has witnessed everything that happened and even if it looks like the operation failed, she was pleased. In a way this goes in favor with her plans, it was a beneficial experience. She has seen what the Atlas military can do, the capabilities of the students of Beacon and students from other schools.

Most importantly how they would act during such crisis. Even Roman getting arrested was a good thing because it also goes well with her plans. The truth is, the fools had no idea what she has in stored for them. Vale was in for quite the surprise. There was another piece of detail that had her in an even better mood. Her triumphant smile said it all.

"All in all, I'd call today a success."

"Those stupid kids really made a mess of things" said Emerald.

"Yeah, a lot of faunus didn't make it out of those tunnels" followed Mercury" You still think the White Fang gonna listen to us?"

"No" a familiar faunus in black arrived holding a sword" but they'll listen to me."

"Good Adam" Cinder smiled" make sure they stay loyal to our cause."

The leader of the White Fang only gave a nod.

The ashen haired kept her smile opening her scroll" as I said...Today was a success, indeed."

Emerald took a glance at the device of her leader. She was watching a footage the woman recorded during the Breach. It was the fight of Velvet and Laphicet against the Bat Baron. Cinder was able to see the long haired woman's fighting abilities as well as her younger brother's. It surprised her that someone so young who isn't a female had capabilities similar to a maiden.

"What do you want us to do about those two?" asked the dark skinned girl.

"Nothing...Yet. They have proven to be powerful and a real threat to our plans. For the time being let them join the others in their little, victory."

"The Crowe siblings are a real pain aren't they?" said Mercury.

Cinder only smirked at his comment.

* * *

Team RWBY returned to Beacon not looking well. Their expressions and the way they were walking anyone could tell, these girls were exhausted. Basically they fought through an entire day. Since they fought the dragon Grimm Hellkite at Mountain Glenn, then the White Fang underground, then the fight at the train and finally the Breach which was the biggest battle they have ever fought.

Exhausted would be an understatement for them. The girls deserved a medal for not fainting from the exhaustion. It was a miracle they can still walk. But since they were near their dorm they really couldn't wait to get a long deserving rest. Zwei walked next to them happy to be back with them after spending time with Oobleck. In the end everything worked out they stopped all the Grimm and Torchwick was arrested. It was a victory for everyone.

"I can't believe it's finally over" Weiss sighed in relief" the first thing I'm going to do is take a warm shower before going to bed."

"I second that. I'll take a shower and wash my hair. All that fighting got it sweaty" followed Yang.

"A shower and a good book is enough for me" said Blake.

"Only you would choose reading over sleeping any day" replied the blond brawler.

"I'll shower too but maybe I'll get a glass of milk and some cookies before heading to bed, right Zwei?" said Ruby smiling to the corgi.

"Woof!"

"Ruby?"

The team turned to see Velvet walking to them. The long haired instructor had her" serious expression" on. It made the four girls alarmed not knowing what was wrong with her. They haven't made her angry-wait scratch that, they did disobeyed her orders of not taking a rest during the Breach attack.

She was in charge, she gave them an order and they went against it deciding to followed their team leader's decision. At this rate they were trying very hard not to panic and start running away. Or even tremble in fear as the long haired woman got closer to them. But the team was worried more for their leader because the teacher has called for her. Which means, she was the one in possible trouble or danger.

"Velvet hey" Yang smiled nervously" how is it going?"

"Can it you. I'm not happy with you disobeying me."

"Yeah...We kind of figured it out" the brawler sweat dropped.

"The rest of you can go. I would like to talk to your leader...Alone" the older Crowe kept her gaze at the red cloak girl.

Ruby's skin has turned pale way more than usual.

"Well let's get going. No sense in staying if we're not wanted" Weiss was the first to go before muttering to her partner" it's been nice knowing you".

The comment only made her pout at how easily she can walked out without worrying for her safety.

"Good luck" muttered Blake following the heiress.

"Stay strong sis" followed Yang before giving her a quick hug with Zwei following the blond.

Once they were all gone Ruby turned to Velvet. Her serious expression was still on and the silver eyed girl was thinking of dozens of scenarios. All that were running in her head like the long haired instructor executing her on a guillotine, or throwing her into a dark pit filled with hungry Grimm, or maybe tied her up while she eats cookies in front of her pure torture, or maybe she will dismantle Crescent Rose right before her eyes. The last two scared her beyond words as she was now trembling. The punishment was coming, she knew it and there was no escaping the inevitable.

"Listen Velvet...I know you're not happy with what I said to you. Or what we did I mean...Heh heh we did disobeyed your orders and I literally yelled at you…." she muttered scared" but if you can find it in your heart to forgive little ol' me I swear-"

"Don't be silly" Velvet only shook her head" I'm not angry at you or your team. You were right…."

"What?"

"Everything you said was true. It still haunts me what happened to team CRDL and it was scaring me the same thing can happen to your team. That's why I swore to keep you all safe no matter the cost. I lost three students, I don't want another life on my conscious."

"But it wasn't your fault" argued the petite" all of us feel the same way. You have to stop blaming yourself and shouldering that burden."

"All of you. Team JNPR and team RWBY you're not just my students or my friends...You're my family. I don't want any of you dying on me, I care too much to let it happen. I once had important people in my life whom I love very much and they died" she thought of Celica, her unborn nephew, Arthur and everyone from Aball village" Laphicet and all of you. I can't go through that again, do you understand now why I have to keep you safe?"

Ruby gave a soft nod" but who will keep you safe?"

"Wha-"

"Who will protect you Velvet? You're strong but not indestructible. You can get hurt, you can bleed and you can die. Who's going to protect you from yourself?"

"I can take care of myself."

"That's just an excuse. It doesn't matter how strong you are. You need help, you need people to be there for you and back you up. You're used of doing things on your own and it's cool, at first but not anymore. You're a teacher of Beacon and even a third year huntress, you can't think like that anymore."

"I haven't thought like that in a while" the older Crowe's thoughts on her companions from her world" I rely on all of you now. That's why if things go bad I'll be counting on my students to help me from now on. Think you can keep that promise?"

"You bet! And I'm sure Jaune will feel the same way too."

Velvet nodded thinking of the Arc her eyes softened" he'll be the first fool to try and keep me safe. There's no stopping him no matter what I say to him."

"And we'll follow behind him. We're all fools too" she smiled.

"Yes you are" she actually chuckled" guess I kept you for too long. I know you're tire, we'll leave it here."

"Okay" Ruby nodded before pausing for a moment" we feel the same way too Velvet."

"About what?"

"You said we're like a family to you...We also see you like family. I know my team does and I'm sure JNPR sees it too."

"Thanks…." it's all she could say without tearing up" get going already. You smell like JNPR and my brother."

"No way!" shouted the silver eyed petite" they smelled like rotten fish, I only smell of sweat" she pouted.

"It doesn't matter, you need to shower either way."

"Fine" the RWBY leader giggled" so Velvet? Have you thought of naming your new weapon?"

"A name?"

"Yeah, everyone gives a name to their weapons. They say it's bad luck if you don't. So, any suggestions?"

The former therion stood in thought before smiling" I think I have the perfect name."

"Cool let's hear it!" Ruby was so excited.

The long haired woman gazed at her gauntlet before releasing the beautiful crafted blade" Vertex Rose."

"Vertex Rose? Why...Name it after me?"

"You named your weapon after you."

"Yeah but that was because Crescent Rose is "my" weapon she's my baby, I build her for me silly. You don't have to do the same."

"I must. I think it's appropriate to give it the last name of her creator. As for Vertex it's an alteration of my name, it fits in my opinion. Don't you want it to share your last name? It will sound like they're related?"

Ruby's eyes widened they were shining" oh my gosh...They can be sisters! Crescent and Vertex it sounds awesome! Yes Velvet I love it. Crescent Rose and Vertex Rose they sound perfect together!"

"Told you" she smiled.

"Oh I can't wait to tell the others. Well I better go bye Velvet!"

" _She's still a child but she will eventually grow up and, she will become one of the best huntresses in the four kingdoms"_ pride filled her thinking of both teams _" all of them will."_

"Velvet there you are" Laphicet arrived walking over to his sister" I wanted to ask you if you're interested in working on some team moves. After the fight with the Bat Baron we make quite a team so I thought we could work out on some strategies and maybe-"

"Laphicet?" her tone was serious.

"What's wrong?" he sensed her tone something was up.

The long haired woman gazed through the hall ways making sure no one was present.

"Velvet what is it?" he was starting to get worried.

"There's something I need to tell you. It's something very important you must know but you can't tell anyone, not even Ruby. Do you understand?"

"I…." the younger Crowe seeing her this serious means whatever she's going to tell him must be something very personal" I..Okay…."

"But first" Velvet took a sniffed at him covering her nose" you need a bath."

"Give me a break. We traveled to this sewer-"

"No excuses, dorm now, shower now!"

"Yes mam!"

* * *

(Time skip)

Velvet was moving on her bed hearing a knock on the door. The older Crowe woke up not in a happy mood. Team RWBY weren't the only ones exhausted from fighting for so long, so was she. She was dead tired even if she didn't showed it. Hellkite, the White Fang, that mute midget who was Torchwick's henchmen, all of the Grimm she fought during the Breach and Bat Baron it was enough for her to fall on her bed and not wake up until next week.

She grabbed her scroll from her nightstand to check the time and her eyes widened, it was only one o' clock in the morning. Whoever decided to wake her up must have a death wish. The young woman got up from her bed and marched up to the door. She will keep her voice in check not wanting to wake up the whole school. Velvet finally opened the door preparing to glare at the visitor before she gasping.

"Blake?" her anger was erased and replaced by curiosity seeing the faunus in her pajamas" why are you-"

"I'm sorry for waking you so late. I've been wanting to talk to you for a while."

"This can't wait till morning?" she tried not to sound annoyed.

"No. I can't sleep, not until I talk to you."

Velvet sighed and decided to go outside not wanting to wake up her brother. She softly closed the door behind them" it must be important. Considering it's one in the morning."

"It is" the raven haired faunus gazed at her" back at the train. You said Torchwick and the White Fang are taking orders from someone. Is it true?"

"I'm sure of it."

"And you know who the person is?"

"I have a hunch."

The cat faunus stood silent in deep thought before making up her mind with a nod" tell me all about it."

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Holy molly a long chapter for you folks hope you enjoy it 19k+ words almost 50 pages.**

 **-Wow a lot of things happened in this chapter. Too many things to named them it's been one crazy ride and I truly enjoyed writing this one.**

 **-First yeah I wanted Velvet to fight Neo. Neo is experienced in hand to hand combat but against Velvet who is more experienced and you include her artes no contest who is the winner. Will there be a rematch? I don't know, haven't plan it yet.**

 **-I wanted Yang to fight the White Fang lieutenant instead of Weiss. Because I think he was the perfect opponent for Raven to take down. She destroyed his chainsaw and cut off his hand ouch, a painful reminder that he can't use his weapon. Either way he's dead. Also a brief encounter between Velvet and Raven, does it mean something in the future? Won't say a word.**

 **-Okay I just gotta get this off my chest because I've been keeping this inside for far too long. I don't understand the logic of the train scene. Oobleck ordered RWBY to find a way to defuse the bombs, okay point taken but they NEVER defuse them because they were all used to destroy the tunnels. At the same time he and Ruby said" they're going to stop the train" okay another point taken BUT did they stop the train? Obviously NOT but they DIDN'T bother showing a scene of Weiss, Blake or Yang getting to the front car and attempting to stop the train. My obvious guess is that Torchwick ordered to have the controls of the train destroy to prevent anyone from stopping it. Instead we get a scene of Blake knocking Torchwick out holding onto an unconscious Weiss while the WF lieutenant was ready to attack her and then, the scene is skipped to Ruby on the top of the train and suddenly the three emerged as if nothing happened. What gives Rooster Teeth? What were you trying to do? Seriously Miles, Kerry and Monty (R.I.P). I bet no one has complained about that scene in particular I'm probably the only one still asking, did they made the attempt to stop the train?**

 **-The Breach happened and as I promised I made it longer than in canon. I wanted to make it longer and also filled with more action than in canon. I hope I delivered on that part. Also I put Penny there, she seriously needed to be there in canon. As I said before this is" a taste of things to come in volume 3".**

 **-The scene of Goodwitch and JNPR searching through sewers getting to the underground subway, I felt like it was pointless since the way was sealed off. It didn't hold any meaning until Jaune got Velvet's message.**

 **-Code Red Grimm introduced in this chapter Bat Baron. Since it's the first CR daemon you fight in the game I didn't made him that tough. Because it's not that tough unless you're under level and you're playing in the highest difficulty. The boss Grimm introduced in this chapter was the Chimera.**

 **-Jaune has learned his second mystique arte "Radiant Dragon Fang" which is Flynn Scifo's mistyque arte from Tales of Vesperia.**

 **-Velvet has a new weapon build by Ruby I see this been very predictable and obvious. But come on she's a weapon genius she needed to make one for her. Also the name Vertex Rose it's actually the name of Richard's lv1 mystique arte from Tales of Graces. Basically her gauntlet sword turns into a mini gun (smaller than Coco's handbag obviously) and the blade of her foot changes into a pistol. The weapons combine to her skills and her artes and she's the real deal.**

 **-In case you're wondering yes what Velvet was about to tell Laphicet is about the four maidens and Salem, so as of right now he knows the truth.**

 **-Velvet has given Ruby her blessings LOL if Laphi finds out he'll faint lol.**

 **-Blake has been told by Velvet about the possible mastermind behind the alliance of Torchwick and the White Fang. How will this change canon events?**

 **-With this I have officially ended volume 2. Sadly before going to volume 3 I have to write three filler chapters, just three. But there will be important for the story as usual, I don't write them to annoy readers honestly. Besides it's nice to write off canon chapters every once in a while.**

 **-On another topic please stop sending me PM requesting me to update certain stories. It's starting to get annoying getting those messages. Like I said in my profile page my main focus right now is THIS story. I don't know how far I will go with it but right now it's the one I want to update more. I can't be like Coeur Al' Aran who has a schedule of updating all of his stories by a date dead line, sorry but I can't do that.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: The Switch part 1


	23. The Switch part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

* * *

Chapter 23 The Switch part 1

(Location: somewhere downtown in the Capital City of Vale western region of the Sonus continent Kingdom of Vale Remnant)

The night life in Vale was a lot quieter than it's daylight counter part. Not that much traffic most of the people will visit places like restaurants, the movie theater, or dance clubs. Because of such there wasn't that many vehicles in the way. The loud engine of a motorcycle howled through the night along with sirens that belongs to the VPF. The bike roared going faster not wanting to get caught by the police obviously.

The vehicle made a jumped followed by loud screams that belonged to the people driving it. Velvet was driving looking panicked, behind her Laphicet who looked worse than her. Behind were two police patrol cars. The older Crowe regretted accelerating wanting to lose the vehicles through the streets. She looked so scared like she has gotten in the worse situation possible. She turned to another corner while her brother was holding onto her like his life depended on it.

The police cars were suddenly destroyed by heavy fire. Both siblings gasped as a new vehicle was approaching them at high speed. A black van with the roof stop opened a masked individual holding a gatling gun. It fired again the siblings were now the new target. Velvet did her best to avoid them but whoever these guys were, they were out for blood. One thing she found out early, they weren't with the White Fang. She was clueless of their identities and she didn't had a clue why they were after her and her brother.

The gatling gun fired again and it was successful this time hitting the back tire of the bike. They lost control as both Crowe siblings fell off rolling on the streets. They have gotten hurt bad from the fall. The older Crowe crawled over to the side of Laphicet checking on him, he had some cuts and bruises but he'll be fine. The black van has stopped the headlights were on them and the gatling gun was pointed straight at them.

Tears were forming it couldn't end like this. Not for her and her brother. They weren't going to die here. Laphi was in tears taking a hold of her hand. If they were going to die, they might as well die together.

*We tried going easy on you two. But you left us with no choice! Surrender now or we'll be force to hurt you and our client wants you two alive.*

These guys weren't White Fang as she first thought. Someone paid them to hunt her and Laphicet down. They were caught between a rock and a hard place. But she could clearly remember how all this craziness started. The worse part, that she couldn't fight because of a" certain incident" that left her with no choice but do nothing. She wasn't the only one but her brother was in the same situation. Talk about having" one of those days".

* * *

(Time skip: twenty hours earlier)

(Location: Beacon Academy capital city of Vale)

Velvet smiled happy with herself. Yes she was finally done with the blasted paperwork. She was free from this torment, until the next batch. The older Crowe didn't thought about it finishing up before handing everything to the headmaster. It's been two days since the Breach and a lot has happened since then. For starters the Vale council wasn't very happy with Ozpin's performance during the Grimm attack. The man came up with an excuse that they were doing an evacuation drill but the lie was out once the creatures appeared.

Because of it the council appointed Ironwood as the head of security for the Vytal Festival which, the event was only a few days away. The former therion wasn't surprised with their decision after all. The General's army helped a lot during the Breach his men and robotic soldiers gave them the edge during the battle. Civilians weren't harmed but buildings got trashed. The destruction was minimal because everyone acted on time during the emergency situation.

After that everything returned to normal. It was quiet as if nothing happened. Velvet's eyes narrowed thinking of Cinder and her teammates who are supposedly from Haven Academy. But she didn't believed it not for one second. After the Breach the former therion has been conducting her" private investigation" on the three. She first went online to check their documentation.

Sadly all their papers were valid nothing suspicious. Then she took a shot at talking to Sun and Neptune. Since both teens were from Haven too asking them if they knew about Cinder, Emerald and Mercury. No surprised neither of them knew them, or even heard of them before. Velvet's suspicions were right on spot seriously students from their own school should have at least met once. But the monkey faunus and his blue haired teammate have never seen them before.

If Torchwick would only say the truth, then she wouldn't be doing all of this in the first place. The Vale council has given full custody of the criminal to Ironwood. Velvet knew if she couldn't make him talk then, the General wasn't going to have so much luck either. Then because she told the criminal that him and the White Fang were taking orders from someone, Blake has gotten interested in the topic. The older Crowe had no choice but to tell her of her suspicions regarding their" new friends".

At first the raven haired faunus didn't believed her but she advised her to keep an eye on them. And let her know if she sees anything out of the ordinary. Honestly she didn't like getting Blake involved but as they say" curiosity killed the cat" no pun intended. At least she will have someone who can be her eyes and ears it was better than doing this alone. Though the faunus hasn't told this to the rest of her teammates.

Another thing that happened after the Grimm attack. She told Laphicet everything Ozpin told her. About the four maidens, about Amber being the Fall maiden, about her attacker who could be in this school and it could be Cinder and about Salem. Her brother took it well but he was worried about Amber's condition. Velvet wanted to take him to see her but she wasn't allowed into the Vault without Ozpin's permission. The younger Crowe wasn't surprised about something like the maidens or Salem. Also she didn't wanted the headmaster to know she has told someone else about information she supposedly swore to keep a secret from anyone.

Back in their world they faced something similar with the daemons, the malevolence, the Abbey and Innominat. The teen has given her his word that he won't tell no one, he was keeping this secret. It made her felt better telling someone else because she hated keeping this from her own students. Velvet has been thinking it long and hard to give them some hints about the evil they were facing. Another thing to add to her" to do list."

Then there was Jaune.

Velvet tried not to flushed thinking of the blond leader of JNPR. She still hasn't talk to him after he kissed her during the dance. She told members of RWBY but she still hasn't had the talk with the blond knight. Honestly she wanted to talk to him but with everything going on not to mention, she was still trying to get some space from him. The last thing she wanted was to hurt his feelings but this was a whole new thing for her and she was afraid of screwing up.

Love was something for the first time for her. Also that lately she's been having more dreams with Jaune. Her last one was of them enjoying a picnic they were, enjoying each others company. Until he kissed her, she kissed him back and then they started removing their clothes. Velvet paused herself from going further, every dream will have the same result. Why does it always have to end with her and him being intimate.

And even if she wanted to talk to him, she doubted Jaune will be available. Team JNPR minus Pyrrha who was still serving her detention were training hard along team RWBY for the Vytal Festival. Both teams made the decision long ago to compete in the combat tournament. Velvet was confident they were going to be fine thanks to group like the White Fang and Roman Torchwick they got plenty of battle experience to sharpened their skills enough to be ready for the event.

But will things go smoothly? It still bothered her she still didn't know what was Cinder's plan, she still didn't even know what was she doing at the CCT. Ironwood along with his men has been checking the system and they haven't found nothing that it's been tampered with. There must be a reason why she was there. A sigh escaped her lips things were so easier when she was traveling with her companions. Together they were able to go so far as to stop the Abbey and Innominat. Now she was on her own, it was a lot tougher than she thought.

As for the White Fang Velvet hasn't heard a word from them, not since the Breach. They've grown quiet but she doubt it was going to stay like that. Just because Torchwick was captured it didn't meant they were going to stop their ways. Their leader was still out there, Adam Taurus. It was strange that they suddenly stopped robbing dust. They'd probably needed it to powered all the weapons they had loaded aboard the train.

But still, she couldn't put her head around it. Why crashed the train when it was loaded with so much fire power including all the Altesian Paladins? Velvet felt there was something more at work here. Or maybe she was thinking too much she might get a headache. She finished the worse job of being a teacher and here she was still in her class room trying to find a solution to all these problem when she didn't had a clue in the first place.

Velvet opened her scroll not forget about the most important part of her investigation. Checking their documentation and asking students from the same school wasn't enough. So the older Crowe decided to find the number of Haven Academy and talk to the headmaster regarding the three students. Of course the man would know about them since he was the who allowed them permission to participate in the Vytal Festival.

It started ringing after typing the right number, it kept on ringing for a couple of times. The long haired instructor started to lose her patience because it was sure taking so long for anyone to pick it up. The lines were probably too busy for anyone to answer, not even a voice recording. A sigh escaped her lips not like she was expecting to succeed the first time.

*Thank you for calling Haven Academy where our goal is to train the next generation of huntsmen and huntresses. We are very pleased with your call Velvet felt relief finally.*

*To speak to one of our representatives press one, to speak with a member of the faculty press two, to check for curricular activities during this semester press three.

The former therion waited until the recording was over so she could speak with someone. The voice kept on all the way to the nine key. She had no idea a school had so many damn features. Heck, you can't even with the staff of the cafeteria, was that even necessary. After a couple of second a soft background music started playing meaning her call was on hold. The former therion sighed again now who knows how long she will have to wait for someone to pick it up. So the waiting game started again, her patience didn't know how long she will be able to take.

*Hello and welcome to Haven Academy this is the operator Midna speaking, how can I help you?*

"Yes I would like to speak to the headmaster, Professor Lionheart. Is he available?"

*Hm...Professor Lionheart is indeed available at the moment. Do you have an appointment?*

" _Damn"_ Velvet cursed forgetting to make one there was no way she was going to wait again" no but I was appointed by Beacon's headmaster Ozpin. I'm a member of his faculty staff. It is very urgent I speak with him" her pleading tone was clear.

*Just a minute….* There was a short pause* may I asked your name Professor…?*

"Crowe, Velvet Crowe. I'm new at Beacon, I don't know if Professor Lionheart will be familiar with me. I really would like to speak with him as soon as possible."

*Hold on please….*Another short pause* Professor Crowe please stay on the line as the headmaster will be with you shortly.*

"Thank you" she smiled relief she'll be able to speak with the man sooner than she thought.

Another type of background music started playing as Velvet was playing the waiting game again. Finally she can get some answers from the headmaster himself. He will tell her what she needs to know about Cinder and her two teammates. Depending on his answer she will know if they're frauds posing as Haven students or if they're really who they claimed to be. Her bad feeling over then three and her suspicions have grown stronger ever since she first met them.

The dance was for certain that they were hiding something and maybe they're not who they are. Especially Cinder's absence during the event while at the same time the masked woman broke into the CCT. Then she arrived to the dance after the intruder left the communication tower. Finally her absence during the Breach everyone was fighting for their lives, except her. Mercury and Emerald were there fighting and helping. The fact she wasn't in such a drastic situation raises her suspicions a lot.

*Hello, this is Professor Lionheart* the one sounded of an older man.

Velvet quickly checked the scroll there was no visual" yes Professor Lionheart my name is-

*I know who you are. The rookie teacher Velvet Crowe, Ozpin already mentioned you. What an honor to be speaking to you. I wish we could personally meet, Ozpin has said so many things about you.*

"I'm sure he has" she rolled her eyes thinking of the man" I wish this was a social call but it's not. but it's about an important matter."

*Yes my operator already told me. You have something important to talk to me about. I'm all ears child.*

"About the Vytal Festival. It's about a team you sent to compete for the tournament."

*You'll have to be more specific Professor Crowe. I have sent a couple of teams from my school to compete in this year's Festival.*

"It's the team compose of Emerald Sustrai, Mercury Black and Cinder Fall."

*...*

"Hello Professor Lionheart?" Velvet felt worried at the pause thinking the call was lost" are you there?"

*Those three…I'm sorry Professor Crowe but I have a busy schedule. I have other business to attend.*

"I understand. But can you at least tell me that those three are officially students at your school?"

*Of course they are….*

Velvet noticed the changed in his tone. He sounded nervous, scared. Something was up and she could tell.

*They're...Exceptional and unique….*

"Is there something wrong sir?" his tone was still the same" is everything okay? You don't sound good."

*Yes everything's okay. I'm sorry but I'm afraid that's all the time I have for today Professor Crowe good day to you.*

The former therion realized he hanged up. It left her in deep thought, he was definitely nervous when she spoke the name of those three. Velvet cursed mentally this investigation was about to give her a big headache. Again it was the same result. More questions with little answers. It was strange how the headmaster sounded. He was hesitant, nervous but most of all, scared.

Why? That wasn't the behavior of a proud man who sent his team to compete in an important event like the Vytal Festival. Her eyes widened in shock, what if Lionheart was involved with Cinder? Or worse he was being threatened. Not by her but maybe, it was Salem. One of the four headmasters working for the enemy that was the last thing they needed. Does Ozpin knows or suspect Lionheart could be a traitor? The young woman finally gave up, she wasn't going to get all the answers today.

" _This investigation sucks"_ she wasn't the best detective, maybe because she was working alone on this. She could really use some help.

"Velvet, you're still here?"

The older Crowe smiled seeing her younger brother entering the classroom. His presence seemed to have made her forget about the frustrating investigation and all the problems in her mind. Ever since she told him the" truth" Laphicet has been acting normal. Honestly she thought he will freaked out. But his behavior was acceptable or more mature for his age.

"I thought you were done with all the horrible paperwork."

"I am. Thank goodness, I don't want to spend another three hours here" she smiled" I was just-I have a lot on my plate."

"The investigation?" the teen muttered.

"That's my biggest pain. You guessed right."

The younger Crowe seemed a bit hesitant and shy which it wasn't noted by his older sister" you know...I can help. If you're having a lot of trouble I don't mind lending you a hand."

Velvet was about to say something, but she paused. Letting him on in this investigation was probably not the best course of action to take. She will endangering his life. But what was she thinking, she already endangered him when she chose to tell him everything she knows. Then again letting Laphi help her will make things easier. Her brother was very clever, he was the big brains behind the Crowe family. Even Celica said so. Either way he was already involved in this war as stated by Ozpin. Also it was better for her this whole investigation was killing her. Having someone else aiding her might help get some of the load off her back.

"That wouldn't be a bad idea. But right now, I want to forget about it. I'm not in the mood."

"You don't look good. You haven't being pushing yourself too hard, have you?" he frowned he honestly didn't like it when Velvet will overworked herself.

"I'm done for the day. No more school work and no more playing big shot detective" she smiled.

"So you're okay?"

"I am now. What is it?"

Laphicet's behavior was a bit odd. He had this shy nature. It almost as she could read his mind. Call it big sister's intuition, she knew him better than anyone. Meaning Velvet knew when he brother wanted something. He looked like a puppy wanting a treat or Zwei when he wanted to play. Always giving that adorable expression that makes her weak and do whatever he wants. The long haired woman ran some of his hair to the back showing his full face.

"Let's get to the point. What do you want Laphi?"

"I...I don't want anything" he stuttered but her sister's expression didn't believed him" honest!"

"You're really going to lie to me?"

"Okay" he gave up so soon" I was wondering if you were free. With Ruby's team and Jaune's team busy preparing for the Festival I thought maybe, we can spend some time together. You know, brother/sister stuff?"

Velvet was caught surprised by his answer. She wasn't expecting this. Maybe buy him a book that wasn't in the huge Beacon library or something else. But not this. He wanted to be with her and it made her smiled. Some r and r with her brother. Then again what was the last time she has spend some time with him? When it comes to sibling bonding. Way before coming to Remnant, way before the scarlet night when Laphi was still sicked. It made the older Crowe feel ashamed of herself. What kind of sister was she? Being busy as hell wasn't excuse enough. It was time to fix that mistake.

"I'm sorry Laphi. I have no idea you wanted this. I just-"

"Don't apologize. I know you've being very busy. I've being busty too. That's what happened when you work at a school."

"I should have been more considerate with you. All right, let's go. Is there some place you want to go?" a smile spread her features she was determined to spend time with him.

"I want to go to the city. There are so many places I've been wanting to go for a while."

"We're leaving the school? Perfect. I want to be far away from here" Velvet was so glad while her comment made Laphi laughed.

No more thinking of things she didn't know the answer to. Today Velvet made up her mind to spend the day with her brother. He wanted to go to Vale and that's what she was going to do and she wasn't going to tell Goodwitch or Ozpin. This day will be between her and Laphicet. She can see it as a break from all the work. A short vacation, that sounded nice. The siblings left the classroom they weren't expecting to ran into a familiar face.

Velvet wasn't happy, it has to be now that she has to ran up to Cinder. Just when she just made plans. The amber eyed woman was wearing her Haven uniform she had that smile on her face. That smile the older Crowe didn't like. Why was it that this woman made her so hostile? It made her not trust her, her conscious was only screaming at her that she was nothing but bad news. And the feeling to keep Laphicet as far away from her.

"Hello there" the she kept her smile.

"Is there anything I can help you with...Cinder" Velvet should be given an award at her facade, even her fake smile was easily visible for Laphicet.

The ashen black haired woman obviously noticed it but she kept her own facade" I was wondering if you have some time off. I know how busy you can be. Everyone in the school seems to believe so."

"Not anymore. I have decided to take a day off and I don't care what the headmaster thinks" dear Monty she wanted to leave already, to get away from this woman who gives her bad vibes.

"That is perfect. Perhaps you can take today as a way to spend it with me. Call it curiosity, I've been wanting to know more about you ever since I arrived to Beacon."

" _She can't be serious"_ the former therion felt sick to her stomach, she didn't trusted her she didn't get along with her, for crying out loud she suspected she was the mastermind behind an evil plot and said woman wanted to spend time with her as if they were the best of friends.

"That is if you have the time available" Cinder resumed" I would never want to bother you if you're too occupied with school work."

"As a matter of fact I have already planned how am I going to spend my day. Sorry, but I'll be doing something else and it doesn't include being with you" her tone was cold.

"Velvet" Laphi got worried at her attitude" don't be rude."

Finally the amber eye woman's gaze fell on the younger boy" you must be her little brother…."

"Yeah I'm-" the boy was about to introduce himself but he was cut off by his older sister.

"How do you know about him?" her eyes glared pierced at hers" how do you even know he's my brother?"

"Calm down Velvet. I know because everyone in the school has talked about it. Everyone knows Laphicet Crowe is the younger brother of the rookie teacher. Is there anything wrong with knowing of such information? It's not delicate otherwise, people shouldn't be taking about it. Wouldn't you agree?"

"No, I see nothing wrong" the more she talked to Cinder the more she didn't trusted her.

"Excuse me Miss Cinder. I'm Laphicet it's nice to meet you" at least the younger Crowe was kind enough to still introduced himself even if his sister was silently glaring daggers at the woman.

"No need for formalities, Cinder is just fine. It's a pleasure to meet you Laphicet. I wouldn't mind if we get to know more of each other. But it seems your sister minds."

"It's nothing personal but like I said, I made plans already. I'm taking this day off to spend it with my brother. It's just me and him. We could use some rest and relaxation especially, after the Breach" the older Crowe's eyes narrowed seeing it as the perfect time to bring in the topic" speaking of the Breach, where were you when Vale was being overrun by Grimm? I saw your teammates helping but there was no sign of you anywhere. Care to explain?"

"I had to make a quick trip to Mistral. You must have noticed that we're missing our fourth member of the team. She should be arriving in Vale in the coming days, she's...Special" the amber eyed woman gave a smile.

" _How convenient"_ Velvet didn't believed her one bit" going on a trip just when the city was being attacked by so many creatures of Grimm…."

"Is something the matter?"

"It's nothing. If you don't mind my brother and I are leaving" she took the boy's hand and left wanting to get away from the ashen black haired woman.

"May I ask where are you two heading?" Cinder had the guts to asked the question.

"That is none of your business. I'm not obligated to tell you" there was venom in the older Crowe's tone, but she still gave a facade smile" good day Cinder."

With that she left the woman not even bothering taking a second glance or looking back. The former therion was supposed to be happy for today but instead she was clearly upset. Why does this woman always puts her in a bad mood? Besides thinking she was evil to the core and that she's planning some kind of evil master scheme that means harming Beacon and Vale. She felt she was doing the same thing as her.

Cinder was using a facade, that smile looked very convincing but not enough to convinced her. It was fake and she was acting all along. But why she would be doing that? Unless she was hiding something or has some ulterior motive. Either way today was about her and Laphicet they were going to do sibling stuff. Then she has the nerve to asked where they were going as she will give her the pleasure of telling her.

"Velvet don't you think you were being too harsh with her?"

"She hasn't given me a single reason to trust her. I have every right to treat her as I feel like it."

"But-"

"Listen Laphi" she stopped turning to her brother" remember what I told you. I don't trust her and neither her teammates. That's why I don't want you near her or either of them."

The younger Crowe gave a nod. According to his sister Cinder was working for Salem, the big evil in this world. Meaning she was bad news. He was also told that the criminal Roman Torchwick and the faunus terrorist group the White Fang were taking orders from her. According to Velvet's claims even if she didn't had solid evidence. Laphicet was going to believe her but it made him worried about the others.

Ruby and everyone at Beacon, if it was true then they were all being deceived by the amber eyed woman, Emerald and Mercury. What's worse they didn't had the proof to unmask her for who she really is. Everyone was in danger and there was nothing him or his sister could do. But neither of the siblings saw Cinder in the distance giving an evil smile as she has opened her scroll calling someone.

"As I thought. They're leaving the school. Keep an eye on them through the city. Then, wait for my signal."

*Got it* came the voice of Mercury.

She ended the call _" it's a real shame. This could be the last day of your lives. Better enjoy these last moments together to the fullest."_

* * *

(Location: White Fang main hide out unknown region)

Adam walked the halls of the dark base in his usual serious matter. Those who passed him by gave him a salute of as he didn't bothered nodding or acknowledging them. He was too busy in thought. A lot of things has happened to put him in such a state. First he was angry after finding out the operation at Mountain Glenn was a failure. So many of his brothers and sisters were killed. It didn't mattered if Vale was attacked in the end the Grimm was killed and the battle was decisive.

However his anger was kept in check for now. Finding out the deaths of his men and comrades were at the hands of that she-devil Velvet Crowe. And even his former pupil and ex-girlfriend was responsible too. How he wanted to go and hunt that long haired woman down for what she did. But Cinder has given him orders not to go after her in fact, it confused him. The woman has proven to be devilish and the power to rule both humans and faunus.

The amber eyed woman has told him that the White Fang couldn't get involve in the hunt of the young instructor. So his group won't be going after them. Instead he was ordered to sent someone else after her and her younger brother, as a bonus. That didn't suited him well but nothing has changed regarding his ex-girlfriend.

A grin has formed on his lips Blake belongs to him, he'll go to her and remind her the might of the White Fang, she will bring her to his knees and she will beg him for mercy until he finally claims her as his property. Her beauty was intoxicating he could never get enough of her. Ignoring those thoughts the leader of the group reached a clearing. He opened his scroll calling someone. The faunus swordsman already knew who to call for the task of taking down the Crowe siblings. Cinder also mentioned him something else he didn't understood.

*The boss man's speaking. You give us a job and we get it done.*

"It's me Specter."

*Adam. Now that's a voice I haven't heard in a while, or haven't seen you in a while to be more precise* the man gave a chuckle* Sienna Khan has been saying some nasty rumors about you. I hope they're not true.*

"What would it matter to you whether it's true or not? Have you forgotten who you are? Your group's loyalty is measure by the amount of lien being offer to the table."

*Can't say no to that claim. Nobody's perfect, we all gotta make a living. You make it by terrorizing, kidnapping and killing humans. We do anything for the right prize.*

The leader of the White Fang wasn't fazed by that comment because it was true. He has taken the lives of humans, a lot of them for the sake of his kind.

*How about we get to the point of your call? What do you want us to do?*

"It's a simple job. Two targets a woman in her early twenties and her kid brother, fourteen of age."

"That does sound like a simple job all right...Too simple for us Adam. You better explain to me why bother call us? Don't tell me your group has lost it's touch?*

"I have a client, I'm simply delivering the message. My group can't be involve in this. That is why you're needed, you're the only one that can do this."

*I'm flattered. Really...Never thought you would be the kind to summit and take orders from someone else that isn't Sienna Khan.

"You know my position and what does that mean to my kind. Now Specter, can your group take this job?"

"Depends, you know our motto" show us the lien, and it's done". How much are you willing to pay for us to have it done?*

Adam stood silent remembering Cinder's orders. Anything for the mission, that was the only thing that matters. Go above the lengths to see it done and besides if it means Velvet Crowe will be killed and out of his way then, he didn't care how much he has to pay. After this, he will finally take care of Blake. The reunion was cut short back at the docks but the next time, it will be the reunion he'll be looking forward to.

"Name your prize after the job's done."

Specter started laughing* I knew there was a reason why I like you Adam. Your making us choose the pay. That's like winning the jackpot for us, hmm….*

"Can you do it?" the leader of the White Fang was starting to lose his patience.

*All right, we'll do it. We'll be in Vale in four hours tops. We'll discuss the targets details and payment once we meet in the" usual spot".*

"Understood" a grin has formed on his features.

*One more thing? Specter added* do you want them breathing or sleeping?*

"Breathing...For the time being" the faunus swordsman ended the call.

* * *

Ever since arriving in the city of Vale Velvet has finally calmed down. She was no longer upset about her meeting with Cinder because Laphicet was keeping her in a very good mood. The teen has dragged her to every possible place and corner of the city. And she was having fun, the same as him. For once she has forgotten about Salem, about the four maidens, about Cinder or any evil plan. Velvet actually enjoyed herself spending time with her brother.

Sibling bonding to the max level, she actually like the sound of that. It was also a good thing she brought some lien just in case he gets the urge to buy something. And she was right, Laphicet wanted some books that weren't available in the Beacon library, a video game console. According to him Ruby has a video game system, the older Crowe had no reason to doubt him. Surprisingly for the long haired woman her brother to buy some clothes for him, she had no problem with that.

Velvet ended up buy some clothes for her. It was very hard when something caught her attention. But when it did, she will buy it if she has the money. After the shopping they went checking out the streets. The decorations for the Vytal Festival were still on, so they got another glimpse even some new additions they haven't seen before. He smiled, she smiled they were having so much fun and best of all, they were enjoying the others company.

This day turned out better than the older Crowe thought. Laphi even suggested that they spend the night in the city. So she went to pay a room at one of the good inns of Vale. Velvet even got a discount because the attendant recognized her as one of the huntresses that fought in the Breach. The woman was praising her for her heroic efforts calling her a true hero. The former therion just shrugged it, she wasn't the kind of person who were into fame and flattery. She only did it because she wanted to, it was the right thing to do.

The inn even has hot baths, she will definitely checked that out later. After leaving all the things they bought at their room her brother suggested to later call Ruby and the others and tell them they were going to stay the night in the city. Velvet didn't had a problem she was planning to do the same thing. She didn't wanted her students to grow worry for them or the teachers. They resumed their sight seeing going to more shops and other places.

The Crowe siblings ended going to the mall for more sight seeing. Velvet remembered coming here with Weiss and Yang to buy her dress for the dance. But for her brother it was all new since he never got the chance to come here. Now when she thought about it, they've gone to places he never visited the first time they came to Vale. Back then he decided to stayed behind while she and Jaune went ahead because of his depression of thinking he was still Innominat.

But those days were gone. He no longer feel that way, he was a new and better person. Laphicet learned he wasn't the nameless Empyrean but his own person given this great power that he wants to use to protect those who need to be protected. For that Velvet was so proud of him and seeing his smile it made this whole day worth it. They've spent hours sightseeing until the younger Crowe got hungry.

Velvet already knew it was time to grab a bite, she was also feeling hungry. So the siblings went to the nearest fast food restaurant because Laphi had an urge to eat bacon cheese burger. The young woman rolled her eyes as they entered" Burger Empire". It was known for being Vale's number one burger joint. Only the best in the kingdom was served here. So the teen took his seat while his sister did the line and ordered their meals. Minutes later, she brought the tray with their food.

"Slow down you'll choke" she frowned at his eating.

"But this double cheese bacon burger is delicious. And the meat is so juicy, one bite is not enough."

"It doesn't mean you have to eat it like you were in some kind of eating contest. If you eat it too fast you won't have the time to truly enjoy the taste."

Laphicet's eyes widened pausing on his eating taking his sister's advice. He slowly ate a bite and chewed the way it should be. He was shocked the burger was even more delicious than he thought. Nothing to when he started eating it too quickly.

"You're right, it tastes even better. Doing it slow I can taste fully taste the exquisite of the beef, the cheese and the bacon."

"You learned something new today" she smiled.

The younger Crowe nodded smiling as he resumed to ear his burger slowly. Soon Velvet followed eating her own meal, though she decided to ordered something different from her brother. A chicken sandwich with lettuce, mayonnaise and swizz cheese. It wasn't as greasy and full of calories as the burger the teen was eating. At his age, it was okay to eat that much grease so she didn't argued with him eating it. Taking her first bite the former therion really liked it.

The chicken wasn't that spicy, the lettuce, the mayonnaise and the cheese gave it that extra flavor. She stood quiet, enjoying her meal. Not noticing Laphicet was almost done with his burger. The teen was stealing glances at his sister. Every second he would do the same, until she caught him. The older Crowe tapped her right foot wondering what was up with him. He looked like some eager child similar to Ruby when she sees a new weapon.

"What?"

"Hm..Nothing" the teen shook his head keeping a smile.

"What is it? I know you're hiding something Laphi. It's that obvious."

"You're the only one who can read me so well."

"It should be that way. I'm your sister. So tell me what's on your mind?"

"How much you've been smiling."

Velvet gazed at him a little confused" if I'm smiling it's because I'm enjoying this day with you."

"It's not just today. But ever since we came here" Laphi kept his tone in check gazing at the people who were seated eating their meals" coming to Remnant. You have smiled so much, this world has made you so happy. Your life is better, happier, even with everything you told me I still see it as a perfect world and so do you. I'm glad we came to Beacon and that you became a teacher. I can still remember your first day."

"Don't remind me" Velvet smiled" I was a mess back then. I had no idea what I was doing. I felt like I would never understand the whole teacher thing. Never saw myself as one in the first place."

"But you learned to become one and a very good one too. All that experience wasn't for nothing. I really saw you as part of the faculty staff, even with your faults. You're happy and that makes me happy."

"Laphi" the older Crowe almost teared up" it's true, I am happy living here and being a teacher. But it makes me so glad to hear you say that. And it's the same with me, you're happy and that makes me happy."

"You deserve to be happy Velvet, after everything you went through. Having so many friends that care for you."

"My students and you" she took a bite from her chicken sandwich.

"Don't forget Jaune" added the younger Crowe seeing that his sister reacted swallowing her food slower than normal" I don't mind...If you're happy with him…."

The former therion quickly swallowed" what do you mean by that?"

"Oh, nothing! I just think you and him...I heard a lot of rumors back at Beacon" he gulped at the way she staring at him.

"What kind of rumors did you hear?"

"Like...Uh..."

"Laphicet Crowe you will tell me right now or-"

"I know Jaune kissed you at the dance" he panicked finally spilling the beans.

Velvet was still holding her chicken sandwich and after hearing the news the insides of the sandwich fell on the tray. She stood shocked, with her mouth wide opened and her cheeks turning red. Her own brother has found out of that night at the balcony after she and the leader of team JNPR finished dancing. Great as if telling three members of RWBY wasn't embarrassing enough, now she has to explain herself to her own brother.

"Laphi-"

"I don't mind really. If you and Jaune get together. He's my friend and I care for him. So I wouldn't mind if he becomes your boyfriend-"

"Laphicet-"

"I mean it, you look very happy whenever you're with him you should-"

"Will you let me talk?!" she shouted but it wasn't from anger but complete embarrassment, her red face was prime example.

"Sorry…." looks like the teen was too eager and excited to let her speak.

The long haired woman sighed rubbing her forehead" I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you. Jaune and I...Aren't together and he's not...My boyfriend" her cheeks flushed.

"But he kissed you…."

"I know but...I have no idea what to think or how to feel. Now I didn't expected you to be so happy at the thought of me and him...In that kind of relationship. But unfortunately that's not how t works Laphi. For starters I don't know how I feel for him…."

"But you deserve to be happy and having a boyfriend like Jaune will make you very happy-"

"It's not about deserving to have a boyfriend or deserving to be happy...It's not that easy. It's about feelings being mutual" she remembered her conversation with Pyrrha" I don't know my feelings for Jaune at the moment. I need time to realize…."

"It's okay Velvet I get it now. No matter what you chose I will support you. What kind of brother I will be if I don't stand beside you to good things and bad?"

"A very lousy brother" she smirked.

"Hey, I'm not like that. I care about you a lot, more than you know" he pouted similar to Ruby's.

"I was just kidding" she smiled seeing him pouting again" thanks Laphi. For understanding."

"No problem" he smiled finishing his burger.

"Great" Velvet glared seeing the mess that became of her chicken sandwich" I might have to order another one. By the way, it was Yang who told you about Jaune kissing me didn't she?"

"Right on the nose" he laughed.

"I knew it. I swear that girl is in for it when we return to Beacon" her eyes narrowed thinking of the blond brawler of RWBY.

The younger Crowe tried not to laughed watching his sister trying to clean up the mess. Neither of them realized a few tables away from them stood Emerald and Mercury. They were also enjoying some of the fast food. But obviously they weren't here for the food, but to spy at the siblings. They were under Cinder's orders to keep an eye on them until it was time to make their move under her call.

Both teens have listened closely to some of their conversation including that Jaune Arc of team JNPR had feelings for Velvet Crowe. That didn't suited well with the gray haired teen as he felt that his burger tasted bad because he found out. Emerald on the other hand just ignored him and kept on enjoying her meal. As they resumed listening they realized both siblings were really close. It was clear that they care for each other very much leaving them in thought.

"Do we really have to do this? I'm starting to feel sorry for them."

"You feel sorry for no one."

"I feel sorry for you."

Emerald glared at Mercury while he was grinning, she took a sip from her soda trying to ignore him.

"Come on don't look at me like that. You know I was only kidding Em" a grin spread over his lips" seriously, I can't wait for Cinder's signal. It's a good thing Neo stole that gun from that research lab."

"Great job Mercury, go ahead and say it louder so the entire fast food restaurant can hear you. Or better yet so that Velvet can hear you" the dark skinned girl glared at him" I thought you weren't stupid enough to do that but, looks like I was wrong."

"I wasn't being that loud" he muttered glaring at her.

"You forgot we're in a public place. With lots of people and anyone can hear anything. That's the most basic thing to know when it comes to gossip, there are ears everywhere. The last thing we want is for her to know of the plan."

"Fine I'll keep my mouth shut, happy?"

"Happier" she smirked while he glared she gazed at the Crowe siblings from the corner of her eye" looks like they're about to leave."

"We should be doing the same."

* * *

After leaving the fast food joint Velvet was feeling better with herself. Just like when she told the girls of RWBY, she was relief with telling her brother about her first kiss experience. Laphicet wasn't bothered with it he was actually happy his sister was experiencing love for the first time and with someone close to her like Jaune. He approved of the idea of her and him...The older Crowe erased the thought.

She already told him that she didn't know her feelings for the blond knight. It was getting dark, it was time to return to the inn. She couldn't believed they have spent the entire morning and afternoon in the city. Time does fly when you're having fun. Velvet did thought of her students even if she already called them that she and Laphi will be spending the night here. The young woman missed them, she has grown so soft and fond for them.

Velvet walked with her brother keeping her eyes on the street. Not many people were passing by since it has gotten dark. Not knowing why she suddenly had a bad feeling. It felt like someone watching her. In fact, she felt this way ever since they were at the fast food restaurant. It was hard to tell at first because there were so many people in the place. But now, that feeling was stronger.

The former therion kept her eyes at every direction carefully, walking the path. Laphicet hasn't noticed yet. They had a reason to get to the inn sooner than expected. This feeling wasn't going away and Velvet hated it. Though she didn't wanted to rush her brother not wanting to worried him. She might be exaggerating. Too bad that she was right, her feeling was right on the mark. They were definitely being watched.

Emerald poked her head from a corner of a street. It impressed her that at their distance and with how silently she and Mercury were walking, Velvet can somehow sensed them. This was her specialty preparing to strike on her victims just before she will steal any valuables they possess. Her thieves instincts were that sharp since she was born into that world, it was part of who she was. If they weren't careful they could be spotted and Cinder has already warned them not to be seen by either her or her brother.

This mission was about stealth. Sneaked up on them, get the job done and leave. It was that easy because she already planned what to do. Her partner have already talked about it a couple of times, they knew what to do and their roles in this job. But with someone like this woman, the job won't be that easy. The dark skinned girl kept her eyes when the long haired woman resumed walking with her brother. At least the kid was unaware of their presence.

"You think this thing will work like the doc said?" Mercury was holding a medium size gun it looked very high tech.

"It better or we'll be in trouble" the red eyed girl muttered" coast is clear let's keep going. We can't let them arrive to the inn."

Both left their spot resuming following the siblings. They needed to get closer in order for the plan to work. Using their silent steps they reached further into the streets. This was the best time to act since there weren't many people around. They can get away with it that is, as long as they don't get spotted by them.

Their targets were near the alleys which it was the perfect place to lay down the trap. Gazing at them, they were still talking. Laphicet smiling while Velvet was keeping face, her cheek reddening a bit. The teen must have told her something embarrassing or whatever. It didn't mattered, it was time to put this plan in motion. Gazing at Mercury he nodded keeping a hold of the strange gun.

"Whenever you're ready Em."

The dark skinned girl nodded closing her eyes putting two fingers on her head. She was focusing on something, her eyes snapped opened keeping a glance at the Crowe siblings.

Velvet and Laphicet were about to take another step when something unexpected happened. Standing before them was none other than Roman Torchwick. The man with the bowler hat just stood there giving his sly grin at them. Holding onto his cane, he even gave them a slight bow mocking them. Neither of them couldn't believe what they were seeing. He was right here, right now without a care in the world. The last time they saw him he was being taken in hand cuffs by the Atlas soldiers. He was finally arrested, stopped, captured preventing him from continuing his crimes. Yet, here he was. The master thief even laughed at them in amusement spinning his cane around.

"It can't be…." Velvet was still shocked.

"It's Torchwick!" said Laphi in equal shock.

"How are you here?!" the former therion glared releasing her new weapon Vertex Rose.

The wanted criminal didn't said a word, he only chucked as he ran off. Both siblings went after him without a warning. Unaware to them that Emerald and Mercury went after them too. So far the plan was working. Their complete attention was on what it is Torchwick but it really wasn't the master thief, but an illusion. An illusion implanted by Emerald in the mind of Velvet and Laphicet making them look like he was there.

Her semblance was truly tricky and powerful, one good act of smoke and mirrors. So while they thought they were chasing after him, they never realized they were being followed by the two teens. The dark skinned girl turned to the gray haired teen nodding that it won't be long to use that gun he was holding, and he grinned in response.

"Get back here!" Velvet shouted at the criminal running as fast as she could with her brother following close by.

Lady luck must be smiling at them as they reached a dead end. Torchwick was trapped, nowhere to go. The siblings reached him and he looked like he wasn't worried at all. He was so calm, no signs of fear that he was cornered by someone like Velvet and her brother. Both who were strong and skilled in their own way.

The former therion kept her weapon while the younger Crowe has summoned his sword looking wand. They might have to fight him with the way things are looking. Meanwhile, right behind them stood Emerald and Mercury. Neither of the siblings aware what was about to happened. That they were right where the supposedly students of Haven wanted them.

"I don't know how you escaped, but I'm sending you back in!" Velvet glared at the thief.

"We'll stop you" followed Laphicet.

"Do it" Emerald muttered to her partner.

With a grin in his face Mercury fired the strange gun firing a dark pink beam. The beam has hit the siblings straight on, as they screamed in pain. By now, the image of Torchwick disappeared. It wasn't that long until both fell unconscious. It was done, their plan has been fulfilled. The gray haired teen laid down the gun as he walked to the fallen bodies of the siblings followed by his partner. With his right leg he hit Laphi slightly checking if he was dead.

"They're not dead" said the dark skinned girl.

"Just checking, you never know."

"If the gun is supposed to do what it's supposed to do, they're very much alive" replied the red eyed girl" though, they're going to be very surprise when they wake up."

"Maybe they don't have to" grinned Mercury" this is the perfect chance to finish them off. Get them off our back for good."

"No. We're following Cinder's orders" she glared at him.

"Right right, we're keeping our hands clean this time" the gray haired teen sighed remembering when they killed the faunus and White Fang traitor Tukson.

"We're letting Adam handle this one."

"We were given the heads up from Cinder. He has hired professionals to remove our problem" Mercury kept his eyes on the unconscious siblings, especially Velvet" I'm going to miss her, I wouldn't mind going out with her just one time."

He glared seeing Emerald laughing" something funny?"

"Yes. You really think someone like" her" will go out with you? She would never give you the chance or the time Merc. You might as well have better luck with a prostitute."

"Whatever you want me."

"Keep telling that to yourself. I guess that's your way of keeping your confidence up."

"Can't forget about this" Mercury took Velvet's scroll from her pocket turning off the device.

"Right, we can't let those kids get in contact with them. Not while they'll be hunted down. Before they realize what's going on, it will be too late" the red eyed girl took Laphicet's scroll and did the same thing.

"Let's get out of here" said the gray haired teen" our job's done time to head back."

"Cinder will be pleased" Emerald smiled thinking of their leader being very happy that the plan went out perfectly.

* * *

(Location: Team JNPR dorm Beacon Academy)

Jaune was hiding under the covers of his bed as a sigh escaped his lips. He was checking his scroll and realized another failed call attempt. Usually he wouldn't worried, but he couldn't helped it. True Velvet called earlier telling them she and Laphicet were going to spend the night in the city in one of the inns. However, the blond knight had a bad feeling in his gut that he couldn't shake off.

Something was wrong, maybe it was a hunch and he didn't care. Point is he was worried for both siblings. Whenever he called there was no ring tone, nothing not even the voice mail will activate. This lead him to believed something was definitely wrong and he came to the conclusion that her scroll has been turned off or it ran out of batteries. But Velvet always puts her scroll to charge whenever it's battery ran low, so that couldn't be it.

" _Am I really over worrying for nothing? Maybe they're sleeping at the inn and there's nothing to worry about. But why would Velvet turned off her scroll? It doesn't make sense, that's not like her."_

A soft knock on the dorm's door caught the Arc's attention. He quickly got off from his bed not wanting to wake up his teammates. When he opened it he was surprised to see Ruby wearing her pajamas. The silver eyed petite looked worried too. Something was up with her. For as long as Jaune has known she will always be cheery and fill with energy, nothing like Nora but still she would be enthusiastic. The RWBY leader was holding her scroll as she was recently using it.

"Ruby?"

"Sorry for coming late" she whispered" have you tried calling Velvet?"

"I did" he whispered back" she hasn't answered and her scroll sounds like-"

"It was turned off" finished the silver eyed petite" I kind of thought it was going to be the same with her. I..I've been calling Laphi but his scroll is acting the same."

"So it's not just Velvet's scroll that got turned off but Laphicet's as well?" now Jaune was worried, this couldn't be a coincidence neither of them are the kind of person to turned off their communication devices" something's definitely up…."

"At first, I thought it might be out of batteries but it's not like him. He's always so thoughtful about everything, he wouldn't forget to charge his scroll."

"I feel the same way with Velvet…." he paused not knowing what to think.

"Should we'd be worried?" Ruby was obviously concerned for the siblings.

"I don't know" who was he kidding? He was worried too" look, here's what we're going to do. We wait an hour and after that we'll call them. If it's doesn't answer then we'll wake up everyone and check in with them. We know the inn they're staying at. Let's try not to blow things out of proportion. Maybe it's nothing serious and we're worrying for nothing."

"Yeah you're right" she smiled feeling a bit better" night Jaune, see you in an hour."

"See you in an hour" he smiled back.

* * *

(Location: abandoned air field outskirts of the kingdom of Vale)

Adam stood on the large field waiting for someone. Next to him were two of his men. The leader of the White Fang has taken his scroll checking the hour, it was almost time. They should be arriving within the minute, he knew it they have never arrived late. As he thought he saw an air ship in the distance heading this way. It was small with a design of a Mistral ship combined with technology from Atlas.

The ship slowly started descending, landing in the middle of the field since it has spotted their client. The swordsman faunus remained in his spot even when it has landed. The hatch of the back opened revealing four figures leaving the ship. Each were wearing black attires with hoods concealing their faces enough. One of them tall and large walked over to the leader of the faunus group. They stood staring at each other with a long silence. The others didn't said a word either.

The man started chuckling" it's been a while Adam. You haven't change at all."

"The same can be said to you Specter. But you know this isn't a social visit. You and your group know the reason for being here."

"Always straight to the point" the man sounded amused" okay, who are our targets?"

The masked faunus replied showing the hooded man the images in his scrolls. It was obviously showing the Crowe siblings" Velvet Crowe, she's twenty and the young one is her brother Laphicet Crowe, he's fourteen."

"They don't look like much" replied another of the hooded figures which it was a female.

"As I said it's only a capture mission. But don't hesitate to hold back on them. As always you will get your payment once you complete the job."

"Will do" Specter was allowed to take the leader's scroll and showed the pictures to the rest of his group.

"There's more" said Adam getting the hooded figures attention" they won't be much of a threat after tonight. Words from my client, I don't know what it means."

"I'll take your word for it" Specter gave a nod" still...We can't be too careful. There must be a reason you will hired us for targets like these two."

"They've become a hindrance to my client and my group. Though she wants them alive for the time being."

"This client of yours must be more intimidating than Sienna Khan to have you on a leash" the man gave a chuckled.

"…..."

"No need for the silent treatment" Specter turned away from the faunus swordsman looking at his group" all right, time to load up and prepare for the hunt! We're leaving in exactly sixty minutes!"

Adam stood in thought wondering what Cinder meant when she told him the Crowe siblings won't be much of a" threat" after tonight. She obviously had something else on her sleeve but it didn't mattered to him. The siblings were enemies of the White Fang which means they needed to be stop and if she decides to kill them, it will be even better. The only punishment for the enemies of his group and his kind was death.

* * *

Laphicet started waking up, his eyes opened slowly realizing he was on the ground. Getting up he looked around, he was at the alleyway in a dead end. That's right he remembered. He and his sister were chasing the criminal Roman Torchwick and trapped him in this dead end. Then everything suddenly turned black, it was all a blur to him.

The younger Crowe couldn't explained it but somehow, he felt strange. The sensation that he wasn't feeling like himself. Something caught his attention, he felt taller. He touched his face, it felt different then his body, starting with his chest. Chest nut eyes widened in horror realizing he was touching something he has NEVER had before. This couldn't be real, they felt soft and big Laphi was ready to faint if it was what he was thinking.

" _Boobies...I have boobies!"_ he was panicking no, he was ready to lose it any second now.

"Laphicet?"

He turned to the voice of his sister and gasped in shock. Why in the name of Remnant was he staring at himself. This couldn't be right, it had no logic whatsoever. Himself, his body was right there before him, just what was going on. Looking at himself, the person was shocked as him shaking his head as it wasn't real. He was doing the exact thing he did, touching his face and body. It only made him shocked. Then he walked up to him still shocked as his hand touched his cheek.

"Laphicet...It's really you…."

The teen was shocked hearing his sister's voice coming from himself, from his body.

"What….?" the boy was shocked and confused" Velvet...why...what's going on."

"Okay Laphi...Listen carefully to what I'm about to tell you. And please try not to freak out."

"I don't understand why is your voice coming from my body."

"That's what I'm about to tell you" Velvet sighed not believing she was going to say this" I don't know how or what just happened. But somehow...We have switched bodies and from the looks of it, it's not a dream."

"..."

"I'm in your body and you're in...My body. Do you get it now?"

Well that made perfect sense why he was staring at his body. Velvet was somehow occupying his body. Her mind was in his body so it speak. The younger Crowe walked over to a small glass window to see his reflection. There, he was staring at the reflection of his older sister. He touched his face as his reflection mimicked the move, it was true.

His mind, probably his essence and soul was inhabiting the body of his sister Velvet. The fact sink in so hard that he was officially an adult, a young woman. With the attributes of one. His eyes widened turning back to the body of himself who was officially his sister. He or better yet she stood silent like his brain was trying to process the information again.

"Laphi?" Velvet got worried he hasn't had a word" I know it sounds impossible but it's true, just try to calm-"

Her advice failed because Laphicet in Velvet's body just screamed so loud that it was probably heard throughout the entire city of Vale.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Here you go the first part of the Switch filler arc.**

 **-What a twist. Velvet and Laphicet switching bodies bet you guys weren't expecting that lol.**

 **-The mind switch gun will be explain and given more details in the next chapter obviously as well as the mysterious group Adam has hired.**

 **-I'll say the Crowe siblings are in big trouble. Not just they switched bodies but they're about to be hunted down. And with no scrolls to contact anyone I guess their only choice is to trust in each other and figure things out by themselves.**

 **-It sucks when they were having such a nice time together sibling bonding shit happens in the worst possible way. Oh well Velvet's been through worse so she can handle it, maybe.**

 **-Will team JNPR and RWBY be able to help them? Don't know it's so hard to tell.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: The Switch part 2


	24. The Switch part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

* * *

Chapter 24 The Switch part 2

(Location: Capital City of Vale western region of the Sonus continent Kingdom of Vale Remnant)

So here was the rundown about everything that has happened in the last couple of hours. Velvet and Laphicet decided to spend some time together which it was great. Neither of them had a sibling bonding stuff in a very long time. So it was a nice experience and they were having lots of fun just as expected from a day off between brother and sister. But everything turned upside down literally. The situation changed from great to worse.

For starters Roman Torchwick appeared before them which it was impossible because last they checked he was arrested. The criminal was being kept in one of General Ironwood's air ships, the man was given complete custody over him. But somehow he has escaped so Velvet and Laphicet did the right thing in going after him and attempt to capture him again. Before they got hit by something that hurt at first and then, everything went dark.

After waking up the shit hit the fan as Laphicet was told the news from his sister that somehow he and her switched bodies. So Velvet was in his body and he was in her body. Not your typical day that's for sure. The older Crowe did everything she could to help him and try to calm him down, but she failed. The teen screamed so loud it must have been heard throughout the entire city. After he was done he kept on staring at his reflection from the window.

He still couldn't believed this was happening. Not his reflection but his older sister's, he was in Velvet's body. The boy was panicking too much and what was worse, this was no dream. This was reality and he was clueless how did this came to be. His sister in his body went to the window seeing his reflection. But she wasn't as shocked as him. It was strange to be in her little brother's body. She sighed talk about having a very" weird" day.

Just when he was about to have another reaction Velvet stopped him. She was in no mood to hear another scream like the first one. Who knows how much attention they brought because of it.

"I need you to stay quiet Laphi. I know it's not easy. But I'm asking you to try and calm down."

"Look at us!" he shouted pointing to their wrongful reflections" you want me to be calm when we look like this!?" he panted trying to catch his breath after his scream" just how did this happened?"

"Your guess is as good as mine" Velvet tried to recalled the last thing she remembered before blacking out" we were chasing Torchwick...That's all I remember."

"Was he the one who did this to us?" guessed the younger Crowe.

"I don't know. But we have to let everyone know that he has escaped" she started searching through her body's trench coat checking the pockets, her eyes widened" it's not here…."

"What are you looking for?"

"My scroll, it's not here" Velvet tried to remain calm.

"Check for mine."

She did as he told remembering where her brother keeps his communication device" it's not here either."

"That can't be!" he was shocked" Velvet what does this mean?"

"It means not just we somehow switched bodies but we also got our scrolls stolen" the young woman gave a sigh" we can't contact anyone from Beacon...We're on our own."

"Can I panic again?"

"No, we're going to remain calm" the older Crowe started thinking of any possible solutions, nothing at the moment.

"How can you be so calm at a time like this?"

"Because I have to, especially at a time like this" she took a glance at her small hands that belongs to her brother" besides, it's not the first time I switched bodies with someone."

"What?" Laphicet blinked at her last comment.

"Never mind" she was in no mood to take a trip to memory lane.

How can she forget that one time in her world when she and her companions visited the hot baths because of that katz. Those were truly relaxing but it had one tricky effect. It was so relaxing that the souls of those will leave their bodies and switched to other bodies in return. So basically her soul entered Phi's body and vice versa, Rokurou's soul switched to Eleanor's body and vice versa, Eizen's soul switched to Magilou's body and vice versa and Bienfu's soul switched to the katz body and vice versa.

It was truly a relaxing, embarrassing and awkward moment during her journey. Only this time, it was different. This wasn't caused by a magical hot bath. In fact, she had no clue how did this happened. But she knew staying here wasn't going to help them solve this mystery. Not to mention they didn't had their scrolls preventing them from contacting any help.

"Velvet?" Laphicet seemed to have calm down a bit" what are we going to do now?"

"We're heading back to the inn. It's all we can do at the moment until we figure out how this happened."

"Okay, we're not going to solve anything staying here" the teen gave a nod.

"Have you calm down now?" she smiled at him.

"A little. I still can't believe this is happening" it was strange for Laphi to be taller than his sister since he was inhabiting her body now.

"I'm still trying to get over the shock too. I'm in the body of a pipsqueak."

"Hey! That's not nice" it was amusing watching her body do his pout.

"I'm kidding. I thought a little joke will help you feel better."

"It did" he chuckled" I was pretending to be offended. Thanks Velvet, you will always be the best sister in the world, or brother now" he sweat dropped.

The former therion rolled her eyes at his comment. It wasn't funny she was still herself even if she was in a different body.

* * *

(Location: Team RWBY dorm Beacon Academy)

Instead of sleeping quietly in their new awesome bunk beds. The members of team RWBY were wide awake in their pajamas and they weren't alone either. Members of team JNPR were present also wearing their pajamas. It seems they've been awaken because of their leaders. Ruby and Jaune did as planned waiting an hour and again they called the Crowe siblings. They got the same result as last time and by now, both leaders were worried.

Neither Velvet or Laphicet would turned off their scrolls nor they would forget to charge them. Which it only left one possible conclusion that they came up with. Something must have happened to them. Though they didn't wanted to exaggerate but they feel something was wrong with this picture. So they finally decided to let the rest of their teammates know the situation at hand. Of course there were some who weren't happy for interrupting their sleep.

"So that's it. We waited an hour and we still get the same result calling from their scrolls. And it's not like them to have them off. They never do." said Jaune.

"I know we shouldn't be worrying too much. But I think something must have happened to them" followed Ruby.

"Maybe they don't want to be interrupted while they sleep. Because last I checked, people tend to sleep at night" said a moody Schnee heiress.

"We get it ice queen you're not happy you got your beauty rest interrupted" said Yang rolling her eyes.

"I think this is serious. Otherwise neither of us would have woken you guys up" said the Arc.

"But didn't Velvet called earlier saying she and Laphicet were staying at an inn in the city?" said Ren.

"I know but still this whole thing of having their scrolls turned off has me bothered. I think we should check this out just to make sure that they're both okay" replied the blond knight.

"Oh, are we doing another late night mission!?" Nora beamed in excitement remembering when they stopped that truck and fought a Code Red Grimm.

"We're only checking in on them at the inn they're staying that's all. So I wouldn't really call it an official mission" said the silver eyed petite.

"I don't mind checking in on them. And if something has happened to Velvet and Laphi, we're going in for the rescue" said Yang.

"Might as well go since I'm already awake" Weiss gave a sigh" but this better be an emergency because if it's not, I swear I will freeze you both into pop cicles" she glared at the Arc and her red cloak partner.

"So you're leaving?" Pyrrha didn't looked happy" I'm sorry, I would like to go. But I don't want to disobey Professor Goodwitch again during my detention. I'm staying, I'm sorry Jaune."

"It's okay Pyrrha we understand" he smiled at his partner.

"I'm in" said Ren.

"Me too!" followed the excited Nora.

Blake has being quiet the entire time. After listening to her leader and Jaune about Velvet and Laphicet's scrolls possibly being turned off, she got worried. The cat faunus started to think the worse has happened to the siblings. Then she thought what the older Crowe told her. She tells her Cinder was possibly the leader giving orders to the White Fang and Torchwick.

Two days later after learning of this information something happens to Velvet, this was too good to be a coincidence. What if it was true? What if something has happened to them and Cinder was responsible for it? She really wanted to believe her friend but without any solid evidence, might as well grasp at straws. Still she should give her teacher the benefit of the doubt, she has earned that.

"Blake?" called her blond partner" you with us?"

"Yes. I'm going too."

"Okay" smiled Ruby" then it's decided team RWBY along with team JNPR, minus Pyrrha, sorry" she whispered to the red head" we'll go check on Velvet and Laphi."

"Count on us too!"

Everyone in the dorm gasped as the door opened revealing a frightened Velvet Scarlatina wearing her combat attire. Behind the rabbit faunus stood Coco, also wearing her combat attire. Standing before them were two members of team CFVY. The beret girl was smirking while her faunus teammate immediately got up with her face resembling the color of Ruby's cloak. For a moment it got quiet. It was awkward that they were planning to check on the siblings and suddenly these two popped up out of nowhere saying they wanted to join them.

"Coco, Velvet" Jaune recognized them now after fighting along side of them during the Breach" what are you guys doing here?"

"You heard us Arc. We're going with you guys."

"Wait" Weiss frowned at the two girls" were you two eavesdropping on us?"

"Nah. We were just passing by when he heard you. You guys were being loud" said the CFVY leader while the rabbit faunus looked so relief she said that.

Everyone stared at Ruby and Weiss.

"I wasn't being loud!" screeched the heiress.

"I guess I was being a little loud" the red cloak girl smiled nervously.

"If you guys are coming too I don't mind. The more the merrier right?" said Yang.

"I guess but wait, what about the rest of your team?" the blond leader of JNPR asked the beret girl.

"Forget it. Fox and Yatsuhashi sleep like rocks. Trust me nothing will wake them up."

"Then it's just the two of you, we're okay with that" smiled the silver eyed leader.

"We'll wait for you guys to change outside of the school" Coco left the dorm with Velvet muttering to her" thank you" because she was indeed eavesdropping on them.

"You own me" muttered back the fashionista.

* * *

Velvet and Laphicet were so glad they finally reached the inn. At least her brother has calmed down from their current predicament and what a predicament it was. Neither of them said a word to the receptionist as they went straight to the room they were staying. Laphi was the first to hit the bed trying to forget the fact he was in his older sister's body. The older Crowe didn't blame him if he was tired after what they've been through.

Maybe some rest will do it. On the other hand she was worried. She had no idea if this was permanent, were they going to stay like this forever? No Velvet didn't wanted to think that. She kept her hopes high thinking there's a way to reverse this. This was definitely not natural even if she still didn't had a clue how this happened. Does it had to do with that pain they felt before blacking out? The former therion softly gave a sigh, maybe she should try to get some sleep too.

"Laphi? Are you awake?"

"I don't think I'll be able to get any sleep at all. Not after this" the poor teen still couldn't get adjusted in being in his adult sister's body.

"It won't be easy. But if we're planning to get some rest, we need to get a bath."

"What?" the younger Crowe stood a shock" Velvet, you can't possibly think of-"

"We've been all day in the city and we're both dirty. You're not sleeping without taking a shower first."

"But I'm in your body!" his whole face was red.

"It doesn't matter. You're going first."

"You can't be serious-"

He was cut off as Velvet was now dragging him to the bathroom of the room. It was funny how a fourteen year old was dragging a twenty year old like it was nothing. Sure she might be occupying her brother's body for the time being but it seems she was able to pulled it off thanks to Laphi's developed muscles. The poor boy was protesting and complaining not wanting to do this.

Honestly he wasn't the kind of person to skip showers. He loved keeping his body clean however in this occasion, he will have to make an exception. Tonight he really wanted to skip the shower. This couldn't get any worse or more embarrassing as he was now in the bathroom. Velvet has quickly closed the door and locked it, he wasn't going anywhere while she was around.

"..."

"Are you going to strip or do you want me to do it for you?"

"But I don't want to see you naked!" Laphi was still blushing.

"You're my brother, I don't mind."

"You may not mind but I do! And I think it's wrong that I see you nude. I don't want to do this, please for once let me skip the shower just for tonight."

"I know you're feeling uncomfortable with this. But who knows how long we'll remain this way. We don't know how this happened and we don't know if we're going to stay like this...Forever."

"Forever…?" Laphicet stood shocked not wanting that to be true, staying in his sister's body for the rest of his life.

"That's why we have to get use to this. You'll have to shower in my body whether you like it or not. The same goes for me."

The younger Crowe stood in thought before turning to his body" okay...I'll do it, on one condition."

"What is it?"

"You'll have to do it for me. You give me the shower while I cover my face."

"I think you passed the age when I used to give you baths young man" Velvet frowned at his suggestion.

"Please, just this once. I don't think I can go through with this if you're not with me."

"Fine, just this once I'll give you a hand. But after this, you're on your own."

"Okay."

Laphicet closed his eyes as he felt his sister removing his clothes. The trench coat was first to come off followed by her long black pants and her red boots. Finally the red tank top was off as his face was getting redder by the second. He knew by now he was in his sister's underwear but he wouldn't dare opened his eyes. The teen heard a soft click as the bra was off, Velvet's boobies were now exposed.

Finally, the panties were the last piece of clothing that came off. The younger Crowe's face didn't changed color, it was still red. The teen knew he was officially naked, his older sister's nude body. His sister guided him to the shower, entering with him and closing the plastic sliding door. The water was now running as it hit the female body and he kept his eyes closed. Velvet used the soap available to wast every part of her body. This gave a whole new meaning to the term" showering with yourself".

"I'm going to put soap on your face, so keep your eyes closed."

"That's okay, they're staying this way until you put me clothes."

Velvet rolled her brother's eyes as she went with washing his face after passing the soap all over her body. Now the only thing left to do is wash those" certain parts" that needs the most attention when you're showering. She started with her breasts that made Laphicet gasped feeling his sister's touching them, the nipples obviously hardened at the touch.

The teen felt so embarrassed. In the past Velvet was the one who gave him baths when he was younger. But THIS was completely different from back then. He was in her freaking body and said body was nude. Laphi gasped in surprise as she felt his sister's hands touching that part between the legs. He shuddered trying to groan from the pleasure because it felt good getting touched there even if she was just washing that part.

Velvet was amused at the whole thing. She had to admit her brother is truly innocent and loyal. He refused to see her nude no matter what. He had no idea how many males would love to be in his shoes right about now. It's not every day they would be inhabiting the body of a twenty year old female. Because the first thing they would do if see themselves naked by the mirror, others will probably relief themselves at the sight.

But Laphicet was different he wasn't like that, his mind wasn't tainted by such impure thoughts. After spreading the soap all over her body she finally washed it down. The shower was done as she took a near by towel to dry him off. The bad part was over, she sighed now she needed to put the underwear. It was a good thing among the things she bought were some new sets of underwear and bras.

"Wait here. I'm coming to get fresh underwear."

"I'm not going anywhere" he replied with his eyes still closed.

It didn't took the former therion that long to returned with new underwear. She started with the panties telling her brother to put his legs right as she slid them on. The bra was the toughest since a certain someone refused to open his eyes it was hard for her to put it on. She ended up telling him to get on his knees. Minutes later Velvet succeeded in putting the damn bra.

The older Crowe was praying mentally, hoping that this isn't permanent. It was impossible to live like this. How much their lives will change switching bodies? The lives of those close around them wouldn't be the same. How would her students and the teachers react to this? How will Jaune react if he sees her now? No, she didn't wanted to think about it.

"My turn" Velvet didn't regretted removing her brother's jacket and shirt.

"What are you doing?!" the boy panicked.

"Taking a shower. And unlike you, I'm not afraid of getting nude."

"No don't! Don't look at it!"

"Laphi I told you I didn't mind if you saw me nude and I'm not you."

"Of course you're not, you're in my body."

"Leave" the older Crowe was now in her brother's boxers.

"But-but…."

"I won't repeat myself. Let me have a relaxing shower."

Laphicet wanted to refused. But he didn't wanted to anger her, so he obeyed. Without a word he left the bathroom closing the door behind him. Velvet sighed finally removing the boxers and her eyes were on his" male anatomy. It wasn't the first time she has seen it remembering the times she gave him Laphi baths when he was younger. Though it has definitely changed in size since the last time she saw it. She finally paid not attention to it and went to take a shower in her brother's body.

Laphicet has forgotten that he was still in his sister's underwear. He immediately went to the clothes they bought. The younger Crowe was lucky Velvet decided to buy some clothes for her too, because she can be very picky when it comes to choosing her clothes. After a couple of minutes he was wearing something that can be considered an alternate outfit to her original attire. Her long black pants were replaced with ripped jeans on the knee section, still wearing her red leather boots.

A black shirt with the green words and the logo of" Achievement Hunter" and finally her trench coat. The teen has subconsciously put on both of his sister's weapon, Vertex Rose. He didn't know why he did it though, he didn't know how to fight with the weapon. Speaking of her weapon and fighting, he had no idea if being in Velvet's body mean he could perform her artes. While waiting for his sister to finish showering he went on to turn on the television because there was no way he was going to get some sleep.

The boy smiled watching a new animated program he has never seen before called" Camp Camp". It was pretty funny and cool so he decided to watch it. He was too focused watching the show he had no idea the door to the bathroom slowly opened. Velvet has carefully poked her head staring at him, with her face red.

"Laphi?" she whispered.

"..."

"Laphi?" she said louder.

"Huh, what's wrong?" he finally noticed her.

"I...Something's wrong with your...Thing."

"My thing?" he blushed realizing what she was talking about" what do you mean?"

"I don't know. It's all...Stiff. I can't control it. It's been like that ever since I started showering."

"That can't be right. Usually that happens to me during the morning, but it never gets like that when I'm showering" the younger Crowe blinked having a clue of the reason" unless...You're thinking naughty thoughts."

"..."

"Velvet...Are you thinking of Jaune?"

Her silence and red face said it all and she quickly closed the door. Laphicet tried not to laughed so he covered his mouth to prevent himself from laughing too hard. The door has opened once more then his face popped out again, still red. Pretty much his sister was embarrassed.

"Not a word to anyone of this. We never had this conversation."

She only got his muffled laughter as a reply.

"I mean it Laphicet Crowe!"

He failed to hold it as he burst out laughing as his sister closed the door again still facing with her" hard problem" because she was indeed thinking of the blond leader of JNPR. But it wasn't on purpose Velvet suddenly got an image of one of her dreams with the blond. So obviously it made her feel aroused and that's why a certain part of her brother's anatomy chose to" rise" to the occasion.

It was so weird and the only reason it would return to normal is if she stopped thinking about the dream. But she couldn't helped it as she was showering her conscious decided to play tricks with her mind. So the former therion did her best to forget those images and focused on her shower. Eventually she was successful and it returned to normal size, she has never been so relief.

Minutes later Velvet emerged putting some fresh boxers and just like her brother she won't be getting any sleep tonight. She has also decided to wear an alternate version of Laphicet's regular attire. Dark gray cargo pants with white sneakers, a blue shirt with the yellow words" Pokemon" and a red cap with the symbol of the Pokemon" pokeball". She didn't care what she was wearing honestly point is, pajamas were out of the question. However, her brother didn't like the outfit she was wearing for him. He wasn't the only one, she was in the same boat gazing at what he was wearing for her body.

"Why are you wearing that? I don't like Pokemon."

"I don't like Achievement Hunter, we're even."

They stood quiet as each got seated at the beds sharing the room. A small silence fell between them as only the sound heard was of the television showing the program" Camp Camp".

"Velvet?" spoke the younger Crowe" do you think because we switched bodies that we can use each of our abilities?"

The former therion was shocked at the question. Why didn't she thought of it before? Because they no longer possess their bodies they can't use their abilities but, only each other. If it was true then she was useless as she is now. She didn't know how to cast exorcist artes and considering how long it took her brother to control his power. It was impossible for her.

It should be the same for Laphicet there was no way he could do her fighting style or cast her artes. In other words, both siblings were useless if they end up in a fight. So as things currently stand both were defenseless. What's worse they still didn't know how this happened, or what cause this. The program went to a commercial break when suddenly a news broadcast was being shown.

*This is Lisa Lavender reporting for the Vale News Network. I'm standing outside of the Vale Research Institute where it was the setting of a robbery that took place last night. To specify what was stolen standing next to me is Doctor Ivory.*

They saw a woman in her late forties with shoulder length gray hair with white lines and hazel eyes, wearing a white lab coat closed buttoned completely with brown heels.

*Doctor Ivory I believed the item that was stolen last night belongs to you.*

*That is correct Miss Lavender. It's a piece of technology I've been working on for years as part of my research. It's called "The Mind Switch" ray. For years I've been studying of a way to switch an individuals mind and transfer it to another being's body. I have been testing my tech on animals and so far it was a success. However, the ray was stolen before I could resume with my research. There's still more notes I need to write before I can reach a true hypothesis. I'm just surprised the security surveillance didn't caught sight of the thief. It's like my ray vanished out of thin air.*

The Crowe siblings looked at each other in shock after hearing everything the doctor just said.

"A mind switch ray? That's it Laphi" Velvet smiled to have finally gotten a clue" that must be what caused us to switch bodies."

"Or more precise it was our minds that switched places between our bodies. According to what the doctor said" followed the younger Crowe.

"It was stolen. That means whoever stole it must be the one who used it on us" the former therion thought of only one person and again Cinder was her prime suspect or maybe one of her pawns.

"This is great Velvet we finally know how this happened to us."

"This is a big lead and we can't waste it. We don't have time. We need to talk to that doctor, she might know how to return us to normal. We're heading to the Vale Research Institute."

Laphicet gave a nod turning the television off" I hope it's still open."

"If it's not, we might have to break in" the older Crowe sighed she honestly didn't wanted to get in trouble with the law, but this was too important, it couldn't be ignored.

"I understand. I want to return to my body as much as you."

* * *

(Time skip)

Team RWBY along with team JNR, Coco and Velvet finally arrived at the inn where the Crowe siblings were staying. Ruby was the first to go to the reception desk asking for their friends but got a replied from the receptionist, that they just left over forty minutes ago. It was strange that they chose to leave this late at night. But it was stranger when the receptionist mentioned that not too long ago people in black hoods came asking for the siblings.

Everyone reacted because of the description from the strangers. Blake seemed to have gotten worried after hearing that. She even asked the receptionist if he has a spare key to their room. Of course he did and she demanded to take them to their room. Not wanting to panicked, the receptionist left holding the copy key as everyone followed him. The room was on the first floor so they didn't had to walk that much.

When he opened the door everyone stood in shock. The whole room was a complete mess. The drawers were thrown, there were clothes scattered all around along with the furniture, the mattresses were removed and the television fell down, it was broken. The receptionist gasped and left calling for security it was definitely a break in. The teens entered the room and still couldn't believed this was real.

Jaune was worried by the sight along with everyone else. Blake however, stood in deep thought. No one realized she was tightening her fists from anger. After everything Velvet told her and now, this happens. She was certain for sure this wasn't a coincidence. At least the siblings weren't here when the room was trashed this was obviously the doing of those mysterious strangers that came before them.

"Velvet sure knows how to throw a party. I'm not happy she didn't invited us" Yang decided to lighten up the mood with a joke, but it didn't worked.

"What does this mean?" asked Ruby worried.

"It means we're not the only ones looking for them" Blake spoke serious.

"If they're not here, then we don't have a clue where could they be" said Ren.

"No leads means it will be harder to find them" said Coco.

"We might have a lead" replied the raven haired faunus getting their attention" I think we should start with the White Fang."

"You think they're responsible for this?" asked Weiss.

"It will make sense after what happened at the train" Ruby's eyes softened remembering how many members of the faunus group didn't made it out alive from the tunnels.

"Are you sure they're involved? From what the receptionist said. There were people in black hoods, White Fang members don't wear those kinds of clothes" said Yang.

"I don't think they're literally involved. But we might get a lead on whoever is looking for Velvet and Laphicet. Northeast of the city there's an abandoned bar called" The Sleeping Moon" it has secretly served as an old White Fang safe house. I used to go there, back when I was with them" the faunus member of RWBY gave a sigh" but...I don't know if we'll find anyone there like I said, it's an old safe house. I don't think the White Fang has used it in a while."

"Only one way to find out" said Coco while Velvet nodded" let's head there."

"Right. Let's hope we do get a lead" Jaune tried to remain calm he was really worried for the safety of the Crowe siblings.

"This room looks like the time we made that initiation party at our dorm" Nora smiled remembering the party they made when they first became an official team.

"I'll say it looks worse...Without the puking" Ren muttered the last part.

"Come on guys we have some friends to find" said Ruby as everyone nodded.

"Aren't you glad you decided to come along? Looks like Velvet and Laphi could be in trouble after all" said the blond brawler to the Schnee heiress.

"I suppose I was wrong of my judgment on Jaune and Ruby. I am glad to be here looking for them."

* * *

Velvet was so happy to find a grocery store opened at this hour in the evening. Lucky for her and Laphicet it was opened twenty four hours a day. The older Crowe bought a map of Vale in order to get direction in how to get to the Research Facility where Doctor Ivory could be. Usually there was no need for the map because the scroll had a GPS system but since she and her brother got their devices stolen, this was the only choice.

She felt as their luck has changed with a window of hoped has been opened for them. That doctor was the only one who will know how to change their minds back to their original bodies. Because she was the one who created the device in the first place. But again Velvet was worried about the thief of the ray. She saw Torchwick, if he has escaped it must have been him. Which means, Cinder was involved too. Her eyes narrowed that bitch was going to pay for putting her brother in this mess.

The young teen gave a sigh checking the map again for the exact route to take to reach the Research Facility. The former therion mentally cursed they were almost two hours away from the place. At this late at night, all public transportation in Vale were no longer available until the next day. So in other words, the Crowe siblings have a lot of walking to do. There was no problem walking that much since she was in her brother's body.

Laphicet had plenty of energy for a boy his age so she can come up without any trouble. It was the same with the younger Crowe since he was in his sister's body. The young woman's body has plenty of energy and can come up with enough walking. Velvet thought things were going positive before she had a sudden feeling. A bad feeling. It was the same feeling she felt earlier when they were heading back to the inn, that they were been followed, or watched.

On top of a tall building stood one of the black hooded men hired by Adamn. He was crouched with a sniper rifle having someone it's sights. It wasn't that easy finding the targets but their intel proved valid when they checked on that inn. After that, they kept following the trail of the siblings. Though they had no idea where they were going at this hour. It didn't mattered, they had a job to do. The man had a lock on both of them pulling the trigger he might hit them. He kept silent and patient like a predator about to strike on his prey.

"Got visual on targets."

*Good Ghoul. On my mark take out the kid first.*

"Copy."

Watching through the scope they were still walking without any stopping. They seemed to be in a hurry. Ghoul had his sights on the younger teen, he will be the first target down. But since their orders were clear they have to capture them alive. Obviously he wasn't using real dust ammunition but rather tranquilizers. Enough to knockout a Goliath Grimm, they might not wake up for a while and that was the point.

"Now!"

Ghoul fired the rifle the tranquilizer dart flew at a high speed hitting the target. Velvet gasped feeling a quick pain hitting her on the neck. Laphicet turned to his sister and gasped seeing the dart on his body's neck. She fell down out of cold as he caught her just in time.

"Velvet!" he shook her she wasn't responding" are you okay?! Say something!"

She was alive because she was still breathing but, she was out like a light. The younger Crowe gazed around, someone has obviously fired that dart. He mentally panicked what if people were after them? He was now on Cinder's list because Velvet told him about Salem and the four maidens, now he was a target just like his sister. Without a word he grabbed his unconscious body bridal style and ran as fast as he could. The sniper was still on his tail, unaware for the teen.

The boy decided to use that speed his sister is good at whenever she fights and ran like he has never done before. It was so fast, he would have never done it if he was on his body. Laphicet didn't realized he was now on the other side of Vale, the bad side of the city to be precise. He was scared if he gets hit too. There was a nearby building and he was glad it was actually opened, called" The Klub" and entered without looking back.

"Damn, she's fast. Specter I lost the woman. She went inside what it looks to be a dance club. Permission to pursue?"

*Negative Ghoul. There are civilians inside. We keep eyes on every door of that building. We move in as soon as she leaves.*

"She knows we're after her, I doubt she will leave. She might even stay or find a way to escape without us noticing.

*Ghost and Banshee are on stand by to infiltrate the place on my mark. You will stay to provide support.*

"Copy that."

* * *

(Location: The Sleeping Moon northeast of the downtown district)

Like the silence of the night team RWBY with team JNR along Velvet and Coco reached the bar. Taking a long glance at the place it looked rundown with broken windows and extremely dirty. It was definitely abandoned and it looks like it's been like that for a long time. Everyone had their weapons out not knowing what to expect. Blake has said it was an old White Fang safe house and the chances were high they weren't using it anymore.

Then again, the faunus group was the only lead they had on finding Velvet and Laphicet. So they weren't going to pass this chance whether the place will be empty or not. Jaune got to the front door, Corcea Mors in hand ready to breach the bar. Blake stood on the other side with Ruby, Weiss and Yang looking ready. Next to the blond knight was Nora, Ren, Coco and the faunus Velvet. They have given nod as they were prepare to do this.

"On three" whispered Ruby.

"THREE!" Nora shouted using her hammer to smashed the front door to pieces, she entered laughing like a maniac" ready or not, here I come!"

"This is not a game of hide and seek" Ren sighed.

The rest of the group entered the abandoned the bar and it looked worse on the inside than outside. There was so much dirt, broken furniture and concrete. Not to mention there was a strong foul smell coming from somewhere like there was a dead animal or something else. Some had to covered their noses as they started looking around. Members of JNPR were disgusted by the smell reminding them when they went to the sewers.

Jaune, Ren and Nora remembered they had to take like three showers until they were able to smell like normal. Ruby signaled for her team to separate and check every corner of the place. Jaune did the same with the two members of his team. While Coco and Velvet checked areas the others haven't check yet. The beret girl had opened her handbag in her mini gun mode while the rabbit faunus activated her hologram weapon creating Yatsuhashi's long sword.

"It doesn't look like there's anyone here" Jaune gave a sigh, so much for their only lead.

"This place is supposed to be a safe house?" Weiss was shocked and disgusted at the sight" the White Fang don't even know the meaning of the word."

"It wasn't that dirty the last time I was here" said Blake" it was kept clean and in order. But this proves that I was right, no one from the White Fang has come here in a while."

"Might as well check the whole place just in case" said Ruby.

"Does this place has a backroom or something?" asked Yang.

"Yes it does. The White Fang used to load supplies there. From food, water, health kits to weapons and ammunition" replied the cat faunus.

"That will be our best bet to find anyone suspicious" Coco gave a nod to Velvet and she did the same.

The two members of team CFVY volunteered passing the counter where the bartender supposed to serve drinks. Velvet's long ears heard footsteps from near by. Her eyes narrowed and signaled to her leader about a possible hostile in the area. Passing the counter and the shelves where the drinks are put stood a door. The beret girl kept holding her mini gun while the rabbit faunus was holding her holographic long sword.

The girl's long ears kept hearing the footsteps coming from behind the door and she gave her leader a nod. Silently the girl faunus grabbed the door knob and Coco was ready to fire of whoever will come out. Slowly turning the knob, the door was opened. At first the leader wasn't able to see because the place was dark. However, Velvet was able to see thanks to her night vision a gift for being a faunus. She saw him, there he stood ready to run.

"Coco look out!"

"Not so fast!"

The person ran away from the back room but he was met by the sight of the girl's mini gun. Then came Jaune, Ren and Nora. Shortly team RWBY arrived to the scene. The intruder was none other than a member of the White Fang. Wearing the regular attire of all operatives. Blake glared at the masked faunus looks like she was wrong. Even if it's been a while since the safe house has been used, they were still coming every now and then.

Everyone pointed their weapons at the member from the group. However, the faunus was scared, panicking at the numbers and the sight of their weapons. Especially the mini gun that belongs to CFVY's leader. He didn't even looked like he was armed. Now Jaune's mood changed looking hopeful. Finding someone from the White Fang they might get leads on the Crowe siblings.

"Please don't hurt me!" he pleaded" I don't even have a weapon. I only came here thinking there were supplies. But I should have known better. This place has been abandoned for so long…."

"How convenient" Weiss didn't believed him" we should be careful. For all we know, it could be a trap and other troops might be waiting to ambush us."

"You're crazy!" he shouted panicking" I'm on my own here. I actually left my post without permission from my superior. I can get in serious trouble."

"He sounds honest" said Ruby.

"He's so scared he will say anything to convince us" the Schnee heiress still didn't believed him.

"I mean it! I'm alone, please don't hurt me. I'm just a lackey heck, I don't even hate humans to begin with. I only joined because of the good pay that's all. But I don't have any personal grudges against humans, honest."

"He sounds honest" said Coco.

"Yes, he's really the only one here" followed Velvet.

"Okay we won't hurt you...Much" Yang grinned" Nora, torture time!"

"Yes! I thought you'd never asked!" the Valkyrie was so excited grabbing Magnhild with an evil expression" first I'm going to break your legs, then your hands, then-"

"Stop!" the White Fang member was now in tears" I beg of you don't hurt me! Please have mercy on me."

"You did it again Nora" said Ren impressed at her threatening skills.

"We're not going to hurt you. We want some information" said Jaune.

"If you tell us what we want to know. We will let you go" said Blake.

"Information? Okay I'll tell you anything I know just please don't hurt me…."

"Velvet Crowe and Laphicet Crowe...Do you know those names?" asked the raven haired faunus.

"Y-Yes! I've heard of them before. I mean, I don't personally know who they are. But I heard commander Taurus mentioning them about being targets of some group."

"Please tell us anything you know" the Arc pleaded there were close of finding them, he could feel it.

"That's all I heard from the commander. But I overheard other members talking about a brother and a sister."

"That's Velvet and Laphicet" clarified the amber eyed girl.

"So it's them after all? That makes sense. Anyway I overheard them talking about the commander hiring some group to hunt them down."

"He hired a group to go after Velvet and Laphi?" Yang was confused not knowing why the White Fang would bothered hiring people that aren't within their organization.

"You must be talking about mercenaries?" said Weiss.

"Yes that's right" replied the White Fang lackey" I think they said their name was the...Phantom…."

"The Phantom squad" Blake was shocked her eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" asked the silver eyed petite.

"No…" she muttered in horror" he wouldn't…."

"Blake?" Yang saw her partner leaving the bar in a hurry.

"Blake wait up!"

Everyone followed the cat faunus out of the bar. She was worried, nervous and she was even trembling. Those weren't good signs. It could have been worse, she would have ran away. But she didn't which the rest of RWBY were glad she didn't. It seems they had to thank Velvet for helping her in not running away from her problems. As for the White Fang member he left the bar, but he was still standing there. He did thought of running away but he seemed worried about seeing a fellow faunus in peril.

"Blake what is it?" her blond partner asked sounding worried.

"Who's this Phantom squad?" asked Jaune.

"He actually did it" the cat faunus was still muttering to herself" I never thought you would stood so low to hired them again…."

"Blake would just tell us already what's wrong?!" Weiss finally snapped losing her patience.

The faunus member finally turned to the everyone" Adam has hired the Phantom Squad to hunt down Velvet and Laphicet. They're a group of mercenaries who always do their job as long as they get pay. The White Fang has hired them before for other jobs they weren't capable of doing. They're strong, they have never fail a job before. Many of the targets they've taken they either they bring them alive...Or dead."

"..."

"So" Ruby sounded worried" in other words it's not good."

"In other words. Velvet and Laphicet are in grave danger" Blake said seriously.

Jaune tightened his fist in anger and worry. They now knew the situation with the Crowe siblings was worse than he thought. They were currently being hunted by mercenaries and they didn't had a clue where they could be. They didn't even know where to start searching. Turning to his teammates they looked like they were reading his mind. It was the same with team RWBY. Coco and Velvet looked like they have to go back to square one.

"Can I go now?" said the lackey.

The cat faunus gave him a nod, the others didn't minded either since he cooperated telling them important information" but what are you going to do now?"

"For starters, I think I'm done with the White Fang. This isn't the life for me. Besides I'm not a fighter. I used to be a cleaning boy, very pathetic I know. It won't be a problem if I leave. With the way things are, I'm the least of their worries."

The raven haired girl knew that was very much true. Right now Adam could care less if he loses one cleaning lackey over the fact that he has bigger fish to find. It was still hard to believe he will hired the Phantom Squad to go after Velvet and Laphicet. But it made her wondered why rely on them?

Isn't the White Fang enough to go after them? This leads her to believed something was up and maybe the older Crowe could be right. The leader of the faunus group could be taking orders from someone just like Torchwick. Someone stronger and clever that could benefit himself by using both men, or herself.

* * *

Junior has seen and heard some crazy things for as long as he has run "The Klub". Being the owner and bartender people tells him all kinds of rumors. Sometimes he used that information to some quick cash and he saw nothing wrong with that. That's how he learned to survive in this world, information was gold way more expensive than lien. Just because he listened and snitch said information, it didn't mean he knew" everything" in the four kingdoms.

Perfect example when blondie came asking for the whereabouts of someone he has never met in his entire life. And because of that his entire club was trashed, his men beat and his bodyguards owned. Not his best memory but at least the second time she came she didn't trashed the place, thank Monty Oum for that. Point is, he has heard all kinds of crazy shit stories that no one might believe him. Call him the King of Information.

Tonight was the usual night. Some woman came running here carrying an unconscious boy who looked too young to be here. Her voice sounded deep like she had a bad case of sore throat. But she told him he and her brother were being chased by some unknown assailant. Yep the usual stuff in a place like this. Junior was well aware the location of his club was on the rotten side of Vale. Crime happens on a daily basis, it was pretty common around these parts.

But that's what brought all the shady people with juicy information and with it he will earn cash for revealing it in return to anyone who asks. The young woman who was fairly attractive had decided to let her brother to take a seat while falling on the owner's counter. She was still panting looks like she's been running for a good while. While she was here might as well enjoy his place, starting with the alcohol.

"Are you going to order a drink? I don't like having free loaders lady."

Laphicet wasn't expecting that. He may be on his sister's body but he was still fourteen, he was still too young to drink. At least Velvet still has some lien on her so he can buy something while he was here. Besides he didn't know if whoever fired that dart was still out there and the possibility that he wasn't alone. The younger Crowe didn't know how long she was going to stay like this the dart was obviously a tranquilizer.

Whoever was after them, he wanted them alive. It didn't made things better both were still in danger. Was it Torchwick? Was it the White Fang? His sister and himself have made quite the enemies for protecting the people of Vale, it wasn't just the Grimm the only thing to worry about. Laphi couldn't forget to try his hardest and sound like Velvet. Or a feminine voice.

"I'm waiting lady."

"Um...Some water please" he smiled.

"Water?" Junior raised an eyebrow" are you for real? Does this look like a freaking market to you? This is a dance club, and this here is the bar. Order something with a more kick to it. Water, oh brother."

"Okay" he apologized thinking of something else" how about some milk?"

The man didn't looked amused" I thought you're having a rough night lady. I was expecting you would want a strong one. But no, you want milk. You're not funny, how about you cut the silly ass jokes and tell me already what you really want to drink?"

The younger Crowe looked nervous seeing that the man looked like he was losing his patience. He didn't had a choice he will have to order alcohol. Sure he can pay for it but he didn't had to drink it. Laphi stood in deep thought he remembered Yang talking about a drink she had at a dance club, he didn't know if it was this one though. What was the name of that drink she was looking forward to drink. It started with an" s" it was something like Sun….his eyes widened finally remembering the full name of the drink.

"I'll have a Strawberry Sunrise no ice, and one of those little umbrellas. Sorry for my bad humor."

Junior blinked at the first words feeling a bad case of nostalgia remembering when blondie first came here and ordered the same drink. At least this lady apologized for her bad jokes. Water and milk in a place like this, truly a bad joke that should never be brought again. The bartender went to prepare drink knowing exactly what to do.

With his experience he has memorized every single drink available in The Klub. It didn't took long as he placed the elegant glass filled with alcoholic drink along with the little umbrella. The long haired woman smiled placing some lien on the table. Junior nodded it was the right amount, lucky guess for her first time coming here. She stood there staring at the drink while stealing glances at her unconscious brother.

"Well? Are you going to drink your Strawberry Sunrise?"

"Oh...Right, sorry" she smiled taking the glass and she quickly took a sip that made her choked.

"Seriously a lady your age? Is this your first time drinking alcohol?"

"Uh...Maybe" the younger Crowe was still choking at the strong taste.

"What are they teaching in this generation?" the bartender shook his head" anyway, about your brother. He's been sleeping for too long and since he's a minor you know I can't have him in my club."

"I told you he's not sleeping. He was hit by a tranquilizer dart, someone is after us."

"Can't have him sleep here either. But since you paid for a drink you're officially a customer. So I can't kick you out" Junior stood in thought" if he's not waking up any time soon, I will have to. Follow me to the back miss."

"Velvet" Laphi obviously gave his sister's name" Velvet Crowe."

"Right, come along."

Laphicet had no idea why he wanted him in the back of the dance club. Good thing the techno music wasn't that loud from here. His ears were starting to hurt at the racket. The backroom looked similar to the bartender counter. It had shelves with different bottles. The teen watched as the man was filling a giant bucket with water.

Afterward he started making some kind of drink. Laphi was really getting curious he wanted to asked him what he was doing. But he looked too focused so he decided not to disturbed him. A few minutes later the drink was done. The glass had some sort of red and orange liquid. From the teen's point of view, the drink didn't looked healthy. In his opinion, it seemed a bit spicy.

"Open his mouth."

"What is that?"

"Wake up juice" Junior gave a grin" this stuff even wakes up the dead."

"And the water?" Laphicet turned his attention to the big bucket next to him.

"Trust me, he's going to need it after drinking this."

The younger Crowe chose to listened to him as he made the attempt to opened the mouth of his body. Velvet was still out cold from that tranquilizer dart it must have been a very strong dose to keep her down for so long. Junior wasn't taking chances he wasn't making another dose of the" wake up juice" so he used a plastic cone putting it on the mouth of the unconscious boy. Slowly he slipped the drink on the cone reaching the mouth of the teen. At this rate Laphicet wanted his sister to wake up already because he was really worried. Suddenly chest nut eyes snapped opened, he smiled she was back.

"Stay back!"

"Huh?"

"WAAAATTTTEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

The boy got up in an instant and basically threw himself into the bucket of water. Laphi was shocked, it happened so fast. His sister was head first in the bucket drinking as much water as she could. Junior was shocked not by the effect of his wake up juice, he has seen it plenty of times before. It was the fact that the kid screamed in a woman's voice. His ears wasn't deceiving him, he did heard a woman's voice coming from a minor.

"Velvet you're okay!" unfortunately Laphicet spoke in his true voice which Junior heard him.

"I'm…What was that?" the older Crowe was completely soaked" my mouth felt like it got hit by an exorcist fire arte."

"You're finally awake after getting hit by that tranquilizer dart."

"Tranquilizer dart?"

"Then this guy the bartender of his club made you drink some wake up juice."

"That explains it…." she was still feeling thirsty.

"Okay what the hell is going on here?!" Junior finally had enough gazing at the two" why you have different voices? This better not be your idea of a sick joke! I'm not in the mood. I don't like smart ass games."

"No joke" Velvet spoke" I'm in my brother's body and he's in mine. I don't care if you believe me or not. But thanks for waking up with...Whatever the hell was that you gave me."

The Crowe siblings were expecting him not to believed them. He will get upset and end up kicking them out of his club. But instead Junior gave a laugh. They thought he didn't believed them it was understandable.

"Let me get this straight" Junior was amused" you're in her body and you're in his body, right?" he shook his head" so you two got your minds switched with your bodies. This is definitely Ivory's work."

"What?" Laphicet was shocked.

"You know what happened to us?" Velvet spoke shocked" and you know Doctor Ivory?"

"Well...We used to...Date a while back. I remember how much she talked about her research. Always research this and research that" Junior gave a cough.

"Does that mean you can take us to the Vale Research Facility? We really need to see her so she can change us back."

"Change you back? Yeah, she's definitely capable of fixing you guys up. Yeah, I can take you there I know where the place is. But it's gonna cost you. I don't do favors for free."

"We'll pay you anything, just take us there" said the former therion.

Junior was interrupted by the sound of gun fire coming from outside of his club" what's going on out there?!"

The siblings joined the bartender as they poke their heads to the dance club. People were screaming for their lives as the music has stopped. Junior was shocked as his men were getting beaten up to a pulp. He thought this was the work of blondie again but he changed his mind when he saw two figures in black hoods.

They were the ones responsible for his club getting attacked for a second time. They made his men looked like the weakest people in the four kingdoms. The bartender was shocked at the sight of the two hooded figures. While Velvet kept an eye on the attackers, they definitely didn't looked White Fang to her.

"I'm going to take a guess those are the guys after you?" Junior sighed glaring at the siblings" you two own me big time. Follow me."

"Not so fast!"

The hooded figures were already here. One of them had a pair of tonfas, the other a big shuriken. Behind their black hoods their eyes were set on the siblings.

" _Who are they?"_ Velvet didn't had a clue she has never seen them before.

"What are we going to do?" Laphicet panicked.

"I got this covered" Junior grinned before giving a whistle" Miltia, Melanie!"

Suddenly the door opened revealing his bodyguards the Malachite twins. One dressed in white with bladed heels, long black hair, minty green eyes with a pale complexion. The other looked the same only she had her hair shorter, on her shoulders and her dress was colored red. On her hands a pair of sharp claws. The twin sisters looked deadly serious glaring at the hooded figures. They knew they were the ones who trashed the club. Not to mention ever since they got beaten by Yang that one time, they were in an unusual bad mood.

"Keep them busy as long as you can" it's not that he didn't trusted in their combat skills but he knew they weren't going to last against those two.

The twins nodded ready to fight the hooded mercenaries.

"Let's go!" he called to the siblings as they followed him all the way to the back of the dace club.

Velvet and Laphicet saw a car parked outside. They guessed it belongs to the man helping them get away from those strangers. The older Crowe signaled for her younger brother to sit on the back of the vehicle. It's not that she didn't trusted him, but she wanted to be close to Laphi. Junior felt relief seeing his weapon on the front seat his bat rocket launcher, he might need it if those bastards caught up with him. Turning the engine on he drove off from his club into the streets. Once they were far away from the place, he glared at the siblings from his mirror.

"Okay, time for some answers. Who did you pissed off to have the Phantom Squad on your asses?"

"The Phantom Squad? Is that who they are?" asked Velvet.

"Yeah, they're among the most dangerous mercenaries in the four kingdoms. They always get the job done as long as they get pay. You two aren't saints if you have them hunting you down. Depends on who put the bounty on your heads."

The former therion could only think of Cinder since Torchwick was somehow involved in their little incident. To sum it up, they were in this mess because of the amber eyed woman. Now Velvet has come to hate her with a passion. Putting her in danger is one thing, but putting her brother in danger, that was crossing the line. No one tries to hurt Laphicet, no one.

"Just take us to the Research Facility. We need to see Dr. Ivory immediately."

"Oh I'm taking you there and you better have lien on you. Now that I'm involved in this crap, I'm putting my ass on the line against the Phantom Squad. Never thought I would actually miss blondie, she would never cause such a freaking mess as big as this one."

Velvet didn't replied she knew who he was talking about. It was Yang all right remembering that footage she saw of the brawler trashing the dance club and beating up all of those men. Right now she and her brother were in debt by this men, so she won't forget him. She will pay him for his help that is, if they make it out of this alive. After that it became a quiet ride while Junior kept his eyes on all mirrors not wanting to be followed by those mercenaries.

He wondered what did these two did to have such a dangerous group go after them. The bartender pulled on the gas, hoping the police don't get in his case too. He had every right to go fast and get to the Research Facility now. Who would have believed this will become one of those nights you wished, you stayed home instead of opening your business.

"If we're lucky, we'll be there in forty minutes."

"Thank you…." paused Velvet not knowing what to call him.

"Call me Junior, everyone does. Now there's something I've been wondering. You two got hit by Ivory's mind switch gun. But I know her too well and she would never use it on people. She doesn't test her research on humans, not against their will anyway."

"You haven't heard the news?" spoke the older Crowe" someone stole her mind switch ray and I bet whoever stole it, is responsible for using it on us."

"So someone stole the gun? That explains it. Now I don't know what kind of trouble you two have gotten yourselves into. But as soon as I take you to Ivory, you will pay me and I'll be out of your lives. There's no way I'm staying any longer with the Phantom Squad after you."

"No complain from us. I'll pay you" the former therion was grateful for his help even if he wanted money in return.

* * *

Lady Luck must have been smiling at the three. At least that's what Junion was thinking. They managed to arrived at the Vale Research Facility safely, without any problems. He convinced the guard on the front that he was an old friend of Dr. Ivory as well as the Crowe siblings. Which it wasn't a complete lie since he used to date her. The guard allowed them access to the place as he accompanied them to the doctor's lab.

The guard explained that ever since her mind switch ray has been stolen Ivory has been locked in her lab trying to build another one to replace the original prototype. Junior wasn't surprised in the least as long as he has known her she was always that stubborn and determined. It's what he likes about her, he will admit it. The Crowe siblings were quiet during the entire time mostly because they didn't wanted the guard to find out what has become of them. The sooner they were there, the sooner they can return to normal.

Especially when they had mercenaries after them. Velvet hated the idea of being hunted down along with her brother and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Without defending herself, she couldn't protect him or herself. This was the worse time to be in this predicament. Being defenseless at a time like this. The former therion glared thinking of Cinder, she has made quite the clever plan.

Not being able to fight neither of them would stand a chance against the Phantom Squad. She still didn't know if she wanted them alive or dead. But she will be damn before she lets her lay a hand on Laphicet, or any of those mercenaries. What she hated the most, she knew very well who was responsible for this and she still had no evidence of Cinder's actions. No evidence that she was connected to Torchwick and the White Fang, that she infiltrated the CCT or that Emerald and Mercury are her accomplices.

They had to take an elevator reaching the fifth floor of the building. The siblings were impressed by the sight of the place showing quite the collection of high technology. Of course nothing compared to the technology from Atlas, but Vale's wasn't that far behind. Junior was feeling nervous he couldn't believe he was going to see Ivory after a couple of years.

The woman's intellect and beauty claimed his heart and he liked dating her too. He hoped he still wasn't hung up on her, otherwise why did he agreed to bring the siblings here? Honestly he wanted to see her again, he misses her. This was the last thing he needed as helping a brother and sister that got their minds switched while running from dangerous mercenaries wasn't enough. Now he was starting to questions his feelings for the researcher.

Reaching the destined floor the guard lead them to a hallway. Further ahead there was a sealed door with the words" Laboratory". The doctor was definitely here. The door slid opened entering inside. There were all kinds of instruments and chemicals. The guard already warned not to touched anything. They spotted a couple of cages in the lab with animals of different species. They were obviously test subjects for the doctor.

Ivory stood writing something on a white board she looked very focused. Junior tried to calm down, it was the first time he's seen her in a while. She was still as beautiful as ever. The Crowe siblings were glad to finally meet her. They knew she was the only one who can return them to normal. Velvet wanted this done, who knows if those mercenaries were already here. The sooner she gets to her body, the sooner she can be prepare to fight them.

"Excuse me Doctor?"

"Why are you interrupting me?" a sigh escaped the woman's lips" isn't it your job to make sure no one breaks in the Facility?"

"Forgive me. But I have some people here who say they know you."

"I don't remember knowing people from Vale" Junior remembered she's not originally from this part of the kingdom, but from Vacuo.

The guard was about to speak again before the Klub owner stopped him" always busy Ivory...You haven't change a bit."

She stopped writing on her board and quickly turned to the source of the very familiar voice. Of course she will know him, of course she will remembered him. A man she once held feelings and used to go out with. He was the only reason why she decided to step out of the Research Facility for once. This is the man that showed her around Vale and she was able to appreciate a little more of the city. Her frustrations slowly vanished still not happy that someone stole her research in the form of the mind switch ray. She adjusted her glasses staring at him directly into his eyes, she never thought she will see him again after so long.

"Hei...It's been a while. I find your visit rather strange."

"What? I can't come and visit you? I don't mind dropping in every once in a while."

"At twelve thirty in the midnight, I do find your visit strange."

"Oh right" Junior felt stupid he hasn't forgotten it was late, and he almost forgot he's the owner and bartender of a night dance club" Ivory, I'm sorry if I stop seeing you."

"No need for apologies Hei. We did stopped dating under the circumstances that a relationship between us wasn't beneficial. I'm not upset if you chose to stop visiting me."

"That's true but still...It was rather rude of me to stop seeing you. At least I should have invite to some coffee, something like that. Just hang out as friends."

"How kind of you. However that would have been impossible. I was far too busy to even accept an invitation, I made a breakthrough in my research after we ended our relationship."

" _Pretty damn convenient"_ the man wasn't surprised.

"Ahem" Velvet finally decided to interfered and remind Junior the reason for their visit.

"Right" he turned to the siblings" Ivory I wish this was a social meeting, but it's not. I brought some people that you'll be please to know them."

The doctor simply gazed at the siblings" I don't know any of them. Never seen them before in my life."

"Sure you'd never seen them. Why don't you introduce yourselves to her?"

"I'm Laphicet" spoke the long haired twenty year old woman.

"Velvet" spoke the fourteen year old teen.

Ivory's eyes widened hearing differing voices in different bodies. She immediately knew what could this means. She didn't knew them personally but she knew exactly this was the result of her research. The same research she's been working on for years. The doctor walked closer to the two, she wasn't hearing things. Somehow these two have their minds switched. Her research has been used on humans.

"Hei, what is the meaning of this?"

"Looks like your mind gun thief decided to take it for a test run. These two are victims of your research."

"We wish to know if you can change us back" spoke the older Crowe.

"If it isn't any different from my past test subjects then yes. I have never tested my mind switch ray on humans or faunus before. I'm currently working on a new mind switch ray. I highly doubt the local authorities will be able to find the thief that took my original prototype."

"A new mind switch ray" the former therion stood in thought, she was relief coming here was the right thing to do after all.

"But I must admit. It is quite fascinating to see the results of my work on actual humans. This proves my research is truly valid."

"Does that mean we're going to be turn back to normal?" asked Laphicet.

"If my calculations are correct, then yes."

"How long will it take you to finish the new weapon?" asked the older Crowe.

"A couple of hours. Though there is nothing to worry about. The effects of my mind switch ray aren't permanent. It's only temporary. With my test subjects, the effect only last a few hours."

"But we've been like this for hours and we still haven't return to our bodies" Velvet pointed out.

"The effects are probably different on humans. That is why I intended to have a few volunteers. But that is no longer an option, now with you two. I'm afraid I don't have any solid leads only a possible hypothesis. It might take longer on humans. Perhaps a day, two tops."

"We can't stay like this for too long" she turned to her younger brother remembering they were currently being hunted down" please finish your new weapon as soon as you can."

"Can't forget about them" Junior pointed out not forgetting about the mercenaries.

An alarm sounded as everyone gasped. The guard in the lab took his communicator to see the status.

"What is going on?"

*We have intruders in the Facility. There's two of them wearing black hoods.*

The guard didn't said a word as he immediately left the lab to join the others.

"It's them" Velvet growled turning to her brother" Laphi we're leaving now. If we stay here they will come here. We can't let them harm the doctor."

"Thanks for your concern" Junior sweat dropped that she didn't mentioned him.

"You've been involved too much already Junior, I appreciate what you did for us. But this is our problem they're only after us. Doctor Ivory please try to finish your weapon as soon as you can."

"It is not a weapon" the woman clarified" however, I'm used to work under pressure so I'll see what I can do under such short notice."

"Good, let's go" the older Crowe nodded leaving the lab with her brother.

"Think you can do it?"

"Is the sky blue? My goodness Hei, after all this time we've been dating and you still don't know me at all. I'm disappointed."

"My bad for asking" he sweat dropped at her sarcastic remark.

* * *

Velvet thought they will becoming to the elevator. It was that obvious and the fastest way to reach the floor. So she and Laphicet went for the stairs. They climbed down with haste but carefully not wanting to trip. Their objective was to leave the Research Facility and have the mercenaries go after them, leaving the place alone. As long as Doctor Ivory was safe their chances of returning to normal were pretty high. That's all that matters, returning to their bodies and forget this whole nightmare ever happened.

The older Crowe started thinking about her students back at Beacon. They probably didn't had a clue what was happening to her and Laphicet. They were sleeping soundly as if nothing was wrong. She misses them and in this kind of situation where she was literally helpless. Jaune were also on her thoughts. No everything was going to be all right. They will survive this and reunite with them.

" _For Laphi's sake, for everyone's sake. We must go on."_

Finally after climbing the set of stairs, they reached the first floor. Their sights were at the main entrance. But their eyes widened when they witnessed so many security guards unconscious. The two hooded figures stood there. The same ones that they saw back at the Klub. This time weren't going to be so lucky and escaped because Junior's bodyguards weren't here.

The siblings didn't had a choice but to fight them off and somehow take a chance to make a break for it. These guys didn't looked like the kind that would drop their guard so easily meaning they were way over their heads here. Her brother has managed to released Vertex Rose shocking Velvet. It was impossible for him to fight with her weapon, it was the same with her not knowing how to cast exorcist artes.

"Who are you people?" asked the former therion.

"What the hell…." Banshee muttered" the kid just spoke in a woman's voice. What is going on?"

"It matters not, they're the targets" replied Ghost.

"I'll take on the one with the tonfas" Laphi muttered.

"Be careful…." Velvet whispered she wanted to protest and tell him he couldn't fight with her body but, what other choice did they had?

With gauntlet blade released the younger Crowe charged at the hooded figure with the tonfas. Banshee easily blocked his attack countering with a couple of hits that sent him to the ground. His older sister gasped but before she could help him, she was attacked by the other figure Ghost. She barely dodged the large shuriken and she mimicked her moves. The hooded man avoided her kicks as he sent a kick of his own sending the teen to the ground.

Velvet growled just as she thought even if she remembers her fighting style Laphicet's body was too weak. It wasn't physically prepared for the kind of training she went through. In her brother's case he didn't know her fighting style, nor he knew how to perform her artes. Neither of them could win against two experienced mercenaries. The worse part, they were holding back and she hated to admit it they were in trouble.

The former therion gave a glare to the two hooded figures" who hired you?"

"That is none of your concern" replied Banshee taking a needle" just behave like good children, or whatever you are."

"You weren't kidding around" spoke Ghost" the woman speaks in a kid's voice. I thought I was imagining things."

"Told you so. But like you said, they're still the targets."

Velvet saw the other figure Ghost who was obviously a man taking a similar looking needle as Banshee, who was female. Gazing at Laphicet, the boy gave a nod to her as he was ready to try anything. Like they say, desperate times calls for desperate measures. If they couldn't beat them, they will have to play dirty. Usually fighting dirty wasn't her style but in this case, she will have to make the exception. Her brother was aware that it was needed to be done if they wanted to get away with their lives. In a quick Laphi went to bit the woman's leg and Velvet kick the man between his legs the same way she did with Cardin a long time ago.

"You bitch!" screamed Banshee.

Ghost was in too much pain to say anything, he fell on his knees.

"Run!" she told her brother.

* * *

Both siblings fled reaching the entrance of the Facility. The escape was a success. They ran as fast as their feet could take them. They knew the mercenaries will be after them. Laphicet was worried remembering they had a sniper in their group. If he was right now watching them, it will all be over. All the running was eventually starting to wear them out.

They were getting tired even if by now, they were too far away from the Research Facility. But Lady Luck seemed to be smiling on them again as they saw a man about to to ride on his motorcycle. The young man seemed to be drunk and that wasn't good considering it can lead to an accident that might end his life. So the siblings decided to take advantage of the situation. They needed transportation, this was a chance they couldn't let it pass by.

"Excuse me sir?" asked the younger teen.

"Waaaa...ou...Want?" the man was pretty much drunk.

"You're not allowed to drive while intoxicated. Step aside and give us your keys" followed Velvet.

"The...Ell..Y u ound like a oman?" he stared at the teen.

"Gives us the keys" the former therion was losing her patience.

"I'm...Ot iving u shit id or ady I-"

He didn't finished because she punched him out cold.

"Velvet he was drunk!"

"Exactly, he won't feel it" she took the keys from one of his pants pockets.

Taking a closer look on the bike it was similar to the model of Yang's Bumblebee. She got on board but realized one small detail, it made her glared.

"What's wrong?"

"My feet are too short...I can't reach the pedals."

"Then I guess it's up to me! I'll drive" Laphicet was so excited.

"No you're not mister" she crossed her arms.

"Velvet we're wasting too much time. Those mercenaries are probably close on our tail by now."

"You're right" she didn't wanted to admit it but they were being hunted, time is not to be wasted" just be careful and have you ever ride a bike before?"

"I played an arcade similar...And lost a couple of times" he muttered the last part before smiling" but I can do this, I swear!"

"All the better reason why I should drive!" Velvet was panicking at the thought of her little brother driving a bike and ending up crashing it killing them both.

"I also watched Yang drive her bike."

"That's even worse!" the older Crowe panicked even more she has seen the blond brawler drive her bike and she was a speed demon.

"We don't have a choice, your body is the only one fitted for driving. You'll have to trust me on this."

"Okay, try to be careful and try not to go too fast."

"We're currently being chased I don't think I can obey that one."

Laphicet inserted the key turning it activating the bike. The engine roared and he made it rev a couple of times just like the arcade game. Behind him Velvet had wrapped arms around him, her eyes closed praying to whoever was up there will listen to her prayers and made a miracle, that they'll be able to survive this ordeal. The younger Crowe rev the engine a couple of times more feeling like a bad ass. Thanks to his sister's adult body he will be riding bike a whole lot sooner than he thought. No longer he has to wait to turn eighteen to enjoy the experience.

"Hang on!"

"Just don't crash!"

 **(Music: "Fabuless" by Stone Sour from the album" Hydrograd")**

The bike left so fast making Laphicet screamed not out of fear, but pure excitement. Velvet protested to slow down but her brother didn't listened and kept increasing the speed. He kept his eyes on the road passing some vehicles that were going too slow that made him pity them. The teen took those tight corners really well like a pro, it was so similar to the arcade.

Thanks to all the times he lost he has finally learned how to play well, or drive well. He loved it, every second of it. It was no wonder why Yang loves riding on her bike so much. It felt like you were free, riding like the wind. This night was his and he wanted to live it and enjoy it as much as he could. A stop sing was in the distance following the Laphi he started decreasing the speed until he made a full stop.

"Velvet?" he turned to his sister with such a big smile" this is so COOL!"

The older Crowe however, wasn't so thrilled. She was glaring at him while trembling for her life. Sure it's a great idea to let your fourteen year old brother to drive a freaking bike that has a freaking daemon for an engine, literally. She made him looked at her directly to the eyes keeping her anger in check because she felt like she left her stomach somewhere down the street.

"Laphicet Crowe...If we somehow survive this...You're IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!"

The loud sound of gunfire caught his attention. Behind them was a black van speeding up towards them. There was no time to face his sister's wrath. Velvet can save that for another time, when they survive this mess.

"Gotta go!"

The younger Crowed speed up again the bike now it was being chased by the mysterious black van. Gazing behind Velvet had a strong feeling it was being driven by those mercenaries. Looks like they caught up with them sooner than she anticipated. Judging from the hooded figure firing a machine gun from the roof of the vehicle, they were deadly serious. Laphicet did everything he could to avoid the heavy fire. Along it's path it was destroying near by parked vehicles among other things.

It didn't took that long as the Vale Police Force were on the case. They were currently chasing the black van. In retaliation the van machine gun fired on the car destroying them. They were out of the way quickly as they returned to their original target. It kept on firing at the bike while Velvet gasped, that last fire almost reached them. Her brother did the best he could even with his lack of experiencing when it comes to driving. But the machine gun fire hit the bike eventually.

 **(Music end)**

The bike lost control as the siblings fell off. Velvet rolled onto the hard concrete while Laphicet didn't landed that far. He didn't seemed to have gotten hurt that bad. The older Crowe immediately went to his side, checking on him. The sound of the black van's engine caught her attention, it standing before them. The hooded figure on the machine gun was pointing at them. This was it, the end of the line.

They couldn't run anymore, there was nowhere else to go. They won't be able to avoid any incoming fire. Also they couldn't fight as they currently were. She was useless and so was her brother. Finally, they were at the mercy of the mercenaries. The Phantom Squad that's what Junior called them. The only thing that ran in Velvet's mind was to protect Laphicet no matter what.

*We tried going easy on you two. But you left us with no choice! Surrender now or we'll be force to hurt you and our client wants you two alive said the voice behind a microphone coming from inside of the van.

"Stop!" suddenly Laphicet got up getting in front of his sister" don't hurt her! Don't hurt Velvet!"

"Laphicet what are you doing!?" she was shocked that he will threw himself like that.

"Don't do this to her. She has suffered so much, she doesn't deserve this. All she wants is to live a happy life. Just...Let her be. If it's me you want, then take me. I'll gladly go with you!"

"No!" Velvet shouted" you're not giving yourself to them, I won't let you!"

*Very touchy. Nothing personal kid, or mam or whatever. But this is just another mission for us. You two are our targets and we're capturing you for the one who's going to pay us. So what it's going to be? Surrender or we'll have to bring you to our client injured.

"Velvet-"

"It's okay Laphi, we tried" she tried not to tear up" I doubt we can out run them again…."

"I don't want you getting hurt, especially not for me. I will surrender to them-" he got interrupted as he was pulled in a hug by the former therion who let some tears fall.

"We will surrender...Where you go, I'll go too. I'll be damn if I lose you again."

The younger Crowe was in tears giving a nod, at least they will be together. Whether they were in different bodies it mattered little to them. Because they still had each other. As they were ready to give up on hope the van was suddenly hit by a lot of firepower. Grenades and all kinds of powerful blasts were hitting it. Though the vehicle looked like it was reinforced against dust rounds, it was still getting a beating.

The siblings were surprised at who could be responsible but when they turned, hope was brought back to them. Coco Adel leader of team CFVY was firing her mini gun along with Velvet Scarlatina using her hologram weapon to recreate the leader's weapon, both weren't stopping. Nora was firing her weapon in grenade launcher along with Ren's Storm Flower in pistol mode. Finally team RWBY was present firing their weapons in long range mode.

They couldn't believe it as they stood shocked for a moment. Velvet felt like crying seeing her students, here. Just when she was actually going to give up, they come to lift her spirits. It was such a shock because she had no idea they were out looking for her and her brother. It was unexpected when neither of them had a way to contact them.

That wasn't all, behind the young huntsmen and huntress stood a group of police officers firing their weapons from their vehicles. Suddenly they heard a familiar yell as he was running towards the black van. Velvet's eyes widened as she witnessed Jaune Arc charging at the mercenaries vehicle like a raging Grimm on a killing spree.

" **Raging Blast!"**

The explosive arte combined with all of the firepower has actually destroyed the van to pieces. The four hooded mercenaries fell off and before they realized it, they were surrounded. Outnumbered and outgunned. Jaune was behind the Crowe siblings as he was telling everyone he was going to protect them with his life. Velvet kept staring at the back of the blond knight. She wasn't surprised he would go this far to try and save them nor that he was accompanying the rest of her students searching for them.

The former therion saw Laphicet in tears, she pulled him to a hug. They have made some wonderful friends who have become very loyal to them. And they're willing to do anything for them. The mercenaries looked like they had no other choice but to surrender because their odds of winning were pretty slim. So they did the obvious, and surrendered. All four raised their hands as a sign that they were indeed giving up.

* * *

After the police arrested the Phantom Squad neither of them said a word. But Velvet swore she heard the one they called" Specter" muttering that it isn't the first time they get arrested. That could be a hint that they have escaped before. But she decided to ignored it. It was finally over, the mercenaries were captured and they were reunited with the others.

The only thing left was for Doctor Ivory to finish her new mind switch ray so she and Laphicet can return to normal. Eventually the Crowe siblings told the students of Beacon of their situation. Velvet told them everything from the start since they left the school all to this point. Their reaction were as she was expecting, team RWBY was shocked, followed by Ren, Nora, Coco and Velvet. Jaune was the one who was having a hard time believing it. That the siblings switched bodies by their minds.

"Wow" Ruby was the first to speak" that's...A lot to take in."

"Basically you guys switched bodies?" followed Weiss.

"No our minds switched places with our bodies" spoke Velvet in Laphi's body.

"That's...Really...Freaky" said Yang.

"Does that mean you guys saw each other naked?!" it had to be Nora the one to asked the question.

"No!" yelled Laphicet in the young woman's body" I kept my eyes closed all the time, I would never see Velvet like that."

"What a trooper" grinned the blond brawler.

"I on the other hand didn't" the older Crowe didn't care if they know but her comment caused them to chuckled in amusement while the teen blushed bright red.

"So what now?" said Coco" are you guys going to stay like this?"

"Hopefully not" the former therion was hoping the doctor was done by now.

"This is really hard to take in" Jaune gazed at the siblings" you're Laphicet and you're Velvet" he pointed in the correct order.

"That's right, don't try to confuse yourself too much" spoke Velvet smiling at the blond.

"I think I might have to lie down after this one. You think things will get any weirder than this?" said the Arc.

"Better not ask" followed Ren.

"Did you guys find anything about the Phantom Squad?" spoke the former therion.

"We did, Blake told us everything she knew about them" said the red cloak leader.

"Do you know who hired them?" the older Crowe wanted to know badly gazing at the raven haired faunus.

"It was Adam" she replied her eyes narrowed in anger.

" _Adam Taurus hired them, so Cinder is involved after all I knew it. She probably ordered him not to have the White Fang involve because it will be too obvious. She made an attempt to make it look like it has nothing to do with her. Too bad she failed"_ Velvet kept her anger in check thinking of the amber eyed woman because of her, Laphicet got involved and almost got seriously hurt.

"How did you guys find us?" asked the younger Crowe.

"It all started with Ruby and Jaune trying to call you and your sister but your scrolls sounded like they were turned off. So they woke us all up, we went to the inn it was a real mess like someone broke in. Then Blake had a crazy hunch the White Fang might know something so we went to this White Fang safe house we luckily we found one of them and told us his leader hired those mercenaries to go after you guys" Nora volunteered to give the long explanation.

"Yeah, our scrolls were stolen" said the teen.

Velvet turned to Blake she knew the faunus was able to connect the dots of the mercenaries through the White Fang because she told her about Cinder being it's true leader. Looks like telling her has proven to be the right thing after all.

"That still doesn't explain how you were able to find us here" followed the former therion.

"Are you kidding?" said Yang" it was all over the news. We were tuning in with our scrolls when we saw the attack on the Research Facility all the way to the wild chase and I must say I'm impressed with Laphi's skill driving a bike. You were like a pro out there" the brawler gave him a thumbs up.

"Th...Thanks it was a pretty cool experience" he blushed while scratching the back of his head.

"Thanks for reminding me to punish him later" his sister gave him" the glare" that made Laphi panicked.

"Sorry Laphi" muttered the brawler.

By now the Police have left taking the Phantom Squad with them. It was really over except the Crowe siblings were still in the same situation being in the wrong body.

"Looks like we missed the fun."

Everyone turned to Junior and Doctor Ivory who just recently arrived.

"Junior?" Yang obviously knows him" how are you involved in all of this?"

"Blondie? Somehow I'm not surprised. But no I'm not involved, I just did my good deed of the evening helping these two" the Klub owner pointed to the siblings.

"I'll say it's a relief to be able to reach you just in time" said Ivory showing them a small gun" I managed to finish my new mind switch ray."

"So you can change us back to normal?" Velvet really wanted to end this crazy nightmare for good.

"Under such short notice? Yes. According to my calculation this new adaptation of my old prototype will be able to switch your minds back to your respective bodies...Either that or it might cause your minds to overload, exploding in the process leading to a very painful death."

"…..….."

"Just kidding" her comment made everyone sweat dropped" are you ready you two?"

"As we'll ever be" the older Crowe turned to her brother who nodded.

"Then hold still" the doctor prepared the gun pointing it at the siblings.

The doctor fired a light yellow beam that hit the two. Again Velvet and Laphicet felt the same pain when they were first hit by the ray. Only this time they were able to stay conscious. The ray stopped but before their bodies hit the ground Jaune grabbed Velvet and Ruby grabbed Laphi. The former therion was the one who was able to opened her eyes and realized her surroundings. The younger Crowe did the same looking at his sister with a smile.

"I'll say it was a success" said Ivory.

"Velvet I'm back in my body!"

"Me too" she smiled so glad to finally be back in her original body.

"Guess that covers it" Coco said while the rabbit faunus gave a nod.

"If everything is back to normal. How about we return to Beacon and finally resume our sleep?" said Weiss.

"Couldn't agree more. It's been a long night" the older Crowe wanted to return to her dorm.

"Same with me. I think we stayed too long in the city" followed Laphicet.

"Never thought I'll be so happy to return to the school" said Yang.

"I'm actually hungry. Ren please make me some pancakes!" pleaded Nora.

"It's after midnight" the magenta eyed teen sweat dropped.

"That won't stop her" followed Jaune.

"Let's just leave already. The sooner we return to Beacon the sooner I can forget about all of this ever happening" the former therion really wanted to put this eventful evening behind her.

"I'd say we" switch" back to the bullhead."

The brawler's pun wasn't funny as always it just didn't made sense. Laphicet and Velvet thought her pun was mean after everything they went through switching bodies. Nora didn't even bothered to boo her they just left wanting to leave her behind. But Yang eventually caught up to them saying they didn't understood her pun. Only Junior and Doctor Ivory were left as the bartender decided to act like a gentlemen. This whole mess wasn't such a bad idea after all. He got reunited with his old flame and had a long talk while the sibling were facing danger.

"Want me to give you a ride home Ivory?"

"Hei, wasn't my scroll number enough for you?" the woman sighed" I will accept only because you were so kind to asked."

" _I still got it"_ he grinned and for once he actually forgot about his job at the Klub, he will enjoy the rest of the evening with the lovely doctor and genius.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Finally done and a lot longer than the last chapter I hope you readers enjoy it. With this the short switch arc is finally over.**

 **-I'd say this chapter was enjoyable especially that" awkward shower scene" lol poor Laphicet, yet Velvet didn't give a crap if she sees her brother's nude body. And the" stiff" scene lol I actually laughed because it was true she was thinking of Jaune and got a" rise" out of it. Though I don't like incest and futa I was just making fun of such things.**

 **-I wanted to give Velvet and Laphicet alternate outfits just like the alternate versions of team RWBY.**

 **-I decided to include Velvet and Coco because they're my favorite of team CFVY.**

 **-The Phantom Squad will break out of prison and yes they were holding back that is why they were defeated so easily. The answer because they're not really bad guys. They enjoy capturing and killing scumbags but they never saw Velvet and Laphicet as bad guys. So needless to say they didn't bothered using their semblances on them either. Will we hear more from them in the future? That I don't know maybe in volume 4 or 5. By the way their black hoods are based on the ones the members of Organization XIII wears from Kingdom Hearts, just in case you're wondering. That is why they received the name" Phantom Squad" just like their names, Specter, Banshee, Ghoul and Ghost.**

 **-I decided to make Junior relevant in this chapter and give him a sweet heart. But that's just it I don't think I'll be able to bring him again or even the Malachite twins for the matter. Maybe it might change my mind depending where I go with the plot though I already knew how everything's going to go down since I started writing this story. In my opinion I don't really see Junior or the twins villains. Junior might have helped Torchwick in the past but after what happened to his men he stopped seeing him or no longer helps him. Not to mention him, Miltia and Melanie weren't involved in Cinder's plan at all.**

 **-I wanted to put Stone Sour's song "Fabuless" I've been listening to their new album" Hydrograd" over a thousand times it's such an awesome album. Corey Taylor is truly among my favorite rock singers. So you might hear more of those bands in the future not just sounds from the RWBY soundtrack and the Tales of Berseria soundtrack.**

 **-Just one more filler chapter before going with volume 3. The chapter will be focusing on Velvet and Pyrrha and of course the big talk Velvet will have with Jaune because of the kiss. There's no way I'm leaving that hanging in the air.**

 **-Off topic this week is RTX2017 in Austin Texas and the only thing I'm looking forward to is the RWBY volume 5 teaser trailer which I know they're going to leak it and upload it at YT. So I don't care if they leak it I will watch it.**

 **-Happy Fourth of July to everyone.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Give Hope


	25. Give Hope

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

* * *

Chapter 25 Give Hope

(Time skip: few days later)

(Location: Beacon Academy Capital City of Vale western region of the Sonus continent Kingdom of Vale Remnant)

Velvet gave a soft sigh holding a paper clip with papers that contains what it seems a long list. The older Crowe stood between the dorm hallways next to team JNPR's dorm. Things have gotten quiet and normal after she and Laphicet mind switch crazy adventure. After getting a long rest the first thing the former therion wanted to do was face Cinder and find a way to devour her without her daemon powers.

How she wanted to give that woman a piece of her mind and put her in her place. But she couldn't for the same damn reason she hasn't been arrested, she didn't had any evidence regarding the amber eyed woman's plot or operation.

Laphicet was doing all right after returning to his body but after what happened, he didn't wanted to go to return to the city and she didn't blame him. Also she sort of grounded him for his reckless driving with helping the cafeteria staff. It will be a new experience for him since he got adjusted with working at the library.

Once more her thoughts were on Cinder. What could she be planning? Velvet knew whatever it was, it was nothing good. She had a strong feeling that her plan will be put in motion during the Vytal Festival, it was a big hunch for the long haired woman. Only four days until the festival and the combat tournament. With no leads on her investigation so far, she was pretty much useless as things stand now.

Another thing that had her confused was during the night she and her brother switched minds. They were chasing Torchwick however, when she told Ozpin the headmaster contacted Ironwood. The Atlas General has shown her footage of the criminal in his holding cell from one of his air ships. Velvet didn't know what to say about that. Torchwick was still captured then what did she and Laphicet saw that night. It looked so real to be ignored. Neither of them were dreaming, they really saw the master thief right before their eyes.

The thought was erased she had important things to do now. For starters why she was here. The former therion was waiting for Pyrrha to be ready. They both had busy days ahead. Though she was done with her teacher paperwork there will always be something else for her to do. Like when she was called by Ozpin to his office not too long ago and the topic was about the red head champion.

* * *

 _ **Velvet had a bad feeling the moment Ozpin called her to his office. The feeling got worse when the reason for the visit was about Pyrrha. Usually her bad feelings have been confirmed to be true. That's what she hated the most, being right most of the times. This sudden call has put her on edge because her hunch was telling her. Whatever the headmaster wanted to talk to her about, it wasn't going to be good.**_

 _ **Having a sixth sense sucks sometimes. At least she will pretend like it's good news and ignore the bad feeling. The older Crowe has noticed his tone, it was serious more serious than usual. Ozpin could be playing some prank at her or some sarcastic remark that will anger her. Seriously anything will be acceptable as long as there weren't bad news. The elevator reached the top floor, it looked longer but she was finally here.**_

 _ **As the doors slid opened Velvet was met with the faces of Goodwitch and Ozpin entering his office. The man seemed like his usual self. Seated on his desk, holding his mug of cocoa it never gets old how much he loves the hot drink. The same with Goodwitch, the woman who never smiles, always so strict. The former therion got used to her personality by now. The woman will die if a smile spread her lips. She hasn't forgotten her reason for being here. The topic was about the red head member of team JNPR.**_

" _ **Thank you for joining us Miss Crowe."**_

" _ **Just get to the point Ozpin. What's this about Pyrrha?"**_

 _ **Goodiwtch was about to retort to her rude comment but the headmaster stopped her. After all the news he had for the long haired instructor weren't good. He hoped his hot cocoa will be enough to calm him and helped him deal with this woman. As dedicated as Velvet has proven to be, her temper can rivals Glynda's. But obviously he would never admit it, not in front of the blond teacher. Judging from her expression, she wasn't in her patient state or good mood state. Which it could spell disaster for him.**_

" _ **It's a very serious matter."**_

 _ **Velvet rolled her eyes of course it was serious. Otherwise he wouldn't have called her here.**_

" _ **In regards with Miss Nikos punishment. A decision has been made…."**_

" _ **Punishment?" the older Crowe didn't like the sound of that" she served her detention right?"**_

" _ **I'm afraid this is more than just detention. Miss Nikos committed a serious violation according to the Beacon Student's Manual. My position requires that I report her actions to the Vale Council."**_

 _ **Velvet didn't like the sound of this. It sounded serious thinking detention will be enough for the red head champion.**_

" _ **As per stated. I reunited with them and they have voted Miss Nikos punishment, her fate in this school."**_

 _ **Goodwitch kept silent but she gazed at the long haired woman who looked like she was ready to explode because she really didn't like where this was going.**_

" _ **They have all voted for her expulsion."**_

" _ **You're going to expel her?!" the older Crowe finally snapped.**_

" _ **Hear me out first Miss Crowe, then you can give your opinion on the matter. I was like you, against the idea of expelling a very talented huntress like Miss Nikos. Still the council's vote is law and it's their responsibility the rules are followed. Miss Nikos clearly broke the rules when she wounded you during that sparing match."**_

" _ **She made a mistake!" argued the former therion.**_

" _ **A mistake that almost cost you your life!" Ozpin calmed down" as I said I was against the idea of expelling her so I did everything in my power to try and convince them otherwise. I reminded the council of her commitment as a huntress, her past successes as a four times Mistral Regional champion, her talents and of course as being one of the most gifted students Beacon has ever had, not since the late team STRQ."**_

" _ **You sucked up to the council? Can it really be done?" Velvet was surprised of course she knows of his ability because he's always trying to suck up to her.**_

" _ **I suppose it sounds impossible to do. But apparently, I have succeeded. Somehow I managed to change the minds of some of the members. Again they cast a vote to decide her fate and they have come to a very interesting decision. Instead of expulsion they want Miss Nikos to do a hundred hours of community service."**_

 _ **The older Crowe was truly impressed from expulsion to community service, that's one hell of a change of mind. Ozpin's sucking up skills are better than she thought if he managed to convinced them to change such sentence. Never again she will doubt him.**_

" _ **I already spoke to Miss Nikos and she has immediately agreed to do the community service. She's currently holding the list...And waiting for you."**_

" _ **Waiting for me?" again the bad feeling returned" what are you saying?"**_

" _ **I told the council it will be unfair for Miss Nikos to do all those long chores on her own. So I convinced them that only the best of Beacon's faculty attend-"**_

" _ **You son of a-" Velvet glared at the headmaster she knew perfectly what he was planning to do with her.**_

" _ **Miss Crowe!" Goodwitch stopped her from finishing the sentence.**_

" _ **As I was saying before you rudely interrupted me" Ozpin resumed" the best Beacon has to offer of our faculty if you join her in the community service."**_

" _ **You wanted me involve all along didn't you?" she was still glaring at him and the man only replied taking a sip from his mug" I will find a way to get even with you. So how long will the community service will last?"**_

" _ **It's one hundred hours so I might take a couple of days to do them all. Perhaps three to four days or maybe five."**_

" _ **But in six days-"**_

" _ **Yes I know Miss Crowe. In just six days from now the Vytal Festival will commence. So I suggest you and Miss Nikos finish your community service before the event. Let me tell you now, if Miss Nikos can't attend the tournament team JNPR automatically forfeits since they must have a fourth member to compete in the first round. I highly doubt both of you want that."**_

" _ **I'll be honest...You can be a real bastard sometimes" this time there was no anger in the instructor's voice.**_

" _ **Miss Crowe would it kill you to show some proper respect to the headmaster of this school for once?!" Goodwitch snapped again at the young woman.**_

" _ **I said I'm being honest. But I'm glad it has come down to this. Better community service than expulsion. I would never forgive myself if Pyrrha leaves, what will become of JNPR without her?"**_

" _ **If that was the case, then the team would be put on stand by from going on any future missions. Until a suitable candidate appears to take her place as a replacement" resumed the man.**_

" _ **When do we begin?"**_

" _ **Right now. There's a bullhead currently waiting for you two as I speak. You are to begin your three hundred hours of community service as soon as possible."**_

 _ **Velvet gave a nod" thank you...For not giving up on Pyrrha, for giving her a second chance."**_

" _ **No Miss Crowe thank you. You have taught me with all the mistakes one can made, there is always a second chance. Everyone deserves it as long as they yearn for it."**_

 _ **He was right, here she was trying to atone for all of her mistakes living this new life. But it seems she wasn't the only one who has made mistakes in the past. Ozpin's voice sounded so sincere, like he has been there before. She didn't know what he has done, she hasn't asked him yet. Maybe it was better that she doesn't know. Velvet already has enough in her plate to be thinking about the problems of others. Right now Pyrrha needs her and as her teacher she was going to fulfill her job. Without another word the older Crowe left the office. She has a busy schedule indeed, a teacher's work is never done.**_

* * *

" _I swear I think he planned for this all along. But I'm glad he did."_

She would dare say Ozpin is a miracle worker. What he did was basically the impossible. Velvet has never met the members of the Vale Council but from what the headmaster told her they were a group of every strict people who values the law and the rules more than anyone. From the sound of it they were truly intended in expelling Pyrrha from Beacon, those were their intentions. But Ozpin managed to convinced them to change their mind.

Whether it was sucking up to them or not, he did her and the red head a big favor. Knowing Pyrrha she was beyond grateful finding out she will be staying in this school. Team JNPR wouldn't be the same without her. Though the older Crowe wasn't expecting to be included in the task of community service. It might help her get closer to the red head champion. They have set their differences when it comes to their feelings for Jaune but the least she could do is help her in trying to move on.

Velvet checked the long list of community services on the papers that were on the paper clip. There was quite a lot of them, it couldn't be helped if it was two hundred hours. It might take them a couple of days to finish. But she needed to finish them in least than five days before the Vytal Festival. If Pyrrha doesn't finish the require hours of her punishment before the tournament begins she won't be able to compete and that leads for JNPR unable to compete.

She remembers how much Jaune wanted to compete and win the tournament, she wasn't planning in letting him down. The door to the dorm opened and just when Velvet was expecting to see Pyrrha, she was wrong. Standing stood Jaune in his combat attire he was surprised to see her. Just then, their eyes met. It seemed time stood still as the two resumed their long stare.

The former therion wasn't happy she still hasn't spoken to him about the kiss. If she wasn't so damn busy she will take time to talk with the blond leader. Though they've been talking lately and it seemed things were back to normal between them. It's like their usual relationship of smiles and having regular conversations. They've even had a couple of sparring matches. Yet it felt like it wasn't really the same.

Velvet could sensed some distance with the Arc. Maybe it was fear, that she was angry at him for the way he kissed her. If that was the case talking to him should be her priority. She may still be thinking of what are her feelings for him but she does care a lot about him. Nobody could deny that, everyone in Beacon how much she cares for Jaune. While Pyrrha gets ready maybe she should take this opportunity to have a few words with the JNPR leader.

"Velvet hey…."

"Morning" she smiled at him" already up?"

"Me, Ren and Nora want to do some quick training. The Vytal Festival is just a few days after all."

"You guys are more than ready" she wanted to bring the topic of the dance, yet the words wouldn't escape her lips _" I can do this. This is something I can't avoid. I have to face him and tell him."_

"Everything okay?" asked the Arc" who am I kidding? After what happened to you and Laphicet-"

"Not the best experience" she cut him off she really wanted to forget the whole mind switch adventure.

"Yeah sorry, my bad for asking."

"Don't feel sorry, I'm not angry at you…." her eyes softened.

"Sorry if I'm late Velvet" Pyrrha emerged facing the long haired woman" I'm ready."

"Right, let's get going" she turned to the blond" see you later Jaune."

"Later" he gave her a quick smile closing the door behind him.

"Is something wrong?" the red head noticed something was amiss" I wasn't interrupting anything aren't I?"

"No. You arrived just in time. Let's go, we have a long day ahead."

Pyrrha gave a nod ready to begin her first day of community service with her teacher. She felt she did interrupted Velvet and Jaune to possible something that would have become personal. If she remembers correctly the older Crowe still hasn't talked to her partner about the kiss he gave her during the night of the dance. She did wanted to help the long haired woman with her dilemma regarding the blond leader.

Then again, she was still trying to get over him, her feelings for him were strong. Nevertheless this was a more fitted punishment for her than getting expelled from Beacon. At least she won't be alone, Velvet will keep her company. Spending time with her will be a good experience. Maybe she might know more of the instructor while they're doing the community service.

* * *

(Day 1)

As they arrived to the city they immediately went to the Vale Recycling Center the location of their first job. They reported to the person in charge who gave them instructions of their job. Which turns out to be cleaning any trash on the streets or any public place. Sounded easy but it wasn't remembering how big of a city if Vale. Both knew this was going to be a long day so they didn't complained and did their job.

They grabbed their equipment which a big package of black trash bags and sticks with a pointy needle to pick up the garbage. Both ladies left the Center and went on their journey to clean up the streets. Good news the city wasn't as dirty and a mess as they first thought. Bad news, they found places filled with trash. Mostly were on the other side of the city, no surprise there. Parks, bus stops, street corners, alleys those were some of the prime example of places that needed cleaning.

Now one thing Velvet has learned through this experience. That picking trash was an easy breeze for Pyrrha. The red head will usually use her semblance to pick up anything made of metal. So cans and any other stuff made of the element were too easy for the champion using her polarity. The older Crowe had to envy her because most of the garbage they were picking on were mainly cans. Because of it she was filling up bags faster than her.

They had a quota of how many bags they can filled, it was a hundred bags for the two of them. With all the garbage they have collected it wouldn't be long before they reach such. None have said a word to the other due that they were too focused on their work. That was point of this community service, only focus on the job nothing else. Before they realized the hours went by really fast without them noticing.

They were given a one hour break so the ladies decided to go somewhere near the Recycling Center. There was a cafeteria not that far so they went in since they've got hungry. Velvet and Pyrrha got seated and order some lunch and many of the menu looked very tasty. The older Crowe to pay for the red head it was the least she could do to one of her students.

The champion wanted to protect but one gaze from the long haired woman, made her changed her mind. The waitress arrived and wrote their orders, she left with a cordial smile as they started waiting for the food. It got quiet again and all they could hear was the chattering of other people, while others were busy eating their meal. Each has taken a sip from the glass of water available given by the waitress before leaving.

"Never imagine picking garbage would be so tiring."

"We have been doing it for over ten hours. I can't blame you if you're tired" Pyrrha smiled.

"Has it really been that long?" Velvet stood shocked" never notice. There was so much garbage I barely look over my new scroll to check the hour."

"That's right. You and Laphicet got new scrolls. They never found your old scrolls."

"All the data in them were probably lost or erased by whoever stole it" the former therion couldn't get her mind off Cinder.

Everything was in there including the footage from the dance when Cinder arrived after the intruder left the CCT. It didn't mattered if the data was deleted, Ozpin already has the data in his scroll and he has already shared it with Goodwitch, Ironwood and probably Qrow.

"You two have been through a lot" resumed the red head" I was told of what happened, about switching mind in your bodies."

"It felt like one awkward dream" mused the older Crowe" thank goodness we didn't stayed in our bodies for too long. I think Laphi would have gone crazy if he would have stay in my body for another day."

"Nora said a joke that you two saw each other nude. But I didn't believe her."

"I did saw Laphi nude. But he was too stubborn to stare at my body" Velvet wasn't bothered saying it as she took a sip of her water.

"You're kidding...Right?" the champion stood with wide eyes.

"I'm not."

"Oh...Oh!" she suddenly blushed" I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring that up. I honestly thought Nora was joking, you know how exaggerating she can be. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable Velvet-"

"I'm not uncomfortable. I didn't had a problem during that situation, Laphi was the only one too embarrassed to take a peek."

"I'm sorry" she muttered deciding to take a sip from her water.

The long haired woman shook her head at the red head she can be too apologizing and honest. Though she wanted to forget about that incident she didn't minded talking about it. Her eyes softened thinking about a certain blond. She felt like talking to Pyrrha about the topic but remembering how she feels for Jaune, she had second thoughts. The red head was trying so hard to move on from him and here she was wanting to speak to her about him.

"Velvet?" her attention was brought back by the red head champion forgetting about the last topic since it didn't turned out well" I know I shouldn't be speaking to you about this. I'm only curious but...Have you talk to Jaune yet?"

The older Crowe felt like she has read her mind. It was exactly what she wanted to talk to her about. It was a personal topic for both of them. She knew how the red head feels but to her, she didn't know what it meant. It still shocked her that Jaune feels that strongly for her that he will developed feelings.

It was worse when she didn't know how to answer his feelings because she has never experience this. Love was such an alien feeling to her even when Niko has told her about the subject almost all the times. At least when it comes to a boy she likes, but it was never her. She never told her if she was interested in anyone.

"Not yet...I've been busy. I know I have to speak to him, it's not that I'm trying to avoid it."

"I understand" the red head gave a smile" like you said you're very busy. Now you're stuck with me in my punishment, I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing. It's not like I had a choice in the matter, Ozpin put me to this. It's better that you have help, it wouldn't be easy to do all of this on your own."

"And I appreciate that you're here. It will also get lonely. I'm glad to have a familiar face to talk to."

"Has Jaune said anything to you? He seems normal but I feel, something is off with him."

"Not that I'm aware of. He's his usual self. He's really excited for the festival to begin. We've been training a lot and planning strategies. Other than that, I don't think he's been acting out of the ordinary."

"I must be imagining things then" Velvet stood in thought.

"But why ask me? You know Jaune better than me. He might be my partner but he's your pupil right? You have known him longer than me or anyone else from Beacon."

"True" she took a sip from her water.

"Why do you say he's acting off? If you don't mind me asking."

"I just think he's...He's anxious more than usual. Like he's expecting something. When I saw him this morning he looked at me anxiously. I could be over thinking things."

"I see…." a smile spread Pyrrha's lips" if he's really anxious as you say. He's probably expecting to hear your answer."

"My answer?"

"About the kiss. He probably wants to know what do you think of it. You're obviously not upset at him, he can see it. So he can't help himself but wonder how do you feel."

"Honestly I don't know. It's ridiculous it's been a while since the dance and I still don't know how to answer him."

"Then don't rush yourself, don't over think yourself. Just be patient and think things through carefully until you realize how you really feel. I did said this sort of thing takes time."

"But you also told me I shouldn't wait too long because I might be hurting him more with my silence than actually rejecting him with words. Isn't that right?"

"Yes...I did said that" the red head gave a sad smile" but I don't want to rush you. I don't want you feeling guilty about it. Jaune will have to be patient if he's really expecting your answer."

"Thanks for the advice but I made up my mind. I think I kept him waiting long enough. After we finish with the community service...I will talk to him."

"If that's what you want, then I won't say another word. I'm glad you have made your choice."

"Thanks for listening Pyrrha I know this isn't easy for you with how you feel about him."

"It's okay I'm always happy to help a friend."

The waitress finally arrived with their food. Velvet wanted to eat something with lots of grease, not knowing why. So she ordered something similar that Laphicet will order. A double cheese burger with bacon and everything on it. The former therion was really hungry after all the work she did. Pyrrha on the other hand ordered something with more delicacy, spaghetti with meatballs.

Sometimes the older Crowe and the red head were so different heck, even their dishes were completely different. But it didn't changed the fact that she was still her student and she would have oppose a million times with the idea of expelling her from Beacon. Both enjoyed the food knowing they were going to need the energy to finish up their work.

After lunch they returned to their job. With their energy back they went to pick up any remaining trash from the streets. Velvet was feeling better with herself finally making the choice to speak with Jaune after all of this is done. Who knows she might have her answer when she talk to him, or maybe not. Either way she was going to talk to him, she won't keep him waiting any longer.

Pyrrha has helped her again and she was grateful for the red head not to mention she was helping in filling her bag faster with her semblance. Thank goodness for polarity, at least metal and other metallic things were very easy pickings. It didn't took long thanks to their teamwork both made their quota of filling a hundred trash bags. So pretty much this job was done and they couldn't be any happier. That was one task done for the day.

* * *

For their second task Velvet and Pyrrha reported to a cleaning company. Their jobs were to clean up abandoned houses or remodel them, depending on the request. The ladies as part of the community service were suppose to clean a two floor house in the downtown district. The company provided with all the tools to make the job easier. The former therion didn't had a problem with this one task.

After all cleaning was among her specialties along with cooking. Remembering the times she used to clean the house in Abal village and when she used to cook for both Laphicet and Arthur. The red head champion didn't seemed to have a problem with it either. She has cleaned before and she also helps her teammates clean up their dorm. That is until, they came face to face to the place they were assigned for.

Both stood with wide eyes. The house was freaking huge. It could possible be compared to a mansion but it really wasn't one. It was big enough to be a place for ten people to live in. Two floors, they damn got that right holy crap. They looked at each other with shock expressions before they finally came to terms with it. Nobody said this was going to be an easy job. Without a complain from either of them they went inside only to gasped.

The place was way bigger on the inside than outside. Also it was so dirty, they could clearly see the dirt all over the place. This was the first floor, they could imagine how the second floor must look. They went to covered their clothes with a long apron and some masks to cover their mouths from all the dirt. Velvet suggested they should focused on one floor before moving to the other. Doing things together will definitely speed things up.

So they chose the first floor of the house since they were already there. Each picked up their weapons for cleaning, brooms, chemicals, feather dusters, sponges, mops anything that will help them leave this place spotless. It's like they were a dynamic duo here to stop the evil dirty forces by cleaning them off from existence. The hours went by as Velvet and Pyrrha cleaned the first floor leaving it brand new. It's like it was never dirty in the first place.

They took a short ten minute break to catch their breath, before going to the second floor. Much to their demise, the second floor was ten times worse than the first. Neither replied as they put their mask on and got ready to fight dirt in the second round. They went for the attack showing no mercy to every single thing that was filled with dirt and dust. It was quite the battle, because there was so much they eventually got their aprons and masks dirty.

Sure Velvet has cleaned plenty in the past. Ever since she was younger her older sister Celica taught her how to cook and clean. Everything that she needed to know when it comes to keeping a house clean and shining. After her passing she took responsibility not just for her brother Laphicet but to take care of the chores of the house. The cooking and the cleaning putting all the knowledge she learned from her elder sister.

But this was her biggest challenge in cleaning she knew if Celica were here she would have fainted from the crazy amount of dirt everywhere. Again the former therion was glad she wasn't alone because cleaning both floors of this house on her own would take her like two days. Taking a glance at Pyrrha she knew exactly what she was doing. What else to expect from the four times Mistral champion? Looks like she was also a champion in cleaning too.

Hours went by without any of them realizing how much time has passed. But somehow, together they managed to cleaned the second floor. Eventually they finished cleaning the entire house. The results of such hard work lead the two ladies beyond exhaustion. They stood leaning on the stairs without making a move. They have removed their mask because there was no need to wear them anymore. The whole house was finally cleaned looking like new.

Good thing this was the last task for the day, until tomorrow. Velvet really wanted to get up and give their report to the company that they were done, but she was too tired from doing so. She has never been so tired in her entire life, not even from fighting so much. Her red head student was in the same boat, she looked like she won't be getting up any time soon. This day has turned out to be very tiring for the older Crowe and the red head champion.

"Velvet?"

"Yeah…?"

"Can you get up?"

"No."

"Same" Pyrrha chuckled" of all the battles I've fought. Never thought I would actually get tired from cleaning so much. I feel like I have fought a thousand Grimm, or maybe more."

"I feel like I have fought a million" a chuckled escaped Velvet's lips" sure cleaning is nothing new to me. But today, I think I went over my limit."

"I guess it couldn't be helped. This house is pretty big. I'm amazed we were able to clean it in just a few hours."

The older Crowe took her scroll checking time" more like twelve hours…."

"What?!" the red head almost got up but she was still too tired" you telling me it took us twelve hours to clean this place?"

"Yes. It's almost seven in the evening."

"Already!?" again the champion was shocked but she didn't bothered to get up" unbelievable. I knew community service was hard, but nothing like this."

"I know."

"Oh well" she tried to look it on the brighter side" tomorrow's another day."

"Community service sucks."

"I fully agreed" Pyrrha gave a laugh" but better this than expulsion. I could never imagine myself leaving Beacon. Leaving my teammates and my friends behind. It sounds impossible."

"Not if I have anything to say about it" Velvet's eyes narrowed she would never allow it.

"Thank you Velvet, for supporting me" she smiled as she began to tear up.

"Don't thank me. Thank the headmaster he's the one who did all the work to convinced the Council to change your punishment. I'm just tagging along for the ride on his orders."

"But you're here and you're against the idea of me getting expel. That's enough for me to take as support. So thanks."

"Can't forget I'm a teacher. Aren't teachers supposed to support all their students?"

"True" another smile from the red head.

"We should leave and give our report before they close" the former therion made the attempt to get up but failed" damn…."

"Can't get up either."

"…..…..."

"Ten more minutes?" asked the older Crowe.

"Make it fifteen" she chuckled.

"Done."

And they just laughed for a couple of minutes. Both considered to be great warriors in their own right and the only thing that brought them to the point of exhaustion was cleaning a two floored house. The irony was pretty much real.

* * *

(Day 2)

The second day they were expecting it will be worse than their first day. However, they were wrong for now. Their first task of the day was at the Vale Animal Shelter. They were explained by the workers of the place. Their job was to help with the animals, giving them baths and feeding them. Velvet felt like she was in paradise. Now she has admitted she was a dog person. She loves Zwei and whenever she see the corgi she just has to pet him.

But here, the older Crowe was basically surrounded by dogs. Many of them were puppies. The level of cuteness was too high for her to contain herself. She smiled happily enjoying every moment as she gave them baths and fed them. If Niko were here she knew the girl would be fan girling at so many cute dogs. The former therion kept her smile and prevented herself from fan girling like a crazy dog lover.

As for Pyrrha she was as excited as Velvet. So many cute animals, mainly cats and dogs. She actually like both a cat and dog person. The red head was so happy giving them baths and feeding them. Also that they were allowed to pet them as much as they like, as an added bonus. Such thing that the long haired instructor was enjoying too much. The champion did her job as best as she could.

So far this was the best experience in the whole community service. Neither her or her teacher got tired because they were having too much fun. A job that brought smiles on their faces and helped the cause in aiding the animals of the shelter. Maybe with their treatment they might get adopted by a loving family and be brought to a warm home. Pyrrha was tempted to adopt a cat or a dog but she couldn't, keeping in mind that pets aren't allowed at Beacon.

Velvet felt the same way. So many cute dogs that needed a home and she wanted to adopt one, or more precise all of them. But the former therion knew it was impossible. Because the school had a strict policy of not having pets around. Yet Ruby has a dog in her team's dorm. How Goodwitch hasn't noticed yet? But she's not gonna tell her, she will never snitch about her own students especially when she adores Zwei. Just like Pyrrha this job was so much fun it made her love the community service program.

Yesterday was pure hell giving a whole new meaning to the word" exhaustion", but this was the best experience for the older Crowe ever. Without her and the red head realizing time sure flies as they have done the requirement of hours. Meaning their task at the animal shelter was over. Both ladies didn't wanted to leave the place, they actually wanted to stay. But eventually they left because they have another job to do for the day.

* * *

Their second task for the day took place at the Vale Sports Center. This one took them by surprise, never they thought they'll be working here. The ladies reported to one of the sports leaders telling them of their job. Basically they're supposed to teach the newbie kids one of the following sports according to the list handed to them. Velvet and Pyrrha looked at the list before looking at each other. They admitted many of the sports shown, they have never played them before.

Even someone like the four time Mistral champions she has never practice any sports. During her years at Sanctum Academy she only focused on her training as a soon to be huntress. With the older Crowe these kinds of sports were completely alien back in her world. She remembered playing a couple of games thanks to the Katz, but the games weren't officially sports like the ones she has seen during her stay in this world.

Luckily for the ladies the leader and coach volunteered to teach them any of the sports on the list in case they didn't know them. That was a relief for the two so they picked one and that was volleyball. The man smiled at their pick because that was the sport he was most experienced in. So he gave them a few quick lessons regarding the sport. Good thing Velvet and Pyrrha were fast learner. In an hour or more they were able to learned and basically dominate volleyball.

It wasn't that hard of a sport you just needed to know when to hit the ball the right way depending on the situation. A couple of practice matches with the coach leader and they were ready to go. He was impressed with how well they were able to play for their first time. After he sent them to a gym where group of kids stood and they got their job objective explained which it was to teach them the sport. They were all girls since it was the female volleyball division.

They have officially become coaches. The coach leader gave them two whistles and a couple of balls, telling them they were going to need it because the girls were all rookies. None of them knew a thing about volleyball and it was up to them to teach them how to play it. He gave them around six hours before he return to check on them. Before he left the sport leader also told them to form a team of two and have those team play a match.

It didn't mattered which team wins or loses as long as they learned the sport then, they will complete the job. Finally he was gone leaving the two ladies with a handful of girls. There was a total of twelve of them so it shouldn't be too hard to teach such amount. At least that's what they thought at first. They all looked like they were around ten, younger than Ruby and Laphicet. Some of the girls were able to recognized Pyrrha because of her popularity, they were all smiling at the red head.

"Hey look it's her!"

"Yeah, it's Pyrrha Nikos!"

"It really is her, I can't believe the mascot of Pumpkin Pete is here!"

"Can you give me your autograph!"

"Me too!"

"I want her autograph too!"

"This is going to be great" Velvet muttered to the red head and the champion managed to noticed the sarcasm.

"Now everyone, I'm very happy to be here today. But I'm here along my friend Velvet to give you some lessons in volleyball" the red head sweat dropped it's been a while since she' s been given the celebrity treatment.

"I want an autograph!"

"I don't want no silly volleyball lessons."

"Autograph!"

"Autograph!" they shouted in unison.

"Better give them what they want. Or we might never finish this job" muttered the older Crowe.

"Okay" Pyrrha gave a sigh before smiling at the group of girls" I'll give you all an autograph, how's that?"

"Yay!"

The red head just smiled at all the eager fans and started signing autographs with a pen one of the girls had with her. Velvet just watched in amusement at the display. Looks like no matter where they go Pyrrha Nikos will be haunted for her fame. The girls looked very enthusiastic getting her autograph. The former therion hoped they'll be that enthusiastic to learn volleyball otherwise, they might never finish this job. Once they got what they wanted to they became rather, obedient.

Both teacher and student started teaching the basics of the sport. Turns out working with a bunch of ten year old wasn't that difficult much to the relief of the older Crowe. They were paying attention to everything she and the red head were telling them. Especially Pyrrha, anything she said they were all ears. It should be expected they would obeyed anything the famous Mistral champion would say. It made things easier.

Surprisingly it didn't took them that long to teach them all there is to know about volleyball. Both were impressed that they were able to learned as quickly as they. Velvet and Pyrrha wanted to make sure they knew the sport for real, so they did a couple of practice matches. Neither of them were disappointed. The girls have proven to be skilled proving they have passed as coaches.

After doing enough practice matches and finally knowing they were ready the red head the long haired instructor picked the members to represent their team. No surprise every one of the young girls wanted to be part of Pyrrha's team since she was their idol and role model. Velvet didn't minded at all but eventually, she will have a team of her own. The lucky ones cheered while others groaned not having a choice but to be part of the team from the long haired woman.

And so team Velvet and team Pyrrha was born. However, the members of the red head team wanted to change the name to something better. This is where the former therion felt like teasing the Mistral champion. She dared that they should change the name to" Team Pumpkin Pete" in which the girls loved it due to their fascination with the cereal and the mascot.

Pyrrha however, was gazing at her teacher trying to suppress a frown and the older Crowe just smirked in return. After the team were born they finally held the official match. The rules were the team to score ten points will be declare the winner. The coaches were obviously not going to compete this match was between their teams after all. Also it was a test to prove how much they have learned under their tutelage. With a whistle blow from both coaches the match officially started.

To think they were impressed with their performance. The game was actually fierce as both team were proving to be as good as the other. They kept scoring points after points and there were plenty of times when they reached a tie. Velvet did her job in cheering her team and the same with Pyrrha. Another score taken, yet another by the other team. The match has turned out to be so fierce. It became clearly looking at the faces of the young girls.

They were all sweating and they all wanted to do their best. Maybe because they wanted to impress their coaches. Especially Pyrrha, all the girls saw her as an idol figure and someone positive to looked up to. But also, they wanted to impress Velvet. Looks like the former therion has left her mark on them. The girls have come to respect her and see her as a role mode too. The ones on her team felt the same way. Finally both teams were tied nine to nine, one more point to declare the winner.

With all their efforts and sweat shown one hit is all it took for the ball to reach the other side of the court. A member of team Pumpkin Pete did her best to hit it but eventually it hit the ground, counting as a point. And so the winners were declared to be team Velvet, they all cheered while Pyrrha still congratulated her own team for doing a great job. Both teams were winners in the coaches eyes.

The girls were so excited that the red head couldn't helped herself she took a few pictures with them and even included Velvet in it while the former therion wasn't that fond of portraying. Though it wasn't the first time the red head has taken photos from their community service. At least she took pictures of the good jobs. The coach leader arrived and he was pleased with their work. It was sad to leave the girls while most of them were shedding tears demanding them to come visit them. Pyrrha did shed some tears admitting she was going to missed them. This day turned out to be great after all.

* * *

(Day 3)

"This can't be right" Velvet was shocked.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Pyrrha wasn't so pleased.

The older Crowe checked the papers on the paperclip telling them of their next job. Today was definitely going to be one of those bad days you wished to forget them. Standing before them was a large building with the sign that reads" Vale Mental Asylum". Perfect so they were going to be working with crazy people. The former therion went in with the red head following not looking too thrill to start.

They reported to the front desk and the receptionist sent them to one of the doctors in charge on the Institute. He explained to them their work as volunteers. Their task included giving the right pills and medicine to the patients. Making sure they don't pick on fights, they were assigned to immediately call security if a fight does break out. Another task was escorting them to their rooms. Basically they were the patients sitters, watching over them as if they were babysitting.

In all honesty, Velvet and Pyrrha were creep out. Working for people that had mental problems was rather disturbing. Just hearing them talking to themselves, mumbling nothing but nonsense was enough to weird them out. Some were too loud for them to work with, others so silent it was deadly creepy, there were ones calling them their long lost daughter or any kind of relative. There was one patient trying to convince them he was a faunus when he was clearly human.

The only thing both ladies wanted to know is when will they leave this horrid and depressing place. They even wondered of the workers of this place. How can they actually go on working here and not lose their minds. This atmosphere was definitely not healthy and not recommended for anyone. Neither of them were comfortable but they agreed mentally that this was their worse experience ever in their community service. Both couldn't be so happy and relief when they finally left after fulfilling the require hours.

* * *

The second task for the day was painting a house on both inside and outside. It didn't mattered Velvet and Pyrrha were willing to take ANY kind of job that isn't working at the Mental Asylum. Sure the job sounded hard and time consuming but thankfully the house wasn't as big as the one they had to clean. Also, the house only had one floor much to their relief.

The company they were working for gave them all the necessary tools to do the job. The ladies has actually do rock, paper, scissors to decide where to start. Pyrrha won wanting to begin on the outside of the house. Now in her entire life Velvet has never painted before. Not even in her world she has done such thing. But she has watched some of the villagers of Abal painting. It didn't looked that hard to her. It was the same thing with Pyrrha but she was excited always wanting to learn something new.

The older Crowe couldn't be any more wrong on her thinking. If there was one thing she learned about painting, it was frustrating and it can be a pain in the ass. Because no matter how much she focused on in painting, there will always be a high chance that her clothes will catch pain or her skin. The former therion even made sure to use as little paint as possible but more of it will fall on her. It angered her and apparently she wasn't the only one with the same problem.

Pyrrha was also focusing on the job but her hair and armor attire got paint. The red head champion was trying so hard not to lose her patience, keeping a smile on her face. Velvet wondered how long that smile will remain while they're doing this. Hours went by and both were able to finished painting the outside. Now all that was left was the inside of the house.

As they entered the house, the place was smaller than the outside. They were truly lucky they weren't painting a house similar to the two floored one they had to clean. Together they cleaned pretty much everything in a couple of hours. But it didn't changed anything when it comes to getting paint all over them. By now Pyrrha has lost her smile looking annoyed that she was filled with paint.

Velvet, she was ready to decapitate someone because she was that angry. She looked the same as the red head, her trench coat also had paint. But eventually they did the job before they were all covered in paint. The company they were doing the job sent a representative taking a look on the outside and inside and he was pleased with their work congratulating them on a job well done. So that was it, they were done with their second task another day out of their community service.

By now Velvet and Pyrrha were still outside of the new painted house. Both females were basically on the ground without moving a muscle from their body. How could they, after all the work they did today. Again, they were so tired making it hard to get back on their feet. Neither of them couldn't get their scrolls from their exhaustion since it was already dark. They needed to head back to Beacon, take a shower and get some rest and prepare for tomorrow. Their work wasn't done yet.

"I'll be honest with you, Velvet" spoke the exhausted red head" I don't think I can take another day of this."

"Still think this is better than getting expeled?" the older Crowe gave a chuckle.

"I'm weighting my options" she gave a soft laugh" I never knew community service would be so hard."

"You ain't the only one, this has been an eye opener for me too. But I'm with you. Another day of this, is too much" the former therion finally took her scrolls checking the hour" on the good side. Of the one hundred hours we only have thirty left."

"Only thirty?" Pyrrha's eyes widened smiling" those are the best news I have ever heard. You have made my day Velvet."

"So between tomorrow and the day after, we'll be able to do it."

"Yes, we'll be able to do the hours before the day of the Vytal Festival" the red head was so happy.

"Let's get back to-" Velvet failed to get up falling next to the red head, cursing" maybe ten more minutes."

"Make it fifteen" the champion smiled at the irony.

"Done."

* * *

(Day 4)

Velvet and Pyrrha were really praying they didn't get another job like the one from the Mental Asylum. Their prayers seemed to have been answered. Their two tasks for today were tied together in the same place. At Vale's General Hospital. Both have been here before, back when they visited Cardin. Velvet has been wanting to know of the Winchester, she hasn't heard anything from him since he was transferred to Atlas.

Forgetting the topic for now the older Crowe followed the red head to the front desk telling the receptionist who they were. The nurse immediately brought them to the elderly ward to speak with the doctor in charge of the ares around the time. Velvet already had a bad feeling about this. The entire place was filled with old people. It better not be what she was thinking, or she would prefer to go back to the Mental Asylum and join the looney bin.

They met up with the doctor telling them of their first job. To the older Crowe's dismay it was exactly what she was thinking. She and Pyrrha are supposed to look after the elderly in the area. Each will be accompanied by an assistant nurse helping them through the tasks. As if babysitting crazy people wasn't enough, now they have to babysit old people who might probably be crazy in their own way, but not enough to declare them such.

The experience for Velvet was a real pain. Many of the elderly she attended were worse than little kids, always complaining and in a bad mood. Others talked too much they will bore her to death, others had their problems with their hearing aid among others. And there was the exception which were very kind and heartwarming. The former therion got along with those kinds of elderly. At least the place wasn't filled with grouchy, childish nut jobs.

Turning to Pyrrha the red head wasn't having such a hard time like her. In fact she was getting along with all of the elderly. What expect from the four time Mistral champion? Sometime it made the older Crowe wondered how different they can be. She didn't had the patience for this kind of job, the red head does. Even if they were mean with her she would still smile at them and took care of them.

Giving them their pills, changing the channel on their television, feeding them and there was also the one of giving them a sponge bath. Another one was about helping them in the bathroom. Neither Pyrrha or Velvet were going to do that. But it was okay the nurses accompanying them has said they will take care of those tasks. Thank goodness for that. The experience itself wasn't pleasant for the former therion but for the red head champion of team JNPR, she found it unique.

* * *

Their second task was in another floor of the building. It was the children ward. From babysitting old people, to babysitting kids it sounded right. Just like before they were being accompanied by two nurses. Velvet didn't had a problem taking care of the children, some were wounded from accidents, others were sicked and they were currently in the process of recovery, others weren't so lucky. It seemed Pyrrha was even better with children than the older Crowe believed.

Also these kids recognized the red head for her popularity, they were all excited to see Pyrrha Nikos here. Mostly they knew her because she was the mascot of Pumpkin Pete's marshmallow flakes. All in all, this job was better than looking after the old folks. Not that she hated the elderly there were plenty of elderly people back in Abal including that woman who keept forgetting her age. Velvet felt shame because she never asked her name since she barely saw her during those peaceful times before the Scarlet Night.

After helping a little boy with his food she saw that Pyrrha was busy with a group. The older Crowe went to the next room. The television was on showing a series that it was familiar with her. Red vs Blue she remembers it because it's Laphicet favorite show. Velvet saw a girl watching the program and somehow she recognized her. Her face was familiar, she has seen her before.

Light complexion, dark brown eyes and she was bald. Chest nut eyes widened now she remembered where she has seen her. She saved her from the Code Red Grimm Echidna during that investigation team RWBY was doing on the White Fang. The same bald girl on that wheel chair from that night. So she was here. A smile spread her lips walking closer to her bed. The girl finally turned to her noticing the presence in her room. She quickly smiled looks like she was able to recognized her too.

"It's you!" she kept her smile.

"It's good to see you again" she smiled too.

"You're that cool huntress that saved me from that ugly Grimm. I can't believe you're here!"

"I see you're doing well since that day."

"Yeah, that night the nurse was just giving me a stroll through the city when we saw you and your friends fighting that monster. Ooops sorry I forgot to introduce myself" she sweat dropped keeping her smile" I'm Serenity, it's so nice to finally meet you."

"Velvet" there was something about this girl that made her smile for no good reason.

"Velvet...That's a very pretty name. I'm really happy you came to visit me. But how do you know I was here?"

"I'm here volunteering to help the children of the ward with a friend. It's for community service."

"Community service? You're a huntress, why would you be doing that?"

"It's a long complicated story. How about if I ask you, why are you here?"

"I'm sick, it's pretty much obvious when you look at me" Serenity stuck her tongue" see I got no hair, I'm bald like one of those round street lamps."

"Don't disrespect yourself like that."

"I'm not, I was just joking" she giggled.

"You're sick…." her eyes softened" is it okay if I ask what kind of sickness do you have?"

"It's a big sickness" the bald girl nodded" but I'm slowly getting better. It takes time, that's what the doctor said. It doesn't matter what tomorrow brings, all I care is right now."

Velvet stood silent staring at the girl. This sickness she's talking about must be very serious. She wasn't an expert in medicine and a doctor but she could tell. For starters Serenity gave the hint her sickness has something to do with the loss of her hair. She has never heard of such sickness. The older Crowe cringed thinking of the twelve year sickness, the same disease that had her brother. Remembering there was no cure for it, Laphicet was doomed from the start. What if Serenity's sickness didn't had a cure? She didn't deserve something like that, she didn't deserve to. She erased the thought trying to smile at the little girl.

"How old are you Serenity?"

"You know, it's not polite to ask the age of a lady" she pouted before laughing" just kidding. I'm seven, in a couple of months I'll be eight...Hopefully" she muttered the last part.

Velvet heard her" I'm sure you'll turn eight…."

She might be lying but she didn't care, she wanted to cheer her up and maybe bring her some hope.

"How long will you be staying Velvet?"

"A couple of hours. After that my friend and I will be heading back to Beacon."

"Beacon Academy? You go there?!" she got so excited" I should have known, I mean you're a huntress. You will obviously go to the most prestigious school in the kingdoms."

"I'm more than just a huntress" the older Crowe gave another smile" I'm a teacher."

"You're a teacher too?! How cool! That means you have students, right?"

"I do. In fact my friend accompanying me here is one of my students. You might have heard her, Pyrrha Nikos."

"No way, get out. You're trying to pull my hair...Whoops forgot I don't have hair for you to pull at it silly me" she giggled" but really? The one and only Pyrrha Nikos is your student?"

"That's right. She's a great student just like the rest of my class. I wouldn't trade them for anyone."

"That's amazing…." the bald girl stood in awe" you're the coolest person I have ever met. I'm so happy I met you. Think you can stay here for a little while."

"I don't know. There are more patients I have to visit. I can't promise anything."

"Please….." she gave the sad puppy eyes in the same level as Ruby's.

" _No, the creepy bug eyes"_ Velvet quickly changed her mind" maybe I'll come later."

"Yay! You better promise me you will. Pinky promise" she hold her pinky finger.

"Okay, pinky promise" the former therion rolled her eyes doing the pinky promise.

"The promise can't never be broken."

"There you are Velvet" Pyrrha entered the room" I've been looking for you, the nurse is calling for our help."

"Right."

"Oh my gosh it's Pyrrha Nikos!" Serenity squealed as a fan girl seeing the red head champion" she's really here and she's really your student."

"Hello" the red head smiled at the bald girl.

"You're so cool! But I'm sorry to tell you I don't like that Pumpkin Pete cereal, it's yucky."

"I'm glad you feel that way. Because the cereal is not good for you."

"Oh Serenity, that's my name!"

"I'm honored to meet you Serenity."

"Oh my gosh Pyrrha Nikos called me by my name!" she fan girled again.

"Let's get going Pumpkin Pete mascot" Velvet smirked.

"Don't call me that" muttered the red head.

* * *

(Day 5)

It was basically their last day of their community service since they only needed to fulfill a few more hours before finishing the program. For their last task they were actually given the choice to choose any place to work. It was that obvious Velvet and Pyrrha chose to return to the hospital and work again in the children ward. The red head champion decided to visit the same group of kids she was attending yesterday.

As for the older Crowe, she wanted to visit Serenity. There was something about that girl that has touched her heart and even her soul. She was sweet, funny, kind. The obvious characteristics a girl her age would have. The long haired woman was surprised not to see her when she arrived to her room. Asking a nurse that was walking the hallway told her she was in another floor gazing from one of the windows that offered the best view of the city.

On her way to the elevator she met one of the doctors. This was her chance to know more about Serenity's sickness. What he told her, shocked her beyond words. Turns out the sickness was worse than she thought. The disease was called" cancer" according to the doctor it was a serious sickness that affects the entire body of the young girl. It was the reason why she lost her hair. The doctor has also mentioned Serenity's cancer was terminal, meaning she didn't had much time.

She will eventually die with time. Velvet demanded to the man to tell her how long she has left to live, but he didn't know. The only thing he and the other doctor were able to predict her life span. Months, maybe a year at best. Hearing of these news has really shaken up the older Crowe. Her heart sank finding out the truth that such a nice girl didn't had that much left to live. Someone so young was about to leave this world.

The former therion didn't said another word to the doctor or spared him a glance. She quickly entered the elevator going to the floor the nurse told her where she will find Serenity. As the elevator was slowly reaching the destine floor, tears have formed. Velvet tightened her fists in anger feeling so helpless to do anything for that little girl. So she can saved lives when it comes to Grimm or the White Fang but when it comes to a sick little girl, there was nothing she could do.

She hated feeling this way even with her strength, she was powerless to help her. The double doors slid opened as the long haired woman left the elevator. Walking ahead there she stood. Serenity was in her wheelchair staring at a window. The view of the city was truly amazing. It was no wonder why she will come here often the nurse told her so. Velvet walked a little closer until she was next to the young girl. But she already knew she was here, next to her.

"You came…."

"Just like I promised."

"It was a pinky promise after all" Serenity nodded with a smile still staring at the view.

"It's nice, up here."

"It's really beautiful. I don't like staying lock in my room for too long. So I tell the nurse to bring me here. I never get tire of seeing this view."

"I like it too."

"I'm glad you do. I don't know if you'll ever find a better view since this is the only one I know of. I don't leave the hospital, that often."

"…..."

"When the doctor first told me of my sickness...I thought he was making a joke. But serious people like him don't make jokes, so he really meant it. At first, I didn't know how to react. It was shocking, then scary. I eventually got scared thinking of it. Then I didn't know what to do...So I did the only thing I could, I cried…."

"What about your family?"

"I never knew my daddy it was just me and my mommy. But she got sicked and she passed away around a year ago. Ever since then, I've been at the hospital."

Velvet has tightened her fists again tearing up. How she wanted to help this girl badly.

"I lost count on how many times I cried. But then, I stopped."

"Stopped?"

"I suddenly got tired of crying so much. I decided instead of feeling sad, I will feel happy. I will look ahead of think of the good side of things. Being here isn't so bad. The nurses and the doctors take good care of me, they feed me and sometimes one of the nurse will read me a bedtime story. This life, my life is great and I don't regret living it. I never see what tomorrow might bring, I always see today. Because the present is what counts."

"…."

"Then one night you came to my life" Serenity has looked at her with a big smile that will erase all worries" when you saved me from that Grimm I felt so alive. It's like you have given me hope to go on living. You inspired me to continue cherishing my life."

"You…." it was too much as the older Crowe let her tears fall.

"Don't cry Velvet you have no idea how happy I am that I got the chance to meet you. That's why I decided when I grow up I want to become a huntress like you. I want to be kind, strong, full of love, and with a will to protect others. I don't know if you have experienced any kind pain in the past but I'm sure whatever you experienced only made you stronger to become the person you are today."

"You really are something, you know…." the older Crowe knelt before the girl petting her head, she was still in tears.

"You're my hero. I don't care about the future. I only care about right here and right now, you're here."

"Right here, right now it's all that matters" she smiled pulling the girl into a hug" you have given my hope too. Your words have made me stronger. I feel like I can do anything now. I have a mission to protect Vale from any threats" her eyes narrowed thinking of Cinder.

"I'm happy I was able to help you. But you really have to stop crying, oh I know what will make you smile. I'll tell you some good news the doctor told me. He said in the coming weeks I'll be undergoing an operation to help me cure my sickness."

"Really?" Velvet stood shocked smiling at the bald girl" you're going to get cured?"

"Well he said the operation success rate was very low...I think he said something of a fifty percent chance or something like that, I really didn't understood him."

" _So it's a risky operation...It can be successful or not fifty percent chance of success"_ the former therion gave a sigh at least there was still some chance Serenity will be cure of this disease" are you nervous?"

"Of the operation? A little I guess. But I will keep on cherishing what I have right now. Until the time comes for it, I'm just going to believe that everything will turn out okay."

"I don't care what other say about you Serenity. You're strong...Far stronger than me or anyone. To be so young and be so positive of the life you had. To live it with no regrets, that's very straight forward."

"I see nothing wrong with that" she smiled" I love myself and everyone in the hospital and my life. Oh and can't forget you Velvet, I love you too."

"Would you stop making me cry?!" she snapped her eyes in tears" you said I should stop crying but you keep going back at it with those speeches. You're mean."

"Sorry" she stuck her tongue at the long haired woman.

"I think you deserve to be punish. I will use my ultimate attack on you…."

"Ultimate attack…?" the bald girl stood in panic.

"It's called...Tickle barrage."

"Oh no! Anything but that!" and she laughed being ticked until she released tears.

* * *

After their talk Velvet head to the elevator with Serenity back to the children ward's floor. The young girl wanted to return to her room and watch some cartoons. The older Crowe wasn't going to deny her request so she sent her back. After saying her goodbyes she walked over to the reception desk. By now they have done all the one hundred hours of community service before the Vytal Festival. It was time to head back to Beacon.

But the former therion couldn't get the bald girl out of her head. Her face and her words were still in her mind. With just a few words Serenity has done so much for her. And she hated the fact there was nothing she could do for her. She was only seven and she was already carrying such a heavy burden. Everything was depending on that incoming operation and she still was helpless to do anything about it. Or anything that can help that amazing child.

"It will be tough to leave Serenity, won't it?" said the nurse at the reception desk.

"Yes it will…."

"You're another one. Every time someone meets that girl, they fell in love with her. People that visits their children here they end up adoring her. She's so full of life."

"She sure is."

"You probably heard of her operation. Don't worry Dr. Randall is truly a professional he's among the best doctors in this hospital. I'm sure he will do everything he can to help her get rid of that disease."

"I'm hoping everything goes well" Velvet's eyes softened" if only there was something I could do?"

"You can."

"What?"

"You can do something for her. When it comes to her operation money isn't a problem. Thanks to the" Give Hope" Foundation many have donated for her cause. That is why the operation is going to happen. But you can still do something for Serenity. It's not just money, you can donate other things. From clothes, toys, food anything is well appreciate it. The Foundation tends to help all those children in need. Those that are sick, those that need a family and a home. Whether they're human or faunus Give Hope sees everyone equal."

"I see…." the former therion stood in deep thought not realizing there was such an organization trying to do their share of helping people" you said anything can be donated?"

"That is right. Are you planning to donate something for Serenity?"

"Yes" she stood in thought as she slightly touched her long hair" where do I sign?"

* * *

(Time skip)

(Location: Team RWBY dorm Beacon Academy)

The four all girl team stood a little taken back when Velvet decided to enter their dorm. She arrived with Laphicet while she gave the excuse of coming here to make sure their dorm was clean, which it was. Shortly members of JNPR entered hearing a big commotion coming over their friend's dorm. Pyrrha, Ren and Nora were the ones present and all three gasped when they took a look at their teacher.

Their instructor, role model, the one person they looked up to the most in the school. No longer was the older Crowe had her hair so long, that will reach to her ankles. Instead, her dark raven hair was now reaching the length on her back, a little below her shoulders. Velvet has tied it in a single braid resembling how she used to had it back in her village Abal. It was quite the sight to see the young woman with such a short hair. It definitely had an impact on her students.

"Velvet…." Yang was the first to speak and react to her new look, she was so shocked" your..Your...What happened to your…."

"I cut it" was her simple reply of course she will expect the blond brawler to react in such a way.

"But why?!" she yelled now, not believing she will cut her long beautiful hair just like that.

"I felt like it. Why are you acting like it's the end of the world?"

"Because...Because your hair was perfect so long, and shinny and nice. I can't believe you would cut it after all these years just because you felt like it" the brawler was really freaking out.

"Why are you acting this way? It's my hair not yours. I'm not you who would literally kill anyone that touches it."

"My hair is sacred! As so is yours it's just...I used to envy your hair because no matter what I do with mine, it would never grow as long as yours did. Now...I can't even look at you. I feel like all the respect I have for you has suddenly vanished."

Velvet rolled her eyes at her dramatic speech, she wasn't affected by it in the slightest.

"You're over reacting Yang" spoke Blake.

"I like it" said Ruby smiling" I think it kinda suits you."

"I admit, you look very different. But I must agree with my partner. It looks good on you. It never hurts to try something new" said Weiss.

"Same with me. You wanted to try a new look, I see nothing wrong with that" said the raven haired faunus.

"I feel the same way. You look nice Velvet" said Pyrrha.

"You look great" followed Ren and he knew if Jaune was here, he will agreed too.

"For a moment there, I didn't recognize you. But it's only Velvet" Nora smiled while everyone sweat dropped at her comment, nothing about her new hairdo.

"Your pride is gone! How could you Velvet!? Why would you do that to your poor faithful hair!? It has done nothing to you but stay by your side like a loyal companion" Yang was still over reacting crying comical tears.

"Quit it already" the former therion frowned at the blond" it's not a big deal. It's just hair, it will grow back eventually."

"That's what annoys me the most! Yours will grow again, mine wont! You still refuse to tell me your secret."

"I'm leaving" she finally had enough of Yang's melodrama before turning to Pyrrha" where's Jaune?"

"He wanted to get some training done before the Vytal Festival tomorrow. He's at the roof."

The older Crowe nodded this was the perfect chance. It was finally time to have that talk with him as she left the dorm.

"Velvet!" Yang comically went after her but she was being held by her teammates" why? Not the hair, it's not to blame."

"Sis stop it, your acting worse than a drama queen" said the silver eyed leader.

"But the hair!"

* * *

"I like it more than your long hair to be honest" Laphicet said following her" you look like the old you from back at Abal."

"I thought the same" she smiled happy with her new look.

"Velvet."

The siblings turned to see Blake walking towards them. Her amber eyes were on her as she was trying to tell her something. The former therion gave a nod giving her the sign that it was okay to talk about that topic with her brother present. She has already told Laphi about the faunus member of team RWBY, knowing of Cinder possibly being the master mind behind the White Fang and Torchwick. Honestly she still couldn't believed the criminal was still captured even when she and her brother saw him before them as he escaped. But somehow, that Torchwick wasn't real. She didn't know how but that wasn't really him. It was the last thing she needed more questions to ask and no answers.

"This isn't the best place to discuss anything about" that topic" you know that."

"I know" she muttered getting closer to the older Crowe" but I'm starting to believe what you told me is true."

"Blake-"

"You tell me about her being involve with Torchwick and the White Fang. That both factions are taking orders from her and suddenly you and Laphicet are being hunted down by the Phantom Squad. I don't see it as a coincidence."

"Don't forget having our minds switched" the younger Crowe added with a sweat drop reminding him of the embarrassing moment he went through being in his sister's body.

"No, it's not a coincidence" the former therion kept her eyes on the hallways making sure Cinder or any of her pawns were present eavesdropping" those mercenaries are connected to her because they were hired by Adam. She thought she was being smart by hiring them and making it look as the White Fang had nothing to do with it, but she was wrong. They were involved through Adam. She might believed I don't know, but I do know."

"Let me help. Maybe I can somehow convince my teammates about-"

"No. It's enough that you're involved as it is. I won't risk it."

"But-"

"Listen Blake. Look what happened when I started digging deeper on her? Like you said I got hunted down by mercenaries and what's worse, my brother got involved too. He almost got hurt out there. I won't risk having you in this mess too."

"You can't do this alone. If she's really behind all of this, then something must be done. That woman could be up to something really bad and we have to be prepare for anything."

"I know but look where things stands now? My investigation has lead me to nothing. I know she's the one, I know she's evil, and I know she's planning something big. But I can't prove it. I don't have any evidence that points out she's the big villain. I can't even yell out to the public of her because no one will believe me. I told Ozpin, Goodwitch and Ironwood about it but they refuse to make a move, unless I give them solid proof that she's guilty."

Blake finally seemed to understand as she lowered her head, giving a soft nod.

"I know it's not easy. But please, stay out of this. Don't get any closer than you already are. And don't say a word to the rest of your team. The less people know, the better."

"You're planning to do this on your own after all" she shook her head" we're a lot alike sometimes."

"It's not that I want to do this alone because I want to, but I must. This is about keeping all of you safe" Velvet glanced up at Laphicet" she knows Laphi is involved, the chances she might go after him are high. I don't want the same thing to happen to you, anyone from RWBY or JNPR or anyone at all. Until I get that evidence, no one is safe to know."

"I understand" the faunus nodded as she turned to head back to the dorm" I will stay out of this...For now."

" _Damn it Blake, sometimes you can be more stubborn than Weiss"_ the former therion watched her leave.

"What are you going to do?" asked the younger Crowe.

"The only thing I can do now. Talk to a certain someone on the roof."

* * *

Cinder was enjoying her free time watching through her scrolls in her Haven uniform. Videos and broadcast, mostly about the Vytal Festival. Everyone saying how amazing this year's festival will be. A grin spread her lips, they had no idea what was coming. They keep mentioning how much they enjoyed celebrating this festivity due to the long era of peace between the four kingdoms.

They were truly naive and blind to what was surrounding them. They were truly oblivious this was just the calm before the storm. Everything was set, the pieces were in position, the plan was set in motion and it will be proceeding as schedule. Next to her stood Emerald and Mercury both wearing their usual attires. The gray haired teen was seated in one bed checking his scroll and the dark skinned girl was doing the same, on the other bed.

"Take a look at this" the male got her attention" breaking news. The Phantom Squad broke out of prison. Authorities are searching high and low for the dangerous mercenary group. Dangerous? Not really. Not after the sloppy job they pulled off."

"How pathetic. They weren't even trying and, they dare call themselves the best. Adam sure screwed up this one" said Emerald.

"I wouldn't say he screwed up, not completely. The Phantom Squad was useful in proving how much the siblings can work under such drastic circumstances. I wasn't expecting they would succeed in capturing them. What's important that this small ploy has revealed a weakness in Velvet. A weakness that was very obvious from the start."

"Her brother?" Mercury grinned.

"Precisely" she grinned back" family is a very important unit in someone's personal life. Velvet Crowe is no better than the rest. She cares too much for him, and that affection is going to be her downfall. Mercury, did you get rid of all the evidence I told you about?"

"Sure thing. Both scrolls and that mind switch gun. I made sure they were completely turned to unrecognizable scrap. Though I didn't minded keeping the gun."

"And what would you be thinking of using it for?" Emerald raising an eyebrow at the male.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he grinned.

She glared at him disgust getting to a new topic" it's a real shame Velvet is our enemy. I like her."

"Aww..Does Emerald has a soft spot for Velvet?" mocked the gray haired teen.

"I like her because she put you in your place the last time."

"She didn't put me in my place" he glared at her.

"When she turned you down after hitting on her. That's putting you in your place" she glared back.

"Enough you two" Cinder silenced the two teens" Velvet is strong but like all heroes, they eventually rise and fall. And her time to fall is near."

"So the death sentence has been placed?" Mercury sighed" I'm going to miss her, really."

"When will that be?" Emerald dared to ask the question.

"Nothing has change regarding the plan. Once I claim the rest of Amber's powers" the amber eyed woman gave another grin as she made a small flame appeared in her right hand, her eyes glowing in bright yellow.

"I will kill Velvet Crowe."

* * *

Jaune stood on the roof top of the school. It was placed Pyrrha discovered a while back. She told him it was the perfect place to train and spar. The blond leader has held his sparring matches with his partner as well as Velvet in the past here. Tightening his hold on Crocea Mors he swung the blade firmly creating a small wind shock wave. He threw a high kick releasing the blade on his boot, a direct thrust, followed by a swipe from his gauntlet dagger.

The blond was so focused in all of his attacks. There was no time to waste or to screw up, every minute count. The Vytal Festival was tomorrow, he and his team needed to be ready. Because he wanted team JNPR to advance to the finals and win the combat tournament. It was a promise he silently made to himself. And somehow he knew his father would be watching the event along his mother and his sisters. The Arc resumed his katas feeling confidence rising on him. Failure was not an option.

"Training alone?"

Jaune gasped turning behind to see Velvet at the entrance walking to him. He immediately blushed seeing the quick change in the older Crowe. She has cut her long hair tied on a single braid. It was probably now in the same length as Pyrrha's pony tail. Somehow this way, she looked more beautiful than with her really long hair. The blond knight tried to control himself not to have his face turned beet red. His heart was beating like crazy, dear Monty why does always happens whenever she was around. His eyes met hers and he could slowly drown in those gorgeous chest nut orbs.

"It's not like you to train alone. What's wrong?"

"I guess, I wanted some time for myself. Trying to gather my thoughts...For tomorrow."

"Right. Tomorrow's the big day."

"I like the new hair style" he smiled he needed to give her the compliment.

"Thanks. Yang doesn't think so. She's freaking out because I cut it. You think it was her hair the one that got cut" she smiled liking his compliment, her cheeks flushed a little.

"Why did you cut it? Was it getting too long for your liking?"

"Actually I donated it to someone who really needs it."

"Oh really?" he smiled" that's very generous of you."

"Jaune" Velvet finally decided to bring the subject" we need to talk."

"About what?" he got nervous he really had a bad feeling what she was about to say.

"About the dance" she saw him getting more nervous" about what happened after."

"It's now or never right?" he chuckled nervously" I knew you would bring this up sooner or later. I can't imagine how angry you must be at me."

"I'm not" she crossed her arms" I'm not really upset at you. I should be after what you did, you kissed me without any warning."

"I'm sorry. I know it was wrong to do. I just wanted to. You were so beautiful that night and then you asked me that question. I still can't believe you asked me that. I'm sorry Velvet, I don't want you hating me...It scares me-"

"I don't hate you" she stood shocked is this how he feels after he kissed her" I could never hate you."

"It was a mistake I understand. I didn't had the right to do something so personal and intimate to you, and without your permission I..." he tried not to cry but he was about to break down.

"Jaune" she calmed him touching his shoulders" it's okay. The kiss really took me by surprise but it doesn't mean I hate it..." her cheeks reddened a bit" in fact, I like it."

"Wha..." the Arc stood dumbfounded at the news.

"I like it. I won't deny how bold you were. It was an intense kiss that left me speechless, literally."

"Okaaayyyy...So you like it? And you're not angry at me? And you don't hate me either? Is that it?"

"Pretty much that's it."

"There's a but isn't it?"

"There is. But...I don't know how to respond to your kiss. I don't know if I can return your feelings. This is all new to me and there's a lot going on for me to focus on this. It might be your first time for you too and you might already how you feel for me, but I don't know yet" the older Crowe pulled him a little closer meeting his eyes" I need time to know what these feelings mean. Can you do that for me?"

"Give you time?"

"Yes" she nodded really hoping he would say yes.

"Oh okay...I can do that, sure no problem."

"Thank you" she smiled feeling so relief.

"Does that mean we're still friends? I mean, things haven't change between us right?"

"Is that what has you so worried?" Velvet couldn't believed he was so considerate of their friendship.

"I was scared after I kissed you. You won't see me the same again and you will treat me differently. I didn't wanted our relationship, I mean friendship ruin because of a mistake I made."

"You fool" she quickly pulled him to a hug" nothing will ever change between us. We'll always be friends. You have done so much for me, I will never see you differently or treat you differently. You're special…." she whispered.

"That's all I needed to know" Jaune couldn't take it anymore as he released tears" thank you Velvet…."

The former therion broke the hug smiling at him as she dried his tears" would you like some company on your training?"

"Now that I think about it. I haven't had a sparring match with you, using your new weapon."

Velvet unleashed Vertex Rose from her gauntlet" I'm ready whenever you are."

The Arc smiled readying Crocea Mors getting into a fighting stance" I'm ready too!"

* * *

(Location: Crow Bar somewhere in the city district of Vale)

The man took another drink from his glass not paying attention to the television next to him. It was showing another boring broadcast about the Vytal Festival. As always everyone getting worked up over it. Honestly he thought it wasn't worth watching but he needed to be here it was business as usual for Qrow Branwen. But first pleasure before business enjoying the alcohol. He still hasn't reported to Ozpin that he was in town.

He wasn't planning to, not yet anyway. Another glass turned empty he signaled for the bartender to give him another. The man with the mustache obeyed filling the glass with the same type of drink. The huntsman smiled in return as he took a sip. Suddenly the broadcast was over and an animated show was being shown titled" Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood". Qrow turned his attention to the television frowning at the blond haired character named Edward Elric. For some reason, he didn't like the short teen. He saw him stupid and annoying.

"Hey turn that off! I'm way passed the age of watching cartoons."

"It's called anime" corrected the bartender as he took the remote and turned the television off.

"Same thing."

"It is not the same" argued the man.

"Whatever, I ain't getting into some ridiculous argument."

"I'll be closing in shortly. You should be on your way."

"While you do that, leave the bottle."

The bartender left the bottle on the counter top.

"Much appreciate it" he smiled raising his glass.

As the bartender left Qrow kept on drinking his glass. He suddenly heard silent footsteps heading his way. The person has entered the bar not knowing they were about to close. Shortly said person was walking, right behind him. But the professional huntsman kept on drinking calmly until the stranger was right next to him. Yet he didn't bothered taking a glance at the identity of the visitor.

"Well this is a surprise. Never thought you would dropped by for a visit...Raven."

The woman with the same hair style as Yang only it was colored raven black and red eyes got seated next to him.

"Want some?" he offered her the bottle.

The red eyed woman has actually given him a soft nod surprising the man.

"It's been a while since you had a drink. Something must be bothering you to put you in a drinking mood."

"Just pour me some" was her replied putting her Grimm mask on the seat next to her.

"That's what I like to hear" he smiled grabbing one of the cleaned glasses from near by, he didn't hesitated pouring the drink from the bottle.

Raven didn't replied she drank the glass in one shot shocking Qrow. This was the first time he has seen his sister acting this way.

"Something is definitely bothering you. Knowing you, you're not planning in telling me."

"Why do you think I'm here?"

"I don't know. Why are you here? Please enlighten me. It's not every day you decide to spend some time with me. The brother/sister bonding thing has never been your style Raven. So you can either tell me what's wrong, or you can stay here and drink the whole bottle. I'll be leaving soon since they're about to close."

The red eyed woman signaled her brother to fill her glass again and he obeyed. This time, she took a small sip looking in deep thought.

"...…..."

"You know I hate your silent treatment. It gets on my nerves. You came to me to tell me something, let's hear it."

"Beacon will fall…."

"...….."

"Ozpin will fail…."

"That's it" Orow gave a sigh" thanks for the heads up I guess. Is there something else you want to tell me while you're here?"

"...….."

"Raven, I'm not in the mood honestly. If you're going to act this way, then I'm gone" he got up from his seat.

"Do you have any information on the new teacher in Beacon?"

"So there is another reason for your visit" Qrow got seated again" the new teacher...I haven't investigated her. All I know is what Oz has told me about her. In his words" she's a strong, hard working young lady that everyone looks up to". Sorry my bad, my imitation of Oz has always suck."

"You know nothing of her?"

"Nope, sorry to waste your time. But if Oz trusts her, then she can't be that bad. From what he has told me, her students really care and respect her."

"...….."

"Even Yang" mentioning the name of her daughter caused a reaction in the red eyed woman.

"I saw her…."

"Yang?"

"And the teacher. She seems too young to be one, what is Ozpin thinking bringing her to his school?"

"And when did this happened?"

"She was in danger, so I stepped in."

"You saved Yang?" he raised an eyebrow at her" and let me guess. You didn't said a word to her. You just marched up and left through one of your portals. It's always been your style Raven. You haven't change a bit."

"Speak for yourself" she took another sip.

"So here goes the big question and I do hope you answer it. Why did you saved her?"

"I had to, she was in danger."

"Will there be a next time?"

"There won't be a next time."

"As expected. But why curious to know about the new teacher?"

"Yang seems to be very attached to her. Having someone like her getting attached can lead to weakness. She might let her guard down. She was about to get killed if I hadn't interfered."

"Why?"

"...…..."

"Why do you care Raven? Or better question, why should you be worried for Yang? You haven't shown it in the past, seventeen years."

"...….."

"The silent treatment again, great. Okay moving on. Asides from the warning you didn't came here to know about the new teacher, didn't you?"

The red eyed woman replied taking another sip.

"You could care less who she is. But it bothers you that Yang has grown attached to her, is that it?"

"...…"

"I'll take that as a yes. Man you're really jealous of this person. You are actually jealous. That's weird you know. You never acted that way when Summer stepped in and took the role you left behind."

Raven has broke her glass getting up from her seat, taking her Grimm mask" heed my warning Qrow. There's nothing that can be done to stop the inevitable."

"No goodbyes then? Tell you what, I'll investigate the new teacher just for the heck of it. Call it a favor for you if you want to see it that way."

"It matters not. No one can stop what's about to happen" she walked out using her sword to create a red portal entering it, it suddenly vanished.

" _Typical Raven…."_

"Hey we're closing!" the bartender came back.

"Yeah yeah I'm coming" Qrow sighed getting up from his seat" I'll be needing this more than her" he smirked taking the bottle with him.

"You better pay for that.

"Put it on my tab."

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Finally done before the weekend hope you folks enjoy it.**

 **-I wanted to make Velvet donate her hair for Serenity who has cancer. She currently has the hair style from the beginning of the game before the three year time skip.**

 **-Velvet finally spoke with Jaune as she tries to realize what are her feelings for him. But nothing changes between them they're still very good friends.**

 **-I'm going to take a wild guess that Raven's semblance is bad premonitions. While Qrow's is bad luck hers are bad visions from the future she never has any good visions. The Raven symbolizes death or something like that. Need to check that out. Don't know if I will use that semblance for her in this story.**

 **-Off topic when I was living in Orlando Florida I did some community service and let me tell you, it ain't a walk in the park. It's really hard but I think I took it worse with Velvet and Pyrrha.**

 **-Cinder is planning to kill Velvet when she steal the remains of Amber's powers no surprise there. What will happen to her? What about Laphicet? What about Blake? So many questions to ask, there's not enough time to answer them all.**

 **-I hope anyone gets the irony of Qrow not liking Edward Elric from FMA. Because they're both voiced by the same English VA Vic Mignogna lol.**

 **-Finally I'm done with the fillers which means onwards towards volume 3. Expect things to get messy, expect things will be a bit different and expect a lot of hell and action. In this version from the canon events of the volume.**

 **-I can't wait to hear from the RWBY panel at RTX2017 in Austin Texas. I want to see volume 5 trailer already.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Round 1


	26. Round 1

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

* * *

Chapter 26 Round 1

(Time skip: the next day)

(Location: Cliff Patch Island west of the city of Vale Remnant)

Laphicet was very happy. Why shouldn't he be. The moment Ruby asked him if he wanted to accompanying her to her home he couldn't resist and agreed immediately. With permission from his sister he went to accompany both sisters along with Zwei to their home. It was located in Patch, an island on the western region of Vale. This will be the first time the younger Crowe will be leaving the Sonus continent, so he was very excited.

It was strange why Velvet couldn't come. She told him she wanted to visit someone at the hospital. But anyway Laphi took a ferry with the sisters and was given a small tour of the island. Patch had a village with few people but it was really pretty. Then they took him to their house and just in time to meet up with their father. He went with him, Ruby and Zwei while Yang decided to stay at home making some adjustments on her bike.

At first Laphi thought it was strange for the blond to stayed behind. But he shrugged it off and followed them all the way to the end of the path. There was a cliff as the silver eyed petite went on ahead of them putting on her hood. The teen didn't know what was going on that is, until he saw something at the end of the cliff side. A white grave stone. Someone was buried here and it hit the younger Crowe will full realization. It must belong to a relative of Ruby.

He started feeling unsure, maybe he shouldn't be here. It was too personal for someone like him to be present. But one glance at the girl's father proved him wrong. So he stayed and kept on watching the girl as he red cloak was releasing rose petals being scattered by the gentle breeze. Laphi was able to see something on the gravestone a rose symbol, the same as the red cloak girl. So it was definitely a relative of hers.

Next to him stood the father of both girls Taiyang Xiao Long. Taiyang had blond hair that has two small strands sticking out from the top blue eyes and tanned white complexion. His facial hair consists of a soul patch and a small stubble along his jawline. On his right is a tattoo similar to a heart. Wearing brown cargo shorts with a dark brown belt, black shoes, a red bandana on his left arm, and a brown leather vest over a tan dress shirt with the right sleeve cut off.

For armor, he wears a metal spaulder, leather vambrace, and brown fingerless glove, all on his right arm. Laphicet admitted when he first meet him seems to be a really good person. Just a regular father who cares a lot for his daughters. He seemed pretty cool, being a bit down to earth kind of fellow. The younger Crowe got along with him just fine he didn't about his sister thought. Velvet was still upset finding out the man is responsible for sending Zwei through the mail.

The younger Crowe watched Ruby removed her hood and started talking to the gravestone. It was normal to speak with the dearly departed. Looks like she was telling it everything she's been through since entering Beacon. The teen finally made a wild guess that the person in that grave must be her mother. He knew from the silver eyed girl that both she and Yang come from different mothers but from the same father.

They had time to come here and spend it with their father since the tournament won't be starting until noon. His eyes softened feeling bad for the girl talking to the grave stone. Obviously he could tell she misses her mother a lot and he felt the same way. Laphi misses Arthur and Celica the closest people he ever had to a mother and father. In a sense he and Ruby were kind of the same.

"It's been a while since she has returned home?"

"It sure has. Not since she left with her sister to Beacon" Taiyang smiled at the boy" it's nice to meet one of Ruby's friends. I was worried she wasn't going to fit in at Beacon, you know she's not best known for making friends so easily unlike her sister."

"I know about that. I'm not very good at making friends either. It took me some time to get used to everyone at the school and become friends with them. But Ruby was the first friend I made since arriving at Vale. I kind of...Ran away from my sister and I ended up meeting her and Yang. They helped me come up to terms and realized my mistake. It's because of them that I was able to fixed my relationship with my sister."

"That sounds like my daughters all right" he smiled gazing at the silver eyed girl talking to the grave stone" kind and loyal especially Ruby. She got that from her mother."

"Is it okay sir if I ask, about that grave?"

"I don't like being called sir it makes me sound like a complete stranger. We're not strangers anymore Laphicet, just call me Taiyang. And to answer your question that grave, belongs to her mother Summer."

"I thought so" he muttered sadly.

"You know. You're the first non family member to come up here. Usually the three of us would pay our respects to Summer."

"Is that bad?" the younger Crowe suddenly panicked.

"It's okay, there's nothing bad about it. Only that it makes me wonder why Ruby wanted you to accompany her here. She must really care for you."

"I guess, we're very good friends" he blushed slightly petting Zwei in an attempt to remove his nervousness.

"My daughters making lots of friends. Nothing makes me happier. There was this one time when Ruby was younger, she tried making friends with this boy. And she ended up tripping him to a puddle of mud. The look on his face was priceless."

"That sounds mean."

"You'll keep quiet about that" Taiyang chuckled bringing a new topic" I heard your sister is a teacher at Beacon. Ozpin told me all about it."

"Yeah. She still can't believe she's one. But she managed to pulled it off and now she's among the most dedicated teachers in the school."

"Good for her. You two sound like great people."

"Velvet teaches Ruby's team and another first year team, JNPR" Laphicet decided not to bring team CRDL, he didn't like thinking about what happened to them.

"The mighty huntress of Beacon" the blond man smiled" that's what Ozpin said to me."

"I didn't know they were calling her that. I guess she's more famous than I thought."

"Listen Laphicet. Just to let you know. You and your sister are always welcome in Patch. You will always have a home in our house. I can tell Ruby and Yang sees you like family. Must be the same with Velvet."

"You really mean it?" the boy stood shocked" I mean I don't want to intrude in your personal life. Ruby told me you're a busy person being a teacher at Signal Academy and a huntsman too."

"My daughter's friends are my friends too" he smiled.

Laphicet smiled happily. Well now he knew where Yang got her personality and physical traits but most importantly, the personality. The blond brawler was carefree, sociable, optimistic and funny, sometimes. He still thought her puns weren't that funny, everyone could agreed with him. But the most important thing about Taiyang, he was a good and caring person. Truly he was a father who loves his daughters very much. So the thought did crossed his mind moving out of Vale and live in Patch. I'm sure Velvet wouldn't mind since the island is very quiet and it doesn't have that many people.

"You're a fun person to hang with. I bet you even say puns like Yang."

"I do have a couple of them. I'll be more than happy to tell you!" chirped the blond man.

"No-No that's okay! Save them for later" the teen sweat dropped it was bad enough he has to hear his daughter's lame puns, her father's must be as lame or lamer.

"Woof!"

"Sorry for taking so long" Ruby walked to them petting Zwei" I'm ready to go."

"Right. Let's get back to your sister and drop the three of you at the tournament."

"It's a real shame you can't come dad" said the silver eyed petite.

"I know sweetie but I have a mission. I have to leave the island immediately sorry. But I know you and your sister have that tournament in the bag" Taiyang smiled walking off.

"You're dad's very cool" Laphicet muttered to the red cloak girl.

"I know, he's the best" she muttered back.

* * *

(Location: Vale General Hospital Capital City of Vale western region of the Sonus continent Kingdom of Vale)

Velvet smiled as she walked the hallways of the children ward. As soon as she arrived to the reception desk the nurse there immediately told her that Serenity was such in a good mood. Why shouldn't she be? After her donation, she must be overjoyed. The older Crowe didn't regretted cutting her long hair to donated for the young girl. It was the least she could for her after everything she's been through.

Along with a serious disease that can end her life. Yet the former therion felt giving her hair wasn't enough. But she kept a smile entering her room. Serenity still hasn't noticed her visit. The girl now wearing the wig from her hair. The new look suited her her hair color fitted with the young girl. She had her attention to the television showing a broadcast about the Vytal Festival. Lisa Lavender was reporting from the fair and questioning people along with students who will be competing in the tournament.

Even while she was on her way to the hospital all the people were talking about was the Festival. Today was finally the day. All the citizens were super excited to celebrate this day. Many of the people were serious since the Vytal Festival symbolizes the peace the four kingdoms has maintain after the Great War ended. That wasn't the case with her students though. Team RWBY and JNPR were all hyped wanting to compete in the tournament.

Both teams have trained so hard and they have prepared themselves for this day. And obviously she wasn't going to miss the event. Velvet was going to attend and cheer her students on. Yet she hasn't forgotten about Cinder and whatever plan she has in store. This wasn't the time or the place to be thinking about her problems. She came here to cheer up this special girl, not to worry herself with problems she still have no solutions.

"Someone's in a cherry mood this morning."

Serenity immediately turned to see Velvet standing next to her smiling. The result, the girl threw herself at the young woman that she almost fall from the bed. The older Crowe kept her smile accepting her hug. She heard some muffle sobs from the little girl. It felt when she met Phi the young malakhim that slowly gave her hope and taught her that even when she was daemon on the outside, she was very much human on the inside.

This girl has kept her hopes alive and made her believe in a better future. That is why she hoping, praying she survives her operation so she can continue living her happy life. The former therion broke the hug drying the tears from the young girl. She was still smiling, that smile that could lift anyone's spirits. She has known her for only two days and it feels she has known her, for her entire life.

"I thought you told me you got tired of crying."

"These are tears of joy!" she argued pouting" it doesn't count because I'm not sad but happy."

"You still cried" Velvet kept teasing her.

"Meanie" she stuck her tongue blushing a little" thank you Velvet. For giving me your hair."

"It looks good on you. It's color suits you at best. I honestly can't imagine you as a blond."

"You're right. I was originally a brunette before losing my hair. But still I like the color of your hair."

"It's your hair now. Make sure to take good care of it."

"I will!" she smiled turning to the television" I'm so hyped for the Festival. The tournament will be starting in a couple of hours. Are you going to compete?"

"Not officially. I'll be in an exhibition match though"

"But you're still going to fight. I'm going to be cheering you on so loud. Everyone in the hospital is going to hear me out!"

"Better not overdo it. Don't want them kicking you out for being too loud" Velvet smiled as the girl pouted.

"I have every right to be this excited. I always look forward each year for the Vytal Festival. It's my favorite time of year, uh...Next to Christmas."

"Like I didn't see that coming" the older Crowe rolled her eyes" if you'll be cheering for me might as well cheer for my students too. They'll be officially competing, team RWBY and team JNPR. They've been preparing themselves for a long time."

"They sound strong" Serenity stood in awe.

"They are. They're more than ready. I can see them reaching the finals."

"If that's the case I'm going to be cheering for them too. I'm so excited now, all the hype is overwhelming me."

"Take it easy don't let all that energy out" the young woman checked the time on her scroll" I better go. I should be meeting up with my brother. The next time I come back, I'll introduce you to him."

"I would like to meet your brother. You told me he likes to read books."

"It's his hobby. You two will have plenty of time to talk about once the tournament ends."

"Then I'll be waiting! I'll wait for you forever if I have to."

"I promise" she was about to use her pinky finger.

"No..Not a pinky promise" Serenity still smiled" just a normal promise. I know you'll keep it no matter how long it takes. We'll see each other again."

Velvet smiled petting the girl's head, her smile ever lasting. She was planning to visit her as many times as possible and introduce her to Laphicet. When the tournament is over she will return to the hospital with her brother. That is if everything goes well and Cinder's plan doesn't succeed. She still didn't know what it was.

She didn't even know when will be put into motion. Will it be during the tournament or after it? The former therion will do anything to keep her promise to Serenity if everything goes okay. She was planning in visiting her before she under goes the operation. Staying by her side was the only thing in her mind. Also she needed to protect Vale and somehow stop Cinder.

" _Thank you Serenity. For making my resolve stronger."_

* * *

(Time skip)

Suspended high in the skies above Vale stood Amity Colosseum. It was the official location for the Vytal Festival Tournament. It's an enormous levitating arena that is capable of moving to vast distances. That is how it's able to travel to the host kingdom every time the festival is held in one of the four kingdoms. The Colosseum is a technological marvel built from the resources and contributions of all four kingdoms.

The airborne arena is an inverted cone shape. The base of it's structure is a very large dust crystal that tapers to a point. Located above the main dust crystals are two rows of docking bays for air transportation to offload passengers. Large archway leads them to the seating arena. It was the most impressive sight that stood over the city. It was like Vale has it's own planet watching over them.

So many small ships were arriving at the docking bay. The security personal floating arena were already present ready received the incoming people. People both human and faunus left the ships being guided by the security team as they entered the colosseum. Among the spectators were of course the competitors that will be participating in the tournament.

The students that have come from the different schools of the four kingdoms to test their combat skills. There were more than one teach from each of the schools. They entered in excitement as another tournament was about to take place in the celebration of the Vytal Festival. The thought on everyone's mind, how exciting this year's competition will be.

* * *

The inside of the colosseum was as large as the outside. The seating has an incredibly large capacity, able to accommodate the large crowds of spectators. The red seats closest to the arena are apparently reserved for contestants and VIP guests. Above the seating area are huge holographic screens, which are used to display the aura monitors of the competitors during the tournament matches. Every single seat was occupied by people the entire arena was packed.

In the red seats stood team JNPR along Velvet and Laphicet eagerly awaiting the tournament to begin like everyone else. Professor Port and Oobleck were seated in a small booth above the top level of the seating area. Velvet knew they were the official commentators for this year's tournament as she was told ahead by Ozpin. The large crowd were cheering loudly as started chanting for their favorite team depending of which part of the kingdoms they were from.

For a moment the older Crowe removed her excitement, gazing through the red seats. She saw Emerald and Mercury in their regular attires along with Cinder. The amber eyed woman was wearing something different that wasn't her Haven uniform. Gray pants and boot, a beige leather, sleeveless jacket with-light beige details, brown gloves, a sarashi tied around her chest and another around her hips, and a pauldron on her left shoulder. A belt around her waist, with multiple brown pouches attached to it. Then there was their fourth team member that supposedly arrived later to Vale from Mistral.

A girl the same age as Emerald and Mercury with pale white complexion with black hair in twin pigtails with white bows, with lighter streaks and green eyes. Wearing a sleeveless black blouse with white frills on the chest and collar and a black ribbon bow from front of the collar. The blouse exposes her midriff, and medium-length black armbands on both of her wrists. A knee-length skirt fastened with a white belt. Black shoes with a triple tomoe emblem on the soles, with white legwarmers.

Velvet thought the girl was so weird with her appearance and the way she looked at her before getting seated. Somehow, she had a feeling she has seen her before but it wasn't ringing any bells where exactly she has seen her. Along with weird she was creepy there was something about her that didn't suited well with the older Crowe. Because if she was truly working for Cinder then no doubt she was bad news like the rest of her team.

They were all bad people to her all the better reason to keep an eye on all of them. Suddenly Cinder was looking at her, offering one of her" smiles". The former therion ignored it and turned her gaze away from the woman. It felt like she was mocking her as she was telling her" you can't stop me because you don't have proof". She was right for now. Velvet needed to think how she will get that evidence that will exposed her as the villain and the threat to Vale.

*Ladies and gentlemen. It is my distinct pleasure to welcome you all, to the forty annual Vytal Festival Tournament!* It was Port who was speaking through his microphone.

*Yes, this year's competition it is rather fierce. With many skilled teams have decided to entered the fray to test their skills in combat. The best of the best from all the schools of the four kingdoms have come here but, I'm afraid only one team will emerge victorious and be crown the champion* followed Oobleck.

*Indeed. Now let's not keep you folks waiting any longer and without further due let's begin the first round of the tournament. The four team rounds.*

" _They do know how to keep the crowd entertained"_ Velvet mused seeing how hyped everyone was getting.

*For our first match of the day. We kicked things out with quite an interesting match up. First from Haven team ABRN!*

Four students entered the arena that none of the students from Beacon has seen before. One was a girl with dark skin, platinum blond hair and olive green eyes. Wearing a yellow robe with only one wide, loose fitting sleeve over a black tube top. She also has black pants and a red sash embroidered with a white" endless knot" on it.

Bandages on her legs and arms, as well as a red necklace and what appears to be two matching red sticks on the back left side of her head. The second member was a male with lightly-tanned skin, amber eyes and black hair. Wearing a yellow sash over a dark blue vest and gray pants with yellow lacing up the sides. He also wears black boots and fingerless gloves, and a dark fray necklace.

The third member was a girl with light green hair swept to her right, with green eyes and fair complexion. With two black facial markings on her cheeks. She was wearing a dark purple hooded sweater over a mauve sweater. Black shorts, as well as knee pads and elbow pads on her arms and legs. Black showlaced sneakers that go all the way to her ankles.

The fourth and final member was a male with long pink hair tied into a short pony tail, with an undercut portion of his black hair. He has a dark complexion and blue eyes. He was wearing a cream-colored short sleeved jacket with yellow details and a black, long sleeved V-neck shirt, with cream-colored fingerless gloves. Medium-length pants and cream colored sneakers.

All members of team ABRN has reached the center of the arena. Which was in the middle of a circle platform around the octagonal shape floor. The girl with the green hair was holding what it seems to be a hover board. They all waved to their fans and friends from their school as the crowd was cheering for them.

"They look tough" said Jaune who stood next to Velvet.

In the older Crowe's opinion they did looked tough silently agreeing with the blond. But she wasn't worried in the slightest because she believes in all of her students. Team RWBY has proven time after time that they were among the best and strongest first year teams that Beacon has to offered. They have shown it throughout their past battle experience. It was first shown during their initiation at the Emerald Forest. How well they can work together showing good coordination between members as well as a quick thinker young leader against a Nevermore.

Then their performance during the fight at the docks, taking on so many members of the White Fang as well as Orc Kong. The food fight can also be added as reference of their skills and teamwork. Then there was the fight against Torchwick using a prototype Altesian Paladin. The former therion was still wondering how he and the White Fang have gotten their hands on so many of the mechs.

Then their performance during their first mission at Mountain Glenn fighting so many Beowulves along with aiding her against the dragon Hellkite. Along with fighting more members of the White Fang, the lieutenant and Torchwick again. Finally their performance during the Breach. The entire experience has shown that not only was team RWBY strong but they also posses endurance to fight for longer periods of time. A truly admirable train. To put it simple Velvet knew they were going to be fine and they have this match in the bag.

*And their opponents started Port *from Beacon, team RWBY!*

The crowd seemed to react even louder and wilder than they did with ABRN. As the four girls entered the arena ready to fight. They didn't bothered waving at the fans as they were all pumped and hyped to start the match. But JNPR, Laphicet and the rest of the students from Beacon Academy were all cheering loudly along with team CFVY. Obviously they were going to show their support for a team from their own school. Velvet only smiled at them showing true confidence. If she could give them some motivational words now, she will tell them to" kick their asses".

They reached the middle of the arena around the octagonal ground facing their opponent ABRN. They looked intimidating but neither of the girls were scared at all. They all looked excited, especially Ruby and Yang. They have all prepared themselves for this day, they were more than ready. After everything they've been through, all the opponents they've fought. They weren't going to be intimated by another team from another school. Seriously after fighting people like Roman Torchwick and the White Fang, they weren't worried in the slightest.

*It's time to choose the battle ground these two teams will be fighting in!* Said Oobleck.

Many holographic screens appeared all around the ring it had different looking elements and colors. From forest, mountain, fire, ice among others. Each were being highlighted rapidly. Velvet was told of this. Each of the matches were going to be done through many kinds of environments which they'll be chosen randomly. Depending on the setting, teams might have an advantage over the other or gain an edge that will change the tide of the battle in their favors.

Finally one side showed the field of ice and the other, the field of lava was chosen for this match. The octagonal floor opened as both team looked below, it was bringing the chosen field. Soon the arena was covered by two different parts, one of ice and the other of lava. A large screen lit up showing both team's aura points and names.

Team ABRN goes by the names of Arslan Altan, Bolin Hori, Reese Chloris and Nadin Shiko. The field was chosen the match was about to begin. Team RWBY has drawn their weapons the same with ABRN. The dark skinned girl had a dagger, the tanned male had a short staff, the green haired girl had her hover board and the dark skinned male had a black sword.

"Here we go" Jaune looked excited along his team.

*Three..Two..One, BEGIN!

Ruby charged with Crescent Rose firing the rifle feature at the dark skinned boy. Weiss went after the tanned boy with the staff. Yang was already fighting the dark skinned girl who was obviously the leader of ABRN. Blake was also fighting the green haired girl however, her hover board has changed into a pair of pistols with bayonets. Velvet was impressed this team from Mistral was handling themselves well against team RWBY.

The dark skinned girl with the dagger was doing a good job keeping up with Yang's fists and kicks, the same with Blake's opponent, Ruby looked like she wasn't a breaking a sweat with her opponent but he was keeping up too and Weiss' s opponent was just as good too. They couldn't underestimate them no matter how much training or experienced they got since they started at Beacon.

*Hoho! And we start this tournament with quite the bout!* Said Port wouldn't you agree Professor?

*Doctor* reminded Oobleck and yes Peter, I think it's safe to say that we couldn't started off this competition with a better match than this one. Truly a taste of things to come in the four team rounds.*

*For those of you just now joining us, welcome to the Vytal Festival Tournament! Broadcasting live from the Amity Colosseum! If this is your first time watching, allow us to break down the rules.*

*The tournament is divided into three distinctive rounds: Teams, Doubles and Singles. Age and school year are irrelevant. In this tournament, the only attribute being tested...Is skill* said Oobleck.

*Correct! The winners of this battle will elect two of their members to represent them in the doubles round. Followed by the winners of that round choosing one member to advance once again! The remaining combatants will then fight their way to the final bracket in the hope of achieving victory for their kingdom!*

*And yes, Peter these certainly are some spectacular spectacles on which to spectate on, and I don't think anyone tuning in around the world is going to disagree with me on that!*

*Ahh, and why would they?*

*Now let's get back to the match between team RWBY of Beacon, and team ABRN of Haven.*

 **(Music: "It's my turn" from the RWBY volume 3 original soundtrack by Jeff Williams and Cassie Lee Williams)**

Resse Chloris used her hover board to traveled safely through the ice. She threw the board straight at Blake but she hit it back with her weapon sending it back to her owner. She threw it back and the raven haired faunus did the same before using a clone to charged at the green haired girl. She used of flurry of quick attacks while Resse used her hover board as a shield to blocked all the attacks.

She jumped back getting on the board charging at the amber eyed girl. Blake waited until she was closed enough to sliced through the board. It looked like it was cut in half but it wasn't. The green haired girl changed into her twin pistols mode firing at the faunus. But she missed and she forgot to use a landing strategy as her poor bottom hit the ice hard. Blake felt sorry for the teen girl.

Yang was still ducking it out with the ABRN's leader Arslan Altan in the lava area. The dark skinned female has proven to be very skilled in close range combat. A fist send the blond brawler to the ice area of the arena which she was having problem standing up due to it's slippery nature. Arslan used her weapon changing the dagger into it's dart rope mode to impulsed her straight at the blond kicking her. Yang ended on the ground next to another member of the team from Haven Nadir Shiko.

He was about to fire his rifle when he was suddenly frozen from one of Ruby's ice rounds. She had her sister's back but Bolin Hori was about to attacked the RWBY leader but never got the chance. He was sent flying by a black glyph and a kick from Weiss sending him to the lava area. Her partner teamed up with the heiress fighting the tanned boy with the staff get overwhelmed by their strength and teamwork.

Bolin knowing he couldn't take on both girls on his own decided to helped his teammate. Cutting a fire dust crystal and throwing it a Reese equipping it on her hover board giving it the power of fire and heat. She used her board to set Nadir free from the ice prison. Looks like ABRN's teamwork was pretty good too. The green haired girl went back to fight Blake using her board as a sword while she went back to blocked her attacks. Changing Gambol Shroud to it's sickle and chain mode she managed to get away from her.

Reese kept looking for her opponent until she saw her on her back. This was the perfect chance to beat her for good. Charging with her board along with the fire dust crystal she used an attack that destroyed the image until it was gone. She had no idea what just happened when the real Blake has used her weapon's ribbon to hit Reese removing her from the board. The cat faunus finished it off with a kick sending the green haired girl out of the arena hitting the invisible force field that protects the spectators from taking any damage by the combatants attacks.

*Ooooh, double whammy! Reese Chloris is eliminated by ring-out and aura level said Port as the screen showing both teams aura level, Reese's dropped to thirteen.

*OHH she should've worn a helmet* followed Oobleck.

Meanwhile Nadir and Bolin were getting owned by Weiss as she managed to caught them in a giant ball of ice using her ice dust and black glyphs. The giant ball started rolling off with the two stuck ABRN members. Arslan who was still having problems fighting Yang saw the whole thing and sighed. They already lost Reese, they couldn't afford to lose anyone else. Admitting team RWBY were strong and very good with their teamwork. The dark skinned leader used her rope dart to traveled to the front of the ice ball. She got into her fighting stance and released a fist that shattered the ice to pieces releasing her two teammates, their bodies were still cold and they could barely move.

Weiss called for Yang since they were together in the same spot it was their chance to take them out in one shot. The heiress created an ice wall resembling a ramp. The blond brawler slide through while Blake arrived throwing her Gambol Shroud in sickle mode. She threw her partner to the other side while receiving an extra push by Ruby firing Crescent Rose's rifle feature.

The raven haired faunus pushed Yang as she unleashed a powerful punch hitting the three members sending them crashing through the other side of the lava area. That was enough to send their aura levels to the red as they've been defeated. The audience were all cheering loudly while the rest of team RWBY gathered next to the blond.

 **(Music end)**

*Team RWBY is victorious!* Cheered Port so happy to know a team from his school has won.

"We did it?" Weiss was a bit taken back not believing they actually won.

"We did it!" Ruby cheered loudly as the audience were still cheering and applauding at their win.

Back at the seats JNPR was in awe at their performance. Team RWBY has fought so good and has proven to be the better team in that match. Jaune was now very eager for his team's match to begin so they can show they have gotten stronger and better since they were first formed. Laphicet was in the same boat Ruby and her team were awesome. They weren't the only one impressed with their performance but team CFVY felt the same way. Velvet has taken a couple of pictures of the match.

"Amazing" said the Arc.

"That match got me so pumped!" said Nora.

"It was impressive" followed Ren.

"I guess this means we have to do better" Pyrrha smiled turning to her partner.

"Yeah, we're winning too."

"That was pretty cool, right Velvet?" Laphi turned to his sister.

The older Crowe nodded while smiling. A smile that means pride. She was very proud of RWBY for their win, she knew they were going to be fine. ABRN was a good team but not good enough to outmatch RWBY. The former therion kept her smiled so happy that her students are advancing to the next round, the doubles round. She also knew JNPR was going to be fine too since they've been training harder than the all-girl team. The only thing she needed to worry about was Cinder and whatever her plan is.

* * *

After the match they've taken a break until the tournament committee and the staff prepares for the next match. Everyone left to get a break or something to eat in the Festival's Fair around the campus ground. Velvet has left her students deciding to go buy Laphicet a candy apple because he's been asking for one during the match. Bad news for the former therion the place where they were making the treat had a long line. She sighed looks like she will have to wait a while before she gets her order.

After waiting almost forty minutes she finally payed for the candy apple and deciding to meet up with her brother and her students. The fair was really busy. For those running their businesses the Vytal Festival was the best opportunity to make more money than usual. It was easy for anyone to get lost but he remembered Laphi telling her he'll be waiting with team RWBY near Seymor's food stand. Velvet wasn't the old man had yet another job.

As she was approaching the food stand her eyes narrowed when she spotted team RWBY along with her brother, talking to Emerald. Mercury wasn't that far behind he was checking some boots of a clothing stand. Velvet got in a bad mood as soon as she saw the dark skinned girl. Even more when Laphicet was present she told him not to get near any of them especially, Cinder. But since the four girl team was with the teen she could let it passed, just this once.

They still haven't seen her yet so she decided to hide away and wait for them to part ways with them. She was right, RWBY and Laphi left heading to the old man's food stand. Her chest nut eyes were on Emerald and Mercury as they started walking the other way. This was the perfect chance to get some new information about them, their leader or even her plan. The older Crowe stood behind one of the stands closest to the two teens. She wanted to make sure she will hear everything they will say.

"So how are the new" friends"? She noticed the sarcasm in Mercury's tone.

"I hate them."

Emerald's reply made Velvet tightened her fist she almost crush the candy apple she was holding. Her blood was boiling now she knew they were just pretending to be nice, just as she thought. Obviously Cinder ordered them to act all" buddy buddy" with them to maintain a positive appearance. They might have fooled everyone, but not her.

"Order are orders" said the gray haired teen.

The former therion kept hearing from her spot. Before they started talking she has taken her scroll and put it in recording mode. That was another reason why she needed to be as close as she could to the two. So far, everything was good since it was recording their conversation.

"I just-How can they be so happy all the time!? The dark skinned girl sounded annoyed at the four girl's attitude.

"Did you at least get what we want?"

Velvet's perked her interest hearing Mercury's question. This could be valuable information that might give her some clues at what Cinder could be planning. She kept the scroll in recording mode while slowly gazing through a small opening. Making sure neither of them see her. It will be all over if they catch her.

"It's the heiress and the bimbo."

The former therion's eyes widened from the shock. Emerald was obviously talking about Weiss and Yang. She couldn't believed they have actually told them the combatants that will be participating in the doubles round. It made her angry team RWBY will fall so easily for their deceptions. It couldn't be helped if they were" acting" very convincingly that they are nice people and their friends. Not to mention someone naive like Ruby would never suspect a thing in no one because she's too trusting.

The silver eyed leader was a good person at heart but her naivety was her biggest weakness. Knowing about your opponent is part of the basic lessons in combat. If they get to fight the two members of RWBY, they will be able to come up with a strategy to defeat them. Especially when they have already seen them fighting, they also knew about their semblance and attack style. Velvet tried to control her anger. Even if she wasn't upset at them for telling them information that seemed" innocent" around the time.

" _Blake must have probably suspected something when Emerald asked the question"_ that was another problem for the older Crowe, the raven haired faunus wasn't planning in backing out, she wanted to learn the truth as much as her even when she told her to stay out of it, for her sake.

"Hmm, all right. At least now we know who we're working with."

" _What does he mean by that?"_ Velvet gave a glare to the gray haired teen.

She wanted to get more information but they have gotten too far getting lost in the crowd ahead. The former therion glared turning off the recording on her scroll. This frustrated her, once more she didn't got any solid leads of Cinder's plan. Only that Emerald hates team RWBY and that they know about Weiss and Yang competing in the doubles round. Also the dark skinned girl called the blond brawler a" bimbo".

The older Crowe rolled her eyes, if Yang finds out she will be so happy. Obviously she was being sarcastic she knew the brawler would be so angry because she hated the term" that all blonds are dumb". Maybe she might tell her so just to get Yang in the right mood and if she does fight Emerald she would be looking forward to see her beat the crap out of her. A teacher can only dream watching one of her students doing justice to a villain.

* * *

Team RWBY and Laphicet stood seated in Seymor's food stand. After a long battle the girls were all hungry so they went to grab some grub. Weiss was kind enough to treat her teammates to the food. Unfortunately, for some reason her credit card was declined. That's when team JNPR came to the scene and Pyrrha decided to pay for everyone like a true hero. Though the heiress was bothered what has happened to her bank account having a pretty good idea who was responsible, she was glad they were able to eat.

After a few minutes they were all done with their dishes especially Blake, who had fish added to the pasta. She was pleased indeed just like the rest of her teammates and friends. Laphi was in the same boat though, the younger Crowe has managed to save some room for dessert. Velvet arrived just in time as Seymor was pretty quick to picked up all the empty plates and waved at the young woman before taking everything to the kitchen.

"Everyone seems to have eaten."

"Velvet where you've been?" asked Yang.

"Getting one of these for him" she handed the candy apple to her brother as he was so happy.

"You bought him candy apple and not for me" Ruby gave the older Crowe the sad puppy eyes.

"He asked me to get him one and you know those creepy eyes don't work on me."

"But I...I wanted one" the red cloak petite lowered her head.

"Even after what you ate you still have enough room for more?" asked Weiss shocked, she couldn't eat another bite.

"It's okay Ruby, I can share it with you" Laphicet blushed a little" or maybe you can have it, I don't feel like eating it anyway."

"Really?" her silver eyes were shinning" you don't have to do that Laphi."

"It's okay you take it."

"Thanks!" she happily took the candy apple from the teen taking a bite of the sweet treat loving it.

Velvet wasn't expecting to see that. After he begged her to buy him one he gives it up just like that. The others had different reactions, Weiss was taken back by his action, Blake smiled a bit, Yang was grinning, Pyrrha was smiling, the same with Jaune and Ren. While Nora was giving a bigger grin than the blond brawler. It was so scary it would make anyone shivered while Ren had a bad feeling about it. Knowing her she was planning to make some sly comment that will embarrass both teens.

"Get a room you two!"

The magenta eyed teen sighed he was right after all.

The rest of RWBY had to chuckled or grin at the Valkyrie's comment while Velvet just shook her head.

"Why would we need to get a room?" Ruby was obviously oblivious to the implication being the sweet innocent girl she is.

Nora face palmed in return while Laphicet seemed to know the meaning behind it. His whole face turned red resembling the color of the silver eyed petite's cloak. His older sister had to smirked at his embarrassed face. Then again, she still hasn't told him that she gave the red cloak leader her blessings back at Mountain Glenn. Even if she had no clue what that means Laphi will definitely know what it means. But she will tell him about that later just to see his expression.

It was impossible to stay upset with them for telling Emerald and Mercury about who they chose to represent team RWBY in the doubles round. It wasn't their fault, they were pretty much convinced they were their friends. What a complete lie it was, nothing but enemies in disguise. She saw Blake getting up from her seat looking at her with that expression she knew. She wanted to speak with her about" that matter".

"I'll see you guys later. There's something I gotta talk with Velvet."

Her teammates, JNPR and Laphicet stood in thought. It sounded weird the less talkative of RWBY wanted to speak with their teacher. But they didn't had a problem with it. Blake left the food stand following the older Crowe away from the group.

* * *

"Was it necessary to tell them about Weiss and Yang being in the doubles round?"

"Honestly, I was against the idea" the raven haired faunus gave a soft sigh" but the others didn't minded. Truth is...I don't trust them. Emerald was being" too nice" and somehow I could tell there was something off with her. When we ran into her, she picked up Ruby's wallet. I thought she dropped it at first, but I think...She took it as in she picked pocket her."

"She stole it? Wouldn't be surprise if she's a thief like Torchwick. Anyone working for Cinder is no saint. Do you think they're pretending to be nice with you guys?"

"I don't know. Even if she told us she and Mercury will be the ones to compete in the doubles round after they win their team match. She really wanted to know which members of our team will be competing. After everything you told me, it's so hard to trust them. Because they might be taking orders from the same person the White Fang and Torchwick are following."

"This is all I was able to take from them after they parted ways with you guys" Velvet showed the faunus the recording from her scroll.

*So how are the new" friends"?*

*I hate them.*

Blake glared after hearing that. Looks like she had a right to suspect Emerald of pretending to be nice with them. This confirms it, she doesn't like any of her teammates.

*Orders are orders.*

*I just-How can they be so happy all the time?*

*Did you at least get what we want?*

*It's the heiress and the bimbo.*

*Hmm, all right. At least now we know who we're working with.*

"Looks like you were right all along" the raven haired faunus was still upset about finding out the truth of their intentions.

"This is nothing" Velvet glared" it's not even close to being real evidence."

"But this proves that Emerald and Mercury are acting nice with us because Cinder ordered them to. It also proves she's the ringleader behind all of this. Whatever she's planning."

"It's not enough. This can simply be interpreted as a friendly team rivalry. Getting to know more about the competition."

"Maybe, but we both know this is more than just a team rivalry. They don't like us Velvet, they're only doing as they told because that's how Cinder wants it to be. Rivalries don't go this deep."

"It doesn't change the fact, it's not enough proof. That they're all guilty" the former therion closed her scroll putting it back in her pocket.

"I know you'll probably get angry with me for saying this and I don't care. I'm going to do my own investigation. Now that I know the truth, I am not ignoring this. This is something serious that I can't shrug off like nothing's happening. Sorry Velvet."

"You will never listen to me anyway, you're that stubborn" she grinned" but Blake, be careful. You don't know what Cinder's capable of."

"I think I might know. Is someone like Adam is willing to take orders from her, she must be very dangerous."

*Would team JNPR please report to the battle grounds immediately* Port's voice through the intercom.

*Yes! Like they were scheduled to several minutes ago!* Oobleck didn't sounded happy.

"Looks like Jaune's team is next" the older Crowe smiled at the blond knight in the distance.

"I better get back to my team. Don't want them getting suspicious of my actions."

"Don't tell them anything. They're not going to believe you especially, Ruby."

"Depends how much information I get. I refuse for my teammates and friends to be left in the dark for too long."

* * *

(Location: Amity Colosseum)

Jaune stood with his team in the middle of the arena. Waiting for the match to begin. The Arc was so excited after watching RWBY's match, he was really pumped up. He wondered if his family was currently watching him from the broadcast. Neither of his teammates were nervous in the slightest. On the contrary, they were as hyped as him. The blond knight took a glance at the red seats and spotted team RWBY, Laphicet and of course Velvet.

The older Crowe was watching with a smile. His cheeks got red there was no way he was going to lose while she was present. He wanted to show her how strong he has gotten or maybe, she already knew. It didn't mattered the young teacher believed in him and his team. No pressure he has come a long way and he has trained so hard to get to this moment. He was more than ready.

Taking a look at their opponents they didn't looked that intimidating. The first member was a male with dark purple eyes and short black hair with his hair slicked towards his left side. He was wearing a top that consists of gray and purple, scarf black pants with bronze kneecaps and a dark purple scarf that wraps around his right leg and black boots. Jaune noticed the claw weapons he was wearing so his best guess was, that this guy's specialty was close range combat. Meaning he will be a perfect opponent for Pyrrha.

The second member was a male with green eyes and brown hair styled in cornrow dreadlocks tipped in gold clasps. Wearing a green vest buckled closed on his left shoulder, over a black T-shirt and loose white pants rolled up to his knees. A pair of fingerless gloves with white armor parts that are the holsters for his weapon, a pair a gold circular saws and olive canvas sneakers.

The third member was a male with messy dark red and pink eyes. Wearing a deep blue sky jacket with a black hood and rolled up black sleeves, open over a white shirt with long, rolled up sleeves. A pair of sunglasses with pink lenses hang from his collar, a pair of ripped burgundy jeans, black shoes and black fingerless gloves.

The fourth member was the only female of the team. She had light tan skin, dusky rose hair and gray blue eyes. She was wearing a red and white hoodie with blue tracksuit pants and a distinctive black beanie that covers her left eye. A large black scarf and red canvas sneakers. Her weapon was a sniper rifle though it didn't looked like it could transform into anything unlike Ruby's Crescent Rose.

The crowd cheered loudly while Mercury stood eating from a big bowl of pop corn with Emerald next to him.

"I wonder who's gonna win."

"Tch, as if we didn't know already" retorted Emerald.

"Oh, come now" Cinder arrived from behind them" even if you know how a story ends, that doesn't make it any less fun to watch" she picked a pop corn seed using her semblance to make it popped before eating it.

The amber eyed woman smiled getting seated behind her teammates. She was able to spot Velvet in the distance watching her with a glare. She only responded with a smile while the older Crowe turned her attention back to the match. A grin was formed on Cinder's lips, that was all she could do. Glare at her with hatred because she didn't had any evidence against her.

No one will believe her if she says anything. The plan was moving slowly and smoothly all that it needed for the pieces to move in until they fall into place. It didn't mattered if Velvet knew the truth by the time she gets the necessary evidence, it will all be too late. Because she will have all of Amber's powers and the young teacher will be executed by her own hands.

*Team JNPR of Beacon versus Team BRNZ of Shade!* Said Port.

The holographic screens appeared around the ring the choosing the setting for the match. For a couple of seconds they were spinning until one screen showed the image of the forest. Another showed the image of the mountain. So they will be fighting in a forest-mountain environment. Both teams have already readied their weapon, waiting for the call to begin the fight.

Even with how loud the crowd was being, Jaune could actually hear Ruby and Laphicet cheering his team on. He rolled his eyes with a smile. Finally the large screen showing everyone's aura points and name has been lit. Team BRNZ goes by the names of Brawnz Ni, Roy Stallion, Nolan Porfirio and May Zedong.

 **(Music: "Burn your soul and fly" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

"Remember what we planned guys" Jaune reminded his team and they nodded.

*Three..Two..One...BEGIN!

Pyrrha charged in at Brawnz surprised the team leader was able to keep up with her. Ren went after Roy, Nora went after Nolan. Jaune has kept his focus on May who has left the moment the match started. Just as he thought, she was a sniper. She will obviously find cover until she finds a good vantage point to attack. The blond leader went after her seeing that she had no problem climbing a tree using her weapon. She found her spot but the Arc wasn't going to let her fire on her teammates that easily.

" **Demon Fang!"**

The ground wave hit the tree she was on making her stumbled a bit. The base arte wasn't going to be enough to take it down. There was only one that might do the trick and even it was a powerful version of the demon fang. But he needed to get close this time. Before May was able to focus and point her rifle at any of his team members, the Arc made it to the tree aiming at it.

" **Fierce Demon Fang!"**

The arcane arte was strong enough to destroyed the tree bringing it down along with the female sniper that fell off and landed on her butt. Her weapon was out of her hands. Just as she was about to reached for it, it was stepped on by the blond knight. The girl gulped gazing up to see her opponent pointing his sword at her face. So she was at his mercy.

"You're May right?"

"Y-Yeah…."

"I'm Jaune, leader of team JNPR."

"I kinda knew that already."

"Cool. Anyway, sorry about this."

"Huh?"

" **Beast!"**

The lion head arte sent the female sniper flying away from the ring. She hit the ground looking like she was seeing stars.

*And May Zedong has already been eliminated by ring out even if her aura points are still looking good. This puts team BRNZ at a disadvantage with one member less!*

*A shame Peter, truly a shame* followed Oobleck.

Jaune smiled feeling sorry for the girl but they were in the middle of a match. Everything was going good. With the sniper out, they only needed to focus on the close range fighters. He went back to the middle of the ring. His team was still fighting hard. Pyrrha seemed to have gained the upper hand over BRZN's leader Brawnz's. Looks like he was skilled but not skilled enough to outmatch the four times Mistral champion.

Ren was also overpowering Roy using Storm Flower in it's bladed form. The young man's saws weren't hitting him, even when he launched them like projectiles. However, Nolan had it worse because his weapon was a cradle prod that sends electricity. Having Nora for an opponent was truly bad for the teen. Due to her semblance to absorb electricity and become stronger from it. Jaune was feeling confident, they had this match won if they follow his strategy to the word.

The Arc joined his partner completely overpowering Brawnz's. Fighting Pyrrha was a real challenge but another one who was probably as skilled as hers, was a pain. He got hit by all kinds of combos that his aura took a lot of hits. The red head threw Akouo at him, the shield hit him square in the face.

The BRZN leader slowly got up before he was taken down by a high kick from Jaune. Around the same time Ren send Roy flying using one of his palm attacks infused with his aura. The dark skinned male landed near his leader. Nolan was sent flying too by a powered electric shock from Nora much to the teen's mistake because of his weapon. All three members where exactly where the blond leader wanted them. While his team kept their distance.

" **Guardian Field!"**

The arcane arte releasing the circular light field added extra damage to their aura. But they were downed for the count. He knew it was time to finish this. Jaune didn't took pleasure in beating down his opponents. There was no need to do something so cruel. His team was already the winner, so it was better to let someone else do the final blow.

"Nora, do the honors" he smiled.

The Valkyrie grinned using her semblance. Her arms shot electricity passing it through Magnhild increasing it's power. With one swing the orange haired girl hit all three of them with such force that sent them out of the ring hitting the force field that protect the audience. It was like a batter hitting a home run.

 **(Music end)**

*All three members of BRNZ have been eliminated by ring out and knock out, literally. The winners of the match is team JNPR!* Port cheered happier more students from Beacon have won *can someone go make sure they're okay?*

"We did it!" cheered the Valkyrie.

"Thanks to Jaune's strategy" followed Ren.

"It was all I could think of under such short notice" the blond scratched the back of his head.

"And it was enough, you were great Jaune" Pyrrha smiled at her partner.

"No, all of us we're great. We won because we worked together as a team."

The crowd cheered loudly for their victory. Jaune turned to where team RWBY were seated, they were doing the same thing as the crowd along with Laphicet. But his eyes were on the one person he wanted to see her reaction the most. Velvet has seen the entire match and she was smiling, he felt like she was smiling at him. The knight tried not to blushed but he failed, he loved seeing that smile. The same smile that will make his heart beat like crazy, the same smile that will make him do his best and now she was showing it. No doubt the older Crowe was happy with their win. The team waved at the crowd loving their cheers knowing a lot of people has just watched the fight.

* * *

*Ah, well, Vacuo fans are sure to be hurting after that one, but this next round will have them on the edge of their seats* said Oobleck.

*Team NDGO of Shade is certainly a crowd favorite. But these lovely ladies are going against some of the toughest testosterone filled, teammates we've seen so far. I'm of course talking about Team SSSN! Sun Wukong and his team are certainly a force to be reckoned with and although he'll be representing the Mistral Academy of Haven, I'm sure his friends and family back in Vacuo will be cheering him along.*

Sun and his team were already at the center of the ring ready for their match. Neptune was present along with their other two teammates Scarlet David and Sage Ayana. Scarlet was a male with red hair that comes down over his right eye, with a complete undercut. There are several red markings around his left eye. Wearing a green, mulberry, navy color feathered earring on his left ear, and has a red military pelisse-like jacket draped over the left side.

A gray bandana around his neck. On his right hand, he wears a fingerless glove and on his right bicep, he has a gray band. White sleeveless shirt and light gray pants. A pair of long, brown, laced boots. Around his waist, he wear a brown belt and a slightly slanted gray belt that his weapon holster is attached to which it was a flintlock pistol with a grappling hook on the left side and a cutlass on the right side.

Sage had dark skin with yellow eyes, his hair is sage green and he seems to have tattoos of wings on his chest and tattoos of Roman numerals around his neck. He was wearing a white long coat with asymmetrical sleeves, a green wing design similar to his tattoos and no shirt underneath, displaying his tattooed chest. His jacket also has a golden pauldron on his right shoulder and a golden cuff around his left wrist. Dark pants fastened by a white belt with a yellow buckle. On his back was strapped his weapon which it was a long gray sword with a bit of gold on the tip and on the handle.

On the other side of the ring stood their opponents team NDGO. The first girl had lightly tanned skin indigo hair brushed over to her left side, and olive eyes. Wearing a high-necked tight fitting gray shirt, along with a long, light blue coat. A leather bandolier with a shoulder pad on the right, which also appears to hold her weapon, a crossbow. Gray pants with and dark gray boots.

The second girl had tanned skin with dark blond hair swept to her left side and violet eyes. She was wearing a green dress with a symmetrical hem, golden scale armor underneath her dress that covers her chest, neck and left arm, a lighter green sarong tied around her hips and a golden pauldron.

A pair over-the knee scale leggins just like her chest armor, armored boots with a small heel matching the pauldron, and a simple chain bracelet with a ring connected to it on her right hand. She was holding her weapon a gold-colored spear with a gradient blue grip in the middle of the pole. The head is shaped much like a typical ship anchor, with a strip of fabric tied to the hole. On both sides of the head is a large crystal of wind dust.

The third girl had olive skin, curly black hair pulled back from her face into ringlets, and brown eyes. She was wearing a black corset dress with a dark gray front, purple hem and purple laces on the back. The upper part of her dress is light gray, with a high gray collar and elbow length sleeved black cuffs. Her belt is a long purple ribbon edged in gray, with a bow in the back and tied in the front, and connected to the belt are a pair of armor tassets that also act as storage for her weapon. Light gray stockings and pale gray ballet flats with ribbons around her lower legs.

The fourth girl had fair skin, brick red hair left loose and olive green eyes. She was wearing a blue waistcoat with two long tails and brown bodice detail. A blue crop vest of the same color is worn over the top. Her skirt is cream underneath an orange open-front layer. A pair of dark blue belts crossed in front and back, and a pair of silver pauldrons, held in place by a leather belt across her chest. Her shoes are a pair of simple, dark brown boots with a folded top.

Team RWBY, JNPR, Laphicet and Velvet stood seated in the red seats about to watch the match between Sun's team and the four girls of NDGO. Obviously they were cheering on team SSSN since at least two members were their friends. Weiss shouted at Neptune good luck on the match but changed her mind when he saw the blue haired teen attempting to flirt with the four girls from Shade Academy. The heiress got so mad that she was now cheering on NDGO to break his face, everyone sweat dropped at her comment.

Good thing Sun to keep his teammate in check. The holographic screens on the right have already chosen the first field which it was the desert region. It was definitely an advantage for NDGO since they were were from the desert kingdom of Vacuo. The holographic screen on the left side chose the second field which it was the ocean along with some sand from the beach and a pirate ship. The large screen showed the team's names and aura levels. NDGO goes by the names of Nebula Violette, Dew Gayl, Gwen Darcy and Octavia Ember.

Blake revealed to everyone that Neptune is afraid of water. So having the ocean field for this match was a bad thing for the blue haired teen. That was something they didn't expected. Weiss, though she was still upset with him for flirting with the competition she was worried about him. Everyone else looked forward to the match as it was about to start. For Velvet she wasn't that interested in the match itself. But she was looking forward in the match after this one. Because Cinder's team will be competing.

The match started with Neptune running away to the desert side climbing the top of a mountain. Yep, pretty obvious he was scared of the water. He didn't wanted to be on the ocean side. As they ladies charged at the blue haired teen the rest of team SSSN went after their teammate too. Scarlet dodged an incoming attack from Octavia using her Kris-looking dagger creating a gust from the sand. Sage crossed paths with Dew who the dark blond haired girl has proven to be very skilled. She used her wind dust crystal creating small sand whirlwinds.

They joined together creating a bigger one, the dark skinned teen got caught up and sent flying out of the ring. That one member out of the way leaving four against three. Octavia went for the attack releasing a fire wave from her dagger it had a fire dust crystal embedded on the blade, on both Sun and Scarlet but with some assistance from Neptune the monkey faunus went on full combo mode with his staff giving the brick red head girl quite the beating. Her aura level has lowered to the red eliminating her from the match. Now it was three on three.

Dew sent Scarlet flying with another sand whirlwind but the teen was lucky to end up on the top of the pirate ship. Gwen and Nebula went after him while Dew had her sights on the monkey faunus leader. Scarlet dodged arrows and knives before NDGO's leader made close contact with him. She changed her crossbow to a sword, both engaging in close combat. He has proven to be very good using his cutlass as he managed to dropped Nebula off from the ship.

Scarlet noticed his teammate was in trouble trying to hold his own against Gwen and Dew. He used his pistol and released the grappling hook catching the knife throwing girl off guard. Gwen was sent high up and the poor girl was trying to make sure her skirt doesn't fall off completely. The last thing she wanted is for the four kingdoms to see the contents inside her skirt. In the process all of her knives fell off heading straight for Scarlet.

He must have had the Devil's luck because not a single projectile weapon touched him. Unfortunately he got attacked by what it seemed to be a fireball courtesy of Dew. That was enough to lowered his aura to the red eliminating him from the match. Now it was three on two. Sun was now dodging water whirlwinds calling out for his remaining teammate to give him some help. However, Neptune's fear for water was too strong and he refused to get closer to the ocean side of the ring. The blue haired teen managed to hit Dew who was about to jump on the monkey faunus with his rifle.

Gwen and Nebula joined their dark blond haired teammate on the water. They weren't giving up. They had the numbers they were pretty confident they can win. With some frustrating convincing the blue haired teen finally got his act together with Sun leaving the water, he changed his weapon to trident mode releasing an electrical attack that flowed with the water. The three girls got zapped by the attack lowering their aura to the red. The buzzer sounded meaning the end of the match.

*And with that, Team SSSN moves on to the doubles round* said Port *you know what I called that victory?*

*Shocking?* Answered Oobleck.

*No, well earned. What you said is stupid.*

"Aw, that was so close" Ruby sighed in relief.

"Looks like the dorks made it to the next round" said Yang.

Blake blushed smiling when Sun winked at her" emphasis on" dork"."

"That could have gotten better" Velvet gave her opinion on the match.

"I guess" replied Laphicet.

It was true if team SSSN would have prepared themselves with a lot of training, they could have definitely put out a better performance. The girls of NDGO were good but not that good. Prime examples were team RWBY and JNPR, neither both teams lost one single member during their matches and both fought with lot of strategy as well as displaying impressive combat skills.

That was way the former therion was very proud of her students advancing to the doubles round. She wasn't worried in the least, she knew they were going to do fine. Once all the competitors they were going to move on to the next match. The one the older Crowe was looking forward in seeing. Cinder's team is next.

* * *

It happened so fast it's like she didn't know what just happened. Velvet stood stunned seeing that Cinder's team has won the match. Oobleck has called out the shortest match in Vytal Festival history. That team from Atlas never stood a chance. Cinder's team has proven to be quite the fierce competitors. The former therion couldn't believed it they won so easily. Asides from Emerald, the rest of the team were only relying on close range combat.

Mercury was focused more on his kicks, but that fourth member she forgot her name was only using her fists and kicks. Her fighting style was somehow familiar to Velvet like she has seen it before. It was the same with Cinder, her movements and fighting patterns were familiar too. What worried her the most, that they were holding back. It made her wondered how strong is this team? Or how strong is the amber eyed woman. As the team was about to leave Velvet could have sworn Cinder was staring at her giving the young woman" one of her smiles".

*That concludes the matches for today* said Oobleck *please leave the Coliseum in a CALM AND ORDERLY FASHION!*

"Was the yelling really necessary?" asked Laphicet.

"It's Oobleck" his older sister smiled.

"Come on, let's go congratulate Sun's team" said Yang.

"I'm heading back to our dorm are you coming too?" said the younger Crowe.

"I'll meet up with you later" the former therion needed to speak with Ozpin.

Her brother nodded leaving with Blake, Yang and JNPR. Weiss has suddenly stopped walking as she spotted a very familiar air ship flying in the sky. It was definitely heading towards Beacon.

"Uh! Oh...What are you viewing?" said Ruby bumping into her partner.

The Schnee heiress only gave a big smile looking at the ship" she's here."

"That ship design looks like it's from Atlas" said Velvet.

"It is" the white haired girl kept her smile" Ruby, let's go. You too Velvet."

"Uh, where are we going?" asked the red cloak girl.

"Where the ship is landing. I know it's heading to Beacon, so we're going there."

"Who's in that air ship, that has you so happy?" the older Crowe was curious it was rare to see someone like Weiss being" all smiles".

"My older sister" was her replied shocking both RWBY leader and the young instructor.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Finally volume 3 has begun and here's the first chapter of it, Hope you folks enjoyed it.**

 **-Yep Velvet will be competing in the tournament in an exhibition match after the doubles round and you probably already know who will be her opponent wink wink.**

 **-I'm aware RWBY's match vs ABRN wasn't the first match in canon but I decided to changed it for this story. It's the only change I have done for this volume...So far.**

 **-I admit I didn't like the canon JNPR vs BRNZ fight. It feels like Nora did all the work followed by Pyrrha. So I decided to make my own version of it. Honestly Jaune currently in his level he would have been able to take on all members and win without breaking a sweat. Yep he has definitely come along way ever since Velvet took him under her wing.**

 **-The rest of the matches went off as in canon because I like them. My favorite was RWBY vs ABRN that match was awesome even if it had to be done that way because RWBY are the protagonists of the show. But I also like SSSN vs NDGO though Sage was made looked like he was the weakest member of the team. Scarlet was cool but I also like the girls of NDGO Dew and Octavia are my fave girls. I think they could have fought better. One thing for sure I know they're stronger than BRNZ they looked so weak.**

 **-I might show more of team ABRN, BRNZ and NDGO throughout the story I didn't like they got so little screen time in canon.**

 **-We're heading to the reunion between Weiss and Winter and the introduction of a" dusty old Crow" even when I already showed him at the end of last chapter lol.**

 **-On another topic I heard news about RWBY volume 5 that it will premiere on October 14 (earlier than last year) and according to Miles they will introduce character shorts for each of team RWBY. Now I don't want to sound like a sour puss. But didn't last year's RTX they said the same thing? They said they were going to introduce character shorts before the premiere of volume 4 but they only showed Ruby's character short back in early October (the same one that was leaked on the internet in July). I hope that this time they're true to their word and do those character shorts.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Lessons Learned


	27. Lessons Learned

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

* * *

Chapter 27 Lessons Learned

(Location: Beacon Academy Capital City of Vale western region of the Sonus continent Kingdom of Vale Remnant)

As soon as the Coliseum ship dropped them to the school. Weiss was the first to leave running like her life depended on it. Ruby was calling out to her partner, but the heiress failed to listen to her. She was too focused getting to the docking bay. Velvet was behind the silver eyed girl, looking stunned. This was the first time she has seen the white haired girl so happy and excited. After revealing that the person boarding that Altesian air ship was her older sister, it should be obvious why Weiss would be so happy.

The heiress did told her of her family and among them was her older sister. Pretty obvious she cares a lot about her. Also it's been a while since she has last seen her. Almost a year since she first arrived to Beacon. The older Crowe felt sorry for Ruby who was trying to so hard to catch up to her. Not to mention she wasn't happy that the heiress can perfectly run in heels without tripping. The red cloak mentally growled, how does she do it? What was her secret? Considering when she wore heels she was constantly tripping.

"Weiss, slow down! I know you're all happy to see your sister. But come on!"

"She's not listening" said Velvet while the petite pouted.

The Atlas ship has already arrived and landed on the docking bay. The hatched opened revealing a couple of Altesian soldiers humans and robots and someone else who wasn't wearing their high tech armor. A tall young woman with fair complexion, white hair and slate blue eyes. Her hair was tied up in a bun at the rear left corner of her head, causing her bangs to fall towards the right side of her face, and leaving a small curled lock of hair that reaches below her left ear.

Her attire is blue, white and gray colored. It consists of a white coat with a red brooch, exposed her upper arms and black gloves. Her pants have garters incorporated into them. Velvet took a long glance at her, she resemblance Weiss so she was her older sister. She seems to be a few years older than her. But her composure said it all. She was a person of high morals and probably someone who excels at good manners. Her expression says she was very strict in nature. So Velvet needed to be careful with what she says around her.

"Winter!" the heiress shouted that would definitely bring her attention.

The young woman turned to the voice of the person who called her name. She recognized it anywhere, the one that belongs to her younger sister. She was being accompanied by two people she didn't recognized. One who was almost as short as Weiss but wearing the opposite color attire of hers. The other seemed a few years younger than her and obviously taller than the two.

"Winter! I'm so happy to see you! Oh, your presence honors us."

Again Velvet was taken back by Weiss's out of character attitude. She talked like she was talking more to some kind of queen than her actual sister. She wasn't the only one. Ruby was in the same boat looking stunned at how nice her partner was acting. It's not like Weiss was a cold heart monster that doesn't care for no one, that was in the beginning before she softened to her team and everyone. But still watching her act like this was still a sight to behold.

"Beacon, it's been a long time" said the older Schnee" the air feels...Different."

"I mean it is spring so it's probably colder…." said the rosette.

"Ahh!"

Her comment only made her partner to smacked her in the head. Velvet didn't know if she should laugh at the smack itself or at Ruby's comical expression. The action didn't upset her it was pretty clear Weiss didn't wanted anyone to embarrass her in front of her older sister. Her behavior and action was understandable. Any comment that was uncalled for or not just right will be meet by the heiress" smack of embarrassment".

"So, what are you doing here?"

"Classified" was the young woman's reply.

"Oh, right. Well, how long are you staying?"

"Classified."

"Of course" Weiss nodded understanding that she won't be getting answer from her sister.

"Well, this is nice...I think" Ruby replied in a awkward tone.

"Be careful. She might smack you again" Velvet muttered to the petite.

"Ah! Please Weiss don't hit me again!"

"Would you be quiet? Don't do this, not in front of Winter" she muttered very low.

"You're going to love it here!" the heiress went back to her happy mood" I know you travel a lot, but so much of Beacon is different from Atlas! Vale, too. The government and school are are completely separate! Can you believe it? I-"

"I'm more than familiar with how this kingdom handles it's bureaucracy" was Winter's cold reply" that is now why I came."

"Right! I'm sorry."

"Nor did I come here to watch my own blood fail so miserably in battle. But it appears I have no choice in the matter."

"But we won."

"Only a novice would refer to that as a victory. I counted at least three strikes missed."

Velvet wasn't wrong in judging Winter's character. It was exactly as she thought, she was truly strict. A perfectionist where failure would be meet by scolding and humiliation. But in her own opinion Weiss did great along with the rest of RWBY in that match against ABRN. Their teamwork was perfect, and their skills was top notch. Too bad her older sister couldn't agree with her. Still she wouldn't say the older Schnee was a bad person, she was just stating her opinion on her younger sister's performance. For now the older Crowe will reserve her opinion on the young woman until she gets to know more about her.

"Leave us" Winter ordered the Atlas soldiers as the robots behind took a few steps back from her.

With a sigh she turned back to her sister" how have you been?"

For a moment she wasn't speaking with high authority. It's like she has given up her military role. No longer a soldier of Atlas but as an older sister that hasn't seen her little sister in a long time.

"Oh, splendid! Thank you for asking. I'm actually in the very top ranking of our sparring class" the heiress was once more" all smiles."

" _Last I checked, Pyrrha is at the top ranking of Goodwitch's combat class"_ the former therion tried not to grin telling Winter will be too bad for her character, but still Weiss was lying.

"The rest of my studies are going wonderfully too. I'm-"

Suddenly Winter has smacked her on the head. Similar to how she hit her partner earlier. Ruby hold her laughter while Velvet shook her head. This wasn't turning into that lovingly reunion between sisters as she first thought.

"Silence, you boob! I don't recall asking about your ranking. I asked how you've been. Are you eating properly? Have you taken up any hobbies? Are you making new friends?"

The older Crowe smiled at those questions. Looks like the older Schnee was no better than her younger sister. Cold and strict on the outside but on the inside, she was kind and caring. Like any other older sister would worried for their younger sibling. It reminded her of Celica how much she cared for her and Laphicet. Now she playing that role with the younger Crowe. It wouldn't surprise her if Winter was the over protective older sister type. Judging by her questions, maybe.

"Well, there's Ruby" she pointed to the red cloak girl who gave a small snort and touched her head with her finger" boob."

The former therion face palmed great example of behavior before Weiss's sister Ruby. If she wasn't succeeding in embarrassing her before, she was sure succeeding now.

"I see. So this is the leader you wrote of" Winter recalled the letters she received from her sisters since she started her semester at Beacon.

"How appropriately...Underwhelming."

"Uh...Thank you."

" _Doubt that was compliment"_ thought the older Crowe.

"Greetings Ruby Rose. I wish to thank you for taking an interest in my sister."

"Oh, yes, of course! The honor is in my...Court" the silver eyed petite gave a salute first then a bow with her skirt giving an awkward giggle, poor girl didn't know how to act in front of someone with Winter's character.

"Ahem" Velvet cleared her throat finally deciding to included herself in this conversation.

"Oh right I almost forgot!" Weiss noticed the young woman not believing she didn't introduced her earlier" Winter, I want you to meet-"

"Velvet Crowe" the older Schnee walked over to the young woman" I have heard so much about you. Weiss has said enough of you through her letters."

"I do hope everything she said about me is positive" she gave a quick glance at the heiress.

"Nothing to concern yourself with. Everything is all positive. She tells me she's very pleased to be taking classes under your tutelage and that you're among the best and most dedicated teacher's in Beacon. She also mentions you're quite the skilled huntress."

"I don't like to brag about my past achievements. But your sister isn't that far from the truth."

" _Though it was a pain in the ass to become the teacher I am today. It wasn't an easy journey."_

"Marvelous. Perhaps later, we can have a cup of tea and talk some more. If it's all right with you?"

"I don't have a problem with it" Velvet didn't minded she actually wanted to know more about Weiss's sister.

"Splendid" the older Schnee smiled before turning to her sister and partner" I have business with the general and your headmaster."

" _So that's her reason for coming here"_ the older Crowe thought she might be part of Ozpin's circle that knows the truth, looks like she will see more of Winter after all.

"But seeing as I'm early, why don't you take me to your quarters?"

"Really?"

"Yes, I wish to inspect and make sure they're up to my personal standards."

"You won't have a problem with that. I always make sure they keep their dorm nice and clean" said Velvet with a nod.

"Perfect, then there won't be any problems when I have a look at it" Winter already saw the young instructor as a positive role model in her sister's life.

"Of course" said the heiress pleased" we have some bunk beds that will be appealing to your taste."

"I still say it's the best Christmas gift ever" Ruby muttered to the older Crowe while she smiled.

"The more you tell me about it, the more my curiosity grows."

"I'll catch up-wait, uh..I mean, I will...Reconvene with you both at a later...Juncture!" Ruby did her best to talk all fancy with good manners" At a juncture...Yeah."

"It will be easier to say" I'll see you both later"" Velvet left following the two sisters.

* * *

The former therion decided not to walked too close to the Schnee siblings. They were probably talking about personal stuff so, she didn't wanted eavesdropped in those kinds of conversation. So far her first impression of Winter was a serious, well mannered woman with a very strict personality. But it didn't change the fact that she cares for her younger sister.

Her uniform she was obviously part of the Atlas military the robot soldiers gave it away too. She took a guess she must know General Ironwood. Velvet stood in thought wondering if she knows about the four maidens, about Salem, about the Vault and Amber. If she came here to meet up with both Ozpin and Ironwood and it's considered" classified" as she stated, then it must be something very important. Suddenly she heard one of the robot soldiers getting dismantled as it's head flew over her and the sisters.

"Hey!"

Velvet turned to the source of the voice. A man looking in his late thirties with pale white complexion with graying black, spiky hair, red eyes and slight stubble along his jawline. With a red, tattered cloak, he wears a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. He was also wearing a ring on his right index finger, two other rings on his right fourth finger, and a necklace with a crooked cross-shaped pendant. On his back he had his weapon strapped it looked like a long sword. The older Crowe could tell from his movements, he seemed to intoxicated. Great this is the last thing she needed a, drunk in school grounds.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you ice queen" he threw away the decapitated robot.

Velvet reacted gazing at Weiss. How did this man knew her? That's the nickname Yang and Sun will call her sometimes. She noticed Winter was holding onto her sheathed weapon, looking at the hilt it looked like a saber.

"Halt!" she stopped the other robots from proceeding.

"Excuse me" Weiss didn't sounded happy walking straight to the man" do you have any idea who you're talking to?"

"Shhhhh, not you" he grabbed her head and moved her out the way like she was a nuisance.

"Hey!"

The man was walking towards the older Schnee as she was glaring at him. Velvet stood next to her, she had a feeling these two know each other. Though it looked like the woman wanted to kill him, the man was amused in his drunken state.

"Who's that?" asked the former therion.

"A hindrance" was Winter's only reply as she kept glaring at the red eyed man.

"You" he finished never leaving his eyes on her.

Velvet noticed a raven with red eyes flying by before turning her attention back to the man.

"Saw that gaudy ship of yours in town. I guess you're here too."

"I'm standing right before you."

"So it would seem."

"You realized you just destroyed Atlas military property?" her glare intensified.

"Ohhhh I'm sorry" obviously he was being sarcastic" see, I mistook this for some sort...Sentient garbage."

"I don't have time to play your immature games, Qrow."

" _Qrow!"_ Velvet's eyes widened in shock _" this guy...Is him. Ruby and Yang's uncle and he's a drunk."_

So the half sisters father was a dog abuser and their uncle was a big time drunk. Sounds like the combination of a perfect family. She wonders how on Remnant did Ruby and Yang turned out to be such good kind heart girls with relatives like those.

"Wait" spoke Weiss" you two know each other?"

"So it seems" spoke the older Crowe gazing at the red eyed man" so you're Qrow Branwen. You don't look like much. Makes it look like everything Ozpin told me about you is nothing but a lie."

"Oz told you about me? I'm flattered" he smiled checking the young woman out" and who might you be? Don't remember seeing you the last time I was in Beacon."

"I'm new here. Sort of" she crossed her arms she's been working in the school for almost a year now.

"New?" Qrow suddenly grinned" I get it now, you're her...The one Oz told me about. The rookie teacher, the mighty huntress of Beacon as they're calling you. What an honor to finally meet ya."

"Enough fooling around Qrow. What do you want?" Winter kept her glare starting to lose her patience.

"Geez, you Atlas specialists think you're so special, don't you?"

"It's in the title."

"Well, you know what you really are? A buncha sellouts. Just like your boss."

Velvet could feel the tension growing coming from Winter. The older Schnee seemed to just had about enough of Qrow's petty insults. Honestly she was expecting Ruby and Yang's uncle would be mature and clever, this images she was seeing right now destroys she originally had. The man was a drunk and now he was acting like an immature child. From the looks of it he was getting on Winter's bad side, and he was succeeding. Seems like he wants to start a fight with the Atlas Specialist. That was bad here, with so many people present. This wasn't the best place for one. She might have to interfere if things get ugly.

"I'm not sure what you think you're implying, but I've heard enough."

"Oh, I heard too. I heard ol' Ironwood finally turned his back on Ozpin."

"Ozpin?" asked the heiress.

"Weiss, it's time for you to go."

"Listen to big sister, Weiss. She'll protect you. Just like Atlas is gonna protect all of us, huh?"

"What are you doing?" Velvet didn't know his intentions aside from pissing off Winter and start a fight.

"We'll talk later" Qrow pointed to her" but now, I have unfinished business with a Specialist."

"If you won't hold your tongue, then I will gladly remove it from you!" she unsheathed her saber.

"Winter don't listen to him, he's drunk he doesn't know what he's saying" said the older Crowe.

"Oh, I know exactly what I'm saying. Atlas thinks they're an unstoppable army but the truth is, they don't even know who they're fighting against. It's pitiful to be full of themselves thinking they can protect everyone. When they don't know who's the enemy."

"I've heard enough of this!" the older Schnee went to an attack stance.

"All right then. Come take it" he pulled his bangs to the back of his head.

" _So much for preventing a fight"_ Velvet gave a sigh.

In a quick step Winter lunged herself at Qrow but he was dodging her strikes with little effort. Until her saber hit his strapped. The huntsman grinned taking the weapon deciding to take it a little seriously and he started taunting her to make the first move. The older Schnee kept her calm and focused on her opponent. Until Qrow started attacking her swinging his blade in all directions. She avoided the attacks with back flips before they started clashing swords. Velvet was impressed but she had a feeling Qrow was holding back, he wasn't taking her seriously.

Then again, Winter was probably holding back too. It goes to show her that both of them were on a league of their own. Qrow was the one who taught Ruby to fight with her scythe, so he must be that good of a fighter. Winter was definitely no amateur if she had the rank of an Atlas Specialist and she was under the direct command of Ironwood. Speaking of the red cloak leader of RWBY she just arrived passing through the crowd.

"What's going on?"

"Some crazy guy just started attacking my sister!"

"Your uncle just picked a fight with Winter" followed Velvet.

"What?" the silver eyed petite turned and gave a big smile when she spotted her uncle" uncle Qrow! Kick her butt!"

"Uhhh, teach him respect, Winter!" Weiss was shocked the crazy guy is her partner's uncle.

"Who are you cheering for Velvet?" asked Ruby.

"No one. This fight shouldn't be happening in the first place" she frowned.

They resumed clashing blades increasing the speed. Both seemed they were evenly matched. Until Qrow went for an upward strike that made Winter used a glyph. No surprise she had the same semblance as her sister. She jumped away and when the attack hit it destroyed the ground, proving it was that strong. The fight has turned into a real spectacle that everyone present were all in awe and they were currently cheering.

Some were saying it was better than the Vytal Festival tournament itself. Qrow ended up destroying school property no surprise there if he destroyed one of the Atlas soldier robots. Winter landed far away she was running a wall defying gravity. The drunk huntsman changed his weapon's feature to a shot gun, firing on his opponent. He thought he got her when she charged at him in the same speed and released another blade from her saber, it was shorter and smaller than the other.

This fight was causing too much destruction. Velvet was starting to lose her patience. She will be very angry if Ozpin's pin this on her blaming her. But right now these two weren't acting like adults, but a bunch of kids. Winter cast another glyph and from it she was able to summon a swarm of birds made of ice as they flew straight at Qrow.

He used an attack on the ground sending a shock wave at the older Schnee, she jumped out of the way. Both were about to charge once more as the former therion couldn't see anymore. This stupid fight has gone long enough, so it was time to step in and restrain the children. Both gasped when Velvet got in front of them at impressive speed, she glared at the two.

"That is enough!"

" **Swallow Dance!"**

She kicked him on the face sending him to the ground.

" **Rising Falcon!"**

She followed to kick Winter in the face sending the older Schnee to the ground.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby gasped running to him.

"Winter!" followed Weiss.

"Damn...You can sure hit lady" he grinned touching his chin.

"What is wrong with you two?!" she turned to Winter" you are representing the Atlas military, is this how you behave when visiting another kingdom when we're supposed to be in a time of peace?!"

The words cut deep into the Specialist as she lowered her head in shame. She was right, this wasn't the appropriate behavior of someone of her rank. In fact she should have known better than to fall for Qrow's stupid taunts. She should have never fought him in the first place, no matter how big her dislike for him is. She was a professional after all and she shouldn't have lost her cool that way.

"And you!" she pointed to the drunk man" is this really time to be drinking, and in front of your own niece? The least you could do is act like an adult, not a child."

"He is a child" muttered Winter giving the man a quick glare.

"Bite me Schnee."

"Both of you shut up!" Velvet snapped again" just look at all the destruction to school property you caused? Both of you will tell Ozpin exactly what happened. Because there's no way I'm getting blame for this."

"Have you met uncle Qrow yet?" Ruby smiled innocently.

"First bad impression" she replied with a frown" you two should be ashamed of yourselves. Qrow what do you gain by provoking Winter to fight you?"

"Some fun" he grinned" been in a while since I had a good fight. And she's the only one that can provide that. But after what you did to me...I'm starting to think you might put up a better fight than her."

"I'm not fighting you and you're not making me fight you. And you Winter, any reason why you fell for his provocation?"

"He's always like this. Always misbehaving, always drinking, no respect for authority, making a mockery of what I proudly stand for."

"That doesn't give you a right to pick a fight with him. Aren't you both on the same side?"

"Not me. I'm not on Atlas's side. Not after what Jimmy boy pulled off. Oz shouldn't bother with him any more."

"Take that back!" she snapped.

"Behave both of you" Velvet had about enough" we'll forget this whole thing ever happened. If both of you have business with Ozpin, then I'm coming too. I need to speak to him."

"Well...Guess the fun's over" Qrow sighed getting up sheathing his weapon.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby was currently giving the man one heck of a hug.

"Hey kiddo" he smiled ruffling her hair" how ya doing?"

"What is going on here?!"

Winter gasped turning to see Ironwood arriving with Penny behind him. The General didn't looked happy as he was gazing around the destruction caused by her fight with Qrow. This was perfect, she just got here and she has already caused trouble because she let her temper get the better of her. Yet Qrow kept his grin still happy to see his niece again like nothing was bothering him. Sure he thinks the general wasn't going to put the blame on him for this mess. He will have another thing coming if he thought he was going to get out of this one. Because in her opinion this was his fault. All of this started because of him.

"Well" Ironwood was expecting an answer" is someone going to explain what happened here?"

"General Ironwood sir! He started the altercation, sir."

"That's not actually true, she attacked first."

"Is that right?"

"She did attacked him first. But that was because Qrow provoked her first. They're both to blame. I stopped them from making a mess of the school. The right thing to do would be for each to pay for half of the school property that got damage because of their fight" said Velvet.

"That does sound fair" the general gave a nod walking to the drunk man" and you, what are you doing here?"

"I could be asking you the same thing."

"I-"

"Now, now everyone" Ozpin arrived with Goodwitch next to him" there is a sanctioned fight just around the corner of the colosseum that I can assure you has better seats, And popcorn."

"About time you got here" said the older Crowe with a frown" these two were ready to destroy your precious school, if I hadn't stepped in."

"Yes…I can see that" the headmaster took a look around at some of the damage.

"Break it up everyone!" said Goodwitch.

"I already did that" said the former therion.

"We will take care of this mess" the blond teacher ignored the young woman.

Velvet blinked before sighing. How could she have forgotten of Goodwitch's semblance. The woman can fix this mess and turn it back to normal as it never happened at all. The wonders of having telekinesis. If it weren't for her all of Beacon would be lying into ruins remembering the food fight and the Breach back in the city. She was a skilled huntress, a very strict teacher and someone with a very useful semblance. What would Ozpin do without her?

"Let's go" Ironwood called for Winter as she followed him inside of the school followed by Penny before waving happily at Ruby and she waved back, the robot soldiers followed too.

"I'm so happy to see you uncle Qrow!" the red cloak girl resumed hugging the man.

"Qrow" called Ozpin" a word please."

"I think I'm in trouble."

"You kinda tear up our courtyard. It would have been a lot more if Velvet hadn't stopped you" replied the silver eyed petite.

"Yeah, I did. Catch you later, kid" he bumped fist with the girl.

"I'm coming too" Velvet walked over to the headmaster" I need to talk to you."

"Very well Miss Crowe. I was also planning in speaking with you, now that everyone is present."

"And suddenly your recklessness makes sense" Weiss finally spoke.

"You're just mad' cause he whooped butt."

"That was a draw at best. You saw it, Velvet interfered before any of them would have gotten serious."

Velvet rolled her eyes as she resumed walking following the headmaster. Ironwood, Winter and now Qrow. It wasn't a coincidence that they were all here. They were probably going to talk about the threat currently in Vale, about Cinder. And maybe about Salem. She didn't know if the older Schnee knew of the truth but she will be finding out shortly.

The former therion knew very well that her investigation was going nowhere and even with Blake giving her a hand, almost. She couldn't do this alone. That's why she needed to tell Ozpin that she needed help. Cinder was too clever to be caught off guard and she has planned everything carefully and throughly. Also the fact that she has come up with this plan for a long time. This wasn't something that one would pulled off in just a few days.

* * *

Back at Ozpin's office Winter was walking back and forth not looking happy. Ironwood was with her, his expression was clearly that he was upset like the older Schnee. Neither of them were pleased with Qrow's actions outside of the school it was the best way to get the attention of any hostiles that might try to bring harm to Vale and it's citizens.

Sure to everyone present they all saw it as a warm up match for the Vytal Festival, while other students recording the whole thing with their scrolls. Which it was more embarrassing for Winter knowing that not just a lot of people saw her fight with Qrow but recorded it as well. Who knows have already shared the video among their classmates, friends and relatives. So by now, all of Vale must have seen it. How she wanted to slap his face for provoking her like that and causing such needless conflict.

Suddenly the elevator door opened revealing Ozpin, Goodwitch, Qrow and Velvet. The older Crowe wasn't happy in the least with the drunk man's actions earlier. If he wanted to everyone's attention including their enemies, he damn sure succeeded. No doubt Cinder or any of her pawns must have saw the whole thing. Though she didn't made sure if Mercury or Emerald were present, there were too many people present mostly students. And she thought Yang was reckless, her uncle was worst. At least she now knows where does the blond brawler takes after.

"What were you thinking?!" snapped Winter.

"If you were one of my men, I would have you shot" followed Ironwood.

"If I was one of your men, I'd shoot myself" Qrow took his silver flask.

Velvet has had about enough of his behavior. So drinking before getting here wasn't enough, he was going to drink here too. She didn't care why Ozpin or Goodwitch hasn't bothered yet with putting him in his place. So she will take the responsibility of such. Without warning she slapped the back of his head making him dropped the flask. Everyone was shocked at the action as the older Crowe kept glaring at the man who looked like a puppy that's just been kicked. The man slowly picked his flask trying to keep his distance from the young woman.

"What gives?"

"I still can't believe you're related to Ruby and Yang."

"That doesn't mean you have to hit me. I feel sorry for the guy that would fall for you."

For a moment Velvet thought of Jaune" if I ever have someone like that in my life, he will definitely behave better than you. More mature and not drinking every time."

Goodwitch cleared her throat but that was because she saw it amusing when the young teacher hit him" while I wouldn't condone his behavior, retaliating like you did certainly didn't help the situation."

"He was drunk!" argued Winter.

"He's always drunk" retorted the blond teacher.

"Point taken" the older Crowe thought as much seeing as he was carrying that flask around like his life depended on it.

They all looked at the huntsman who was drinking from his flask. But he noticed everyone's stare, so he stopped, for now.

"I still can't believe Ruby and Yang are related to you" the former therion repeated.

Ozpin sighed getting seated on his desk" Qrow, why are you here?"

"You've been out of contact for weeks! You can't just go dark like that in the field" said Ironwood.

"I'm not one of your special operatives, Jimmy."

"General" reminded Winter with a glare to the man.

"Whatever. You sent me to get intel on the enemy, and I'm telling you our enemy is here."

Suddenly a chuckled was heard everyone turned to Velvet. The young teacher was chuckling in such a sarcastic matter. So Qrow finally gives them the news the enemy is here in Vale, NOW he tell them that. Yet she has told them how long, weeks ago about the presence of a possible enemy. She even gave them names and pictures only problem, she didn't had the evidence to make her statement true. The drunk huntsman turned to the three looking as if they knew his information was accurate. This is what she needed, it angers her so much.

"Did I missed something?" Qrow turned to the three.

"Qrow...We know" said Ironwood.

"Excuse me?" he raised an eyebrow.

"It's as James say Qrow we are aware that this enemy, whoever he/she is. It's here" clarified Ozpin.

"Okay…." the huntsman didn't looked that impressed" mind telling me who gave you the heads up, because it sure hell wasn't me?"

"It was me" Velvet spoke getting his attention" for weeks now I've been telling them of this enemy. I even have suspects."

"Glad that you know. Thank goodness I'm out there risking my life to keep you all informed!"

"Qrow!" the General protested.

"Communications a two way street, pal" Qrow took off his scroll" you see this? That's the send button."

"They had reason to assume you'd been compromised" said Winter.

"And I have reason to assume you don't need to be here. Seriously, who invited her?"

"Schnee, we'll discuss this incident back on my ship" said Ironwood.

"But, sir-"

"Winter, leave."

Velvet stood in thought so Winter didn't know a thing about the maidens and Salem. She was kept in the dark like everyone else. It's just as Ozpin says, the less people know, the better. But she thought with how things currently are, they could use more allies they could trust. Even if she just met the older Schnee there was no doubt she was very loyal to Ironwood and Atlas. So it was safe to assume she would want to protect the people of Vale from the threat of Cinder.

"Yes, sir" she didn't argued anymore and gave a salute but not before passing Qrow giving him a glare, and he only winked at her.

The older Crowe thought there could be something between them than mere rivalry or hatred. But what did she knew about those sort of things. Heck she was still trying to figure out her feelings for Jaune. Once she entered the elevator and the doors were closed it was time to discuss the true topic and reason for Qrow being here. The information that was kept from Winter.

"I'll tell you everything I know" the former therion spoke to Qrow" the same person that attacked Amber and infiltrated the CCT, I think she's here and I have a feeling who could be."

"That's good and please tell me you guys already know?" he turned to the three.

"We decided for Miss Crowe to have her own investigation regarding the infiltrator" Ozpin replied" however, with lack of evidence we can't be certain if she's truly the one we're searching for. Sadly the investigation hasn't been successful."

"She's one of Salem's pawns, I'm sure of it" Velvet said.

"So Oz filled you in on the whole loop" Qrow nodded meaning she can be trusted" you said you have suspects, let's see what you have."

The older Crowe took her scroll, opening the device she showed four pictures to the drunk huntsman and the three. They looked like normal people but something was off, at least Qrow was able to tell.

"They're supposed to be a team from Haven Academy. There go by the following names. Mint, no last name very suspicious, Mercury Black, Emerald Sustrai and Cinder Fall."

"She's quite the looker" the huntsman grinned gazing at the amber eyed woman.

"Cinder Fall I suspect she's the one who attacked Amber, who also infiltrated the CCT, who's also the one giving orders to groups like the White Fang and Roman Torchwick. She's the mastermind behind all of this, the enemy."

"But you don't have the evidence to back it up?" asked Qrow.

"No. I have tried but I'm still nowhere near to the truth. I recently found out Emerald and Mercury are taking orders from Cinder to act nice with the teams of Beacon, my students" Velvet glared thinking of their deception" they're pretending when in truth, they hate them" she gave a sigh gazing at the headmaster" the reason I'm here, I can't do this alone. I need help. If I have someone who is good at gathering information I know we can get the necessary evidence to unmask her."

"In other words you need someone like me" he took a sip from his flask" depends I guess...What do you say Oz? Should I lend Miss rookie teacher a hand?"

"I have come to trust Miss Crowe since she started working in my school. Please, do what you can. If it helps us expose the truth sooner than anticipated, then all the better for you to aid her."

"Got it. Looks like we'll be teaming up and I still don't know your name."

"Velvet Crowe. And my last name has nothing to do with your first name."

"Thought so. I'll have a heart attack if I ever find out I have an offspring."

"I will have the heart attack before you" her comment made him grinned.

"Is there anything else you have to say Miss Crowe?" asked Ozpin.

"There is" she gave a sigh" there's someone else...Who knows about Cinder's possible identity" her comment made all four alert" it's Blake…."

"You told Miss Belladonna?!" Goodwitch snapped in shock.

"I didn't told her everything. Only that Cinder could be the one behind all of this. Nothing about Amber or Salem. When I was questioning Torchwick back at the train I mentioned Cinder's name and her connection to him and the White Fang. Blake was surprised, Weiss and Yang didn't seemed to believe me. Then she came to me one night and wanted confirmation, I told her the truth."

"What were you thinking Miss Crowe? Involving a student in this mess. Her life is probably at stake with the information she currently knows."

"I know!" the former therion got upset" but you're forgetting Blake is not just a student, she used to be a member of the White Fang. And anything involving them, she has to know. Because she thinks it's her responsibility to do something about it. She wants to stop them more than any of us. I warned her to stay out of it but she didn't listened. She's planning to have her own investigation."

"Man" Qrow took another sip from his flask" can things get any more complicated?"

"I highly advise you keep an eye on Miss Belladonna. Make sure she doesn't get in any kind of trouble" said the headmaster.

"Easier said than done" Velvet shook her head" I better go. The doubles round are going to begin in half an hour."

As she head back to the elevator Ozpin gave a sigh. This was the perfect chance to tell her about Amber, that her fate has been sealed and they needed a replacement soon. If he tells her that along with the candidate they have in mind, she wasn't going to take it well. Goodwitch looked at him she was thinking the same thing. In her own opinion, it wasn't right to keep the information from Velvet.

Knowing her temper and how little respects she has for him. But still Ozpin trusts her and saw her as a valuable ally. But the moment the young woman finds out she will explode, literally. Once she was gone Ironwood finally turned to the man knowing something needed to be done. Not wanting to risk that the enemy was here.

"So then, what do you suggest we do?"

"I suggest we find our guardian."

* * *

"Are you sure?"

Cinder walked back and forth in their dorm. Mercury stood seated on a chair telling her the person he saw earlier fighting a woman with white hair and Atlas military uniform. That man has definitely got his attention because they were all warned by Salem about a scythe wielding huntsman who was considered a real threat to them and their plans.

The man works for Ozpin as his main gathering in intelligence. Any important information the headmaster he received will be exclusively coming from him. If Qrow Branwen was here it could mean that he came personally to warned them of their presence. But that was already done because Velvet was ahead of him.

"Bad hair, uses a scythe, and smelled like my old man after a long day. It was him."

"What do we do?" asked Emerald.

"Nothing. We stay the course. They have no idea who we are, so we have no reason to worry" Cinder grinned" well, Velvet might know but with little evidence all the poor girl can do is make guesses. As long as it stays that way, it's a little a concern to us. Besides, the last of the heavy lifting is being taken care of thanks to our clever little friend" she picked up her scroll seeing something new" speaking of which it appear we have a new access point."

"Anywhere good?" asked the dark skinned girl.

"You could say that" the amber eyed woman smiled the virus she planted in the CCT was working so well, now she has access to Ironwood's personal battle fleet" go to your rooms. I'll prepare everything for tomorrow."

"Yes mam."

"Got it."

Both left the room as Cinder started using her scroll to select the first match of the doubles round. In fact, she's been choosing the matches from the very start. It was all thanks to the queen virus she successfully placed at the CCT. She was truly the master mind behind this tournament. But before her plan unfolds, she wanted to have some fun first. She placed the match of Emerald and Mercury against Coco Adel and Yatsuhashi Daichi of team CFVY. She grinned making the match official.

"Let's give the crowd a good fight."

The amber eyed woman decided to do something else, checking her scroll. She was currently surfing through the tournament's list of competitors that haven't been eliminated yet. The list was exactly who she wanted it to be. But she went to another event inside of the tournament, where it says" exhibition match" which was happeninjg once the doubles rounds end.

The exhibition match will take place during the intermission. A smile spread her lips as she saw the familiar face of Velvet Crowe listed to compete in the match, but she still had no opponent. Swiping the touch screen she has put herself as the opponent for the older Crowe. Velvet vs. Cinder that will be one exhibition match the crowd will enjoy and remember.

"We're going to have so much fun Velvet. I see no harm in a little entertainment before I take your life."

* * *

(Time skip)

(Location: Amity Colosseum)

The Colosseum was once again filled with a large crowd. They were all excited as the doubles round were about to begin. The winner of the match will select one member that will go on all the way to the finals of the tournament. That selected member will be representing the school and kingdom. The randomization was complete as the first match will be Emerald and Mercury vs Coco and Yatsuhashi.

Team RWBY, JNPR and Laphicet were all excited to see the results. They were cheering for the two members of the second year team. Velvet stood seated next to her brother. She thought this match will be interesting to see. Both Coco and Yatsuhashi were no amateurs or first years. Team CFVY have had their fair share of experience in battle as well as fighting Grimm. This will be a great chance to see Cinder's lackeys go all out. Against these two they couldn't afford to hold back.

The older Crowe knew the leader of CFVY and her teammate weren't going to hold back. Whether this was just a friendly match or not. This tournament meant a lot to all the competitors. Everyone wanted to move to the finals and claim victory for their team, for their school and for their kingdom. So she was going to offer her silent support for the two second years of Beacon. The four competitors were already in the middle of the ring awaiting the selected field they will fight on.

*Ladies and gentlemen! The first line up for the doubles round!* Said Port.

The holographic screens started spinning about to choose the field.

*Emerald and Mercury of Haven! Versus Coco and Yatsuhashi of Beacon!*

"Good luck you two!" shouted Velvet Scarlatina to her teammates, Fox was seated next to her.

A few of the screens have chosen the Savanna field, others chose forest, others chose urban showing some rundown buildings and finally geyser field. Four fields were chosen for this doubles round match. They have already prepared their weapons awaiting the official call to start. Velvet was able to catch a glimpse at Cinder seated on the other side of the red seats.

The amber eyed woman was clapping, enjoying the show. The more she looked at her, the more she wanted to know what was she up to. At least now with Qrow willing to help her she might figure out for good her plan. She hasn't forgotten Blake, she was willing to put herself in danger to find out the truth. Talking to her will be pointless knowing she wasn't going to quit.

"Hey" Coco gazed over at Emerald with a smile" love the outfit, kid."

"I'll try not to get blood on it."

"I can't promise you you'll leave without a scratch" Yatsuhashi got up from his meditating position unsheathing his long sword.

"I won't be the one bleeding."

"Oh, I like her!" said the beret girl" you somehow remind me of V."

"V?" questioned Emerald.

"Velvet Crowe. Because she has the same first name as my teammate I called her V for short and to not cause confusion."

"I get it" the dark skinned girl didn't know why she felt uncomfortable being compared to the young woman.

*Three..Two..One...BEGIN!

 **(Music: "I'm the one" from the RWBY volume 3 original soundtrack by Jeff Williams and Cassie Lee Williams)**

Instead of charging for the attack Emerald and Mercury took a couple of steps back, hiding in the Savanna field. Coco and Yatsuhashi didn't had a problem with that. The beret girl decided to destroy their cover as she opened her hand bag unleashing her mini gun. The heavy fire turned the field destroying the tall grass and any chance for cover. Some of the bullets went straight the audience but the were protected by the force field.

However when all of the grass was gone, there was no one. Both CFVY members didn't let their guard down, they were somewhere near, they couldn't just have vanished into thin air. They heard someone in the crowd yelled" look out" but it was too late. Mercury came from the sky taking them off guard. The gray haired teen was giving them a beating showing he was that good in close range combat. Even with Coco's fire he was quick to avoid the fast bullets.

Coco and Yatsuhashi should have the advantage because it was two on one. But they've been outmatched by the teen. Mercury was that skilled and even forced the leader of CFVY to changed her mini gun back to her hand bag because she almost shot her teammate. The gray haired teen show a few projectiles from his boots. He followed with performing come break dancing releasing more of the wind based projectiles. They were all spinning like a whirlwind. Both got hit by them creating a smoke screen lowering their guard.

Mercury took his chance to sneaked behind them, beating up the second years. He took down Coco and from the forest field a chain sickle wrapped itself on the girl's waist sending her to the forest. Yatsuhashi tried to call for his teammate and leader but she failed to hear him. It was just him and the gray haired teen. He managed to caught him throwing him over the geyser field. Yatsuhashi used a powerful attack from above but Mercury caught it with his boots creating a shock wave that shook the entire field.

Once more Mercury proved to be too much for the tall teen of CFVY with his kicks. One of his attacks sent him to the ground, his face landing in a geyser getting all the vapor on his face. He got kicked hard as the gray haired teen didn't stopped his merciless assault until his aura drops to the red.

Meanwhile Coco was sent to a tree getting hit hard, luckily her aura protected her. Her round glasses weren't so lucky, as they got smashed. That made her angry because it was her favorite pair in the latest fashion. A bullet passed her by inches from her face, performing back flips to dodged the coming fire. She quickly changed her hand bag to mini gun opening fire on the dark skinned girl.

Emerald dodged the fair using her sickles to climbed from one tree to another. But suddenly she vanished blending in with the green vegetation. The beret girl knew she has to be careful. These two were ordinary opponents, they were good. Then she heard Yatsuhashi calling out to her, she warned him that Emerald was on the trees when she heard the buzzer sound.

 **(Music end)**

*Oh and with that final blow Yatsuhashi is eliminated!* Said Port.

Coco gasped, how can that be when her teammate was right next to her. Turning to the direction of her partner she gasped again, he wasn't there. Was she seeing things? She swore she saw Yatsuhashi just now. But she kept calm, if he was really eliminated then it was up to her win the match. But will be able to take on both of them. The guy with gray haired owned her and her teammate, there was no way she'll be able to fight them. Not realizing behind her stood Emerald ready to deliver the final blow with one of her sickles. With one hit the leader of team CFVY was sent flying out of the forest landing next to the unconscious Yatsuhashi as the buzzer sounded again.

*And with that amazing upset, Emerald and Mercury are victorious!* Said Oobleck.

Back at the red seats the rabbit faunus Velvet couldn't believe her teammates lost. She has always believed in Coco and Yatsuhashi's skills and she was pretty sure, they were going to win. Looks like she was wrong, she felt a hand on her shoulder courtesy of her teammate Fox. She smiled at him telling the teen she was going to be okay.

Velvet felt bad for them just like the faunus, she thought they might have a chance. Emerald and Mercury have proven they were very skilled. What she didn't understood is why did Coco lowered her guard the moment she turned the other way. There was nothing there, but her expression said otherwise. It looked like she saw something, whatever it was it made her lowered her guard and fall into Emerald's grasp.

* * *

After the match they have taken another break until they resume with the rest of the matches. Velvet decided to continued her investigation as she parted ways with her bother, team RWBY and JNPR. It lead her to the fair of the festival. There were more people from the last time she was here. Along the way she spotted all members of team SSSN.

They were playing one of the games from the stands. Using a water gun to fill in the balloon before time runs out. All members were trying their best until time was up and Sun, the team leader became the winner. Velvet gave a smile as the monkey faunus told the owner to give her the black cat stuffed toy. She had a pretty good idea who he was going to give it to. The former therion needed to ask the question to the other members of the team. She still hasn't heard the statement from Scarlet and Sage.

So she asked them both if they knew about Cinder's team since they come from the same school. She got the same answer from when she asked Sun and Neptune. They didn't knew her or her teammates. Pretty clear team SSSN was unfamiliar with them. It was time she got answers from another team from Haven. And Lady Luck seemed to be smiling at her as the older Crowe spotted team ABRN.

The team that got beaten and eliminated by RWBY in the first match of the four team round. If she wanted to have a successful discussion with them, it will be better not to bring up their defeat at the hands of the all girl team. They stood in one of the food stands eating some BBQ meat. The scent was pretty good and the meat looked mouth watering. They were using chopsticks to eat the pieces of meat on their plate. Without saying a word Velvet took a seat next to the dark skinned girl with the platinum blond hair and olive green eyes.

"Team ABRN?"

"Who wants to know?" the older Crowe was surprised that her tone was friendly compared to how she was acting during their match with RWBY.

"You probably don't know me I'm-"

"I know you. You're that famous teacher from Beacon" spoke Bolin" everyone from Beacon keeps saying you're the real deal."

"Don't believe in any rumors you hear" the former therion grinned.

"You're Velvet Crowe?" asked Reese with her mouth full" yeah they keep calling you" The Mighty Huntress of Beacon" or something like that."

"I heard you trained team RWBY?" the dark skinned girl turned to her" is it true?"

"I wouldn't say I was responsible directly. But I did gave them tips and exercises to help them with their training, their teamwork, their strategies, even their weapons."

"So you did basically trained them" followed Bolin.

"Nice to meet you" she extended her hand" Arslan Altan leader of team ABRN."

"Reese Chloris" said the green haired girl still with her mouth full.

"Bolin Hori" said the male with the brown eyes.

"Nadir Shiko" said the dark skinned male.

"Velvet Crowe" she shook hands with the team leader" I was wondering if your team could answer me a quick question."

"Sure thing. But I hope in return you can give these two some serious training" Arslan glared pointing to Bolin and Nadir."

"Hey, what do you mean give us some serious training?" protested the male with the brown eyes.

"You and Nadir got owned badly by team RWBY. You two barely put up a fight in the match. It was me and Reese doing all the work."

"Ain't it the truth" replied the hover board girl.

"But they were tough" said Nadir with a sigh" I wasn't expecting they'll be using ice dust."

"We were fighting in a lava and ice field, hello!" protested the dark skinned leader" there were ice and fire dust crystals everywhere. How can you think they weren't going to use ice dust?"

"I did my best, that Schnee girl was no amateur and neither the girl with the red hood" Bolin crossed his arms upset.

Velvet prevented herself from grinning she was so proud of her students, but she kept it all to herself not wanting to upset ABRN. Their leader was pretty ticked off as it is.

"So what is the question?" Arslan turned to the older Crowe.

"Since you guys are from Haven Academy" the former therion took her scroll opening the device showing the picture of Cinder's team to the four" this team is from Haven too. I was wondering if any of you know them?"

"Never seen them before" was the reply from the ABRN leader.

"Don't know them" followed Bolin.

"Same" followed Reese.

"Are you sure they're from Haven?" asked Nadir.

"They're from Haven" supposedly"" her eyes narrowed for a second" have you guys seen them around the school, or have any of you bump into any of them before?"

"Listen Velvet" Arslan spoke" I don't know what this is all about. But I can tell you neither me or my team have seen these four before. We know a lot of students from our own school and we obviously have a lot of friends there. But neither of us have ever come across them before. I can't believe they're from Haven."

"Yeah, me too" the older Crowe stood in thought.

"But I remember something the headmaster once said before he sent us to the Vytal Festival" spoke the dark skinned leader" Professor Lionheart said that there will be a" special team" competing representing the school."

"They're must be that special team" concluded Reese.

"Special team?" Velvet remembered when she called Lionheart and he mentioned such" thanks for taking your time in answering my question."

"I do hope you keep your word and give them some training."

"Tell you what. Maybe someday I'll give you all training" the former therion smiled.

"All of us?" Arslan smiled giving a nod" okay, I don't mind if someone sharpen my skills more than they are."

"Me too. I could sure use someone to help me learn some new moves for my board" smiled Reese.

* * *

After talking to team ABRN Velvet was certain Cinder's team wasn't from Haven. The only reason their documents are official must because the headmaster of said school allowed them to participate in the tournament. This goes back to her theory that Lionheart could be working for the amber eyed woman or he's being threatened by Salem. Point is the headmaster wasn't to be trusted. That was another issue she needed to bring to Ozpin.

She really hoped now that Qrow was going to help her in the investigation, it will get easier. Passing to the bench area of the fair she spotted a familiar team. Team CFVY seemed to be enjoying some rest as they were all seated in one of the many benches. The former therion felt bad for their loss, maybe some comforting words will make Coco and Yatsuhashi feel better. Even if it looked like Fox and Velvet have already done the job. Just like the other teams from Beacon CFVY's loyalty was very strong.

"Everything all right?"

"Hey V" smiled the beret girl" everything's good, we're just chilling."

"After such a defeat" Yatsuhashi gave a sigh" I feel ashamed my skills weren't enough."

"Hey, you win some you lose some" replied the leader.

"It doesn't matter if you two lost. I'm very proud of you guys" said the rabbit faunus.

"I feel the same way too. You did your best, that's what matters" followed Fox.

"See V, we're cool. We're not that bum out we're not making it to the quarter finals. Though at the worst time, my mind decided to play tricks with me."

"What do you mean?" this got the attention of the older Crowe.

"Back in the forest, when I was fighting that girl Emerald. I could have sworn I saw Yatsuhashi walking to me."

"That's impossible. I was beaten by that Mercury guy at the geyser field."

"Is that why you lowered your guard?" Velvet was was a bit taken back.

"Yeah. He was really there, he looked so real. I wasn't seeing things, I really saw him."

"Coco you know that's not possible. Around the time you were still fighting that girl I was being beaten by her partner. I can't be in two places at once" argued the tall teen.

"I know Yatsu. But when I saw you at the forest, you looked very real. Like I said, my mind must have been playing tricks on me around the time."

"Playing tricks…?" Velvet stood in deep thought.

Chest nut eyes widened in realization. This sounded very familiar, like she has lived it before. That's right, the night she and Laphicet switched minds with their bodies. That night both siblings saw the image of Roman Torchwick. He looked very real, like he was actually there. He even ran away, his movements, his facial expressions it really was him. But maybe it wasn't him, maybe he wasn't there at all. Now the same thing has happened to Coco.

She claimed she saw Yatsuhashi in the forest with her during her fight with Emerald. Only thing that he wasn't really there because everyone saw him getting beaten by Mercury at the geyser field. So he was never there in the forest with the CFVY leader, just like Torchwick was never there on that night. This didn't sounded like a coincidence, somehow both events were connected. But she didn't know how they could be connected.

* * *

(Location: Team RWBY dorm Beacon Academy)

"You'll never beat me old man!"

"Heh, you're nothing but talk, kid."

"You can do it, Ruby!"

Laphicet smiled watching Ruby and her uncle played one of her favorite video games. Ninja Combat 3. She will usually played it with Yang whenever they have some time off. She will also played with him remembering the many times she asked him to play with her. But that was because her sister will always beat her. The many times they played the game the blond brawler will beat her and that frustrated the silver eyed petite.

So she will asked him and she will beat him. Though the younger Crowe admitted he will let himself get beaten because he felt sorry for Ruby. But he will be keeping that little secret. He was lucky enough to meet their father and now he was meeting their uncle. His first impression of Qrow, he was a pretty cool guy just like Taiyang. Ruby and Yang have a great family. It made him wondered what kind of person was their mother.

Laphi was aware that both girls were half sisters. He knew Ruby's mother has passed, but what about Yang's mom. The teen hasn't dare to asked any of them because he knew it was a very personal topic. Sure he might be their friend but he didn't saw himself to be" a very close" friend to know something that touchy. Ruby might tell him, but not her older sister.

But the more he thought about it, they were perfect. The two half sister with a great father and uncle, what will he give to be part of that family. He and Velvet belonging to such a perfect family. Taiyang did told him he and his sister will always be welcome in their home, even if the blond man hasn't met Velvet yet. The younger Crowe felt sorry for the red cloak girl seeing that she has lost once again. Her uncle was that good.

*Soaring Ninja wins. Total annihilation.*

"Ouch" Yang felt sorry for her little sister losing, again.

The red cloak petite lowered her head while holding her scroll acting as a game controller.

"By the way. Don't ever call me old."

"My turn!" Yang completely pushed away her sister like she didn't care.

*New challenger approaches.*

"Now, where was I?" said Qrow.

"You were telling us about your last mission!" said the excited Ruby.

Laphicet nodded he was also excited their uncle was telling them a story about one of his many missions. Qrow was a professional huntsman, he was the real deal. With his experience he has traveled all over Remnant and faced many kinds of dangers.

"Please sir, go on."

"Okay let's get one thing straight" Qrow turned to the teen with a serious expression" I don't like being called" sir" either. I don't like formalities kid, just call me Qrow or maybe uncle I don't mind."

"But you're not-"

"Just go with it" muttered Yang giving him a short noogie.

"Now as for that mission. I came across a village in the swamps west of Mistral. Right off the bat, I knew something wasn't right."

"What were you doing there?" asked the silver eyed petite.

"I needed information. Tired from battling Grimm along the way, I decided to start my search at the town's inn. The place was crawling with low-lifes and thugs, even a few huntsmen I could only assume had been hired by less than reputable people for less than respectable jobs…."

Laphicet stood paying attention to everything. He was that drawn to the story and wanted to know more. It was the same with Ruby and Yang it was that obvious they loved hearing his stories.

"And what's when it happened…." Qrow stood in thought.

"What happened?" asked Yang.

"I was defeated…."

"What?!" Laphi was shocked" you were beaten, but you're so strong and cool. How can you have been beaten so easily."

"No kid it wasn't easy. I was defeated...By the mere sight of the innkeeper's skirt length."

*Soaring ninja wins. Total annihilation!*

Qrow had a dog pillow thrown at his face courtesy of a not so happy Yang. The younger Crowe blushed not knowing what to say. So their uncle was" that kind" of person. Looks like he was completely different from their father.

"You are the worst!"

Ruby just laughed more at her sister's reaction than the story itself. Laphicet however, was still blushing.

"Her skirt length?" he stuttered.

"Yeah, it was that short kid. She had a nice pair of legs. I could almost see the content below that skirt-" the huntsman stopped himself seeing that his blond niece was glaring at him with her eyes red" but..You're too young to be hearing that kind of stuff. Maybe when you're older I'll tell you more of those kind of stories."

"That's enough uncle Qrow. The last thing I want is for you to corrupt Laphi's innocent mind" frowned the brawler.

"Yeah!" followed Ruby before blinking" corrupt his mind? In what way?"

Yang only rolled her eyes at her sister's comment, she was innocent too" just don't say any more of that stuff okay? Besides, Velvet will kill me if she finds out you have turned her brother into a mini version of you."

"I can imagine. Already met your sister kid and she's quite the tough cookie. She can sure kicked."

"That's Velvet all right" the younger Crowe smiled before gasping" but what did you do to make her hit you?"

"Nothing, she was just ticked off I picked a fight with the wrong opponent" he grinned thinking of Winter.

"Already in bad terms with her? I wouldn't be surprised" Yang gave a grin.

Laphicet and Ruby were chuckling before the red cloak girl got up" so, uncle Qrow, did you get in trouble with Ozpin?"

"Nah, me and Oz go way back. We're cool."

"Cool for an old guy" scoffed the blond brawler.

"Not funny" if there was one thing Qrow didn't like is being called" old".

"Hey, so what are you doing here anyway?" asked the silver eyed girl" I thought dad said you'd be away on a mission for, like...Ever."

*Ready! Fight!*

"Well, a professional huntsman like myself is expected to get results, as soon as possible" he resumed playing the game in with his blond niece.

"Yeah, I get that. We're pretty much pros, too" said the RWBY leader proudly.

"Oh really?"

"Pssh, yeah!" followed Yang" read the news sometime! We totally saved Vale while you were gone."

"Funny, because I heard Vale suffered a Grimm attack after you almost managed to stop a train."

*Soaring Ninja wins! Total annihilation!*

"But they don't give out medals for" almost"."

"They do, and they're called silver!" argued Ruby.

"We tried to stop the train but we couldn't" followed the blond brawler" the bastards of the White Fang destroyed the train controls, making it impossible to stop it."

"It's true that Grimm broke through the city. But all of us managed to defeat them. Ruby, Yang the rest of their teammates, Jaune's team Velvet, myself. There was also team CFVY and Professor Port and Professor Oobleck, even Zwei!" Laphicet smiled remembering the Breach.

"That's right, we saved Vale from the Grimm. All of us helped" the red cloak petite smiled at Laphi's comment.

"And we also helped take down Roman Torchwick" added the brawler" he's locked up in Ironwood's ship and crime's been down ever since. That's basically a bounty mission."

The younger Crowe stood silent looking in thought. It was good that crime has go down ever since the wanted criminal was captured. But the White Fang has been very quiet ever since the Breach. That didn't sounded good because it could mean they might be up to something bad, really bad. Mentioning Torchwick reminded him of that night when he and Velvet saw him. He was so real, it really looked like he escape somehow. But finding out that he was still locked up in the General's ship really confused him. He wasn't seeing things and neither his sister. They saw what they saw. Maybe it was all an illusion, or maybe he was thinking too much.

"Sure, you nay be acting like huntresses, but you're not thinking like one. You really think four girls and their friends could end all crime in a kingdom?"

"I mean, I did until you said that" Ruby ever being the naive girl.

"Violence hasn't dropped since Roman got nabbed. It stopped, completely. No White Fang activity anywhere around the city. You cut off the head of a King Taijitu, but now the second head is calling the shots. That's what Ironwood can't get through that, metal thick head of his."

Laphicet knew what he was talking about. Torchwick was just lackey, a pawn as his sister would call him. Qrow was talking about something bigger, something greater. His thoughts were on Salem, such great evil that exist in this world and all of humanity was unaware of her existence, except for a few.

The White Fang going quiet was also a bad sign knowing that Cinder was controlling everything behind the scenes. They could be waiting for her signal, for their moment to strike. That would explain their absence. Like he said, you cut off the head of a King Taijitu the second head will grow taking command. But he knew this was all the doing of the amber eyed woman. Because he believes his sister.

"You...Know the General?" asked Yang.

"Hey, I know everybody to some extent. Remember, you're talking to a member of the coolest team to ever graduate from Beacon!" Qrow has taken a picture from one of his pockets" Team STRQ."

The younger Crowe recognized a few people from the picture. Taiyang, Ruby and Yang's father, Qrow their uncle, a woman in a white hood with silver eyes no need to guess that was Ruby's mother Summer. And the last person was a woman with black hair similar to Yang's style and red eyes. But the huntsman thumb covered the face of the red eyed woman, not knowing why. Yang however had her eyes on said woman. Maybe that was why he covered her face.

"That's when I meet your parents. We were pretty well known back in the day."

"Well known for crummy fashion sense" said Ruby her comment made Laphi laughed a little.

"Hey, we looked good!" argued the Branwen.

"Maybe. Like fifty years ago" chuckled the younger Crowe.

And his comment had that effect as both half sisters started laughing hard. Qrow on the other hand, didn't like his comment at all. A vein popped on the back of his head.

"I'm not that old!" he snapped only making them laughed harder, he scoffed" kids these days have no respect."

"Speaking like an old geezer" Yang was grinning while elbowing Laphi.

"Now before I was interrupted, back in those days. I have a number of inappropriate stories that'll back that up. But I'll save those for when you're older" he got up while Yang snapped from her trance staring at the picture of the red eyed woman.

"Ew, gross!" Ruby definitely didn't like the idea.

"Yeah" the younger Crowe agreed subconsciously getting seated on Weiss's bed next to the silver eyed petite.

"Anyway, I'm too old to be hanging out with a bunch of kids. You're gonna cramp my style."

" _He called himself old"_ Laphicet sweat dropped.

"Look" he stopped without looking at them" just remember you've still got a long way to go. And don't think for a second that graduating means you're done. Every day out there is worth a week in this place. You two, you're gonna go far. But only if you keep learning. If you never stop moving forward."

The younger Crowe agreed he could see Ruby and Yang becoming strong huntresses. They might even become better and stronger than their uncle and father. Assuming that they were, but he wasn't going to doubt it. Without saying a word he left the dorm before either of the half sisters could asked him where he was going. The teen catch up to Qrow walking the dorm hallway. He stopped for a moment, but when back to walk to him. The Branwen has turned looking at him he knew he was following him.

"What is it? Sorry kid but no pep talk for you since you're not training to become a huntsman."

"It's not that. I…." he paused thinking things through, if he should tell him.

"Kid I'm in a hurry. If there's something you want to say, then say it."

"I know…."

"..."

"I know about the maidens….And Salem…."

Qrow's expression changed to one of shock he quickly got closer to the teen looking deadly serious" you didn't tell Ruby and Yang, right?"

"N-No...Velvet told me not to say a word to anyone."

"Good, then keep it that way. Listen to your sister. This world is not ready to know everything. Otherwise, people like us wouldn't be around" he got curious" is that all you know?"

"The maidens and Salem. When a maiden die their power gets transfer to the first person in their thoughts and-"

"Okay okay I get it. Don't need a lecture of something I already know. That's all you know?" he stood in thought, the kid didn't know about the relics that was good, that means neither did his sister.

"I just wanted to ask you. Is it right to keep all of this hidden from your family?"

"Kid..No Laphicet, I don't like it any more than you. But like I said, they're not ready to know everything. They're still young and a bunch of rookies. They think stopping one criminal means the end of all crimes in a kingdom. They need to mature first before they can know the truth. I'm not keeping this secret forever. I know the day will come when I will have to come clean and tell them everything, but not today. That's why I want you to keep quiet, for their sake."

"I will" he nodded.

"That's good" he smiled before giving a grin" you and Ruby seem" close" I noticed the way you look at her."

The younger Crowe has blushed bright red by the comment while Qrow chuckled" don't worry kid you're secret's safe with me. Consider yourself lucky, Ruby is really something. I don't tell that to anyone, well you're the first boy that has actually shown interest in her like that. Because nobody is in to her, they're more into the type that is Yang."

"Ruby's special."

"I know kid" he chuckled ruffling the teen's hair" look after her while I'm gone. If you're as strong as your sister, then Ruby's in good hands."

"Will I see you again?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Take care Laphi" Qrow gave a wave before walking off.

* * *

It really pays to have your younger brother working in the library. Because that way Laphicet was able to teach Velvet where to the find the right book in no time. The teen taught her about everything and just a couple of minutes she was able to find the book she was looking for. It was title" Aura and Semblances". Usually the topic wasn't any new to her but something has caught her attention ever since Coco told her about seeing Yatsuhashi at the forest during their doubles round match.

Of course no one would believed the CFVY leader if she tells them she saw her teammate next to her when he was on the other side getting beaten. Unless it wasn't real, an apparition. She and her brother went through the same thing when they saw Torchwick and it was proven he wasn't real because the criminal was still captured under the custody of Ironwood. Then it hit her, what it they were truly illusions being projected through the mind? Those illusions will make them so real no one can't tell the difference.

So how will that be even possible. Velvet thought of the only thing that can make it possible, a semblance. Semblances were truly a special ability, a gift to be more considered. It's supposed to reflect one's soul, that's why aura and semblance were connected. This book might help her understand semblances and figure out if those illusions are truly the work of someone.

Someone who has such a deceiving semblance. If it was true, then the former therion had two suspects behind it. Meaning the suspect was behind the mind switch incident and probably the one who stole the mind switch ray, and the same person responsible for deceiving Coco. Having the book checked out by the librarian, the older Crowe went her way back to her dorm.

"I hope I'm not intruding."

The older Crowe was surprised to see Winter on her way out. She thought the older Schnee will be spending time with her younger sister since her stay in Vale was short.

"Just borrowing a book from the library, nothing much."

"Then you won't mind if I have a word with you? That is, if you're not busy at the moment."

"I can read the book later. I have time to speak with a relative of one of my students."

"I appreciate it. My time is running short. I would like to speak with you before leaving. Let's go to a more suitable place."

"Lead the way."

* * *

Winter decided to head to the courtyard behind the school. It was wide enough and there weren't any people since many of the students were still at the fair back at Amity Colosseum. They got seated in one of the benches while Velvet was curious. She wasn't expecting the older Schnee to want to talk to her. But it was that obvious that the main topic will be about her sister. Also she had a feeling her family will be mentioned, including their father.

The older Crowe didn't even knew the man but from what Weiss told her, he was the kind of man she will never get along with. In fact, she will hate him. At least all Schnee members weren't like that, her student and now her older sister there were exceptions to the family after all. Again her expression wasn't serious, the usual soldier full authority figure, she looked like a regular person. Velvet was able to get along with her with only knowing little of her.

"As I said before. I don't have much time. I would like to speak with you about the matter considering my sister."

"If you have little time. Why not spending it with her?"

"I already spend it with her, we talked. Now I wish to speak with you regarding her. As her teacher, as someone she looks up highly. Velvet, what do you think of Weiss?"

"Excuse me?" okay she wasn't expecting that" are you asking me what do I personally think of her?"

"Yes."

"Not to sound rude but why are you asking me?"

"I'm simply curious and would like to know your opinion of her. Weiss has been in Beacon for half a semester. Enough time to gather your thoughts about her character."

"From the beginning?"

"That would be much appreciate it" a smile spread the older Schnee's lips.

"I admit. When I first met her, I didn't like her. She was such a brat and selfish. Always thinking she was high and mighty because of her family status. Though she tried her best to make friends, she tried too hard and she barely get along with anyone. There were the exception" Velvet remembered Pyrrha getting along with her but that's because it wasn't the first time they have seen each other.

"Your first impression of her is quite understandable. I am not upset at all. Weiss was raised under a, rather strict environment. She rarely had any friends outside of our manor. The so called" friends" she made were in one of father's company parties. But they weren't considered to be such. The only people she was close to were our mother, myself and our personal butler Klein. Our younger brother has never being fond of either of us and our father…."

"She told me enough of him. I can describe with only one word" the former therion wasn't scared to insult the man in front of his eldest daughter" an asshole."

Expecting Winter will grow upset, instead she gave a soft chuckle" that is the perfect word..To describe him. Yes our father is as you say. To him the family legacy is everything and that means the future of the business."

"The Schnee Dust Company."

"Correct. Father has always look ahead and the future of the company is his greatest concern. That is why he immediately needed an heir."

"Weiss told me you were originally the heiress."

"That is true. I was the original heiress to the company however, I declined the position. The result of my choice left father very upset and when I told him I wanted to become a soldier of Atlas he kicked me off from the family."

"He would dare do something so cruel to his own daughter?" Velvet was starting to hate the man even more.

"That is the kind of man he is. It's the family business first before his actually family. Having an heir means everything to him. Eventually Weiss got the position of heiress and unlike me, she couldn't refused. She took the title as a sign that she can do better as a Schnee and as a person" Winter stood in thought turning to the young teacher" did she ever tell you why she didn't wanted to attend Atlas Academy?"

"She told me she didn't like Atlas. That the people were ignorant to the outside affairs of the other kingdoms."

"Very true. The citizens of Atlas are mostly from high society. Rich families that only care about themselves and then their city. Anything outside means nothing to them. They can be selfish and arrogant and since they live under the protection of the most powerful army in the four kingdoms, there's nothing to fear. They can live happily knowing they're safe."

"And you're fine with being part of the army that protect those people?"

"I am proud to serve the military of Atlas because I love the kingdoms and most importantly, this is what I wanted. I chose this on my own free will. I wasn't forced by my father to become someone I'm not. Weiss however, wasn't that unfortunate."

"She doesn't want to be the heiress. She might talk about the future of the company, but that's not what she really wants. Otherwise, she would have been by her father's side right now pretending to be happy with the life she has."

"Finally somebody understands" Winter muttered smiling" yes that is exactly how I feel. Weiss wants to be free and she wants to do something with her life that isn't chained up to our father clinging to the title of heiress. Coming to Beacon was the best choice she has ever made. Father doesn't approve especially when she left without his consent. He's been desperate to reach her calling her multiple times but she refuses to answer him. He has gone that far by freezing her bank account and just when she was about to treat her teammates to a meal after winning their first match."

"She hasn't told me about that" Velvet was surprised, she had no idea.

"Of course she will keep that from you. She's afraid if she talks to father that he will be so upset with her that he will force her to return home."

"And she obviously doesn't want that" the older Crowe gave a nod.

"The thought of going back terrifies her. To Weiss, Atlas is like a prison. And our family manor is like her own cell. That is why I'm being clear to you Velvet. I don't want her returning to Atlas, I want her to stay here" her eyes and face she was very serious" she has friends here, she can be her true self here, she wants to become a huntress by her own choice by attending Beacon, she's happy being here, Vale is her home now. And I want it to remain that way. She also has someone she sees as a role model she can emulate, a great teacher that cares nothing for the well being of her students."

"You-"

"No. The last part was Weiss. That is exactly what she told me about you. It is how she feels about you."

The former therion teared up" she has become a better person since she first arrived to Beacon, that's for sure. And she's happy, anyone can tell. She cares for her teammates and the friends she has made. One thing she will never change, her stubbornness."

"On that I can agree. It doesn't come as a surprise. We Schnee are very stubborn and proud. Some more than others. But it's part of our family gene" the woman gave a proud smile.

" _Now if Weiss can master summoning, then she'll be a true Schnee."_

"I was able to see that on you too. With how you acted with Qrow."

"That is entirely another matter that I do not wish to discuss" Winter glared thinking of the drunk huntsman before changing her mood" anyway, it pleases me to know my sister is in good hands. Thank you Velvet for taking your time in speaking to me."

"The honor was all mine."

"I better get going. I have wasted too much time already" she got up.

Velvet stood in deep thought. She was aware of the threat that Cinder possess and she couldn't do this alone. Even with her students, Ozpin, Goodwitch, Qrow, Ironwood. She needed more allies and Winter Schnee was definitely a fine addition for a valuable ally. She was strict, strong, full of morals but she cares for her sister as much as she cares for her brother. She was willing to do anything to protect the people just like everyone else in Ozpin's circle.

The former therion needed to think this through. If she tells her the truth then, she will be the second person she has told after Laphicet. If she wanted the older Schnee as an ally then she will have to tell her about the four maidens and Salem. She probably didn't know about Cinder either, which lead the older Crowe to explain more than usual. It was now or never before she regrets it for the rest of her life.

"Winter?" she stopped the Specialist from leaving.

"Yes Velvet, is there something else we should discuss? I'm afraid it will have to wait another time. I'm running late."

"There is something we need to talk about and it's very important."

"Depends on how important is this matter."

"The fate of Remnant might be at stake, that kind of matter."

"How so?" the older Schnee stood curious but she has definitely succeeded in getting her attention.

"Did it upset you when Ironwood kicked you out of Ozpin's office when they were about to discuss something important?"

"What does that have to do with this matter you speak of? You're not making any sense Velvet."

"Please answer the question."

"I trust General Ironwood's judgment truthfully just as my loyalty for him and for the military of Atlas."

"That's now what I asked you Winter. Tell me the truth, did you got upset?"

"…..."

"I won't tell anyone. You have my word."

The older Schnee crossed her arms behind her back losing some composure" being honest. Yes, I was upset. They left me out while who knows what they were discussing and Qrow gets to know about it. Though I respect and trust the general I wish he would have let me stay. Nevertheless this kind of information it's not for me to know."

"Is it?"

"What are you implying?"

"I'll get straight to the point. What they talked about, I can tell you."

Winter stood shocked not knowing what to say.

"In fact, I'll tell you everything they're hiding from you."

"You're willing to share classified information to me when I'm not allowed to know? Is there a catch?"

"No catch. All I need for you to be ready when the time comes. Also you must not tell anyone about this, not even Ironwood. You will keep quiet about everything I'm about to tell you. This matter is more than just protecting Vale or Atlas, but all of Remnant."

"…."

"What do you say?"

"Knowing this information means I will be going against General Ironwood's orders."

"That's why I will ask you. Are you willing to disobey your superior in exchange of knowing this information?"

"…...….."

"You said you wasted too much time and you're in a hurry to leave. Better make up your mind now."

Instead Winter just stood calm and decided to get seated on the bench once again.

" I'm listening…."

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Finally done and whole lot sooner than I thought hope you folks enjoy this chapter.**

 **-Well Velvet has told Winter everything about Cinder, the four maidens and Salem. I honestly didn't like that she wasn't part of Ozpin's circle she's a good and trusting character. How will that change in canon events.**

 **-It's been decided Velvet will be fighting Cinder in the exhibition match after the double round. This will be officially their first fight but second considering their quick confrontation during the incident at the CCT.**

 **-Velvet is starting to suspect the illusions. What could this mean to canon events?**

 **-Velvet first impression of Qrow wasn't that good but the drunk has offered to help her with her investigation. Things might start going her favor for once.**

 **-Laphicet is already on good terms with Qrow and Taiyang. On the contrary to his sister who sees one as an annoying drunk and the other as a" dog abuser" lol.**

 **-I don't remember if members of JNPR fought in the doubles round. I might have to watch volume 3 again.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Never Miss a Beat


	28. Never miss a beat

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

* * *

Chapter 28 Never Miss a Beat

(Time skip: the next day)

(Location: Amity Colosseum above the skies of the capital city of Vale western region of the Sonus continent Kingdom of Vale Remnant)

Velvet entered the arena knowing the doubles round were resuming today. It looks like another team has won. She spotted Ruby talking to Penny and not too far from the was a young girl checking the time in her wrist watch in her left hand. She had dark skin, short, with navy blue hair and blue eyes. She had a gold marking consisting of an oval shape surrounded by four small circles in the center of her forehead.

She was wearing a blue beret, a plain gray button-down shirt with asymmetrical collar, a blue combat skirt, and fingerless, elbow length black gloves with white knee stockings and cream-colored sneakers. The girl was definitely waiting for something as she had her eyes on her wrist watch. Or maybe she waiting for someone since she was near the orange haired girl and the RWBY leader. The former therion has finally remembered seeing along with Penny fighting with two other people during the four team rounds, representing Atlas Academy.

"It's been precisely one minute, mam!" said the blue beret girl.

"I'll talk to you more soon, Ruby" Penny then noticed the young instructor" friend Velvet what a lovely surprise to see you here-"

"We have to go" Ciel dragged the girl before another word was said.

"What was that all about?" Velvet turned to the silver eyed petite.

"It's her teammate, Ciel was her name. She's very" by the clock"."

"Don't you mean" by the book"?"

"Why do you always have to correct me?" the red cloak girl pouted.

"I'm your teacher, it's what I do best" she grinned.

"Right forgot about that" Ruby looked nervous gazing at the young woman" Velvet, can you keep a secret?"

"Depends how big is this secret."

"About Penny she...Uh...You see she's a" the RWBY leader was now doing the" robot dance".

"I don't follow."

"You know, she's not real-"

"Wha-"

"She's a robot" she whispered" please don't tell anyone. Penny doesn't want anyone to know."

"She...She looks so real" the older Crowe stood in thought not believing the girl was really a machine, compared to the robot soldiers of Atlas.

"I know right? But I don't care what she is, she's my friend."

Velvet smiled at the girl. This was the same person who was supposed to be" socially awkward" and yet, she was able to become friends with a robot. Either way it didn't changed the fact she saw Penny as a friend. She was as real as any other person she has met in this world. Then again it's not every day you get to meet a real life like robot and become friends with it.

"It's okay Ruby, your secret is safe with me."

"Yay! Thanks a lot Velvet" the red cloak girl gave a big leap" think you can buy me a candy apple?"

"Don't you have money?"

"You see" she started fidgeting" I kind of..Spend it on strawberry ice cream with chocolate chips…."

"How many did you had?" the older Crowe stood shocked.

"I lost count" she scratched the back of her head.

"No more junk food for you, young lady."

"Oh come on!"

*Our next match will begin in fifteen minutes!* Said Port.

"Oh my gosh, that's right! it's time for Weiss and Yang's match!"

* * *

The former therion followed the hyped girl through the stands reaching their seats in the red area with the rest of the students and tournament competitors. Weiss and Yang were already in the center of the arena awaiting for their opponents in this doubles rounds match. The winner of this match will choose one member that will represent the team, their school and their kingdom until reaching the finals. Soon the opponents for the two girls arrived at the center of the ring. They were actually surprised by their appearance since they'll be fighting a team from Atlas Academy.

One was a young man with dark skin with dark brown eyes, wearing rectangular sung glasses and a dark fedora with a blue trim on his head, as well as an earring on his right ear. His attire consist of a dark vest over an untucked white dress shirt, with a loose tie wrapped around the collar. A pair of dark dress pants, silver dress shoes and a dark glove on his left hand. He was holding a silver-colored trumpet it could be said, it was his weapon.

The second opponent was a girl with light complexion, green eyes and moderate red-orange hair done up in four pony tails with light blue streaks in her bangs. She had a pink fur cat tail giving the obvious hint that she was a feline faunus, the pink fur becomes lighter as it reaches the tip. Her outfit, a light blue cropped tank top on top of a dark purple bra, dark purple shorts under a pink mini-skirt and white belt with a yellow winking smiley face on the buckle.

Two buttons are fixed to her tank top above her right breast, one purple with a cat design and another green one with a heart. A white cat bell collar around her neck, a pair of bracers on her arms and pads on her shins and knees. She was wearing red roller blades, and a tattoo with a shooting star with a red, green yellow trail winds around her right arm.

Velvet remembered watching the team that those two belong. Team FNKI from Atlas their four team match wasn't that bad. In her opinion they were amateurs, they had nothing on team RWBY. Not that she was playing favorites with her students but RWBY had more experience and training as proven with their match against team ABRN from Haven. The former therion was expecting a win from Weiss and Yang. They won't have a hard time beating these two.

Still it was wise to never underestimate the opponent no matter it's appearance. Laphicet cheered for them along with Ruby, Blake and JNPR. The older Crowe noticed Yang was getting ticked off at the feline faunus, whatever she was telling her, the brawler didn't like it. While there seems to be some tension with the dark skinned boy and the Schnee heiress. She really hope the match doesn't last that long, she believed in her students that everything will be okay.

*Weiss and Yang of Beacon versus Flynt and Neon of Atlas!*

The holographic screen started spinning to choose the field they'd be fighting. It stopped in the lava field, urban field, geyser field and desert field. Velvet was worried noticing that Ruby was concerned for Yang's reaction towards Neon's comments. The older Crowe agreed with the red cloak teen. The blond brawler can easily get riled up if anyone's says an uncalled comment about her. It's what worried the young teacher. She has known for a while that Yang's greatest weakness was her temper.

You mess with her hair, you die, you disrespect her, you die too, you provoke her in any way, you die. Knowing the brawler well, no doubt she was planning to fight the feline faunus. Sadly the roller blade girl already had the advantage over the blond if she turns out to her opponent. Weiss on the other hand, Velvet wasn't worried at all. The heiress was composed enough and she will be able to handle herself if she ends up fighting the trumpet teen.

*Three..Two..One..BEGIN!*

 **(Music: "Neon" from the RWBY volume 3 original soundtrack by Jeff Williams and Cassie Lee Williams)**

The match started with Flynt blowing his trumpet creating a powerful sound wave that was able to blow Yang away. Weiss, however was able to stay on the ground casting a black glyph. She cast a few more to get past through the teen's sound waves. But as she approached her, he kicked her sending her to the lava field. No surprise Neon went after Yang and Velvet already didn't like how this match was turning out. The faunus was using the urban field as an advantage while the blond was trying to hit her using her shot gun feature.

She was missing bad proving Neon was skilled in skating to dodge the fire. It got worse as she blow a raspberry to the brawler. And she got her good, taking her weapon a nunchaku it was gray colored at first, before turning light blue. Running fast at the brawler she was giving her quite the beating and even ended up freezing her right leg. Then Neon followed with freezing her left arm. Finally the faunus made a comment that reached Yang's boiling point.

" _She's done for"_ Velvet knew Neon could beat Yang since the brawler was no longer thinking clearly, her temper was getting the best of her.

Back in the lava field Weiss summoned more glyphs shooting ice shards at Flynt. The dark skinned teen smirked using his trumpet to blow an erupting lava creating a lava wave that melted the ice shards. The heiress changed dust from Myrtenaster's rolling chamber, into wind. She released a whirlwind against the sound wave. But the white haired girl was more focused and calm compared to her partner.

She summoned more glyphs surrounding Flynt, she was moving faster hitting him traveling from each of the glyphs. Velvet smiled at the sight, Weiss was truly being clever trying to out beat the teen in his own game. It all changed when Flynt has divided himself into four clones. Blowing different elemental waves through the trumpet. It was enough to sent Weiss flying to the desert field. It looks like the dark skinned boy from team FNKI was being too much for the Schnee heiress.

" _Come on Weiss, you can do this."_

*What's this? It appears young Flynt has activated his semblance, and quite a remarkable one at that. Ladies and gentlemen! Feast your eyes on Flynt Coal's semblance Killer Quartet!* Said Oobleck.

Back at the urban field it wasn't looking good for Yang. The blond brawler has lost all reason and she has had about enough Neon Kat's games. Her temper flared up as her eyes turned red. The sight only made Velvet looked in disappointment for the brawler. The blond was too lost in her rage, she couldn't focus on the fight anymore. She was just too angry to even make the attempt to attack the feline faunus. All of her words were eating her up. They reached the lava field as the blond has lowered her guard. Flynt saw it and while he had the Schnee heiress at his mercy he saw the opportunity to take out her partner first. He activated his semblance again ready to blast the blond from the ring. Weiss saw this, but she also saw the lava in front of her was about to erupt. Without another thought the white haired girl got up and pushed Flynt with her just as the lava erupted, hitting them both.

"Weiss!" Velvet gasped getting up from her seat along with Ruby.

*It appears we have a double knockout on our hands!* Said Port.

*In fact, it looks as though Miss Schnee's aura has been completely depleted. She sacrificed herself to take out Flynt* followed Oobleck* wait a minute...What's this?!

As the steam cleared out Flynt was still standing thought part of his aura has been depleted not as much as the heiress it seems.

*Ladies and gentlemen! Flynt Coal remains standing!*

Velvet cursed mentally that Weiss's sacrifice was for nothing. Now Yang has to deal with both members of team FNKI. But seeing her teammate going down trying to take out her opponent has seemed to have snapped her back to reality. Her temper flared again but this time, she remained focused to the task at hand. Beating Flynt and Neon, that was her only goal.

*Ooh, it looks like Yang's angry! And you wouldn't like her when she's...Upset.*

The blond brawler activated her semblance filled with fire, her red eyes were on both of them. They were going to pay dearly for this. Flynt for pushing Weiss to make her sacrifice and Neon for annoying her to death.

" _Finally"_ the older Crowe sighed in relief that the brawler has come back to her senses and decided to do something about this mess.

Yang pushed herself against Flynt's sound wave and Neon's fast attack. She kept pushing herself using the recoil of her shot gun feature. Even when she was fighting against the powerful sound wave. Velvet was actually smiling this was the real true Yang Xiao Long. Focused and angry, now she was acting like a true huntress taking this fight very seriously and personal. After watching Weiss's sacrificed, the kid gloves are off.

The brawler kept pushing herself until reaching the dark skinned male and finally put a lid on the trumpet with her hands. The sound wave hit back on it's owner sending the teen to the ground. Neon was about to aid her teammate when she suffered a small accident while roller skating on the geyser field. Tripping the faunus landed on a geyser sending her upwards. The brawler grinned firing a shot gun blast hitting her dead on. With that match was over, Yang has taken both of them down.

 **(Music end)**

Eyes turning back to their lilac color Yang rushed over to Weiss who was covered in smoke. Checking on the girl she was fine but the brawler felt bad for what she had to do. Neon and Flynt though they lost, they were impressed by their performance gaining their respect. It didn't took long for Ruby, Blake and Velvet to arrived to the ring checking on the Schnee heiress and congratulating them for their win.

The older Crowe smiled at Weiss but didn't bothered to look at Yang. Such action was noticed by the blond brawler. The young teacher volunteered to picked up the white haired girl putting one arm around her shoulder while the other was wrapped around Ruby. Of course she was going to help her partner. Another victory for team RWBY, even if it was a close one.

*And Weiss and Yang from team RWBY wins the match, a close call though. Now one member of the team will be advancing to the next round!* said Port.

* * *

The walk back to the seats was quiet. Well not so quiet because Ruby started rambling at how cool her partner and sister were during their match. Too bad, Velvet wasn't sharing her sentiment. She was pleased and proud with one member whom she believed, she fought well and gave it her best. The one member who really used her head and was the one to bring victory in the match.

A cough caught the teacher's attention coming from Weiss. The poor girl had her entire body and attire filled with the smoke caused by the lava eruption. Nothing but a good shower will do. However the former therion was ignoring the glances Yang was giving her. Someone wasn't happy that she was getting ignored since she first arrived to the ring.

"Well done Weiss" Velvet smiled at the white haired girl" you were great out there."

"T-Thanks...But I don't think getting hit by lava should be praise like some sort of achievement."

"Not getting hit by the lava but your performance against Flynt Coal and your actions by sacrificing yourself by taking him down with you. It proves how seriously you wanted to win the match. The lengths you're willing to go for victory."

"But it wasn't enough to beat him" argued the heiress.

"That doesn't matter. What matters the most are your actions. They say action speaks louder than words."

"I think both of you were awesome" smiled Ruby.

"I don't know about that…."

"Huh? What do you mean" the silver eyed leader turned to the young teacher" Velvet?"

"Yeah what do you mean by that?" Yang spoke not sounding happy" I see you congratulating Weiss but you haven't congratulate me yet. What gives?"

"Should I congratulate you?" the older Crowe turned to the blond giving one of her serious expressions" why Yang? Give me one good reason why I should congratulate you?"

"Why?" she stood dumbfounded" because I beat them both. I won the match."

"Did you?" by now Velvet was trying hard to control her temper.

"Uh...Yeah I won, I took them down…."

"You didn't won Yang. To me the real winner of that match is Weiss, not you."

"What is wrong with you?!" the brawler got upset her eyes turning red.

"What is wrong with me, no. What is wrong with you?" she shot back not intimidated by her glare or her red eyes" your performance during that match was average at best."

"I did my best!" she argued back.

"Not to me you didn't. Your fight with Neon Katt was the worst. I've never seen you fighting so sloppy and sluggish. It's like you were a complete rookie."

"Guys…." Ruby was nervous sensing the tension between her sister and her teacher.

And she wasn't the only one both Weiss and Blake felt that tension too. It looked like a bomb to will go off any minute and it might turned out into a fight. With the way Yang was looking at the older Crowe, and yet she wasn't intimidated. She didn't fear the brawler in the slightest. Velvet knew she was being harsh but she had every right to act this way with the blond brawler. She needed to learn her lesson that she fought horribly and she made plenty of mistakes in the match.

"I beat her" she glared at the teacher.

"After she humiliated you in front of everyone! She taunted you and you fell for her taunts. You let your temper get the best of you and it's not the first time that has happened. Because of that, it almost caused you the match. You weren't fighting your best Yang, because I have seen it and that wasn't it. You went one on one with team ABRN's leader and you were able to stand your ground against Arslan and yet against someone who's only edge was a pair of skates, you were completely out matched. Neon isn't that good of a fighter, the only thing that gives her the advantage in a fight are her roller skates. When you look at it, she's not that much of a fighter compare to you. You are a real fighter next to her. Team FNKI aren't that much of fighters, they have nothing on team RWBY!"

Yang stood quiet thought her eyes were still red, she looked like she was ready to cry. The rest of the team stood silent not knowing what to say. Maybe they were afraid their blond teammate will snapped at them if they say something that will upset her. Or maybe they were afraid because everything Velvet said, was true.

"And looked what it took you to finally make you come to your senses? Weiss, taking one for the team. She wasn't thinking of herself she was thinking of YOU! And it's ironic the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company who used to be a selfish upbringing brat thinking of someone else other than herself. She made that move knowing very well it was going to cause her the match and she did it for you. So that you can have a chance to win. That is why I think the real winner of that match is her and not you. Think very hard about your actions during the match Yang and realize that you weren't giving it your best until Weiss made that sacrifice. Think that it was because of your temper that you almost lose and you were about to bring shame to your teammates."

The brawler teared up but refused to shed tears she quickly left, leaving them behind. She was heading out of the arena. Velvet stood in thought it did hurt her to treat her that way but she made the right call. If someone doesn't remind her of her flaws, then who will? It wasn't going to be Ruby, she will never scold her sister for acting like a lose canon because of her temper.

As her teacher she was the only one fitted for the job. To teach her a lesson and make her understand her mistake. That's what teacher's do, scold their students because they did wrong until they learn of their wrongs. She turned to the rest of the team and they all had saddened expressions. Not like she was expecting they were going to like her words towards their blond teammate.

"Velvet...That was mean" said Ruby softly.

"It was cold" followed Blake.

"Was it really necessary to say such things to her?" Weiss looked more worried than the rest.

"It had to be done. She can't fight with anger as her motivation. A team doesn't win a fight being reckless, but by working together focusing on one goal. If she won't learn the easy way, then she learns the hard way. I don't like it any more than you. Just give her time so she can think things through and cool off."

"But still…." the silver eyed leader lowered her gaze.

"Have you chosen who's going to represent the team in the singles yet?"

"Um..Well..." Ruby was nervous not knowing if she should tell her.

"We put it to a vote before the doubles round match" replied the raven haired faunus.

"Yes. If we win, then we thought it will be the right choice if Yang's the one to go into the singles round" finished the Schnee heiress.

"That's not a good idea" obviously Velvet was against it" I think a more suited candidate will be you Weiss."

"Me?" the white haired girl stood in thought" I'm flattered you feel that way. But I voted for Yang to be the one to represent team RWBY of Beacon in the singles round."

"We'll see if it's really the right choice" the older Crowe thought of the blond brawler hoping she thinks things through and realize her mistake.

*The next match will start in fifteen minutes!* Said Port.

"Jaune and Pyrrha's match is about to begin!" said the red cloak girl.

* * *

Jaune stood calm and focused. He and Pyrrha have already entered the ring awaiting for their opponents. Though they were still early the blond, wanted to come here already. He would lie if he says he wasn't anxious, but he was and excited. Finally they made it to the doubles round. Winning this match he will have choose between himself or his partner to represent team JNPR in the singles round. The Arc already made up his mind.

He talked to the red head and chose her to be the one to represent the team. Because he believes in her as much as he believes in the rest of his team. The crowd resumed cheering and he was able to hear the cheering of members from team RWBY, Laphicet and Nora. But he turned to the red seats seeing that Velvet was present, watching him. She gave him a smile with a nod wishing him luck and that was enough to give him the motivation to win.

Finally their opponents entered the arena walking over to the center of the ring. One was a young man with a flat top colored dark brown with gray eyes and light complexion. He was wearing a dark green jacket exposing his bare chest similar to Sun's attire. Wearing a pendant of a steel dragon with gray leather pants and silver combat boots. His weapon consists of two bright silver gauntlets looking a bit similar to Yang's Ember Celica, but they looked bigger. Maybe because his hands were quite big. Not to mention the height of the young man was very intimidating. Jaune could tell he was very tall, maybe he was around 7'4, taller than Yatsuhashi.

The second opponent was a young girl with tanned complexion, long black hair reaching to her waist, it was tied up at the end similar to Velvet's old style when her hair was long with red and white highlights at the tips, with milky pink eyes wearing a silver chest plate with the design of an angel holding a lance on the middle, a silver colored circlet with a blue jewel on the middle, black elbow pads with silver armored gauntlets.

A sapphire blue combat skirt reaching slightly above her knees, it could be seem that she was wearing black shorts, a belt with a buckle of a lance as a symbol. Knee pads of the same color as the skirt with silver armored boots. She was holding her weapon on her right hand, which it was a double bladed lance colored dark blue with the blades having a mix color of gray and silver.

Pyrrha stood in thought gazing at the girl. There was something about, as she has seen her before. Then it hit her, her vivid green eyes widened. She knew her. It seemed she also recognized the red head as she was smiling at her as she hasn't seen her in a long time.

"Hello Pyrrha, it's been a while."

"It is you, Ophelia" she smiled gazing at the girl" yes, I supposed it's been a while since we last saw each other."

"You know her Pyrrha?" asked Jaune.

"I do. Jaune this is Ophelia Topaz, we studied together back in Sanctum combat school."

"You can say, we were rival friends. Always trying to out beat the other. But at the end of the day, we were good friends. Though I never thought you would chose Beacon over going to Haven with me" Ophelia gave a sad smile.

"I'm sorry. But I thought Beacon was a more better choice for me."

"I didn't had a clue you knew Pyrrha Nikos Ophelia" said the tall male.

"Pyrrha, this is Krux Silver my partner."

"Pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure's all mine. It's like meeting a famous celebrity. Even if you didn't went to Haven, everyone there kept talking about you. How you won the regional championships four times in a row."

"Hi" the blond knight decided to introduced himself to the two" I'm Jaune Arc, Pyrrha's partner and leader of team JNPR."

"We know who you guys are" Ophelia smiled" we saw your match with team BRNZ, they never stood a chance."

"It's nice to meet new people. It makes the fighting even better" Krux grinned crushing his fists.

Jaune thought this guy was the type that enjoy fighting a lot. In a way, he was like a male version of Yang. He had gauntlets so he assumed he was close range fighter who uses hand to hand combat.

"Looks like it's almost time" Pyrrha saw the holographic screen spinning about to choose the fields for the match.

"This won't be like one of our sparring matches Pyrrha. I hope you don't hold back on me, because I sure won't. I'm planning for me and Krux to win" Ophelia readied her double bladed lance.

"I guess, you're fighting Ophelia then" said the Arc.

The red head gave a nod unsheathing Milo and Akouo" be careful around her partner. He looks very tough."

"Just looking at him is enough to say he won't be easy to beat" he unsheathed Crocea Mora.

The fields were finally chosen. First was the forest field, second the desert field, third aquatic field and lastly the mountain field. Four fields for the doubles round, those are the rules apparently. The crowd kept on cheering as all combatants were ready to fight.

*Jaune and Pyrrha of Beacon versus Krux and Ophelia of Haven!*

"Let's win this one partner" his comment made the red head smile while nodding.

*Three..Two..One..BEGIN!*

 **(Music: "Clenched Fist and the sword dances" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

Jaune was about to make the first move, but gasped at Krux speed. Launching a fist, the blond was able to blocked it with his sword. The impact crush the center of the ring. The knight was shocked at such force. If he had gotten hit he would have lost a lot of his aura by that one hit. It was obviously shown that this guys was a heavy hitter type like Yang and Nora. Which it wasn't good for the JNPR leader. These were the time he wished he still had his shield, because it could be very useful right now.

Not wanting the ring to get demolish but his brute strength he moved one to one of the fields. The closest was the forest field so Jaune, took his chances there. Krux followed him as expected going in the same speed unleashing a barrage of punches. But the Arc was too serious blocking and trying to find an opening. Forget about holding back, this guys was a beast. So he will release all the results of his training on him. A successful slash caught the giant male off guard, followed by another and another.

"You're pretty good" Krux was smiling" to be honest with you. I wanted to fight Pyrrha Nikos because she's the true deal, nothing personal. But Ophelia was against the idea, she wanted her all for herself. Must be the Sanctum rivalry thing. So I was left with little choice but to have you for myself. I'm starting to think it was the right move to make after all."

"You're one to talk. You're pretty strong" Jaune was serious, it was time to bring in the big guns.

" **Infliction, Tiger Blade!"**

The artes hit the tall male straight on sending him to the ground. The blond grinned having an edge against him. That is until he got back to his feet as if nothing happened. Jaune was shocked, taking a glance at the aura screen. His artes were barely able to take down 5 percent of his aura. His eyes widened, that was impossible. Even if they were base artes they were still strong enough to do some serious aura damage.

There was only one explanation the leader could think of. This guy, Krux was like him. He had a LOT of aura, maybe more than himself. That was a scary thought. Somebody with more aura than him. The only thought the Arc had in his mind that this guy, was a nightmare to have for an opponent. So if he wanted to win this match, he needed to beat him. His hold on Crocea Mors tightened, he has never being so focused before.

" **Demon Fang, Tripple Kick!"**

The artes hit him only this time, the guy was still standing. Krux had a grin on his face, at least someone was enjoying the fight. Because the blond leader wasn't in the slightest.

"Those are some sick moves man. Jaune, you just became my favorite opponent."

"Hehe okaayyyy...Should I'd be flattered?" he sweat dropped.

"I don't regret fighting you. My last opponent wasn't worth the challenge. But you, I may have to use my full strength."

" _Oh crap. I am soooo screw"_ poor Jaune felt like he was walking into his execution ground.

* * *

At the desert field Pyrrha and Ophelia haven't stopped fighting since the match started. The red head champion has used Milo in sword and spear mode to block and countered, the strong blow the young lady was unleashing. In a way she was happy, she hasn't seen her in a while and she was gotten stronger since their last sparring match. Ophelia was no amateur of she knew that, even when they were at Sanctum, she was skilled and deadly.

The four time Mistral regional champion could tell she wasn't holding back. She was taking this match seriously. Well, so was she because she wasn't planning to lose to her. Pyrrha countered with her own barrage of combos putting her friend and rival on the defensive. The red head thought it will be hard for her to move on the sand, she was wrong. Ophelia was still moving in her usual impressive speed, the sight made the champion smiled.

"I forgot you always give quite a workout. You have gotten better since the last time we fought."

"I had to. I needed to surpass you. That's why I trained day and night. I had a feeling will be fighting during the tournament, so I prepared myself for this match."

"I prepared myself too. I'm not planning to lose Ophelia. Putting aside our friendship."

"Neither am I Pyrrha, come at me with everything you have!"

The red head blocked a direct thrust with her shield. She performed a back flip to get some space from her. Putting Akouo on the ground, she got on it. Using her semblance the shield started moving on it's own. It looked like Pyrrha was using her shield as a hover board to move faster through the sand. Ophelia was shocked at the sight, she got hit by the quick attacks. She fall to the ground, but quickly got up. The black haired girl from Haven glared at the aura screen.

Those attacks took a chunk of her aura. Though she wasn't happy she let out a small smile. This was Pyrrha's strategy, using the field to her advantage. She was always impressed with how quick the red head was able to come up with a strategy. She was charging at her again but this time, Ophelia was prepared. Taking advantage that she wasn't using her shield to protect herself against attacks. Her hands were suddenly glowing with a bright yellow that made the red head gasped.

*It appears Ophelia Topaz is about to use her semblance* said Port.

*Yes, ladies and gentlemen we highly suggest you protect your eyes with sun glasses. Because things are about to get...Flashy* followed Oobleck.

*That sounds even stupider than your shocking comment.*

Pyrrha quickly grabbed Akouo to protect herself. She hasn't forgotten Ophelia's semblance. The ability to use a non-elemental energy known as" light". It was powerful as well as bright. The times she sparred with her, she has used her semblance. The results will lead her blind momentarily but it was enough, for the black haired girl to gained the advantage over her. Covering her face with her shield she was able blocked the flash of light.

When it was gone she got hit on her legs. Removing the shield she was met by a grin from Ophelia attacking her head on. Spinning her double bladed lance, Pyrrha acted in the last second changing Milo to rifle mode. Firing a couple of rounds Ophelia spin her weapon to block the fire. The red head paused her shooting but kept pointing the weapon at her. Her friend and rival looked like she was just starting to fight. The champion got her answer as she separated her lance into two separate parts.

"You want a fire fight...I'll give you one."

"I see you made some modifications to Hecate from the last time we fought."

"Like I said Pyrrha. I prepared myself for our match."

* * *

" _Crap, crap, crap, crap, CRAP!"_

The thought kept running into Jaune's head. His fight with Krux wasn't going as he thought. The guy was a freaking monster filled with so much aura. Normal attacks and artes weren't damaging him enough. The good news were, he still hasn't been hit by the tall male. Otherwise his large aura will receive a lot of damage. The crowd was going wild because this was probably the best match they've seen so far.

While the blond and Pyrrha's friends and teammates were still cheering them on. The match wasn't going in the Arc's favor. As if that wasn't enough Krux's gauntlets had a gun feature on them. No surprise because ninety nine percent of the weapons from the competitors are also a gun. The tall male fired his rapid fire, there were machine guns on his weapon. Again the blond leader misses his shield. By now the forest field looked like a disaster with all of Krux attacks, the trees and the ground looked like a mess.

Krux was about to use the blond for a punching bag, but Jaune had other plans focusing on his opponent.

" **Tiger Blade, Lightning Blade!"**

The tall teen was staggered and the knight wasn't stopping.

" **Fierce Demon Fang, Beast!"**

He was finally taken to the ground while Jaune kept his guard up. This guy was like a human wall of steel. If things keep going like this, he will have to use his mystique artes. He was saving them for a last resort. Though honestly, he wasn't expecting of using them during the tournament. But Krux has proven him wrong. The guy had to much endurance, attack, defense and most importantly too much aura. His eyes widened, he was back to his feet again and he was running to him. Only one thing left to do.

" **Guardian Field!"**

The field arcane arte was a direct hit but he kept on running even if he was getting staggered. Jaune was too shocked, this was the first time someone was able to take the hit from such arte. The tall male send a fist straight at him sending the blond knight flying from the forest field, crashing into the mountain field. Even with his aura, it hurt. Damn the guy could hit, it felt like getting ran over by a train going a hundred miles per hour.

That wasn't enough as the Arc was getting by the rapid fire volley from Krux's machine gun feature on his gauntlets. He got back up and glared at his opponent. There was no doubt, to take someone strong like him he will have to hit him hard. The mystique artes are the only thing at his disposal that will be enough to damage him and lower his aura. That was his only option, because it was impossible to kick him off the ring.

"Don't stop now Jaune" Krux grinned" it is getting good!"

Closing his eyes the Arc started searching for that power that gave him the ability to cast that powerful arte. And he felt it, calling out to him as he was calling out to it. His body was now glowing with his aura causing the tall male to looked interested but he wasn't intimidated. He kept on grinning.

"That looks like a big one. I better be ready" Krux went to a defensive stance ready to block whatever the knight has in stored for him.

" _He won't be able to guard against this."_

Jaune charged with his aura glowing all over his body **" this is the result of my training, Arc Revolution!"**

The powerful barrage of attack hit their mark but his opponent wasn't staggered. He just did one of his strongest attack and this freaking guy looked like he wasn't hurt in the least. His eyes widened in pure shock realizing why he was able to take such powerful arte without taking damage.

" _You got to be kidding me…."_

"You really are the true deal Jaune Arc" Krux's entire body was covered in solid steel" no one has ever forced me to use my semblance before. For that, you have earned my respects. If I hadn't used it, I would have been in a whole lot of trouble with that attack of yours."

" _Steel? His entire body, no...He can turn his body into solid metal. It's no wonder why his defense is off the charts. Having such a tough semblance must take a lot of his aura. And he has it. Even if I use steel to increase my strength it won't be enough. How do I win against a monster like this one?"_

Krux turned his skin back to normal facing the blond with a smile" so...Where we're we before you were about to use that big one on me?"

" _Monty help me...There must be a way…."_ Jaune looked in realization _" that's it! That's the only way. I'm the wrong opponent for this guy."_

* * *

Pyrrha kept firing Milo in rifle mode while using Akouo to protect herself against Ophelia's fire. It turns out her lance can separate and be used as assault rifles. The red head wasn't expecting that proving the girl has been busy ever since they graduated from Sanctum. But once more her former friend and rival has taken her off guard. One of the parts of her weapon has gotten smaller, transforming into a small projectile.

Ophelia threw it at the champion as she used her shield to blocked it. She watched it returning to her owner, a boomerang. With the other part she kept firing while throwing the second half as a boomerang. Pyrrha ran off while firing more rounds. It lead both ladies into the aquatic field. Ophelia threw the boomerang part and this time, the champion used her semblance to sent it back at her sooner than anticipated. It hit the black haired girl sending her to the sandy ground.

" _What was that just now?"_

"Pyrrha!"

The red head turned to the voice that belongs to her partner. Jaune was running at her waving his hands at her. While behind him was running a not so happy Krux.

"The hell! Where do you think you're going?! We're just getting started!"

"Jaune, what's going on?" she ran to the blond.

"We're changing opponents!"

"What? Why-"

"Just do it! Trust me" he smiled at her as the Arc ran at Ophelia.

"Hey! What are you doing?! Pyrrha is my opponent!"

"Not anymore, I am your opponent now."

"Get out of the way!"

"Make me!"

"Ho ho" Krux was grinning seeing the red head champion before him" if I'm fighting Pyrrha Nikos, then I'm going all out baby."

He used his semblance turning his entire body into steel again. When the red head saw this she couldn't helped but chuckled.

"I see what you did there Jaune" she muttered smiling.

"What's so funny? Care to share the joke with me?" asked the tall steel skinned male.

"It is very amusing to me. You see my semblance is polarity."

"Polarity?" he blinked" that's the ability of a magnet right?"

"That's right" she kept her smile.

"Then that means…." Krux was stunned" oh shi-"

Without another word Pyrrha used her semblance as the tall male was covered in the black energy that is her polarity. She sent him flying away from the ring hitting the barrier.

*Krux Silver has been eliminated by ring out!* Said Port.

*I guess Krux wasn't expecting to fight an opponent that has the ability of magnetism. Pyrrha Nikos is definitely his worst opponent to face* followed Oobleck.

"Polarity!" Ophelia was shocked" no way…."

"I thought you would know Pyrrha's semblance" said Jaune.

"No I didn't! She never told me!"

"I haven't developed it yet back at Sanctum" replied the red head.

"That's not fair!" protested the black haired girl.

"Well with that guy out of the way, we won't have a problem winning now" said the Arc.

"Don't get cocky! This match isn't over yet. I can take you both on myself!"

Ophelia was nervous because, it was a complete lie. Sure she can take on Pyrrha, but her partner at the same time. Also that she has received a lot of damage her aura points were low. A few more hits and it was over. No other choice but to fight them head on until the end. Either way, she wasn't going to complain that she didn't do her best.

She has actually enjoyed this fight and she wouldn't mind fighting Pyrrha again, just like old times. She put back together her lance Hecate keeping her eyes on both opponents. Two against one wasn't her cup of tea. She was able to see what the blond teen was able to do when fighting Krux and he was strong. Her chances of winning were thrown off the window the second her partner was sent out of the ring.

"Come at me with everything you have!"

Ophelia may have been uncertain of winning the match. But it didn't meant she was planning to go down so easily. Once more she used her semblance only this time, she launched a barrage of spheres of light straight at the duo. Pyrrha protected her partner as well as herself pointing Akouo, shielding them both. She wasn't done piercing her lance on the water making it glow. Pyrrha gasped she was using her semblance through her weapon on the water. It will caused a bigger flash blinding them both. If that happens they're be done for. She threw her shield straight at the black haired girl before the shining water had it's effect.

" **Demon Fang!"**

Jaune used the base arte on the water creating a stronger version filled with the water element. It hit Ophelia staggering her. The red head took the chance changing Milo to rifle mode firing at her. Both teamed up and it was too much for the prodigy girl of Haven. Pyrrha send her in the air as she dropped her lance, she performed an air throw as the girl hit the water. Her aura points were down completely. The buzzer sounded meaning the end of the match.

 **(Music end)**

*Ophelia has been knocked out. Jaune and Pyrrha wins!*

*It was truly a great match Peter. All combatants have given their all, very impressive indeed.*

"We did it!" Jaune hugged his partner making the red head blushed for a moment, he broke the embrace hearing the crowd going wild.

Pyrrha went to offer her hand to the wet Ophelia" you fought well."

"You fought even better. Nothing has changed" she smiled picking up her lance" I really did miss fighting you and...I guess I missed you not just as a sparring partner, but as a friend too."

"I feel the same way. I did missed you too Ophelia. I hope after this, we can talk and maybe remember the good old days."

"That sounds good. I've been wanting to speak with you ever since I found out you were competing in the tournament. But nevertheless, the better fighter won today. Congratulations Pyrrha and Jaune on moving on to the singles round."

"You and Krux were pretty tough. The only thing that saved me was my partner's semblance. It reminded me how lucky to have someone like her as my partner and teammate."

"Wow so modest. I like that in a guy" she grinned seeing that the red head was blushing" so Pyrrha have you call dibs on him yet? Because if you haven't, I don't mind giving him a shot."

"Dibs?" the Arc blushed.

"I'm afraid you're a little late Ophelia. There's someone else in Jaune's life. And it's not me."

"That's a shame. He's pretty cute" the black haired girl laughed while the red head had to silently agreed with her.

Jaune gave a sigh but smiled still hearing the crowd cheering for their victory. His eyes were on the red seats where team RWBY, Laphicet, Ren and Nora were. They were all going crazy too. Finally he gazed at Velvet who was smiling at him, he smiled back at her giving the young woman a wave. Maybe his minds were playing tricks on him. But he could have sworn that the older Crowe's cheeks turned red as she was embarrassed by his action. Why would that be? He paid no attention to it and resumed enjoying his victory no, his teams victory as Pyrrha joined him. The blond smiled she was perfect to represent the team in the singles round.

* * *

The next match took place minutes after Jaune and Pyrrha's. It was Sun and Neptune representing team SSSN. They fought against a duo from another team from Shade of Vacuo. Luckily there was no aquatic field in the match so the blue haired teen was able to fight without worrying of his fear. They put up quite the show and fight for the crowd and proved whether they were dorks or not, they made a good team.

In the end the monkey faunus and his partner won the match, moving on to the singles round. They made another victory dance similar to when they won against team NDGO. Again Sun gave a wink to Blake making the raven haired faunus blushed while rolling her eyes, hiding her embarrassment. Neptune did the same with Weiss but the heiress frowned at him. Look like she was still upset with him attempting to flirt with the girl team from Vacuo.

* * *

(Time skip)

(Location: Beacon Academy)

Velvet was running through the halls of the large school. When she first arrived Qrow came to her and told her something that had her on edge. The Branwen clearly told her to go to Ozpin's office because it was very important. He gave her the sign that it was about that" important matter". So the older Crowe rushed to the elevators and what a coincidence she met Goodwitch and Ironwood on the way. They knew where to go, so they took the elevator straight to the top of Beacon's power.

The former therion felt some hesitation coming from the Atlas General and the blond teacher. Something was wrong, she could feel it. Almost, as if they were hiding something from her. Asking them will be pointless it was better to head to the headmaster's office and find out the reason why she was called along with everyone from Ozpin's secret circle. It has to be about Cinder or any of the topics that only such members will know.

With a ding sound the elevator reached it's destination. The doors slid opened and Velvet was surprised to see Pyrrha present in the office, seated next to Ozpin. Qrow was leaning on one of the pillars. But the sight of the red head present somehow gave the young teacher a feeling of dread. She came with her own conclusions. If they were all here and she was here the it could only mean one thing.

Ozpin has decided to tell Pyrrha everything. This made her curious why only her and not the rest of team JNPR? Velvet was still against the idea of keeping her students in the dark from this truth. So why only told one of them? Looks like everyone knew why, except for her. Why wasn't surprised? She was always the last to know. Well she was the latest member of the secret circle. That wasn't right anymore since she told Winter, but that will be her secret for the time being.

"Wait, what is this?" Pyrrha was still confused by all of their presence" who are you?"

"You know who we are. We're still the same teachers and headmasters you met when you arrived at Beacon" said Goodwitch.

"Which part did you tell her?" Velvet asked the headmaster.

"The four maidens" replied Ozpin.

"Okay, next question" the former therion was tapping her right foot still not liking this" why did you tell Pyrrha? Why only her?"

"Miss Crowe-"

"What are you not telling me? I can tell you're keeping things from me and I don't like it."

"Uh oh, Oz you really didn't filled her in completely on the loop after all" said Qrow.

"We don't have time for this. Ozpin you know there isn't much time" said Ironwood.

"I'm aware James. Miss Crowe as I told Pyrrha. She's next in line to receive the Fall Maiden's powers."

"What?" her eyes widened" what are you talking about?"

Velvet was confused Amber is the current Fall Maiden so why has Pyrrha being chosen to have her powers. It didn't made any sense.

"Perhaps it will be better if we continue this conversation elsewhere" Ozpin got up from his desk.

* * *

Velvet gazed over at Pyrrha as they were in the elevator with everyone from the secret circle. The poor girl looked so confused, unsure, uncomfortable. She did her best to try and calm her, but it didn't helped. Especially when she had questions of her own. Next in line to receive the Fall Maiden's powers. The headmaster's words were still ringing in her head.

What was he talking about? Again that bad feeling was still present in her gut and she hated it. This man and his group were keeping information from her and, just when she thought she knew everything. As she wasn't asking more questions regarding her investigation, there were more present here. The older Crowe thought she was going to get one big headache from all these questions. Worst when she wasn't getting the answers.

"Where are we going?" the red head finally asked.

"The Vault, under the school" replied Ozpin calmly.

The elevator reached the bottom floor of the school. Velvet has already being at the Vault before where she first saw Amber in a comatose state being kept in a machine built by Atlas. However she was worried Pyrrha will die from all the confusion and uneasiness. After hearing the headmaster, the girl was scared. She couldn't blamed her you think you know everything and suddenly, the people you thought you knew dropped this bombshell on you.

Anyone would get worried or scared. Either way Velvet was planning to get all her questions answered right now. If Ozpin was keeping more secrets from her than things aren't going to end well. The elevator finally stopped and it's door slide opened revealing a place Pyrrha has never seen before. Very eerie and ominous, calling it the Vault probably didn't helped either. Everyone walked normally, except for the red head champion.

"I'm sure you must have questions" Goodwitch saw the red head behind them.

"Maybe one or two."

"I have a few of my own too" Velvet replied never leaving Pyrrha's side" I do hope the headmaster answers them."

"If Ozpin decides to keep information, he doesn't do it with ill intent" said the blond teacher.

"I still don't understand" Pyrrha kept on walking with everyone" you said I was next in line to receive the maiden's powers. What do you mean by that?"

"The maidens have existed for thousands of years but much like in nature, the seasons change no two summers are alike. When a maiden dies, her power leaves her body and seeks out a new host" explained the blond teacher" ensuring that the seasons are never lost and that no individual can hold onto the power forever."

Velvet wasn't listening. She already received this explanation from Ozpin. Pyrrha needed to hear it though. The bad feeling was still there she was worried for the red head. How were they planning to give her Amber's powers when she was still present? She really hoped it wasn't what she was thinking now. Because she will be very upset with a certain headmaster if it turns out to be true.

"So how does the power choose?" asked the champion.

"Through a series of stupid and convoluted rules" answered Qrow.

"Qrow!" snapped Goodwitch.

"Hey don't get mad cause I'm right."

"At first, the only thing that was certain was that the powers were specifically passed onto young woman" resumed the blond teacher" but as time went on, it was discovered that the selection was much more intimate."

"Intimate?"

"As we understand it now, when a maiden dies, the one who was in her final thoughts is the first candidate to inherit her power."

"Unless it's a dude or some old hag" said the drunk huntsman. Then the power goes to someone random and our jobs get a lot harder."

"Why tell me all of this now? Why not wait until I've graduated?"

"Honestly" Qrow took a glance at Velvet" we've run out of time. I don't know if you've noticed but things are getting a lot scarier out in the world. Tensions are high. Grimm are getting stronger, more prevalent. And it's not gonna much longer before this peace we've all been enjoying so much goes out the window."

"You're not talking about war?"

"Not a war between nations" said Ironwood.

"We can fill you in on the details once we know you're with us" followed the Branwen" for now all you need to know is that one of the maidens was attacked and for the first time in history, part of her power was stolen."

Velvet couldn't believe it. So they told Pyrrha about the four maidens but they're not planning to tell her about the evil that is Salem, or even that one of her pawns were here in Vale planning something big. But the first words from Qrow made her realized that her fear has come true. Something was wrong with Amber that they will need a new host to inherit her power.

And Ozpin hasn't told her about it. This really upset her, why keep information when all that she wants is protect everyone from evil. They finally reached the end of the hallway. There stood the machine with the pod that was keeping the Fall Maiden. It was still the same from the last time the former therion was here. Her expression looked so serene, it was hard to imagine she was attacked.

"Is that…."

"The current Fall Maiden...Amber" finished Ozpin.

"I've waited long enough for an answer" the older Crowe's patience ran out gazing at them" what is wrong with Amber?"

The four stood quiet as Ozpin gazed at them then back at the young woman, yet no words would leave his mouth.

"She's dying isn't she? That's why you want Pyrrha to take her powers. I don't know how you're planning to do that, but give me the honest answer."

The red head stood shocked hearing the woman in the in capsule didn't had much time. That must be what Qrow meant when he said" they've run out of time".

"Yes Miss Crowe. Amber is dying and she's running out of time. Her attacker wounded her badly. Along with part of her powers being stolen her aura has been damaged preventing her from any kind of healing. The pod she's currently in is keeping her alive, for the time being. But we don't know for how long. That is why we must act now."

"Not to mention Cinder is dying to know where she is" Velvet was upset" why didn't you tell me about this?"

"We can discuss about the matter later Miss Crowe. Right now, the priority is explaining the situation to Miss Nikos."

The young instructor decided to keep silent leaving it at that, for now. This wasn't over. She was wondering what else has the headmaster has been keeping from her.

"So she's alive for now?" Pyrrha understood Velvet's message.

"We're using state of the art Atlas technology to keep her stable" said Ironwood" but there is a lot about this situation which is unprecedented."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we don't know what will happen if-when she passes."

"Won't her power just transfer to the next host?" asked the red head.

"Look who's been listening" said Qrow sarcastic" she is smart."

"The last person in Amber's thoughts" spoke Velvet" won't that be the last person she saw before falling unconscious? In this case, the one who attacked her" her eyes narrowed thinking of Cinder.

"It is as Velvet says" said the Atlas General" we've never had a case where a maiden has had her power split. But the chances are high, that the power might reach out to it's other half."

"That's why you can't let her die before transferring her powers to Pyrrha. And that leads me to my next question" said the former therion" how are you planning to do that?"

"James?" Ozpin turned to the general.

"For the past few years, Atlas has been studying aura from a more scientific standpoint. How it works; what it's made of; how can it be used we've made significant strides and we believe we've found a way to capture it."

"Capture it and cramp it into something else" said Qrow" or in your case-"

"That's-" Pyrrha was cut off.

"Classified."

"Wrong!"

"The feeling's mutual. But desperate times calls for desperate measures" said Goodwitch.

"We can't transfer Amber's powers to you but we can give you what those powers are bound to."

"Her aura" understood the red head.

"So it's not her powers that you're going to transfer to her but Amber's aura itself?" Velvet was getting upset again" is that even possible? Or is it even safe?"

"Her life would become intertwined with yours" said Ozpin.

"I don't like the sound of that. You basically want to transfer Amber's soul to Pyrrha, it sounds impossible but it definitely doesn't sound safe. What's going to happen to her? I want answers Ozpin, now!"

"Miss Crowe try to calm down" said Goodwitch.

"No! I want to be assure that she will be safe during this whole process. I want to be assure that she will be all right. Because if she gets harm in any way, then I won't be part of any of this. Have you even tested this before?"

"I'm afraid…."Ironwood gave a sigh" we have never done this before."

"You got us Velvet, we don't have a clue what it's going to do to her" followed Qrow.

"So none of you don't know if she will be safe if this is done. None of you know if she will get hurt, none of you KNOW if she might even die by doing this!"

"Velvet I-" Pyrrha started.

"No, you're not doing this. This crazy plan is not happening."

"So you want us to do nothing?" asked the Atlas General" you want us to wait for Amber to die, and her attacker might probably get the rest of her powers, is that it?"

"No I have a better idea. I'll go right now, find Cinder, kill her, end of story. That's one less pawn out of the way."

"One less pawn?" the red head champion stood confused at her teacher's comment.

"That's a great idea, not bad I approve of the plan" said the drunk huntsman" except where's the evidence that she's the big bad that did this to Amber?"

"I know she's the one. I know she's the one behind all of this. I can take her down now where we might still have time."

"Miss Crowe if you try to take her out without any evidence, you'll be arrested under the charges of mass murder" warned Ozpin" remember what you told me, of undoing your wrongs and trying to atone for them by making the correct choices."

"I don't want to lose another student" she muttered rubbing her forehead while almost tearing up of course she wanted atone for all of her sins, but if it means losing a fourth student, she's willing to take another life for the sake of protecting Pyrrha's.

"Velvet" the red head smiled at the young teacher before sighing" I still don't understand. If all of this is true, why keep it a secret? If this girl is so important, if-if we're truly on the brink of war, why not tell everyone?"

"Already asked the question" said the older Crowe" got the long explanation. You should give her the shorter version."

"From what we understand, it used to be common knowledge" said Goodwitch.

"Excuse me?"

"How do you think legends and fairy tales get started?" asked the Branwen" even the craziest ones come from somewhere" he took his flask taking a sip.

"Our group was founded in order to protect both mankind and the maidens" followed the blond teacher" those hungry for power hunted them with hope of inheriting their strength."

"And as you can imagine, the ones that succeeded weren't exactly the kind of people you'd want to have unimaginable power" said the drunk huntsman.

"And so this brotherhood chose to remove the maidens from the public eye allowing their existence to fade away into legend" said Ironwood.

"The things we're telling you go against hundreds of years of human history, religion" replied Goodwitch.

"No one would want to believe us. It'd cause an uproar" said the Atlas General.

"I would cause panic and we all know what that would bring clawing to our kingdom's walls" said Ozpin.

"Not to mention what other evil is still out there" Velvet muttered while the four heard her, she knew they weren't going to tell Pyrrha about Salem's existence.

"Which is why we would like to-"

"I'll do it."

Velvet gasped in shock staring at the red head teen" Pyrrha…."

"If you believe this will help humanity. Then I will become your Fall Maiden."

"You can't be serious. They don't even know if this transfer will be successful. It could even kill you!" protested the older Crowe.

"I want to do this" she took a glance at the young teacher before looking at the rest" That's what you wanted, isn't it?"

"It is but I'm afraid it's not that simple given Amber's condition you won't be able to inherit her power naturally. However, General Ironwood believes he has a solution" said the headmaster.

"It's the machine" spoke the former therion" it's not just for keeping Amber's life stable but it's main function is to transfer her aura to Pyrrha, right?" it was that obvious since the machine is supposed to be high tech from Atlas.

"Yes, that is correct. This machine was built specifically for transferring the aura of a maiden into another person. That way her powers are sent to the person without inheriting them naturally."

"Even if you don't know if it will work. Because it's never been done before" muttered Velvet.

"Miss Crowe we understand perfectly you're against this. But this plan is consider a last resort in case things turn for the worse" said the headmaster.

"Damn right I'm against it and so should you!" she pointed to the red head" don't you even care for your own life Pyrrha? How will your teammates and friends react when they find out you died in some freak accident?"

"We don't know if she will die Velvet" said Ironwood.

"But you don't know if she will survive either!"

"Enough" spoke Ozpin keeping calm" true there's no guarantee this transfer will work as previously stated by Miss Crowe and there's no telling if you will be the same person if it does work. I advise you to take time to think on this matter. But understand before the Vytal Festival is over. We will need your answer."

"Unbelievable" muttered the older Crowe.

"The assailant that attacked the Fall Maiden has already made the first move" resumed the headmaster" and there's no telling when their next move will be."

"All right" Pyrrha spoke softly" I'll think about it…."

"You're not obligated to do this. You don't have to do this. This isn't your responsibility. Think about everyone who cares for you. They wouldn't want this for you" said the former therion worried gazing at her student.

"…..."

"That will be all, you dismissed Miss Nikos. And Miss Crowe, it's almost time for the intermission of the tournament you have an exhibition match to attend to."

Velvet watched Pyrrha leaving before she glared at the headmaster" if there's no reassurance that she won't survive this transfer, then I will not be part of any of this. I won't allow this to happen."

"Miss Crowe-"

"If she dies" her tone was deadly serious" her death will be on you and I will be done with you and your little organization" she finally left without looking at any of them.

"Yep" Qrow took a sip from his flask" glad that went well, as you expected right Oz?"

"Quit your sarcastic remarks Qrow" Goodwitch glared at him.

* * *

"Pyrrha wait!"

Velvet was lucky to leave the elevator back to the surface of the school, just in time to see the red head walked off. Ozpin's plan was wrong, she didn't like it. It was a risky move, too risky to put the red head's life on the line. Basically the four of them were grasping at straws hoping the aura transfer of Amber to Pyrrha will be a complete success. Putting someone's soul into another body.

Somehow this reminded her sister Celica being reborn as a malakhim Seres or Arthur's unborn child being reborn as the malak Phi, her nephew in a life that it never got. Most of all her brother Laphicet. When he was sacrificed and reborn as the Empyrean Innominat. He died his body becoming an empty shell for a new soul to take over it. That was precisely what Ozpin wanted to do with her student. She won't allow it, she won't accept his plan, or his way. Convincing her was her only alternative.

"Pyrrha!" she reached the red head" why? Why are you doing this? Don't you realize you could die?"

"I know. But something must be done. You heard what they said, evil is coming and if the only one who can stop them is the power of a maiden, then I will take Amber's place."

"Aren't you worry that you might not even be yourself, if you do survive? Ozpin has said it clearly."

"They chose me for a reason Velvet. I'm probably the only one strong enough to control the power of a maiden."

"You don't need it, you don't have to. Please Pyrrha think about your friends I…." her eyes softened" is this about Jaune? Are you still upset that he likes me over you?"

"No, that has nothing to do with it. Well maybe it has to do with Jaune but not in the way you think. I'm willing to do anything for all my friends. I want to protect them all, Jaune, Ren, Nora team RWBY, Laphicet and of course, you."

"I don't need protection. I can look after myself just fine. You still don't understand what you're getting yourself into if you accept Ozpin's offer. I don't want you throwing your life over something that isn't your responsibility."

"When you think about it, it is my responsibility" the red head gave a nod" as a huntress, I have a duty to protect the people from all threats. I admit, it is scary to know I might not survive or might lose myself but what else can I do? I can't say no if they're depending on me to be their guardian. If it's not me, then who will do it, you?"

"Maybe I will" Velvet didn't care if they do make her the Fall Maiden if it means Pyrrha will be safe.

"They chose me not you. I would never allow you to do that, because I will never forgive myself. If anything happens to you...Jaune will be heart broken."

"And what about you? You don't think he's going to be heart broken if something happens to you?"

"He will be sad, he will cry and he will mourn my death, I know that" the champion smiled sadly" but compare to your death mine will be nothing. The pain he will feel if you die will be the biggest blow to his heart, he will be broken. Jaune will eventually move on if I die, but if you die he will never be the same."

"Besides" Pyrrha smiled again" I still have time to make up my mind. Ozpin said I have until the Vytal Festival ends to hear my answer."

"….."

"Let's return to the Colosseum, you have a match to attend."

"It's only an exhibition, no big deal" the older Crowe gave a sigh trying to forget about this whole thing with Amber and transferring her aura to the red head.

"Of course it's a big deal. Everyone has been looking forward to see you fight in the tournament. Especially Jaune. He told me he wanted to see you in all of your strength and glory."

The comment made her cheeks flushed" I still say it's not a big deal."

Pyrrha only laughed at her embarrassed reaction, it was so cute.

* * *

(Location: Amity Colosseum)

Velvet and Pyrrha arrived hearing the loud cheering of the crowd. Looks like they were in time before the intermission begins. The exhibition match is before the singles round start. The red head champion was about to head out to red seats while the older Crowe was heading to the ring. It was amazing how Pyrrha was taking all of this so well. Or how good she was pretending like nothing was bothering her at all. She's just being told something that was supposed to be consider a legend, a fairy tale.

The former therion finally parted ways with her student taking the hallway that will lead her to the ring. The sound of the crowd was getting louder, proof she was near her destination. Before heading to the entrance of the ring, there stood team RWBY and the members of JRN along with Laphicet. Velvet noticed Yang was present the blond brawler looked like her usual self. After what she told her, she thought she wasn't going to see her during the entire day.

"Going to wish me luck on my match?"

"You bet!" said Ruby" just so you know we'll be cheering for you."

"You do know it's only an exhibition match? It's not an official one."

"It doesn't matter, we'll still cheer for you" said the silver eyed leader.

"I'm going to cheer for you so loud Velvet, at the top of my lungs!" said Nora.

"Please don't" Ren was begging she didn't, because she was that loud.

"Either way, you have our support. We won't stop cheering for you. Exhibition match or not" said Jaune hiding his blushing.

"You already know me. I will be the first to cheer you on" said the younger Crowe smiling.

"That goes for me too" said Weiss" it doesn't matter who will be your opponent, you're going to win."

"Just don't get too excited out there" followed Blake with a smirk.

The young instructor nodded turning to the last member of RWBY" Yang?"

"I..." she paused gazing at her" I was angry at you for everything you said. I was really ticked off that you will be so mean to me, when I thought I did nothing wrong asides winning the match...But then I realized, you were right. I remember I fought better against ABRN's leader than that crazy skating girl. Guess it wasn't my best moment. She did taunted me and I fell for her tricks, guess that's why she got me at the start of the match. And it wasn't until I saw what Weiss did that snapped me back to reality and remember that I have to focus. I never thought she would do something like that."

"So you learned your lesson?" Velvet smiled.

"I did. I will try to calm down next time and not let my temper get the better of me. Can't guarantee I'll control myself if my hair gets mess up though."

"That is a good start" said the Schnee heiress.

"I'm glad you realized your mistake Yang" the older Crowe grabbed her shoulders" I don't think you can do better, I know you can do better, all of you. Neither me or any of are perfect, we have our flaws but as long as we realized those flaws we can move forward and become better people."

"And stronger too" grinned the blond brawler.

"I better go. Pyrrha's waiting for you guys at the red seats."

"Right!" Ruby chirped turning to everyone" come on guys let's go to the stand to cheer for Velvet."

"Wait" the young instructor stopped them from leaving" after the match...There's something I want to tell you all. Both teams, I want you to meet me at the fair square where the benches are."

Laphicet stood in deep thought she knew exactly what she was about to tell them.

" _ **Velvet are you sure?" he stood worried" I don't know if it's the right thing to do."**_

" _ **Laphi, we both know we can't hide this from them. Sooner or later it will have to come out. I want to tell them because they have a right to know."**_

" _ **Do you think they will even believe you?"**_

" _ **I don't know. But I want to tell RWBY and JNPR about our past. I feel like I won't be able to move on with my life, if I don't tell them. If it's okay with you Laphi?"**_

" _ **I'm with you about telling them. We've been through so much together with them and I know how much you care for them. I don't know how Ruby or the others will take it, but I want to be present when you tell them."**_

" _ **After the exhibition match, I will tell them everything."**_

" _ **Okay."**_

" _Guess it won't be long before she tells them about our world."_

"Okay, we'll be at the fair square after the match" said Jaune as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Don't forget to tell Pyrrha."

* * *

Velvet walked over to the center of the ring, she couldn't believed she was still early. The loud crowd cheering never gets old. Especially when they were cheering for her. The former therion could hear her students cheering and Nora, by Monty she was cheering so loud. She felt sorry for Ren who was seated next to the Valkyrie. Still no opponent then again, she had no idea who her opponent will be.

She didn't know if they will be using a field for this match, because it was unofficial. The crowd could care less because they know they were going to see a good fight. Still she wondered of her opponent, nobody told her. Probably a surprise guest or something like that. Winning or losing didn't mattered, exhibition matches are merely done for entertainment.

*Ladies and gentlemen we have reached the conclusion of the doubles round. We have officially reached the intermission of the Vytal Festival tournament!* Said Port.

*Yes but don't go anywhere folks because we have a special treat for all of you!* Followed Oobleck.

*That is correct. Before we begin with the singles round it is our pleasure to announce a special match featuring Beacon's best.*

*Introducing first, she's the youngest teacher to ever be accepted in Beacon Academy as well as a very skilled huntress.*

*Not to mention she's quite the beauty too ho ho! Uh...Did I said that out loud?*

*Yes Peter, everyone heard you.*

Velvet rolled her eyes some things will never changed.

*Here she is. Give a big hand to the mighty huntress of Beacon, Velvet Crowe!*

The crowd exploded at the mention of her name and her students were trying their best to cheered even louder along with her brother.

*And her opponent, from Haven….*

The older Crowe thought she was seeing things. That this was a dream, that her mind decided to play tricks on her. No, this was happening. Walking towards the ring was none other than Cinder Fall, wearing her attire for the tournament. For a moment the former therion stood shocked, but her expression changed to a glare. The amber eyed woman was now at the ring with her. Their eyes met, it seemed no words were needed to be said.

Velvet kept her eyes narrowed staring at the woman who was responsible for everything, she was evil. She was the one that was needed to be taken down, one of Salem's pawns. Yet the ashen black haired woman kept staring at her with that smile of hers. That smile she hates so much, nothing but a facade hiding her truth intentions. But Velvet realized one thing, an opportunity has been brought to her. She can finally end this and therefore Pyrrha won't have to become a sacrifice for Amber's powers.

*Cinder Fall*

"We meet again Velvet" she smiled at the young instructor.

"Yes" the former therion gave the woman her own facade smile.

" _For the last time. This exhibition match will become your grave Cinder."_

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Evil cliffhanger I love it I had all the intentions to leave it there muahahahahahaha.**

 **-Expect the Velvet vs Cinder match to be a long one and a" taste of things to come" before the volume ends.**

 **-I wanted to show Jaune and Pyrrha's match so yeah I created OC's Ophelia Topaz who used to be Pyrrha's bestie when they were in Sanctum and Krux Steel a stronger male version of Yang but with way more aura than Jaune. I actually like them maybe I might show them again, who knows.**

 **-It has been revealed after the exhibition match Velvet is committed to tell team RWBY and JNPR about her world and her past.**

 **-I decided to skipped the Sun Neptune match, because I didn't saw it as important compared to Weiss/Yang's match and of course Jaune/Pyrrha's.**

 **-Velvet is against the idea of Pyrrha being the one to become the new Fall Maiden, so surprise there. Of course I have already set in motion my version of how this volume will go.**

 **-In RWBY related news Weiss's character short for volume 5 has been released and I just saw it. My thoughts first, the animation and the graphics have gotten better than in the last volume. They looked smoother and cleaner, the character movements are superb. You can tell Miles and Kerry have really outdone themselves with this upcoming volume. I can't wait to see the rest of the character shorts. Speaking about Weiss's character short it's obviously a flashback before the white trailer and volume 1 so basically before the start of the series. At the end of the short she wakes up in the air ship that took her out of Atlas and heading to Mistral.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Destiny


	29. Destiny

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

* * *

Chapter 29 Destiny

(Location: Amity Colosseum above the skies of the capital city of Vale western region of the Sonus continent Kingdom of Vale Remnant)

When Velvet found out she was going to compete in an exhibition match, it really didn't got her attention. She wasn't an official participant in the Vytal Festival tournament. It really didn't interest her to participate, but she still accepted. So far the experience of the tournament was a good one for her. She watched her students moved in from the four team rounds to the doubles round and now the singles round.

In truth as an instructor, caretaker she couldn't be any more proud for them. After training so hard and fighting a few Grimm, here and there as well a terrorist group. Everything paid off in the end. Without worrying of the threat of Cinder all she care about was watching her students with the tournament. All in all, the exhibition was of little interest to the older Crowe. That is, until right now. Never she thought it will become this important. Who knows, she might enjoy herself after all.

Who would think her opponent for he match will be the one person she's been wanting to fight for a while. The woman she has gained a lot of hatred knowing that she was up to no good. The same person who attacked Amber and stole part of her maiden powers, who's controlling groups like the White Fang and the criminal Roman Torchwick, who has pawns like Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black definitely not the kind of people you would want have as friends.

But things couldn't have gotten better for the former therion. A match with Cinder, today was going to be a good day. But there were going to be restrictions to it. Velvet will be holding back, she won't use her artes but only relying on her combat skills. She knew the amber eyed woman was going to do the same thing. She wasn't going to risk using her semblance, reveal her weapons and most importantly, no maiden powers.

As they stood in the middle of the ring the crowd kept on cheering. They were going crazy looking forward to this match. It felt like they were reading Velvet's mind because she was really looking forward to have a shot at the amber eyed woman. The first time they fought was outside of the CCT, it was a quick bout but she was able to tell the woman was very good. Strong, skilled still the older Crowe didn't know the reason why Cinder infiltrated that tower.

Her eyes were only on her, she deserved a gold medal for not raging out and beat the living crap out of her. Yet Cinder, kept that freaking smile on her face, she wasn't bothered by any of anger the former therion was giving her. She was calm and relaxed. Velvet didn't like it even if this match was unofficial she wasn't planning to let her guard down. Ignoring the cheering from the crowd, her students and her brother the only thing that matters to her, was the amber eyed woman before her.

"Is everything all right Velvet?" the amber eyed woman gave her another smile" you're not nervous of our match, aren't you?"

"Not in the slightest. Just worry about yourself Cinder."

"It comes to my understanding" a grin has suddenly formed on her lips" I have a feeling you don't like me very much."

" _You have no idea"_ how she wanted to tell her yes" I hate your guts so much."

*Ladies and gentlemen for this match we have a special field set!* said Port.

The doors from the ground already opened revealing a giant square cage colored black. It has surrounded and closed down on the ring locking both ladies in. There was no getting in or getting out. The cage field also displayed a large varieties of weapons in all corners, everywhere you looked there different types of weapons. This might looked like Ruby's day dream. Velvet tried not to grin, this field was perfect for her fight with Cinder. Locked in a cage with the person she knew it was the big villain this was a chance she wasn't planning in wasting. The crowd kept on cheering as they were ready to start the match.

"No weapon?" the older Crowe gazed at the amber eyed woman.

"Why bother?" she pointed to all the weapons in the cage" there's plenty of them around."

*Unlike regular official matches, this match will have a time limit!* Said Oobleck.

*That is correct. The exhibition match will last six minutes. Until there's a winner by knockout since ring out is not an option here* followed Port.

" _Six minutes...That will be plenty enough"_ Velvet narrowed her eyes at her opponent.

The former therion needed to thank Ozpin for the bracelet he gave her. It will make it looked as she has aura. That was the reason why the aura screen was showing hers along with Cinder's.

 **(Music: "The will that opposes reason" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

"Let's try and enjoy this fight Velvet."

"I will enjoy it all right. Just so you know I won't go easy on you."

"The very same goes to me" Cinder smiled _" please don't disappoint me Velvet and keep me entertained."_

*Three..Two..One..BEGIN!*

Velvet unsheathed Vertex Rose and charged in. Her goal was clear, not give Cinder the chance to grab a weapon. It was her flaw not having another weapon asides her two blades. Holding back was her only option because everyone was watching this match. The older Crowe launched of barraged of kicks that were blocked by the amber eyed woman. It didn't surprised her how fast she was able to react. This woman, is supposed to be one of Salem's pawn, she was no amateur.

For now the former therion will keep her artes hidden, this exhibition match was just a warm up when she gets the chance to fight her for real. Cinder has given a confident grin countering with her own moves. And her movements were truly familiar, the same moves of the masked woman who infiltrated the CCT. Velvet knew it the first moment she met her at the tower along with Ruby. Maybe she really doesn't need evidence against her after all.

If she can somehow forced Cinder to release her weapons or best of all, her maiden power. Then she will be exposing her identity to the members of the secret circle. No doubt Ozpin and the others will act as soon as they saw her using part of Amber's powers. She will forced her bad, dragged her into a corner if necessary. But now, Cinder was doing a pretty good job defending herself and attacking with only her fists and kicks.

She was holding herself impressively but of course the older Crowe wasn't going all out, she wanted to keep it that way for now. They kept going at it as the crowd resumed cheering wildly, looking like both ladies were evenly match. The amber eyed made a back flip making it to the one of the cage's corners. She grabbed one of the weapons which it was a one bladed axe. Velvet mentally praised her for her quick thinking. She was ready to fight now.

Cinder moved the axe like a professional, like she has training with the weapon before. The amber eyed woman went for a counter attack on the young instructor. The former therion blocked the axe with her gauntlet blade, countering with more kicks. She changed the blade on her boot to a pistol firing at her. Those were a direct hit as her aura points decreased, Cinder was really caught off guard there. She went back swinging the axe as Velvet blocked again with Vertex Rose only this time, she was in for a surprise.

She quickly changed the weapon to it's mini gun mode. Her opponent made a fall back escaping from the deadly fire power. The laser dot sight kept right on target. Eventually the ashen black haired woman got hit by some of the dust rounds. Causing her aura points to decreased again. The result got her upset, she made a desperate move throwing the axe at the young woman. The former therion jumped out of the way from the weapon.

It hit the other side of the solid steel cage. But Velvet kept on firing her mini gun at her opponent. Cinder cursed mentally avoiding the fire, she went for another weapon, a spear. Waiting until she was out of ammo was an obvious choice but knowing Velvet she wasn't going to waste ammunition. Even if she has more round clips. With a quick movement Cinder threw the spear making the former therion gasped. She barely had time to evade it, as the tip reached on the right side of her cheek causing a small wound.

This was obviously shown that she has lost aura points. The young woman from Haven went for another weapon, a morning start it made her grinned with the spikes on the ball being very sharp. She was aware the young teacher didn't had any aura. One good hit from this weapon and it can result on her death. But Cinder didn't wanted things to turn ugly and bloody for this match. Not until she acquires the rest of Amber's powers, she won't kill Velvet yet.

She swung the morning star and the older Crowe was quick to fire on the chain breaking it. The young instructor took the chance to change the empty clip and put a new one form one of her ammo pouches that Ruby bought her. Looks like forcing her to use her maiden power wasn't going to be an easy task. Cinder took the chance to charged at her with a high kick and uppercut that connected.

Velvet regained her balance changing the blade on her boot to a pistol firing straight at the amber eyed woman. She performed some back flip but got hit once, again her aura dropped. She narrowed her eyes at the teacher, if this keeps up she will lose. Aware she was holding back just like her, fighting her at this level wasn't easy. But at least the crowd was loving the show they were putting. That was the whole point of this match until the time comes for her plan to be unfold.

The crowd cheered more along with Velvet's students trying to compete against them of who will cheered the loudest. Nora did her best and poor Ren had his ears covered the entire time. The match went back to an exchange of quick blows by both ladies. The fierce expression in their eyes were serious, not wanting to lose to the other. Changing Vertex Rose back to blade mode she made a couple of swings that dodged by the amber eyed woman.

Countering with a barrage of fists and kicks that let the young instructor wide opened. Each blow lowering the others aura. Cinder made break to retrieved another weapon from another corner, a sword. Though she would prefer two, one will have to do. They clashed weapons so fast while Velvet changed from swinging her blade to using her kicks and lowered blade. They still looked like they were on the same level. It was still keeping the crowd on the edge of their seats.

Velvet focused all her anger on the amber eyed woman. Remembering who she is, and what could she be planning. But she knew she needed to take the rest of Amber's powers to fully become the new Fall Maiden. Their clash was never ending, but it was getting more fierce by the seconds. Cinder grinned managing to trapped the young woman to a wall on the cage. But the older Crowe wasn't intimidated as she countered with her kicks while her attacks were getting blocked.

The former therion got the upper hand as changed her weapon back to mini gun mode firing a barrage of bullets. With impressive speed the ashen black haired woman blocked every single round with the sword. She kept on firing but they were getting blocked again, Velvet charged changing back to blade mode. And they were at it again clashing weapons in the same speed. She wasn't giving up in forcing Cinder to use her maiden power.

*What an intense fight ladies and gentlemen, this is truly astonishing!* Said Oobleck.

*Both of these ladies are giving it their all. Such skill, such power as expected from this exhibition match!*

Back at the red seats team RWBY, JNPR and Laphicet were still cheering loudly for Velvet. It was non stop as they were all hyped. So far, it's been an amazing match. They also acknowledged Cinder was very tough. Jaune while he was cheering too, he was in deep thought. Everyone must have realized it that Velvet was holding back. She hasn't used her artes so far, nor her break soul artes. The way she fought was nothing compared to their sparring matches.

The young instructor actually uses her artes and even her break soul monster-like claw. She doesn't go easy on him. But why hold back? It was clear Cinder was very skilled, but what if she was holding back too? Even if it was only an exhibition match, they should be fighting like it was an official tournament match. The Arc wasn't worried about the older Crowe, he was only curious with her behavior. This wasn't the real Velvet Crowe fighting.

" _What is going on in that head of yours Velvet?"_

In another part of the seats stood Emerald and Mercury. Both teens knew this was just how their leader was spending her fun before the plan gets in put in motion. Sure she was clearly bored planning all the matches and watching them unfold. Already knew who was going to be the victor. This was the best way to kill her boredom. They have gotten their orders from the amber eyed woman before the match started. They were strictly to stay on stand by especially Emerald.

The dark skinned girl was ordered not to interfere during the match. Meaning no use of her semblance while Cinder resume to fight Velvet. So she will obey and continued to watch. It was hard to see their leader holding back because she didn't had a choice. But she was still tough but she admitted the young teacher was doing a good job keeping up with her. The match was indeed exciting to watched. She hasn't forgotten her partner bought more pop corn.

"Who are you betting on?" asked the gray haired teen.

"It should be obvious."

"My lien is on my girl Velvet" he kept on munching on the pop corn.

"Your girl?" Emerald raised an eyebrow" in your dreams, I guess. Fine my lien is on Cinder."

"You're on."

Back at the ring in the cage field Velvet and Cinder haven't stopped clashing weapons. Neither refused to take a break, or a breather. One second it looks like the amber eyed woman gained the advantage over the teacher but on another, the older Crowe seems to have the advantage. They kept going on while never taking their eyes off the other. There were all kinds of emotions in them, from focus, rage and most of all revenge.

Velvet wanted to have vengeance for what she did to Amber. She might haven't knew the young woman and Fall Maiden that much, but she knew she was a good person. And she didn't deserved to get attacked, have part of her powers taken and ending up in a near-death state, in which she doesn't have much time. Because of that Pyrrha was chosen to take her place as the new Fall Maiden, in an experiment that has never been done before.

The clash continued until Cinder's endurance reached it's limit. It finally broke from all the strong hits it took by Velvet's gauntlet blade. The former therion grinned again thankful Ruby made such an impressive weapon like Vertex Rose. And she wasn't planning to let her get another weapon, Cinder knew it. That is why she kept on fighting countering and blocking. The former therion noticed the grin on her lips. It's like she was toying with her.

Velvet should know if she has seen the full extent of her power. The young teacher took a quick glance at the time of the match, less than three minutes. Still plenty of time but it didn't meant she was going to continue going easy on the amber eyed woman. She was quick on her feet even to avoid the fire from her mini gun mode. The woman from Haven managed to take another weapon featured in the cage. Now Cinder was holding a crossbow. There were a quiver of arrows enough for the weapon.

The older Crowe cursed not wanting her to get another weapon. Now she was the one dodging projectiles by the amber eyed woman. How the tables have turned for her. Even when the crowd was still going wild and her students cheering, time was almost running out. Velvet knew what this means. So far her strategy hasn't forced her to use her maiden power. She will have to make her do it, the hard way. It was time to get serious. She fired her mini gun whole avoiding arrows.

Cinder changed weapons to a chain she threw it catching the young teacher off guard by her left leg. A grin spread her lips sending her towards her, she admitted she has had a lot of fun in this match. Unfortunately for her, she didn't noticed the grin Velvet was showing when she close to her. This was exactly what she wanted, as she changed her weapon back to blade mode. Time to use some base artes.

" **Slicing Foot, Tearing Thorn!"**

She got hit by the attacks but the older Crowe wasn't done.

 **Gouging Spin, Swallow Dance!"**

Cinder got hit again shocked that she didn't saw this coming.

" **Twin Whip, Avalanche Fang, Harsh Rebuttal!"**

The amber eyed woman was sent to the ground, near the wall of the cage. The crowd has exploded and they were now chanting Velvet's name. The former therion smirked at that, but kept her eyes on her opponent. Cinder didn't looked happy as she was glaring at her. Her hands have being turned to fists tightening them with so much force. And for a moment the older Crowe noticed her eyes glowing, but it was for an instant.

Her expression and stance, she was daring her to use her maiden power. Because she was going to continue using her artes on her unless, she retaliates with brutal force. Cinder was no longer having fun, she was caught off guard, she has underestimated her. But she knew why she was doing this, and so sad to disappoint her but she wasn't playing her game. Instead, she charged at the teacher as they were about to clash in another brawl when suddenly, the buzzer sound stopped them.

 **(Music end)**

*Time's up! The winner of the match is Velvet!*

The older Crowe looked at the aura screen. Cinder's aura was little lower than hers, making her the winner of the exhibition match. The crowd was once again going wild along with her students. Though she was pleased she won, she was unable to make the amber eyed woman to use her maiden power. Looks like she was able to resist the urge. But she knew doing such will get her into deep trouble and her plan will be foil. Whatever it was. Turning to Cinder she no longer looked upset. She was back to her usual "facade self".

*It was truly an amazing match, one for the history books to remember!* Said Oobleck.

"Great match Velvet. You turned out to be a better opponent than I anticipated" she smiled offering her hand in a hand shake.

The former therion accepted her hand shake but surprised her when she pulled her closer, until she was close enough to her ear. She had about enough and she was planning to tell her exactly how she feels in whispers.

"I know everything Cinder. I know it was you who attacked Amber and took part of her maiden power, I know you're the one giving orders to the White Fang and Torchwick, I know you're the one who infiltrated the CCT, I know you're the one who ordered Adam to hired those mercenaries to go after me and my brother, he almost got hurt for that, I will never forgive you, I know you're somehow involved in those hallucinations and I know you're planning something that involves getting the rest of Amber's powers. Whatever you're planning…I will stop you and Salem…."

With that said Velvet left the ring since by now the cage field was removed. She didn't bothered to look at her but she could tell her expression. If she imagined that she was upset, she got it right. Cinder was glaring at her retreating form, that was a challenge. She was challenging her and her authority. So she knew everything, it still didn't mattered if she didn't had any evidence against her.

But she hated the fact how she decided to tell her, as she stood a chance in stopping and putting a stop to her plan. The amber eyed woman left the ring shortly, she needed to think. Velvet's actions might have caused her to force her hand. Maybe a lesson was needed to be taught. Yet she grinned because it was almost time for the plan to take action. She won't be able to stop what's about to happen.

*It appears a rivalry has been formed between Velvet and Cinder!* said Port.

*Yes yes, who knows, we might see a rematch in the future!*

* * *

Velvet stood seated in one of the benches of the festival fair. The older Crowe was supposed to be waiting for her students and her brother just like she old them. She stood in deep thought, thinking if what she did back at the arena was the right thing to do. Telling Cinder she knew everything might have been a bad move after all. She did it with the purpose to upset her or antagonize her, and it worked. But was it really a wise thing to do? The former therion was starting to have second thoughts of her choice.

Cinder might response in retaliation by attempting to hurt her or worse, go after her students or even her brother. She growled, now she really regretted her action. It felt so right to do back at the ring now, she really messed up. If Ozpin and the rest of his circle members finds out what she did, they will definitely not be happy. Nothing has changed though, all that matters is finding that evidence to expose the amber eyed woman as the master mind villain.

"Velvet!"

The young woman smiled watching Laphicet running to her with team RWBY and JNPR behind him, they were right on time. The teen gave his big sister a hug as she accepted the embrace along with ruffling his hair. Ever since arriving to this world she never thought she will tell anyone about her world, or her past. She told Ozpin, Goodwitch and Ironwood because she didn't had a choice. But now she wanted to tell her students by her own choice because she thought they had the right to know. They were more than just her students, but precious friends and as she told Ruby once, she saw them as her family. Keeping this from them didn't felt right and she wanted to be honest with them, by learning more about herself and her brother. Whether they believed her or not, she will finally break the silence today. Or if they will hate her for the horrible things she did, this weight needed to be remove from her shoulders.

"You were awesome!" Ruby and Nora shouted in unison.

She couldn't helped it but chuckled at their reaction. These two can be alike sometimes. Only differences the silver eyed leader was less hyper than the Valkyrie.

"You really showed that Cinder chick a thing or two" said Yang.

"Your performance was spectacular" followed Weiss.

"I'll say it was the best match than any match in the whole tournament" said Jaune of course he will feel that way since he sees Velvet as the strongest person he has ever met.

"You were great Velvet" said Pyrrha.

"You did good" said Blake.

"I think I lost my hearing because of Nora's loud cheering" said Ren before smiling" it was a great match."

"Enough with the flattering already" the older Crowe felt her cheeks reddening feeling embarrassed while Laphicet chuckled at her reaction" there's a reason why I called you guys here and it's not so you could flatter me to death."

"Right, we forgot" Ruby smiled" but we don't know why you wanted to meet us here."

"Would you guys like something to drink?" she asked from out of the blue smiling at her students.

Both teams were taken back by the sudden question. They have known Velvet long enough to know something was wrong with their teacher. Her body language and behavior was a really off. It had to do with the reason for calling them here. The two team gazed at each other before nodding to the young woman. Velvet smiled as they went to the closest snack stand. She decided to pay for all of them as each decided what kind of drink they wanted.

Laphicet noticed their faces, they were a bit confused at how his sister was acting. She was being" too nice" and they could see it clearly, especially Jaune. It couldn't be helped why Velvet will feel this way. She was about to tell them their story, their past, their life before coming to Remnant. Honestly the younger Crowe thought they weren't going to believe them, because the story sounds crazy. After buying their drinks everyone got seated in one of the round tables near the stand. Luckily there weren't that many people. So it was okay to have a personal conversation.

"Everyone enjoying their drinks?"

"Velvet?" spoke the blond leader of JNPR" are you okay?"

"I am, why shouldn't I be?"

"You're acting…." the Arc paused not wanting to finish the sentence.

"You seem nervous" finished Ruby" is something bothering you?"

"I'm fine" she took a breath taking a glance at her brother" it's time I tell you the reason for wanting to meet me here. Do you guys remember when I tell you about our home?"

"You and Laphi's home?" asked the red cloak girl.

"You told us you live in an isolated cabin somewhere in Anima before your parents passing" said Blake.

The older Crowe gave a nod before looking at Laphicet again and turning back to them" that was a lie."

"What?" Jaune didn't saw that coming" what are you talking about?"

"Laphi and I didn't live in Anima or in Remnant. Laphicet and I aren't from this world."

Both teams reacted confused and shocked at the same time.

"What do you mean you guys aren't from Remnant?" asked Weiss" you're talking crazy."

"It's the truth, we're not from this world. Our home was a village called Abal in another world far away from Remnant. Probably in another dimension."

"Another dimension?" Yang seemed to be taking it well as she took a sip from her orange soda" you're not trying to pull a fast one on us aren't you Velvet?"

"I'm being honest. It's time all of you know the truth about us. Where we came from and everything we went through, all the way to how we ended up in this world."

The two teams didn't know what to say. All of them thought she was kidding but hearing her tone, she was being honest. It was impossible to believe that Velvet and Laphi aren't from Remnant, but another world. But how? How was it possible to leave another world and come here? The older Crowe have already confirmed she was going to tell them everything. So the only thing they could do is listen, to what she has to say. They gave their complete attention to the young instructor.

"Listen good. This is going to be a long story."

 **(Music: "Velvet's theme" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

It seemed like it was hours, but she told them everything. Velvet went from the start since losing her older sister Celica to the opening six years ago. How her brother in law Arthur took care of her and Laphicet and how he advised her when it comes to fighting since her fighting style was self taught. Everything that lead to another scarlet night when Arthur sacrificed her brother and how she became a daemon ending up killing all the people from her village.

How she was sent to the island prison of Titania and spent three years in a special cell. Then Velvet followed with telling them her break in from the prison to how she met Rokurou and Magilou. The beginning of her quest for revenge against the same man she once called him her brother in law. About the malakhim, the truth of the malevolence, meeting the young malak whom she chose to give him the same name as her brother. Meeting the rest of her companions going after Artorius and fighting the members of the Abbey.

Fighting daemons, the code red daemons which were the same as the ones they have fought in this world, but they were only Grimm versions of them. About the therions and their ability to feed on malevolence. It lead to all the innocent lives she took under her daemon arm, consuming them, devouring them. How she killed Oscar, Teresa, Shigure and Melchior to offer them as sacrifice in order to wake up the four elemental Empyreans.

About Innominat and then he was reborn as Laphicet his plan to get rid of the world's malevolence by stripping away man kind's free will. The truth of Laphi asking Arthur to be the sacrifice to resurrect the nameless Empyrean because he was sick and he wasn't going to live long, having the twelve year sickness. All to the events of the final battle between Artorius and Innominat. How she managed to killed him and ended up taking the Empyrean by letting him feed on her malevolence while she will devour it creating the endless cycle that put them to rest forever.

Finally how the Empyrean of birth Origin took pity of her and her brother and offered her a second chance to live their lives but, in another world. They were sent to Remnant but Velvet was changed back to a human but keeping her therion abilities. The same with Laphi he was back as a human but keeping the powers of the Empyrean Innominat, explaining why he was so strong whenever he fought.

Velvet finally finished telling her story, getting silent as expected their reactions and the millions of questions they were about to asked. She was also expecting they were going to hate her for all the horrible things she did. She has murdered and use others to fulfill her own ambitions, she was evil. Velvet felt her brother taking a hold of her hands and she gave it a squeeze. She was so afraid of telling all of this but it was wrong to keep it a secret from people who have become so close to her.

She heard sniffing from near by. When Velvet finally gazed at her students, she couldn't believed it. All member of team RWBY were in tears, still sniffing. Turning to JNPR, Ren, Nora and Pyrrha were in tears too. Jaune was in deep thought but he seemed like he was hurt by the story. This was the least reaction she was expecting. She thought they wouldn't believe her, calling her crazy or calling her monster or murderer. But this was a complete different reaction.

Turning to Laphicet, he was as shocked as her by this turn of events. The older Crowe didn't understood, first their reactions clearly said they believed her, second they didn't seemed to hate her, third why would they cry? The things she did don't deserve to shed a tear for. Velvet thought she didn't deserved pity or forgiveness for everything she did, that all she deserve was hatred and rejection. Why would it be any different with her students? They should react like all the people from her world and the Abbey.

"I won't ask for forgiveness" she resumed" for what I did. I acted selfishly, I used anyone that could help me in my revenge and I didn't care who I got involved. Everything I did was for the purpose that I get to Artorius and to finally kill him. The lives I took, it didn't mattered, revenge was my priority. Whether you want to believe me or not, this is the only truth. Now you know who I really am. You must be feeling disappointed and disgusted that all this time, you had a murderer for a teacher. If you no longer want me as one, I will understand. I already told Ozpin a while back because I didn't had a choice. He can kick me off the faculty, so you don't have to see me again."

 **(Music end)**

Velvet got up from the table holding any tears. She turned to her brother, signaling him it was time to go. He nodded, he felt like crying too. Because his sister went through all of that because of the choice he made with Arthur. The teen felt so bad and guilty because his sister finally revealed the truth to her students, they will have to leave Beacon. Just when he saw the school as their home. But where will they go now? At least the headmaster wanted them to stay because he didn't minded having them here. The younger Crowe hold his tears, Ruby must hate him. It was better to go and never see her again. So he left with Velvet from the table leaving the two teams. One thing for sure, he was going to miss Beacon a lot.

"Wait!"

Both siblings turned to the two teams. They have gotten up from their seats, slowly walking to them. But their eyes were on Velvet. Team RWBY were still in tears but their leader made the first move. The red cloak girl gave the young woman a big hug as she sniffed. Yang followed, then Weiss and finally Blake. The team were giving her a team hug. It shocked the older Crowe they would do this, after she told them everything. Why would they do this and soon she teared up. Laphicet was shocked by their act but he felt happy. This was a sign that they didn't hold a grudge with his sister's past. The four girls broke the embrace but the tears were still there.

"We don't want you to leave" said Weiss.

"We don't hate you for whatever you did in the past" followed Blake.

"You've been through hell we get it. But it doesn't mean we'll treat you the same way" said Yang.

"Because we care for you no matter what you went through Velvet. Because you're not just our teacher, but our dear friend. We love you with all of your faults" finally spoke the silver eyed leader" so please don't go, stay with us and keep being our teacher. There's no one like you in all of Beacon."

"You guys…." the older Crowe let her tears fall" you still want me, even after all I did-"

"Enough" the Schnee heiress cut her off" what you told us was quite a story and I'm still trying to believe it. But it doesn't matter if it's true or not, you're not leaving end of story. You're staying and you're going to stay as our teacher, I don't want to hear it anymore."

"Yeah Velvet, you're stuck with us like it or not" grinned the blond brawler.

The former therion was about to sob when suddenly Nora charged in and gave her a big hug. Velvet felt all the air through her lungs was being cut off and she was unable to breathe. Giving a comical expression as her face was turning blue. The Valkyrie was sobbing using all her strength to crush the poor woman. Ren though he had tears, sighed at his childhood friend. Pyrrha was in tears in too but she couldn't helped but laughed at the sight. Jaune did the same but he was starting to get worried about the young teacher's condition.

"That's enough Nora, let her breathe" the magenta eyed teen made the girl break the hug letting Velvet catch her breath.

"Velvet we love you too! We don't want you to go, it doesn't matter how many bad things you did. We still care for you!"

"Nora...I appreciate your words more than your hug" she was still catching her breath.

"We still care for you, your past is the past" said Ren.

"You made mistakes, and you did a lot of awful things. But you suffered a lot too and I suppose I can understand that you thought you did all those actions because you thought it was the right thing to do, around the time" Pyrrha stood in thought" you said we're not perfect and you were right. We won't judge you for your past, but we will judge by your actions from the moment we first met you all the way to the future. Whatever it may hold for us…."

"Pyrrha…." the former therion knew she was talking about her choice to become the new Fall Maiden.

"Yeah the past doesn't matter, it's the present that counts" said Jaune" you already know how I feel, I won't repeat myself."

"Your speech was too long the last time. It will be better if you keep it short this time" Velvet smiled at the blond knight.

"Oh really?" Yang was grinning" when did you said such speech Jaune?"

"That was…." he blushed remembering what he told her during Christmas" it was a while back…."

"He said he didn't care about my past. That was the shorter version. It's none of your business to know the rest" said the older Crowe.

"Okay fine I won't butt in" the brawler was still grinning.

Velvet smiled at all of them. There was no doubt she care for all of them so much. Maybe even more than her companions from her world. It's like the eight have become part of her family. She will do anything to protect them, that was why she couldn't let Pyrrha go through with having Amber's aura transfer to her. The procedure wasn't safe and there was no guarantee she will survive or retain her personality if somehow succeeds. These eight and Laphicet are her priority and she swore to protect them no matter what. Most importantly, they have accepted her knowing about her past. It made her teared up again. And they wanted her to stay in Beacon as their teacher, another thought to make her teared up.

"So you're fine with knowing about our world and the things I did? This isn't something you can just listen and shrug it off as it never happened or even ignored it. I have taken a lot of innocent lives and I'm not proud of doing those things."

"But you regret doing those things right? And you told us all those people were no longer human, they were daemons" said Ruby.

"That doesn't matter, it doesn't change the fact that I killed them. I devoured them Niko and everyone from Abal and many more because of my quest to kill Artorius. Can you still trust me after knowing everything I did?"

"For crying out loud Velvet we already said we're fine with it. We don't care about your past, but we do trust you. Just stop bringing it up already" Weiss frowned at the woman.

"Fine, I wanted to make sure you guys don't have a problem with it."

"Still, your world sounds wonderful" Pyrrha smiled" some of the things you told me about it's nature and environment. It looked like it's more beautiful than some of the exotic places in Remnant."

"Except for the malevolence, the malak and Innominat part your world sounds pretty cool" followed Yang.

"Can you guys really believe it?" asked Jaune" a world without free will."

"Sounds boring to me" added the brawler.

"I agree. Our free will is what makes us who we are. Without it, we wouldn't be ourselves. We'll be like empty shells of our former selves" said Blake.

"That's exactly how it was" Velvet remembered the people that got affected by innominat's power of suppression, they sounded and acted like zombies.

"I'm happy for you Velvet" Laphicet smiled at his sister.

"We haven't forgotten about you" Yang grinned taking the teen in a hug giving noogie" we accept you too."

"Stop it! You're ruining my hair!"

"Right, don't want to ruin it too much" she kept grinning.

"We care about you too Laphi" smiled Ruby.

"Yeah, you've been through a lot too. We all make mistakes, you weren't any different" said the Arc.

"I'm happy we're still friends!" said Nora.

"We're just happy things won't ever change" followed Ren.

"Thanks guys" the younger Crowe teared up.

"You guys should get going" Velvet checked the clock on her scroll" the singles round are about to begin."

"Almost forgot about that" Ruby felt dumb for a moment" um...Velvet are you still against the idea of Yang representing our team in the singles round?"

"Not anymore. You all made the right choice. Good luck Yang."

"I won't let you down. Watch me" the blond brawler smiled.

"And I know you won't let me down either Pyrrha" she gazed at the red head who smile with a nod.

" _I really hope you decline your choice of taking Amber's powers. It sounds too dangerous. But what else to do? If she doesn't do it, then Cinder might…."_ Velvet erased the thought.

She watched everyone leave and she also signaled for Laphi to go with them, his sister will obviously catch up to them. Her eyes suddenly narrowed because she had a feeling she was being watched. Her hunch has never failed up till now, so she was pretty sure there was someone near by who has been listening to her conversation with her students.

Velvet was worried, what if it was Emerald, Mercury or worse Cinder? That means they already know about her past and that she wasn't from this world. Whoever it was, that person wasn't going to go far as she released Vertex Rose. The person was close and without warning she strike. The blade ended up hitting a tree instead. Next to it stood a familiar face of a drunk huntsman drinking from his flask.

"Qrow?"

"You have a funny way of saying hi."

"I could have killed you" she released her blade from the tree sheathing it back.

"Doubt it, but you're welcome to try" he smirked.

"Were you the one eavesdropping earlier?"

"Guilty. But Oz already told me about you. Your story is by far the craziest I have ever heard."

"And you're still willing to help me after finding out what I did?"

"You were given a second chance right? So far you haven't screw it up. Ruby and Yang seem to trust you a lot, just like the rest of the kids. Oz seems to trust you too. I'm still in."

"Glad to know. Why are you here?"

"Got some intel on two members of Cinder's team."

The comment got Velvet's interest immediately" which ones?"

"First there's Emerald Sustrai. No parents, grew up in the streets of Mistral. She raised herself in the underground quite well and became popular due to her" sleight of hand"."

"Underground?"

"Right, you pretended to be from Anima but you never set foot on Mistral before. Time for a quick history lesson. Mistral is known for it's high culture and love for it's nature. The people are very talented in crafts, blacksmith, music, fashion, theater among others. But not everything is all pretty in the kingdom. Mistral's underground is known for being the biggest black market organization in all the kingdoms. You can get anything there, anything illegal you can find it there, want someone dead? You can find it there. To put it simple the underground is where you'll find all the shady people that don't like playing nice."

"It's the criminal side of the town."

"Bingo. Getting back to Emerald. She raised herself to become quite the pick pockets, started as a rookie and became a decent thief."

"So she's a thief?" Velvet wasn't surprised she already knew anyone working for Cinder aren't good people.

"I'm just getting to the good part. See to this day, she remains a thief and she has never been caught. There are no records of her deciding to turn a new leaf and become a huntress."

"She's not really a student from Haven" again she wasn't surprised.

"Give the rookie teacher a cigar" the Branwen smirked before taking a sip on his flask" now the second one, Mercury Black. Oh boy I found a lot on this guy. Starting that he's the son of the famous Markus Black. And judging by your face, you have no idea who I'm talking about."

"It's like you said. I've never been to Anima much less Mistral."

"Okay don't mind another quick history lesson. Markus Black was very famous in Mistral's underground...As an assassin for hire. You pay him, he will kill anyone. As long as you give him lien he will always get the job done. Markus was known for being merciless when it came to his victims. Outside of his job however, he wasn't the best role model for a family man. Rumors in the underground that he used to beat up his wife and kid, talk about an abusive relationship" Qrow paused drinking from his flask" then one day, he went out of hand and ended up killing her. He was about to do the same thing to his boy until the tables were turned on him."

Velvet was shocked at the information still paying attention, but she got the idea what became of Markus" Mercury killed him?"

"Yep, nothing shows the love of a son for his father than killing him before he kills you. So the kid had a very abusive past there are no more records of him since Markus's death. He went under the radar afterward. But just like Emerald there are no records of him wanting to become a huntsman or following daddy's footsteps."

"Neither of them are official students from Haven" it was exactly as she thought" this proves a lot."

"It does, but not enough to prove that Cinder is guilty."

"Did you find anything on her?"

"Nothing. I'm telling you, that woman has a blank slate. No records of her home, no birth certificate, no information on her family. It's like she doesn't exist. It only makes me more suspicious of her. Now that I think about it, she's like you. Oz didn't found anything on you and your kid brother. Maybe Cinder is from another world too."

"And their other teammate, Mint?" the former therion ignored the last part of the amber eyed woman being from another world.

"The creepy girl with the creepy face. Nothing on her either. Maybe with a little more time I might find something on her. But Cinder, finding anything on her seems almost impossible. I might need more time for her."

"Time is something we don't have. Whatever she's planning, I have a feeling it's going to happen before the tournament ends. That's why we have to keep an eye on her and her people" Velvet gave a sigh" I just can't believe people like them get official documentation as they were students from Haven."

"I have an explanation for that" the Branwen took another sip from his flask" the one thing I didn't wanted to believe at first…."

"Lionheart?"

"That he's a turncoat? Looks like I'm not the only one who thinks so."

"A while back I called him asking him about Cinder's team but he got so nervous and ended the call. He did mentioned they were "a special team"."

"Yeah Lionheart was never the bravest of the headmasters. He loves his school and Mistral but he's really one fraidy cat."

"You think Salem is threatening him?"

"Probably. I did told Oz of the possibility that he could be a traitor but he ignored me. He kept saying that he has known him for years and he values his friendship. I swear Oz can be so naive sometimes."

"During my investigation I have questioned different teams from Haven about Cinder's team and no one knows about them. They have never heard of them before."

"No surprise there, if they're supposedly" evil villains in disguise" as students participating in the tournament."

"Qrow?" Velvet made sure there weren't many people present" are you sure Cinder doesn't know about the Vault?"

"Pretty sure, only the five of us knows of it's existence. Well make that six counting Pyrrha Nikos."

" _Make that seven"_ the older Crowe hasn't forgotten she told Winter before she went back to Atlas" she really has no idea where Amber is?"

"Not a clue. But she must have her suspicions that she could be somewhere around Beacon."

"If we can't find any information on Cinder. Then we must come up with a plan to expose her somehow."

"You mean like a confession?" the Branwen took another drink" that's easier said than done. If she's really guilty then she's been planning this for who knows how long. She's not gonna be stupid enough to tell everything out in the open, even if you ask her nicely."

"I know, it sounds hopeless. It's like there's nothing we can do" Velvet was starting to get frustrated by all of this.

"Calm down. What's important we know Emerald and Mercury are no goodie goodies and they're not students from Haven. That is enough proof for me to believe you. I admit, at first I didn't believe a word you were saying. But after uncovering these two, I have every right to believe Cinder is the one we've been looking for."

"Do you have any ideas? Because I have ran out of them."

"I might have one. Things started to get worse ever since someone infiltrated the CCT."

"Cinder infiltrated the CCT" reminded the older Crowe.

"Right and I have no room to disagree with you. There must be a reason why she went there. There must be something she wanted from that place. Problem. Jimmy has been trying to figure out what information she must have stole it from there. But there are no records of any kind of data being removed from the system. Leaving him and his men to scratch their heads with no idea of what's going on."

"What are you planning to do?"

"I'm heading to the CCT. It's time I take a look there myself. There must be something dear Jimmy must have missed."

"Not to sound negative. But if Ironwood couldn't figure it out, what makes you think you can?"

"Already doubting me? After I got you the information of Emerald and Mercury. You need to know something about me Velvet. I don't do this alone, I have "friends" all over the place just like Oz have his. In fact" he smirked" how much do you want to bet I'll find out what Cinder did to the CCT's system in no time?"

"I'm not playing your games. But if you can find anything that can help us, then do it. Call me if you need any help. I'm starting to get a bad feeling all of the sudden."

"Yeah…" Qrow took another sip" me too…."

Suddenly the tree Velvet stabbed has suddenly broke in half shocking the young woman. She stabbed it hard but not that hard. Turning to the Branwen, the man looked like he had no clue what happened. Maybe she didn't even know her own strength.

"Guess you're stronger than you look" he grinned.

* * *

*Now for the moment you've all been waiting for the one on one finals!* Said Port.

Velvet smiled returning to the arena looks like she made it just in time. She saw all the combatants that will be participating in the singles round. There was Sun, Penny, Pyrrha obviously and a couple of people she didn't recognized. They were members from other teams that managed to reach this far in the tournament. The young teacher went to the red seats meeting Ruby, Laphicet seated next to her, Blake, Weiss. Followed by Jaune, Ren and Nora.

Velvet was so happy to know they have accepted her even if they knew of her past and all of the mistakes she made. Just as she thought, a huge weight has been lifted from her shoulders. And she couldn't felt any better than right now. It made her tear up and cry, her students knew her and her brother's origins and they were all right with it. The former therion finally took an available seat next to the silver eyed leader.

*Barty, why don't you explain the rules?* Asked Port.

*Uhh, it's quite simple Peter. Instead of a bracket system, each round of the finals will be randomly determined immediately before the match takes place.*

*Much like any good hunt, there will be zero time to prepare.*

*Ahh, yes yes. Now let's see who our first match will be.*

Two large holographic screen above the ring were spinning rapidly. It will be choosing the first combatants for the one on one finals. Everyone looked so excited as it started to slow down. First it shown a familiar gray haired teen and then a familiar blond brawler.

*Yang Xiao Long and Mercury Black!*

Velvet has suddenly had a very bad feeling. It was the same feeling when she was talking to Qrow earlier. But this feeling was stronger, probably the worse hunch she has ever had so far. She has seen Mercury fighting and he was very skilled. Problem is she had the feeling that the male was holding back during all of his matches.

Meaning Yang needed to focus on this one and also she couldn't hold back. This is the kind of opponent you will have to give it your all. Turning to the other side of the red seats, she saw Cinder. The amber eyed woman smiled at her, it only made the older Crowe glared at her. Again she wondered what was she up to? What was her plan? What was her angle?

"Break a leg sis!" shouted Ruby.

"Kick his butt Yang!" followed Laphicet.

Velvet rolled her eyes as her gaze fell back on Cinder. She has gotten up from her seat and has suddenly left the arena. That was very strange. Why would she leave when one of her teammates was about to fight? As her suspicions of her can't get any stronger. The former therion finally decided to pay attention to the coming match. If she was lucky Qrow will be able to figure out what Cinder did to the CCT. The Branwen has proven to be very successful since he was able to give her information on Emerald and Mercury.

Then she thought about the gray haired teen's past. He was abused by his father who was an assassin for hire, he killed his mother and when he was about to do the same thing, Mercury in defense ended up killing him. She didn't hated him for that, he had every right to do such thing after taking the life of his mother. But if he was working for Cinder, then Velvet saw him as just another enemy. It was the same thing with Emerald.

*Would all other combatants please leave the stage* said Port.

Everyone did as told as they left the ring leaving Yang and Mercury alone. The blond brawler was very excited. Ever since she saw him fighting Pyrrha back at Beacon, she's been wanting to fight him. Because she could tell he was stronger than he looked. Now she was going to have her chance The Platforms left only leaving the center of the ring. For single matches biome fields weren't used.

It will be a good old one on one brawl. The lights above turned on focusing on the two combatants as crowd kept on cheering. From the red seats Velvet was still worried about this bad feeling. Of course she believed in Yang, but why was she feeling this way? She should be cheering her on like the rest of her teammates, friends and brother. Laphi was very hyped for this match. Velvet tried to calm down deciding to try and enjoy the fight.

"You better not go easy on me" spoke Yang.

"Heh, you wish" scoffed the gray haired teen.

Both got into a fighting stance as Mercury gave a quick glance at his partner. Emerald was seated in one of the red seats, right on position.

*Three..Two..One..FIGHT!*

Both started trading blows, Yang with her fists and Mercury with his kicks. It started as a good fight while the crowd kept on cheering. At first it looked like both teens were on par with each other, like they were in the same level. Ruby and everyone else kept on cheering for the blond brawler. There was a point in the match where the blond almost send Mercury out of the ring that would have resulted in him being eliminated.

But he used the blasters on his boots to jump higher. They went back trading blows using the blast feature from their weapons. Things got bad as the brawler got kicked by the gray haired male and he started blasting wind blasts, one after another. The blast have gotten into the air as Mercury blocked a punch from Yang and countered with a kick that send her to the ground. All of the wind blasts ended up hitting the blond looking she has been beaten.

Mercury grinned thinking he'd won, he started removing the dust from his attire because of the fight. A blast of fire caught the teen's attention turning to see his opponent back on her feet. Yang has activated her semblance after taking all those hits absorbing them and increasing her strength. Her blond hair was glowing as it was on fire as her eyes were blood red. She charged at him. He tried to blocked her attacks but they were too strong for him to take. The gray haired teen got beat up bad feeling his aura going down. Receiving a barrage of fists before the brawler kicked him sending him to the ground. The buzzer sounded meaning it was the end of the match, she has won.

*What a way to kick off the finals!* Shouted Port.

*Yang Xiao Long wins!* Followed Oobleck.

The platform was descending back to the ground as the crowd kept on cheering. Team RWBY, JNPR, Laphicet were all cheering while Velvet smiled. She was proud for the blond but something was wrong. Maybe she was being paranoid but she thought Mercury was giving it his all, he was holding back. Now the big question, why? It's like he wasn't even trying.

When Yang activated her semblance, he looked like he was ready to call it a quits. Again her bad feeling was growing stronger. These were the finals, holding back was out of the questions. Winning was simply everything for everyone that competes. Chest nut eyes widened in shock, what if Mercury wanted to lose? What if he wanted to be beaten by Yang on purpose? She really hope she was wrong, but her bad feeling was telling her otherwise.

"Yeah! You did it sis!" Ruby cheered.

"Way to go Yang!" followed Blake.

"Better luck next time" said the brawler walking off.

"There's not going to be a next time, blondie!"

Just then Mercury attacked her with a flying kick but she countered hitting one of his legs. The crowd gasped before they started booing at the blond. Yang remained calm knowing exactly what she witnessed. He attacked her and she defended herself. Then she realized everyone was booing at her. Mercury stood on the ground groaning in pain at his leg that got hit by the brawler.

*My word!* Gasped Oobleck.

*Cut the cameras!* Said Port upset.

The crowd kept on booing and Yang didn't know why they were doing. Most of them sounded like they were very upset. The gray haired teen was still groaning in aching pain at his leg.

"Ah! My leg! My leg!"

"That's what you get you little-huh?" Yang cut herself realizing she was surrounded by robot soldiers from Atlas.

"Yang Xiao Long, stand down!" said one of the human soldiers.

"What?! Why?!"

"Mercury!" Emerald rushed to the side of his partner checking on him.

"Why'd she do that?! Why'd she attacked me?!"

"Please, somebody help him!" shouted the dark skinned girl as the paramedics arrived to take away the gray haired teen.

"Can you do something?!"

"We need to get this boy to a hospital. Grab a blanket" said one of the paramedics.

They took him away from the ring on a stretcher.

Yang was confused as she gazed at one of the screen showing the footage from the end of the match. Mercury was kneeling as she walked away from him. Lilac eyes widened in shock when she saw herself attacking him without him doing anything to her. The brawler was at a loss for words at what she saw. But that couldn't be, she saw what she saw. He attacked her first but everyone thinks she attacked him when she was defenseless.

Back at the red seats, team RWBY, JNPR, Laphicet and Velvet stood in pure shocked at what they just witnessed. Was it really possible? Their teammate, their friend, the student has attacked someone when he was completely defenseless. They still couldn't believed what they saw, and what it was keep showing in the footage. It all seemed like a bad dream, but this was really happening.

"Why did she do that?" asked Laphi.

"I don't know" replied his older sister shocked" I really don't know…."

"You don't understand! He attacked me, I swear!"

"Stow it! You've already caused enough of a scene" said an Atlas soldier.

The devastation hit Yang hard. Nobody believed her. They all thought she attacked Mercury when he was defenseless. She was still shocked but she did the only thing she could do at the moment. She turned herself in, what other choice did she had? The Atlas soldiers immediately cuffed her as soon as she lowered her gauntlets. Looking down in shame she didn't wanted to looked at the crowd especially her friends as they took her, away from the ring and the arena.

* * *

(Time skip)

(Location: Beacon Academy)

Velvet wasn't happy, she was in a bad mood. The young instructor walked the hallways of the school with her scroll opened. She was watching news broadcast of what happened at the Colosseum. Yang attacking an innocent student, they showed interviews of citizens giving their opinions. It made her sicked to her stomach they were all hating on her, calling her a delinquent, a savage, even a freaking murderer. How dare they call her student like that.

That wasn't all because of the incident many people as well as the viewers were so upset that negativity has lead to attract Grimm towards the city. Thankfully to Atlas security and huntsmen volunteering, they've been able to hold the creatures back from proceeding further into Vale. She already did some investigating before coming here. Now it was time to hear Yang's side of the story. She has called her teammates as well as her brother.

As she reached the dorm hallway there stood in front of the door to team RWBY's dorm two Atlas robot soldiers. Putting security around the dangerous delinquent, it made her glared at Ironwood for going to such lengths. At least he didn't put her on a holding cell next to Torchwick on his ship. The Atlas General already told her that Yang has been disqualified from the tournament for her actions.

It angered her so much but, she kept herself calm she needed to hear what the blond has to say because no matter what she saw, she trusted her all of her students. It didn't took long as the older Crowe spotted her brother along with Ruby, Weiss and Blake. She asked them all to come regarding whether they believed their teammate or not. She still hasn't asked them their opinions about the incident yet. The young instructor gazed at them, before turning to the two robots guarding the dorm door.

"Let us in."

The two robot guards didn't budge at her request. No, it wasn't a request, it was a demand.

"Now!"

In an instant both robots took a distance from the door.

"They're scare of you" Laphicet couldn't helped but chuckled at the fact that even robots are scared of his sister, they weren't that stupid after all.

"They should be."

The older Crowe opened the door and there stood Yang seated on her bunk bed. The blond was ready to teared up. The sight made her glared remembering what the people were saying about her. They didn't even knew her and they were already accusing her, calling he delinquent and savage. Her teammates didn't took her expression well. Ruby wanted to give her big sister a hug but the teacher stopped her, Weiss was clearly sad seeing the brawler like this.

As for Blake, she was in the same boat. But she looked more conflicted than the others. She couldn't get the image from her mind. Yang, her partner attacking a defenseless opponent and student. Even if it was Mercury, he didn't deserved that. She already beat him, she won the match. What she did wasn't necessary, it was cold, cruel. It reminded her of Adam, how he slowly changed for the worse. Yang finally noticed her teammates and teacher on the dorm as the older Crowe closed the door behind them.

"Velvet-"

"Don't talk. Not yet" she said turning to the red cloak leader" Ruby. Do you think you're sister is capable of hurting someone defenseless?"

"Of course not!" protested the silver eyed petite" Yang might be impulsive, but she's not that impulsive. She would never do something like that."

"Okay" the young teacher turned to the heiress" Weiss?"

"I agreed with Ruby. I doubt Yang would do something so unfair and brutal. She's a hothead but not ruthless. Even if we saw it. I will believe her and my partner."

"That's good" Velvet turned to the last member of the team" Blake?"

"I...I don't know" she muttered.

"What?" Ruby was shocked" how can you say that?!"

"Blake how could you?!" shouted the blond brawler" you know me better than that!"

"Yes, I suppose I do. But what I saw I..I don't know. I mean, I want to believe you but...I had someone very dear to me change. It wasn't in an instant, it was gradual...Little choices that began to pile up. He told me not to worry. At first, they were accidents...Then it was self-defense. Before long, even I began to think he was right. This is all just...Very...Familiar."

"Adam?" Velvet spoke as she got a nod from the raven haired faunus.

"But you're not him. And you've never done anything like this before. So...I want to trust you. I WILL trust you. But first, I need you to look in my eyes and tell me he attacked you. I need you to promise me that you regret having to do what you did."

"I saw him attack me" the brawler replied as she sniffled.

"You're all with your teammate" Velvet gave a smile" okay Yang now tell me, what happened after your match with Mercury?"

"Like I said. I saw him attack me first, then I attacked him back in self defense. But everyone thinks I attacked him when he was defenseless."

"This sounds familiar" Laphicet said turning to his sister as she nodded.

"Yang" the former therion kept her eyes on the blond" are you sure you saw him attack you?"

"Yes, I wouldn't lie about something like this. I saw what I saw."

"All right" the older Crowe gave a nod turning to her brother" there's no doubt this is connected to that time."

"What do you mean?" asked Ruby.

"The day when we switched minds" the younger Crowe finished with a sigh wanting to forget that horrible day" before Velvet and I got hit by the mind switch ray, we saw Torchwick and we chased him before we got zapped. But Ironwood said that he's being locked up in his ship since he was arrested after the Breach."

"Maybe you guys were just seeing things" offered Weiss.

"That's what we thought" added Velvet" then we found out it was very real but at the same time, it wasn't."

"What?" the silver eyed leader stood confused.

"That doesn't make sense" followed Blake.

"To Laphi and me the image of Torchwick was real when it truth, it wasn't. It was nothing but a hallucination being projected through our minds."

"Does something like that truly exist?" asked the Schnee heiress.

"It does...As a semblance that is" her comment made all four girls gasped in shock.

"Hear me out first" the teacher stopped her students from asking any further questions" the same thing happened again during Coco and Yatsuhashi's match with Emerald and Mercury. Coco claims she saw Yatsuhashi with her in the forest field during her match with Emerald when in truth he was already beaten back at the geyser field. She saw the hallucination of her partner looking very real, no coincidence it's the same trick that was pulled on me and Laphi."

"And now" she resumed" it has happened again to you Yang. You saw Mercury attack you when in reality, he never did. You saw the hallucination of him attacking you because it was projected in your mind. Obviously no one else will believe you because it never happened."

"Velvet" Blake was starting to connect the dots" are you saying someone is responsible for causing those hallucinations, because that's his semblance?"

"That's right. Projections of images through the human brain is a possible semblance. I read it in a book about semblances. I already have my suspects of who possess the semblance."

"You know who's responsible?" Ruby was shocked.

"I do."

"Tell me!" Yang got up from the bed her eyes red in anger" tell me who's the bastard who would dare do this to me?!"

"There's only two suspects and both have been present" the former therion was hoping they would believe her" during Coco and Yatsuhashi's match, yours Yang…."

"I should have known!" Blake glared thinking about those two" of course they're the ones responsible. You've been right about them and their leader all along Velvet."

"What's going on?" asked Weiss.

"You're not saying…." the blond brawler was starting to realize what her teacher meant.

"The one with that hallucination semblance it's either Mercury, or Emerald."

"That bastard!" the blond brawler immediately put the blame on the gray haired teen.

"But he got hurt really bad, how can he be the one responsible for creating that illusion?" asked the heiress.

"About that" the older Crowe added" I went to Vale hospital earlier before coming here and guess what? Mercury isn't there."

"That can't be" said the red cloak petite" I mean Vale Hospital is the only hospital in the city, why wouldn't he be there?"

"Did they took him to another hospital?" added her white haired partner" they're from Haven so maybe they took him to the hospital th-No, that sounds ridiculous. A trip from Vale to Mistral will take over five hours, no matter if they're using a fast ship."

"So, what does that mean?" again spoke the silver eyed leader.

"It means, they never took him to the hospital at all. Because he was probably never hurt in the first place. I spoke to every nurse and doctor in the building and they all told me the same thing. They never received a report of an ambulance ship coming from Amity Colosseum. This is the result of nothing but a set up."

"A very good planned set up" Blake glared thinking of the three.

"So you're saying I was set up?" Yang still had her eyes red" wait, till I get my hands on those two, I swear I…." she didn't finished because she was so upset.

"That can't be!" Ruby protested" why would Emerald and Mercury do something like that to Yang?!"

"Because Cinder ordered them to" finished the former therion.

"I don't get it!" the RWBY leader refused to believe her teacher" they wouldn't do that, they're our friends! They would never try too set up Yang, or try to hurt us!"

Velvet sighed she knew this was going to happen. Ruby was too naive and too trusting. Turning to the rest of the team, Yang was too angry to think straight, Blake was angry but not in the same extent as her partner and Weiss looked like she finally realized the truth about their so called" new friends." There might be a way to change the red cloak girl's opinion on Emerald and Mercury, she still had the recording from that day they talked to Emerald at the festival fair.

She wasn't planning to erase since it counts as evidence. The former therion took her scroll, opening the device. Blake had an idea what she was planning to do and nodded to her. The conversation will be enough to convince Weiss and Yang, but it was uncertain if will convince the silver eyed leader. Velvet knew the risk she was taking by doing this. But she thought it was about time they know there were evil people here who wants to interrupt this era of peace.

"For a while I've been investigating all three of them. I recorded this conversation after they parted ways with you, after your victory over team ABRN."

*So how are the new" friends"?* They recognized Mercury's voice.

*I hate them.*

Yang and Weiss glared hearing that but Ruby was shocked not believing she actually heard Emerald saying that.

*Orders are orders.*

*I just-How can they be so happy all the time!?*

*Did you at least get what we want?*

*It's the heiress and the bimbo* the dark skinned was obviously talking about the information they just told her of the combatants for the doubles round.

"I'm gonna kill her" Yang was livid her eyes were still red" messing with my hair is one thing. But calling me a bimbo, that's personal. Just because I'm blond, it doesn't mean I'm stupid."

"So they don't like us" Weiss wasn't happy" and all this time they've been acting nice with us because they were ordered to."

"Like I said, Cinder ordered them to. It's all part of her plan" said the older Crowe.

"What plan?" asked the heiress.

"Velvet, I think it's time they know the truth" Blake told her.

"I hope you can believe me this time" she gazed at the three girls" turns out during my investigation I was right about the White Fang and Torchwick taking orders from someone."

The Schnee heiress and the brawler remembered their teacher mentioning that when she questioned the criminal back at the train. Honestly, neither both of them believed her. But after hearing the recording, they were clearly having doubts now.

"That person has been in Beacon for a while and she's been posing as a student from Haven along with Emerald and Mercury. Her name is Cinder Fall and she's planning something big, I don't know what it is yet. But I know it has something to do with Yang being set up in that match."

"So me being involved was part of their plan?" the brawler growled tightening her fists.

"But why are they doing this? What would they gained by doing such thing?" asked the white haired girl.

Velvet turned to Laphicet who stood quiet but his expression said it all. Weiss asked the big question. The siblings knew Cinder was planning something with the goal of taking the remains of Amber's maiden powers. But they couldn't tell them about that yet. It will take too much time to explain and, that was something the former therion didn't had. As much as she wanted to tell them, they weren't ready to know the knowledge yet.

"I don't know" the young teacher gave a sigh" what's important, that neither of them can't be trusted. They're not good people and they're up to no good. That's all you need to know."

"Blake you knew about this all along?" asked her partner.

"I did. Unlike you and Weiss I believed Velvet. I went to her dorm one night and she told me everything she knows. Ever since, I've been trying to do my own investigation. Even if she wanted me out of it because it was too dangerous."

"I have a right to worry for my students" she crossed her arms.

"Bastards all of them" the brawler growled looks like she was going to be angry for a while.

"Ruby?" the heiress called out to her partner worried" are you okay?"

The entire time the red cloak girl stood silent. She was still shocked to know Emerald and Mercury were the bad guys. She refused to believe it. After meeting them and them becoming their friends. It was impossible they could be villains like Torchwick. Laphicet was worried gazing at the silver eyed girl. Looks like finding out the truth has affected her more than the rest of her team. Velvet understood how she was feeling even if she was naive and too trusting.

But she used to be like her at one time. Back at Abal when she was sixteen, she love and trusted everyone in the village. But she trusted Arthur the most because he was her brother in law, her mentor and a father figure. Until he betrayed her on that scarlet night when he sacrificed Laphicet. After that tragedy she learned that you couldn't trust anyone so quickly. That was the reason why it was so hard for her to trust Rokurou, Magilou, Eizen, Eleanor and Phi so easily at the beginning. She was only using them as tools to help her in her quest for revenge.

"I'm sorry Ruby. But it's the truth. Emerald, Mercury and Cinder are our enemies. I have enough evidence to prove that and also, Cinder was the one who infiltrated the CCT" once more the petite was shocked" remember the masked woman we encountered the night of the dance? That was her, I was able to catch up to her and fight her for like a minute. Then when I fought Cinder at the exhibition match I was certain it was her. Her movements and fighting style, it was the same of the person that broke into the CCT. I'm sorry that you have to find out like this. But now it was needed for you to know because they just set up your own sister for the sake of whatever is their plan. And because of that, everyone now thinks Yang is some sort of savage delinquent that needs to be put behind bars. I'm sure neither of them regret what they did."

"I..." the red cloak leader whispered" I can't believe it...I just can't that they…."

"Ruby" Laphicet was about to comfort his friend.

"Don't touch me!" she suddenly snapped shocking him and everyone else, she turned to Velvet" you said they can't be trusted, that they're bad. What if you're wrong?!"

"Ruby I wouldn't be making this up if I didn't had the evidence to expose them. You have to understand-"

"No you have to understand! So they're bad, but maybe you're wrong…."

"Ruby I-" the younger Crowe started.

"Look at Laphi! Didn't you became some kind of powerful entity to rob people's free will? Didn't you hurt your own sister and a lot of people? Yet we chose to trust you."

That was truly a low blow for the teen feeling like tearing up. Hearing the words coming out of Ruby's mouth made him feel worse. It was one thing that anyone would say it, but the RWBY leader. That was enough to put a stake to his heart, and it hurt. He stood silent before he started sniffing and without word left the dorm in a hurry. Now usually Velvet will get very upset for such a display. No one hurt her brother's feelings like that, no one. But this was Ruby and she was going through a lot right now. So, she will cut her some slack. But the anger was evident in her chest nut eyes, she will control herself because it was Ruby, for now.

"And it's the same with you!" resumed the red cloak petite, by now she was in tears" you did a lot of bad things, you killed a lot of innocent people. But we still forgive you because we trust you and care for you! Why the same, can't be done for Emerald and Mercury?!"

"Ruby…." the former therion lowered her gaze" true about what you said, I won't deny it. I did a lot of mistakes that I have come to regret, never my proudest moments. But if it lead me to kill Artorius and save Laphicet, then I would have made those choices all over again! That's all in the past. Now I was given a second chance, me and Laphi both. I have done everything in my power to correct all those mistakes I have made. I want nothing more to right my wrongs, I only want redemption by living this new life that was given to me. Emerald and Mercury are different, both are very loyal to Cinder. They don't seem to regret anything they've done in their past. What I've learned during my time in Remnant is that only those that desire a second chance can truly earn forgiveness and those two aren't seeking forgiveness because of their loyalties. Don't get me started on Cinder, I've seen the look in her eyes. Those are the eyes of someone who cares nothing but power."

She took getting closer to the petite" I'm only telling you this...Because I love you Ruby, I love Weiss, I love Blake, I love Yang, I love Laphicet, I love JNPR, Jaune everyone. I have never come to care so much for people in my life than right now. You're not just my students and friends, you're my family, all of you. I have a feeling, a hunch call it whatever you like, that something bad is going to happen and everyone has to be prepare for the worse."

Ruby finally broke in sobbing as the older Crowe pulled her to a hug" it's okay don't feel bad about anything you said, you were right. But I would like for you to apologize to Laphi. He didn't deserved that, you know it right?"

"I'm sorry" she replied breaking the hug drying her tear" I was being such a meanie."

"I said it's okay but I want that apology to Laphi. You hear me young lady?"

"You bet! In fact I'll go right now-"

"Hold it!" she stopped the young reaper from leaving" don't tell anyone about what we just talked here."

"Got it!" she quickly left the dorm using her semblance rose petals falling all over the hallway.

"That girl" Velvet muttered closing the door of the dorm before turning to the rest of the team" Yang, I'm sorry you have to see that."

"It's okay, it had to be done. I know it wasn't easy for you. I would have never done what you did. Ruby has always been too trusting."

"She has a good heart" smiled the young teacher.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Blake.

"Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing?! We currently have three terrorists up to no good. We have to do something!" said Weiss.

"I'm currently working on it. I'm not alone, Qrow is helping me on the investigation. Hopefully we might get solid evidence against Cinder that will expose her and her plan to the world."

"There must be something we can do" Yang growled" I'm not staying here."

"Yes you are. You're currently detained and disqualified from the tournament. The only thing you can do right now is stay here and try to behave."

"But it's not fair! I didn't do anything wrong, I was set up!"

"We know. But the rest of the world doesn't think so. All they believe is what they saw. And they see you as a hostile threat."

"Hostile threat my butt" muttered the blond annoyed.

"What about us? There must be something we can do" said the raven haired faunus.

"Don't get involve any more than you have. I already told you this Blake. But if you two want to make yourselves useful, try to keep an eye on those three. They might try to set someone else up during a match just like they did Yang."

Weiss and Blake gave a nod while the blond brawler wasn't happy she was staying here without nothing to do.

"It's not fair" muttered the brawler.

"You can keep Zwei company" sweat dropped the older Crowe.

"It's still not enough."

* * *

(Location: Altesian Military Base Solitas continent Kingdom of Atlas)

An alarm sounded as the entire base was in a state of emergency. Dozens of soldiers from humans to robots were currently being deployed to the air ships hangar bay in long lines. Along those forces many mechanized units followed. The latest model of the Altesian Paladin Knight, stronger than it's prototype predecessor. Above the railings of the base stood Winter Schnee with her usual stern expression. She watched as the forces were boarding the many ships available.

She didn't care how many they deployed, enough to contain the coming storm. After everything Velvet told her, she couldn't stand here and do nothing. The information General Ironwood kept from her was so important and delicate, she understood why he chose not to tell her. So she wasn't upset with him, the information was truly classified and she chose to listen to the young teacher. The older Schnee hoped one day the general would forgive her if he ever finds out.

If what Velvet told her was true, then Vale was in danger of a possible terrorist attack. All for the purpose to gain the power of the Fall Maiden Amber. This Cinder Fall woman sounded very dangerous and even if her informant didn't had enough evidence to make her looked guilty, she trusted in her words. With what little she has known of Velvet Crowe, she was a trusting character who cares for the well being of everyone especially, her students.

She has seen this from her younger sister how she looks up to the woman. Those were the kind of people that will play a positive role in Weiss's life. Nothing compared to their brother or father. Velvet will make sure she stays in Beacon and that she never returns home. Winter kept a hold of her saber hoping they get there in time. Suddenly a human soldier arrived running to the specialist before giving a salute.

"Were you able to find any volunteering huntsmen that are willing to lend us their aid?"

"Yes I did mam. But I only managed to find two who volunteered. They said they've been wanting to return to Vale."

"They will get the chance then."

"Permission to speak mam?"

"Permission granted."

"Mam...If you don't mind me asking, with so many of our forces you're gathering. Are we..Are we going to war with Vale?" he sounded nervous.

"There is a war coming but is not with Vale. This enemy is threatening the well being of the people of Vale and it is our sworn duty to provide them with the protection they deserve."

"Does General Ironwood knows of this?"

"I'm the one in charge of this operation. Which it's information is highly classified. You are not allowed to know."

"Yes mam!" he gave a salute before leaving.

Winter sighed staring at the hangar bay.

" _I hope we get there on time."_

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Finally done and again before the weekend begins. I hope you folks enjoy this one.**

 **-The Velvet vs Cinder match was a cage match, I saw it quite fitting. I do hope you have enjoyed the match as much as I did. Keep in mind both ladies were holding back and that was just a prelude of what I have in store the next time they fight again.**

 **-I think it was very emotional how Velvet chose to open up to her students, finally telling them about her past. I think they took it well but I truly believe they would never hate hate her after they've been through with her. The main reason of this story is about second chances and trying to find a way atone for your mistakes. This is how Velvet will find her redemption and being forgiven by RWBY and JNPR is the first step towards that.**

 **-Velvet finally connected the dots of Emerald's semblance and she was able to prove Yang's innocence. At least for her teammates.**

 **-Wonder if Qrow will find out investigating the CCT. Only one way to find out.**

 **-Winter is ready to fight Cinder's war better watch out.**

 **-We're finally reaching the pinnacle of the volume. Let's just say things are going to be different than in canon. However it is inevitable of what's about to happen. There is a war coming.**

 **-Off topic R.I.P Chester Benington of Linkim Park who committed suicide on July 20 by hanging the same way Soundgarden's Chris Cornell killed himself. Ironically Chester killed himself on Chris's birthday. My condolences to your friends, band mates and family we will miss you. Hope you're in a better place mate.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Countdown


	30. Countdown

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

* * *

Chapter 30 Countdown

(Location: Beacon Academy Capital City of Vale western region of the Sonus continent Kingdom of Vale Remnant)

Laphicet Crowe's life during his time in Remnant has been a very interesting experience. First he was human once more, letting him keep the power of the nameless Empyrean Innominat. It was probably Origin's doing for him to keep such power but part of him doesn't regret it. Because he has made sure to use it for the right cause. His journey in this new world was something that made his dream come true.

He always wanted to travel in search of new lands. With his sister traveling with him all over the Sonus continent, it was the best thing that ever happened to him. He was excited and even more when he started studying this world's culture and history. It was wonderful, extraordinary. Words couldn't compare to how happy he felt. Then his life started shaping into something great with meeting his first friend Jaune Arc when they arrived to his home village.

From there it became one crazy ride that lead him to explore more of this world, and meet wonderful friends. Laphi met Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long when visiting the city of Vale. The younger Crowe immediately felt a connection with the half sisters. It's like he has known them forever. He got along so well with them that he even started thinking the blond brawler as another older sister. But obviously he hasn't said that to Velvet yet. As for Ruby, she was like he has met his best friend.

This happened because he ended up running away from his sister. But he put his mistake behind or maybe it was the best mistake he has ever made, because of it he met the two girls. His journey sent him to Beacon Academy where he met more friends. His first impression of Weiss Schnee wasn't that fond, seeing her as a stuck up brat. But meeting Blake Belladonna made his heart skipped a beat and his face heat up. She made him feel that way since the raven haired girl became his first crush.

Meeting the rest of his friends. Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie was another good experience who eventually became part of Jaune's team. And ever since then he started attending the school, working in it's amazing big library. He never stopped smiling every time he entered the place. For almost a year this was his life and even better one from the past one he had back in his home world.

Helping, aiding his friends in battles against groups like the White Fang and the criminal Roman Torchwick along with some nasty Grimm. The Breach was his toughest fight yet it was a walk in the park compared to when he switched minds with his older sister. Laphi tried not to blushed remembering the embarrassing moments he had being in Velvet's adult body. So why did he felt like going on a trip to memory lane?

Now he remembered it wasn't that long when Ruby snapped at him. It wasn't his fault about finding out the truth of Emerald and Mercury being bad guys working for Cinder. All he wanted was to make the red cloak petite feel better. But seeing her face, she was so upset with him. She hurt him and it was okay with him. The teen believed he deserved it after the choices he made.

Offering himself as the sacrifice to resurrect Innominat putting Arthur to make such a difficult choice that will change his life as well as everyone around him, both Crowe siblings included. He was reborn as the Empyrean that wanted to get rid of the malevolence and the daemons suppression emotions from mankind. Their free will, gone. But he did it all for his sister, he wanted Velvet to live in a happy peaceful world. He was truly so naive to think it will be so easy, what a fool he truly was.

All the pain and suffering he caused his sister when he was Innominat. He still wondered she will forgive him so easily. So Ruby had a point. His eyes started get teary remember her expression. It felt like she rejected him, like she hated him. For some reason he didn't know it hurt him so much when the silver eyed girl snapped at him. So here he stood seated in a corner in the hallway of the classrooms, hugging his knees.

Tears have fallen without him noticing, why did Ruby's upset expression at him made his hear ache so much. Like thousand of sharp needles have stabbed it, the worst pain he felt since remembering all the hurt he caused his sister. It was stupid to be feeling this way after everything he went through with Velvet and her students. The fear that Ruby might hate him was haunting him, that feeling was tormenting him. The younger Crowe knew he cares a lot for the petite, she was that important to him.

"Laphi!"

The teen immediately got up hearing the voice and Ruby. He thought he was hearing things, but he was wrong. There stood the red cloak girl well, at least he saw her for a second before he was tackled by the petite due to her using her semblance. The younger Crowe didn't see that coming as he was on the ground and the girl was crushing him with a hug. Now there were two things he could do at the moment. '

One, turned blue for the lack of air, and two blushed because Ruby was actually hugging him. So why not both? It was basically the first time she was hugging him so why not enjoy the moment while it lasts? That's right he was being squeezed to death by the silver eyed leader. Who would have thought such a short girl would have so much strength in her. Then again she does carry a scythe bigger than her. The strength must have been passed down by her half sister.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! I'm SORRY!"

"Ruby wait!" Laphi finally got up breathing in and out as the young reaper was up with him" what's wrong? Why are you apologizing so much?"

"I'm sorry about the way I reacted and what I said back at the dorm" the RWBY leader felt so bad as twiddle her thumbs" I didn't mean to bring up the whole you becoming a powerful entity thingy. I didn't mean it. I know you were just trying to make me feel better. You're always trying to help and I should have known better than to hurt your feelings like that. I don't know what happened back then…."

"It's okay" he felt so much better, it was such a relief" I know you didn't mean it, you were going through a lot. You just found out the people you thought were your friends are really the bad guys."

"I still can't believe that" Ruby lowered her gaze" I just can't believe Emerald and Mercury are really bad...I know I should believe Velvet. Even after everything she told us and all the bad things she did, I trust her. I just find it so hard to believe they're bad I-"

"It's okay Ruby. You don't have to feel sorry about anything. I thought Emerald and Mercury were our friends too and it's hard for me to believe otherwise. But I feel so useless, I don't think I can help you with this. I can't make you feel better…I'm sorry."

"No no, don't apologize silly!" she pouted" I came here to apologize to you not the other way around. You're always trying hard to help me, you're a real friend Laphi."

"T-Thanks" he blushed.

"Soooo...You forgive me right? I mean we're still friends, comrades, allies, besties, amigos?"

"Huh? What was that last word?"

"Amigos? Sorry about that there's this book I found at the library that is in another language and I started reading it. I think it's called Spanish heh, guess I'm a quick learner for languages asides making weapons."

"You found your second talent, how cool!"

"I know it's really cool!" she smiled blushing.

"Ruby, I don't have to forgive you because we're always friends. No matter that bad time we might have I...I will always care about you and I will always be there for you when you need help" dear Monty he knew he was blushing, he was so embarrassed for saying that.

The red cloak girl stood with her eyes shinning and her cheeks with pink tints" Laphi you...You're the BEST FRIEND EVER!"

And she hugged him again but this time with less force, the younger Crowe was thankful for that. Everything was cool, back to normal between them. But he was still worried about Ruby. She might have accepted the fact Emerald and Mercury are bad people but she will be able to face them? Will she be ready to fight them if necessary? She might hesitate he knew it knowing Ruby's good heart.

He will have to make sure to fight them on her behalf if it comes down to it. But honestly he would prefer not to fight them and let his sister handle it. Unlike him, Velvet has the resolve to fight anyone and kill if necessary. For now all he could is be there for her and everyone. If what his sister says is true then, they were heading for some dark times.

* * *

Pyrrha stood outside of the halls of the school seated on the ground. She saw what happened to Yang during her match with Mercury, she was so shocked. She never thought the blond brawler would be capable of attacking someone when he was defenseless after beating him. Though she cares for her friends a lot, the only thing that had her worried was the choice she needed to make before the tournament ends.

Ozpin has dropped quite the bombshell on her, something she never thought she expected. The four maidens were supposed to be a fairy tale parents will tell their children that's what she thought. Who would have thought the story was real and no one of those maidens was running out of time below the school. And she was chosen to inherit her powers but with the risk of losing herself or losing her life. The red head has been given the hardest choice to make in her entire life.

Become the new Fall Maiden and fight whatever evil is coming, die in the process or lose her personality in the process, or both. It didn't change the fact she will have to say goodbye to her friends and family. Her wonderful life gone forever. But that was the prize to pay to protect them and save the world. That was her destiny right? The champion gave a sigh still finding it hard to come up with a choice. One of those choices that will change your life forever.

She remembered Velvet's words, she didn't had to do this it wasn't her responsibility. This was something that the headmaster was making her do, basically he was forcing her to accept a fate that wasn't her own. Yet Ozpin, was giving her the choice to make by her own free will. At this rate, she felt like crying. This was a burden that was placed on her shoulders and she didn't know how weighted it. Was she really ready for this? Impossible question to answer.

"Hey" Jaune walked over to her holding an orange soda can" I know it's not much. But I kind of guess you're thirsty."

"Thanks" she smiled happy of the blond, he was always so considerate for anyone, she took the can from him.

"Everything okay?" he got seated next to her.

"I..I guess…."

"It's Yang isn't it?" the Arc took a guess" I'm speechless too. It's hard to believe it. She would never do something like that. I know she's impulsive and loves fighting a lot but she would never strike anyone when she already won the fight. It's not like her. I feel like what I saw in that match, wasn't real."

"I just hope they don't send her to jail. She doesn't deserve it" followed the red head.

"Well I don't care what I saw, I'm supporting her just like her team. Nora and Ren feel the same way too. What about you?"

"Of course I feel the same way. I would never think of Yang as a criminal. She's our friend."

"Okay Pyrrha I get it. No need to raise your voice a bit. I didn't doubted you for a second. I knew you would agree with me."

The champion stood silent still holding the soda can. Again her thoughts weren't on the blond brawler of team RWBY but everything Ozpin told her and the tough choice she has to make. But it seemed she was underestimating her partner's perception skills as the blond knight kept staring at her. There was something more than just concern over a friend and classmate.

"Okay Pyrrha, let's hear it. What has you so downed?"

"I...It's really nothing-"

"I don't believe you. I know something's wrong with you and it's more than what happened to Yang. I can tell also, you still haven't touch your soda yet."

"Oh" she smiled as she opened the can and took a sip" there…."

"Doesn't change anything that there's something bothering you, right?"

The red head sighed he was able to red her so well. Maybe because she was being too predictable anyone can tell. She bet even Nora would have seen it too. This behavior was worrying her teammates and she hate it for feeling this way.

"Pyrrha I'm worried and I want to help, not because it's an obligation. But as your partner, as a friend and as leader of team JNPR. I want to help you no matter what. So tell me what's wrong? Maybe I can help in some way."

"Jaune…." she teared up it was too much as she softly gave a nod" I don't know what to do."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you believe in destiny?"

"Umm...I dunno. I guess it depends on how you view it."

"When I think of destiny...I don't think of a predetermined fate you can't escape. But rather...Some sort of final goal. Something you work towards your entire life."

"Okay, uh…Yeah. I can see that, sure."

"Well...What would you do if something came along that you never expected. Something that had the potential to stand between you and your destiny."

"Like...What?"

"Or what if you could suddenly your destiny in an instant, but at the cost of who you were?"

"Pyrrha, you're not making any sense" the blond got worried.

"Look at Velvet! Maybe that was her destiny all along. To lose so much and suffer so much just so she could take the path to revenge. To use, manipulate others for her goal, to kill those that got in her way all so she can kill the man responsible for her pain. A destiny filled with hate and pain."

"That's enough. Stop talking about Velvet like she was some kind of monster. I know she's been through a lot but you don't get to judge her actions, because you weren't there, neither am I or anyone from Remnant. She lost everything that she loves in one night and what is her only choice but to take her hatred on the man responsible for her suffering. She needed people to help her get through all that pain and she found them, it took her a while but she opened up to them. I don't want to hear it anymore. I doesn't matter if it was her destiny to take revenge, it's in the past. Now, is all that matters."

"Of course, you're right" she mentally sighed what was she thinking bringing Velvet into the conversation, she knew Jaune will defend her without a thought.

"I always felt as though I was destined to become a huntress. To protect the world and it's become increasingly clear to me that my feelings were right. But I don't know if I can do it."

"Of course you can. The Pyrrha Nikos I know would never back down from a challenge. And if you believe it's your destiny to save the world, you can't let anything stand in your way."

"Yes" a sad smile spread her lips" you're absolutely right Jaune. I can do it, I won't let anything stand in my way."

"You okay?" he noticed the sadness behind her smile.

"I am, thanks to you" she got closer to him" Jaune...I have a request for you…."

"A request? What is it?"

"It's a personal request" Pyrrha tried not to blush" I hope you can grant it."

"Anything" he smiled apparently the Arc had no idea what his partner has in mind.

"Look it's very personal and I would understand if you don't want to. I really would under-"

"Pyrrha, just tell me. What is it?"

"I...I want to kiss you."

"Wha-" Jaune has blushed suddenly" you..You what?"

"I know it's a selfish request and I have no right to be asking you this. But I, for once would like to know how does it feel to kiss someone I care about so much."

"You've never been kissed before?" the blond leader stood shocked how can someone like Pyrrha Nikos have never been kissed? It sounded like the world has gone mad.

"I haven't...It's okay, I understand if you don't want to. I shouldn't be forcing you to do something you don't want to do. Forget I even brought this on" the red head curse mentally, she shouldn't be acting this way knowing very well her partner has feelings for Velvet.

"Pyrrha...What's wrong? Why are you acting so strange?"

"Nothing's wrong with me-"

"Please don't lie. If something's wrong I want to help. Let me help you."

"You really want to help me?" this felt like pure torture for the red head" then let me kiss you. It won't last long I promise."

Jaune stood silent not knowing how to answer her. Pyrrha was his friend, his partner but that was all. She was attractive but he didn't felt that way about her. That's why kissing her was wrong even if she wanted to. But the blond knew something was wrong with her, she would never act this way unless something serious was troubling her. But the champion refused to tell him her problem. She realized her mistake in asking him to kiss her, how could she stood so low knowing very well his feelings for Velvet. The champion started backing out, she wanted to run far away from her.

"Pyrrha what's wron-"

"Stop!" she accidentally used her semblance sending the blond knight crashing to a pillar.

"Jaune!" she gasped horrified at her actions.

She let him go as he stared into her eyes while she started sobbing.

"I'm..I'm sorry!"

"Pyrrha wait!" he called out to his partner as she left running" what did I say?"

* * *

Velvet stood not too far. She didn't meant in eavesdropping in Jaune and Pyrrha's private conversation. She was just passing by when she heard the red head's voice talking about her past. The thought that it was her destiny to seek revenge on Artorius made her laughed. She defied her destiny so many times when she fought the Abbey. Then she heard her telling the blond leader to kiss her. The older Crowe thought she wanted such affection because she was willing to go through with taking Amber's powers.

She cursed at Ozpin for burdening the girl with the choice. But thinking logically either it was Pyrrha or Cinder taking all of the powers becoming stronger than she is now. But this was the life of one of her students, she couldn't stand and do nothing while the red head was planning to put her life at risk. The former therion decided to leave and let Jaune find his partner and attempt to console her. Her scroll started ringing she opened the device recognizing the number of one of her most recent allies.

"Did you find anything?"

*Glad you didn't took my bet. I won* Velvet could sense Qrow smirking on the other side of the line.

"I'm guessing you found what Cinder was doing at the CCT."

*It wasn't that hard. Can't blame Jimmy if he couldn't find anything. The guy's a general and a headmaster not a tech wiz*.

"Neither are you" she grinned.

*You hurt my feelings. But I still succeeded. Turns out Miss Infiltrator hacked the CCT's mainframe.*

"I knew she was after something that night. Why did she hacked the mainframe?" her eyes narrowed.

*...*

"Qrow, what is it?" she didn't like the short silence.

*It's bad* his tone was serious* she planted a virus, a computer virus and from the looks of it, it's a nasty one.*

"How bad is this virus?"

*Very bad. I called one of my contacts and this person is a real tech genius, he knew all about it. It's called" The Queen virus". According to him the virus allows the user to have complete control of anything electronic related. In other words let's say Cinder wants to steal money from the Vale General Bank she can easily access any ATM machines in the city and release any kind of amount of lien she wishes. Or she can take control of the traffic lights, boy that will lead to all kinds of accidents.*

"Cinder is too smart to use a powerful virus like that in something so insignificant like controlling traffic or taking money from a bank. She's not a low life thief like Torchwick, she made her point wanting to take the rest of Amber's powers" Velvet's eyes suddenly widened" Qrow, what about the tournament?"

*The Vytal Festival is being broadcast throughout the four kingdoms via the CCT, in terms of visuals, communications among many others like the battle selection feature. Everything electronic within the tournament is all connected through it.*

"The CCT is like the master control of everything" she was still shocked.

*That's right, it's like a big master key that opens any door. Why are you asking?*

"No it can't be she…She planted the Queen virus in the CCT. That means she controls everything within the tournament. She probably has access to the list of every student participating in the tournament...She can choose any opponent, she has complete control of all the matches. All this time, she's the one in charge and no one hasn't noticed."

*Oh shit* the realization finally hit the Branwen hard* I'm getting rid of the virus now!*

"You can do that?"

*I'm still in the mainframe of the CCT. It's not just the tournament she controls but she can also access the entire Atlas air fleet and those tin heads Jimmy calls soldiers. Anything electronic has an access point that links them directly to the CCT. Having the transcontinental tower in the pawn of her hands, Cinder can launch the Queen virus to every single air ship, soldier and those Paladin mechs. Luckily my tech wiz contact gave me the antidote to remove the virus.*

"If you erase the virus Cinder will immediately know we're onto her."

*She already knows we're onto her, it doesn't make a difference. We have to stop her now.*

"Do it."

*On it...All right the anti-virus program is being uploaded to the mainframe. Time to cross our fingers it works. My contact told me if the virus senses the anti-virus it might be capable of finding it and destroying it.*

"That's…." Velvet stood shocked at the information.

*I told you. It's a nasty virus. Now comes the bad part of waiting.*

"How long?"

"A couple of minutes be patient. This is no average computer virus.*

The former therion stood waiting and her patience was drying out. This few minutes will feel like hours. They were taking a very risky move with removing the Queen virus Cinder placed on the CCT. She knew the amber eyed woman will know of it, she was too clever and always one step ahead. But Qrow had made it clear the virus was too dangerous to leave it be. Cinder can also gain control to Ironwood's Altesian air fleet and everything else.

No doubt that was also part of her plan. But getting rid of the virus wasn't the complete solution to their problem. They still needed to expose the woman as the criminal she is and still they haven't evidence to use against her. A confession was their only option but the older Crowe felt like she was out of ideas. And somehow, she could feel they were running out of time. She hated this feeling not knowing what to do, how to stop somehow so clever and that she has already planned everything from the very beginning.

*It's done. The virus has been eliminated, it was a close one. The CCT's system should be normal now.*

"And no longer under Cinder's control."

*I better talk to Oz. I also need to speak with Yang.*

"You know she's innocent, she was set up by Emerald and Mercury. One of them has a semblance to create hallucinations that are very real. Yang saw the image of Mercury attacking her, obviously nobody believes her except her teammates, myself and my brother."

*Thanks for letting me know. At least I can go easy on her. She has her mother's temper, I know.*

"Yang's set up….." Velvet's eyes widened.

*What about it?*

"I think I might know what Cinder's plan is. I hope I'm wrong. I'll talk to you later Qrow, thanks for the help" she ended the call giving a sigh.

" _I really hope I'm wrong…."_

* * *

(Location: Amity Colosseum)

Cinder and Emerald were heading to the arena wanting to get seats to watch the one on one finals as they're resuming after a certain incident. Mercury was obviously not present since he was" supposed" to be badly hurt thanks to Yang Xiao Long of team RWBY. The amber eyes woman was just enjoying herself before everything falls to place. It wasn't that long now, soon the plan will be put in motion and the people of Vale will know the meaning of true fear.

It didn't mattered if there were hindrances currently present, she was obviously thinking of Velvet. It didn't mattered if she knew everything. Without any evidence the poor woman could do nothing but watched. There was a sudden a beep coming from the ashen black haired woman's scroll. A look of confusion was visible from her as she opened her device, amber eyes widened as a message was shown saying" connection to host server lost". Cinder stopped walking looking in thought. Losing the connection signal could only mean one thing.

"What's wrong?" asked Emerald.

"The virus has been removed from the CCT's mainframe."

"How can that be?" the dark skinned girl was shocked.

"Clever girl Velvet" the amber eyed woman smiled though she didn't know how she was able to get rid such a strong virus like the" Queen".

"Should we'd be worried?"

"Not in the least. The matches have already been placed, everything is going right on schedule. But without the virus we won't be using Ironwood's air fleet a shame really, just a minor set back. Poor Roman will have to wait a little longer if he wants out of his cage. Call Neo have her to move out from her position and to rendezvous with Mercury, it's almost time."

Emerald nodded taking her scroll while Cinder was dialing someone before the call was picked" Adam is everything ready?"

*Everything has been placed as you ordered.*

"Good, stand by for my signal. We might need to go that route just in case things take a small detour from the original plan."

*Understood.*

"These turn of events have become quite interesting with Velvet around" she ended the call.

"She sure is stubborn. But are you sure we shouldn't worried about her? She might try to stop you by force."

"I'm counting on it" a grin spread her lips" let her try."

* * *

Weiss and Blake stood seated in a cafe in downtown Vale. The two girls wanted to take a break from all the fighting so they decided to get some tea. It was no surprise the cafe was showing the tournament. The current one on one match was Sun vs Penny. The heiress was able to tell quickly that the monkey faunus doesn't stand a chance against someone as skill as the orange haired girl. Though she still wonders how can she use all those swords floating in the air.

Turning to her teammate the raven haired girl has barely touched her tea. She was bothered, she could tell that much. After everything Velvet told them mainly, of her and Laphicet not being from Remnant but another world. Then the truth of Cinder, Mercury and Emerald and now what happened to Yang. There was no room not to believe the young teacher. That means something else is bound to happen and this time, it could be worse then what happened to their blond teammate.

"Looks like you're boyfriend lost" the white haired girl saw Penny defeating Sun, ending the match.

"He's not my-" Blake was cut off with the Schnee heiress giving her the obvious looks and she sighed in return" we're close...But not that close."

"Yet" she added her opinion which it was true.

"Like you and Neptune?"

"I admit he's cute and nice" Weiss suddenly frowned" but I don't like whenever he flirts around with any girl he sees. Maybe he's not the one after all."

"I guess…." the faunus kept staring at her tea cup.

"Let's skip the topic of boys Blake and tell me what's wrong."

"A lot" a sigh escaped her lips.

"Be more specific. My semblance are glyphs not reading minds. Is it about Velvet and Laphi...Being from another world?"

"That doesn't seem to bother me much. They did have that appearance that they weren't from Remnant, with what they can do and there's also that neither of them don't have aura."

"That was strange and I can't believe it never crossed our minds" Weiss felt dumb not realizing it any sooner.

"Probably because they're both trusting. So there wasn't a reason to suspect them."

"I still can't believe they're from another world" the white haired girl muttered" I find it hard to believe her story and all the things she did."

"The honesty in her voice and her eyes say a lot. It's obvious she regrets everything she did. I know what it's like to have a bad past but Velvet's, her past is too much to live it. If it were me, I don't think I would have stay sane."

"And even with all the horrible things she did...I can't seem to hate her or even distrust her. She's strict but she's so kind and how she said that she sees us as a family. I believe her" the heiress took another sip from her cup.

"I trust Velvet I don't doubt her and neither Laphi. It's the least of my worried."

"So it's the other thing" Weiss should have known" it's Cinder and her lackeys."

"I found out about it way before any of you and still...I was unable to do anything. I knew there was something about those three, that they couldn't be trusted. But I didn't bother to do a thing. I had all the intention to disobey Velvet in not getting involved. But that's exactly it. I didn't get involved I just let her do all the work, because I was…."

"Scared?" finished the heiress" don't feel bad, it's perfectly understandable to feel that way. You just found out people you barely knew are really terrorists."

"True Ruby and Yang were the only ones who talked more with Mercury and Emerald. But that's the kind of persons they are."

"I guess I saw them more as acquaintances than actual friends. But we all fell for their deception. They played their roles well to have us fooled" her pale blue eyes narrowed.

"Except Velvet. She was able to read them especially Cinder."

"After what she's been through, I suppose she will developed some kind of sixth sense. If she did had aura, that might be her semblance."

"Those three are dangerous" Blake took a hold of her tea" but I can't shake this feeling that there's more to come and it's going to be worse than what happened to Yang. I just don't know what do they gained by doing all of this. Then there's-"

"The White Fang?" Weiss cut her off" you're worried about Yang but this is what's troubling you more."

"Adam is still out there. Probably waiting for Cinder's orders. It angers me that we don't know what's going to happen next. This feeling of uncertainty, I hate it. All we can do is wait for the inevitable. Who will be the next victim to get set up in a match? Even Velvet doesn't know and she's trying so hard to figure it out. And what are we doing? Drinking tea in a cafe."

"Blake-"

"No, we should be out there helping her not here, relaxing" the cat faunus seemed to have calmed down" I'm sorry, I got carried away."

"I don't blame you for feeling this way. But I'm not even relax even if this tea isn't that bad. The problem is Velvet. You heard her, she doesn't want us getting involve. Also Ruby and Yang's uncle is supposed to be helping her."

"And that's suppose to make me feel better?" her amber eyes narrowed.

"No, I don't think so. Blake I don't like this any more than you. I'm frustrated too, I can't do anything to help her. But we can't forget that we're still first year students. Velvet is a teacher and even if she's only three years older than us, she has more experienced that our team put together. She knows what's she's doing and I hate to say this. But we have to let her do this alone. Though I don't trust that Qrow" the heiress remembered how the drunken huntsman behaved himself with her and her older sister.

"We're completely useless" the raven haired faunus finally took a sip from her tea.

"Pretty much. I just hope we can find a way to clear Yang's name. I don't want people to start hating her for something she didn't do."

"Too late for that" glared the faunus remembering the rumors the people were saying when they got to the cafe.

"It was pretty convincing. You can't blame anyone for hating her. They believe what they saw and sadly everyone saw her attacking Mercury when he was downed."

"They're going to pay for this" Blake glared thinking of the three and Adam.

"They will. They're not getting away with this" the Schnee heiress gave a nod.

Weiss's scroll started ringing opening the device, the heiress recognized the number" yes Velvet?"

*Where are you?*

"I'm in a cafe downtown with Blake, why?"

*Listen carefully to what I'm about to say. I have a plan, but I need you two to stay where you are. It's a risky plan. Don't lower your guard, be prepared for anything.*

"Okay, but what this is all about? Velvet? Velvet…." she realized the older Crowe has hanged up.

"What did she said?" asked Blake.

"She was being cryptic. She has a plan, she wants us to stay here and be prepare."

"More of the same. That's basically what she said the first time."

"She also said the plan was risky."

Blake only sighed as she took another sip from her tea it wasn't helping her relax, but feeling the other way around. It was the same thing with Weiss. But at least she warned them about something happening. Then there was the plan, whatever she was planning. It obviously has to do with handling Cinder. If she told them that means she will tell Ruby and Yang too. Team JNPR will also be on it. It was time to put their trust in Velvet like they have never done before. This will prove the length of their loyalty towards the young instructor.

* * *

Velvet has been rather busy since she came to the Festival Fair. Because the tournament was in it's final stage more people were gathering in the area. It was almost over and she needed to act before the end. So far the older Crowe was lucky to have encountered many of the team that participated in the tournament. She was able to talk to team BRNZ, team ABRN, team SSSN, team FNKI and even other students like Pyrrha's old friend Ophelia and her partner Krux.

She was lucky everyone was here during this time of day. Basically she talked to all of them and gave them a warning that something might happen before the end of the tournament. The former therion reminded the teams that they as huntsmen and huntresses they still have a duty to protect the people and fight any kind of threat that dares bring harm to them. Before any of these she already told Ruby and Yang. Unfortunately the blond brawler was still detained in their dorm unable to do anything.

The more allies she has the better chances she would have to stand against Cinder. By now, Qrow must have told Ozpin about the virus planted at the CCT. Meaning they should be aware how serious of a threat is the amber eyed woman. Goodwitch and Ironwood must have known too. But she already had an idea what could she be up to. Ever since Yang was set up the anger disappointment from the people brought those negative emotions to attract the Grimm to reach the kingdom border.

That must be it, the key, her plan while she goes after Amber. Complete chaos worse than the Breach. There was no way she was going to let that happen, if that was her true goal. As she reached another food stamp, she spotted yet another team that has competed in the tournament. The four girl team from Vacuo NDGO. They seemed to be enjoying a game of toss the rings on the metal poles. They were competing against each other.

Octavia was in fourth place followed by the leader Nebula in third place. Dew was was the runner up while Gwen was in the lead with a higher score. Velvet decided to stay and watched the whole game. She still needed to talk to them. The four girls though they were arguing, they seemed to have a good chemistry. They weren't taking it too seriously, well maybe Dew and Gwen were over reaction but the others were just having fun. After a fierce battle Gwen reigned supreme getting a new high score beating past contestants. Dew was mumbling something the older Crowe was unable to hear while the winner of the game took her prize a giant stuffed unicorn.

"That will be the tenth one to add to your collection Gwen" said Nebula.

"I never get tired of getting new ones. I already knew where to put it in our dorm."

"I think it's childish" muttered Dew.

"Someone's being a sore loser" Gwen was grinning while the dark blond haired girl glared at her teammate.

Octavia smiled hearing her scroll beeped she quickly opened the device reading a new text message" it's my boyfriend! I saw your match with team SSSN, it doesn't matter if your team lost, you will always be number one to me."

She giggled while blushing" he's so nice, always thinking of me. I am so lucky to have him!"

"Lame" said Dew.

"You're just jealous because I have a boyfriend and you don't, or a girlfriend."

"What the-I don't swing that way!"

"Come on guys let's all calm down" replied the team leader.

"He says he misses me so much" Octavia kept sending him messages" I missed you too, I can't wait to return to Vacuo."

"You don't have to say everything you write out loud" whined Dew.

"Jealous" the brick red colored hared girl said in a sing alone tone.

"Who's hungry? Let's go to that pizza stand from earlier" said Gwen still happy she hold onto her stuffed animal.

Velvet couldn't helped but smiled at the sight. NDGO pretty much acts the same way as team RWBY. Dew Gayl is definitely the" Weiss" of the group. And just like that said girl, got into an argument with Octavia Ember. Gwen Darcy was ignoring them keeping her attention on her prize while Nebula Violette was trying to break them apart. It should be obvious the leader of the team should keep the group in check.

Too bad Ruby wasn't like that. She was more like the one to keep everyone in a cheery good mood. Jaune was the same but if he had to interfere and keep everyone in check, he will do it. Though sometimes it was Ren who did the work because mostly of the times it was Nora the one causing problems, the one who needs to be contained and controlled. Who better candidate than her childhood friend. The former therion didn't realized the four girls have noticed her, they were staring at her.

Each girl had their own reaction. Nebula looked like she has grown a second head, Gwen immediately dropped the giant stuffed unicorn, Octavia dropped her scroll forgetting she was messaging her boyfriend and Dew stood rooted on the ground. They were in that state for a couple of minutes while the former therion didn't know what to do. Honestly she wasn't expecting this kind of reaction from the all-girl team from Vacuo. Finally, after it looked like a whole hour passed the first reaction came from Octavia as she squealed like a fan girl, followed by Gwen and Nebula. Dew was the only one who didn't reacted but, kept staring at the young woman.

"It's really you!" said brick colored haired girl.

"The mighty huntress of Beacon Velvet Crowe! We saw your exhibition match. You were amazing!" followed the throwing knives girl.

"It is a great honor to finally meet you" said the leader of NDGO" you might probably heard of us."

"I have. Team NDGO of Shade Academy in Vacuo. I saw your match with team SSSN. You four can do better, you have potential to become great huntresses."

"She complimented us!" cheered Octavia blushing.

"I know, I'm so flattered!" followed Gwen her cheeks were red too.

"Thank you for your opinion Velvet. I know my team has ways to go and I know I can become a better leader with time. People have been saying we did great and all, they're just being polite but I know it wasn't true. Your opinion however, it's really appreciated. It makes me-No makes us want to do better next time. After all, there's always next year" said the Violette with a smile.

" _If there is a next year"_ the older Crowe hasn't forgotten about Cinder and Salem.

"Hey Dew!" the brick haired girl called to her teammate" aren't you going to say something to Velvet? You've been silent this whole time."

The dark blond haired girl stood quiet still staring at her. But eventually she gave a bow to the older Crowe out of respect" it is nice to meet you Velvet."

"There that wasn't so bad" said Gwen with a smirk while Dew frowned at her.

" _She really reminds me of an early Weiss"_ the former therion mentally smiled.

"Velvet we were about to get something to eat. Would you like to join us?" asked Nebula.

"Please say yes!" begged Octavia.

"Why not? But I'll treat you guys."

"She's so cool" muttered Gwen her eyes shining.

"She really is" muttered Dew.

No surprise Velvet took them to Seymour's food stand. It was the same place where team RWBY had their victory feast with some money help from Pyrrha due that Weiss's had her bank account frozen, meaning her card was declined. The four girls stood with wide eyes at the size of the bowls with noodles and all kind of meat. Immediately stomach started growling showing that NDGO was hungry. Or maybe the delicious sight awoke their appetite.

And the girls ate the large dishes were being devoured as it was the last food they will ever eat. The older Crowe was surprised, they ate faster and more desperate than RWBY. They were done looking pretty satisfied with their bellies full and proud. The young instructor didn't ate much, since she wasn't that hungry. She hoped they will listen to her, that she will be successful like the other teams. She waited for everyone to be done before she brings the topic.

"That was delicious" Gwen was in awe.

"I never knew noddles will taste so good" said Nebula.

"It's called ramen" added Velvet" depending on your choice, it can have vegetables, all meat or both."

"Ramen has officially became my favorite food" said Octavia.

"It was truly good" even Dew agreed still having her taste buds on because of the delicious dish.

"Thank you Velvet for treating us to this meal. We're very grateful" said the team leader.

"No problem" the older Crowe gave a pause" there is a reason I want to talk to you."

"With us?" asked Gwen while Dew looked curious.

"Sure thing" said Nebula" about what?"

"I'm pretty sure you guys know about what happened in the match between Yang Xiao Long and Mercury Black."

The girls looked surprised but they did watched it. How could they forget that match. They saw the outcome of the blond girl from team RWBY attacked that student from Haven when he was already beaten. Now NDGO knew team RWBY are from Beacon and they were also students of the young woman next to them. So they decided to chose their words carefully. After all, they have gained respect for the huntress. So they won't risk saying anything that might upset her. Though the facts were present, it wasn't just them but everyone in the arena and everyone watching around the world saw the incident clearly.

"We did" spoke the violet haired leader" I feel sorry for both of them."

"I guess the adrenaline was too high on that girl that she ended up attacking that poor guy."

"Dew! That wasn't nice" Octavia scolded her teammate.

"We all saw it. Doesn't matter what pretty words you use. Reality is reality."

"Please forgive her Velvet she didn't meant to-" Gwen started.

"It's fine I won't hold it against any of you. Everyone saw with their eyes one of my students attacking a downed and defenseless student. But what if I tell you things aren't as always as they seem."

"What do you mean?" asked Nebula.

"Whether you believe me or not it's up to you. But there are bad people here who are planning to disrupt the long era of peace the four kingdoms have shared for so long. They want to hurt a lot of people and they don't care what lengths they will go to fulfill their goals. I've been doing a lot of investigation and I have a possible identity of who they are. These terrorists will act before the tournament ends. You four are huntresses and training and I'm sure you were taught in Shade that a huntress job is to protect the innocents from any kind of threat. It's time you show what you learned."

Team NDGO stood silent in deep thought. They were just that they were probably terrorists in the tournament and they planning something bad. It was hard to believe her but looking at her expression, she was deadly serious. Her tone was filled with sincerity it was impossible to think she was crazy. The team leader gazed at her teammates like they were thinking the same thing. It was obvious that the young teacher cared a lot for her student the one who attacked that male student. Proving she was a loyal and caring teacher, another trait for the four girls to admire and respect.

"We don't know what to say Velvet. It's hard to imagine terrorists being here. Even with the tight security around here. No one would suspect anything bad happening" said the violet haired girl.

"These aren't ordinary terrorists. They're clever and skilled, they've been planning something for a long time and I'm afraid what they're planning, it's almost near, it might happen tonight. One of the terrorist has a semblance that can project images to people's minds that aren't there. That is the reason why Yang attacked Mercury. She thought she saw him attacking her but it was never there, nothing but a hallucination."

The four girl team gasped in shock. They have never heard of such a semblance. If it was true then the semblance was truly dangerous if it belongs to someone with ill intents.

"That's why I'm asking you and your team to keep your eyes open. If any danger befall us, I expect you to be on high alert and do what's right. There are a lot of innocent people in Amity Colosseum and it's up to use to keep them safe. Team NDGO...Can I count on you?"

"Say no more" Nebula smiled" if there are terrorists here, then we'll be ready for them."

"Be vigilant" said Dew" we can do that."

"Are we the only ones you told this?" Gwen got curious.

"No. I told all the teams available. We need all the help we can get. Trust me, these terrorists are very dangerous especially, their leader."

"Leave it to us. Our duty is to protect the innocent" said Octavia.

"You have my thanks" the older Crowe smiled happy to have another team supporting her, she got up from her seat putting the lien paying for everyone" I have to go, I don't have much time."

"Wait!" the girls shouted in unison stopping the woman from leaving.

"What is it?" she didn't know what got them so riled up.

"Can we…." started Gwen.

"Can we have your autograph?! Please" finished Octavia.

"Autograph?" now that was something Velvet wasn't expecting.

"Yes we would very much like it" followed the team leader.

"Don't bother her with silly things like that. Can't you see she's busy?" said Dew.

"You want her autograph just as bad as we!" argued the throwing knives girl.

The dark blond haired girl only blushed" maybe…."

"Fine" the former therion sighed" do you have a pen?"

* * *

(Time skip)

Pyrrha gave a deep breath as she walked the backstage hallways of the arena. The randomization process has just finished picking the fighters for the next match. It turns out she'll be fighting a whole lot sooner than she thought. She was going to fight Penny Polendina of Atlas. Not an easy opponent since she has seen her fighting back during the fight at the Vale docks.

The short orange haired girl took down easily members of the White Fang with her floating swords, she didn't know how she was able to do that. Maybe her semblance was polarity too. On her back stood Akouo and Milo strapped, her weapons checked as they were good to go for her match. As she reached the entrance to the ring, people were present to greet her. The red head's eyes widened seeing her teammates along with Ruby, Laphicet and Velvet. Looks like they were waiting for her to pass here.

"You guys should be on the seats. My match is about to begin."

"And that's why we're here" Jaune spoke staring into her eyes" we came to wish you luck, I know you can do it."

"You'll be representing Beacon no pressure" Ren smiled" but seriously, we're with you Pyrrha."

"Yeah, now that Yang has been disqualified you're the only one that can bring glory to our school!" said Nora.

"Thanks for reminding me Nora" frowned Ruby, she really wanted to forget about that.

"Come on guys let's not pressure her too much" said the blond leader.

"You'll do fine. I mean this isn't the first tournament match you fought before. You're a four time Mistral champion" reminded Laphi.

"True. But my opponent is no amateur."

"That's right Penny's very tough…." the red cloak petite tried to smile while she was feeling all kinds of emotions on the inside.

The younger Crowe turned to his sister worried for the silver eyed girl. Velvet knew exactly what was bothering the RWBY leader. It wasn't because girls were her friends and they were going to fight each other and it was more of the issue who she will be cheering. It was the fact that she knew Penny was a robot and fighting someone against Pyrrha with a magnetic semblance could only spell danger for her robotic friend. That wasn't all, the young reaper spotted Emerald on the red seats on the arena.

After finding out Mercury was never taken to Vale hospital the possibility that it was all set up was started to sink in for the silver eyed petite. Then when she saw the dark skinned girl seated alone, she got a very bad feeling. However, Velvet assured her that everything was going to be all right and neither Pyrrha or Penny aren't going to get hurt. By now the former therion knew the one with the hallucination semblance was Emerald. Meaning Cinder could be near somewhere.

"I'm not here to wish you luck" said the older Crowe shocking everyone" I'm here to remind you that we all care for you, and we will always believe in you. Just remember" she suddenly got closer to the red head" nobody wants you to throw away your life."

"…...….….."

"Pyrrha, you okay?" asked her partner worried.

"O-Yes I'm okay" she broke through her trance staring at her teacher.

"Are you sure? You're no longer angry at me?"

"What are you talking about? I would never get angry at you Jaune" she stood shocked.

"We're returning to our seats" the older Crowe signaled for everyone to leave.

They left leaving the Arc and his partner alone. The blond didn't know why they decided to go without him. Though Velvet has already filled him in, Ren and Nora about Cinder's evil plans and that Yang was set up by one who has an hallucination semblance. Mercury was probably never hurt, meaning the blond brawler was innocent. He couldn't believed it, he was that shocked.

Also the fact that there were terrorists in the arena that wanted to bring harm to everyone was really an eye-opener for the knight. It bothered him that his partner was the only one to be kept in the dark. Velvet told him not to say a word because it was necessary for Pyrrha to fight Penny. Jaune was able to tell she has some kind of plan put together, but he was clueless to know what it was. Not to mention the older Crowe wasn't going to tell him if he asks her nicely.

"If this is for what happened earlier I..I didn't meant to do that Jaune, you have to believe me."

"No that's okay I do believe you. I didn't realized you were feeling so much pressure because of the tournament" the Arc came to his own conclusion for her out of character behavior this morning" to be honest, I don't believe in destiny. Destiny is something you make it with your own hands. You're the only one who controls your fate, no one else."

"Jaune" a smiled spread her lips tearing up" thank you. Your words make me feel better. Don't ever think I would get angry at you."

"I'm feeling better now. I had no idea what was wrong with you. I was really worried."

"I'm sorry for making you worried. That was never my intention."

"Everything's okay now" he smiled at" and about that kiss."

"Hm…?"

Pyrrha's eyes widened in shock when the blond leader has kissed her forehead. Her entire face turned the same color as her hair. She felt embarrassed, her stomach crawling with butterflies, her body was now rigid just because of that kiss. It was no kiss on the cheek or a kiss on the lips, which she truly desired. But this will do, for someone who doesn't feel the way for her. And Jaune just smiled at her making the champion's heart beat like crazy. This felt like pure torture, she was trying so hard to move on from him and here he just kissed her forehead. Then again, she brought this upon herself with telling him to kiss her this morning. So it was pretty much her fault.

"Now go and give it your best partner."

"I will!" she was pumped, the kiss was enough to give her the motivation to win the match.

* * *

The crowd was cheering as the next match of the one on one finals have been announced. Emerald stood in the red seats trying to look calm and formal. She reacted when she saw Ruby along with Velvet and her brother. She got nervous thinking they were onto her. After all, she shouldn't even be here in the first place since she's "supposed to be in the hospital with Mercury" as part of Cinder's plan. However the leader of team RWBY returned along with Laphicet. No sign of Velvet anywhere though, that didn't looked good.

She couldn't risked leaving since the match was about to begin as she was able to see the combatants walking to the ring. Pyrrha Nikos of team JNPR and representing Beacon Academy of Vale and her opponent Penny Polendina representing the Academy of Atlas. The dark skinned girl was worried wondering where did Velvet went. She was needed here in order to cause the hallucination that will cause the red head use her semblance to it's full potential destroying the girl who was currently a robot built by the Altesian military. That was the grand finale of Cinder's plan.

"Tickets please."

Emerald turned and hold the urge to gasped. The man standing next to her was none other than Qrow Branwen. Cinder has warned her and Mercury of him. He was a very skilled huntsman and also an informant of Ozpin, he was also the uncle of team RWBY's leader Ruby Rose. So many thoughts were running through her head. For starter there was nothing to worry about, he probably didn't had a clue and he didn't suspected a thing.

Then again, Cinder has warned her that the man might be helping Velvet with her investigation. If that was true, she was in trouble or screwed. Either she remained calm, Qrow may be dangerous but his expression said he didn't suspected her of anything. Still it never hurt to be safe than sorry. If she was told this man was truly skilled, then she wasn't going to doubt it. After all she was also told that he used to be a member of the famous team STRQ of Beacon.

"Tickets?" she raised an eyebrow" don't need one. I'm a student from Haven and I also competed in the tournament" only non-students needed to buy tickets to attend the festival, it was obvious knowledge.

"Yeah...Supposedly" the Branwen replied coolly.

She reacted but kept her composure.

"Are you alone?"

"Yes."

"Where's the rest of your team? Wait a minute, I've seen you before. You're that kid's partner, the one who got hurt by my niece. Really sorry about that."

" _The bimbo is his niece too?"_ she was obviously talking about Yang she only knew Ruby was his niece.

"Let me change my question then. If your partner's hurt and he's currently in the hospital, why are you here? I mean you care about the guy. The least you could do is stay by his side. You can still watch the tournament there. They're showing it all over Vale, though it's not the same feeling as watching it live. Totally different experience."

This conversation was making Emerald very nervous. She could tell he was up to something, she will have to think for the worse. That Qrow knew the truth because Velvet told him. Did he wanted her to crack and show her true colors? If that was the case, the she might have to act. She might have to use her semblance to fool him and find another seat. She couldn't leave until she pulls off the final phase of the plan. The dark skinned girl saw him take a flask from his pocket and took a sip from it. The silence was starting to make her uncomfortable. She couldn't afford to fail the mission, Cinder will kill her.

"Sir, what do you want?" she pretended to be annoyed by his presence.

"Just curious that's all. By the way" he took another sip" I went to check in on your partner, at Vale Hospital right?"

Red eyes widened in shock and fear.

"So strange he wasn't there. I doubt you took him to a hospital in Mistral, the trip is kinda far from here. Or maybe...You didn't took him there at all, maybe he's still in Vale, in hiding because he's not really hurt and resulted in my niece being framed by you. Did I got it right Emerald Sustrai?" his red eyes were now glaring finally showing some of the anger he has for the girl.

" _He knows!"_

That was it, he left her with no choice. She needed to use her semblance now. Quickly she went with the hallucination of Ruby running to him, asking him for help. That will be enough to get his attention and leave her alone. However, nothing was happening. Qrow was still in his place staring down at her like a crow watching it's prey. She tried again, and still nothing.

" _What is going on?! Why is my semblance not working?!"_ she panicked now knowing she was in deep trouble _" I can't fail Cinder…I can't!"_

The last thing Emerald saw was Qrow's fist hitting her face before everything went black.

* * *

Cinder has changed into her regular dress attire. She was keeping her scroll opened checking the hour and the fight. Pyrrha and Penny started fighting. It won't be long before Emerald uses her semblance and the final phase of her plan will be done. Then the real fun can begin. After all the time that was put for the planning, after all the hard work, after all the patience, she was finally going to get rewarded. Her plan has worked since day one and now it was time for Vale to get a rude awakening that is the truth of reality.

Mercury and Neo should be arriving shortly to provide assistance. As for her she reached the Coloseum's docking bay heading for an air ship. It was time to leave and find the designated location to send her speech to the world. Once Emerald sets the trap on Pyrrha Nikos, she has a few words to say to the people of Remnant. Her true reward will be taking the rest of Amber's powers. As she was about to reach the ship, she stopped. There was someone behind her, she could tell.

"Going somewhere?"

A smile spread her lips. Of course, it has to be HER. Turning behind she saw Velvet gazing at her, with hatred behind her chest nut eyes. She never gets tired of seeing such expression. No doubt the woman despised her so much. Because she knew everything about her. The older Crowe made it clear to her back at the end of their exhibition match. She was her all alone, not a very good idea. Once again, her presence didn't mattered. It didn't interfered with her plans.

If she didn't had the evidence to expose her to the public then, she was only wasting her time coming here. Maybe she can have a little fun with her, maybe some toying and taunting before she sends her message. The amber eyed woman noticed her walking towards her until, she was a few feet away from her. They remained in silence, their eyes meeting. It felt like a collision of fire and darkness, which element will reign supreme over the other.

"The tournament isn't over yet" the former therion glared at the woman.

"Just deciding to get some fresh air. You never know when the last days of our lives might come."

"Drop the act. Every time you put up with that facade of yours, I can't stand it. I hate it and the fact that nobody suspected you, I hate it even more. But I will acknowledge you're no ordinary villain, you're smart, manipulative and very patient."

"Why thank you Velvet. Coming from you I am quite flattered."

"That wasn't a compliment" her eyes narrowed" you made the right moves and it all paid off in the end. Deceived so many people and for what?"

"You will know very soon, I assure you. Not just you, but all of Vale will know. It's time someone open their eyes to the truth. Their so called" peace" is nothing but a farce. Peace only make kingdoms weak and weaker. Peace is nothing but an illusion that is destine to be shattered by reality. They think they're safe but they're not. Instead of fearing the Grimm, they should be fearing the same powers that are supposed to protect them. You look in the sky and you see an entire air fleet from Atlas, they see it as protection, I see it as transgression. They rely on political and government powers, the council, the headmasters but they don't know what's really in front of them. They don't know when those powers they rely so much will turn on them. Protection becomes transgression, quite the irony."

" _Cut the bull crap Cinder, you're only doing this to get the rest of Amber's powers."_

"But enough of that" the amber eyed woman chuckled" why have you come here Velvet? Have you figured out a way to expose my plan to the world?"

"I wish...But I haven't..."

"You're stalling for time" the ashen black haired woman deducted" why? What are you waiting for?"

"Can't blame you for feeling that way. Someone like you has a well developed intuition but no, I'm not stalling for anything" she glared at her" I came here because I can't win…."

"Hmm…." a smiled spread her lips.

"I tried I really did. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't get the evidence needed to use against you. I failed...As much as I hated and it disgusts me" she tightened her fists" I lost. You win Cinder congratulations on your victory."

"You're congratulating me too soon. My victory will be at hand once I claim my prize and when Beacon crumbles to the ground."

"What?!" the older Crowe gasped in shock" Beacon? You want to destroy the school!?"

"It's been a long road. One worth taking. A plan of this magnitude needs a lot of working hands."

"Is that why you went to Torchwick and the White Fang for help?"

"Roman is only interested in what a thief's only interest, money. As for the White Fang when I reached them they were having economic troubles to maintain their weapons and payment for their members. So I offered them the same card. In return for their services I needed them to steal as much dust needed."

"Honestly I don't understand the dust robberies at all. Wouldn't it been better to steal the money and buy all the dust you want?"

"Perhaps. But Vale posses a lot of stores, warehouses and businesses on dust. It was too tempting not to take it all. Having all the dust in my disposal will make it harder for any huntsmen and huntresses to obtain it. It will also powered the White Fang with the necessary fire power to get the job done."

"Then that train filled with weapons stolen from Atlas you were planning on using them on the Breach?"

"A miss calculation. The Grimm were supposed to attack Vale days ahead from the day the attack started. The train was back up. The more destruction caused, the more lives are taken, the more the panic will grow, and the more Grimm will come."

"You're truly insane. You're willing to destroy all of Vale for the sake of power" Velvet hated the woman before her even more, if that was possible.

"That is exactly what I desire. I want power, I want to be powerful, I want to be feared."

"After everything you've done, I think you did a pretty good job at it. I'm sure a lot of people will be afraid of you."

"Not yet" she grinned" but after tonight, the message will be sent and everyone will know."

"What does that have to do with setting up Yang Xiao Long?"

"So you figured it out?" Cinder was impressed" good for you Velvet. Indeed, but it's the work of Emerald's semblance. She can create projections of images into anyone's mind creating before them, the perfect illusion. It is so real, they won't know it isn't until it's too late."

" _Way ahead of you"_ the former therion mentally grinned" let me guess you set her up so the confusion, the anger and the sorrow from the crowd will attract the Grimm outside of the kingdoms."

"Namely the ones in Mountain Glenn. There are plenty of Goliaths there."

"And now you're planning the same thing with the current match. Are you setting up Pyrrha or Penny?" her glare intensified staring at the amber eyed woman.

"It doesn't matter who it is. Things will get clearer soon."

"You're planning to set someone up in this match worse than what you did with Yang, that it will cause the people to go into a panic frenzy. With everyone watching the match live those negative emotions will attract so many Grimm infecting all of Vale. Is that your big plan?"

The ashen black haired woman only chuckled ignoring her comment choosing to change the topic" I'm curious to know Velvet. How did you managed to remove the virus from the CCT?"

"Do you really wanna know?" the older Crowe has actually grinned and Cinder didn't like it one bit" I didn't, I had help from a dusty old crow."

"Qrow Branwen, I should have known" her eyes widened.

Suddenly Emerald's unconscious body fell next to her. She saw the Branwen walking towards them, getting close to Velvet.

"Did I come at a bad time?"

"It's the same for me. We've heard enough for the evidence to use against her?"

"Evidence?" Cinder was glaring at the young teacher" what are you talking about?"

"My bad, I forgot to tell you" the older Crowe has taken her scroll which was opened" our little conversation is currently being recorded. With the virus removed, again thanks to Qrow he was able to amplified my scroll's communication signal to the CCT so it can be heard all over the Colisseum and broadcast it all over the four kingdoms."

"You…." she glared as her eyes glow her hands were filled with fire.

"You miss calculated Cinder. You may be smart, strong and manipulative but you have two big flaws. Your ego and your arrogance. I knew if I keep a conversation to boost your ego it will let your arrogance get the better of you, thinking you already won. This time I'm going to congratulate you for falling into my trap. You just told your plan to all of Remnant!"

As things couldn't get any worse for the amber eyed woman more people arrived at the scene. Ruby, Laphicet, team JNPR, team ABRN, team BRZN, team SSSN, team NDGO, Penny, Ophelia, Krux members of team FNKI Neon Kat and Flynt Coal, Port and Oobleck have joined in with Velvet and Qrow with weapons in hand. Behind them were a large group of Atlas soldiers, both human and robots.

Ironwood was with them glaring at the woman responsible for everything. After hearing the entire conversation, he contacted Ozpin and Goodwitch telling them Cinder Fall is guilty and he was going to make his move first before them. The General has taken his large gun pointing at the amber eyed woman, joining his men and everyone else.

"A little late for the party Jimmy. But are you sure you should be here instead back at the arena trying to keep the crowd from going crazy with panic?"

"I left plenty of my men to secure the area and keep the situation under control. At least long enough to apprehend this terrorist" Ironwood glared at the amber eyed woman" Cinder Fall, you're under arrest!"

"It's over Cinder you lose!" said the former therion.

Instead of trembling with fear or concern Cinder just chuckled as she found it amusing of the predicament she was currently in. Around the time Emerald started waking up gasping to be surrounded by so many of the students. Her eyes widened remembering her failure. She was knocked out by Qrow before she could use semblance during Pyrrha/Penny match. Next to her stood her leader, she was ashamed of herself for her failure. Knowing the woman must be very upset with her, the dark skinned girl shivered in fear at the punishment she might have in store for her. That is, if they managed to escape from this situation.

"Cinder I'm sorry-"

"Enough. Apologies won't help us now" she gave her a quick glare.

"I trusted you Emerald. You and Mercury both" Ruby looked hurt and disappointed.

"I never like you and your little happy team" she gave a disgusted expression hurting the silver eyed girl.

"Well done Velvet" Cinder smiled at the young teacher" you somehow managed to convince everyone of my plan. They all seemed to trust your judgment in the end. They've proven to be quite loyal to you."

"Enough of this, arrest her already" the Atlas General commanded to one of his soldiers.

"You may be right about my ego and arrogance. But you seem to have forgotten one important detail about me."

"And what would that be?" Velvet watched as the soldier was about to arrest her.

"I'm always one step ahead of you" she quickly made her swords appeared attacking the soldier.

"Open fire!" ordered the general.

Cinder blocked the fire using some dust the same way she blocked Ruby's fire back at the CCT. She made the weapon vanished as she has taken a device that wasn't her scroll.

"You should know Velvet. No plan is good unless you have a back up plan."

"What?" she gasped watching her pressing a button on the device.

Then, the unthinkable happened. As Amity Colosseum has suddenly exploded.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Evil cliffhanger returns muahahahahahahahah truly evil. But anyway I do hope you folks enjoy this chapter, cliffhanger and all.**

 **-Now it has been revealed how different the course of volume 3 has become in this story. First Penny is still alive and everyone found out about Cinder's plan thanks to Velvet and Qrow's efforts.**

 **-Looks like Qrow's bad luck prevented Emerald from using her semblance on him.**

 **-However things seem to have gotten worse from canon as Amity Colosseum has exploded. Cinder is smarter than that, did you guys honestly thought she was going to let herself capture that easily? I don't think so. She still has a mission to get the rest of Amber's powers.**

 **-You're probably wondering if everyone's dead or are they any survivors. Well Velvet, Laphicet and Ruby are all right that's all the spoiler I would say. As for the rest you will have to wait until the next chapter to find out.**

 **-Get ready folks because the shit has hit the fan and it has gotten real. With Amity Colosseum destroyed, obviously it won't be able to stay in the air meaning it's going down. Expect a lot of drama, tension, tears as the storm slowly approaches. The best and the worse is yet to come.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: No Hope


	31. No Hope

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria it is the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

* * *

Chapter 31 No Hope

(Time skip: minutes earlier before the explosion of Amity Colosseum)

(Location: Sardonyx Cafe downtown Capital City of Vale western region of the Sonus continent Kingdom of Vale Remnant)

Blake and Weiss were resuming enjoying their tea. They have decided to stop talking about any topics that will bring them stress. Anything related to the terrorists, the White Fang and Velvet's investigation. If she wanted them to stay where they were then, they will obeyed. Though both girls were still against the idea of not interfering. They suddenly heard the people of the cafe cheering as their eyes went to the large holographic screen.

It was obviously showing the one on one rounds of the tournament. The match was their friend Pyrrha versus another friend Penny. They got excited the match was intense and it looked like both combatants were in the same level. Obviously the Schnee heiress was rooting for the red head. She was the four time Mistral Regional champion, there was no way she was going to lose. The raven haired faunus felt the same way, Pyrrha was the most skilled huntress in Beacon.

The match has truly become more exciting and everyone else were cheering for both of them. Pyrrha and Penny have proven to both very skilled in combat. It was starting to get loud but neither members of team RWBY didn't minded, they were following the crowd except they weren't in the cheering wagon. But each were rooting for their red headed friend in their own way while finishing their tea. It was no doubt this match was among the best ones shown in the tournament.

Fans were still saying that the exhibition match between Velvet Crowe and Cinder Fall was the best ever. Even in the cafe they were still talking about that fight making the heiress and cat faunus to smirked. Their teacher really put up quite the show. Maybe if she was an official contender, she would have definitely won the Vytal Festival. Suddenly everyone was hearing voices during the match and it didn't belonged to any of commentators Professor Port and Doctor Oobleck.

*Going somewhere?*

Weiss and Blake blinked at the voice they just heard. It was Velvet. She was having a conversation with someone. Even if the broadcast was still showing the match, they could hear the voice of their teacher and another familiar female voice. The people in the arena were also listening to the conversation. Finally the heiress and raven haired faunus realized Velvet was talking to Cinder and it seemed everyone could hear them. By now Pyrrha and Penny have stopped their fight listening in too. That's when it hit everyone hard.

Cinder has confessed everything to the older Crowe. Contacting Torchwick and the White Fang for their services for money in exchange that they will steal every ounce of dust in Vale, that she was the one that infiltrated the CCT and planted a virus to have complete control of the tournament. The last one had Weiss and Blake glared, the amber eyed woman confessed that Yang was in deed set up because of Emerald's semblance of creating hallucination in someone's mind. Now both girls knew their teacher was right all along.

The people in the arena started panicking as many Atlas soldiers were doing their best to calm them down. Meanwhile they saw many students who have competed in the tournament leaving the arena. They spotted team JNPR, Laphicet, their leader Ruby along with familiar teams like ABRN, NDGO and BRZN. They even saw Port and Oobleck leaving from the commentating booth holding their weapons.

Weiss and Blake couldn't helped but smiled at the sight, everyone was going after Cinder now that she has spilled the beans. She was in trouble and they were also smiling realizing that this was Velvet's plan. Find a way to broadcast her conversation with the woman so that they everyone could hear her. Talk about confessing your crimes without realizing it. The people at the cafe seemed to be pleased with the outcome. That is, until the television was cut off showing a rainy picture.

"What happened?!"

"Just when it was getting good."

"Hurry up and fix this!" another customer complained.

"Everyone calm down!" said one of the workers trying to fix why the broadcast was cut off so suddenly.

"What is that?"

The whole cafe heard the loud sound of an explosion from far away. The two members of RWBY had a very bad feeling about this. They ran off from the place walking ahead until they stopped in utter shocked. In the far distance they could see Amity Colosseum was in flames. The sound from earlier was the Colosseum exploding. No doubt this was Cinder's doing. Their expression changed to horrified. All of their friends were there along with so many innocent people.

But things were worse than they thought, fate can be so cruel sometimes. The floating Colosseum has been damaged so much from that explosion that it couldn't stay in the air for much longer. Weiss and Blake gasped seeing that it was going down. The entire Colosseum was about to crash somewhere in the city. Who known how many people will get hurt along with the ones inside the floating arena. Their thoughts were on their leader Ruby and the rest of their friends as they ran off after it. From the looks of things, it might crash somewhere in the central section of Vale.

"Please Blake. Tell me this isn't happening."

"We both saw it. It looks too big for being one of Emerald's hallucinations."

"This is terrible…." the heiress focused on running, they needed to get to the exact location where it was going to crash land.

As for the raven haired faunus she was calm but on the inside, she was panicking. It wasn't every day you see something so impossible, so horrible. Who knows how many have die and how many were still alive. Again her thoughts were on Cinder there was no way she was able to do this on her own. Torchwick was still locked up in Ironwood's ship meaning the only ones responsible for placing those bombs on the Colosseum are the White Fang.

Her amber eyes narrowed once more she was shocked at how low Adam has gone. This his hatred for humanity has lead him to do something so cruel, so inhuman. There weren't only humans at the Colosseum but also faunus as well. But she knew he didn't care if their own kind will get hurt or killed. If those faunus weren't on his side, they were his enemies too. That was his crazy logic. She was hoping everyone were all right, Ruby, Velvet, Laphicet, JNPR, Sun. Thinking of the monkey faunus made her teared up.

* * *

(Time skip: minutes earlier before the explosion at Amity Colosseum)

(Location: Team RWBY dorm Beacon Academy)

"Yeah go Pyrrha!"

"Woof!"

Zwei wagged his tail watching Yang as she was cheering on the red head during her match with Penny. She may be detained from leaving the dorm but at least she was allowed to use her scroll. With the device she was using it to watch the one on one rounds of the tournament. Thank goodness for that, because she was so bored. Locked up in this room without nothing to do. At first she was upset finding out she was innocent.

That when Mercury attacked was nothing but a hallucination created by semblance that belongs to him or his partner Emerald. She was set up and the more she thought about it, the more it angered her. But keeping a cool head she couldn't leave, not when everyone saw her as a delinquent. She will have to leave everything in Velvet's and her uncle's hands remembering her talk with Qrow. The brawler was pumped watching the match, it was awesome both were giving it everything they've got. It made her wished she could actually be there watching it with her sister.

"Penny's really tough. But she has nothing on Pyrrha isn't that right Zwei?"

"Woof!"

*Going somewhere?*

"That sounded like Velvet?" the blond brawler heard her voice clearly even when they were still showing the match.

The blond brawler was currently hearing a conversation between Velvet and another woman. Yang eventually found out the woman was Cinder, her lilac eyes turned red just by hearing her name. But ti got even better when the woman revealed everything, her entire plan. Turns out the older Crowe was right about her being the one giving orders to the White Fang and Torchwick, she was the one ordering them around to steal the dust.

She was responsible for stealing the Atlas weapons, the Breach and of course responsible for her getting set up during her match with Mercury. The blond found out it was Emerald the one with the hallucination semblance, she's the one who made that illusion of the gray haired teen attacking her. She was angry at first but then, she gave a grin. Cinder just told everything and everyone in the Colisseum was hearing her. Her teacher has gotten her good.

"Take that Cinder."

Her grin widened seeing so many students leaving the ring probably to find Cinder and teach her a lesson. She saw her sister along with Laphicet, JNPR and other teams that have competed in the tournament. Even Port and Oobleck went to get some of the action. How she wished to have been there and given that woman a piece of her mind. The sight was was pumping her up for a fight and for a moment she forgot she couldn't leave the dorm.

Then the broadcast was cut off, she couldn't see it anymore. Yang raised an eyebrow seeing a raining screen being shown in her scroll. That was strange the signal must have been lost. Maybe they were having technical difficulties. Yet part of her was having a really bad feeling, worrying for Ruby, Velvet, Laphicet and everyone else. Her hands were trembling turning to Zwei, the black corgi was whining as he was worried too.

"What could have ha-"

Yang never finished her sentence as the entire dorm has suddenly exploded. She was caught in the explosion along with the small dog.

* * *

(Present time)

Laphicet slowly opened his eyes. He realized he was on the ground, his entire body was dirty and covered in small bruises. What happened? The teen didn't remembered much before his eyes opened. That's right he remembered watching Pyrrha and Penny in their match, then hearing Velvet's and Cinder's conversation, and finally all the teams calling for their rocket propeller lockers taking their weapons before they left the arena going after the amber eyed woman.

His eyes widened, somehow Cinder got the last laugh. She pressed some button on a device and the entire Colosseum exploded. She had explosives placed on the whole place, pretty clever. A plan B just in case the first one didn't go well. Taking a glance at his surroundings he seemed to be on the backstage area of the arena. Somehow he ended up her and he realized, he wasn't the only one. The teen spotted the red cloak leader. Laphi immediately grew worried at the sight.

"Ruby!" he ran to the petite's side, she was breathing so she was alive that was a relief.

The girl's face and attire was covered in dirt just like him. To be honest, it was a miracle they were still alive. The destructive blast from that explosion should have been enough to kill them. The younger Crowe grew worried for his older sister and everyone else present when they were ready to apprehend Cinder. But it seemed he and the RWBY leader were the only ones here. A smile spread his lips seeing the girl stirring as her silver eyes slowly opened. She was greeted by the face of Laphicet smiling at her.

"Ruby you okay!"

"Laphi...What happened?"

"We're somehow alive, after that explosion."

The comment made the silver eyed girl to gasped. She remembered grabbing Crescent Rose from her rocket propeller locker after hearing the conversation. The match was interrupted as she went with everyone else to face Cinder. She faced Emerald and the dark skinned girl showed her dislike towards her and her team. Just when she thought they have won over the evil woman, she had a trick up her sleeve.

She pressed a button from a device and that's when the explosion at the Colosseum took place. The petite got worried Velvet, her uncle and everyone else that was present during the confrontation with the amber eyed woman. She got up, grabbing her weapon. Crescent Rose looked fine, that was good her baby didn't got damaged. Laphicet looked all right, that was good too.

"Where are we?"

"We seemed to have been pushed to the backstage area, I think."

"I hope uncle Qrow and the other are okay."

"They're fine I'm sure of it. We better go find a way out of here."

"Right" Ruby nodded not panicking their priority right now was leaving this place and reunite with everyone.

"There's a boulder here" Laphi noticed the large rock blocking the path further ahead.

"That looks like out best bet" the red cloak reaper figured out since the entire place looked like a real mess.

"It doesn't look like neither of us won't be able to life that. It looks too heavy."

"Who said anything about lifting it?" she smirked" I mean, you're the one who asked but I have a better solution" she readied her scythe.

The younger Crowe didn't needed to be told twice as he stood back. With one powerful swing from Crescent Rose the silver eyed leader was able to sliced through the boulder like a hot knife through butter. It was cut in two pieces but the path was opened. She smiled giving a thumb up to the teen and Laphi was still wondering, how can someone like Ruby packed so much strength. He followed the girl through the new path before them.

Their eyes widened they were currently in what was supposed to be the arena. The place where all the seats located was filled with craters and so much rubble. Everything was destroyed. Walking carefully without tripping they were able to spot the ring where the match were being held. It was nothing but crater now. The protective barrier was obviously damaged after the explosion. Again they were the only ones here. It left the two teens with asking the question of what to do next.

"Should we go back?"

"It didn't looked like there was a way out back there. I think we should look around here."

"I can't believe the Colosseum is no more."

"Are we even in the air?" Ruby asked the big question" the explosion was really big and it's pretty obvious it damaged the Colosseum a lot. Maybe we're on the ground now."

"You mean we crash landed?" the younger Crowe was shocked, but it will make sense" we probably didn't felt the impact because we we're unconscious around the time."

"If that's true. We can leave going further up the seats. The barrier must be downed so we can get out."

"So we leave the Colosseum and try to find help that can help us get everyone out of here?" Laphicet understood what could she be planning."

"That's right!" she smiled before scratching the back of her head" that is, if we did crash landed in Vale and not some random place outside of the kingdom."

The younger Crowe had to smiled at Ruby's positive. It was a surprise she wasn't losing panic like regular people would. Then again, so was he. He was pretty calm for someone who survived a terrorist attack and had no idea where his sister and everyone else were. Right now, Ruby's plan was their best bet. Find a way to leave this place and get help to get everyone out of this place. The police, Atlas soldiers anyone that are willing to help. For now, it was just the two of them. It was time to be useful following the RWBY leader.

"Come on this way!"

"Right!" he ran after her.

* * *

Velvet woke up in a very bad mood. Remembering everything that happened clearly. The older Crowe cursed mentally at Cinder so many times. Just when she thought she finally had her, that justice will be done. She was wrong, she underestimated the woman. Of course she was going to have a backup plan. The amber eyed woman has planned for so long, it wasn't all done in one day. Now the worse has happened as a result of her backup plan.

Amity Colosseum was done for, the explosion probably made the whole thing to crashed. If they crash landed somewhere in the city, her eyes widened in horror how many people must have gotten hurt, or how many were dead. She growled tightening her fists, she swore she was going to make Cinder pay for this. Knowing how clever she is, she probably escaped with Emerald in the last second the explosion went off.

"Look who finally came to?"

The former therion turned to Qrow. The Branwen seemed to be in one piece, except his attire was dirty. He has taken his flask and took a sip from it. Yeah, he was definitely all right. Looking at herself she was the same, her entire attire was dirty. But noticed a couple of bruises on her hands. Nothing much to consider serious. Truly a miracle she was alive.

Then she grew worried, Laphicet, Ruby, JNPR and everyone else that were present when they were facing Cinder and Emerald. What if they didn't made it? What if they were-The woman shook her head, this wasn't the time to be thinking such things. What matters right now is to know where they were and find a way out of here, so she can find her brother and the others.

"Glad to see you're okay."

"Where are we?"

"Still in the docking bay of the Colosseum. Well, what's left of it anyway. If you're wondering about Cinder and Emerald, they both got away. They boarded that air ship just when the explosion hit us."

"I was hoping you would say. I had a feeling she was still alive" Velvet gave a sigh as her eyes narrowed.

"Depending how much time has passed since the explosion. I'd say she's already in Beacon and started her search for Amber."

"Any good news you're willing to share?"

"We're trapped. No those aren't good news sorry."

"Qrow, I'm serious!"

"Relax. Some of the rubble can be remove" the drunk huntsman already took noticed before the older Crowe woke up.

Honestly Qrow didn't like being trapped under rubble with someone. Because of his semblance, Velvet might end up buried here. He didn't wanted that so it was better to start searching for a way out. Taking his weapon, pressing the switch on the sword the gears started moving as it transformed into it's scythe mode. His eyes focused on the piece of rubble blocking their way. With one quick swing the rubble was turned into tiny pieces, enough to have the path open for them.

Velvet was relief as she went further the path only to be met by so much destruction and more rubble. That bomb Cinder set up was truly powerful if it turned Amity Colosseum into this. Judging by the look they were probably back stage of the arena. So they left the docking bay and there were already here. There was a path that had two different directions to take. Qrow thought it was perfect, this will definitely helped the young teacher along the way.

"Which way to go?"

"Both" replied the Branwen" you take one direction, I take the other."

"I don't think splitting up is a good idea under this situation."

"Not the best idea at the moment. But think about it. If we split up our chances of finding Ruby and the others will increase. We can cover more ground if we separate."

" _Trust me. You'll be better off without me"_ the last thing he wanted was his semblance acting up around her.

Velvet stood in thought but he made a good point. They do can cover more ground if they split up. Still she wasn't against the idea. However she was worried sick for Laphicet, Ruby, Jaune and the rest of her students along with the other teams. There was also the fact that with the damage the Colosseum took from the bomb, that it was no longer in the air. It might have crash landed somewhere in the city. They weren't the only ones in danger but the people outside who were at great risk.

"All right, we'll split up. I'll go left."

"Then I'll go right. Also don't bother calling me. With all these rubble beneath us I doubt we'll have any signal coverage."

"Got that right" the former therion checked her scroll showing the message" no signal."

"You can still message me though."

"Right, be careful."

"Same."

* * *

Pyrrha woke up with a small headache gasping that there was so much rubble around her. Remembering the last series events. She was fighting Penny at the one on one finals when she along with everyone at the arena heard the conversation between and Cinder. The amber eyed woman confessed that she was the mastermind behind everything. She was the big evil Ozpin mentioned, the one she has to fight as the new Fall Maiden.

The choice of accepting the power was still lingering in her mind. The red head champion stood shocked, the explosion. Amity Colosseum exploded resulting in a terrorist attack. She started thinking about everyone wondering if they were all right, they better be or she would never forgive herself. Luckily she wasn't alone. Her eyes teard up spotting her teammates lying unconscious. Two of them, at least.

"Ren, Nora!" she ran checking on the two and sighed in relief they were breathing.

"Ow...My head feels like it's spinning so much" said the Valkyrie.

"My head feels like it hit a wall" followed the magenta eyed teen.

"I'm so glad you guys are okay" she dried her tears" I thought we weren't going to make it."

"We're still here that's what counts" he helped his childhood friend on her feet.

"Where are we?" asked Nora.

"It looks like the back of the arena" replied Pyrrha" what remains of it anyway."

"There's too much rubble blocking our path" noted Ren" it might take us hours to get rid of it."

"Wait!" the red head finally noticed their missing teammate, their leader and partner" where's Jaune?"

"He's not here" the green clad teen stood worried" the explosion must have gotten us separated."

"Or maybe he's…." the Valkyrie didn't finished fear in her eyes.

"No, he's all right. We're going to find him" the champion didn't wanted to think he was gone.

"Pyrrha!"

"Jaune!" the red head heard her partner calling out to her.

"I heard him too" followed Ren.

"Me too!" said Nora.

"Where are you Jaune?!" cried the red head.

"I'm trapped! I'm surrounded but nothing but rubble, I can't get out!"

"That's not good" growled the magenta eyed teen" if he's really trapped the oxygen level in the area will be very low. If he stays for too long, he will be unable to breathe."

"Meaning he doesn't have much time" Pyrrha was shocked.

"Don't worry Jaune! We'll get you out of there!" the orange haired girl readied her hammer.

"Say anything Jaune, so we can know exactly where you are!" said the champion.

"I'm OVER HERE!" the Arc shouted as loud as he could.

"Found him!" the Valkyrie grinned hearing his voice coming from a sealed shut wall made of rubble, she activated her semblance letting the electricity flow through her arms" everyone stand back!"

"Nora wait!" shouted Ren" you can't do that! If you use too much force, you might cause a cave in burying us along with Jaune. We have to think of another way to get him out of there."

The Valkyrie growled deactivating her semblance, she wasn't happy" so, what should we do then?"

"We'll have to do this the usual way" a sigh escaped the lips of the teen clad in green.

"Removing the rubble with our very own hands" Pyrrha understood her teammate's point, using dust or any kind of powerful attack will only cause more destruction and endanger their lives just like their leader.

"But that will take us too long!" protested the orange haired girl" Jaune might run out of air by the time we're done removing all of this!"

"Then we better get started now" replied her childhood friend.

"Hang on Jaune! We'll get you out of there" followed the red head.

"Guys…." said the blond knight from the other side of the rubble" It's getting harder to breathe in here...I don't know how long I'll be able to hold on…."

"Don't talk! Save your strength and energy!" Ren was removing the rubble as fast as he could.

"We're definitely saving you Jaune!" Nora was so determined helping her partner.

"Just try to hold on as long as you can. I know you're stronger than you look Jaune" Pyrrha was also determined too.

* * *

Weiss and Blake reached the central region of the city and all they could see where Atlas soldiers helping the people. They were gathering every single civilian to the shelters while helping those that could be hurt or sicked. Gazing at the skies stood Ironwood's fleet but there were more ships that seemed to have recently arrived to aid the rest. Both girls were trying so hard not to panicked, they could hear the people screaming out of fear.

The Altesian soldiers were doing their best to calm them down while guiding them to the shelters. There were too many people, that they almost lost themselves. The heiress and the raven haired faunus kept going, they knew they were near the crash site. A few more steps through the organized crowd and the squad of human and robot soldiers. Their steps were halted as either of them have to stopped in shocked, due to the sight before them.

"By dust…." whispered Weiss.

They have made it. It was a bit far but they could clearly see what was once Amity Colosseum buried on the ground. The crashed was so powerful, it resulted into the ground becoming a huge crater. The sight alone let them questioning how could anyone survived such an explosion, let alone a crash of this magnitude. The Schnee heiress turned to her faunus teammate she could see Blake tearing up, fearing the worse for all of their friends.

She would lie if she said she wasn't worried. By Remnant of course she was worried for everyone, her leader and partner, Laphicet, Velvet, team JNPR along with the rest of the students and so many innocent people. That attended to see the tournament. Just looking at the fallen Colosseum was enough to lose all hope. What to do now? Where to start? So many questions and it was so hard to find the answers. The white haired girl turned to her teammate noticing she was in tears.

"This is my-"

"Stop! Don't you dare put the blame for this on yourself Blake Belladonna. It is not your fault!"

"Don't you see!? This is their doing, the White Fang. Adam...He did this because he's following Cinder's orders."

"This isn't your fault Blake. You're no longer with them, you haven't been one of them for a long time. So I will appreciate if you would stop blaming yourself every time the White Fang is involved in any kind of terrorists attack."

"Have you try calling Ruby, Velvet, anyone?"

"This answer your question?" the heiress showed the cat faunus her scroll with the message" no signal".

"It's because they're buried under all that rubble that the communication signal can't get through. Have you try text message?"

Weiss was shocked because she didn't thought about it, she quickly wrote a text to Ruby sending it" now we wait for her reply…."

*Citizens of Vale. I am Specialist Winter Schnee of the Atlas Military. I am here representing General James Ironwood, who is unavailable at the moment. I have ordered all soldiers to send every single one of you to the shelters immediately. This is for your own safety, Amity Colosseum and Beacon Academy have become targets of a terrorist attack. I will advise all of you to try and remain calm and follow the procedures from our soldiers. Panicking won't help or make things any better. Please follow the line and do not stray away. Wait for further instructions once arriving to the shelters.*

Weiss was overjoyed to hear her sister's voice, she was back in Vale. But when she and Blake heard that their school has been under attack, it shocked them so much. Did it suffered an explosion like the Colosseum? So many students are in there, including their blond teammate Yang and Zwei. Not to mention the teachers and the headmaster. Not knowing the current situation of the school had them very anxious and worried.

This situation was truly horrible, something that no one will ever suspect of ever happening. No one, except for Velvet. From the start the older Crowe suspected Cinder, Emerald and Mercury and that she claimed the amber eyed woman was up to no good. Still this terrorist attack was sadly well planned and it would have been the perfect attack if their teacher didn't suspected something was off with the woman behind it all. Weiss's scroll beeped, she has received a message.

"Is that…." Blake looked very curious.

"It's from Ruby" the heiress smiled happy to know her partner was okay" I guess it will take more than some explosion to take her out. She says she's with Laphi at the arena section and that she's planning to climb the top of the stands" her eyes widened.

"She's not planning to-"

"Jump?" finished the white haired girl" knowing how crazy Ruby's plans can be, I have no doubt. We better get there before our dear leader tries another of her deluded stunts."

The raven haired faunus gave a nod. She saw more Atlas soldiers near the crashed Colosseum, they were working hard in trying to clear all the rubble and get all the people out to safety. Their main focus was to attempt rescue their leader and teammate and Laphicet. After they will aid the soldiers in clearing the rubble to help the rest of their friends. Though they wanted to go to Beacon and help too, they were here and right now this was their priority.

Blake might not know Weiss's sister but if she was a soldier she might have think ahead and send soldiers to help clear everyone at the school. She really hoped Yang was all right. This was perfect chance to show that they were truly huntresses, helping the people, keeping the peace. She followed Weiss hoping that nothing else bad happens, Amity Colosseum and Beacon being under attack was more than enough. The last thing she needed was the White Fang making their move, to see Adam again.

* * *

(Location: Beacon Academy)

Yang felt her face getting licked but she was still unconscious. Zwei whined not giving up as he continued to lick her face. A couple of more licks and the blond was starting to coming to. The first thing that her nose caught was the smell of something burning. Lilac eyes widened in shock staring at what was once team RWBY's dorm completely destroyed. It was unrecognizable and there was also fire surrounding her. Zwei barked getting her attention but the brawler couldn't moved.

She was pinned between a pile of rubble while the black corgi was trying to help her. Instead Yang's eyes turned red using her semblance to break free. She noticed that the whole dorm was going down in flames meaning, she couldn't stay here any longer. Taking the small dog with her, she took off her jacket and use it to covered the animal so it doesn't inhales too much smoke. Yang immediately jumped through the broken covered in fire making it out before the dorm fell to pieces.

Staring at the burning place brought her to tears. There were so many good memories made from their dorm. Ever since they first became team RWBY. So many happy and wonderful memories forged. The bunk beds which it was a Christmas gift from Velvet and Laphicet, gone with the fire. Zwei tried to make her feel better with a lick to her face but it didn't helped. It was gone forever, the dorm was part of the team, part of themselves.

Taking a glance at the hallways Yang gasped, it was covered in fire with rubble falling constantly. Staying here wasn't wise so, she took the dog and ran off straight ahead. That is, until the floor broke down showing the bottom filled with fire. So the brawler decided to go the other way and as she ran off, rubble from the roof fell off blocking her path. Now she was trapped, nowhere left to run. Talk about being caught between a rock and a hard place.

"Hang on Zwei" she a hold on the black corgi that was wrapped on her jacket.

The brawler didn't had a choice, she really needed to cross over. Arming Ember Celica, Yang fired her shot gun gauntlets getting rid of some of the rubble. Enough to let her pass. She smirked Yang Xiao Long one, stupid fire zero. Maybe she spoke too soon because as she headed the end of the dorm hallway the floor broke down. Gasping she threw Zwei over as she fell but managed to grabbed on the ledge. There was more fire below, this wasn't her lucky day at all.

First she gets set up by attacking Mercury when it was complete BS and now Beacon explodes, what's next? No, it will better not to think that because she was currently hanging to her life. Even with her aura if she falls into the fire, she will get burn and die. Again, tears were forming. She was starting to lose her grip. Zwei was barking as he left her jacket whining, worried about her. The tears fell, this wasn't how she was planning to go.

" _Is this it? Am I going to die here? I won't even become a second year student. The rest of the world will be glad if I die because they see me as a delinquent, but the others…."_ the tears were still falling as she sniffed.

"Woof!"

"Sorry Zwei. Guess I'm not going to make it after all. Get out of here while you still can boy. Leave this place and find Ruby, she will take good care of you from now on."

The black corgi only whined in return refusing to leave her side. It only made things worse for the blond brawler. She started thinking about her teammates, her sister Ruby, Weiss, her partner Blake, Velvet, Laphicet, team JNPR her father Taiyang and uncle Qrow. Even her biological mother who abandoned when she was only a newborn and of course she thought of Summer. If she wasn't holding for her dear life she will pet Zwei as the small dog made it clear, he wasn't going to leave her. Yang couldn't hold on any longer, she was losing strength in her hands and arms. And even as death was about to greet her, the blond only chuckled as she was mocking death itself.

"At least, I will go out with a Yang" she chuckled at what would be her last pun.

Finally she let go, her strength giving up on her. She will embrace it but suddenly, someone grabbed one of her hands. Lilac eyes widened in shock. In the last second she has being saved. Taking a look at the hand holding her, preventing her from falling to her death. But gazing at the person responsible for saving her only made her gasped in pure shock. Zwei was barking happily because the blond will be okay. Yet Yang couldn't say a word to her savior due to her shock. Because it was the last person she thought who would risked their own life to save her.

" _No way…."_ she kept staring at her savior in shock" it's you…."

* * *

" _I knew I should have gone the other way."_

Qrow sighed as the path he took had to be the ones filled with smoke and fire. The minor rubble in his way was easy to get rid off with his weapon. But so far he hasn't found no one, hoping this wasn't the work of his semblance. At least Velvet wasn't with him or she would have it worse with him around. Either he gets out of here, or he get buried. Not taking his chances the Branwen wanted to leave but the second option has higher chances of happening.

He admitted he was worried about Ruby even if he knew she could take care of herself. She was a prodigy, fifteen and she was quite the fighter. It reminded him so much of her mother and his teammate. No time to take a trip to memory lane. He grinned spotting familiar faces not too far. Ironwood with the upper half of his coat burned showing his mechanical chest. Next to him stood the girl that fought Pyrrha, Penny was her name if he wasn't mistaken.

"Still in one piece Jimmy? Or maybe half of it" he grinned.

"I have never thought of your humor as funny Qrow" the General didn't bothered to look at him.

"Find anyone else?" the Branwen went straight at the point.

"There's a team of students behind the rubble ahead. They're trapped and can't get out. I'm letting Penny get rid of it."

"Careful Jimmy. One wrong move and you could be burying us alive."

"Penny knows what's she's doing" the man turned to the orange haired.

"Yes General Ironwood" she nodded.

The girl released her floating sword attached to invisible treads as they started spinning around in a circle motion. They released a green beam that destroyed the wall of rubble without causing a cave in. Qrow was actually impressed by the girl's skill. It's like she perfectly calculated the precise point where to fire, without causing any unfortunate accidents. From the smoke came team BRZN, Krux Silver and Ophelia Topaz, all were coughing from the large amount of smoke.

At least things weren't that bad they have managed to find some survivors, for now. Yet the Branwen was still thinking of Ruby. That girl better be out of this mess because he will have search the whole place if he has to. The Branwen's scroll suddenly beeped, a message. It was probably from Velvet but when he took a look at it, he grinned. He never thought he will ever received a message from her.

"Well lookie here Jimmy. You're not going to believe who just messaged me" he turned to see the General's reaction who didn't looked interested" your Specialist."

"Winter?" now it got the man's attention" what does it say?"

"First that she's here and she has brought reinforcements. They're apparently aiding your men gather civilians to the shelter and they have already rescued some of the victims from the Colosseum. There are a lot of casualties and a lot of wounded" the Branwe's expression turned serious" damn it."

"What is it?"

"Beacon was attacked. Looks like the Colosseum wasn't the only thing that exploded by the result of a bomb."

"Ozpin, Glynda and the rest of the students. This is not good. This tragedy is worse than I thought."

"You and me both Jimmy."

"Are there any more of you around here?" Ironwood asked the rescued students.

"Just us and these two" BRZN leader Brawnz spoke after pointing to Ophelia and Krux.

"The others must be somewhere else. We're basically buried deep after the whole thing crash landed" said the drunk huntsman.

"Right" he turned to the orange haired girl" Penny lead the way. We need to find the others and any civilians that Winter hadn't saved yet."

"Yes General Ironwood."

* * *

Time was running out for their leader, they knew it very well. Pyrrha, Ren and Nora were starting to panicked. They were moving the rubble with their own hands but nothing has changed. There were still too much left while Jaune was still on the other side, losing air by the minute. All three members of JNPR were worried. This wasn't enough. It was impossible to move all of this just in time to get him out.

The red head champion was starting to teared up, she couldn't lose him like this. It was frustrating that all these rubble wasn't made of metal because, she'll be able to move it all in no time. But they kept doing their best because this was their leader and friend they were talking about. No matter how impossible it looked, they weren't giving up. They would prefer dying trying, then just give up. Their hands were all dirty even bleeding but their aura managed to healed it.

"Jaune!" shouted Pyrrha" are you still in there?!"

"…..."

"Jaune!" the red head was in tears" please say something!"

"You don't think he's…." Nora paused tearing up.

Ren didn't said a word he kept on taking more of the rubble refusing to believed that it was too late.

"No…." the champion fell on her knees" it can't be...We wasted too much time…."

Just then Velvet arrived a smile spread her lips. She couldn't be happier to see some of her students all right. But they looked like they were exhausted. It's like they've been fighting for many hours without taking a break. Then suddenly she got a bad feeling. For starters, their leader wasn't around and second they were in tears. Something bad must have happened for them to be like this. Her conscious was screaming at her that all of this involves Jaune.

"What's going on?!" she asked the three.

"Velvet…." Pyrrha was the first to replied in tears" I'm sorry…."

"I'm the one who should be sorry" said Ren" if only we were faster then Jaune-"

"What about Jaune?!" the older Crowe immediately got worried" where is he?!"

"He's in there" pointed Nora to the wall of rubble" he's trapped, he was running out of air a while back. We did our best to get the rubble out, but we...Failed" she sniffed.

"I'm sorry Velvet" spoke the magenta eyed teen" by now, his oxygen level must have dropped completely...Jaune is-"

"No!" she shouted" he is not dead!" she started tearing up glaring at the damn piece of rubble blocking the way" stand back!"

"What are you doing?" asked the red head.

"Getting him out of there!" she activated her claw.

"If you do that, you might cause cave in!" warned the teen clad in green.

"I don't care!"

The three teens immediately got out of the way. No reason was going convinced their teacher to go through with this. The former therion prepared to fire one of her "break artes" as she charged at the wall of rubble. This was Jaune's life on the life, she'll be damned to let him die. She would never forgive herself if something happens to him.

She couldn't lose him not while her feelings for him were still unsure and she wanted to explore these feelings further. Because the blond knight makes her feel like no one has ever make her feel before. This was the first time in her entire life she was feeling this way. But if he's gone, then what would be the point of everything? She cried out in fury running towards the wall.

" **Zero Impact Vest!"**

The arte has demolished the entire wall to millions of tiny pieces. But it was enough to clear the rubble out of the way. The three teens stood in awe, they never get tired of seeing Velvet's power. The older Crowe vanished her claw as her eyes widened. There on the ground, stood Jaune. He was unconscious, not moving a muscle. She ran to his side, tearing up again. Checking on the teen, she stood in shock. The Arc wasn't breathing. Without a thought Velvet went to give him mouth to mouth in an attempt to bring him back.

Thank goodness she learned CPR throughout her journeys. She followed with slightly hitting his chest, then went back again with mouth to mouth. Pyrrha, Ren and Nora stood motionless in tears, none said a word. They were too heartbroken to believe their friend and leader was really gone. Yet the young woman refused to believed it, he was still in there. Because she knew Jaune was really strong. Without the training she gave him, without his semblance of artes, he was truly strong. His will and heart are strong.

" _I'm not giving up on you Jaune, so you better wake up or so help me I'll…."_ tears fell from the older Crowe.

Some of the tears fell on his forehead as she resumed the repeated actions. Then, dark blue eyes snapped opened. Velvet gasped along the three teens. The blond was back gasping for air, as he stood up. He took a moment to regained the air he lost while being trapped. The Arc saw his teammates in tears, not believing what they were seeing. He was really here, back and alive. Before he could react he was being hugged.

Eyes widened, his face turning red realizing that Velvet was hugging him while sniffing. If this was a dream, then sure hell didn't wanted to wake up. The way she was holding him, as he will disappear if she let him go. Forget it she can hugged him as much as she likes. Damn he was enjoying this too much. He was able to smelled her scent and it was wonderful. Her hair smelled incredible even if she was covered in sweat, he loved everything about it.

"You fool…." she whispered her tears falling.

"Velvet...What happened?"

"You almost died you fool that's what just happened. Your teammates did their best to get you out of that rubble but you ran out of air and you...I had to bring you back...I couldn't lose you" she whispered the last part as she sniffed.

"….."

"You're back...You're really alive" Pyrrha was letting her tears fall, not believing it.

By now the older Crowe broke the hug much to the Arc's disappointment. Then, it was Nora's turn. The Valkyrie gave the blond one of her bone crushing hugs leaving his face to turned blue. The orange haired girl sobbed while the poor teen was screaming for air again.

"Easy Nora. Don't want him dying again" said Ren with a smile.

"Sorry, I was so worried. I'm so glad you're back Jaune!"

"Sorry for making everyone worried" he looked at everyone then at Velvet, who dried her tears by now.

As the blond leader got back to his feet Pyrrha was the third person to hugged him. But it was a gentle hug nothing like the one Nora gave him. She sobbed as the blond smiled accepting her hug. Who would have thought his near by death experience would have made his team react like this. Especially Velvet, she seemed to be more heart broken than the rest. But she was back to normal by now, smiling at him with that wonderful smile he loves to see.

After the red head was done, it was Ren's turn. The magenta eyed teen just gave him a regular hug, just a normal one. Jaune was so happy he couldn't asked for a better team, these three were perfect and he wouldn't replace them for anyone. There hasn't been a single day he regretted being made leader of this team. And of course, having a teacher, mentor and precious person like Velvet. That's why his feelings for the young woman will always remain strong.

"You don't have to apologize Jaune. It wasn't your fault for getting trapped like that" said his red headed partner.

"But after everything you guys went through to get me out, I feel like I should. I felt so helpless not being able to do anything-"

"Enough. Feeling sorry yourself isn't going to help us get out of here" frowned Velvet at him" we're more than glad to see you okay. But we should focus in leaving this place."

"Right" the blond leader nodded" so, any ideas where to go?"

"I found an exit" replied the former therion" Atlas soldiers have been digging up the whole area looking for survivors. We should join them."

"They might have the others" added the Arc as everyone nodded.

* * *

Laphicet was still unsure if Ruby's idea was a good one. They have made it to the top of the demolished stands, carefully watching their step. However, it wasn't an easy journey. It wasn't the size of the destruction, the amount of rubble, smoke and fire. As they passed through what was once the ring and the arena of the Colosseum, both teens have spotted bodies. It was too late for them, they were already gone. They probably died trying to get away from the explosion. But either they got caught or they were crushed by the debris falling on them.

It made the younger Crowe turned paled seeing dead people, it was one of the reasons why he visualized an ideal world free of malevolence and daemons. What a mistake that turned out to be. Turning to the red cloak girl. The RWBY leader was quiet focusing on her path but he could tell she has seen those dead bodies. He has noticed a few reactions coming from the petite. It scared her, it terrified her and at the same time, it angered her that there was nothing she could do for those people. He perfectly understood how she was feeling.

Gazing at the top Laphi got scared. They were so high even, when the Colosseum got half buried when it crash landed. Ruby couldn't be possibly thinking of jumping, it was impossible and downright crazy. There was no way they'll be able to survive such a fall. Even with aura the silver eyed girl will get hurt a lot, that she might die. Maybe following her lead wasn't a good idea after all.

There was no fear in the girl's eyes maybe she was used to it. She was sent flying during the initiation test of Beacon. So being this high didn't faze her, but he was scared. He has never done something this crazy before. Not to mention if Velvet finds out, she might lose it. There was also that detail that he wasn't a huntsman to begin with. The teen gasped as the red cloak girl has unsheathed her scythe. By Remnant, she was really going to do this.

"Ruby I don't think this is a good idea."

"It's okay I've done this before. You have to trust me."

"I'm finding it hard to trust you now" he muttered gulping looking down.

"Just remember to use your landing strategy" she readied Crescent Rose before taking his hand" let's do this."

Laphicet has blushed seeing that the girl was holding his hand. He has actually forgotten about what she was planning to do. This was the first time he was feeling her hand well, second time. There was that time at the dance, he hold both of her hands remembering how soft they felt. For someone like Ruby that uses a scythe, she really has delicate hands. Looking at her she smiled at him, it only made him blushed even more. If he will be jumping with her holding his hand, maybe it won't be that bad after all. Heck he will do it. Also her smile was sweet and cute, he has always love it. So it was worth the risk, he will do this for her. As long as his sister never finds out than he can live with it.

"Okay, on three."

"Wait Ruby can't we at least take a break before-"

"Three!" she jumped taking the younger Crowe with her.

"RRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUBBBBBBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

"Use your landing strategy!"

"I DON'T HAVE ONE!"

"You should have said that in the first place!"

A glyph appeared as both teens fell on it. Laphicet landed face first looking like it hurt a lot. Ruby managed to land on her feet and gasped seeing the all familiar glyph that could only belong to her partner. Following it she saw a stair case of glyphs leading all the way to the ground. She was able to see a lot of Atlas soldiers helping many people but most importantly she spotted Blake. The raven haired girl was smiling seeing that she was okay. But where was Weiss? And speaking of the Schnee heiress there she stood before her in another glyph tapping her right foot and not looking happy at her, then she glared back at the younger Crowe who was up from the fall.

"Weiss!" the silver eyed leader cheered happy to see her.

"Of course it had to be you thinking jumping thirty feet off the ground is a good idea" the white haired girl sighed before turning to Laphi" and why did you agreed to go through with her crazy idea?"

"She was holding my hand?" he muttered his cheeks blushing but luckily, the heiress didn't heard him.

"It was a great idea!" defended the petite leader.

"No, it was a bad idea. A very bad idea. It reminds me of that time at the initiation when you thought riding on a Nervermore was a good idea. I regret ever agreeing with you."

"But I knew you would come. Somehow I knew my BFF would come and save us!"

"I am not your BFF, I am your partner. Now let's get down already my glyphs won't stay for too long."

"See, I told you everything was going to be okay" Ruby muttered to the younger Crowe while he sweat dropped.

* * *

(Location: Beacon Academy)

"It's you…." Yang stood in shock at the person holding her hand and has currently saved her life from falling to a fiery death" C..Cardin?"

Her eyes weren't deceiving her, it was really Cardin Winchester who saved her. It surprised to see the teen with his left eye and right leg intact as he never lost them by the Dragon Grimm Hellkite. The former leader of team CRDL was wearing a different attire from his armor one. A brown leather jacket with a navy blue vest, with gray leather gloves, brown cargo pants with gray leather combat boots.

A pouch on the left side of his waist probably to store dust and on the right side had a cross shape weapon strapped to his belt. The buckle of his belt had his emblem. The attire was truly different from the one he used to wear when he was in Beacon and team leader. Yang was still shocked to see him again. The last she heard of him they transferred him from Vale hospital to Atlas. To think someone like him, just saved her him Cardin. This was going to hard to swallow for the blond brawler.

"Move it Xiao Long!" he pulled her up" what's with you? Do you wanted to fall in?"

" _At least he hasn't changed"_ she had to smirked" th-Thanks...For saving me Cardin."

The tall teen only turned his back to her" put your jacket on."

The brawler realized she was in her yellow tank top showing her nice cleavage. Who would have thought Cardin can be a gentlemen, she smirked again. But this wasn't the best time or the place for any teasing so she obeyed grabbing her jacket putting it back on.

"Let's head to the front gate of the school" spoke the Winchester" the Fire Department are doing their best to put out the fire, Atlas soldiers are evacuating and searching for survivors along with me and team CFVY."

"Wait, so you're here because of the Atlas soldiers?" that would make sense since he was currently in the kingdom.

"My mother and I volunteered to aid the military. Winter Schnee had a bad feeling something was going to happen and she was right. Come on, we have to go."

"Woof!" Zwei followed the teen as he was agreeing with him.

Yang wasn't going to argued as she followed him" I may be too late to be asking but, what the heck happened?"

"Bomb" he replied as his eyes narrowed" a couple of explosives were placed all over the school. We don't know who did it."

"It had to be Cinder" the blond glared thinking of the amber eyed woman.

"Who?"

"I'll tell you along the way."

Yang kept her word, it was the least she could do after he saved her. She told Cardin everything about Velvet's investigation on the three students that were supposedly from Haven. The truth that they weren't students but terrorists. The brawler told him that Cinder was the ones controlling the White Fang and Torchwick, that she was responsible for the Breach, filling the Winchester on the events while he was gone.

Then her plan to lead Grimm into the city by setting her up in a match against Mercury and that she was planning to do the same during Pyrrha and Penny's match if it wasn't for the older Crowe to exposed the amber eyed woman of her crimes. Unfortunately that's all she knew before she saw everyone leaving the arena to find her. Cardin remained silent listening to everything she said. It will be hard for him to tell her that Amity Colosseum was also attacked by explosives and the whole thing crash landed somewhere in Vale.

"That's it. I know you missed a lot while you were recuperating. I noticed you have a brand new leg and eye."

"Custom made, the did a good job. Watch your step" he warned her as they passed to another hallway filled with fire.

"Thanks" she smiled maybe he has changed a little after all" Cardin...Do you know what happened at Amity Colosseum? Like I said, I was watching Pyrrha and Penny's match before Velvet's conversation with Cinder was broadcast. Then all the teams that competed in the tournament left to go after her. After than I lost the signal of the broadcast."

"Let's get to somewhere safe first" the Winchester didn't know how to break the news to her, the journey will buy him some time though.

They reached the hallway where the classrooms were located. Thankfully this part of the school wasn't filled with fire like the dorm hallway. But there was a lot of rubble, many of the classrooms were ruined. Yang didn't took it well since the school in the bring of destruction broke her heart. For almost a year she attended Beacon, this school became her home for her and her sister as well as the rest of the team.

So many good memories made here and with this, it felt like all those memories were being erased. If Ruby, Weiss, Blake or JNPR were here to see this, they will be heartbroken too. They took another turn as they were currently in the hallways of the offices that belongs to the members of the faculty. As they passed Cardin suddenly stopped. He signaled at the blond to stay quiet. Both were able to hear a muffled voice. There was someone in danger.

"It's coming from here" the tall teen pointed to the door" sounds like a woman."

"Stand back, I got this" Yang activated Ember Celica.

Cardin wasn't going to argued with her as he got out of the way. One punch was enough to break down the door. Entering the office they gasped it was completely filled with rubble and the smoke was getting worse due to the increase of the fire. But what shocked both teens that there was someone buried into the rubble. A familiar face, a teacher. It was the teacher of their combat class.

"Professor Goodwitch!" shouted the brawler running to the blond woman.

"Mis...Miss..Xiao Long" she whispered sounding she was hurt.

Cardin immediately started taking the rubble off from her, enough to get the poor woman out. Yang aided him as together they were able to moved it away a lot faster. They succeeded grabbing the teacher, both were carrying her away from what was once her office. Looks like she didn't suffered serious injuries, her aura will be able to heal it eventually. But she was too weak, unable to walk from having the rubble on her. The Winchester signaled the blond that they were close to the front gate.

As they were getting closer they spotted soldiers of Atlas removing injured students from the building. Yang spotted the members of team CFVY aiding the soldiers. The brawler decided to leave the greetings for another time because they were busy helping with the evacuation. Stepping outside of the school they saw members of the Vale Fire Department putting out the fire with two large hose. The fire was almost out looks like they were able to get her just in time.

There were also ambulance ships, plenty of them since many students were hurt seriously. Both teens were searching for one that was vacant so they can take the blond teacher they were carrying. Yang finally took a glance at the school from the outside. Lilac eyes widened in shock and horror. What once stood as the pride of Vale most prestigious school was nothing but a pile of ruins.

Beacon Tower was destroyed and only half of it remained, the structure was all demolished with leftover fires. The whole place was unrecognizable. It was hard to imagined this was once Beacon, where only the best and most gifted students attend to become future huntsmen and huntresses. It brought her to tears because she has come to love this school, it was like a second home to her. She knew Ruby and the rest of her teammates would agreed. They were going to pay for this, Cinder was going to pay for this.

"Oz…."

"Take it easy Professor Goodwitch. You're in no condition to be standing up" said the brawler.

"I'll be fine. My legs are feeling numb and a few bruises nothing my aura will heal. Thank you Miss Xiao Long and Mr. Winchester. I'm glad to see you're back..And fully recovered" she noticed he had a new leg and eye.

"I should have known some explosion won't be enough to take you out" the blond grinned.

"Ozpin" mentioning the name of the headmaster's got the both teen's attention" he was in his office when the explosions went off…."

Yang gasped looking at half of the tower that was gone. If it was true then the headmaster of Beacon was...She ignored the thought. She decided to put herself into use instead of staying here doing nothing.

"I'm going to aid everyone evacuating the students."

"Same with me. I volunteered after all" replied the Winchester.

"Professor Goodwitch will you-"

"I said I'll be fine Miss Xiao Long. Get going, those students won't evacuate on their own."

"Let's go" Cardin was about to leave before Yang stopped him" what?"

"I feel like you're not telling me everything. Do you know what happened to the tournament's broadcast? Why was it cut off?"

"…."

"Damn it Cardin tell me!" her lilac eyes changed to red.

"Okay fine" he growled before calming down, there was no need to keep it hidden from her" Amity Colosseum...It's gone."

"What?" her eyes changed back to their original color as they widened.

"It suffered explosions similar to the school. Same people that placed the explosives here, placed them in the Colosseum too. I'm sorry…."

"No…." she was horrified immediately thinking of Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Velvet, Laphi and everyone else.

Yang fell on her knees that was all she could take before tearing up. Seeing Beacon destroyed was one thing but finding out the place where her little sister was along with her teammates, teacher and friends was too much to take. She started sobbing. Cardin didn't wanted to butt in but he didn't wanted to see her like this. Not after she volunteered to help evacuate the students.

"Did you at least call your sister?"

The brawler was shocked" I can't believe I didn't do that from the start!"

She quickly took her scroll while Zwei was wagging his tail. It started ringing, and ringing until eventually the call was picked.

"Ruby?!"

*Yang! Are you okay?*

"I am now. What about Weiss, Blake and Velvet, are they okay too?"

*Oh yeah they're fine. A lot is happening here in the city.*

"I was already told what happened to Amity Colosseum."

*Is it true? They're saying that Beacon got attacked like the Colosseum.*

"It's true, they placed bombs in the school too. I swear Cinder and those two are going to pay dearly for this."

*You're okay right?*

"I am. Anyway I have a job to do. I hope you and everyone are doing your best with helping the people."

*I am. I'll call you later.*

Yang smiled ending the call turning to Cardin" thanks for letting me know, I guess I owe you again."

"I only told you to call her."

"That was enough to help me. Now let's go" she felt so much better now that she knew everyone was all right.

* * *

Velvet was so glad to be finally out of the rubble. She made it along with team JNPR only to see so many Atlas soldiers, police officers and fire fighters all over the place. They have managed to rescued a lot of the people that were attending the tournament. The older Crowe smiled as she reunited with Laphicet hugging the teen along with Ruby, Blake and Weiss. After came Qrow, Ironwood, Penny with team BRZN, Ophelia and Krux.

Then came team ABRN with Port and Oobleck and shortly came team NDGO with team SSSN and members of team FNKI Neon and Flynt. Everyone was all right, those were the good news. The bad news were divided in two parts. First there were a lot of casualties from the Colosseum due to the explosions and there were a lot of wounded. There were too many that eventually Vale hospital couldn't take all of them making it difficult to attend to their injuries.

The second part of the bad news they found out the attack on Beacon. The school was hit with explosives, the same way as the Colosseum. At least Ruby found out Yang was all right and they were currently rescuing the students. Atlas soldiers and fire fighters were already there helping in any way they could. It was a real shock to the members of RWBY, JNPR, Velvet and Laphi finding out their school has been attacked. It probably didn't looked the same anymore.

The older Crowe wasn't happy one bit. Not just Cinder destroyed the Colosseum but also the school. She wouldn't be surprised if she already knew about the Vault and she was currently going after Amber as she stood here. But knowing how clever and cautious the amber eyed woman is, she was probably waiting in hiding not wanting to risk getting spotted by anyone. Emerald was with her so she can fool anyone with her semblance.

Winter was relief to see the general was all right. Even if his mechanical chest was showing. She took a deep breath knowing very well of her mistake. She was supposed to stay in Atlas as ordered by her superior. But she chose to disobeyed him. Disobeying a direct order from a superior was a serious offense in the military that can lead to being dishonorably discharge or worse, prison for a long time.

The older Schnee gave a look at Weiss before heading towards the man who was talking to Qrow. She could care less what they were talking about. Though she won't ever admit to be glad the Branwen was all right. Still she couldn't regret her choice after what Velvet told her. This enemy was truly dangerous and it couldn't underestimated. The Specialist was ready to put her life on the line to face this powerful enemy and this is what one of Salem's pawn can do. All of this destruction both Amity Colosseum and Beacon.

"General Ironwood sir" she got his attention as well as the drunk huntsman.

"Winter" said the man politely.

"I am ready to face my punishment sir. I have disobeyed a direct order from you to stay behind at the base but instead I chose to ignored it and decided to bring reinforcements. I have acted against your will, on my own accord. If you wish to demote me or sent me to prison I will gladly accept it. Any punishment you decide, I'll be ready to face it."

"…."

"Come on Jimmy cut her some slack. She did pretty good on her own, I won't deny it."

"Since when do you take Winter's side?" the general asked curious.

"Since never" Qrow grinned" guess there's a first time for everything."

"I admit" Ironwood turned to the white haired woman" what you did was wrong, you went against a direct order and you knew very well the kind of trouble you were getting yourself into. I am allowed to punish you under Altesian law. However, if it weren't for your actions who knows what could have become of all of us and who knows how many casualties we would have had in our hands. For that, I thank you for acting on such haste."

"But General-

"I suppose I can make an exception, just this once and over looked your disobedience. But word of warning Schnee, if you ever pull something like this again. There will be consequences, understood?"

"Understood sir" she nodded on the inside she was feeling so relief her over looked her actions.

"Not bad ice queen. You got yourself a free pass."

"Compliments from you is the last thing I would expect" she glared at him" I don't appreciate them."

"Who says I was complimenting you? You just proved me under that cold shell of yours, there's a rebel that doesn't like taking orders."

"We have better things to do at the moment. This situation is critical. This isn't the time for your bickering" said Ironwood.

Laphicet was in shock staring at all the wounded people. The soldiers were doing their best until ambulance vehicles arrived. He over heard them saying the hospital was already full, meaning this people have nowhere to go to their wounds treated. These people didn't deserved any of this, they were all victims of Cinder's attack. When he first found out of having Innominat's power it scared him a lot.

But he swore he will put it to good use and not abuse it. If something isn't done soon, these innocent people were going to die. He can do something about it, he knew it. Having the power to help others that's what he wanted to do. So he walked over to all those people as Velvet saw him and the others too. Ruby in particular was curious what he had in mind. But soon all of the students had their attention on him.

"What is he doing?" asked Winter.

"I can do it" he turned to everyone" I can help the wounded."

"How will you be able to help-" the older Schnee was cut off by Velvet.

"Let him do it. Laphicet has the power to heal them."

"Yeah go for it Laphi!" cheered Ruby.

The younger Crowe focused on his power. He started casting an arte he has never done before. One that will help all the wounded without relying on a medical team. His thoughts were on all the wounded as his body was glowing. Everyone minus RWBY, JNPR and his older sister were the only ones who weren't in awe by the sight. It's not the first time they've witnessed Laphi casting artes.

" **Revitalize!"**

A large dark blue glyph appeared on the ground as it hit all the wounded with a light green light. The students, Winter, Qrow even Ironwood were in awe at the sight of this power. The results were instantly as all the injuries from the civilians have vanished. It looked like these people have been healed a lot faster if they've ever had their aura unlocked. It was truly an amazing sight but Laphicet was about to collapse until he was caught by someone.

"It's the first time I cast the arte. I guess it will take some of my energy" turning to his sister, well he was expecting it will be Velvet who caught him but surprise, surprise when he saw it was Ruby smiling at him.

"That was so cool Laphi. You were more awesome than I thought."

The compliment only made the poor teen to blushed while turning to his sister who was grinning. Yes Velvet Crowe was grinning at the amusing sight. Her brother will eventually grow up and become a man, might as well start exploring that side. She already knew he likes the red cloak girl. Give him a couple of years and who knows.

"Unbelievable, they're all healed" Ironwood spoke still in shock.

"Yeah, kid's got a real talent" followed Qrow.

"You were great Laphi. I'm very proud of you" said the older Crowe.

"Will you be okay?" asked Blake.

"I will. I just need to get some rest" smiled the younger Crowe.

Winter's scroll was ringing she quickly picked up the call" it's Trisha Winchester."

"Winchester?" Jaune turned to Velvet hearing the last name" is it possible she's…."

"Cardin's mother?" said the former therion.

"What do you have to report Trisha?"

*Horrible news. There are Grimm, thousands of them. They're all passing through the border and they'll be reaching the city within the hour.*

"I see head back immediately. Do not attempt to fight them" the older Schnee sighed turning to the General" I'm afraid there's danger in the horizon."

"Grimm? How many?" asked Qrow.

"Thousands. They're all crossing the border as I speak. They'll be here within the hour."

Everyone turned to the other realizing the truth. The panic, the fear, the sorrow from the explosion of Amity Colosseum and Beacon has accumulated all those negative emotions and as a result, attracted so many of the dark creatures. Velvet couldn't believe it, it was going to Breach all over again, only ten times worse. The amount of Grimm coming here will be a whole army and who knows if there will be stronger Grimm among them.

Cinder told her about Grimm in Mountain Glenn that there were plenty of Goliaths type. Even with the Atlas military here the chances of surviving a fight like this one are very low. Neither, nor her brother or anyone here if they were ready to fight the incoming war. But something needed to be done because if they don't fight, then the city will be doomed. One thing was for certain.

They were Vale's last hope.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Finally done I hope you folks enjoy this chapter as much as the rest of the weekend.**

 **-This chapter was more of a" the calm before the storm" sort of. But the war is about to begin. You can bet Adam and the White Fang will get involve. Let's not forget Cinder is still around.**

 **-A small Velvet/Jaune moment but don't worry I have a big moment in store very soon.**

 **-Laphicet has finally use his healing artes Revitalize being the strongest. Don't know if I will include Resurrection though. I'm thinking about it.**

 **-Cardin's back! I totally intended for him to be part of this volume especially in the upcoming fight. You will see what he's made of in the next chapter along with details of his new weapon. He's acting good since he knows how critical is this situation but let's not forget he's still suffering from PTSD.**

 **-There will be more about Cardin's mother Trisha in upcoming chapters.**

 **-As always thank you very much for favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Battle of Beacon part 1


	32. Battle of Beacon part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

* * *

Chapter 32 Battle of Beacon part 1

(Location: Vale General Hospital Capital City of Vale western region of the Sonus continent Kingdom of Vale Remnant)

The entire hospital was in complete chaos. The nurses and the doctors were going crazy because of the large amount of people they had. The building was completely filled by the number of wounded that have been sent the Atlas military. Even if they were calm and trying their best to do their job, it was a disaster. They didn't had enough people to attend so many wounded. That wasn't the bad part there were people present who wanted to take shelter.

They have gotten lost and couldn't find their way around to find the military. They were currently sending any civilians to the shelters in result to the terrorist attacks in Amity Colosseum and Beacon Academy. This was be best describe as the worst day for the workers of the hospital. They had no choice and were forced to removed the people that were using the building for a shelter. Other patients were afraid that this could some sort of sign that the end of the world was near.

Serenity was nervous it can easily be tell. It was normal for a girl her age. Ever since the hospital became like this she has refused to leave her room. She tried to keep her mind busy watching the television. She wanted to know more about the Vytal Festival but it was strange because when tournament was getting good the transmission has suddenly got cut off. The little girl was overjoyed when she saw Velvet in her exhibition match she thought she was amazing.

Proving her that the young woman was a lot tougher than she thought. However, after the transmission was cut off Serenity got curios then, worried. She flipped through the channels trying to find any news broadcast of what happened but none showed. It's like the Vale News Network refused to show anything, which it was strange. The girl was very worried for Velvet thinking something bad happened. Maybe because she had a bad feeling of the whole thing.

Velvet Crowe was the only person who has make her feel alive in a long time. It was the same person who has given her strength to go on and live her life to the fullest. She was her inspiration and role model. She didn't lie when she told her she wanted to become a huntress like her when she grows up. The older Crowe has has such an impact in her life and change her for the better.

The was no need to fear her future operation now she has the courage to face it. Courage that's been handed to her by the young woman. She prayed to whatever high power above was present to look after her and all of her friends. Serenity knew better she had a feeling something bad is coming. Vale was heading for some dark times, she has this hunch she couldn't shake off.

" _Velvet please be safe…."_

* * *

Since coming to Remnant Velvet has been in some tough situations. Taking Jaune as her apprentice when he had no idea how to fight, a fresh rookie. Her first encounter with Adam, dealing when Laphicet ran away, coming to Beacon, getting involved in the faculty by becoming an instructor for three first year teams, that was her biggest challenge yet.

Losing three members of team CRDL, when Jaune kissed her at the dance leading for the young woman to start pondering over these unfamiliar" feelings" for the blond, the mission to Mountain Glenn, taking down the dragon Hellkite Grimm version, the fight on the train, the Breach, getting her mind switched with the body of her younger brother for the second time, her investigation regarding Cinder, Emerald and Mercury. Her exhibition match with the amber eyed woman. It all leads to confronting the woman as she admitted her crimes recording their conversation as it got broadcast to the entire Colosseum and the four kingdoms. And finally, the explosion of Amity Colosseum.

But nothing compared to right now. This one situation takes the cake over everything. So she made it out of the rubble with everyone, they were all safe. She found out Beacon was also hit by explosions just like the Colosseum but she found out Yang was okay, so no biggie. Though she didn't know the status of Ozpin. The aftermath of those terrorist attacks has lead to many dead and wounded and all those people were panicking in fear. Thinking the worse that could happened, or afraid the terrorists will attack again.

All those negative emotions has had the effect to attract the creatures of Grimm. Currently they just got a call from the woman who seems to be Cardin's mother that a whole army of Grimm were heading straight for the city. In less than an hour Vale was about to be sworn over by hordes of the dark creatures. And the only thing left in their way were here and many teams of first year students who are huntsmen and huntresses in training along with the Atlas military, it's General, a Specialist, two teachers from Beacon and a drunk huntsman. She couldn't forget herself, her brother and her students.

By now the military were done evacuating all of the civilians that survived the attack on the Colosseum as well as the rest of the citizens. Getting all of them to safety was their priority to make sure they don't get hurt when the danger arrives. Unfortunately the Grimm was the least of their worries. Cinder and her pawns were still out there along with the White Fang and Adam. Even if they somehow survives this attack, they still had to deal with them.

Velvet had the biggest hunch that the amber eyed woman knew of Amber's location and she was probably on her way to the Vault. Right now everyone was feeling unease at their current predicament. For many of the students, this will probably be their biggest fight or mission ever. It was probably the same for the Atlas military. They have fought Grimm before but not in this magnitude. It all looked pretty hopeless for the storm that was about to hit them. The former therion could see the fear in their eyes just like Laphicet who was trying to put up a tough front.

"General?" Winter turned to her superior.

Ironwood sighed turning to the students" I understand how you must be feeling. But as things stands now you have two choices. Defend your kingdom and your school...Or save yourselves. No one will fault you if you leave."

"Very heartwarming speech Jimmy. You should run for motivational speaker" Qrow took a sip from his flask.

"This isn't their battle. We're about to fight a war that made the Breach looked like a stroll in the park. This isn't a few hundred Grimm, we're talking about thousands and who knows if it's more than that. Vale is right now under invasion and we expect lots of casualties. I'm telling them the truth of things and offering them, the choices they can make before the worse comes."

"Motivational speaker of the year folks."

"Do you always have to act like everything's a joke to you?" Winter glared at the Branwen" even in this situation, you shrugged it off like nothing matters to you. Don't you have any dignity?"

"I'm only against your boss's way of thinking. He's only trying to scare the kids. That's not going to solve this problem. If you ask me, the more help there is available the better. So what is it going to be? Scare them off or let them give a hand?"

"They're not ready for this level of combat Qrow" argued the Atlas General.

"They'll never will if you keep scaring them off. Frightening them like they were defenseless children. Now that's a joke ice queen, your boss is the real comedian here."

"Qrow!" scolded the older Schnee.

"He's right" Velvet finally spoke" Ironwood is right. They're probably not ready for this. They don't have what it takes."

"Velvet…." Jaune felt hurt with the rest of his teammates that she will think that way of them.

"So what are the choices you gave them? Leave or stay?" she got so serious" but here's the big question, where will you go? The entire city is about to be filled with Grimm, where exactly will any of you go? Let's all hide and wait for them to leave. They're not going to leave and hiding isn't the solution" then she turned to the general" so leaving isn't an option."

The older Crowe gave a sigh" I know you probably scared, I don't blame you. I'm scared too, I've been through some tough times and it wasn't an easy road for me to cross over."

Team JNPR and RWB stood in thought remembering everything she told them about her past in her world. They knew their teacher has basically been through hell and back during her quest for revenge. All the pain and hatred she went through. So yeah those were some tough times for the young woman, it was a road filled with holes and bumps. Maybe it was impossible to cross over.

"I won't make you choose" she resumed her speech" and don't listen to him" she pointed to Ironwood" you will make that choice on your own. It doesn't matter which school you come from. Beacon, Atlas, Shade, Haven. I know there is a reason why you chose to become huntsmen and huntresses. When you made that choice I'm sure each of you made a commitment to serve and protect those that can't defend themselves. That all the training you went through wasn't for nothing."

"You chose to go to one of those schools not for the fame, not for honor, or glory. But to fulfill a responsibility, to fight for them. Fight for the people that can't fight, that each day they're trying hard to make a living, whether they're rich, poor, faunus, elderly, sick" Velvet thought of Serenity she was worried about her" you will decide what's the right thing to do. Don't do it for yourselves but for each other and those people that are counting on you. They're all placing their faith on all of you. So future huntsmen and huntresses, what will you do?"

It's like they have all decided before she spoke. But RWB and JNPR already knew their answer. Others have been inspired by Velvet's speech. It had a strong effect on team ABRN, NDGO, Ophelia, Krux, Neon, Flynt, SSSN. BRZN looked inspired but they were still scared. Port just chuckled amazed at the young woman's ability to lift people's spirits. Oobleck's was in the same boat. Winter actually smiled, her resolve was stronger.

She was ready to die for her duty any day. Ironwood stood in thought knowing she was right, running away wasn't the answer. Fighting was the only option. Jaune was so inspired it's like he's been given strength by the older Crowe. Laphicet felt the same way, it was time to show everyone what he was made of. All the students have readied their weapons. It's like they were ready to face the storm. Velvet only turned to the Atlas General, her expression said it all.

Qrow only chuckled" now that's a heartwarming speech. Sorry Jimmy seems to me they've already made up their mind."

"We're involved in this fight already why should we back down now?" said Jaune" my team and I are going to help, like it or not General Ironwood, no offense."

"Same goes to me and my two teammates" followed Ruby while Blake and Weiss nodded.

"Face it Jimmy, can't win this one."

Ironwood sighed before his scroll rang picking up his device he knew it was his second in command" report?"

His eyes narrowed" understood" he ended the call turning to everyone" the Grimm have reached the city limits, they'll be coming here in a matter of minutes, everyone get ready!"

That was it. There was no turning back now. Those who decided to stay were going to fight, that was clear. All the students have their weapons and they were ready. Sure they were scared but that wasn't going to stop them from fighting with everything they have. Ironwood gave the order to all soldiers readying their weapons, the Altesian Paladins were ready as well as the Atlas air fleet. They'll be providing fire support since they were going to need it.

Velvet released Vertex Rose gazing at her students with a nod, her eyes fell on Jaune and she mouthed him" be careful" The blond knight understood and responded with a nod and mouthed to her" you too". It made the older Crowe to rolled her eyes of course she was going to be careful. It's not like she has never fought Grimm before. Everyone else were still thinking of Velvet's words during her speech. They were inspired and empowered. It's like the speech has given them strength to fight.

The sound of distant howls caught everyone's attention. It sounded far but it sounded like they it came from so many. They were coming. As they stood their ground they could feel the Grimm swarming throughout Vale like a plague wanting to infect everything in it's path. They have readied their weapons wanting to attack the first sign of a creature. Among them Penny was the one who was more ready than the rest. Her censors were on high alert she could see the exact location where they were coming from.

They were too many for even her high processor brain to calculate an exact number. The artificial life form was silent but she took Velvet's speech to heart. It made her happy to be here fighting with all of these people. Especially Ruby who has accepted her for who she is knowing her real identity as a robot. She was her first true friend and she come to accept the older Crowe and her brother as her friends. Penny had a feeling if they find out the truth, they will still treat her like a normal person.

The howls and growls were getting louder and Atlesian air fleet has started it's fire on the Grimm in the distance as a sign, that they were getting closer. Altesian Paladins were also firing, but it didn't sounded like it was doing anything to stop them. Soon they were able to be seen and everyone was just shocked and in awe. Even Ironwood, Qrow and Winter who were highly experienced and has had their missions exterminating the creatures. What was before them was truly an entire army of the dark beings.

There were Grimm everywhere they looked. Beowulf, Ursai were the most of the species they could see. But there were just too many to even tell what types were present. The air fleet kept firing along with the Paladins and robot soldiers have started their counter attack. The General finally gave the order for the rest to charged in. Velvet charged followed by her student and everyone else as they were about to collide with the Grimm army that wasn't stopping in the least.

 **(Music: "When it Falls" from the RWBY volume 3 original soundtrack by Jeff Williams and Cassie Lee Williams)**

The collision was powerful like a thunderstorm hitting over the earth. War was raged on as Grimm started falling dead vanishing in black smoke. The creatures were being taken out from all kind of directions. Everyone was fighting as if their lives were on the line. No holding back, this was a serious fight they couldn't afford to lose. Completely different from when they were competing in the tournament. They were focused and calm, unleashing their wrath on the dark creatures.

This moment, this night will definitely go in history just like the Great War. It will be known as the protectors of Vale chose to defend the city from a horrifying Grimm army. And they fought for the sake of the people, for their own sake and for peace. It was exactly as Velvet thought, this was worse than the Breach. Because Grimm were coming from all directions of the city. It looked like there was never going to be an end to it.

Velvet cut through more Grimm along with Laphicet stabbing them with his weapon and using quick artes like fire ball. It was surprising through all of this chaos team JNPR and RWB never left her side. They were fighting alongside of her showing the extent of their loyalty for the older Crowe. Ruby was slicing and firing through the creatures, Weiss supporting her as her partner, Blake did the same supporting both. Their teamwork was that strong even if they were lacking one member of the team.

Jaune did the same but he was leading his team showing tremendous courage like a true leader would during these kinds of situations. It felt like they were trying to cross a river filled with Grimm instead of water. They weren't stopping and they made sure they were together not losing sight of the other. The former therion made sure they were close to her. They were in this together and they would make sure they would leave from this together. It didn't change anything aside every single Grimm will die by their hands if necessary.

Team BRZN admitted they weren't a perfect team. But they knew the meaning of teamwork. With May leaving go for a vantage point where she can use her sniper skills letting the rest of her teammates do the close range combat as always. Brawns, Roy and Nolan were doing a pretty good job taking down Grimm along with sniper support from their female teammate, they looked unstoppable. Of course they shared all the glory. Others team were doing their best.

Team ABRN seemed to have learned their lesson after their defeat at the hands of team RWBY. Bolin Hori and Nadir Shiko seemed to have learned it, realizing the words of their leader were true. They didn't do much on that match and now they were giving it everything they got against the dark creatures. Arslan was being ferocious in battle but she kept an eye on her two teammates and were proud that they took her words to heart. Reese aided her using her hover board and changing it to twin blasters mode.

Under the circumstances they were currently in, team SSSN and NDGO has teamed up to fight the horde of Grimm. Not that long ago they fought each other in the tournament during the team rounds and now, they were fighting side by side. As strangely as it sounded, they actually made a pretty good team. Sage and Dew's combination attacks were pretty effective. The same with Gwen and Scarlet who didn't argued with the team up.

Pretty much was the same with Octavia and Neptune combining fire and lightning dust. Finally the leaders teamed up, Sun and Nebula were another strong team. Though the monkey faunus would prefer to fight along side of Blake. He knew she was very busy fighting with her teammates. It turns out that together, they were stronger and more bad ass. Even if they were aware how serious this battle is, they couldn't helped but smiled. They do like this whole teaming up thing without saying a word.

Flynt Coal was having a blast blowing his trumpet and using his semblance. It was impressive how many Grimm he has sent flying away like they weighted nothing. His partner Neon Kat was having trouble trying to skate with so many of the creatures blocking her way. The faunus still assisted her teammate in any way she could using her nunchaku, feezing them with the ice dust feature in her weapon.

But they weren't alone Krux and Ophelia offered their support joining forces. Krux grinned punching and kicking Grimm left and right, this was better than the tournament. He will take on an army of Grimm over anything any day. Ophelia added her own support using her flash semblance and her double bladed lance Hecate. All four teens didn't knew each other much but at least they were able to cooperate and use teamwork, with so many Grimm around.

For Port and Oobleck this was one of those life time opportunities. Both would prefer this over the life of a teacher and filling lousy paperwork. Oobleck may be a historian but he has his experiences as a fully trained huntsman and has had his fair share of Grimm extermination. He saw this battle as a way to sharpen his skills and it looks like, he hasn't gotten rusty at all. And besides, this will be written in the history books and best of all, he will be part of it.

Port on the other hand fighting so many of the creatures was so nostalgic. It reminded him when he was younger and all of his adventures he had as a graduated huntsman. How many Grimm he slain with his mighty weapon and even his own hands. The man was actually overjoyed even if this was battle was to determined the fate of Vale. Once the fighting ends he will tell everyone one of his best stories when he was a handsome young huntsman.

Ironwood lead his men with pride and ferocity while doing his own fighting blasting Grimm with his gun. Tons of soldiers both human and machines were firing their weapons non stop. The Altesian Paladin along with the air fleet were adding a lot of firepower taking quite the amount of the evil creatures. His army will not be beaten, they will be victorious. This was the reason why he brought his fleet all the way from Atlas. To protect the people of Vale it was his resolve. He will have to worry about Glynda and Ozpin later. Penny though she wanted to help her dear friend Ruby, she knew her duty was to aid the general. It looked like the red cloak girl was doing fine with her teammates along with Velvet, Laphicet and team JNPR. So she focused on her own task to help the general and his army. She used her swords to slice through more Grimm before firing her powerful green beam cutting through ten of the creatures.

Qrow wasn't even trying killing the Grimm that we're stupid enough to take him on. With little effort he swung his sword slicing through them, not even using his true strength. If that wasn't enough, his semblance will kicked and those creatures will be damned to even trying to attacked him. That wasn't really had him in such a sweet mood. The Branwen winked at Winter who only glared at him as he was challenging her to try and kill more than him.

The older Schnee didn't said anything, but she has accepted his challenge like some immature kid. And it began, their little game of who can kill more Grimm than the other. Even if it was a both knew what was at stake here. Still teaming up, that's what it looked like wasn't such a bad idea. Both have shown to be a force to be reckoned with in their own right. Winter glared at him and he was only amused by his actions. How she hated this man even when admitting she respected his skills. Acknowledging why Ozpin would put his trust in him.

 **(Music end)**

Velvet cut through another Grimm taking a moment to see the status of the battle. Even if they've been successful killing such large amounts of the creatures, there were still too many of them. It looked like there was no ending to this nightmare. She wondered how long will they be able to go on like this. Because that wasn't the worse of things. More were coming. This was the biggest Grimm invasion she has ever seen. Everyone didn't looked like giving up, so why should she?

The older Crowe killed another Ursai, while decapitating a Beowulf. Her eyes fixed in the streets. More and more were coming and soon, new species were arriving. Elephant types Grimm, Goliaths. Those must be the ones Cinder mentioned that were stationed at Mountain Glenn. So even they, were attracted by the large amount of negativity produced by the people. She knew about Goliaths, they were supposed to be stronger than the average Grimm and they were very tough to take down.

Ruby's eyes widened staring at the group of Goliaths heading their way. She saw them when she was back at Mt Gleen with Oobleck. The history teacher told her sniper scythe won't do a thing but to alert the creature. Meaning they were pretty tough to be beaten by simple dust rounds. He also told her that Grimm like them got old enough to know better than try to attack the city. That they were waiting maybe this was it. This is what they were waiting for all along.

A chance to counter attack and not give them a chance to retaliate. With all the Grimm present it was impossible to take on them. The silver eyed leader empty the clip on Crescent Rose, placing a new one. Turning to her teacher, Velvet signaled her to regroup with everyone. They were going to need all the strength they can get to defeat the elephant types Grimm. As everyone gathered around the young woman, Laphicet nodded to his sister. Ready to cast a strong exorcist arte.

The sound of heavy machine gun fire coming from the Atlas air fleet has hit the Goliaths. It wasn't enough to slow them down, they have fired their canons. Even more firepower to the mix. Some of the elephants creatures were killed, others were still left standing but hurt badly. They kept on firing until they needed time to reload their strongest weapon. That was their chance, the former therion signaled her students to attack now.

JNPR were first and all four were able to take down a Goliath. Ruby, Weiss and Blake were able to take out another with assistance of Laphi. The others were being taken care of by the Atlas soldiers and Altesian Paladins. However not everyone was so lucky. Robot soldiers and Paladins have been damaged and destroyed by the rest of the Goliaths. Luckily the people piloting the Paladins were lucky enough to escape getting crushed by the massive creatures.

A Goliath has charged at the former therion, catching her off guard. But the elephant was brought down to the ground before it got burned down. Velvet was shocked watching a strong creature like a Goliath defeated so easily. Her eyes fell on her savior. It was a woman looking in her mid thirties with long brown hair, blue eyes, with pale complexion. She was wearing a short sleeve dark pink dress with the skirt reach below her knees, with brown boots.

Brown leather gloves with a silver bracelet on her right hand, a necklace that had a very familiar eagle emblem. Her weapon was a long whip. A quick movement from her weapon it was ignited in fire as she threw took down another Goliath. Looks like the whip had a feature to use dust in this case, fire dust. She gave a sigh gazing at the enemy there were still too many, but her eyes met the older Crowe for a moment.

"Velvet Crowe, I am Trisha Winchester."

"Cardin's mother right?"

"Yes. He's here too aiding the military at Beacon."

"I'm glad to hear that" a smile spread her lips happy to hear again from her missing student.

"I wish we could have met under better circumstances. But it will have to wait, we're in the middle of a war zone."

"We'll talk later then" Velvet wanted to know more about the woman, she sounded like a nice person.

The young instructor wanted to ask the woman more about her son. But she knew this wasn't the best time to be asking personal questions. Maybe after all the fighting was over she might have a long conversation with the female Winchester. She regrouped with her students letting Trisha fight using her whip like a real professionals. Pretty clear Cardin's mother is one tough huntress. After seeing taking down Goliaths like they were weak things.

She wasn't only one who was impressed. Everyone saw the whole thing with wide eyes. It wasn't easy to defeat an elephant type Grimm. The fight was still raging on while large numbers of Grimm have been killed, there were plenty more where that came from. It was anyone's guess how long this battle will last. Even with having a strong ally like Trisha, their chances were still slim. Velvet was worried if things were like this in the city, she wondered how it was over Beacon.

The odd were still against them and Winter decided to even those odds. This fight was going nowhere so she took matters into her own hands. The older Schnee has been able to summoned an army of ice Grimm. Though, it wasn't the same number as the whole army they were facing, it sure helped a lot. Twice their numbers were being killed and with the Atlas military, the odds were now in their favor. Weiss was in awed.

It wasn't the first time she has seen her older sister summoned so many ice creature. But this was a sight to behold, she has so summoned quite a lot. Both Ursai, Beowulf, even Boarbatusk and King Taijitu from ice. Winter's army were crushing the dark creatures giving the advantage to the huntsmen and huntresses. This was their chance to go to their front lines and take them out as many as they could. Velvet lead her students to go further and they didn't argued.

As they followed their teacher, Trisha followed shortly. Qrow nodded to Winter as he was telling her to keep the summons to increase their number. Though she didn't like him the older Schnee understood, and nodded back to him. The Branwen followed them with Ironwood leading his army. They were planning to cut through the army to decrease their numbers even further.

The rest of the teams figured out and they followed the general while killing more of the creatures. It really felt hopeless with how many there were but neither of them thought it was. It all looked like they were using Velvet as a sign of hope. With her around, they weren't going to lose. The air fleet resumed their support fire just like the Paladins. Velvet gave a cry of battle as she killed more of the creatures. There was no way she was going to let Cinder win. She will put an end to her plan and stop her.

Throughout all of the Grimm there were a couple that were very familiar for the older Crowe. Her eyes narrowed of course she will be expecting to see these types of creatures during a full scale invasion. Not one, but two Code Red Grimm were present. One was Breed Wolf she remembered his elemental weakness was water, so she will need Laphicet for this one as well as Jaune for his strong artes.

Looks like the three of them will be more than enough to handle the Grimm version of the wolf daemon. The other was Spider Queen resembling a combination of a half human with a spider. It's Grimm version was hideous but it was still the same daemon she and her companions defeated. She was weak against fire and air for this one, they will need numbers. RWB and NPR can take it own with their teamwork, skills and semblances, they'll be able to beat it. She believes in them.

"Velvet those are…." paused Jaune.

"Code Red types. You, Laphi and me can take on the wolf, it's weak against water" she turned to the rest of her students" I will leave the spider for you six. Remember they're immune to dust, so rely on your skills, semblances and teamwork."

"Got it!" Ruby replied as she and the others went after the spider type Grimm.

They separated as the older Crowe, her brother and the Arc went after the large wolf type. The former therion thought that defeating both of these Code Red Grimm might turned the tide of the battle. Maybe they were being controlled by Salem. Killing them might result in the rest of the army to disperse, or leave ending this fight for good. After all Velvet knew this whole invasion was nothing but one big distraction while Cinder goes after her prize.

Again she thought of everyone back at Beacon, she really hoped the amber eyed woman hasn't reached Amber yet. That's why she needed to finish things here and fast. Though it was just a distraction it was something she couldn't ignored. Due to the large numbers of Grimm, they will destroy everything in their path if something isn't done. She turned to Laphi and Jaune as they nodded to her, they were ready to fight this beast.

 **(Music: "A formidable foe stands in the way" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

Velvet and Jaune teamed up, both successfully avoiding an attack from the large wolf creature. As if they were reading their thoughts, they charged attacking it with a barrage of attacks. While Laphicet has started to cast for some water exorcist artes. The former therion knew to go all out since they didn't had the luxury to waste time. Her students were engaging the other Code Red Grimm and the others were still fighting the army of Grimm infesting the city.

" **Twin Whip, Water Snake's Wake, Shell Splitter, Devour!"**

" **Demon Fang, Fierce Demon Fang, Infliction Triple kick!"**

" **Aqua Edge, Spread!"**

Breed Wolf was completely hurt and staggered by all the attacks combined. Especially the ones with the water element attribute. Velvet wasn't done taking the chance that it was still staggered she went with a break arte, one that will hurt it a lot.

" **Lunar Surface!"**

The water break arte made the large wolf Grimm to hit the ground. The older Crowe signaled for Jaune to keep on attacking while it was downed. Wasting opportunities to strike was out of the question, knowing what was at stake in this war. The she turned to her brother, to attack after the blond was done. The teen gave a nod preparing to cast.

" **Guardian Field!"**

Breed Wolf was affected by the round ground barrier making sure it stays on the ground. The Arc got out of the way it Laphicet's turn.

" **Spread!"**

The water arte hit the creature right on the spot. It started getting back on it's feet. Velvet turned to the blond knight with a nod. It was time to finish this. With all the attacks it took a few more will be enough to kill it. Both bodies were glowing ready to unleash their mystique artes on the wolf Grimm. Jaune went first slashing at it with a barrage of combos his first level mystique arte.

" **Arc Revolution!"**

Velvet followed lifting the creature in the air slashing at it with her blade and claw.

" **Lethal Pain!"**

 **(Music end)**

Breed Wolf gave one last cry before falling to the ground. Slowly the Code Red Grimm started vanishing in thick black smoke. The wolf has been slain and this fight was over. Jaune smiled at Velvet as she did the same while gazing at Laphicet happy to have helped. But they knew it wasn't over, not by a long shot. There were still plenty of Grimm to sight before they can claim victory.

* * *

 **(Music: "The awakened soul within the sky" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

Team RWB and NPR weren't intimidate by the mere sight of the Spider Queen. It was only one, and there were six of them. One of the things Velvet taught them is to always take advantage in numbers. Because that way you can plan strategies more effectively as well as teamwork. They had all three of them, so they were going to make sure to use them. Though they still haven't planned a strategy yet.

They were already told by their teacher that this type of Grimm was immune to dust like the other ones they have fought in the past. As said by the older Crowe they will have to rely on their own skills, their semblances and teamwork. That wasn't so bad Ruby was already coming up with a plan. The Spider Queen didn't waited any longer lunging at them using it's sharp legs. It followed with released a spider web from underneath. The group avoided the trap but they needed to act now. Knowing this type of Grimm was strong and dangerous.

Pyrrha threw her shield Akouo hitting the creature straight on it's face, it was staggered. Taking the opportunity Nora used her hitting the Grimm on the top of it's head, Ren followed slicing through it with Storm Flower in it's sickle mode. The magenta eyed teen followed with some kicks and some aura charged palms pushing the spider creature back. The Valkyrie aided her partner and childhood friend using her semblance charging the electricity through the muscles of her arms.

The result increased her physical strength and Manghild's destructive power. But Spider Queen recovered and released it's spider web on the hammer preventing the girl from using it. Ruby used her semblance to moved faster slicing through the Code Red Grimm, then she pushed herself firing it's rifle feature landing above it. She finished it with a strong downward strike that caught the spider off guard. Blake aided the red cloak leader using her clones, attacking it quickly with precise swift strikes.

Weiss unleashed a lot of glyphs all over the creature. She summoned another a time glyph increasing the speed of her movements. The heiress traveled very fast from one glyph to the other hitting the spider Grimm at a fast velocity. It was staggered and even stunned. Pyrrha joined in throwing her shield again and hitting it with a barrage of strikes from her Milo in spear mode. She recovered her shield changing the weapon to sword mode and performed another set of attacks.

The moves were familiar to Jaune because she has watched him spared many times with Velvet. The red head champion started to add his moves to her own wanting to create the perfect fighting style. In a way her blond partner and teacher has influenced her to become stronger and better for the sake of everyone. Ren, Nora, Ruby and Blake joined teaming up attacking the Grimm in unison. Spider Queen was sent back and it didn't looked happy. It released it's web on the ground and forward.

Pyrrha blocked it with her shield but most of the help came from Weiss. The white haired girl has summoned a glyph to blocked the web attack. The sight only made the spider Grimm angrier. Everyone regrouped next to the heiress and the champion. This time she summoned a time glyph bigger than the last one. Everyone was on it meaning, all of their movements speed has increased. In a flash they vanished and Ruby even faster thanks to her semblance.

Spider Queen gave a growl getting attacked by all directions. It wasn't quick enough to react, so it was unable to blocked or attempt a counter attack. Nora used her semblance charging her hammer and hit the creature upward like an uppercut that sending it flying. Weiss formed a stair of glyphs so that everyone could attack it. Ren, Ruby and Blake unleashed a barrage of attacks staggering it a lot. The Schnee heiress used a powerful thrust with her rapier Myrtenaster while the Valkyrie hit it again with Manghild.

The Code Red Grimm hit the ground hard enough to create a small crater. It was in pain that is why it was hissing. Not noticing Ruby has landed next to it, having Crescent Rose right to it's neck. Blake did the same using Gambol Shroud in chain and sickle mode, pressing on the creature's neck. Pyrrha was last as Milo was in spear mode close to it's neck too. Ren, Nora and Weiss stood still knowing that this fight was over. It will be impossible for the spider Grimm to counter in the current position it was in.

 **(Music end)**

With one swift move the three girls made the attack simultaneously. The result, the Spider Queen was decapitated. It's head fell to the ground as it body fell shortly. The body eventually vanished turning into black smoke as it left the battlefield. A tough battle but they emerged victorious. Everyone smiled but immediately got rid of them because it wasn't over yet. They were still plenty of Grimm to fight yet. Not too far they saw Velvet, Laphicet and Jaune. The three were happy they were able to defeat the Code Red Grimm.

* * *

The fight continued. While Velvet and her students were fighting the two Code Red Grimms, a great amount of Grimm have been eliminated. The Atlas military along with assistance from the students that competed in the tournament have done a big difference. In addition with further assistance of teachers from Beacon a veteran drunk huntsman , an experienced huntress and a Schnee Specialist.

Though there were still more of the dark creatures, their number have decreased by half. The older Crowed arrived with her brother and her students to resume aiding them. They couldn't believed it, but they might actually win this battle after all. Not like they have ever doubted themselves but it was happening. They were going to win, so they will continue to push forward and fight on giving it their best. The sooner this was done, the sooner they can go to Beacon and check on everyone else.

The entire situation seemed to have shifted from good to bad in a few minutes. Everyone could hear it in the air. Until it was revealed, everyone was in shock. There was a large horde of flying Grimm. There were mainly Nevermores and Griffons. The Altesion air fleet immediately reacted firing on them but the creatures were faster. Some of the Nevermore attacked the ships but other than that, they weren't focusing on them.

It was even stranger that they weren't paying attention at the people below on the ground. They kept on flying leaving the area. It was indeed a strange sight seeing so many flying Grimm not attacking them. Back on the ground Velvet was shocked. They weren't going after them and the direction they were heading. It was Beacon, they were going after the people there. Her thoughts were on Yang, Goodwitch, Ozpin. So Salem finally decided to make the move to attack the school directly.

But it wasn't over. The bad has turned to worse as a group of air ships were flying in the same direction as the flying Grimm. The older Crowe has seen those types of ships before and, it wasn't good. Blake has seen them before, her amber eyes narrowed. It was the White Fang responsible for the bomb attacks on Amity Colosseum and Beacon. All the ships were heading in the same direction as the horde of flying Grimm. They were all going to the school.

RWB and JNPR were all worried sick. They thought they could stop the creatures from heading to the school. Looks like they were dead wrong. Velvet, Laphicet and the rest of her students regrouped with Ironwood, Qrow, Winter and Trisha. Before any word could be said, they were all shook by a loud tremor. It kept getting louder and louder. It was coming from far away mountain as it suddenly broke down. And something, has come out from it.

Everyone was able to see it, eyes widened in shock. What came from the mountain was hideous. A Grimm, a dragon type. The creature was bigger than the Drake or even Hellkite for the matter. It flew through the city releasing black smoke, which it was strange. But once the smoke-looking goo hit the ground, it was a disaster. From it came dozens of Grimm. One released a pack of Beowulves, another a pack of Ursai, other a pack of Boarbatusk, another a pack of King Taijitu.

The dragon kept on releasing more of the black good summoning more creatures. It has summoned so many it has once again produced the same amount of Grimm from when they started fighting the army. But eventually the numbers tripled which meant bad news for everyone. Now it all seemed like everything they were doing was hopeless. Velvet glared at the dragon Grimm it was responsible for summoning more of them. Her eyes widened watching the flying creature leaving. It wasn't sticking around it was heading in the same direction as the rest of the horde of flying Grimm and those air ships.

" _It's going to Beacon too…."_

"Well this is one way to stirred more trouble for us" said Grow chuckled quickly killing an Ursai.

"Can't you take anything seriously?" Winter scolded him.

"We need to get to Beacon now!" Velvet immediately went straight to the point.

"Agreed. The situation at the school has gotten bad, and it's about to get worse" said Ironwood.

"The school is already suffering from that bomb attack. And now they have to deal with this coming threat" said Trisha stood in thought thinking of her son.

"Let's go to Beacon" Ruby said with her teammates and JNPR nodded" we're not letting those Grimm make things worse for everyone back at Beacon."

"Count on us too. Beacon is our school too" followed Jaune.

"I'm afraid I must stay here and continue fighting the Grimm. There's still too many and now thanks to that dragon, our chances of winning have been cut in half" said the Atlas General.

"I'm staying too" said Penny turning to the group with a smile" Ruby, Velvet, Laphicet and everyone please be careful."

"I'm staying as well" Trisha replied" you need all the help you can get here."

"We're all staying!" Sun shouted while the rest of the teams nodded in agreement.

"I'm worried about Oz and Glynda. Count me in" said the Branwen.

"Winter, go with them" ordered Ironwood.

"Yes sir" she hide her smile even if he didn't ordered her to, she would still choose to go.

"But how are we going to get to Beacon?" asked Weiss" that Atlas fleet are having their hands full dealing with the Grimm here."

"Leave that to me" answered the heiress's older sister" we must make haste to Beacon at once."

The Specialist has summoned a large glyph ready to summon one of her ice creatures. What came out shocked everyone present. It was an exact replica of the dragon Grimm that was responsible for summoning more Grimm. But of course it was an ice version summon of the large creature. Weiss couldn't helped but be in awe at her sister's ability.

It was amazing how she was able to summoned something so big without breaking a sweat and yet, she was unable to. After Winter left she resumed practicing her summoning but so far, she has been unsuccessful. Maybe she didn't possess the gift of summoning unlike her older sister. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't do it. To her it all seemed impossible to be able master the ability. The Grimm ice dragon lowered itself so it can carry everyone. Velvet, Laphicet, Qrow, RWB, JNPR and Winter got on board.

"Next stop Beacon" said the former therion.

"Everyone hang on!" said the older Schnee.

As the ice dragon took flight with everyone boarding it, the battle resumed. In a far away building stood Mercury and Neo on the roof. The gray haired teen was using his scroll recording a live broadcast of the fight. The point of doing this so every watching all over the kingdoms will continue to panic in fear. Those emotions will attract more Grimm to Vale. Meaning the creatures will keep on coming no matter how many they take down.

The multi color haired girl was supposed to be on Ironwood ship's ready to bust out Torchwick. But that plan fell out of the window when the virus planted in CCT's main frame was removed. Without it they couldn't take control over the Altas military and the air fleets. So now the mute petite was waiting on Cinder's next orders once she was done taking the powers of the Fall Maiden. Afterward, they're supposed to leave this place since their mission will be complete.

"I'm surprised you haven't complained about Torchwick staying locked up" Mercury grinned a she resumed recording everything with his scroll.

Neo only rolled her eyes writing something on her scroll as she showed it to the gray haired teen.

*Doesn't matter to me as long as I get pay in the end.*

"And here I thought you might actually care for him. Guess I was wrong" he chuckled" don't worry, you'll get pay. Cinder always rewards those that obey and get the job done."

The petite smiled and nodded looking forward to get her lien.

"As for me. I could care less, he can rot in that cell for all I care. I'm sure Emerald feels the same" he grinned.

"Still...I gotta give credit to these guys for trying. They are doing pretty good. Wonder how long that will last. They have no idea the Grimm wave is endless. Better die trying then."

Neo only nodded she didn't care what happened to this city as long as she gets her money. She was no better than Torchwick, though the criminal was helping Cinder for his own survival rather than getting pay in return.

* * *

(Location: The Vault Beacon Academy)

The echo sound of heels clicking the floor could be heard in the distance of the long dark hallway. They were getting louder but remained the same pace. Calm, no hurry as a small grin was formed on the lips of the young woman. The original plan couldn't be done so she had no choice but to relied on the backup plan. And it worked, it succeeded as she expected. It was impossible for the plan to be pulled off when she had someone like Velvet Crowe constantly getting in the way like a bad thorn on her side.

From the first time they met the older Crowe and teacher never trusted her or her pawns. From that moment on, she knew it wasn't going to be easy to go with her plan. But in the end everything worked. The panicked in fear, armies of Grimm are storming throughout all of Vale and now Beacon was next. There were only two things left in her agenda to do. And she was about to cross check one from her list. The amber eyed woman kept her grin seeing the familiar face of the Fall Maiden still unconscious on some sort of tube pod.

"Finally found you Amber. You gave me a lot of trouble searching for you, for quite some time" she made her weapon appeared in bow mode, she was about to fire an arrow pointing it at the downed young woman.

"Now. Time to finish what I started on that day."

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-I'm sorry for the short chapter it's only 9k+ words 20 pages compare to the usual ones that have 13 to 15k words but still I hope you folks enjoy it.**

 **-I'll say things have gotten more interesting with Beacon about to get an ever ruder awakening with all those Grimm heading to the school. Not to mention the White Fang and let's not forget the dragon Grimm.**

 **-Some small background on Trisha aside from being Cardin's mother, she's obviously the one who trained him. And yes, she's that strong. She's among those experienced huntresses.**

 **-I wanted Winter to summoned an ice version of the dragon Grimm because I find the idea awesome and epic. Also I like the idea of Velvet and co riding on it to get to Beacon.**

 **-Pretty obvious Cinder was going to take Amber's powers and eventually killing her.**

 **-There will be some events I will be sticking to canon with. Won't say which, but it should be obvious.**

 **-The Code Red Grimms featured in this chapter are Spider Queen and Breed Wolf. Aside from the canon dragon Grimm there will be one more Grimm stronger than the dragon that will be making it's appearance in the next chapter. Nope, won't say which creature from Berseria is. You'll find out eventually.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Battle of Beacon part 2


	33. Battle of Beacon part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

* * *

Chapter 33 Battle of Beacon part 2

(Location: holding cell Ironwood's air ship above the Capital City of Vale western region of the Sonus continent Kingdom of Vale Remnant)

There has never been a time when Roman Torchwick has ever felt so bored in his entire life, than right now. He lost count how long has it been since he was put here. Days, weeks, maybe even months. Point is he was starting to lose his patience. This isn't how his legacy supposed to end, he was a master criminal, a genius thief. It won't end with him locked up in some General's air ship. Or worse, in some prison. No, he refused to believe it.

Him being here was all part of Cinder's plan. He was that sure he has come to know to be very clever and always ahead of things. Any minute now, Neo will come and get him out of this hell hole. She will get him out of here and somehow he will take control of this ship. That's when he will have his revenge on Ironwood and everyone. Especially red oh yeah, he hasn't forgotten of that brat with the red cloak and scythe. Sweet revenge will be his.

So why in Monty Oum's name was it taking so damn LONG?! First his right eye twitching from annoyance, then his left and now it was both. Thank goodness he wasn't claustrophobic or he would have lost it a long time ago. The more the master criminal thought about it, the more he didn't wanted to believe it. He didn't know how long has it been. They took his scroll, his cane and worse of all, his favorite hat.

But the fact it's been this long and he was still here couldn't make him believe, that he's been double crossed. Torchwick felt like a fool of course he should have known Cinder will turned on him eventually. Neo wasn't coming for him and neither would she. He really should have seen this from the very start. All along he was nothing but a pawn and now he had no further use for her. Cast away like a broken tool which no longer had any purpose. What a fool he was to trust that woman, too late to feel sorry.

Torchwick heard the door to the area opening. Oh goodie, he was about to have some company. And he had a pretty good idea who was the company. As much as he hated being trapped here like a rat he needed to leave this place. Maybe working something out with the general might benefit him to some extent. Of course he wasn't expecting the man will let him go just like that but at least a sentence reduction will be nice.

The door to his cell opened and no surprise there stood General Ironwood and, he didn't looked happy. This was the perfect chance it was time to do something he never thought he would do. Play the pity card and cross his imaginary fingers that it works. Either it was spend a few years in a cell or many. He hated acting nice, but what other choice did he had? Ironwood was the only person he could rely at the moment. Relying on a general from Atlas, he has finally lost his sanity.

"Hello General, how can I be of service?" he gave him a cordial smile.

"Drop it Torchwick. I'm getting straight to the point because I'm not in the mood."

"I'm all ears."

"I already know about your boss Cinder. Don't try to deny it."

"Good for you General. Are you expecting me to give you a medal for it?"

Ironwood only glared at him" tell me the truth. Did you know she was planning this?"

"Planning what?"

"Don't play dumb with me Torchwick you know!"

"I wasn't planning on making the train crashed on purpose if that's what you want to know. In fact I wasn't suppose to leave Mountain Glenn until a couple of days later. You should thank red and her teammates for meddling in other people's affairs."

"I'm not talking about the Breach, I'm talking about now!"

"What's happening now?"

Another glare from the general made him sigh in annoyance.

"Well excuse me if I've been locked up here for who knows how long. I don't have a clue what's been happening outside of these four walls, so sue me General."

"The entire city is currently filled with Grimm. They're all over the place, thousands of them! And now a horde of flying type Grimm along with unknown air ships and a dragon Grimm are heading straight to Beacon as I speak. Now tell me if you knew all along about her plan?"

"General my boy" a chuckled escaped his lips" do you seriously think someone like Cinder will tell me everything? Do you honestly think she will tell me her endgame? No sir, she's smarter than she looks. I'm nothing but a lackey I'm...How to put it? Her pawn who is expendable. From the look of things she's not coming for me so that means my contract with her has officially ended. A relief I must say."

"So much for loyalty" he mocked him" then again, with how much she paid you I wouldn't be surprised you would agreed to work for her."

"Paid me?!" he shouted upset" she never paid me a single lien. She threatened to kill me if I didn't cooperate with her. The only reason she wanted me working for her is because of my knowledge in the criminal underground and my experience as a master thief, nothing else. Not even my handsome features. It was all business for her, but no payment for little old me. Except that I get to keep my life in return. So to answer your question fully General, she never filled me in on the whole loop. I only did whatever she said to me."

"So you have no idea why she wanted Grimm to invade Vale?" Ironwood at this point doubted Cinder will tell the criminal about the four maidens.

"Not a clue whatsoever. I'm just like you and the rest of the citizens, a victim."

"Hardly. It doesn't matter if Cinder made you worked for her against your will, you're still a criminal. You're involvement with a terrorist like her and the White Fang is enough to give you quite the sentence in a prison. Due that she's responsible for the destruction of Amity Colosseum and Beacon, you're in serious trouble Torchwick."

"I didn't wanted any of this! I just wanted to live the normal life of a criminal. You know stealing money and jewels and more money. Not to cause this war with the city, I love Vale why would I want Grimm destroying it?"

"It doesn't change the fact that you helped her. If I were you, I would start finding a very damn good lawyer that can save you from the cell you're about to rot in, for a very long time. I wasted my time coming here, I should be out there aiding my men."

"Can I at least have my hat back?"

He got no answer as the Atlas General closed the cell door leaving the area. Torchwick growled but things weren't that bad after all. He was safe inside this box, he had better chances surviving here than out there where an army of Grimm were currently attacking everything in sight, as the general said. Maybe it will be for the best to enjoy his stay here.

Who knows if he was out there now he could probably end up getting eaten by a Grimm. He will have to get used to this. So here he was alone, with Cinder probably backstabbing him eliminating his chances of getting free, and from here it's on his way to jail. This is how his legacy was going to end, locked behind bars. Not even the priviledge of having his favorite hat.

"So much for playing the pitiful man."

* * *

(Location: outside of the ruins of Beacon Academy)

Thanks to the efforts of the Vale Fire Department, the fire consuming the school was finally put out. Also all the students were found and evacuated. They were all taken to the hospital. Best of all, there were no casualties even if the explosions were pretty strong. Enough to turn the entire building to ruins. The remaining students were guided by members of team CFVY to the last of the ambulance as they took them away. So the situation has gotten over the control and things were good. The Atlas soldiers were still around awaiting further orders from their superior.

But so far they haven't gotten a word from either Ironwood or Specialist Schnee. However some weren't happy aside that they were still shocked that their school got under attack by terrorists. There was the fact that they haven't found Ozpin. There hasn't been any sign of the headmaster since the bombs went off. They have searched everywhere in the wrecked building and they were unsuccessful to find the man. Among them, Goodwitch was the one who was more upset and concerned for the headmaster. She refused to believe he was gone.

Everyone were currently taking a break after everything that happened. Team CFVY stood inside of the entrance resting on the ground, while Goodwitch stood on a corner looking troubled or in deep thought. But the students could tell she was only worried for everything, especially the headmaster going missing. Cardin hasn't said a word ever since they took all the students away. The Winchester seemed to have a lot on his mind.

This was the first time he has come to the school since he was transferred to Atlas, only to returned and see Beacon destroyed. He might not looked like it but he did saw the school as a secondary home. It was the same place where his team was formed. The tall teen shook the thoughts away. The last thing he needed was thinking about his dead teammates. But the memories came back to haunt him. This wasn't the best time or the place for his past to returned.

As for Yang the blond brawler was in thought. Zwei was by her side trying to cheered her up but, it wasn't working. Her lilac eyes softened she was feeling the same as the rest. Beacon was a mess and a lot of students got hurt. It was a miracle that everyone made it out all right. Except the headmaster though she refused to believe Ozpin was dead. But she was worried sicked when she found Amity Colosseum was destroyed in the same way as the school.

At least she her younger sister and two teammates were okay. But with the explosion and crash of the Colosseum a lot of people died and got hurt. That wasn't the main problem Cinder, Emerald and Mercury were still out there. Those bastards responsible for all of this were still on the run and they had no idea where they could be. If she ever finds any of them, she will make them pay especially Emerald the one who used her illusion semblance on her.

Because of her she was set up thinking Mercury attacked her ending for her to attacked him back in self defense. But it was all an hallucination created in her mind. And to think she saw her as a friend, she was so stupid. Emerald better be hiding and hope she doesn't find her. Yang's lilac eyes turned red thinking about the dark skinned girl. For all the people she, Mercury and Cinder have hurt, they needed to get capture and put to justice.

The brawler didn't know what to do now. Maybe go to the city and find her sister and teammates. But somehow she had a feeling, that she was more needed here than in the city. Her gazed turned to Cardin, she still couldn't believed the Winchester saved her life. The same Cardin who used to be a jerk and a bully. But anyone can changed when you see your own teammates getting killed before your very own eyes. The blond smiled at him, she was glad he was here to help.

"Hey?" the brawler got the Winchester's attention making sure Goodwitch wasn't listening" do you think Professor Ozpin is...You know?"

Cardin was surprised that Yang would choose to make conversation with him. It's not like they were the best of friends before he left Vale. In fact, the blond were among the circle of people that hated him. So seeing her wanting to talk to him was very strange. Asking him about the headmaster's chances of being dead or alive. He honestly didn't know, because he never knew him that well. Ozpin was always cryptic and in a way, weird.

At least that was his opinion of the man while he was still in Beacon. But what could he do to answer the girl's question? This wasn't exactly the best time to be negative. Not after all of this, it will be mess up to tell her he never stood a chance. Maybe that was the kind of answer the old Cardin would tell her. Still it was strange she would asked him of all people instead, of telling any of the members of CFVY. Why she chose him was really lingering on his mind.

"I don't know" he answered her honestly" it's hard to tell. We still haven't found him so maybe he got away."

"You heard Professor Goodwitch. She said he was in his office before the bombs went off. You saw how Beacon Tower ended up..There's no way anyone would survive…." the blond brawler paused feeling she was talking a bit loud.

"There weren't any casualties. All the survivors were sent to the hospital. We should be thankful for that."

"You're right…." Yang felt a little better deciding to pet Zwei.

"Why are you asking me anyway?"

"Huh? I guess I wanted to get answers from someone."

"But I'm really not the best person to be asking. You remember who I am?"

"You made me feel positive and you're the one not feeling like it. Don't you find it ironic?"

"I'm curious why even bother talking to me?"

"So negative" Yang smiled a little" maybe because we're officially friends."

"Friends? What are you talking about? We were never-"

"You saved me Cardin. If you didn't care you would have let me fall, right?"

"But-"

"Let's not argue about it anymore. Go along with it."

"You're weird Xiao Long."

"And you shouldn't feel so negative. The school would have been in worse condition if you and the military didn't showed up when you did."

That was true so the Winchester chose to remained silent. But he was right the blond brawler was quite weird. She had such a way to looked at things in life. She was that straightforward.

"I would like to know how the school had explosives placed on without anyone noticing?" Coco spoke on.

Everyone stood quiet not knowing how to answer the team leader's question. Goodwitch stood in thought, maybe they were to blame. They were in a time of peace but she and the rest of the secret circle knew better. Especially Ozpin he knew the threat they were facing and he didn't bothered to tightened security around the school. It was James who brought his military to the school in order to provided the security they needed. But still with the Altesian air fleet the bombs were placed and now the school was set to nothing but rubble and ruins.

They were too confident and naive to think Salem would sent one of her pawns to bring down the school. They should have known better. It was Amber's attack that took them under surprise never thought the wicked Grimm Queen would have found a way to drain the powers of a maiden without any inheritance. They were really to blame for this attack. Now the blond teacher didn't know whereabouts of the headmaster. But her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a scroll that belonged to Cardin. The teen opened his device not looking happy, he was more concerned.

"What is it? Everything okay?" his eyes widened" what? How many?" again he was shocked" all right, we'll do what we can…."

"Cardin…." Yang saw his worried expression as he ended the call.

"Mr. Winchester we would like to know the dire news" Goodwitch knew better just by looking at the teen's face.

"Really bad news. The attacks on Amity Colosseum and Beacon has stirred Grimm to come knocking on our door. Dozens of them has attacked the city. The military and students have been keeping them at bay, but there's still too many of them. My mother just told me a sworn of Nevermores and Griffons are coming here...Along with a dragon with the ability to summon more Grimm" he slightly trembled remembering the last dragon he faced killed his teammates.

"Looks like we can't get a break" Coco sighed.

"What are we going to do?" Velvet Scarlatina was worried.

"First, we'll let the Atlas soldiers know of the coming threat" replied the Winchester.

"I'll help" Yang volunteered following the tall teen.

Both Cardin and the blond brawler went all over the outside of the school warning all the Atlas soldiers of the coming threat. They acknowledged and keep their guard up while some have requested for any back up available. It was a good thing all civilians were saved and gotten to safety out of here. They won't have to witnessed the horror of so many of the dark creatures coming here. Team CFVY readied their weapons along with Goodwitch her riding crop.

Though she was still worried about Ozpin's disappearance this wasn't the time. Grimm were heading their way and they were expecting large numbers. It was enough their school was destroyed and now this. They have regrouped walking to the docking bay of the bullheads. Things were quiet, too quiet like the calm before a storm. But this was only making everyone anxious even when they danger was about to come. The sudden silence wasn't helping either.

A shout from a soldier got their attention. Indeed it was a warning and everyone was shocked. In the distance stood the large sworn of Nevermores and Griffons. There were more of the creatures than they thought. The mere sight was enough for anyone to give up all hope and just run away. It looked hopeless why bothered staying here when Beacon was gone? What foundation they have to stay when the students survivors of the terrorist attack have been saved? But neither wavered or even thought of surrendering.

Cardin's eyes narrowed at all the flying Grimm, he refused to give up and it was the same with Yang. The blond brawler had her eyes red as she armed Ember Celica. Neither the members of team CFVY they were all ready to fight, no fear in their eyes. Goodwitch stood with her students refusing to leave Beacon unprotected. What was left of it anyway. Fixing it to the way it was will take a lot of her aura, that's why she decided to do it after all of this ends. If this will be their last stand, then so be it.

The Atlas soldiers were the first to attack firing their laser rifles. They were killing a few but their numbers were too great to take down so easily. They kept on firing while another soldier was making the second attempt to called for back up. But it was probably futile since the remaining forces were still in the city fighting the Grimm army. Most likely, they were on their own.

Yang, Coco and Velvet using her weapon to copy her leader's mini gun aided the soldiers firing at the creatures. Goodwitch knew what to do they were out of options. Neither of them or her were planning of leaving. She'll be damned before she runs off like a coward she was a teacher but first, she was a huntress. And she was pretty sure these teenagers before her weren't going to run away either. They knew what they were fighting for and the reason why they enlisted Beacon.

"Students!" she called to them" defend the school no matter what!"

They didn't needed to be told, they were planning to fight until the end. They resumed aiding the soldiers with their long range weapons. But because there were too many a lot of the Griffons made it to the docking bay and reaching the wrecked building. Fox and Yatsuhashi acted immediately killing any creature that would get too close to the school. Yang and the rest of CFVY went for the attack while Goodwitch stayed behind helping the soldiers using her telepathy semblance.

It wasn't just the Griffons but the Nevermores too. They started using their feather rain attack making it harder for them to attack them directly. The blond brawler remembered it took her, Ruby, Weiss and Blake to take one down. There was no way only one person could defeat one unless it was an experienced huntsman. Velvet changed to another weapon which it was familiar to Yang, her sister's scythe. The rabbit faunus was firing from the rifle feature.

A large fire was sent to one of the Nevermores burning it. The bird Grimm was sent to the ground dying in the process. Yang was shocked at the sight she looked around at the one responsible for that. Then she saw Cardin holding a weapon but it wasn't his mace. The handle was a cross shape with a red jewel embedded in the middle, it was a whip made of chains. From the look of it the whip was charged with fire dust. That would explained the red crystal, it was a fire dust crystal.

The Winchester unleashed his whip on another Nevermore burning it. He performed all kinds of acrobatic stunts while using his whip like it was an extension of himself. He burned a Griffon and another Nevermore. Yang stood in awe at the way he could fight, she wasn't alone. Team CFVY has noticed his fighting and they were impressed at what he can do. The tall teen has proven to be a fighting machine. The guy wasn't even trying to hold back, not showing mercy to the dark creatures.

" _Wow...I never knew Cardin would be such a bad ass"_ the brawler stood shocked while her cheeks turned red.

"Keep fighting! They're still plenty of them!" he called out to the blond.

"R..Right!"

Yang resumed the fighting taking down on the flying creatures with her gauntlets. The Griffons that decided to land only got a pounding courtesy on the blond brawler. Team CFVY were still fighting hard with Coco firing her mini gun killing more than the rest, Fox and Yatsuhashi had the ground covered while Velvet used Crescent Rose's rifle feature to shoot down those that were all over the air. Then the got support from the Atlas soldiers and Goodwitch heading their way since the flying Grimm were now all around the destroyed school building.

Cardin was also doing his part killing Griffons that landed. His whip wasn't that long that will reach a Nevermore flying high. Even with how many Grimm they were eliminating their numbers were still too large. Yet they weren't giving up because Beacon was their school, it was their home. They would rather go down fighting than give up to the Grimm. Even when the odds seemed to be against them. If it was impossible they will make it possible to win.

A loud roar coming from the distant skies got their attention. Their eyes widened as they could see another flying Grimm heading their way. But this one wasn't a Nevermore or a Griffon, it was bigger than both type of creatures. It's form and ferocity, it was definitely a dragon. A dragon type Grimm. The same dragon Trisha warned her son and everyone. Cardin has lost his composure when he saw the large creature. Just staring at it brought him those horrible memories when his teammates got killed by that dragon.

Even if the one that killed them looked very different from this one. It didn't changed the fact it was a dragon. The Winchester lowered his guard forgetting he was surrounded by Grimm. A Griffon was about to attacked him when Yang punched it saving him. Turning to him she noticed his change in behavior. He was scared now. If it was because of the dragon then anyone would be frightened but somehow, this felt different. She slapped him slightly snapping him back to reality.

Cardin was back to normal focusing on the fight while trying his hardest to ignore the dragon. Soon the Atlas soldiers focused their attacks on the dragon, their laser weapons seemed to have little effect on it. Suddenly the dragon Grimm released a couple of black goo and when it landed on the ground, it summoned a pack of Beowulves, another brought a pack of Ursai another a pack of King Taijitu. This wasn't good. It has proven that having the dragon here has decreased their chances of victory.

The fight has gotten tougher. The dragon has shown it was way stronger than other species of Grimm and the ability to summon more creatures, it was obviously a very troublesome opponent. They were left with no choice but focused on the others but that was the problem. With the dragon present it won't matter how many they killed, because it will summon more. Yang growled killing another Ursai her eyes red showing her frustration.

How she wished they had more help. But she was aware that the situation back in the city was worse than here. Her sister, teammates and everyone else were busy fighting dozens of the dark creatures. It really seemed like everything they were doing was hopeless, that it was all for nothing. This fight will be never ending as long as that dragon was still around. But it was flying at a height altitude while summoning more Grimm.

Things have become worse as air ships arrived at the docking bay. As the hatch opened it only revealed more Grimm and an added bonus. Familiar faces that Yang was able to recognized since she has fought them before. Members of the White Fang, so they have come to attack Beacon like they were aiding the Grimm. It shouldn't surprised her to see the faunus terrorist group because they were taking orders from Cinder. It angered her, the enemies number have increased so much.

If this keeps up, they won't survive this fight. Everyone was doing everything they could do but it will be futile if the odds were against them. The blond brawler activated her semblance in anger as she punched and kicked any Grimm that got in their way. If the White Fang wanted to try her on then, she will beat them up too. It wasn't enough that the school was destroyed by explosive but they also have to come to invade the place. She will make them pay, all of them.

Cardin was aware this fight became impossible the moment that dragon arrived. With it's ability to summon Grimm, it got worse than he thought. It may looked hopeless, it may looked meaningless but he didn't care. He wanted to be useful for once, to prove his worth as a huntsman in training. He was useless on that day as he stood in shock watching his teammates and friends getting killed. Now for once in his life, he wanted to fight back. To find a way to erase his mistake.

No more he will watch people dying in front of him. That's why he asked his mother to finish his training, that's why he accepted the weapon he was currently holding. He changed the dust on his whip to ice dust and froze a Griffon and an Ursai. He saved Yang again from being attacked by a Nevermore. The blond brawler smiled at him thanking him for the safe. But this action made her to go to him and support him since she knew team CFVY can look after themselves.

Goodwitch was fearing the worse and why not? They were surrounded by so many Grimm. There were thousands of them and with that dragon, it was summoning more. Her conscious was screaming at her to fall back, that this fight was suicide. But what kind of huntress she will be if she quits? What kind of example she will set as a teacher if she surrenders before her students? No, no matter the odds Beacon was still going to stand.

Even Cardin Winchester who wasn't the best student to have. He was here fighting with everything he has. The Atlas soldiers were still fighting but some were getting killed by the horde of Grimm. Now there were both flying type and ground type of the creatures. Her decision was clear as she told them when this fight started. Defend the school no matter what. The blond woman adjusted her glasses using her riding crop to send four Grimm flying away. She will die fighting with her students for the sake of Beacon and Ozpin.

* * *

In the skies of Vale the ice dragon Grimm kept flying towards it's destination. The summon creature was carrying Winter, Qrow, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Velvet, Laphicet and team JNPR. After seeing so many flying Grimm and the dragon heading to Beacon they couldn't remain in the city anymore. While Ironwood, his army and the rest of the students fight the Grimm there, they'll be heading to the school and fight the creatures there.

Everyone was focused, hoping those who were the school were holding on, until they get there. The breeze was getting stronger as they braced themselves holding on the back of the winged creature. The last thing they wanted was to fall off. That definitely won't help anyone. Velvet among them was worried for Yang, team CFVY, Goodwitch and Cardin. Even if they had some of Ironwood's men with them, it won't be enough to take on so many Grimm.

The wind was getting stronger and they did the same thing. But Qrow wasn't so lucky as he tripped from the dragon and quickly did a somersault to get back with everyone. Also Ruby helped him worried, she didn't wanted to have her uncle to fall off. Now the Branwen knew he wasn't in any danger if he does fall, he could have transform into his bird mode. In fact he could transform and get to Beacon on his own. But that wasn't fun. Seriously it's not every day you get to ride on a giant ice dragon Grimm. The silver eyed girl was relief to see her uncle all right.

"You should learn to control your pet" he told Winter" I almost fell off."

"A shame you didn't" came the dry replied of the older Schnee.

"The feeling's mutual ice queen."

"Would you two stop bickering?!" it was Weiss that actually had the guts to quiet both adults" we don't have time for this. We have an important mission and I do believe I don't have to remind you two, right?"

Her older sister gave a nod staying silent while Qrow chuckled at her comment.

"Take a look, getting scolded by baby sister now. How the tables have turned."

"Qrow…I'm warning you" the Specialist glared at him" if you don't behave I will drop you off. And it's a long way down, so I suggest you don't test my patience."

"Scaaaary…." he was obviously being sarcastic.

"Oh for the love of Remnant!" the heiress threw her hands in the air giving up on them.

"Why do they keep arguing?" Ruby didn't understood their behavior.

"I know. They act like an old married couple" spoke Laphi.

"….…...….."

It got quiet all of the sudden. Velvet was smirking at her brother's comment. Weiss was shocked but she blushed a little, Blake grinned because she was thinking the same thing, Jaune stood speechless, the same with Pyrrha, Nora was grinning and Ren stood in thought. As for Qrow and Winter, neither looked at the other after the comment.

The Branwen just coughed though he didn't minded the thought admitting the older Schnee was attractive. The Specialist didn't bothered to spare a glance at the drunk huntsman. There was no way she would ever consider him attractive, not in a million years. But her conscious dared to ask her why not? She might have a shot at him. Even if he was the last man on Remnant she would never, her cheeks have reddened a little.

"Bad choice of words kid."

"I find the thought revolting."

"Look! We can finally see Beacon!" Jaune said.

The blond leader was right, they were able to see the school in the distance. They finally made it which it was a short relief for everyone. That is, until they saw it. They were all shocked, the once beautiful prestigious school known as Beacon was no more. The building itself was destroyed, it was in ruins. It was similar to how Amity Colosseum ended up. Their home away from home was left in such a horrible state. After focusing on the building they saw the horde of flying Grimm.

Nevermore, Griffons and of course, the dragon Grimm. It was summoning more creatures. At the docking bay the saw Atlas soldiers fighting Ursai and Beowulves and familiar masked members. Blake was shocked seeing members of the White Fang. That means that maybe he was here. Adam must be here personally to make sure the invasion is successful. The cat faunus took a hold of her weapon, if she does encounter him then she will fight him. She didn't had a choice and not hold back, he was her enemy no matter the past.

Velvet was able to see further the docking bay into the school building. There were more of Ironwood's soldiers firing their laser weapons at the horde of creatures. But there were others more. She saw Goodwitch using her semblance aiding the military along with team CFVY and Yang. A smile spread her lips happy to see them and they were okay. Then she saw one of her students she hasn't seen in a while. It was Cardin wearing a different attire and a new weapon.

The way he was fighting, it was of one who was willing to put his life on the line. The older Crowe was happy to see him again but she felt pride. He had a new leg and eye and he was still fighting for the school and for everyone even after everything he went through. She really needed to have a talk with his mother after this was over. The ice dragon summon was near the docking bay, it was time to get into the action and help everyone.

"This is where we get off" the young teacher turned to everyone as they nodded.

"We're jumping off?" Laphicet didn't like the idea.

"Do you have a landing strategy this time?" Ruby smiled at him.

"No I don't!"

"Quick being a wimp kid. Ruby get him off" Qrow grinned.

"Wait!"

The silver eyed petite smiled as she took his hand again and jumped off the dragon with everyone. The younger Crowe screamed seeing the red cloak girl used Crescent Rose rifle feature to pushed her to the ground of the docking bay. Everyone else made a nice landing as they draw their weapons. Laphi was still scared and couldn't believed he was all right after that jump. Seriously what is with students of Beacon and landing strategies?

Their headmaster had them thrown into the air during their initiation so falling from high places was pretty natural for them, by now. At least it was very natural for Ruby she was definitely not afraid of heights. It wasn't normal for a fifteen year old then again, neither not being afraid of Grimm. The teen knew this wasn't the time to be feeling scared as he made his sword wand appeared. It was time to do something about all these creatures attacking the school.

"Take out any Grimm that gets in your way!" Velvet turned to everyone, then her gaze fell on Blake" or any White Fang members."

The raven haired faunus was feeling all right. She made her choice a long time ago when she left the group. She wanted to become a huntress to help people, human and faunus. Blake hated what the White Fang has become. From a pacifist group that wanted equality to a terrorist group that only wants to cause chaos. With the attacks on Amity Colosseum and Beacon, she felt ashamed of the group.

How low they have become and how low Adam has become to hurt others. It wasn't about equality anymore but war, pure bloodshed. They had to be stop because she wasn't going to let them have their way anymore. Her amber eyes were calm and focused if she has to kill her former brothers and sisters, then so be it. There was no forgiveness for the White Fang after what the terrorist act they did. How many people died in Amity Colosseum? They needed to be brought to justice.

The group started their assault disposing any Grimm in the docking bay. They aided the Atlas soldiers in the area. Beowulves, Ursai and some Griffons were their targets. Once the cleared all of the creatures they let the soldiers guard the place in case more of them appeared. They ran straight from the bridge that leads to the school and saw the large numbers of Grimm all over the building. Velvet lead her students through the horde with the goal of decreasing their numbers.

Not too far they saw team CFVY with Goodwitch still fighting. This wasn't the best time to say hello. They only aided them and they could see the relief expression in their faces when they saw them. Ruby couldn't do that as soon as she saw Yang, she quickly went to give her a big hug. The blond was surprised but was happy to see her sister along with the rest of their teammates. The older Crowe let the petite had her moment even if she should wait until things have calmed down.

Jaune lead his team through the horde of Grimm with intention to kill every last one. He went for the attack at a Griffon but it was killed, it was burned to ashes. The Arc stood shocked, someone has beaten him to it. His eyes widened as he was now staring at Cardin Winchester. The one who gave him a hard times during his times in Beacon, the bully, the jerk, the leader who lost his teammates, his left eye and right leg.

The blond leader didn't hated him, he felt bad for him for everything he went through. Instead, he gave the tall teen a nod and a smile for getting that killed. Cardin only nodded back it was weird to see him again after a while. But it was weirder to laid eyes on Velvet Crowe, his former teacher. The young woman stared at him for a moment before smiling at him. Definitely weird but he still nodded. Honestly he expected she would be angry at him or even hate him for what happened to his team.

No words were said as Cardin joined Jaune and Velvet in the fight. They fought hard as they started decreasing the numbers of the Grimm. It got better as Winter did the same thing she did back at the city. She summoned her own army of ice Grimm. Qrow had to smirked at the sight, he never get tired of watching that. The Branwen aided her along with team RWBY who were back together and stronger than ever. It finally looked like the tide has changed and the odds of victory were now in their favor.

With Laphicet's exorcist artes, those chances were pretty high. Nevermore, Griffons, Ursai, Beowulves, King Taijitu they were all getting slaughtered so quickly. The Atlas soldiers were motivated with the arrival of the huntsmen and huntresses and training. Maybe they didn't needed reinforcements from General Ironwood after all. The fight got fiercer as everyone fought for the sake of their school but to the students it was more than a school. Beacon was their home.

Asides from the Grimm there were of course members of the White Fang. There weren't as many of them as the dark creatures, but enough for a small army. They didn't had a choice but to fight them and probably kill them. When Blake fought them, she didn't hesitated since he resolve has never been so clear. They have to be stopped one way or the other, they were criminals, terrorist. No mercy for them. So she stroke any of them that she met.

It didn't mattered how many she will killed compared to the lives of innocent people lost during the Amity Colosseum attack. The others understood and knew they had to be merciless to them as they were being to the Grimm. The faunus members were using their usual weapons, rifles, knives and swords. Blake was wondering where was Adam she knew he'll come personally for an operation as big as this one. The amber eyed faunus kept her guard up as well as her sigh if she does spots the White Fang leader.

A loud roar filled the skies as Velvet gazed above. She growled she has forgotten about the dragon Grimm that summoning more creatures. It wasn't good. As long as it was still around the Grimm will keep on coming. Suddenly Winter's ice dragon Grimm attacked it and soon both were in a battle for superiority. It seemed that both were in the same level. This was good with the dragon being kept busy, it won't be able to summon more Grimm.

If Winter's summon can hold it for an amount of time they might turn this whole thing around. The sooner they defeat the Grimm and the White Fang here, the sooner they can return to the city and aid Ironwood and the other teams. But she hasn't forgotten about Cinder and her pawns. They must be around here somewhere. Also chances were high the leader of the White Fang Adam Taurus was also here. But to get to them, they will have to take care of the creatures and masked faunus present.

Another growl caught the older Crowe's attention. It belonged to a new type of Grimm remembering how the others species growls. Yet, for some reason it sounded familiar. She saw it walking at a slow pace towards her. Chestnut eyes widened in shock, she has seen the creature before. From her world like all the daemons she has fought and defeated with her companions. The two headed dog as a Grimm version it was none other than the therion Orthrus.

It was right here in the flesh. She never thought she will actually meet a therion as a Grimm. But this proves her theory that the strongest demons she beat in her world are in Remnant in the version of a Grimm. There was no way she could let this thing alive, it has to be eliminated. But she already knew it will be stronger from the last time she fought it. The therion was once Niko's dogs Orthie and Russ. Velvet stood ready but didn't know if she will be able to fight on her own.

But the others were busy fighting the hordes of Grimm. Team RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, Goodwitch, Cardin and even her brother were focusing on the other creatures. The young instructor gave a sigh looks like she was on her own this time. Maybe facing Orthrus is some sort of test before she fights Cinder. Velvet readied her weapon Vertex Rose as the two headed Grimm dog growled, it's red eyes on her. Suddenly Qrow and Winter has ran to her side gazing at the new type of Grimm before them.

"Well this one's new" the Branwen wasn't intimidated by the size or ferocity.

"I've never seen a Grimm like this one before" spoke the older Schnee.

"Back in my world this thing used to be a therion. It's stronger than daemons."

"Those were the ones that had the ability to devour malevolence" Qrow remembered what Ozpin told him.

"Your world?" the white haired woman stood confused" therion..Daemons..Malevolence. Apologies Velvet if I don't understand what you're saying."

"It's a long story ice queen. One that you'll never believe."

"He's right. My story is too complicated to understand. But we don't have time for that. If you two are helping me then don't hold back. This thing is pretty tough."

"You heard her ice queen" the drunken huntsman grinned" time to go all out."

"Hmph...Just worried about yourself Qrow. I can handle myself just fine."

"We have to work together for this fight. So I suggest you two put your personal quarrel aside" frowned the older Crowe.

"Why not?" he chuckled.

"Very well. We're supposed to be on the same side after all" the Specialist nodded.

"Here it comes!" Velvet glared as Orthrus growled ready to attack.

 **(Music: "Daemon's assault" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

Velvet blocked the mighty charge of the two headed Grimm dog. The force was strong enough to send her back a few feet away, it shocked her. So it was stronger than she thought, no surprise since it's supposed to be a therion. Winter followed giving the creature some quick thrusts with her saber, then Qrow fired his weapon in shot gun mode. However, the dust shells didn't hurt it all.

The older Crowe went with the conclusion just like the Code Red Grimm, therion types are also immune to dust. The Branwen improvised changing his weapon to sword mode slashing at it as fast as the older Schnee. Velvet went in slashing it with her blade and her kicks. Qrow and Winter teamed up slashing at Orthrus with rapid attacks. The Specialist released the second blade from her weapon slashing at the creature with both weapons. The Branwen and the former therion joined forces, hurting the twin headed dog.

Velvet remembered Orthrus being weak against wind elemental. Using artes with the wind attribute will cause the creature a lot of damage. Plus having two experienced fighters like Qrow and Winter on her side makes them the perfect team to take a strong Grimm like this therion type. The therion Grimm has suddenly used it's fire breath. All three jumped back avoiding the attack. The older Schnee decided to get serious for the fight as performed a summoning glyph.

The older Crowe gasped as she has summoned an ice replica of Orthrus. She still wasn't used of Winter's summoning ability, she wondered if Weiss can summon too. The ice twin headed dog charged at the real one hitting it with a double head butt. Qrow added damage slashing at it, followed by Velvet attacking it with her kicks and her blade. She couldn't believe it she still hasn't used her artes yet and Orthrus looked very hurt fighting it's ice clone.

" **Swallow Dance, Moonlight Cyclone, Devour, Rising Falcon!"**

Orthrus was staggered and stunned by the artes with it's elemental weakness. But Velvet wasn't done taking advantage that the ice summon was attacking it.

" **Grounding Strike!"**

The therion Grimm was really in trouble it was defenseless while still getting attacked by the ice clone summon. Winter charged at it attacking the creature with her two swords. Velvet joined in slashing at it and performing some kick combos.

"Can't let you ladies have all the fun" Qrow grinned changing his weapon to it's scythe mode.

" **Rush Strafe!"**

That was it. It looked like it was ready to go done. Qrow lunge at it and performed some quick attack with his scythe as he suddenly stopped.

 **(Music end)**

Winter called off her summon knowing the fight was over. From what she knew about Qrow he was a real force to be reckon with when he changes his weapon to it's scythe mode. The Grimm, no matter how strong it was getting hit by the scythe at the speed the Branwen was going was lethal. The result will be unavoidable death. Velvet stood watching as Orthrus was still not moving when suddenly it has been cut down to several pieces like it was sliced by a hot knife.

The former therion was shocked that they were able to defeat it so easily. Guess it pays having strong fighters like the older Schnee and the Branwen. The pieces of the therion Grimm have turned into black smoke before it vanished. That was one creature less to worried about. Now they needed to take care of the rest of the Grimm horde. That is, if they truly wanted to win over this invasion. The young instructor didn't let her guard down but she felt relief that Orthrus has been taken care of.

"Not bad ice queen."

"I suppose you fare well. You can be quite reliable in battle until you run your mouth and start drinking."

Qrow ignored her as he took a sip from his flask" you said something?"

"Never mind" she glared at him but got a wink from the huntsman, he was insufferable.

"Let's regroup with everyone. It's not over yet" said the older Crowe.

* * *

The battle was still going on. Everyone managed to stand their ground as more Grimm were getting killed along with members of the White Fang. But things got complicated as the dragon Grimm managed to defeat Winter's dragon summon. It truly became complicated and the situation shifted for the worse. Without an opponent to distracted the creature went back to focus on it's targets. It flew all over the school using it's ability to summon more Grimm.

Just when they were succeeding in decreasing their numbers, this happens. Velvet, Qrow and Winter went back to the battlefield to aid their comrades and give them a hand. Once more neither the students, or the teachers or the huntsman and Specialist weren't ready to call it a quits. So the massacre of evil creatures and masked faunus members continued, though it seemed it would never end. The older Crowe felt proud for all her students and everyone for believing in the school and themselves. So she will also fight until she couldn't move anymore.

Blake cut through another Beowulf while changing Gambol Shroud to it's pistol mode, hitting a White Fang member in return. There was no mercy in her amber eyes. This was war there were no pleasantries to spare the enemy. More of the dark creatures were spawning while there weren't many masked faunus to deal with. On the inside it saddened her that it has come down to this. That she has to be the one to take the lives of her former comrades.

She felt sorry for them for following Adam's orders. For believing in his twisted ideals of superiority. That only faunus are fitted to rule this world and they needed to show the humans who was the strongest race worthy to rule. It was sad but true, this is how far the group has gotten. This is how much it's leader has changed and just when she thought she knew him better than anyone. And it was up to her to put an end to his madness. The White Fang was nothing but a memory to her.

The raven haired faunus was about to charge at an Alpha Beowulf but the creature decided to back track. It surprised her seeing a Grimm retreating. But she wasn't going to give it a chance to escape. The point of this battle was clear, kill all Grimm. So she went after it leaving the everyone else behind. Nobody noticed she was gone due to the large amount of the creatures, they were focusing on the fight after all. Blake chased the damn Grimm all the way to the other side of the crumbled school building.

There was a large crack showing one of the classrooms. The cat faunus was ready to strike the creature when it was suddenly slain. Someone else has beaten her to it. When she went inside her eyes widened. There stood the leader of the White Fang as the one responsible for killing the Alpha Beowulf. He sheathed his sword as he gazed at her. Behind his mask his eyes were fixated on his former partner and lover. A grin has formed on his lips.

"Adam…." her amber eyes narrowed at the man readying her weapon.

"Hello...My darling."

* * *

Velvet growled in the middle of this battle, this war. The older Crowe has suddenly realized something. Like a vision or a sign. That her place wasn't here, she didn't belong here. Everyone was still fighting hard and they weren't giving up. Even with the dragon Grimm flying around Beacon, they've got this. The instructor knew what she needed to do. Her eyes fell to the entrance of the school there was only one place to go.

The only place she could think of where she will be. Killing another Grimm she turned to face a White Fang member, she glared at him but the faunus looked pretty scared. With everything that was happening it was understandable. The masked faunus left running for his life. Jaune was still fighting but catch a glimpse of the young woman entering the school. He went after her not knowing where she was going. The blond knight saw her passing through the crumbling hallway of the main room.

"Velvet!" he called out to her as she turned to him" what's wrong? Where are you going?"

The older Crowe smiled to him as she walked to him" you have to stop that dragon. As long as it's standing, the Grimm will never end. You know what you have to do. Tell everyone to focus their attacks on it. This war has to end, one way or the other."

"Okay, I'll tell everyone. The dragon is our main target. But what about you? What are you going to do?"

"I'm going after Cinder" her chest nut eyes narrowed thinking of the woman" I have a hunch she's somewhere around here. In fact, she's probably waiting for me."

"No! She's too dangerous, let me go with you-"

"You can't. You have a job to do. I know you will find a way to stop that dragon, I believe in you. I always have" she smiled as she touched his cheek.

"But..Cinder I know she's strong and you can't fight her alone. I believe in you too, you're strong but I'm worried that you…." he paused ignoring the warmth of her hand on his left cheek.

"I'll be fine. What's important right now is ending this and it won't end, until that dragon is eliminated. You are a true leader and a huntsman, I know everyone will listen to you because you have the will to lift their spirits up, just like I did."

"Okay I get it. Maybe I can help you fight Cinder then I will immediately go back and help every-"

Jaune was cut off his eyes widened, as his entire face turned red. Dear Monty he couldn't believed this was happening. Velvet has pushed him and kissed him passionately. The kiss was more intense than the one he gave her after the dance. The feeling was out of this world and he didn't wanted it to end. Hell no, he will stay like this forever. Kissing the woman he has strong feelings for. He finally got over his shock as he accepted her kiss, kissing her back. Velvet was shocked but kept kissing him. The Arc pulled her closer as a soft moan escape her lips.

The kiss was making her body turned hot especially, between her legs. She needed to stop as much as she wanted to stay like this and resuming tasting his lips. She had a job to do, just like him. The former therion broke the kiss trying to catch her breath, her face was red. It was the same with the blond leader, his face was red and he was catching his breath due to the lack of air from that kiss. But he was confused not knowing what could this mean, she kissed him after all. An answer that's what he needed but he was still feeling dizzy from that amazing kiss.

"I...I..." Jaune finally caught his breath staring at the Crowe beauty" I thought you said, you needed time to think about your feelings."

"I did…." Velvet was still trying to catch her breath" and I had enough time to think about them. My feelings are clear" she touched his face with an embarrassed smile.

"So you…." the Arc leaned his face wanting to have another kiss.

"Stop that dragon now!" she snapped him from his trance she cursed mentally she knew she was blushing like crazy, after that kiss who wouldn't" do whatever it takes, just stop it!"

"Velvet?" he stopped her from going further" you'll be fine? You'll come back right?"

"I will" she turned back to him with a smile" I've been through worse, you already know."

"Promise?"

"I promise…."

"That's good enough for me. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go stop a dragon" he smiled as he left heading back to the battlefield.

The older Crowe's smiled faded turning the other way her eyes and mind were focused on her target. It was time to end this once and for all.

" _I'm coming for you Cinder."_

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Finally done a bit longer than the last hope you folks enjoy it.**

 **-I'll say we reached the tipping point as Velvet is finally going after Cinder. Looks like their official second match is about to begin.**

 **-The first ever therion Grimm has been introduced Orthrus the two headed daemon dog.**

 **-Cardin's new weapon is the vampire killer from Castlevania. Only difference it has a function to change different type of dust crystal similar to Weiss's Myrtenaster.**

 **-It's official people Velvet kissed Jaune and her feelings are clear as day making ArcCrowe canon. I'd say it's about time lol.**

 **-There are only 2 chapters left before the end of this volume just in case you're wondering. There is no way I'm stretching the pace of this story since I'm almost done.**

 **-As for Qrow and Winter you can bet I will be developing their relationship further in the story I just love this pairing so much.**

 **-Off topic please check out the story" Scar Tissue" by Obsidian Mirror it's a very well written Jaune story that takes place after volume 3. Another story which is new is" Service with a smile" by the genius writer Coeur Al' Aran check it out you won't regret it.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: The Fall


	34. The Fall

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

* * *

Chapter 34 The Fall

(Location: classroom ruins of Beacon Academy Capital City of Vale western region of the Sonus continent Kingdom of Vale Remnant)

When Blake Belladonna told Sun Wukong that she was born into the White Fang she wasn't kidding, it wasn't a lie either. Nothing but the truth. Her Father Gira Belladonna was the founder of the faunus group ironically, he's a human. But the man has always being an idealist and he highly believed in equality for everyone. Human and faunus were the same, they were people with feelings, only difference in physical traits.

Along with her mother Kali they formed the group with the goal of spreading the word of equality for all faunus. How she highly believed in the vision that she became a member at such a young age. She wanted them to understand that hating their kind wasn't the way. That's why she was always present in those rallies protesting for their rights and her father would give one of his inspiring speeches. Most would listened and agreed, others would ignored it and never change their minds, others didn't care.

It wasn't long when other individuals wanted to get involved with the group. Their numbers increased, which it may looked good. But some of those individuals were ambitious and ulterior motives. They wanted to gain command of the group. Everything changed for Blake when her father chose to step down as leader. At first she didn't know why he would do such a thing but she wasn't happy about it.

That's when those individuals took the chance to gain control over the White Fang. Among those individual was Adam Taurus, assuming command of the Vale faction. The man became someone important and close in the raven haired girl's life. He became a mentor, her partner and eventually, her lover. They became close and she had high hopes he will follow her father's vision. As for her parents, Blake hated them for living. She decided to stay continuing to believe in the ideal of equality for all faunus.

At one point it looked like Adam was following the White Fang's goal. That's what she thought at first. How foolish and naive she was. Soon their flag has changed, their appearance changed wearing Grimm masks. She didn't like the idea so she chose not to wear one. Then they started buying weapons, then they started attacking people for no good reason at all. When she asked Adam why they were doing this he replied to" set an example that they weren't to mess with.

They needed to learn their place in this world" those were his words and to this day, they sent a shiver down her spine. It all became clear to Blake when the group started stealing, vandalism, kidnapping and even torture. She never know if they were any deaths but with how much her partner changed, it wouldn't surprised her if he has murdered innocent people. So she made a choice, one that she should have made a long time ago, she left.

After witnessing personal what they were capable of she knew the White Fang she grew up with was long gone. They fell from a civil rights group, to a terrorist group. Adam changed completely driven to an ambitious warlord who only wanted power and to reign supreme over the humans. He didn't care what measures he'd take as long as it benefits his goals. It brought tears to her eyes how much he'd changed. Blake thought of her parents, maybe that was the reason why they left.

They had a feeling the group was going to change for the worst so they call it a quits while they still had a chance. And she was so stupid she decided to stay, after she called them cowards for turning their backs. How she wanted to turn back time and never said those horrible things to them. But with time she came to a conclusion and a decision that changed her life forever. A decision that she doesn't regret taking, to this very day. She will become a huntress.

Huntsmen and huntresses protect the people from any kind of threat. Humans and faunus, that's what she wanted to do. Not a life of crime but to help others no matter their species. She went to Beacon Academy to start a new life, she met wonderful friends, weird teachers, a rather cryptic headmaster and a role model. Velvet Crowe has become a positive influence in Blake's life. Even when she found out about her past, as crazy as it sounded.

She did felt pity for the young woman. Her past was worse than hers so she didn't had a right to misjudge her. And just like her, she was trying to live a new life while trying to erase her past mistakes. That gave the cat faunus more reason to see her as a positive role model. Because she was also trying to live a new life while erasing the mistakes of her past. The older Crowe was someone she looked up to and respects. It made her resolve stronger.

As for the White Fang they were her enemies. Blake knew it the moment she left the group. But she learned she didn't had to do this alone because now, she has teammates, friends that are willing to help her. She learned running away wasn't the answer that was thanks to Velvet. So she swore to fight them and stop them. And she knew she will meet Adam again this time, as her enemy. They met after a long time back at the docks but, only for a moment.

Now during the destruction of Amity Colosseum and Beacon she was now facing him again. Finding out he was taking orders from someone dangerous like Cinder. Under her orders he ordered the White Fang to placed explosive on both buildings. The faunus group was responsible for their destruction and for that, she couldn't forgive them. They have caused the deaths of so many innocent people and those deaths were on her conscious.

Blake kept holding onto Gambol Shroud as she entered the classroom walking closer to the man in black. There was fear in her amber eyes but courage was deep in her soul. For her friends, for Laphicet, for Velvet she wasn't running. It was time to face her past once and for all. She needed to face Adam or she will never be free of her past. Facing her demons that was exactly what Velvet did and even so till this day, she's still being haunted by it.

Walking closer to her former mentor, partner and lover she stopped until she was a few feet away. He hasn't said anything yet, but kept a grin as his eyes were on her. To think she used to held strong feelings for this man and now looked at what he has become. She glared at him, she no longer love him, she no longer saw him as her partner or mentor. She had a new partner, she had a new mentor and maybe she has a new person to love even, if he was a big dork.

"Not going to run away again, my love?"

"I'm done running away" she glared at him" Adam look into my eyes and tell me the truth. Did you ordered the White to set those bombs on Amity Colosseum and Beacon?"

"Believe it or not, that wasn't Cinder's original plan. It was a backup plan because your teacher friend kept meddling in her business. You should blame your human friend Velvet for forcing her hand for this outcome. Though it doesn't matter to me, the original plan had a similar outcome, the Grimm will eventually invade Vale. Either way we we're planning to make our move."

"Cinder...So taking orders from Sienna Khan wasn't enough. You have to become someone else lapdog, and a human none the less. For someone who claims to hate humans, you're really are a hypocrite."

"My alliance with her is only beneficial for the White Fang. With her by my side we will finally achieve our goal."

"And what is that goal?"

"You should know about it by now. Only our race is the only one standing. The only one fit to rule this city. Cinder wants power and she doesn't care about anything else that is why she's beneficial as an ally. We'll put the humans in their place and they will only take orders from the ones who are superior. This is our revolution."

"Revolution?" Blake stood shocked" you mean this" she pointed to the ruined school building" what happened to Amity Colosseum? The many innocent lives that died, you called that revolution?! No, that's not a revolution it's a massacre! What you're doing is terrorism. You and the White Fang have become criminals, lawbreakers. That is why I left. You defy justice and you're only staining the good name of what was once this organization and what it stood for."

"Equality" Adam laughed" when will you learn my love? Equality is nothing but a dream, an illusion. It will never happen. There will always be those that hate us and despise us just because we look different."

"Just as there are those kinds of humans, there are also human who have accepted us for who we are, and not for what we are" a smile spread her lips thinking of her friends" I learned that while staying in Beacon. I met people who accepted me, not caring I'm a faunus. They respected me and care for me, my teammates, my friends. I no longer have any fear of being a faunus knowing those around me have acknowledged me."

"Is that so?" he pointed to the accessory on her head" then tell me Blake, if that's the case then why are you still wearing that bow?"

The cat faunus gasped realizing that she was still wearing it even when she was accepted by her teammates by team JNPR, by Laphicet, by Velvet, by her teachers. She didn't know how to answer the White Fang leader. Maybe because there was part of her that she was still afraid and there people who would judge her. For example, team CRDL. Back during their first weeks in Beacon if Cardin and his team found out she was a faunus, she would have been bullied like how they treated Velvet Scarlatina of team CFVY.

It really scared her to be a victim of bullying, especially when she went to a place where she wanted to start over again, a new life. But it wouldn't be perfect if people will hate her for her race. Blake refuse to shed tears but she heard Adam chuckling, mocking her. Mocking her claims that she was accepted by humans not caring if she was a faunus. Her amber eyes got teary this wasn't the time to show weakness in front of him.

"Looks like you already know the answer. It's not as easy as you say, acceptance, equality. Because if it was truly that easy, you wouldn't be wearing that. You say you got accepted and yet you still hide your species through that bow. The fear lives on Blake. The second you remove it, there will be humans pointing their fingers at you or glaring at you. Calling you freak, animal, monster. Any kind of insult they see fit. Am I wrong my love?"

"You're right. The fear will never end, and it scares me. Like everyone else, I hate being called a freak just because I have cat ears on top of my head. At first I wear the bow to hide my species I didn't wanted anyone to know the truth. But after I got accepted by my teammates and my friends I no longer wear it to hide it my faunus heritage. Now it's more of a reminder, I wear until everyone came accept faunus and realize that they're any different from humans. In the end..We're all the same."

"Then you'll be wearing that bow for the rest of your life" Adam was disgusted by her beliefs and ideals.

"However" Blake removed the bow showing her cat ears" I don't have to wear it with you around" she readied her weapon.

"Are you planning to fight me my love?"

"Don't call me that. What we had it's over and yes I will fight you. I will stop you from hurting any of my friends."

"You think you can take me on?"

"Yes."

 **(Music: "From Shadows" from the RWBY volume 1 original soundtrack by Jeff Williams and Cassie Lee Williams)**

"For my friends and for my new mentor. I will stop you Adam."

"Big words coming from a traitor" the White Fang leader unsheathed his sword readying his weapons Wilt and Blush" you could have left and avoided this. It's your choice if you make me do something I will regret."

Blake charged using a couple of her clones to confused Adam. However the faunus leader wasn't fazed by her act as he quickly took his sheath in blaster mode firing a couple of shots. The raven haired girl dodged the fire with more clones, charging at a fast rate. Using Gambol Shroud and the sharp sheath to slash away rapidly, but the swordsman in black blocked all her attacks in the same speed. The amber eyed faunus did everything she could to try and find an opening but it was very hard.

They resumed clashing blades. With Adam swift strikes she didn't had a choice to use her clones to dodged them. She quickly changed her weapon to pistol mode but her beat her to it using Blush to countered the fire. Once more she used her clones to travel faster as she managed to kicked Adam upward this was her chance. She slashed him in all directions making him drop his sword Wilt. She finished it up with a kick sending him back to the ground.

Not taking the risk Blake sheathed her weapon and grabbed Wilt and before the White Fang leader could react he had his own sword pointed to his neck by his former partner. Adam found it amusing how she was able to remove his sword and use it against him. This was the girl he used to know when she was back in the faunus group. She was so ruthless, so graceful a true warrior of the White Fang. It reminded him how he developed feelings for such a deadly beauty.

Though honestly he didn't wanted to fight her because he still held feelings for her. But she still left, she was a traitor and she needed to pay the prize. Blake's eyes didn't showed mercy as she held Wilt to his neck. One quick move, will slice his head killing the faunus leader. Without a leader the Vale branch of the White Fang will surrender. She can end it right here, right now. Stop the faunus group from doing nay further crimes or terrorist acts.

"Don't move Adam…."

"Or you'll what? You'll kill me? Can you really go through with it? But perhaps I shouldn't question your resolve. How many of my men did you killed before coming here?"

"I didn't had a choice. Talking to them was out of the question. We're in the middle of a war Cinder and you caused. There were casualties from innocent people from Amity Colosseum. You should have expected casualties on your side too."

"Speaking so cold and ruthless. Makes me want to have you back with us, back with me."

"Not happening. I'm done with the White Fang, I'm never returning to you!"

"A shame then…." a grin formed on his lips.

Blake gasped as he kicked her in the stomach before punching her in the face. He quickly grabbed Wilt back before firing Blush. The raven haired faunus used her clones to dodged the fire as she unsheathed back Gambol Shroud. Changing it to pistol mode to countered his fire. She cursed mentally she should have known better than to underestimate him.

Adam was a true warrior with skill and experience, he wasn't to be taken lightly. Her eyes widened as he charged at her with both weapons in hand. The cat faunus changed her weapon using the sharp sheath as doubled weapons to blocked his attacks. Now they were stronger and faster at this rate, she won't survive for too long. Another and they both were clashing their weapons, steel against steel colliding.

 **(Music end)**

"You've grown strong Blake. You have lasted longer through this warm up."

"Warm up?" she stood shocked.

He chuckled performing another slash as the amber eyed girl jumped back keeping her distance from him.

"Now the real fight begins my love. I won't hold back."

" _He was holding back this entire time. I should have known he would be toying with me. Can I really fight him when he's at his fullest?"_

* * *

As soon as Jaune left the school he rejoined his team continuing to fight the horde of Grimm. The blond gasped gazing at the army of creatures. Their numbers have increased, now there were twice as many. They keep on spawning and he knew why. Taking a glance above he spotted the dragon Grimm still flying around the destroyed school building. It was firing the black goon so many times, summoning more Grimm.

It's just as Velvet told him as long as the dragon remains alive, more of the dark creatures will be coming. There will be no end to this battle. Their only option to even the odds and victory is to take out the flying creature. Atleast there weren't many Nevermores and Griffons because all of their efforts, they managed to eliminate most of them. The Arc was instructed with a task and he needed to fulfill it. It was time to attack the dragon Grimm and focus only on it.

But there was a small problem. The dragon was flying too high for anyone to reach it. Even the Atlas soldiers laser weapons aren't unable to reach at such height. This is where he comes in. Come up with a plan to defeat it, no pressure. Another problem was getting the attention of everyone. Because they were focusing in fighting the many Grimm that were all around. The front of the school as well as docking bay and courtyard were filled with the creatures.

The dragon wasn't stopping either. It was still summoning more complicated things even further. It wasn't going to be an easy task. Not to mention it didn't looked like it was planning to take a break. It was hell bent in bringing as many Grimm as it can to filled the entire place. It this keeps up, they will surely be beaten. Even when they had a huntsman like Ruby and Yang's uncle or Weiss's older sister. But what can he really do? That was the big question.

" _ **You are a true leader and a huntsman, I know everyone will listen to you because you have the will to lift their spirits up, just like I did."**_

" _Velvet believes in me. She has always trusted me and think I can do it. No time like the present. If I don't get rid of that dragon, who will?"_

Jaune was so lost in thought he didn't realized an Ursai charging at him. It was about to use it's sharp claws before it was frozen by Cardin's cross chain weapon. The blond leader turned to the Winchester realizing he has saved his life.

"What's with you Arc?! You have a death wish?!"

"Sorry! But I realized we have to do something about the dragon."

Cardin stood still and gasped hearing the roar in the distance coming from the flying creature. His eyes were now on the dragon Grimm, he froze again. The images of his teammates getting killed by Hellkite were back. How useless he was to do something about it, he couldn't save them. A Beowulf was about to attack him but Jaune came in and killed the creature slicing it's head off. Now the blond knight has saved his life in return.

"You okay?"

"Y..Yeah, sorry I was lost in thought..."

"No problem, we're even now" he smiled.

"You have a plan to fight that dragon?"

"I do" he turned to the Winchester" by the way, nice weapon it looks cooler than your mace."

"Uh...Thanks, I guess…."

"Everyone!" he called to his teammates and the rest still fighting the Grimm horde" I have a plan to beat the dragon but I need you guys to cover me and Cardin!"

Ruby, Weiss and Yang heard him and they gave him a nod. Look like the members of team RWB trusted him enough to let him handle the main problem in this fight. His teammates nodded too, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren trusted their leader with their lives. Team CFVY always gave a nod, they have come to known the blond enough that he can be a trusted comrade. Goodwitch nodded too what kind of teacher she will be if she doesn't trust her students.

Qrow and Winter weren't sure but they decided to support him making sure no Grimm get him and the Winchester. Laphicet nodded walking to the two teens. He wanted to help in anyway he could. The younger Crowe found out about his older sister going after Cinder, so he was obviously worried. But he knew better, Velvet can take care of herself. He was needed here to help Jaune and everyone put a stop to all these Grimm.

"What's the plan?" asked the Winchester.

"We'll get the dragon's attention" was his simple reply.

"Okay, how are you going to do that Arc?"

"Don't be so formal Cardin, just call me Jaune only. I'd never like Jaunie boy. And to answer your question, we'll attack it."

"That's a real genius plan. And how are you planning to attack it? If it's flying at a high altitude that not even long range weapons can reach it."

"Laphicet?" the blond turned to the teen" do you have any exorcist artes that can reach it?"

"Exorcist artes?" Cardin didn't had a clue what he was talking about.

"All my artes can reach my targets as long as I'm focusing on the target" said the younger Crowe" but it's going to be hard to hit it, when it keeps moving."

"Then I will need you to focus more than usual. You have to hit it hard enough to get it's attention and focus on us. That way, it might stopped spawning more Grimm. Everyone's counting on you, even Velvet."

"No pressure" the tall teen told Laphi being sarcastic.

"Right, I'll do what I can."

Cardin didn't know what to say. Jaune's plan was so simple and yet so impossible. The dragon Grimm has proven not to be stupid. That's why it was flying so high, it didn't wanted anyone attacking it. All it was doing it's keeping it's distance from everyone so it can summon more of the creatures. That was it's strategy. Getting closer will risk getting attacked. The former team leader has noticed that the others were making sure not Grimm were attacking them.

They were backing them up so they can get through with their plan. Obviously they had no idea that the Arc's plan was very crazy, and stupid. But he was in no position to argue, everyone seemed to trust him. While he was gone Jaune has seemed to earned the respect and trust of everyone. He wondered if he can achieved the same. No his only question, what part does he fit in this plan of his? The blond only needed Velvet's kid brother, so why need him too?

Laphicet made his sword wand appeared. Something that shocked Cardin a lot. It was probably the first time he's seen a weapon that appears out of nowhere. He focused on the flying target. This will be the first time he will try to cast an exorcist arte on a moving target. Usually all of his targets were being attacked by Velvet and company giving him plenty of time to focus and release an arte on it. But this was a different case it won't be so easy to fulfill.

But the younger Crowe knew how high were the stakes of this battle. Taking down the dragon was a big part in winning the fight. This has to end or there won't be a school to call home. Or everyone might reach their limit, getting exhausted. It didn't mattered how much aura they would have. If they fight for long periods of time, they will get tired and there were just too many Grimm. They couldn't keep up fighting for hours and hours, it was simply impossible. The teen was finally done casting the arte.

" **Photon!"**

A large sphere of light hit the dragon Grimm straight on. Jaune cheered for the teen, he did it. The creature may have been hit and it was stun for a moment but it kept on flying around the building and summoning more Grimm. Laphicet decided to continued using the same arte on it. One way or the other, they will get it's attention. The point of the plan it was for the dragon to start attacking them personally without relying on it's summon ability.

The younger Crowe cast photon a couple of times and it seemed the third time was the charm. The dragon gave a loud roar as it's red eyes fell on the teen, Jaune and Cardin. The Winchester was actually scared seeing the way it was staring at him remembering that horrible day he lost his team to a dragon. The Arc on the other hand was smirking, that part of the plan was successful. Though the creature seemed to looked very angry enough to send shivers down on the Winchester's spine.

"Okay the kid got it's attention, now what?!" said the panicked Cardin.

"This is where you come in" the blond leader turned to him" when it gets close enough, you'll use your weapon to try and tied it's leg and you will carry all of us along for the ride."

"What?" the Winchester stood shocked at his plan" that's crazy!"

"I know. It may be a crazy plan but it's our only best shot at defeating that thing. Once we get on it, we'll hurt one of it's wings so it can't fly. That way it will stay on the ground and we'll be able to fight it together."

"You've changed Jaune. Only someone like you would come up with an insane plan like this one."

"Well sometimes crazy works" he grinned.

"It's coming!" Laphicet shouted.

"Get ready Cardin!"

"Shit…." he cursed at the Arc for making him face the very same monster that caused his PTSD but, he still prepared his cross whip.

The dragon Grimm gave another roar as it's starting lowering it's altitude wanting to kill three new targets. Jaune readied Crocea Mors, Laphicet readied his sword wand. Everyone else still fighting the Grimm horde was shocked to see the dragon so close to the ground. Cardin reacted, he didn't know if it was in pure instinct or out of fear but he used his cross whip and it managed to tied it around it's right leg.

The blond knight and the younger Crowe grabbed onto him and just like that, they were taking away into the air. Everyone stared in awe but they couldn't lowered their guard as they resumed fighting. Ruby seemed to be the one who was amazed at the whole sight the most. The Winchester was holding for his dear life especially, when he was carrying two people for the ride. But it worked. Now it was best not to look down and focused on the target. Unfortunately the dragon was aware of the unwanted company.

"Now what?!"

"Laphicet, you go first! I'll followed second then Cardin!"

The teen nodded trying to climbed off the tall teen and the blond. He started climbing through the chain whip as he got into the leg of the dragon. The creature gave a roar as the younger Crowe tried his best to show some courage and not scared out of his mind. Jaune smiled seeing that Laphi made it on board now it was his turn. He did the same as the teen and started climbing through the whip, reaching the dragon's leg. The Arc gazed to the Winchester nodding to him, it was finally his turn.

However the dragon started shaking wanting to drop them off. They were very high in the air and a fall from such height will be bad. Not even aura will be able to save them from any serious injuries. The blond leader took the teen's hand, he wasn't losing anyone in this fight while he was here, hell no. At least Laphicet made it all the way to the top of the creature, part of the plan was a success sort of. He kept his hold on him while the dragon was still trying to shake them off.

"Hang on Cardin!"

"I swear Jaune you drop me and I will beat the crap out of you!"

"Won't argue with that. But I'm not dropping you. We'll be the ones to beat the crap out of this thing!"

The Arc succeeded climbing through the whip with Cardin, both made it safely to the leg. Soon they joined up with Laphicet happy to see them all right. The dragon Grimm gave another loud roar and once again it was trying to shake it's unwanted guests from it's back. All three of them hold on tight while the Winchester used his cross whip to hold on to it's scaly body.

Another roar from the flying creature and this time it sounded like it was mad. It started increasing the speed flying very fast. That was the only way it saw to get rid of them. Now they were holding for their dear lives. It got worse as the dragon was now flying upward increasing altitude. Pretty much, Jaune, Cardin and Laphicet were now screw.

"This is going to suck a lot!"

"No kidding!" the Winchester actually agreed with the blond.

* * *

It saddened Velvet to see Beacon in such a horrible state. This school became her home, one where she made a lot of happy memories. To see it like this, really broke her heart and it made her angry that she unable to prevent this from happening. It was the same with Amity Colosseum her anger towards Cinder was stronger than ever. But it was impossible to predict she was going to have a back up plan in case the original isn't successful.

The older Crowe kept looking around the demolished school building for any sings of the amber eyed woman. She had a strong feeling she was still here. Knowing how arrogant she is, she was definitely here and waiting for her like she told Jaune. Her cheeks reddened remembering the passionate kiss she gave him. No, this wasn't the time to be thinking about that, she needed to focus for the upcoming fight. But the kiss felt so good she wanted more, she growled erasing the red tint on her cheeks. She can kiss the blond leader of JNPR once she defeats Cinder and stop this invasion for good.

The first place she went was the Vault. Without any power the former therion had to slide down through the elevator cable. The stairs were completely impassable due to large amount of rubble blocking it. To her surprise the amber eyed woman wasn't in the long dark hallway. However Amber still stood on the pod but without any power for the machine, she thought the worse. The young woman was dead and obviously Cinder took the rest of her powers meaning, she was now the new Fall Maiden.

The fight wasn't going to be an easy one remembering what Ozpin told her about the maidens powers. They didn't needed the usage of dust because they use magic so it will be like facing an exorcist maybe someone in the Abbey's level like a Praetor or a Legate. The times Velvet fought the woman she was holding back and still, it was an even match. Now that she will go all out on her, Cinder will definitely not hold back this time.

The young instructor checked every single place of the school. At least the areas that were accessible and not blocked by rubble. Beacon was big but with it's destruction it's like it has been reduced to half it's size. A thought has suddenly crossed her mind. There was one place where Cinder could be. The Honor Hall. It was the one place where past graduated students will be recorded in the history records of the school.

All the teams that passed the four year course and have earned high honors will be there. The more Velvet thought about it the more it will make sense. Her arrogance reflects her choice for the setting of their fight. Being in the Honor Hall is like she's mocking the history of Beacon as nothing but a place that had it's moments and eventually it fell. Kingdoms rise and fall just like the school, that was the moral the amber eyed woman wanted to show.

Just wait till she gets there the older Crowe was planning to end this. Once more Cinder's arrogance will be her outdoing. She knew she was waiting for her. Even if she has accomplished her goal in taking Amber's powers. Instead of escaping and let the Grimm tear down Vale, she will be waiting for the one person who foiled her original plan. The one person that forced her hand to use her back up plan. Finally the former therion arrived at the Honor Hall.

There places where it had many holes and some rubble but it didn't looked as bad as the rest of the school. There were paintings of past teams. She spotted the team Qrow belonged to along with others she didn't know. Chest nut eyes narrowed in anger, there she stood. Cinder was with her back turned gazing at a large window. Somehow Velvet could feel that a smile has spread over the woman's lips. It was a hunch because she knew all along she will be waiting for her.

"You finally came Velvet" she didn't even looked at her" I was starting to get bore watching the same scenery."

"So you were waiting for me" the older Crowe's eyes narrowed it's like she knew her so well.

"You don't sound surprised."

"It's because I know you wanted to rub your victory in my face. Am I right?"

"That's part of it" she turned to her with a smile" but yes I wanted to rub it in your face. You made a good attempt to try and stop me but in the end, you failed. Maybe I should tell you about my original plan since you did so well in forcing me to go with the back up plan."

"Don't bother. I already figured it out. During Pyrrha and Penny's match Emerald was going to use her semblance on Pyrrha. With her semblance of polarity, Penny wouldn't stand a chance. You found out she was a robot built by the Atlas military while you were selecting the competitors for the tournament matches. Emerald would create some hallucination that would scare her allowing her to use her polarity to extreme levels, disarming Penny permanently. Then you would probably say some speech that will make the public and the viewers panicking in fear allowing Grimm to invade Vale. Did I got it right?"

"Well done Velvet" Cinder smiled" you really are smarter than you look. Indeed that was my true plan from the start. But you left me with no choice but to blow up Amity Colosseum and Beacon. You're the only one to blame dear. All those deaths...Are on you."

Don't you dare put the blame on me?!" the older Crowe glared tightening her fists" all of this was your doing. Your original plan would have caused the same amount of casualties either way."

"Maybe..Maybe not. But why so angry? I thought by now you would be used to be blame for the deaths of so many people."

"What are you saying?" she was shocked, she felt bad feeling all over her body.

"I waited too long it would be for the best to tell you now" she grinned" I know about you and your brother. You two aren't from Remnant, but a different world."

Velvet's eyes widened from the shock and horror" how…?

"All the deaths you caused, all the pain, all the suffering, all for revenge. Now you're here for a second chance to start over. Yet in your presence more people die. When you realize, nothing has change. Pain and death seems to follow you wherever you go. Even when you're in another world."

"How do you know?!" she glared at the amber eyed woman" who told you?! Was it Salem? She knows about me and my brother right?"

"So many questions so little time. I will make you guess. You're pretty clever you'll figure it out eventually."

"That's it!" the former therion released Vertex Rose" I'm done talking to you. I came here to stop you and that's what I'm going to do. Then you will answer my questions."

"You're absolutely right. We wasted too much time already" Cinder gave a grin" Beacon is downed, Ozpin is gone and Amber…." her eyes glowed with powerful golden waves" her powers are mine. You're looking at the new Fall Maiden."

"You will pay for that."

"The main reason I was waiting for you Velvet. I have one more task on my agenda to fulfill" she formed a fireball in her left hand as she pointed at her with her free hand" to kill you…."

"You're welcome to try!"

"I won't try, I will!"

 **(Music: "The one who possess the power of God" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

Cinder didn't give Velvet a chance to get close to her as fired some fire balls, then some ice needles. The former therion evaded the attacks as some of the fire balls hit the corner of her trench coat. She ended up putting out the small flame. The only thing she was able to do is dodged the attacks. She wasn't using dust, this was truly magic. But it was different from exorcist artes because it takes time to cast them. Cinder's magic she didn't had to take the time to cast, she will just fire it.

The Fall Maiden resumed firing fire balls and ice needles. The young instructor went for the defensive trying to get cover in the room. But the hallway was straight, her eyes fell on the paintings it will have to do. The former therion grabbed one changing Vertex Rose to mini gun mode. She threw the painting as it caught fire and countered firing the mini gun. Her eyes widened as Cinder created a thick wall of ice blocking the heavy fire.

The amber eyed maiden got rid of the wall with a large fire ball. She made her weapon appeared in bow mode and started firing fire from it, replacing the arrows. Velvet kept on firing trying to get rid of the fire but Cinder kept changing between fire and ice. Now she was firing ice projectiles from the bow. The older Crowe was still keeping her distance from the maiden. She was cursing mentally, Cinder had the advantage in this fight.

As long as she couldn't get close to her, she won't be able to lay a hand on her and she was a close range fighter, it was her forte. The mini gun from her weapon gave her an edge but not against this kind of opponent. Not against a maiden. She could see her grinning as she fired more projectiles with her new powers. She was winning, Velvet could tell but in this fight she will have to take a risk. She grabbed another painting using it to blocked the projectiles running at her while firing her mini gun.

" _What…?"_

Cinder has surprised the older Crowe again with surrounding herself in a circle of fire preventing her from getting close to her. As if that wasn't enough the amber eyed woman created ice needles all around her, they were all floating. It's like she has created an offensive shield that prevented the young woman from attacking her. Now she knew what kind of opponent she was fighting. This was the power of a maiden.

Once more the former therion kept her distance firing her mini gun. It ran out of ammo as she quickly went tone one of her pouches, removing the empty clip and reloading it with a new one. The Fall Maiden fired the ice projectiles plus shooting fire from her bow. She wanted to try more of her new powers, it was time for a new element. With one hand she created a gust of wind that hit Velvet sending her flying hitting a wall. Looks like the hit hurt a lot.

"Running and hiding" mocked the amber eyed woman" that's not your style Velvet. You fought better in our exhibition match."

The young instructor slowly got up glaring at the woman. By Monty how much she hated her. Sure she was mocking her now because of her new powers. She was also holding back at their exhibition match, so it wasn't official. Velvet realized there was only one way she'll be able to get close to her. Remembering taking risks this will be one, she will have to play carefully. Cinder may be stronger now that she's fully a maiden but she still needed to use her aura to use her powers.

That was the answer, her aura. The former therion fired from her mini gun as the bullets got blocked by another wall of ice. She waited for her to melt the ice, to make her move. Using fire again the older Crowe charged while firing the mini gun. But the Fall Maiden wasn't worried at all as she was grinning in confidence. She released a wave of fire straight at the young woman. Velvet was engulfed in the fire and that was it, the battle was over.

"Farewell Velvet. What a shame, I was hoping you would have lasted longer than I anticipated."

"Never underestimate your opponent, even when victorious!"

"What?!" gasped the amber eyed woman.

From the smoke came the older Crowe charging at her. It was impossible how she was able to survived a flame attack of such magnitude. When Cinder saw that she has used her trench coat to covered herself from the flames. The piece of clothing has been burned completely. However, she had a couple of burns in some parts of her body. Velvet has activated her claw taking the chance that the maiden was still shocked she has survived, letting herself opened for an attack.

" **Devour!"**

The claw caught her in the face making her dropped her bow, lifting her as she pressed the maiden to a wall. Cinder was still shocked while the older Crowe was grinning at her.

"What's wrong, not feeling cocky anymore?"

" _What is she doing?"_ the amber eyed woman gasped _" my aura...She's draining it. That bitch I can't let her…."_

 **(Music end)**

"Better stick around Cinder because I'm not letting you go until I suck your aura dry."

" _I will not lose to her!"_

The Fall Maiden has exploded in fire sending Velvet flying away. She hit the floor gazing at the woman. Cinder wasn't happy, hatred was burning in her amber eyes. Velvet got up her body started aching between those hits and the burns she suffered she didn't know how long she will last. But she knew how high the stakes are in this fight, so losing wasn't an option. At least she was able to drained some of her aura but, not enough to put her out of action. The amber eyed woman kept glaring at her with her eyes glowing full forming a ball of fire in one hand and ice on the other.

"That was round one" spoke the young instructor with no humor" I guess we're going with round two now."

"I'm really going to enjoy killing you…."

* * *

"Jaune do something!"

"I'm trying!"

"Not trying hard enough!" retorted Cardin.

The three were still riding on the dragon Grimm as it was still flying fast in an attempt to get rid of them. The creature wanted them off it's back and it wasn't happy. They were holding strong so they were okay, for now. There was a big problem with their current situation. They were holding for their dear lives so basically they couldn't attack the dragon because they were trying hard not to fall off. If they couldn't attack it then Jaune's plan was useless.

The point of boarding the flying Grimm was to attack one of it's wings making it crash land. With the wing hurt it won't be able to fly off, with no choice but to stay on the ground. That will be their chance for everyone to attack it and finish it off. At least that was how the Arc visioned his plan. But that's not how it was going so far. The blond leader growled, it was time to do something or they will fail and he couldn't let everyone down especially, Velvet.

Cardin was using his cross whip holding on but he was about to fall off. Jaune was quick grabbing the teen's hand, saving him. The dragon roared trying to shake them off again, it was losing it's patience. By now The blond realized they were very high from Beacon. Giving up wasn't in his dictionary, an Arc never gives up, an Arc doesn't know the meaning of the word" give up" that's what his mother told him. Velvet's words were still in his head.

If he was truly a huntsman and a leader he couldn't let this plan fail. The dragon was the source of why Grimm were still spawning, it has to be taken out. Holding Crocea Mors tightly he stabbed through the scale skin of the creature. The dragon gave a roar of pain as he stopped moving so fast. Now it was their chance to strike. Cardin followed hitting it's with his cross whip infused with fire dust. Again the Grimm was in pain but not enough to bring it down.

"Laphicet! Use one of your strongest artes to bring it down!"

"I can't! I have to let go to cast the arte and..I'm sorry I'm scared, we're so high."

"Afraid of heights is the least of our worries" replied the Winchester.

"He's right. It's okay Laphicet. Cardin keep attacking it. I'm going for one of it's wings."

"One wrong move and you might fall, so don't mess this up!"

"You know..For a moment there I thought you were worried about me" Jaune smirked.

"Yeah right! Just hurry up and kick this dragon's butt!"

It was now or never the Arc let go and went for the left wing of the creature. A normal attack won't be enough to hurt it since the dragon was pretty tough. So he decided to use one of his arcane artes to cause a lot of damage.

" **Guardian Field!"**

The arcane arte hit it's mark causing the skin of the wing to get a big crack. The dragon Grimm gave the biggest roars of pain ever. That was it, with it's wing so badly wounded it couldn't keep it's flying anymore. The creature was now going down falling and falling. Jaune, Laphicet and Cardin screamed at the top of their lungs no opportunity to celebrate because they were too scared at how fast they were falling.

From the look of things they were going to crash near the bullhead docking bay or the bridge that leads to the school building. Either way, they were screwed when it hits the ground with a big splat. Just as they were about to reach land a large glyph appeared preventing the dragon from crashing. The Arc couldn't be happier to see Weiss coming to their rescue. She just saved their lives. His crazy plan did had a flaw after all.

"The next time you come up with a crazy idea that has to do with defeating a flying Grimm. At least think of a landing strategy" the heiress frowned at the three.

"Yeah, totally forgot about that" sweat dropped the blond leader.

 **(Music" Daemon's assault" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

The three got off from the dragon as Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Pyrrha, Ren, Nora and team CFVY went to help defeat the dragon. Winter decided to take care of the Grimm horde using her summoning again. But this time, she summoned so many ice creatures. Qrow was aiding her knowing that using her summoning ability so many times wasn't a good thing for her aura. It's not that he was worried about her but he will feel better if he helps her. Goodwitch volunteered to hep both huntsman and Specialist.

The dragon gave a roar it's left wing hurt, it was impossible for it to fly. This was the chance Jaune was waiting for signaling for Cardin and Laphicet to join in on the attack. The Grimm was really in trouble as it got attack by everyone. The three girls that form team RWBY used a barrage of combos, Jaune lead his team attacking with a strategy attack. It was the same with CFVY, Coco didn't wasted time to give orders for combination attacks.

Cardin attacked using all kinds of dust combinations. Hurting the dragon in many ways. Neither of them were going to give it a chance to use it's summon ability. They had the creature right where they want it. The force between teams and students was too much for the Grimm not having a chance to defend or counter attack. Jaune performed some artes, the same with Laphi. It didn't looked like it couldn't put a fight anymore. It was time to finish it off.

The younger Crowe started casting a powerful exorcist arte. He felt Innominat's power resonating within. It was the same when he first used his mystique arte, a new power was calling to him. The Arc told everyone to stand back, the coming attack was going to be devastating. But that was all they needed to defeat the dragon for good. The teen was still casting the arte as his opened towards his target, he pointed his sword wand.

" **Feel the power of the elements, Elemental Mastery!"**

 **(Music end)**

Laphicet created a large glyph behind with four circles outside of it. Each had the colors representing the four elements, fire, water, earth and wind. The circles were spining rapidly around the glyph as they fired a beam combining the elements hitting the dragon Grimm. It gave one final roar before it was destroyed by the powerful mystique arte. After the attack was done and the glyph vanished, there was no sign of the flying creature anywhere.

They have done it, the source of the creatures spawning has been eliminated. Now all they needed to do is to defeat the remaining Grimm before they can claim victory. By now the rest of the White Fang members have retreated knowing they didn't stood a chance. They didn't even bothered reporting to their leader that they have failed their mission. Everyone smiled most of them never thought they'll be able to beat such a strong Grimm. Or that Jaune's crazy plan would worked in the first place.

"We really did it!" Ruby smiled excited.

"Yes, a shocking surprise Jaune's plan came true in the end" followed Weiss.

"That part when they were riding the dragon reminded me when we hitched a ride on the Nevermore at initiation" chirped the red cloak petite.

"I told you not bring that up again" sweat dropped the Schnee heiress.

Yang was smiling before she realized something. She never noticed because she was too focused fighting the many Grimm. Someone was missing, the fourth member of their team.

"Hey, where's Blake?"

The silver eyed leader gasped along with her partner. They gave also realized their fourth teammate was indeed missing. They were also focused only on the fight not to noticed the raven haired faunus wasn't with them.

"I think I saw her going after an Alpha Beowulf on the east side of the school" said Cardin he did saw the amber eyed girl chasing the Grimm.

"Right, then I'm going after her" the blond brawler didn't hesitated running towards the direction her partner took.

For some reason the Winchester had a bad feeling about this. But it wasn't his business to meddle in their affairs. He wasn't a member of team RWBY and he wasn't exactly on friendly terms with them. Except that Yang did thought of him as a friend since he saved her. The former leader didn't know how to react to that. He was too confused to answer the blond, if he just accept her gesture. After all he was never RWBY or JNPR's friend, he was the big bad bully that got his teammates killed.

"Guys!" Jaune called to everyone" we all did great. But it's not over yet until every last Grimm has been taken care of."

They nodded going back to face the horde of the creatures. Without the dragon their numbers won't increased anymore. They went to aid Winter, Qrow and Goodwitch as the blond leader went along with with everyone else. He walked along Ren and Nora before his eyes widened. Yang wasn't the only one that realized her partner was missing in the battle. It was the same with him, but she was present when they were fighting the dragon. Did she left after defeating it? Either way she wasn't around here. It was starting to worried him not to mention, he suddenly had a bad feeling.

"Ren, Nora" he called to his two teammates" where's Pyrrha?"

The Valkyrie and the magenta eyed teen looked at each other. They have now realized their red headed teammate was missing too. She was fighting besides them not that long ago, which means she couldn't have gotten that far. But either way, neither of them knew the whereabouts of the champion.

" _Where could she have gone?"_ the blond leader stood worried.

* * *

Blake was sent to the ground hard. She was still holding onto Gambol Shroud while panting. It was just as she thought, she couldn't defeat Adam. Now that was serious without holding back, she couldn't take him on. The difference in their strength and skill was very different. The raven haired faunus tried all kinds of strategies to attack the White Fang leader but none of them worked. Also, she has used her semblance too many times she was running low on aura.

The truth was clear, she was at his mercy. Her amber eyes tried not to shed any tears, she tried her best but it wasn't enough. She failed everyone, her friends, her teacher and mentor and herself. Even during their past sparring matches she was never near the swordsman's level. Was this the end? Was she going to die by the hands of her former lover? It all looked hopeless and worse of all. Nobody knew she was here. None of her friends would come to her aid.

"This could have been our day! Can't you see that?!"

"I never wanted this! I wanted equality! I wanted peace" she slowly got up changing her weapon to pistol mode firing a couple of shots but Adam blocked with his rifle sheath.

"I told you already. What you want is nothing but an illusion, it's impossible" he sheathed his blade before slapping her" but I understand. Because all I want...Is you, Blake.

He kicked her weapon away as the cat faunus was trying so hard not to cry.

"And as I set out upon this world and deliver the justice mankind so greatly deserves...I will make it my mission to destroy everything you love."

She was shocked, horrified. He wasn't going to kill her but worse. Adam was planning to make her suffer by going after those close to hers. The people she has come to cherish so much. Her thoughts were on her teammates, on Laphicet, on Velvet, on Sun on JNPR. That was his goal for her. He will harm them and made her watched as he cuts all of them down. That will be a nightmare come true, that will be her worse fear. And after he was done with them, who will he go next. Amber eyes widened as tears formed, no doubt he will go after her parents. He knew very well where they live no, not them anything but them.

"Blake!"

The raven haired faunus gasped softly as her eyes were on her partner. Yang wasn't that far away from her. The blond brawler was looking everywhere for any signs of her partner and teammate. She still hasn't spotted her and the swordsman in black. Adam has grinned at the sight of the young blond girl with lilac eyes. She obviously knew Blake, maybe she was a friend or an acquaintance. That was good. It was the perfect time to set an example of what he means.

"Where are you?!" she punched a White Fang member still not noticing she was so near to her partner's location.

"Starting with her."

"No…." she whispered in horror.

To get her blond friend's attention Adam stabbed Blake's abdomen making her cried in pain. Though it wasn't a fatal wound, her aura will eventually heal it but it still hurt a lot. That was it as Yang turned to the source of the cry, that was definitely her partner. When she saw the same man she has met at the docks, the leader of the White Fang hurting her she immediately felt anger.

"Get away from her!"

"No..Don't do it Yang" she turned to the faunus leader" please Adam don't…."

"I will take great pleasure in getting rid of those close to you my love. Then you might understand and return to my side, where you rightfully belong."

"No…."

The man in black sheathed Wilt in Blush ready to strike down her blond friend. Yang has reacted in pure rage activating her semblance. Her hair glowing golden yellow as her eyes burned in red. Crushing her fists in Ember Celica she wasn't thinking straight. There was no point for that, this bastard was hurting her friend and partner and he was going to pay dearly for it. She charged in head first ready to punch him so hard she will sent far away from here.

But it happened so quick Adam has moved so fast, he passed her by without the brawler realizing it. It was the result of his semblance" Moon Slice". Dozens of rose petals covered the whole area as Yang felt great pain not noticing her right arms has been sliced off. She felt unconscious as soon as she hit the ground. The White Fang leader wasn't going to kill her yet. Maybe he might torture her a little and make Blake watched. That will be entertaining.

Blake has had enough. She wasn't going to witness the death of her partner here, not to him. She got before her unconscious form glaring at the masked leader. Adam was disappointed in her. She would go this far to protect her, to protect a human.

"Why must you hurt me, Blake?"

Without a second thought he didn't hesitated. All hopes she will return to the White Fang, that she will return to him were washed away with this action. He sliced her head off before her body vanished in shades of black. The swordsman realized she has used her semblance to saved herself and her human friend. He turned the other way seeing her running away with the wounded girl. He stood still maybe it will be better to let her go for the time being.

A grin has formed on his lips he has succeeded in making her suffer with what he did to her friend. But this was only just the beginning that girl, will be the first of many of Blake's close ones that will fall under his blade Wilt. The masked leader wasn't giving up in changing her mind and force her to return to him. Even if he has to kill her own family to do it, she will be his once again. He killed a Grimm without even trying or looking at it as he walked out of the place.

"Farewell my love. Until the next time."

* * *

 **(Music: "Battle between one and all" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

Velvet growled cursing mentally, she knew she was in trouble. The second round of her fight with Cinder as she calls it, turned from bad to worse. The Fall Maiden has really lost her patience and she was mad using her powers to the fullest. Combining fire, ice and wind. It was impossible for the older Crowe to get close to her. If she was having trouble before now it was twice as hard to even to three feet towards her.

This time the amber eyed woman wasn't taking any risks and besides, her victory was at hand. She could see Velvet injured with burns and fresh wounds. She doesn't stand a chance against her maiden powers. The maiden had the advantage and she will make sure to give Velvet a very slow and painful death. The only thing the former therion could do is use her weapon in mini gun mode attacking from a long distance. She still had plenty of aura to use her powers.

Activating her claw she was left with no choice but to relied on her break artes to see it if can compete with Cinder's maiden powers. Chest nut eyes narrowed, she knew better than had a tough opponent. But this was ridiculous, she was truly tough. Once more she dodged fire balls and ice needles. The whole Honor Hall was starting to shake as the maiden has used a whirlwind to destroy the entire place. The older Crowe tried to hold on but was blow away hitting the ground.

She coughed blood things weren't definitely not going her way. She couldn't afford to lose any more blood or she will be in trouble. Cinder grinned making her weapon appeared once more in bow mode. She was firing fire projectiles, followed by ice ones, then she released a gust of wind. The young instructor got rid of the fire and ice using her mini gun to countered but there was nothing she could do about the gust. She was sent to the ground again.

"It seems this is as far as you can go. You have reached your limit. But still I'm impressed Velvet. You have managed to last longer than I could ever anticipate" she walked closer to the young woman.

"Maybe as a reward for lasting this long, I might give you a quick death after all. I admire your strength and spirit however, everyone has their limit. Any last words?"

"I told you" her tone was so serious" never underestimate your opponent even when victorious!"

She got up shocking the amber eyed woman as she glared at her **" Blue Inferno!"**

The maiden was caught off guard by the large wave of blue fire before. She countered with her own fire but apparently, the blue flame was stronger. It hit her, consuming her body and skin. She screamed in pain, it hurt so much. He aura started healing her but the wound was too big. Cinder tried to used her bow but the older Crowe threw it away with her claw. She wasn't going to let her defend herself or any attempt for a counter attack.

" **Phalanx Raid, Discord, Laughing Raven!"**

She was hurt, the Fall Maiden was hurting Velvet charged in for the attack again. This time, she will drain her of all her aura with her consuming claw.

" **Devour!"**

Again the amber eyed woman was caught by the inhuman looking claw. Her aura was being drain again. The hatred intensified as she screamed in anger creating an even bigger whirlwind. Velvet was caught flying over the powerful wind she hit the roof. By now the Honor Hall was gone, it was nothing but a complete rubble wasteland. The older Crowe was on the ground again, hurting. She couldn't believed how much aura Cinder can have.

She thought Jaune had a lot of it but she was wrong. Maybe it has to do with the fact that she was a maiden now. Cinder walked to her releasing so much fire to make a human barbeque. Looks like she was planning to burn her to death. So much for giving her a quick death. This really seemed to be the end of the road for her, no place left to go. She was going to die here after living a happy second life in Remnant. Her eyes widened suddenly.

" _ **You'll be fine? You'll come back right?"**_

" _ **I will. I've been through worse you already know."**_

" _ **Promise?"**_

" _ **I promise."**_

" _Jaune…."_ she promised the Arc she will come back from this fight.

Velvet couldn't leave him, she couldn't leave Laphicet, she couldn't leave her students, she couldn't leave this life. It has become so precious to her. Remnant was her home, she has found friends, a family a place where to belong. A place where she can fix the errors of her past. And now she was going to die. The former therion activated her claw glaring at Cinder. If she was going down, then she will find a way to take her with her. She will drag her to hell with her, at least she will get rid of the evils of this world.

 **(Music end)**

Cinder never got the chance to unleash he inferno on the older Crowe. As above her dozens of iron bars and giant cogs fell on her. They were all covered in a familiar black essence. Velvet was shocked at the sight, the maiden has been crushed by so many heavy things. Even with her aura she must have gotten seriously hurt by that. She wasn't alone turning to the one responsible, her eyes widened but a smile spread her lips. Pyrrha ran to her checking on her teacher. She looked very worried seeing her injuries.

"My goodness Velvet are you all right?"

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be outside fighting the Grimm army."

"We defeated the dragon Grimm thanks to Jaune. All that is left is to take care of the remaining Grimm."

The older Crowe smiled hearing the good news. She never doubted the blond leader that he was going to be successful in beating the dragon.

"You still haven't answer my question Pyrrha. Why are you here?"

"I came to help you. If Cinder has taken Amber's powers then I must fight her too. It's my responsibility."

"Your responsibility?" the young instructor didn't like the sound of that" are you still planning to take her powers? If you find a way to kill Cinder, then her powers might pass onto you. Is that what you want?"

"I don't know. I want to stop her, but I don't know if I'll be able to go as far as to take her life. I only want to help you Velvet. You obviously can't fight her on your own. Just look at you."

" _You have no idea"_ she might not looked like it but the former therion was so relief to hear that.

The iron bars and cogs have suddenly exploded laying all around making both ladies gasped in shock. From underneath stood Cinder looking very angry. Her eyes were glowing in golden flames as she has formed dozens of ice projectiles. Pyrrha readied Milo and Akouo, this was the reason why she came here and help her friend and teacher. The Fall Maiden has turned her gaze from Velvet and to the new person that has joined the fight.

"Pyrrha Nikos, the failed vessel. You were promised a power that was never meant to be yours."

"It was never meant to be yours either Cinder" countered the older Crowe with a glare.

"And who deserves the power? You?" she chuckled.

"Not me. Honestly I'm not interested in it, I don't want it. But if someone should inherit the maidens powers it should be someone worthy of it. You're not worthy. Someone with an evil heart and has an obsession with power. You're the worse candidate to become the Fall Maiden."

"It's too late for speeches and insults Velvet. It has been done. Amber would have never master the powers of the Fall Maiden, she was too foolish and naive."

"I guess we'll never find out since you killed her" the former therion gave the woman another glare.

 **(Music: "The will that opposes reason" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

"Are you going to fight me too?" the amber eyed woman gazed at the red head champion.

"Yes, that is the reason why I'm here. To help Velvet against you" her bright green eyes narrowed at her.

"Yet you see how wounded your teacher is. Are you certain you want to get involve?"

"Let's do this Velvet, together."

"I have the four time Mistral Regional champion by my side. What do I have to lose?" the older Crowe readied Vertex Rose.

"Then you can both die!"

Cinder unleashed the ice projectiles as Pyrrha got in front of the young instructor using Akouo to blocked them. She changed Mile to rifle mode firing a few rounds. They were countered as the maiden threw fire balls. Velvet joined in with her weapon in mini gun mode. The Fall Maiden released a gust of wind but the red head countered using her semblance. She has brought all the iron rods and cogs covering herself and the instructor creating a wall.

It has actually worked, it protected them from the gust. Cinder glared releasing a large wave of fire in order to melt all the metal before her. Once it was all hot she followed with freezing it and eventually, it crumbled. Her eyes widened as the red head has suddenly charged at her with her weapon in spear mode. She was using a barrage of combos that forced the maiden to make her weapon appeared in twin swords. It got better as Velvet joined in teaming up with the champion.

Cinder was upset, she was frustrating. To think she was put on a corner like this. She had no choice but to use her weapons to fight both ladies. Between Velvet's kicks, sword strikes and Pyrrha's combos it was getting so hard to fight them off. She, the new Fall Maiden was having trouble with two opponents. Even if both were skilled and experienced, she should still have the advantage. She's supposed to be stronger than them.

And yet here she was, being put on the defensive. Her amber eyes glowed in golden flames releasing fire but the red head kept using her shield to protect herself and her teacher. The older Crowed charged in using her kicks with the champion aiding her. They weren't giving the maiden the chance to counter attack, but only to defend herself. Once more Velvet unleashed her claw getting serious in the fight and she was happy to have Pyrrha helping her, she felt like she has a chance to defeat the maiden now.

" **Avalanche Fang, Binding Frost, Thunder Blitz!"**

Cinder was sent back hurt with those strong artes.

"Pyrrha now!"

The red head joined in attacking the maiden with different moves. Her own sets, along with a combination of both Jaune and Velvet's fighting patterns. The amber eyed woman was on the ground but the ladies thought she wasn't out yet. If there was one thing the older Crowe learned of Cinder is that she can be very stubborn as she can very arrogant. And she was right and explosion of fire made them keep their distance. The Fall Maiden was using wind to float in the air her eyes glowing in golden flame.

 **(Music end)**

She has released a storm of ice projectiles straight at them. Pyrrha used her shield to cover for both of them. However the projectiles were too many and she got her legs frozen unable to move. Velvet was also hit almost all of her entire body was frozen except from her chest and above. The ice was so thick it would be impossible to break out. They were trapped and now the tables have turned as the maiden grinned at them.

She descended back to the ground" I admit. You two are strong and have been able to last longer than any opponent, against a maiden. But this is the end of the line. It ends now."

"Pyrrha can you move?"

"I'm afraid I can't. The ice is too thick, my legs are useless as they are now" however her arms were free and she still had Milo and Akouo, she can still fight but not effectively.

"Which one will be first?" Cinder gave an evil smile as she walked over to the red head champion" I want to enjoy killing you Velvet. And what better way to do it by making you suffer. How would you feel if I kill your student right in front of you?"

"Don't you dare!" shouted the older Crowe with an intense glare at the maiden.

The Fall Maiden changed her weapon to bow mode ready to fire an arrow at the red head champion. Pyrrha made the move as she used her semblance to throw Akouo as she fired the arrow. But the impossible happened, as the arrow disintegrated as soon as it made contact with the shield and reappeared hitting her right shoulder. The red head gasped in pain.

"Pyrrha!" shouted the former therion trying to break free from the ice in a desperate attempt.

"I missed your heart on purpose. I want to enjoy this moment. I want to see your expression as I take her life."

"Cinder stop!" she glared giving a growl" I swear if something happens to her I will never forgive you!"

"Nothing but empty threats. You're no longer in any condition to fight. The ice has made your entire body numb. You will remain like that for a while. This time, I won't miss."

"No Pyrrha…."

 **(Music: "True will" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

"Velvet it's okay" tears formed on the red head" I made up my mind when I came here to help you. I was ready to face my destiny."

"Your destiny?" Cinder smiled in amusement" you mean the farce of becoming the next Fall Maiden? Ozpin was truly a fool attempting to pass the powers to someone like you."

"That is the funny part" Pyrrha gave a small chuckle" it wasn't my destiny to become the new Fall Maiden, but to protect my teacher and my friend. Even in...Death."

"No don't say that please no…." Velvet was tearing up she couldn't believed this was happening.

"That is why I'm ready for anything. I'm ready to look at death with no fear. I had a wonderful life filled with no regrets. I made so many good friends, I wouldn't replace them for anything."

"Pyrrha!"

"You have made your peace with yourself, that is good" the amber eyed woman was ready to fire another arrows, this time it was going straight at her heart.

"No! Cinder stop!" the former therion was getting so angry.

"Tell me...Do you believe in destiny?" the champion wasn't afraid staring at the maiden.

"Yes" was her only replied as she shot the arrow hitting her heart.

"Cinder! No!"

The shot was fatal as the life in Pyrrha's green eyes have left. She was gone. Velvet stood in shocked as tears were falling again, she has lost another student. Things couldn't get any worse than right now, but it did. Cinder without any mercy or hesitation she touched her forehead burning the red head into ashes, the ice melting. The ashes scattered throughout the wind and just like that Pyrrha Nikos was gone.

The Fall Maiden gave a grin staring at the young instructor. She was still shocked in tears, her breathing was growing faster and faster even when she was completely frozen. They say history repeats itself and how true it was. Once again Velvet has witnessed someone dear to her die right before her very own eyes. Images of that scarlet night were racing through her head, that horrible night that took everything from her. Her life, her happiness, her purpose in living.

"And thus ends the legacy of Pyrrha Nikos. A shame, a young and talented girl with her entire life ahead of herself. She had a bright future as a huntress in training, and she chose to throw her life away to protect yours. What irony for someone who has taken so many lives and never thought the consequences of her own actions. People are willing to sacrifice themselves for a monster isn't that right, Lord of Calamity?"

 **(Music end)**

"..."

" _ **Here, once, was the seal to the underworld broken. And tonight, here be born the power to save the world."**_

" _ **With Laphicet's life as a sacrifice" Arthur readied his sword.**_

" _ **What? What are you saying?" sixteen year old Velvet was shocked she was tied up by a fire exorcist arte on her wrist and legs.**_

 _ **Eyes widened in horror as her brother in law, teacher and mentor has stabbed her younger brother with his sword. His body hanging on the long sharp blade before he threw him into the pit.**_

" _ **Arthur! No!"**_

 _ **Velvet was finally able to break from the fire arte as she ran towards the fallen body of the boy. She jumped to the pit hanging by the ledge while holding his hand.**_

" _ **Let him go. This is an offering to the world."**_

" _ **Why would you…?"**_

" _ **Nothing can save him now."**_

" _ **No! No! Nooo!"**_

" _ **I see you will not change. Ever a slave to emotion" he raised his sword to strike her stabbing her left hand.**_

 _ **And she fell with the lifeless body of her brother….**_

"..."

" _ **How could...HOW CLOULD YOOOOOOU!"**_

"Your expression says it all" Cinder smiled enjoying the moment so much" you have suffered enough. Now it's your turn" she was ready to fire another arrow at the young instructor.

"With you out of the way, there will be no one who will stand in my way and Salem's."

"..."

" _ **I, Artorius Collbrande. Will end your pain."**_

" _ **Why is it that birds fly? Behold my answer Velvet."**_

" _ **Ar..thur…."**_

" _ **I ask no forgiveness. The sin is mine to bear."**_

" _ **Artorius!"**_

Something inside of Velvet has snapped. A feeling, one she was very familiar with. Hatred and she glared at the one responsible for Pyrrha's death ready to shoot an arrow at her.

"How could you…?"

"Farewell, Velvet" she shot the arrow straight at her heart.

"CIIINNNNDDDDDEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Most evil cliffhanger ever yes call me the evil cliffhanger king I love it. But at least this chapter is way longer than previous 14k+ 33 pages.**

 **-This chapter was filled with action than previous. Jaune and everyone finally killed the dragon Grimm, Adam cut Yang's hand just like in canon I was obviously sticking to that.**

 **-I hate this chapter and it's not because of the evil cliffhanger I have thrown unleashed because I didn't had a choice but to kill Pyrrha another part I was sticking to in canon. As much as I love her character I had to do it, I have planned it since the beginning of the story. This feels when I had to killed Cardin's team but I'm feeling worse. I'm truly sorry but it had to be done in order to further Velvet's character development as well as Jaune.**

 **-Laphicet's second mystique arte has been revealed" Elemental Mastery" same mystique arte of Maxwell and Milla Maxwell of Xillia.**

 **-How does Cinder knows about Velvet and Laphicet being from another world? A question I will not answer, not for a while. But you're welcome to guess. Some reviewers have been guessing that Salem knows and that's why Cinder would know, but that is not quite correct. You fine folks can keep on guessing though.**

 **-Now let me clear one thing up. There is no chance in hell Velvet is dead. In fact, all I can say that I don't want to be in Cinder's heels right about now.**

 **-Finally the conclusion to volume 3 is up next I thank you for all the readers that have stay tuned to the story up till now. Let me say the conclusion will be very interesting with a lot of drama to boot.**

 **-As always thank you very much for all the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: The Aftermath


	35. The Aftermath

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

* * *

Chapter 35 The Aftermath

(Location: center area Capital City of Vale western region of the Sonus continent Kingdom of Vale Remnant)

James Ironwood was always a man who believes in the right thing to do. He love justice that all crimes and threats must be taken down. That those who did wrong and any kind of harm innocent people should be punished. The man shared his experience when he became a fully fledged huntsman and went on his missions. Any kind of mission to protect a village or anyone he will always be the first to take it.

Gladly he slain any Grimm that would dare lay harm on the same people he swore to protect. Justice was his mantra that he eventually entered the military academy, where he officially became a soldier of Atlas. His experience in the battlefield were very real that one of those missions caused him half of his upper body. It was replaced by high tech Altesian steel making him half man, half machine. It still didn't stopped him from fulfilling his duty.

The day finally came where all his efforts were rewarded when he earned the rank of General of the entire Atlas military and later the headmaster of Atlas Academy. Ever since then he promised the people of his kingdom that he will always bring security and stability to the city. His friendship with Ozpin goes way back when he was young huntsman in training. But it wasn't years later where the Beacon headmaster revealed to him the true evil that lurks in this world.

When he found out about the relics, the four maidens and Salem he took his job even more seriously. Knowing there was a powerful evil in Remnant that needed to be eliminated. His devotion to justice and the protection of the people was the main reason why he brought his army to Vale. It put him on high alert when he found out one of Salem's pawn was in the city and, the one who attacked the Fall Maiden Amber none the less.

The General was involved in the voting for who will become the next maiden and have Amber's powers without inheriting them naturally. Pyrrha Nikos was the right candidate but things got so complicated, he never saw it coming. No one did when Amity Colosseum exploded along with Beacon. Ironwood fired his gun at another Grimm he and the rest of his army chose to stay in the city and resume fighting the creatures.

Along with the huntress Trisha Winchester the teachers Bartholomew Oobleck and Peter Port and the students that competed in the Vytal Festival tournament. Even when he was assigned as head of security by the Vale council he still failed to saved the many innocent people that died during the Colosseum terrorist attack. Now he was doing his duty, fight evil and protect the people from this invasion. His failure might cost him dear, he was aware. But that didn't mattered, take out the threat and aid the huntsmen and huntresses in training.

It looked like an impossible fight seeing the large number of Grimm that were attacking the city. But they were doing a pretty good job holding them off. Soon that started to become a problem. They've been fighting for hours. Hour, after hour they continued to fight but there was no sign of the creatures numbers decreasing. They were still coming and it looked like this wasn't going to end. They were swarming all of Vale like a plague disease.

This is where the bad news come in. The Atlas General has lost almost all of his robotic soldiers as well of Altesian Paladins during the long battle. His human soldiers were still fighting hard together but, the situation was getting worse. Ironwood could see his men were getting tired from fighting for too long. It wasn't just them but the students too. Teams like SSSN, ABRN, BRZN, NDGO though they were fighting like they were still in top form, they were in the brink of exhaustion.

With exception of Penny since she was a robot she could continued fighting for large periods of time and never get tired. But the rest have seemed to be reaching their limits. Trisha Winchester , Oobleck and Port didn't looked tired a huntsmen and huntress with their experience in the battlefield they could last for a few more hours. But eventually they will break down from exhaustion. It was the same with him, he didn't showed it but he was also getting tired. The Grimm were still coming and coming, there was no progression.

No matter how many they killed they will continue to come in dangerous numbers. It's when he sadly realized that this war was nothing but a suicide mission. At this rate he was putting the lives of his men and the students in danger. If this keeps up there will be more casualties which it was the last thing he wanted. The General was about to make the biggest decision in his entire life as a high ranking officer in the military. There will come a time when battles are pointless this, was one of them.

Sometimes retreating was the best strategy but others would see it as a sign of cowardice. Others thought there was no such thing as retreating it was victory or defeat. Firing his gun again killing another Ursai, he refused to let it end here. The Atlas council and the people won't be happy with him, they could hate him for all he cares. But he wasn't going to endanger the lives of every single people here who were risking their own lives for the sake of the people of this city.

They were fighting because they had to, it was their duty all thanks to Velvet who inspired them to fight for the people of Vale. Ironwood reached for his scroll dialing his second in command back in his own ship. He has made up his mind, this will be his choice and he will live with it. Whether the Altesian council don't like it or not.

"Bring the transport ships this instant" he ended the call turning to everyone still fighting the many hordes of Grimm" all units, fall back! I repeat fall back!"

His men heard the order and obeyed as the small ships were immediately sent from the air fleets. They were shortly landing while they take out any of the creatures that will get in the way of their retreat. The General also signaled for all the students and Trisha to fall back too. It was time to leave this suicide fight. He was able to see the relief of expressions on some of them. They followed the Atlas soldiers while getting rid of the Grimm.

Many have boarded the ships along with the students and Trisha who nodded to Ironwood as she was telling him that he did the right thing in retreating. He was the last one to board one of the ships as they took off leaving the streets of Vale filled with the dark creatures. A sigh escaped his lips, he was hoping things in Beacon were going better. His scroll started ringing looking at the number, it was Qrow. Looks like he will get his status on the school sooner than her thought.

"I was about to call you. What's the situation at Beacon?"

*Things are doing good here. The dragon Grimm was killed thanks to the Arc kid's crazy plan. We only have to clear out the remaining Grimm.*

"Any sign of Ozpin?"

*None. We checked the entire building and nothing. It's like he vanished.*

"And Glynda?" he got worried about the blond woman.

*She's dealing with it...I'd say rather well. What about you, everything good on your side?*

Ironwood gave a sigh taking a glance below the tons of Grimm still roaming the city" I'm afraid I had to ordered a retreat. There's no end to them in this part Qrow. We've been fighting for hours, my men were exhausted and so did the students. I couldn't risk any of them getting hurt..Or worse."

*I won't judge you Jimmy. You did what you thought was right. What will you do now?*

"My fleet is heading to Beacon. The situation isn't going to get better. If all of Vale is filled with Grimm then they will eventually arrive to Beacon. It will become the same, an endless fight. I'm sorry to say this..But we don't have a choice but to evacuate everyone at the school."

*Yeah, I'd figured you were going to say that. All right I'll tell everyone the bad news.*

"I'm sorry it has come to this…."

*Don't feel ashamed Jimmy. No need to apologize to me I'm not like those bastards in the council who will probably blame you for all of this crap. Not gonna lie, they will chew you and spit you out. Expect the worse.*

"Thank you for reminding me Qrow" the general sighed ending the call.

"He's right General Ironwood" spoke Trisha" this fight was hopeless to begin with. It was suicide. Another hour there and you would have had a lot casualties on your conscious including, those students."

"Once we evacuate everyone from Beacon. I will come back for the civilians. They're safe in the shelters for the time being but I don't want to risk it. It will be better to move them somewhere like Vacuo and Patch."

"Would it be all right if I accompany you?"

"Not at all. I always appreciate volunteers. Thank you for everything you've done Miss Winchester."

"I believe my son will also agree to volunteer" her eyes softened" he's..Still fighting with his demons."

"I see…." Ironwood heard all about it about Cardin losing his team, a leg and eye.

* * *

(Location: outside of the ruins of Beacon Academy)

The fight continued against the horde of Grimm. However the huntsmen and huntress along with some of the Atlas soldiers have gained an advantage. Without the dragon Grimm there were no more creatures spawning. So their number were decreasing rapidly, which it was good. The sight was enough to motivate everyone to resumed fighting until there were none left. Qrow aided Winter killing a few Griffons.

The Branwen hasn't told her or anyone the news that Irondwood had to retreat his forces from the city due to the great numbers of Grimm. He wasn't delaying he was making sure the coast was clear before telling them. The drunk huntsman knew the Specialist wasn't going to take news well. Knowing how much respect she has for the General. Not to mention she has some of her pride as a soldier of Atlas. Finding out might bruise that pride. Sure he might now get along with the older Schnee but, he still had a soft spot for her.

Jaune was still fighting hard with Ren and Nora by his side. But that wasn't all, Laphice along with Ruby and Weiss were aiding him too. Looks like his crazy plan to stop the dragon Grimm has raised the morale of everyone to keep up fighting. Though the blond leader was worried about Pyrrha and of course Velvet, he knew both ladies can take care of themselves. He had to focused here and what a surprised for the Arc when he saw Cardin helping him.

Truly a strange sight but the Winchester did helped him bring the dragon down. So he wasn't bothered, he was happy the tall teen was joining him. Team CFVY were still aiding Professor Goodwitch and Qrow was aiding Winter. It didn't mattered if they were getting tired, victory was very close. The blond didn't hesitated to use some of his artes to finish the Grimm quickly. The sooner this war ends, the better. He was sure everyone was thinking the same thing.

Winter glared taking down another Griffon. Thanks to their efforts all flying type Grimm have been taken care of. This was probably the first time she has fought her hardest and the longest. Never since becoming a Specialist she would think she'll be in such a battle. But this is what the Atlas military was here for to provide security, protect the good citizens. If the General was fighting his hardest so would she. It was also the fact that her younger sister was here, fighting hard too.

She needed to protect her as her protective older sister instincts were screaming at her. Even if she knew she can take care of herself because she was a Schnee. The white haired woman summoned an army of Grimm with the purpose to eliminate the remaining dark creatures. This fight was ending one way or the other. She suddenly felt a bit dizzy. The Specialist wasn't feeling well and was about to collapse, when someone has suddenly caught her.

Turning to the person who was kind enough to helped her, she gasped slightly. It was Qrow, the Branwen wasn't giving her his usual grin which she hated a lot. But he was giving her a smile. This was very rare to see for someone uncivilized as him. It was hard to think he had two nieces who were nothing like him. What she knew about Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long asides of being her sister's teammates, leader and partner they were good people.

Neither of them acted like the drunk idiot who was holding her. The only reason she hasn't slapped him good, because she was lacking the energy to do so. But once she gets better she will make sure to do so. A hard slap on his cheek would do and it would truly satisfy her. Even if part of her conscious was telling her, this wasn't so bad. To be hold like this by him, Winter had a closer of his handsome features. She ignored the last thought not believing she thought that.

"Easy ice queen. Using your summoning too many times isn't good for your aura. Take a break."

"I can still fight" she scolded him.

"I'm not doubting you but you're pushing yourself beyond your limit. That's not the appropriate behavior of a Specialist from the Atlas military, isn't it?"

"Sometimes you can make sense Qrow" she got off him bringing a new topic" I saw you talking to someone on your scroll earlier. Was it the General?"

"Yeah" the Branwen sighed" have to tell everyone the unfortunate news."

Winter was curious to know those news, she doubt anything has happened to Ironwood or his army. The man was stronger than he looks. Since there weren't many Grimm most of the teams have stopped letting the Atlas soldiers to finish the job. Qrow signaled for everyone to gathered around him. He knew they weren't going to take news lightly especially, when they have won over the Grimm. Sure it was a big victory for them but what the General told him had him worried.

There was also the issue that Ozpin was still missing. There was no sign of the headmaster anywhere in the destroyed school building. Once his niece, her partner along with three members of JNPR, team CFVY, Laphicet, Cardin and Goodwitch got close to the Branwen. Still he would give credit to everyone for trying their best, which it was good enough. Especially her nieces Ruby was present but Yang was still missing remembering she went after her partner.

"Got some news of the situation over the city and it's not good. Unlike here, the city is filled with Grimm, more of them are still coming. It looks like it's not going to end."

"What about General Ironwood, Penny and everyone else fighting?" spoke Ruby sounding worried.

"It's okay kiddo, they're fine. Jimmy had no choice but to give the order to retreat. Everyone was taken off from the city. There's nothing that can be done for Vale at the moment."

Everyone was shocked while Winter gave a soft nod understanding the General's decision. If the odds were against them, and they were impossible retreat was the only tactical solution. Sometimes retreating was the wisest course of action to take she understood that. So she wasn't ashamed of her superior's choice. It was hard to make but he did the right thing.

"What does that mean?" asked Jaune worried.

"It means if the city is filled with Grimm, then sooner or later, the school will follow."

"But we got rid of the dragon Grimm and there are no more here!" argued the Arc.

"Yeah, you sure did and congrats for a job well done. But this victory is only temporary. They will come here and then it will be the same fight all over again. Jimmy will eventually come here to pick us off."

"Qrow?" Goodwitch spoke softly" are you saying we should…."

"We're leaving the school, or we're abandoning Beacon. Whatever suits you best. Now I don't usually say this, but I actually agree with Jimmy. There's nothing that can be done in this situation but to escape and prepare ourselves to fight another day. Jimmy will return later to pick up the civilians in the shelter and sending them somewhere else safe. Maybe sending half to Vacuo and the other to Patch. I hate to be the one to say this, but we lost. It's over…."

"What about Yang and Blake and Velvet and Pyrrha?! We can't leave them!" argued the silver eyed leader.

"I never said anything about leaving anyone behind. We'll find them before Jimmy gets here with the evacuation ships."

"Hey! It's Blake!" Nora shouted happily spotting the faunus girl.

Everyone turned to where the Valkyrie was pointing at. It was true, the raven haired faunus was walking to them. But the sight made them gasped especially Ruby and Qrow. She was carrying an unconscious Yang by having her arm around her shoulder. What shocked everyone that the blond brawler was missing her right arm. Everyone ran to her worried of the condition of the blond. As they got closer they saw the raven haired faunus in tears sobbing.

Qrow set his niece down while Ruby was still shocked seeing her missing arm. Blake hasn't said a word, only tears would fall. The Branwen was checking her pulse, she was alive but she needed medical attention right away. He couldn't possible imagined what these two have been through. Cardin saw everything and he was shocked to see Yang missing an arm. He was the one that told her where her partner went, so maybe this was his fault.

"Blake what happened to Yang?!" asked the RWBY leader.

"It was Adam…." she whispered with a sob" I wasn't strong enough to fight him and because of that Yang got so angry and charged right at him…."

"She'll be fine right?" asked Weiss worried.

"She will. But we better get her some medical attention and fast" replied Qrow.

"No...Yang" Jaune choked a sob before he got shocked" wait..Pyrrha is she-"

"Pyrrha?" the rabbit faunus Velvet turned to him" I saw her entering the school a while back."

"She's inside the school…." the blond leader's eyes widened" she must have gone after Velvet. She thinks Cinder is still somewhere in Beacon."

"If that's true, then we still have a chance to apprehend her" Winter stood serious there was no way she was letting that terrorist get away.

"I'll go too" the Branwen turned to his niece" look after your sister until Jimmy arrives."

"Right" Ruby nodded.

"I will also assist you two" said Goodwitch" if the terrorist Cinder is still here, then it's our job to stop her. She must pay for her crimes. It would Ozpin would want."

"I'm coming too!" Jaune didn't hesitated" Pyrrha's my partner and Velvet's my teacher, so don't try to stop me."

"Nobody's stopping you kid. You're welcome to join us" the huntsman turned to the older Schnee who only nodded, the same with the blond teacher.

* * *

A few miles away behind Beacon stood a small air ship in the clearing of a field. Inside stood Neo in the pilot's seat. Next to her stood Emerald not looking that patient. Behind her stood her partner Mercury. It was finally done. The plan was a success, they have done everything Cinder has told them. Now they were following her final orders as part of the final phase of the plan. To wait for her here while she went to take Amber's powers along, with killing Velvet Crowe.

There was nothing to worry about, their leader will be fine. If she succeeded in taking the Fall Maiden's powers then she was already a maiden. Strong enough to take on Velvet. Who knows she might have killed her by now and she was currently heading to the rendezvous point as they stood waiting. However, not all of them were looking that happy. The dark skinned girl was currently checking the hour in her scroll. It was starting to worried her.

Maybe she was still feeling ashamed that she failed the amber eyed woman for not causing the hallucination on Pyrrha Nikos. Forcing her leader to go with the back up plan. Cinder was really upset with her for her failure. If there was one thing she hated the most were failures. Cinder will always make her plans with anticipation without any flaws. It will be perfect so it will go to the letter. And she failed in fulfilling her part in her plan.

Another glance at the digital clock, a sigh escaped her lips. She couldn't wait to leave this place behind especially away from those girls, team RWBY. She really couldn't stand them for being so happy all the time like they didn't care what was around them. Vale was in pure chaos thanks to the Grimm, Torchwick was still in Ironwood's ship and she couldn't be happier about it. Emerald was never fond of the criminal either. At least Neo was more reliable especially when she was mute, she like quiet people.

"Would you stop worrying already?" Mercury spoke" Cinder is fine. Everything went according to her plan well, not exactly she went with plan B thanks to you."

"You don't have to remind me Merc" the dark skinned girl glared at her partner" I know I screw up you don't have to rub it in my face."

"But I want to rub it in your face" the gray haired teen grinned before he stopped himself from further from saying anything with the glare she was giving him.

"I'll stay quiet now."

"Yes, you should" the thief gazed at the clock again" she's been gone for too long. She said she'll be here in one hour. It's been two."

"Maybe she's enjoying herself too much with her new powers. Probably having fun killing Velvet slowly."

"But Cinder has always been punctual. Punctuality is one of her strongest qualities, you remember how she will scold us if we're ever late to one of her meetings. If she said she will be here in one hour, then she WILL be here in one hour. I have a bad feeling about this Merc."

"I still say you're worrying for nothing. There's no way Velvet can take her on if the maidens are as powerful as Cinder told us."

"We can't stay here for too long either. With how messed up Vale is. It will be wise to leave right now."

"Hold it" Mercury stood shocked" are you suggesting we should leave without Cinder?"

"Of course not! I just want her to get here already. It's not safe to be here for too long. Remember, we're currently dangerous terrorists on the loose. The military won't hesitate to search for us."

"Except they aren't. Because they have their hands full dealing with dozens of Grimm. For all we know they probably think we have already hightailed it out of here. No one suspects we're still here, they're completely clueless and all they can do is focus on the Grimm terror."

"You might be right. But that still doesn't explain why Cinder is late."

"Just give her a couple of minutes. I'm sure she's probably on her way here as I speak."

Another glance at the clock Emerald sighed in frustration closing her scroll" that's it. I'm going after her."

"If you do that she might not be happy. She's already angry enough with you for your failure and sorry for bringing it up again.

"Something's wrong, I have a bad feeling. At least I'll check up on her and if she's doing fine then I'll head back."

"As long as she doesn't spot you" the gray haired teen sighed" fine, I'll go with you. You have made me doubt Cinder. But you better hope she doesn't catches us checking on her. Remember our orders are to stay here and wait for her."

"I know Merc."

"I mean it. Cinder will never forgive you for disobeying her orders she, might even kill you."

"Let's just go already!" the thief glared at him of course she knew failing her in accomplishing part of the plan and disobeying a direct order can easily cause her death.

"Stay here. Let us know if you see anything unusual" Mercury told Neo as the mute petite nodded.

* * *

Cinder Fall was so confident when she came up with her plan after failing to take all of Amber's maiden powers. The alliance with the White Fang, threatening Torchwick, the dust robberies, the Breach, being students from another to school to compete in the Vytal Festival tournament, the back up plan. Everything went well, as she expected. It worked Vale was constantly at the mercy of the Grimm, it all seemed hopeless for anyone to do something about it.

The people were panicking in fear thinking it was all hopeless, despair took over them even, thinking it was the end of the world. Pure paranoia it was truly her victory and finally she absorb the rest of the maiden's powers making her the new official Fall Maiden. All she needed to do know was to eliminate the threat Salem warned her about, Velvet Crowe. With her new powers the young woman wouldn't stand a chance. The fight started on her favor, she couldn't get close to her.

It got a bit complicated as the older Crowe had tried to drain her of her aura a couple of times. But she turned the tables on her, still having the advantage over her. Then Pyrrha Nikos got involved teaming up with her enemy. It started bad since both ladies were strong and skilled in their own right. But Cinder has proven again that she was stronger, superior than both of them. In the end, she managed to killed the red head champion right in front of Vevet.

Because she wanted to make her suffered, and it worked so well. She was so angry, so much hatred for her and she enjoyed every minute of it. Now it was her turn to die and just as she was about to release the arrow in her heart, the same as Pyrrha something unexpected happened. The young instructor have screamed her name out loud destroying the arrow in the process. That wasn't all, the ice that was covering all of her body shattered into millions of pieces.

It's like she has gotten through some kind of transformation. As she stared at Velvet for the first time in her entire life, Cinder Fall felt fear. So far the only one person that could bring such emotion into her heart and that was her master. But now, there was another person that could make her feel scared. It felt like she was having a bad dream. The young teacher was glaring at her but that's not what worried her. Her entire body was covered by a black energy essence.

It wasn't aura it felt so different, so wicked, so evil. Her eyes were glowing crimson red the same way when Yang Xiao Long activates her semblance. Her facial features were different, she had sharp fans and her ears were pointy, similar to the ones of a wolf. Now that she thought about it her face was resembling that of the creature. Maybe she shouldn't have killed the red head girl in front of her, a mistake perhaps. Nothing that can be done now.

" _This darkness...So evil, it must be...Malevolence..."_

"You…." Velvet's voice sounded a bit feral.

Cinder responded holding her weapon in bow mode ready to fire her powers through it. This was the first time she was seeing the malevolence and someone being consumed by it. This is the reason why Salem warned her of how much of a threat Velvet Crowe can be.

"Amber and Pyrrha, they were both good people and you...MURDERED THEM!" she released more malevolence with her claw unleashed" Cinder! I'm going to KILL YOU!"

"Looks like I will have a hard time killing you after all Velvet…."

"There's only one person who's going to die tonight" she glared pointing at the amber eyed woman with her claw" you!"

The Fall Maiden released a barrage of flames as they immediately reached the older Crowe. Her eyes widened when she has used her claw to blocked. She actually blocked something that will burn anyone alive, even with aura. That was hard to see because Velvet didn't had aura. That is why she's easy to injure or wound her. The former therion was releasing more malevolence, her hatred for the maiden growing stronger by each second.

Cinder followed releasing a barrage of ice projectiles but, it only took her malevolence to repelled them shocking the maiden. This time, she fired ice, fire and wind as they hit young woman. But one loud cried of anger from her caused more malevolence to be released repelling everything. Now the amber eyed was truly shocked and she was actually scared. This is what someone filled with malevolence can do, or maybe it was Velvet that has this ability.

Velvet should be shaking in fear realizing what just happened. This was the first time malevolence has taken over her. But something felt off. Usually when one is exposed with too much malevolence they should have turned into daemons. But she felt herself normal, she touched her face and it was different but she hasn't completely turned. She was still herself, she still have her memories.

People that turned into daemons would no longer be human, no memories only the sudden urge to destroy similar to the Grimm. Was this some kind of effect because she used to be a therion? Or maybe because she absorbed so much malevolence in the past. Though it was overflowing her body the older Crowe felt like she could control it. She can increase or decrease it, it sounded impossible. She could find out later about this right now, she had someone to killed.

"This will be our last fight Cinder. I'm intending to kill you."

"You're welcome to try" she copied her line.

"I won't try, I will!" she also copied her enemy's line.

 **(Music: "Battle of Fate" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

Cinder was about to use more of her power when Velvet has charged at incredible speed that shocked. So she was faster now, but she was able to react changing her weapon to twin sword. Their blades clashed as she got a closer look at the young instructor. There was so much hatred in those glowing red eyes, it reminded her of Salem. They kept clashing weapons but the older Crowe has proven she was faster now. She sent a couple of kicks sending her to the ground.

She wasn't done, she was just starting. The former therion grabbed the maiden by her claw and send her crashing to the ground. She kept doing that again and again, enjoying she was making her eat the ground. Then she kicked her again and kept on kicking her without any mercy. She didn't showed mercy to Pyrrha so why would she showed it? She was giving Cinder what she truly deserves. This was just the beginning of the justice she was delivering.

"Get up Cinder! You're a maiden, almighty and powerful. So why do you looked like you're hurt."

"You'll pay for that..." the woman gasped as she coughed blood.

"What do you know, I guess even maidens can bleed. They're not so godlike after all."

The amber eyed woman growled firing an immense wave of ice freezing everything in her surrounding. It should have caught the older Crowe just like time, she should be frozen again. But there was no one, frozen body only frozen ground. Her eyes widened as the young instructor was in the air and unleashed a barrage of kicks.

" **Soaring Dragon, Defiant Conviction, Break Boost!"**

" _Not just her speed has increased but her attacks have gotten stronger too!"_ Cinder has actually gotten hurt hitting the ground.

"The New Fall Maiden" Velvet mocked her with her tone full of venom" where's your great power now? I don't even have to drain your aura anymore, with this new power. How the mighty have fallen."

"Shut up!" the amber eyed woman was so angry firing a fire ball.

The former therion avoid it with ease getting closer to her.

" **Heaven's Wrath, Mega Sonic Thrust, Jet Blizzard!"**

Cinder gave a cry of pain this wasn't looking good. It wasn't her injuries she was receiving but the fact that she was running low on aura. Meaning she won't be able to use her maiden power to it's fullest. If this keeps up there's no telling what will happen to her. Suddenly she was grabbed by Velvet's claw on her neck making it harder for the maiden to breathe. The woman was grinning as the malevolence dance all over her body.

 **(Music end)**

"Before I kill you. There's something I must do" without any warning she stabbed Cinder's right hand making the woman cried in agony" it hurts doesn't it? That was for Amber. How much pain she went through because of you just because you were after her powers?"

The maiden only cried in pain and even more when she removed her gauntlet blade from her hand. Then she stabbed her right shoulder another cried was made by the amber eyed woman.

"That was for Pyrrha. Do you think she was in worse pain than you when you shoot that arrow on her shoulder?"

"Look at you...Look at what you've become Velvet. You judged me for my actions calling me evil but you, you aren't any different. Here you are throwing away your second chance at life. So much for redeeming yourself."

"The only way to take down a monster is by becoming a monster yourself!" she could care less about her words, she was trying to stall for time until her aura starts healing her wounds" one more thing…."

Then so quick, so swift the older Crowe has cut Cinder's right eye and that made her screamed even louder as a lot blood was flowing from the new wound.

"And that was for me. I'm satisfied now. I can finish you off with no regrets."

Without warning the amber eyed has given a scream of pure rage creating a gigantic whirlwind as she was levitating herself into the air. Velvet couldn't hold on because of the strong force being produced by the fierce winds. Yet she wasn't scared in the least.

"I'm through with YOU!" maiden's patience was gone" I'm finishing this right now!"

"You're right. It's time we finish this fight. I will show you the difference between our strengths, maiden or not."

 **(Music: "Flames of Vengeance" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

Cinder has used everything in her aura to create a large ball filled with fire, ice and wind even if the whirlwind was still blowing hard. She was deadly serious, she was planning to end this now. In exchange the former therion closed her eyes as the malevolence started dancing wildly around her. Gathering her strength and power it was time to use the one technique that shows the limit of her strength.

She was calling for her strongest mystique arte, the third one and most devastating one from the rest. The maiden unleashed probably what will be her strongest attack ever using all the elements at her disposal. She didn't said a word as she threw the giant ball at the young teacher. Without any fear Velvet charged into the sphere and used claw along with her blade, it exploded. The amber eyed woman grinned that was it, she was dead. It was impossible for anyone to survive such explosion.

Since her aura was too low she ended the whirlwind but was still floating in the air. A battle cry caught her attention shocking the maiden beyond belief. As Velvet has emerged from the flames looking very hurt she was still charging at her with a powerful glow.

" _This can't be happening…."_ Cinder still couldn't believe it _" it's not possible. I am the Fall Maiden I refuse to be beaten by HER!"_

" **No mercy! You think this is hell, I'm just getting started!"**

She assaulted the Fall maiden with slashes form her gauntlet blade Vertex Rose and her claw arm, then followed with a downward slash, she created an energy ball from her claw.

" **I'll drag you down and grind you into the earth! Impulse Desire!"**

She sent the energy straight at the woman hitting the ground destroying it completely. It has created a crater. Velvet was finally done using her strongest mystique arte. Her eyes fell on Cinder, she looked like she was dead. She panted, she did it. She killed her and she didn't care if the maiden's powers will go to her. No doubt her thoughts were on her when she's the one who defeated her. The former therion finally let go of her malevolence as it vanished from her body.

She was exhausted and wounded but with this, she can finally returned to everyone. As the older Crowe started walking off one of Cinder's swords appeared on her right hand. Amber eyes snapped opened in hatred as she lunged at the instructor. Velvet turned around quickly in shocked not expecting to see her still standing. She was stabbed on her left abdomen as more blood flow from her. It took her a while to realized the deep pain and what just happened.

"Die already!"

The amber eyed woman gasped when the older Crowe has stabbed her in the same place with her blade. She was glaring at her too.

"You first!"

 **(Music end)**

Cinder removed her sword and the former therion followed, as she fell to the ground so tired so wounded, even with her maiden powers she has been defeated. Velvet fell too but she was dragging herself away from the crater. She was planning to drag herself out of the school even if she was losing a lot of blood. After all she made a promise to Jaune that she will come back but she didn't clear him in what condition she will returned.

The thought made her chuckled, she was moving like a slow worm. The more she moved, the more her wounds were hurting her. Though she doubted Cinder will be feeling the same, she seemed to be more hurt than her even if she had aura. Also, because she wasn't moving, she looked like she was dead. The former therion groaned feeling the pain she didn't know if she could take another step.

"Cinder!"

Chest nut eyes widened, that didn't sounded good. That was Emerald's voice. Turning away slowly she saw the dark skinned girl along with Mercury, they were next to the fallen woman. The green haired girl has immediately checked her pulse and she looked relief. Looks like she was still alive after all. Talk about the devil's luck. Thing got bad when Emerald spotted her, her relief expression changed to one of pure anger. She left the crater taking her weapons in twin sickles mode. Velvet knew she was at her limit, she couldn't fight and she didn't had any strength left, let alone to defend herself. She was a sitting duck. Emerald can kill her right now.

"Emerald what are you doing?!" shouted Mercury.

"I'm finishing her" was her simple reply.

"Normally I would agree with you. But Cinder is in really bad shape, we have to get her out of here now."

"We might never get another chance like this one" she kept her glare at Velvet.

"D..Don't…."

"What? Cinder?" the gray haired teen saw her opening her eyes.

"Cinder!" the dark skinned girl saw her leader awake.

"Don't..She's mine..Velvet..Is my kill…." she lost conscious again.

"Cinder!"

"You heard her. Let's get out of here!"

"This isn't over" she told the older Crowe as both teens carried away the wounded maiden out of the demolished hall.

The young instructor couldn't believed she's been saved by Cinder herself. Looks like she was truly that arrogant to wanting to kill her herself. Emerald had the perfect chance to take her out when she was completely defenseless. A chuckled escaped her lips at the irony before groaning in pain. It hurt like hell. But she wouldn't let the pain win, she kept on dragging herself out of the place until she can find someone. Unfortunately everyone else must be outside of the school building.

Any minute now she might lose conscious like Cinder. True, her eyes were starting to feel heavy. This was it, she will close her eyes and she might never opened them again. The former therion thought she was seeing things as she was able to see her older sister Celica, Arthur, Niko. This must mean she was about to die if she was seeing their spirits. She was able to hold on for this long, looks like she won't be making it. Tears formed thinking of Jaune and her students.

"Velvet!"

Her eyes snapped opened. She thought she could hear Jaune's voice. He was calling her. But it sounded so real and close too. As she looked forward, her eyes teared up. This time there were tears of joy. It was indeed the blond leader along with Qrow, Goodwitch and Winter. They were all shocked seeing her appearance. Guess she didn't looked that pretty after fighting the Fall Maiden. The Arc almost tripped running to her, he was so worried when he first saw her. But he managed to get up and ran to her checking on the young woman.

"Velvet! You're…." he was too shocked to say another word.

"Cinder...She's getting away."

"Forget about her. She's probably out of here by now. You need medical attention now" said Qrow.

"Careful, her wounds are serious" advised the blond teacher as Jaune caught her wrapping one of her arms around his shoulder and the Branwen did the same with the other.

"Our priority right now is to get Velvet the proper medical treatment she needs. We can worry about the terrorist later" said Winter as the drunk huntsman nodded at her.

"Jaune…." spoke the older Crowe in a hoarse tone as tears fell.

"Don't talk save your strength and your energy."

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...About Pyrrha..."

"Pyrrha? What are you talking about?" Jaune did realized his red headed partner wasn't around" she was with you then? Where is she?"

"I'm sorry…." as her hand reach to his cheek" she's gone...Cinder killed her...I couldn't" she finally lost conscious."

"What?" the Arc stood shocked at the news that his partner, friend Pyrrha was really dead.

"Let's just get her out of here" Qrow tried to ignore the sad news.

The blond knight was still at a loss for words while he saw Goodwitch shocked and she was in tears.

* * *

Emerald and Mercury made it out of the ruins of Beacon arriving at the field where air ship was still there. Neo was waiting for them and was shocked as she gazed the wounded body of Cinder Fall. The pute petite never thought someone strong like he will be put to such a critical state. The gray haired teen kept staring behind them making sure no one was following them. Members of the Atlas military as huntsmen or students could be tailing them or worse, Grimm.

But they made it to the ship as they carefully placed the amber eyed woman on the back of the ship. Emerald decided to stay with her while Mercury was on the front. Neo didn't needed to be told as she activated the engine and shortly the ship flew off from the field and region of Vale. The dark skinned girl was upset thinking of Velvet, she did this to Cinder. To think she was strong enough to do this to their leader. But then again, the older Crowe was wounded too.

"She will pay for this."

"We can worry about Velvet after Cinder gets treated" said Mercury.

"We can't send her to a hospital, that's for sure."

"Unless it's a hospital for terrorists."

"Mercury would you stop joking at a time like this?!" she scolded him.

"Fine, but what are we going to do? She's not doing good, her time is running out."

"Shut up! The thief glared at her partner" we don't have a choice. We'll have to bring her to Salem like this. She's the only one that can help her."

"At least the mission wasn't a failure. So try to cheer up."

"I'll cheer up once Velvet has been taken out" Emerald kept her thoughts on the young instructor.

* * *

By now Ironwood and his men arrived bringing the ships that will evacuate everyone. Ruby didn't know how to feel. So many emotions were filling her up. She was sad about Yang losing her right arm, she was upset that they had to retreat because more Grimm will come since all of Vale if filled with them. It all seemed like all the fighting they've done was for nothing. So in the end they failed, she failed as a huntress. But she was also happy because her sister was still alive and she was going to be all right.

She saw as a group of Atlas soldiers took her in a stretcher towards one of the ship. While everyone else were being escorted to the ships. Except for Ren and Nora they were still waiting for their teammates Jaune and Pyrrha, there was also Velvet. Laphicet was next to the silver eyed leader feeling bad for her. He was in the same boat too. So much fighting done when it all felt hopeless because there was no end to the Grimm even when they defeated the dragon.

Ruby was strong and she did her best not to shed tears. None of this changed the horrible truth that Beacon was done for. Her school, her second home was gone. The petite leader felt a hand on her shoulder turning to the younger Crowe trying to comfort her. A small smile spread her lips nodding to him. She also got comfort from the two members of JNPR present. The red cloak girl wanted comfort and assurance from the rest of her team. Her silver eyes blinked as she started looking around the place.

The front of the school, the bridge, the docking bay she realized they were missing. First was Blake, she saw the raven haired faunus with Yang but suddenly, she was gone Her upper lip trembled not wanting to think that she left, she ran off. Not after learning running away was never the answer, Velvet was the one who taught her. The tears fell as the leader needed to face the truth about her friend and teammate, Blake ran away. Ruby didn't know why she would do that but somehow, she must have a good explanation.

"Guys!" Sun was running to them after leaving the ship that was carrying his team" where's Blake? I asked around but no one has seen her!"

The RWBY leader lowered her head" Sun…."

Her eyes widened as her scroll has received a new message. Opening the device the petite was shocked that it was from her missing teammate.

*I'm sorry for leaving without saying a word, much less a goodbye. I know you must be angry at me for running away but this time, I didn't had a choice. Adam hurt Yang because she was dear to me. He told me he was planning to hurt those I care about. As long as I'm with you, you're all in danger of becoming his victims. I refuse to have another victim under his hand. Better to leave than seeing you, Weiss or any one else of my friends getting hurt or worse because of me. I'm sorry again but please try to understand. I care for you all too much I will not let Adam have his way. So I will leave far away, please don't bother calling me I have turned off my scroll the moment I sent this message. One more thing, tell Sun not to look for me I know that dork will try to search for me. I love you and I already missed you all...Farewell.*

*Blake*

Ruby was already letting tears fall. So she left them in an attempt to protect them from the leader of the White Fang. It upset her because she was leaving them and it felt like an act of cowardice. But at the same time she was happy that she was willing to do this to keep the safe from harm. This proves how much she cares for them. She truly love her team and her friends. But it still made the silver eyed petite upset because she didn't had to leave to protect them. They could have face Adam together, as a team and they also have JNPR's support. She noticed Ren and Nora looking at her waiting for an answer as well as the monkey faunus.

"I'm sorry Sun...She left…."

"What?" the faunus team leader gasped" what do you mean she left? Where did she go?!"

Ruby answered his question handing him her scroll as he read the message. His blue eyes were all over every letter, every word until he read it fully. He was shocked as he read the message again and it hit him, that Blake was really gone. By now she was probably far away from here, maybe leaving Vale as they stood here. The monkey faunus handed the scroll back to the red cloak girl.

Looks like it will be up to him to search for her even if she didn't wanted him to. The cat faunus still didn't knew him, he was too stubborn to obey. He only waved goodbye to everyone before he ran off heading back to the ship where his team stood. But the silver eyed reaper wasn't feeling well after all of this. It sure didn't felt like a victory even with the numbers of Grimm they took down.

"We need medical attention immediately!"

Ruby gasped hearing the voice of her uncle coming from the inside of the school building. She along with Ren, Nora, and Laphicet saw the Branwen along with Goodwitch, Winter and Jaune. Their eyes widened from the shock seeing the blond and the huntsman carrying a heavily wounded Velvet. She looked horrible, it's like she's been through one hell of a fight. They had no idea how intense the battle was.

They ran to her looking worried sick especially Laphi who was panicking staring at his older sister in a critical state. The young woman was obviously unconscious but she was filled with burns, cuts and deep wounds. Not to mention blood everywhere. Not that far Ironwood arrived with a group of his men seeing the state of Velvet, he rapidly acted telling his soldiers to find a stretcher and take the woman to one of the ships.

"Velvet!" the poor teen was in tears" is she going to be okay?!"

"We don't know" was Qrow's replied.

The soldiers arrived on time with the stretcher taking the older Crowe away. Jaune followed along with the rest of his teammates. Nora and Ren haven't forgotten about Pyrrha but the Arc still has to tell them about the tragic news of their friend and teammate.

"Where should we take her? Vale Hospital is currently full" said Ironwood.

"There's a hospital in Patch, we'll take her there" said the Branwen.

"Where's Weiss?" Winter was looking everywhere for her sister.

Ruby blinked hearing the question. She was too caught up with her sister losing an arm, Blake leaving and now Velvet, barely looking alive. Now the question made her full aware that also her partner was missing too. Looking around there was no sign of the Schnee heiress anywhere. Silver eyes widened, what if she ran off like Blake? Not that wasn't her at all, she would never leave without saying a word. She was with her when their faunus teammate brought Yang, she was right next to her.

"She was taken" it was Laphicet who spoke still sniffing about his sister.

"Taken?" gasped the red cloak girl.

"Explain?" the older Schnee was serious.

"I saw her not that long ago being taken by a man who looks a lot like her. He was very serious."

"Father…." Winter's eyes narrowed.

"Weiss's dad?" asked Ruby" that means she's okay, right?"

The Specialist Schnee didn't replied because she knew her sister wasn't going to be okay. No doubt her father headed back to Atlas, back to the family manor, back to her prison. This was the last thing she wanted for her younger sister. To be brought to the same hellish isolation she has spent since she was born. Winter felt like congratulating them man for acting at the precise time. He took the chance that Beacon was under attack to take Weiss away and try to control her.

He was in for a surprise because she knew her sister better than him and she wasn't going to let be dominated by him. She was a true Schnee, they don't obey, they follow their calling. No one tells them what to do. Ruby decided not to say anything to the young woman. She looked upset in deep thought. Besides she wanted to check on Velvet, Laphi and Jaune. Eventually the Specialist followed her superior with Qrow and Goodwitch.

With everyone boarding the ships, the ruined school building was left alone. They left the docking getting far away from it. Ruby, Jaune, Laphicet, Ren and Nora were able to see more Grimm arriving. This time, they were coming from the Emerald Forest. More Beowulves, Ursai, with a group of Boarbatusk, King Taijitu. Few Nevermore and a couple of Deathstalkers. So Ironwood was right all along, they were fighting a hopeless battle.

Because it didn't made a difference how many of the creatures they killed. They weren't going to end, they will continue to come. Eventually the Grimm surrounded the school building and their numbers were still increasing. It was a sad day for Beacon and Vale and true to Oobleck's words, this day will go down in history. Not as a triumphant victory but a shameful defeat. Today will be known as the day hope die for the Kingdom of Vale, as the fall of Beacon.

" _I guess we never stood a chance from the beginning"_ Jaune thought sadly _" even with how many we defeated they will keep on coming. Maybe it would have been better if we never fought in the first place. Then maybe...Pyrrha wouldn't be...And Velvet wouldn't be…."_ he tightened his fists.

* * *

(Time skip: three days later after the fall of Beacon)

(Location: Patch General Hospital Patch Island western of the city of Vale)

Jaune stood on the waiting area. The hospital was small compared to Vale's Hospital. It was to be expected after taking a tour of the island of Patch. It had a village but it was small. There weren't many people so it should be obvious the hospital wouldn't be so big. The blond knight gave a soft sigh trying to recovered after everything that's happened. Next to him stood Ren and Nora, his teammates were quiet but they looked in thought.

He didn't blamed them for feeling this way. After he told them the truth of Pyrrha Nora spent hours crying for the death of her friend while Ren was trying to console his childhood friend. Of course he shed his tears for the red head. Pyrrha was his friend, his partner and he care for her a lot. He was never going to forget her. During the three days Ruby has visited constantly, but no sign of Yang yet. Looks like the blond brawler was taking it hard of losing her arm as well of losing her two teammates with Blake leaving and Weiss taken back to Atlas by her father.

It was hard to believed it's only been three days since everything happened. To the Arc it seemed like it happened a few hours ago. So much has happened it was so hard to get over it all. Beacon fell, Ozpin was still missing, Pyrrha was dead and now Velvet was in a coma. Her fight with Cinder was too much she was in critical condition that she eventually fell to the state. That was one of the reasons why Ruby was visiting the hospital.

The silver eyed girl wanted to spend some time with the young instructor. Every time she will come wanting to be by the side of the older Crowe. And every time she will come Laphicet will be there, he refused to leave his sister's side. The teen has cried and sometimes he will hold his tears worried something might happened to her. Ruby was also there for him. Jaune has also visited her but he didn't stayed too long because the sight of her in that bed always breaks his heart.

Today was different though. The silver eyed petite hasn't come yet. Looks like this day she wanted to spend it with her sister. He and his teammates have decided to stay on the island until deciding what to do next. Ironwood has already moved his troops back to Vale with the purpose of reclaiming the city from the Grimm. Cardin and his mother volunteered to aid the Atlas General along with teachers Oobleck and Port. Goodwitch has dedicated herself to reclaim Beacon and rebuilt it to it's former glory.

So everyone had a lot in their hands, they were very busy. However he didn't volunteered because he knew he and his two teammates needed some time off to get over all the events, including the death of their red headed teammate. Honestly he had no idea what to do now. Maybe stay in Patch for a while maybe, until Velvet wakes up. The blond knight really hoped she would wake up soon. That's what he wanted badly but there was also the chance that she will never wake up at all.

"Ren, Nora" he got the attention of his teammates" I know we've been through a lot these past few days. I'm sorry for what happened to Pyrrha, I was planning to help Velvet-"

"There's no point in trying to put the blame on you Jaune" spoke Ren.

"That's right silly it wasn't your fault. You fought like the rest of us, you brought down that scary dragon. I won't let you blame yourself, Pyrrha wouldn't want that. She chose to fight by Velvet side, it was her decision" said the Valkyrie.

"If she chose to die protecting Velvet, then we understand" followed the magenta eyed teen" she cared for her a lot, as much as us. So you have nothing to blame yourself for."

"Guys…." he teared up" I swear...We'll find a way to get through this. Let's stay strong together."

Both teens have given him a hug proving they will get through this because they were a team. Most importantly they were friends and friend stick together until the end.

* * *

(Location: Xiao Long residence)

Ruby changed into her regular black attire. She wanted to visit Laphi and Velvet at the hospital but first she wanted to visit her sister. These past days Yang hasn't been feeling like herself. The silver eyed petite couldn't blame after everything that's happened. The situation with Beacon and Vale, Ozpin being missing, Pyrrha's death, Velvet in a coma and her sister missing her right arm. She has tried to cheered her up but every time she, she always failed.

Hopefully today she might at least put a smile on her face. Even if she has to go low as telling a pun. She knocked on the door to the brawler's room, no answer as usual. As she opened the door Yang stood on her bed wearing the same attire. A dark yellow short sleeve blouse with brown shorts. Her missing right arm was bandaged up. But the blond didn't even acknowledged her sister being in the room. She didn't even looked at her, she kept staring at the window.

"Hey sis. How are you feeling today?"

"I thought I made myself clear Ruby" her tone sounded so far off" I told you I want to be alone."

"I heard you the first time. But as your sister I have right to worry over you. So like it or not, I'm going to check up on you every day."

"I'm fine" the blond was trying to hold her anger.

"It's not like I'm going to stay her for like six hours sis-"

"I said leave me ALONE!" she snapped as her eyes turned red.

Ruby gasped in fear, she trembled. This was the first time her older sister has reacted this way with her. She teared up even at her age the petite wasn't stupid. She could see what the blond was trying to do. She was obviously hurt and angry for everything that's happened. But acting this way wasn't the answer. And maybe some of Weiss stubbornness has rubbed off on her. Because she wasn't giving up on her. This was Yang, her big sister, her family. There was no way she was leaving her when she needed help. Her dad Taiyang have tried and he has failed so far, but she wasn't planning to leave at least until she feels better, maybe a little.

"Shutting me down isn't the answer you know. You can get angry at me for whatever you like, but this isn't the best way to deal with your pain Yang. I love you and I don't want you to face this alone."

"You're right" a small smile spread her lips for the first time since returning to their home" I'm hurt you, dad and anyone can see it. But I'm not asking for any counseling. I just want to be alone. So much has happened and it made me think…."

"Made you think what?"

"That this is the real world. I used to think life was like an adventure and I wanted to be part of it. Any place was fine with me but after what happened at Beacon, Pyrrha and this…." she showed her missing arm" I saw the real face of life. It's not a fairy tale Ruby. It's not like one of those stories I used to read you when you were little. Sometimes, bad things happened. With the situation in Beacon and Vale, I don't think we'll return to the school or if will there ever be a team RWBY again. But then again, I'm useless the way I am now."

"But Yang-"

"Please leave me alone Ruby. I need some space from everything. From fighting, from the team, from reality, from you. Try to understand, okay?"

"Okay?" the silver eyed girl sniffed" if you need anything don't hesitate to ask me or dad."

The blond only nodded as Ruby left the room drying her tears. Yang was worse than she thought. She was isolating herself from the rest of the world and that wasn't healthy. The red cloak girl climbed down the stairs of her house as she spotted Zwei always happy to see her. She giggled she couldn't helped it being a victim to his cuteness, petting the small dog. He barked wagging his tail endlessly. It made her feel better being in a happier mood since leaving her sister's room. Ruby stood in deep thought at some of the words the brawler told her.

" _ **With the situation in Beacon and Vale, I don't think we'll return to the school or if will there ever be a team RWBY again."**_

" _What is she's right? What if I'll never reunite with my friends again? What if team RWBY is really over?"_

"What's wrong sweetie?" Taiyang smiled at his daughter.

"I'm okay dad!" she smiled.

"You better not be lying to me. I know you enough when lied you blinked too much and, you just did."

"Woof!"

"Zwei don't take his side!"

"Come on, tell me what's bothering you. If you do I'll make some of my curry special, what do you say huh?"

"That's playing dirty dad!" Ruby gave in she really loved her father's curry dish.

"I'm going to start making it. If you like, you can accompany me to the kitchen and watch as I start preparing it" the blond man smirked seeing the petite falling under pressure.

"Okay fine!" she pouted" it's Yang...I'm worried that's all."

"Sweetie" Taiyang sighed approaching the girl" your sister is going through a lot right now and she needs time to get adjusted so she can move on. It's not easy to deal with a wound that has traumatized you and changed your life forever."

"I guess" the red cloak girl thought of her missing arm, she remembered how Cardin behaved after losing his eye and leg, and his team.

"Well, want to join me in the kitchen? I'll make the curry extra special" he smiled.

"Yeah!" she cheered while Zwei barked she was back to herself.

" _Maybe I'll come to the hospital later. I want to see Laphi and everyone..And Velvet."_

* * *

Jaune stood on the room where Velvet was currently staying. After eating some lunch in the cafeteria with his teammates, the Arc decided to visit the young woman. He could still remembered when he saw her after finding her, when she was done fighting Cinder. The cuts, the burns, the blood and it was a miracle she was still alive. How can someone survived such wounds? Even someone with aura would have been seriously wounded.

It will take so long for it to heal so many injuries especially if they were life threatening. But he knew Velvet better than anyone she was so strong and her will was even stronger. She survived and now she's fighting one of her toughest battle yet. As the blond leader opened the door he saw Laphicet on the older Crowe's bedside. The teen has been like this since they first arrived at Patch, never leaving his sister's side. It showed how much he cares for her, Velvet means a lot to him.

"Sorry if I came at a bad time Laphicet."

"Oh no that's okay" the teen shrugged it off" I guess I've been here for too long. Are you going to visit Velvet?"

"That's why I'm here" he smiled.

"Okay. Then I should get something to eat, I'm hungry" the younger Crowe finally left his sister's side as he left the room.

Once the door closed Jaune walked closer, taking a glance at the unconscious young woman. Velvet was wearing a white hospital gown her arms and legs were bandaged up due to the burns she suffered at the hands of Cinder. Her face had a couple of bandages from the cuts. But still, her beauty was still shown. Her expression, it looked so peaceful like she was happy wherever she was dreaming. The Arc remembered his mother telling him about a coma.

The person would be in a state where his conscious is in complete control. It's like being in a dreamworld that it was almost impossible to wake up from. That's what the older Crowe was going through right now. She was dreaming. Jaune was remembering the passionate kiss she gave him before she left to fight Cinder. Her lips tasted even better from the time he kissed her after the dance. And finally he will never forget her words on that night in the battle of Beacon.

" _ **My feelings are clear."**_

Those words said it all. Velvet Crowe likes him more than a friend. Her feelings were that strong maybe in the same level as his. Tears formed hearing those words made him the happiest person in the world. Even during the middle of an important fight she took the time to showed him and finally tell him. But everything was wrong. The after of Beacon, Vale, Ozpin, Pyrrha and now the woman next to him.

After they fought so hard, everyone did to the point of exhaustion. It wasn't the outcome he was expecting after so much hard work. They still lost, they had to leave the school and the city. Even with the sacrifice of his partner and teacher, they didn't got a victory. Jaune took her right hand, it was soft. For someone like Velvet who trained herself and fought so many tough battles, she still had soft hands.

 **(Music: "Velvet's theme" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

"You have no idea how happy I was when you told me that. I am overjoyed to know you feel the same way. But I'm also feeling broken for what happened to Pyrrha I was stupid to never realize she had feelings for me. I feel guilty I couldn't returned her feelings but you have returned my feelings, it's so confusing when I think about it. I'm upset too I know I know, I'm an emotional mess right now. It angers me that my dream has finally come true, you like me and here you are in a freaking coma. There are so many things I want to tell you and do to you, like having you in my arms and...Kiss you" his tears fell.

He tightened his hold on her hand" but I know you will wake up sooner or later. Because you're strong Velvet. Heck, you're the strongest person I have ever met. You fought so many battles, so many tough opponents. You're not going to let some stupid coma beat you, no you will fight and you will open your eyes. I believe you will because just like you, I have always believe in you too."

As the tears fell the Jaune kissed her hand" damn it, I wish you could open your eyes now. So I can finally tell you...I love you. I know you can't hear me and it sucks but I want you to know I love you. Now that I know your feelings I'm not holding back anything. When you wake up I hope we...Well you know..Um we can get together. We don't have to rush things. I want us to work and I want you to feel comfortable about it. Listen to me, I have no idea how long you will be like this and I'm already running my mouth of having a relationship with you."

His dark blue eyes widened as he felt his hand tightened. Velvet just gave his hand a small squeeze. The blond gasped a spark of hope lighted in his heart thinking she was actually going to wake up. But she didn't as he sighed, giving another kiss to her hand as he let her go. The Arc took another glance at her, he dried his tears. He was going to lose hope he believed in her she will wake up and she will come back stronger than ever. One thing for sure now that he knows the truth, his feelings for the older Crowe will remain strong forever.

 **(Music end)**

As Jaune left the room closing the door he was surprised to see Qrow standing there taking a sip from his flask. This was strange he was hoping that huntsman will be with Ironwood trying to reclaim Vale and Beacon. The Atlas military were looking for volunteers for support and the Branwen was perfect for the job with his skills. His eyes went to a bag the man was holding. The first thought that came to his mind that maybe he bought more alcohol to fill his flask. Qrow was an alcoholic, everyone knew it. But the man looked like he was waiting for him.

"Hope I wasn't interrupting anything."

"Huh? Oh..No, I was done with visiting Velvet just now. I was kind of hoping you will be back at Vale."

"Nah, Jimmy has everything under control there. I'm only here to spend some time with my family and also, for you."

"Me?" Jaune stood confused" but I'm not your family."

"Not that. I got some intel you might find interesting. About Cinder."

The blond's eyes narrowed in anger hearing the name. She was the one that killed Pyrrha, the one who attacked Amity Colosseum and Beacon and the one who did this to Velvet. So any information on her will be very valuable and he would want to know. If anything, he will like to be the first to know.

"Do you know where she is?" his tone was agitating.

"Her trails leads to Haven."

"Haven Academy?" the blond knight stood in thought it will make sense after all, Cinder, Emerald and Mercury were posing as students from Haven" you think she's in Mistral?"

"Yeah. But don't think it too much, Haven is a long way to go from here. One more thing, got something for you. I know you would want to have it."

Jaune saw the Branwen removing the things from the bag. He sweat dropped, there's no way he was going to drink alcohol even if soon he will turn eighteen. But when it was out of the bag, his eyes widened. Nothing alcoholic that's for sure. But things that belonged to his dead partner. It was Pyrrha's broze circle and her red sash. The accessories bought him to tears remembering the memory of the red head champion, his friend and partner.

"I found them in the same place where we found Velvet. She must have dropped them before she was killed. I'm sure she would want you too keep them as some sort of memento."

The blond leader took the things with teary eyes" thanks Qrow. At least I have something to remember her by."

"Be careful kid" his tone turned serious" the journey to Mistral won't be a cake walk. Anima can be a very dangerous continent if you don't prepare yourself well."

"What are you talking-"

"Don't play dumb with me kid. I know you're planning to go to Haven but not alone. I'm assuming you're taking your teammates with you."

"Now that I know a possible location on Cinder, I'm not wasting your intel. You're right, I am going to Haven and Ren and Nora won't argue, they would want to come too."

"I told Ruby earlier, she knows too. Knowing her she will go with you. You know that girl, once she makes up her mind on something there's nothing that can change her mind. She got that from her mother."

"The more help the better. And she might tell Laphicet, so he might come with us too."

"I'd figured that too. Well that was all. Got some nieces to visit, see you around" the Branwen left taking another sip from his flask.

" _Wait a minute, do they allow drinking alcohol in the hospital?"_

* * *

(Time skip: a week later)

Ruby stood on the cliff side staring at Summer's grave. The silver eyed petite was holding a backpack. She has prepared everything, from her tools, new ammunition, supplies like food and water and even some clothes. Behind her stood Jaune, Ren, Nora and Laphicet. They all had backpacks too. Just like the blond leader told Qrow once he told them about Cinder's location to Haven Academy, they didn't hesitated to go with him.

They have prepared themselves for the long journey. Remembering the Branwen's words the continent of Anima, travel there wasn't going to be easy. Jaune has never being there but at least Ren and Nora told him they were from Anima but it was strange that neither of them gave him further details about their home. Whatever awaits them in that land, they will face it together as a team. This was their choice and neither didn't seemed to regret it.

"Wish us luck mom" the red cloak girl smiled at the grave before turning to her friends.

Honestly Ruby wanted Penny to join them on their journey. She was happy when the robot girl told her she wanted to stay in Beacon as a student of said school. That wasn't going to be easy knowing what she really is and after the school fell, Penny didn't had a choice but to returned to Atlas. The silver eyed girl tried to call for Weiss but it didn't answered, looks like her scroll was turned off just like Blake's. So she was worried about her teammates. Finally she put up a smile walking to the four. As for her father and sister, she already left them a note about her journey. So they knew she was heading for Haven in the kingdom of Mistral.

"Haven's a long way to go."

"I know, your uncle did told me. But it's the only lead we have."

"And you're sure you want to come along?"

"The journey will be perilous, and whether we'll find answers at the end is entirely uncertain" said Ren.

"But we wouldn't be here if weren't up for it" followed Nora.

"What about you Laphi?" Ruby turned to the younger Crowe" are you sure you want to come with us?"

"Yeah, I'm sure" he smiled before it faltered" why you asked? Aren't you glad I'm coming along?"

"Of course not silly. I'm happy you're coming. It's just...I thought you would want to stay by Velvet's side."

"I guess I should" his eyes softened" but Velvet wouldn't want me mopping around just because she's in a coma. I know she'll wake up eventually then, she can scold me for wanting to come with you guys. None of us have ever being to Anima or Mistral, it was just a lied Velvet made up to hide our origins."

"Sounds like you're a masochist" said the Valkyrie" you enjoyed getting scolded by your sister."

"Nora, don't start" replied her childhood friend with a sigh.

Laphicet only laughed along with Ruby.

"Guys?" Jaune got their attention" before we go to Mistral. I want to ask you if you would like to come with me to Patron?"

"That's the village south of Vale if I'm not mistaken" said the magenta eyed teen.

"Are we returning to Patron?" Laphi was overjoyed.

"Yeah. It's been a while since I've seen my parents I missed them. Patron isn't very high tech like the capital city, so the people there don't use scrolls and I also want you guys to meet them."

"Patron's your home, you never told us that! Of course we'll go I've been wanting to meet your seven sisters" Nora was grinning and somehow the blond leader didn't like that grin.

"Count me in too. I don't mind visiting new places!" said Ruby.

"I'll go too" followed Ren.

"Me too!" said the younger Crowe.

"All right" Jaune smiled" then our first destination is Patron, we're taking a ship back to Vale."

As they started walking off from the cliff of Summer's grave, Nora has suddenly stopped.

"Guys!" her eyes lit up" I just realized something! We need a new name for our team!"

"A new name?" questioned the blond before his eyes widened, that's right with Pyrrha gone they couldn't be team JNPR" I guess we could use a team name change."

"What do you suggest?" asked Ren.

"I..Uh...Nothing is coming to my head."

"I already have a name!" the Valkyrie cheered" how about team JNRR!?"

"Team JNRR?" blinked Ruby so she was being included in the team, well she didn't minded since her teammates weren't with her so she was not a leader, team RWBY was on official hiatus.

"It's not a color Nora" argued the magenta eyed teen.

"Who cares if it's not a color?! It sounds cool."

"But there's not four of us, but five" added the Arc.

"Yeah, Laphi's with us so he has to be included in the new team too" said the red cloak girl.

"But the teams are made up of four members, not five" reminded Ren.

"You guys don't have to include me. I'm not really a huntsman."

"And yet you used that kick butt attack on the dragon Grimm" Nora smiled" you don't have to be a huntsman, you're still one of us silly!"

"Honestly I can't think of suited name for our new team, even if we include Laphicet" the Arc was scratching the back of his head.

"I'm sure you'll think of something while we reach your home" said the silver eyed petite" or while we're reaching Mistral. It's going to be a long trip after all."

As the new team resumed their walking they had no idea they were being watched. In the distance on a small hill stood Qrow. The Branwen was holding Ozpin's cane. He has heard their entire conversation and all he could do is sigh.

"Great. Just what I need, a side trip. This better not be the first of many."

He jumped from the hill and suddenly he transformed into a crow bird flying away following the group.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-A long chapter and I truly hope you fine readers have enjoyed it 14k+ words 34 pages.**

 **-And thus ends volume 3 I hope I have met your expectations. If not then I'm sorry.**

 **-Do you guys think Velvet went too far with Cinder? Well I honestly don't care what you guys think, that bitch deserves it. I hate her so much for what she did to Pyrrha. Velvet didn't showed mercy with her and I know she will do something like that to someone she has come to hate even more than Artorius.**

 **-Velvet has gained a new skill. The ability to control her malevolence at her own free will without becoming a daemon. Because she used to be a therion and all of the malevolence she devoured when she was one. However, her facial features will change becoming more wolf like (similar to Naruto when he uses Kurama's chakra his whiskers getting thicker, having sharp fangs and his eyes turning red). Also in malevolence mode her artes strength are increased by 30%, her speed is increased by 20% and her mystique artes strength are increased by 50%.**

 **-I think it was suited for Velvet to use her strongest mystique arte on Cinder as a finishing move. Truly her best mystique arte in the game.**

 **-I hope you folks don't hate me for this. But that's right Velvet is officially in a coma and she won't wake up until some time in volume 4. I have planned this from the beginning of the story.**

 **-Laphicet joined team RNJR on their journey to Mistral but I don't mind if you guys come up with a team name that includes Laphi.**

 **-As for Ozpin well I can't explain what happened to him since Rooster Teeth hasn't given a proper explanation to how he ended up being in Oscar's body. That's not all they STILL haven't shown that flashback episode when Ruby kicks Cinder's ass using her silver eye power up. I really hope Miles and Kerry finally explains those two things in volume 5.**

 **-You heard Jaune people, before heading to Mistral they're going to Patron. Meaning the next chapter will be a filler before heading to the time skip and volume 4. We haven't seen the Arc family since ch5 so I think it's a better time to see what they've been up to since Jaune left.**

 **-Ruby didn't woke up her silver eyes power up that's one of the many things I did different in the volume along with Penny being alive. But don't worry she will activate it in volume 4 you can bet on it.**

 **-With Velvet in a coma that means she won't be in the story for a couple of chapters. I don't like it but it's what I planned from the very start. There will be more focus on Jaune and his team and of course more Laphi/Ruby development since I've been going slowburn with them from the start.**

 **-Sadly Cinder will live and no she's not in a coma. She will not die...Yet. But it's official there will be another Velvet vs Cinder fight in the future and it will be even more intense than the one in volume 3.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Homecoming


	36. Homecoming

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

* * *

Chapter 36 Homecoming

(Time skip: days later)

(Location: Southern region of Vale Sonus continent Kingdom of Vale Remnant)

It was a beautiful day, gentle breeze blowing, sun shining bright. The forest path was quiet today. Jaune kept his smile as he traveled the familiar path that leads to his home village. Luckily in this part of Vale Grimm didn't showed that often unless you further west. The blond was so happy to finally be returning to his home. It's been a while since he's been to Patron. This was the best chance to come to the village since he was about to journey to Mistral in the Anima continent.

It's been months since he left for Vale to go to Beacon and achieve his dream of becoming a huntsman. But that dream was shattered with the terrorist attack on the school and Amity Colosseum. The Arc kept his positive attitude not wanting to think of all the bad things that happened over a week ago. It was time to focus on the good things in life, like returning to his home. Seeing his parents again and his sisters. He was getting nervous and excited at the same time, he was dying to see everyone again.

Best of all he was coming back to his village alone. He was being accompanied by his teammates Ren and Nora along with Ruby and Laphicet. The younger Crowe was also happy to return to Patron. It was the first village he and his sister visited while they were traveling the Sonus continent. The fist time he met a lot of interesting people that lead meeting the blond teen and his family. So pretty much he was hyped to return to the village.

The teen was also happy to meet Jaune's parents again as well as the youngest sister Soleil. Ruby was just excited to be traveling some place new. Though she was already missing her dad, her sister and Zwei. She was happy because she was with her friends. The red cloak girl tried not to think about her teammates, missing team RWBY already. Maybe visiting Jaune's village will make her forget and feel better, she kept a smile in front of everyone.

Ren and Nora were being their usual selves. Happy to be traveling around as if they were doing an official mission from the school. It has been hard for both teens after that week. They were still trying to get over the death of their teammate Pyrrha. Yet they were looking at things in a positive light. Because they have learned to always looked forward and not focus too much on the past. It was done, the red head champion was gone.

They faced the truth, it hurt and they mourned her death. They comforted each other as well as their leader. No doubt Jaune was taking it harder than both. Pyrrha was a dear friend to him and his partner and when you add Velvet's current condition, anyone wouldn't be feeling well. But as long as they were together they could overcome anything. Besides they had Ruby and Laphicet to give them company. It wasn't going to be a boring trip.

The trip so far have become, rather silent. Nora didn't like silence. It will make her feel uncomfortable and it will made her feel annoyed. Silence didn't existed as long as you were with friends. So the Valkyrie decided to come up with a game while they were heading to their destination. She chose it randomly, it started with knock knock jokes which got everyone bored. Also that her jokes weren't that good not as lame as Yang's puns though but they were still not good.

Then she moved on with the current game she was playing which was" I spy" and so far they were playing along. It was done for the sake of killing time until they reached the village. It started good, they were having fun with the Valkyrie's game. The friends laughed playing her game, while changing topics. That's how it was in the last three hours. Yet Nora was still going at it with the damn game. Something that it started to wear the group down.

After three hours the game got so boring. Almost everyone didn't wanted to participate with the exception of Laphicet and Ruby. They seemed to be enjoying themselves while Ren sighed trying to come up with a way to stop his childhood from proceeding with the game. And Jaune was paying attention to the road because any minute now, the sight of his village will be seen. How can someone play such a silly game for so long? Only Nora Valkyrie will do such thing.

She kept on opening her mouth while the teens were awaiting her next guess. It has been a safe journey since leaving Patch, with no Grimm to encounter. At this rate the magenta eyed teen had the urge to asked his leader how much until reaching Patron. But that will make him sound rude and he was anything but rude. So Ren will let her have her fun until reaching Patron. Because she was Nora.

Was there a way to save everyone from this torture? He wanted to arrive at the village already. But the girl was too happy maybe she has forgotten about everything that happened at Beacon. As far as he has know Nora she was always looking at the positive side of things than thinking of the negative. There's no doubt Pyrrha's death had a strong impact on JNR's lives. And they were dealing with it in their own way.

"I spy with my little eye" Nora smiled resuming the game" something with the letter "g"."

Ruby and Laphi looked at each other, they had no idea what could it be.

"Come on you guys, this is an easy one."

"Green" replied Ren.

"No fair Ren, this one was supposed to be for Ruby and Laphi."

"Why green?" asked the younger Crowe.

"Because we're surrounded by it" the magenta eyed teen pointed to the whole forest they were walking to.

"That was too easy, I can't believe I didn't guessed it."

"Me too" followed the silver eyed petite.

"Please tell me we're almost there" he asked the blond leader.

"Almost" smiled Jaune while Ren gave a sigh.

"My turn!" Ruby smiled" I spy with my little eye, something with the letter "b"."

"B…?" the Valkyrie started pondering.

"I don't know um...Butterfly?" said Laphicet.

"Nope silly."

"You better be honest Ruby. I don't see anything here with the letter b" argued the orange haired girl.

"It's bushes" said the red cloak reaper" see, there are bushes everywhere."

"That was easy too" the younger Crowe lowered his head, he sucked at the game.

"We're here!" cried Jaune overjoyed.

"Finally" Ren couldn't be happier too.

They could see it in the distance. A large wall stood far away. The Arc was in awe noticing the upgrade done to the wall that protects the Patron. What was once a wall made of hard wood was now made of cement. The front doors that leads to the village were made of solid iron. From the looks of things they rebuilding of the village went well. It hasn't changed that there were two guards on the front gate. If they upgraded the wall that means the village must looked even better than before.

With a smile on his face the blond leader lead everyone to the front gate as the guards have spotted them of their arrival. The guards have their spears ready but once they saw the blond teen, they quickly lowered their weapons. They recognized him immediately waiting for him and his group to get closer. A warm feeling fell over Jaune as happiness filled him in. That feeling of returning home. How he has missed this place. Pretty sure his family felt the same way too.

"Welcome back Jaune. It's been a while" said one of the guards smiling.

"It sure has Gregor. There's no place like home. I came to visit with my teammates and friends" the blond smiled pointing to the teens accompanying.

"You're always welcome in this village. John and Joan are going to be very happy to see you again" Gregor chuckled.

"Open the gates!" said the other guard.

The iron gates slowly started opening as Jaune kept his smile, he was truly glad to be back. Once they were all opened everyone stood in awe. They had a plain view of Patron and it was beautiful. It may not be high tech like Vale's capital city, but it was pretty decent. The Arc has noticed a lot of things have changed during his absence. There new stores and new businesses opened. Looks like economy was growing stronger and better.

There were guards in different corners of the villager. It seems the numbers have increased, which it was good too. The group started walking the busy streets and quickly they saw the people recognizing the blond teen. A lot were smiling at him giving him friendly gestures as well as" welcome back Jaune" phrase. The whole thing was making him blushed from the embarrassment, he was being treated like some kind of hero. And he wasn't used to this treatment, compared to the last time he was here.

It must have to do when the Grimm attacked the village before he left. He did helped a lot but Velvet also gave him a big hand. Especially fighting the strong Grimm Dullahan. His teammates and friend were really in awe looking around. They never thought the Arc's home village was so pretty. Some places caught the interest of some of the teens like the bakery, Ruby's eyes lit up thinking of what kind of cookies they make there.

Laphicet was staring at a weapon's shop which it was weird when it should be the silver eyed petite the one staring at it. Ren and Nora were just sight seeing enjoying everything Patron has to offered. It looked like the best place to spend a couple of days off. Or more like a vacation away from their duties. Jaune did his hardest not to cry, how he missed this place, his home. The more he saw, the more things have changed in the village. Now he couldn't wait to see his family again.

The blond felt more embarrassed seeing more of the villagers welcoming him back. He has made a name for himself after the Grimm attack. Some of the merchants in the street have offered him fruits for free. To think he didn't had to graduate from Beacon to become a hero, he was already one here. After leaving the busy streets he was now in the urban area of Patron where all the houses were located. Taking a few corners he spotted a familiar bench.

His dark blue eyes softened not forgetting that bench. It was the same one where Velvet offered to make him her apprentice. The market street is where he first met her, the bench...He erased the thoughts. Patron was no longer his home, but the same place where he met the older Crowe and started his training. This village has become more important than ever because this is where his life changed for the better. His friends have noticed his strange behavior and they were starting to get worried.

"Jaune?" Ruby turned to the blond" you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" he smiled" I'm home, I'm can't be any happier than I am now."

"Okay" the red cloak reaper was convinced that he was all right.

For the rest, not so sure. Ren and Nora knew something was bothering him but they didn't wanted to ask him yet. Laphicet however, knew exactly what was wrong with him. His home village is where he met his sisters and where she gave him training. Patron is where he changed and grew stronger to the person he is today. It was impossible to forget those moments and Jaune couldn't stop thinking about Velvet. He misses her as much as him.

This village also have the younger Crowe memories of her. This stay will be one big trip to memory lane and he was starting to think if coming back was a good idea. At least for him but for the blond leader, he had a right to come back. This was his home, where his family lives. He had the right to return and visit them whenever he likes. This was the best moment because after this, they're be leaving for Mistral which it will be a very long journey.

Just a few more houses and Juane's smiled got wider, there he saw it. The Arc family manor. It was looking the same as he left it was a good thing, it was among the places in the village that haven't gotten upgraded. The blond pointed to his friends of the large house not too far. They noticed the front of the door had the same symbol that was on Jaune's shield. It was was obviously his family emblem. The group was in awe at the size of the house.

So it turns out the Arc family was high above society after all. Maybe not the same level as Weiss's family but still, they are very famous. The blond teen walked over to the porch reaching the front door. He had no idea what to say to them it's been so long since he was here. Jaune finally knocked on the door keeping his smile and just tell them how much he has missed them. He decided to knocked again in case they didn't heard the first time. When the door suddenly opened.

"Jaune!"

His mother Joan grabbed her son in a big hug. It almost lead the poor blond gasping for air. The woman was sobbing holding the boy afraid to let him go. He was here, he was really here. She was worried sick after not seeing him in a while. The emotional reunion was cut short as she broke the embrace. Taking a long look at him, he hasn't changed at all. He looked the same as to when he left for Beacon. Jaune was all right and he seemed he brought friends, Laphicet was with him too that made her happy.

"I'm glad to see you again mom. You okay?" he got worried at her reaction.

"It's all right you're safe, that's what matter. And I suppose these people with you are friends from Beacon right?"

"Yeah, mom this is Ren and Nora they're my teammates. That's Ruby and you already know Laphicet."

"Pleased to meet you mam" said Ren.

"Same!" followed Nora.

"Happy to meet you too" said Ruby.

"Glad to see you again Mrs. Arc" said Laphi.

"I am truly happy that you're all right, safe and sound. After what we saw…."

"What are you talking about?" questioned the blond leader.

"Why don't you come inside? We can talk about it with some hot cocoa."

"Yay hot cocoa!" cheered the silver eyed petite, she was in a mood for some of the hot drink.

Joan let them all inside and everyone tried not to be gasped in awe. The inside of the Arc manor was beautiful inside as it is on the outside. The female Arc lead them to the dinning room as she went straight to the kitchen to get the hot cocoa ready. Jaune smiled at the sight, at least things were still the same inside of the family household. He wondered if his sisters were home. At least Soleil the youngest should be around somewhere.

But Jaune got worried at his mother's words, did something happened in the village? No, it sounded as she thought something bad happened to him. His eyes widened, did she somehow found out what happened to Beacon? Does she know about the attack on Vale? But how would she know, the people of Patron don't use scrolls or any high tech devices. Joan returned shortly with a pot and her son volunteered to help her set the cups down. Everyone had hot cocoa on their cup.

"Thank you sweetie for the help."

"Mom, did something happened? You looked relief when you saw me. I know it's been a while since I've been here but you were very worried."

"Yes. I do owe you an explanation. It all started back at Christmas when-"

"Joan!" a loud voice came from inside of the school shocking everyone" my men told me, Jaune is back is it true?!"

"Father please try to calm down!"

"You don't want to raise your blood pressure."

"We're in the dinning room!" called back Joan.

The rush of footsteps was heard throughout the household. There were more than one person as Jaune was able to recognized the voice of his father John. And he was right if it wasn't just father, but he also heard other voices that belongs to his sisters. They arrived in the dinning room. John wearing his usual guard commander attire and his others sisters who are also members of the village guard.

There was Dana the oldest, followed by Delilah with boy cut short blond hair also wearing guard attire, Vanessa with shoulder length blond hair and Reila with blond twin pig tails. They were the only ones of the family who were official guard members and take orders from their father. All eyes were on the only male member of the Arc family who stood in his seat trying to drink his hot cocoa. For a moment they were all shocked that he was actually here. They weren't dreaming or seeing things, he was here in the flesh.

"Jaune!" John was the first to react taking the teen off his chair giving him a big hug" you're back! How I'm glad to see you son!"

"Dad...Please...I need air to breathe" his face was starting to turn blue.

"Sorry, I got carried away" the head Arc chuckled letting him go" it's been a while son."

"Yeah, it sure has. I missed all of you. It's nice to be back home. Anyway these are my teammates and my friends."

"Nora!" chirped the Valkyrie.

"Ren please to meet you sir."

"Ruby nice to meet you all."

"You already know me" smiled Laphicet.

"Please to meet you all too. I am John Arc head of this glorious family and these are my daughters, Dana, Delilah, Vanessa and Reila" he introduced the girls in order as they nodded to them.

"John, I was just about to tell them about that matter" said Joan.

"I see. Son we were all worried about you after what happened during the tournament."

The Arc tried not to spit his hot cocoa while his friends were shocked too" how do you know about that?!"

"Your mother bought me a high definition television set for Christman. I thought she would have told you already. Anyway, I've been dying to see you participate in the Vytal Festival tournament and I sure did. I was so impressed with you and your team. You really put the Arc name on top with that performance."

"Th-Thanks…." he blushed he wasn't used to getting compliments from his family.

"We got worried when the transmission was cut off" Joan followed" but then, we saw complete chaos. Grimm attacking everywhere and we saw you and your team along with others fighting so hard."

"Never in our lives we thought a city like Vale would have been invaded by so many Grimm. That's all we know, what we saw it was enough but I was hoping you could filled us in on the details."

"They were still filming even when Amity Colosseum was downed" Ren stood in deep thought.

"Cinder. There's no doubt that was also part of her plan. To have someone film all the fighting to cause more panic and fear all over the kingdoms and, bring more Grimm" said Jaune.

He saw his parents and sisters looking confused" sorry about that. If it's okay with you guys I want to tell them everything that's happened."

"Sure, we don't have a problem right?" Ruby looked at the others and they nodded, it was all right with them.

"Thanks guys. It's a bit of a long story. But I will tell you all about the invasion that took place almost two weeks ago."

* * *

So he told them everything. From Cinder's plan, from Velvet interfering trying to stop her, from everyone finding out the woman's true intentions, to the back up plan that lead to the destruction of Amity Colosseum and Beacon. The war with the Grimm in both Vale and the school. Velvet's fight against the evil master mind and her current state that she was in a coma in Patch hospital.

Then the second part that hurt Jaune the most to tell. The death of his teammate and partner Pyrrha. Finally their evacuation because the Grimm threat wouldn't end, everything lead to the fall of Beacon. The blond leader finally finished telling the story. He finished telling that they spent a week and a half in Ruby's home in Patch island before deciding to come here. However, the Act still hasn't told them that they're stay in Patron isn't permanent. They needed to resume their journey to Mistral.

John, Joan and their daughters were all silent after he was done with the story. Honestly they didn't know what to say. Their son was only a first year huntsman in training and his team have already been through so much including, the loss of a member who was a dear friend to them. Jaune decided not to bring what happened to Ruby's teammates he thought it will be best if she tells them herself.

It wasn't his business to be telling that part of the information without permission from the red cloak girl. To think they would go through so much in their first year, it was crazy. Joan has gotten up from her seat and gave her son a warm hug comforting him for everything that has happened. All the bad things he endured when she and John weren't there for him. His father followed shortly giving him a quick hug trying not to over did it like last time. The sisters were quiet but they also offered their own support for their brother.

"I'm sorry son. To all of you. To be so young and to experience such horrors. I'm also sorry about your friend. It's not easy to deal with the passing of a comrade. I'm sorry about your sister too Laphicet."

Joan was sad finding out about her son losing a dear friend. But finding out Velvet was in a coma due to the fighting at Beacon really hurt her. In secrecy she has come to see the young woman as another daughter. As a woman she knew very well her son has developed feelings for the older Crowe, strong feelings that couldn't be erased. It was hard to know if she feels the same for her son, only time will tell.

"Dad thanks. We really appreciate it…." he turned to his friends, they were waiting for him to tell them" I would love to stay here with you guys-"

"Say no more son" the head Arc cut him off" you can't stay because you're off to go to your next mission. Isn't that right?"

"Yeah something like that. We have to go to Mistral."

"Mistral? That's a long way to go. It will take you weeks, even months to get there. Quite a long journey you have ahead."

"We know. That's why we can't stay for too long. I wanted to come here and see how you were all doing because I missed you guys. But now, we have to go."

"Surely you can't go so soon" Joan argued" why don't you spend the night, then you can leave tomorrow early in the morning?"

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea. I wouldn't mind if you and your friends stay here for today. You're about to head out into a long and dangerous journey. The least you can do is stay and buy anything supplies you might need. Better be prepare now than feeling sorry later."

"What do you guys think?" he turned to his teammates and friends.

"I guess one day won't hurt" spoke Ruby.

"Yeah, I don't mind staying" followed Laphi.

"It's fine with me too" said Ren.

"I want to stay too!" said Nora.

"Then I guess we're staying here until tomorrow" smiled the blond leader.

"Great!" the female Acr couldn't be happier" then I'll start making lunch. You will love it."

"You do that dear. Why don't I give you all a tour of Patron? Dana and the girls can assist me."

"Sure, I want to see more of the village" said the silver eyed petite.

"Count me in" said the younger Crowe.

"Same for me" said the magenta eyed teen.

"Yep, I'm up for it too!" the Valkyrie cheered.

"What about you son?" the head arc turned to the blond teen.

"I...You can take them to the tour. There's some place I want to go and I would like to visit it alone."

"Very well, we'll wait for you at the house later."

"Sounds good to me" he smiled.

* * *

Jaune really wanted to be alone as he went to the one place he really needed to visit. Also this place hasn't changed since he was last here. The crop fields and it's people working hard as usual. This place was truly special for the blond knight. This is where Velvet trained him, this is where it all began for him. His journey to get strong. A lot of painful memories were forged here and a lot of things he had to endure because of them.

It was a long road for him but he survived and because of her, he was the person he is today. If he hadn't listened to Laphicet's words back then, he wouldn't have trained under the older Crowe. That was truly a mistake but luckily, he decided to get back with the training. His eyes fell to the tree on the small hill, another dear place for him. The memories were now bringing him to tears. Because what would he have been if Velvet never came to his life. Will things still be the same if she never took him under her wing.

 _ **Velvet nodded as she was slowly showing Jaune her fighting style. She agreed to take him back after he almost quit the training. Thanks to her brother the blond got some sense knocked into him.**_ _ **She realized she was teaching him the wrong way. Someone like him needed to learn every move slowly, step by step. So the former therion went for some of her patience to teach him everything she learned on her own.**_ _ **But he was serious when he wanted to learn from her.**_

 _ **Velvet could see it in his eyes that he wanted to get strong. After all his own father didn't believed in him and somebody had to, for his sake.**_ _ **That determination was the key as long as he keep on believing in himself, then he will grow strong.**_ _ **Each move she showed him in a slow pace as he was understanding how to do it. Nice and easy that's how he was going to learn, she was doing good in her opinion. The blond almost fell trying to copy another move and she sighed in return.**_

" _ **Sorry, I meant to do that."**_

" _ **You think apologizing to the enemy will help you? Don't be too naive. Any kind of opponent will not go easy on you. One wrong move you make and it's over. Your mistake will be paid off with your life."**_

" _ **Right, understand…."**_

" _ **Do you?" she got closer to him with a disapproving glance" don't make me regret my choice and don't screw up. You want to learn from me, you follow my orders to the letter. Are we clear Jaune?"**_

" _ **Yes mam!" he understood showing courage.**_

" _ **And drop the mam. It's Velvet."**_

" _ **Yes...Sorry I won't call you mam again."**_

" _ **You need to calm down. Remember to watch my every move. Focus and relax your breathing."**_

 _ **T**_ _ **he Arc did as told as his eyes were on all the moves the young woman was doing. Focusing and keeping his complete attention on all her kicks and blade attacks. With his aura unlocked he knew he will get strong. With Velvet's training he knew he will do it. It was time to do it right and show her that he wanted to progress in this training.**_ _ **Once she was done, she nodded to him to do the exact thing she did.**_

 _ **Jaune gave a nod and did everything keeping in mind all the moves he was able to memorized.**_ _ **He was done and he prayed for Monty that he did right otherwise, he would have to faced Velvet's wrath, again. Turning to the older Crowe she had a small smile as she nodded in approval. He did it, he felt like crying for doing good. He didn't screw up, he didn't tripped it was done as it used to be. That smile on her face made his heart beat a little faster.**_

" _ **Good. You're progressing. Now we'll put everything you have learned up until now to the test. Fight me."**_

" _ **Right…." he got nervous obviously this was going to happen as part of the training.**_

 _ **J**_ _ **aune stood ready, he needed to be. If he fails then Velvet will be upset. She will be disappointed in him. Then she will feel the training is for nothing and she might even left him. That's why this fight was too important, it will determine his future as her apprentice.**_ _ **Velvet has charged at him fast with one quick thrust, he gasped using Crocea Mors to blocked it, she quickly move with a barrage of kicks.**_

 _ **Keeping his calm the blond teen did his best to blocked the strong attacks. And he countered with a thrust that was blocked by the raven haired beauty's gauntlet blade.**_ _ **They stood crossing blades as their eyes met. The Arc thought he did it, he was able to to held his own. His eyes widened when the older Crowe used a foot a low kick that tripped him to the ground. Now he was staring at the sharp point of her blade. That was it, he has lost.**_

 _ **E**_ _ **xpecting that she will be upset with she gave a smile, offering her hand to him" good. You were able to held your ground for at least a minute."**_

" _ **But I lost…."**_

" _ **This training isn't about winning or losing, it's about learning. Your learned to blocked my attacks at a fast rate. The point is your reflexes are improving, it doesn't matter if you lost in the end."**_

" _ **Meaning?"**_

" _ **It means you're slowly progressing in the training. It will take time but you're learning, that's what is important. Now take five."**_

" _ **Okay."**_

 _ **Jaune went over to the tree on the hill, sitting below it to get some nice shade over the hot sun. No surprise Velvet followed him not enjoying the heat either.**_ _ **She got seated next to him not paying attention at anything while the blond stood in thought. This could be the chance to ask her the question. She didn't looked like the kind of person who would be with someone especially when she has never said a word about having a special someone.**_

 _ **Maybe she was free and it was hard to believe a beautiful woman like her would be single. It wouldn't hurt to try and ask her. Or maybe it was a question too personal to asked and she shouldn't go to dangerous grounds. Now his stupid conscious was arguing with him.**_ _ **Screw this, he was going for it. If she gets angry at him it will be his fault. Just in case she asks he can tell her he was just feeling curious, no harm done.**_

" _ **Velvet?"**_

 _ **The raven haired beauty turned to him getting his attention.**_

" _ **I've been wondering..I've been meaning to ask you. Do you..Have a special someone?"**_

" _ **Special someone?" she didn't understood the question but she thought of her brother.**_

" _ **You know...Like a boyfriend."**_

 _ **It took her by surprise not seeing that coming, she only shook her head" it never occurred to me. My life has been to complicated to be focusing on that sort of thing."**_

" _ **So you don't have a boyfriend?" Jaune's eyes were shining.**_

" _ **I don't. Why the sudden interest?" she raised an eyebrow at him.**_

" _ **Curious..Just curious" he smiled.**_

 _ **The former therion stood silent what was the point of asking her such a silly question. But there were times she actually wanted to. Back in her village she remembered Niko telling her about getting herself a boyfriend. That falling in love was the most wonderful feeling in the world. She didn't paid her attention but sometimes she was curious, she remembered how happy Celica was with Arthur. They truly loved each others company because they were in love.**_

 _ **She never knew the feeling because she never met anyone that can make her feel special. Then after what happened to Laphicet and she becoming a daemon, there was no point in thinking of those trivial things. Her revenge was her only focus, killing Artorius was everything to her. That's why she stopped thinking about any old human habits. Like finding love, there was no one special for Velvet Crowe. That person didn't existed in her world and probably doesn't exist in this one either.**_

" _ **Still..." she resumed.**_

" _ **Still?" questioned the Arc.**_

" _ **If I ever find someone like that..I wouldn't mind giving it a shot. Though I'm not concern of it. Like I said my life is too complicated to get caught up in that."**_

 _ **Jaune stood with his hopes held high. Maybe, just maybe he might have a chance after all. She was available and so far she hasn't had any luck finding someone. It was a big shock for him. Considering her beauty it was impossible to think she has never had a boyfriend before.**_ _ **So basically, she was still a virgin. The blond halted his train of thought there, no need to be thinking of that. First he needed to be in a relationship with her before getting into anything" intimate."**_

" _Back then..I thought I didn't stood a chance with someone like her. Now, I'm such a fool because she feels the same way. She likes me in that way. Maybe I should have been more confident from the start instead of feeling so insecure._ _Dad always said all women look is confidence."_

"Beautiful isn't it?"

Jaune gasped noticing there was someone next to him" dad!? You almost scared the hell out of me!"

"So sorry son, didn't mean it. You were in deep thought I didn't dare to interrupt you" the head Arc gave a chuckled.

"What are you doing here?"

"I know you said you wanted to be left alone. But I decided to let the girls take your friends to the tour of the village while I stay with you. Does it bother you?"

"Well..No, not really. I don't mind, you being here."

"Good then perhaps we can discuss what is troubling you. I know there's something wrong, your mother can see it too. She also asked me to check on you. I'm also representing her."

"Just thinking…."

"Velvet?" John nodded" it's no wonder you've been thinking about her. This is where you trained under her."

"You already know how I feel about her. And the funny thing is, she feels the same way."

John stood shock before he smiled widely" ha! Of course she feels the same son, you're an Arc. Women will find you irresistible."

"I wouldn't go that far dad seriously. I'm not some macho man casanova but somehow my feelings were returned. It happened when I kissed her-"

"You kissed her!" the man gasped before he hugged his son" that's the spirit son! I am so proud of you. That's how it should be take control make the first move. Show her you're an Arc!"

"Dad oxygen...Need air…." Jaune's face was blue.

"Oh sorry, I couldn't helped myself. Tell me all about it son, when did you kissed her?"

"It was during the Beacon dance" the blond teen blushed" I asked her to the dance and she accepted, I know I was shocked. We dance and she was enjoying herself…."

"Did I said I'm proud of you?"

"Yes dad you did" he rolled his eyes" anyway after we danced, I took her to the balcony-"

"Here come the best part" John muttered but his son heard him.

"We talked and suddenly I said something wrong and she got upset. She didn't understood-"

"Whoa hold it son! What do you mean you said something wrong?"

"I told her she drives me crazy and Velvet saw it as an insult. But then I told her she drives me crazy in a good way. She didn't understood and I ended up kissing her."

"Excellent move son, you have to show her the meaning of your words by your actions well done. You know what they say, action speaks louder than words. So how did she take it?"

"She was stunned, speechless."

"You truly are my son. No woman can resist the Arc charm. She has fallen over your spell charm and you managed to capture your heard."

"I wouldn't really call it that. I think she was shocked by the fact that she wasn't expecting that to happened. She did told me and then she said to give her time until she figures out her feelings for me."

"And she obviously made the correct choice, right?"

"Yeah, she did" he blushed remembering that passionate kiss she gave him" during the battle of Beacon, she kissed me…."

"Then it's official!" the head Arc raised his fist.

"Don't hug me again!" Jaune freaked out.

"I'm not. But you and Velvet are truly an official couple. In fact the moment you kissed her, you created a strong connection with her. I'm certain she can feel her connection to you as well."

"You think so? Right now she's in a coma, I don't know…." his eyes widened remembering when she gave his hand a gentle squeeze in her condition" you might be right."

"I know I'm right. It's the same with me and your mother. She can read my mind and I can read hers, that's our strong connection. The years of our marriage makes that connection stronger."

Jaune stood in thought that might be it. He remembered the times Velvet was there for him and the times he was there for her. Maybe they were able to read each others minds because they have to know each other well. His father wasn't making it up then, they might have a strong connection after all. Their feelings were mutual so the connection must be real.

"Thanks dad."

"Anytime son. How about we take advantage of this beautiful day and we have a sparring match?"

"You want to fight me?"

"Why not? I know you have gotten stronger ever since you left Patron. I saw you fighting so many Grimm along with your comrades. Fighting me won't be so much of a challenge."

"Flattering me isn't going to make me underestimate you dad" the blond teen has unsheathed Crocea Mors.

"I'm not. But it's time I find out how strong you have become. As your father it is my duty to test your strength" the head Arc has unsheathed his sword Gladius.

" _It may be a sparring match but dad's serious if he's using his own sword"_ Jaune didn't lose focus remembering everything Velvet taught him.

"Shall we begin then?"

"You're on!"

 **(Music: "Shout your soul" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

Jaune gasped as his father has charged with a horizontal slice that could have sliced him in half. Now he knew he was being serious. This was more than just sparring match. He was able to tell just from that attack. He was never the kind of opponent that would try to scare someone unless his intentions were true. This match was a test. John wanted to see how strong he has become and that was why he wasn't holding back.

Then he will show him, everything he has learned under Velvet's tutelage. The young Arc blocked his next swing slashing with Crocea Mors, then followed using his gauntlet dagger and a kick using his blade. The head Arc was put into a defensive position blocking those attacks. But he kept on going with a high kick, ending it with a flying kick. The head Arc didn't had a choice but to back off impressed at how high was able to get. Jaune didn't lowered his guard up. He knew exactly what to do in this moment.

" **Eagle Dive!"**

He jumped downward in a instant as his father blocked the attack. John was shocked any other opponent would have gotten hit. The man blocked another strike and another dagger attack, followed by a barrage of kicks. He was being put in the defensive trying to find an opening, but his son wasn't letting him. The blond teen wasn't stopping him, he was breaking through his defenses without stopping. All the memories were coming back to him since Velvet took him, all the training, all the hardships, everything he had to endure to become this strong.

Now they were crossing blades, father and son. Their eyes met as John was able to see the determination burning in his dark blue eyes. Fighting with such a strong spirit, like a true Arc. To think this was the same person that failed his training, that failed to meet his expectations. John has come to regret it so much. Now his son, was a true warrior, a true huntsman worthy of the Arc name. Truly he was very proud of him and it took Velvet to realized his mistake. He was the future of this family, so strong not losing his focus. All of his attacks were precise and fierce.

The head Arc swung Gladius as it collided with Crocea Mors and his son didn't looked like he was quitting. He went with different attacks, with his sword, with his dagger and his kicks. It wasn't his strength but his speed, agility and stamina. Arcs have always have a lot of aura meaning, they have plenty of stamina making them the perfect fighters.

Jaune knew using artes might be a bit unfair but he hoped with this, he'll be able to show him he's not the same old weakling boy he used to think. Another clash of steel as their blades crossed their eyes meeting. John's eyes narrowed as he went for a quick thrust straight at his neck. But the blond teen reacted jumping into the air surprising the head Arc. He landed behind him pointing his sword and dagger at the man's neck. His father was speechless but he a chuckled escape his lips.

 **(Music end)**

"I think that will be enough son. Well done, you have proven to be a worthy opponent. That last attack there, I would have stab your neck killing you. I got a bit worried, I might have gotten carried away."

"Yeah, you almost got me but I reacted on time. You fought me seriously..But I feel like you weren't giving it your all."

"Listen up son. Whether I was holding back or not doesn't matter. What matters is, that you were able to hold your ground and you fought exceptional. You have grown into a strong huntsman Jaune. I'm very proud of you son, and I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Thanks dad" he teared up.

"Velvet did a very fine work sharpening you up. That woman really is something, isn't she?" he chuckled.

"She sure is" Jaune smiled thinking of the older Crowe.

"That coma doesn't stand a chance. A woman like her never gives up. You'll see she'll wake up soon."

"I know. She's never been a quitter, always a fighter to the end."

"You have perfected Velvet's fighting style to the letter. I'm very impressed. It's no wonder why you no longer need Crocea's shield anymore."

"Dad…" the young Arc gulped he couldn't believed he still hasn't told him about the shield that it got wrecked against Orc Kong when during the fight at the docks.

"Is something wrong son?"

"Yeah, about the shield. Let's head back home. I'll tell you all about it on the way."

"Agreed. By now, Joan must have finished lunch."

" _I hope I'm doing the right thing"_ he sighed.

* * *

As they were on the way to the Arc manor Jaune told his father the truth. Why he stopped using the shield of Crocea Mors telling him it got folded badly because he used it to protect himself against the attack of a powerful Grimm. The attack was that strong it was able to ruined the strong resistent shield. The blond teen added the Grimm was a lot stronger being of a different species but didn't brought the fact it was originally one of Velvet's monsters from her world.

He will keep that detail a secret because his father won't believe him squat. So he waited for his reaction strangely, the head Arc didn't looked upset at all. Any minute now, he will snapped at him for ruined such a valuable family heirloom. But the man was silent in deep thought it felt like torture waiting for his reaction. Jaune couldn't resist another second, he was going crazy in his head. He needed to know what he think, now.

"Well that is unexpected. I always believed Crocea's shield was indestructible."

"That's it?" Jaune was shocked" you're not angry at me? You're not going to scold me?"

"You said it got damaged when you blocked that strong Grimm's attack? If it got damaged because you were trying to protect yourself then I have no reason to get upset with you."

"But we're talking about Crocea's shield. It's very valuable. How can you just shrugged it off like that?"

"True. Crocea's shield was indeed valuable to our family history. But it doesn't matter it's value. If it protected you from harm, then it was worth getting damaged. A shield's primary function is to protect yourself against enemy attacks after all."

"I don't believe this. I really thought you were going to get so angry at me for letting it get ruined, I-"

"Listen son" John cut him off" if there's one thing I learned during your training with Velvet. To cherish family more than any tradition or family heirloom. Family is blood and it's thicker than water. I love all of you more than any weapon, no matter it's high value."

"Dad I…" the blond teen teared up" thanks, I promise I will continue to take good care of Crocea Mors."

"I know you will son, I know you will."

As they arrived at the family manor they could hear laughter coming from the inside of the household. Jaune was able to recognized the person laughing, it was Nora. Both Father and son were confused of what was going on so they decided to entered the house. The laughter was getting louder walking the halls until reaching the living room. The Valkyrie was laughing with tears, Ren was about to break down laughing too. Ruby was covering her mouth from laughing, the same way with Laphicet.

His sisters were showing his teammates a very familiar book. The teen felt like dying if that book was what he was thinking. It couldn't be otherwise his life will be over. He will be forever embarrassed for the rest of his life. This better be a bad dream that he will like to wake up from. His skin was turning pale feeling like fainting only his sisters would do such thing. But what was this his mother was in on it too. Joan was present happy at the sight, how dare she?

"That better not be the family photo album?"

"We're showing your friends your baby pictures" said Delilah.

"No!" Jaune's face turned red" you guys haven't seen me in so long and the first thing you do is embarrass me in front of my friends?!"

"This is when little Jaune was wearing his bunny pajamas" said Dana.

"Not the bunny pajamas!"

Seeing the picture the Valkyrie was no laughing again, Ren finally burst out along with Ruby and Laphi. The blond leader was blushing from the embarrassment. This was great today was "make fun of Jaune day". He couldn't helped it he was a baby and baby did cute and embarrassed things without noticing. And what were his parents doing while he was being the poor victim? They looked amused at the sight seriously. This was the last thing he wanted his friends to see, his baby pictures. Either his sisters were behind this conspiracy or maybe Nora told them. His teammate has been grinning ever since she wanted to meet his sisters. Making her the prime suspect.

"Your butt naked in this picture Jaune!" said the orange haired girl.

"Okay, okay you guys had your fun. Now please close that book and lock it somewhere no one will ever find it" he was still blushing turning to his parents" mom, dad do something!"

"Sweetie you're overreacting. The family album is very valuable. All the pictures of the Arcs are here" said Joan.

"But they're only using it to see my infant pictures and make fun of me" frowned the blond knight.

"I asked your sisters to show me anything embarrassing about you!" Nora spilled the beans being the master mind.

"I should have known you had something to do with this" he sweat dropped.

"I think that's enough. Jaune is respected in this village and he shall be respected in this house too" John spoke" girls, put the family album where you got it from."

"Thanks dad."

"Lunch is ready" said the female Arc.

"Good. Everyone please join us in the dinning room" said the head Arc.

"I'm sure we could need some food right about now" Jaune smiled as his teammates and friends nodded.

Everyone got seated as Joan served everyone. Ruby, Laphicet, Ren and Nora's mouth watered seeing the food. It looked delicious, the rice looked exquisite and fresh and the chicken looked even better. Being polite they waited for the family to start eating before they started chowing down. The food was truly delicious it was no wonder why Jaune loved his mother's cooking a lot. Though they knew he prefers Velvet's cooking over her, that will be their secret.

The older Crowe's cooking was truly something especially her specialty dish, her quiche. While they were eating Jaune decided to tell his family of all their crazy adventures while they were in Beacon. All the events his team and Ruby's team went through of course without mentioning the fall of the school and Vale. Joan, John and Arc sisters were in awe that his son has a fought a terrorist group like the White Fang or the wanted criminal Roman Torchwick.

The blond teen brought the topics of their encounter with the strong boss type Grimm as well the Code Red Grimm, the events at the docks, the food fight, the dance. Jaune decided to be discreet over that certain subject even if he already told his father everything that happened in that event between him and Velvet. Joan seemed interested in the topic like she wanted to know more. But she decided to stay silent. The Arc brought the Breach when Grimm broke through the underground subway system.

Everything that lead to the Vytal Festival tournament. He leave it at that not wanting to bring the invasion that brought down Amity Colosseum and Beacon. After that John decided to tell his son and his friends everything they've been doing since he left the village. This was exactly what Jaune wanted to know what's been going on in Patron while he was in the school. Because he has seen a lot of changes while walking through the village.

The head Arc started explaining how he hired more people to become guards for the village because they volunteered. This was the result of the Grimm attack a while back. The next step was to rebuilt the village, the places that got destroyed by the creatures. Then came rebuilding the wall that protects Patron from the outside. John decided to reinforce it changing from wood to pure concrete and the gates from wood to iron.

After those changes were done, the economy started growing allowing more stores to opened for business. The market street grew too as people open different open shops. Looks like the village was doing very well when the blond teen left. Also that there hasn't been any Grimm attacks, as well as sighting in a while. That made everyone looked in thought wondering if the lack of the dark creatures in this region was due that they all left for Vale during the invasion. That will explain a lot.

They resumed their eating as Ruby wanted to know more about Jaune's family. She started asking questions to his sisters, more about themselves. Turns out four of the seven sisters were in the village guard under their father's command. With Dana obviously being the oldest of Arc children. Laphicet, Ren and Nora were also curious and they asked their question to the girls and the parents. So basically Jaune was the only one who was a huntsman in training.

Though John with his skills he can easily be an experienced huntsman than the captain of the village guards. After they were done eating they resume talking mainly their future plans. Right now their only focus was to reach Mistral. John offered some money to buy supplies for their long journey, even to buy new clothes. A change of clothing wouldn't hurt, so they accepted the head Arc's kind offer. Jaune smiled this visit as great as he thought and it felt so good to be back in his home after so long.

* * *

It got dark as everyone has left to their rooms and get some sleep. Joan has already prepared the guest rooms. One room will be shared by Ruby and Nora and the other by Ren and Laphicet. Jaune didn't needed such since he still has his own room. But the blond leader wasn't in his room. He's been by the fireplace for quite some time. After lunch his friends spend some time with his sisters and talk all kinds of things. Turns out Soleil and Ruby got along well, they acted like they were best friends.

The others got along with the rest of his sisters. But the Arc was thinking about other things mainly, the journey to Mistral. He was unsure if they'll be able to survive such a long trip. It might take them weeks, months to get there. That wasn't all, he was still dealing with Pyrrha's death and Velvet's situation. The blond thought coming back home will help him relax and deal with everything that's happened, but he was wrong. It made him feel better momentarily.

That's why he didn't felt like sleeping in fact, he couldn't sleep. As a leader how will he be able to get through all of this? How will he be able to lead his friends and two remaining teammates through the Anima continent? Jaune was starting to doubt himself. It will be so much easier if Velvet was here, she will know what to do. With her around, he was always confident and strong. Her presence always shows determination that the impossible can become the possible.

Now that she was unavailable the task fell on him. It was frustrating that he started tearing up. The blond couldn't do this without the older Crowe, much less without his partner by his side. Maybe leaving the house to get some fresh air might help him a bit. This won't stop until he finds the resolve to take charge of things. It was time he come to terms he needed to do this on his own. No Velvet and no Pyrrha to support him. Just him, his two teammates, Ruby and Laphi.

"Still awake son?" John walked over to him.

"Sorry, can't sleep."

"I'd say something's troubling you. Care to tell your old man your problems?"

"I-"

"Oh no you don't" Joan arrived as she dragged her husband away from the fire place" you already had your talk with him. Now, it's my turn."

"But Joan-"

"No buts mister. Go upstairs and get to bed. You can't forget you have to wake up early tomorrow for your shift."

"Fine" the head Arc gave a sigh" and just when I was about to tell Jaune the" bedroom eyes"."

"Bedroom eyes?" the blond teen blinked not having a clue what his father was talking about.

"Ignore him sweetie" the female Arc watched her husband leave the fire place, heading upstairs" John is right. Something's wrong with you Jaune. I don't blame why would you feel this way after everything...I won't bring it up, you already know. You witnessed it after all."

"Ever since I got strong, I never doubted myself. I knew I could do it because I wasn't the same person I used to be. The weak Jaune Arc was no more. I was a new person, strong, confident, I can do anything. But lately...I'm feeling like I can't."

"You're doubting yourself" Joan got seated next to him" because what happened to Beacon, or is it what happened to your teammate or is it Velvet?"

"All of the above. With Velvet around it wasn't just me but everyone was able to gather the strength and the courage to fight all those Grimm. She was there to inspired us. She reminded us of the reason why we chose to become huntsmen. Because of her we were able to fight and last for so long. Now without her, I don't know if I got what it takes to lead my friends to a dangerous journey. With Pyrrha around I was happy and confident because she was so strong, talented and famous. She was still beaten and killed by the same person we're going after. That's right mom, call it revenge, call it pay back I don't care. I didn't made this choice alone. Ruby, Ren, Nora and Laphicet they all chose to accompany me. I didn't made them come to what could be a suicide mission."

"This isn't about Velvet" she pulled her son closer" you're feeling guilty and that's why you're doubting yourself my son."

"Guilty? Why would I-"

"You can't fool me Jaune. I'm your mother but I'm also a woman. I can tell that somehow your friend Pyrrha had feelings for you, am I right?"

"Hit the nail on the head" he chuckled as he teared up" all this time she felt so strongly for me and I was so stupid to never noticed. I was completely clueless, I feel like an idiot."

"It's not your fault you couldn't return her feelings sweetie. Love works in mysterious ways, it's complicated. You couldn't love Pyrrha because you already developed feelings for someone else, long ago" she smiled.

"I had feelings for Velvet ever since I first laid eyes on her. She was amazing, strong, beautiful. She had this air around her of authority and leadership. Her eyes, there was this sadness and kindness too. I didn't know why she was sad at the time. I recently found out she feels the same for me. Before she went to fight that woman Cinder. I…."

"Jaune?"

"Pyrrha is gone and Velvet is in a coma fighting for her life. If only I was able to get there on time, if I was there to help them fight Cinder. Maybe they wouldn't end up that way" he sobbed" I couldn't save any of them...I failed them both mom! Tell me what kind of huntsman or leader let his friends down?!"

Joan pulled the boy into hug as Jaune resumed to sob on her shoulder. She comforted him until he was done, letting him cried it out. He must have hold this grief and guilt since that awful night. The reason he came back home was probably to get emotional support from his parents. And he did the right thing coming here. As his mother it was her duty to help and support him no matter what. He was only seventeen and he has already been through a lot already. He lost an important friend and the woman he loves dearly was in a coma. Jaune needed someone to be there for him badly. Her son needed her and that was something she will always fulfilled.

"Sweetie...It wasn't your fault. You're obviously hurt but blaming yourself isn't going to make that wound any better, but worse. You did your best. Don't put any weight on your shoulders."

"But I was planning to go help Velvet, she wanted me to stay and stop the dragon Grimm. I wish I could have stop it sooner then maybe, Pyrrha wouldn't have go and she wouldn't be dead and-"

"Shhh...It's all right calm down. Velvet knew you could defeat that Grimm that's why she place her trust in you. Pyrrha chose to go because she wanted to help her as much as you" Joan broke the hug ruffling her son's blond hair" this whole situation was out of your control, you did enough fighting like everyone else did. I'm sure neither Velvet or Pyrrha wouldn't want you blaming yourself. You have to move on and keep going forward. Don't think about what you could had done but instead, what can you do now?"

"Go to Mistral with my friends and stop Cinder."

"Exactly. It's time to think about the present and let the past rest."

"Move forward…." Jaune nodded" mom, do you think Velvet will ever wake up?"

"That depends on her. I told you about a coma before?"

"You said it's like an endless dream, that's it's hard to wake up from."

"Yes. The dream can end only when the person realize what he's living, it's not real. But I'm afraid that is the hard part. The dream the person is having will be something beautiful where he will feel safe and happy. Thus he will never realize the truth as long as the person believes it's real then, he will be forever in that coma. In Velvet's case she has to come to terms that everything she's seeing is not real no matter how happy she is in that dream world. She's the only that can know the truth and the only one who can wake up. To some, a coma can be consider a test of will and survival. To others it's like being dead but not alive either. Some wake up, some they never wake up and eventually die."

"Velvet won't die. I know her, she will fight and wake up."

"If you know that, then you'll never doubt her. How are you feeling now?"

"Better. I really needed this talk mom. You're the best, thanks a lot."

"That's why I'm here for sweetie. I'm really happy you came back even if your stay is short."

"I'll come back I promise and you know an Arc never goes back on his word" he smiled at his mother and she smiled back" I think I'm going to get some sleep now"

Joan pulled him to another hug" I know you and Velvet will work things out when she wakes up. Just so you know, I'm rooting for you all the way."

"Night mom."

"Night sweetie."

The comment only made Jaune blushed crimson. Upstairs John stood with a smile on his face as he heard everything. His wife has always had a way with words. The head Arc went to the master bedroom. Maybe he will tell his son about the bedroom eyes another time.

* * *

(Time skip: the next day)

After everyone rest up at the Arc manor John volunteered to take them to the best stores in the village. He gave them enough lien to buy any kinds of supplies they will need for their journey. Jaune wanted to complain but he knew his father was too stubborn and he wanted to help them in any way they can. So the group bought all kinds of rations and ingredients, sleeping bags, flashlights, additional ammunition, water, a map of the Anima continent which it was essential for their trip.

Neither the blond leader or any of his friends didn't argued with the head Arc. They bought enough supplies to last them for months. There was one more thing Jaune wanted to do before leaving Patron. He wanted to visit the village's blacksmith. However, John told him that he left a few days ago to visit his family, who lived in another village and he won't be back for a while. Looks like the young Arc will have to wait before he can find a blacksmith that can use Pyrrha's circle and somehow combine it with his armor.

After they were done shopping everyone went to the front gate. The time has come for them to leave and head to their next destination. Joan and the Arc girls were present wanting to say goodbye. There were also plenty of the villagers who haven't forgotten what Jaune did for them when the Grimm attacked. Now this was unexpected, the blond knight never thought so many will be present to bid him farewell. He was able to see his mother was already in tears and she still hasn't said a word.

Joan can get very emotional sometimes. Maybe it wasn't a good idea of telling her that they were probably going to fight the person behind the attack in Beacon and Vale. Pyrrha's murderer and the reason Velvet was in a coma. He was caught off guard as all of his sisters gave him hugs. Joan was the last to hugged her son as tears fell. Knowing the danger he was getting himself into. Fearing she might never see him again but her promised her he will come back.

"I appreciate you dropping by. I hope the next time your stay will be longer."

"I know dad but I promise I'll come back. Thanks for helping me and my friends."

"Thanks for everything, the money to buy the supplies for letting us stay in your house and the food, it was delicious" said Laphicet.

"Thanks a lot. I want to come back. You have a cool family Jaune" said Ruby.

"I wanted to make some pictures of baby Jaune, especially the one wearing the bunny pajamas" grinned Nora while the blond leader sweat dropped at her comment.

"We really appreciate everything you've done for us" said Ren.

"You're all welcome to Patron any time" smiled Joan as she sniffed gazing at her son" just be careful out there."

"We will. I won't let anyone get hurt while I'm still here" nodded the knight _" I won't lose another friend again."_

"Make sure you write us every now and then, we get worry too you know" said Dana as the other Arc girls nodded.

"That will take too long. Seriously dad you should build tech stores in the village and start buying scrolls. It's way quicker to call me or send me a text message."

"I hear you son. Technology has sure evolved a lot and maybe it's time Patron start taking a new path. Maybe one day we'll have all kind of high tech devices here, who knows."

"Let's hear it for the hero of Patron Jaune Arc!" shouted one of the villagers.

Everyone started cheering for the blond calling hailing him as a hero. It made him blushed to think his dream was to become one and in his home, he was already acknowledged as one. If only Velvet were here she would be so happy for him. No, she will be proud of him knowing how hard he has worked to get here. The large iron gates opened showing the forest path they took when they first arrived. It was time to take it once more.

Jaune turned to his parents and sisters, giving them a soft smile. He turned to his friends as they nodded to him. They waved to everyone as they walked off leaving the gates. John and Joan stood in their place watching their son go for the second time. Until he was so far away that they couldn't see him and his friends anymore. Soon the Arc sisters left along with the villagers until the parents were the only ones standing on the open gates.

"Is it the right thing to let him go? They're heading straight to danger" said Joan.

"Every journey has it's danger. Besides Jaune is no longer a kid, he has grown up since he trained under Velvet. He's a huntsman now and he has a duty to protect and save the innocents. This is the reason why he trained for. We must not interfere with his actions and instead we must respect his choice."

"I'll be right there to make sure they don't run into any danger" said a familiar voice.

The Arc patents turned to see Qrow walking to them holding his flask as usual.

"Qrow, you could at least visit us at the manor instead of spending the entire day at the tavern" frowned John.

"I'm not that much of a high society fan. Don't get me wrong, you Arcs are okay compared to the Schnee's. But I'd rather be where there's alcohol and cute ladies."

"I hope you weren't hitting on Barney's daughter again. Last time he came to me asking me to ban you from the village."

"I only said hello to her nothing offensive. The guy's too over protective of the girl. He should focus more in running his place instead."

"Barney says otherwise" the head Arc eyed him carefully" he said you tried to look below her skirt."

"Hey it's not my fault his daughter's skirt is too short. It wasn't just me but every guy in the tavern was checking her out too. They couldn't keep their eyes off of her skirt and she does have nice legs too. So why is it only me the one who gets punished and not the rest? Sure let little ol' me pay for the broken dishes."

"Don't be so melodramatic old friend. You're also welcome to this village any time."

"Please look after Jaune and his friends" said the worried Joan.

"That's why I'm here" the Branwen took a sip from his flask" they better head to Anima next. Don't want another side trip."

"Is it necessary for you to be keeping tabs on them without them noticing?" asked John" why don't you join them instead of following them around?"

"It's better that I do my thing. And this is how I do things. It's for the best they don't know I'm trailing them" yes it was for the best he needed to be far away from them, not with his semblance.

"Then you should get going. If you stay here any longer they will be too far for you to track them."

"No worries. I'll be right behind them in no time. Well gotta go, see ya around John and Joan."

As the Branwen left he transformed into his bird form flying away at the direction the group took.

"I'll never get used of seeing that" said the female Arc.

"They'll be fine with Qrow watching over their backs."

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Hope you enjoy this filler chapter 12k+ words 31 pages.**

 **-Got some sad news, I'm going to leave it here. I will take a break from this story so I can finally focus on other stories. Even if I already have volume 4 planned out I think I'll wait how volume 5 will turn out. I know we're still a month and a half before the premiere.**

 **-I think I will focus on Walking the Forged Path and of course the comedy version of this story RWBY Chibi style, already started writing the next chapter. It might be out tomorrow. Also I have another RWBY/Berseria crossover in mind. The ideas have been flowing in my head and I think I can finally put all those ideas into words. I don't know about "The Alternate Path" I know a lot of readers have been asking me to update it. But the thing is, I don't have any motivation to write the new chapter and it's all about having such to write. If I don't have it, then I can't write a good quality chapter.**

 **-Guess with this chapter I wanted to focus more on Jaune's relation with his parents than with his sisters.**

 **-Yeah Jaune's going through a lot with Pyrrha dead and Velvet in a coma he's pretty much putting the weight of the world on his shoulders, which it's not healthy. Let's just say his friends will be there for him during their journey.**

 **-I lol at Nora laughing at baby Jaune's pictures which it was embarrassing for the Arc. I just can imagined him wearing pink fluffy bunny pajamas. It wouldn't be a surprise if he ever wear one since he did wore a blue full pajamas with a bunny face on the chest lol.**

 **-Sorry for the break on this story but it's time to focus on other stories. You might see the new crossover soon, who knows.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: The Next Step


	37. The next step

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

* * *

Chapter 37 The next step

(Time skip: six months later)

(Location: unknown region in Remnant)

It stood as a long semi-circle room surrounded by the same design of black lining windows. All around were small pillars of purple colored crystals. On the top of each of the tallest crystal stood a candle. At the end of the room was a small altar with many candles. In the middle stood a tables made from the same material as the dark purple crystals. There were six chairs made from gray colored log tied up. They were tied enough to be used as seats.

At the end of the crystal-like table was a seat made from the same crystals. Emerald and Mercury were staring outside of the windows. They could see so many Grimm emerging from pools of dark water and the scenery around it was so dark, filled with the same crystals. Definitely not the kind of place they would want to spend the night. Every time they come here they will always be creep out. The sound of snapping fingers caught their attention as they followed Cinder's signal.

Cinder Fall was seated in one of the log seats but, looking completely different. Her ashen black hair was now short. She had a black mask covering her right eye and the scar that caused the destruction of such. She was now wearing a long, dark red dress with one long, wide sleeve hiding her left arm. The edges of the collar and the opening for the right arm are gold-colored and the upper chest and left sleeve are decorated with golden designs.

The right side of her dress is open from the hip down with two gold-colored straps made up of interwoven ropes connecting the front half of the back half across her thigh. Under her does she was wearing black pantyhose on the right hip, the dress has a black rhombus-shaped gem set in gold-colored metal of the same shape, with feathers of varying shades of blue extending from the bottom of it. On her right arm, she wears a long, gray glove, the top of which has a gold-colored metal right with curvy branching extensions going up her arm. Her right ear has a new, ring-shaped earring higher up than the dangling black gem earring.

In front of her stood a man looking in his early forties with short black and gray hair. Black mustache with green eyes. He was wearing a gray overcoat with yellow linings, a yellow dress shirt and a black necktie. His pants are the same color as his overcoat. His yellow-buttoned undercoat and fingerless gloves match his his cordovan shoes, under which he wears yellow socks.

Next to him stood a large muscular man with short brown hair, a beard and hazel eyes. He was wearing a two-tone olive green coat over a black third fourth sleeve shirt, and a large belt. His pants are black and his boots are brown with white fronts. His hairy arms appeared to have some scars near the edges of his sleeves. Finally next to Cinder stood another man with pale complexion, with gold eyes and a brown pony tail braided to resemble a scorpion's tail.

Wearing a sleeveless jacket with leather belts strapped to it, along with white pants. His jacket is left open, exposing his bare chest, which is criss-crossed with prominent scars. His arms are covered with purple bandages and leather vambraces. He was also wearing leather boots covering his entire shin with knee guards. On each earlobe is a silver, ring -shaped earring, and near the top of his left ear is another matching earring.

Emerald and Mercury returned to their leader's side while the dark skinned girl pushed her partner away to be closer to the amber eyed woman. The gray haired teen ignored her. The rest of the people didn't care, the bearded man had his arms crossed and his eyes closed. The man with the yellow eyes was looking anxious and pretty eager. As for the mustached man he was watching something from his scroll before he turned his attention to the two teens.

Pulling the device away into his pocket his eyes were on the woman seated. Of course he had heard all about her successful plan but it didn't turned out exactly how she planned originally. Everyone found out how she had to used her back up plan to assure the success of the operation. But most importantly, she was defeated by one of their enemies. Not to mention he will take great pleasure putting her in her place, it was always fun to mess with her.

"Yes, yes, please keep your...Posse...In check."

Mercury didn't liked his comment growling at the mustached man but his partner stopped from proceeding any further.

"You hear that?" he saw the bearded man opening his eyes at him" silence…."

Cinder was glaring at him tightening her fist. This man, Arthur Watts he was the only one she didn't got along with of Salem's inner circle. He was always trying to find ways to mock her and out best her in anything she do. Even from the smallest words, he will always try to find a way to turn it around her. Then he will give her that grin she hates so much. How she wanted to burn him to ashes or better yet, an arrow to his heart. Then burning him to ashes like she did with Pyrrha Nikos.

Only in her dreams because if she does such thing Salem will have her head. All of her pawns were important pieces to the supreme leader. Maybe that was the main reason Wats will always angered her. He knows she can't do a thing to him, so she had no choice but to put up with his smart ass attitude. Even if she now has the power to end his pathetic existence. Like it or not they were on the same side, with the same goals. He was an ally but no one, she would want to work together with.

"What's with the grumpy look Cinder?" he grinned" don't tell me you're still upset about that incident? It's been months my dear and, you still can't get over that defeat at the hands of the Lord of Calamity. Wait, more like humiliating defeat. You claimed to be the new Fall Maiden and you couldn't wipe her out with those powers. Instead she put you into critical condition."

The amber eyed woman slammed her fist on the table catching everyone's attention" I am not in the mood to put up with you, Wats."

"Velvet was in the same condition and she's in a coma!" Emerald interfered" Cinder isn't, she's still here."

"Emerald stay out of this!" glared her leader making her stayed silent.

"You need one of your lap dogs to stand up for you?"

"She forgot her place for a moment, she's not allowed to speak unless ordered to" she gave a quick glance at the green haired girl that has taken a step back away from her.

"Shall we have a toast then?" Wats kept his grin" to the Fall Maiden."

"Wats…." she glared at him by Monty she truly despises him.

"If I were you, I'd hunt her down...Find her, and...Well...She took YOUR eye, didn't she?" then her started laughing like a mad man.

Cinder should have earned a medal for not feeling a chill down her spine. If there was one person who was completely insane inside Salem's inner circle, it was Tyrian Callows. Truly he was not sane but he was very skilled and strong. He was the kind of person who enjoys a good hunt. But one thing that separates him from the rest, his loyalty towards Salem. He was truly the most loyal to their leader than anyone. Anything she says goes without a question.

She bet if Salem asks him to kill himself in front of her, he would do it without a thought. Sometimes it frightens her of what he's capable of. No doubt he was the most dangerous of this group. Neither him or Wats she would never agree to work with. She told Salem clearly she would work alone. Besides that's why she went to find people like Emerald and Mercury. So she didn't had to rely on a smart ass and a mentally sane psycho.

But she had to agreed with Tyrian as crazy as it sounded. She should find Velvet Crowe, take her right eye just like she did and torture her in many ways possible. The woman didn't just beat her, or wounded her badly but she wounded her pride. The former therion caused a deep scar on her pride that will never go away. She was a maiden and yet she was still out bested in battle. It didn't mattered if she got wounded badly. Velvet was supposed to be dead like Pyrrha Nikos.

But being in a coma wasn't enough to please her, she deserves far worse than an endless slumber. Because of her, people like Wats were mocking her performance even if her plan was a success. Even if she killed Amber and took all of her powers, even if she took down Beacon, even if she killed the best huntress said school has to offered. But right now, she couldn't do anything it's what angers her the most. She has her orders to stand down and wait further orders. Which it was the reason for this meeting.

Before Watts could say another word the double doors of the meeting room opened. Immediately, those who were seated got up. The reason because their leader has finally arrived. Her skin was deadly pale, covered with deep red and purple veins that run up her arms and face. The sclerae of her eyes are jet black and her rises glow red. A black diamond-shaped marking in the center of her forehead. She was wearing a long black robe with red designs resembling eyes.

She also wears a ring resembling an insect on her right index finger. She had white hair formed into a bum with six offshoots which ornaments are suspended. The mysterious woman walked calmly through the table as her followers gazed at her carefully. There was that calm, focus expression on her paled veined face, as she arrived to the small altar with candles. Her hands were together without looking at any of them. This was their leader and ruler, Salem. As those that know her will call her "The Queen of the Grimm".

"Watts?" she said in a calm tone getting the attention of the mustached man" do you find such malignance necessary?"

With a wave of her hand she signaled them to get back at their seats. She walked closer to the table but it didn't seemed to be upset with the man.

"I apologize ma'am. I'm not particularly fond of failure."

"Then I see no reason for cruelty towards young Cinder. She's become our Fall Maiden, destroyed Beacon Tower...And most importantly...Killed dear Ozpin. So I'm curious. To what" failures" are you referring?"

"Well...The Lord of Calamity. I was hoping the powers of a maiden would be enough to stop her. Clearly, I was mistaken if Cinder didn't had what it takes to finish her opponent."

Cinder gave another glared at the man but decided to stay quiet. Emerald wasn't happy either. She was there when Velvet was badly wounded, she had the chance to kill her. But her leader told her not to because it will be she the one to take her down. Even if she obeyed her orders, the green haired girl regrets she didn't finish her off when she had the chance.

"Velvet Crowe is no ordinary opponent. She is a grave threat that imposes a thorn on our plans. But that no longer seems to be the case, for the moment. Make no mistake, Cinder. You hold the key to our victory. However, your fight with the Lord of Calamity has proven that you're not ready to tame the powers of the Fall Maiden fully. Which is why you will remain by my side as we continue your treatment."

The amber eyed woman wasn't happy with her decision but she nodded obeying her orders.

"Doctor Watts. You are to take Cinder's place and meet with our informant in Mistral."

"Very good."

"Tyrian, I want you to continue your hunt for the Spring Maiden."

"Gladly" the yellow eyed man gave a chuckled.

"And Hazel...I'm sending you to the leader of the White Fang. Adam Taurus has arranged the meeting. The boy continues to prove loyal. Ensure than Sienna Khan feels the same way."

The quiet muscular man gave a nod" as you wish."

"My lady" Cinder finally spoke gazing at her leader.

"Yes Cinder?"

"What about Velvet Crowe?"

Watts scoffed at her question" what about her? Seems to me this is your problem, not ours."

Again the maiden's fist hit the table in anger, giving yet another glare at the man while he grinned at her.

"That's enough" Salem walked to her" as I said, Velvet Crowe no longer poses a threat. She's out of commission for the time being. Until then, we will continue your treatment and your training to truly master the maiden's powers."

"I can't wait. Please...Give me a second chance. I can kill her. I'll bring her head to you if you desire it. Just please, let me find her."

The woman stood silent walking back to the small altar" you were brought to me at the brink of death. Now you're requesting to find the same person that put you under such condition. Have you forgotten? Anything happens to you and the maiden's powers will be pass to someone else. Most likely to our enemy, the Lord of Calamity. You're not thinking clearly Cinder, like you usually do. Your fight with her has stirred your emotions in a negative light. You're letting your hatred for her cloud your judgment. And that is why, I refuse your request."

"No…." the maiden muttered" please, I can do it. You told me you believe in me, that you have faith in me. Let me prove it to you then."

"Prove what?" Salem has gotten agitated that her red eyes were glowing bright" you're going to eliminate someone who is in a coma state. Any of us here can take her out if I wish for it to happen. The answer is no. I will not repeat myself, are we clear Cinder?"

"Yes…." she nodded feeling bad for herself for making her master upset.

"Pathetic" Watts has scoffed again at her attitude to think this was the new Fall Maiden, he will never acknowledged Cinder as one of their own.

"However" her red eyes were no longer glowing" with Velvet Crowe out of the picture. This present us with a big opportunity. There is someone with great power, that has caught my interest for a long time."

"You're talking about her brother?" said Hazel.

"Indeed. Laphicet Crowe with some training, he can even become more powerful than his sister. Such power cannot be wasted for the benefit of mankind" she stood in thought.

"Tyrian?"

"Yes, my lady?"

"Spring can wait. Find me Velvet's brother…."

Tyrian was clapping overjoyed of the new task his Queen has given him. Finding and hunting that brat will be even more fun than finding the Spring Maiden.

"And bring him to me."

Those words said, the yellow eyed man's joy faded. Now he had no choice but to bring the brat alive. He honestly hated bringing live prey but then again, he's not suppose to kill the Spring Maiden either. He will have to injure him enough, that he doesn't run away. Nevertheless it was a direct order from his Queen and he will never disappoint her. So he nodded to her, it will be done.

"Because of your efforts, Beacon has fallen…And Haven will be next."

The meeting was over as Watts, Hazel and Tyrian got up from their seat and left the room. Cinder was the last person to rise from her seat. Salem was walking to her as her hand touched her cheek.

"Let us begin my child."

* * *

(Location: Somewhere in the Anima continent Kingdom of Mistral)

Five familiar figures walked the green forest, following the trail of the path. Obviously the three members of the former team JNPR, Jaune, Nora and Ren along with former team leader of RWBY, Ruby. Their fifth traveling companion was Laphicet who has decided to travel with them after leaving Patch along with his older sister who was in a coma, last he checked. All of them were wearing different clothes during those months of traveling.

Ruby was wearing a white-high neck decollegate blouse. Her outfit retains the use of a black and red skirt, similar to her regular outfit, but her waist cincher has been replaced with an overbust corset. A black belt bordered in red holds the magnetic clip for Crescent Rose and it's ammunition. She also had brown straps on her blouse that allows her to wear her brown backpack.

In lieu of her black stockings, she was wearing thigh-high stockings reaching to a few inches below the hem of her skirt, decorated by an image of a long-stemmed rose. Her red-soled black boots contain four straps of buckles a piece. Her cloak has a singular clip on the right in the shape of her emblem, replacing the cross-shaped clips from her original attire. Both the cloak and her stockings were showing tears from hard wear. Obviously from all the traveling the silver eyed petite has done with her friends.

Jaune's attire hasn't changed. He was still wearing the chest armor given by his father that belonged to the hero Arc of the Great War. Crocea Mors strapped on his usual brown sheath since he never got the sheath/shield fixed. His gauntlet dagger was still in the same arm. However he changed his long light blue pants to black cargo pants with the brown leather boots.

The blond was also wearing Pyrrha's red sash on his waist as a memento, reminder of his friend and partner he lost. He was also still using the dagger on his right boot. His backpack was a little bigger from the others because he decided to carry more supplies knowing very well of their long journey. It's a good thing his sword doesn't change into a weapon not needing any ammunition bags. Who needs dust when you have artes.

Nora's attire got an update still wearing her pink fingerless gloves wearing a white top that is similar to her old attire, though the heart cut-out on the top has a diagonal cut through it. A shorter, detached white sleeve on her left arm. Over the shirt she was wearing a zippered blue-black bomber jacket with a damaged print of her emblem visible on the back and pink stripes along the sleeves.

The pink bands of the jacket tighten on her arms. Her skirt is slightly longer with pleats that create some flair and two wide belt loops at the waist for her matching belt. Knee-high pink socks just visible above her calf-length boots which are white with pink laces. Her hair has noticeable changed to shoulder length. Her weapon Magnhild was strapped on her back as usual. The girl was carrying her backpack of supplies which it was the same size as Ruby's.

Ren has also gone through an attire update. He was wearing his hair down, and it has grown too almost reaching to his lower back. His attire was similar in color to his old one. A longer sleeveless tail coat. Under it, he was wearing a black, sleeveless turtleneck with red, tasseled ropes over the hips, pants that get lighter below the knees, and a calf-high open-toed sandals. From his middle finger to his biceps run gradient pink-to-black detached sleeves ending in metal armbands. His weapon Storm Flower was strapped on his legs, a little above his feet. His backpack the same size as the female members in the traveling group.

Finally Laphice has also gone to a change of clothes. First he was wearing a black trench coat, similar to the one his sister used to wear. It was his way of how much of an influence Velvet has been in his life. Over the trench coat, a blue vest with silver lining, long gray pants with a black belt. The silver buckle had some writing on it" one who lives" which it's the meaning of his name. Black combat boots with gray fingerless gloves.

His attire had that look that he was a huntsman. At least that's what Jaune and Ruby told him. The younger Crowe also had his backpack. To think it's been so many months since they left Patron taking a ship to Anima, and here they were. Laphi tried to keep his eyes on the road but lately, it's been hard to do that. Because his gaze will fall to the silver eyed petite walking next to him. The teen kept his calm as he gave a soft breath and tried not to blushed.

Ruby's new attire made her looked more beautiful than her old one. Sure she looked nice in her full black corset but, this one, he blushed. She was really pretty, the skirt and the black knee-high socks it made her so...Sexy. His brain froze from sending him information. Did he just said Ruby Rose looked sexy in her new outfit. True he turned fifteen next month and she turned sixteen a few months ago, so maybe he was feeling this way for the red cloak petite.

The new outfit was definitely better than her old one, hands down. This has happened for a while, he keep stealing glances at her. Luckily for him, she hasn't noticed his staring, yet. He couldn't helped it, she was pretty, smart, amazing friend, a weapon genius and her pout is so cute. Looks like time gave him the truth that he does like her more than a friend and it was no crush. He was so sure it wasn't a crush like the one he used to have on Blake.

"Let's see…." Jaune has taken a map of Anima checking carefully" according to this, there should be a village near by. We might get there in a couple of minutes."

"That's good" Ren gave a sigh of relief" it's been a while since we've seen one."

"We might go on an inn and spend the night!" added Nora.

"No, we're not spending the night at another inn. I don't want to waste too much time. We can't forget the purpose of this journey" replied the Arc.

The two childhood friends stared at each other. Their blond teammate was right, they shouldn't waste too much time going to villages and spending the night at nice fancy inns. As said by Jaune they were in this journey because they needed to go to Mistral and their destination was Haven Academy. Still if people needed help with clearing some Grimm, they would volunteered. After all, they were still huntsmen and huntresses.

They couldn't ignore their duty and role. Though Ren and Nora wouldn't mind sleeping in a nice, warm comfy bed instead of their sleeping bags out in the forest. This was a serious mission, they knew very well and who they were going up against. Because that same person took their beloved friend and teammate from them. It wasn't the first they have witnessed people dying. It was best to obeyed him and not think about an inn.

Ruby listened to his blond friend and he was right. Though it annoyed her that they've been traveling for so long and they still haven't reached their destination yet. Maybe she wasn't fully aware that they'll be away for a while. Or maybe that fact hasn't still sink in her yet. Turning to Laphicet she saw the teen turning his head away from her. The silver eyed girl blinked, he was staring at her just now. The petite was in thought, it wasn't the first time this has happened. When she think about it, he has been staring at her a lot for a while now. Honestly it didn't freaked her out it just made her curious to why he will steal glances at her every now and then.

Laphi also heard Jaune while staring at Ruby, yet again. The blond had a point. They shouldn't be taking the luxury of finding villages and rest at inns so frequently. The teen hasn't forgotten why they were on this journey in the first place. Why he chose to go with them instead, of staying by his sister's side. This was something he needed to do. For once the weight of the burden wasn't on Velvet as it always been since arriving at this world. It was time he balance that weight on his shoulders and do something about it. So he will aid his friends on their mission to Mistral and hopefully, stop Cinder. If Velvet was awake, he knew she would have done the same thing.

Minutes later the group arrived at the village as Jaune thought. It was a small place but there were plenty of people. They spotted farmers, animal owners like horse breeders among others. The Arc wanted to know if this place had a blacksmith. He really wanted to get his upgrade before arriving to Mistral. So they took a look around the village, watching some of the people human and faunus passing by. There were different types of shops, from indoor businesses to businesses out in the open.

Finally the blond knight was able to asked one of the villagers where could they find the mayor or person in charge. The male villager only smiled and pointed him to the direction straight ahead at the end. So they group did as told and heading straight further getting more view of the village. It was truly peaceful and it made them wondered if they had any guards or militia to help them with Grimm. Though this part of Anima didn't seemed to have any of the creatures. Because so far, they haven't encountered any of them.

Finally they reached the end and saw a house a little bigger than the rest. This was definitely the place where the mayor lives. Jaune volunteered to gentle knocked on the front door. After a minute there was an answer, as the door opened. Revealing an older man with gray hair with mustache and beard on the chin. He was wearing red robes accented with gold, a necklace of green prayers beads around his neck and a golden ornamental hair piece. He seemed to be older than he looks but still the man gave them a cordial smile. Quickly he was able to tell that these people were visitors.

"Yes, how can I help you?"

"Hello, I was wondering if you can help us" spoke Jaune" on our way here, I kinda saw a blacksmith shop. I could really use something new like an upgrade for my armor and sword. Problem is um...We're running a little low on lien. I was hoping if you can help us with that. Not like we're asking you for lien. But maybe you can talk with the owner of the place and maybe have a discount. If you would be so kind. I know I'm asking for a lot since we just met. My friends and I are traveling and new to these parts."

"I kinda figured you were new here, it's easy to tell when you have memorized the faces of every resident of my village. As for your request perhaps, I can do something about it. Though I'm afraid talking to the blacksmith won't do you no good. You see Albel is very skilled and he likes good payment for his services. But there might be a way you can pay him and our village. If I'm not mistaken you're huntsmen and huntresses, right?"

"We're young but yes, we're huntsman in training. But I assure you we can hold our own in a fight very well" the Arc smiled proud.

"The you might be able to help us after all" the mayor smiled" for weeks we've been having problem with a Grimm. A Geist, to be precise. It's been terrorizing the village. Fortunately no one has gotten hurt yet and they've been no major damages to the place. If something isn't done who knows what will become of us. We have no people with fighting experience in this village due to the lack of Grimm around this part of the continent."

"Say no more sir, we got this" Ruby spoke smiling" we'll find the Geist and take it out."

"You will?" another smiled was shown on the older man" thank you very much. We'll be in your debt if you do. In return I will talk to Albel so he can get started working on your armor and sword, free of charge."

"Thanks a lot" the blond knight smiled" then you won't mind if I hand over both things now? Don't worry I can fight without my sword."

"Of course. I don't mind giving Albel your things. The Geist should be somewhere around the forest that surrounds the village, you can't miss it. It always appears around this time of the day."

"Right, then we better get going" smiled the red cloak petite.

"Again thank you, young travelers."

"You can thank us once we get rid of the Geist" the Arc removed his chest plate armor along with the sheathed Crocea Mors, handing both things to the mayor.

"I wish you all good luck and please be careful. The Geist is quite strong and clever."

"So are we" grinned Jaune turning to his friends.

* * *

Ruby has volunteered to search for the Geist while Laphicet has decided to accompanied her. Jaune, Ren and Nora were waiting for the creature to show up so they can somehow ambush it and get the upper hand over it. The young reaper knew all about the Geist species. Thankfully by some miracle, she was able to stay awake during Professor Port's class to know about the Grimm creature. A Geist was a phantom type Grimm with the ability to possess anything from organic material, or natural.

In other words it can possess rocks, trees among other things created by nature. That's why they needed to be careful, it might have probably possessed something. Port said Geist aren't always flying around in their original form, because in such state they're very weak for attacks. So it's to be expected to see them possessing materials before encountering them. The petite already had Crescent Rose ready the same with Laphi holding his sword wand.

As the young reaper kept her focus on finding their target. Her eyes have suddenly fell on her friend next to her. Laphicet sure have seemed to have matured these past six months. His hair have grown a lot longer, but the teen cut it off because he didn't wanted Velvet to get angry at him. Actually she liked his hair the way it is, tied on a pony tail. Just the way when she first met him. The black trench coat made him looked like he has grown up.

But she knew he chose to wear it as a way to remember his older sister. Ruby knew how he felt, she also misses Yang. Not to mention she has gotten a message from her since leaving Patch. Because of the large amount of trees in Anima there was no signal to use their scroll. But they can still use text messages. Still the blond brawler hasn't and it was the same with the rest of her teammates. Weiss hasn't messaged her not knowing why, though she knew she was with her family in Atlas, while she understood Blake's reason after reading her message. She had no idea where the faunus went.

"I hope the mayor was right and that Grimm is around here" Laphicet wondered out loud.

"We're in the right place. So it should be no problem finding it" smiled the silver eyed petite as her gaze fell on him again.

"Jaune and the others are probably talking about our team name" the younger Crowe gave a chuckled.

"Again?" Ruby had to laughed.

"I overheard Nora bring it up again. Team JNRR and Ren arguing that it's not a color hence, RNJR."

"But they're still not including you" the reaper gave a pout" they should I mean, you're with us. You're accompanying us too. So what if a team is supposed to have four members, it's not like we're an official team. With Beacon gone there are no more teams like JNPR or...RWBY" she finished with a sigh.

"I'm sorry, I didn't meant to make you think about the past" panicked the teen.

"It's okay, it's not your fault. I'm the one thinking about the past."

"I thought I heard something ahead."

"Let's check it out" the red cloak girl nodded.

The two teens went ahead into the forest. However they found nothing. More trees and green vegetation. Laphicet sighed, maybe he was hearing things. His mind must be playing tricks on him. Ruby did the same, sighing. The petite decided to get seated on a round rock. She decided to take a short break because it's been a while since they started their search for the Geist. The young reaper never thought finding the phantom type Grimm will be this hard.

Unless the mayor gave them the wrong information and it wasn't in these parts of the forest. So in other words, it could take them longer than anticipated to find their target. But maybe this wouldn't be a waste of time. Ruby kept her gaze at the teen, she can finally get to the bottom of things about something that's been bugging her for a while. Better to get answers now. Friends will always talk about anything, during good times and bad times.

"Laphi?"

"Hm?" he turned to the red cloak" what is it?"

"Why do you keep staring at me?"

"Um..Um what?" the younger Crowe felt his face heat up.

"I noticed. Whenever we're traveling you always looking at me and then you're not. Then you go back at it, why?"

"I..I don't know what you're talking about" great job Laphicet, lying to her will sure save you from this.

"Don't lie silly" she pouted.

"Sorry Ruby I, I didn't meant to creep you out honest."

"I'm not creep out with you looking at me. I'm just curious, why do you keep staring at me when I'm unaware?"

"But you were aware" he sweat dropped.

"That's not the point silly. Stop dragging the topic and tell me already" the silver eyed petite pouted again.

" _Please whoever is up there. Do something I can't tell her yet, I'm not ready."_

It seemed that somebody heard his prayer. Because as soon as he finished his thought, a tremor shook the ground getting their attention.

"What was that?" asked the young reaper.

"I have one guess" Laphi was so relief his prayer was answered.

The tremors continued. Both readied their weapons as the tremors were getting closer. Their eyes widened when they saw source of all those tremors. It was a giant made of rocks but staring at the face, they saw the white mask and yellow eye. They have found it, the Geist Grimm and obviously it has possessed some rocks. Ruby changed changed Crescent Rose into rifle mode firing her rounds.

But they weren't being effective against it's rock skin. The reaper took a moment to take her scroll and messaged Jaune, telling him they've found the target. After sending the message the red cloak girl kept firing as the bullets weren't hurting the Geist. Laphicet focused, looks like it's rock skin was too hard for dust shells to penetrate. He will aid Ruby reading his weapon as he started casting an exorcist arte.

" **Fire Ball!"**

The three fire balls hit the rock giant but it had no effect. It was the same with Ruby's ammunition. The red cloak petite changed strategy changing her weapon back to it's scythe mode. Using her semblance she performed some quick attacks, but they didn't had any effect on the creature. Laphicet was shocked, even Crescent Rose isn't enough to break through it's rock skin. He knew the scythe is very sharp because it's owner always takes good care of it and makes sure it's blade it's sharp for cutting into the Grimm.

"This isn't working!"

Ruby took Laphi's hand and used her semblance to leave the place. They needed to regroup with Jaune and the others. Her red cloak flew away as it was alive while the Geist started following them. They reached a clearing in the forest as the red cloak girl changed her weapon to rifle mode firing at the rock creature. It was no use, it was not effective. Looks like the only thing they could do is keep it's attention on them while the others arrived, so they can fight it together.

Laphicet was about to cast another arte, stronger than his fireball. As big and tough it was, it wasn't indestructible. It must have a weakness. Suddenly Nora jumped charging at the rock creature hitting it with her hammer. Ren arrived firing Storm Flower getting next to the teen along with Jaune and the red cloak reaper. The Valkyrie was the last one to regroup with her friends. They were all staring at the thing that was currently their target.

"It's bigger than I thought" said the Arc.

"Any ideas?" asked Ren.

"Let's be careful. It's really tough, Ruby's ammunition and her attacks didn't hurt it."

"We might have to plan a better strategy for this one" said the silver eyed petite.

"Right, let's see how tough it is" the blond focused on the creature. Everyone spread out!"

 **(Music: "Let's just live" from the RWBY volume 4 original soundtrack by Jeff Williams and Cassie Lee Williams)**

Ren kept firing his weapon but the bullets weren't affecting it. He followed with trying to damage it up close but it wasn't letting him get close with it's attacks using it's arms. Nora fired her grenades not causing that much damage. Ruby once more charged with her semblance with a flurry of attacks but it just like before, it wasn't hurt. Jaune couldn't believed how tough the Geist is once it possessed an object. There must be a way to hurt it.

" **Acuteness!"** Laphicet cast the support arte that increases their physical strength for a short period of time.

" **Steel!"** the Arc followed using his own increased strength arte.

They followed with attacking it from afar. Ruby changed ammunition to lightning dust maybe this will be able to damage it. Firing the rounds it has made contact with the rock creature and it was stunned for a moment. Ren and Nora took the chance to attack it from close using a barrage of attacks. The red cloak girl kept firing as the lightning hit the possessed Grimm. It was working as both childhood's attacks were hurting it now. Jaune charged unleashing his gauntlet dagger and boot blade, he signaled for the younger Crowe to cast something strong to hurt it even more.

" **Triple Kick, Beast!"**

" **Divine Saber!"**

The lightning arte hit the rock monster and it was strong enough to destroyed one of it's arms. However the Geist thought ahead as it grabbed a tree branch possessing it, replacing the rock arm.

"His arm is a tree! His arm is a tree!" the blond panicked.

"It's skin is too tough normal attacks won't hurt it" said Ren.

"Even my weapon isn't hurting it either" followed Nora.

"My lightning rounds seems to stun it for a moment" said Ruby.

"So it does…." the Arc stood in thought as his dark blue eyes widened" that's it! Laphicet, get that thing wet!"

"Wet?" the silver eyed girl turned to the others not having a clue what he was up to.

The younger Crowe heard casting a new arte **" spread!"**

The water wave from the ground hit the Geist as it rock body was now soaked wet. Jaune grinned, this will do it.

"Now Ruby fire your lightning rounds, Nora use your semblance and Laphicet use that lightning arte from earlier!"

The red cloak girl followed the blonds comment firing at the creature. This time, it brought a lot of damage. Because it was wet, lightning damage was critical now. Nora channeled the electricity through her arms passing it onto Manghild. The Valkyrie hit the thing with everything she got destroying it's legs.

" **Divine Saber!"**

Once more the lightning exorcist arte hit the creature and the damage was so critical, it destroyed the remains of it's body leaving some part of it's chest along with the head. Ren charged aura on his palms striking the chest destroying it. The result the Geist finally left the head trying to run away.

"It's getting away!" shouted Laphi.

"Not on my watch" Ruby changed her ammunition as her scope was pointing at her mark, with one shot the bullet hit the phantom type Grimm killing it.

 **(Music end)**

"Another victory for team JNRR" Jaune smiled before it faded" you know Ren, I think you might be onto something. It's just not sounding great anymore."

* * *

"We truly can't thank you enough" the mayor was pleased as he shook hands with Jaune.

"It was our pleasure sir. The Grimm wasn't that tough once we got rid of it's rock body."

"And you were smart deciding to hit it with water than use lightning on it to hurt it" said Laphicet.

"Right, we were doing our job sir" said Ruby.

"As I said before. That Geist has been plaguing our village for weeks. We were beginning to wonder if we'd have to relocate."

"Well, we are on our way to Mistral...You could always come along with us if you don't feel safe" said the silver eyed girl.

"You're not really from these parts...Anima is a larger continent...I'm afraid our people would never survive the long trek to Mistral. It maybe safer in the Kingdoms, but we prefer our way of life. I just wish we could pay you more than just an upgrade for your friend."

"Our previous arrangement is more than sufficient" said Ren

"Right. We were happy to help you, so keep what little lien you have for your people" said the Arc smiling.

"Speaking of the upgrade. You should head to Albel, he's probably finished with your sword and armor."

"Already?" the blond stood shocked, they've only been gone for a few hours hunting the Geist.

"He might be our village only blacksmith but Albel is truly one of a kind. He's skilled and his quick on his work" smiled the mayor.

"Great, let's get going" Jaune couldn't wait.

"Thank you once again, brave huntsmen and huntresses."

The group entered the blacksmith shop after saying their farewells to the mayor. The place had many types of weapons on display. From swords, spears, axes, armor, shields like Ruby calls them the classic. Still the silver eyed petite was going crazy looking at so many weapons. She was the kind of person that will appreciate any kind of weapon, classic or not. Jaune was still unsure if he did the right thing by giving the mayor Pyrrha's circlet.

Obviously the man gave it to the blacksmith so he can make the upgrade to his chest plate and sword. But he made up his decision a long time ago. He would used his partner's circlet to make his equipment stronger. Also, that way he will have her memento on him and he will wear it and take it wherever he goes. It will feel as if Pyrrha is right there with him. Everyone was still looking around as the blond knight went to the counter and hit the small bell to call for the owner of the place.

"Be right there!"

It didn't took long for the blacksmith to arrived. It was a man with black hair and beard, yellow eyes with tan complexion. The large horns on his head gave them the fact he was a faunus. He was wearing a dark white apron behind a short sleeve shirt with red on the shoulders, long brown pants and brown boots. The smile on his face said that he was probably a pretty cool guy. Jaune's eyes fell on his chest plate that the blacksmith brought. The piece of armor now had gold lining all around it. The Arc was in awe it was perfect. If only his father were here to see the upgrade on the armor that once belonged to the Arc hero from the Great War.

"There you go, son!" smiled the blacksmith" it's gotta be heavier than you're used to, but you'll thank me the next time you go up against a set of claws!"

"Wow...Uh...I don't know what to say."

"Don't gotta say anything! Just put it on! I'll go get the rest" the faunus blacksmith left heading to the backroom.

"So...What are you waiting for?" asked Nora wanting him to put on the new armor.

"Oh! Uh...Right!"

"He really did a great job on it" said Laphicet gazing at the new chest plate.

"The Blacksmith is supposed to be the best at his work. I guess the mayor wasn't lying" said Ren.

With a smile on his face, Jaune grabbed the chest plate. The blond teen took a closer look at it, he tried not to teared up. This was upgraded using his fallen partner's circle, her head piece. With trembling hands in excitement he put on the armor, he immediately felt the difference. The blacksmith Albel wasn't kidding when he said it has to be heavier than usual. He really felt the weight from it but it was no biggie. Thanks to his training he developed his body build, his muscles are able to take it.

Besides, he will eventually get used to the weight. This will also protect him against Grimm attacks. His friends were really impressed by the new look, so they approved of it. Now, Jaune looked like a true knight out to save the world from evil. Similar to those fairy tail books Ruby and Laphicet have read in the past. Albel returned with the last piece that needed upgrade.

"Can't have a huntsman without his weapon! Made all the modifications you asked for."

The blacksmith has carefully placed the sword on his counter top. Jaune stood in awe staring at it. If he thought his chest plate was great than this, was amazing. The bottom handle was golden and the top where the blade is located. Needless to say, Crocea Mors has never looked any better. His father would be proud seeing such an upgrade on the Arc's family heirloom and maybe, his teacher would be too.

"That was some fine metal the mayor brought me. Where'd you get it from?"

The blond lowered his head as his eyes softened thinking of Pyrrha. Everyone else joined him as they knew he was thinking about her. They will never forget her, as a friend, as a teammate and as a hero that died trying to save Remnant from a terrorist.

"From a friend" he took the sword looking at it for a couple of seconds, before sheathing it in it's sheath" Albel, thanks a lot for this. They're perfect, I mean they're more than perfect, they're a work of art."

"When you put it like that son, the compliment is enough. But you already helped me and everyone in the village taking down that Geist. It would have been a real pain to move everything in my shop if we have to relocate. Thanks to you and your friends, I don't have to worry about that. So my thanks to all of you."

They left the store as if they're hopes have bee lifted. Now with new equipment, Jaune felt like he could take on an army of Grimm. He was ready to continue the trip to Mistral. Now he thought about their next plan of action. Since they still have some lien on them, might as well take the time to buy some quick supplies. They needed to take advantage that they were in a village. It was uncertain when they will reach another during their journey.

"We should look around and see if we can buy some supplies."

"True. We might never get another chance if we ever find another village" said Ren.

"I do have some lien that I have saved for a long time. I don't mind buying for everyone" said Laphicet.

"Thanks Laphi."

"Nothing is going to stop team RNJR now!" cheered Ruby.

"Team JNRR" countered Nora.

"Still not a color" replied her childhood friend.

"It doesn't matter what we're called. As long as we're together" said the Arc.

"I keep forgetting we have to come up with a team name that includes Laphi" said the Valkyrie.

"I don't mind if you guys don't include me" sweat dropped the younger Crowe.

"But you're part of our group, so it's mandatory we include you in a team name" argued Ruby.

"You kids sure you won't stick around?" said Albel leaving his shop" you've been real good to this town."

"Sorry, but we got another mission" replied the red cloak girl.

"Make it to Haven Academy, no matter what!" followed Nora.

"We've heard the next village has a working airship" said Ren.

"Mmm...No way to know for sure..." said the faunus blacksmith" without scroll signals we can't tell for sure what's the status of Shion village in a while."

"Well...There's only one way to find out!" said the silver eyed petite as they left the blacksmith shop.

"Take care then...Best of luck" smiled Albel before entering back to his shop.

* * *

"Food?"

"Check!"

"Water?"

"Check!" said Nora confirming their available supplies as they were back on the road traveling the forest.

"How about ammo?" asked Jaune.

"Locked and loaded! Thank you Schnee Dust Company!"

Hearing the Schnee name Ruby's eyes softened as she gave a sad expression. It quickly reminded her how much she misses her friend and partner Weiss, her BFF too even if she won't admit it. But she also missed everyone else from her team. Blake and her sister Yang. She hasn't heard a single thing from them since the Beacon fell. The heiress was back in her home in Atlas but she has been unable to contact her and it was the same with the cat faunus, the red cloak girl really had no idea where could she be.

As for her sister, she knew Yang was fine back in their home of Patch. Her dad is looking after her. She really hope he's able to get her out of her depression. Laphicet noticed her expression and he felt sorry for her. It's been six months and she hasn't seen her friends and teammates. He was in the same boat as her because he hasn't seen his older sister, he misses her a lot. So he knew exactly how she was feeling. Maybe later, he will talk to Ruby in an attempt to make her feel better, somehow.

"Got the map?" resumed the Arc.

"Uh...Ren's got it!"

"No I don't! You have it."

"Wait...What?" the blond stood shocked" guys, please tell me your joking."

Nora only gave a nervous laugh in return.

"Guys! Guys? Guys…."

"Nope" again the Valkyrie confirmed she didn't had the map.

"It's okay Jaune. I got it, you gave it to me a few days ago remember?" Laphicet smiled showing the blond the map of the Anima continent.

"Right! I can't believe I forgot, thanks Laphicet" he smiled taking the map from the younger Crowe as he felt relief" now we're really ready to resume this trip."

* * *

(Time skip: the next day)

After getting some rest thanks to their sleeping bags, the group resumed their journey. Following the map they are supposed to head to another village that wasn't that far from the one they visited yesterday. Ruby was the one holding the map but the silver eyed petite seemed to be not paying attention. Last night she had a dream about Velvet and that wasn't all everyone from her team, JNPR and even Pyrrha were there. They were all having fun.

It was like the old days in Beacon Academy, those were the days. All the memories she cherished and how everything was so perfect before...Cinder's attack. The invasion that rip away her hopes and dreams. No more Beacon, no more Pyrrha, no more team RWBY and Velvet under a coma. The red cloak reaper didn't realized Laphicet was staring at her, looking worried. She finally erased the thought, focusing on the map and she had no idea where they were going.

"So, the next town is...Uh-huh! Uh-huh...We're lost."

"We're not lost! The next town is Shion. My family used to visit it all the time" said Jaune.

"Oh, yeah! Don't you have, like, four sisters?"

"Uh, seven" the blond cleared his throat.

"Y'know, that acutally explains a lot" said Nora.

Laphicet chuckled at her comment but he chose not to say a word.

"Wait, what do you mean-"

"SO, what do you guys do there?" Ruby interrupted him.

"OH! All sorts of stuff!" he walked over to the silver eyed petite holding the map" over here is a great hiking trail, and over here is where we went camping all the time! I got my own tent because I was special. Also, so my sisters would stop braiding my hair."

"Didn't like the look?"

"Yeah, they just keep doing pigtails, but personally I think I'm more of a" Warrior Wolf's Tail" kind of guy."

The younger Crowe has chuckled again. But this time, he remembered the past. There was a time when Velvet braided his hair into a small pig tail. Around the time she was younger and he hated it, that look was too feminine. Then she braided his hair to a pony tail, he hated it even more. Velvet will laughed and giggled while Arthur will looked amused at the whole thing and wouldn't attempt to scold his sister for her prank. And now here he was with a pony tail and he likes it. He tried not to think about his sister but it was inevitable he misses her and thinking of the past, only made things worse.

"That's just a pony tail" Ruby confirmed.

"Yeah, like the one Laphi has" followed Nora" Ren you should have a pony tail too, now that you're hair has grown longer."

"I'd like my hair the way it is" the magenta eyed teen tried to ignored the grin his childhood friend was giving him.

"I stand by what I said" said the Arc proud.

"But you're hair doesn't seem to be growing" added the younger Crowe" we've been traveling for so long and your hair is still short."

"I...My hair can grow!"

"Doesn't look like to me" said the Valkyrie.

"I'm with Laphi, your hair never grows Jaune" said the red cloak reaper.

"That's because I never pay attention to it...Until now."

Suddenly Ren and Nora stopped walking looking shocked.

"Uh, guys?" the orange haired girl got their attention.

"No way…." whispered Laphicet.

"What?"

"Huh?"

They were all shocked at what they were seeing before them. They finally arrived at Shion. But the entire village has been attacked. Some buildings have crumbled and there was nothing but rubble, others had smoke coming out of them. This was definitely the sign of an invasion just by looking at the condition of the place. The group were able to see bodies on the ground. They hoped some of them were still alive, but deep inside, they doubted it. Jaune was the first to act as he dropped the map running with everyone, looking around the village. It looked really bad, there was no hope for this village after all.

"There could be survivors!" Ruby didn't lose hope.

"Over here!" Ren shouted.

The group followed the magenta eyed teen further into the village. They saw a wounded man with short spiky brown hair, brown eyes, wearing silver and gray armor with long brown boots. He was obviously a huntsman that probably stayed to protect the village from whatever attacked it. The wound coming from his lower abdomen looked bad, the bleeding wasn't stopping. If this keeps ups, he wasn't going to make it. The man opened his eyes gazing at Ren.

"A huntsman!" the silver eyed reaper confirmed it.

Laphicet immediately ran to the side of the man casting one of his healing artes **" first aid!"**

The healing magic went over the wound. However, it wasn't working shocking the teen.

" **First aid!"** he cast it again but it wasn't working _" no why isn't it healing him?"_

"Whatever you're doing" spoke the downed huntsman" it won't do you any good. It's too late for me. My aura is too low to even heal myself…."

"What happened? Who killed all these people?" asked Jaune.

"Bandits" replied the wounded man" the whole tribe...Then with all the panic…."

"Grimm" Ren obviously knew as he got up to have a look around the place.

" **First aid!"** the younger Crowe tried again but the third time, wasn't the charm _" if a simple healing arte won't help, then I guess I will have to use a stronger exorcist arte."_

"All right, we can get him to the next village and try to find a doctor there" said Ruby.

"Yeah, Ren and I can take turns carrying him" said the Arc.

"I don't know if he'll make it" said Nora.

"He will. He has to" the blond knight wasn't giving up.

"If we get going now, his chances will be better. I can run ahead and look for help!" offered the red cloak girl.

Laphicet started casting the healing arte but he was stopped by Ren" what are you doing? I can save him!"

The teen only shook his head turning to the others" guys…."

Everyone turned to the huntsman who seemed to be unconscious. But he wasn't, they were too late. He was gone like the rest of the villagers. Everyone was downed staring at the body of another fallen victim. Laphi was so shocked, he had the power to save him and he still failed. What was the point of having the power that belonged to the Empyrean Innominat if he couldn't even saved one life. The teen tightened his fists, looks like he wasn't that powerful after all, if one innocent life die before him. But he still had time to save him as he glared at Ren, he was the one who stopped him from casting the arte.

"Why did you interfered?! I was about to cast a stronger healing arte on him!"

"And it wouldn't have done nothing to save him. Maybe if we'd arrived earlier, then he might have had a chance. But he's been wounded for too long, causing him to bleed out. It doesn't matter how strong your healing arte would have been...The results would have been the same."

The younger Crowe lowered his head. That's right, that's exactly what the huntsman told him. It was too late to save him, his aura was too long and it couldn't heal him. So even if he has cast healing circle, resurrection or even revitalize his strongest healing arte. He wouldn't been able to save the huntsman. It was true then, he wasn't that strong as he thought.

He had to come to terms to his artes won't be able to save everyone. He wasn't a God, and neither was Innominat. The teen hated this feeling, feeling so useless that you can't even save one person no matter how strong you might be. Laphi felt a hand on his shoulder, turning to see Ruby staring at him. It was an effort to comfort him as the teen gently took her hand, but no smile came.

"You did your best" the petite whispered.

"My best wasn't enough…."

"But you were able to saved all those people back at Vale. Remember, the victims from Amity Colosseum? You saved them."

"But I feel so useless now. I should have been able to do something for him" the younger Crowe sighed" guess I will have to practice on my healing artes more often."

"Laphi…." the silver eyed girl felt sorry for him.

"Should we...Bury him?" asked Nora.

Jaune stood in thought. Yes, burying was the right thing to do. But then again, they will have to bury all the bodies of the villagers. That will take them a while. He feared this place might no longer be safe to stick around. The Arc hated feeling this way. Not being able to save one life. Because he felt like all the training he did under Velvet, was for nothing. He trained hard to become strong, so he can protect the innocent. But this goes against all his ideals. The blond stood silent, not wanting to tell his problems to any of his friends. He was still a leader and leaders needed to be strong especially, during situations like this one.

"We should go. It's not safe here" Ren brought a valid point and the Arc knew he was right.

"Ren..." called out his childhood friend.

"I think he's right" spoke Laphicet" there could still be Grimm around."

Ruby gave a nod following the teen while Jaune was still in thought. Remembering what Ren told Laphi. If they have arrived earlier they might have a chance to save the huntsman. Maybe save a couple of the villagers. But you can't always have what you want. Life was cruel sometimes. It was something Velvet once told him. You can't save everyone, but you save those that you can. In this case, he couldn't save anyone, just like Pyrrha.

He was about to follow his friends out of the village when he heard loud rustling and a growl. Everyone heard it as they draw their weapons. It definitely sounded like a Grimm. Looks like Laphicet was right, there were still some of the creatures present. It was coming from nearby. They followed the source of the growling until reaching the center area of the village. Now the growling sounded very close. Until reaching further ahead.

It was a giant man eating plant. It was a different species of Grimm they've never seen before. But Jaune figured out what it was remembering when Velvet told them about this types of creatures. The Arc should have expected to be encountering this during their travels. This was the first time finding one, and probably fight it without the young teacher by their side. But the blond saw this as a chance, to prove they were strong enough to take on this creature. It was probably a test of what they might find if they continue traveling through the Anima continent as they head into Mistral.

"Is that the Grimm that attacked the village after the bandits came?" said Ruby.

"Be careful guys!" called the blond" it's a code red Grimm, remember no dust. Rely on physical attacks and semblance!"

"Got it!" Nora readied her hammer.

 **(Music: "A formidable foe stands in the way" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

" **Field Barrier!"**

Laphicet started on the defensive increasing everyone's physical defense for a period of time. Knowing it was a dangerous Grimm, they needed to be careful. Jaune and Ren evaded it's long arms that had a fly trap in each, followed by Ruby and Nora. The magenta eyed teen used his weapon in sickle mode slashing at it, followed by a couple of kicks. The Valkyrie hit it hard with Magnhild charged with her semblance stunning the creature for a bit. The red cloak girl used her semblance slashing at it with impressive speed. Jaune wanted to prove that they have become stronger during these past months and they're capable of bringing down a code red Grimm, together.

" **Acuteness!"**

With their strength increased the Arc made his move on the giant man eating plant Plantasm.

" **Triple kick, Fierce Demon Fang, Hell Pyre!"**

The Grimm plant got hurt while his teammates resumed to attack it. Dodging it's long arms proving they were faster than the creature. They retreated seeing that Laphi was casting another arte. The younger Crowe focused on the target. It was a plan type Grimm so many fire will be it's weakness.

" **Flame Lance!"**

The arte hit the man eating plant hurting it but not enough to be considered it's elemental weakness. Jaune and the rest charged in again attacking it going all out. Plantasm growled using it's long arms to attack, but they were dodging them with ease. While they were beating the creature, Laphicet was in deep thought. It fire wasn't it's weakness he will have to use another elemental arte, water couldn't it be. The plant Grimm could be resistant to it, so he went with another element. This time, he thought of wind before going with earth if the first doesn't work. The teen was casting the arte focusing on the enemy.

"Stand back!"

The others obeyed getting out of the way of the Grimm plant.

" **Air Thrust!"**

Plantasm has given a cry as it got hit by the many sharp wind blades. Laphi grinned, looks like he has found it's elemental weakness. The creature was now stunned giving the chance for everyone to attack. They went for an all out attack together as a team. Nora using her semblance again, just like Ruby, Ren using Storm Flower and powering up his kicks with his aura and Jaune was slashing at it with Crocea Mors, his gauntlet dagger and his boot blade performing all kinds of kicks. The younger Crowe decided to use an even stronger wind arte. Something that would really hurt the giant man eating plant. He knew it's weakness, it was time to hit it harder. The teen started casting for the arte, taking longer than usual. Whatever it was, it was going to be a big one.

"Stand back everyone! This one will be even stronger than the last!"

Jaune and the others regrouped as Plantasm seemed to be angry charging at them. But Laphi wasn't going to give it the chance.

" **Cyclone!"**

A large whirlwind engulfed the code red Grimm as it was truly hurt by it's elemental weakness. It was stunned, yet again. The Arc gave the order again to attack it again. The creature was really hurt and it looked like it could be over any second. Jaune decided to finish it off letting his friend back off as he calls for the power inside of him, his semblance. His entire body glowed with his aura as he hold Crocea Mors before him. Calling for one of his mystique artes, the strongest one he has developed and he hasn't used in a while. Not since the Breach.

" **Vanish Forever...Radiant Dragon Fang!"**

The blond unleashed the barrage of light dragons as it hit Plantasm creating an explosion of light. With that, the code red Grimm has been eliminated.

 **(Music end)**

"It's finally over" Ruby said in relief.

"We should go. There could be more Grimm around" said Ren.

Jaune nodded as they started leaving the village. As Ren walked over the he spotted something on the ground that caught his attention. There was a marking formed on the ground of a semi-circle with a crack opening on the corner, and a looking dot on the font where the circle wasn't completed. It was like a symbol of some kind but whatever it was, it got the magenta eyed teen upset.

Nora looked at it too and she got upset the same way, as her partner and childhood friend. There was something about it, both didn't like. But memories from the past came to them from a night they wanted to forget. On a small village where it got attacked and the people were screaming in panic, running away from hordes of Grim. One particular Grimm that was different from the others and it was stronger than the rest. How could any of them forget that night, even if they wanted to.

"Ren, Nora let's go!" Jaune called to his friends while Ruby and Laphicet were ahead.

They followed him, finally ignoring the mark on the ground.

* * *

(Time skip)

It got dark and the group has made a camp fire and eat some food. Jaune volunteered to scout the area to make sure there weren't any Grimm around. Once that was taken care of, everyone went off to sleep in their sleeping bags. They all looked like they were having a nice rest. Laphicet was stirring in his sleep, he was dreaming of Velvet. They were back in Beacon with everyone, and it was like before the Fall, before the Grimm attacked.

Then Cinder appears and kills his sister right in front of him. Chest nut eyes snapped opened as the younger Crowe woke up, panting. The teen realized it was all one bad dream staring at everyone's sleeping forms. Well, everyone except for Jaune. His bag was empty it was unexpected that the blond wouldn't be sleeping. The Arc said the area was clear, so they can rest easy without worrying of any dangers. Getting curious, Laphi slowly got up, not wanting to woke up the others and left to find the blond.

The younger Crowe didn't noticed someone else was awake and shortly went after him. Laphicet walked through the dark forest not realized it was beautiful at night. The moon was able to bathe everything in it's light. So it wasn't completely dark. The teen softly gasping hearing a very familiar voice, his sister. It was Velvet he wasn't hearing things.

It was her, he followed the source of her voice. Reaching a small clearing, the teen got behind a large tree and spotted Jaune holding his scroll. Taking a closer look the device was showing his sister's face. So it was a recording he made. Not like he was expecting Velvet to be actually here. Laphi felt like he was in the wrong place and maybe the Arc was having a moment that it was too personal for him to see.

"What are you doing?" someone suddenly whispered by his shoulder.

The younger Crowe was startled turning to see Ruby. The silver eyed petite tried not to giggle at his expression. He hoped Jaune didn't heard him, he didn't wanted to interrupt him.

"My heart almost flew to my throat" he whispered.

"Heh heh, sorry" she smiled turning to see the blond knight not too far" why are you watching Jaune?"

"I...I thought I heard Velvet..."

"Really?"

"It's just…."

*Why are you doing this again?*

The red cloak girl recognized the older Crowe's voice coming from Jaune's scroll.

*You know just in case my team goes on a mission and you can't come along. I thought maybe some positive words or any advices from you will help us* said the Arc in the video recording he was pointing his device camera on the young instructor.

*What do you want me to say?*

*Anything. Maybe like, one of your speeches those are good.

*Is that the real reason you're recording me?*

*What do you mean by that? Look if my team are in some kind of tight situation during a mission. I might use this recording to lift our hopes up and remind us everything you taught us. Word from the mighty huntress of Beacon will definitely help us a lot.

*Fine, just don't call me that. Team JNPR, you have come a long way since passing your initiation test. It was no coincidence Ozpin chose you four to be a team. He saw something in each of you that no one else could see. But I was able to see it. I saw the potential, the strength, the hope, the teamwork you four have. Just like team RWBY, you can become among the best teams Beacon has ever had. No matter how dangerous the road ahead turns always remember that you have something very important that makes you invisible against any foe...Each other.*

*Nora...You're crazy and unpredictable but you're also kind and you truly care about those around you. Ren, you're the opposite of Nora, quiet, calm, focus, smart you can guide her and the rest of the team to make a rational decision. Pyrrha, you're truly talented and skilled but don't let that fame get over your head. You're not longer that famous celebrity everyone likes to talk about, you have friends now and if something's bothering you, don't hesitate to ask your teammates for help…*

Jaune was in tears watching the recording. He completely teared up the moment Velvet mentioned his partner's name, he paused it for a moment. Memories came by when he first met her in the locker rooms to when he make eye contact her, officially making them partners. The times when they fought side by side with the rest of his team. When he danced with her, never realizing she had feelings for him.

When they fought together in the Vytal Festival, when they fought during the Vale invasion, all the way to the Beacon invasion. That was the last time he saw her. She was killed and what hurts him the most that Velvet probably saw died right before her eyes and he was, unable to do anything to save her. The Arc dried his tears as he resumed playing the recording. Velvet was smiling, the wonderful he always loves to see.

*Lastly, there's you Jaune. Who would have thought you would come so far. To think that person I took as my apprentice would be standing herein Beacon. Your father once thought you couldn't become strong, that you were destine to become a house maid, he was wrong. You proved everyone that doubted you wrong. You've been through a lot of rough times and the training wasn't easy. There were times I got angry at you but it was for the wrong reasons. I was angry at you because I always knew you could do better, if you put your heart and mind into it.*

*You only needed to believe in yourself that's all. Now you have changed, you have grown, you have become strong, leader of your own team. I might not look like it but I'm happy to see the kind of person you have become. Caring, kind, strong a true born leader. I can finally say I'm proud of you. If you're bothered or if you need to talk someone and you don't feel like talking to your teammates, you can always talk to me. I'm willing to listen to anything you have to say…*

*Velvet, you okay?*

The blond noticed that she looked flushed. Her cheeks have a tint of red in them.

*I'm okay. Never forget Jaune as my apprentice, as my student, as my friend...I will always care about you. Try not to forget that when you're doing missions with your team. There I got everything off my chest. I have to go, got a lot of paper work to do.*

*That will be enough and it was a very spirit lifting speech. Maybe we can make a video for team RWBY.*

*Not now. I wasted too much time already.*

*Come on just five more minutes I...Oh no, there is not enough space on my scroll. Guess this will have to do.*

*Try to record a short video, the next time.*

*Hey, you're the one that decided to go with a long speech.*

*You were the one who wanted to hear inspiring words* countered the older Crowe.

*You got me, I'm ending the recording now.*

Ruby heard everything and she was in tears. Hearing Velvet's speech made her remembered those good times. From the first time she met her to the time she found out she will be their teacher. For the red cloak reaper, Velvet Crowe is a role mode, a motherly/older sister figure. The young instructor has inspired her to become a better huntress, just like she inspired her team and everyone else.

Even when she found out about her horrible past, she pitied the young woman who has been through a lot of grief and pain. But she still she was able to stand up and not give up, that she can live a happy life and move on from her past. A chance to right her wrongs. The petite sniffed feeling a hand on her shoulder turning to see Laphicet smiling at her, wanting to comfort her.

"I miss her so much."

"Me too. I'm always thinking about her" the younger Crowe gazed at Jaune" we're not the only ones. Let's go back to the camp site."

Ruby nodded as they left taking one last glance at the Arc. The blond was still in tears and he has pressed rewind on the video wanting to see it again.

* * *

(Location: house in a farm not too far from Mistral)

In a nice looking room, stood a boy reading a book while sitting on his bed. He had tanned complexion, freckles, short black hair, his eyes have central heterochromia, with green as the main color of the iris and a ring of yellow around the pupils. He was wearing a dirty white collared shirt that has a low v-neck, with crisscrossing laces across the gap in the neck.

Over his shirt, he was wearing orange suspenders that hold up his olive pants, which have a brown patch sewn down both knees. The ends of his pants are somewhat covered by a pair of large, dark brown work boots. Around his neck is a small white scarf, and he was wearing orange gloves with dark gray straps on them. A multicolored, strip scarf hangs from the left pocket of his pants. He was enjoying the book he was reading while a candle lighted his room.

"Oscar! Time for bed!" came the voice of a woman from outside of the door to his room.

"Right!" he replied closing the book and putting it on the small book case he has.

"Maybe a shower before bed" he took a sniffed at himself" yeah, definitely a shower. Aunt Flora I'm taking a shower before going to bed!"

"What?! You were supposed to shower hours ago young man!"

"My bad, I forgot. I'm taking the shower now!"

"All right but hurry up, it's almost pass your curfew!"

" _Almost sixteen and I have a curfew. It's not like I have a social life."_

" _That can be arrange, in a way."_

"What?" Oscar stood stunned hearing a voice in his head" what was that?"

"I must be hearing things. I am tired, better take that shower and get to bed. Hearing voices in my head, that is crazy" he chuckled grabbing his pajamas and a towel before leaving the room.

"Tomorrow is another day of work" he sighed.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Finally done and I'm so happy to be back with this story.**

 **-Okay I know I said I will stop focusing on this story. But all my inspiration and motivation for writing are on this story sorry. Besides I wrote this chapter a while back.**

 **-I wanted for Laphicet to have a trench coat similar to Velvet's and also for the words" one who lives" because that is the meaning of his name.**

 **-Fact, in canon Cinder lost her left eye. In my story she lost her right eye. Just wanting to clear that small detail. But she obviously didn't lost her voice like in canon.**

 **-The Code Red Grimm introduced in this chapter was the mobile man eating plant Plantasm.**

 **-I feel the scene of Jaune watching the video of Velvet was as emotional as the one with Pyrrha in canon. I cried so much in that scene I felt like ripping my heart from my chest and threw it in the trash can.**

 **-Oscar finally made his debut, very different from canon.**

 **-Another thing I made different in my story from canon. Instead of sending Tyrian after Ruby, Salem sent him after Laphicet. The poor boy can't catch a break. Remember Ruby hasn't awaken her silver eyes power yet. I already have plans for that.**

 **-Off topic to the one who keeps sending me reviews telling me to update my HOTD stories. Here's my answer I got boring with the series. If I'm bore I don't have any inspiration if I don't have inspiration I don't have motivation to write. Because I lost interest in the series I don't have it in me to resume with any of those stories. Sorry that I have to give you the sad news.**

 **-To .2005 . Honestly I don't know I might update the story since I have too many to pay attention. If I change my mind I will let you know. Glad that you like my RWBY/Daredevil story. I will keep it in mind if I do decided to abandon the story so you can take over it.**

 **-Another reason I wanted to upload this chapter is because it might be the last one I will upload for a while. Hurricane Irma will be passing through my country by tomorrow it's a category 5 so I have to brace myself for the worse. I will probably be without electricity for days or weeks. I'm praying that everything goes well and I'm also to any future victims under this weather catastrophe.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Burying the past


	38. Burying the past

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

* * *

Chapter 38 Burying the past

Yang grinned charging into a horde of Grimm. They were mainly Beowulves and Ursai. Even if their numbers were pretty large it was no biggie for the blond brawler. With Ember Celica she punched firing her shot gun rounds sending the creatures away. One by one they were taken down. Her punches and kicks were no match for them. Slowly their numbers were decreasing as the blond punched and fired. They were no match for her skills, she was stronger and they were weaker.

It wasn't long until all the Grimm were dead but new opponents arrived. Members of the White Fang and there were lots of them. Yang gave another grin as she grabbed new dust rounds reloading her gauntlets. They charged at her, she countered firing at them. Those that were able to get close to her were punched and kicked far away. The members with rifles opened fire hitting her a couple of time, she growled her aura protecting her. Now it was starting to get personal.

The fire power send her to the ground as she was getting surrounded. The blond brawler opened her eyes as they were red. Activating her semblance covering herself in a golden flame. Clenching her fists Yang charged at all of the faunus members releasing a punch so strong, it send every single soldier away. They were done, she has won. Her eyes went back to their lilac color. The remaining White Fang members went to attack her, another grin was formed on her lips.

The blond jumped firing her gauntlets taking them out. That was it, all of them have been defeated. Yang smirked at her victory. She was unstoppable truly, a force to be reckon with. The blond kept her guard up as a new opponent arrived. Her eyes widened in shock as the leader of the White Fang Adam Taurus stood before her. She showed no fear but she was trembling just by his mere presence. This was no ordinary opponent, she will have to play it smart this time.

She fire but the shot went right through him. The masked leader was slowly walking towards her. The blond kept firing but the rounds were still going right through him. It's like he was non-corporeal, like a ghost. Yang fired more shots but it had the same results. Her eyes widened as Adam was getting closer to her reaching for his sword. The brawler fired again but this time, she realized she was missing her right arm. She gasped there was no way she could take him on like this. She couldn't beat him with both arms, now with only one arm. The faunus leader grinned as she was close enough to strike. He draw his sword cutting right through her.

* * *

Yang's eyes snapped opened, she got up with heavy breathing. She growled, it was the same dream she's been having for a while now. The blond sighed touching her forehead, she was sweaty. She will always get like this after that dream. The bright light hit her face coming from the window of her room. It was morning already. Another day in her home, removing the covers, the former brawler left her bed. Might as well start this day it's not like it would be as interesting as yesterday, or as any day since she got back from Vale.

She picked up some fresh clothes and her towel going to take a morning shower. It will always help her relax or made her forget everything that's happened after those six months. Especially that she has lost her right arm. Leaving her room she spotted Zwei wagging her tail at her, as he was saying good morning to her. She smiled slightly petting the black corgi before heading into the bathroom. But the dog was quite stubborn and followed her in. Yang ignored him because it wasn't the first time he will do that. Zwei was quite the perv, it made her smiled again.

Minutes later Yang emerged from the bathroom. She was wearing an orange sleeveless tank top reaching above her belly with a gray jacket, with long light brown cargo pants with her emblem on the left side and a bee. The blond decided to returned to her room putting some white socks with white sneakers. She was planning to leave her house today. Actually she will leave every day for one reason only. It was the exact same thing she has been doing for months. The former brawler stood in thought, leaving her room as her eyes were fixated on the other bed next to hers.

The bed that belonged to his younger sister. A sigh escaped her lips, she hasn't seen Ruby in six months. Ever since she read that note the silver eyed petite left their father, she was worried sick about her. Yet she didn't had the motivation to go after her. She had her own issues to deal with. Zwei followed her all the way downstairs. Yang went to the kitchen smelling the delicious cooking of her father. There was Taiyang finishing breakfast. Scramble eggs with bacon and sausage. The dog barked getting the man's attention, a smiled spread his lips seeing his daughter up.

"Morning sweetie!" he took a dish and put it on the table" breakfast is served."

"Woof!"

"No Zwei, that is not for you" the man smiled at the corgi" eat up Yang, you don't want it to get cold."

"You know I don't like eating my breakfast cold" the lilac eyed blond got seated picking the fork.

"How would I forget? You were so angry with me when I put your breakfast in the fridge. I thought you weren't planning on eating it. So I decided to store it for later."

"Big mistake" she ate some of her scramble eggs, delicious as always.

"Trust me, I learned my lesson that day. Watching you get angry when you were little it's as worse as watching you now."

"True" she kept on eating.

"How is it?"

"Perfect as always, love it. Hey Zwei want some bacon?" she picked up a piece offering it to the dog.

"You know I don't like it when you give food to him. You're spoiling him. He's not supposed to be eating that kind of food. It's not healthy for dogs."

"He won't die from eating one slice of bacon" the blond threw it and the black corgi ate it in a heartbeat barking and wagging his tail, he loved it all right.

Taiyang sighed there was no arguing with his daughter when it came to the family dog. But he wasn't going to bother with scolding her further. Because she seemed to be happy. He hasn't seen her smiling in a while, not since she returned from Vale. Losing her right arms had a big impact in her life. As her father all he could do is support her and be there for her. At least he will be able to keep an eye on one of his daughters.

The second one left without him noticing, but left him a note. Ruby went to Mistral with Laphicet and the rest of her friends. He didn't minded having the boy in his home. The younger Crowe was a kind person and he got along well with his daughters. The blond man couldn't stopped thinking about his youngest daughter, she was the living image of her mother. He saw Yang has finished her breakfast, she was that hungry, he took the plate putting it on the sink.

"I'll see you later dad" the former brawler got up from the table.

"Are going to visit her?"

"Yeah…."

"See you later then."

"Later…."

Taiyang watched her leave the kitchen until she reached the front door of the house. Once it closed the man gave a sigh, washing the dirty plate. Ever since Yang returned home she has always gone to visit that young woman at the hospital. From what he heard from Ruby this, Velvet Crowe was someone special for both his daughters. She was a teacher in Beacon.

The blond chuckled, leave it to Ozpin to hired someone that young to be a teacher. But everything he heard she turned out to be a very positive role model for them. Thanks to her, they have come to love their roles as huntresses in training. Pretty obvious she has impacted their lives in a good way. Taiyang didn't knew much of the detail that happened during the invasion in Beacon. But he knew the city and the school fell to the Grimm. And Velvet fought so hard, she ended up in a coma.

" _I'll be right here when you return Yang. As always."_

* * *

(Location: Patch General Hospital Patch island west of the Kingdom of Vale Remnant)

Yang saluted the nurse at the reception desk. The woman knew her too well since she's been coming to the building for months. In fact, she was among the few visitors that will come. The blond bid her farewell going to the room where she was currently staying. The former brawler had it memorized. It was in the first floor, in one of the last rooms. Just when she was near the room it hit her, she cursed mentally to forgot to buy some flowers.

Some friend and student she is. Yang shrugged it off, she can buy them later. She didn't coming to visit more than once a day. Her lilac eyes scanned the room, closing the door behind her. It shocked her to see a vase with some flowers on the cupboard next to the bed. Someone else came to visit her, but who. The blond decided to pay no attention to that but, on the woman lying on the bed. Lilac eyes softened at the sight, it always pains her to see her like this.

She was still wearing the lame hospital clothes, white with small blue circles. The naso-gastric tube was still in her nose it's, how she was being feed with fluid nutrition. This is how Velvet Crowe has been for the last six months. It amazed Yang she was still in top form, she was afraid, she will get skinny but she was wrong. However the older Crowe has gone through a few physical changes since she went to a coma. First her skin got so pale, more pale than Ruby's skin color.

And second her hair has once again grown reaching the length below the knees. But it wasn't as long as she used to have it when the former brawler first met her. Even with everything that has happened, she hasn't given up that someday, she will wake up. Because it was Velvet and she never gives up. That's one of the things she taught her and everyone. Yet she was being hypocrite herself because she gave up a while back. Ever since she lost her right arm.

"Hey" Yang gave a smile" how you've been? It's me again. Apparently someone else visited you today when usually I'm the only one who's been visiting you for the past six months…."

Her smile faded as her tone broke with a sob. Velvet looked so fragile and weak. That was bull crap for as long as Yang have has known her, she was always this strong and commanding figure. She was the role model of everyone, more than a teacher. The young woman was the idea huntress for many of them, especially for the blond. The former brawler wanted to be like her. How to stay strong and looked forward with your life. To live it the right way with no regrets.

That's what she respected the most of the older Crowe. She might have been strict, she might have been mean, but she was realistic. Her attitude with them was uncalled for but it was necessary. Yang came to understand her behavior with them was the right one. Because she care for them so much being strict it was the only way Velvet saw it to teach them. Outside of the class room she was this person who will try her best to help them with anything. She was a true friend.

"Damn it. I can't stand seeing you like this. I wish you were awake. I could really use one of your advices right about now. I don't know what to do Velvet. So much has happened and because of it, our lives have changed forever. It's over, those days of Beacon are over, Pyrrha's gone, Ozpin is still missing but they're assuming he's dead, team RWBY is done. Ruby went off with the rest of JNPR and Laphi, yeah your brother left too, he will follow my sister wherever she goes. They're off to a dangerous trip and even if I knew it will be dangerous I still let her go...I let her go without thinking. Weiss left for Atlas not like she had a choice she was forced to go by her father, still I don't know nothing of her and Blake...Well guess what? She ran away, even when you taught her that running away wasn't the answer, she still did. For that I'm pissed at her, she should have at least said something to me but no...She left without a word…."

"As for me...I'm the only one that decided to stay home and do nothing. Oh yeah I've never tell you during the many times I visited you. I lost my arm, my right arm to be exact...Yep I'm unarmed now eh...Bad pun, but it was still funny in a way. For a moment I thought the pun will wake you up and you will tell me" that is lame Yang, you can do better". I…." she was in tears" I'm lost Velvet, I have given up. Ever since that bastard Adam did this to me, I have quit on myself, I quit on the life of a huntress. Now, I think this is the only life for me. Nothing, that's all I want to do. I feel doing nothing is the right choice, that's why I need your help. I need your opinion, your advice to what to do. What kind of life to live when this happened to me? Dad, he's doing his best to cheer me up he's trying to help me get back on my feet and Zwei is helping too…."

"You were the best friend and teacher we've ever had. Comparing to the teachers in Beacon I saw you as the coolest. Even when there were times you were worse than Goodwitch. But you care for us a lot, I saw it, everyone saw it. You're so full of love...You've been through so much crap but that light of kindness never disappeared. You were our teacher, our guide, our friend...You were family, Ruby saw you as this older sister mom type, there was this one time she called you mom, you weren't there but I saw it funny. I saw you as an older sister, you were this big sister I want to emulate and one day I'll become like you. Emulate heh…Listen to me saying big words" more tears fell as Yang kept staring at the unconscious body of the older Crowe.

* * *

 _ **Yang charged at Velvet with a flurry of punches while blasting her gauntlets. After telling her so many times the older Crowe, has finally agreed to have a sparring match with her. They were on the arena of Goodwitch's combat class. The young instructor had no choice to dodged her attack because of the shot gun blasts. She will obviously get hit, if she gets too close. This match will be tricky if she didn't focus.**_

 _ **It may be a sparring match but knowing how excited the blond got when she finally agreed, she's going to get serious, meaning she wasn't going to holding back against her. She was able to see the grin that has formed on her lips yep, she was pretty excited. What the brawler wasn't expecting that she won't be holding back. Velvet couldn't risk it not with her semblance. Every hit she takes, only makes her stronger. So the best strategy will be to hit her harder until she's out.**_

 _ **The blond brawler got closer launching a fist she dodged, but fired her gauntlet and she blocked it using Vertex Rose. The young teacher took her chance that Yang has lowered her guard. She unleashed her attacks with a flurry of attack. The blond blocked a few but not all of them. Looks like the older Crowe was too fast for her. Another kick but this one sent the brawler flying.**_

 _ **Velvet jumped at her performing an air combo of six hits before sending her again to the ground. But Velvet wasn't going to give her a chance to get up and use her semblance. It might be cruel but the blond needed to learn a lesson and this was the only way to teach her. The young instructor activated her claw when the dizzy brawler got to her feet. Using her consuming claw she started draining her aura. The less aura she had, the harder it will be to use her semblance.**_

 _ **Yang managed to break herself free but she was so weak. The older Crowe resumed her assault changing her weapon to mini gun mode. The brawler had her eyes burning red, she wasn't happy of the way her teacher has beat her up. No opponent has ever given her such a beating, not even that mute girl Neo. She charged at her with so much anger charging without thinking. She threw so many punches and blasting her shot gun rounds.**_

 _ **That was it, she was no longer in complete control of herself. Letting her anger get the best of her will be her downfall. A couple of dodged and counter attacks, a few kicks that send the blond to the ground. This time she pointed her gauntlet blade at the neck of the brawler. This was clearly the end of the match and the winner was pretty obvious from the start. Velvet gave a sigh as Yang still had her eyes red, still not happy.**_

" _ **What was that about?!" she wasn't happy in the least" you fought dirty!"**_

" _ **You think the enemy will go easy on you?" Velvet raised an eyebrow at her" you think the Grimm or the White Fang will fight fair?"**_

" _ **Well no, of course they won't. They're the bad guys, I'm talking about you! It was uncalled for."**_

" _ **You've been wanting to have a spar with me for who knows how long and now that I finally accept your request, you act like this? You thought I was going to go easy on you? You're wrong. I had to fight you with any means necessary for the reason that I've seen you fight, your style is effective and your semblance makes you a real threat."**_

" _ **Geez, I'm so flattered. That makes me feel so much better, if you hadn't whipped the floor with me" the brawler's sarcasm was very noticeable.**_

" _ **Let's get straight to the point of this match" the older Crowe glared at her sometimes, she hated sarcastic people it made her wondered how she was able to put up with Magilou" what do you think you did wrong?"**_

" _ **That I should have hit you harder" she muttered with a frown.**_

" _ **Stop acting like a brat and tell me. Everyone has their flaws, they're not perfect. You have flaws too."**_

" _ **Oh so now you want to insult me? Great way to end a sparring match" Yang's eyes were still red.**_

" _ **Get rid of that anger now!" Velvet finally had it with her temper shocking the teen" there was a point for this match. I would have never agree to fight you unless there was a lesson to learn. You did something wrong during the middle of our match. I want you to think with a clear head and realize what was that mistake."**_

 _ **The blond glared at the woman" I-"**_

" _ **If you say" I should have hit you harder" again, I will get serious with you Yang. No matter if you're my student...Do you want to test me?"**_

" _ **I don't know what you're talking about?" her anger lowered" I fought you like I usually fight all the time."**_

" _ **Exactly" the young instructor crossed her arms" we're finally getting somewhere."**_

" _ **So my fighting is wrong? You just complemented my style just now. I don't get you Velvet. What are you trying to prove."**_

" _ **It's not your fighting style, it's you. You did something wrong that change the tide of the match. One flaw, and you're still showing it."**_

 _ **The brawler was taken back, she blinked a few times. Then her eyes, returned to their original lilac eyed color. Velvet was beating her bad and she got...Angry. Wait, was that it.**_

" _ **My anger?"**_

" _ **Finally" the young woman nodded" yes."**_

" _ **There's nothing wrong with my anger" the brawler defended" I get angry all the time whenever I'm fighting. My anger is what activates my semblance in the first place."**_

" _ **When you got angry at me, you completely lost it. Any judgment, any reason or thinking went off the window. You completely charged at me head first without knowing the consequences. You were out of control and you can't fight like that."**_

" _ **Why not?" she pouted but her out was nowhere as adorable as Ruby's" I always got out like that and it has helped me in the long run. It's part of who I am."**_

" _ **Your temper is your biggest flaw Yang. It's not always going to save you. It might have help you in the past but it won't always help you."**_

" _ **It has help me so far. I fought a lot of bad guys and my temper helped me beat them up. This is how I fight. You can't ask me to change that just because you don't approve."**_

" _ **I don't approve because letting your temper take over you is wrong. It might have helped against the opponents you faced so far. But what will happen when you finally face a skill and experience opponent?" An opponent that has a lot combat training and experience taking down other skill opponents. Maybe it has taken innocent lives unlike you. Someone with the experience and a thirst for blood is definitely someone you don't want to face when your temper is flaring high. Because this time, charging in head first isn't gonna cut it. It will be your undoing."**_

"… _ **..."**_

 _ **The former therion sighed seeing the girl's saddened expression" Yang. You are a great fighter, I won't deny that. But your temper gets in the way of that greatness. You have to control it, don't let it control you. If you keep relying on simple anger, it won't be good for you. Experience opponents truly focus on the fight and can easily read your movements. If you lose control through anger, your actions will be very predictable. Anyone will be able to see that and they'll be able to formulate a strategy to defeat you. The point of a fight you have to be unpredictable, not the other way around. I'm worry if you keep doing things the way you have. You will risk your life. Your temper can be your downfall and it might even get you killed."**_

" _ **Then what should I do with my semblance? I can only activate it when I get angry."**_

" _ **Is**_ _ **anger the only way to activate it?"**_

" _ **Well...Yeah. That's how it always works."**_

" _ **We'll leave it here. Head back to your dorm and take a shower. We can talk later."**_

" _ **Okay...Thanks for the match" the brawler smiled as they started walking out of the arena" by the way, you said my temper is my biggest flaw. What is my other flaw?"**_

" _ **You're terrible at telling puns" the older Crowe gave a small smirk.**_

" _ **Should have seen that coming."**_

* * *

"You were right all along Velvet" more tears fell from the blond" you warned me my temper was my flaw. That my anger will be my undoing. It was true. I finally faced an experienced opponent, I charged head first at him because I got so angry at him. And this happened" she gave a quick glance at her missing right arm" damn it, I wish I had listened to you. I lost control when I saw Blake at that bastard's mercy. Nobody threatens my friends...No one. I should have known better than fight someone like the leader of the White Fang. Too late now. The damage's been done, can't turn back the past. I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble. You put up with me for nothing. I had to learn my lesson the hard way instead of listening to you. I thought Cardin was your worse student. Turns out, it was me all along…."

Yang finally left the room never noticing the tear that fell on Velvet's left cheek.

* * *

Yang was walking the path heading straight back to her home. It felt good to tell Velvet her problems. But it wasn't enough if she wasn't awake to give her a reply. It wasn't the same not hearing her words, her advices, her speechless. Yet the young woman wasn't the only who has warned her about her temper. Her father was the first to tell her about it. How many times she heard Taiyang giving her lectures regarding her temper.

Yet she ignored him but that was okay because that's what teenagers do. They ignored their parent's lectures. But ignoring it has caused her an arm. Like she told the older Crowe, she learned her lesson the hard way. When she opened the door, there was Zwei happy to greet her. The blond smiled petting the happy corgi as she entered closing the door behind her. Yang saw her father in the living looking happy gazing at a box. It had a stamp on so she guessed it was a package that came from the mail.

"Sweetie you're home!" Taiyang took his daughter hugging her for a moment" I'm so glad you're back."

"It's not like I was six hours in the hospital or something" she rolled her lilac eyes at her father" why so happy? I don't think I've ever seen you like this before."

"It's finally here!" replied the blond man as he took the box package.

"Okay, what's here?" the box must be something good for him to be this overjoyed.

"It arrived just now. Honestly I thought it was going to take longer. It wasn't easy getting it, I had to ask some favors for some old friends of mine."

"Dad, would you just tell me already what's on the box?" the former brawler was starting to get anxious.

"Why don't you find out? After all, it's for you" he smiled placing the package on the short table as he took his knife to cut the tape that kept the box sealed.

"For me?" now her old man has gotten her attention.

"Yep, all the way from Atlas. Go ahead, open it."

"I swear dad this better not be one of your jokes" Yang sweat dropped" that would explain why you're so happy and you want me to open it in a hurry."

"It's none of that sweetie. Trust me you're going to need it. I guess this gift will be a new beginning in your life."

"Huh? Fine I'm gonna open it. But just, because you really got my curiosity working. Anyway if it's a prank I'll hit you. Just because I have one arm now it doesn't mean I forgot how to punch."

"You have my word that it's not a prank" Taiyang gave an honest expression.

She will have to take his words for it. Yang finally kill her curiosity, opening the package. Her eyes widened on the content of the box. It was an arm, a mechanical arm in colors of silver and gray. So this is what her father meant when he said a new beginning in her life. The blond was truly at a loss for words she tried to think but, no word would come out. A new arm for her. Gazing at her father Taiyang was still smiling in joy and Zwei looking like he was mimicking the blond man.

So he went through all the trouble in getting her something like this. Her lilac eyes fell on the mechanical thing again. For him, it will be great news to have a replacement arm. Though it won't be exactly replacing the one she lost, that was made of her flesh. It felt unexpected and yet Yang couldn't mustered the words to say how she feels right now. Gratitude, she should at least thank him for it.

"It's amazing isn't it? It was made from the best materials and most advanced Altesian technology. Best of all, I got it for free because honestly I couldn't personally afford it, it's not cheap. Well, what do you think?"

"Dad I...I really don't know what to say. This is...Cool, I guess" but her tone didn't sounded that overjoyed compared to Taiyang.

"I know you're hesitating and it's understandable. But I'm sure you will get used to it. It looks heavy but it's not, it's very light, see?" the blond man grabbed the arm smiling" light as a feather. It won't be bothering you with it's weigh. You'll love it."

Love it wasn't exactly what Yang was thinking. It was strange staring at it but somehow she couldn't imagine herself, wearing it. A mechanical arm isn't what she needed. She was feeling empty like her life didn't had a purpose anymore. That's why like her father said, she hesitated looking at the arm. So it became clear to her she wasn't planning in wearing it.

No matter if it was high tech from Atlas. Her mind has been made up. She was happy with her father always so caring. But putting that arm will be returning to the life of a huntress and in truth, she thought she wasn't meant to be one. It was over for that girl that live for the thrill and the adventure. That Yang Xiao Long was gone the moment she lost her right arm.

"What are you waiting for? Put it on."

"I...Dad...I'm not ready okay...I just think it's too soon you know..." she hated lying to him but she wasn't ready to tell him the truth.

Taiyang's smiled faded. His hope of seeing his daughter with the new arm flew away. Looks like he will have to wait a little more. She was going through a tough time after what happened. He knew she had PTSD and that it's not cure from one day to another. It could months, even years. The blond man turned to Zwei who was no longer happy. The black corgi was sad making a whine sound. He was as sad as him. There was no way he was going to force her into putting it. This was her choice and she was the only one to decided if she will put on the new arm, or not. But it will make him so happy to see her wearing it. Because it will be a sign that she's getting better.

"You need more time…."

"I'm sorry Dad-"

"No it's okay. Take as much time as you need. But don't forget that I will always be here for you my sunny little dragon."

"I know...Thanks for understanding. I'm heading to my room now."

"Sure I'll start suffer. At least take the arm with you."

Yang wanted to protest with his request. But it was enough she was lying to him about her true intentions for not wearing it. She was worried if she didn't take it her father might grow even more worry for her. The blond girl nodded as she took the mechanical arm from him. It surprised her, he was right. It was light as a feather, it didn't weighted a lot. The former brawler gave a small smile before heading upstairs. Zwei gave another whine sound, the dog was really sad.

"I know boy" Taiyang petted the black corgi" it breaks my heart to see her this way too."

* * *

As night fell Yang went to bead early. She wasn't feeling like staying late. Not like she had a reason to stay up late. But as she slept on, a nightmare emerged. It was the same one she has every night. She had both of her arms as she was beating up Grimm, then members of the White Fang and finally their leader. When Adam appeared her shot gun fire were right passing through him. Then it went back with having one arm before the masked faunus got close to her and draw his sword.

The blond got up from her bed rubbing her forehead. She was sicked of the same dream bothering her good night sleep. It hasn't been for months. Her lilac eyes turned to her night stand table where the mechanical arm stood. A gasp escaped her lips as she saw the fingers of the arm moving on their own. Yang blinked a few times, she closed her eyes, and opened them. She was still seeing the fingers moving. She couldn't believe this was really happening.

"No way...I must be seeing things or I have finally lost it…."

Suddenly the mechanical arm jumped at her and started choking her. Yang couldn't breathe feeling the strong grip of the arm. It was too much for her, she tried so hard to get it off but it was completely attached to her skin. It was squeezing her life. Then, the arm had an owner. Now standing before her, was Adam Taurus he was the one chocking her. The faunus swordsman had a grin squeezing her neck before he broke it killing the blond.

* * *

Yang got up with a startled, panting and sweating. She turned to the mechanical arm on her nightstand. It was a dream after all, she touched it to make sure it doesn't start moving on it's own. A sigh of relief escaped her lips once it was confirmed that there was no such thing. This nightmare was new. All the better reason not to put it on. The blond touched her neck she could still feel it, having that arm chocking her. Such a powerful grip, enough to break her neck. After this, she wasn't going to sleep. She sighed lying on her bed. It was going to be a very long night.

* * *

(Time skip: the next day)

Cardin woke up ready to start the day. Though he had no idea what are his plans for today. He was currently staying in an inn of the village of Patch. The Winchester has been very busy during the past months. After the fall of Beacon he and his mother volunteered again to accompany Ironwood and the Atlas military returning to Vale. It was an attempt to reclaim back the city after it fell along with the school to dozens of Grimm.

If the teen thought there were a lot of the creatures when they retreated, he was wrong. When they returned there twice in numbers and it all seemed like it was hopeless to go into a mission that was obviously suicide. However, no matter the odds. A miracle happened as the Altesian soldiers along with other huntsmen and huntress managed to eliminate the Grimm threat. They reclaimed the city as well as the school. So far it was the toughest battle he has ever fought, he remembered how exhausted he was once it was all over.

His mother volunteered to help with the rebuilding of the city and Beacon. Trisha told him to take a long break to rest. Honestly he didn't like leaving her do everything but he remembered he did plenty. So after escorting a group of civilians from Vale from Vacuo to said kingdom, he decided to come to this island. It was because the ship he took made a quick stop at Patch. So might as well spend his vacation of sort in the small island.

Cardin took a shower before putting his new attire, grabbing his weapon. The tall teen left the room leaving his other things he had plans to stay a couple of days. He decided to have a look around the place. After leaving the inn, the Winchester took the right since he came from the left. The village wasn't that big. Patch was known for having a small population but, they still had everything a person needed. Food, water, clothing, all kind of dust, weapons among other things.

It was a quiet place, he actually like it. So he didn't bothered staying here. It was peaceful, the perfect place to catch a rest from everything. But there was a bigger reason for him to come here. The Winchester knew Velvet was currently in the hospital, she was still in a coma. But the tall teen couldn't bring himself to visit her after all the trouble he caused her. He gave the older Crowe a really tough time and all she was to help him like the rest of her students.

She cares for him and he didn't care letting his stupidity get the best of him. What a fool he was he hasn't forgotten if he had pay attention to her his team would still be alive today. No matter where he goes, Cardin couldn't enjoy the tour. Not a single place of the small village no longer interest him. There was only one place he needed to go. He wasn't focusing anymore, it's like he couldn't tell where he was going. The teen has arrived at the hospital.

True he already visited the young instructor. It was the first thing he did shortly after arriving on the island. But he only placed the bouquet of flowers he bought for her. Cardin couldn't bring himself to say anything to her. He was ashamed and he hated himself for his past behavior. Because he was to blame for the death of his team and yet, Velvet felt like she was to blame just because she wasn't there to protect them. It was reality, the Winchester ended team CRDL.

The weight of the consequence of his action that he has to carry, was quite heavy. How many time he thought that his life would have been better if he never came to Beacon. He will go that far to believe it. His mother would slapped him if she ever hears him saying that. Trisha has always wanted was best for him. Lost in his thoughts he never realized someone leaving the hospital. It was a familiar face when he hasn't seen in months since the fall of Beacon.

"Cardin?"

The tall teen was snapped from his thoughts by the feminine voice. He was now staring at Yang. The blond was wearing a different attire from her regular one. Her long mop of golden blond hair was now tied on a pony tail, wearing long pants and sneakers. She definitely looked different. His eyes softened staring at her missing right arm. Though he didn't stared for too long because he knew it will be rude.

When he didn't had his eye and leg, many people stared at him, and he hated it. No doubt Yang might feel the same if he stares at the missing spot. It was expected that he might run into her because the blond will obviously visit Velvet too. Surprised, the blond has given a smile as if she was happy to see him. He did saved her life and she did said she sees him as a friend. That will explain her mood as she set eyes on him.

"Hey" Yang kept her smile happy to see a familiar face from Beacon" how are you doing?"

"Xiao-I mean Yang. Doing good. Just trying to relax after a lot of work."

"It was you who visited Velvet yesterday, didn't you?" the blond got to the point.

"It's the least I can do after all the trouble I caused her."

"I'm sure she will appreciate it. Are you going to visit her again? I'll leave so you can have your time alone with her."

"N-No...I just came here by coincidence. I'll visit her later" it was his best excuse and in reality it was the worse.

"Okay" Yang bought it, for now" so...You won't mind if you can fill me in on the current situation in Vale?"

"Don't have a problem with that."

As they left the view of the hospital, Cardin told Yang everything that's been going on during the past months. She found out about the war to reclaim Vale against the many hordes of Grimm that infested the city. It was a victory for the Atlesian forces and the huntsmen and the victory to reclaim Beacon. The rebuilding process, sending those people that lost their homes during the attack to Vacuo and even Patch.

The blond felt so relief to hear the results of that battle. She found out the teachers were doing their best to rebuild the school. Though Ozpin was still missing they weren't giving up in searching for the headmaster. For a moment the former brawler wanted to ask him about her teammates. But she doubted he would actually something about their whereabouts since he was too busy helping Atlas and civilians. What can she do if she misses them a lot.

"That's good to hear. So everything is back to normal on Vale and Beacon. I really needed to hear some good news, thanks Cardin."

"Not exactly back to normal. They're still rebuilding. But give it a couple of months and things will go back to the way it was before the Grimm invaded."

"They're still good news to me" smiled the blond.

"How you holding up?" asked the Winchester.

"You know, same old same old" Yang tried to mustered an honest smile, but all she could do is give a fake one" nothing exciting happens around these parts. It's always peaceful on this side of Patch."

"I noticed. Must be the small population that makes it comfortable to stay."

"It's only a small island. You can't expect this place to be jam packed like Vale or any of the other kingdoms" the former brawler stared at him wanting to ask him" you'll be staying here?"

"For a couple of days. My mother wouldn't let me return to her unless I take some time off."

"After everything you told me, you deserve some R and R."

"Not as much as you."

"Trust me, I've gotten plenty of rest. These months have been...Easy on me. My dad has been very supportive so I don't have to feel like I'm alone…."

Cardin stood silent thinking his words right. He was able to tell she was lying, she was obviously not well and she definitely felt like she was alone. The Winchester did know about the aftermath of the fall of Beacon. The disbanding of team RWBY not sure if it was permanent. The Winchester found out that Ruby left with the remaining members of team JNPR with Laphicet but he didn't know where they went. Then there was the death of Pyrrha Nikos.

That was something he wasn't expecting remembering how strong the red head champion was. It seems even the mighty can fall. Yang might considered him a friend but he thought he wasn't worthy of her friendship. That's why he couldn't bring himself to make her feel better. She might have been honest about taking enough rest but she needed words that can somehow lift her spirits. Words that can make her feel better. If her father hasn't done that, what were the chances he can do such.

"Are you really planning to visit Velvet today?" she snapped him from his thoughts again.

"I don't know" he decided to be honest" even if I should. I owe her an apology. It should take my days off here so I can talk to her. I might never had another chance, since she might not be here for too long."

"What?" Yang was shocked hearing the last part" what are you talking about?"

"You don't know?" he was shocked too this was great this was the last he needed, to be the bearer of bad news.

"Know what?"

"Didn't anyone tell you? You must have come to the hospital many times."

"I did. But no one has said a word to me. That's why you're going to tell me."

"I..I don't want to put you in a bad mood."

"If it involves Velvet, then you better tell me now" the blond was starting to get upset.

"You were fine just now. You talked to me only to get you angry."

"I'll be very angry if you don't tell me now."

"…...…...….."

"Cardin…." Yang calmed down" please, tell me."

The Winchester gave up when he saw the honest expression in her lilac eyes" fine. When I was in the hospital, I over heard staff members saying something, about Crowe being transfer to Atlas."

"No…." the blond was shocked" but why would they…."

"I don't know. I'm as clueless as you with the details. It's all I heard, honest."

"It can't be…."

"If you want to...We can go to the hospital and check it out."

"No…." tears formed on the former brawler it's like she was no longer there.

"Yang?"

"Not her too...Not her too!"

Cardin stood wide eyed seeing the blond running away without looking back. Now he felt bad for telling her. He knew Yang care for Velvet like everyone else who were her students so this kind of reaction was to be expected. And this is exactly why he didn't wanted to tell her. But why take her to Atlas. There was only one place to get the answer. The Winchester decided to leave the blond alone as he made his way through the village, heading back to the hospital.

* * *

Yang took the path that leads to her house. The news were still ringing in her head. They were planning to transfer Velvet to Atlas, in another kingdom, far away from here. Soon she will leave her, like her teammates, like her partner, like her sister. If the older Crowe gets taken away what there would be next for her. It wasn't enough losing her right arm, it wasn't enough losing Pyrrha, it wasn't enough for team RWBY to be over. She also has to lose her teacher too.

But Velvet was more than just a teacher for the blond. The young woman was her idol, her older sister figure. Her life was impacted in a positive way thanks to her. There was a time she was no longer thinking of her mother, or reminded herself how much she misses Summer. She arrived at the house and entered without a thought. Taiyang was near the living room sweeping the floor before mopping it. He didn't realized his daughter just hugged him from out of nowhere.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" the blond man immediately got worried" what happened?"

The former brawler kept on sobbing over her father's chest. Images flowed through her head. From first meeting Velvet all the way to the fall of Beacon. The times she went to visit the older Crowe to the hospital, the many times she shed tears every time she spoke to her. Then she was thinking about her teammates, Weiss, her partner Blake and of course her sister, Ruby. All the times she spend with them throughout the school.

The initiation, the classes, all the battles they fought together along with the young instructor, the food fight, the dance, the mission to Mt, Glenn, the Breach, The Vytal Festival, and the Grimm invasion. All those memories were overflowing Yang's mind causing all kinds of emotions in the blond. Those days were gone and they were never coming back. Her teammates and sister were far away and Velvet was in a coma, unknown when she will wake up. Or if she will ever wake up.

"Yang sweetie. Tell me what's wrong? What has you crying?" Taiyang broke the embrace gazing at her daughter's tear filled face.

"I just…." she dried her tears" I met one of my classmates from Beacon but that's not what has me like this. He told me that he overheard people at the hospital saying Velvet was going to be move to Atlas."

Hearing that the blond man stood in thought looking concerned" I'm sorry, sweetie. I know."

"What?" she gasped" you know about it? Is it true then?"

"I'm afraid it is" the man gave a sigh" a few nights ago. Dr. Balan came here and told me the situation with keeping Velvet in the hospital. He received a call from Atlas Hospital. Velvet's condition hasn't changed ever since she was brought to Patch and that was six months ago. The medics of Atlas believe if she gets treatment in their hospital, they might be able to help her. With their advance technology they might. They even claim, she might even wake up."

"Dad you can't possibly agree to this" the former brawler tried to process everything he just told her.

"Listen Yang. If the doctors of Atlas can help Velvet then it's for the best, if she gets transfer. Don't you want that? Don't you want to see her opening her eyes again?"

"Of course I want her to get better and wake up. How can you even asked me that? But I don't want her to be taken away from here. I want her to stay. Can't you talk to Dr. Balan and convince him to give them more time to think it over?"

"It's out of my hands, I'm sorry. But Balan and the other doctors have already voted on the decision. Atlas medics will come for her by the end of this week."

"No!" she shouted as tears were forming again" you can't let them take her! You don't understand dad...They can't take her, not Velvet. Not her too…."

"Too?" Taiyang's eyes softened" I see now. So this is what it's all about."

"Yes. Ruby left, Weiss left, Blake left, Laphi left. Every one of my friends, every single person that have become close to me are GONE! Velvet is the only one left and now she's leaving too."

"Sweetie I-"

"Don't try to make me feel better, nothing you say will. I can't believe you knew about this all along and you decided to tell me now. If it wasn't for Cardin who told me, I wouldn't have never known. They would take Velvet and I wouldn't have a clue what just happened or why she was taken." she cut him off as her eyes turned red while tears were falling" I'm leaving. I want to be alone…."

"Yang…." the blond man tried to stop her, but all he was able to do is watched his daughter, as she quickly left the house" I'm sorry, it has turned out like this."

* * *

Cardin was feeling hungry, so he went for some food around the village. After Yang left the tall teen went back to the hospital. After asking a few nurses and a doctor, he finally got his answer. Apparently the medics in Atlas think Velvet will get better if treated with their high advance technology to a point that she might wake up. True the hospital in Patch's technology wasn't that much and because the older Crowe's condition hasn't changed after being in the place for months, the doctor voted that she should be transferred to the hospital in the Altesian Kingdom.

Part of him supported the doctors and part of him didn't. At one point it could be true that Velvet might get better being send to a more developed hospital with the right technology. But he was also against the idea knowing Yang wasn't going to be happy about it. Now the Winchester if he should continue to play the role of the bearer of bad news and tell her what he found out. He wasn't playing his friend role the right way. The blond girl's lost an arm, her team and now she was about to lose her teacher. It pretty much sucked and Cardin understood her in a way.

Cardin seen a couple of restaurants until one of them caught his attention. It was a small restaurant open air with the seats before the cooks. Taking a closer look their main dish seems to be a ramen. It was basically a soup with noddles, vegetables and meat. Honestly he has never had quite the dish before so, he decided to give it a shot. Then he spotted Yang walking to him. The blond has been crying the Winchester was able to tell because her lilac eyes were red from crying too much.

She was obviously still affected about finding out the news of Velvet being transfer to Atlas Hospital. The words from the brawler came back to him. She called him, her friend. If he was being called that, he might as well play the part. But so far, he wasn't playing it right. Maybe this was his chance to turn it around. Her eyes were on him, he wasn't good at this comforting others thing. Still it didn't meant he wasn't going to do his best.

"You're not feeling well?"

"I guess, anyone can tell just by looking at me" Yang dried some of the remaining tears.

"Are you hungry? I'm going to buy some noddles?" Cardin pointed to the small business place.

"It's called ramen and...Sure I am feeling a bit hungry" she was still upset with her father so she didn't wanted to eat at her house, she checked her pants pockets" oh no. Looks like I left my lien back at home."

"It's okay, I'll buy" the Winchester did had enough to buy for both of them.

"You sure? You don't have to. I can eat back at my place. I really don't want to bother you" no she definitely didn't wanted to eat back home.

"I said it's okay. It doesn't bother me."

"Thanks Cardin" Yang smiled feeling so relief.

Both got seated in front of the shop as the Winchester ordered to bowls of ramen. The food was already done so it didn't took long for the cook to prepare their bowls. He handed the blond a pair of chopsticks. Even with one arm, Yang was able to eat with no problem. Cardin on the other hand, was having trouble picking up the chopstick. The former brawler gave a guess that he has never use chopsticks before.

She volunteered to teach him. It felt like hours, but it was only a couple of minutes when she was able to teach the tall teen. It was a good thing he was a quick learned. Using chopsticks can be easy for some and impossible to others. Both finally enjoyed their bowls and the ramen was very tasty. Cardin wasn't expecting anything honestly. But it was very good. Looks like he has added the dish to his list of favorite foods. One bowl was enough so the two teens left the food stand.

They were currently walking through the small village. Cardin took a glance at the lilac eyed blond, she seemed sad. He hasn't forgotten, he still hasn't told her about what he found out at the hospital. Honestly he really didn't wanted to tell her. The Winchester was taking the situation of being Yang's friend too seriously. He already told her bad news with Velvet being move to another hospital far away from Patch. Now he was going to tell her the reason why they were moving the young woman to a better hospital.

But keeping the information from her wasn't right. Lying to her was also out of the question too. No other choice but to come straight and just tell her the truth. It was strange though, since when did he care how Yang feels. A question the Winchester couldn't find an answer. Maybe through everything he went through, all he needed is a friend. Someone who will listen to his problems and his feelings. It will explain his sudden loyalty for the blond. Why else he was taking this seriously. He truly needed someone and it wasn't just his mother.

"Thanks for the ramen" Yang smiled" that place sure brings back memories. My dad used to bring me and Ruby there a lot" she paused remembering she was upset with Taiyang.

"First time for me. Never used chopsticks to eat before. Thanks for teaching me."

"It's not that hard to learn. Glad I was able to help."

"I found out why they're moving Crowe to Atlas" Cardin went to the point.

"You do? Well I found out the hard way. Turns out my dad knew not that long ago that she's being move and he chose to tell me now. One of the doctors visited him telling him everything. They think Atlas technology can save Velvet so it's better if she was in their hospital, instead of here."

"You know already?" well that was a relief for the Winchester" that's good."

"What?" the blond turned to him with red eyes getting angry at him.

"I mean, it's good that I don't have to be the one to give you those news. I still feel bad for telling you she was getting transfer in the first place."

"Don't be. You did the right thing telling me. Otherwise, my dad would have tell me the day they were taking her. Which reminds me that I'm not happy with him, for keeping this from me."

"Maybe he didn't wanted to tell you because he was sorry for you. Or maybe he was scared you were going to take the news bad."

"Of course I will take the news bad. They're taking the only person I care about away from me. My teammates and my sister are gone already, Pyrrha is gone forever and there's also this" she pointed to her missing right arm.

"These six months haven't been good for you" Cardin realized she's been going through some rough times.

"No kidding. I mean, how can I deal with so much crap?! How am I exactly sane to this point?"

"You'll probably hate me for saying this. But what if it's the right thing to let Crowe get send to Atlas?"

Yang stood quiet not looking upset in the least" I did thought about it…."

"Let's use facts here. We have to face it. The hospital here has nothing on the one in Atlas. Believe me, I've been there. It's technology it's truly impressive. There's a high chance Crowe's condition will change for the better if she gets treated by the doctors there."

"You think she will wake up too?"

"Maybe. Knowing Crowe she just might. It's hard to see her giving up the fight."

"True" a smiled spread the features of the lilac eyed blond" I know of Atlas technology. It's supposed to be the kingdom with the most developed technology. More advance than the one in the other kingdoms. Speaking of Atlas, I still haven't tell you. A package arrived from me. Thanks to my dad, I now have a new arm."

"If it's from Atlas you should feel lucky. The materials they use are truly unique."

"Yeah, lucky…." the former brawler gave a sigh" I guess I'm lucky to have a new arm…."

"You're afraid of putting it? Or else you'd be wearing it right now."

"I know I can be predictable but now, how are you doing it Cardin?"

"You actually forgot?" the Winchester lifted the right side of his long pants showing Yang his mechanical leg" this is made from Atlas technology too. Very resistant but it's a bit of heavy. I got used to it's weight eventually."

The blond knocked on the leg" that's what I call some heavy metal. Sorry for the pun. Yeah, for a moment I forgot about your situation."

"There's also this" the tall teen pointed to his left eye" this is the latest in their technology. It's cybernetic."

"It looks so real" she stood in awe staring at the eye it's like he never lost it in the first place.

"It was made for that purpose and something else. I don't also have it for show, but it helps me in battle. I can scan the enemy, detect their numbers in far distances, it has a heat sensor feature along with x-ray vision."

"That sounds very expensive" sweat dropped the blond definitely something her dad or uncle would never be able to afford.

"It sure is. But the guy made it decided to give it to me for free."

"Consider yourself lucky, I guess."

"You don't want to wear the arm because you're scared Yang" he went to the point" trust me, I know exactly how you feel."

"Yeah. But now, I can finally understand you. Back when you were at Vale Hospital."

Cardin didn't understood her words at first. But his eyes widened remembering when he was there.

" _ **No, I don't seem to understand" Yang crossed her arms" what I do understand is, that you're being ungrateful to the only that are close to being your friends. No matter what you went through, shutting us down isn't the answer."**_

" _ **When you lose an eye, a leg or both let me know."**_

Eyes were wide remembering those words to the lilac eyed blond. She did lost a part of her feeling horrible with himself" that was a long time ago."

"It sure was. But with this, I can understand you. Even if it's just a little. When I first found out about my arm I felt so depressed. I didn't wanted to see anyone, I ended up shutting out everyone close to me. My sister, my dad even my own dog. I was so ignorant back then with you. I should have known how horrible you were feeling but instead, I ignored it."

"Maybe that's true. But your team is still alive, mine's not. They're not coming back ever. But your teammates can come back and you have a chance of reuniting with them. I will never have that chance."

"A team RWBY reunion?" the blond gave a soft chuckle" I don't think there will ever be one. Not after everything that's happened."

"My team, my teammates are gone forever and they will never return. But yours are still alive. I will do anything to have them back. They may not have been perfect like you guys but they were still my team. Whether were were jerks, bullies or idiots, I was happy with them. It took me so long to realized that."

"We were a great team Cardin but we weren't perfect. We had our flaws. Ruby is too naive, she's always been like that. Always trusting anyone she meets and considers a friend. Weiss her ignorance, when I first met I couldn't stand her. She was your usual selfish spoiled rich brat. But she changed throughout the months we were a team. And Blake, her cowardice. Then there's me with my temper, may I need say more. She always thought running away was for the best. Yet there was only one person who reminded us that we're not perfect but as along as we're together, we can over come anything. You already know who that is, the same person that's been in a coma for the past six months."

"…..."

"Cardin…." Yang lowered her gaze" how did you do it? How did you moved on from everything you went through?"

The Winchester stood in thought, she should be surprised" I didn't."

Lilac eyes widened in shock.

"To this day, I still see their faces. Everywhere I go, day and night. Even in my dreams. I don't think I'll ever get over it. Can you believe I still haven't visited their graves."

"When you returned to Vale the entire city was being over run by Grimm left and right. Do you seriously think you had time to visit your teammates grave, with everything that's been happening?"

"I'm here now. I'm not doing anything. I can go now to Vale and see them but I...I guess I'm ashamed to look at their graves. It's because of me they're gone."

"And blaming yourself will make you feel better or help you move on?"

"No, it's a reminder of my mistake that I can't never undo."

"Mistakes can never be undo" Yang gazed over at her missing right arm" I have to live with mine, just as you have to live with yours."

"Look, I'm not going to make you wear that arm. Because it's not up to me. The one who gets to make that choice is you, no one else."

"I know but I feel, like I'm better of without it. I don't need it…."

"I may not know you well enough. But I do know you're not the kind of person to give up without a fight."

"…"

* * *

(Time skip)

That night Yang had a nightmare. Luckily for her it wasn't the one where the mechanical arm was choking her to death. It was the same one she's been having for months. That was it, as her lilac eyes snapped opened. She won't be getting any sleep. The blond didn't even changed into her pajamas. The stupid dream wouldn't let her get a good rest. Knowing it was hopeless to make the effort of sleeping the former brawler got up from the bed. Putting her jacket she left her room without giving a glance at the arm.

By now the dream wasn't bothering her because she was thinking of something else. She remembered her talk with Cardin. As she was climbing down the stairs she was hearing laughter coming from the kitchen. The light was lit on, people were obviously. From the sound of things, her father had guests tonight. There were familiar voices Yang hasn't heard from, in a while. Voices that belonged to two of her teachers from Beacon. Peter Port and Bartholomew Oobleck.

"And-and-and then, incomes Qrow, wearing a skirt! I was just a T.A I...I didn't know what to do, so I just left the room to laugh!"

Yang had the urge to laughed. That definitely sounded like her uncle all right. Then she heard a third laugh coming from the same place. Her lilac eyes widened, the voice behind it was very familiar too. It belonged to Cardin, he was here too. There was one way to find out, she went straight for the kitchen. Then she saw him. The sight of Cardin laughing with tears, it made her smiled. This was the same Cardin Winchester who was a jerk and a bully.

The same Cardin Winchester who lost his teammates, the very same one who lost his eye and leg. This was exactly what he needed. After what he went through he this was the best r and r he could used. Have a few laughs. It never occurred to her sh will become friends with him. Right now, he was the only person she could truly connect with. Because he understood her situation better than anyone. Finally, the Winchester noticed her presence but her father and the two teachers haven't yet.

"Yeah, we told him it was a kilt, he'd never worn a uniform before so he didn't know" said Taiyang.

"That is terrible! What is wrong with you!?" Oobleck laughed trying not to spill the coffee the blond man gave him.

"Hey! The girls all said he had nice legs! I did that jerk a favor!" everyone were still laughing" besides, that's not even the best part! See, then we-"

Then Port has put his leg on the table" like what you see?"

That was it. Cardin just burst out laughing. He could probably think of the man wearing an actual skirt and doing the same thing the Grimm studies teacher was doing now. It was too much, his face turned red, the tears wouldn't end. He thought things couldn't get any funnier but he was proven wrong. Port couldn't control his laughing that he lost his balance and fell off to the floor.

The Winchester laughed harder. It wasn't every day you see one of your former teachers falling on his ass. Especially if it was the most boring teacher in Beacon. Oobleck and Taiyang stopped laughing for moment then, they laughed again. This time of the older man's clumsiness. Yang heard and saw everything and she laughed, controlling her laughter but she failed to keep it in check. Now, everyone noticed her.

"Oh, um Miss Xiao Long! Please, join us" Port finally got up.

"Yes, yes. Please, pull up a chair" followed Oobleck.

""I'm good. And why are you here?" the blond girl kept staring at Cardin.

"I-"

"We saw Mr. Winchester walking around the village so we decided to bring him with us" said the Grimm studies teacher cutting the tall teen off.

"We don't mind any more company especially if they're former students of ours" followed the history teacher.

Yang did wondered why he was walking around at this time of night, it was getting a bit late. But she chose to ignored it and walked up to her father. Surely the man didn't had a problem with having the teen in their house. Taiyang was always very sociable and he love having company dropping by. Not to mention it can get pretty lonely since, they lived away from the Patch village. The former brawler decided to jumped on the kitchen counter sitting on it. It was no trouble for her old man either.

"So, what are you guys doing here?"

"Despite popular belief, teachers do have life outside the classroom" said Oobleck.

"Professor Goodwitch is working around the clock to to restore Beacon to it's former glory" said Port" but Mistral wasn't built in a day, and we all need some rest from time to time."

"I already got the info on that from Cardin. I know it's been very busy with Vale and the school" her lilac eyes went to the Winchester.

"Look, let's not worry about that right now" said Taiyang wanting to continue with the funny during his times in Beacon with team STRQ" so, there we were, standing in the auditorium, looking at Qrow wearing a skirt!"

Cardin has hide his chuckled this time not wanting to sound rude or anything. Yang only rolled her eyes at him.

"Then Oz tells everyone" It's time to work on our landing strategy!" they chuckled.

"The Branwen twins have always been...interesting, to say the least" Oobleck remembered Qrow and Raven in their youth days.

"That sure didn't seem to stop young Tai…." followed Port as they laughed again.

"Hey, come on man, she's right here" the blond man pointed to his daughter.

"Oh, please! She's a mature young woman. If she can handle combat, she can handle a few jabs at her old man."

"That's not the issue Pete, and besides, she's still a teenager."

"She is also in the room and can be directly spoken to" Yang defended as she got off the kitchen counter" I think I've been through enough to be considered an adult at this point."

Carding silently agreed with her. He was the same age as her but he's been through enough crap that he can be considered an adult too.

"Adult or not, you still got a long way to go before you're ready for the real world" Taiyang a bit upset.

"Oh my gosh! Does every father figure just have the same three condescending phrases?" she argued, getting annoyed at him.

"Yeah, but we only say them when we mean it!" he argued back.

The Winchester was starting to get worried at the sight. He could feel the tension growing between the father and daughter. He gazed over Oobleck and Port and they stared back at him, as if they were thinking the same thing. It was starting to get personal here so, maybe they should leave. It will be wise to leave now, before things get worse.

At least the teachers knew Taiyang's temper can be bad when he gets upset. Cardin has seen a bit of Yang's temper whenever he saw her fighting in Goodwitch's combat class. There were many times he hoped not wanting to fight her because he knew he would never stand a chance against her. The history teacher took a sip of his coffee trying to ignored the situation.

"Is that so?" the lilac eyed blond glared at her old man.

"As a matter of fact it is so! If you honestly think that you're ready to go out there on your own...Well, guess you lost some brain cells along with that arm."

Everyone has gasped from the shock. Oobleck dropped the coffee mug, Port's eyes were actually wide opened for the first time ever and Cardin was just shocked, eyes and mouth wide opened. For some reason he didn't understood, he felt so angry towards Taiyang. How dare he insult his own daughter like that, it was cold, cruel and uncalled for. The blond girl has been through a lot and suddenly her father said something like this. He was ready to get up from the table, marched up to him and smacked him. If Yang wouldn't do it damn right, he was going to.

"You jerk!" she suddenly hit him in his right arm slightly, and they shared a laugh.

" _Wait what?"_ Cardin's froze processed the information of what he was seeing, both were laughed like it was all one big joke.

"Are we finally talking about the Goliath in the room?" Oobleck didn't had a clue what just happened either.

The father and daughter looked at each other before they laughed again. Soon the two teachers joined in on the laughter but the Winchester was still confused of what was going on. It looked very serious and it suddenly turned into some kind of gag.

"Miss Xiao Lo-Yang" started Port as he stopped laughing" if you don't mind me asking, why haven't you tried on the arm yet?"

Of course her father was going to tell them about it since he was so happy when it first arrived from the mail.

"Oh, yes yes! A piece of Atlas technology being given out like that is rare indeed, not to mention the effort it took to deliver it here" followed Oobleck" it seems a great many people want to see you return to normal."

" _Well not exactly"_ Taiyang knew what he had to do to have that arm being sent here, but he decided to keep that a secret from everyone except his daughter.

Cardin turned to Yang staring at her in thought. He meant what he said to her. It wasn't his business to convince her to put on the mechanical arm. The choice was hers to make, no one else should interfere. But on the inside, he wished she make the right one.

"I'm...Scared" that was obviously the answer due to her PTSD" everyone keeps talking about me getting back to normal and I appreciate it" she remembered how everyone in the village have been telling her to return as a huntress" but...This is normal now. It's just...Taking me a while to get used to it."

"Well...Normal is what you make of it" said her father.

"What is that suppose to mean? Do you want me to pretend like nothing happened? I lost a part of me. A piece of me is gone and it's never coming back."

Cardin stood in thought as his eyes softened. He has also lost parts of himself. Parts, that changed his life forever along with the lives of his teammates. Though, it was good to have someone who will understand him a bit. Back at the Vale hospital, he was a complete emotional mess. The depression was so high with him, that he didn't meant to say anything. Especially what he said to the lilac eyed blond. He never thought she would be experiencing something as traumatic as losing a part of her body.

"You're right, it's not coming back. But that doesn't have to stop you from becoming who you want to be. You're Yang Xiao Long, my sunny little dragon" Taiyang put his hand on her right shoulder" you can do whatever you put your mind to. So whenever you're ready to stop mopping, and get back out of there, I'll be there for you."

Cardin couldn't believed her agreed with the blond man. He was still not happy with that cruel comment to her. But his last words were the truth. Still he wasn't the one to tell Yang that she needed to move on and get stronger to face the world again. Because, he hasn't move on yet. The Winchester was still experiencing that traumatic event where his life changed for the worse.

He imagined how different things would have been if he has listened to Velvet. But then again, if he has, he would still be the person he was in the past. A bully, a fool, a jerk. He has come to regret everything he did when he was in Beacon. Maybe it was meant to happen. Going through this changed him and became a new person. Someone who was trying to face his past and live on.

"Fear is like any other emotion, it comes and goes" said Port trying to help the blond girl" it's all in how you handle it. Why, even I find myself wrestling with that emotion from time to time."

"Really? You?" Yang was surprised after falling asleep while hearing his heroic tales when he was young, she thought there was nothing that could scared the Grimm studies teacher.

She wasn't the only one, Cardin thought the same thing too.

"He's afraid of mice" whispered Oobleck but Port still heard him.

"They bring only disease and famine!" shouted the older man" and don't even get me started on their tails! So hairless, simply unnatural."

The former brawler only laughed at his comments. A big and tough huntsman like Peter Port who was fought so many Grimm in his life time. Only to be afraid of something so small like a mouse.

"Port, I assure you, you're safe. There's no mice right now."

"It's getting late" Cardin got up as he walked up to Yang" I should give you the reason for wanting to come here. I felt like it couldn't wait until tomorrow."

The lilac eyed blond noticed he was holding back a small bag. He took something from it, a book. The sight reminded her of Blake, her partner. When she wasn't fighting with team RWBY, she had her face stick to a book. She was able to read the title from the book colored in red" The Hopeful Knight", it definitely sounded like an action story. The kind where the knight fights a powerful dragon to rescue the fair princess.

"My mother used to read me this book when I was younger. I forgot the story behind it was the reason I wanted to become a huntsman in the first place."

"Do I look like the bookworm type to you?" she felt like teasing him.

"It's fine with me if you don't want to read it now. You will whenever you feel like it. It's a gift, anyway."

"Wait, you bought this for me?" Yang stood shocked" you said your mother used to read you this book, I thought it belongs to you."

"I have my copy back at home. This is one, I bought from the book store in the village."

"Okay…." she was trying to process what was happening" you really caught me by surprise here Cardin, thanks…."

"Just try to make the effort to read it. I know you're not Belladonna."

"Very true. I'd rather play video games than pick up a book any day. I always found reading to be boring."

"Reading is very educational. You can learn so much from books young lady. If you do, consider yourself an adult. You should give it a try" said Port.

"I wonder which part of the family she got that from" said Oobleck.

Taiyang was just whistling while his daughter was grinning at him. Cardin just shook his head. Pretty obvious she got her dislike of books from her old man.

* * *

The Winchester stood outside of the Xiao Long house with the two teachers. He spotted Yang was watching over them from a window. The tall teen guessed, it was her room.

"Thanks for having us over, Tai" said Port.

"Any time. You're always welcome."

"It may be a while before we return. There is still much work to be done at the school" said Oobleck"

"I...Hesitate to ask but...Is there any word from young Miss Rose?" asked the Grimm studies teacher.

"Not yet" the blond man's eyes softened hearing about his other daughter.

"Have you thought about going after her? Trying to bring her home."

"I've got to...Look after some things."

It was that obvious he couldn't leave his house while Yang needed him. Going after Ruby and leave the blond alone was out of the question. As much as he wanted to find her and bring her back home. His older daughter needed him too much with what she was currently going through. It will be so irresponsible to leave her, in her time of need. The Winchester understood his dilemma, Yang needed him more. He didn't knew Ruby that much either but, he knew she was as strong as her older sister for someone of her age.

"Well, it's time for us to go. Thanks again Tai" said Port as he started walking of.

"Until we meet again" Oobleck followed.

"Cardin?" Taiyang has stopped the teen from leaving with the teachers" can I have a word with you?"

"I guess…." the Winchester took a quick glance at the window and Yang was no longer there, she probably went to sleep.

By now the teachers were gone leaving the tall teen with the blond man. Cardin didn't had a clue what he wanted to talk to him about. He hoped he wasn't upset with him or anything. He was the one that told Yang about the news of Velvet being transfer to Atlas. But Taiyang didn't looked upset, but more concerned. It brought his curiosity. What could someone he has just met want with him.

"Thanks for giving Yang that book. I know, she's not a fan of those but I'm sure she will appreciate it."

"Just trying to help."

"That is the reason I want to speak with you" he stood serious" you know she needs help. I...Yang told me what happened to you and your team, I'm very sorry. I might understand you a bit, I lost a teammate a long time ago. But she became someone very special to me at one time" his eyes softened thinking of Summer.

"Point is. Yang has experienced something that scarred her for life. Though it's nothing to what you had to endure. You're familiar with her pain. I have tried my best to reach out to her but so far, it has fallen on deaf ears. I want her to return to her normal self and I know she really doesn't want to spend the rest of her life, like this. I can't do this alone. That is why I'm asking you Cardin, can you help me? From a father who cares for his daughter deeply, will you give me your aid."

"She's…." the Winchester paused" my friend...I will try but I can't guarantee it will help her. She's the only one who can make the choice to return to the fight. Not you or me, it's out of our hands."

"I know. But thank you. I will be counting on you."

"I didn't like that comment you made earlier."

"I was just kidding. Yang knows it. It's not the first time we pretend we're arguing and I make a very rude comment. Then we just laugh it out. It's how we have our fun."

"Whatever, I'm leaving."

"Right. It has gotten late, see you later Cardin."

As the tall teen left the residence he took off his scroll and dialed a number, the call was answered" hey, it's me. Listen mom, is it okay with you if I stay in Patch a while longer? Why? There's this girl-no I mean, a friend."

It was too late to backed up his word. The Winchester could feel Trisha grinning holding her scroll. Now she was going to think he and his female friend were more than just friends.

" _Great…."_

* * *

(Time skip: days later)

Yang and Cardin stood outside of the hospitals. Not too far was the medical ship that belongs to the Atlas Hospital. The former brawler have already said her goodbyes to Velvet before she was going to be taken. There was nothing she could, she admit it. It was a decision that's been made by the doctors and it was also an order more than a request. She got filled in by Dr. Balan that the Atlas council have ordered the transfer of the older Crowe to the hospital in their kingdom.

The Winchester has also talked to her and offered his apology, knowing it wouldn't be enough. At least he was able to speak with her before regretting for the rest of his life. The double doors of the hospital opened revealing, the employees of the Atlas Hospital. The two men were carrying a long capsule that's supposed to be a stretcher. Inside, stood Velvet. The capsule had the instruments to keep her in good condition. It's like they were taking the entire room she was staying.

They placed her inside of the ship and shortly the two men boarded the vehicle. The air ship ascended as it took off leaving the island. Then, it was done. Velvet was officially gone from Patch. Yang's eyes teared up at the sight. She left, like her sister, her teammates and the rest of her friends. It was time for her to do something. Maybe living like she has done for the past six months wasn't the right way. The person she was right now, it wasn't her. This wasn't normal, mopping, feeling depressed wasn't the answer.

"She'll be fine."

"Do you really think so?" asked the blond.

"She will" Cardin was that sure" it's not in Crowe's character to sleep forever and do nothing."

"You're right" a smile formed on her lips" Velvet never gives up. She's too stubborn to stay asleep. By the way, I started reading your gift."

The Winchester turned to the lilac eyed blond shocked" you did?"

"You know, I was expecting some big time cliché story. Like hero saving girl from evil dragon. But this one, really impress me. It's nothing what I was expecting. I only read the first four pages, nothing much yet."

"You caught me by surprise" the tall teen was still shocked" I was sure you were going to throw it in the garbage."

"Hey" she frowned at him" I may not like reading. But that doesn't mean I'm going to throw away a gift from a friend."

"Anyway. You'll like the story as you continue reading."

"Why don't you just tell me the good parts already?"

"I don't like spoilers. So I'm not telling you. Just read the darn book."

"So much for knowing ahead."

"Listen…." Cardin took a small breath" I'll be staying in Patch a little longer."

"You will?" Yang smiled" thanks…."

"What are friends for right?"

"Right" she kept her smile" thanks a lot Cardin. I think I have finally made up my mind."

"You mean…."

"I made up my choice. It's all thanks to you and dad."

"It doesn't matter your choice. I'm suppose to support you all the way."

"I will still thank you either way."

* * *

Taiyang was outside of his house watering the flowers on his flower bed. Yang currently arrived and she was in a happy mood. Now usually, he will be very happy to see his daughter in a better mood. But it was weird she will be behaving like that. Especially when she just got back after she watched the Atlas ambulance ship take Velvet away. So why should be happy after her teacher was no longer in Patch hospital. It worried him to know what could be going through her mind now.

The front door opened revealing his daughter, not wearing the jacket. His eyes widened as he smiled. Yang was now wearing the mechanical arm, she finally chose to wear it. It was clear she wanted to come back to the fight. He couldn't be more proud of her than now. Looks like he was going to be busy for a while. The blond man needed to sharpen her skills after six months, she has probably gotten sloppy. He stopped watering the flowers, gazing at the girl.

"Okay. Let's get started."

 **To be continued**

 **-This chapter was also done in a while. So be thankful that you didn't get not just one, but two chapters in one day. This is as far as I have written for the story.**

 **-Am I going somewhere with Yang and Cardin? It's still too early to say anything. I'm only been developing their friendship as they understand each other more. Because they've been through the same crap of losing a part of their bodies.**

 **-Velvet has been transferred to Atlas Hospital. Yeah I intended for it since the start of the story.**

 **-Obviously Yang wasn't going to stay angry at her father for too long.**

 **-Like I said in my previous AN. Because of Hurricane Irma that will be passing my country tomorrow at noon. I will obviously be without power for a while so I don't know when the next update will be.**

 **-Any spoilers about the next chapter? Nope won't say anything. All I can say the next chapter will be very important to the story.**

 **-With this chapter I believe I have reached over 500k words on this story. Damn half a million of words holy crap.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: A perfect world


	39. A Perfect World

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

* * *

Chapter 39 A perfect world

"Velvet? Wake up."

The young woman stirred in her sleep. She definitely didn't wanted to wake up yet so, she hide herself in the covers. The person who was trying to wake her just rolled his eyes.

"Velvet wake up! What's with you? You never acted like this before."

It was futile, the older Crowe wasn't going to get get any sleep with her brother here. Lifting the covers she saw Laphicet wearing a brown sleeveless vest with long brown pants and black shoes. So much for trying to sleep in today. A yawn escaped her lips she was wearing a white shirt with dark purple shorts. The clothes Velvet chose for pajamas.

Velvet wanted to glare at her brother even, strangled him. But his smile made her think twice. He was happy but a bit worried. Guess she couldn't blame him. But today, for once she wanted to sleep a little longer than usual. She should have known better. Another yawn escaped her lips, her brother just laughed. Her eyes narrowed, grabbing the teen as he was trying to break free from her grip.

"You think you can wake me up without paying the prize?"

"No! No noggies!"

"I don't do noggies."

"No wet finger then!"

"That doesn't sound bad" she put her finger in her mouth.

"No! I'll be good I promise!"

Velvet couldn't hold it on anymore as she laughed letting the teen go. Laphicet pouted at her, he didn't saw this funny in the least. He didn't like noggies and he definitely didn't like wet finger. That was the worst one an older sibling will do to the younger one. Whether it was done on purpose to annoy him, or joking it was mean.

"Just kidding."

"That wasn't fun Velvet. I really thought you were going to-"

"Silly I wouldn't do that to you."

"I woke you up because I got worried. You have never slept in before. You always wake up early in the morning to start the chores."

"For once I thought, I deserve to sleep a little more than usual. But don't worry, I'm up now" she smiled at him.

"I already started boiling the rice water. Just in case you ask."

"Always thinking ahead Laphi. What did I ever do to deserve such a great brother?"

"Now, you're making me blush stop it!" the younger Crowe's face was red.

"We can't start the day without some breakfast. I'll take a shower first. Wait for me until then."

"Okay" he smiled leaving her room.

Velvet smiled watching her little brother go. She gave a morning stretch before getting up from her bed. The young lady picked up her villager clothes before heading for the bathroom. Minutes later she merged with her village attire. Returning to her room, the older Crowe made her hair into a single long braid. It was her usual hair style which she liked. It keeps her hair from tied and from getting in the way or her face. She stared at the window seeing the rays of the sun shinning another smiled spread her lips.

It was another beautiful day in Aball village. The older Crowe left her room heading into the kitchen to start break fast. She saw Laphicet checking on the boiling rice water. That was the secret ingredient in keeping the floor clean and shinny. It was part of the Crowe family secret taught by her older sister. Velvet already knew what to make to start the day. Minutes later, she was done with some quiche. Her brother loved it as he took a few bites.

Both siblings chow down enjoying the delicious taste of the dish. After there were done Laphi volunteered to wash the dishes while his sister prepared the rice water to star mopping the house. As always the younger Crowe will help her with the chores. He was her aid and support when it comes to cleaning the house. Laphicet started with his room dusting all the furniture especially, his book case. All of his favorite books were kept there.

The teen finished with mopping the floor with the rice water. Velvet followed, cleaning her room. It wasn't messy but a bit dusty so there wasn't much work for the young lady to clean. After, she went with the house. The kitchen, the living room, hallway. Luckily since the siblings have kept the house clean everyday, it was never that dirty. It wouldn't take them long as they will finished quickly. Neither would break a sweat with the chores.

"All done" Velvet smiled pleased with the results.

"Same here" Laphicet followed" I guess we have time to check in with the others in the village before Arthur and Celica return."

For a moment the older Crowe stood in thought hearing the name of her older sister and her brother in law. There was something off when she heard about them. Why would she be feeling like this, it's like something wasn't right. Her brother was starting to get worried when he looked at her. First she slept in and now this. He was pretty sure he said nothing wrong.

"You okay?"

"I am" she turned to him smiling" I actually forgot about Arthur and Celica leaving."

"That's strange" blinked the younger Crowe" I can't believe you would forget something like Celica's quiche business. Every day she will go to Taliesin to sell her unique quiche. Arthur always goes with her because he's her assistant. You know he doesn't like whenever she has to travel down the road to get to that city. So he accompanies her, make sure no bandits attack her."

"That's great...What about daemons?"

"Those too" Laphi gave a nod" are you sure you're okay?"

"Of course I am, sorry for worrying you. I must be feeling like this because I wanted to over sleep."

"I knew that wasn't good for you. Next time, I'm waking you way earlier than usual."

"If you do that, I won't hesitate to give you the wet finger young man. This time, I will do it" Velvet smiled seeing his expression.

"Anything but that, you know I hate the wet finger."

"Never interrupt my sleep then" the older Crowe ruffled the teen's semi-long hair" let's get going. I want to see what everyone's doing."

* * *

The siblings left the house as they a glance outside. The rays of the sun hit their face. It was truly a beautiful day in Aball. Leaving their lonely house the siblings, took the path that will lead them to the village. Getting a better view Velvet was happy staring at her home. It was just another day watching the villagers with their usual businesses. Some were doing their own set of chores, cleaning their houses. Others running their shops or stores, others working on the crops.

They were all happy at what they were doing. The older Crowe's first action was to check on her best friend. Laphicet followed his older sister as she was heading to Niko's house. The place wasn't that far from the path that leads to her house. There she spotted the young girl on the front of the house. She was seated in the porch with her head down. Her dogs Orthie and Russ were with her. Velvet had suddenly a bad feeling about this. Knowing Niko, it could be anything.

First, she remembered the girl has told her about that boy she had a crush on. How many times she had to hear her saying how much she likes him. Velvet still sees herself at the wrong candidate to be asking advice. She wasn't good at it because she has never experience love. The older Crowe has never fallen for someone, or maybe she was wrong. For a moment she stood in deep thought, why did it seemed like it wasn't true.

But that couldn't be, she was certain she has never met someone who will make her feel special. Velvet snapped from her trance gazing at Niko. The girl will always have a new dilemma. Trying not to think about the possibility of a love interest the older Crowe, approached the young girl. The two dogs with her noticed her presence as they wagged their tails. Velvet smiled always happy to see them. She truly loved dogs reminding her how badly she wanted one for her own.

"Niko?"

The girl didn't reacted, she was still in the same position sulking. Orthie and Russ saw the siblings as they barked wanting to be petted. Velvet smiled giving a quick petting to both dogs. She loves dogs so much and there were times she was jealous of Niko for having such cute doggies. Yet, her attention went back to her.

Nope she wasn't responding even when she called her name. Something must have happened to have her depressed. For as long as she has known Niko, she was the kind of girl who is always happy and she will stay positive. But right now, she was anything but. Now she was worried ignoring the dogs. Laphicet was still petting them. What has happened to have her in this behavior.

"Niko, what's wrong?"

"I failed…." the girl muttered finally looking at the older Crowe with comical tears" I can't do it Velvet."

"Do what?" she had to sweat dropped she was really worried and it looks like it wasn't a big deal.

"I tried...I really did, but I can't do it."

"What are you talking about?" she rubbed her forehead.

"It's about that" Niko started signaling her that she couldn't say but it was enough, to make her understand what she was talking about.

"Laphi" Velvet turned to her brother" can you give Niko and I some privacy?"

"It's girl stuff, you wouldn't understand" added the young girl with a wink.

"Sure. I was planning to visit one of the village shops, see you later" the younger Crowe finally left leaving the two girls alone.

"What happened Niko?" Velvet gave a sigh staring at her.

"I followed the instructions according to the recipe. I made the quiche exactly as it says but it doesn't taste the same. It taste strange nothing compare to yours or your sister's Think you can give me a hand?"

"You know I can't help you. I took a huge risk giving you Celica's recipe. A recipe which it's supposed to be a family secret. If she finds out I gave you her recipe, she will be very upset with me. Sorry Niko, but you're on your own."

"I thought you would say that. Here I thought I was an awesome cook but I was wrong. How can I claim being good at cooking if I can't make a replica of your sisters delicious quiche?"

"Must be because it's a Crowe's family secret and only members of the family can make it unique."

"You're supposed to help me, not the other way around" Niko was frowning at her.

"Niko" the young woman smiled" you have always been exceptional when it comes to cooking. I'm sure you're getting good results but you can't expect your quiche to taste the same as mine or Celica's. Even if you followed the recipe to the letter, it won't taste the same."

"Why is that anyway?" she pouted.

"Because it's a different person who makes it. You've tasted my quiche before, but it doesn't taste the same as my sister's quiche. It's the same with you. Using the same ingredients is not enough."

"Guess the recipe can only taste really good if it's made by a member of the family. You were right Velvet."

"But you're not giving up?"

"No, I'm not" Niko smirked" sure it might be a genetic trait for the quiche to taste so delicious. But it doesn't mean I'm going to throw in the towel."

"You never quit. Keep on trying until you make it right or, until it meets your standards."

"Yes I will. Thanks a lot Velvet, you always know what to say. You have my thanks."

"I'll be happy if you never bring this up again. If Celica finds out about the recipe, I'll put the blame on you and you will have to start searching for a new best friend."

"Why do you have to be mean sometimes?" the girl sighed" you know, now that I think about it. This explains a lot, why you don't have a boyfriend yet. At least I have someone I have set my eyes on."

"I don't have time for that. I'm not that desperate to look for someone…." Velvet paused as she was in a trance.

" _You have no idea how happy I was when you told me that. I am overjoyed you feel the same way. But I'm also feeling broken for what happened to Pyrrha I was stupid to never realize she had feelings for me. I feel guilty I couldn't returned her feelings but you have returned my feelings, it's so confusing when I think about it. I'm upset too I know I know, I'm an emotional mess right now. I angers me that my dream has finally come true, you like me and here you are in a freaking coma. There are so many things I want to tell you and do to you, live having you in my arms and...Kiss you."_

Velvet stood shocked. The voices sounded so familiar like she knew him very well. His words have touched her heart and it was hurting her. Tears were forming, she didn't know why. Maybe because this person was pouring his heart in his words. He sounded so sincere. The way he was talking about it's like he had feelings for her. This person was important to her otherwise, she wouldn't be feeling her heart beating so fast. It was tearing her apart.

"Velvet?" Niko got worried seeing her friend in tears" are you okay?"

" _But I know you will wake up sooner or later. Because you're strong Velvet. Heck, you're the strongest person I have ever met. You fought so many battles, so many tough opponents. You're not going to let some stupid coma beat you, no you will fight and you will open your eyes. I believe you will because just like you, I have always believe in you too."_

What was he talking about. Coma, she was wide awake. There was nothing wrong with her. She still didn't know who was this person. The voice was very familiar but the older Crowe was having problems recognizing it. But why was she hearing it in the first place. It wasn't making sense.

" _Damn it, I wish you could open your eyes now. So I can finally tell you...I love you. I know you can't hear me and it sucks but I want to you know I love you. Now that I know your feelings I'm not holding back anything. When you wake up I hope we...Well you know...Um we can get together. We don't have to rush things, I want us to work and I want you to feel comfortable about it. Listen to me, I have no idea how long you will be like this and I'm already running my mouth of having a relationship with you."_

Again what was he talking about. Open her eyes and wake up. She was wide awake and she was in her home of Aball. But when she heard this familiar voice said he loves her her heart skipped a beat. More tears fell as she felt so happy. But why, she was still having a hard figure out who was this person talking to her. Whoever he was he held her in the highest regards. His loyalty and faith were in her. And he love her this much. For a moment, Velvet felt like fainting but she kept her composure. Why was she feeling so happy when she heard those three words. This person love her this much and somehow, she felt the same way too. The older Crowe felt like giving her own hand a squeeze.

"Velvet?" Niko finally snapped her from her trance" what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I don't know...I suddenly remembered something. From the past that brought me to tears" it was the best she could do to come up with a lie.

"You sure? I was so worried."

"Yeah I'll be fine. Sorry for worrying you."

"Maybe you should get some rest."

"I overslept today, my brother had to woke me up. Maybe that's what had me like this" Velvet thought that was the reason why she heard that voice.

"That's a first. You've always being a workaholic. You finally took my advice to get yourself a break. So, what are you doing now?"

"I'm going to check on everyone."

"That's good. I think I'll head back inside and give the quiche another try. See you later."

Velvet bid her friend farewell resuming to walked around the village. She wondered about that voice, what was it all about. Why did she heard it, was it real or was she just hearing things. It looked like Niko didn't heard it so it must be her imagination. But she couldn't find an explanation to why the voice was so familiar and why her heart acted when she heard him say those three words. The older Crowe saw Laphicet looking at the items in the open from one of the shops.

It didn't surprised her to see the teen looking at the book collection the owner has available. Laphi has always love books, always curious to know more about the world. His thirst for knowledge was never ending. She reunited with her younger brother as he smiled at her. Looks like he was done browsing for the day. Some of the villagers waved at the siblings and, they waved back. Aball has never looked better. That's when Velvet familiar faces further.

Eleanor, Phi and Pyrrha. The trio were near by the village gates. They have volunteered to watch over Aball for any daemons or bandits that come near the village. They were basically the village guard watch. The sight of the three always brought a smile to the older Crowe. They were important people in her life. Eleanor was a good friend who will make better judgment in any situation. The young malakhim Phi or Laphicet as she named him was like her other little brother.

She decided to call him" Phi" whenever her brother was with her, so she didn't confused either of them. Point is, both were her family. As for Pyrrha, she was a special friend. Velvet care about the red head a lot like having, another sister. Yet she felt like she was more than that. Like an apprentice, she couldn't put her finger quite right. But the red head was that important to her. Eleanor saw the siblings as a she smiled waving at them, it got the attention of the rest.

"Velvet, hi!" the young malak gave the older Crowe a hug.

"Hey Phi" she smiled hugging the boy before turning to the others" how's everything going?"

"It's been quiet. No daemons in the vicinity" replied Eleanor.

"I guess we should consider ourselves to be lucky that there aren't any around" followed Pyrrha.

"For the moment. But we can't never lower our guard if they do appear" said the former Praetor of the Abbey.

"I agree. That's why it's important to always scout the perimeter of the village" said Velvet" but it doesn't mean you should over do it. Don't forget to take a break. I won't be happy if Phi gets exhausted because your pushing him to his limit Eleanor."

"He's my responsibility. I would never push him that far. You trust me more than that."

"I can still doubt you though. You're my friend but I still have the right to distrust you" a small smirk spread over her lips.

"It's so hard to tell when you're being sarcastic, it scares me" sweat dropped the girl.

"I wasn't being sarcastic" the older Crowe's comment made Laphicet laughed.

"That's a relief to hear" countered Eleanor with a smirk.

"Why don't we do another patrol? Or maybe we can rest for today" said Pyrrha.

"That sounds like a good idea to me."

Everyone saw a familiar face walking to them. Rokurou the Yaska daemon was holding his two large blades. Velvet smiled seeing him dropped by for a visit. He would never quit his thirst for battle due to his daemon nature. She was glad the villagers weren't afraid of him after seeing that he was willing to take out any daemon that will get close to Aball. He was a friend and he was always welcome here. Every now and then he will go with the village watch for patrolling. Seeing another friend in the village made her happy. Everyone, all of them can come. They will always be welcome and they can stay as long as they like.

"Rokurou you're back!" said Phi.

"Another daemon hunt?" asked the older Crowe.

"You know me" chuckled the daemon swordsman" traveling around, searching for daemons to slay. But haven't found anything yet. I decided to pay a visit before I head out again. Your village is always calm and relaxing. Best atmosphere to have a nice drink. Who knows, maybe I'll stay a little longer."

"We're doing another patrol around Aball. You're welcome to join us Rokurou" said Eleanor.

"Don't mind if I do" her grinned.

"Be careful. Don't try fighting any unknown daemons. They could be too strong to take on" warned Velvet.

"That's what I'm here for. To have a real challenge. It hasn't been the same ever since I took down Shigure. Maybe I'll find that worthy opponent someday."

"See you guys later" said the young malakhim.

"Bye!" Laphicet bid them farewell as they went through the entrance leaving the village.

"What's the book that got your attention?"

The younger Crowe turned to his sister shocked. How did she figured it out, he sworn his acting was good enough to fool her. The teen made sure not to looked so interested while browsing the books the shop keeper has to offered. But unfortunately, Velvet saw right through him. True, there was a book that caught his attention. But he didn't wanted to bothered her with it. It seems his sister knew him better than anyone. Like his mind was an open book and Velvet was able to read him with no problem. No need to hide it anymore, he was guilty. Turning to his sister she was smiling with a slight smirk.

"I did saw one that I like. I didn't wanted to bother you."

"Laphi. If you were interested in a book, I see no problem with letting me know. I might have buy it for you."

"It's okay, next time."

"Here" she gave him a small bag with gald" go, buy it now."

"Really?" Laphi stood shocked" you don't have to. I don't want you spending gald for me."

"It's a nice reward for all the times you have helped me with the chores of the house. Get going."

"Thanks Velvet!" he hugged her as he went ahead to the shop and buy the book.

"So predictable" she kept her smile watching the teen run with so much haste.

Velvet saw the elderly woman she always have a conversation. Even to this day, she still couldn't remember her name. Due to her age, the old woman didn't had a good memory. Usually she will forget things or in this case, she will get her age wrong. Not the best person to talk to, but everyone in the village was part of her family. Not too far, she was able to see Laphicet buying the book he wanted. He was happy that's all that matters. The younger Crowe has gazed at her smiling, as he was now holding the book he just bought.

"Oh Velvet" the old woman noticed" it's good to see you."

"How are you?"

"Fine. It's been so quiet in the village lately. No news of daemons or daemon blight spreading. This is exactly how it should be."

"The quiet time are the ones we should cherish the most" of course nobody knew the truth of the malevolence, and she has chosen to keep such secret from anyone except her close companions and friends.

"Yes I agreed. I'm glad to see you happy and cheery as usual. It's exactly a girl your age should act. You're only young once might as well enjoy your youth. After all, you're only sixteen."

"…."

Velvet stood in deep thought. Sixteen, that was wrong. She was sure she was older. It was a strong hunch telling her that information was incorrect. Maybe a few years older, but nowhere near Celica. The poor elderly woman will never get her age right no matter what. With a smile, the older Crowe bid her farewell wanting to join her brother, who seemed to be busy reading the new book he bought. As got closer to the teen the village gates opened.

Her eyes were on the new people that have arrived. She smiled, they were finally back. Arthur and Celica have come back from Taliesin. Her brother in law was moving the small cart that was her sister's business. It was empty looks like, another successful day of sales. Celica's quiche was truly delicious, everyone in the village like it and apparently, so does the people of the town. Both were happy as they gazed at each other proving, of how much they care for the other.

Apparently the love birds weren't alone. Familiar faces were accompanying them that made Velvet smiled, yet again. None other than Magilou with Bienfu and the earth malakhim Eizen, who was the first mate of the pirate crew of the Van Eltia. The witch had her head down looking like she was depressed. The older Crowe could imagined she got herself into some sort of trouble. Trouble and Magilou seemed to go well together. Eventually said girl went running towards her with fake tears. It made her sweat dropped. She couldn't behaved like a regular person. Heck, even Bienfu will act more mature than her, sometimes.

"Velvet!" cried the witch.

"It's nice to see you Magilou" the older Crowed dodged the incoming girl who seemed she wanted to give her a hug.

"You're so mean!" she fumed" your rejection only wounds my heart further."

"Further?" she gazed at the three.

"She lost a game at a gambling spot in Taliesin" replied Eizen" I warned her not to do it but she didn't listened."

"This is your fault!" she pointed the accusing finger at the pirate malak" it's because of your wretched reaper's curse that I lost. All my precious gald gone! Poof, erased from existence. Such a tragedy. Am I destined to live forever without a single gald coin?!"

"You can see I'm grieving for your loss" the sarcasm was that obvious in Velvet's voice.

"Miss Magilou you should have listened to me. I had the perfect strategy for you to win" said Bienfu.

"Quiet you!" the witch was pinching her malak's cheeks.

"Biiiieeeeennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!"

"Nothing changes" smiled the older Crowe.

"Arthur, Celica!" Laphicet hugged both of them" welcome back!"

"It's always good to be back home" Celica smiled to both of her siblings.

"Indeed. I hope you two have been doing well since our departure" followed Arthur.

"Same old. We already did our chores. Now we're checking around the village" said Velvet.

"Don't ignore me!" Magilou snapped at the middle older Crowe" a friend is hurt and she could use some comfort from another friend. Don't leave me all wounded and heartbroken."

"You want me to give you gald?" she sweat dropped, of course that's what she wanted.

"Why Velvet since you volunteered, I will accept your humble donation" the witch smirked.

"Give it a rest Magilou, she's not giving you anything" Eizen shook his head.

"You're absolutely right. It should be you the one returning my gald. It's because of you I lost in the first place."

"You want gald from the one who carries the reaper's curse?"

"On second thought. You will only bring me more problems, no thank you."

"Everyone?" Celica smiled at the group" why don't we resume the conversation back at home? I'll make some hot cocoa for all of you."

"I love your hot cocoa!" smiled Laphicet.

"That makes two of us" said Arthur.

* * *

Velvet volunteered to helped Celica making the hot cocoa. While everyone got together in the dinning room. Her older sister has taught her how to make the hot beverage even more better than usual. Adding a few extras that weren't that much of a big deal. But they make the difference when it comes to sweetening the flavor. The elder Crowe smiled at her younger sister, she learned well under her guidance. A couple of minutes later, the cocoa was done.

Celica put all the cups on a tray making her way to everyone. Back at the table Arthur was talking to Laphi while Eizen was ignoring Magilou's complains. The witch was still upset she lost so much gald and Bienfu was waiting for the hot cocoa because he was able to smelled it. And it smelled very good. It finally arrived as Celica put the tray on the table and everyone took a cup. They all took a sip at the same time. It was so good from their expressions, they have truly loved it.

"It was a great sale. All of the quiche I made were bought" Celica smiled.

"Yes. I am pleased we got better results than I anticipated" said Arthur taking the hand of his beloved.

"Everyone in Taliesin have been talking about how good those quiche tastes. It won't be long before other towns hear about it" replied Eizen.

"I'm happy for you" Velvet smiled at her sister.

"No one can resists Celica's quiche" followed Laphicet.

"I wouldn't mind trying some. That is, if I had some gald to buy from you" Magilou have given another glare to the pirate malak, while he ignored her.

"I've been wanting to ask a favor from Velvet and everyone else" said the elder Crowe" aside from my quiche, I've been thinking in selling pickleboar meat too. If cooked right, it's a very delicacy. I wouldn't mind if you would like to volunteer to hunt for some pickleboars today, so we can sell them on tomorrow's sale."

"I don't have a problem with that. Selling pickleboar meat is a good idea. Knowing how good of a cook you are. People will buy it just like your quiche" the middle older Crowe smiled at her sister. I'll do it."

"I don't mind joining you" Eizen got up from the table.

"I'll go as well. I can finally show you what a witch can truly do" Magilou smirked.

"Thank you everyone" smiled Celica.

"We'll be waiting for you here. Please be careful. Pickleboars are not to be underestimate when they're in groups" said Arthur.

"Be careful Velvet" said Laphicet.

"It will be better if we wait for the others. Increasing our numbers" said the earth malakhim.

"Good idea. Eleanor and the others should be returning from their patrol by now" Velvet nodded.

* * *

The group returned to the village and true to Velvet's words, they were already there. Eleanor, Phi and Pyrrha have finished with their patrol and luckily, they didn't saw any daemons close to the border of Aball. The older Crowe told them about Celica wanting to sell Pickleboar meat in her business. They agreed to help her gathered some Pickleboars. They went to the only place were the animal saw it as their habitat, Tranquil Woods.

The forest brought some good memories to Velvet. She remembered how many times she has come here to hunt for Pickleboars. Or the times she has come with her brother to look at the horizon. Laphicet, loved seeing the sea and what could probably be beyond it. The younger Crowe still had his dream of traveling the world and maybe find new lands and other discoveries. Maybe it was time she will make his dream come true. The start of a journey just her and him, or maybe invite Celica and Arthur.

"We should split up to gather more Pickleboars. Phi, Pyrrha you two are with me. We'll go right. The rest of you will go left."

"Velvet, how about we make this a little more interesting?" said Rokurou" a competition of which team can take down more Pickleboars?"

"Should have know you would come up with something like that" Eleanor sighed.

"Be my guess. As long as you bring enough Pickleboars" Velvet didn't had a problem.

"All right, then it's settled" the daemon swordsman gave a grin.

"Don't feel confident because you outnumber us by one" the older Crowe decided to lit up the competition spirit in her companion" Phi, Pyrrha, let's do our best."

"Okay!" said the young malak.

"I'm right behind you" nodded the red head.

"You hear them. Time for us to win" Rokurou was fired up.

"I don't mind some quick training" said Eizen.

"Those Pickleboars don't what hit them" followed Magilou" Bienfu you better give it your all, or I will leave you."

"No Miss Magilou don't abandon me."

"Come on, let's get going" Eleanor was the only one who wasn't into the friendly competition.

* * *

Velvet wasn't worried with Rokurou's challenge idea. Let him have his fun. She knew he was bored because he hasn't fought any daemons for a while. But he made a mistake when he challenged her to know, who will hunt more Pickleboars. Because she has been to the Tranquil Woods too many times. The older Crowe knew the place like the back of her hand. She knew the spots where many of the animals will gathered. Her experience hunting them also benefits with the idea that she has the advantage over anyone.

She wasn't worried about their numbers either. Phi and Pyrrha would be enough to take down many. It surprised Velvet no one didn't noticed that she used to come here and hunt for Pickleboars. She could imagine Magilou whining because they didn't found enough and they lost. The young lady pointed to the malak and red head that this was the place where they will find a lot of the boar type creatures. Now usually Pickleboars were dangerous when they were in a pack. But, the trio were too strong for even a pack of twenty.

As they went further, Velvet signaled the two that they were in the right place. True, there they were. A pack of eight Pickleboars that looked like they were searching for food. Velvet knew they loved the fruits made from the trees in the Tranquil Woods. This part of the forest is were a lot of those trees were located. True, the older Crowe felt sorry for Eleanor and the others. They had no idea about the fruits, so they were clueless where to find the boar animals.

She will be surprised if they managed to take down at least one. She unleashed her gauntlet blade ready to give the signal to her two companions when it was the right time to attack. When they all seemed like they have lowered their guard because they were focusing on the fruit they were eating, she made her move. The trio charged in, going for the kill. The Pickleboars gasped in shock never seeing it coming. But it was too late, they didn't showed mercy.

Between Phi's exorcist artes, Pyrrha's skills along with her weapon Milo's fire powers and Velvet's skills and artes. The Pickleboar pack fell victim, getting defeated without putting too much effort. The fight didn't took long, all eight of them have been killed. The older Crowe made sure they were all dead, not wanting one of them to run away. Sometimes they can be smart and they will try to play dead. It has happened to her before during her past hunts.

They can be tricky and clever. But, with the way they were ambushed she doubted they will have time to play any tricks. They couldn't even attacked because they were too startled from their ambush. So everything went well as Pyrrha and Phi smiled at her. All eight animals were downed. They just needed to reunite with the others so they can carry all of these. Not like Velvet was expecting they will come back empty handed, but they needed the extra hands.

When they reunited with the others, the results were pretty obvious. Velvet knew this was going to happen. All Eleanor, Magilou, Eizen and Rokurou were able to get was only one Pickleboar. Hunting randomly in the Tranquil Woods will have that outcome. She didn't had a problem because she knows the place better than anyone. The former Praetor and earth malakhim weren't upset but rather annoyed that they have to do this as a competition.

Honestly it didn't mattered which group will get the most Pickleboars. But the witch and the daemon swordsman, weren't happy at all. From the sight seeing so many Pickleboars dead between Velvet, Phi and Pyrrha. They knew they lost, badly. At least everything went well in the end. But apparently, some weren't pleased. Velvet wasn't paying attention, with this, Celica will be able to make the Pickleboar meat and sell it with her quiche.

"You sent us the other way on purpose!" Magilou accused the older Crowe" you knew we weren't going to encounter lots of Pickleboar, unlike you. How could you hurt me like this Velvet?! I thought we were friends, comrades, brothers in arms, on the same side to wreck chaos and havoc on the Abbey!"

"Miss Magilou I think you're over reacting" said Bienfu but the malak turned pale seeing the glare the witch was giving him.

"I'm with Magilou, you did it on purpose. I can't believe we fell for it. We never stood a chance" said Rokurou.

"Does it really matter?" she sighed rubbing her forehead" we got what we came here for."

"I with Velvet. This whole competition was pointless" said Eleanor.

"Easy for you to say because you're on the winning side" Magilou frowned at the former Praetor.

"I didn't care" replied Eizen" what's the point? We got enough Pickleboars for Velvet's sister."

"You were always the most rational of the group" the older Crowe smiled at the pirate malak.

"I was only trying to look for a challenge" said the daemon swordsman" been a while since I have fought daemons. My bad for thinking I could get some good fighting by trying to take out some weak animals."

"Are we heading back?" asked Phi.

"Yes, we're done here" Velvet gave a nod.

Eizen, Rokurou along with Eleanor and Phi were carrying all the dead Pickleboars. Magilou didn't wanted to do any heavy lifting before she made Biefu carry one. It was truly an amusing sight watching the poor small malakhim trying to lift the dead animal. But it was taken from his small hands by Pyrrha volunteering to carry it. It was a relief for the masked hat malak.

Velvet only sighed at the group as a smile spread her lips. These people were her friends and she wouldn't trade them for anything. As she followed them out of the woods, heading back to the village, she suddenly stopped. Her eyes widened as she stood still. This sort of thing happened before. It happened when she heard that familiar voice. Why was this happening, it was still a mystery to her.

" _Hey how you've been? It's me again. Apparently someone else visited you when usually I'm the only who's been visiting you for the past six months…."_

"…..."

" _Damn it. I can't stand seeing you like this. I wish you were awake. I could really need one of your advices right about now. I don't know what to do Velvet. So much has happened and because of it, our lives have changed forever. It's over, those days in Beacon are over, Pyrrha's gone, Ozpin is still missing but they're assuming he's dead, team RWBY is done. Ruby went off with the rest of JNPR and Laphi, yeah your brother left too, he will follow my sister wherever she goes. They're off to a dangerous trip and even if I knew it will be dangerous I still let her go...I let her go without thinking. Weiss left for Atlas not like she had a choice she was forced to go by her father, still I don't know nothing of her and Blake...Well guess what? She ran away, even when you taught her running away wasn't the answer, she still did. For that I'm pissed at her, she should have at least said something to me but no...She left without a word…."_

Velvet was still in a trance, unable to move. This voice was different from the last one but, it was also very familiar to her. What was going on, what was this voice talking about. Pyrrha was here with her, the same with her brother. Everything she was saying didn't made sense. Yet, part of her mind was telling her, that this wasn't wrong. But how would she know this. Beacon, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, all these names were somehow familiar to her. The voice was cracking up, it sounded like she was about to cry. Somehow, shew felt herself tearing up. What was it that this voice was hurting her heart.

" _As for me...I'm the only one that decided to stay home and do nothing. Oh yeah I never tell you during the many times I visited you. I lost my arm, my right arm to be exact...Yep I'm unarmed now eh...Bad pun, but it was still funny in a way. For a moment I thought the pun would wake you up you will tell me" that is lame Yang, you can do better" I...I'm lost Velvet, I have given up. Ever since that bastard Adam did this to me, I have quit on myself, I quit on the life of a huntress. Now, I think this is the only life for me. Nothing, that's all I want to do. I feel doing nothing is the right choice, that's why I need your help. I need your opinion, your advice to what to do. What kind of life to live when this happened to me? Dad, he's doing his best to cheer me up he's trying to help me get back on my feet and Zwei is helping too…."_

" _You were the best friend and teacher we've ever had. Comparing to the teachers in Beacon I saw you as the coolest. Even when there were times you were worst than Goodwitch. But you care for us a lot, I saw it, everyone saw it. You're so full of love...You've been through so much crap but that light of kindness never disappeared. You were our teacher, our guide, our friend...You were family, Ruby saw you as this older sister mom type, there was this one time she called you mom, you weren't there but I saw it funny. I saw you as an older sister, you were this big sister I want to emulate one day I'll become like you. Emulate heh...Listen to me saying big words…."_

" _You were right all along Velvet. You warned me my temper was flaw. That my anger will be my undoing. It was true. I finally faced an experienced opponent, I charged head first at him because I got so angry at him. And this happened. Damn it, I wish I had listened to you. I lost when I saw Blake at that bastard's mercy. Nobody threatens my friends...No one. I should have known better than fight someone like the leader of the White Fang. Too late now. The damage's been done, can't turn back the past. I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble. You put up with me for nothing. I had to learned my lesson the hard way instead of listening to you. I thought Cardin was was your worse student. Turns out, it was me all along…."_

Velvet was now in tears as the words from this person have hurt her. Her heart was crushed hearing this girl's voice. But why was it all familiar, why does it feel she knows the person. She mentioned someone named Goodwitch, the name was also familiar. Words like Beacon were familiar too, the same with teacher. Why were these words overwhelming her emotionally.

"Velvet?" Pyrrha snapped her from her trance looking worried" are you all right?"

"I...I'm okay…."

"Are you sure? You're crying."

"Did you hear that just now?"

"Hear what? I haven't heard anything. Besides the birds singing."

"Right...Let's head back."

"You sure you're okay?"

"I am…."

"….."

* * *

That night, Velvet was having problems sleeping. She tried to close her eyes but no sleep would come. She wasn't feeling tired. It was hard to get some shut eye when you had a lot on your mind. The day ended good. She along with her companions were able to gathered enough Pickleboars for Celica to make and sell the meat. But it wasn't about that, other things had her in deep thought. Like those voices she's been hearing lately.

They were familiar but she still couldn't tell why. It all seemed like she knew them. The thing they were talking about were so confusing. Things about waking up, regarding Pyrrha, that she was gone when she was right here, about being a teacher, about a place called Beacon, having students. The older Crowe wasn't a teacher she was just a regular person living in her village with her younger brother, older sister who was married to a good man. Another thing, she was the only one who was hearing these voices. Pyrrha obviously didn't heard the last voice.

" _Maybe it's my head playing tricks on me. My imagination must be getting the best of me."_

The young lady turned to the window of her room gazing at the beautiful view of the evening. The Moon was round and white, it was gorgeous. Suddenly Velvet saw the moon turning blood red as images flow through her mind. Images, that weren't for the faint of heart. She gasped with wide eyes but gazing at the moon again, it was white again.

Her head was definitely playing tricks. The crimson moon and those images of her little brother getting killed by her own brother in law. It was impossible, it was insane, Arthur would never do such thing. Yet, the image felt so real like it has actually happened. Did she experienced such horror. Velvet erased the terrible painful thought. Staring at the sky, the older Crowe went back to another trance hearing another familiar voice.

" _I'm sorry for everything. For giving you such a hard time, for giving you so much trouble, for not letting you do your job. You were just trying to do your best in making me see the error of my ways. I was so stupid. I should have listened to you. Now, I have to live with my mistake of losing my team. It could have been avoided but I chose to ignore your warning. I know it's too late for any apologies but I hope...Someday when you wake up, you'll forgive me. You were truly a great teacher and I failed to see that. I realized that until it was too late. Sorry for being a pain in the ass student…."_

It was another familiar voice and it made her feel sorry for whoever it was. Again it was mentioned about him being a student of hers, so she was a teacher. Hearing that he lost his team really bothered her because he didn't listened to her. All of this was too confusing. Why was she hearing these voices and what about this whole thing of waking up. After this, she won't be able to get any sleep. Tomorrow will be another day and she will have to do her chores. Maybe a warm shower will do the trick. Velvet eventually got up from her bed and decided for a quick shower hoping, this will do the trick and finally she will get some sleep.

* * *

(Time skip)

The past couple of days have been a real pain for Velvet. At first she thought the voices were just her imagination. That it was probably a sign that she was over exhausting herself doing so many chores and helping Celica in the kitchen. But apparently, she was wrong. The older Crowe was hearing more voices in her head and it didn't looked like it was going to stopped. She finally thought she was going crazy though, she hasn't told anyone about it yet.

And it was for the best if she didn't told her sister, brother or brother in law. As if that wasn't enough soon, Velvet was starting experiencing something different. Asides the voice, she was starting to have images. Images of events, places and people that were somehow familiar for the young lady. But she was still unaware what it was all about, why was she having them. Because she refused to tell anyone, her behavior started changing.

Velvet was only focusing in doing her house chores. However, she was no longer leaving the house. The older Crowe would only remain inside doing whatever she likes as long as it get her mind off of things. Even if she finishes her chores she will try something else like reading one of Laphicet's books, or come up with different cooking recipes. Immediately her strange behavior was noticed well by her older sister and younger brother.

Arthur also noticed but he thought it will be better if Celica handles this. She was the only one who knew her better than anyone. Eventually the villagers were wondering why they haven't seen Velvet around. Then her companions were starting to get worried at how suddenly, their friend has become a shut in without any interest to leave the house. It was like that, for days. Some thought she wanted some space and all she wanted was to be alone.

But those who knew her too well immediately knew something was troubling her. Velvet wasn't a shut in, she will always visit the village and check on the people. She was sociable, it's crazy that she will changed so suddenly. Something was clearly wrong with her. It became clear when Celica tried to talk to her one night during dinner but the young lady changed the topic. Obviously Velvet didn't wanted to talk about it. Her older sister decided to leave it be, for the time being.

While Laphicet and Arthur would looked worried. This wasn't like her at all. The elder Crowe remained quiet deciding to give her sister some space. Maybe that's what she needed until she returns to normal and decides to open up. Celica was known for being very kind and a very patient person. But her patient still had a limit. She didn't know how long she will have to wait watching her sister acting like this. It was simply hurting her. There were days she thought this wasn't Velvet.

* * *

Currently Velvet stood in her room holding a book that belongs to her brother. She tried to read it, but her attention wasn't on it in the slightest. The images were getting worse with each day. Images from other places she don't remember but she felt like she was there. Another image popped into her head she was fighting a woman, her expression seemed evil. She had this ability to control the elements and it looked like she was going to die.

Her eyes widened as she saw Pyrrha getting killed by the same evil woman as an arrow hit her heart. Then she touched her forehead, burning her entire body to ashes. It was too strong as the older Crowe teared up. This was too much, finally closing the book. She wasn't going to read it anyway. So she did the first thing that came to her head, covering her face with her pillow while lying on the bed. The young lady wondered when will these images will end.

The images weren't being shown in order somehow, she could tell. But it didn't made sense why she was having so many of them. Some images showed a school and she was teaching a class to a group of students, teenagers. The fact that it was all so familiar to her made her think what was going on. If this images were true.

Velvet dried her tears, it wasn't real so why did it hurt her to see them, why did it feel like it was very much real. A gentle knock on her door snapped her from her thoughts. It was probably Laphicet since Celica and Arthur left early as usual. Velvet was aware her behavior in the past days was wrong. Everyone must have been worried for her so, it was time to give her apology.

"Velvet?"

Chestnut eyes widened that definitely didn't sounded like her brother at all. It was her sister. Velvet removed the pillow, got up from her bed and went straight to open the door. What a surprise to see Celica instead of Laphi. She was supposed to have left Aball for Taliesin to run her business.

"Celica...Why are you-"

"Arthur is running my business for me and Laphi went with him to help him. I chose to stay today because I wanted to talk to you."

"I'm sorry if I'm being acting strange lately" she felt bad with herself, to think her sister would choose to stay here just so she could help her in her problems" I didn't wanted you to get worried. I've been going through some tough times."

"If it's okay with you. Maybe we can talk about it."

"Yes…."

Velvet would never say no to her older sister. Celica knew her too well. Refusing her help would only make her more worried and it will hurt her in the process. That was the last thing she wanted to do. She let her entered her room. This might just be what she needs, some sibling talk or a conversation just between women. Both sisters got seated on the bed and the elder one made the first move.

Taking her younger sister in a warm hug as her finger caressed the locks of her hair. The gesture made the middle older Crowe to teared up. She remembered when she was younger. Her sister would always do this to comfort her. It was her secret way in how to make her open up and tell her what was wrong and, she wasn't bothered by it. Still she wasn't happy with make her worried along with Laphicet and Arthur. It didn't put her at ease that they were worried for her sudden change in behavior.

"I'm sorry for making you worried. I didn't know how to deal with this."

"I wanted you to have some time for yourself. But having too much time isn't a good thing. As the older sister it's my job to be there for you. Do you, want to talk about it now? I'll be here all day, you don't have to tell me if you're not ready-"

"No I want to tell you. I should have told all of you from the start. It's been hard for me during these past days. Recently I've been having these images...I thought they were dreams at first…."

Celica nodded as her complete attention was on her sister.

"Now I don't know, they looked too real to be dreams. But the crazy thing is, I have a feeling they're real. I feel like I was there, like I have lived it before. I know, it's crazy. But that's all I was able to come up with."

The elder Crowe stood in thought" you say they're not dreams and you're sure they're real. Can you tell me what are those images about?"

"It's weird and you might even think I'm crazy…."

"You won't feel better if you talk to someone. Keeping it to yourself will only make you feel worse. Am I right?"

Same old Celica, always right" from what I can remember, the images were about me in a different place. I don't know much...But I was a teacher and I care a lot about my students."

"A teacher?!" the elder Crowe was smiling so much" I always knew you have what it takes to become one. You have the character and the composure of one. Do you remember what were you teaching them?"

"I think it was...Battle strategies, or some sort. It all looked hazy…."

"Battle strategies? Are you a combat teacher?"

"Something like that. Point is, I no longer feel like it was all a dream and…." she paused the last image had her on the edge, Pyrrha getting killed by that evil woman.

"Then what do you think it's all about?"

"I told you this will sound crazy. I don't know if you will believe me. I feel like it's all real...And I might not, belong here. It's like Aball isn't my home. I'm confused Celica, I really don't know what all of this means."

"Velvet...Those images might be trying to tell you something. I honestly don't know any of it. But I can tell you, you do belong here. This is your home and we are your family. You have so many people here that cares for you, and friends too. Aball will always be your home."

"And these images? What should I do with them?"

"I wish you I could tell you dear sister. But it's not up to me, I don't know how I can help you. Only you will have to figure it out."

She nodded of course, the answer was that simple. These images belong to her so she was the only one that can realize their true meaning. The people in them, those kids that were her students. There was something about them, like she knew them her entire life. Also, that she care about them so much like they were very important that means a lot to her. It's like there were as important as her own family. In the same level as Celica, Laphicet, Arthur and her companions. She was hugged again by the elder Crowe. How lucky she was have an older sister like Celica.

"Why don't we erase all your problems? You still haven't done your chores today. Why don't you let me help you?"

"It's been a while since we have clean the house together" Velvet smiled.

"Is that a yes?" well the elder Crowe looked pumped like she was ready to do some major cleaning make over.

"I can't leave the house like this. So sure, let's do it."

"Then let's get to it" Celica was really hyped more than her younger sister.

"I'll get everything" Velvet went to pick up the tools for cleaning.

* * *

The hours went by but it didn't looked like that much times has passed. Velvet was having too much fun cleaning the house with Celica helping her. She got used cleaning it with Laphicet but like she said. It's been a while since she had the elder Crowe helped her with the chores. Not to mention she was able to do them a whole lost faster than when she had her brother assisting her. Obviously because Celica was a real genius when it came to cleaning and of course, cooking.

They had enough time so they clean other things in addition. By the time they were finally done Velvet was truly tired. The elder Crowe told her to take a shower while she got started cooking lunch. Minutes later the young lady emerged from the shower with a towel wrapped around her body. Drying her hair, Velvet thought of listening to Niko when it comes to changing the style of her hair. Not like she was trying to find a boyfriend or anything.

But sometimes, something different was a good change. Maybe twin pig tails will do or twin braids. Then, she got another image. But this one was different that made her eyes widened in horror. I had nothing to do with that different place or her being a teacher, but it was a tragic sight. She saw Celica dying in the temple at the Tranquil Woods under a red moon Arthur was there but he was out of it. It's like his soul has left his body. It was the same way Laphicet died. Both her sister and brother were killed in the same matter.

She left the bathroom, went back to her room to get dressed. As she was getting dressed more images came and this time, there were too many. This was the first she has received so many in a row. Again it showed Laphicet getting killed in the same place as Celica but this time, Arthur was responsible for his death. Velvet tried to save him but she fell with him to the dark pit. She was being overcome with daemonblight as she got her left arm bit off and her entire life changed from that day as she became a daemon, a therion to be exact. Then the realization that her sister was reborn as a malkhim as well as her and Arthur's son Phi, her nephew.

The older Crowe was still shocked as she teared up, the images wouldn't stopped. She was sent to a prison where she spent three years of her life, devouring daemons thanks to her therion arm. Allowing to devour their malevolence. Basically, her entire journey with her companions who joined on her quest for revenge on Arthur. Or as his real name goes, Artorius Collbrande. Fighting the Abbey, the truth of the daemonblight, the therions, the earthpulses, the namesless Empyrean Innominat who was reincarnated as her brother Laphicet.

The four sacrifices to awake the four elemental Empyreans, Innominat's plan of world suppression robbing mankind of their free will in order to suppress malevolence and get rid of the daemons for good. Velvet was in tears when she finally won the final battle, killing her brother in law and sealing Innominat on her own. Into an endless cycle of devouring his malevolence and he will eat her malevolence in return.

The Empyrean of birth Origin offered her a second chance in another world. That's when she and Laphi started living in the world of Remnant. How both got used into living in this world. Their travels and how they started meeting so many people and those who will become their good friends. Entering Beacon Academy and how she became an instructor and caretaker. All the images were finally connecting together, in order as they should be.

It was at that time, she realized the truth. All of these images were her memories of the past, flashbacks. Everything that happened to her in the past. All her memories from when she was in Remnant were overflowing her. Her last memories were when she took down Cinder from so much anger that she was able to unleashed her malevolence without taking over her, leading to becoming a daemon. But she didn't.

The last thing she saw before falling unconscious was Jaune running to her with Qrow, Goodwitch and Winter. Her eyes widened at the realization, the words she heard before having her memories. Jaune, Yang, Cardin they were talking to her while she was unconscious. That's why they were talking about her waking up. It made sense now. So right now, she was unconscious, probably in some hospital bed. Velvet was done dressing but she was in tears. The truth was hurting her and she didn't know what to do, what choice to make.

"So you finally remember?"

Velvet turned next to her to see a familiar masked female malak in her room. The same malakhim who Celica reincarnated during the Advent.

"Seres...You're here too" she left her room, taking a peek in the kitchen and Celica was still there busy making the food.

More proof that this wasn't real. It was impossible for her older sister and malakhim reincarnation to be in the same place at the same time. She went back to her room staring at the red head malakhim.

"Now you know, don't you Velvet?" said the masked red head.

"I do. All of this...And everyone...It's not real. None of this is real. Then how is this possible?"

"You created all of this" replied the masked malak" with your mind. All of this is part of your conscious. This is merely a reflection of your idea of a perfect world. While you rest, your mind is intact and it creates what you desire the most. It is due to your current condition. You yearn for your family, for your friends and your village."

"All this time...I was unaware. I never realized it until I was hearing the voices of my students speaking to me. Then my memories were slowly returning."

"Consider yourself lucky. Many people never get their memories back and they choose to stay permanent in their own perfect world. You're will is too strong to break. It was inevitable you were going to remember. But now that you have regained your memories, comes a rather difficult choice to make."

"…...…"

"You can choose to stay or you can choose for a way out. Know very well that if you choose for the way out, you will never come back here."

"I don't know...I don't know what's right anymore. I don't want to choose" she teared up again" this isn't an easy choice. You can't make me choose."

"No, I won't. But you will have to eventually. It's all up to you" Seres repeated Celica's words.

"Seres?" the older Crowe noticed she was gone.

"Choose Velvet" the malak's words echoed.

She was alone again in her room. Not knowing what to do. She remembers, she knew the truth. All of this was nothing but smoke and mirrors created by her mind. And now she was in the middle of making a very tough decision. They may not be real but she loves them, everyone. Her family, her friends, this place. Slowly Velvet walked into the kitchen staring at her sister who was still concentrating on her cooking.

Was it truly the right thing to stay here, to stay unconscious in the real world, to be in the same world where she was sent to start her new life. It was selfish but she was happy here. There was nothing to worry about. This was her happy ending. Something she can cherish from her home and this was it. Velvet hold her tears walking closer to her sister. Celica was so happy cooking exactly as how she remembers her. The young woman has finally saw her, giving a big bright smile. She wondered how can she let her and everyone go.

"I'm almost done. There's no need to help me, sorry" she kept her smile.

"You were always the quickest when it comes to cooking."

There was a knock on the front door of the house.

"Velvet, can you get that?"

"It's the least I can do since you beat me into helping you cook" she shook her head with a smile.

She went ahead as she opened the door. Velvet wasn't expecting to see her companions. Eizen, Eleanor, Rokurou, Magilou with Bienfu, Phi and Pyrrha. But there were more people with them. There was Niko giving a smile and a wave to her along with Laphicet and Arthur. Time must have passed since she cleaned the house and took her shower because she felt her brother and brother in law were a bit early than usual.

"Everyone?"

"Hope you don't mind if we dropped by Velvet" Eleanor smiled.

"We wanted to visit you. And we're sorry to come without a saying a word" followed Pyrrha.

"You guys are always welcome here. No need to a word before hand" she smiled.

"Something smells good" Phi was smelling the delicious aroma coming from Celica's cooking and eventually his stomach growled.

"I know it's early. We're here because we sold out of all the quiche and the Pickleboar meat. Pleasing results, I must say" said Arthur.

"That's amazing!" came Celica's voice of joy from the kitchen.

"You should have seen it Velvet. All the food was bought in a matter of hours" said Laphicet.

"You can tell me all about it inside. Come on in, Celica's is almost done with the food."

"Oh thank you so much Vevet!" Magilou was crying comical tears" I'm so hungry, I haven't eaten anything for days!"

"Miss Magilou is broke because she lost all her gald on that gambling event" said Bienfu.

"I said quiet you!" the witch pinched the small malak's cheek.

"Biiiieeeennnnnnnn!"

"I could sure use some grub" said Rokurou.

"Can't say no to great cooking" followed Eizen.

"Thanks for having me too Velvet" Niko was over joyed honestly, she loves her sister's cooking as much as the middle Crowe's.

Everyone went inside while Celica was already done with the food. As they were sitting Velvet volunteered to helped the elder Crowe with serving the food. Today's menu was fried chicken with potato salad. As they laid eyes on the dishes, it looked very tasty but it was the smell that convinced them it was delicious. As the sisters got seated on the table they had their first taste of the dish. It got quiet because everyone was eating and their expression said a lot.

Looks like Celica has done it again with how much they were loving her food. Velvet kept on eating but at one time, she stopped. She was in deep thought watching them eat, enjoying their stay. It hit her, they weren't real. Nothing here was real at all. It's all being made up by her head. It made her think, that Seres was right. Whether she likes it or not, she will have to make a choice. Live in an illusion world with the people who used to be important to her or return to the place she calls her new home.

Her thoughts went to her students. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Jaune, Nora, Ren, Cardin. Hearing the Winchester's apology really broke her up. Laphicet needed her a big reminder that the one here was not real. Remembering everything she went through since arriving at Remnant. Holding her tears, she knew the right choice all along. What was right and what needed to be done. According to Seres this was all created due to her conscious based on her desires.

The masked malak said this was her ideal perfect world. That was right at one time, it was. But now, a lot has changed. She had a new home, new friends, new people to care and fight for. Her perfect world has become a new one. But these people will always have a special place in her heart, she will never forget them for as long as she lives. They changed her life for the better or for worse but she doesn't hold a grudge against them.

"Velvet, you're no long hungry?" Celica was surprised to see her sister hasn't touched her dish and she wasn't even half done the chicken and the potato salad.

"There's something I would like to say to all of you" the young lady got up from her seat" I want to thank you for coming here and thank you for everything…."

 **(Music: Velvet's theme from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

"I love you. I love you all. You guys are very important to me. I'm glad I met all of you and we were able to become close friends. My life was complete having everyone here."

Celica, Laphicet, Arthur, Eleanor, Pyrrha and Niko smiled, Rokurou grinned, Magilou shrugged it off pretending she didn't care but she does, Bienfu cried saying it was so touchy and Eizen was in deep thought. It's like he could tell something was bothering her. The definition of her words were subliminal. There was a hidden meaning behind them. Or maybe he was over thinking things. It wasn't this normal that Velvet will open up like this, unless something was wrong.

Turns out the pirate malak wasn't that far from the truth. As she was tearing up, Velvet didn't usually cry. Everyone was starting to get worried. Celica, Laphicet and Phi walked to the young woman seeing her tears. However, she stopped them from getting closer to her. This was a sign that was something wrong. Eizen's suspicions were confirmed after all. But the middle older Crowe didn't wanted them worrying, not like this. A last farewell to these people that her life complete in this world.

"Velvet, are you okay?" said the worried Phi.

"I'm fine Phi. Celica I finally know what those images were telling me. That's why, I made up my mind...I will never forget any of you. But it's time to move on" tears fell tightening her fists.

"I see…." her older sister smiled happy of her decision" there's nothing more to say…."

* * *

Velvet gasped noticing she was no longer in her house and there was nobody present. She was now standing before the temple of the Tranquil Woods. Looks like no matter how much she wanted to avoid the place she will always be connected to it. How much she hated it. It was fate that she will return here. This is where she lost everything, her old life ruined and scarred. Where Celica was killed during the Opening as well as Laphicet in the Advent. Where she became a therion losing her humanity. Walking over her eyes laid on the dark bottomless pit. The memory of her brother falling to it along with her, felt so fresh in her mind. Maybe because she was actually here for the fourth time in her life. Even if this was all real, she wasn't happy her mind created this place too. Then the older Crowe noticed she wasn't alone, her eyes fell on the figure next to her.

"I thought everyone was gone. But it's good that you're here Pyrrha" she smiled happy to see the red head champion.

"I'm sorry Velvet. We all knew the truth all along, but we couldn't tell you. Only you were the only one to know, on your own."

"Celica told me the same thing. It was a nice world while it lasted. It was great to see everyone again...For one last time. But this isn't real and reality is Celica is dead, I killed Arthur, I won't see my friends again...And you're not real either because you were killed right before me."

"I'm sorry for that too. It's true. I'm part of your conscious just like everything else. At least, the part that wants Pyrrha Nikos to be alive."

"I'm sorry. I wasn't able to-"

"It wasn't your fault. I'm sure the real Pyrrha would never hold it against you. She died trying to protect you."

"I would never forget her sacrifice…."

"The real Pyrrha must have been proud of you. Even so, I'm also proud of you."

"She was already proud of me just like everyone else of my students."

Pyrrha walked off as Velvet turned to see her leaving and then, they were there. Celica, Arthur, Laphicet, Phi, Rokurou, Eleanor, Eizen, Magilou, Bienfu and Niko were present with the red head. They were all smiling while waving at her. Velvet let more tears fall as she waved them back. This will be her last goodbye to her friends. Those memories she forged with them will never be forgotten.

Slowly they started disappearing. Magilou and Bienfu were first, then Rokurou, followed by Eleanor, then Eizen, then Niko, then Phi with the young malakhim giving a big smile to her. Laphicet was next, then Arthur giving a nod to her, until Celica was the only one left. This will be the hardest farewell for Velvet, she has missed her older sister so much. Real or not she was still her big sister.

"Celica…."

"You made the right choice Velvet. For that, I'm proud of you. You were right. You don't belong here. You know what you have to do. Don't ever forget that I will always love you my dear little sister."

"I love you too" she teared up again.

"It's time for you to return. You already know what to do. Bye...Velvet…." the elder Crowe was finally gone.

"Goodbye...Celica."

 **(Music end)**

The former therion walked closer until she was on the ledge of the temple pit. She kept her eyes on the bottom, nothing but pitch black. She closed her eyes and without warning threw herself in. Velvet was falling again just like that time in the Advent trying to reach the dead body of her brother. She fell and fell into the bottomless hole. Only this time, there was no Empyrean Innominat to greet her but rather a bright light. There was a light at the end of this pit. Until the light has engulfed her entire body.

* * *

(Location: Atlas General Hospital Solitas continent Kingdom of Atlas Remnant)

The beeping from the heart monitor kept it's usual steady beat. As Velvet's body laid on the big, soft, comfortable bed. Suddenly, both of her hands were moving. It was slow but they kept on moving. Then her body was stirring. A soft moan escaped her lips when the unthinkable happened.

Her eyes opened.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Finally done I hope you enjoyed this one. I'm just glad I was only out of power for a day and a half the southern part of my country was safe from Irma's wrath. Can't say the same for the Northern part. There was a lot of destruction and to this day there are still people without power and water. But the situation was worse in Florida as Irma's destruction was severed even if it decreased to a category 2. I prayed for everyone and I'm so relief to know my older sister and her husband are all right since she lives in Lakeland.**

 **-Velvet has officially awaken from her coma. I was so hyped to write this chapter. I planned all of this events from the very start. It feels great when you finally write down your ideas into paper. I never get tired of it.**

 **-Next we'll be focusing again on Velvet and we'll be checking on team RNJR.**

 **-To the guest reviewer no I won't have Velvet fight Tyrian, sorry.**

 **-Again this might be my last update in a while since another Hurricane is heading straight for my country and I might be out of power for a while. Hurricane Maria that is currently a category 4 it will be passing my country on Wednesday in the afternoon. I already prepared everything so no problem.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Unfinished Business


	40. Unfinished Business

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

* * *

Chapter 40 Unfinished Business

(Location: Atlas General Hospital Solitas continent Kingdom of Atlas Remnant)

When Velvet opened her eyes, she knew she will awake in a hospital room. But she quickly realized this wasn't Vale's hospital. This was another hospital she was unfamiliar with. The design and decorations of the room looked very expensive with it's high tech appearance. The older Crowe tried to get up but she was having trouble doing son. She felt a slight headache and her body was feeling so weak. Great, she will probably remain like this for a while.

It felt like she's been unconscious for so long. Her thoughts were on her students and her brother wondering where they were and if they were all right. Remembering one of Yang's conversation the blond mentioned that Ruby left their home and Laphicet went with her. Everyone of team RWBY have gone their separate way and it was hard to believe the all girl team of huntresses were no more. An official hiatus status, she didn't like it one bit.

The former therion was now thinking of the remaining members of team JNPR. Jaune, Ren and Nora. What could the three be doing after losing a teammate and a friend. She could imagined they must be so devastated and broken with the loss of Pyrrha. It broke her heart that she was the one to tell the blond leader about the red head's passing. The right thing to do was try to comfort them. It angered her that she has to be here feeling so helpless.

Then Velvet thought of Jaune, who must be feeling worse than his other two teammates. She remembered his words when he talked to her when she was unconscious. The Arc has realized Pyrrha's feelings and he hated himself for not realizing them. But he has also embraced his feelings for her. That he was willing to give it a shot him and her, with no rushing. His words made her blushed as her heart beat faster. The fool truly feels so strong for her.

The flashbacks when Jaune kissed her at the Beacon dance and when she kissed him during the Grimm invasion, before she went off to find Cinder. Her cheeks turned red, how she wanted to kiss him again. By Remnant, she never realized she will missed him this much. Her happy thoughts were erased when she heard the door of the room slid opened automatically. Automatic doors, pretty obvious for a high tech place. A young woman and judging from her attire she was a nurse who works at the hospital.

The nurse's eyes widened in shock as she gasped. She immediately left the room probably to called for the doctor to tell him she was awake. True to the former therion a minute later, the doctor with the same nurse arrived to the room. The older man was running some tests like checking her eye sight, her ears, the inside of her mouth. All those kinds of studies that were boring the young woman. Yet neither he or the nurse have told her which hospital she was currently at though, she didn't asked.

After he was done, the doctor smiled at the older Crowe. He told her she was in good condition and she will be served food shortly. That was all before he and the nurse left the room. Velvet sighed, she should have at least asked him what hospital she was in. The former therion stood alone for a couple of minutes before the door opened again. She wasn't going to miss this chance again and she will ask the doctor what she wanted to know. However, it wasn't the doctor but a familiar face. It was none other than General James Ironwood.

He was dressed differently from the last time she saw him. His physical seemed to have changed, as he has grown stubble and his hair was slightly more messy. He was wearing a white, double-breasted tailcoat with blue and black accents, most notable at the cuffs and shoulder pieces. The coat is belted at the waist. Underneath he had a black collared shirt and a red tie. White gloves. His formal pants are no longer tucked inside military boots but instead hang over black boots. The man has given her a smile and the older Crowe was relief to see someone familiar.

"It's good to see you awake Velvet."

"General Ironwood…."

"I'm sure you must have a lot of questions to ask. I don't mind answering them if it's in my power."

"All right" finally someone who can fill her in at the current situation" my first question, where am I?"

"You're in Atlas General Hospital."

"Atlas?" she stood shocked why was she in the northern kingdom of Remnant" why not Vale?"

"Well..." the Atlesian General gave a sigh" a lot has happened...This will not be easy to say. But I will get straight to the point because you must know. First, you've been in a coma for six months."

Chestnut eyes widened in shock, she had no idea she's been unconscious for so long. Then fear took over her worried about Laphicet. If six months has passed how long has it been since her brother left with Ruby. Her concern was that obvious as an older sibling worrying for her younger one.

"I see you're confused. It's perfectly normal. I will tell you everything. Tell me Velvet, what's the last thing you remember?"

"I...Vale...Beacon" the former therion glared thinking of a certain Fall Maiden" Cinder...I was fighting her at the school. She, Pyrrha was there too helping me she...She was killed by her. I got so angry at her, I was able to stopped her but she was taken away by Emerald and Mercury. I saw you, Qrow, Winter, Goodwitch and Jaune rushing to my side. His face is the last thing I remembered before everything turned black."

"That's when you lost conscious and eventually, you ended up in a coma. Getting back to filling you in on the matter, after you were unconscious. We didn't had a choice but to retreat. The Grimm numbers were increasing by the minute, my men and everyone else who fought were too exhausted to continue any longer. So I gave the order to leave while everything was taken over by the Grimm. That night...Beacon fell."

Velvet couldn't believed what she just heard. After everyone fought so hard against the dark creatures. The whole battle was for nothing. They failed to save the school and the city. What could she do but put the blame on herself. If she never got unconscious she might have been able to help everyone. Maybe kill a horde of Grimm to increase their chances of victory. But Ironwood's tone said that he was ashamed for giving the retreat order.

He was obviously a proud man who respects his military position and places his faith on his men. Like any other general would do. But she understood his choice sometimes, retreat can be a wise course of action to take. There was no need to get angry at him knowing he gave it his all like everyone did. But the older Crowe wasn't there to see the fall of Beacon and the downfall of Vale. Then she thought of her students, they must have felt so terrible at the crushing defeat. And she wasn't there to try and cheer them up.

"It wasn't an easy battle and it wasn't an easy choice to make. It still weights on me till this day. But don't feel bad Velvet we might have lost but we were able to strike back. A few months after the Fall of Beacon I lead a massive counter attack on Vale and the school. I had the double amount of men along with some huntsmen and huntresses who volunteered in the fight. It was truly a tough battle but we were able to eliminate every single Grimm that infiltrated the city. And we were also able to reclaimed Beacon. Now, the city and the school are currently under the process of reconstruction."

Ironwood could only mentally sigh as he mentioned Vale's reconstruction. As a member of the Atlas council he tried to convince the rest of the members to send supplies and even money to help the city and even contribute in Beacon's reconstruction. But his request fell on deaf ears. It was clear they didn't care what would happen to another kingdom that wasn't their own. They were selfish and political affairs outside of the kingdom weren't tolerated simply because it wasn't in their benefit.

How he wanted for things to be different between Atlas and the other kingdoms. If they had aided them, the reconstruction would have been done by now. They had plenty of money and with their high technology it was a no brainer Vale and Beacon would benefit a lot from it. Putting his attention again on the young woman he noticed Velvet smiling happy to hear the news. That day he was very proud for his men and everyone else who aided him in that fight.

"We were planning to send you to Vale Hospital but it was currently full at the time. Qrow suggested to send you to the one on Patch island. It was the right call to make, for the time being. I eventually grew concerned that your condition wasn't going to change for the better while you were in a place where they didn't had the appropriate tools and instruments. I managed to convinced the Atlas council that you get transfer here and receive the best treatment with our advance technology. It seems I don't regret my choice seeing you fully awake."

"That was a lot of information to take in. I sure missed a lot these past six months. My next question, where's everyone? I mean my students."

"From what I was told Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long returned to their home on Patch. Your brother have been living with their father, last I heard anyway. I don't know about Blake Belladonna but Weiss is here, back at her family manor. I will give her the good news of your awakening later. As for the members of team JNPR, I don't know either."

The former therion nodded she had a strong hunch Jaune, Ren and Nora joined Ruby and Laphicet on the journey, wherever they were heading. Yang didn't mentioned where her sister was going, looks like she will have to do some investigating to do in the future. But the blond brawler did said it was going to be a tough trip meaning, it was going to be very dangerous. She wasn't just worried about Laphi but everyone else.

Her over protective instincts as an older sister and teacher were that strong. Maybe Weiss might know. The Schnee heiress will definitely visit her as soon as Ironwood tells her that she was awake from her coma. Right now she wanted to see her students again and give them a big hug, she has truly missed them so much. Especially her brother and a certain blond leader. Velvet tried not to blushed thinking of the Arc. She never thought she will ever feel this strong for a male before. This was real and now that she knows the

truth she wasn't planning in letting this feeling go.

"What about Cardin and Trisha?"

"Cardin and Trisha Winchester" Ironwood smiled" those two have been a big help for my army during the counter attack in Vale. They have also assisted in helping civilians moved in to other places such as Patch and Vacuo. I'd say after everything they've done, they deserve some rest."

Velvet smiled happy to hear that Cardin has been doing good as a huntsman. Helping and protecting the people. His fighting has improved since she saw him during the battle of Beacon. And even if she didn't exchanged words with him she could tell he has changed for the better. The Winchester learned his lesson and now he was probably trying to find some redemption for his past actions. The death of his teammates really affected him greatly.

It was a good thing Trisha was there for him like any other mother would for their son. When she was in a coma, he talked to her apologizing to her for his past behavior. It made her feel bad he will apologized. Now he was carrying a big burden, the mistake of letting his team died. But she was partly to blame for not arriving sooner. The former instructor felt the responsibility was hers to protect any of her students that are in danger.

"Thank you Ironwood for filling me in on everything."

"As for their whereabouts. I think Cardin left Vacuo and he was either going to Patch or returning to Vale to assist with the reconstruction. I'm unfamiliar of where Trisha could be."

"That will be enough. Everyone is all right and they're very busy."

"I should get going too. I have other businesses to attend. Please Velvet I highly suggest you don't try anything out of the ordinary. I've seen what you're capable of. Remember that you just woke up from a six month coma. Don't strain yourself you're in a hospital, you should be relaxing and getting some rest."

"I rest enough when I was in a coma."

"You know what I mean. I don't want the hospital calling me you escaped. Try to behave while you're here. That's right, I almost forgot" the general has taken two things from his coat pocket" I'm returning your scroll, you should recharge it and also I have this letter with your name on it. The people from Patch Hospital was holding onto it. The personnel here gave it to me."

The former therion got curious as she took the letter from the man. Her eyes widened seeing her name written on the front. The writing belongs to her brother. So Laphicet wrote her a letter. He must have done so before leaving Patch. This was it, this is what she needed to confirm everyone's whereabouts. Laphi will obviously tell her where they are going. Ironwood didn't said another word as he bid farewell to the young woman, leaving the room. Once she was alone, Velvet immediately opened the envelope. She opened the folded piece of paper, her chest nut eyes were all over the writing reading the contents of the letter.

 **Dear Velvet:**

 **By the time you read this letter. I'll probably be far away but don't worry, Ruby's with me and Jaune and Ren and Nora too. I know you're going to wake up sooner or later I will never give up on you, I know how strong you are. I know you'll get angry with me for leaving you but I'm old enough to look after myself.**

"Damn right, I'm angry with you Laphi and I'm the one who gets to decide when you're old enough to look after yourself, young man" she mumbled resuming the letter.

 **We decided to leave Patch and go on a journey to help people. But also the main reason for leaving, because we got information from Ruby's uncle. According to him he believes Cinder is in Haven Academy. So we're off to the kingdom of Mistral in the Anima continent. I know it will be a dangerous journey but something must be done.**

 **We can't let someone like Cinder go freely, not after what she did in Beacon. We'll bring her to justice so she can pay for her crimes. I haven't forgotten about Salem, I'll be ready. I haven't change my mind in using this power to protect everyone against evil. I miss you so much, I wish you could be here. I hope when you wake up you'll understand.**

 **Always love you:**

 **Laphicet**

The older Crowe stood shocked, eyes wide, she read the letter again to process the information. After three times of reading, she gasped. Her little brother and four of her students are going to Mistral and they're going after Cinder Fall. The Fall Maiden and the same person that killed Pyrrha Nikos and she ended up in a coma. Her concern has grew ten times stronger. If Laphi wrote this letter six months ago, then she was too late.

They must be in Anima by now and who knows, maybe they were already in Mistral. She has wasted too much time while she was unconscious. There was no way she was going to let them face off against that bitch, not while she was still alive. Velvet groaned trying to get off from the bed and she felt off, hitting the cold ground. Okay, maybe that wasn't smart the fall hurt, a lot. She didn't said" ouch" but it was visible in her face that she was hurt.

The young woman tried to get up, but it was hopeless she couldn't. Her body felt weak, like she was stripped from her strength. The coma must have affected her. Well she was out for six months, it should be expected. Maybe her fighting skills has gotten sloppy for being out of commission for so long. After a few attempts she realized, she wasn't going anywhere. Velvet cursed at how weak she was.

She refused to stay here while her brother and students go to such a dangerous mission if that vile woman was really in Haven. Not to mention she misses them so much. Her perfect world wasn't completely perfect because they weren't there. The reason she chose to return and wake up was to resume living her life in Remnant and her students. Also, she has a score to settle with Cinder and her master. Remnant needed saving from such evil. Another attempt to get up failed and she sighed. She will probably get scolded by the doctor for this.

* * *

(Location: somewhere in the Anima continent Kingdom of Mistral)

Team RNJR and Laphicet were still traveling as they continued their journey to Mistral. It has definitely being a long trip but they weren't giving up. It was due to the continent large terrain and since they were going on foot, it was taking way longer their usual. They were planning to get to that air ship back in Shion village but after what happened to the place, the plan went off the window. So they were left with no choice but to keep going on foot to their destination.

Neither of the teens wanted to think about the attack on Shion remembering the many dead bodies they saw. They were hoping not to come up with another village destroyed by Grimm, or bandits. None of them wanted to see more innocent people dead. Ruby was the one now holding the map taking a look at it, she wanted to know where they were heading next. It was the same with Jaune though, Ren and Nora seemed to know.

Laphicet tried to smile but he failed. Again he's been thinking about his older sister. It's been so long since has seen Velvet. He wondered if she has awaken or still in a coma. The times he was sleeping he dreamed of his sister. She was awake and all right. She will smiled like she usually does. He couldn't helped that she will get upset with him for leaving. Knowing how the older Crowe would get, chances were high. But Laphi didn't regret his choice, it was the right thing to do.

She should understand his position in joining the group. The teen knew about Salem and how much of a threat she can be to Remnant. As he stood in deep thought he never noticed Ruby staring at him. The silver eyed girl has stolen a couple of glances at him. She didn't needed to be a genius that he was thinking of Velvet again. The red cloak reaper did thought of Yang every now and then, as well as the rest of her teammates. She erased the thought it will only made her depressed, her focus went back to the map she was holding.

"Come on guys, if we can pick up the pace. We can hit the next town before sunset" Ruby always being the positive one in the group.

"Assuming if it's still there" Jaune was still affected after what they witnessed in Shion village.

Laphicet lowered his gaze hearing that. The blond leader was always positive and he was the kind of guy to lift everyone's spirits. Seeing that destroyed village must have bothered him a lot. He wasn't the only one, he felt the same way too. So many people hurt and killed. Who could have done such things, the wounded huntsman told them it was bandits before the Grimm came.

The younger Crowe knew this journey was going to be long one but he never imagined it will be a tragic one. Seeing people death before him without doing something about it wasn't his cup of tea. And he knew the others felt the same way. Ruby was dealing with it her own way but she was trying to remain positive. Someone needed to keep everyone in high spirits and the red cloak girl took the responsibility.

"Of course it it'll be there, this one supposed to be pretty big" the silver eyed petite tried to read the name of the village on the map" igan...bana…."

"Higanbana" corrected Ren" it's a well protected village with a popular inn."

"Which means no camping in the rain" added the cheery Nora.

"I've been wanting to rest in a inn for a while" smiled Laphicet.

"See everything's going to be fine" added the red cloak girl.

"You know, we have a lot of ups and downs but things could be a lot worse. We could have seen more Grimm" said the Arc.

"As do I" followed the magenta eyed teen.

"I read the general area of Anima is supposed to populate a moderate amount of Grimm. Maybe the book is outdated" said the younger Crowe.

"To Higanbana!" shouted Jaune.

"To Higabana!" said the rest.

"To...Higan...Bana!"

"I think you said it wrong Ruby!" Laphi couldn't helped but laughed.

"I said it right, it was you guys that said it wrong!" defended the petite.

"No we didn't!"argued Nora.

As they resumed their travel neither noticed that they were being watched on a hill. A Beowulf keep it's crimson eyes on them and was ready to go down going for the kill. But the Grimm never got the chance as it got stabbed by a familiar sword. The creature fell dead in a second as the man removed the weapon from it. Qrow put his weapon on his shoulder hearing everything they just said. Behind the huntsman stood a mountain corpses of Beowulves who started vanishing in black smoke.

It was really ironic they had to say that word when he was around and following them. It was part of his mission to keep an eyes on them after all they were heading to a probably dangerous place. The Branwen hasn't gotten in contact with Lionheart since the Fall of Beacon. It was really concerning the chances were high that Mistral got attacked by Grimm too if they watched the video footage from the attack on Vale. If that was true her niece and everyone would be walking into another invasion.

Qrow saw a familiar raven with red eyes on tree branch. It immediately flew after the group's direction. That wasn't a good sign if she was following them too. Or then again, she was following him. Depending on her mood she might see him personally or she will keep on following him as a bird. Either way he needed to get some answers from her sister one way or the other. If his niece's group were stopping at Higanbana then this was the chance to rest and have a drink.

"Tch...Luck."

* * *

(Location: Atlas General Hospital)

With a bored expression on her face Velvet kept on surfing the channels on the long HD television screen. Every single channel she visited had nothing she wanted to see what to expect from the programming of Atlas. Of course the news would only be related to said kingdom but that's what she wanted. She needed to hear news of the current situation of Vale and Beacon. Looks like what Weiss told her about Atlas being ignorant to outside affairs of the kingdom was true.

So watching television was nothing but a waste of time and she wasn't interested in watching what kind of entertaining shows they have to offer. It was bad that she couldn't get off this stupid bed, not even to do some light training. It's like she was a prisoner in this hospital being in a six month old coma wasn't enough, finding out her little brother and students went after an evil bitch. No she has to stay here unable to do a thing about it.

The older Crowe turned to the cupboard where her scroll was charging. Thank goodness one of the nurses did her the favor. Picking the device it was at thirty percent charging. That will be enough to do her search as she opened the device and started searching the net. Luckily it has a signal as she went to the one site where she'll be able to get the news she wants to hear. The Vale News Network of course. Velvet needed to see the results of the attack, how was the school, how was everyone.

Maybe this is what she needed to blame herself for unable to save Beacon. Even with her strength, even with her power she has failed them. Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Team CFVY everyone else who was present on that night. Ironwood's words weren't enough because she still found it hard to believe that they lost. Swiping through icons the former therion found a live broadcast showing the news lady Lisa Lavender. She put the volume on max not caring if the nurse scolds her.

*This is Lisa Lavender reporting for the Vale News Network. It's been exactly six months since the attack on Vale and the Fall of Beacon. And a few weeks since it was reclaimed with the support of the Atlas military. As you can see I'm standing before Beacon Academy which is currently undergoing reconstruction. Next to me is Professor Glynda Goodwitch, a teacher in said school.*

Velvet was shocked when the camera focused on the blond woman. Goodwitch's expression and appearance was completely different from the last time she saw her. She was always calm, strict, someone who always shows high authority. But this, was unreal and she was still having a hard time believing what she was seeing. To put it in one word, Glynda was a mess.

Her hair looked dirty, her clothes were filled with sweat my goodness it looked like the woman hadn't had a decent rest in weeks. Seeing her in such a state made the older Crowe worried for her. She didn't talk a lot with the blond woman but she respected her as a teacher and a huntress. This was sad to watch to think this was the same person who works as Ozpin second in command. Maybe she will say something in regards to the headmaster. Ironwood didn't filled her in when it comes to Ozpin.

*Tell us Professor Goodwitch what is the current status of Beacon?*

*We are working very hard as usual. It has been a long road but surely with time we managed to get half way. All of us in the faculty staff would like nothing more than to see our proud school stand tall and open it's gates to all students so we can resume with classes according to our curriculum. I assure you we won't stop until we're finish rebuilding. Beacon will return to it's regular duties it is the right thing to do...It is what Professor Ozpin would want.*

Hearing her tone after mentioning the headmaster's name Velvet noticed the hint of sadness in the teacher's voice. She suddenly got a bad feeling about this remembering the top of Beacon Tower was destroyed due to the explosives Cinder placed. That's where his office was located there was no way Ozpin could be...No the man may not looked like it but he was sure too stubborn to die. The older Crowe decided to increased the volume on her scroll further.

*Speaking of the headmaster has there been any new leads on his whereabouts?*

*We...Haven't had any luck so far. The Vale Police Force are doing their best in the search along with some huntsmen and huntresses who volunteered. As soon as we find a lead we will let everyone know….*

" _Ozpin's missing?"_ Velvet couldn't believe it but she managed to give a small smile, she highly believes he wasn't dead.

*One more question Professor Goodwitch. What is the status of Professor Velvet Crowe? The public have been demanding to know her current condition for quite some time. She is declared as a hero during the Vale/Beacon invasion.*

The older Crowe saw the woman's expression softening at the mentioned of her name. Maybe there was some respect for her after all. Goodwitch was always good at keeping her emotions in check but it seemed even her was impacted by her presence in Beacon too. She doubted the news of her awakening have reached Vale already because she just recently woke up today.

*Miss Crowe is still in the same condition as of six months ago, last I heard. She remains in a coma...I admit I was a bit against the idea of having her join our staff but after everything she has done for this school and the students I realized I was wrong. She has shown to be a great teacher and a role model for everyone regardless of what she went through in her past, she has earned our deepest respect. We hope..I believe she will wake up because she has the heart of a true huntress. This school wouldn't be the same without her and just like Professor Ozpin...I trust her, she wouldn't hesitate to put her life on the line for the sake of Beacon or the four kingdoms...Reckless behavior aside, she has proven to be an important asset of this school.*

That was enough Velvet closed her scroll not wanting to hear anymore. She dried up her tears, getting praised by Ozpin was one thing but Goodwitch, that was like saying Grimm are the salvation to mankind. It was hard to believe how was she able to make such a difference to the school. In her opinion she thought she didn't do that much. But the teachers and the students begged to differ. She has impacted the lives of so many through her actions and to think she has failed them.

Chest nut eyes narrowed thinking of Cinder and Salem, she needed to get stronger and help her students. They had no idea in the war they have gotten themselves in. Jaune, Ruby, Laphicet, everyone she needed to find them no matter what. But first she needed to find a way to break out of this prison as long as her body was weakened from the coma. There was nothing she could do, the others needed her and she was helpless to do anything.

Her frustration getting the best of her as the door slid opened revealing the same nurse when she woke up. The young woman has told her she has a visitor. Did Ironwood told Weiss she was awake already, that seemed to be a bit too soon. Maybe it was someone else but who could it be. She was in Atlas and asides the Schnee heiress and the General who else would be familiar with her here. Only one person came to mind and it made her smiled.

"Salutations!"

Velvet kept her smile of course it has to be her. She was from Atlas too and someone who saw her as a friend like Laphicet and Ruby. Entering the room it was Penny wearing a different attire from her usual one. It was a sleeveless white dress with gray on the bottom with gray shoes. Her hair style was the same but she was as anxious as ever. No words were said as the girl charged in to give the older Crowe a hug. Surprise it wasn't one of Yang's bone crushing hug types.

It made her feel relief as she accepted the hug. It was hard to believe she wasn't real, that she was made as a robot. Her facial features and the movement of her eyes it's like she was staring at a real live person. As she broke it she kept on smiling at the young woman remembering the last time she saw her being carried on a stretcher unconscious. Now she was back and she couldn't wait to tell the others of her recovery. Excited was too much of an understatement to refer the young lady robot.

"I'm so happy to see you awake friend Velvet. When they told me you were moved here I just couldn't resist, I needed to see you. I'm so lucky to see awake on my first visit. Ciel is also here if you want to see her."

The door slid opened revealing the dark skin girl Ciel Sollei wearing her usual attire with the blue beret. She was Penny's partner during the doubles round at the Vital Festival. The older Crowe didn't knew much of the girl other that she was very punctual. Time seems to be very important for her. As Ruby put it, she's very" by the clock" than the book. Obviously the young woman would never admitted she will keep it to herself.

"Hello Velvet and I'm glad to see you finally awake" smiled the blue beret girl.

"Glad to see you too Ciel."

"Ma'am?" she addressed Penny" we can't forget your appointment at three. We're ten minutes and counting" she was checking her wristwatch.

"Right, I'll be there. Just give me a couple of minutes to talk to my friend."

The dark skinned girl nodded leaving the room.

"With her around, you don't need an alarm clock."

"I know she's very strict when it comes to time. But she's a very good person. Anyway, how are you feeling?"

"Like crap but I'll manage" the former therion was unsure if she should tell her about Ruby, Jaune and Laphicet's journey to Mistral.

As good as a person Penny is she was taking orders from Ironwood. She trusted the General but telling him about this new piece of information might set him off. He already had enough on his plate protecting this kingdom, he didn't needed to know of the possible threat of another.

"I'm sure General Ironwood filled you in already...Of what happened at Beacon?"

"He did, not the best news to hear after waking up from a six month old coma. But at least they were able to retake the school everything will eventually return to normal."

"Oh yes the school is currently undergoing reconstruction" Penny suddenly sighed" I just wish I knew where Ruby and Laphi could be."

"I might know where they are" Velvet gave up she did trusted the girl.

"You do?"

The former therion finally gave the letter to Penny. The girl was a bit surprised at first but she started reading. For a few minutes she kept on reading the contents before her eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh if this is true, Ruby and everyone are heading straight for danger."

"Keep your voice down. I know that's why I have to leave and go after them."

"Mistral is so far even if you take a high speed air ship. It will at least take you two days to get there."

"I'm aware the odds are against me but I'm not giving up. For Laphicet, or Ruby or Jaune, or anyone. I have to go."

"Velvet…." Penny put up a strong front" I would love to go with you if it means saving Ruby and Laphi…But I can't…." she sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"General Ironwood gave me strict orders to remain here. I can't leave Atlas the General...He's worried after what happened in Beacon, he's taking extreme precautions to make sure the same thing doesn't happen here. That is why he wants me here as a last line of defense."

"I thought so, that sounds like Ironwood all right" she nodded understanding the General's position in handling this matter.

"Regardless I'm with you all the way. I wish you all the luck and success that you can leave this place and find your brother and your friends" she smiled.

"Thanks Penny" the young woman smiled" listen, I know of your secret."

"Hm…." alarms were ringing in the orange haired girl's head.

"Back at the Vital Festival, Ruby told me the truth. That you're a robot."

Penny gasped feeling such dread emotion in her gut before the long haired woman took her by the shoulders.

"I don't care if you're a robot. To me you're a very real girl with feelings. I could never tell the difference between a machine and you. Your secret is safe with me."

"Oh my...Do you mean it?" a smile spread her lips and she got a nod from the young woman before she hugged her again and this time, with a little more force.

"You're human to me, I don't care what you're made up on the inside."

"Thank you so much! You have absolutely no idea how overjoyed this makes me. I guess that special chip my father gave me paid off in the end."

"Special ship?"

"It's a feature that allows me to act more" human like". Call it an app for your scroll but in the form of a chip. Father said it will help me developed more human behavior and emotions."

"That's very thoughtful of him" the older Crowe was starting to get curious of who was this man she calls her father, obviously he was her creator which explains why Penny refers to him as her father.

"I know he's the best. I was hoping you could meet him but he's always busy, I doubt you'll get the chance."

"That's okay" she smiled but she wasn't planning in staying here for too long.

"I should tell you more about the features of my new chip-"

"Excuse me ma'am?" Ciel entered the room" it's three o' clock sharp. We must get going."

"Right! I guess I can tell you all about it later Ciel is taking me shopping for more clothes like these. Bye Velvet!" Penny waved before leaving the room with the dark skinned girl.

"They looked good on you!" Velvet smiled _" it was nice seeing her again. Maybe staying here won't be so bad after all."_

Suddenly Penny entered the room getting closer to the older Crowe" don't worry I won't tell anyone about the contents of that letter."

"Thanks" she smiled again watching her leave for good this time.

But still she was in no privilege to enjoy her stay. Not when she knew her brother and some of her students were in danger. All she could do is lay in this bed and do nothing, her eyes narrowed. She refused to watch any television from Atlas so she went back to her surfing the net on her scroll. Maybe she can find more good news about Vale.

* * *

(Location: Tavern Higanbana village Anima continent)

Qrow gave a smile finally arriving to a place he's been looking forward to come for a while. A place where they serve drinks all the traveling through Anima has perk his thirst for alcohol. Now he was being rewarded coming to this place where the drinks are rumored to be very good. It was true, the Branwen has come to Higanbana a couple of times during missions. He has spent quite the amount of lien in shots and he doesn't regret it.

Plus while drinking he could keep an eye on his niece and her friends. He was watching them from the window that had a perfect view to the inn where they'll be staying. In his personal opinion the mission to Haven was suicide if it was true that Cinder was there, that's why he was keeping tabs on the young ones. If they get in trouble, he'll be there to clean up the mess they will get themselves in. Suddenly a glass of whiskey was put on his table surprising the huntsman.

"Oh, I didn't…."

"From the lady upstairs, red eyes. Said you didn't minded a bottom shot" said the female waitress with dark brown hair tied on a single bun with a hair pin wearing a red Mistral-style dress with brown sandals, she was holding a round tray.

Qrow nodded and the smile that was formed on his lips was filled with sarcasm. Of course she'll be here. Whenever she follows him it's because she obviously needs to talk to him, that is whenever she feels like talking to him.

"Thanks."

"But I went ahead and gave you top. Lucky you!" she winked at him before leaving.

"Yeah…." he picked up his glass and left the table.

He went straight to the stairs getting to the second floor of the tavern. And there she stood, seated at the table at the end. In her human form her Grimm mask was on the table next to her. She was smiling at him and Qrow saw it very creepy. There has been so little times when Raven will smile with such affection even when they were part of team STRQ. But the scythe master knew she wanted something from him, it was that obvious.

"Hello brother."

"Raven" he walked over to the table and expected her to move away the scary Grimm mask.

The red eyed woman just rolled her eyes slightly putting it away as her brother got seated on the table.

"So, what do you want?"

"A girl can't just catch up with her family?"

"She can, but you're not. How about we get on with it?" yeah she definitely wanted something" unless you plan in keeping these coming" he drank the glass putting it on the table.

Raven stood silent for a moment" does she have it?"

He knew what she was talking about but he decided to change to subject to a more personal one" did you know Yang lost her arm?"

"That's not-"

"Rhetorical question. I know you know. It's just obnoxious that you bring up family then carry on like your own daughter doesn't exist."

"I saved her."

"Once. Because that was your rule, right? Real mom of the year material sis."

Suddenly she grabbed his arm, clearly she got upset with his comment" I told you Beacon would fall, and it did. I told you Ozpin would fail, and he has. Now you tell me. Does..Salem..Have it?"

"I thought you weren't interested in all of that."

"I just want to know what we are up against."

"And which" we" are you referring to?"

Raven let his arm go but she was still upset getting back to her seat as her brother went to grabbed the empty glass.

"You should come back, Raven. The only way we beat her is by working together. All of us."

"You're the one who left. The tribe raised us...And you turn your back on them."

"They were killers and thieves" Qrow was never happy talking about the members of the tribe.

"They were your family."

"You have a very skewed perception of that word."

The red eyed woman got up from her seat upset" I lead our people now. And as leader I will do everything in my power to ensure our survival."

"I saw. The people of Shion saw too."

"The weak die, the strong live. Those are the rules."

"Well, you certainly got someone strong on your side. I've seen the damage."

"We couldn't have known the Grimm would set in as quickly as they did."

"I'm not talking about the Grimm, and I'm not talking about you either."

"If you don't know where the relic is, then we have nothing left to talk about" she went to picked up her mask before her brother touched it.

"I don't know where the Spring Maiden is either. But if you do, I need you to tell me."

"And why would I do that?" her smug grin as she took her mask from his grasp.

"Because without her, we're all going to die."

"And which" we" are you referring to?" she countered putting the Grimm mask back on and unsheathed her sword creating a red portal as she entered it quickly vanished.

Qrow heard the shattered sound of glass followed by a gasp as the young female waitress saw the portal thing and was shocked. He smiled at the frightened beauty holding his empty glass.

"Make this one a double" yeah he was sure going to need it.

* * *

Jaune woke up sometime in the middle of the night. The blond knight was having trouble getting some sleep. Turning to the room, next to him stood Ren resting soundly and in the corner stood Laphicet sleeping soundly too. He sighed, great of all the members he was the only one unable to catch some zzz's. Nora and Ruby were also sleeping just fine, except for him. Why does the leader always gets the tough job.

They weren't camping in the open so there was no need for someone to volunteer to be the night watch. So the Arc went with the only way to have his urge to sleep to return. Grabbing a glass the blond left the room searching for the ice and water machine. Drinking a cold glass of water was the best way to regain his desire to sleep. The machine was at the end of the hallway, Jaune was able to see it. Picking his glass he went straight at the machine.

His ears perked up hearing some movement near him. It was one of the things Velvet taught him to be aware of his surroundings. The Arc found out he wasn't alone and he cursed mentally because he left Crocea Mors back at the room. But he still had his gauntlet dagger and the one on his right boot. At least he wasn't completely defenseless whoever it was, he'll be able to hold out his own until the others wake up hearing all the commotion from the fight.

Jaune went to press the switch for the ice as it fell on his glass then, he went with filling it with water. He could feel it, the presence was getting closer. The Arc went to take a sip feeling the person was right behind him. One swift move, that's all he needed to take it out. The cold liquid entered his mouth refreshing his thirst and once that person was so close to him, he went for the attack. The blond unsheathed his dagger from his gauntlet and went with the intention to slice the neck of his follower.

Blue eyes widened as the person blocked the attack with ease. But that's not what shocked the Arc, he trembled every part of his body did. The person that was standing before him, it was impossible but she was right here staring at him. Velvet Crowe smiling at him with that sweet smile he loves to see. He couldn't kept his gauntlet straight at her as he lowered it.

This wasn't real, Velvet wasn't really here. She was in a coma, she was at Patch Hospital. But this felt so real and feeling her touch as her hand touched his cheek. Jaune refused to believe it, he denied it no matter how real she looks. The long haired beauty keep staring at him with that smile this must be some kind of punishment. That's right this was a nightmare to mess with his head. Nothing but pure torture because at any second she will be gone, and he'll be alone in the hallway of the inn.

"Who are you?" he felt nervous this could be some sort of illusion.

"Fool...You know who I am."

Jaune was paled fool, that's how she will always call him" you can't be...You're not here, you're not real."

"Just shut up" she grabbed his hand and took him to a vacant room.

"Velvet what are y-" he got his answered when she kissed him passionately.

The older Crowe kept on kissing him with so much passion and desire. A moan escaped her lips, she has already removed her trench coat and has unbuckled her belt and pants. Jaune was lost in the kiss that eventually he gave him to his desires and his hormones. He reached to her neck and planted sweet kisses making her moaned louder in so much approval. By the sound she made she didn't wanted him to stopped.

By now Velvet was in her underwear as she followed to remove all of the blond's clothes leaving him in his boxers. Suddenly she took his hands and made him touched her breasts. His eyes widened, he could feel her nipples so hard through the fabric on her bra. It wasn't that long for a certain part of his male anatomy to react due to all the kisses and the touching. By Monty Oum please it couldn't end here when he was about to fulfill one of his long time dreams.

"I love you Velvet...I love you so much."

"Then shut up and take me already" she gave a lick to his neck.

Blue eyes have suddenly snapped opened. Jaune woke up to be on his bed in the room of the inn. He saw Ren sleeping soundly and he felt like cursing so loud but he didn't for the sake of not waking his teammate and friend. Of course it was all just a dream, a very wet dream if he might have to add. Maybe he should take a cold shower that might make him want to sleep again. But who was he kidding he missed Velvet so much.

He hasn't heard from the older Crowe in six months, he didn't even know what was her current status. This region of Anima it was impossible to make a call or a text because there was no signal. So he and the group were clueless what was going on back at Patch or anywhere in the four kingdoms. Carefully the Arc got up from his bed and picked up some extra clothes. He will be taking that cold shower maybe it will forget him about that hot dream with the long haired beauty.

" _Great, now I'm having those kinds of dreams. I will have to learn to control myself from now on."_

That's when the blond realized someone missing from the room _" where's Laphicet?"_

* * *

Ruby was having trouble sleeping for two reasons. One, it started raining shortly after they went to their rooms to rest for the night. And second because Nora was snoring so loud, it was impossible for the petite to sleep. She tried covering her ears with plug and her face with the pillow, but it failed. Leaving her with no choice but get up from the bed. A thunder suddenly scared her as the rain got very loud, she stood still staring at the window watching the rain falling.

Silver eyes stood in thought there was something about the rain that made her feel relaxed but at the same time, sad. She didn't wanted to think about it as she left the room. A sigh escaped the petite maybe waiting will make her feel sleepy. Then she saw Laphicet holding a glass of water and a plastic bag filled with cookies. The red cloak girl sensed they were chocolate chip, her favorite. But it came to young reaper a surprise to see the younger Crowe awake at this hour.

"Can't sleep?" she smiled.

"Nope, and you?"

"I'm out here aren't I?" she kept her smile.

Laphi chuckled" cookies?"

"Sure" she smiled again as she took one from the plastic bag.

"I made them myself so don't expect something delicious like my sister" he warned her.

Ruby already took a bit" hm...Not bad, they could use a little bit of sugar but they're good."

"You mean it? I really tried hard but I know I have ways to go before I could make them the same way Velvet does."

"That's true, just keep on practicing I know you can make them tasty like hers."

"Thanks" he nodded taking a glance at the silver eyed petite who resumed eating the cookie" are you nervous about the trip?"

"Why would I be nervous?"

"It will explain why you're having trouble sleeping. It's not the first time it has happened. I noticed you being awake when we camped in the open."

"But that means you can't sleep either" she smirked.

"Because I am nervous of the trip. It's a long way and we may not know what we'll encounter on our way to Mistral, asides from Grimm. I've never been to Mistral before."

"Neither have I but I'm not nervous in the least. I know about it from what uncle Qrow has told me. He's been to Mistral a couple of times during missions-" Ruby gasped hearing the thunder roared as she saw from a window in the hallway the rain was still pouring hard.

"Okay you're not scared of the trip" the younger Crowe smirked" but you are scared of thunder."

"No I'm not!" she pouted.

"Then it's the rain."

"No!" she pouted again" I am not afraid of either it's just…."

"Ruby?" Laphicet noticed the change in her expression, something was really wrong" you okay?"

"I am..No that's a lie" she smiled sadly" it's not that I don't hate the rain or the thunder. I just don't like it."

"I guess it can be scary, I know how you feel sometimes I get started by it too."

"That's not what I'm talking about Laphi" the silver eyed girl turned to him serious" I don't like it...It brings me memories that I want to forget."

"…..."

"It was a night like this one, it was raining and there was a thunder…."

Laphicet stood silent seeing her expression something told him this was really personal for the red cloak girl.

 _ **Little Ruby poke her head from her room. She could hear voices coming from the front door of the house. Among those voices she recognized her father's. She was sad because she hasn't heard a word from her mother since she left for a mission a few days ago. She was the strongest huntress she has ever seen. The loud roar of thunder scared her as she slowly went down the stairs heading to the front door.**_

 _ **Taiyang was there and two other people she didn't recognized. They were probably huntsmen and they were telling him something. Due to the loud sound of the rain and the thunder the little silver eyed girl couldn't hear anything. Eventually the two huntsman left the house and her father closed the door. She ran to him before Yang stopped her not knowing why, the little girl turned back to the man who has seated on the couch in the living room.**_

" _ **Dad?" she got curious and worried seeing that he was sobbing.**_

" _ **Dad?" Yang followed she was already in tears.**_

" _ **Where's mom?" asked Ruby.**_

"… _ **.."**_

" _ **I'm sorry girls...But mom won't be coming back" Taiyang said in sobs.**_

" _ **No…." Yang was shocked the tears were falling.**_

" _ **What?" the silver eyed girl didn't seemed to understand" what do you mean?"**_

" _ **She left far away Ruby and she won't come back…."**_

" _ **Why?" she was stopped by her older sister who was hugging her in sobs.**_

"That's how I found out. At first I really didn't know what my dad meant but I eventually figure it out. I cried of course I missed my mom a lot and I wish she was still here."

Laphicet was speechless how could he comfort her after hearing such a sad story. It made him feel useless that there was nothing he could do to help his friend. He couldn't understand her pain he never knew his parents because he was too young to remember them. But Celica remembered them and she was able to tell him through her words describing them. From her point of view they were nice people who loved their children very much.

That must have been how Ruby's mother was in the same way, kind and loveable. The perfect mother and now she was gone. So the rain and the thunder was only a painful reminder to her of that tragic day, it really didn't cared her but dislike it. Turing to the red cloak reaper she didn't looked sad, but her eyes said enough. It bothered her and she was sad remembering that day.

"I'm sorry...I'm so stupid that's all I can say."

"Don't say that, you're not stupid. You wanted to know I'm not scared of rain and thunder and I told you why I'm not."

"Yeah, I mean Grimm don't scare you. I've seen you fight so many times and there has never been a single moment when you show fear when fighting them. But I made you remember something that makes you very sad."

"That's not your fault silly, I'm always remembering that night. When it rains and there's thunder it makes me remember it even more."

"In that case" the younger Crowe turned to her smiling" I think you'll need these more than me" he handed her his bag of cookies.

"Really?" she smiled as her eyes were shining" you're giving me all your cookies?! Laphi, you're the best!" she started chowing down.

"Wait, don't eat them all you might get a stomach ache."

"Too late, you gave me all your cookies so they're all MINE now" the petite was smirking.

" _Maybe I made a mistake. All that sugar will only keep her awake all night instead of her sleeping."_

"Stupid rain and thunder I will beat you with the power of Laphi's cookies" she ate another one.

"I'm heading back to my room now" he sweat dropped as she gave him a thumbs up.

* * *

(Location: Atlas General Hospital)

Velvet has only being awake for one day and she was already bored out of her mind. She was flipping through the sites using her scroll, nothing good but she was able to find programs that can be considered funny. There was this show called Red vs Blue which got her attention being comical and serious as each season passes, Camp Camp was too funny and she has laughed a couple of times. It went so desperate for the older Crowe that she started watching programs that only Laphicet would watched.

Like Rage Quit from Achievement Hunter, it made her frowned that Michael Jones had a potty mouth like no other. How can her brother like such a show, even with the videos games that bad language was unacceptable for someone his age to be listening. That's all she was able to see when there weren't any news broadcast. She won't bothered with the television since she wasn't interested in learning anything about Atlas. There has never been a time when the former therion has felt this bored before.

Dare to say she would prefer be back at Beacon doing paperwork than being here. That was saying a lot because, she hated doing school paperwork so much. But at least it will keep her entertained in a way nothing like this. Being in the hospital reminded Velvet how much she misses working at the school and there were so many things she could do there than staying here do nothing, only stared at these walls, stared at the television and checked her scroll.

All of the above she has done it dozens of times and it's only been one day. One the cupboard stood pills the nurse have given her to take. They were supposed to help get to sleep but she refused to take them. As if sleeping for six months wasn't enough, Velvet had no plans to sleep again. She knew she will get scolded by the doctor and she didn't care. There were people who needed her and she was here doing nothing. And she was starting to get crazy from being so bored.

The door slid opened Velvet didn't bothered to checked who it was. Because she knew it was the nurse to check up on her if she has taken her pills. She wasn't happy seeing them in the same place she left them. Talk about stubborn the doctor has already explained to her that the pills were important and she needed to take them daily because it will help her relax and rest. Not taking them, these were the results of reckless behavior that was not tolerated in this hospital. Yet the nurse gave a sigh and decided to ignore the pills for now.

"I don't have to remind you I'm not taking those pills. Call the doctor if you must, I refuse to sleep."

"I got your message clear the first time Miss Crowe. I gave up convincing you to take them, the doctor will have a serious talk with you later. Anyway the reason I'm here is different. There's someone here to see you."

"I thought visiting hours were over" the older Crowe checked the time on her scroll, it was after seven in the evening.

"They are" the nurse gave a sigh" but apparently this person is as stubborn as you and she kept on insisting in wanting to see you."

The former therion wasn't upset or flattered about her comment but she was curious of who would want to visit her at this hour" did the doctor allowed the visit?"

"Yes he did."

"Let her in then."

The nurse nodded leaving and in a few seconds the person entered the room. Velvet eyes widened in shock of all the people that would visit her, this was the one she wasn't expecting to see so soon. She knew sooner or later it will happened, she will come to visit her. Standing before her was Weiss Schnee holding a bouquet of white roses as a get well gift. The heiress was wearing a different attire from the one she was wearing back at Beacon.

A light blue dress with the skirt a bit short with white short heels, her pony tail was now in the correct direction. It was hard to believe six months has passed since the time she lost conscious. Though the white haired girl seemed to looked a little taller, Velvet guessed she must have turned eighteen like Blake and Yang, while Ruby was sixteen. It amazed her how pretty she is making her wonder if there was a boy she has attracted well, there was Neptune from team SSSN but she wasn't sure about that.

It seemed time has stopped for both but it wasn't that long to received a reaction from the Schnee heiress. Tears have formed and they were falling, she has also covered her mouth in shock. When she received word from Ironwood that Velvet was finally awake she didn't believed him. Then she got a message from Penny saying the same thing and she wondered for a second how did she got her scroll number. But that wasn't what matters the most.

Her teacher, role model and friend was right here in the flesh, awake from her coma. She tried not to drop the vase with the flowers it will be a shame if she does and it breaks with the beautiful white roses she bought. She sobbed and sobbed without stopping because to her, this was all just a dream that she didn't wanted to wake up from. The former therion smiled but shook her head what was taking her so damn long to do something.

"It's not a dream, it's really me. If you don't believe me, this place sucks, I'm bored, the food is terrible and I'm planning to escape from this prison. Is that proof enough?"

That was it Weiss sobbed but this time she ran at the young woman and gave her a big hug. Her head was on her right shoulder as she let her tears fall. By Remnant she has missed her so much, this person who taught her so much, who inspired her to become the best huntress she could be, the teacher that will never be replaceable, a true friend. Velvet smiled accepting the hug from the girl she cursed mentally as tears of her own were falling.

This reunion was truly heartwarming if only all of her students were here. They stood in the brace for a minute or two until the heiress was able to calm down. She tried to talk with offering the white roses but the older Crowe put them in cupboard. The white haired girl was still trying to calm herself from all the emotions she was feeling. Once she realized this was no dream it became clear this was real, this was happening she was here with her teacher that have recently woke up.

"I'm sorry...I'm over reacting."

"It's okay I'm very happy to see you again" the former therion smiled at her.

"It's been six months since…."

"I know. It feels a whole lot longer than that. How are you feeling?"

"I should be asking you that" the heiress felt offended" I mean look at you. You're finally awake aren't you feeling any side effects from the coma?"

"My body feels weaker, I hate it. Can't wait to get out of this place."

"Just relax don't strain your body any more than you have. Take it easy and get some rest."

"It's enough the doctor and the nurse keep telling me that, but you telling me the same thing is enough to drive me mad. Did they pay you to say that? I wouldn't be surprise if they did" she sweat dropped.

"What? No they haven't! Velvet you really need to take it easy. I read past cases of people in a coma only fifteen percent of those people actually wake up from them. It's a miracle you were able to wake up considering the length of your injuries. There were many who believed you were never going to wake up."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. You're doing a great job making me feel better" the older Crowe sweat dropped.

"That doesn't matter. Point is I knew you were going to wake up and I'm not the only one, everyone feels the same. As your students we have never given hope you will be fine. And here you are."

"So how's it been in your home?"

"Let's not talk about that. I don't think I have enough time considering visiting hours were over six hours ago" she wasn't in the mood to talk about her isolated life in the Schnee manor not to mention she had to lie to her father for coming here.

"That bad huh…." the former therion knew the heiress manor wasn't the best place to spend a vacation, not with her father there.

"Ironwood told me he already filled you in on the events of Beacon and Vale. I guess there's not much I can inform you. If you're wondering what happened to team RWBY, Blake left without a word after you went to a coma, Yang and Ruby are probably back on their island...I even missed Zwei."

"I know where Ruby, Laphi, Jaune, Ren and Nora are."

"You do?!" Weiss stood shocked at the news" where are they? How would you even know? Not even General Ironwood knows."

Velvet replied giving the white haired girl Laphicet's letter to her. The heiress took it started reading it word by word carefully. Her clear blue eyes widened from shock of the information she was reading. She couldn't believe it, this was true. She recognized the younger Crowe's hand writing so this was legit. The five of them were heading for Mistral to Haven Academy to be exact. That was too far from Atlas and the first thing in her mind was to go there and find them. But her father would never allow her to go not after the last time she left without his permission when she left for Beacon.

"How did you get this letter?"

"Ironwood gave it to me after I was moved away from Patch Hospital to here. He wrote it after I went to a coma."

"That means he wrote it six months ago" the heiress was shocked" that means-"

"I know, they're probably at Mistral by now" she growled.

"Not quite. I doubt they're traveling by air ship. If it was, from Patch to Mistral it will take over four days. But since there aren't any air transportation on that island, they left by sea. A trip from a ship from Patch to Anima will take approximately ten hours" Weiss stood in deep thought" there's a possibility they could be traveling on foot and Anima is a big terrain. It might take them months to get to Mistral not to mention, the high possibility of encountering Grimm in the region."

"Meaning?" Velvet was feeling her hopes getting high hearing the heiress talking.

"I don't want to lift your hopes up. But maybe, they haven't arrive yet. If they've been traveling Anima for six months then, they might arrive say a couple of weeks."

"How many weeks exactly?"

"One, or one and a half it's difficult to say without knowing their exact location."

"Then I made up my mind" the older Crowe looked determined" I'm leaving this place and I'm going to find a way to take an air ship that will take me to Mistral."

"You're kidding?" the Schnee heiress felt her jaw hitting the ground.

She was about to leave the bed when the white haired girl stopped her on her tracks" Velvet, are you insane?! You just woke up from a six month old coma. And now you want to go to a kingdom that is hundreds of miles away from here, for what? So you can end up like you did back in Beacon? Or worse. You might not end up in a coma this time. Do you really want to risk it?"

"For my brother and for my students I will do anything. I'm not staying here while they're facing danger and who knows if that bitch Cinder is there. She will think twice before touching a hair from their heads. That is why I have to be ready and I'm not coming alone. You're coming with me."

"Excuse me?" she stood shocked" care to repeat that please?"

"Weiss, I can't do this on my own. So far in Atlas there are only three people I can fully trust. There's your sister, Ironwood and you."

"Winter isn't here. Ironwood said she was sent to Mistral on a special mission" she muttered.

"That's one down. Ironwood will definitely be against the idea of me leaving so that's two down, leaving you as the only one I can trust. You're the only one that can help me get out of here."

"But I…." she paused not knowing what to do.

"Besides, I can tell that you want to leave too. You're not the kind of person that wants to be locked up in a big house following your father's orders. You're so much better than that because you're a Schnee. And a Schnee is free to do with her life whatever she damn pleases."

After those words were said something seemed to ignite inside the heiress. Her eyes were now focused filled with determination. True she didn't wanted to stay in Atlas especially being a caged bird in a prison-like manor. She was a huntress not a damsel in distress waiting for her knight in shinning to rescue her. Weiss gave a nod turning to the young woman.

"All right, I'll see what I can do. It's going to be hard to find an air ship here without my sister and without catching my father's attention. Though I might know someone who can provide the transportation. I just need to come up with the right day and time. Can you wait here a little longer?"

"Don't like it, but I'll survive somehow."

"Okay, then I'll send you a text once I have made the plan. Just try to behave until then and don't do anything rash or reckless I know you Velvet Crowe."

"Whatever you say mom" she smirked while the heiress frowned at her attitude.

* * *

(Time skip: the next day)

(Location: Tavern Higanbana village)

The brown haired waitress was currently scrubbing the entire floor early in the morning. Not her favorite part of the job but it was necessary to keep it clean and shinning to bring in customers. The young woman was focusing on her duty until she heard footsteps approaching her.

"Excuse me?"

The woman looked up only to gasped staring at a very creepy looking man with yellow eyes long dark brown hair tied on a pony tail, wearing a brown trench coat with many pockets. Tyrian gave a wicked grin before licking his lips at the attractive woman.

"I was hoping you could help me...Look for someone" he started laughing maniacally sending shivers to the poor waitress's spine.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Great news I FINALLY have power bad news I still have no internet, that sucks. Oh well you can't win them all.**

 **-SPOILER SECTION for volume 5 chapter 2" Dread in the Air" once again I have come to love Weiss's character she has become such a bad ass. She has officially become my second best character after Blake, sorry Yang but you're now third place. Also we finally get confirmation Lionheart is working for Salem against his will (definitely the cowardly lion from the Wizard of Oz). We finally get introduced to Sienna Khan the high leader of the White Fang just so that Adam kills her. I highly doubt she's dead and I have a feeling Hazel might end up saving her, he wasn't happy with these turn of events especially when Adam didn't tell him of his plan to take over the Fang. Also like the insect type Grimm" Lancer" and what a shocking surprise the ship carrying Weiss crash lands and she gets found by Raven and her tribe. Somehow I knew that was going to happen. I just knew she was never going to make it to Mistral. I came to the conclusion that the RWBY reunion won't be happening in this volume either not until volume 6.**

 **-Looks like Velvet will be leaving Atlas with help from Weiss but it will be following canon events you will see.**

 **-To answer a guess review let's just say Tyrian won't have it easy if he wants to take Laphicet. Also I will change the canon fight adding something" big" but at the same time it will stick to canon.**

 **-Still no news of my new RWBY/Berseria story since I'm focusing more on this one. I can give a small hint, Jaune will be the protagonist again.**

 **-However my RWBY/Vesperia project Jaune won't be the protagonist it will be someone else and she will be a great protagonist in my opinion. I dare you to take a guess who is the lucky girl.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Tipping Point


	41. Tipping Point

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

* * *

Chapter 41 Tipping Point

(Location: somewhere in the Anima continent Kingdom of Mistral Remnant)

After leaving Higanbana village team RNJR and Laphicet resumed their journey to Mistral. They were feeling much better after getting a goodnight rest and a nice meal. Laphi kept his eyes on the red cloak girl things seemed to have gotten a bit strange after last night. He never thought Ruby would have openly up to him telling him the story of how she found out her mother passed.

It was very personal information one he thought, friends shouldn't shared unless there was enough trust. Sure he knew she trusted him by go that far to tell him this secret was something he would never expect. The younger Crowe was pretty sure no one else knew about it. So Jaune, Ren and Nora were left in the dark, except for him. Even if the young reaper didn't tell him he was going to keep this a secret from everyone that is, if she gives him permission to tell them. Maybe there's a reason why she told him.

Sure he saw her alone and she looked bothered because of the rain and the thunder. So obviously he tried to help her in her problem like any friend would. But it doesn't change the fact Ruby confined in him. His cheeks turned red not wanting to lift his hopes up, it felt like their friendship was getting stronger by the minute. This journey seemed to have to made it so strong that it could be bounce off into something more.

Oh no the teen didn't wanted to jump to conclusions he refused to believe so. He and the silver eyed petite were good friends, maybe best friends but that was it. She would never see him as something more, the last part made him to mentally sigh. He will have to be satisfied with only that. What they have was nothing compared to what Jaune and his sister have. He has seen it many times before Velvet showing signs that she likes the Arc more than a friend.

Even back when she was training him, the younger Crowe noticed her strange behavior around him. Velvet will smiled more often with him around and she will scold him constantly but with good intentions behind them. She will get worried with him usually. Those small hints were noticeable but because his older sister has never experienced love she was clueless to what her feelings for the blond knight were. She probably realized it after the dance in Beacon, she was acting way stranger than usual.

And there have been times she has avoided eye contact with the Arc with her cheek turning slightly pink. Laphicet was happy his sister finally found someone that can make her happy and Jaune was perfect for the role. Nothing like him, he and Ruby will remain just friends. He was still young but he knew what he feeling for the petite was very strong to be something than just friendship. Only time will tell if he's right.

Right now Jaune was keeping an eye on the map following the path they were taking in order to reach their destination. Nora was in her usual happy mood self, and Ren was checking his surroundings. Laphi was sure relief they haven't encountered any Grimm so far, not since the Code Red Grimm at Shion village. Hopefully the rest of the journey will go as smoothly as this and there won't be any of the creatures by the time they reach Mistral.

Looking again at Ruby something was wrong with her. The red cloak girl wasn't in her usual self. She was always the cheery one while Nora was the hyperactive one. After telling her story she was probably home sick and probably misses her father and sister. They've been traveling Anima for six months it will be normal that anyone will start missing their home. The younger Crowe didn't like seeing her like this and worse if she starts crying. Though he has never seen her shedding tears before it will break his heart if he sees her.

The teen was already thinking ways to cheer her up. A joke, a pun he erased it because he wasn't good at telling jokes. A lame pun would make Ruby feel worse because it might remind her of Yang. So that was out of the list there was nothing the younger Crowe could think of. Unaware of the teen Nora has been staring at him for a while with a grin on her lips. No need to be a super genius to know Laphicet had a thing for Ruby.

There were times the Valkyrie would be very observant and she has kept her eye on those two since they started Beacon. It would be fun to tease them but now wasn't the time remembering the purpose for this journey. So the girl decided to stay quiet until the right moment, better to let them figure it out by themselves than some fun teasing. Ren was glancing at her and shook his head it felt like he could read her mind. He has known her his entire life since he was a child.

"Another day, another adventure!" chirped Nora.

"What's on the agenda today?" asked Ruby.

"Walking" replied Jaune.

"With a side of…?" followed the Valkyrie.

"Walking" said Ren.

"I think we already have that figure it out by now" smiled Laphicet but stole a glance to the red cloak girl.

Said girl gave a sigh not happy with the whole walking and more walking" Haven is a lot farther away than I thought."

"Ruby?" Ren walked to her" how long do you think this journey was going to take?"

"I don't know!" she clearly stressed out" I grew up in a small area, I've never being this far away from home."

" _Home sick, I knew it"_ the younger Crowe gave a sad smile at the silver eyed girl.

"Right but...How long?" said Jaune looking at the map.

"Maybe like...Two weeks."

"What?!" the Arc was shocked at her answer.

"Okay fine, three or something!" another sigh escaped her lips" look, whatever."

"It's okay to miss your home" Laphi got everyone's attention" there's nothing wrong, right?"

"I guess" Ruby's eyes softened.

"So how long until we reach Mistral?" the younger Crowe finally asked the question.

"We're almost there" replied Ren.

"Almost doesn't cut it. I want to know exactly how long, by miles, hours, or weeks" he turned to the blond knight holding the map" Jaune?"

"Well I'd say…." he gazed over the map" if we keep on traveling at our current pace, we might reach it...In a week."

"What?!" it was Laphicet's turn to gasp in shock" are you kidding?! A week! We've been traveling Anima for six months and we have a week before we can actually get there!"

"Like Ren said we're almost there. We all knew exactly what we we're getting ourselves into when we volunteered for this journey. All of us knew it was going to be a long trip, get it? L-O-N-G. So I guess six months is acceptable for a journey of this magnitude. Now we only need one more week, if we we're able to survive six months then, one week will be a cake walk."

"It's not that!" the teen suddenly shouted shocking the group" it's just….Ugh never mind let's keep going."

"Laphi?" Nora got worried at his behavior.

"Laphi what's wrong?" asked Ruby as she ran to him stopping the youth" why are you…."

"I'm fine, I'm okay…." he sighed.

A small silence fell between the five members of the group. The younger Crowe was obviously frustrated finding out they weren't that near to their destination. But it looks like his concern for Ruby has made him feel home sick too. Even if he didn't had a home it reminded him of his only family. A hand touched his shoulder turning, to see the red cloak petite worried for him. Great this is perfect he didn't wanted this. Because of him the group was concerned for his outburst. Laphi didn't wanted to be the cause for the separation of this team. Turning to the petite she smiled at him she understood how he was feeling.

"It's okay to miss your home" she repeated what he said earlier.

"Laphicet" Jaune walked over to the teen" I'm sorry, I have no idea you were frustrated because you miss...Velvet. But you're not the only one who feels that way, all of us misses her too."

"It's okay I shouldn't have snapped at you guys like that. I haven't forgotten the reason why we left of this journey. I will never forget what happened to Beacon and...What happened to Pyrrha. I'm sorry for acting like a child, I have to grow up sooner or later."

"It doesn't hurt to be selfish sometimes. When we started on this journey I was frustrated because I wanted to get there already. I was so eager, I wanted to reach Mistral in a heartbeat."

"Jaune wasn't the only one. Nora kept nagging" are we there yet" every single minute at the beginning" Ren pointed to his childhood friend.

"I have a right to nag and the trip was so booorrrriiiinnnggg" the Valkyrie defended her point.

"See Laphi, you're not the only one. It's okay to feel frustrated sometimes, we all go through with it. Like me, I was just frustrated but you helped me" smiled Ruby.

"Thanks guys I'm actually feeling better now."

"Hey, what's that?" the silver eyed reaper spotted something in the distance.

Nora jumped to a wood pillar to get a better view. Everyone saw it was a village with the same style as all houses in the Anima continent.

Jaune looked at the map a couple of times" that's strange...I didn't think we'd be hitting another village for a few days,"

"Is the village on the map?" Laphicet asked the Arc.

"No, it's not that's what makes it strange."

"Are those buildings...damaged?" Nora was still looking ahead.

"We should search for survivors!" the blond left in a hurry followed by the rest.

Laphi sighed as he picked up the map the Arc just threw away again. He followed everyone into the village. Soon they found out that the buildings weren't damaged at all as the Valkyrie claimed. But they all looked like they were incomplete, like they were never done building them. Another thing they took notice there wasn't a single person in it. They searched in every corner but they found no traces of life, no traces of the village getting attacked, no burn buildings, no blood. Clearly this village hasn't been attacked unlike Shion village.

"Anything?" asked the red cloak girl.

"Nothing over here" followed Nora.

"No one over here either!" said Jaune.

"There's nobody here. There are no signs of people being here, or even Grimm and the buildings…." Laphicet stood in thought.

"It almost seemed like the town was abandoned" said Ren.

"Yeah, that's what I was going to say" followed the younger Crowe" it doesn't looked like it was attacked either, so what gives?"

"Hey, I think I found something!" said the Valkyrie.

Everyone went where the ginger bread haired girl was. She has found a sing that could mean something. It was covered by some leaves as she removed it showing a name that may have been the name of the village.

"Oniyuri? Never heard of it."

"Me neither" followed the Arc.

"I have" replied Ren" you might think of it as Anima's Mountain Glenn, had it never been completed. Years ago, the richest members of Mistral were unhappy with how the kingdom was being run. Frustrated with the council, they pooled their resources together to build their own city...With their own laws. They hoped that one day it could maybe even become it's own kingdom. Many thought it would be the future" the magenta eyed teen walked away from the group.

"I know my parents did."

"So they just decided to abandoned the whole place?" asked Laphi.

"What happened?" asked Ruby.

"What always happens."

"The Grimm" said the blond knight.

"But this village doesn't looked like it was attacked by the Grimm" argued the younger Crowe.

"They ran away but not just by any one" Ren tightened his fists.

"One?" the silver eyed petite was shocked that only one creature would caused the people to abandoned this future village.

"Come on, let's just get through here. This place gives me the creeps" said Jaune.

Laphicet watched everyone leave as he stood in thought gazing at the place" they were too scared of this Grimm so they left and didn't bothered finish building this village...I wonder if it was a therion type."

"Laphi let's go?!" called the young reaper.

"Right!"

* * *

(Location: Atlas General Hospital Solitas continent Kingdom of Atlas)

On her second day of being awake from her coma Velvet has decided to behave and be a good girl. She was now listening to the doctor and the nurse and she was taking her pills. She hated them because they will always put her to sleep. Obviously she was acting this way because Weiss have agreed to help her in leaving this place. Not that long ago she got a text from the Schnee heiress to turn on the television to the official Atlas channel where she will be singing in a charity concert.

It was her father's idea to put a charity event for the victims during the attack on Beacon and Vale, how noble of him. The older Crowe could clearly see the hypocrisy in his actions. Even if she still hasn't met the man she could tell he was doing all of this to make himself looked like a good Samaritan. The more she hears from Weiss's father the more she despises the man. But getting to the concert this will be the first time she will hear the heiress singing.

Back when they were in Beacon the white haired girl told her she can sing. Now she will finally get the chance to see her taking the spot light. Another piece of good news were sent to her scroll in the form of a text. Weiss have told her after the charity event, she will packed her things and leave the manor, afterward she will get to her. The former therion was wondering how she was going to break in here getting passed the hospital security.

But she wasn't going to doubt her if she has come up with an escape plan. Velvet already turned on the television on the channel until the event was shown live from Atlas Opera House. The curtain was raised as the crowd was applauding revealing Weiss a similar attire to the one she had when she came to visit her last night. Only difference the skirt was a lot longer. Her eyes opened facing the crowd, a small silence fell before she opened her mouth and sing.

 **(Music:" This Life is Mine" from the RWBY volume 4 original soundtrack by Jeff Williams and Cassie Lee Williams)**

The moment the words left her mouth Velvet stood shocked at the sound of her voice. It was beautiful, almost angelic she never thought Weiss's singing was perfect. She was captivated by the sound and all she could do is stay still and listened to the lyrics of her song. The older Crowe smiled paying close attention to the words it was all about her life under the rule of her father. That she wasn't a pawn, a prisoner or a thing to own, she was her own person with her own life to lead.

The song fit so well with her character and the irony is that her father was probably there among the audience listening. The man obviously didn't care what the song was about as long as he was seen as the good guy who cares about the victims of Beacon. The thought made the older Crowe so angry if she could only punch his face it will make her day. The young woman went back to the heiress's performance the song makes her happy and proud of the girl.

 **(Music end)**

The audience received her with thunderous applause and Velvet did the same from her hospital room. Never she has ever felt so proud for Weiss, that was her student right there. Not caring a thing in the world showing her bastard of a father she's not meant to be chained to the ground by his rule. She was a free young lady with a desire to become a huntress and help others. With the concert has officially ended, a real shame it was a great show.

The Schnee heiress told her after the concert there was going to be a party which it was also part of the charity event. That might take a couple of hours so the older Crowe was back with waiting until she gets confirmation from the white haired girl. The concert was the only thing worth watching in the television so she turned it off. It won't be long before the nurse comes with food and more of those blasted pills she hates so much. How long will she be able to survive in these four walls.

Speak of the devil the nurse has arrived. But she wasn't holding the food tray of the blasted pills" you have some visitors."

"I do?" that was a surprise she actually forgot she was still under visitor hours" let them in."

"I'll return with your food and the pills. So please take them" she left the room as the door closed.

" _Weiss better hurry up. I might go insane if I stay here any longer."_

The older Crowe was clueless of who will be visiting next. As the door slid opened familiar voices arrived as she smiled recognizing them. She has seen them back at the Vital Festival when they fought Weiss and Yang during the double rounds. Members of team FNKY Neon Katt and Flynt Coal. It should be obvious they will come to visit her since they were from Atlas Academy. The cat faunus had her roller skates on as she was holding a gift basket with balloons that said" get well soon".

One of the balloons had a drawing of her face smiling giving the peace sign. It was so like her to go all the trouble in drawing on it. Even if she didn't knew them that well she could tell they were good people, just your average students from a huntsman school. Still she appreciated the gesture though she never got the chance to talk to them during the Grimm invasion.

"Hey hey! How are you doing Velvet?!" said the cheery cat faunus.

"I've being better, never thought you guys would show up."

"When we found out you were here and awake we couldn't resist" said Flynt" we had to visit you it's the least we can do after everything you've done for us."

"After what I did for you?" she blinked not having a clue what he was talking about.

"That speech you gave us all before the attack on Vale. You inspired every one of us to give it our best, even when the odds were against us" said Neon.

"It doesn't matter the results you gave us the strength we needed to fight and survive. In the end Vale was saved and Beacon was reclaimed" followed the trumpet boy.

"We couldn't have done it without you" the skater girl smiled before getting sad" when I saw you unconscious I thought it was all over. You were covered in so much blood I thought you were really gone."

"It will take more than that to get rid of me" the former therion gave a smile.

"Glad to see you're up."

"I hope you like the gift basket. It's filled with different sweets I picked myself" Neon sounded so excited.

"Thanks, though I don't think I'm not allowed to eat sweets while I'm here" Velvet sweat dropped thinking of the nurse and the doctor.

"Ignore them, eat as your hearts content" whispered the cat faunus which made her laughed a little.

"You've been the talk of the city especially at our school" said Flynt.

"Yeah Atlas Academy has been Velvet Crowe this and Velvet Crowe that. They have seen you fighting at that exhibition match of the Vital Festival and then during the invasion. It should be so obvious why you've become so famous."

"I wouldn't be surprise if you've become famous in the four kingdoms."

"Don't need the popularity but it's great that you guys decided to give me a visit. Thank you...Both of you."

"No problem we don't mind dropping by again" smiled the cat faunus.

"Anyway we should get going, we still have classes to attend for the day" said Flynt.

"Bye Velvet!"

"Bye" she smiled watching them leave the room _" even after what happened to Beacon Ironwood keeps his school running normally as if nothing happened. That's one way of ignoring all the fear and the panic that transpired during the Grimm attack."_

Chest nut eyes turned to Neon's gift basket she was able to see some candy _" why not? Better hurry before nurse she-devil returns."_

Her scroll beeped getting a new message, she quickly opened the device.

*From Weiss

*I'm currently heading for the charity party, wait a little longer.

"Sure I can wait" Velvet closed her scroll gazing at the gift basket" what the heck eating one isn't going to kill me."

* * *

(Location: Oniyuri Anima continent)

Turns out Oniyuri was bigger than they thought. Team RNJR and Laphicet were still crossing over the unfinished village. The more they saw, the more they felt sorry for the people. If it weren't for the Grimm they would have finished building this place a long time ago and it would be filled with people. From the size of could even be the second Mistral. But all the effort was for nothing due to the fear of the dark creatures they turned their back on this project.

Even if it was unfinished Laphi thought it was beautiful he actually like the Mistral houses and buildings. It had that radiant of tranquility completely different from the houses in Vale. He wouldn't mind living in Anima since it has proven to be a nice place with quite the view except, for the Grimm of course. But he understood why Jaune wanted to leave already, this village really creeps him out too. It was deserted so it was similar to a ghost town.

Ren has suddenly lifted his hand halting his companions. Is as he was able to hear something they couldn't hear. But they already know what it means after traveling Anima for so long they could feel it in the air. Danger was coming and it was heading straight at them. The group have already drawn their weapons and Laphicet thought Grimm were coming. None expected something flying from near by heading at them like a speeding bullet.

The man yelled with such a maniacal laugh as he chose to fight Ren first. The magenta eyed teen fought his best but he was outmatched by this stranger. He followed going after Ruby and the silver eyed petite also did her best but he was too fast for her. Jaune interfered performing some quick slash but the man dodged all of his attack, followed by avoiding Nora's hammer. He jumped back facing them all with a crazy expression on his face.

" **Photon!"**

The man with the yellow eyes was hit by a sphere of light sending him to the ground. He has actually laughed and he on his feet in no time. Laphicet was shocked that he was able to take that exorcist arte even with aura he should be hurt. This guy was no ordinary opponent, the rest was probably thinking the same thing.

"We're not looking for a fight!" shouted Jaune.

"Who are you?" followed Ren.

"Who I am matters not to you. Or you...Or..." he paused staring at the blond" well..You do interests me."

" _Okay this guy is creepy"_ the Arc gulped at the way he was staring at him.

"No, I only matter...To you" he pointed at the younger Crowe.

"Me?" Laphi tried not to get nervous" what do you want with me?"

The man started laughing before giving another maniacal expression at the teen" that's for me to know and for you to find out. But I'm here to whisk you away with me."

"What if he doesn't want to go with you?" Ruby got in front of the teen not looking happy holding Crescent Rose.

Tyrian turned serious getting to the obvious conclusion" well...I'll take him."

"We're not going to let you do that" Jaune got in front of his two comrades.

The man gave a satisfactory smile this is exactly what he wanted. It wouldn't be excited to capture a prey without it's pack members defending it. Taking things by force was so exciting and thrilling.

"Good. But first, before I have my fun...I think I will let my friend go first."

"Friend?" asked the younger Crowe.

"Who is he talking to?" followed Nora.

A high screeched was suddenly heard throughout the air. The group has had their question answered as from the skies a large creature appeared landing before them. It was a giant bird with the body of a lion, it's crimson eyes were glowing at the teens.

"A Griffith!" said Ruby.

"It's too big to be one!" followed Ren.

The Valkyrie changed Magnhild to grenade launcher mode firing a few at the flying Grimm. However it wasn't affected by them.

"Dust doesn't harm it!"

"Which means...It must be a Code Red type or a Therion" glared the Arc.

Tyrian was laughing like a madman" enjoy! Please stay alive a little longer so I can have some fun too."

"Everyone regroup!" said Jaune.

 **(Music:" Daemon's Assault" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

Team RNJR and Laphicet got together as Griffon made another screech heading for the skies. It flew so fast passing them getting into the deep air releasing it's feathers as projectiles. Just like the attack of a Nevermore, it released another wave of it's sharp feathers. The group separated trying to come up with a strategy to take down the therion Grimm. Jaune was really in thought they were in a disadvantage even if they had the numbers.

But the Grimm was too fast and it was immune to dust. The tough part will be how to attack it from afar when most of the members here were mid to long range fighters. Also they were focusing more in avoiding it's attacks then try to fight it. This was going to be tricky the creature was staying high in the air it wasn't planning in landing to the ground. It was being clever while the Arc was trying to ignore the crazy laughter from the yellow eyed man.

" **Acuteness!"**

Jaune felt his strength increasing the same with the rest of the team. He felt so stupid how could he have forgotten about Laphicet, his exorcist artes were long range and supper effective against these types of Grimm. Turning to the teen he nodded to him, he was ready to fight this thing, he started casting another arte.

" **Field Barrier!"**

As their defense increased the blond knight was about to take a big risk with this strategy. He knew if Velvet were here she wouldn't be happy with this plan.

"Everyone! Let Laphicet hit it with a strong arte, wait for it to be stun, then we attack!"

Ruby, Ren and Nora nodded understanding their blond companion.

"We're counting on you Laphicet!" said the Arc.

" _I won't fail you guys"_ the younger Crowe has never been so determined.

"What are you waiting for?!" cried Tyrian at the Griffon" kill them all! Except for the boy, I need him alive."

" _So he really is after me"_ the teen started casting another exorcist arte **"** **Flare Vortex!"**

The therion Grimm was now engulfed in a tornado of fire as it screeched in pain. It was enough to bring it to the ground. That was the chance for everyone to attack it, Nora used her semblance on her hammer hitting it on the head like it was" whack-a-mole", Ren used it's weapons while his hands were enforced by his aura, Ruby slashed it with her scythe while using her semblance attack it faster. Jaune performed some quick slash and thrusts with Crocea Mors, followed by his gauntlet dagger, then some kicks before unleashing some of his artes.

" **Triple Kick, Fierce Demon Fang, Raging Blast!"**

The Girffon has been badly hurt but it was still able to get up and fly away unleashing it's sharp projectiles feathers. But it seemed the creature had another thing planned for the team. Suddenly it opened it's beak and a black ball was forming increasing in power. Laphicet saw it with shock, the therion Grimm was being serious now. That attack looked like a strong one, he warned everyone to run for their lives.

Tyrian who was watching from the side line was so excited he was applauding the work of the creature. Finally the Griffon was done charging it's dark matter ray as it fired it in the middle of the deserted village. The blast was so big but everyone else was able to moved away just in the nick of time. Ruby was the first to seen the damage first hand of the powerful attack her eyes widened. It left a giant crater, if they hadn't left they would have been goners.

"No way…." Jaune was at a loss for words.

"It's too strong" followed Ren.

"We have to beat it now, or we won't survive the next time it fires that attack" said Nora.

"I know and it won't fire that attack again. I have a plan" said the Arc.

The group nodded listening to what the blond has to say. Tyrian was enjoying the fight so much he was getting excited he didn't know how long he'll be able to resist. He might join the fight sooner than he thought. But the Griffon was a gift from his queen so he had every intention of using it. Something has caught his attention they were running away, now that wasn't fun.

Chasing running prey was boring but still the therion Grimm went after them. Somehow he had a bad feeling about this, they wouldn't be running for a good reason. Asides from being so scared that they didn't wanted to die. Still these weren't ordinary kids but, huntsmen and huntresses in training from Beacon none the less. Also that boy was with them and from what he can do, he was no pushover. It was no wonder why his queen was so interested in his power and he shall bring him to her.

The Griffon was flying high looking for it's targets. But it hadn't had any luck in it's search, it's like they vanished or maybe they left the abandoned village. Giving a loud screech it lowered it's altitude to get a better look of it's surrounding. Nothing but buildings and unfinished buildings. It hasn't realized the soft movement from the shadows of the buildings. Ruby stood hidden along with Nora, in another roof stood Ren and Jaune hidden and near by on another roof stood Laphicet.

They were waiting for the right moment to ambush the creature. The Griffon gave another lap around the isolated village where it last saw the teens. The Arc didn't wanted to get it's attention by yelling so he gave the signal to the group by raising Crocea Mors. Ruby and Nora were the first to jump landing on top of the Griffon as it screeched in panic. The silver eyed petite stabbed her scythe on the back of the therion Grimm while Nora used all her strength hitting it with Magnhild.

"Now Ren!" said the blond.

They jumped landing on the flying Grimm Jaune stabbed it in the same place as Ruby and the magenta eyed teen did the same with Storm Flower. The Griffon gave a loud screech before it got stabbed in the same spot. This time it was from Laphicet using his thin sword. The damage was too much as it crash landed on the ground. The group jumped off landing safely. It was badly hurt and they know it was time to finish it. The Arc turned to the younger Crowe who nodded, he was planning to use an ice exorcist arte to make sure it doesn't move so the four can land the final blow. The teen started casting the arte his eyes focused on the downed Griffon.

" **Absolute!"**

The large icicle came from below encasing the therion Grimm in a block of ice. Team RNJR followed charging at it. Jaune, Ruby and Ren used their weapon to cut through the ice and Nora landed the final blow with her hammer. The result was the block of ice getting sliced into pieces before it was shattered by the strength of the Valkyrie. Laphicet was panting using those strong artes have really taken a toll on his body. But it was finally over.

 **(Music end)**

* * *

(Location: Atlas General Hospital)

Velvet slowly opened her eyes, those damn pills were a pain. They made her feel drowsy but she was sicked of taking them, always sleeping. She didn't needed rest, she needed to leave this place. Turning to the cupboard where her scroll stood, she still hasn't received a reply message from Weiss. She was beginning to worried for the heiress. Maybe she was worrying for nothing and the party was taking longer than usual.

Checking the time her eyes widened it was only two in the afternoon. These pills were going to be the end of her. The older Crowe wondered if the plan will be happening tonight, she trusted her student but she didn't wanted her to get in trouble because of her. A beep caught her attention getting a new message this is exactly what she was waiting for. This is it, she will get a reply if the plan was good to go for this evening as she opened her device to read the text.

*From Weiss*

*Things have gotten complicated. The plan will have to wait.*

Velvet got worried as she started tipping replying her message.

*What happened?*

*From Weiss*

*There was an accident during the charity party, mostly my fault. My father isn't happy in the slightest so he grounded me I can't leave my room. And he has taken the title of heiress from me.*

The former therion gasped in shock tipping again.

*Are you okay?*

*From Weiss*

*I'll be fine I'm so angry right now, I need to vent off some of my anger. I'm going to train but don't worry the escape plan will happen as we discussed. Because I have decided to run away from home, again. Once I'm done with the training I will text you again to let you know when I will make my move. I'm sorry you have to stay longer than usual in the hospital.*

She shook her head smiling tipping.

*Don't worry, what matters is that you're all right. Once we leave Atlas we can talk if you want to.*

*From Weiss*

*Yes, that will be nice. You're always willing to listen to anyone.*

A smiled spread her lips tipping.

*I will do anything for my students don't ever forget it.*

*From Weiss*

*Thank you Velvet bye.*

The older Crowe closed her scroll putting it back on the cupboard. She stood in deep thought remembering what Weiss told her. Her eyes narrowed in anger that bastard of her father grounded her and now he has her as a prisoner in her own room. If that man was right in front of her she will show him a thing or two. Sadly her stay here will be longer than she anticipated. A soft sigh escaped her lips what to do now.

The white haired girl said she was going to train before going with the plan so maybe she should do the same. The young woman gazed at the door to her room, she needed to make sure no one interferes. Carefully Velvet left the bed and her body wasn't feeling that weak anymore because she was able to stand up. Walking over to the door she activated the lock. Once she was a bit further from the bed she started stretching her body for what she was about to do next.

"I could use some training myself."

* * *

(Location: Oniyuri)

Tyrian watched from a distance at the once Grimm Griffon shattered to millions pieces in blocks of ice. It was now vanishing into black smoke, an excited grin spread his lips. There was no doubt these kids were strong to be able to take down such a creature of great strength. He clapped again so happy that he will have to take care of them personally and while he was at it, he will take his target.

For his queen has commanded to bring young Laphicet Crowe to her alive and unharmed. He already had that covered, one dose of his paralyzing venom will do. Now was the perfect time to strike, they have lowered their guard. But he still wanted to have some fun with them so maybe he will keep it interesting. In a flash he vanished from his position and appeared next to Jaune as the others gasped.

"My turn."

He unleashed the sharp blades on his gauntlets beating the Arc due to his impressive speed, throwing him towards Ren. He charged to his next victim Nora, Ruby pointed with her weapon as she shot some lightning dust right at the gingerbread haired girl catching the yellow eyed man by surprise. He found it amusing that she has just shot her own companion, so he laughed.

"Well! Isn't that ironic."

Suddenly Nora was on her feet, her body charged with electricity. With her muscles pumped she was stronger than ever, she charged at the creepy man raising her hammer until it caused a powerful impact. Everyone braced themselves waiting for the dust to cleared out. But the attack has failed because Tyrian has managed to blocked it with his tail, he was grinning at the hammer girl.

"Surprise!"

"A scorpion tail!" gasped Laphicet.

He kicked the Valkyrie to the ground before he jumped to a roof.

"He's...A faunus!" said Ren shocked.

"What is this about?" asked Ruby" the White Fang? Roman Torchwick?"

"Plastic soldiers and pawns!" replied the scorpion faunus" my heart and body belong to our goddess!"

"Cinder…." the silver eyed petite got upset just by mentioning her name.

"Only in her wildest dreams!" Tyrian laughed in mock.

"So it's not her" Laphi stood in thought _" then it must be Salem."_

The younger Crowe felt bad with himself because he hasn't said a word to his friends about her. Velvet told him not to tell anyone of her existence but after everything that has happened, how can he still stay silent. His sister wasn't here and now his friends were in constant danger, he felt guilty. If only he would have said a word to them sooner.

The teen was lost in thought that he didn't saw the yellow eyed man kicking Ruby to the ground while attacking Ren with his stinger, while taking on Nora and Jaune. The guy was too much for them, he was far too skilled and experienced for huntsman and huntresses in training to take on. He gasped as the scorpion faunus had his sights on him charging with his speed he was right next to him and managed to hit him with his stinger. Tyrian kept his grin as the young boy fell to the ground.

" _My body...I can't move!"_ the younger Crowe was shocked.

"There...You won't be going anywhere now. It will keep you still for the long journey back to my goddess."

"Laphi!" shouted Ruby as she charged at him with her semblance firing her scythe.

But the mad faunus blocked the dust round with ease using it's tail. She raised Crescent Rose high in the air only for Tyrian to used it's tail to take the weapon from her hand, leaving the red cloak girl defenseless. A grin formed on his lips before he leaves he won't mind taking a casualty as a reminder that he was here. He changed the venom from his tail to lethal poison.

One touch from his stinger now will be unavoidable death. The girl had silver eyes but it seems she still hasn't awaken her powers yet. Not to mention she didn't had a clue about her heritage. Better to take her out now before she becomes a thorn on the side of his queen and goddess. His stinger was aimed right at the center of the girl's chest, he won't missed at this short distance.

"Ruby!" shouted Jaune.

"Ruby get out of here!" followed Laphicet.

"I'm not letting you take him!" she glared at the scorpion faunus.

"How sweet...Then you can die for him!"

The stinger never hit the girl as it hit something made of metal. It hit a long sword from a certain drunken huntsman who had his back to the scorpion faunus. Laphicet smiled recognizing the man, Qrow Branwen has come to save the day. Ruby saw her uncle and all she did was smiled at him. Just in the nick of time when Laphi was about to be taken and who knows what was going to happen to her if he hasn't arrived.

"Hey" Qrow smiled at his niece.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Short chapter but it won't be the last one I just decided to leave it here with a nice cliffhanger just like in canon.**

 **-The therion Grimm introduced in this chapter was Griffon the only therion in the game you don't fight.**

 **-Velvet is back and she's currently training to get stronger around the same time as Weiss is learning to summon. Both of them will grow strong together since they'll be heading to Mistral together.**

 **-Watching volume 5 I already know where to take this story from here. So many ideas are flowing through my head and the inspiration juices are overflowing.**

 **-The following chapter will cover the events of" Punished" and "A much needed talk".**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Punished


	42. Punished

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

* * *

Chapter 42 Punished

(Location: Oniyuri village Anima continent Kingdom of Mistral Remnant)

During the six months team RNJR and Laphicet have been traveling through Anima it hasn't been an easy journey. They have faced many dangers together, fought Grimm here and there while doing extermination missions. They haven't forgotten they were still huntsmen and huntresses and it was their duty to help others against Grimm threats. Sometimes they will camp in the cold dark night others, they will stay in a warm comfy bed of an inn.

They have learned a lot about this terrain as they continued their trip to Mistral and reach Haven Academy. Any danger that comes their way they'll be able to handle it because they had each other. Together they were unbeatable nothing will be able to stand their way. That is, until an hour ago. Their journey has brought them to the village of Oniyuri where they found out by Ren that it was an attempt of high society of Mistral to build their own city but it never happened, due to the threat of the Grimm. Or at least one, as told by the magenta eyed teen.

The village was abandoned, unfinished and it has remain that way to this very day. The village was very big and the group needed to cross it in order to resume their trip through the continent. But it got interrupted with the arrival of a very strange and creepy individual. The man with the yellow eyes have proven to be very skilled and he revealed his intentions to take Laphicet to his so called" goddess".

Ruby immediately guessed he must be talking about Cinder but the man mocked her proving that it wasn't her. Before they fought him the man wasn't alone as the group had to fight a therion Grimm called" Griffon". The flying creature was strong packing a devastating attack but with some quick thinking from Jaune, they managed to hurt it. With Laphi casting the final arte to freeze it, team RNJR made the decisive blow killing the therion Grimm winning the fight.

But it wasn't over as the creepy man charged at them again and he has proven to be a worthy opponent for the group. He was too fast and far experienced than any of them. They could barely land a hand on him with their attacks. It was clear they won't be able to defeat this unknown individual who was revealed to be a faunus, a scorpion type after Nora failed to hit it with her semblance charging up her strength. Things got from bad to worse when he went after his target hitting the younger Crowe with his stinger.

After that Laphicet felt his entire body numb, unable to move a single muscle. Ruby charged in wanting to protect her friend from being taken by the mad scorpion. It seemed like it was going to be over for the red cloak girl as Tyrian was about to hit her with a doze of his lethal venom. Then a miracle happened as his stinger the long sword that belongs to her uncle and now, Qrow Branwen stood between his niece and the younger Crowe.

When Tyrian was given the task to retrieved the boy by his goddess, it was going to be too easy for him. Sure he has analyzed the kids that were traveling with him but they have proven to be more than just pushovers. They were able to defeat Griffon without breaking a sweat. But against him, they didn't stood a chance. So his mission remains easy. Beat the brats, take the kid and return back to his goddess and she will be pleased with his work.

He could imagined her smile as he got so excited. However, he wasn't counting that somebody would interfered with his task. Just as he injected the Crowe kid with his paralyze venom and he was about to inject a lethal those of poison to the silver eyed girl, a man stood in his way. And it wasn't just any man, he grinned recognizing him. Everyone in Salem's circle knew who he was, being a real threat to their plans just as Ozpin. This mission has gotten even better as he was truly anxious seeing him.

Knowing he won't get through his defense he took a step back getting a closer look at the man. This was the first time he has met the huntsman in person. A grin suddenly spread his features if he kills him, and brings the boy. His goddess will be more than pleased taking out two birds with one stone, or one sting. This was perfect, it wouldn't get any better for the scorpion faunus. Clearly the man wasn't going to let him harm the girl and neither will let him take the young Crowe. The Branwen turned to him holding his long sword, ready to fight.

"Huh! As I live and breathe! Qrow Branwen. A true Huntsman has entered the fray!" he bowed to him.

Said man turned to his niece who was as clueless" I don't know. This guy's weird. Laphi!" she checked on the teen" are you okay?"

"I can't move my body" he struggle to bring himself up.

"What did you do to him?!" Jaune glared at the faunus.

"He'll be fine. I only shot him with my paralyze venom, to keep him from running away!"

"Paralyze?" the Arc stood in thought _" so he's really after Laphicet...Why?"_

"Look, pal, I'm not sure who you are, but you need to leave my niece alone" Qrow finally spoke giving a serious glance at the crazy man, no one messes with his family.

"Well friend my name is Tyrian and apologies, but it's not your niece I'm interested...Not in the moment anyway" he grinned maniacally" I was given orders to bring in the boy over there from her Grace" he pointed to Laphicet" so, that is what I must do. One does not upset the Queen."

"Queen?" Ruby didn't had a clue who he was talking to.

"Salem" the Branwen knew very well and the younger Crowe heard him.

"Who?" asked the red cloak girl while Jaune, Ren and Nora were in the same boat.

"Hmm, I think we've had enough talk now, don't you?" he went to an attack stance.

"You took the words right out of my-"

 **(Music:" Bad Luck Charm" from the RWBY volume 4 original soundtrack by Jeff Williams and Cassie Lee Williams)**

Tyrian charged in not giving Qrow a chance to finish the sentence and the fight started. For a moment the group was in awe at how fast both were moving. There was no doubt Ruby's uncle was a professional huntsman and probably in the same level as the scorpion faunus. Both traded blows looking like they were evenly matched, all of his sword strikes were blocked by the mad man's gauntlet blades or his scorpion tail.

It was hard to tell who had the upper hand, or the edge in the fight. But they weren't going to stay and watch, not doing anything wasn't their style. Ruby wasn't going to let it happened, she would aid her uncle if necessary. Not to mention this guy was after Laphicet for who knows what reason. The silver eyed girl turned to Jaune with a nod, she was going in. The blond knight wasn't planning to let her go alone while someone needed to make sure Laphi stays safe.

"Ren, Nora stay with Laphicet! He's after him, don't let him get near him!" the Arc got a nod from both his teammates.

Sure maybe it was a mistake to decreased their numbers against this nut job. But now they have Qrow who as experienced as the crazy faunus. He readied Crocea Mors seeing that Ruby wasn't wasting time to aid her uncle.

"Don't get any closer!" he warned to the girl.

"Fine!" she wasn't happy but she obeyed keeping her distance from the fight.

Jaune didn't know what she was up to. That is until, he saw her jumping to the roof of a nearby building using her sniper rifle to try and fire at the scorpion faunus. It was a good way to keep a distance and fight him in long range. Also it will give the Branwen an edge in the fight having back up so he decided to do the same. The man was still even with Tyrian and he shortly found out his blade gauntlets had a weapon feature as he fired at him. Qrow immediately blocked it while Ruby was not happy that she couldn't get a clear shot at the faunus. He was too faunus and she was afraid she might hit her uncle. Good thing the Arc had his own arte that he could use in any kind of range.

" **Demon Fang!"**

The ground shock wave was blocked by the faunus grinning at him while keeping up with the Branwen. Jaune expected he will blocked one, now let's see if he could block more. He fired the same arte six times and now it was hard for the scorpion faunus to keep up while fighting Qrow. He got hit a couple of time while getting a slashed on the chest by the huntsman. Tyrian didn't even looked hurt, he only grinned enjoying the fight.

Using his scorpion tail he was able to grabbed the Branwen's sword throwing it as it hit the wall of a building. He also managed to blocked distant fire from Ruby with his tail. Qrow didn't looked worried in the slightest that he lost his weapon. It wasn't the first time something like this has happened. During his missions he was left with fighting without it, so he always improvised under such situations. He punched Tyrian right on his nose hurting him, catching him off guard. Then he got hit by another Demon Fang courtesy of Jaune.

It wasn't that bad to have his niece and the other kid helping him. It was making the fight easier so he kept on punching the crazy man while getting hit by the blond's ground attack. Ruby decided to stand by as she smiled even without his weapon, her uncle had this fight in the bag. The Branwen followed with kicking the faunus as he slowly walked to the building where his sword stood. Jaune decided to take the chance that he has lowered his guard as he charged in with a Demon Fang.

Only for the scorpion faunus to grinned and blocked the attacked with his gauntlets and he was currently clashing weapons with the blond. The more aid Qrow had the better. Point is, this guy was after Laphicet and he wasn't letting him take him. He was his friend and he would make sure to protect him in Velvet's absence. Keeping his anger in check and focused on the fight, he went for an opening.

" **Lightning Blade, Hell Pyre!"**

Tyrian was blown away being burned and filled with electricity by those attacks. Yet he was able to stand on his feet with an excited grin on his lips. Jaune was shocked that he was still standing this opponent was truly someone you didn't wanted to fight.

"Not bad. It's why I'm interested in you...So much aura, so much power. You might have what it takes after all…."

" **Guardian Field!"**

Tyrian jumped back evading the bright ground arte. So close, but he was still fast. The Arc kept his focused and his temper in check. He didn't like this guy one bit but letting his anger get the better of him was a grave mistake. Velvet taught him to always keep his cool no matter how drastic the situation. By now Qrow has recovered his sword and was walking towards the crazy faunus.

"You did good kid. But change of opponent. Stay back and keep the back up fire coming."

Tyrian grinned again charging at Qrow but the Branwen blocked his attack, and countered with an attack that sent the man to the roof of a building. He jumped following his opponent as the scorpion faunus fired from his gun feature and he rolled his sword to blocked the dust rounds. They kept on clashing weapons while making a complete mess of the building. Ruby grew worried as she jumped down from the roof she was in joining Jaune.

The blond was in thought trying to figure out how to aid the huntsman while he was inside the building. Suddenly was blown but kept his balance as he stood on the handle of his sword. The Arc admitted that was very cool to see but kept his attention on the fight. The red cloak girl nodded to him, this was their chance to intervene and aid her uncle as the blond nodded following her. She got next to him with Jaune panting slightly the fight with Griffon and now Tyrian were now showing him signs that he was tired.

"Do you wish to die that badly?!" asked the scorpion faunus.

"No! But I won't stand by and watch someone get hurt!"

"Ruby, be careful!" warned the Arc.

She charged in at the mad man blocking his attacks and his tail. Jaune followed double teaming him to give them a chance to gain the upper hand on him. Though he knew they were doing wrong, Qrow said to stay far not to get close. But he agreed with the silver eyed petite, he won't stand by and watch someone get hurt. Whether it's her uncle or any of his teammates. Especially when he couldn't do a thing to save Pyrrha or help Velvet. Suddenly the Branwen got in the way clashing his sword between her scythe, his sword and Tyrian's gauntlet doubled blades.

"Ruby! What did I say?! Get back both of you!"

"This is my fight too!" she argued swiping Crescent Rose at her opponent.

"No, it's not that. It's-"

"Look out!" shouted Jaune.

 **(Music end)**

Ruby's position was exactly under a wooden chunk that fell from the roof of the destroyed building under" strange" circumstances. Qrow was quick enough to cut in half but he lowered his guard, he was wide opened. Tyrian grinned using his speed to get close to him and still having his deadly venom prepared he stinged the huntsman on his right torso. The faunus grinned with delight with excitement, he did it.

He actually did it he has poisoned Qrow Branwen and now it was time to take his prize and make his escape. Leaving the two teens he went straight for the younger Crowe who was being protected by the other members of team RNJR. Nora changed Magnhild to grenade launcher mode firing a few, but he was too fast and countered kicking the girl on the face. Ren followed firing Storm Flower but again the faunus dodged and kicked him. Laphicet gasped, he still couldn't moved and the man was standing before him.

"Stay back…."

"Laphicet!" shouted Jaune.

"It's been fun, but it's time to go" he kept his grin on the teen.

" **Fire Ball!"** he managed to used the novice exorcist arte but Tyrian blocked it with his gauntlets.

"Hmm...The fight with Griffon weakened you. Compared to earlier you were much stronger. It doesn't matter, her Grace awaits."

"No!" the younger Crowe didn't wanted to be taken.

"Huh?"

Tyrian didn't know what happened. He was about to take the boy when suddenly he felt an agonizing pain coming from his back. Turning around he was met with the silver eyed girl, in those eyes there was so much anger. But gazing at her weapon, her scythe has cut off his scorpion tail. The missing half was covered in the purple liquid that is his poison venom. At that moment he gave a loud painful scream as he was having trouble keeping his balance. The faunus glared at her, how dare she do this to him. To think she was able to catched him off guard enough to cut the thing that makes him who he is. His heritage has been ruined.

"You bitch!" he walked towards but he was still having trouble with his balance" she'll forgive you…." he muttered.

This wasn't good. He has been hurt bad and even if he managed to poisoned Qrow he will have to fail on his mission. It was obvious he couldn't fight in this condition as he was surrounded by the teens. So Tyrian did the only thing he could do, he ran off leaving the deserted village until he was no longer visible. Cursing himself for his failure and he was hoping his queen would forgive him for such.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby checked on the man seeing his injury" are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. He just grazed me."

"Who was that guy?" asked Nora.

"How did you get here?" followed Ren.

"Why are people after Laphicet?" followed Jaune.

"Uncle Qrow" the silver eyed petite looked at him as he panted from the wound" what's going on?"

He gazed at her with a smile" what's your favorite fairy tale?"

Laphicet was shocked that was the same question Ozpin asked his sister before he told her everything. Velvet told him, that's how the headmaster decided to start the topic. If Qrow asked them that, then it could only mean one thing. Finally, he was planning to tell them the truth. Everything about the maiden and the existence of Salem. The younger Crowe felt bad with himself for keeping this information from them. But looks like they will finally know and he might finally tell them too. Ruby helped him up with help from Jaune, he couldn't stared at his friends in their eyes knowing the secret he has kept from them for too long.

* * *

(Location: Farm House outskirts of the capital city of Mistral)

Oscar was doing his usual hobby of reading. After he's done with all of his chores on the farm he takes a shower and goes to his room hitting his moderate collection of books. Any story was good for him as long as it catches his attention. But lately the teen has been having problems and it wasn't just with reading but during his daily living. The farm boy has been hearing voices in his head, though it sounded the same voice it wasn't a good sign.

He wouldn't dared tell his aunt about it or she will think he has gone crazy. Thankfully the voice would stopped and it wasn't constantly, that was one thing to be grateful. But he wondered if this was some sort of bad condition, or he was really losing his mind. He was just a regular teenager why was this happening to him. The farmhand went back to his reading while his aunt was busy in the kitchen making supperbut so far he hasn't heard the voice.

"Oscar, supper's almost ready!" his aunt's voice was heard through the door of his room.

"What are we having?"

"Doesn't matter, you're eating it!"

"I never agreed to these terms!" he smiled keeping his eyes on the book.

"It's part of the" living under my roof" contract. Read the fine print, then come wash up!"

The teen sighed closing the book and leaving the bed heading out of his room to the kitchen.

" _We have to leave."_

Oscar stood still, it was the voice again. So it decided to haunt him today too. It's been happening for a while now. Yet, the boy resumed to leave his room ignoring it.

" _Oscar?"_

He reached for the door handle still ignoring the voice.

" _Oscar!"_

"I've decided you're not real, so you might as well just give up."

" _I understand how you're feeling. I went through the same panic and confusion."_

It was not real, he refused to believed it. So he picked up the book he was reading on his bed and the ones on the floor as he was putting them on the small book shelf.

"It's not real. It's not real. It's not real."

" _I can assure you, you're perfectly sane."_

Oscar felt like rolling his eyes but he didn't, this coming from the voice talking in his head" I'm talking to a voice in my head."

" _I didn't say you were normal. I said you were sane. There's quite the significant difference between-"_

"Shut up!" he finally had it losing his cool" you think this is funny? It's not."

" _We are in complete agreement on the matter, I promise you. Believe me, I wish this weren't the case. But as I've told you, our aura, our souls, are combined."_

"I'm done listening to you."

" _Have you ever been to Haven?"_ Ozpin decided to bring a familar topic.

"I told you I'm not going, and I told you I'm done listening."

" _Do you think you can describe the headmaster's office?"_

"No, why would I know that? I've never seen-

" _Try. Right now."_

Oscar sighed" it's probably...It's...It's autumn-colored...with a large mahogany desk. There's a small table and chairs in the corner for guests, with a tea set that...I...I gave him" he stood shocked.

"Why did I say that? Why do I know that? Why did I say that?"

" _Because I helped build that school, and the tea set was a gift to the man running it now."_

He groaned as he got seated on his bed. This voice was starting to drive him crazy.

" _If you don't believe me, you can look it up. If I recall, your aunt has several books on Mistral downstairs. I'm certain you could find a picture in one of them."_

"That...That's right, I must've seen it in a picture" he started to convinced himself.

" _Oscar."_

"Stop talking to me!" he got up from the bed angry.

" _I have a grave responsibility to uphold. We both do."_

The teen fell on his knees still finding it hard to believe.

"I never agree to anything..."

" _No, you didn't. And neither did I at first. But you do have an opportunity."_

"For what?"

" _Greatness, hopefully. Greatness in knowing when the world needed help, you were the one to reach out your hand. It won't come without hardship, without sacrifice, but I know you don't want to live the rest of your life working as a farmhand in Mistral."_

"So you just decided to read my thoughts?" he was shocked touching his head.

" _I...Well...They're our thoughts, now."_

He finally had it, he couldn't take it anymore. This was too much as he has reached his limit" get out of my head!"

And the voice was gone, for the time being.

"Oscar! Suppertime!" called his aunt" I'd better seen clean hands!"

* * *

(Time skip)

As night fell the members of team RNJR and Laphicet made a campfire to spend the evening. Qrow's wound was bandaged up and he seemed to be doing fine. But after everyone got seated and waited for him to explain what was going on the Branwen got serious. He knew one day he will have to tell his niece about everything Ozpin has been keeping from the rest of the world. That sooner or later he will have to break the silence so he didn't hesitated and besides at least, one of them already knew turning to the young Crowe.

So he told them everything calmly, the story of the maidens which turned out to be true, how a maiden inherits her powers, about how the current Fall Maiden Amber was attacked by Cinder Fall and part of her powers being taken leading to being comatose underground of Beacon on Ozpin's orders. That Cinder wasn't acting alone when she attacked the school, that's when he told them of Salem. That she was the one behind the attack and that she needed the maidens.

After he was done talking, he waited for their reactions. It wasn't exactly how he was expecting so he was surprised. His niece was in thought trying hard to swallow everything she just heard and it was the same with the rest of the group. Everyone except Laphicet, the teen already knew so he kept his expression thoughtful. But there was shame, guilt and hurt in his eyes. Probably because he knew all along and he never told them anything.

Qrow kept his smile to himself, the kid was good at heart but he shouldn't try to put the whole burden on his shoulders. A long silence fell at the campfire and the Branwen waited for their responses after seeing their expressions. No shocking gasps, no wide eyes, just silence and unreadable faces. Honestly he was expecting more. The first time he found out about everything he didn't believed a word Ozpin said and laughed it off. But that was just him, he would think anyone else would just be shocked.

But there was one thing that had the scythe master concerned. The fact that Salem was interested in the young Crowe. He would understand if it was Ruby but Velvet's kid brother. Ozpin did told him that the youth holds great power and maybe, even greater than those of the silver eye warriors. It will be no wonder why Salem would want him. For what purpose, he didn't know but it must be nothing good. If such power gets into her hands it would only spell danger to Remnant, it's the same with the maidens and the relics. Point is he will have to keep an eye on the kid more than the group and his niece.

He took a sip from his flask finally breaking the long silence" really? No questions?"

"Of course we have questions" Jaune spoke not sounding happy" this is just...A lot to take in."

"Sure, of course" the Branwen understood.

"So these...Maidens..." Ruby spoke still trying to understand everything her uncle just told her" they're powerful fighters that don't need dust to use magic."

"And there are four of them" followed Nora.

"Yup. Always."

"Which means that, whenever one of them dies, the power transfers to someone-a female-that they care about" said Ren.

"Whoever was in their last thoughts" clarified Qrow" important distinction. Best option, it's someone we can trust."

"Regardless, their souls become combined, in a way."

Laphicet noticed Jaune getting angrier. Of course he knew what was bothering the blond when he found his partner died for said cause. This whole talk was going to get intense, the Arc might even unleashed his anger on the huntsman. All his frustrations and sorrow on the Branwen. Sure Velvet taught him to control his emotions but she wasn't here. And the Arc seemed to have reached a certain limit after hearing the story.

"And that's what you were trying to do to Pyrrha" the younger Crowe knew he was going to bring the deceased red head.

"The night the tower fell. You were trying to turn her into one of them."

"The previous Fall Maiden, Amber had been attacked. She was young, inexperienced. And her assailant, who we now know as Cinder, somehow managed to steal some of her power, but not all of it. We were afraid that if we didn't do something, the rest would go to her as well."

"So you forced it on Pyrrha" the blond was still not happy.

"We didn't force anything. We explained the situation and gave her a choice, and she chose. You were there, you heard her."

The Arc finally had enough from preventing himself from releasing his anger, he left the campfire for a moment. Ruby slowly turned to Laphice who have been silent the entire time. She remembered that crazy faunus was after him. He was planning to take the teen away. But why, the silver eyed girl didn't understood. She was so upset when he almost succeeded in taking him. Laphi's body was hit with his paralyze venom so he was unable to move. Good thing it has wear off a bit and now he was able to move his body a little. She was worried, Laphicet is her friend, probably the closest friend she has ever come to have. To know someone evil was after him, that woman known as Salem. Ruby didn't saw it, her uncle was staring at her as she was able to read her mind.

"That guy, Tyrian. Why was he after Laphi?"

"Well, he definitely painted a target on his back for a while. We know the kid is strong and he holds a great power that have gotten the attention of dangerous people."

Everyone turned to the young Crowe who was in thought. Of course, his power to cast exorcist artes, the power that once belonged to the Nameless Empyrean Innominat. Salem wanted such power and he would never give it to her. Worst of all, Velvet didn't knew anything. If she does find out, she will be worried sick for his safety. But it goes back to the reality that his sister wasn't here, he needed to look after himself now. It's not like he always rely on Velvet but he was strong and he can fight. One day he will have to stand up and face the dangers that lies ahead. It didn't meant he had to do it alone.

"We all knew the risks and dangers of this journey" said the young Crowe" like Jaune said, we all knew what we we're getting ourselves into when we agreed to go."

"But still…." Ruby was worried.

"I'll be fine, you guys are all with me and Qrow" he smiled but he wasn't feeling that confidant.

"Yeah, that's why I've been keeping an eye on you. In order to make sure you're safe...All of you" the Branwen turned to the Arc.

"Well, then, why not travel with us?" asked the red cloak girl" it seems that would've been easier."

"I've been wondering that too. Having you close to us will be better than watching us from afar" said Laphi.

"Not really kid, not really" he muttered taking a sip from his flask.

"He was using Laphicet as bait" Jaune replied still upset.

"He really wouldn't do that!" defended the young Crowe.

"Look, I wouldn't put it like that; it's...Complicated."

"What is all of this?" asked the blond knight" Laphicet's being hunted, the schools are being attacked, all for what? What is the point all of this? Will you just tell us what's going on?!" he finally got desperate his frustration getting the best of him, nothing was making sense.

Qrow sighed" would you sit down? You're stressing me out, kid."

The Arc tried to calm down and got seated back on the log in the campfire" I want answers and I'm sure I'm not the only one" he gazed over at his teammates.

"Fine" the scythe master took another sip" not many people are super religious these days. This world's been around for a long time, long enough that people have created dozens of gods. But if you believe Ozpin, two of them are actually real. They were brothers. The older sibling, the God of Light, found joy in creating forces of life. Meanwhile, his younger brother, The God of Darkness, spend his time creating forces of destruction."

"The story of the two brothers, I read about it" smiled Laphicet.

"Good for you kid. Now are you going to let me continue the story?" the Branwen got annoyed.

"Sorry" he smiled nervously.

"Anyway, as you can imagine, they both had pretty different ideas about how things should go. The older one spend his days creating water, plants, wildlife. And at night, his brother would wake to see all the things that the elder had made and become disgusted. To counter attack his brother's creations, The God of Darkness brought drought, fire, famine, all that he could do to rid Remnant of life. But life always returned. So one night, the younger brother went and made something. Something that shared his innate desire to destroy anything and everything."

"The creatures of Grimm" said Ruby like the young Crowe she has read the story before thanks to Yang who read it to her.

Laphicet gasped so that was the origin of the dark creatures. They were created from the hatred of the God of Darkness.

"You guessed it. The older brother had finally had enough. Knowing that their feud couldn't last like this forever, he proposed that they make one final creation. Together. Something they could both be proud of. Their masterpiece. Younger brother agreed. This last creation would be given the power to create and destroy. It would be given the gift of knowledge, so that it could learn about itself and the world around it. And most importantly, it would be given the power to choose, to have free will to take everything it had learned and decided which path to follow. The Path of Light or the Path of Darkness. And that is how humanity came to be."

Laphi was actually shocked at the story. It was completely different from the one he read in a book. It was more edited and more put in alternate universe. Now he knew the truth of how the Grimm were born and how mankind was born. Back at his world he had read so many books searching for the origin of humanity and thanks to Arthur he was able to get his hands on some really old books. They said mankind was created by a powerful Empyrean, nature, the animals and the four elemental Empyreans were created by another. And finally, it is said time was created by another.

"But...What does that have to do with us?" asked Ren.

"Well, that's the kicker. See, the four gifts to mankind: knowledge, creation, destruction and choice...Aren't just metaphorical. Each of them exists in a physical form, left behind by the Gods before they abandoned Remnant, and each of them is extremely powerful. If someone were to collect all four, they'd be able to change the world. That's exactly what the enemy wants. The Huntsman Academies were created to train generations of humanity's protectors but they also serve another purpose: guarding the relics. When Ozpin's predecessors founded the schools, he built them around the relics to act as a fortress. Not only would they be easier to defend, but they would be constantly surrounded by trained warriors. The hope was that hiding the relics would keep mankind from using them against itself. And, of course, keeping them out of her reach. So, yeah there's that."

Laphicet was at a loss for words. The story Qrow has just said way bigger than the four maidens and Salem. The origin of the Grimm, the origin of humanity, the existence of the four relics given as a gift to mankind by the Gods, the purpose of the Academies, the reason for training young people to become huntsmen and huntresses, the main reason why the schools existed in the first place. It was too much information and so valuable more than he could find in any book.

"I have no idea. I didn't know any of that" he was still shocked.

"Neither does your sister. But she will know eventually."

"Her" Ruby spoke" you mean Salem?"

"That's right. Not much is known about her and quite frankly, that's not what matters. What matters right now is that she wants the relics, and if she gets them, it's not going to end well."

"All right" Jaune finally spoke" so, let's say we believe all this. There really is this crazy evil being behind these attacks, not just some thugs trying to become powerful. Why doesn't the world know? Why isn't Atlas going after them, or Mistral?"

"And why aren't we in more of a hurry to get to Haven?" added Nora" shouldn't we be getting them a message? What if they're next?"

Laphicet already knew the answer to that question when Velvet told him about the maidens and Salem. In order to prevent panic running through the four kingdoms, too much of it will bring so much Grimm it will mean the end of civilization and humanity as they knew it. So it was for the best to keep Salem's existence and this war a secret from everyone.

"The headmaster over there saw what happened to Beacon. He's not dumb. He'll be on his guard. Besides, it takes time to mobilize forces like that. Do you really think they planned out that attack on Beacon overnight? And to answer your question" he pointed to the Arc" it's the same reason we keep quiet about the maidens. If the whole world knew about the relics, and about Salem, there would be chaos. We'd have another Great War in our hands, and this time, you'd have to fight. Look, I had the same questions too. But ol' Ozpin would always put his foot down. We can't cause panic. Heh, I can't tell you how many times I've heard that" he went for his flask" Salem's smart. She works from the shadows, using others to get what she wants, so what when it comes time to place the blame, we can only point at each other" he took a sip.

"She's trying to divide us-humanity and so far, she has done a pretty damn good job."

"Alright" it was Ruby's turn to speak" so what should we do?"

"Hehe, I don't really know" it was the Branwen's answer.

"You're kidding right?" Laphicet was shocked" surely you must know. I mean, you're the one who told us that Cinder is in Haven. We're heading for Mistral to find her and put her to justice."

"Might kid, that's different. I doubted my sources on that one. To be honest, I highly doubt she would be in Haven. After the Fall of Beacon she should be laying low, or maybe she's by Salem's side. From what I heard, she took a nasty beating thanks to your sister. More reason for her to stay hidden until Salem's says otherwise."

"Then why are heading for Mistral?" now the young Crowe was confused.

"Look, Ozpin has put a lot of trust in the headmasters. Like I said, the schools are an important part of stopping Salem. Atlas is going to be on high alert after the last attack, and Vacuo is...Well, Vacuo. It'll be hard to hire thieves and scoundrels to fight against other thieves and scoundrels. Take that, add in the fact that Cinder and her crew claim to be from Haven, and I think it's likely the next target."

"But-" Laphicet started.

"They claimed to be from Haven kid, I still have my doubts" the scythe master took a sip from his flask" so, we're on our way to the headmaster. Haven't heard from him in a while, even before the attack I'm hoping he has the answers."

He got up from his log feeling pain where he was hit by Tyrian's stinger" alright, I think it's time you kids get some sleep."

"Uncle Qrow?" called the silver eyed reaper.

"Yeah?"

"This is a lot to take in. And it all sounds crazy, but...I'm willing to do whatever I can to help. Because I trust you. But why couldn't you trust me? Why couldn't you just travel with us instead of all this secrecy and...And…."

"Look, this has nothing to do with trust. I..." he scratched the back of his head" it's a long story, okay?"

"I can handle another one" smiled Laphi.

"Seriously? Now you're tired of telling us stories?" said Nora annoyed.

The man gave up as his eyes were on the campfire" did you know that crows are a sign of bad luck? Old superstition, but it's how I got my name" he took a thin wood putting it on the fire" see, some people can absorb electricity and some people can burst into rose petals and some people are just born unlucky. My semblance isn't like most. It's not exactly something I do. It's always there, whether I like it or not. I bring misfortune. I guess you can call me a bad luck charm. Comes in real handy when I'm fighting an enemy, but it makes it a little hard on friends...And family."

"I get it now!" said the young Crowe" that's why you wanted us to keep our distance from you when you were fighting Tyrian. You didn't wanted us to get affected by your bad luck."

"Give the kid a prize for being clever" the Branwen smirked.

"That wood that fell from that roof it was supposed to be meant for Tyrian but Ruby got in the way. That's why you warned her."

"Right again kid."

"I didn't know" the silver eyed petite muttered feeling bad, she was about to get hurt even when her uncle warned her of the danger.

"Well, you are just a real bundle of help, aren't you?" said Jaune looks like he was still upset with the huntsman.

"Yeah" he started walking off.

"Where are you going?" asked Ren.

"Taking a walk."

"There's nothing else you want to tell us?" asked his niece.

Qrow only started at a tree branch that had the raven with red eyes. Of course she'll be here, keeping an eye on him. She was still upset about their last conversation. Not to mention he had a feeling she didn't believed him of him not knowing where was Ozpin's relic.

"Not tonight."

Suddenly one of the fire wood from the campfire left it's position. Yep that was proof enough the Branwen was a bad luck charm after all. Once he was gone the group fell to a long silence looking in deep thought. They all still had so many questions to asked but they didn't know where to start. Laphicet however, wasn't happy with a certain blond.

"Jaune why are you being mean to Qrow?"

"I'm not being mean" he argued back.

"Yes you are. What happened to Pyrrha wasn't his fault."

"I know that!"

"Then stop being angry at him."

"I'm not angry at him" the Arc ran his hand on his hair" I'm angry that he and Ozpin kept ALL of this from us! I never had a clue that there was so much more at stake. All this time I thought that we'd only have to worry about the Grimm and protect the people from them. But I was so wrong. If only, they would have warned us sooner then maybe, we could have stopped what happened to Beacon."

"That's not true."

Everyone turned to Ruby who shook her head" even if they would have told us everything back then, it wouldn't have made a difference. Beacon would still have fallen because we're young and it was too much for us to handle a whole invasion. So taking the blame or anger at my uncle isn't going to make it any better."

"I have nothing against your uncle Ruby, I don't hate him. I'm just-"

"You're frustrated, confused, upset, well all are. How do you think I feel? This is the first time I'm hearing this and turns out, I don't know my own uncle as much as I thought…."

"Qrow was doing what was right he's not to blame" the young Crowe spoke as he broke into a sob, tears forming.

"Laphi what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Nora got worried.

"I'm sorry…." the tears fell he couldn't keep the truth hidden any longer" I'm so sorry everyone...I knew...I knew about the maidens and Salem all along."

"What?" Jaune stood shocked along with Ren, Nora.

"Velvet told me a long time ago, back at Beacon. She told me not to tell anyone, it was too important so I had to keep it hidden. I didn't mean not to tell you guys, I trust you more than anything. But I guess...I got used living with the secret, and I hated it. I should have been the one to tell you not Qrow."

"But you didn't knew about the relics or the other stuff" defended the red cloak girl.

"It doesn't matter! I kept this from you guys and it's not right. You don't keep secrets from your friends" he he tried to dry his tears.

"Laphicet" Jaune smiled ruffling the teen's hair" we're not angry at you for keeping this secret from us."

"Same here" added Ren.

"Me too" followed Nora.

"You already know my answer" smiled Ruby.

"Velvet told you not to tell anyone, all you were doing was being an obedient brother so I understand. But listening to this made me realized that it was wrong to snapped at Ruby's uncle. It wasn't his fault and he did what needed to be done to keep everyone safe. I may not like him keeping something this big from us, but I guess, I understand why he did it. It's the same reason why you kept quiet too" the Arc smiled at the young Crowe.

"You're still our friend Laphi, and we will always care about you" the Valkyrie gave the teen a quick hug.

"I'm sorry…."

"No more apologizing we already said we're fine with it" the silver eyed girl pouted at him.

* * *

(Location: Atlas General Hospital Solitas continent Kingdom of Atlas)

Velvet was behaving as usual as night time has arrived. The nurse have come to checked up on her and to give her, her daily dose of pills. She took them while washing them down with some water and the nurse smiled, pleased that she has made a change for the better. Looks like she has learned to behaved like a proper patient realizing she needs her rest after waking up from her coma. The woman smiled as turned off the lights of the room and left.

The older Crowe stood staring at the door for a moment. Once she realized she was coming back she opened her mouth, revealing the pills on her tongue. She put them aside and quickly got up from the bed. The young woman locked the door even if the hospital staff can unlock it from the other side, she needed her private time. Velvet needed to stretch her muscles and do some training before leaving Atlas. She wasn't the only one, Weiss was currently training too. Both were preparing to head out for Mistral.

The former therion went to the largest space in the room. She felt so much better no longer, feeling her body weak. She was definitely ready to do some training. Getting into her fighting stance she started performing her base artes using her kicks. Even if she didn't had her weapon she could still fight without it. Velvet whispered the name of her artes while doing them in slow motion not wanting to bring too much attention in the hospital.

She kept in mind to stick to her base artes and not go further than that. No arcane artes, no break soul nothing that will cause a complete disaster to the room. Her thoughts were on her brother and students, they were heading to danger and if Cinder is really in Haven, then it will be her to fight the amber eyed woman. After all, she had her own score to settle with the Fall Maiden.

* * *

(Time skip: the next day)

The first rays of the sun hit the camp site of team RNJR. They were slightly moving in their sleeping bags while Qrow was resting on a tree. Laphicet gave a yawn getting up, ready to packed and resume the journey. If this keep up, they'll be arriving to Mistral soon. Jaune did the same, followed by Nora and Ren. The earlier it was, the better for them to go.

"We should probably get moving" said Ren giving a soft sigh.

"Yeah, yeah" followed Jaune starting to pack his bag.

The sound of coughing caught their attention. It was coming from Qrow's direction, Ruby and Laphicet ran to him noticing the cough was a sign that things weren't good. When the Branwen noticed his hand, it was covered in purple, the same with his wound. Both teens gasped at the sight and they realized that color was the same color as Tyrian's venom. It hit them hard that the scorpion faunus not just wounded him, but he has poisoned him. Unlike with Laphi that he only injected him with paralyzing venom to keep his body from moving and escaping him. The man coughed a couple of times as they were still shocking looking at his current condition.

"Well. That's unfortunate."

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Another chapter done on the same day yay. Unfortunately I have some bad news. The current network I have is temporary and it sucks, the connection is horrible and so slow. I think my pet turtle is faster than it. I only had it temporary because my current modem router is not working because half of my neighborhood STILL doesn't have power and the of the IP box is in a street where there isn't power so yep no power no internet signal. So probably tomorrow I might have to return it and I'll be back to no longer have internet, it's a sad world. Don't know when I'll be able to update again sorry.**

 **-SPOILER SECTION for volume 5 chapter 3" unforseen complications" well Ilia did a good job turning Ghira's speech around favoring equality for faunus and helping the people in Mistral to pure hatred for humans and let the evil White Fang do their job. Feel sorry for Weiss getting captured by Raven's tribe but it looks like she won't be a prisoner for too long *grinning*. Like how Ozpin took over Oscar's body and now he's intended in training team RNJR that is very good making them stronger and giving them all proper development.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Two steps forward two steps back


	43. Two steps forward two steps back

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

* * *

Chapter 43 Two steps forward two steps back

(Time skip: weeks later)

(Location: Xiao Long Residence Patch Island West of the capital city of Vale Remnant)

Cardin next to Zwei watching Yang and Taiyang having a sparring match. They had plenty of space outside of the house. This was the first time the Winchester was seeing the blond fighting with her new arm and it looks good on her. It was also the first time he was seeing her father fighting. No need to be a genius to figure out it was him the one who taught Yang to fight, he trained her all right.

But since this was a sparring match he believed the blond man was holding back, it's to be expected. Yet she was holding her own just fine, for someone who hasn't fought in six months, she was sure doing a pretty good job against her old man. So now the big question, what was he doing here. Cardin wasn't here as an audience, he was helping. He has decided to stay in Patch and help Yang through her healing process as she gets back on her feet, in fighting the good fight.

It was the least he could do as a friend. There were times the Winchester felt like he didn't belonged here but the blond brawler has convinced him to stay. That she needed him here as support. She was that sure, he was her friend. So he didn't argued anymore and stick to the role. Through the days he's being here to make sure she was feeling better. Right now, she was doing more than good.

She was owning her father. The man threw a kick, which she blocked and she countered with punching his right forearm with her new arm. Cardin wouldn't want to be Taiyang right now in fact, he wouldn't want to be Yang's opponent. How lucky he got he never fought her during their days in Beacon. She would have owned him but he wouldn't admit, back then. The blond man took a step back holding onto his forearm.

"Whoa. That thing packs a punch!"

"We've been at this for weeks. I get it. You wanna make sure I can still fight" Yang crushed her fists" I think I'm doing just fine."

Cardin kept his opinion to himself. Sure, Yang can still fight but he could tell she still hasn't gotten over her fear. Her PTSD was still present. He knew because to this day he still hasn't gotten over his fear. It was horrible whenever he had the flashbacks of his teammates getting killed by that dragon Grimm. If he hasn't conquer his PTSD yet, then the blond brawler hasn't either.

Taiyang was doing more than just teaching her to get back at the fight. He was trying to help her move on from that traumatic event. It wasn't easy to forget something that leaves you scarred for life. So the man wanted his daughter to move on from the time she lost her arm, get over it, and continue with her life. The Winchester heard Zwei barked, he petted the small corgi it was impossible not to do it. His experience was her experience, his curse was hers. They had that much in common.

"You're close."

"Oh, really?"

"You're still off balance."

"What?! No I'm not!" Yang was offended by his comment while her father chuckled" honestly, I'm kind of surprised."

" _Don't let your guard down Yang. He's testing you"_ Cardin knew it well, it was part of the exercise.

The blond kept staring at her new arm" I thought it would just be this huge weight, but...It feels...Natural. They did a great job with this thing."

" _Yang look out!"_

Taiyang surprised the girl with a right hook, but she blocked it. She actually saw it coming. So she never lowered her guard. It was a relief for Cardin who kept watching. They kept on fight with the lilac eyed blond throwing a couple of kicks which her old man blocked. Soon they were in a lock stance. Yang holding his elbow, while he was holding down her new arm.

"I wasn't talking about your actual balance" with that he pushed her to the ground.

"What's the score again?" the Winchester had to say the comment.

Said comment was caught on by Yang who gave him a glare and he defended himself, taking his gaze away from her. The brawler gave a small gesture while mouthing at him" I will get you for that later" and, he ignored her.

"Although, that could use some work too" Tai smiled taking the towel from Zwei while petting him.

"Meaning?" she gave a sigh while still on the ground.

"I saw your tournament fights. During the Vytal Festival."

"Let me guess. I was sloppy" she mocked him.

"No, no, you were predictable...And...Stubborn. And maybe a little boneheaded."

Cardin knew she was stubborn and boneheaded, that was a big check. However, predictable, he didn't know. He wasn't present during the Vytal Festival, he wasn't even watching it due that he was training with his mother. So it was hard to tell if Yang's fighting was really predictable. From what he has seen during their days in Beacon, she was a powerhouse, she was among the best in the school, next to Pyrrha Nikos. And that messing with her hair earns you a ticket to your grave. Russel learned that lesson when he fought the brawler during Goodwitch's combat class. The thought made him smiled a little, those memories were nice. Team CRDL wasn't perfect but they were still his team, his teammates and he there wasn't a single he doesn't misses them.

The blond girl got up but got seated in an Indian position facing her father.

"Do you realize that you used your semblance to win every fight after the qualifiers?"

The Winchester was shocked about that fact. But thinking about it he did realized Yang winning all of her combat class matches using her semblance. So, the man has brought another valid point. Her semblance was truly terrifying, it was similar to he's. He can increased the strength of his attacks, she can absorb any physical attack increasing her own strength and use that energy right back at the opponent. Another reminded to the tall teen why he was lucky he never got the chance to fight her.

"So what?" she turned away" how is me using my semblance any different than someone else using theirs?"

"Because not everyone else's is basically a temper tantrum."

Cardin has actually chuckled, so true. Again Yang glared at him and she mouthed to him" strike two". He went back to being serious while Taiyang ignored the boy.

"I'm serious!" he walked over to the girl" once you take damage, you can dish it back twice as hard, but that doesn't make you invincible!"

" _Her semblance in a nutshell."_

But Taiyang was right as the Winchester stood in thought again. Just because she has such a destructive semblance it doesn't make her invincible. She can still get hurt, she can still bleed, she can still die, she can still lose a part of her body. Wise words from her father it made Cardin wished his father was still around. The man wasn't perfect but he was a great father in his eyes.

"It's great when you're in a bind, but what happens if you miss? What happens if they're stronger? What then? Now you're just weak and tired! You've always been one to burn brighter than everyone else, whether it was with your smile, or, well, I remember your first hair cut."

She threw his arm away while she heard Cardin chuckled again. Another glare was sent to him, mouthing him" strike three".

"But you gotta keep your emotions in check. Keep a level head before you act. Your semblance is a great fallback, but you can't let yourself rely on it. It won't always save you. Obviously" Tai stood in thought.

"You definitely have your mom's stubbornness."

Yang's eyes widened looking behind she heard the front door of the house closed. Cardin has entered the house looks like he knew when he wasn't wanted. He knew they will get to a personal topic so he decided to excuse himself while not saying anything. The gesture made her smiled, but it doesn't mean he will be safe from her wrath later.

"Oh, so now we can talk about her?"

"Well, as I have been informed, you're an adult now, remember?"

"Well, sorry I remind you of her."

"Don't be. Raven was great in so many ways-her strength, her ambition, her dedication to whatever cause she thought was worth fighting for. I'm proud of how much of her I see in you. But, I'm glad I don't see all of her in you."

"Why?"

"Your mother was...A complicated woman. Like everybody, she had her faults, but those faults are what tore our team apart. And, it did a real number on our family. You both act like the easiest way to tackle an obstacle is through it. That strength is all that matters in a fight. But if you just take a second look, then maybe you see...There's a way around as well."

"…."

"C'mon" he raised his hand towards her" let's resume before dinner."

She smiled taking his hand and they were back at it. Cardin left the house holding a glass of water. Just in time to see their sparring match resumed. Taiyang started with some punches and kicks, Yang dodged and countered with her own moves. Somehow, the match has really gotten interesting. He was liking it and it was better to see her improving at such pace. They were now locked in their arms looks like it will be a decisive factor on who will be the winner this time.

"Heh. See! Alright! Now you're using your head instead of your-"

Yang caught him by surprise using her right leg to tackle him. He was about to fall but she caught him just in time. Cardin was amazed at how she was able to turned the whole match around just like that. Today's sparring match has definitely being a big improvement. Whatever he told her while he was gone must have really affected her in a positive way. She was smiling at him as she kept holding onto his hand. Tai smiled back once she helped him up. Truly, he was very proud of her. It was one of those father/daughter moments you would like to take a snap shot. And the Winchester did as he has secretly taken a picture with his scroll. They didn't had to know, not yet anyway.

"Hey!" Taiyang called the Winchester" what are you doing drinking water? You haven't even it earn it yet!"

"I got thirsty" was his simple replied.

"From watching me fight my daughter? Well, now you're going to earn it. I'm tagging you in for me, you're up Cardin."

"I'm...Up…?"

The teen turned pale oh no he did. Turning to Yang she was grinning evilly using her new arm moving her index finger at him. She wanted him to join in the sparring match that badly so she can get some payback for his comments. Also, she knew he wasn't good in hand to hand combat, that was a big advantage for her. The Winchester was shocked, rooted to the ground thinking he heard wrong. Part of helping the blond man also included helping his daughter in sparring matches. Last time he participated, Yang owned him big time. Now he was back to jump from the frying pan and straight into the fire, literally.

"I thought you had this."

"I do. But I need a break and I also have to make dinner. That's where you come in. Keep Yang busy, while I get busy."

"I don't know…."

"Look Cardin, I already told you. I can't do this alone. You agreed to helped me, remember?"

The tall teen only nodded in response" what about her? Doesn't she need a break too?"

"I can still keep going" the brawler smirked at him" seems to me like someone's scare to fight the big mean Yang machine."

"I'm not!" he argued honestly he wasn't expecting to fight her today and seriously" The Big Mean Yang Machine" that was sure lame even, if it was true.

"Maybe you're…." she kept her smirk.

"Don't even say it Yang. Okay fine, let's do it. I'm ready."

He was about to drink the glass of water before Taiyang snatched it from him. The blond man drank it instead. Like he told him, he needed to earn it first. The Winchester rolled his eyes walking over to his opponent. Yang seemed to be more pumped than usual. Tai decided to stick around before heading back to the house. He wanted to see the match or maybe he wanted to see Cardin lose badly and get owned again. It's not that he hated the boy, it was just fun watching his daughter beat him up.

He was a good kid and after everything he went through, he needed some slack. Not sure if getting beaten by Yang was part of giving him some slack though. Zwei barked in anticipation as the two combatants were ready. The Winchester made the first move with a straight jab but the blond blocked it, countering with a jab of her own. He went with some punches and kicks and Yang blocked them, seemed she was really using her head now.

To say Cardin was getting beaten would be an understatement. He wasn't really good in hand to hand combat, that was clear. Taiyang smiled looks like his last lesson has really took an effect on the girl. She was more focused now, not using her muscles but clearly thinking, trying to analyze and anticipate her opponent's moves. Too bad he couldn't say the same for the Winchester since he was getting beaten bad, like in past sessions.

There was a moment he almost had her, but his daughter has gotten clever. He couldn't be any more proud of her. The match was decided as Cardin hit the ground with the blond standing tall and victorious. The teen seemed to be in pain, that last hit must have hurt him. Maybe his daughter went a little overboard but she still helped him, checking on the guy.

"What's the score again?" she smirked mimicking him.

"You got lucky" he muttered.

"Yeah, the past six times I sure got lucky."

"Bite me."

"Talk to the hand" she countered with her right arm" get it? I used my fake arm!"

"I don't know what's worse. Getting beaten by you or hearing your lame puns."

"I think both, if I have to choose" she smirked as she helped him on his feet.

"Doesn't this look like fun."

Taiyang and Yang looked at the source of the new voice. They had a visitor who just arrived at the front of their house. Cardin was shocked staring at a familiar face. Now, he never thought he will be seeing her here. He told her his stay on Patch was going to be longer than expected because he was trying to help a friend. Which it slipped him that said friend was a girl. There was no doubt that was Trisha's reason for being here. Just staring at her face the Winchester could tell, she was ready to smirked.

The woman was never the kind of person to openly embarrass him in front of other people. She was more curious than the average parent. Telling her about his" friend" has indeed perked her curiosity. Curiosity to know this friend and her family. Just to let them know who she was and wanting to see what her dear son has been doing these past few weeks. The Winchester marched up to the woman, truly he wasn't expecting to see her here.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered.

"You've been gone for a while, I was starting to get worried" she smiled.

"You don't fool me. You wanted to come here and it's not because you were worried of me."

"It's wrong for a mother to missed her only son and we're both in a very dangerous job. You can't expect not to get worried" and she smiled again.

"You told me you were returning to Vale to help with the reconstruction" Cardin took a glance at Tai and Yang, they seemed to be talking to each other.

"I did, and now I'm free so I decided to pay you a visit."

"How convenient" he muttered.

"Never mind that sweetie. I want to introduce myself to your friends" Trisha went over to the father and daughter" hello, I'm Trisha Winchester it's nice to meet you both."

"Taiyang Xiao Long, nice to meet you too. I want to say your son has been a big help for me and my daughter. I'm very thankful for him."

"Yang Xiao Long, nice to meet you Mrs. Winchester and it's true what my dad says. Though he can be a bit of a pain in the butt, and a jerk too, but he's cool" the brawler hide her smirk at the tall teen.

"Won't argue with that" the woman laughed while her son was frowning" boys will be boys."

Yang scoffed" this is the sixth time I beat him in a sparring match and he says I got lucky. Can you believe that?"

"Hand to hand combat was never our forte. We're more skilled in the whip. It's part of the Winchester tradition."

"So if he's a naughty boy, you can always "whip him" for obedience" it took everything on the blond girl using her best poker face, so she didn't laughed.

Trisha laughed as tears emerged" if it gets down to it, who knows."

" _Somebody shoot me right now"_ Cardin was dying of embarrassment.

"Anyway, I'm glad to have you here Trisha" Taiyang couldn't be happier" I'm about to make dinner. I wouldn't mind if you could join us."

" _Please say no, please say no."_

"I would love to. Coming here has sure worked up my appetite" she smiled while her son face palmed.

"Great, come on in" the blond man smiled as he petted his dog" can't forget Zwei, this is our other family member, say hi boy!"

"You're the cutest dog I have ever seen!" yeah she loves him" he reminds me of another corgi that lives near our town but he was all brown."

Cardin just sighed at the whole thing and waited for Yang and Taiyang to entered the house. Once they were in he quickly grabbed his mother's wrist before she could entered the Xiao Long residence.

"Mom, are you going to tell me the real reason you're here? I doubt it's a mission."

"I already told you, I came to visit you. You were taking longer so I decided to dropped by. Besides, I always wanted to come to Patch."

"So it has nothing to do with Yang?" he knew it for crying out loud he could read his mother like an open book.

"What about Taiyang's daughter? By the way she seems nice, a little stubborn-looking, but okay."

"I will only say it once mom. We're only friends so, get that thought out of your head" the Winchester mentally rolled his eyes about the comment of Yang being stubborn, his mother had no idea.

"I haven't even brought it up nor have I thought about it."

"But I can tell just by looking at you. Please don't try to play matchmaker. She's been through a lot of bad crap and I'm trying to do something nice for once. At least I can tell, what she's going through. I don't want her getting together with someone like…." he paused.

"Still hating yourself, even after all this time" Trisha's eyes softened pulling her son closer" we have talk about it Cardin. We're not perfect, we make mistakes, we won't always do the right thing. Some of those mistakes will have grave consequences, even lives will be lost. But that doesn't mean you should hate yourself for it. Not for the rest of your life."

"Tell that to my team. You can't, they're dead. Let's leave it at that. I'm only here to help her dad with her recovery. I admit, it's going faster than I thought. But those wounds will never heal. She can still fight but the fear is still there."

"I'm proud for what you're doing. By helping her you think you can find some sort of redemption, or is it forgiveness for yourself?"

"…"

"You guys coming in or not?!" Yang's voice sounded through the front door of the house.

"Of course. Sorry for making you wait!" Trisha cheered up.

* * *

(Location: Atlas General Hospital Solitas continent Kingdom of Atlas)

These past weeks have been complete hell for Velvet. Sure she lost her older sister when she was little, she saw her younger brother getting killed before her eyes, she became a daemon who devours the malevolence of other daemons, she went hell bent on revenge on the murderer of her brother who was her brother in law, she sealed her own brother who reincarnated into an Empyrean that wanted to strip away mankind's free will, she was sent to another world, she became a teacher when she had no knowledge or experience of the job and she fought a powerful evil woman and ended up in a six month coma.

But this, was too much for the young woman. She has been locked in these four walls for far too long. It was starting to drive her crazy. The training was the best way to keep her mind busy and forget about her current situation. It has worked and slowly her body has recovered it's strength. She has gotten stronger it's like she was back, at least ninety percent but it was enough for her to stand up and move freely. But the treatment hasn't changed.

She was still being forced into taking those damn sleeping pills, eating the same horrible food. After this, she has come to hate hospitals. It wasn't that bad, people have come to visit her, Penny, Neon, Flynt not to mention the she-devil nurse and pain in the ass doctor. Though she was doing very good in the training the older Crowe has been constantly thinking about Weiss. The Schnee heiress hasn't visited her not since she got grounded by her father and stripped off her title, as the next in line, to her father's company.

The girl said she would be training before making the plan to leave Atlas. Velvet was able to convinced her to go with her to Mistral and search for her brother and her students who went to Haven Academy. Both needed to be in top form and shape for the journey ahead. If Laphicet's letter is true and Cinder was in Haven, she will have to be on top of her game. Remembering her fight with the Fall Maiden. It ended up in a draw, judging from their wounds.

But she knew the amber eyed woman wasn't sitting doing nothing. She must be training too, wanting to get stronger and be ready for her. The former therion had a strong feeling they will meet again someday. A second fight will surely occurred. But she was more worried about her brother and her students, than her own well being. That's why she couldn't stay here, the longer she was kept here, the more danger they were in. It was her duty to protect them and aid them.

The door to the room slid opened and came yet another familiar face. It was General Ironwood, paying her another visit. Velvet hasn't seen him since she first woke up weeks ago. The man wasn't just a the General of the Atlesian military but also the headmaster of Atlas Academy. She also heard from Flynt Coal that he holds two seats in the council so he was an important figure and obviously a very busy man. Coming to visit her must be taking a lot on his packed schedule.

"How are you feeling Velvet?"

"Better" it was her only replied.

"So I heard" the man gave a sigh" my reason for coming isn't a coincidence. I've been getting a lot of complaints from the doctor and his staff regarding your recent behavior. Ever since you woke up, you've been given them a hard time. I want you to know, that you're in safe hands and there is no need for this kind of...Attitude towards people that want nothing but to see you get better."

"I am better and I don't need any of these" she pointed to the whole room" I'm awake, my condition has improved, the doctor said it himself. I don't need to be locked up here anymore. So if you want to help me Ironwood, then convince them to discharge me from this place. I can get up and I can walk too. Their job is done."

"Velvet you make it sound like you were a prisoner here" James rubbed his forehead at the woman's attitude.

"Sometimes I wonder. You are keeping me here against my will, that will be imprisonment."

"This is a hospital, you are a patient, not a prisoner. You obviously haven't been discharge yet because you're still in the stage of recovering from your awakening due to the coma. The healing process takes time the doctor have given me a full explanation of your condition. He told me he needs to run more tests on you. At the very least, I'm afraid you will have to remain here for another week."

"I don't have another week I refuse to wait!" she snapped" I don't have time. I can't stay here any longer Ironwood I…."

"What is it?" the General had his complete attention" why are you so desperate to leave?"

"I need to go to Mistral" might as well tell him everything.

"Why go there? What seems to be the rush that you need to head there immediately?"

"Before the Vytal Festival started, I made a call to Haven. I spoke to Professor Lionheart. I asked him about those three exchange students, Cinder, Emerald and Mercury."

"Yes, those three were supposed to be from Haven Academy" James gave a nod.

"When I asked him about them, he got nervous. He obviously didn't wanted to talk about them. He avoided the topic, ending the call giving some excuse that he was too busy to continue talking."

"Velvet...You better not be suggesting what I think you're suggesting" the General feared the worse.

"He knew...Lionheart knew about those three. Maybe he knew their true origins and he helped them get to Beacon for the Vytal Festival. He's the headmaster. He won't have a problem forging documents that will make them official students of Haven."

"That is a serious accusation you're making" Ironwood stood shocked" you're saying one of the headmasters is conspiring with Cinder Fall?"

"We both know it's not her. So far my hunches haven't been wrong. And I have a strong hunch Lionheart is in league with Salem. It will make sense why he will send those three if they were planning the attack on Beacon and finish the job on Amber."

"This is madness!" the General was still shocked" I know Leonardo Lionheart for a while and I trust him, Ozpin as well and he has known the man way longer than me."

"And where is Ozpin now?" she countered" you forgot to filled me the detail he went missing after the Fall of Beacon. No one doesn't have a clue where he could be...Or if he's even alive. Because you trust a man, now there's another man missing who is more trusted than the one you currently trust. Ironwood we know Salem isn't alone, she has people working for her, doing her deeds like obedient pawns. They wouldn't have never succeeded attacking a school like Beacon with your military protecting it, if they didn't had higher help. Like someone who runs another school, a headmaster."

"I can't believe this. Lionheart a traitor? It's impossible, he's such a kind man. I admit he has his faults being...Well, not the most courageous individual. But he has proven his loyalty time and time again. Ozpin trusted him as much as the rest of the headmasters. I find it hard to believe he would stood so low to work for the enemy we've been fighting for so long."

"I don't know Lionheart as well as you or Ozpin, so I can't agree with you. But I will give you the benefit of the doubt and maybe he's not that big of a traitor. Salem could be threatening him making him work for her against his will. Maybe she will attack Mistral if he doesn't obey her, something like that. The point is, he can't be trusted and we have the proof. Beacon attacked, wounded and casualties and it's headmaster missing. And he contributed on the attack whether he was forced to do it or not."

"That's why you need to go to Mistral" Ironwood finally put the pieces together" you believe Haven could become the next Beacon?"

"Probably. I can't be too sure unless I go there and speak to Lionheart. That's not all. According to Qrow, Cinder is supposed to be in Haven" the revelation shocked the Atlas General beyond words.

"How do you know that? I haven't seen Qrow since the Fall of Beacon."

Velvet gave a sigh and decided to show him Laphicet's letter" everything's there. My brother along with some of my students are currently on their way to Mistral."

James took the letter and read the contents looking in deep thought. It was indeed written by her younger brother. It was the same letter the hospital staff from Patch gave him when they moved the older Crowe. After carefully reading it he returned it to the young woman. He started walking back and forth in the room. For a moment, it looked like Velvet was going to get dizzy from watching him move from one direction to another.

"If Haven is truly next on Salem's hit list. Then, I made the right call sending Winter. This is troubling news indeed, the council must know. Although they would see a letter written by a fifteen year old as hardly evidence. It will fall on deaf ears. All I can do now is strengthen our forces and maybe...Close the kingdom borders, I can see Jacquess disagreeing with that choice."

"You're not planning to do anything, aren't you?" Velvet got upset feeling like she was losing respect in the General.

"Mistral has it's own military and Winter is aiding it's forces. What matters right now is to make sure Atlas is safe and secure. There's nothing else I can do for another kingdom. My duty is to Atlas first I won't let it become another Beacon. I'm sorry Velvet, but sometimes you're force to make drastic choices that you will hate. But it's for the well being of the people. I will protect this kingdom until my dying breath."

"Fine, I get it. But this gives me, the more reason to go to Mistral. Now you know why I can't stay here. I have wasted too much time being in a coma for six months. Don't make me waste any more."

" _I haven't heard anything regarding the whereabouts of the Spring Maiden. So maybe Salem doesn't have the relic of knowledge yet. But if Leonardo is indeed aiding her then searching for the maiden isn't that critical for her because the relic is as good as hers. Why did it have to come to this? I could really use your advice right about now, Ozpin."_

"Ironwood?" Velvet called to him seeing he was looking so thoughtful" you okay?"

"Yes, I'm sorry for spacing out. Very well, I will try to convince the doctor if he can agree in discharging you earlier than anticipated. But I can't guarantee anything. He's the one in charge not me, so it's his call."

"Thanks, that will be enough" she smiled _" guess telling_ _him_ _of Weiss's future escape plan is out of the question if I do get to leave this place fairly."_

The General was about to leave but thought about it. By now he knew Velvet was trustworthy. Whether he believed her of Lionheart being a traitor or not, it was still debatable. But her intentions were clear. She wanted to stop Salem and it was obvious how much trust Ozpin put on her. Even when he was still believing that she was from another world and all the bad things she did in her past. Pretty much she will try to escape the hospital sooner or later. The woman was hell bent in living for Mistral but first, she needed to understand this war.

"Before I go. There's something else I should tell you. Something Ozpin forgot to mention. You know about the maidens and Salem but you don't know why we're fighting her."

"She's evil, Queen of the Grimm and all. Wants to destroy mankind" yeah that was pretty much the older Crowe's logic, the woman wasn't any different than the Abbey and Innominat.

"Won't argue with that, it's true. But there's another reason why Ozpin has been fighting her. Why he chose to built schools for huntsmen and huntresses that will be ready to face her when the time comes. You need to know everything. However, it's a long complicated story."

"It's not like I'm going anywhere, anytime soon" Velvet still hasn't received the text from Weiss so, she won't be leaving the hospital yet.

Ironwood nodded making the decision to tell the woman about the relics and the story of the two brothers" then listen good. After this, you will know why we have to stop Salem at all cost."

"I'm all ears" the former therion was ready but judging from his expression, it was something serious and very important.

* * *

(Location: Xiao Long residence)

Dinner has been an interesting experience for Cardin. Well it wasn't the first time the Winchester has tasted Taiyang's cooking. But things really went well with his mother as guest. No surprise the woman got along with the man and his daughter. She talked about her experience as a huntress and some of the missions she did, thank Oum she didn't brought anything embarrassing about himself. Trisha wasn't like that anyway. But her intentions were clear that she wanted to get to know the Xiao Long family better.

She had no idea Yang was his classmate at Beacon. Guilty, he never told her anything about the students when he was attending the school, asides his team. Either way, the woman enjoyed herself to the food and the company. She got along with both blonds and found out her son was in safe hands after all. It reminded her how proud she was that he was helping Tai's daughter through her recovery. A good deed he was doing in order to erase the mistake of his past.

But of course what will be a dinner with the Xiao Longs without some humor in it. Unfortunately Taiyang decided to bring in some of his jokes. Sadly they were as bad as his daughter's puns. It was the only thing Cardin hated and he would face palmed if he wasn't behaving. No surprise Yang laughed and brought some puns that made him almost choke on his food. But it was still a pleasant experience, he did enjoyed it, bad jokes aside.

Having his mother present reminded him of the times his father was still alive. Those days when they will sit down and have dinner. It was a nostalgic feeling that will bring him to tears. But he didn't cried only a smile spread his features. Action that wasn't missed by Trisha she has secretly watched her son's reaction throughout dinner. She wasn't the only one, Yang also took noticed of Cardin's behavior. The brawler can be very observant sometimes.

After dinner Trisha offered to take all the dishes and wash them. Taiyang wasn't going to let her, so he chose to assist her with the washing. Something tells him she wasn't the kind of woman to take no for an answer. Cardin decided to leave the house while they continue to talk while cleaning the dishes. Sometimes he wondered his mother was too curious for her own good.

He knew she wasn't going to stay for too long. Eventually she was going to come here and checked up on him. Especially when he let it slipped that the friend he was helping is a girl. Trisha claims she's not here to play matchmaker but the Winchester knew her better than that. Those were her ulterior motives. He and Yang were just friends, that was for certain. Neither had any intentions to go beyond what they have. Now comes the big question, how long was his mother planning to stay in the Xiao Long home.

Taking a glance at the window he could see his mother and Taiyang talking while doing the dishes. They were both enjoying the conversation and each others company. Oh boy this was the last thing the tall teen needed. The way Trisha was staring at the blond man. Cardin couldn't helped but smiled, it's been a while since he has seen her this happy. Not since his father was still around. He suddenly got an image of them happy with the man.

No, Cardin erased the thought, that was impossible, it wasn't happening. It was probably wishful thinking from his part but the idea, was too crazy. There was nothing wrong with thinking of his mother's happiness, but he was deluding himself. Trisha has been through a lot, having her fair share of hardships in life. She was a strong woman, a strong huntress and a damn good mother. Staying on this island has really made him reflect on himself and on his life.

"Why are you out here?" Yang came out" mopping and brooding, right?"

"Neither" he frowned.

"You can be inside. It's not like dad will throw you out of the house."

"I can't do some sightseeing?"

"You weren't staring at anything. You looked like you were brooding to me."

"I wasn't. Just thinking, that's all. What's wrong with thinking?"

"Nothing. I was curious why would you be out here when there's a lot of fun inside. We have a t.v., video games, also some board games and books but, the last thing is too boring."

"Yet, you've been reading the book I gave you. Don't try to act like a hypocrite."

"Your book is the only exception from everything else we have in the family collection. Too many children fairy tales. Books, I used to read to my sister when she was younger" Yang's lilac eyes softened mentioning the silver eyed petite.

"Try not to think about it. It will make things harder."

"I know, my bad for reminding myself. But anyway" she smiled slapping his shoulder" you doing okay? I didn't hit you too hard during the match?"

"Too hard will be an understatement" Cardin could still feel the pain in his body from that last punch.

"Quit being a wuss. It wasn't that bad" she crossed her arms.

"You freaking hit me with that damn arm. It hurts like a bitch. Aura may heal wounds but definitely not pain."

"Well, dad did said it packs quite the punch" she smiled silly at her pun" if he said it, then it's obviously true...You know what? It's been a few weeks since I put it on" the brawler kept staring at the metal arm" I never thought I would get used to it so quickly. Like I said, it feels natural, like it's always been part of me. Almost as I never lost my arm in the first place."

"It was the same thing when I tried on the leg and the eye. It felt so natural, I got used to it in a couple of days. The wonders of Atlas technology. They became part of me as if it was the real thing. Only, it's better than the original stuff."

"I wonder if it hurts getting kicked by that leg."

"I don't mind testing it on you" the Winchester gave a grin.

"You wouldn't try" she challenged with her own grin" you wouldn't even get the chance."

"Don't tempt me."

Yang laughed before she stopped listening to some laughing coming from the inside of the house. Her father and Trisha were up to a good start. With the way they were laughing, they were sure hitting it off. The blond brawler smiled at the sight. It always made her happy to see her dad making more friends. Specially if it was a woman. She stood in thought gazing at them, flashbacks ran through her mind. The times he spent with Summer, how much they enjoyed each others company.

He truly loved her. It made her wondered if he loves Raven in the same level of affection as the silver eyed woman. Maybe it was her wishful thinking that there might be a chance to see Trisha in the same way. Her father was a good man who has suffered as much as she and Ruby in the past. He deserves to be happy like everyone else who dreams of love, having a pair to share their life and probably spend the rest of their lives together.

"Hey, Cardin?"

"Yeah?"

"Your mom's pretty cool. She's nice and she seems pretty strong."

"She's the best. You should see her fighting. There's no one in the four kingdoms who can out best her in the whip. And don't try to make another pun" he frowned at her while she played the innocent little girl.

"Fine sheesh, I know when someone doesn't want to hear a good pun. I wouldn't mind going on a few rounds with her."

"You wouldn't last a second" he turned to her shaking his head" I'm not being arrogant it's the truth. My mom spent years mastering the whip, she learned every offensive and defensive technique with the weapon. It's always been the Winchester family primordial and recommended weapon."

"That's what I've been wondering for a while. If the whip is the ideal weapon in your family, why were you using a mace during our times in Beacon?"

She brought a valid point as the tall teen took a glance at the window" if I tell you. You better promise me not to tell my mother, I mean it. If you say a word to her, you can kiss this friendship goodbye."

"Okay, okay, I promise" the blond brawler realized it must be something personal.

"It's just…." Cardin gave a sigh" there was a time, I thought the weapon was...Girlish, don't laugh! I really thought it was meant to be used by women. It didn't suited me at all so, I neglected part of my training. I bought the mace shortly before leaving for Beacon."

"Well that explains why you sucked so much with it" Yang only got a glare from the Winchester" it's true! You didn't knew how to use that thing, you kept swinging at it at all directions whenever you fought. It's like you never had any training using it. This proves the point."

"Okay, won't argue that I was bad with it. But I like it. It made me feel like a bad ass. That was back then, when I was an asshole."

"Here we go again calling yourself names. We've been through this already. You may have been the least likeable person at the school but it's all in the past. But let me tell you now, you really are a bad ass. That cross metal whip looks wicked. I remember I saw Ruby drooling at it when she first saw you using it during the attack on Beacon."

"Was she hungry or something back then?"

"Haha, so funny, my sides hurt so much from laughing. I'm being sarcastic if you haven't realize it" she rolled her eyes.

"The cross whip is the family heirloom passed down from generation to generation" Cardin stared at the sheathed weapon" there are even legends about it. That it was used to kill monsters and other evil creatures of the night."

"Grimm?" blinked the blond brawler.

"Not them. I'm talking about real creatures of the night, vampires, werewolves, gargoyles, skeletons, phantoms. The weapon was passed down from one heir to another to carry on the legacy of slaying these evil creatures. They even call it" The Vampire Killer"."

"That's an obvious name for a weapon that does the obvious" Yang rolled her eyes" nice legend. But come on seriously, vampires, werewolves, those things don't exist."

"I said it's a legend. I wasn't expecting you to believe me."

"Still. It's a bad ass weapon though."

"True" he grinned agreeing with the blond.

They heard more laughing coming from inside. Taiyang and Trisha were still talking and telling jokes.

"Those two are sure having fun" smiled the brawler.

"No kidding. Haven't seen her this lively in a while."

"That's a good thing. Everyone deserves a break from doing huntsman work. I bet you're mom is always busy. This must be a good change for her."

"You have no idea. She's always traveling doing missions, she barely takes a rest. I remember how late she and my dad would arrived home during one of their missions. I would always fall asleep waiting for their return…."

Yang heard his tone and his expression. Bringing his father in the conversation didn't do good. She knew something must have happened to Cardin's dad, probably the same way she and Ruby lost Summer. If he hasn't told her about his old man then she won't pry. It was too personal, she hasn't even told him about her mother and the passing of her sister's mother. Both weren't still in that level of trust to share such personal information. But maybe someday, they will. At least, that's what she was hoping. So she chose to bring another topic since she could still hear her father and the Winchester huntress still talking and laughing.

"What do you think of them?"

"Of your dad and my mom?" he raised an eyebrow but his gut feeling knew what she was talking about.

"Yeah. They've been talking for hours. They probably forgot we're here."

"I know what you're getting at and no. Not happening."

"So you think the same too?" she was smirking.

"Let's drop the subject."

"Come on say it. If you want my opinion-"

"I don't want it and I didn't asked for it."

"I will still say it" she ignored him" they make a cute couple."

"For crying out loud" the Winchester threw his hands in the air" you really think my mom has the hots for your dad?"

"It sure looks that way. And my dad doesn't seem to mind. He sure likes her company."

"Just so we're clear, you're kidding right?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"That's not an answer."

"Fifty fifty there, happy?"

"I don't believe this. They just met and you already think they're going to get together. Might as well tell you. You know the main reason my mom came here?"

"Beats me. I am glad she came, I like her."

"She thinks we have a thing. Or maybe she suspect it and she will try to play matchmaker with us."

Yang blinked a couple of times before turning to the tall teen" she thinks you and me...Have a thing?"

"Yeah, pretty crazy right?"

"Do we have a thing?"

"What? No! I don't see you that way, and you?"

"I guess not" the blond brawler smirked again" I just thought of something crazy."

"Pray tell what might that be."

"If my dad and you're mom get together and we get-"

"Yang, please don't even say it" Cardin sweat dropped.

"We'll be lover siblings."

"Please drop it."

"When you think about it. It sounds weird and…."

"Awkward, very awkward. I wouldn't consider it and neither would you. I'm heading back inside" with that the Winchester went to the house.

" _Hmm...I see nothing wrong with it. I might consider it, who knows…."_

* * *

(Location: Somewhere in the Anima continent Kingdom of Mistral)

Laphicet wasn't feeling in a good mood. The journey to Mistral was supposed to take another week, according to Jaune. But it has taken longer than that. It's been weeks and they still haven't arrive yet. Maybe because traveling has gotten complicated since they were currently carrying Qrow who got poisoned by Tyrian's stinger. They were able to create a stretcher with materials available in the forest and the road. The tension has grown as the Branwen didn't seemed to be getting any better during these weeks.

What had the younger Crowe so upset is that he couldn't do a thing to heal him. He has cast restore several times on the huntsman, but the poison wouldn't leave his body. The teen thought it was the result of his semblance. His bad luck was preventing the exorcist arte from healing him. So there was nothing he could do but to carry him in the stretcher along with Jaune. It worried him not just because of his safety, but because of Ruby. He was useless in this critical situation.

Ruby was worried sick it was getting harder to hide her concern. She kept telling herself everything was going to be okay, everything will be all right. She was positive, her uncle will be fine, he was a very strong huntsman, he'll make it out of this. But the past weeks have proven her to be wrong. The Branwen's condition has worsened and her concern grew even more. It frustrated her that even Laphicet's healing arte was unable to remove the poison.

It's gotta be his semblance, the whole bringing misfortune, bad luck thing. She still couldn't believe such a semblance was possible. Now her uncle's own semblance was killing him. The red cloak petite erased the thought she wasn't giving up on hope. If they could find a village, they might be able to help find a cure for the poison. That's what they needed, to find people and then everything will go back to normal. Her silver eyes were on the downed body of the man unconscious, his fever was growing worse.

Jaune was hiding his frustration while helping Laphicet carrying Qrow. He was still upset about the huntsman keeping something big from them. But he didn't wanted him to die. He was Ruby's uncle and he did protected them against that mad man Tyrian. They would have made it to Mistral by now if they weren't in the predicament. The Arc wanted to be positive but the chances of him recuperating were slim.

Not to mention they still haven't found a single village since they left Higanbana. The situation wasn't getting better, but only worse. He felt sorry for Ruby seeing her own family like this. The blond hasn't had the time to check on the map because he was focusing in carrying the Branwen but Ren told him that he knew the way. It seemed the path they were currently taking was familiar to the magenta eyed teen.

Ren and Nora were silent for so long. Maybe because the path they were taking was so familiar to them. They've been here before and they were almost there. The road where it will lead them to two separate paths. One, being their home village. The magenta eyed teen didn't wanted to think about it but those memories were coming back to him. That horrible night where he lost it all, when he and Nora left on their own journey at such a young age.

The Valkyrie has stolen glances at him, obviously she will be worried. It wasn't easy walking this path without remembering the past. She wanted to comfort him but now it wasn't the right time. They needed to get Qrow to a village and get the help he needs. Though she and her childhood friend knew there weren't any more villages around. So it didn't looked good for Ruby's uncle if he has remained this way for weeks and he's only getting worse.

"Just...Hold on, uncle Qrow."

"Tai" spoke the Branwen between breaths" she's not...Coming…Tai…." he coughed.

"Who is he talking to?" asked Laphicet.

"He's getting worse" spoke Jaune.

"How much further?" asked the silver eyed girl.

"We've gotta be close" said Nora.

"Without the map, there's no way of knowing. But I feel like we're getting close to something" replied Ren.

"The same map I gave you and you threw it away, again" the younger Crowe gave the stink eye to the Arc.

"It was an accident!" defended the blond.

"Three times in a row doesn't make it an accident!" argued the teen" you always threw it every time we come to a village that is under attack, or deserted."

"Guys, that's enough!" said Ruby exasperated" arguing isn't going to help uncle Qrow get better."

"Sorry" Laphi lowered his head" I'm sorry I can't be of help. My artes can't heal him."

"You did your best, that's what matters. I'm not angry at you silly" the young reaper smiled at him.

"Everyone?" Ren called to the group.

"What is it?" asked the red cloak girl.

The magenta eyed teen went ahead and there it stood. The trail that separates into two paths. In other words, they were almost to Mistral. Standing before stood a sing with different directions. One said Higanbana the direction they just traveled, Kuchinashi and Mistral to the right and Kuroyuri to the left but the sing was scratched by an" X".

Seeing the word of his home brought those memories back to Ren. Memories he wanted to lock away forever and not remember. That night, the destruction, the screams, the deaths as Grimm and "That Grimm" came to attack. Nora got worried seeing the sing too, but she looked more worried at her childhood friend. But she still got excited knowing they were almost there.

"Hey, hey! Mistral! We're on the right path!"

"We finally made it" smiled the younger Crowe.

"Not yet" said Jaune but he knew they were close now.

"Does it say how close?" asked Ruby.

"No" said the magenta eyed teen" and it looks like the path takes us up through the mountains."

"Guys" the Arc has put down the stretcher with Qrow, Laphi helping him" I don't know if all of us can make that climb."

"Not with carrying Qrow" the younger Crowe stood worried.

"Okay" the silver eyed petite went to the rod sing" well, what about this place? Kuro...Kuroyuri. Can we get help there?"

"That village was destroyed years ago" Ren tightened his fists.

"But if it takes around the mountains, it's the best bet we've got" said the Arc.

"It will take too long."

"The town would have had a doctor, right?" asked the hopeful reaper.

"But if the village was destroyed…." paused Laphicet.

"Or maybe we can scavenge for medicine" added Ruby.

"We're not going to find anything! We just have to press on!"

The group was a little shocked at Ren's reaction. It wasn't like him to lose his cool. He was always the calm, level headed member of the team. This was the first time anyone has seen him act like this. Eventually they got worried by this sudden change of attitude.

"Ren, why are you acting-"

"We can split up" Nora offered cutting off the blond leader.

"That's not a good idea. We're almost to Mistral, we shouldn't split up" said Laphi.

"Laphicet's right. I don't think it's wise to split up when we're so close" followed the Arc.

"We'll be fine. Ren and I can cut through the mountains while you, Ruby and Laphi take Qrow around through the village."

"No, we're suppose to stick together. We keep each other safe!" the blond clarified while the young Crowe nodded.

"We don't have time for safe!" argued the Valkyrie" if we make it to Mistral, we'll bring back help! If we don't, we'll at least have a better view of the land! Up there, we can see if there's somewhere else we can go!" she put her on Ren's shoulder.

They heard more coughing from Qrow lying on the stretcher. They didn't had time, they didn't had a choice but to go with this plan. Jaune didn't like it, neither did Laphicet. But it was the only way to get to Mistral, crossing through the village with the poisoned huntsman. The Arc turned to Ruby who seemed unsure, then at Laphi who looked the same. Time was against them and if they don't do something, Qrow will die. That was one death the blond knight didn't wanted to have on his conscious. It's enough to have Pyrrha's, not another one.

"Okay" Jaune gave Ren a hug, breaking it" just take care of each other."

"We always have" the Valkyrie smiled at her childhood friend.

"Wait!" the young Crowe went to the two taking their hands.

"Laphi what are you…." Ruby paused.

" **Acuteness, Field Barrier"** he cast the support artes on the two teens" I know the effects doesn't last long, but it's all I can do. Please be careful you two."

"Thank you" smiled Ren.

"You're always thinking about us Laphi" Nora smiled ruffling the teen's hair.

"No, stop you're messing my hair!" he pouted it was nostalgic because Velvet does the same.

"Let's go" Jaune turned to the two.

* * *

The Arc and the young Crowe went to carry the stretcher as they took the left path heading into Kuroyuri. Nora waved at them as she and Ren ran taking the right path heading into the mountains.

"They're gonna be fine Jaune" smiled Ruby.

"You don't know that."

"…."

"What's wrong Laphi?" the silver eyed petite noticed the troubled expression on the teen's face.

"Ren sure sounded upset when you mentioned Kuroyuri" he gazed at the petite.

"He sure was" replied the Arc worried.

"Is it just me, but I think he didn't wanted to come this way."

"Maybe it's the village" offered the red cloak girl" Kuroyuri…."

"Yeah" the teen nodded.

As they resumed their walking they never noticed the large symbol on marked on the ground. It was the same symbol that was on Shion village.

* * *

(Location: Atlas General Hospital)

Velvet was walking back and forth. Her expression said she was worried and troubled. After Ironwood told her the other half Ozpin didn't tell her, she was on edge. Mainly, she was angry with the headmaster of Beacon for keeping this from her. And just when she thought he told her everything boy, she was so wrong. Now she knew the purpose of building the schools to train huntsmen and huntresses. To protect the four relics given by the Gods as a gift to mankind.

Each school will guard one, keeping it from reaching Salem's hands and they will be well protected by the students as well as the teachers. According to what the General told her, these four relics were pretty powerful and if they're put together who knows and if Salem does get them, it will be all over. That wasn't going to happen, not while she was still here and breathing. The older Crowe made up her mind, she needed to leave this place now. She couldn't wait another day or week.

Suddenly her scroll beeped telling the young woman she had a new message. As she opened the device and read the text, a smile has spread her lips. Just when she was about to break out of this damn place.

*From Weiss*

*We're leaving Atlas tonight.*

"About time."

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Decided to leave it here and yes we're almost to the end of volume 4. I have something interesting plan before the end but won't say anything.**

 **-YAY I finally have my internet back good old network connection a million times way better than the piece of crap they lend me thank you Lord.**

 **-Am I teasing Cardin/Yang? You can bet your sweet ass but it still too soon to say anything concrete. The same can be said with Taiyang and Trisha. Just some friendly teasing...For now.**

 **-If you haven't notice the legend of the Vampire Killer is based on the story of Castlevania obviously since I already said chapters ago Cardin's weapon is such. I decided to bring the legend into the story without being a full crossover.**

 **-SPOILER SECTION for volume 5 chapter 4" Lightning the fire" Yang finally met Raven and I was hoping she was going to lose it to finally be with her mother face to face but she didn't. Either she's holding it in or she's not that angry with her. If it's the latter it mean she's not mad at Blake for leaving (poor Bumblebee fans that want some ansgty romance). And OMG Yang and Weiss have finally reunited I cried when she hugged her" Freezer burn is canon bitches" lol jokes asides. The reunion was heartwarming and beautiful, love that they put the piece from" home" during the moment. The women with the scar is definitely the Spring Maiden, she summoned a lightning bolt without using dust, or maybe it could be her semblance. Finally Raven is going to tell them everything oh boy, they're going to be quite shocked when they find out.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Kuroyuri


	44. Kuroyuri

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

* * *

Chapter 44 Kuroyuri

(Location: Farmhouse outskirts of the capital city of Mistral Anima continent Kingdom of Mistral Remnant)

The weeks went by and Oscar kept telling himself the stupid voice in his head will go away. That it will be gone if he kept ignoring it but, he was wrong. It was still talking, still driving him crazy to the point it annoyed him. He could barely do any work because the voice was telling him the same thing. They needed to leave this place and head over to Mistral. To Haven Academy to be exact. But part of it was true he wasn't planning to become a farmhand forever.

The boy wanted to travel and help others if he could. The job of a huntsman, it was true. The voice of Ozpin was right all along and that's why he couldn't ignore him anymore. He may be young but he's been giving a great task when the soul of the man merged with he's. So instead of ignoring him, he listened and obeyed. Besides he couldn't ignore him forever because he has become so insistent in the past weeks. Finally, the teen made his choice to leave his home.

Oscar packed his things in a green back pack. At least the most important stuff he will surely need on his trip, like a water canteen most importantly. A few books mostly, his favorite ones, some clothes, lien of course and a map of Mistral. He's never being to the capital so he was going to need it if he was going to reach Haven. After done packing, the boy stood staring at his room, his bed and the backpack. It was still early in the morning and his aunt was still sleeping.

It hurt him that he will have to go without saying goodbye to the woman. She was his family and she has taken care of him for years. But he needed to do this if she finds out what he was planning to do, she would never let him go. In fact, she will get so upset, she will ground him. She will say it's too dangerous to leave on your own because Anima is dangerous and there are all kinds of dangers, including Grimm. He tried not to cry as he grabbed the back pack and left his room.

Oscar now stood outside of the farm he grew up with. He took one last glance before he head out into the road ahead. There was no turning back now once he left. At least the boy was familiar with this part of the road. If he kept going straight he will eventually find one of the train stations that are scattered all over the continent. The train will send him straight to Mistral especially, since he wasn't that far from the capital city. The trip has suddenly gotten quiet.

He hasn't heard Ozpin's voice not since, he told him he will finally go. After that, the man didn't said another word. Once he chose to obeyed him, there was nothing else to say. This was the first time the farmhand has gone so far away from his home. It was starting to get scary so it should be obvious, he will be nervous. On the bright side at least he wasn't alone knowing he had someone to talk to while he arrives to his destination.

" _I'm sorry"_ Ozpin finally spoke understanding the position of the teen.

"Y'know...The weirdest part is how it feels. Leaving home is crazy. Going to the city is crazy. Everything you told me is completely crazy. But it doesn't feel crazy anymore. It feels like I'm doing the right thing."

" _Well...I suppose that's good."_

"No, it's scary."

The sound of thunder startled him a bit. Looks like his departure is going to start with some rain. The teen decided to picked up the pace since the train station wasn't that far. Minutes later he arrived and just in time before the incoming shower from the sky. At least he won't be getting to Mistral soaked wet, score one for him. Oscar immediately head to the ticket machine. Luckily for him, the train hasn't departed yet.

Now all he needed to do is have his lien scanned to get his ticket to the capital. Now luck seemed to be on the farm boy's side. Until he passed the plastic money through the scanner and an error message appeared. He passed the lien a couple of time but he kept getting the same message. So much for his luck now how he was going to buy a train ticket. Serious this is why he brought money. He did thought on sneaking aboard but that was a big mistake. Asides that it was wrong and a crime.

"Stupid thing. I'm assuming whatever weird magic this is doesn't come with an infinite supply of money?"

" _I'm afraid you will have to solve this one on your own-"_

"Huh?"

" _Be on your guard."_

"What do you mean?"

Ozpin warned him of some sort of danger that put the teen on edge. Of course he would get nervous. Was there Grimm here. Sure he has killed a few before but they were too weak. He had no combat experience whatsoever. Then he spotted a very large muscular man walking to him at a calm pace. Short brown hair, brown beard, hazel eyes, a two-tone olive green coat over a black short sleeve shirt and a large belt. Black pants, brown boots with white fronts.

His hairy arms seemed to have some scars near the edge of his sleeves. Oscar realized this was the person Ozpin was warning him to be on guard. Just looking at him was enough to scared him to death. He was tall and he was so intimidating, he sure looked strong. This guy could probably crush him with one finger. He didn't wanted to die, it was too soon and he wanted to do so many things in his life.

"Here" Hazel walked over to the ticket machine and hit it on the top.

Suddenly the machine did some sort of overwrite and accepted the lien, throwing the train ticket. Oscar surely didn't saw that coming so using brutal force can sometimes solve problems. He was still too tensed to say a word to him, not even a" thank you". Yet the tall man didn't seemed to mind as he continued his way. But he stopped, turning back to him and the farm boy got tensed again.

"Don't let such a small obstacle block your path" with that he left but he didn't seemed like he was boarding the train because he didn't bought a ticker, he was going somewhere else.

"That man…I felt…Who is he?" paused the farmhand.

" _Someone from my past"_ replied Ozpin _" someone who should not be taken lightly."_

* * *

(Location: Kuroyuri)

To say Jaune, Ruby and Laphicet were shocked would be an understatement. As they finally arrived at the village, no words could be said. The entire place was more than just deserted, it was wrecked, destroyed, a complete wasteland. Ren wasn't kidding when he said it was attacked. It looked like an army of Grimm stormed through the village and destroyed everything in their path. It was the complete opposite of Oniyuri which the village was deserted and unfinished from being built.

Kuroyuri was attacked and left in ruins. The village was big and it only made them feel worse wondering if there were any survivors. Or the many lives that were taken during the attack. It was clear they weren't going to find anyone here and Ruby's hope of finding a doctor that will cure the poison from her uncle vanished in smoke. So looking for people or a cure was out of the question. Leaving them with the only option of crossing over the village to get pass the mountains.

The sight itself was horrible and depressing. It was no wonder anyone would come through here. Laphicet was starting to understand why Ren got upset. He didn't wanted to come here. No one would like to passed here with no sign of life, only destruction. The young Crowe turned to the other two neither wanted to stay here for too long it was understandable. The teen kept on helping Jaune carrying the stretcher as they walked the ruined village.

He couldn't stand this seeing such a horrific sigh and unable to do anything to prevent it. With his power, he can save a lot of lives but yet again, he was reminded he was still powerless to save anyone. It was the same feeling when he arrived at Shion. The whole village wiped out and everyone dead. Laphi wanted to get this over with and leave this terrible place behind. This journey has been a long one and a very painful road to take.

The young Crowe was now thinking of Ren and Nora. He was worried of the two. They've taken the hard path through the mountains if they could make it to Mistral ahead. But he bet the trip wasn't an easy one, who knows what dangers lie ahead for them. And all he could do is cast acuteness and field barrier which only last a couple of minutes. He was against the idea of splitting up and so was Jaune. But they couldn't take the same path while carrying the poisoned Qrow. They weren't going to make the trip.

The teen wondered if this was also the result of the Branwen's semblance. He said he couldn't control it, that it was always there whether he likes it or not. So even if he was unconscious and unaware of his surroundings, his bad luck was still in effect. It would explained why they were having such a hard time trying to reach Mistral. But Laphicet would never blame Qrow for their situation not when he saved them from Tyrian, not when he was watching over them all along.

"Any of these places look like a pharmacy?" said Ruby.

"It's hard to recognize anything with the buildings being destroyed or burned" replied Laphi he really felt sorry for the petite she was trying so hard to be positive when it was all hopeless.

"Yeah...Too hard to tell" Jaune followed trying to keep it together there was definitely no pharmacy here or even people, it was a freaking wasteland.

"You were right Laphi. Ren didn't wanted to come here" spoke the red cloak girl.

"Uh...Didn't seem so."

"Do you know...Why?" she was afraid to asked.

"I think I have a pretty good idea…." the Arc gave a sigh.

"It's his home…." Laphicet muttered getting the attention of the two" I think Kuroyuri...Was Ren's home."

Ruby only gasped in shock.

"I think so too. He did told me he and Nora were from a village in Anima. But he was never specific which one. After what happened here, I guess I understand why he wouldn't say." followed the blond knight.

"But he-I mean, they left the village before it was…." the silver eyed petite was still shocked.

"I don't think so" Jaune shook his head.

"They might have been present when it was attacked" the young Crowe muttered again" meaning, they're probably the only survivors of the village."

"Then...Their parents…." Ruby paused not wanting to think about it anymore, she had no idea her friends have experienced so much pain.

"Well Nora was an orphan, she never knew her parents" spoke the blond remembering what his teammate told him" as for Ren...I don't know, he never said anything" the Arc stood worried.

A long awkward silence fell between the three as they resumed carrying Qrow through the devastated village. Ruby was still thinking about it. The thought of Ren and Nora experiencing their home getting attacked by Grimm, losing their loved ones. Then once more she thought of her uncle even, when she remained positive they could still find a way to save him. They seemed to have reached the middle point of the place.

They took Qrow from the stretcher putting him gently to lie on a tree. Maybe they will have better luck if they search without carrying him around. Though, it was clear they weren't going to find what they were looking for here. Laphicet gazed at Ruby who stood with a strong face but he knew, she was holding it in. She was worried sick and maybe she was on the brink to cry. She already lost her mother, losing her uncle would be too much for the girl to bare with.

The trio have suddenly heard an ominous roaring in the distance. It sounded like Grimm. It should be obvious this region will be inhabiting it's fair share of the dark creatures. Their only hope now was for Ren and Nora to reach Mistral and find a doctor or some medicine that can neutralize the poison from the Branwen. Honestly Jaune didn't like the idea of waiting, here of all places. They needed to take a break from carrying the huntsman and proceeding further could be dangerous.

So they were left with the only option to stay and wait for the rest of their teammates. The Arc was worried if Grimm were responsible for the destruction of this village then, those same Grimm could still be around. They might even show up and they will have to fight them. It wasn't a good option because someone will have to protect Qrow if a battle does occurred. The blond leader hoped his teammates arrived soon and that nothing bad happens to them while getting here.

Again the same ominous roaring was heard. This time Jaune stood his ground and he was planning to do something. Personally he thought Grimm won't be showing up because this place was empty. With no people showing any negative emotions, they won't get attracted here. He was fine and he could tell Laphicet and Ruby weren't panicking or scared, so that was good. They needed to remain strong and focused. But what if their numbers were too great for only the three of them to handle. The blond gave a soft sigh looking at the two teens, then back at Qrow pinned to the tree.

"You two wait here. I'm going to scout the village just in case there are any Grimm around."

Both nodded as Jaune left. It was the right call after hearing those distant roars. They gasped as Qrow started coughing again. It wasn't good the wound, still had the purple liquid from the poison. Laphicet did the only thing he could as he went to the side of the huntsman and cast again restore. In another attempt to try and heal the poison from his body. But again, it had the same result. It didn't worked and the young Crowe sighed, tightening his fists. His exorcist artes weren't enough, his power wasn't enough. The Branwen's semblance was too strong. Though it gave him the advantage when fighting enemies now, it was being his undoing. It might lead him to his death.

"It didn't worked. No matter how hard I try, I can't heal him."

"Laphi I said it's okay. You did your best. Stop pushing yourself" the silver eyed reaper pouted at his stubborn attitude.

"I thought this time, I might be able to help him. Guess I was wrong. He was right about his semblance."

"That must be why you can't heal him" Ruby's eyes softened" up until now, I never thought of his semblance. I always knew uncle Qrow was really strong but it never occurred to me what his semblance could be. But, now that I know. I feel sorry for him. I always thought one's semblance was a gift but my uncle's...It's nothing but a burden. It's my fault he got poisoned in the first place. If only I should have listened to him. He had the fight with Tyrian won if I hadn't interfered. He even warned me not to get involved."

"You were just trying to help him. You wanted to protect him. There's nothing wrong with trying to protect someone precious to you, Qrow's your family after all. If it was Velvet the one fighting that crazy guy, I would have done the same thing. It's one's over protective instinct when it comes to family. I would do anything for my sister and she would do the same for me. You would do anything for your uncle and your sister and your dad, right?"

"Yeah!" she smiled feeling a bit better but she was downed again.

"Ruby?"

"I'm sorry" she spoke trying not to sob" this is all my fault. I should have never dragged you guys into this."

"What are you talking about?" the young Crowe stood shocked" you didn't dragged us into this. We wanted to come. Don't you remember? We all volunteered to go with you. You didn't made us go into this journey, we chose to follow you. We...We've been through a lot since the Fall of Beacon. I don't have to remind you of Pyrrha, then there's your team separating and even leaving your home, your dad and Yang. You wanted to come because you wanted to make a difference. You see it as your duty as a huntress to help and we feel the same way. In a way...You inspired us to follow you."

"But Jaune, Ren and Nora they didn't know about Tyrian, about the maidens, about-"

"Well they do now and I'm sure they haven't change their mind in coming along on this trip. So don't ever think you dragged us into this. We want to make a difference, just like you. In fact I..." he blushed" you...You gave me courage and inspired me to do better. You're the reason I chose to come. I have always seen you as someone strong, brave and kind. No matter how hard things get you don't give up, you never look back, but instead you always look forward. To me, you're a true huntress even if you were skipped two years and you never got to graduate from Beacon."

"….….…..."

"That's why I have to give it my best. It's why it angers me that I can't help you're uncle. I need to impress…." his eyes widened as his whole face turned red" I mean...I...Forget what I said, it's nothing!"

Suddenly he heard laughing from the red cloak girl" what? What's so funny?"

"Thanks Laphi. After everything that's happened I thought it was my fault. But you guys wanted to be here by your own choice. We want to stop Cinder and now, Salem. We need to get to Haven and make sure it doesn't become like Beacon. We can't forget the relics, we have to protect them from falling into her hands" she smiled turning to the teen.

"I'm with you and I'm sure, Jaune and the others feel the same way."

"When I heard you wanted to come with us, I got worried. I didn't wanted to separate you from Velvet's side. I thought she could wake up any day and you'll be there for her. But instead you're here and what if she's awake now? You can't be with her."

"Ruby. If it was me, the one in the coma I'm sure Velvet would have chosen the same thing. She would have go with you even if it means leaving me behind. I missed her just as much as you missed your sister, your dad, Zwei and your teammates. But I can't forget why I'm here. I'm doing this for everyone including her."

"Thanks a lot Laphi…."

"Let's not give up on Qrow" he smiled as she nodded with a smile.

* * *

(Location: unknown region)

Cinder was trying hard to control her emotions. Her anger, mostly. The woman stood in one of the dark chambers of Salem's domain. This was part of her training and recovery as she was using her Maiden powers on living targets. Grimm of course, a pack of Beowulves. Even after all these months she was still feeling all the injuries she suffered at HER hands. Back at Beacon, that person that did so much than just wound her. But her pride was the one that was wounded the most.

The maiden touched her eye patch remembering so well, she was the one that cut her right eye. More anger rose swearing she was going to make Velvet Crowe pay dearly for what she did. Her revenge will take time but she will fulfill it even if it's the last thing she does. Panting how pathetic. She had never panted in a fight before. Was her condition this weak, even as a maiden. How the mighty have fallen. She finally gets the power she greatly desired only, to get weakened and turned into a mockery.

The amber eyed woman could still remembered Watts mocking her and laughing before he left for Mistral. The man gave one of his comments that if he or any of their associates get in trouble, The Fall Maiden will come to save them. Cinder tightened her fists growling. How she despised the man. If it wasn't for the fact that he was on the same side she would have used her powers to burn him to a crisp.

That will be so satisfying to see but nothing compared to watching Velvet dying in a very slow and painful death, by her hand. Using her powers she cut through two Beowulves in half. She panted again, how she hated to be weak. She has always worship power, strength and here she was. A maiden and weak, a weak maiden. Truly a pathetic sight, that bastard Watts was right all along. This has never happened before. She was strong and proud, always calculative before, she was reduced to this.

Cinder almost let her guard down as a Beringel charged at her. She quickly stabbed through it's chest burning the gorilla Grimm to a crisp, as it vanished. The result she fell, clinging to the damn ground. Still panting, the anger was always there. The first maiden in history that was in such a weakened state. This isn't how she wanted things to go. Oh hell no even if her victory over Beacon was clear, even if she managed to take Amber's powers killing her.

This was all her fault. There will never be a single second she stop hating Velvet. With time, she has slowly coming up with a plan when she gets to see her again. There were still Grimm in the chamber but they have stopped attacking. They've been hold back as they were silently ordered to stay on standby. The amber eyed woman wasn't alone anymore as someone entered the chamber to watch her progress. Maybe she was here all along and she never noticed.

"Enough" Salem walked over to her" I thought you were the girl that wanted power. Did you lie to me?"

"No" she replied.

"Then stop holding back. If you wish to master your new powers, you must-"

The doors to the chamber opened as someone entered. Cinder gazed from behind her master to see Tyrian, whimpering. She has never seen him whimpering before. He has returned. Salem gave him the task to track down and capture Velvet's brother. She would enjoy herself having the boy here. Because she can easily use him as bait to lure the older Crowe. But that will be another time when she has regained her strength.

However, the man was alone giving her the idea that he has probably failed on his mission. That wasn't good. Though their master was patient she didn't like failure and still she will keep her anger in check. Still, it didn't meant Tyrian wasn't in trouble. Another thing the maiden took notice of him, his stinger was missing. What on Remnant happened. There was no way he was beaten by the boy's group.

She knew Tyrian was a capable fighter as insane as he was. He was still a far superior and experienced opponent. It was impossible Velvet's brother or anyone traveling with him would be able to do this. To caused such damage to one of them. Either there was someone stronger traveling with the group or the scorpion faunus has messed up big time. The man got on his knees when he arrived at the chamber, bowing down to his goddess.

"I'm sorry...She's forgive me. Please...Forgive me" he muttered to himself it wasn't the first time Cinder has heard him talking to himself.

"Tyrian!" Salem called walking to him while Cinder got up" your task...Were you successful?"

The scorpion was on his knees as he lowered his head" n-no…."

The woman in black didn't replied as she started walking away from him.

"But-but hope is not lost! My tail, my stinger, I-I poisoned him, Qrow! He will not be a nuisance to you any longer, no...No longer. I've done that…H-H-Have I done well? Have I pleased you?"

Cinder stood in thought Qrow Branwen got involved. That would explained why Tyrian lost. If the huntsman joined forces with the group he encountered then, they would had indeed pose a threat to even someone as skilled as the scorpion faunus. It also explained why he lost his stinger. The scythe master must have cut it off during the fight.

"The last eye is blinded…." she commented before looking at him" you disappoint me."

As Salem left Tyrian started sobbing like a big baby. He has taken his failure so seriously. A Beowulf was walking towards him, growling at the faunus. The Grimm lunged at him and he retaliated hitting it with his tail. He was now filled with rage activating the blades on his gauntlets he jumped at the creature and started stabbing it repeatedly. The Beowulf was already dead but it didn't disappeared.

Cinder has had enough of the sight as she left the chamber. It was disturbing seeing Tyrian losing it because he failed. It was the first time she was seeing him like this. Another proof of how strong was his loyalty to their master. Before long ago, he was no longer angry. He was enjoying himself stabbing the creature. She could hear his hysterical laughter echoing through the dark hallways.

"Cinder!"

The amber eyed woman went ahead hearing her master calling her. She stood waiting for her halfway of the passage.

"Yes, my lady?"

"You cannot afford to hold back. Not if you want to unleash your true potential. Not against someone like Velvet Crowe."

"I know…."

"Do you? You must focus your hatred without it consuming you. Otherwise, you're destine for defeat."

The Fall Maiden gave a nod as the woman in black touched her shoulder.

"There will always be a time and an opportunity for revenge. Yours will eventually come child. But for now, you must remain patient. We have a lot of work to do before you get your chance. You do want to?"

"More than anything" she tightened her fists.

"When the time comes Cinder. You will be ready and she will tremble in fear before you."

"Yes my lady" the maiden hide her grin waiting on that day when she finally gets her revenge on the older Crowe.

* * *

(Location: Atlas General Hospital Solitas continent Kingdom of Atlas)

As night fell Velvet knew the time has come. Checking the clock on her scroll it was about time for her to make her move. Weiss gave her instructions before leaving the kingdom. First, she needed to leave the hospital. The former heiress told her she will meet her at the entrance to the place, near the reception desk. All she needed to do was get there, no biggie, no pressure. But the white haired girl thought ahead as she sent her via her scroll a map of the hospital.

The former therion smiled at her cleverness. With the map on her scroll, she will be familiar with the whole place and where exactly to go. Carefully she left her room and now it was a race against time. The older Crowe was aware of the surveillance cameras in the area. Also she might get spotted by any medical staff present. If they catch her, it will be game over. With the way she has behaved, they might tie her up to her bed and this time, she will really be held against her will. It will be a real prison.

Carefully, she slipped through the hallways doing her best avoid the cameras. She spotted a couple of nurses, but luckily they didn't saw her. This was going to be harder than she thought. She was never an expert in stealth. Now that she thought about it she has always done things head on. During her journey at her world, there were so many times that she faced up the challenges straight on. She did managed to come up with some plan that requires stealth.

Like sneaking into the Leogres Villa when she took the job to assassinate the high priest Gideon. But she and her companions got spotted by members of the Abbey so it wasn't exactly a job well done when it comes to stealth. Neither setting fire to Hellawes or destroying the storage house that was holding the dangerous nectar. Not very stealthy indeed. Velvet was way over her head she knew it. Following the map she was on the third floor.

Taking the elevator was too risky and predictable. She also believed there will be a camera in the elevator so she went for the emergency stairs. So far so good, all she needed to do, was reached the first floor and she was home free. But fate wasn't going to go easy with the older Crowe. As she left the stair in the first floor a nurse saw her. The former therion cursed, stealth was out of the question as she started running. The nurse was calling out to her and it got more complicated as doctors saw her too.

Great, this wasn't her day. Not like she was expecting the escape to go smoothly but still. More medical staff appeared as she took a corner. The map was telling her she was almost to the reception desk and the front entrance. But with this many people after her the plan, was going to be a failure. Velvet didn't wanted to use violence, these weren't bad people. They did took care of her, so fighting them was out of the question. The older Crowe reached the reception desk but she was surrounded.

A couple of glyphs colored black appeared near the medical staff. It blew them away sending them to the ground. Velvet noticed they were only unconscious so they weren't seriously hurt. The young woman turned to see Weiss wearing the same blue dress from the last time she saw her. The former heiress sighed in relief but was looking at her upset and annoyed. Yeah, she was so glad to see her. The older Crowe saw that the white haired girl was holding a briefcase and a large bag.

"What part of not being seen was I not clear?!"

"I don't do stealth so sue me."

"I can see that. Now let's go to an empty room before more of the staff comes."

"I thought we were in a hurry."

"We are! But we can't go out into the city with you looking like that!" Weiss pointed to the older Crowe who was only wearing her hospital clothes.

"Fair point."

"Here" the white haired girl dragged her to a near by door that looked like a janitor's closet" I brought you some clothes. Hurry up and change."

Velvet saw the girl opening the large bag handing her some underwear and the clothes. She quickly noticed that there was something off with the attire" these look fancy…."

"They're Winter's okay?" Weiss sweat dropped with the way she was staring at her" well, excuse me if that's all I was able to find under such short notice. I don't have time to go shopping. I just ran away from home while being grounded and it won't be long before my father finds out I'm gone and he calls the entire Police to search for me. Now, do you have a problem with it?"

"Fancy it is" Velvet won't argue anymore for being given the clothes of the girl's older sister.

"Wait" the former heiress stopped her, taking something else from the bag, something very familiar to the former therion" I also brought you this."

The young woman saw the familiar set that is her weapon Vertex Rose. That gauntlet along with the piece that goes on her feet. How she has missed them. She has had them for so long they were like part of her. Without them, it wasn't the same. She felt incomplete.

"I took them from a storage room. Hurry up!"

The older Crowe didn't needed to be told twice as she closed the closet's door. She put on the elegant white silk undergarments and it surprised her that they were a perfect fit. Looks like she was same size as Winter even, in the cup size. The clothes were the same fit. Looking at herself it felt weird. She was now wearing a sleeveless white coat with a choker that was colored silver with a dark blue jewel as an accessory. Long brick-colored pants with long dark brown leather boots with a white belt, on the center of the buckle, it had the snowflake symbol which is the Schnee Family emblem.

They were definitely clothes that belong to the older Schnee. Hope the Specialist doesn't get upset with borrowing her clothes. Once she was done with the clothes and equipping her weapon she left the closet looking at Weiss who seemed to be in a hurry checking the clock of her scroll. For a moment the former heiress stood shocked looking at her. It felt like she was staring at her older sister. The clothes really made her looked so different.

"See, they look nice on you."

"I still say it's too fancy for my taste."

"You can complain later. Let's get out of here!"

They left the hospital as the white haired called for a taxi cab. She opened the briefcase and no surprise there was quite the amount of lien in it.

"Where we heading next?"

"To an air ship hangar. With enough money I might be able to convince someone that can give us a lift to Mistral."

Velvet nodded seeing a cab heading their way. They boarded the vehicle as Weiss gave the driver the lien. Hopefully they will arrive to the hangar without any complications. Still she had to give the girl props for thinking of such a daring escape plan. Again she felt proud for her student. If everything went well, they might leave Atlas tonight and be on their way to Mistral. Her thoughts were on her brother and the rest of her students. Of course, she thought of Jaune. She still didn't know what to tell the Arc when she sees him after so long.

" _Hold on everyone, we're coming."_

* * *

(Location: Xiao Long residence Patch Island west of the capital city of Vale)

Yang spent the rest of the day on the back of the house. She was doing some modifications to one of her gauntlets and her new arm. Half of Ember Celica's was losing it's shiny paint job so she decided to repaint it. The brawler didn't looked the color of her new arm, so she colored it yellow to match her weapon and of course her hair. Once she was done, she waited for the paint to dry up before putting the arm back. It was perfect, it looked so like her.

The blond decided to let the gauntlet to dry up a little longer as she went to the garage. Opening the door stood something big covered in a long blanket. Removing it, it was obviously her bike Bumblebee. She hasn't used it in a long time not since the incident at Beacon. Taiyang have given the bike maintenance for her. Her father told her he didn't wanted it to get busted because it was very expensive when he bought it for her. Yang stood in thought.

It was about time she did something. She has spent six months here doing nothing but mopping, brooding and doing some intense training with her old man. Her little sister was out there and she was probably in danger. Laphicet, Jaune, Ren and Nora they needed help too. There was no way she was planning to stay here forever. Whether she has gotten over her PTSD or not didn't mattered. Ruby needed her and it was the same with Laphi, he was like a little brother.

"I don't remember saying that you were ready" Taiyang was leaning on the doorway to the garage.

"Oh yeah, you're gonna try and stop me?"

The blond man only laughed" no. I think I'm still too sore from our last fight. I just wanted a better goodbye than a letter. And, I also have a question for you."

Yang turned to her father.

"Where are you going?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, despite asking him numerous times not to, I know Qrow told you where you're mother's been these days. I know how much you wanna see her. I've stopped you in the past, but I won't anymore. And we both read the note. We know you're sister's heading for Mistral. So, where are you going?"

"…..…."

* * *

Cardin was done packing putting all of his things on a bag. He finally checked out from the inn he has been currently staying for a while in the small village. Taiyang thanked him a lot for being there for his daughter's and told him he was going to take care of the rest. So, there wasn't any more need for him, he was fine with it. At least Yang was feeling much better from the first time he saw her when he first arrived on Patch. Who knows she might get over her PTSD after all, unlike him.

Taking the bag on his right shoulder he went to the reception desk and left his money, waving goodbye to the owner. The Winchester walked the village admitting he was going to miss the place. He, had no idea where to go now. Maybe Vale and finally pay a visit to the graves of his teammates. The tall teen took the path that will lead to the port and take a ship to the kingdom of Vale. A sigh escaped his lips he will miss the Xiao Long, even Zwei.

The loud engine of a motorbike got his attention. Turning the other way, it was indeed a bike heading his way quite fast. Cardin already knew who it was recognizing the blond driving the vehicle. Yang has changed her attire, her hair was back to her original long-mop style. She was wearing a tan jacket with orange lining and gold edging, unzipped halfway to show an orange crop top. The coat has darker brown shorts sleeves, a thick collar that completely encircles her neck, and two gold-trimmed rectangular tails which looks to be detachable. Fitted black pants. Around her hips and over the tails of her coat is a brown belt, which has two pieces of dark brown material trimmed in gold attached to it.

The first covers from her left hip to the back of the belt and is folded over the belt, and the second is attached from the right hip and almost around the other piece of of material. Knee high brown boots with gold caps on the heel and toe, with the heel cap attaching to a gold strap across the front of her ankle, a gold zipper on the upper half of the front of the boots. A single small buckle strap is on the upper outside of her boots, and a purple bandana tied around her left knee. Black fingerless gloves with long brown cuffs reaching to mid forearm.

Cardin was impressed it was definitely an improvement from her old attire. Though it didn't showed that much skin but he didn't care about that much. The blond brawler was wearing her aviator shades. She stopped the bike near him. Removing the shades her lilac eyes were on the Winchester. The tall teen don't remembered doing anything wrong. He did bid her goodbye because it would be rude not to. Also she would get pissed with him that she might hunt him down and beat the crap out of him. So, no thank you. But the expression she was giving him now tells him, he might have done something wrong.

"Leaving?"

"Yeah, I did told you before leaving your house."

"And your mom?"

"She's around. She's helping the village guard scouting the island. She'll probably leave after she's done. Don't know much."

"Okay" her replied was a bit dry as she kept staring at him" where will you go now?"

"I was thinking Vale but I'm still debating it. Why are you asking?"

"I could use your help" Cardin noticed her tone was sincere and serious" I'm going after my sister, she went to Mistral."

"You want me to come with you to Mistral?" boy he sure wasn't expecting that one.

"If you don't want to because you have other plans. Then I understand, I won't make you."

"Do you even know how to get to Mistral?"

"I have a map and a possible lead, so that's enough right?"

"It's a start" he nodded" look, if this trip is too personal then I won't go. I don't want to interfere in your life."

"It's not. I only want to find Ruby, that's all. So what do you say?"

The Winchester sighed giving a chuckle" I must be a masochist. I know I'm going to regret this. Fine, I'll go."

"Great! Hop in" she smiled as she put back her shades.

Cardin sighed again getting on the bike as Yang pressed the gas as they were off, through the village path.

"So what's your plan?!" shouted the tall teen due to the loud sound of the engine" you do know Anima is a large continent. I could take us months to get to Mistral even with your bike!"

"I know that already! That's why, in order to find Ruby there's someone else I need to find. That person will lead me straight to her!"

"Who do you have in mind?!"

"The person I've been wanting to find my entire life!" Yang's eyes changed to blood red" and I know where to find her!"

"You told me this trip isn't going to get personal!"

"It won't! And you better not start getting second thoughts, or I'll throw you off!" she smiled obviously, she was joking as her eyes turned back to normal.

"Knowing you, you will definitely do it!"

"Yeah, so you better behave and not put me in a bad mood. It's going to be a long journey so let's keep our friendship nice and fresh!" the blond gave him a quick glance lifting her shades, giving him a smile.

" _I'm already regretting this. What have I gotten myself into?"_ Cardin sweat dropped too late to back down now.

* * *

(Location: Kuroyuri)

Jaune's scouting through the devastated village didn't turned out to be empty handed after all. The blond knight had encountered some Grimm around the perimeter of the village. Just the usual Beowulves and some Ursai, nothing to threatening. However, some of the dark creatures he saw didn't attacked him. Instead, they ran off. That was strange indeed he has never heard of Grimm that would run away.

Remembering Professor Port's class Grimm didn't think, all they want is to create destruction and chaos. The Arc has suddenly got a bad feeling when he saw those creatures running off. It wasn't because they were afraid of him oh no. It was something else. His gut feeling told him there was something here more dangerous than the average Grimm species. He left and ran as quickly as he could, back to Ruby and Laphicet.

It didn't took him long to reached the middle point where Qrow stood leaned on the tree and the two teens. They were all right and there weren't any Grimm around. Yet, Jaune still had a bad feeling. Those Grimm wouldn't have run off for no reason. They were actually scared and he didn't wanted to meet the reason why they left. Before Ruby and Laphi could say anything they were able to see Ren and Nora running to them.

They were back, sooner than they thought. But they were alone it didn't looked like they were able to find a doctor or even some medicine that will help with the poison on the Branwen. The blond leader still had Crocea Mors out he could somehow feel it. Something was coming. He was the last to see his other teammates running to him. Why were they here already.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Ruby.

"Did you guys hear that? What was that noise?!" said the Arc alarmed.

"Guys?" Laphicet stood shocked.

"No…." Ren fell on his knees he could see it clearly heading this way.

"Ren what is it?" asked the red cloak girl.

"Ruby" the young Crowe made the petite looked at the direction he was looking and she gasped.

"You guys hear that?" Jaune realized it was getting louder until he saw what it was and he stood shocked.

"Ren?" Nora stood worried she was able to see it too.

What has just arrived at the destroyed village was probably the meaning to the word" fear". It was a Grimm but nothing like they've ever seen. It might have been a Code Red or a therion type. Now Jaune knew why whose Grimm he encountered ran off, they could sense this thing coming here. It was a horse with someone stick to the body of the horse. It had dozens of arrows on it's back proving people have fought it and they have probably died while doing so.

It's arms were so long, it reached the ground. It's face was hideous it resemble a demon from those books he had read. But staring at Ren's expression he was able to tell this must be the Grimm responsible for the destruction of this village. The one who destroyed his friend's home. It gave a roar that could send chills to anyone's spine. Everyone knew that they will have to fight this thing because it might not give them the chance to escape.

The Nuckelavee Grimm has arrived.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-We're finally reaching the end of volume 4 with the Nuckelavee making the scene. Honestly I don't think it was that strong to me or maybe they didn't made it looked that strong. But I will make sure it's strong in my story. Also the Nuckelavee will be the least of team RNJR and Laphicet's troubles. Let's just say there will be another Grimm on the horizon and this one will make the Nuckelavee looked like a defenseless baby. If you guessed it will be a daemon from the game, you guessed right. Which one? Won't say but it's very powerful and the team might have met their match.**

 **-Velvet wearing Winter's clothes, she looks classy and sexy. Let's just say if Jaune sees her, he will have a nosebleed and die a happy man. I will also change her hair style to single braid because it's my favorite one from the game.**

 **-The pieces are finally alining together as the story is starting to enter volume 5. Watching it has really inspired me and has given me ideas where to take the story from here.**

 **-SPOILER SECTION for volume 5 chapter 5" eh forgot the title". Anyway it's focused in Menagerie Blake and Sun are having a hard time trying to gather faunus who will help them protect the people of Mistral against the White Fang. The fox brothers ordered Ilia to kill Blake's parents (I obviously saw that coming) and bring back Blake to Adam alive. Sun and Blake have a conversation and she" smiles at him fondly" that smile is unique the kind of smile a girl would give to a boy she likes, don't believe me see the episode. I mean I don't ship Black Sun but the hint is SOOOOO obvious Miles and Kerry couldn't have put it any more obvious than that. But as always the Bumblebee fans will shrug it off and ignore it as they always do to all Black Sun hints.**

 **-For the next chapter I think it's going to be longer than previous ones. It will reach over 10k easily. There's a lot I want to put in, including the character shorts before entering volume 5 so it might reach 15 to 16k words or maybe more.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: No safe Haven


	45. No safe Haven

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

* * *

Chapter 45 No safe Haven

(Location: Kuroyuri Anima continent Kingdom of Mistral Remnant)

Ren was always a calm individual. Level headed, quiet, good nature, a person with a few words. The times he will speak a lot were weird. That's how he has behaved and how everyone knew him back during the times of Beacon. It was like that too when the newly team RNJR was formed during their journey through Anima. However things started changing when they first arrived to Oniyuri. The magenta eyed teen was a little tensed remembering his father talking about moving to said village.

That is, if their current home hadn't being attacked. His behavior got worse when he saw that road sign with the name of his former home. Kuroyuri was his village where he was born and raised by his parents. Where he first met the young Nora and he was too much of a coward to stood up for her when she was getting bullied by the other kids. One night is all it took for him to lose everything important in his life. After that, his life changed forever.

Through the dread and the fear he was able to developed his semblance. Turning invisible from the invading Grimm and saving Nora in the process. Ever since then, they were inseparable. They will always be together, side by side. To the day they went to Beacon the Valkyrie wanted to be on the same team with him. She became his partner which he wouldn't want it any other way and had Jaune and Pyrrha as their teammates.

Team JNPR was a great team in his eyes. Not perfect but in due time, they became something else. Things changed when they lost their red headed teammate and went on this journey with Ruby and Laphicet joining them. Ren knew the trip was going to be long and dangerous but nothing compared to what he will be expecting. The encounter with Tyrian, Qrow's revelation and now the huntsman was poisoned and running out of time.

He didn't wanted to return to his village, he didn't needed to remind himself what became of it. Especially when he witnessed it himself, eleven years ago. Nora understood him it's why she suggested to separate and take the path that leads to the mountains. While Jaune, Ruby and Laphicet will take Qrow through the path that leads to Kuroyuri. It worried him, chances were high that there could be Grimm wandering the destroyed and isolated village.

But he kept on traveling with his childhood friend if they could reached Mistral and find a doctor that can help the Branwen. What they found along the way was not a pretty sight. A cave and with it, a ripped cloth with the symbol of Shion village. As they entered they saw so much blood, weapons scattered around. No doubt a fight took place. It looked like they tried to lure the Grimm here and ambush it. But they failed.

That is when they heard it. The familiar chilling roar of that creature. The Grimm that was present during the attack of his home. Both were scared, they could still remembered and how lucky they were to escaped it. All thanks to his semblance. After all these years it was still here and who knows how strong it has gotten since then. Gazing from the cavern they found out, it was heading back to the village. They were shocked so they ran to warn their teammates of the incoming threat.

Ren hoped they will make it in time, that thing was too dangerous, he refused to watch more people getting killed by it. His mother, his father and all of the villagers of Kuroyuri. They made it on time they saw their friends okay while Qrow was leaning on a tree. But the Grimm has reached them shortly. It had every intention of coming back here, to find them. Now, Ren was staring at the creature responsible for taking everything from him.

The group stood on the offensive as the Nuckelavee gave another roar. It has used it's long arms hitting the team. They were able to land on their feet while Laphicet stood scared at the creature. Somehow, he could feel it. This thing was strong and if they don't fight it with everything they got, they could die. It got bad as it spotted Qrow and went after him. Jaune acted quickly saving the huntsman from getting attacked.

In his condition, he was defenseless. Laphi acted immediately casting a strong exorcist arte but he was attacked by one of the creature's long arms. The young Crowe was pinned to a wall from a destroyed building. The Arc acted fast taking the Branwen away from the fight because he's an easy target. Ruby fired Crescent Rose in an attempt to rescue the teen, Ren and Nora followed. Both firing their weapon on the arm until it let the boy go.

Jaune returned shortly seeing his teammates in trouble. This Grimm was proving to be tough. Laphicet went for strong artes like Splash and Grave. They were effective as the Nuckelavee was staggered. The others kept firing from their weapons as the Grimm was using it's long arms to attack them. Seeing the length of it's arm the blond knight thought of something. A way to take advantage of their size and use them in their favors. He wouldn't call it a genius plan but it was still good and effective.

"Guys! Keep moving, go in a circle!"

So they obeyed. Nora changed her hammer firing while running, Ren followed and Ruby. Laphicet took the chance that the Nuckelavee was being distracted. The perfect opportunity to fire a strong arte that will stop it in it's tracks. He started casting gazing at Jaune doing the same tactic he ordered, running while using Demon Fang.

" **Flame Lance!"**

The fire lance hit the Grimm as it was on fire. But it seemed it wasn't enough to stopped it. The creature gave a roar even when it's entire body was on fire. Jaune kept signaling to the team to keep going with the strategy giving time for the young Crowe to come up with another arte.

" _Okay, fire, water and earth doesn't seem to hurt it a lot. Guess all that is left is wind, lice, ight, lightning and dark. But it's a Grimm a creature made from darkness, so dark is out. I only have four elements to go with and my mystique artes. But that takes a lot of energy out of me. It will be better to save it if things go really bad."_

"Everyone! Keep distracting it! But keep your distance!" the shouted casting for another exorcist arte.

This time it will have an advance arte strong enough. And he already which one to use. The same one that was able to stop the therion Griffon back at Oniyuri. If it stopped a strong Grimm like that one, it might be able to do the same with this one.

" **Absolute!"**

The large ice pillar came from the ground hitting the Nuckelavee freezing in a block of ice. Jaune and the others stopped attacking, a little shocked. But they smiled gazing at the teen.

"You did it Laphi!" Ruby cheered.

"Way to go!" followed Nora.

"No...it's not over!" Ren growled seeing that the creature was trying to break free.

And it did. It shocked everyone the Nuckelavee was able to break through the ice. Laphicet was shocked too, that was one of his strongest ice artes and it failed. Meaning he only had three elements left. Looks like defeating this Grimm wasn't going to be easy. Still Jaune went for the attack going after the horse part of the creature.

" **Fierce Demon Fang, Hell Pyre!"**

The artes were strong enough to bring the horse down, giving them an opening.

"Ruby, Ren! Go after it's arms! Cut them off!"

The teens turned to the other giving a nod. The magenta eyed teen charged with fury in his eyes going after the left arm while the red cloak petite went after the right.

"I'll join in!" the Arc was planning to continue attacking it" Laphicet! Hit Nora with one of your strongest lightning artes!"

"What?" the young Crowe stood speechless" Jaune, have you finally lost it?!"

"I'll be fine Laphi, don't forget my semblance" the Valkyrie smiled at the teen.

Yeah, he knew. But he was still unsure of going through with it. Nora can absorb electricity and channel it through her muscles increasing her strength. But this was different his lightning exorcist artes were REAL lightning. He didn't know if it will hurt the girl or recharge her strength. Only one way to find out. Ruby did shot her with a lightning dust round back at Oniyuri and she got strong to land a blow on Tyrian, even if it failed. There was no time to think about it, Jaune, Ren and Ruby were still fighting. Nora gave the boy a thumb up as he gave a sigh. Finally the young Crowe went casting the arte turning to his new target, the Valkyrie. He prayed she will be fine and that he doesn't screw up.

" _Please let this work"_ he pointed his sword at her **" Thunder Blade!"**

The lightning sword hit Nora as her body was hit so much lightning. As the arte vanished the girl fell unconscious. Laphi turned pale at the sight.

"Oh no! I killed her!"

"She's fine!" assured Ren.

"But-"

The teen was interrupted as Nora slowly got up. Her entire body was flowing with lightning as she kept on holding Magnhild. An evil laugh escaped her lips. Laphicet sweat dropped, looks like he got worried for nothing. The powered up Valkyrie took her weapon charging at the Nuckelavee before hitting the horse. The blow was so strong it sent the creature flying to a far building. A Bell Tower. Everyone was in awe at the power the girl possessed.

The young Crowe's arte did the trick in charging her strength batteries. The group stood waiting if that was enough to kill it. Somehow, they doubt it mainly, Ren. So many people and huntsmen attempted to kill the Nuckelavee. But they have all failed with their lives. From the rubble of the Bell Tower came it's long arms stretching taking both Ren and Nora. Followed the chilling roar of the creature coming from the smoke of the debris. They were trapped and it clearly, it wasn't planning in letting them go.

" **Lightning Blade!"**

Jaune's arte caused the Grimm to staggered while Ruby kept on firing. Laphicet saw they were having trouble trying to break free. Maybe they were running low on aura. That wasn't good, low aura means low chances of their wounds getting healed. The young Crowe ran to them and used his sword to cut through the long arms. It wasn't working it didn't looked it was getting hurt. He improvised casting on arte aiming for the arms.

" **Wind Lance!"**

The arte hit the arms and it was enough for the Nuckelavee to released them. Things got complicated as the creature went for the offensive. It's started spinning it's body along with it's arms. Everyone got hit by the spinning attack. By now Ren and Nora have used a lot of their aura to protect themselves. Also, the Valkyrie used her semblance earlier. Ren however was finally losing his cool. His hatred for this Grimm have reached it's limit.

This thing didn't know the meaning of mercy, just an empty shell filled with hatred with a need to kill and destroy. It took his mother and father, everyone from the village. He was about to charge in rage but Nora pushed him to below of a house. Jaune kept on attack the using his artes and arcane artes, Ruby was firing Crescent Rose while evading it's attacks with her semblance and Laphicet was using novice artes. The young Crowe was panting like he was getting tired.

The magenta eyed teen noticed the Valkyrie was on top as she was embracing him in a protective matter. Ren went outside seeing that his friends were still fighting the Nuckelavee hard. They couldn't do this alone, it was too strong. Glaring at the Grimm he was about to aid them before a hand stopped him from moving.

"Nora, let go!" he got upset she wasn't listening to him" Nora, they're going to get hurt if we don't-"

He was cut off as the girl slapped him, he turned to her. Was his reckless behavior affecting her. Of course it was. He was aware that his anger was getting the better of him. That kind of attitude would get anyone would killed especially, with a Grimm as strong as this one. Ren knew she was worried of him, she was there on that night. She understood perfectly what he was going through. But this was no time to be thinking of the past, they're friends were in trouble. If they didn't do something they might get killed like his parents and everyone else from Kuroyuri.

"No. I won't let you kill yourself like this. After everything we've been through, I won't let it end. Not like this" tears formed on the Valkyrie.

Ren stood in thought as he took something from his ankle. A dagger, the same one his father gave him on that night. He felt her hand on the weapon. It's like she was giving him strength. They weren't alone, they just needed to rely on each other and everyone. They would need to push themselves further if they wanted to defeat this thing.

"We can do this."

" **Photon!"**

Laphicet unleashed the light exorcist arte on the Nuckelavee and it roared in pain. That was it, it's elemental weakness. It should be obvious. It was a creature of darkness so light would harm it and since there was no such thing as light dust, he was the only one that can hurt it. But the young Crowe seemed to be reaching his limit. He has cast too many artes exhausting his body. It was the same when fighting Griffon allowing Tyrian to get the upper hand on him. The teen saw Ren and Nora joining them as well as Jaune and Ruby. The team have regrouped while the Nunckelavee gave another chilling roar. They knew it was time to finish this fight or they won't last a minute longer.

"Ren" called the red cloak girl" Jaune and I can take care of it's arms."

"I'll take care of the horse" said Nora.

"And I'll take care of the rest."

"Ren, Nora?" Laphicet called the teen as everyone turned to him" I know this isn't the best time to talk. But I know this village used to be your home...And I know that thing is responsible for the attack on it! You guys lost a lot, so I want to help you guys dealing with it. I will stop it completely."

"I'll be counting on you" the magenta eyed teen smiled.

"You have come a long way since Beacon" the Valkyrie smiled at the teen" this journey has made you grown into a man."

"I wouldn't call myself a man yet...I'm still growing up" his chest nut eyes narrowed turning to the Grimm, casting another exorcist arte.

"All right, let's do this!" said Jaune.

Nora jumped high getting on a roof of a building. Ruby kept on firing wanting to provoke the creature to use it's arms. And it did, stretching one at her. The silver eyed petite used her scythe to stabbed it, pinning it to the ground. The Nuckelavee screeched in pain as a dagger was flowing towards it hitting the right side of the horse. Jaune used Demon Fang a couple of times to get it's attention.

With it's free hand releasing it towards him the Arc dodged it and was able to stabbed it, pining to the ground. Ren gave the called to his childhood friend as she threw herself from the roof hitting the horse with her hammer. Leaving the creature defenseless. But Laphicet didn't wanted to risk it, he wanted to make sure it couldn't move completely, he finished casting the next light arte.

" **Holy Lance!"**

Spikes of light surrounded the Nuckelavee as they all pierced it's whole body. It screeched in pain as the young Crowe used all his strength to keep the exorcist arte active.

"Ren, do it now!"

The magenta eyed teen walked over to the downed creature removing the dagger. He stared at the Nuckelavee in the face as it roared at him, he wasn't fazed by. It was no longer as intimidating as when he first saw it eleven years ago. He thought about that night as it happened yesterday, the people running and screaming, the children crying, how his mother died as his house fell on her and how his father died trying to protect him from the creature. No longer he feared it, no hatred either. This was about justice, about avenging his parents and the villagers.

" _For my mother"_ he slashed it's right arm off.

" _For my father"_ he slashed it's left arm off.

" _For all those you've slain"_ he slashed it's chest as it kept on screeching in pain.

"For myself" one slashed it all took as he decapitated the monster killing it.

With that it's body felt limp on the ground as Laphicet's arte vanished and the body turned into black smoke dispersing into the air. Ren stood silent processing what just happened. He did it, no, they did it together. The Nuckelavee has being killed. His parents, his village, his home has being avenged. He breathed a sigh of relief as he dropped his father's dagger before Nora lunge at him, hugging him.

Pretty obvious she was overjoyed that they finally took down the Grimm responsible for the destruction of their home. She might have been an orphan and she did lived a harsh life before meeting Ren. But Kuroyuri was still her home. Laphicet was relief too smiling at the two, it was finally over. Jaune saw Ruby running away obviously going after her uncle. Qrow wasn't that far but the man didn't seemed to be doing well. Now they were back to square one. Going to Mistral and find a doctor that can help the Branwen with the poison affecting him.

Ruby arrived shortly carrying the wounded huntsman. Laphicet offered to helped her. Jaune felt relief sheathing Crocea Mors, it was a tough Grimm they would have never been able to beat it if they weren't together. He saw Ren getting up while Nora was still happy holding onto him. Maybe they should take a break before resuming the trip. But they couldn't afford it remembering, Qrow's life was on the line. So they didn't had the luxury to stick around and catch their breath.

As they regrouped, they suddenly stopped. The Valkyrie was no longer happy but she was still holding the hand of her childhood friend. The red cloak girl and the young Crowe looked at each other. Concern was on their faces. Something wasn't right, they were able to feel it in the air. The Arc was in the same boat. It was the same feeling when the Nuckelavee arrived. But it was darker, stronger and more evil.

"You guys are feeling that? I'm not the only one, right?" asked the blond leader.

"No, I can feel it too" followed Laphi.

"We should get out of here now" Ren offered they have stayed here for too long.

"Do you think that Grimm wasn't alone?" asked Ruby.

"It's a possibility" replied the magenta eyed teen.

A roar was heard from the air freezing the group. Qrow was able to opened his eyes and he could feel it too. His experience and instincts were telling him that more danger was heading their way. In his condition he couldn't fight, he could barely stand up. The roar was so loud it was heard throughout the entire sky and land. It was different from the Nuckelavee but it didn't changed the fact they were scared. The roar was heard again and the team saw something in the air, flying their way. Eyes widened when the creature was flying at a high speed and it landed before them.

Another Grimm all right but this was obviously very different. It looked like a dragon but it was physically different from Hellkite. It's body was long and Ren was able to tell this creature reminded him of the dragons from ancient tales his mother told him. Dragons that roam Anima and that they were different from the average species. It's wings were colored black and they looked to be made of pure darkness and two large white horns on it's head. The creature was staring at them through it's blood eyes. It had every intention of fighting the group.

"What is that?!" Nora panicked.

"Big trouble" replied her childhood friend.

"I had a feeling this thing and the other Grimm were having a fight for this territory" said Jaune" but we killed the other one."

"What does that mean?" asked the worried sniper.

"It means it want to fight us as a challenge because we beat it's opponent" the blond unsheathed Crocea Mors" Laphicet, Ruby take Qrow to safety now. We'll keep it busy."

The young Crowe hurried on the silver eyed girl. She was obviously worried. Things weren't looking good. They just fought a powerful Grimm and now, another one has entered the fray. But this one somehow, looked even stronger. That wasn't all they were almost out of aura fighting the Nuckelavee. At this rate, they weren't going to last long. Still, the petite obeyed helping Laphi carried her uncle out of harm. They hurried to take the Branwen to one of the destroyed houses away from this area.

Jaune stood focused he still had aura to fight but he doubted his teammates were the same. Unlike them, he had plenty of it. Judging from the size of this thing, they weren't going to last. It wasn't going to give them the chance to run either. The Arc was worried for their safety. For once he thought what would Velvet do. This Grimm looked stronger than the previous one they killed and they weren't in the perfect shape to fight. Laphicet and Ruby returned ready to fight and aid their friends.

"Guys…." the blond spoke softly" take Qrow and go. Get as far away from here."

"We're not leaving you Jaune!" protested Nora.

"You're not fighting alone" followed Ren.

"Just listen! We can't beat this thing, it took a lot of our aura against the other Grimm. If we fight this one, we won't make it. Don't forget we have to get Qrow to Mistral so he can get help. I'll make sure to keep it busy so it focuses on me. Now hurry up and go!"

The rest of the group stood in thought and worried. Such a dangerous Grimm and letting one of their friends to fight it alone was pure insanity and, just plain suicide. But he was right, they were in a hurry to get to the capital city. Neither Ren, Nora or Ruby wanted to leave him but one glance at the Branwen put them in doubt. The silver eyed girl nodded and signaled for the rest to follow her. Laphicet however, was in deep thought. He still had some energy in him left.

Maybe to cast a few artes and probably a mystique arte. Velvet would have never abandon Jaune not during this critical situation. The young Crowe left Qrow's side confusing Ruby for a bit. But she gasped realizing what he had in mind. He signaled for the group to take the huntsman out of here as he was planning to stay and aid the blond. The red cloak petite hesitated for a moment before she left with her uncle with Ren and Nora behind her. They didn't wanted to leave but they knew they were at their limit.

"Laphicet, I said-"

"I know what you said. But you will have better chances if you have someone to back you up" the teen nodded as he noticed the other left.

"Anything happens to you because of me, Velvet will kill me."

"Not if I tell her I chose to stay behind to help you."

The dragon Grimm gave a roar ready to attack and the two were ready to defend. They just needed to give enough for the others to get far away before taking their own leave. Strangely there was no fear in either eyes. It wasn't the first time they've fought a dragon type before. The long Grimm gave a roar looking it was going to fire an attack from it's mouth. Jaune acted fast jumping on the creature stabbing his sword on it's jaw closing it. Preventing from firing whatever strong attack.

 **(Music: "Daemon's Assault" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

" **Acuteness!"** Laphicet went with support artes first **" Field Barrier!"**

" **Lightning Blade! Raging Blast!"**

The force from both artes was enough to interrupt the dragon's attack. It countered spinning it's entire body so fast it hit both of them. The young Crowe and the Arc fell on the ground. It went for another attack opening it's mouth straight at the blond knight.

" **Guardian Field!"**

The field arte hit the dragon but it didn't got staggered. It shocked Jaune it was that strong. Laphi decided to go all out casting something big, a mystique arte. Knowing that doing so will drain him completely.

"Jaune, keep on attacking while I'm done here!"

The Arc nodded charging at the dragon. Dodging it's tail and bite attacks. The blond used some kicks and quick slashes but they weren't hurting the Grimm. He got the idea that this thing was probably stronger than the Nuckelavee. Which it wasn't good. The blond blocked another bite attack. This time he was having a hard time with it's mouth widen opened he looked like he was about to get eaten.

Suddenly Nora came out of nowhere hitting the head of the dragon with her hammer. Then Ruby came slashing at it with her scythe and using her semblance flying in every direction with rose petals. Ren came in the nick of time to get his teammate out of the jaw of the deadly Grimm. Laphicet couldn't believe it just when he thought they were already far from here, he was wrong. They were here and they have decided to come to their aid. The teen was glad but Jaune was another story.

"What are you guys doing here?! I said leave!"

"You're welcome" Nora frowned.

"We're not leaving you guys, and that's final" Ruby put her foot down.

"We're in this together" finished Ren.

"But this Grimm is too dangerous. It's stronger than the other one" Jaune had his doubts that even with their combine forces, they still couldn't beat it.

"Guys! Stand back!" Laphicet was ready for his mystique arte.

" **Face the wrath of the elements, Elemental Mastery!"**

The young Crowe summoned the four magic circles from each element. As it fired the four powerful ray of fire, water, earth and wind at the dragon Grimm. The creature was engulfed by the mystique arte. The others covered their eyes from all the smoke caused by the damage. They waited to see the results, that should have done it. That was among Laphicet's strongest artes along with Meteor Storm. They were glad he didn't went with the second choice.

The teen was panting over exhausting himself. He was truly tired and he doubt he'll be able to cast a single exorcist arte. Not even a basic novice arte. But it was over. Fighting two powerful Grimm in one day, it was too much for anyone. But as the smoke finally cleared everyone stood shocked. The dragon Grimm was still standing. It didn't looked like it was hurt at all, it shocked them all. A mystique arte was used and it was still alive.

"No way…." Jaune was the first to talk.

"You can't be serious. I used everything I had on that mystique arte" panted the young Crowe.

"It shouldn't be standing" said Ren.

"What do we do?" asked Ruby turning to the blond leader.

"Guys look out!" shouted Nora.

Too late for the warning as the dragon fired a dark blast hitting them. At the last second, Jaune got in front of everyone protecting them with his body. He screamed but he focused all of his aura to protect himself from the powerful blast. The force blew them all as they all hit the ground hard. Ruby opened her eyes realizing she was bleeding, her aura was that low. Her attire was dirty as well as her face. When she gazed around, silver eyes widened in horror.

Her friends, they were all downed. Jaune, Ren, Nora, they were unconscious. Then she started searching for Laphicet. The petite found him downed not too far from here. She was the only one that was still standing. The dragon Grimm gave another roar wanting to finish them. The girl tried to get up but her knees gave up on her. She was tired and her aura was almost drained. She tried to get to the young Crowe but it looks like she wasn't going to make it.

 **(Music end)**

Qrow has never had a worst experience than this. Sure they have been times he has gotten hurt during his missions. But nothing like this. This was a pain in the butt. His body was feeling numb due to the poison. He was having a hard time getting up or staying conscious. The Branwen heard his niece and the others fighting a strong Grimm and it seemed they won. It got quiet suddenly until then, another arrived. These must be the work of his semblance that they get to fight another strong creature.

Two big threats in one damn day, his bad luck for sure. Struggling with his footing, the scythe master got up. Dragging himself through the wood tiles of the destroyed house. He heard the roar of the Grimm again as he could sensed they were all in trouble. Slowly the huntsman kept on walking, he was able to see the Grimm. It was enormous and a dragon type. It was also the first time he has seen it. His eyes widened spotting his niece about to get pierce by the tail of the creature.

"Ruby!" he groaned as his sides hurt, he wasn't going to make it _" no, can't let it end this way. For Tai's sake, for Summer's sake. Please let me save her."_

 **(Music:" Lusus Naturae" from the RWBY volume 4 original soundtrack by Jeff Williams and Cassie Lee Williams)** _  
_

The tail reached her as Ruby stood shocked. Blood, there was so much of it before her. The red cloak sniper realized that it wasn't hers, but someone else. Silver eyed widened when she saw Laphicet in front of her, protecting her. The young Crowe just took the attack from Shenlong for her. The tail stabbing his lower left abdomen. The teen coughed blood. His body just moved by it's own when he saw her in danger. The dragon removed it's tail as the boy's body was about to hit the ground.

Ruby caught him just in time. Tears have formed seeing him so hurt, his body shaking, his breathing quickening, his skin turning pale. For the first time in her entire life, Ruby Rose was so scared. Her friends were downed, her closest friend was wounded and he might even die, and she was too weak to do anything against such a powerful Grimm. She couldn't fight, she couldn't use her semblance, she was helpless, defenseless, so exposed for any attack.

"No...Laphi...Laphi…."

"I'll...Be fine" he coughed more blood managing to smile" sorry Ruby. I tried my hardest but it wasn't enough, we all did...You have to get out of here. Take Qrow and leave this place."

"And leave all of you?! Forget it! Everything will be okay, you'll see" tears were falling as the young reaper was trying to believe her own words.

"Just go...That thing it's too strong. Not even a mystique arte was able to hurt it. Get to Mistral with your uncle and save him…Please…."

"Laphi!" she panicked noticing he lost conscious" no…."

Shenlong gave another roar as it was ready to fire another massive blast like before. This time, at the red cloak girl. As the silver eyed sniper stood in her place in tears.

"Ruby!" shouted Qrow as he tripped trying to get to his niece" damn…."

" _Jaune"_ she saw the blond _" Ren, Nora"_ her gaze fell on the two, finally on the teen whose body she was holding _" Laphi...Am I next?"_

The dragon was about to fire the attack.

" _No...I refuse to let it end here, I won't die and neither will my friends and my uncle"_ silver eyes narrowed as she glared at the powerful creature about to blast her.

Shenlong fired the massive dark ray.

"RUBY!" the Branwen shouted in pure panic.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

From her eyes massive silver wings appeared as they fired a silver blast straight at the dragon. It was so powerful it completely destroyed Shenlong's attack covering the Grimm in the silver light. It covered the entire wasted village and the whole area surrounding it. Qrow saw everything while covering his eyes, he knew the meaning of this. Ruby has actually awake her power for being a silver eyed warrior. After the silver light vanished all that was left was Kuroyuri covered in what it looks to be silver stone.

And Shenlong was covered too, not moving, looking like a statue. After that the red cloak girl felt to the ground unconscious joining her friends. Qrow was on his feet again trying to reach his niece and everyone else. Far in the distance someone has witnessed everything as she spotted air ships arriving at the sight. They were ships from Mistral. The girl was holding her parasol as she opened her scroll sending a text before she disappeared.

 **(Music end)**

* * *

(Location: air ship hangar bay capital city of Atlas Solitas continent Kingdom of Atlas)

Weiss was really hoping she would be able to buy a pilot that give them a lift to Mistral. But remembering what Velvet told her of Ironwood planning to close the city borders. It will be bad. Meaning no air ship, ship or train will be able to or leave Atlas. That will definitely put her father in a very bad mood because he won't be able to send the SDC dust cargo outside of the kingdom. And that means, the company won't be earning money.

They needed to leave immediately as the former heiress gave some of her lien to a pilot of a cargo ship. The older Crowe told her Ruby, Laphicet and everyone will be heading to Mistral. By the time they get there they might already be there. A reunion with her partner will be exactly what she needs. She has missed her teammates for so long. The pilot was still counting the lien and even with his helmet, the man seemed pleased with they payment.

"Okay, you two can hide out back in the cargo hold. I'll take you as far as I can, but if we get caught, you're on your own. Understand?"

"That's fine. As long as you can take us far away from Atlas" said Velvet while Weiss nodded.

They didn't hesitated walking to the boarding the hatch of the back. The cargo area was full, it didn't had enough space for the two. But it will have to do considering they just paid the pilot to let them sneaked in on his ship. They weren't expecting to be flying on a first class air liner. Considering Velvet escaped from the hospital and Weiss ran off from her home again, this kind of transportation is to be expected. The white haired girl got seated on her briefcase on a metal box while the former therion did the same, seating on a cargo box.

Since it was going to be a long trip, the young woman decided to tied her long hair into a single braid. After that she started checking the cargo hold for a tool box. Luck was on her side as she was able to find one and she started adjusting her weapon and maybe improve it with a few upgrades. Thank Oum Ruby taught her everything she needed to know about Vertex Rose otherwise, she would have been lost. The ship finally took off from the hangar leaving the kingdom's borders.

* * *

(Location: unknown region)

Cinder in pure rage send a wave of fire at Velvet. The woman was burning, screaming and she was enjoying every moment of it. She made two fire balls appeared and released them on the older Crowe. The woman kept on screaming until she was burned to death. Another Velvet appeared as the Fall Maiden released more fire burning the young woman, yet again. This time, the maiden was slowly burning her. Torturing her, loving every single scream she was making.

She made her black swords appeared and stabbed both of her arms while she roast her to a crisp. Another Velvet appeared and this time Cinder charged at the older Crowe decapitating her in a swift movement. The grin in her lips was visible how much she was loving this. Another one appeared and she cut her in half before, another appearing and the Fall Maiden changed her weapon to bow mode shooting an arrow straight at her head. The former therion was dead by the head shot.

Suddenly there weren't any more Velvets. This angered the woman as she turned to the corner of the dark chamber. Emerald was panting slightly, next to her stood Mercury. She will never get tired of killing her. There were so many ways to kill the older Crowe and she wanted to try them all. To see her dying face, her suffering, her screams, her agony. Everything she will take pleasure in hurting the woman. Velvet did this to her, touching her right eye. Even if she was a maiden she can't grow body limbs. Her eye was lost forever. The amber eyed woman turned to the dark skinned girl giving her a glare.

"Again!"

She didn't argued as she used her semblance again. Cinder grinned seeing another Velvet illusion appeared. Charging she sent her to the ground. This time she wanted to try choking her. So with both hands she squeezed her neck as she was having trouble breathing. Mercury turned to his partner with a freak out expression. Seeing their boss like this was really, scary. He and Emerald knew she has grown to despise Velvet for what she did to her back at Beacon.

The only thing in the maiden's mind was revenge on the woman. So as part of her training to get better and strengthen her maiden powers she was fighting the older Crowe as she was a real opponent. Though her behavior has truly changed ever since being more aggressive instead of her cool calm self. Velvet turned her into a person filled with anger that can only be subside until she kills her. So neither of the teens were going to try and talk to her out of it. They'll be only asking for their deaths.

"Die...Die you miserable bitch" she kept choking the illusion before it vanished she glared at Emerald" why did you stopped?!"

"We've been doing this for hours. I'm low on aura."

The Fall Maiden growled not happy how it ended, she wanted to continue.

"Enough Cinder" Salem arrived at the chamber" you're recovery hasn't going as fulfilling as I have thought."

"My lady, I can explain."

"There's no need for an explanation child. Your hatred for Velvet Crowe has only gotten stronger throughout the months. Yet, you fight with so much anger, there's no focus, no well awareness, only rage. That rage will be your undoing, take heed of my words. Do not let yourself entangle by vengeance, you lose control of yourself. I said your time will come but you have to be…."

"Patient" the amber eyed woman sighed" I understand my lady. I'm sorry for acting reckless. I promise to do better next time."

"See that you do. Do not forget you are now the Fall Maiden not just Cinder Fall."

Emerald's scroll beeped as she opened the device to read the text message" it's from Neo. She says the group composing of Laphicet Crowe are on their way to Mistral."

"Wonderful" the woman in black smiled" Watts can pick off where Tyrian left off. I'll inform him of the boy's arrival."

"There's more" added the dark skinned girl" she says that something happened during a fight against a dragon Grimm at the village of Kuroyuri where Laphicet Crowe's group was involved. A silver ray...And everything was frozen into silver including the dragon."

"What does that mean?" asked Mercury.

Cinder turned to her master as she stood silent and in thought.

"The child with silver eyes have finally awakened her power. With this turn of events she has become a bother in our plans. Now we have two targets to concern ourselves with. I will let Watts know immediately. Cinder, take a rest, you too child" she turned to Emerald who nodded.

" _The silver eyes"_ the Fall Maiden stood in thought of course she has heard about the legend.

* * *

(Location: Xiao Long residence Patch Island west of the capital city of Vale)

Taiyang stood seated on the couch giving a soft sigh. He has been staring at the picture of his old team. Team STRQ, those were the good old days. A small smile spread his lips. Memories came remembering when he first met his teammates, taking the initiation at Beacon and eventually becoming a team. The picture he was holding was taken shortly after they graduated from the school.

They became official huntsmen and huntresses. He would never forget his time with them. Summer was the leader, she was shy but she always made the right call, he was the joker, Raven was the serious one always thinking what was best for the team and Qrow was the flirt and pervert. Next to him was Zwei, the black corgi smiled trying to cheered up his master. The blond man gave another sigh as he stared at another picture in front of him in a small table.

It was a picture his daughters sent him after they became a team. It had written in the left corner in red" New Friends" followed by a red heart. Team RWBY. Somehow it reminded him of his old team, but different. He didn't knew much of the rest of the team so it was hard to know completely. But Ruby did told him whenever she called him. She will always keep him up to date with the events of the school.

Her partner Weiss was cold and defiant, that definitely reminded him of Raven, plus she was a Schnee so no surprise to him because he has heard quite a lot of the family. The other one Blake, his daughter told him she was quiet, likes to read, enjoys the silence and she will say a few words. Not exactly as Summer in the slightest but she sounded like a good person. A knock on the front door snapped Taiyang from his thoughts. He got up to answer the door with Zwei following him eagerly. The dog kept running circles around him while he smile, reaching the door.

When he answered the door he was surprised to see Trisha Winchester. He did knew she was still in Patch. The huntress volunteered to help the village guard scout the island for any sign of Grimm. By now, he thought she would have already left. Her son wasn't present making him wondered. Probably left and he was in Vale helping with the reconstruction. The blond man noticed that the brown haired woman was holding a bottle.

The brand, it was definitely alcohol. It was strange he didn't saw her as the drinking type. Nothing like Qrow who needs alcohol to survive. The woman tried to give him a smile as she offered the bottle as a gift. Taiyang was the kind of person to turn down anything whether he likes it or not. He wasn't fond of drinking not when he had two daughters to take care of. But they weren't here at the moment. Zwei was the first to received the guest barking happily.

"Trisha. I wasn't hoping to see you so soon."

"Was about to leave. But then I thought I should drop by to say goodbye. It will be rude if I don't after you invited me to your house and the delicious dinner you made."

"Sure, come on in. You're always welcome here" he smiled letting her in" still, you didn't had to go far as to give me a gift."

"Oh this" she smiled staring at the bottle" it's not exactly a gift. More like comfort juice."

"Trisha, it's liquor. Not comfort juice" he chucked though Qrow would definitely refer it like that.

"True. I was wondering if you would join me for a drink. I don't usually drink. But sometimes, it's better to share it with someone."

"Neither am I...Well, It's a big bottle. Guess I don't mind" usually he would decline but he understood what she was saying" I'll get the cork opener and the glasses."

As the woman went to the kitchen to get seated on the table. Taiyang could read her, she was troubled. She wouldn't have come here wanting to hear some advice. Must be family related. He could relate to that. The blond went for the cork opener in one of the drawers, followed by taking two elegant glasses. Setting them on the table and popped the cork from the bottle. The strong smell of the alcohol immediately hit his nose. As Qrow would say" that is the good stuff".

Taiyang poured some for Trisha, ladies first before serving his own drink. As he joined her on the table a small silence fell between them. The huntress took a sip from her glass before she retrieved it to the table. Looks like it was stronger than the blond thought. She came here to drown he worries in the liquor he could tell. It had to do with her son. He was feeling the same with his oldest daughter and worried because he hasn't seen his youngest for months.

"If you came here for some advice, I give them, free of charge."

"Quite obvious. I rarely drink and here I am with a glass of the strongest liquor I could buy. Maybe I can use some advice, it's predictable but I'm worried…."

"It's Cardin?"

The woman nodded" as a parent, as a mother I have tried so hard to help him. I have done everything in my power to make him feel better. To look at himself in the mirror and appreciate the person he sees. But I have failed...He hates himself Tai, he hates who he is. He blames himself for what happened to his teammates and it looks like he will never forgive himself from the mistake he made" she took drank the entire glass.

"Whoa easy. If that stuff is as strong as it smells, you shouldn't be drinking too much of it."

"I'm worried that my only son kills himself. His depression has increased and I can't stop it but maybe, it doesn't have to be me. I think your daughter is the only one that can save him from himself. He left with her."

"He did?" well that was a surprise, he was expecting Yang will head to Anima on her own.

"He sent me a text before he left Patch. They're currently on a ship to Anima" Trisha served herself another glass" I'm glad he left. It's not that I won't miss him but I believe he needs to take this trip. Your daughter has been a positive influence on him, more than me."

"Yang has always gotten along with anyone. It's part of the Xiao Long trait" the blond smirked.

"I own her a lot. If it weren't for her, Cardin would have been worse" her eyes widened" oh my goodness I'm so sorry Taiyang, here I am expressing my grief when you're going through something similar. I'm sorry about your daughters."

"It's okay. I had to let Yang go. She's old enough to make her own decisions even if I don't like it. She's eighteen, an adult. She needs to do this because she must. She spent her entire life wanting to search for her mother and now, she finally knows where she is. Though I have a pretty good feeling why she's going after Raven. If everything goes well, she might her sister sooner than I think. That is, if Raven decides to be cooperative. But she's never being like that, unless she needs something" Taiyang sighed finally he drank his entire glass" that sure hit the spot."

"I'm sorry for coming and bother you…."

"Don't be. I'm glad you're here and you decided to speak your problems. I have my problems too and I don't mind telling you about them."

"Thank you Taiyang" she smiled taking a sip" it must be so lonely being here without either of your daughters."

"It is. But I'm not completely alone, I have Zwei keeping me company isn't that right boy?" he petted the black corgi as he barked in return.

"Yes I haven't forgotten of this cutie" she smiled petting the dog.

"I think you're right" said the blond" I think Yang can help your son in ways you were unable to. Those two have been spending a lot of time together. If there's someone that can get through to him, it's my daughter."

"I believe so too. That girl is going through some hardships of her own. But she can still help those around her. In a way my son is also helping her. She needs someone who has shared her traumatic experience. That's why I'm grateful I met you Taiyang."

"Well I'm glad your son came in the right time. I wouldn't have succeeded getting through my daughter without his help" he took another sip.

Trisha set her glass down gazing at the man" is it all right, if I change the topic?"

"Sure" Taiyang took another sip.

"How...How was your relationship with Raven?"

"Huh?" that came out of nowhere as the blond was taken back" well...She's Yang's mother. Our relationship was good, but it didn't lasted…."

"I'm sorry" the huntress felt bad seeing his expression" I didn't meant to make you feel uncomfortable. I should have known better than to ask a personal question. Forgive me."

"No, no, that's okay. I'm just surprised you brought it up. It wasn't a healthy relationship, but there was once a time I loved her. Haven't heard from her in a long time. But it was so different with Summer, she was amazing."

"You had a second relationship?" Trisha stood a bit shocked.

"Yeah. I guess I haven't told you. My other daughter Ruby, she's Summer's daughter. So I had two girls from different mothers. Either way, I love them very much because they're still my daughters."

"Of course" she fully agreed taking another sip" I never imagine you would be such a wonderful man Taiyang."

"Come on, I'm just a regular guy trying to make a living" he blushed taking a quick sip to calm his nerves.

"You're a huntsman and your daughter did mentioned you're a teacher at Signal Academy. That's the school in the village near by. I wouldn't call those responsibilities eligible for a regular guy."

"Okay, you got me" he chuckled" I'm curious, why you asked about my relationship with Raven, or Summer."

"I didn't know about your second wife Taiyang. But I can tell you're an amazing person going through some personal issues. Just as myself. It has been hard ever since my husband passed away. Raising Cardin by myself and then the trauma he experienced that lead to the lost of his team."

"I guess…." he smiled" another one?" he offered the bottle.

"If you would be so kind."

"Turns out we both needed a drink after all."

"Thank you for sharing your personal life with me Taiyang."

"Same Trisha. But I wouldn't mind if you call me Tai. Everyone does."

"I'll keep that in mind" she smiled before drinking her entire glass.

"You're starting to worry me. I've never seen anyone that can drink like that. I think you might give Qrow a run for his money."

The female Winchester only laughed knowing who he was talking about. Yang did told her about her uncle who was an addict to alcohol. Always keeping a flask with him wherever he goes.

* * *

(Location: Kuo Kuana district Menagerie island southeast of Remnant)

Blake has been through a lot though these past months. After the Fall of Beacon she left in search for the White Fang. That's right, she ran away again. She wanted to hunt down the faunus group for being responsible in the invasion of Vale and the school. Especially Adam, after what he did cutting her partner's arm. He would have killed her if she didn't got her out of there. The raven haired faunus searched all of Vale but no sign of the group.

Afterward she started traveling all over the Sonus continent in order to get any leads on them. She traveled a lot and killed Grimm along the way. The villages she visited, she questioned anyone for the whereabouts of the group, but no one knew anything. After months of long traveling, Blake finally gave up in her search. Adam and the White Fang were obviously running low after the events that lead to the Fall. So the cat faunus stood in thought not knowing what to do next.

Realizing her friends and teammates have gone their separate way she knew returning to Vale was out of the question. So the amber eyed girl came to the conclusion there was only one place she could go. She was tired, she wanted to take a break, to think, to get some space. Blake decided to return to her home. She took a ship out of Sonus bound to the island of Menagerie where she was raised and where she grew up.

It's been so long and she missed the place mainly, her parents. Still living with the fear that Adam might find her, she hoped she will be safe in her home village. As she relaxed on the ship waiting on the long trip she had no idea she was being watched. Pretty soon she found out it was none other than Sun Wukong who has being following her for a while. Pretty much he was stalking her after they were able to defeat a sea serpent Grimm with help from the crew of the ship.

With the monkey faunus on board, Blake didn't had a choice but let let him joined her. It was annoying having him, she wanted to be alone. But apparently Sun doesn't understand the meaning of the words" personal space". The guy basically left his team just to be with her, it was reckless and sweet at the same time. It's not like she hasn't gotten used to his presence by now. Hours later the ship finally arrived at the island located in the southeast.

Sun was impressed by the capacity of residents. He commented he has never seen so many faunus gathered in one place. She explained to the monkey faunus the situation of Menagerie how the faunus were basically exiled here and decided to live her in order to be alone or at peace. To be away from the other kingdoms and prevent the hatred and the discrimination any regular faunus faces everyday. This island was their haven away from it all but she still didn't like it. Because given them an island wasn't really equality for her kind.

After the conversation Blake showed sun her house which was pretty big. Bigger than the rest of the communities. It was to be expected she revealed to the monkey faunus her father was the chief of the village. After an emotional reunion with her mother Kali and father Ghira they talked about the situation of Beacon. Though Ghira wasn't fond of Sun her mother seemed to like him. She was able to talked to her father apologizing for her behavior when she left the island joining up with Adam's White Fang branch.

Things got complicated when she found out there was a White Fang branch in Menagerie. It shocked her since there wasn't such, since the last time she was on the island. Ghira introduced her to Corsac and Fennec Albain who were the leaders of the branch. Blake explained the actions Adam and his branch have done in Vale mainly participating in the Fall of Beacon. Ghira was obviously unaware of such and questioned the fox brothers intentions.

Their explanation and reason for their visit was simple. Though they were with the White Fang they claimed they have nothing to do with Adam's actions and their only loyalties are with the high leader of the group, Sienna Khan. Blake obviously didn't believed them and neither did Sun after seeing what they were capable off back in Vale. Then things got more complicated as the monkey kept pestering her about the faunus group when she came to her home to relax and get away from all of her troubles.

But he kept insisting that he saw a White Fang wearing a mask and according to her mother Kali, Menagerie White Fang members don't wear mask, he even took a picture of the person to prove his point. Angry with him she threw his scroll away and that's when she realized that they weren't alone. They were being watched by the same masked person Sun spotted as she ran off and both went after her. The spy turned out to be Ilia Amitola a long time friend of Blake's during her days with the White Fang.

She was able to escape wounding Sun. Getting the faunus back to her house to get his wound treated she told him the reason why she left Vale and her friends behind. Afraid they will get hurt because of her. Afraid Adam will get to her using her friends and hurt them in the process. Just like he did with Yang. But Sun had a different opinion because it wasn't right to abandon them when they chose by themselves to help and protect her.

Ghira was able to checked the scroll that belonged to Ilia. Blake and Sun were able to retrieved the device during their chase with the chameleon faunus. Turns out Adam was planning to overthrow the high leader Sienna Khan. Most likely he will kill her and take her place as the high leader of the White Fang. Those were grave news indeed for the Belladonna family.

But Blake made the decision instead of fighting the faunus group they were going to take it back. Her father was the original founder of the White Fang it should rightfully be him the one to claim it back. Then they kept on searching Ilia's scroll and found a list of spies of the White Fang whose loyalties are clearly to Adam. Meaning the fox brothers Corsac and Frennec were most likely taking orders from him instead of Sienna Khan. So she and Sun set out into the streets to search for these spies.

Currently they were in the market street of the village searching for their target. Because it was crowded it might take them time to identify him. Blake's thoughts were on Ilia she looked so human until she reveal her faunus heritage as a chameleon. She used to lived in Atlas with her parents and they were miners in the Mantle region. But a sudden accident dust explosion caused a caved in killing them.

When she found out in her prep school all of her friends snickered. It clearly showed how the people Atlas truly feel for the faunus. After Ilia broke their teeth. She mentally grinned, she didn't know if she will have the guts to do that. But obviously they find out she was a faunus and they hated her. Ilia didn't care because she knew the truth of these people. Blake felt a hand on her shoulder, it was Sun getting her attention. It seemed they have found their target.

Checking Ilia's scroll it showed the picture of the spy. It was a faunus with scales on his face and arms. He wasn't going to be easy to spot with his appearance since they were many faunus who had such physical traits. Luck was on their side when they saw him buying a knife from a weapon stand. The faunus had a gun sheathed on his waist. Suddenly the faunus turned to Blake who only reacted taking her weapon which shocked Sun.

They were in the middle of a crowded street a lot of innocent faunus can get hurt. The White Fang spy knew who she was, growling he took his gun firing at the raven haired girl. She blocked the fire with Gambol Shroud sheath. The spy faunus took the chance to run off as the two were now on the chase. He fired a couple of shots and realized he was out of ammo, before resuming running. The faunus used his knife to cut the rope that was holding a carriage.

Sun reacted quickly jumping behind her as he activated his semblance. Two yellow clones ran at the carriage holding it.

"Go!"

He went to join the clones to hold the carriage as Blake used Gambol Shroud in chain and sickle mode to crossed over the carriage all the way to the corner the spy took. She used the weapon in the same mode to tackle the spy's feet making him tripped. She had him before the weapon was removed freeing him. Amber eyes narrowed as she saw Ilia before her wearing her white mask and holding her weapon.

She removed her mask staring at her friend pointing her weapon. She couldn't fired at her so she fired at a rope dropping some plank with some cargo. She covered her eyes due to the dust it made but when she opened them again, Ilia was already jumping from the roofs. The spy was already gone. Blake knew Ilia wasn't bad, nothing like Adam. But why was she still with the White Fang even after knowing all the bad things they've done.

"What happened?!" asked Sun arriving.

"He got away" she avoided bringing Ilia remembering she wounded the monkey faunus and he was looking for some pay back as she walked off" I'm sorry."

Just then she took out her own scroll. It was still off after all these months. She has turned it off ever since she left Beacon. Curiosity got the better off her wondering if she had any missed calls or messages. Truthfully she missed everyone. Her teammates, friends and of course Velvet. The cat faunus turned on her device and found out there was one unread message. Amber eyes widened as she read it.

*From Velvet*

*I'm awake. I'm with Weiss, we're heading for Mistral to find Ruby and my brother. Jaune, Ren and Nora are also there. Just in case you wanted to know if you ever felt like searching for us. I missed all of you. Wherever you are I know you had your reasons for leaving. But it doesn't mean you have to remain isolated from those that care for you. I hope you're not running away remember what we talked about.*

Tears formed as Blake started shaking holding the scroll.

"What's wrong?" Sun got worried seeing her expression" what is it?"

The raven haired girl replied showing him the message written on her scroll. He was shocked.

"This is true right? This isn't someone's idea of a sick joke?"

"No. This is real, it's really her" her tears fell.

"Then she's really...Oh man this is awesome! We sure needed to hear some good news after everything we've been through."

"Yes" she dried her tears resuming her walk.

"So where we going next?"

"I need to speak to my father."

* * *

Ruby opened her eyes finding herself in an unfamiliar room. She didn't know what she was doing here. Touching her head the petite tried to remember what happened. Silver eyes widened remembering the fight against dragon Grimm at Kuroyuri shortly after defeating the Nuckelavee. Jaune, Ren, Nora, then she remembered Laphicet. The young Crowe has protected her from getting attacked by the creature. He got wounded in the process, he was hurt because of her. Her upper lip trembled about to panic. Just when she was about to lose control her uncle came and put his arms on her shoulders.

"Easy kiddo, you're okay."

"Uncle Qrow. What happened? Where are we?"

The Branwen smiled" we made it kiddo, we're in Mistral. We're in an inn near the capital city."

"We did…." Ruby gasped" Jaune, Ren, Nora and Laphi! Is he okay?! He's hurt isn't he?!"

"Take it easy and calm yourself. You're asking too many questions. They're okay, the kid's fine too. He did got wounded but it wasn't a life threatening injury so it was easy to treat. But he should take it easy in the coming days. Meaning he should take a break from fighting."

"Then everyone is okay...I'm so glad and you're feeling better." she smiled.

"Still feeling a little foggy. It will take more than poison to finish me off."

"I'm so happy. We made it to Mistral, finally."

"Yeah, finally" Qrow took his flask" do you remember anything that happened at that village?"

"I...I remember fighting that creepy horse Grimm. We beat it. Then another strong Grimm arrived, a dragon. It was different from the one my team and Velvet fought at Mt. Glenn. It was too strong, we couldn't beat it. Laphi used one of his strongest attacks and it still wasn't enough. Everyone was knocked down, it was about to attack me when Laphi protected me and he got hurt. Then...That's all I can remember, I must have blacked out after…My body feels like it hurts all over."

"That should be expected after what you did."

"What did I do?"

"You beat that Grimm on your own."

"What? That dragon...I beat it? That can't be it was too strong. None of us couldn't hurt it. There's no way I would have been able to beat it alone."

"The night you met Ozpin what was the first thing he said to you?"

"Huh? What's that has to do with beating the dragon Grimm?"

"You remember his words from when you first met him?" he opened his flask to take a drink.

"I think...I think it was something about-"

"Silver eyes. That's an extremely rare trait."

"So?"

"You're special, Ruby. And not in the" Daddy loves his special angel" kinda way. You're special the same way your mom was. Remnant's full of legends and stories. Some of them were true, some made up. But there's one Oz told me from a very long time ago. Back before huntsmen, before kingdoms. It was said that those born with silver eyes were destined to lead the life of a warrior. You see, the creatures of Grimm-the most fearsome monsters mankind had ever encountered-were afraid of those silver-eyed warriors. They were the best of the best. It was said that even a single look from one of these fighters could strike a Grimm down. It's a ridiculous story."

"But...You think that I might be…."

"Well, that dragon Grimm is currently frozen along with the remains of that village. And you're here, safe in bed. After that we were found and rescued by the Mistral military, and brought here."

"You're saying I'm the one that froze that Grimm?"

"Like I said, you're special. You have a great power in you. Seems like were able to awakened it before it was about to finish you off."

"Then how come I don't remember anything?"

"Using that power has a great risk. For example, your body hurting and the lack of memory. And since it's the first time you used it. It's no surprise you would feel like crap now. Just rest. Everyone else are still unconscious. Tomorrow, we'll head for Haven" he was ready to walked off before he almost tripped, looks like the poison still hasn't left his body completely.

"You sure you're okay?" Ruby stood worried.

"I will, once I have a drink" he motioned to his flask, it was empty.

"Okay, take it easy" she saw him leave the room.

The silver eyed petite stood on the bed of the room for a couple of seconds. True her body was hurting and she was lacking in recent memory. But that wasn't going to stop her from visiting her friends. Getting up from the bed, her body acted up. It hurt but she can walk so no biggie. The red cloak girl left the room guessing the others must be in the room next door. She decided to take a peek through the door because if they were really unconscious, she didn't wanted to disturb them.

 **(Music:" Home" from the RWBY volume 4 original soundtrack by Jeff Williams and Cassie Lee Williams)**

Ruby saw Nora and Ren on the same bed. She had her head leaning on his shoulder, while they were holding hands. That was definitely a sign that she shouldn't barge in and checked on them. They looked fine. Jaune was on another bed looking in deep thought. He didn't looked good so the petite thought he needed some time alone. They needed some time alone so she decided to leave. Going to the next room wanting to check on Laphicet.

Then again, her uncle didn't tell her if the teen was here or in a hospital. Ruby got her answer checking on the room and there stood the young Crowe. He was shirtless with bandages on his abdomen where he got hit. He was still unconscious so the silver eyed petite entered silently walking over to him. Her eyes were on him remembering what he did. How he choose to use his own body to shield her from harm. No one has ever done that, not even Yang.

How was he able to take a big risk. Especially when he doesn't have aura. He could have die and it would have been her fault. She refused to lose another friend. Pyrrha was one thing but Laphicet, he was another matter. The teen was important to her as a close friend. True Weiss was her partner and BFF but Laphi, was a close friend. Maybe even closer than the Schnee heiress and she couldn't explain it. She was worried and panicked when he got hurt.

Ruby smiled wanting to be next to the teen. She got seated next to him on the bed. Honestly she was upset with the young Crowe for what he did. But at the same time she happy he did what he did. Her uncle did the same during the fight with Tyrian but Laphi got hurt bad. At least Qrow seemed to be feeling better so, maybe the poison wasn't as bad as she thought. The young reaper kept staring at the boy hoping he will opened his eyes. To her luck she heard him grunt a little. Her smile widened as his eyes opened. He was awake and the first thing he saw was her face.

"Ruby?"

"You're awake…." she smiled" how are you feeling?"

"It hurts a little. But I think I'll survive. What happened? Where are we?"

"Good news!" the petite chirped" we're in Mistral."

"We made it?" the young Crowe was in awe" we actually did it? How? I don't remember arriving to Mistral."

"You were unconscious around the time, well all of us" she smiled silly.

"Wait...What happened to the dragon Grimm?" Laphi got alarmed" how did we escaped from it?"

"I…." Ruby hesitated she didn't wanted to tell him it was her doing, she was still having a hard time coming to terms with it after what her uncle told her.

"It was the military" she obviously lied" the Mistral military arrived shortly and they were able to chased it away, rescuing us."

"Oh…." he seemed to buy it" that's good, what about Qrow? How is he feeling?"

"He looks fine. But you should be worrying about yourself silly" the red cloak girl lowered her head" why did you do it?"

"Hm?"

"Why did you risked your life to saved me? You could have die?!" now she was upset.

"I'm sorry" he quickly replied" I don't know what happened. My body suddenly moved on it's own. I couldn't let anything happened to you. Yang would be so angry at me if I let anything happen to you."

"That's not the point!" she pouted she tightened her fists at the teen, this was probably the first time Ruby has ever being so mad before" don't you get it? You could have died! I wouldn't have gotten hurt that bad because I have aura, you don't!"

"You were low on aura and so does everyone else" defended the young Crowe.

"That's not the point either. You shouldn't have done that...I was so scared when I saw you getting stabbed, I panicked, I was worried. I thought you were…."

"Ruby…?"

"Laphi, I don't want to lose another friend. I'm thankful you tried to protect me but not in the means if it gets you killed. I don't want that, I would never forgive myself if something bad happens to you because of me" the silver eyed girl hold onto her tears.

"I'm sorry...I wasn't thinking clearly. I told you, my body moved on it's own. And it wasn't your fault, I chose to protect you so you're not to blame. I would have done it again."

Ruby pouted and angrier but she couldn't stay mad at him. She wasn't the one with the temper unlike her sister. But she meant what she said. She could never forgive herself if Laphicet gets hurt or worse because he tried to protect her. The petite could still replay that image of him taking the dragon Grimm's attack for her, saving her. So she decided to stay by his bedside until her uncle returns.

Qrow said he needed a drink so he might take his sweet time getting back. She smiled because, her anger was gone. And she hold the tears, she won't cry in front of him. She was so relief that he was okay. They were finally in Mistral, things might finally be going their way after everything they went through to get here. Now all they needed to do is get to Haven and talk to Professor Lionheart.

"I'm sorry for getting angry at you. But you have to promise me you won't do it again."

"But-"

"Promise?" she pouted again" you're not making me worry again."

"Okay...I promise" Laphicet was unsure if he could keep that promise but he will try, he suddenly sighed.

"What is it? I'm not angry with you anymore."

"It's not that. I had a dream and Velvet was there. She was so happy…."

Ruby lowered her gaze getting closer to the teen until she was right next to him" you'll see her again. I know it. I also dreamed of Yang and dad, Weiss and Blake were also there."

"You'll see them again" he smiled" what counts we're finally in Mistral."

"Right" she smiled back.

 **(Music end)**

* * *

Weiss was staring through the window of the cargo ship. By now they must have left the Atlas border which it was good. She was finally away from that place, away from her home and her family. Her father must have found out she ran off, he must definitely be mad and Whitley was probably so happy she was gone since he was now the new heir to SDC. Honestly he can keep it, not like she was doing a good job as an heiress. The only person she will missed is Klein, the family butler.

He was a close friend and a better father figure than her real father but, she will never admit it. Turning her gaze away to stared at Velvet. The older Crowe was still making adjustments on her weapon. It looked like she was tuning it up or maybe making a few upgrades. The white haired girl was starting to get tired. It has been a long night. The trip was going to be long too so might as well make the attempt to get some rest. She kept staring at the young woman, before she slowly closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

 **(Music: "The Path to Isolation" from the RWBY volume 5 original soundtrack by Jeff Williams and Cassie Lee Williams)**

 _ **She stood in the manor courtyard, fixing her binder on her straight pony tail. She readied Myrtenaster as she was waiting for a fight to occur. Her scared-free face turned the other way taking a step forward. A snow storm caught her by surprise, with it a creature of Grimm. A Beowulf made of white snow. It charged at her as she stabbed her rapier on it's throat killing it, as it vanished.**_

 _ **Two more were behind her she jumped at it, then cast a glyph in the air to pushed herself and charged at the creature, she jumped back to the decoration that was formed on the Schnee family emblem. Changing to fire dust, she unleashed a fire wave that hit all the present Beowulves taking them all out. She thought she was home free, but she was wrong. More snow Beowulves appeared ready to attack. She cast a black glyph to pushed herself at a fast speed slashing through one killing it.**_

 _ **Another one jumped at her she kept thrusting with her rapier until it was gone. Another had it's arms cut off along with it's head. Not lowering her guard and remaining focus on the fight. Four more were present as she cast glyphs to move herself fast to take them out, casting a black glyph she stabbed another one. With fast thinking she threw her weapon killing another Beowulf.**_

 _ **She used a glyph to moved and claimed her weapon keeping in mind four more creatures were charging at her. She quickly changed to ice dust and stabbed Myrtenaster to the ground creating a large icicle that stabbed them all. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as sudden waves of snow hit her, catching her off guard and ended up dropping her rapier. Behind her more Beowulves appeared and without her weapon, it was going to be a tough fight.**_

 _ **One jumped at her catching her, she struggled to break free, but it was too strong. The rest of the snow Grimm surrounded her, ready to attack. They all jumped at her, this was it, this was the end, she has been defeated.**_

" _ **Winter!"**_

 **(Music end)**

 _ **After her cry all the Beowulves disappeared. The snow storm was gone. She got up as Myrtenaster was thrown before, the sound of heels getting closer. Her older sister walked over wearing her Atlas Specialist uniform. She had her usual serious gaze before she sighed at her younger sister.**_

" _ **I'm not always going to be around to save you, Weiss."**_

" _ **I'm sorry. I'll get better."**_

" _ **You'll have to if you ever want to leave" she walked off leaving the courtyard.**_

Weiss woke up turning to the window she was greeted by the first rays of the sun. She took a deep breath.

"Bad dream?"

The white haired girl turned to Velvet who seemed to be done making the modifications to her weapon. She looked worried.

"You were stirring and mumbling things. Couldn't hear clearly what it was about."

"No. It wasn't a dream. More like a memory from the past. I remember how hard I trained to become strong enough so I could finally leave home and attend Beacon. I never wanted to go to Atlas Academy. I only wanted to be far away from there. Winter has always supported me in my decision. She was the only one in the family who actually care."

"She told me, she only wanted what was best for you. Going to Beacon is what she wanted for you. Being there you will be happy and free from your life."

"The life that was dictated for me. To become the next in line to heir the SDC. Not anymore."

"You don't need that title, you never did. I never saw you as an heiress of a dust company but as someone that wanted to prove something. I admit, my opinion of you at first wasn't nice. I thought you were a stuck up brat with temper issues."

"Hey!"

"That was then. I was wrong, you proved me wrong. You're caring and you care for your teammates even when you were trying hard not to show it. I was able to see that you were happy during those days in Beacon. Looking at you now, I can see how much you've changed. You're a complete different person from the first time I met you."

"I miss them, all of them. I wish things can go back to the way things were. But I'll be lying."

"They can't. Too much has happened. All we can do is fight and help those in need."

"That's why I left. I'm a huntress and that's the duty I chose for myself, it wasn't my father who chose it."

"And I'm proud of you for that" the older Crowe smiled" I'm sure your sister would be too."

"Thanks" Weiss smiled hoping to meet up with Winter and the rest of her friends.

"Weiss" Velvet made the decision to finally reveal the truth" there's something I need to tell you. It's a very long story but you have a right to know."

"Okay" she got worried seeing the expression on the young woman" we're still ways to go before reaching Anima. I say we have plenty of time to whatever you have to tell me."

"Listen good. It's a long and complicated story. Ask your questions when I'm done."

The older Crowe knew it needed to be done. It wasn't just Weiss but everyone from team RWBY and the remaining members of JNPR. They needed to know the truth, what they were facing, the enemy out there and what was at stake. Besides this will help her from going crazy before she has tried to text her brother and her scroll keeps giving her an error message.

When they reunite with the others she will have to tell them the same story. That was going to be tiring and annoying to repeat herself. After the Fall of Beacon they had to know of Salem, the maidens and the relics. The future of Remnant might be resting in their hands. She believed in all of her students and her faith in them was strong too. Hopefully she will meet up with them soon.

* * *

(Time skip)

The ship has finally arrived at a dock in a near by village somewhere in Anima. Yang wasn't sure but she kept the map making sure it takes her where she needs to go. Pressing the gas pedal on her bike she left the dock heading into the heart of the forest. Cardin hasn't said a word since they took boarded the ship. The Winchester was probably having second thoughts in joining her on this journey. The brawler tried not to smirked because she was serious and focused.

Now that they were in Anima it was time to start search for the bandit camp that is run by her mother. Bumblebee saved her a lot of time as it speed through. It was quite the view but she wasn't here for sightseeing. She had a mission and she was going to make sure to fulfill it. Her mother would lead her straight to her sister. But it was hard to tell if she did made it to Mistral. It won't matter if she finds Raven though. Not to mention this will be the first time she will meet her mother since she left her and her father.

Cardin did had second thoughts and he pretty much regretted agreeing to this. He was on the other side of Vale with a girl that has quite the temper. Just like that he has being dragged into a crazy trip to find the blonds sister. Their destination was Mistral located in a continent that was huge and it can take them months to get there. But Yang assured him of finding someone that will lead them straight to Ruby. The brawler still hasn't told him who was this person.

Yet he had a feeling this was personal and he didn't wanted to get involved in personal affairs of the blond. But she told him it wasn't, he didn't believed her. But if he was here, that means Yang trusted him. What other reason will there be for wanting him to accompany her. Looking ahead there was a road sing with many directions. But most of all, one said Mistral and he couldn't believe they have already made it. It was impossible even if they were using a bike.

Yang stopped the bike staring at the sing. Mistral to the right and another sing that said" Kyroyuri" but it was marked by an" X" and it said" Bandits". The brawler was unsure if Ruby arrived to Mistral so she couldn't go there. She needed her mother to find her mother. Remembering Qrow's directions the bandit camp lies somewhere in northeast of Mistral. They will have to take the path to the right but not heading to the capital city.

"We're on the right place. There's Mistral" said the Winchester.

"She's in so much trouble when I find her."

"Your sister? Yeah wouldn't want to be in her shoes right now. You must be angry with her."

"Angry would be an understatement" yeah she was upset all right.

" _Rose is in deep trouble"_ the tall teen actually felt sorry for the silver eyed girl.

Yang pressed the gas pedal taking the path that will lead to Mistral. The bike speed through the forest path. She meant what she said, Ruby was in a lot of trouble when she sees her. True there was a time she didn't care if she left. But she still warned her of going to the journey as being reckless and dangerous. But she still left it didn't mattered if she wasn't alone. The girl basically was traveling Anima on foot.

Who knows what dangers and Grimm she encountered. It's not like she doubted her abilities. Ruby can fight, she was a beast with her scythe. But she wasn't the best when it comes to hand to hand combat. The brawler was upset but most of all, she was worried. It's been six months since she last saw her sister. As Yang kept on focusing on the road ahead she started thinking about a time when she wanted her to be ready for combat without her.

" _It's been so long since that day. It sure surprised me when I found out she was coming to Beacon with me. But I was so happy and so damn proud of her…."_

 _ **An easy punch is all that it took to take down Ruby as she hit the ground. Yang just shook her head at the girl wanting to take her to a forest near the Patch village. This sparring match was beyond pitiful, her pose was terrible, she didn't even had a stance and her attempt of launching a punch at her failed miserably. She may be a formidable opponent when she's using her scythe but when it comes to hand to hand combat, she sucked at it badly. Maybe their father should give her a few lessons.**_

" _ **Ooowwww" whined the poor girl giving a groan.**_

" _ **Come on...You totally could've dodged that" she offered her hand to help her on her feet.**_

" _ **Yaaang, I already told you. I'm just not cut out for hand to hand. Why can't I just use my beautiful Crescent Rose?"**_

" _ **That's exactly why I wouldn't let you bring it" replied the blond as the silver eyed girl pouted" I'm gonna be leaving for Beacon soon. I wanna make sure my little sis can hold her own while I'm gone."**_

 _ **The brawler went to a fighting stance going for another round.**_

" _ **Fine" Ruby wasn't happy she felt so helpless without her scythe.**_

 _ **She made the first move charging but Yang dodged her moves with ease. She countered with some punches and a kick. The red cloak girl barely evade it she went with a right hook but the blond grinned dodging, she countered with another punch. Before it hit her Ruby used her semblance getting away and running into some bushes.**_

" _ **Nice one, sis. You're not always gonna be able to run away from your problems, though. Sometimes you just have to stand your ground and fight, no matter what. All right, enough rest. Get back out here."**_

 _ **She got no reply from her sister, hearing twigs shattering" Ruby?"**_

 _ **Expecting her sister to emerged from the bushes all Yang saw a pair of glowing red eyes. It was definitely not human, a Grimm.**_

" _ **Ruby!" she got alarmed thinking her sister has gotten hurt knowing she couldn't fight because she didn't had her weapon.**_

 _ **The Grimm that emerged from the bushes was an Alpha Ursai, stronger than the average type. It roared wanting to tear the blond with it's sharp claws. The blond brawler immediately prepared Ember Celica, ready for battle.**_

 **(Music: "Ignite" from the RWBY volume 5 original soundtrack by Jeff Williams and Cassie Lee Williams)**

 _ **The Alpha Ursai charged while roaring and Yang charged back throwing some quick jabs on the creature's sides. It didn't hurt as it hit her with a claw swipe. The brawler got back to her feet and went with another tactic firing her shot gun dust rounds. It hit the Grimm dead on but it didn't seemed to hurt it that much. It roared again getting angry going for another charge. The blond went back to close quarter combat as she blocked a claw, she uppercut it's jaw, followed by a kick to it's chest.**_

 _ **She went between it's legs as it tried to attack her. She kept firing from her gauntlets, then charged with a right and left hook, she blocked another claw grabbing it and punching the face of the creature. Yang kept on dodging while throwing punches and kicks. Until she got hit by a powerful claw swipe that sent her crashing some trees. She was downed for the count, for the time being. The blond growled an Alpha type were truly strong, she will have to go all out if she wanted to beat it.**_

 _ **Yang went back to the fight as her eyes widened seeing the Grimm going after her sister. Ruby was defenseless without her scythe so there was nothing she could do. It was about to attack her opening it's large jaw. The blond did the unthinkable as she charged at her sister's side and got bitten instead. The silver eyed girl gasped seeing the Alpha Ursai holding onto her older sister before throwing her away like she was garbage. Good thing her aura protected her but it seemed she wasn't strong enough to beat it.**_

" _ **Yang!" Ruby panicked, she hated that she couldn't help her, not without Crescent Rose.**_

 _ **But the brawler didn't gave up. Her eyes snapped open revealing crimson orbs with a glare at the Grimm. She used a tree to impulsed herself straight at the creature launching a punch that the creature blocked with one of it's claws. The force was so strong it created a shock wave of air around the forest. She used all of her strength as she used her semblance shooting her gauntlets, then punching it hard as she could. It worked as the Alpha Ursai vanished into ashes. But she ended hitting a tree from the strong force of her own attack.**_

 **(Music end)**

" _ **Yang!" Ruby ran to her side checking on her sister" Yang! Are you okay? I didn't know how to help without my scythe! I'm so sorry."**_

" _ **It's okay" the brawler opened her eyes smiling at the girl" I've always got your back, sis."**_

".…..."

"Hey!" called out Cardin" Yang! Snap out of it! Keep your eyes on the road!"

"Sorry about that!" she was back to reality" I got lost thinking…."

"Since when do you think?!" the Winchester gave a chuckle.

"Do I have to remind you I can throw you off my bike any second?!" she turned to him with her eyes red.

"I was only kidding!" he defended.

"Yeah, well I can be kidding too and still throw you off. Just remember to behave."

"Sorry. I didn't meant to offend you."

"You didn't" she scoffed" I was only kidding, don't take things too seriously."

"I will never understand you."

"You will in time" she smiled gazing ahead.

"You sure we'll find that person you're looking for here?"

"Definitely. This is the perfect area to start asking around. We're bound to know her exact location eventually."

"Look. I didn't wanted to ask at first. But now, I feel like I need to know. If it's personal then I will shut up. Just who is this person anyway? You said you're been searching for this person your entire life."

"Her name is Raven Branwen" she replied not having a problem telling the Winchester" she's the leader of some tribe of bandits. She's the one that will lead me to Ruby. Can't forget to mention she's my uncle's sister."

"Wait" he stood shocked" that means she's-"

"My mother."

* * *

(Location: headmaster's office Haven Academy capital city of Mistral)

"Why thank you, Professor" Watts was pleased taking a cup of tea the man made staring at Lionheart" Salem always did say you were...Quite hospitable."

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-The chapter finally done and reaching over 16k+ words as promised.**

 **-With this volume 4 has officially ended. I'm pleased with how things ended. I obviously went with the canon ending of Watts having tea with Lionheart. I didn't felt like adding the scene of Oscar on the train heading for Mistral. I already added enough canon events as it is.**

 **-I finally decided to add Blake and make a big recap of everything she did during volume 4 including her character short as well as the insight on Ilia. Not exactly as the canon character short. Only difference Blake knows Velvet is awake what will she and Sun do now? Well I will obviously stick to canon events from volume 5 but who knows, I might change a few things here and there.**

 **-I wanted to add the character shorts because I like them. My favorites are between Weiss's and Yang's. I just needed to add them in this closing chapter.**

 **-Ruby finally awake her silver eye powers. I intended for her to do it before the end of the volume. Now she has officially become Salem's target like Laphicet.**

 **-I did changed things. I didn't wanted Ruby to write that letter while narrating. I decided for Qrow to tell her the conversation he had with her at the end of volume 3 and also spending time with Laphicet checking on him. The way he protected her is a sign that they are growing closer and their friendship is becoming more solid than ever.**

 **-The dragon Grimm that was too powerful for team RNJR and Laphicet to beat was Shenlong. Though he's not that hard to beat in the game if you have the right party members and the right skills equipped.**

 **-I can say that volume 5 of this story is going to be quite interesting. I also have a shocking revelation which I might not reveal, maybe halfway of the volume or at the end. I can give a small hint" it's an explanation to why there are daemon type Grimm in Remnant" I will finally reveal it.**

 **-SPOILER SECTION for volume 5 chapter 6 and I once again I don't know the title. But it was a great episode with Yang and Weiss reuniting with Ruby. Too bad there was no kiss between Ruby and Weiss (White Rose should be canon lol). Jokes aside the shippers might not be happy that Ruby didn't went all crazy and happy seeing her partner. Now all that is left is for Blake to join in so team RWBY can finally be reunited.**

 **-I will take a break from this story until volume 5 ends. I'm heading back to other stories like" Walking the Forged Path", probably my new RWBY/Berseria project, I finally got rid of the writers block from the" Alternate Path" and currently started writing the next chapter for those that have been waiting for a while. That's just it for now. I might reveal more update news in the future.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Welcome to Haven


	46. Welcome to Haven

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RossterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

* * *

Chapter 46 Welcome to Haven

Laphicet stood in deep thought. How long has it been since they left Patch. That's right, six months ago. And probably a week. It truly was a long journey but they didn't had a choice but to travel on foot. The island of Patch didn't had any transportation except by sea. So they took the first ship out that give them a ride to Anima. That journey alone lasted two weeks. It was dangerous traveling the waters knowing there were aquatic Grimm lurking around in the depths. The young Crowe remembered how nervous most of his friends were namely, Jaune. It was the Arc's first time leaving Sonus so it was to be expected traveling to a whole new land. Then there was Ruby who was in the same boat. The silver eyed petite has never left her home of Patch except when went to Vale and of course when she got accepted into Beacon. When he thought about it, the idea was crazy.

A group of teenagers going alone to unknown territory that neither of have ever set foot on. The dangers that will await them. Even as first year huntsmen and huntresses it wasn't going to be an easy journey. Of that was before he found out the entire time they were being watched over by Qrow. But still the teen knew it was going to take them so long to reach their destination. Anima was a big continent and walking. Yeah, it took them months to get ton the other side. But it wasn't for nothing Laphicet smiled. During those months he was able to bond with the remain members of the late team JNPR and Ruby. He got close to them to the point that they were his best friends. Back when he was living in Aball he didn't had any since he could barely leave his house. There were kids in the village but he never got the chance to interact with them. Niko was the only who actually talked to him.

This was definitely a better experience for the teen. Even his feelings for the red cloak girl were showing more often, getting stronger. His attraction for Ruby was that obvious. At least Ren and Nora were able to see it who knows for how long. So they were aware he like her. But the boy will never have the guts to tell her. If there was one thing the young Crowe learned from her is that she wasn't interested in romance or having a boyfriend. The young Rose was only interested in the journey, getting stronger, helping others. The sort of thing a huntress will be thinking about. So Laphicet knew he couldn't tell her because she wasn't going to understand. It will feared him if she starts acting differently towards him. It was better this way, she cares for him it was that obvious. He will leave things as they were.

They crossed over so many landscapes, through heavy rain and muddy waters, they fought Grimm along the way. It will be an easy journey if they don't encountered any of the dark creatures in the long run. Eventually the ground saw the tragedies seeing villages getting attacked and destroyed. Their timing was bad as they got there it was already too late. But Laphicet knew it wouldn't be long before Salem sends someone after them and he was right. To his shock when they met the twisted Tyrian he was only interested in Ruby. The young Crowe got nervous thinking what could she wants with the silver eyed girl. When they fought him he was too strong it was a good thing Qrow got involved to even the odds. After defeating a code red Grimm, the aftermath of the fight that the Branwen got stung by the scorpion's faunus stinger. Leaving him poisoned. But before finding out about that the huntsman told the group everything he already knows.

The four maidens, the existence of Salem but there were also things he didn't know. And he was sure his older sister didn't know either. Qrow mentioned the story of the two brothers, one of light who could create beautiful things like nature and animals, and the other of darkness who will destroy anything created by his sibling. It was the dark brother that created the creatures of Grimm. The brother of light managed to convinced the dark one to create something together. Their greatest creation with the ability to create, as well as destroy and have the knowledge and choice to do so. It was mankind. It sounded like a story of fiction. But where he comes from it wasn't that much of a surprise. Not to mention how he and Velvet ended up in this world. Lastly the Branwen told them of the creation of the four relics as their gift to mankind. Creation, destruction, knowledge and choice and each was being guarded by the four headmasters of the four main school.

Laphicet finally understood the real purpose of the huntsman schools. It was more than just to train any future huntsmen and huntresses to become the protectors of the world. But to protect the relics from getting into the hands of Salem. She was after them. It was a good idea to have the headmasters guard them in their school surrounded by many trained huntsmen. It made sense to the young Crowe why Cinder led the attack on Beacon. She wasn't just after the Fall Maiden that was being held underground of the school. But to take the relic while she was at it. She succeeded in one thing but he was sure she failed in her second task. Now that he thought about it, he never knew of the whereabouts of the Beacon relic. According to Qrow the relics are powerful in their own way and that Salem must never get her hands on them. The scythe master didn't gave enough details on that matter.

When the group found out Qrow was poisoned they panicked. They were still far away from reaching Mistral and they didn't know if they will find a village that will help the Branwen. They decided to go to a village called Kuroyuri that according to Ren it was destroyed a long time ago. They still took their chances carrying the unconscious huntsman. Yet Ren wasn't happy they were going there so he and Nora took another route that was supposed to be a shortcut to the kingdom city. From there they will be able to find something that will cure the poison. Arriving at Kuroyuri turned out to be a waste of time sadly. The place was truly destroyed and it looked like an abandoned wasteland. Another village victim of a Grimm attack. It got worse for them unfortunately. As Ren and Nora arrived to the deserted village, they were met by a powerful Grimm. It was revealed by the magenta eyed teen it was the one responsible for the destruction of this village, Kuroyuri his home.

The Nuckelavee Grimm was the one responsible for the deaths of Ren's parents as well as the villagers. He was full of hatred wanting revenge if it weren't for Nora to convinced him to keep his mind and heart at ease. Because she was also a victim on the Kuroyuri incident as an orphan of the village. With teamwork and effort they were able to take down the strong creature. Ren was able to get closure avenging his parents, and everyone from Kuroyuri. But things went from bad to worse as another Grimm showed up. One more powerful than the Nuckelavee, a dragon type which it was a code red daemon in Laphicet and Velvet's world. Everyone was tired and they were beaten if it weren't for Ruby's secret powerful that ended up freezing the large dragon in silver. Good news came last as Qrow got better from the poison. Turns out his semblance saved him from dying. His own bad luck, it was ironic.

After all of that, everything turned out for the better. They were all right and well rested. No one remembered what happened at Kuroyuri during the fight with Grimm Shenlong. Ruby told them the same excuse she told Laphicet that the Mistral military showed up and drive it away. The young Crowe was convinced and bought it the rest, not so sure. Jaune, Ren and Nora doubted that could be true. They have seen how powerful that Grimm was. They would need an entire fleet to probably stand a chance. Also, something that powerful would never flee without a reason. So something was fishy about the red cloak girl's reason. Was she lying, probably but this wasn't the time to be doubting a friend. It didn't mattered anymore now that they were finally in Mistral. The group left the inn heading into the main city. They needed to go further if they wanted to reach the kingdom's border.

They were currently walking on long tunnel. It was well lighted so there was no need to be concerned about the dark. Laphicet could see the designs of the tunnel lanterns, railings. They were all exactly from the houses of the villages they have visited. It was definitely architecture style of the kingdoms of Mistral. Truly different compared to the architecture of Vale. The teen was so relief after six months they finally made it. A long and tiring journey and one that was very dangerous remembering the enemies they faced to get here. The young Crowe hoped that crazy guy or anyone from Salem's people will come after them while they're here. The boy noticed Ruby staring at him with a smile, he smiled back. She was just as glad to be here like the rest. Or maybe she was more glad that he was all right. Laphicet mentally cleared his throat not wanting to jinx it. Taking a mental note the red cloak petite wasn't into any romance.

"The city of Mistral" Qrow started.

"It's about time" Nora whined" whose idea was it to walk again?"

"Well we did faced many obstacles. Broken airships, destroyed settlements" said Ren.

"We didn't had a choice. We knew coming to Anima wasn't going to be a walk in the park. We encountered dozens of Grimm that wanted to kill us. As for the broken airship that wasn't our fault. Grimm decided to invaded the place. So our only option was to travel on foot" said Jaune.

"I'm just glad we finally made it. We don't have to worried about Grimm while we're here" said Laphicet.

"Yeah we were fine, only one of us almost died" Ruby took a glance at the young Crowe giving a small guilty expression.

"I'm fine now. I already told you!" argued the teen.

"I know but you weren't the only one who was in bad shape" the silver eyed reaper turned to her uncle.

"Hey!" retorted the Branwen.

"So how much further to Haven Academy?" asked the Arc.

"Almost there. Kind of figured I'd take you kids on the scenic route" smiled the scythe master.

They finally reached a dead end with a pair of large double doors. Qrow went ahead and opened them and as soon as he died, they were blinded by the bright sun light. Once it cleared and they could see again Ruby and Laphicet ran holding to a railing. Both were in awe at the sight. It was definitely the most impressive and beautiful thing they've seen in a while. The city of Mistral was covered by mountains, filled with green pastures and waterfalls. There were so many buildings and houses on each of the mountains with the same architecture style obviously. The young Crowe was speechless, it was way better looking than Vale. Heck even prettier than Aball. There were no words to describe this place. The sight was enough to realized their journey wasn't for nothing. That those six months they've spent traveling and facing so many danger was really worth it. So big and gorgeous, he mentally added anyone who didn't lived her could easily get lost.

"This is awesome!" yelled Ruby.

"It's certainly something" said Qrow.

"Oh my gosh, look at all the weapons!" how was she able to see them was beyond anyone's guess but Laphicet laughed a little, as expected from the red cloak girl.

"Vendors will sell you just about anything, whether they should or not" added the Branwen.

"Does that mean there's some sort of black market?" said the young Crowe.

"You have no idea kid."

"They really made the most out of these mountains" said Jaune.

"Every inch."

Laphicet stood in thought. With their location it will be impossible for anyone to attempt an attack on Mistral. The only way it would be possible it's through an air strike. He realized since Salem was targeting this kingdom now. He might have to prepare himself for the worst that this might end up like Beacon. How he wished his sister were here. She will make him doubt everything and he will feel more confident with Velvet around. But he chose to remain silent and positive, he didn't wanted to looked bad in front of Ruby.

"And stay away from the lower levels, but the higher up you go the nice it gets."

"And we are going up!" said Nora.

" _Wouldn't want to go to those lower levels. I bet there's more than just a black market"_ the Arc knew all cities have their dark side or the rotten side of the town just like Vale, so there must be crime in that region of Mistral.

"Looks like a long climb from here" gulped the young Crowe.

"Come on kid seriously? After everything you've been through you're ready to throw in the towel now?" said the Branwen" what's a few stairs gonna do to ya?"

"We have to go up. Haven is supposed to be among the top districts of the city" said Ren.

"I'm not whining honest. But that's a lot of stairs" added the teen.

"More exercise for the training. That's how I see it" smiled the Arc" and like Qrow said. This is nothing compared to what we've been through to get here."

"Yeah you're right!" now Laphi was pumped and hyped" I bet even Velvet will climb those stairs without breaking a sweat even if she went through the same thing as us!"

"…...…..."

And just like that, the friendly atmosphere has suddenly changed. With just mentioning one name in particular. Jaune was the first to react as he lowered his gaze thinking about the older Crowe. His mentor, his teacher, his friend and the woman he has strong feelings. It only reminded him how much he misses her. What will he do to see that smile of her again. Then he thought about the kiss he gave her at the Beacon dance and the one she gave him before she went off to fight Cinder during the invasion of the school. The fact that he hasn't heard from her in months. He bet she was still in that damn coma. Ren and Nora were sad. Qrow didn't said a word as he took his flask and frowned remembering he was out of juice. Laphicet's smiled faulted realizing his mistake and reminded himself how much he misses his older sister. Suddenly he was smacked friendly on his shoulder by Ruby.

"Race ya to the top!" she ran off.

"Hey! Wait for me!" he ran after her" no using your semblance, that's cheating!"

The young Crowe got a giggle in response.

"Last to the top is a rotten egg!" Nora followed the two.

"Well, shall we get going?" Ren smiled.

"Yeah. The sooner the better" Jaune rolled his eyes at their attitude but at least Ruby did good in breaking the tension about mentioning Velvet.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. I'm dealing with kids" Qrow gave a sigh" let's not waste any more time. I need something strong to drink."

* * *

The Atlas cargo ship resumed it's course flying through the waters. Velvet has gotten bored and tired of waiting in the cargo bay. So she decided to head to the deck having a beautiful view of the sunset. The way it's rays were hitting the water making it shines like glitter. A smile spread her features wishing Laphicet was here so he can share the view with her. Or maybe he was gazing at it from somewhere else. Hopefully her brother has made it to Mistral with the others. She really did missed him and everyone too. Ruby, Ren, Nora and Jaune. Thinking about the Arc she cursed mentally. It wasn't the first time she has thought of the blond leader. Her cheeks reddened as she shook it in frustration. How long has it been since they left Atlas. It must have been hours. She knew the trip was going to be a long one but, not this long. Maybe she wasn't being patient enough or it could be that her patience has finally reached it's limit.

Weiss was in the deck too looks like she had the same idea as the long haired woman. The heiress was beyond bored and she wanted to arrived at Mistral already. It was hard to think about that when all she had in her mind was her family. What she left behind at Atlas. She was dying to leave, she has always dislike being locked in her manor and the snowy city wasn't her cup of tea. The white haired girl didn't regretted leaving that life, that wasn't her. She was a huntress first before the heiress. But then again, her father did removed her of the position so it wasn't her concern anymore. Her brother was now the new heir. Just the mere thought of Whitley was enough to make her blood boil. The girl rubbed her forehead while Velvet was staring at her. She waved her hand telling the young woman she was fine. Her father must be so angry with her. Somehow, she wasn't that afraid she was more amused thinking of his face. If Winter did the same why couldn't she.

"You sure you're okay?" asked the older Crowe.

"Yes. Nothing to get concerned with."

"I don't have to remind you. You did the right thing leaving. Your father doesn't understand you and he might never will."

The Schnee heiress only nodded as her eyes were now on the ship's pilot" excuse me, how much further?"

"We're in the home stretch now. No more stops from here to Mistral."

"That's good. It means we're almost there" said the former therion.

"Sorry for the long trip. Keeping us off the radar's been harder than I thought. Lots of traffic around northern Anima."

"It's fine. I...Just hope we haven't been a burden."

"You and your money are more than welcome on this ship, kid" the pilot chuckled" you know, I didn't catch your name?"

"Oh me?" the heiress was a bit taken back, she was expecting he will know her.

"No your friend."

The white haired girl turned to the long haired woman who didn't seemed interested in having a conversation when she was getting inpatient to get to Mistral already.

"I have a feeling who you are. I decided to keep quiet thanks to your money."

"It's Velvet" she replied.

"That's a nice name…So, any plans when you get to Mistral?"

"We both have important business. You don't need to know."

"What about after you're done? You think you could spare some time to…." he cleared his throat resuming piloting the ship.

"What's your problem?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I think he's trying to ask you out" Weiss whispered to the former daemon.

"Not interested" she replied flatly.

"My bad. Sorry for asking."

"Besides. She's already taken."

"What?" Velvet turned shocked to the heiress.

"I should have known. A pretty lady like yourself must already belong to someone. Who's the lucky guy?"

"I…." the older Crowe was blushing while glaring at the white haired girl.

"You don't have to know that either" smiled the Schnee heiress.

"Okay. Didn't mean to sound rude."

"What are you doing?" Velvet frowned at the girl.

"Well, it's true. You do like Jaune, right?"

"I'm not dealing with this again" she crossed her arms while her cheeks were still red.

"I will keep quiet. But you will eventually have to face it when you see him again."

The pilot was now getting static from his radio.

"What the…?" he started tuning the radio to get a better reception.

"Is...Everything okay?" said Weiss.

"I don't know. We're still over Lake Matsu. Shouldn't be picking up a broadcast this far from Mistral. Someone must be close."

*Mayday, mayday! We are a small passenger flight and our huntress is down!*

"Oh, man" the pilot shook his head.

*The Grimm hit us four hundred klicks north of the southern shoreline!*

There was an explosion sound making both Weiss and Velvet to react in worry.

*Get them off us! If anyone can hear this-*

Another explosion and the transmission was cut off. The pilot turned off the radio as he started to fly in another direction. There was a sudden silence that filled the ship. Velvet was in deep thought, judging from the pilot's distress call. The Grimm that were attacking them are flying types so they could either be Griphons who fly in packs or maybe a bunch of Nevermores. But that couldn't be because they don't fly in packs. Whatever they are the passengers on that ship were in trouble. Specially if the huntress accompanying them was hurt or worse. Turning to Weiss she was panicked, she looked like she was ready to jump wherever they are and help those people. But there was a problem. Velvet knew they were in a hurry so they didn't had the time to help them. Also she doubted the pilot will be more than eager to endanger himself.

"We're going to help them, right?" the white haired girl was worried.

"What? NO! I'm trying to avoid them."

"But...They'll die…?"

"Look, if we picked up their transmission, I'm sure someone else did, too. Besides, this is a cargo ship. She's not much good in a fight. I just want to finish this job and get home."

Weiss lowered her gaze not happy with the news.

"Sorry, kid. My ship, my rules."

"But we can't just let them-"

"We understand" Velvet cut her off" just take us to Mistral."

The heiress stood shocked as the pilot nodded. She watched the long black haired woman walked over to a wall near the door and got seated on one knee. Weiss wanted to retort and yelled at the woman. But then, she noticed her appearance. The older Crowe's teeth were gritted and her fists were shaking in anger. She was just like her. She also wanted to help those people but there was nothing they could do. What matters the most is to reach Mistral and join the others. So the white haired girl walked over and got seated next to her former teacher and friend.

"I'm sorry. I should have known better. Of course you would feel the same way."

"I should be used to it. Seeing people die and being unable to do anything" the former daemon remembered the Scarlet Night she failed to save Laphicet" guess I was wrong. Even back then, I used people for my own gain not caring if they die. As long as I fulfill my revenge nothing matters. I didn't care who lives or dies. Now it's happening again only this time, I don't want them to die. Too much guilt has ridden on my life and it seems this second chance isn't doing well for me. I guess it's true, the past will always caught up with you."

"Would you stop talking like that?" the white haired girl frowned" it's all in the past. You've changed. If you were still the same person you used to be, you would have never accepted in becoming a teacher. Or to help us, or even become a role model for all of us. You have helped me in more ways than one. Because of you I was able to take the courage to leave my home. I would feel lost without you. And I'm sure I'm not the only one whose lives you've changed for the better. My teammates and JNPR. We all looked up to you and-"

"All right, all right enough already" the older Crowe smiled" I will stop mopping and feeling sorry for myself only if you stop with the flattery emotional speech."

"Well forgive me if I was only trying to help you" the heiress smiled as she rested her head on the metal wall of the ship" Velvet?"

"Hm?"

"I hope those people are all right. I do hope someone comes to help them."

"Me too."

* * *

After traveling and climbing through the upper area the group finally stood in front of the building that is Haven Academy. So far Laphicet loves Mistral. There were so many amazing places, so many people. The streets were filled with so much joy and life. The shops, even places like the theater really caught the young Crowe's attention. Ruby was obviously paying attention at the weapon shops than the rest. This has been a great experience for the teen when it comes to seeing new places in this new world. Obviously he won't get that chance to see the lower region since Qrow warned them not to go there. Now for the school just by looking at it. The place was very elegant it had that charm. Just like when he first saw Beacon. The structure of the building was something Laphicet has come to after traveling so long in Anima. Now if only his sister were here to enjoy this pleasantry with him. He knew she will love Mistral too.

"We made it" Ruby was really happy as she and the others stood on the center of the school.

They went on ahead but Laphicet stood behind right next to Qrow.

"Where's everyone, there should be many students?" he noticed that there was no one in plain sight which it was very strange.

"I thought the same thing. Don't let your guard down kid."

The young Crowe didn't like the sound of that. He made a valid point a school is supposed to have students. Specially one that trains huntsmen and huntresses. So why was it empty like it was deserted. Now he was having a bad feeling. The Branwen was in the same boat too. What if they were too late, what if it was a trap. Did Cinder already came here. Does she have the relic. The teen keep calm as he followed the others inside the main building where they expecting to meet up with the headmaster. Once inside it was very well decorated but Laphicet wasn't paying attention to any of it. The hallway was empty too. No students, no teachers, now he was thinking the worse has happened. Still he made his weapon appeared just in case without alerting the others. It was too quiet for his taste and definitely not normal. Turning to Qrow he was in full alert mode ready to take out his weapon if necessary.

"Hello?" said Ruby.

Qrow decided to take the front if this was a trap, he'll be the first to attack. He could smell it, the bad feeling was in the air. Empty school could only spell trouble. Chances were high that Cinder was already here. But at least there was no destruction like in Beacon. It was still too suspicious though. Maybe it was his semblance acting up again. For once he wanted to be wrong. Everything was all right, nothing bad has happened and the relic was safe.

"HELLO?" repeated the silver eyed girl.

"Maybe try...Louder" suggested Nora.

"There doesn't seem to be anyone here" said Ren.

"Maybe we came at a bad time" said Laphicet.

"Is it usual for schools to be out of session?" asked Jaune not liking this.

"Maybe that's it" said the Valkyrie.

"No, this isn't right...C'mon" said the Branwen.

"Wait for us!" said the red reaper.

Qrow ran at the front door of the hallway which it was the headmaster's office. His bad feeling starting to be true, something has happened. Did Salem took everyone in the school prisoner. All for the sake to take the relic and without knowing where was the Spring Maiden Haven didn't had any last line of defense. He stopped taking out his weapon while gazing at Laphicet, the teen gave a nod he was ready.

"Get ready. It could be trouble."

Everyone else have taken their weapons ready to fight. Jaune was afraid this might happened. He was having this bad feeling ever since arriving at the school. Thinking they arrived too late. But if that was true then why was Haven still standing. If Cinder has already made her move then shouldn't be the same like what happened at Beacon. There was no way the huntsmen from Haven will just give up without putting up a fight. They will soon find out once they check in with the headmaster.

The Branwen kicked in the door only to revealed a middle-aged man with a mane of tan/gray hair and a beard. A tanned complexion with brown eyebrows and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a brown great coat with a with a matching mantle, which had cross emblems on each side. He also wore a white dress shirt under his coat, a western necktie and was carrying a pocket watch. Dark brown slacks with and dress shoes. The man was completely off guard seeing that someone has kicked his door and there were people armed. He screamed, RNJR screamed, Laphicet stood with wide eyes, Qrow stood in his kicking position and lost his balance and the man ended up fainting. He looked like he just had a heart attack.

"Oh no! Did we killed him!" Laphi shouted in panic.

"I think he's all right" said Jaune.

"Professor...Lionheart?" said Ruby.

The headmaster of Haven got up glaring at the huntsman" QROW! For crying out loud. You nearly scared me half to death."

"Me?" the Branwen got up" why weren't you waiting for us at the entrance?"

"Huh?" he checked his pocket watch" oh, right. Apologies. I guess time slipped away from me."

"You're joking."

"Where is everybody?" asked Nora as they all sheathed their weapons back.

"Ah, you must be the students Qrow mentioned."

"Yes, sir! Heh. Ruby Rose."

"Jaune Arc."

"Nora Valkyrie."

"Lie Ren."

"Laphicet Crowe sir. It's nice to meet you."

"Crowe? I feel like I have heard that last name before…."

"I'm sure you do. You spoke to my sister a while back on the scroll."

"Oh…." Lionheart remembered clearing his throat" yes, that young lady. Velvet was her name right?"

"Yes sir."

"A pleasure to meet you all. Leonardo Lionheart at your service. I'm afraid most of my staff is currently away until classes resume, but-"

"What?!" Qrow cut him off upset" Leo, you can't be serious. Who's guarding the relic?"

"Qrow! The children-" the headmaster gasped the relics is an extreme secret.

"Already know. I filled them in. What do you mean your staff's away?"

"You...Filled them in?" he was a bit shocked.

"So...Is this going at all like anyone thought it would?" said Nora.

Lionheart calmed down after that jump scare. He walked over to his deak and got seated processing what the huntsman just told him. These students already knew the truth about the schools, the relics, he eventually thought that they must know about the maidens too. The lion faunus would offer them some coffee or tea but he was still thinking about everything. Heck, he was still trying to get over the scare, his heart was still beating fast. He swore he could have had a heart attack.

"I have to say Qrow, this all seems very reckless, even for you."

"No, reckless is leaving one of the relics unguarded. It's not checking in with Oz for ages" countered the scythe master.

"There was nothing to check in about before the Fall of Beacon. But since that day, Mistral has been in chaos!"

This caught Jaune and Laphicet's attention. As they were traveling through the city, everything was going pretty normal. There was no chaos or panic with the citizens. Wat could he be talking about. The headmaster has gotten up from his desk looking in concern.

"Vale wasn't the only kingdom to suffer that night. Everyone was watching, every house in every kingdom saw the arena and Beacon destroyed by explosions The panic, the cries of fear and agony, the deaths. It was total of chaos."

Ruby lowered her gaze remembering that tragedy. How many people were injured and those that died at Amity Arena, the same with students in the school.. It was one of the most shocking things she has ever seen. Laphicet was looking at her worried maybe he will try to cheer her up later.

"The explosions, the fall of Amity Arena, the fall of Beacon, the monsters crawling over the city, the number of casualties and then nothing. You could feel the dread in the air. With all that negativity, you can imagine what it was like when the Grimm came for us. Mistral's controlled territory is the widest reaching in the world, y'know, and that makes it infinitely harder to protect. We lost so many great huntsmen, teachers from this very institution, and it's only gotten worse."

"W-What do you mean?" said Ruby.

"We may have dealt with the Grimm but the Mistral council's still at odds with representatives from Atlas. First, it was the dust embargo. Now, it's the closing of borders. I'm not sure what happened to James in Vale, but it seems to have only worsened some of his more...Unfortunate tendencies. And, on top of everything, we still don't know where the Spring Maiden is."

"All the more reason we need the huntsmen and huntresses here" argued Qrow.

"Okay! Okay" the red cloak girl interjected" things are bad. They're bad. But we can figure this out."

Laphicet smiled at the silver eyed girl. Always trying to remain positive even when the situation is worse than they think. There were times he wished he could be as positive as her. But with everything that has happened it was so hard to do so. Specially now that he knows the current situation Mistral is facing. Meaning Haven was defenseless. Salem can send anyone here to get the relic without a problem. That is if they choose to stepped in. Because it looks like they were the only ones who can protect the school from this evil. Turning to Jaune he was in deep thought. The blond was probably thinking the same thing too.

"Why is the Spring Maiden so important?" resumed the silver eyed reaper.

"I thought you filled them in."

"Mostly filled in" replied the Branwen.

"Wait. You still haven't told us everything yet?" the Arc sounded upset" I thought we agreed in no more secrets. How can you expect us to trust in you if you're still keeping us in the dark."

"He's right" spoke Laphicet" if you want us to help. We have to know everything. I think you owe us that much."

"Fine, I understand there's a lot to cover, okay? I didn't meant to keep this from you. I quit teaching for a reason."

"The four maidens each have the power to perform feats of magic, and they are the only ones capable of reaching the relics" explained Lionheart.

"What?" asked the blond leader.

"The relics are each locked inside a chamber that can only be opened by a specific maiden. Winter for the gift of creation, Summer for destruction, Fall for choice and Spring for knowledge" said the scythe master.

" _So the relics and the maidens ARE all connected"_ Laphicet was in awe _" the maidens are more than just weapons and the last line of defense if a school is attacked. They're the only ones that have access to their specific relics."_

"Spring is the problem" Qrow resumed.

"What happened to her?" asked Ren.

"She was determined at first when she inherited her powers" replied the headmaster of Haven" but the weight of the responsibility proved to be too much for the child. She...Ran...Abandoned her training, everyone. That was over a decade ago. There's no telling where she could be now."

"I know" said the Branwen" at least, I have a pretty good idea."

"Are you serious?" Lionheart stood shocked.

"It's not exactly good news."

"What are you talking about? This is incredible news! After all these years? Where!?" the lion faunus shook the Branwen waiting for an answer.

" _Why is he so excited to know? It's like he's" too" eager to know of her location"_ thought Jaune.

"I did some digging around. Looks like after Spring ran away she was picked up by bandits. Specifically, the Branwen tribe."

"Raven" spoke the headmaster.

Ruby gasped hearing the name of Yang's mother and her aunt.

"Yang's mom?" asked the Arc.

"That's right" the huntsman took his opened scroll and put it on the headmaster's desk showing the hologram of the map of Remnant.

"That's about where they they've set up their main camp. it's where they fall back to after raids and scouting missions. Raven's managed to gained a lot of followers since she returned to the tribe. And I'm sure when the Spring Maiden showed up it only made things easier" the hologram zoomed in on a location in the Anima continent.

"Well, Qrow, I've got to hand it to you. With these coordinates, we can mount a retrieval force and head out in a few weeks" said Lionheart.

"A few weeks?" the scythe master sounded shocked.

"That's right" the faunus typed something on his desk saving the coordinates that were stored on Qrow's scroll.

"Leo, maybe you didn't hear me. My sister has the Spring Maiden and I know where she is. We need to go as soon as possible" he lost his patience throwing off some books from the desk.

"And perhaps you didn't hear me. This kingdom is in shambles. As soon as possible does not mean tomorrow, it means as soon as I can convince the council that I need huntsmen more than they do. Unfortunately, bandit tribes aren't very high on their list of" priorities" when the threat of way is just over the horizon."

"Then damn the council, we'll do it ourselves. You and I are trained huntsman and these kids aren't exactly pushovers."

"Yeah!" said Nora.

"Perhaps there's a more peaceful way to approach this?" said Ren.

"We need to get Spring as far away from here as possible. But Raven isn't going to give her up most prized possession without a fight."

"Unfortunately, you and your sister are evenly matched, and I'm not the fighter I used to be. No offense, but these students and I can't take on an entire bandit tribe and a Maiden that's no doubt had years to hone her skills. We need to be positive we can apprehend Spring, because if we fail, Raven and her tribe will scatter and we'll be lost. We get ONE shot at this. And it needs to be perfect."

"You know, Oz wouldn't be happy with any of this if he were here."

"Perhaps you're right. But he's not and I'm doing the very best I can."

"There has to be something we can do?" said Ruby.

"I don't want to wait around and do nothing" said Laphicet.

"What about Cinder? She came with Emerald and Mercury from Haven. Do you have anything on them?" said Jaune.

"We pulled their files after the fall of Beacon. Nothing but lies and forgeries" replied the lion faunus.

Laphicet stood in deep thought remembering what his sister told him about Lionheart. The possibility that he could be a traitor and probably working for Salem. That will explained why he was so eager to learned of the location of the Spring Maiden. So he can give up the coordinates to Cinder and her group. It will also explained why he was trying so hard to keep them here for as long as he could. Stalling for time so Cinder can find Raven's tribe and retrieve the maiden. He truly believes Velvet's intuition. But the problem is he didn't had any solid evidence that the headmaster was a spy for the enemy.

"Well, I can't say this has been a warm reunion, Leo" said Qrow.

"I'm sorry. I know you've all traveled a long way. But I will do everything I can to help."

"Sure. We'll stay in the city for the time being. Local comms are still up" the Branwen took out his scroll" keep in touch. C'mon kids."

They all started leaving the office as Ruby and Laphicet stood behind.

"It was nice meeting you, Professor" smiled the silver eyed girl.

"Likewise."

The young Crowe didn't replied leaving with the red reaper as the office door closed. Once they were gone Lionheart gave a sigh of relief. He hated acting this way and he thought he almost messed up. But at least he had some good news. He knew where to find the Spring Maiden.

*Oh Leo. We have to work on your improvisational skills* came the voice of Watts from a transmission in the headmaster's desk.

"They didn't suspected me, at least that's what I hope. Specially Qrow. They don't know anything."

*For now. But having him and those kids in Mistral is going to become a problem. Do your best to keep them in the city until we reach the Spring Maiden.*

"That's right I have the coordinates to find her, thanks to Qrow. According to him she's with Raven's tribe."

*Yes, I overheard. In the meantime play your part well and make no mistakes. You very well know Salem doesn't tolerate failure?*

"Yes" the lion faunus trembled at the thought" I will play my part as she orders."

*Very good Leo. Do not disappoint me* the communication ended.

" _I'm sorry...I'm so sorry"_ Lionheart shook his head.

* * *

"So, what do we do now?" asked Nora as she and the others were walking the hallway leading outside of the school building.

"You four head back to the house" Qrow gave a sigh" I need a drink."

"Laphi?" Ruby turned to the teen" you okay?"

The young Crowe stood silent in thought. He watched as the Branwen left. Honestly, he wanted to tell him what his sister told him regarding the headmaster of Haven. But without any proof his argument will only fall on deaf ears. Maybe keeping an eye on him will help find what he needs. Spying on Lionheart, stalking him. There was no way he'll be able to do that. He didn't had the stomach for it. That will be something Velvet will do without a second thought. What to do, asking RNJR for help was the obvious choice. But he didn't know if they will believe him or they will be willing to give him a hand. Maybe talking to Ruby alone might do the trick. So lost in thought he didn't noticed Ruby's hand waving back and forth in front of him. Then, she got closer to her snapping him from his trance. He blushed at the close proximity gasping while Nora was smirking.

"What's wrong Laphi?"

"Nothing. Guess I'm not used to living in this kind of place."

For some reason Ruby didn't believed him but she let it slide for now.

"You'll get used to it. It seems we'll be staying in Mistral for a while" said Ren.

"Still, we shouldn't let our guard down" added Jaune.

"Right let's head back" replied the silver eyed petite.

* * *

Oscar was gazing around in pure awe. Fascinated by this city. There were so many place, so many people. The teen has never seen anything like it. Now just because his farm wasn't that far from Mistral, it didn't meant he will come regularly. This was actually his first time coming to this city. After leaving the train station he didn't had a clue where to go. The place was too big it could take him forever to find what he was looking for. Or to put it more precise who he was looking for. And it wasn't exactly him but the person who was inside his head. Ozpin told him where to go. The former headmaster of Beacon told him all about Qrow and once he finds him, the huntsman will know what to do. So the farm boy did as told until he asked the question where to find this Qrow. He swore he could imagined his mind sharing friend grinning as he gave him a big hint that the Branwen loves drinking as much as he loves flirting with women.

So Oscar started his search in all the bars in the city. Even with that lead it was still going to take him a while before he can find the huntsman. After searching endlessly because he had no idea there were so many joints to drink he came up on an elegant bar. The teen noticed the closed sing but the door was opened. Must have been a sloppy job of the barkeep. So he went inside and saw only one person seated having a drink. Ozpin immediately told him that was Qrow. Noticeable by the red cape he was wearing. Slowly he approached the man. Clearing his throat will sound rude so he went for the classic way.

"Excuse me?"

The Branwen turned his head to gaze at the teen and judging from his outfit he must be a farmer. A very young one at that. But he was definitely in the wrong place.

"You know, I don't think they allow kids in here, pipsqueak."

"Shut up, I'm getting there" he spoke to himself or at least that was the idea the huntsman had.

"Um...I'm supposed to tell you...I'd...Like my cane back?"

"….…."

Qrow wasn't shocked he only nodded understanding now who was this kid. He got up from his seat taking out the closed form of the cane. The Branwen took a glance at it as he stared back at the farm boy.

"It's good to see you again, Oz" he threw it.

Oscar caught as the cane extended showing it's full form. He grabbed it with both hands looking unsure.

" _Well that's one problem out of the way"_ Ozpin sounded relief happy to have his cane back.

* * *

Cardin was having a beef burrito in shop area in a gas station outside of the kingdom borders. After so much traveling he got hungry so he and Yang decided to make a stop. Besides the blond needed refill Bumblebee's tank. The Winchester was seated next to the brawler as she was waiting to get attended. The bartender arrived shortly and asked her if she was too young to drink. So she asked for a bottle of water. It was hot and she was thirsty. As for the tall male he was having a soda with his burrito best combination in his opinion. Now usually he would be enjoying his food but he caught a glimpse at a guy seated a few seats away from them. The guy had the image of" asshole" written all over him and that he was only looking for trouble. Boy he will pick the wrong person to mess with if he decides to hit on his female companion. And he was right as the shady man was looking at her. He was digging his own grave.

"Ha-a-are you telling me YOU'RE too young to drink? You look like a regular huntress, and a beauty at that!"

"Oh boy" Cardin muttered he was right all along, just an idiot having a death wish.

"I'm good. Thanks, pal" it was her only reply.

"Seriously, not too bulky, not to lean…."

Before he got too close to the blond he was suddenly stopped by the Winchester.

"Who the hell are you?!" the shady man glared.

"I'm just a regular guy passing by. But forget about me pal. Let me warn you before you decide to make a fool out of yourself. This lady right here" he pointed to the blond with her shades on" would never give you the time of the day. She has a temper and if you know what's good for you, I'd would leave her alone."

"And who might you be, her boyfriend? I would have known better than to pick up a lady that's already taken."

"Not in the least. I'm just her traveling companion. I'm only giving you a fair warning before you get into trouble."

"So she's single?" the man grinned in a perverted way.

"Walk away man. Seriously, you'll regret it later."

"How about you get the hell off my face before I do something I won't regret, pal?"

"Okay fine" Cardin gave up easily as he walked back to his seat to finish his meal" don't say I didn't warned you."

"So babe" he kept his perverted grin" why don't we go somewhere quiet and I'll show you a real good time?"

"Not interested" Yang sounded bored.

"Come on. I know you want to say yes. You truly are gorgeous and your hair…." he reached out to touch it.

" _And he has just signed his death sentence"_ the Winchester shook his head.

Suddenly the brawler grabbed his hand as her yes were now red. Cardin could care less now as he finished his burrito and was about to finish his soda. He wasn't missing this for the world. Yang has punched the perverted idiot with her mechanical arm. Ouch that's gotta hair. The tall male could have sworn he felt it too. She punched him so hard he bounced a couple of times as he was sent out of the store. Her traveling companion was now looking at his scroll.

"Twenty seconds. It didn't took you that long when you beat up the other guy that tried to pick you up back at the ship."

"I decided to give him a chance to backed out but he didn't. You even warned him and he still didn't got the hint. I swear it will be too soon before another idiot tries to flirt with me."

"This one's on the house. He's been driving me crazy" the bartender smiled happy that she took care of the stupid man.

"Good thing we came just in time" replied the Winchester.

Yang was about to picked up the water bottle until her left arms started shaking. Cardin immediately grabbed it, she gazed at him giving a nod. PTSD was something that one might never overcome from one victim to another. She finally popped the cap and had a drink.

"So, what brings you two around these parts?" asked the bartender.

"Thanks" she finished her bottle, she was that thirsty" and I'm, uh...Looking for someone."

"Not many people came out here. Only person worth notin' round here is...Er-well R…" he paused he knew about the woman.

"Raven Branwen. Thanks again."

"Here you go" Cardin dropped enough lien to pay for his food drink and also for Yang's water.

"I said the water's on the house."

"I'm still paying for it. It's not right."

"I knew there was a reason why I chose you to accompany me" the brawler smiled.

"To be your personal wallet? Don't get used to it."

"Now now missy. You don't wanna go messin' with bandits!" warned the bartender.

"Sure we do" said Cardin.

"But they're a world of trouble!"

"So I hear."

"Looks like we're in the right place after all" grinned the Winchester.

"And you doubted me?" the blond pretended to be offended.

"We're in the middle of nowhere out in Anima. I thought it will be easier to just go to Mistral."

"I know. But who knows how long it will take us to find Ruby and the others. Didn't you said Mistral is very big."

"I did."

"That's why we're finding Raven. If uncle Qrow is with Ruby and I know he is, then she will be very useful to help us find them."

"Fair enough. Let's fill the tank to your bike so we can get moving."

"Sure thing. Now pay the nice man twenty lien to use pump number two."

The Winchester was about to argued but decided against it. If he paid for her once he can sure do it again. He gave the bartender the lien as the man went to start up the gas pump. As he left the store he saw the pervert still on the ground. Who wouldn't after getting punched by Yang. Idiot had it coming. Once the brawler was finished the bike's tank was full. They were good to go.

"Hey, girlie" the shady man slowly got up.

"Seriously? This isn't over?"

"Want to get your ass kicked again?" asked Cardin.

"I heard you're...Looking for someone?" he grinned while he was missing a teeth probably from the blonds' punch just now.

"Beat it loser. We have better things to do."

"You want to find Raven Branwen, right?"

Yang gasped but glared at the thug" you better not be lying."

"I'm not. I know where to find her. If you take me to her that is."

"This is a trap" the Winchester whispered.

"I know."

"I don't like that guy."

"I know."

"He's up to no good."

"I know" the brawler turned back to him" but I have a good feeling this stupid jerk must be one of the bandits that work for her."

"Well he does have the appearance of one" noted the tall male" what are you going to do?"

"I need you to scout the road ahead. I know this guy will probably lead me to an ambush with the rest of his bandit buddies."

"Got it."

"Judging from how freaked out that bartender got. This area must be very familiar to them. Meaning their hideout must not be that far. You can use your robot eye to scan for any of their footprints."

"Cybernetic" he corrected.

"Same thing."

"So what's it going to be?" the shady man spoke" are you two whispering because you're trying to make up your mind? Look girlie, I'll give you my word I'll take you to meet Raven."

"The word of a bandit" Cardin scoffed as he got off the bike walking off.

"Where is he going?"

"This is his stop" replied Yang" he was only traveling with me until we got here. Now he's on his own."

"Poor bastard going alone around these parts. I fell sorry for him, wouldn't want to be him."

"Get on. Keep your hands to yourself because if you don't, I will punch you again and this time, I will break all of your teeth."

The man did as told as he got on the yellow bike. Yang was grinning mentally.

" _He bought it. Sucker."_

* * *

Jaune has finally got the chance to sit down and relax returning to the house they were currently staying. After going through so much, their journey to get here and now that Professor Lionheart just told them. It was all a big shock. So they will have to wait a few weeks to get to Raven's location in order to get the Spring Maiden. Qrow was right, they didn't had the time. By now Cinder and her group might already be in Anima and they could be searching for the Branwen tribe. They were wasting time being here, doing nothing. Ren and Nora were also seated relaxing and Laphicet was reading one of Ruby's comics. To think she will still have money to buy some while they were looking around the city. Just when he was ready to take a short nap a knock on the front door caught their attention. The blond got up and readied Croce Mors as he walked over to the door.

As he opened it there stood a boy looking around Ruby's age. His outfit was enough to give the Arc the idea that he was a farmer. They weren't expecting Qrow because the Branwen would never knock. He will just open the door and entered as he pleases. He has never seen this boy before. Maybe he got the wrong house. Jaune gazed at his two teammates. Nora raised her arms not having a clue who he is either. It was the same with Ren and Laphicet.

"Can I...Help you?"

"Um...Yeah. Is there a...Ruby Rose here?"

"Why?" the Valkyrie got serious getting up with her partner, the last time someone was looking for their friend it was a psychopath scorpion faunus.

"Well…."

Suddenly Qrow entered the room interrupting the teen" IIIIIIII…I found him! Hahaha!"

The man started laughing not walking straight as he wet to lay on a sofa.

"I think her uncle could use some help?"

"I found him" said the Branwen not sounding like himself, then he chuckled.

"Is he drunk?" asked Laphicet.

"What is going on out there?!" Ruby arrived not looking happy" can't a girl read her comics in peace?"

A burp and a laugh from the scythe master made her face palmed" Qrow, did you get drunk again?"

"Maybe…?" he laughed.

"You…." the farmer boy took a few steps ahead" you have silver eyes."

"Who...Are you?" obviously the red cloak girl didn't know him either.

"Uh...Well. My name is Oscar Pine."

"Wait for it" Qrow said sheepishly.

"But you probably know me as...Professor Ozpin?"

"….."

"Heh..Ha-ha-ha-I did it!" the Branwen fell off the sofa.

"Just when I thought things couldn't get any weirder" said the younger Crowe.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Haha I'm BACK! This story is officially back in commemoration of the release of volume 6. Those that wanted me to update this story already so sorry for keeping you waiting for too long.**

 **-So yeah following canon events but I guarantee things are going to be different in the coming chapters and I promise it's going to be way better than in canon.**

 **-There are going to be a few new things in this volume. Some revelations that will be told and some that will be kept a secret. But like I've said a long time ago I already know how this version of volume 5 will go out.**

 **-The fights will be even better and the battle of Haven will be become what I have envisioned to be in canon. Of course with the exception that Velvet and Laphicet from Berseria will be present lol.**

 **-SPOILER ALERT for volume 6 episode 1 (don't know the title) well it's the first episode and I can confidently say it's WAY better than volume 5 already. It started well with the group on the Mistral train station heading for Atlas. The New Grimm are awesome, the action was epic, the drama even better and it's already showing that dark vibe. I'm going to call it right now because I have a HUGE hunch that old lady that is with RWBY and Qrow after they separated from Jaune, Nora and Ren is a silver eye warrior. Why I believe so? Because I think it's about damn time we know more about the silver eye warriors and their power. And it's about time someone teaches Ruby how to control that power. If Miles and Kerry have really improved their writing for this volume then we will finally get some answers to those questions. We already know Ozpin and Qrow are not going to teach Ruby a thing when it comes to her power. And I think we've seen enough cryptic, secret crap since volume 3, then Qrow mentioned the silver eyes in volume 4, then Ruby unleashes the power in volume 5 only to be nothing but a bull crap tease from RoosterTeeth. We need a new character to teach her and it has to be a silver eye warrior. Finally Ruby can get some proper character development in this volume. Lastly I will ignore anything with the ships (since it seems they're giving hints that they could be leaning to Bumblebee, yay the shippers are going crazy). But I don't care if it happens okay, as long as it's not rush. Let's not forget that ships killed Naruto. We must learn from our past mistakes.**

 **-I want to wish you all a very Happy Halloween hope you eat lots of candy and scare a lot of people or play pranks on them lol.**

 **-I made a last minute edit fixing my mistake of Lionheart mentioning Penny's death when in my story I let her live LOL. My bad thanks to Oniner for pointing it out.**

 **-As always thank you very much for all the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it. And this story has officially reached 600k words.**

Next time: Dread in the air


	47. Dread in the air

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

* * *

Chapter 47 Dread in the air

(Location: Haven Academy upper district Mistral Anima continent Kingdom of Mistral Remnant)

Leonardo Lionheart stood seated on the desk to his office. As a headmaster he has always taken his job seriously. He loves his school, his teacher colleagues and students. The city he's meant to protect was nothing but a farce. The lion faunus felt so ashamed of himself. There was nothing that he could do, he was so afraid. Salem was the only one who could bring him such fear. So far he has done everything she asked him to do. Sending all of his teams of huntsmen as well as his teachers away on missions, while keeping the council unaware of his intentions. They think it's for the good of everyone that they've get to be sent outside of the border to check in for Grimm activity. But the man knew the truth, it was all just a trap. Along with shame, there was guilt. So strong, he hated himself. By now they were probably all dead leaving the school completely defenseless.

That's what she wanted. Without anyone to defend the school it will be easy for Salem's people to get in whenever they wanted. That was one part of the plan fulfilled. The other task was to find the Spring Maiden. One that has proven to be very difficult. It was true Lionheart didn't had a clue where could she be. She has been missing for years and there wasn't a single lead that might led him to her whereabouts. It scared him so much that he hasn't gotten any results with that. Good thing Salem was very patient but her colleague Arthur Watts wasn't. The man has urged him to find her no matter what. The lion faunus couldn't even have a taste of his coffee. Something needed to be done, and he has tried to convince the Mistral council to send their military to do searches all over the region. But they refused, they didn't wanted to risk sending their only line of defense against an enemy attack. So the headmaster didn't know what to do, except to wait.

But it seems luck was on his side. Just when he was ready to give up in ever finding the Spring Maiden, Qrow Branwen shows up. He wasn't alone since he was informed he was bringing a group of students from Beacon. They actually came all the way from there to here, an admirable trait of effort. Lionheart hasn't heard from Ozpin in a very long time because he chose not to get in contact with him. He only heard knew of the attack on his school during the Vytal Festival. He wasn't lying to them when he said that Grimm came, it was a tough battle but they managed to be victorious at the cost of many lives. Huntsmen, soldiers and even civilians. It only made the lion faunus feel more guilty of his actions. Their blood was on his hands, it was a fact and the prize to pay for helping Salem. And he was willing pay it in exchange for his own safety. It was truly the cowards way.

But Qrow's presence in his school brought him hope. It almost caused him to have a heart attack but it was worth it. Because the Branwen has done his work and he already knew where to find the Spring Maiden. He even had the coordinates recorded on his scroll. The lion faunus didn't wasted time sending them to Watts. Now all he needed to do is keep the huntsman and his group of students from leaving Mistral. The headmaster did quite the job in convincing them that they needed to wait until they can send a proper team of huntsmen to find the maiden. Nothing but stalling until Watts can find her. All along the maiden was with the Branwen tribe, in the care of Raven obviously. The rest will be up to Salem's faction to retrieve her and bring her here. For she was the only one that can open the gate to the relic of knowledge. Getting the relic was her top priority.

In the end all he could feel was shame and guilt. Aware of what his actions have done, what has cost him. His pride, his loyalty to all those huntsmen, his love for the school and the city. But his fear was stronger than all of them combined. If he doesn't obey, she will kill him. Nobody must know the truth of his allegiance. It was ironic at first he believed Qrow coming here will be a nuisance and a pain. But it turned out to be very good. Now that they knew of the Spring Maiden's location he will surely be spared. It made him laughed in irony at his last name. Lionheart, it has never fitted him when all he is a cowardly lion. He wanted to cry but he didn't even had the courage to do so. All he could do is covered his face with his hands in shame. The headmaster has given hope in everything. There's no such thing as heroes, if they knew how powerful Salem is. They will give up too.

"Are we ready?"

Lionheart saw Watts entering his office. The man has arrived in Mistral weeks before Qrow and his students. He already made plans with him according to what Salem wants of course. Of all the things he has done, this is one he really didn't wanted to do. The lion faunus nodded as he got up from his desk. The headmaster followed Watts to a secret door in his office leading a straight hallway until reaching a dead end in circular room. In the middle stood a crystal ball glowing red with red tentacles with white sharp points at the end.

"After you."

The mustache man pushed the faunus straight to the crystal ball. It was important to make his report to his master. Telling her associates was one thing but telling the ringleader was even more important.

"Your Grace, are...You there?"

The crystal ball showed an incoming image of the face of Salem. Just looking at her face through the sphere was enough to bring him nightmares. This woman was truly the face of fear and evil. That's why he chose to work for her, he feared her too much. And it was better to be by her side and stay in her good side. Next to the white faced woman was the Fall Maiden Cinder. One of her most valuable pawns.

*Hello, Leonardo. Do you have something to report?*

"Of course, ma'am. I would not waste your time, if not."

"I'm still just so fascinated by this creature" Watts showed his face mentioning the crystal ball with tentacles" Cinder, dear, are we coming through? Can you see us clear" he tapped the crystal surface" well, as clearly as you can."

*Shut...Up* growled the amber eyed woman sicked of the man mocking her.

"Oh goody, you've recovered" he was obviously being sarcastic.

*Your report. What is it?* Spoke Salem.

Watts let Lionheart through as he got closer to the crystal sphere" I've found the Spring Maiden."

*Is that so? Well done the woman sounded pleased Arthur? Had I known how useful you'd be in expediting this process, I would've sent you long, long ago.*

"As much as I'd love to take credit, ma'am, I can't say either of us are to thank for this development. I guess you could say a little birdie told us."

*Explain*.

"You see, ma'am, Qrow Branwen arrived at Haven Academy earlier today. He believes Spring has taken residence with his sister's tribe."

*And you know of the tribe's location?* Followed the dark woman.

"Yes, ma'am but you have to hurry! Qrow is already at odds with my-"

One of the tentacles was wrapped around his neck tightly attempting to strangle him. The headmaster was having trouble breathing. The tentacle forced him to get on his knees.

*Leonardo, do you remember the first time we met? I remember. I remember your fear. But, since that day you've been extraordinary brave. I won't forget all you've done for me. Do not forget everything I can do to you.*

The tentacle finally let him go as the faunus was trying to catch his breath. Fear was obviously in his eyes.

*Cinder, you and your team will meet Doctor Watts and together, convince Raven Branwen that the survival of her people depends on her cooperation. Once you have Spring under your control, escort her to the relic and contact Hazel. The White Fang was promised the destruction of Haven, and they'll have it once we have what we need.*

"Understood."

*Not you Arthur. Tyrian's in need of a new tail.*

"What happened to his old one?"

*It was cut off by the child with silver eyes. Do not forget her and Velvet Crowe's brother are our secondary targets once the relic has been secured.*

"It will be done" nodded Watts.

*Good.*

The image vanished as the crystal ball went black.

"Seems Qrow was right, Lionheart. The students aren't pushovers.

"What will you do now?" spoke the lion faunus.

"I will do as instructed by the master. Though I'm not fond of being with Cinder, but nevertheless, orders are orders. It might take a while to reach the Branwen tribe. As I already told you. Make sure to keep Qrow and his students here. Do not let them leave Mistral at all cost."

"But he's determined to take those students with him. It was hard to convinced him that he has to wait until the council comes to a decision."

"Then you will have try harder. Convince him for good that the wisest course of action will be to wait and remain here until the time is right. Once we have the Spring Maiden, he'll be the least of our worries."

"Qrow can be very stubborn but I will do my best."

"Excellent. Oh, and one more thing. See if you can keep an eye on our two targets."

"The girl Ruby Rose and the boy Laphicet Crowe?"

"The very same. Try to keep a conversation with them, if you can learn anything that might be useful to us in the future. The more we know of them, the better."

Lionheart nodded but he was looking worried.

"Is something the matter?"

"No, it's nothing" the man took a deep breath" I will do my task."

"That's the spirit" Watts smiled.

As the headmaster left the room heading back to his office, he was indeed worried. Laphicet told him of the time his sister called him. There might be a chance the younger Crowe might suspect him. That is if Velvet told him all the details. Because if she did, he could be in trouble. If he suspects something that could lead to his alliance with Salem it will ruin everything. If he's exposed as the traitor he is, the dark woman will have him executed seeing him no longer useful to her cause. As he returned to his office he was in deep thought. Trying to come up with a way to approach the boy. He needed confirmation of his hunch. No one must know the truth. Then there was his other mission of convincing Qrow to stay. That one, will be a whole lot harder. The lion faunus was shaking in fear and decided to make himself some tea to try and calm his nerves.

* * *

Winter stood on the bridge of one of Atla's air fleet. She was heading to Haven Academy as part of her mission. To aid the Mistral military to strengthen their forces. According to Qrow's intel, Haven will be next in Salem's list. Thanks to Velvet the older Schnee knew about everything, the maiden and Salem. Which it was the reason why Beacon was attacked. Now, Haven could be next. She volunteered to take part of this mission. This time, they weren't going to win. The Specialist was more prepared now. She has brought enough men and machines to aid the kingdom of Mistral. But also, there was another reason why she wanted to go there. The white haired woman was thinking about her younger sister. Thanks to her she was able to leave Atlas a while back and hopefully she was already in Mistral. Weiss along with Velvet, she wished that both were all right. Even herself can be the older sister protective type even when she hardly show it.

Everything was looking good, it has been a quiet journey since leaving Atlas. They were currently passing Lake Matsu. It was the closest route to take in order to get to Mistral. But she wasn't lowering her guard one bit. She has heard that many ships have been constantly getting attacked by Grimm. If they encounter any of the creatures they will wished to never attack them. Not really a safe route but it was the best one to take after leaving the Solitas continent. Something was in her mind, hiding her grin as she thought about her father. Finding out Weiss left right in front of his nose must have made him so angry. That man was truly arrogant and selfish. It was always the business before his family. Her sister was better off being a free bird than a caged one in that manor. That was one thing less to worry about. She could be at ease now that she was no longer a prisoner. To live a free life as she chooses, that what she wanted best for her. Not to mention Velvet has been a positive influence on her sister.

The only thing that was concerning the Specialist is this enemy they were facing. How do you fight someone you don't know nothing about. According to Velvet, Salem was pure evil and she controls the Grimm. But that was all the information she got on the entity. She couldn't tell her superior because she wasn't supposed to know the truth. Ironwood was part of Ozpin's circle and she wasn't in it. The older Crowe only told her because she saw her to be trustworthy. That is why this fight will be a very tough one. With no idea on the enemy she will have to fight even harder. Winter refused to see another tragedy like the one that befall Beacon. Her duty wasn't only to protect the citizens of Atlas but all of them in the other kingdoms. The best odds were to stand united and face the enemy together. It was the only strategy she could think of. There was a beeping sound that caught her attention, removing the young woman from her train of thought.

"Ma'am we have an incoming transmission" said one of the soldiers in the bridge.

"Patch it through the screen."

The holographic screen appeared right in the middle of the bridge where the white haired woman could clearly see it. The face of her superior was shown.

"General Ironwood sir."

*Schnee. What is the report status of your mission?*

"We're passing through Lake Matsu as I speak, we'll be reaching the floating islands within the hour. It won't be long before we reach Mistral."

*I see. I apologize, but I must inform you since you have reached that far. The mission will have to get cancel.*

"Cancel?" that was very weird for the older Schnee.

*You are to turn your fleet around, and return to Atlas ASAP.*

Now usually Winter will obey his order without a second thought. But something wasn't right. This was too sudden, especially when she wasn't far from arriving to Mistral. The General has ordered her to aid the military and the huntsmen from Haven in the coming threat. Both were very determined not to let another tragedy like Beacon happen again. For a moment, she hesitated but she couldn't keep her superior waiting for her reply.

"Sir, may I ask why?"

*I have made the decision to close the kingdom's borders for security measures. The council have supported my choice and all military personal must report back. That includes you Specialist Schnee.*

So that was it. Closing the kingdom's borders means the city was under martial law. No one enters or leaves unless says so by the council or the highest ranking official. In this case, it will be Ironwood. The only reason to chose such a course of action must be to protect the city from any kind of enemy attacks. In the young woman's opinion, going to such extreme measures wasn't necessary. Because she was that sure that Salem will target Haven next. Mistral was only kingdom in danger for the time being. She has known the General for quite some time. He was a good man that only wants to protect the people of Atlas. That was his duty as a soldier and general. But only focusing on Atlas, it wasn't right. They also have a duty to protect everyone in the other kingdoms. The white haired woman stood in thought now knowing what to do. This was the first time she was thinking this way.

"Yes sir. We'll turn back immediately."

*The people of Atlas needs us* with that the communication ended.

Winter stood silent again. She was a soldier of Atlas and her priorities should always be to the people of said kingdom. But this mission was very important. If they don't stop those that work for Salem, then Atlas will eventually be their next target. Was she was going to abandon those in need back in Mistral. It couldn't be helped. It was an order from Ironwood, her superior. Why was it being hard for her to obey orders. This has never happened before. Things changed after Velvet told her what was being kept a secret from her and from so many people. It was no longer protect the people from the Grimm but protecting them from the one pulling the strings behind the creatures. If something isn't done there won't a world to defend. This wasn't the time to be thinking of the people of one kingdom but, all of Remnant. So the older Schnee made her decision.

"Ma'am incoming distress signal."

"Can you put it on the radio transmission?"

"Yes ma'am" the soldier did as told allowing everyone on the bridge to listen to it.

*Mayday! Mayday! We need help we crash landed on a small island in Lake Matsu somewhere in northern Anima. There's Grimm everywhere, we already suffered some casualties and our huntress is downed. Somebody, anybody if you're out there, please help us!*

"Can you picked up the exact coordinates of that distress call?" Winter was deadly serious.

"Yes ma'am!"

"Do it. Those people are in need of our assistance" there was no way she was going to leave them behind.

"Roger."

The Atlas soldier did his job as ordered and found the coordinates in a matter of seconds. Once they were located Winter gave the order to go those coordinates. The air ship increased speed heading straight to the source of the distress call. The older Schnee gazed through the windows of the fleet keeping her eyes wide opened. It wasn't that long that she saw a large group of flying Grimm surrounding a small ship that has crashed in a shore of an island. The creatures were wasp type, Lancers. There were quite a lot of them and the people were outside, a small lot. The rest were probably still inside the ship.

"Aim all main cannons and turrets on the Lancers. Focus all your firepower on them, make sure not to harm the civilians!"

"Roger!"

The Atlas sky fleet fired it's mighty weapons, catching the flying Grimm by surprise. Lancers were getting destroyed from all directions. Their numbers were being reduces dramatically while the people from the crashed ship were taking cover from the heavy fire. It wasn't that until all wasp type Grimm were completely wiped out. The fleet made sure there weren't any more on the horizon until it was safe. Once the area was safe and clear the Atlas ship landed near the downed ship. Dozens of humans and robot soldiers went down to help the people and the wounded. There was nothing that can be done with the ones that have already died. All of the civilians were secured as the fleet ascended again into the skies. Winter arrived at the deck where some of her men were giving medical attention to those that needed it. There were a lot wounded while some were unharmed. If they haven't gotten on time, everyone would have been dead. Lancers are extremely dangerous in big groups.

It wasn't that bad so the Specialist felt pleased with herself saving the lives of these people. Some of them were so emotional, they hugged the human soldiers that saved them. Others were smiling and thanking the older Schnee, knowing she was in charge. This turn of events changes the situation. Winter was willing to follow orders like any other soldier would and turn back to Atlas. But after rescuing these people that was no longer an option. It will take hours or days to return in this kind of air ship. They won't make it by then. And she refused to let any of them die under her watch. But doing this will mean she might end up disobeying Ironwood's orders. Winter was always loyal and moral. Doing the right thing is what was best, but returning to Atlas wasn't it. The white haired woman rubbed her forehead trying to gather her thoughts. One of her soldiers approached her.

"Ma'am, everyone's secure on board."

"Well done. Set course for Mistral."

"But ma'am aren't we returning to Atlas like General Ironwood ordered?"

"If we don't take these people to the nearest hospital soon, they won't make it. We're close to Mistral. So, it will be our next stop. I will contact the general and explain our situation."

"Roger" the soldier left.

" _While I'm at it, I will have a talk with the headmaster of Haven Academy."_

* * *

Weiss returned to the cargo area of the ship. Feeling she wanted to sit down on the back not bothering the pilot. Better to give him space so he can do his job and get them to Mistral. Or he would prefer to have to Velvet on so he can keep stealing glances at her. The former heiress rolled her eyes the poor guy failed miserably asking he rout when she wasn't interested. The older Crowe was a hard woman to pick especially, when she already have someone else in mind. And speaking of the long black haired woman, Velvet was with her. She was seated on the other side of the cargo hold. Looks like neither of them still hasn't gotten over that distress transmission from the ship that was being attacked by Grimm. It was hard to think of those people without worrying. If they were they wouldn't have thought twice to lend them their help. They were hoping someone would have picked up their transmission and saved them.

The white haired girl set her thoughts aside and remembered what Velvet told her after leaving Atlas. Stories she thought were nothing but fairy tales are actually true. The four maidens, the two brothers and now this about some relics. That all four of them were in the four schools guarded by the headmasters. How one inherits a maiden's powers and the entity known as Salem. So much information she will just call the older Crowe a big fat liar. But she would never lie or joke about something. It will make sense why Beacon was attacked. Cinder acting on orders from Salem wanted to get the relic and they didn't know if the evil woman succeeded. Velvet did defeated her so it was a high chance she failed the mission. Weiss wanted to know what will be their next step once they arrived at Mistral. She did missed her teammates and friends, but she needed to know what was the plan.

"Velvet?" she caught the attention of black haired woman" what are we going to do once we arrive?"

"Get to Haven and protect the relic. I'm hoping Laphi and the others are already there and they must be doing their job. We know that school is next on Salem's list. So we have to be ready for another attack."

"Another...Similar to Beacon?" the white haired girl's eyes softened.

"That's why we also have to warn the military, the council, anyone in power so they can increase security. Cinder or anyone else won't caught us off guard this time."

The former heiress nodded as she turned her gaze to the small window. Velvet did the same and both were bewildered at what they were seeing. So many floating rock-like formation all over the sky. That was something neither of them has ever seen before. They decided to leave the cargo are heading to the cockpit where the pilot stood.

"Where are we?" asked Weiss.

"Nowhere good. Passing by some of Lake Matsu's floating islands."

Floating islands that was new for the older Crowe. She always thought the only islands she will see where the ones on the sea. She could imagine Eizen's reaction to these. The earth malak will be so shocked and amazed at the same time. He will probably go into one of his knowledgeable rants. The former daemon even missed those even if they were incredibly boring.

"That gravity dust that forms in these things is giving us a little turbulence. Nothing I can't handle. But the islands sometimes hide some nasty Grimm. I'm just betting on our friends them preoccupied" resumed the pilot.

Well that explained how these islands were floating. It wasn't magic like the maidens use but rather dust. Remnant was truly a world of wonder it never cease to amaze the black haired woman. Asides from Eizen she knew her brother would love to see this. Laphicet was always curious and he wanted to see more of this world. Specially a whole new world. Velvet suddenly a ship heading straight their, chest nut eyes widened.

"Incoming!"

"Huh?" the man reacted on time to turned the ship away as the other ship crashed into one of the floating islands.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"Not a good sign" followed the Crowe.

The pilot turned on the radio receiving another transmission.

*By the gods, we have lost Percy! Help!*

They turned to see another Mistral ship that was being attacked by Grimm. Flying type that resemble a wasp. Velvet glared at the creatures of course, they weren't going to cross the lake so easily. They will have to be some kind of obstacle that will prevent them from getting to Haven. The wasp creatures released their stingers like an anchor, hitting the ship.

*We're hooked! We're hooked!* screamed the pilot of the attacked ship.

For some reason the former therion could imagined Yang making a pun of that sentence. Even if it was the wrong time to be thinking of such. What other evidence she needs that she misses her students a lot. The wasp Grimm were stretching the ship using their strength. It was starting to crack in half. Weiss and Velvet didn't had a choice but to watched as the ship was about to be destroy.

*Everyone, abandon ship!*

One of the wasp creatures flew right into it making it explode. These things were truly dangerous. This was a matter to be concerned. Because if there was no other ship asides this one. Then, they will target this ship next. And sadly, she was right. The wasps saw their ship as their next target flying straight at them.

"Lancers, freaking lancers!" said the pilot as he was ready to increase speed" all right, buckle up-Huh?" he noticed that both ladies went down the ship" what are you doing?"

"What we should've done in the first place!" said the white haired girl" you're carrying dust, right?"

"Officially, no. Actually, yes."

"Good, we're going to need it" Velvet changed Vertex Rose to mini gun mode as Weiss opened a dust container.

"When I tell you to open the rear door!" she charged Myrtenaster with new dust and the black haired woman did the same with her weapon.

"Better make it quick!" cried the pilot.

The pilot was using his piloting skills to dodged the Lancers stingers, but some were hitting it.

"Kid, we're cutting close!"

"Ready!" the white haired girl formed a black glyph beneath her and Velvet.

"Time for some bug extermination" said the older Crowe.

The black glyph will keep them both stuck on the ground. As the ship's rear door opened the strong wind currents hit them, but they remained on the ground thanks to Weiss's quick thinking. One Lancer used it's stinger but the former heiress blocked it with one of her glyphs. The black haired woman was now shooting Vertex Rose with some fire dust with Weiss joining her on the assault. The Lancers were quick on their flying and dodging. The pilot increased the ship's speed to keep the creatures from reaching them. That way they will be able to keep firing at them. Weiss used her glyphs to released fire dust. With the older Crowe's help they were able to eliminate some of them. Then a loud noise caught their attention making the ship to stumbled.

"What WAS that?!" cried the white haired girl.

"We're hooked!" replied the pilot.

"Looks like there's too many of them to take them out. Weiss keep firing at the ones on the back. I'll handle the ones above."

"Are you crazy?! You won't be able to hold on from the high wind currents. Not without my glyphs."

"I've fought worse" true she has been in worse situations before.

"Be careful then. There won't be no point in arriving at Mistral without you."

"I'm not planning on dying any time soon. Hey, keep the ship steady I'm going up!"

"You what?!" the pilot was shocked.

"Just do as she says!" relied Weiss.

With one somersault Velvet jumped to the top of the ship meeting the Lancers that had it hooked with their stingers. Using Vertex Rose in mini gun mode she fired blowing their heads up. But their stingers remained on the inside of the ship. More of the wasp Grimm were heading her way getting too close for comfort. Changing her weapon into gauntlet blade mode she used her fighting skills and artes to take them out. She released the blade on her boot while changing it to gun mode firing at them, while slicing through them at the same time. More were coming, while a grin spread her features. It's been a while since she has fought. Not since waking up from her coma. This will definitely do for some training to make sure her skills haven't gotten rusty. In no time at all she took them all out as she unleashed her claw performing her break soul and break artes. After six months, she still got it. However there were more Lancers coming from behind. The black haired woman got back into the ship.

"We need to get rid of the rest. Any bright ideas?"

"Can you find a pair of islands we can fit between?" asked the former heiress.

"Kid, you are reading my mind!" said the pilot.

The ship flew between two large islands. Perfect place to take them all out. Velvet and Weiss continued to fired while the white haired girl shot at one of the islands making rocks to fall on the wasps Grimm. The older took the rest out, while the ship left the place unharmed.

"Yeah! Great going you two! We are in the clear!"

"Good job" smiled Velvet.

"You were pretty good yourself. Asides from being crazy enough to go on the top of the ship."

"Not like I was expecting a smooth journey without some company to complicate things."

"It's never easy" agreed the former heiress.

The two suddenly heard a loud buzzing sound getting closer. It was too loud to be a regular Lancer. Eyes widened when they saw a bigger one appearing before them.

"A boss battle?" asked the older Crowe.

"A what?" the girl turned to her.

"Ah...Never mind. It's a big one."

"It's a Queen Lancer!" cried the white haired girl.

"What?!" the pilot was shocked.

 **(Music: "Daemon's Assault" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

"Looks like we're not in the clear yet" said Velvet.

They fired their dust but it wasn't enough to harm the mighty queen. The Grimm fired it's tusks, hitting one of the engines.

"Do something!" screamed the pilot.

"Long range attacks aren't enough. We might have to make it come closer to really beat it."

"Or maybe not."

Velvet followed Weiss's lead as both jumped behind the many dust containers in the cargo area. She cast many glyphs lifting them up. She released all of them straight at the giant Lancer creating a large explosion. The older Crowe was impressed, it was a good plan. She hoped that was enough to deal with the queen wasp. She was wrong, the Lancer was still alive and it didn't looked hurt one bit.

"I can see the shoreline! Gods, we're not gonna make it!"

"Keep piloting the ship and take us there. We'll handle this thing!" the former daemon gave a sigh turning to the white haired girl" I have to get close to really hurt it."

"Please tell me you have a plan?"

"Jump at it."

"Oh for crying out loud!"

Velvet screamed as she jumped from the ship straight at the Queen Lancer. She landed on it's back making the insect Grimm to move all around. The Crowe was holding on tight as she stabbed it with her gauntlet blade making it screech in pain. It was a good sign as she kept on stabbing it while performing searing edge. The Lancer was burning and it was getting angrier.

 **(Music end)**

"Velvet I swear, you can be worse than Ruby when it comes to making a plan!"

 **(Music: "This Life is Mine" heavy part from the RWBY volume 4 original soundtrack by Jeff Williams and Cassie Lee Williams)**

Weiss knew what to do, she was hoping Velvet will get out of the way. It was still risky to summon in this small ship. But she didn't had a choice. The Queen Lancer has proven to be a strong opponent leaving her with the only option to bring out the heavy guns. Concentrating on her aura remembering her training she was able to bring forth a summon glyph. She smiled as she able to bring the ice Knight. The older Crowe saw the ice figure and was shocked. That was new from the young Schnee's arsenal.

"Pull up, now!" she told the pilot.

The Knight jumped from the ship straight at the large wasp Grimm. Velvet was still beating the crap out of it with her combos. The queen was about to attacked the knight but it vanished and reappeared in a glyph as it sword materialize. It slashed at the creature in all direction, while the Lancer fired it's stinger but it was blocked and it landed hitting the other engine of the ship. The former therion joined forces with the ice knight as she performed her mystique arte" Lethal Pain" and that was enough to kill it. The Knight suddenly grabbed the long black haired woman and threw her back into the ship.

 **(Music end)**

"You learned to summon" smiled the young woman.

"I had months to train. While being locked in my room."

"Your sister will be proud."

"I know."

An alarm was sounding and it wasn't any good. Sure they defeated all of the Lancers along with the Queen but now, it seems they were into bigger trouble.

"What's happening?" asked the former daemon.

"We're going down! Brace yourselves!"

Weiss did her best to control the ship from crashing as she performed various black glyphs. It helped but eventually the ship crash landed on land. After that, everything went black for both ladies.

* * *

The large throne room was present to few faunus from the White Fang. Among them, stood Adam in a new black outfit, the commander was kneeling before his master. There were four armored faunus with spears while there was an individual seated on the throne. Sienna Khan is a Bengal tiger-based faunus with orange eyes, dark complexion, and wild black, chin-length hair with an asymmetrical bob style. Another pair of ears as part of her faunus trait. Her body is adorned with numerous tattoos resembling tiger stripes.

Wearing four golden rings on three of her ears, one on each of her human ears, and two on her left faunus ear, as well as a small jewel on her forehead. Her attire consisted with a form fitting black dress with light green rims of the outfit, the dress left most of her back opened, had two long splits on the side which revealed a pair of black shorts, a shorter split in the front and a small squared keyhole. Over the dress, she wore a back-revealing red cape with golden accents, as well as a green waist cincher with red rims that had black belt over it, which fastened a green pouch on her right hip. Aside from that, she wore black stocking with conjunction with green sandals that had red laces which were tied to her calves, as well as a black elbow length fingerless glove on her right hand.

"Adam" she spoke" I'm not going to repeat myself, so I want you to listen when I tell you that the White Fang will not attack Haven Academy."

"High Leader Khan, I am begging you."

"You should beg for forgiveness and nothing else!" she scolded" the assault on Beacon was not the great victory you clearly think it was, and you should be more grateful your punishment wasn't more severe. You are a symbol for many in our organization, but that doesn't make you infallible."

"I was merely trying to follow your example, High Leader."

"And what example might that be?"

"Strength. Strength and unwavering conviction. The humans have seen that strength now."

"I was one of the first to suggest violence where violence was necessary. Peace bred complacency and acceptance of our place in the world. I will not allow humanity to push us down without pushing them back. But the destruction of the Huntsman Academy crosses the line! The CCT was almost lost on that day. Without it, global communication would have been completely lost. But still, the White Fang is more of a target now than ever before! You have justify humanity's campaign against us, and for what? Empty promises from a group of humans? Humans, we still know nothing about, and come and go as they please! These are not examples of strength, Adam. They are examples of your talents being diminished by shortsightedness!"

"If you want to know more about the humans, then why not talk to one of them yourself?" the masked commander got up turning to the door" Hazel!"

The double doors opened as the large man appeared facing Adam" took you long enough."

"What is this?!" Sienna was outraged to have a human in her own fortress while the faunus around got into a fighting stance readying their spears at the intruder.

"Apologies" he replied getting next to the masked faunus" I don't aim to cause any trouble."

"You brought a human to this location?!" the White Fang leader was still shocked.

"You should hear what he has to say."

"This grounds for execution!" she shouted.

"Ma'am...Please. Nobody needs to die today" Hazel was calm not fearing the armed faunus before him" I'm just asking for a moment of your time."

"The longer you stay here, the less you have a chance of leaving alive."

"I'll take those chances, if you don't mind."

Sienna Khan decided to listen to him he didn't looked like he was a threat with his calm demeanor. So she got seated back into her throne while her men lowered their spears. Still trusting a human was never her forte.

"You don't like me" he resumed" you have no reason to like me. But you don't have to like me to get the results you want."

"I'm starting to doubt either of you fully comprehend what it IS that I want. I want humanity to fear the faunus, to know that we demand respect! I do not want to start a war with the humans that we cannot win!"

"That's where you're wrong" Adam started as he slowly walked towards the throne, taking the steps" we CAN win a war against humans. Not only because we have the support of Hazel's master, but because the faunus are dominant species of this planet. We're better than humans. We have everything humans have and more. Humans shouldn't just fear the faunus, they should serve the faunus."

"I've had enough of this conversation for tonight. Guards, take them away."

However, none of the guards didn't move.

"I said, take them away!"

"I will admit, Sienna. You were right about my popularity. My followers in Vale already see me as the true High Leader. And many here in Mistral feel the same."

The doors on the front opened revealing more guards with spears. Sienna was shocked as she got up from her throne, she was fearing the worst.

"What are you doing?" asked Hazel.

"What's right for the faunus. From this day forward, I will be the one to lead the White Fang."

Suddenly the room was now filled with White Fang soldiers armed with fire arms. They were all pointing their weapons at the former High Leader. But she wasn't afraid as she faced with a serious gaze.

"If you think I'll just step aside and follow beneath you, you're wrong-"

At that moment her instincts were screaming at her as she jumped out of the way. Dodging the masked faunus sword strike. However, she was hurt, she was bleeding. If she would have let her guard down, she would have been dead. Adam wasn't worried as he went for another attack. But this time, Sienna Khan defended herself taking out her weapon. The tigress faunus released her chain whip and fired the tip with ice dust freezing the masked faunus's sword, preventing him from attacking. The other faunus opened fired as she gracefully moved to dodged the bullets. She even managed to block them with her weapon. She took out the ones with spear and ran off towards the right of the throne room. She released another tip of her chain with fire dust creating large fire to stopped the others from proceeding.

"Get her!" shouted the angered Adam" do no let her get away!"

"What are you doing standing around?!" he glared at Hazel while the faunus went after the former High Leader" go after her too!"

"You must be mistaken. I don't take orders from you. And this is not my concern. You brought this turn of events on your own. We were suppose to convince Sienna Khan that our cause was just. But you decided to rebel against her. This will not go well with Salem's plan."

"It will once we destroy Haven Academy!" the masked faunus growled as he ran off.

"This wasn't suppose to happen" Hazel wasn't happy that Adam kept his true intentions without telling him, in his opinion he couldn't be trusted.

* * *

Sienna Khan was so angry and ashamed. Her kind, her own people has turned against her. The one she trusted the most is the cause of this rebellion movement. For how long has Adam been planning this. It didn't mattered now, she needed to leave this place and get to safety. Her former commander and men were truly underestimating her. She might be wounded, but this wasn't going to stop her. She knew this fortress like the back of her hand. The tigress has memorized every inch, every detail of the mighty hideout. So it will be obvious she will know where the secret passages were. Best of all, she never told ANYONE about them. They were only reserve for herself. They were for emergencies only and this couldn't be a bigger one or a better time to use them. The were still far behind so she still had the advantage. The injury hurt a lot and it will take time for her aura to heal it.

Reaching a corridor she remembered one of the secret passage ways located behind a long curtain that has the White Fang symbol. The tigress faunus lifted it and pushed the right brick as the passage opened. She could hear voices from afar, they were still coming. Without a second Sienna went in into the secret hallway which it was pitch dark. No need for a light when you're a faunus with the ability to see in the dark. So it was a cake walk for the former High Leader. If her memory was correct this passage will lead her straight outside of the fortress. The main hideout was located in the southern east shore of Anima. Reaching the end, she opened another brick that opened another secret door. She was met with the bright sun. The faunus ran while groaning, the pain from her wound was getting worse. Her destination was the docks, there shouldn't be any of her men there since they were still back in the fortress. But there was a small fishing boat.

Her eyes widened seeing someone in the boat preparing a rope. Looks like he was about to leave. The fisherman was a human. She do know that fisherman will sail through these waters. Just her luck one of them was here. But it was hard for her since her trust in humans was lacking. Now Sienna knew very well that not all humans were ignorant and full of hatred for the faunus. There was an exception of them and she acknowledge it. So what were her chances to trust this human over her own kind who are trying to kill her. Her own people that wanted to finish Adam's job. She ran holding her weapon, threatening him was the first thing on her mind. So as the man was about to turned to her direction she grabbed him putting her whip chain right across his neck. The man gasped in shock and fear as he was seeing orange eyes filled with so much anger. Now, he was at her mercy.

"Not a word" she whispered" if you scream I will kill you, do you understand?"

The fisherman gave a quick nod.

"I need your help. If you're leaving, take me with you. I don't care where you're going. Just get me out of here."

"Are you...Hurt?" the man noticed she had blood on her right side.

"Ignore it and focus on getting your boat ready to leave as soon as possible."

Sienna released him as the fisherman immediately turned on the engine and released anchor. The boat started leaving the dock as the tigress faunus knelt on a corner feeling relief that she was far away. She was able to see the faunus along with Adam arriving at the dock. They were too late.

" _This ain't over Adam. I will make sure you pay dearly for your treachery and all of those that follow you."_

"Search everywhere, she couldn't have gone far!" said the masked swordsman as the rest of the faunus nodded leaving.

"Even if we don't find her, it doesn't changes anything. I am now the new leader of the White Fang!"

* * *

Velvet slowly opened her eyes. Her body was aching, she wasn't that seriously hurt but damn she was feeling a headache coming on. That was the least of her worries. She survived the crash, she was actually in the cockpit and checking on the pilot wasn't good. He was dead, the poor man died the moment the ship crash landed. The older Crowe felt sorry for him. She didn't knew him that well but he was willing to help them get to Mistral, in exchange for money. Now she was hoping that they landed somewhere in Anima. The hard part was done, now they needed to get to the city. Eyes widened where was Weiss. She was alone in the ship. Trying to move her body ache even more. The more she was trying, the more she was thinking about the white haired girl. Suddenly the radio of the ship was receiving a transmission. Looks like it was still working even after the crash.

*This is Specialist Winter Schnee of the Atlas military. We are currently saving civilian ships that are crossing through Lake Matsu from Grimm attacks. If there's anyone within range then we are here. We will take the wounded to the hospital in Mistral.*

" _Winter, she's here…."_ Velvet was shocked but smiled.

But thinking about her younger sister the long black haired woman left the ship, with her body aching. She was hearing voices, one belonging to Weiss and another that was a bit familiar. Then she heard a loud noise and it got quiet. Moving out of the ship she saw the girl being carried by a couple of guys. Judging from their clothes, they seemed to be bandits. They looked like easy pickings. Even in her condition she won't have a problem taking them out. Releasing Vertex Rose she didn't noticed someone was right next to her. But her intuition kicked in, warning the former daemon of the danger. Velvet blocked a sword attack as both started clashing weapons. Fighting was making the pain worse as she gritted her teeth. In her current state there was no way she will be able use any of her artes or her claw. She was kicked in the face sending her to the ground but crossed blades with the stranger. Well, no longer stranger because she recognized her attacker.

"We meet again Velvet."

"Raven" she glared at the red eyed woman.

"Give up now."

"What do you want with Weiss?"

"That's not of your concern."

"Boss, you need help?" one of the bandits present said.

"I got this."

The older Crowe tried to blocked her attacks but she failed. The crash has really affected her body as she was sent to the ground. The female Branwen sheathed her sword knowing she has this won. The former therion realized she was bleeding on her forehead. Looks like she was more hurt than she thought from the crash. She could have a concussion, no wonder her her head was hurting bad and her vision was getting blurry. It was impossible to take on someone skilled like Raven under this condition.

"An unfortunate crash and now you get captured by my tribe. It's not really your day, Velvet."

"Why are you doing-" she was cut off as the woman kicked her face knocking her out.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-So there you have it. We start seeing the changes I have made in this volume from canon. Winter's here she's one of my fav characters so I decided to bring her in again also because I want to continue developing Snowbird (Winter/Qrow). The second thing Sienna Khan surviving her death and escaping. I actually like her character she had so much potential and Rooster Teeth decided to have her killed right in the same episode she makes her debut. Do you know what I called that? Bad writing. You don't introduced a new character just to have him/her killed in the same episode, seriously Miles, Kerry and Gray you guys can do so much better. But volume 5 was definitely not one of your best tries. Finally Velvet and Weiss getting captured by Raven. At first I was thinking of having her follow them. But Raven is too clever and realized that Weiss wasn't the only one in the ship.**

 **-I wanted to add the comical part of Velvet commenting" boss battle" since she's used to those during the canon game lol.**

 **-SPOILER ALERT for volume 6 episode 2 (don't know the title) HA! Cinder is alive it was that predictable since they never showed any maiden power transfer. She's the hooded person in the opening. She has paid to some spider spy network to get information on Ruby and her group. Finally we get to know more about the relic of knowledge and the fact that there's an actual genie in the lamp lol. Jin is her name I think and according to Ozpin she can answer three questions instead of granting three wishes but it's every hundred years I think. Ruby had to asked the big question of" what Ozpin is hiding from them" and the big cliffhanger leading to the revealed that Salem is based on two fairy tale characters the wicked witch of the west and Rapunzel shown in this episode. Now it's theory time. I believe this volume will be more focus on Ozpin and his past (the opening also supports my theory) Miles and Kerry confirmed one of the themes of the volume will be "love". So my theory is what at one time Ozpin was in love with Salem? (considering how she used to look). Maybe the love theme is on his side not to mention his past lives. That will mean that the love part doesn't really apply to Bumblebee or any other ship in general. We need to know more about him as well as the silver eye warriors and also the relics. I'm happy we got know more of the relic of knowledge. It was another solid episode, again showing that this volume is better than its predecessor.**

 **-Replying to reviews and PM's:**

 ***The Emerald Mage- always happy to know you're enjoying my stories. I already finished ch48 and I'm started on 49 as I speak. So I might released them during the week or maybe every Saturday when a new episode of RWBY premieres. Thank you for your continuing support cheers.**

 ***Dcraus- the long list of stories are those challenges for me? Or you want me to write those kind of stories? Either way they're very good. I will take them as challenges because I can't write that many without any proper inspiration.**

 ***JustLuck- yeah re-reading the story isn't a bad idea. I had to do it too. And yeah Castlevania season 2 was epic I wish there's a third season.**

 ***darkvampirekisses- yeah it was fun writing that chapter. I always wanted to switch minds between Velvet and Laphicet lol. Really happy you caught up with the story stay tune I'll be updating frequently now.**

 ***Shadow Joestar- thank you always happy to know someone is enjoying the story.**

 ***Oniner- oops my bad I really messed up I will fixed that mistake ASAP. I didn't killed Penny I have sinned.**

 ***Warscar- no it's not a continuation this is the first RWBY/Berseria story before Proving his Worth.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Unforeseen Complications


	48. Unforeseen Complications

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

("") Ozpin speaking through Oscar

* * *

Chapter 48 Unforeseen Complications

(Location: Belladonna household Kuo Kuana district Menagerie island southeast of Remnant)

Ghira sighed walking back in forth inside the front doors of the house. He was holding a piece of paper with words crossed over as they were wrong and they needed to be corrected. The faunus rubbed his forehead when he formed the White Fang it was because he had a dream that one day, humans and faunus could live together in peace and harmony. It wasn't an easy dream to achieve with so many humans hating on the species. He was a pacifist, using words over violence, Ghira never believe that violence was the answer. Diplomacy was the answer, reasoning was his way. That's what the White Fang stands for, unity of faunus and fulfill a world where they can live together with humans. That never happened as violence got worse through the years. It didn't left the Belladonna with no choice but to leave the group he created. It was shameful but he was left with no choice. The faunus were demanding respect and a right to live. And words weren't enough to achieve those.

His wife left while a new leader stepped in take over his mantle. Unfortunately she didn't believe in reasoning but the opposite. Sienna Khan believed in protecting the faunus while fighting the humans that hates their kind. She was using violence as a method to achieve their dream. But she was wrong, she was only spreading fear and hatred. The faunus organization was no longer the same one he built. It was a mistake he will have to live with it for the rest of his life. That wasn't all, his own daughter chose to stay in the White Fang still believing faunus can live with the humans. It was her choice so neither or Khali interfered. But he was afraid she will find out the hard way. And eventually she did when she returned to her home. Blake cried out her eyes how she regretted staying in the White Fang and she feared they will hate her for her choice. But all was forgiven and most importantly the girl has learned her lesson. And now, their family was together again.

His daughter has told him of the White Fang's next move. They were planning to attack Haven Academy and they have aligned themselves with a human who was responsible for the fall of Beacon. The tragedy behind the destruction of the school and the city of Vale was known as Cinder Fall. To think the faunus group will work along the same species they hate, the irony was not even funny. As former leader and chief of this village, he couldn't let that happen. There will be consequences if Haven falls because of the White Fang. That's why the head of the Belladonna family has called for a town meeting with the faunus residents and he has also written a speech for all of them to hear. Ghira hoped he'll be able to convince his people to join the cause and stop the White Fang. That's why he was choosing the right words to use and the best approach the population. He was terrified he will fail, there was so much at stake here.

That wasn't all his daughter has told him that her friends from Beacon were heading for Mistral to defend Haven from the coming attack. Along with one of her teachers. Blake told him her name was Velvet Crowe. The way she has described her to him was very inspiring for the head of the Belladonna family. Velvet was a courageous woman who has been through a lot of pain in her life and she has chosen to seek redemption for her past actions. Now Ghira had no idea what she was talking about, but Blake chose not to bring too many details. However, it was enough along with the information she has retrieved from the scroll of the faunus she and Sun tracked down. So he didn't had a choice, he needed to succeed in this speech. If he doesn't have Menagerie's full approval then, he can kiss going to Haven goodbye. Let Adam whatever they want and bring more fear and destruction in the name of the faunus.

The village chief was currently walking back and forth checking the sheet of paper of his speech. His wife Khali was seated on a sofa, his daughter Blake was leaning on the wall and there was also her friend she brought with him. Wait, she did told him he followed her all the way from Vale, so he stalked her. Sun was his name, he still didn't like the monkey faunus. But he has proven to be a good person. Not someone he will full approve to be his daughter's boyfriend. She did seemed to be interested in him. But that wasn't important now. Ghira checked the paper again, the part he crossed out hoping the replacements words will do. It was time to gather some confidence, this speech has to make it count or he might never get another chance. Most of the faunus in Menagerie were influence by the situated White Fang in the island. The fox brothers were definitely on Sienna's side as far as he knows.

That was another thing that was concerning the faunus chief. The White Fang will be keeping an eye on this speech. No doubt Fennec and Corsac Albain will be present and have their people all over the place. If they were following Sienna or Adam's orders then it will go against their plans. They couldn't afford people interfering in their invasion on Haven. So basically Ghira will be an obstacle if does manage to convince the population to join forces and protect the huntsman school. Who knows, they might even sabotage the speech by attacking or causing any panic among the faunus crowd. Now honestly the village chief didn't believed they will go through such measures but you never know. If they wanted to attack Haven that bad, they were willing to do anything. He has come to know Sienna Khan that well. And if she wanted something done, she wanted it to be done immediately. He sighed again as he felt a hand on his shoulders turning to Khali smiling at him.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes. It won't be easy for the people to hear, but the truth often isn't. I know they'll do the right thing."

Blake leaned on her father's side showing her support along with his mother. Then Ghira felt another hand on his shoulder turning to see Sun.

"You got this" he quickly backed away nervous, knowing the faunus chief wasn't in good terms with him.

As Ghira opened the double front doors, the large crowd of faunus were already gathered. The press were obviously there with their scrolls opened. Everyone seemed to be looking forward to the village chief's announcement speech. Of course Fennec and Corsac and other members of the White Fang were also present. The head of the Belladonna family climbed the stand, reaching the podium where the microphone stood. It was now or never as the man faced his people. He touched the mic showing some feedback as the crowd has fell silent, he was about to speak.

"Thank you all for assembling here. I wanted to take time to address some of the rumors that have been circulating around our island. I believe this is important for the people of this territory to understand the truth. No matter how you feel about the human race, I think we can all agree that the event now known as the Fall of Beacon was a tragedy. A tragedy that sent both man and faunus-kind back. While the main aggressor is still unknown, we do have official confirmation that Adam Taurus...The leader of a powerful splinter group working inside of the White Fang, was partially responsible for these attacks. His actions not only tarnished the reputation of an organization originality created to being peace and equality to all, but to our entire race. With each day that his man remains unpunished, it becomes increasingly difficult to condemn those that look down upon us."

The crowd starting murmuring while the fox brothers remained in their position as they were showing loyalty to the village chief. Ghira signaled every to be silent again as he resumed his speech. From the back stood a lonely figure in a black hood watching everything. Eyes were also on the fox brothers Fennec and Corsac, they narrowed in anger.

"Recently, a spy from the same splinter group set their sights on this very home. My own daughter, Blake, and her friend did their very best to apprehend this individual. While they were unsuccessful after being physically assaulted and seriously injured, they were successful in obtaining the assailant's scroll" the chief has taken the device showing it to the crowd" with this, we have been able to ascertain that Adam Taurus has plans to overthrown the current High Leader of the White Fang, Sienna Khan, and take over the reins himself. His radical plans do not stop there, the documents on this scroll proclaim his next target to be Haven Academy and it's attached CCT tower. Their plan is to strike on the last full moon before the beginning of the fall semester, roughly two months from today. I have sent my swiftest messenger to the government in Mistral, but I believe we have a greater responsibility."

"My relationship with the White Fang has been...An interesting one. Years ago, I led the organization to help try to create a world where I, and every faunus who wished, could walk alongside the human race. And while I believe we made great strides towards this goal, it made clear to me that the people both in and out of the White Fang wanted faster results. So I stepped down, and Sienna Khan was appointed as my successor. It's true that I do not fully condone many of her methods. What I do condone is what Sienna fights for: the idea that the faunus and humans are, and should be, equal. Adam Taurus does not seem to have that goal in mind. What he has done benefits no one but himself. I think it's time that the faunus showed the world that we are equals! Time that we snuff out this splinter group, and restore the White Fang to what it once was!"

The crowd started cheering in approval as the village chief resumed.

"To do this, I think the answer is clear: we must go to Haven and protect it at all costs!"

After that the faunus crowd has stopped cheering and applauding. Now, they were uncertain of what to do. Many of them weren't fighters and most have family. To leave this place and head to Mistral to fight the White Fang was surely a suicidal fight. It was clear in their eyes and now they weren't showing approval to their chief's decision. There were also that were afraid and wanted nothing to do with the outside world. They just wanted to live here in peace. Others, didn't wanted to die. It got silent and the started murmuring. Ghira knew this was going to happen, it was exactly what he was fearing. He cleared his throat to break out any incoming tension.

"Before we proceed any further, I'd like to invite my daughter to come and share her story. Not only as a former member of the White Fang, but also a survivor of the Fall of Beacon."

Blake kept calm it was up to her. She heard Sun whispering "good luck" as she walked over to the podium.

"You can do this" said her father.

"Traitors!"

Someone removed a white hood revealing Ilia wearing her chameleon mask. She was facing the two Belladonna's with hatred in her eyes. The hooded figure in black kept watching not making a move. Blake was shocked to see her here coming from out of nowhere. But she remembered the chameleon faunus has warned her not to get in their way. To leave the island and never return. But she obviously refused and now she was officially in this mess. Ilia didn't care now, she did her best convince her. She was still going to do her orders not caring about Blake's choice. She was an enemy now, just like her family.

"Ilia…." said Sun not forgetting she was the one that injured her that night he and Blake chased her down.

"Cowards...After everything the humans have done to us, everything they put us through, you're asking us to help them?!"

"I know we haven't been treated fairly…." said Ghira.

"Where was their help when the Dust companies treated our people like slaves?! Where was their help when the kingdoms hunted faunus just for being who they are?! Where was my help when my parents were killed in a Dust mine?! Where?!"

"Young lady, progress takes patience and cooperation!" argued the village chief.

"The Belladonnas are the worst kind of faunus! They want us to work with the same people that are trying to hold us down! If you truly, truly want to help our people, now is the time to support Adam, and NOT the Belladonnas! He will bring about the future that you deserve. And if you are unwilling to fight, know that the White Fang will do it for you!"

"Shut up!" Sun arrived where Ilia stood, he jumped at her only for the chameleon faunus to get away using her weapon.

"After her!" shouted one of the village guards as they ran after the masked faunus.

Fennec and Corsac kept a hidden grin, their plan has succeeded in changing the crowd's mind. They were no longer supporting Ghira's idea. The hooded figure in black have already left after Ilia's speech. It has disappeared with the crowd down the streets of the district.

* * *

Laphicet hasn't honestly seen that many weird things in his life. There was the whole thing with Innominat. His biggest mistake of wanting a world free of malevolence so his sister can live happy at the cost of his own life. How he wanted to forget all about that. All the pain the Empyrean caused to Velvet and it was his fault. She saved him, both to live in a limbo cycle that will never end. Then an unknown Empyrean saved him and his sister sending them to another world. Velvet was human but kept her therion abilities and he was human too, but kept his Empyrean powers. Living in Remnant was a great experience, meeting new people, new places, Beacon. Now hearing fairy tales that are real was weird, the four maidens, the two brothers, the relics. So this world wasn't that perfect but it was his new home. However, today he has finally meet the weirdest thing that tops them all.

The younger Crowe stood speechless at the house they were staying at in the upper district of Mistral. It wasn't that long when the teen known as Oscar Pine came to the house asking about Ruby. He had a bad feeling at first since Tyrian was the last person looking for her and he knew how that ended. The teen wasn't alone as Qrow arrived and no surprise the huntsman was drunk. He's being asking for a drink ever since they arrived at the city. But apparently he was baffling that he has found" him". Laphicet didn't had a clue what he was talking about until Oscar revealed it. According to him, he was Ozpin, the same Ozpin who used to be the headmaster of Beacon. It was shocking and anyone would laughed. But for some reason, no one present did. Ruby, Ren and Nora were all shocked and curious. Jaune was probably in the same boat as him. The Arc was speechless. How to believe a boy who seems to be the in same age as him or Ruby could really be an older man.

Oscar stood seated in one of the furniture of the house. He was shy it was fairly obvious considering he doesn't talk to people much often where he lives. His aunt was the only one he has ever talk to. But seeing so many people after arriving to Mistral, then meeting Qrow and now these people. He had no idea how to approached them. It was a miracle he was able to tell the truth thanks to Ozpin in his head. His cane stood on the edge of the couch he was seated. The group was staring at him in wonder and curiosity. Guess they will act like that after telling them he was sharing his conscious, body and aura with a former headmaster. Yet deep down he knew this was the right thing to do. He never intended to stay as a farm hand forever, he wanted more. To help others like a huntsman. But he couldn't become one without the proper training, he needed to become strong.

"Did he age backwards?" asked Nora.

"He's possessed!" followed Jaune.

"Or Reincarnated" replied Ren.

"Oh! Isn't it weird!" said Ruby.

"It is very weird, yes" said Oscar.

"Is Ozpin's soul in you?" asked Laphicet.

"In a way, yes" replied the farm boy.

"Okay, okay" Qrow finally spoke getting over his drunkness" let's all just take a second. And remember that this is very overwhelming for everyone."

The five stared at Oscar as they immediately backed away with a nervous chuckle.

"Thanks."

Qrow got seated as the farm boy gazed at Ruby and she smiled at him with a sligh giggle. Laphicet didn't like that for some reason. Sure the silver eyed girl is very friendly with everyone in general. Maybe it was the giggle he didn't like. Why was he starting to act like this. They barely knew a thing about Oscar and he was already feeling...Jealous. The young Crowe calm himself if Ruby wasn't interested in romance how will be interested into a complete stranger that claims he's Ozpin. It was hard to believe him, but Qrow seems to believe it. No room to doubt the Branwen not to mention the teen never knew what became of the headmaster after the Fall of Beacon. They never found a body and they all considered the man to be missing. So this revelation might not be so shocking. But how was he able to transfer his soul into a young boy. As long as there was no ritual like the one from the Scarlet Night it was fine by him.

"Ah, sorry!" yeah he wasn't that good with interacting with people" it's just I've never met huntsmen and huntresses before."

"Well, uh...We never met a person with two souls, so, first times all around" said Ruby.

He chuckled at her comment and Laphicet felt like punching himself. Nothing was wrong it's not like Oscar was hitting on her. He barely knows her, he doesn't know her as much as he knows the petite. The young Crowe wanted to face palm there were things more important at the moment than thinking of petty jealousy.

Qrow cleared his throat" not to break up the whole" getting-to-know-you" game, but we need to have a talk."

"We're finally going to hear an explanation" Laphicet felt relief.

"Mind showing us your little parlor trick, kid?"

"Yeah, okay" he groaned" just so you know, I'll still be here."

The farm teen has slowly closed his eyes while everyone stood waiting. When suddenly a green light glowed in his body and he has opened his eyes. Laphicet blinked there was something about him now, his eyes were of a different color. Like he wasn't the same person anymore. That must mean Ozpin was now in control of Oscar's body. So he was telling the truth after all.

("It is so very good to see you again, students.")

"It really is you" the young Crowe stood shocked.

"Wait, what just happened?" Jaune was still bewildered at the whole thing.

"Professor...Ozpin?" followed Ren.

("Correct. And though I may be the one speaking, Oscar is still present, mentally. He's merely handed control, so to speak.")

" _Just don't make us do anything embarrassing…."_ said Oscar.

("I'm afraid this all must be perplexing.")

"And alarming, and bizarre and just really kind of hard to believe overall!" said Nora.

"I think that's what we're all thinking" said the young Crowe.

("It's good to see you children still have your sense of humor.") the man gave a chuckle ("I know you've all been through tremendous hardships already. I'm sorry.")

"I mean, it's not your fault" said Ruby.

("It's all my fault. I told you once that I have made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on this planet, I wasn't exaggerating. I'm...Cursed.")

Laphicet reacted at that last part.

("For thousands of years, I've walked the surface of Remnant, living, dying, and reincarnating in the body of a like-minded soul.")

"So, in a way, you're immortal" the young Crowe wasn't that shocked anymore.

("In a matter of speaking, yes. Though I die I keep on living as my soul is transfer to another body and it has been like that for thousands of years. The Professor Ozpin you all met was not my first form, and clearly wasn't my last. It's...An extraordinary strenuous process on everyone involved.")

"So, who...What are you?" asked Jaune.

("I am the combination of countless men who've spent their lives trying to protect the people of Remnant.") he grabbed some coffee that Qrow offered him ("with every rebirth, my soul is eventually merged with another and I am changed, but my memories stay with me. This curse was bestowed upon me by the gods because I failed to stop Salem in the past. But we must stop her now.")

"Gods…?" Laphicet muttered" are they Empyreans?"

("I assure you, young Crowe they're certainly not. Remembering what your sister told me about them.")

"But there was a time you were just a regular person, right?"

("Indeed, I was mortal. But that was a very long time ago.")

"So, how do we stop Salem?" asked Ruby.

("We start...By ensuring the safety of the relic of Knowledge. Although the current situation at Haven make things...Complicated.")

"Thank the Mistral council for keeping any remaining huntsmen away from the school. Really smart."

("Qrow.") Ozpin gave a sigh.

"What if Salem's people show up and they find an empty Haven Academy? Right now we're the only ones that can protect the school. Since Leo doesn't seem to be in the mood to defend himself."

("As long as the Spring Maiden isn't here, then neither side can reach the relic.")

"And I know where she is and we could have already been at Raven's tribe by now if Leo have decided against it. He knows we don't have much time, we both know how resourceful Salem is. For all we know, she might already know where to find Spring."

("Unfortunately, that is a possibility. That is why time is not on our side. I'm sure Leonardo is doing his best to try and convince the council otherwise.")

"It might be too late by the time they have a reach a decision" the Branwen took a sip from his flask.

"…."

("Hm...Is something the matter Laphicet?") the former headmaster noticed the teen's worried expression.

"Oh...It's nothing and wait-You called me by my name instead of young Crowe?"

("I can't call you that forever. You certainly have grown since the last time I saw you. There's something troubling you. Are you feeling like sharing it with the rest?")

"Not really I…." the teen mentally sighed how he wanted to tell him what his sister told him.

(I have a pretty good idea what could be. Your sister did tell me before the start of the Vytal Festival.")

"She did?" that took the boy by surprise.

("There's no need to concern yourself. I know Leonardo for a long time and I do hope he'll do what is right.") Ozpin gave a sigh doubting himself, at least he used to think that way of the lion faunus.

" _I hope you're right"_ the young Crowe sighed mentally again.

"You guys mind filling us in on what you're talking about?" said Jaune.

("It can be discussed another time Mr. Arc. For now, all we can do is wait.")

* * *

Blake wasn't happy with today's speech. It was supposed to be an opportunity to bring together the faunus and fight for a common cause. They were suppose to join forces and help defend Haven Academy. But because of Ilia's words, the population now had mixed feelings. It wasn't good, now they will have to come up with a way to change their minds and set them on track. Her father did his best and it almost worked. Fennec and Corsac she knew they were behind this. They wanted the faunus to support Adam and his ideals. Today, it seemed they have won. The raven haired faunus decided to go to her room after having dinner. She has missed her mother's cooking so much. While she was here, Sun was talking to her father. Trying to win him over. It made her smiled, he will fail. Though her mother likes him, she will probably talk to him while Ghira will be ignoring him.

Maybe taking a warm shower will help her get over her frustration. What's worse, she didn't got the chance to say her piece during the speech. She was ready to tell them everything. Her experience in Beacon, meeting new friends who accepted her for who she is and not for what she is, meeting weird teachers and meeting one teacher who changed her life for the better. Who taught her not to run away and face the problem head on, to trust her friends when things take a turn for the worse. But most of all, what she experienced during the attack on Beacon. The destruction, the innocent lives taken from both humans and faunus, her confrontation with Adam and the end of that fight, leaving Yang without an arm. Now she will never know if they will understand or support her. As a former White Fang. The cat faunus got seated on her bed, she was too upset to take a shower.

Amber eyes softened thinking of her teammates. She really misses them, Ruby, Weiss and Yang. Thinking of the blond brawler made her feel bad wondering if she was still angry at her for leaving. Team RWBY became more than just her team, but her actuall family. They spent so much time together it's like they were all sisters. Hanging out, laughing and fighting together. Those times were gone after Beacon fell. Blake stopped her thinking as she heard a slight sound coming from her balcony. She went to open the door. The was no one, it was strange she swore she heard something. Maybe today was getting the best of her. It has been a bad day. Just as she was about to go back inside a hand went to covered her mouth, eyes widened in shock as she tried to break free but she was being pinned by the wall. Turning to see who it was, a figure in a black cloak and hood.

"Be quiet" the figure whispered in a female voice" I'm not going to hurt you, I didn't came here to fight. I only need to speak with your father."

Blake gave a slow nod still with her mouth covered, she was secretly trying to reach for Gambol Shroud. She was unsure if this was Ilia, otherwise why would she come in a black cloak instead of her attire and mask. Something was off so the cat faunus listened to her out. This was someone else and obviously it was a woman. She sounded young, maybe in her mid to late twenties. Somehow, the voice was also familiar for the raven haired girl as if she has heard it before. The figure decided to reveal her identity as she removed her hood. Amber eyes widened in shock, it was Sienna Khan. The High Leader of the White Fang. Why was she here. So many thoughts were running in her head. But the one that was clear, is to get her weapon and defend herself. The tigress faunus only sighed making an attempt that she was only here just to talk. Though her behavior it's quite normal knowing who she is.

"Calm down Blake. I'm not going to hurt you. Like I said, my business here is with Ghira. I need to speak with him of an urgent matter. I've been hiding in plain sight since arriving to Menagerie" the faunus sighed again who would have thought that human fisherman was heading for the island but she was glad he did.

The young Belladonna seemed to have listened to her this time, as she started to calm down.

"Now. I'm going to remove my hand and I will trust you will not choose to yell. No one from the White Fang must know I'm here."

What was going on. That will mean the information from that scroll was true and Adam managed to overthrow the current High Leader. If Sienna were her, that will confirmed it. On the other hand, it could be a trick to let her lower her guard. Blake was still wary of anyone from the White Fang especially it's leader. As the tigress removed her hand, the cat faunus stood quiet. The woman felt relief, this was going well so far. So Blake went with option two.

"Mom! Dad!"

Sienna gasped as the raven haired faunus has taken her weapon. She didn't had a choice but to defend herself, taking out her weapon. This is what she wanted to avoid. She promised the girl she wasn't going to hurt her, that she only came here to talk to her father, and she still saw her as a threat. Pretty clear Blake was affected very much by her past in the White Fang. Or she was probably another victim by Adam's ideology. If she only knew it was much worse than that. The tigress blocked all of her quick attacks, she was only defending herself. Things were about to get ugly with her screaming, the guards and her parents will show up. Too late, the guards showed up at the room with both her parents and a monkey faunus that didn't looked to be part of the guards. But he had his weapon drawn, a staff. Ghira was the first to react at her presence, followed by Khali.

"Tell them to stand down!" shouted the former High Leader" I told your daughter I didn't came here to fight. But only to talk to you."

"Stand down!" the faunus chief immediately told his guards.

They immediately lowered their weapons while Blake still had Gambol Shroud in hand, the same with Sun with his staff.

"Sienna Khan. What are you doing here?"

"As I said. We need to talk."

"I have a feeling what it's all about" Ghira nodded turning to his daughter" Blake, it's all right she's not our enemy. Lower your weapon."

Eventually the raven haired girl did as told sheathing Gambol Shroud back. Sun followed shortly.

"Isn't she the leader of the White Fang?" asked the monkey faunus to the amber eyed girl.

"She is."

"Let's all go somewhere nicer where we can talk" offered Khali.

After the tension was gone everyone headed to the dining room. Khali has prepared more of her tea for everyone and their guest. Blake has calmed down but she was still wary of the woman's presence in the house. This was the same person, Adam has been taking orders from. She was probably in league with Cinder Fall too. So she might be responsible for the Fall of Beacon. Obviously the cat faunus was glaring at her, not fond of her. Sienna didn't care of the looks she was given as she took of sip of the tea. It was good, she has forgotten how good Khali's tea is she has missed it. Eventually she told everyone her story. How she was able to survived Adam's assault and escape the White Fang fortress. Leading to the meeting of the human fisherman that was heading to Menagerie. Of course the tigress didn't had a clue of his destination. Not that she knows this makes things easier for her. Because in truth, she really needed to talk to the former leader of the faunus organization.

"So" Ghira finished taking a sip from his tea" Adam Taurus has taken over the White Fang. We already knew of this thanks to my daughter. She retrieved a scroll belonging to one of the branch members of the island. The information in it didn't just had his plan to overthrow you from position but also the attack on Haven Academy."

"I also helped" said Sun only to get a frowned of the Belladonna chief, he immediately went back to drinking his tea, though he got injured during the chase of Ilia.

"If it weren't for my skills, I would have died back there…."

"According to the information we got on that scroll. It seems Adam has been planning this for a while."

"I should have known….I should have known sooner that he was planning to betray me. When he first told me he aligned himself with humans with an unknown agenda, I immediately ordered him to cease his actions. An order he chose to ignored."

"Well...I won't say I told you so."

"Go ahead Ghira, mock me. I know you've been wanting to for a long time."

"I will not mock a companion and a friend. I do not regret pointing you my successor Sienna. But I DID warned you not to put too much trust in Adam. Not just trust but faith as well. He eventually gained popularity and power and that's what led to your demise."

"It was the right thing to do at the time. The faunus needed a symbol of hope, someone they can rely on without fearing the humans that oppress them. He was the perfect choice."

"And look where your choice has led you. Almost dead and your own people turning against you. Now with him leading the White Fang he'll be unstoppable. His actions will tarnish the name of all faunus. If humans hate us now, then I don't want to see how strong their hatred will grow towards our kind when he destroys Haven Academy."

"It's my fault...I know it. It's too late for apologies, I can't make up for my mistakes."

"You're right. It is too late for apologies" Blake spoke" because of you many humans and faunus were hurt, even killed during the Fall of Beacon. Did you know it was Adam who planted those bombs at Amity Arena and the school? It was all part of Cinder's backup plan."

"Don't you dare put the blame on me!" snapped the tigress" I didn't approved of his actions for the Fall of Beacon. Destroying huntsman schools isn't what we do. I approve fighting humans that hates our kind, I approve of defending our kind from anyone, I approve that they should fear us because we can defend ourselves instead of getting pushed around, but I will never approve of genocide. Killing humans and faunus because you feel like it, it's NOT what the White Fang stands for. The organization stands as a freedom front for all those faunus that have been picked on by humans for too long, we fight and protect them. We don't tolerate hatred just because we look different from humans. Better for them to fear us because we can fight back, than fear us because we can kill them all. Adam has clearly made his choice and he rather kills anyone that stands in the way of his goals, whether it's a human or a faunus."

Blake stood silent as she gazed again at the former High Leader" why did you showed up in my room, the way you did?"

"I didn't mean to. But I don't have a choice, I needed to be discreet. If anyone from the White Fang finds out I'm here, they will finish what Adam started. Corsac and Fennec, most likely support him and they could be up to something."

"They already had Ilia spread doubt and fear into the people during this morning's speech. They obviously don't want us interfering in the operation to attack Haven Academy."

"With you here and what happened during the speech, we can confirm that Corsac and Fennec are indeed working for Adam. It will be wise if you stay here for the time being and don't leave the manor" said Ghira.

"Are you sure no one saw you coming here Sienna?" asked Khali.

"I'm certain. I made sure to stay in least crowded areas. I was watching the speech in the distance. But I needed to wait until dark to come here."

"I say you did the right thing. Feel free to get comfortable here. You might remain here for a while" said the village chief.

"I know I don't have a right to apologize. I might have been involved in the Fall of Beacon, but I feel responsible for letting Adam do as he pleases. The only thing I can do now is the right thing and stop him. I don't want Haven Academy to suffer the same fate. Whatever you're planning, you have my full support."

"That's not going to be easy" Sun spoke" after what happened at the speech."

"He's right. Many of the villagers will want to back out. We're pretty much on our own" Blake gave a sigh.

"The odds are against us. It should be expected" replied the former High Leader.

"I'll come up with something" replied the raven haired girl though she didn't know how remembering Ilia and the fox brothers are going to be a problem.

"We'll come up with something. I'm helping too" added the monkey faunus.

"I think that will be enough for this evening. Khali, please show Sienna to the guest room."

"Yes. This way."

"I'm sorry to be a burden Ghira. I hope someday we can make things right. I failed as your successor."

"We now have an enemy in common. It is in these dire times that we must come together. We both know Adam has to be stopped."

* * *

Weiss felt soggy as she slowly opened her eyes. Her body was in a bit of pain as she started remembering what happened. The cargo ship crossed Lake Matsu which means they made it to Anima. Eyes widened, the ship crashed because the Queen Lancer destroyed both engines. After she woke up she was surrounded by people she didn't recognized then, that woman with dark hair and red eyes appeared. She knocked her out, now waking up she found both her hands and feet were tied up. And she was also in a cage. Of course, she has been captured. What predicament she has gotten herself in. She managed to leave Atlas unnoticed, she arrived at her destination well, not quite, and now taken captive by unknown people. What else could go wrong. The white haired girl softly gasped, where was Velvet. The long black haired woman was with her. She didn't wanted to think she didn't make it. The older Crowe was too tough to die in a air ship crash.

Looking around, it was too dark to see, even with the torch before her. She noticed two men seated on top of two boxes. There were the same guys that were present when she got captured. She was obviously in these people hideout, which she took the wild guess they were thieves or bandits. They were drinking a bottle, no surprise they were alcoholic. This was bad first of all, she didn't know where she was. She was in Anima but she had no idea which part, and how close or far she was from Mistral. Then there was Velvet, were they separated during the crash. Or was she captured too and she was being held somewhere else. The two drinking ruffians have noticed she was awake as they were staring at her with a lecherous grin. The former heiress felt a shiver ran down her spine, they better not try anything perverted or she will turn them into ice sculptures.

"Well, well, well, look who's awake?"

"What...What's going on? Where am I?" Weiss thought both were stupid questions to asked.

"You know...I'd never thought I'd see a Schnee in this camp."

The former heiress saw a woman approaching her. She was a young woman with tan-colored skin, short brown hair and icy blue eyes. She has a tattoo of a bird rising from flowers on her left arm. She was wearing a brown vest over a torn white shirt, with a collar that appears to spike up behind her neck. Maroon colored pants with the right side rolled up to her thigh. A dark brown knee guards that go down to her boots. Weiss saw that she was holding her weapon Myrtenaster.

"Vernal?!" both bandits straightened up at her presence.

This made the white haired girl think that she was probably in charge of this group.

"What do you want?"

"Straight to the point. I like it. We don't normally deal with trafficking people-not really worth our time. But, once we realized we had a Schnee, that changed" she kept enjoying holding the dust rapier.

"You're going to ransom me back to my father, is that it?" she figured it out, it was so obvious if they were bandits they will do anything for money.

"It's a shame you're a Schnee. You'd probably do quite well here."

"I would never sink to your level."

"Just keep quiet and cooperate and you'll be back in your mansion before you know it" she turned back" don't make this complicated."

"What's going to make this complicated is when my sister finds out that I didn't make it to Mistral" it was an empty threat, but it was still a threat" you know my sister, don't you? Winter Schnee Special Operative of the Atlas Military?"

"She's in Mistral now, and when she learns I'm missing, it won't take her long to find me. And you."

The bandits started laughing at her comment like they weren't scared.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, I don't know if it's more funny or sad, but you're clearly out of the loop. Your sister isn't in Mistral. She never got the chance to get there in the first place. General Ironwood closed off the borders and recalled all of his little troops and tin cans. No one is coming to rescue you" Vernal started walking away.

"Wait!" she called back" is my friend here? She, was with me when the ship crashed. Was she taken too?"

"Oh?" the young woman turned to her" you must be talking about the one called Velvet?"

"Is she all right?" Weiss was worried.

"Speak of the Devil" she grinned.

The white haired girl smiled as she saw a bandit bringing the long black haired woman. She had a bandage wrapped around her forehead. Vernal opened the cage door as the bandit threw the older Crowe. Unlike the former heiress, Velvet had her hands and feet tied in chains.

"She had a concussion. Be thankful we went out of our way to treat her. As for the chains, after seeing what she can do, we decided to make her a special case."

"You won't get a ransom with her. Why do you have to keep her prisoner too?"

"Don't know, don't care. The chief will decide what to do with her when the time comes" Vernal finally walked off with the bandits.

"Velvet, are you okay?"

"Asides from the headache, I'm fine. That crash really did a number on me."

"Strange, I wasn't that hurt by the crash."

"Excuse me if I don't have aura" she sweat dropped.

"Oh right, I forgot. Well, we've gotten ourselves in quite a situation."

"This is nothing. We'll wait until we get our strength back to escape. I can break free from these chains easily."

"I have some aura reserved from the last fight. I might be able to get us out right now with my summon."

"Not now. We wait."

"Why not?" she stood shocked.

"I want to know what Raven wants with us. It can't be a coincidence she's keeping us captive."

"They want to trade me for a ransom. I didn't bother telling them they'd be wasting their time. I doubt my father will be so kind to hand over lien in exchange for my safety. Not after what I did. Also, they said Winter never made it to Mistral and that she was called back to Atlas because of the closing borders of the kingdom."

"That is true, for the most part. Except Winter hasn't left yet."

"What do you mean?" Weiss stood shocked.

"When the ship crashed I was able to hear a transmission. It was her. She was rescuing civilians that were being attacked by Grimm crossing over Lake Matsu. If she has secured enough people, she will take them to the closest hospital" the former therion smiled.

"The General Mistral Hospital" the white haired girl was now smiling feeling so relief of the news.

"Either we break out of here or we wait for her to come and find us. With her experience it won't take her long to track us down."

"And you want us to wait?"

"Better try and get some rest" the former daemon gave a nod checking her chained hands and feet.

"It's going to be so uncomfortable sleeping on the ground" Weiss sighed.

"I'm used to it" Velvet remembered the times when she was traveling with her companions back in her world, they will mostly made a fire and sleep on the ground.

* * *

"This is perfect!" Nora jumped in joy" we were stuck at a dead end, but now, we can just take cute little boy Ozpin to Lionheart and have him set things straight."

("Please don't call me that.")

"We're not sure that's the best idea" said Qrow.

The Valkyrie groaned as she got seated on the safe with Ruby, Jaune and Laphicet.

"But I thought the headmasters all took orders from you" said Ren.

("That was the intention. Four lieutenants I can trust, especially during times of reincarnation. But after what Qrow told me with your meeting with Leonardo. He isn't just behaving irrationally, he's disobeying special instructions I had left him. Something's wrong. I don't want to jump to conclusions. But I don't want to rule out any possibilities either.")

"Then, what Velvet said about him...Could be true" said Laphicet worried.

("As I said, I don't want to jump to conclusions. I have known Leonardo for a long time and I trust him. I do hope I am wrong. No one outside of this room knows I have paired with Oscar, and I think it may be best to keep it that way.")

"Play things close to the chest until we get a better hand" said the Branwen.

("Precisely. Now, we have two steps ahead of us. The first is enlisting the aid of more huntsmen.")

"But the Mistral council-" started Ren.

"Doesn't own every huntsman in the kingdom, and I've been here enough times to know where we can find some more" said the scythe master.

("So long as they're trustworthy") added Ozpin.

"You can trust them to put up a good fight. I'll throw together a list tonight" suddenly the table he was using his legs for support broke.

"Good luck with that" said Nora.

("After that, we can move on with step two.")

"What's step two?" asked the Valkyrie.

("Getting some of you into fighting shape.")

"But, uh, we already know how to fight" said Ruby.

The former headmaster pointed his cane at the petite("you can only fight as long as you have Crescent Rose, but you're still lacking in hand-to-hand combat.")

"Well, uh, yeah" the red cloak girl felt embarrassed.

("And you") Ozpin went pointing his cane at Laphicet("it's true that you possessed powerful abilities that can rival the four maidens, and you have precise control over it. However, I noticed you don't know how to properly use your weapon.")

"I...I guess that's true" the young Crowe didn't know how to use the sword of Innominat, only the Empyrean himself showed great skill using it.

("All of you still have ways to go before you're ready to pose any real threat to Salem and her force. And though Oscar can give me temporary control, he'll need to strengthen his body and his aura.")

" _Wait, what?"_ the farm teen was shocked.

("He'll inherit my muscle memory in time, but practice will expedite the process.")

"But if Qrow's out looking for huntsmen, then who's going to teach us?" asked Ruby.

The possessed boy has suddenly made a leap as he landed on the couch spinning his cane("well, I believe I was the headmaster of Beacon Academy. We have approximately one month before classes resume at Haven. If Salem was to plan an attack, it would make sense that it would occur prior to students' return. It's not much time, but it's better than nothing. Just don't expect me to go easy on you") he stopped spinning the cane.

Suddenly Ozpin gave Oscar control of his body again as he tripped from the couch, he groaned" you gotta be kidding."

"Hey? Where did Laphi go?" Nora noticed the boy was missing.

"You're right" followed Jaune, he was nowhere in the house.

"He probably left to get some fresh air or something. I'll go find him" Qrow walked off.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-I think it's cute for Laphicet to get jealous of Oscar and Ruby. It won't be the last time though.**

 **-Sienna made it to Menagerie and she's being sheltered by the Belladonna family. Boy the irony is really strong. Being protected by someone whose idea you didn't approved and now he's the only person that can keep you safe.**

 **-SPOILER ALERT FOR volume 6 episode 3. First I will say it is the BEST episode so far. We finally get so many answers and also I have called it people. I'd say Ozpin and Salem would fall in love and they did. Their children are the first four maidens I knew this as well since it was pretty obvious Ozpin is supposed to the be old wizard who gave them their powers according to the story. Also Ozpin being given the task by the brother of light to make humanity redeemable in the God's eyes and when the times comes for the four relics to be reunited and bringing them forth. But Salem doesn't care about the Gods and only wants to rule with an iron fist bringing death and destruction with her. I knew she had a connection with the brother of darkness as she threw herself into the Grimm pool emerging as a God of the Grimm with her immortality and power. And the reason why Ozpin has failed to kill her is because according to Djin she can't be stopped, or be killed maybe. There was a crazy theory running on youtube that Salem was Ozpin's daughter lmao! Man so many information in this episode, it is what it makes it such a great episode. Miles and Kerry have definitely improved their writing in this volume. Can't wait for more. On another topic I have a feeling Cinder is going to be hunted down by none other than Neo. She will eventually ask the spider web spy network for her whereabouts putting the blame on Cinder for the death of Torchwick. The opening shows Cinder fighting someone, not to mention Roman's hat appearing. It might be a sign that it could be Neo.**

 **-Replying to reviews and PM's:**

 ***The Emerald Mage- thank you so much for always liking and supporting both of my stories. I had a feeling you were going to like the changes I have made in my version that goes against canon. But like I said I like both Winter and Sienna and want to give them more room to develop as characters. Also I love Qrow/Winter the ship will definitely set sail in my story. Thanks again and I hope you continue to like and support.**

 ***CT7567Rules- thank you for liking the story and the review. And I don't know about bringing an OC into the story I already have Cardin's mom Trisha but sadly I don't have plans for her on this volume but I do have a surprise when she shows up again. Let just say her son is in for a" shock", poor Cardin lol.**

 ***Dcraus- for the first part like I said I don't know when I will update Defenders of Remnant. I have even thought of probably doing a rewrite, I'm still unsure of that. As for the later, I don't know why do you keep bringing me challenges for stories I won't be able to write. I honestly think you should add them to your profile page so other authors can see them and maybe accept in writing them.**

 ***darkvampirekisses- glad that you like Sienna being alive. And yes Djin as she's call must be definitely based on the genie from Aladdin.**

 ***SuperSonic2018- thanks for the review I'm not planning of abandoning this story.**

 ***JustLuck- glad to know you like Sienna living I agree man. She had so much potential and RT kills her off just like that. And thanks for confirming season 3 for Castlevania. Though they won't be following canon quite, since we know in the original story Trevor IS Alucard.**

 ***Richie- I'm glad you like Jaune's speech to Velvet. I remembered when I wrote it I was inspired by Laphicet's speech in the game.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Lightning the Fire


	49. Lightning the Fire

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

("") Ozpin speaking through Oscar

* * *

Chapter 49 Lightning the Fire

(Location: Haven Academy upper district Mistral Anima continent Kingdom of Mistral Remnant)

After leaving the house Laphicet decided to get some fresh air. Then, he felt like taking a stroll through the city. Even if it was dark, he wanted to take a look around. Keeping in mind of Qrow's warning not to go to the lower levels. The teen kept himself in the upper district and was amazing how beautiful Mistral looks at night. So many lights and there were more places he weren't able to noticed until now. He was still curious to see the theater and what kind of shows the actors perform. The cool air was good, it wasn't that cold, it felt nice. It did helped him think after learning about who Ozpin really is. A human who keeps reincarnating from one person to another. So he was really that old. Not exactly how Empyreans and malakhims. They don't reincarnate but they are immortals however, exposed to malevolence will turn the malaks into dragons. Empyreans was another story.

It made the young Crowe think that this reincarnation cycle the former headmaster has according to him, was a curse of the Gods for not stopping Salem. Was he assigned to the task by choice, was it fate, or was he obligated. He told him he was once mortal so why would these Gods punished him like this. To this day, he still hasn't stopped her making the teen question of Ozpin's strength and power. There were still pieces missing so he couldn't understood everything. He knew if his sister finds out it will put her to think too. Laphicet sighed, there he goes again thinking about Velvet. Then, there was Lionheart. Of course the boy will believed his big sister and if she says the headmaster couldn't be trusted, then he will think the same thing. According to Velvet he was working for Salem explaining how Cinder, Emerald and Mercury became students from Haven to entered the Vytal Festival.

Laphicet's walk eventually led him to Haven. Guess he wanted to have a look at the school at night. It was more beautiful than in daylight. It must be great attending classes here. Beacon was also beautiful, the sight of both really urged him to become a huntsman. With his ability he will be perfect for the position. And he knew Velvet wouldn't have a problem with it, knowing he take care of himself. He wondered if he'll be able to see Sun and his team, the same with team ABRN, both are from Haven. But since there was no one around at the moment, he won't be seeing them for a while. The young Crowe went to sit in one of the benches of the courtyard. Maybe he should officially announce himself as a huntsman. His age didn't mattered, he was the same as Ruby when she started Beacon and she was moved ahead by two years. Gazing at the half missing moon and stars, it was so peaceful, like a relaxing silence that he could sleep on.

The teen realized his mistake of leaving without telling the others. Now he was feeling bad. He wondered if Ruby was worried he took off like that. But then again, Oscar was with her so maybe she's not. Laphicet mentally growled there it is again, his silly jealousy. Why was he making such a big fuzz about it. The silver eyed petite wasn't interested in romance or having a boyfriend at the moment. So chances were high she wouldn't show interest in the farm boy. Now he was wondering why did he left, why did he wanted to take a stroll through the city, why come to Haven. Maybe he should get back, it was getting late. He was probably thinking too much of everything he just found out. As he was about to get up from the bench he saw Lionheart heading to the courtyard. The headmaster saw him, he was taken back to see him at this hour. The young Crowe saw this as an opportunity.

"This is a surprise. Laphicet, what are you doing here?"

"I guess I wanted to look around."

"I thought you would be with Qrow and the other students, sleeping" the lion faunus checked his pocket watch.

"I don't feel like sleeping yet. I wanted to see your school. For some reason, it makes me feel relax."

"Well, Haven has always had that feel to it. Just by a simple glance."

The headmaster stood silent and in thought. Now that the young Crowe was here maybe he can fulfill his other mission. Watts asked him to try and get information out of him and Ruby. Since the red cloak girl wasn't here, the boy will have to do. The problem will be to convince him to stay a little longer without raising any suspicion. True, he wasn't expecting to see him here at this hour and he was alone. So this was a chance he couldn't let it slip. Who knows if another opportunity will occur. Watts warned him to be careful around the group, specially Qrow. To act natural and not nervous. If he screws up he wouldn't want to imagine what Salem will do to him. Lionheart still had the fresh memory of her earlier warning in mind.

"Since, you're feeling like resting yet. Would you like to join me? I've got come cookies and I can make some hot chocolate if you like."

"Hot chocolate, that sounds great. It's been a while since I had any or even cookies. I hope I'm not being a burden. I know you're busy and all."

"No that's all right. Even someone like me must know when to catch a break."

Lionheart was pleased with himself. The boy didn't seemed to suspect anything. They entered the school, reaching his office to his small sofa where he takes his coffee or when guests come to visit. He immediately went to prepare the hot chocolate as well as grabbing some vanilla cookies. The flavor didn't mattered, Laphicet was here and he needed to make sure he stay for a little while until he can get any useful information out of him. The teen stood seated not looking nervous, that was good. Everything can go smoothly if he plays his cards right. The lion faunus prepared everything not wanting to keep the teen waiting any longer. He brought the hot chocolate and the cookies on a golden tray, putting it on the table. Laphicet smiled at the sight he grabbed his cup while blowing on it, he took a quick sip. He went to take one of the cookies munching on it, and he took another one.

"Is it to your liking?"

"Yeah it's very good! Both of them."

"I'm glad. I don't usually make hot chocolate because tea has always been my favorite beverage. I suppose for my first time, I did good."

"I think you did great."

"Thank you for the praise" Lionheart to start with his interrogation, well he couldn't make it looked like one or the boy might suspect something.

"So, Laphicet. Where's your sister? I didn't saw her with you when you all arrived with Qrow?"

"Velvet...She's being in a coma for six months. She fought Cinder during the Fall of Beacon."

"Oh dear, apologies. I never realized she was under such condition" this really got the headmaster's attention, he knew Cinder was all right because he saw her with Salem when he gave his report.

"It was a draw" cleared the young Crowe" both were beat up bad. But she got away. I haven't seen her since I left Patch."

"Patch Island? That's quite very far. All of you have truly traveled a lot. And you're just another victim of the tragedy in Beacon."

"I know she's going to wake up sooner or later. She's too strong to stay sleeping forever."

"Professor Lionheart?" Laphi started maybe it was time he can ask him some questions.

"What is it? It's all right. If you have something to say to me, I'm all ears."

"I know being a headmaster isn't an easy job. I know you must have a lot responsibilities looking after this school, the teachers and the students. I also know you have a big responsibility to protect the people of Mistral. I know if things god bad you will act immediately and whatever it takes to make the right thing. You will never let them down, right?"

The lion faunus stood silent as he tried not to looked nervous. Those words have really hit him hard. This boy was truly wise and kind. Maybe he took after his older sister. It didn't matter, he couldn't do anything that will make him suspect him. His own life ws on the line. This was something he couldn't screw up.

"It's my duty as headmaster to protect every single life in this kingdom. I'm willing to do anything to assure safety."

"So you didn't know about Cinder and her team being fake students?"

"Of course I didn't. I said we check all their documents, they were all forged."

"Any idea who could have forged them?" Laphicet knew the best candidate to make authentic documentation will be the headmaster himself, that's why no one suspected Cinder, Emerald and Mercury.

"I don't know. Mistral isn't as perfect as people make it out to be. I'm sure Qrow must have told you about the lower district. All kinds of shady people live there, from thieves, spy networks, black market sellers and even murderers dwell there. It is not safe to head there specially during the evening. I'm sure Cinder and her people must have found someone that could forged them Haven documentation for quite a sum of money. So authentic it would fooled me and my staff."

The young Crowe gave a nod as he took a sip from his hot chocolate. Maybe that was it. They could have someone in the lower district to forged them the documents as Haven students. But remembering what Velvet told him. She would never lie to him and usually she will be right of anything she says. He really wanted to believe Lionheart is innocent. But he would rather believed his older sister over him. Maybe conducting his own investigation might help. Any proof that the headmaster was connected to Cinder and Salem. Could he try asking Qrow for help. The Branwen already knows the lion faunus was acting fishy and according to what Ozpin said. He wasn't trusting him saying his behavior has changed greatly. So the teen will take his chances. If Lionheart is guilty than he needed to reveal it to everyone and prevent another tragedy like Beacon from happening. Also, securing Spring Maiden and the relic of Knowledge.

"Why so quiet all of the sudden?"

"I'm okay. I got lost at the delicious taste of this chocolate."

"I can make more if you wish."

"Thanks Professor Lionheart, but I should get going. It is late and I haven't told the others where I was going. I don't want to make them worry."

"You're right" the headmaster wanted to ask him more questions" we can continue talking later. Laphicet?"

The teen looked over at the lion faunus.

"I had nothing to do with the Fall of Beacon. I had no idea Cinder's true intentions. I really thought they were students of this school."

He nodded" thanks again for the chocolate and the cookies."

* * *

As the teen left his office Lionheart felt like he didn't believed his words. The only information he got from him was of his sister's coma state and he bet Salem already knows. He should have been more persuasive. But then again, being like that would make him suspicious. The lion faunus cursed mentally he wasn't good at this stuff. Even acting as the innocent victim and he fails miserably knowing of his actions. Of the person he has become, following Salem's orders, making the documents for Cinder and her team to infiltrate Beacon. The headmaster was responsible for the fall of the school and he was ashamed of it. But again, it was following orders, or die. As the coward he is, he will choose his own life over the many. Even if it means to sacrificing the lives of the people of Mistral. The man decided to make some tea before going to rest. He had a meeting with the council.

As Laphicet left the building he sighed softly. The way Lionheart talked, he wanted to believed him. But his words, his tone all plead guilty. Was he trying so hard to convince him he was innocent. Saying that someone else from the lower district is responsible for forging the student documents was a valid reason. But he knew that wasn't it. Only a headmaster would have forged those documents so identical no one would noticed they were fake. Not until it was too late. Then Velvet's words came back. There was no evidence but it was in the air. It was in the lion faunus, he could smell of guilt and fear. So why he was still doubting himself, could he convince the faunus of his wrongs. The young Crowe saw Qrow waiting for him at the courtyard. The Branwen must have gone after him when they released he was gone. Yet the scythe master didn't looked upset, holding to his flask.

"I'm sorry for running off without a word."

"That's okay kid. The others got a little worried. But you did took my warning of staying away from the lower district. Somehow, I had a feeling you were coming here. Came to have a chat with Leo?"

"We just talked for a little. He made hot chocolate and gave me cookies."

"Sounds like he wanted to talk to you, even this late" the Branwen somehow got a bad feeling.

"I don't like it either. I'm tired."

"It is late. C'mon, let's head back."

The young Crowe nodded walking off with the huntsman.

"You didn't tell him about Oz?"

"No. Just having that small conversation gave me enough reason to think he's hiding something. I think Ozpin and my sister are probably right."

"What's your verdict then?"

"I...I don't know. I want to believe him and it's all just a misunderstanding."

"I can give Leo the benefit of the doubt. But there's no better judge of character than Oz. And if he says Leo's behavior is questioning, then it's true."

"I'll keep my eye on him."

"You sound like you're old grown up now. Wonder what your sister would say if she sees you."

"She will be proud of me" he smiled.

"I know I would" the Branwen chuckled taking a sip from his flask" by the way kid, you didn't left because you were trying to avoid Oz's advice?"

"Huh? No, I wouldn't…."

"He did brought a valid point. You really don't know how to use that thing you called a sword. Oz can teach you. Everyone needs to train and sharpen their skills. Sooner or later, Haven will face danger. And it will be up to us to prevent it."

"I know that. I just...I don't want to upset him. But I think I can do better with someone else teaching me."

"Someone else? Okay I understand. Anyone you have in mind?"

"I'm not telling you" he pouted while the man chuckled.

* * *

Sienna Khan has been wanting to let off some steam for a while. Ever since Adam's betrayal she has been angry and edgy. How she wanted to beat the crap out of someone so badly. But that was wrong it didn't mattered who will be the person, human or faunus it was wrong. So she decided to some training to get her mind off of her troubles. It was a good thing Ghira's manor was quite big, it even has it's own dojo. The perfect place to practice her katas. The tigress swung her whip chain in all directions while moving her body, following the rhythm of her weapon. There was anger in her orange remembering how she was betrayed not just by her commander, but all of the faunus of the group. After everything she has done for them, for their cause, she gets stabbed in the back, almost literally. She was the High Leader of the White Fang, the successor of Ghira Belladonna. It's like none of them care how much power that title holds.

They just turned their back on her. She was the one that turned the organization into what it is today. From peaceful that wanted equality for faunus, to fight for their rights and freedom. Adam has disgraced what the group stands for turning it onto a terrorist organization. After the Fall of Beacon she should have punish him, kicked him out, or better yet execute him for being the cause of so many deaths. But now, her pride that they needed the symbol of hope for the faunus to remain by their side. What a mistake she made. What's worse all of them support him, his idea to cause meaningless deaths without an excuse. Kill everyone in their path and destroy everything. It happened to Beacon and now, Haven was next. It was going to be so hard to convince the population of Menagerie to band together against the White Fang. Not to mention they weren't warriors. There were so many faunus with no training or experience, there were just workers, farmers, merchants, fathers.

How do you convince those kind of people to unite and go fight a suicidal war. It will do more harm than good. There will be too many casualties at the hands of Adam and his White Fang. Ghira wanted to do the right thing, but doing such will cause so many lives to be thrown away. Even she could see that. No matter how much she hated the bull faunus, it was a fight they couldn't win. The speech would have been a success if Ilia hasn't opened her mouth. Corsac and Fennec were on Adam's side not wanting anyone to get in their way. Who knows how many huntsmen and soldiers Mistral would have. They probably didn't had a clue that the school was going to get attacked. A yell of frustration escaped her lips as she resumed her training. How to stop a group like the White Fang. And she was mostly to blame for this, she was indeed warned that the faunus commander will be her undoing. She should have listened to the head Belladonna all along. Maybe if she had, none of this would have happened.

"I thought I'd might find you here."

The tigress halted her training turning to see Khali walking in. She wiped the sweat from her forehead. Looks like she was really breaking a sweat. She even forgot how long she's been training. But it didn't helped that she needed to stay here to keep herself safe. Going outside will complicate things especially, if anyone from the Menagerie White Fang branch sees her. Adam must have told everyone to keep a look out for her. It angers her more that her life was in danger and she needed to be locked here until who knows how long.

"How are you holding up?"

"Better than I thought. Training can help keep the mind busy."

"That look in your face says otherwise. You're not happy. Who wouldn't, after what you went through."

"I'm not angry that I was basically kicked out of my throne. I knew one day I will have to relinquish it to someone else, as my successor. But not this soon. I'm angry that all of my people chose to follow Adam, every single one supports his idea of meaningless destruction. They prefer to become terrorists over freedom fighters. They've been blinded by his ideals. It's not about winning the way against humans, it's about winning the war against those that hates us. It was suppose to bring freedom to our kind. And now they're just going to kill anyone and anything for no apparent reason."

"By bringing fear into others, I don't think that's the correct way to bring freedom for our people."

"There was a time you used to agree with me Khali. You always wanted what was best for us. You even once said that standing around doing nothing, isn't the answer. That we needed to make a stand to make that change. Why did you changed your mind?"

"That was until I fell in love with Ghira. It's not that he brainwashed me like you would call it. I started to understand his point of view. He truly loves our people and he's willing to do anything for them. Violence isn't the answer Sienna."

"So we get to be beaten up, insulted and we fight back with words? Mere words isn't enough to convince those humans. Reasoning with them will never work. All they know is violence because they hate us. A pacifists way is nothing but a fool's dream. Humans and faunus can never live together in harmony. There will never be equality for our kind."

"And you have solve the problem with violence? Violence will only breed more violence. If both sides resume to that way, they will never be an end. Peace will never be achieved. It's about bringing an example that we don't want to fight with weapons, but with our words. I know it's not easy, it's a hard path, but I believe it can happen."

"You sound just like him. Tell me, Khali I must know. I will never think of Ghira as a coward. So why, did he left the White Fang?"

"It was because he saw that everyone had a different opinion than his own. No matter his attempts to convince them to believe in his ideals, they never succumb to them. They saw what Adam did and that's when everything changed. They saw him as a hero, you saw it too. So he stepped down and let you be the one to guide them to the right path. But to this day, he still believes in equality for our people. He wants humans and faunus to be together as one no matter of physical differences."

"And I failed him" the tigress tightened her fists" I should have had better control of Adam. But I was too engulfed in his actions, that I named him my second in command. I even gave him control of the Vale branch. What I fool I've been, giving him too much power and everyone following his examples. It's no wonder why he chose to betray me, and the rest followed. Ghira should have never made me his successor. Now the White Fang will be the faunus undoing. Humans will fear us and hate us so much thanks to Adam's actions. That's why his vision of equality will never become a reality. And it's my fault."

"It's all in the past. You did your best Sienna, don't blame yourself anymore. I'm sure there's a way to stop them, we just have to figure out how. I know Ghira is thinking of a way and so is our daughter. Blake has inherited his spirit and stubbornness. I have noticed she has changed when she came back. Maybe I know why. She told me about a specific teacher named Velvet. How much she has changed her life and those around her. That young lady must be quite an inspirational figure if she was able to turned my daughter's life around. I would like to meet her if I ever get the chance. And I can't forget her friend Sun, he's an interesting choice. I never realized she will be into that kind of guy" the cat woman smiled.

"It won't be easy with the White Fang here influencing on the people. I don't have to remind you the people of Menagerie are not trained warriors?"

"We'll crossed that bridge when we get there. You know what will make you feel better" Khali gave a grin" a sparring match."

"A sparring match?"

"How long has it been since you had one?"

"Too long. Not since the one I had with Ghira, before I became leader of the White Fang."

"Then you won't mind if you accept one with me. Just because I haven't fought in a while, doesn't mean my skills have gotten rusty."

"Very well. I accept your challenge" the tigress readied her whip chain.

* * *

Yang kept her eyes on the road and it felt like she had eyes on the back of her head. She was keeping a close eye on the thug that hit on her. Making sure he obeyed her when it comes to keeping his hands to himself. He was far away from her, on the edge of the seat of her bike just looking around. That was good, it meant she won't have to punch him again. Obviously she didn't trusted him one bit, with his appearance and the fact he tried to hit on her. The thought disgusts her if he was cute, then maybe she would have let it slide but he was freaking ugly. The blond brawler was pretty sure this guy must belong to one of the bandits that forms part of her mother's tribe. And another big feeling told her, he was leading her to an ambush so they can steal her stuff and her bike. Like hell that will happen, she would never let them take Bumblebee. Over her dead body.

A grin formed her features. Cardin was already out there, maybe he has took all of the bandits out by now. So the ambush was going to be a big failure. As long as this guy tells her the direction to her mother's camp, it was all that matters. Finding Ruby was her top priority, nothing else. The Winchester has really helped her a lot on this journey. Maybe she could have done it on her own, but it wouldn't be the same or fun. Having the tall teen with her makes the trip worthy. She was always sociable so she likes talking to somebody even if this type of trip where she needed to find her sister. The blond mentally sighed driving deeper into the forest. It's been so long since she left that gas station. Her mother's tribe must really be in the middle of nowhere. She bet not even huntsman will come through these parts. The perfect place for an ambush. This guy must be taking her for a fool if he think she was going to fall for it.

"How much further, pal?"

"This should just about do it."

Yang stopped Bumblebee right in the middle of clearing surrounded by trees. My goodness the setting was so predictable that was screaming" ambush". Was this guy serious, did he really think she hasn't catch on what he was up to. Or maybe he was one those jerks who thought because she's blond, she's a bimbo. She hated that word and to be called that. It was the ultimate insult for her. Just because she was blond, it didn't meant she was stupid. This guy was really going to get it. Nothing but an amateur mistake. Once the bike made a complete stop she made sure the coast was clear. If his buddies were really going to ambush her, Cardin should have been done with them by now.

"You wait here. I'll make sure the coast is clear."

" _Good luck out there"_ the brawler grinned watching the guy entering the forest.

Suddenly he was sent flying hitting the ground hard. The guy had his nose and lip broken. Yang grinned at the sight. Cardin emerged from the trees not that long. The blond was checking the clock on her scroll.

"Right on time."

"What the hell is going on?!" the shady man freaked out.

"What's going on? I just took out your bandit buddies. We know you were planning to ambush my blond friend here. Though, it was a waste of time. Those guy barely put up a fight. You would have taken them out with ease."

"That's a shame. I've been wanting a chance to practice my moves" Yang cracked her knuckles.

"You tricked me!" the guy glared at both, then back at the tall teen" you never left her?!"

"No shit Captain Obvious. I just went ahead and scouted the whole area. What a surprise when I found a small camping ground occupied by ten of your buddies. I took care of them before coming here. So, you're pretty much on your own."

"Oh crap…." the man was about to make a run for it before he was grabbed by the blond brawler.

"Now that we had the fun part out of the way, let's get serious" her eyes turned red" I know you and your group are bandits that take orders from Raven Branwen. You're part of her tribe, right?"

"I...I don't know what-"

"It's too late to be lying. So give me an honest answer. Before I might knock another tooth."

The man gulped he was ready to crap his pants.

"I'd listen to her if I were you" said Cardin.

"Okay, okay, you win. You win. It's true, me and my group are part of her tribe."

"Then you must know the location to her camp, right?" she tightened her hold on him making him gasped.

"Yes!"

"Where?"

"There!" he pointed behind him" just keep going that way, you can't miss it!"

"Thanks" Yang smiled letting him go" oh and one more thing."

She punched him knocking him out.

"No mercy even when he answered your question. That was brutal" said the Winchester.

"He had it coming. Seriously, thinking I was going to be dumb enough to fall for his little trap. I can't believe scum like this work for my mother."

"Nothing but rookies. Maybe the strong ones are the ones guarding the camp."

"That might be it. We'll have to be ready for anything."

"You think she will welcome us with open arms?"

"Somehow I doubt it" she started walking with the Winchester.

* * *

Jaune, Ren, Nora and Laphicet watched as Ruby and Oscar were going head to head. They were on the backyard of the house since it had a wide space for their training. This will be the first time the silver eyed girl will be fighting with her fists. Well, second time. She remembered back at Patch before Yang was leaving for Beacon she had a sparring match with her. And she lost badly without her baby Crescent Rose. There was no way she could win against her older sister. The blond was a master at hand-to-hand combat. However, her opponent was no fighter, so she might have a chance at winning. Oscar had no experience, whatsoever. And she was a trained huntress, so this will be a piece of cake. Plus, everyone was watching so she needed to do her best not to embarrass herself in front of her friends. The petite launched a fist which Oscar managed to blocked, then a kick which he duck. The farm boy launched and uppercut and she dodged, then the red cloak girl performed a series of punches and kicks.

"Man, Oz wasn't kidding. Oscar's picking up on this stuff fast" said Jaune.

"Go for it Ruby! You can do it!" Laphicet was pretty much on the girl's side, sorry Oscar.

The teen has launched a punch that hit Ruby square on the face, he apologized in return. It didn't hurt since she had her aura on. But she still got angry, then she countered with a punch that sent the poor boy to the ground. Nora and the Arc felt the pain feeling sorry for the farm boy.

"That looked like it hurt" said the young Crowe.

"Ha! Yes! I did it!" cheered the silver eyed girl turning to the boy" Oscar?"

" _You forgot to engage your aura again"_ reminded Ozpin.

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

" _Because this method makes you less likely to forget."_

The boy groaned as he got up.

" _Mind if I give it a shot?"_

Suddenly the former headmaster has taken over Oscar's body ("Not bad, Miss Rose. But Oscar doesn't have the years of training that you do. Or I do.")

His body glowed with green of his aura for a short second, ready to fight.

"Oh, heh, ha, well, maybe we should uh...Take a break" now Ruby was nervous it was impossible to wing against Ozpin in hand-to-hand.

He charged at her with perfect form punching, she managed to block those blows. But she was pretty much still outmatch. Then she got a flying kick, she dodged and she went with a left cross that failed, the possessed teen countered with a headbutt that sent her to the ground. Laphicet knew this was going to happened. Ozpin was truly experienced and skilled. No ordinary huntsmen or huntress will be able to beat him.

"Ouch" said Nora.

("The next time you want to throw a left cross, remember to push off with the appropriate foot. And as always, do be aware of any openings.")

"Got it" replied the hurt girl.

Ozpin left as Oscar took control falling on his knees, Ruby immediately went to his side. The sight was enough to make Laphicet jealous, she looked very worried.

"Oh! Hey. Are you okay?"

"How is this so exhausting."

"Your body isn't used to this kind of training, not to mention generating a defensive aura on your own. It takes intense concentration at first, but in time it will become second nature, allowing you to deflect attacks and heal your wounds. After that, you can begin focusing on your semblance, whatever that may be" said Ren.

"Semblance?" asked the farm hand.

"You know! Like you're very own superpower!" said the Valkyrie" everybody's got one. It's just a matter of time of finding it and mastering it. Ruby moves super fast, electricity makes me stronger, Ren can mask emotions, Jaune has his arty thingies…."

"Artes" corrected the Arc.

"Right! And Laphi….Well...He…."

"It's okay. I don't have one because I don't have aura and neither does my sister. But I can cast powerful artes different from Jaune's. And I can also cast healing artes and I also have even stronger ones called mystique artes."

"Yeah, so who really needs a semblance when you have Laphi's wicked techniques?" Ruby smiled at the boy and he blushed in return.

Ozpin took over Oscar again ("Laphicet, you're up.")

"Oh no…." he groaned" I told you I didn't wanted to train today."

("Time is on the essence. Instead of wasting it we have to save it with this training. You need this just like the rest. As I previously stated your skills with your weapon could use some practice.")

"I don't know how to use it. Only Inno…." he paused not wanting to bring the Empyrean.

("You are you Laphicet. But you have his power and thus you should learn to control it, use it and master it. The same goes for your sword skills. Now let us begin, shall we?")

The young Crowe nodded summoning the thin sword. The former headmaster didn't needed to be ready. The boy walked over to him while Ruby was cheering for him. He was going to need more than cheering from the girl he likes, but it was always appreciate it as he smiled at her. Ozpin made the first move charging with precise precision with a straight punch, the teen blocked it with his weapon. But the possessed teen kept attacking relentlessly, without stopping. Laphicet was cornered and without any time to cast artes, he will have to rely on his sword. And it wasn't working as he lost the weapon, now he was defenseless. And although the silver eyed petite was still cheering him on, it was no use. He was getting beating bad. A few punches were enough to send him to the ground. Ruby ended up walking to him worried, the teen was dizzy feeling a headache coming.

"Laphi, you okay?"

"Ouch...Ow…."

("Your formation was incorrect in fact, it was terrible. You clearly don't even know how to hold your weapon straight. You have a long way to go Laphicet.")

"That was mean" the silver eyed girl actually glared.

("I know it was uncalled for but Laphicet needs this training more than the rest of you. I did reminded, I wasn't going to go easy with any of you.")

"But there's a limit. It wasn't right."

"It's okay Ruby, I'll be fine. We all have to get stronger and Ozpin isn't doing this for fun. He wants to help us become better so we can stand a chance at what's coming. I do want this" he took a pause" but not with you Ozpin."

("Pardon?") the former headmaster stood taken back.

"I need someone who is an expert at the sword. Maybe someone like Weiss or her sister. I'm not judging your way of teaching, I know you're very strong with years of experience. But I want someone else."

("It is understandable. But Laphicet, neither Miss Schnee or Winter aren't here to give you lessons. Perhaps, Qrow might be more an appropriate teacher.")

"No, he's busy I don't want to bother him" the boy flinched.

"You're hurt" noted Jaune gazing at the possessed teen" you know he doesn't have aura. Even if he can use his artes to heal himself, that doesn't mean you should go all out on him."

("Apologies Mr. Arc. Laphicet, it's all right to take a break. Yet I can't help but think that there's something holding you back.")

"I don't know what you're talking about" the young Crowe felt his tightened his fists.

("Anyway, we'll have a moment to rest up.")

Oscar returned to his body sighing in relief" finally, it's about time. My body can barely stand."

"I'll be next" said the Arc" I don't mind sparring with the headmaster of Beacon."

" _That will be something worth looking forward to"_ said Ozpin.

"I'm not" followed the farm teen knowing it will be another toll on his body.

"I'm going back inside. I'll see you guys later" Laphicet walked off.

"That was weird" said Nora.

"He does seem to be acting a little strange lately" followed Ren.

"Maybe he's tired" replied the Valkyrie.

"I don't know" Ruby gazed at the house worried for the teen.

" _Ozpin said that something could be holding him back. I wonder if it's true"_ thought Jaune.

* * *

Before Yang and Cardin could reach the gates of the bandit camp, they were suddenly surrounded. The Winchester recognized the bandits as the ones he beat up because they were planning to ambush the blond brawler. Both were ready to fight when the same guy that hit on the blond stopped them. Yang didn't wanted to waste any more time, not when they were so close. So she told them that she was Raven's daughter. Immediately the bandits gasped in shock, feeling like they just did the biggest mistake in their lives. Specially the shady guy that wanted to get into her pants. He gulped but he ordered the others to take them to their camp. They weren't that far now so neither of the two huntsman needed to fight after all. They were led to the gates of the bandit camp. Yang could feel her heart beating fast with anticipation. She knew this was going to happen eventually.

After so many years she was finally going to meet her mother eye to eye. But it was no social meeting. The blond kept her mind focused. She only needed her help to find Ruby, that was all. Though she doubted she'll be able to keep her emotions in check. This was the same woman who abandoned her, who left without a word. But after finding out she was the leader of a tribe of bandits, it will be understandable why she left with her father. Yang noticed Cardin staring at her, he was worried. She shrugged at him that everything was cool, for now. The gates opened as they entered the camp. The walls were built by chopped logs. It looked strong enough to fortify their hideout. There were bandits everywhere as well as tents, even people with their businesses. Weapons, dust, accessories. Guess even bandits can run a proper job without stealing or killing anyone. Then again, maybe those goods were stolen.

Cardin was looking around. All the bandits he have seen didn't looked like they can put up a proper fight. Yang told him her mother was really strong. You think someone with Raven's skill level will have stronger people in her tribe. The Winchester bet between him and the blond brawler, they can take them all on and not even break a sweat. Guess there weren't many elites in the band of thieves. They were taken to the end of the camp, towards a large tent. He took a guess that's where their leader lives. And he was right, as as a figure in a red and black dress emerged, wearing an intimidating mask that looks like a Grimm. She was holding a large sheath with a sword. That has to be her mother. She didn't just looked intimidated but a lot strong. Definitely the appearance of someone leading of group of bandits. He also noticed Yang's lilac eyes narrowed for a moment, they have their target.

"Mom."

The person removed her Grimm mask revealing a woman in her mid thirties with the physical resemblance of Yang. The hair too, except it was colored black and her eyes were red. Even without the mask she still looked intimidating. Better not to pissed her off. That's what Cardin but he had a feeling before this is over his blond companion might lose her temper. He knew this was the first time they were seeing each other. So there's bound to be conflict and emotions running high.

"Yang" Raven gave a small smile as she put the Grimm mask next to a box" so, after all this time, you finally decided to visit me. And who's that next to you?"

"My companion" her left arm started shaking a little as she grabbed it" you know that I searched for you. I spent years looking for you."

"And you've found me" she replied calmly.

" _This is not good"_ Cardin could already sensed the tension building up in the blond brawler.

"You were patient, determined, and strong enough to make your dream a reality. Well done. Yang."

The Winchester felt ticked off by her comment. This woman was full of it, has she ever made an attempt to search for her daughter, it didn't seemed to be the case. He wasn't going to say anything because he knew it wasn't his place. This was between them alone.

"But did you have to be so rough with my men?" resumed the tribe leader.

"I didn't do much" she gave a quick glance at her companion" I didn't want a fight. But they were asking for it. They were planning to ambush and try to steal my bike. So it's their fault for starting it."

"And you certainly finished it. Right, I'm sure this is all very overwhelming. But I must admit that you have proven yourself. So any questions you have, I'll be happy to answer."

Cardin turned to her while Yang gazed back.

"You can stay with us tonight. I'll even have the cooks whip up something for you" said Raven.

"That's not why I'm here."

There was a sudden tension growing within the bandits not liking her tone one bit. Their leader was willing to offer some hospitality to her, which it was very rare. And she was refusing it. Cardin stood still while reaching for his weapon just in case things get ugly.

"What was that?" the female Branwen didn't sounded happy.

"I'm not here for you."

The Winchester mentally grinned. Of course she didn't came here to catch up like a nice daughter. She could care less about this woman, who's supposed to be her mother.

"Ruby is somewhere in Mistral. She's with Qrow, and she's going to need my help. I just need you to take me to her."

"And why would I do that?" she defied her.

"Because we're family."

"Family. Only coming around when they need something."

Cardin thought wasn't she the same. He just met Raven and he could tell she'd probably didn't give a crap about family. Leaving her daughter when she was very young was a clear sign.

"I have to say, I'm disappointed."

"Not as much as her" muttered the Winchester while Yang heard him and grinned a little.

"After all, you found me, didn't you? Why not to take that drive and use it to find your little sister if she really means that much to you?"

"Because you're going to save me time. Ruby was heading to Mistral. But there's no guarantee she's made it there. Looking for her in Anima could take ages. But...Dad told me how your semblance works."

"Tai…." she wasn't happy he will tell her about it.

"You can bond to certain people. And when you do, you could create a portal that takes you straight to them."

" _So that's how she's going to help us find them"_ the Winchester admitted he was impressed with the brawler's thinking.

"You got one for dad. One for me. And you've got one for Qrow" Yang smiled proudly as she was a know it all.

"He promised me he'd watch out for Ruby before he left. And I trust him. So, make a portal to my uncle and sister, and I'll be on my way" it was that simple.

"You know, it takes real strength to march in her and demand such a favor of me."

"Excuse me?!" Cardin finally spoke as everyone's attention were on him" I know I don't have a say in this, it's not my business and I know you could give a crap about my presence here. But I speak on Yang's behalf when I say, she has every right to ask that kind of favor to you. You OWE her that much."

"I knew there was another reason why I chose to let you come with me" the blond winked at him, then she got serious turning to her mother" he's right."

"I've got to say, I'm impressed. You have made quite a persistent friend. It is a noble trait to help out your sister. But if she's with Qrow, then she's already a lost cause."

"What does that mean?"

"You don't want to get mixed up in all of that, Yang. Ozpin is not the man you think he is. And Qrow is a fool for trusting him. I would know, I trusted him once, too."

"I don't care what you think" glared the blond.

"Your choice is your own. All I'm suggesting is that instead of getting wrapped up, in something too big for you, for any of us, that maybe you take a moment to wonder if you're already where you belong."

" _She has some real balls to say that to her"_ thought Cardin.

"Save your breath. You can spout off whatever you want, but nothing is going to keep me from my sister."

"Well, aren't you stubborn."

"I get it from my mom" she crossed her arms.

"Well, if that's how you feel, then it sounds like we're done here. Take her away."

"So much for doing things the easy way" said the Winchester.

Both were suddenly surrounded by bandits as Raven was about to head back to her tent. The tall teen turned to his blond companion with a face that said" we will have to do it the hard way."

"Did you not hear me?" she got angry.

"I said send me to Qrow, damn it!" her eyes turned red.

"You watch your mouth in front of our leader!" said one of the bandits.

"This is going to be fun. Let's face it, we knew this was going to happen" said Cardin.

"Make me" the brawler challenged the bandit.

The bandit straight charged at her while the Winchester has taken out his weapon cross chain. Yang dodged the attack and punched him sending him all the way to a tent, destroying it revealing a cage. In the cage, eyes widened in pure shock. Both Weiss and Velvet couldn't believed what they were saying. They have been hearing Raven talking but they couldn't hear clearly who was the person the tribe leader was talking to. Now, they know. They still couldn't believe it what they were seeing. It was no dream, it was real. Yang was right before them, and she wasn't alone. The older Crowe smiled seeing two of her students after so long. She has missed them so much. Even Cardin, which she didn't got the chance to talk to him during the invasion of Beacon.

"Yang?"

"And Cardin" followed the older Crowe.

"Weiss?!" the blond was shocked to see her teammate here of all places.

"And Velvet" followed the Winchester, equally shocked.

"I guess subtlety is out."

"Allow me. Stand back" Velvet was feeling better and her strength was back.

She summoned her claw destroying the chains that bind her easily, she was ready to cast a break arte.

" **Lunar Surface!"**

The arte smashed the cage to pieces while Weiss summoned her ice Knight. Both ran joining the brawler and the Winchester. They were ready to take on every bandit in the whole camp.

"What is that?" the blond saw the giant of ice.

"Don't worry about it. What are you doing here?"

"Well, that's my mom and she can take us to Ruby."

"That makes things a whole lot easier" Velvet smiled now she will be able to join her brother sooner than she thought.

"Ugh" Raven was irritated at the sight, and there goes her ransom reward money for the Schnee girl.

"You mom kidnapped us?!"

"You kidnapped them?!" followed Yang.

"Isn't this a wonderful reunion?" Cardin was being sarcastic.

"It is. But I already knew Raven is her mom."

"You knew?! And you didn't tell me?!" snapped the former heiress at the black haired woman.

"It never came to mind, it wasn't important at the time."

The bandits have taken all their weapons ready to fight them. Just before they made a move a lightning bolt hit the ground making halting everyone's steps. Velvet saw the one who caused the bolt was Vernal. Her eyes narrowed but something did caught her attention.

"Enough!"

"Thank you" said Raven" if you people don't keep it together this place will be crawling with Grimm. Give the girl her weapon back."

Vernal was shocked just when she has grown attached to Myrtenaster. She still obeyed her leader's orders and threw it back to the white haired girl. She caught it, happy to have her weapon back.

"You four. In my tent. Now" she was deadly serious.

"Why?" asked Yang.

"If you're really going after your sister, then you need to know the truth" she entered her tent.

"Guess we got lucky" Cardin noticed the bandits were still giving them glares but they started leaving.

"Sorry about-"

 **(Music: "Home instrumental version" from the RWBY volume 4 original soundtrack by Jeff Williams and Cassie Lee Williams.)**

The brawler was caught off guard as Weiss have hugged her all of the sudden. Dropping her weapon. Velvet smiled at the sight it's been too long since they have seen each other. Guess half of team RWBY was gathered. Now she needed to find the others, Ruby, Blake, Laphicet, Nora, Ren and Jaune. If Raven can take them to Ruby, then it was worth the shot. Who would have taught getting captured by her tribe will make them so lucky.

"I missed you so much" the former heiress shed tears.

"I missed you, too" the blond smiled hugging her back.

The ice Knight has dispersed since he was no longer needed.

"No hug for me, thank you" said Cardin.

"Who's giving you one?" countered Velvet with a grin.

"Just in case they get the idea. I don't like the mushy stuff."

Still the older Crowe gave him a hug" I'm glad to see you again. I wish we had more time to talk."

"We can talk later, if you'd like. And, glad to see you again. Awake and all, I mean."

"I like that" she smiled.

The two girls stood on the embrace for a minute before breaking it. Yang kept her smile seeing one of her teammates after so long.

"Glad to have you back ice queen."

"Hey!" she got angry" would it kill you to stop calling me that?!"

"Okay, how about Weiss cream?"

"In your dreams."

The blond brawler chuckled and suddenly stopped. She was now staring at Velvet. The long black haired woman only smiled back before she was caught in a hug. Yang was sobbing softly burying her head in her chest. That was enough for the older Crowe to shed tears, holding the girl so affectionately like she was her daughter. Weiss and Cardin stood watching the reunion with a smile.

"So, why are you here Cardin?"

"Long story short, Yang wanted me to accompany her."

"Okay" the white haired girl was surprised.

"I…." sobbed Yang" I have missed you, you have no idea how much I have missed you…."

"I have a pretty good idea" she sobbed back caressing her hair.

"I always visited you. Back when you were at Patch hospital, I asked myself so many times when you were going to wake up. I knew you were too strong to let some stupid coma keep you down."

"I know, I heard you. All this time I did. And you were wrong, when you said you were my worst student, none of you are. You're amazing, all of my students are amazing, Cardin too. I love you all the same. Just because you made a mistake it doesn't mean you're damned and you should hate yourself for it. We learn from them and we make ourselves into better people. Not alone, but together. It's great to see you again."

 **(Music end)**

As they continued the emotional hug, they didn't realized they were being watched by Raven. She has stick her head of her tent watching the hug and gave a glare to Velvet, before heading back in.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Okay I know I changed Ren's semblance to invisibility. But I have decided to changed it back to it's canon version, masking people's emotions. Sorry but it fits better with the story my bad.**

 **-SPOILER ALERT for volume 6 episode 4 nothing much to say. Except that Ozpin is fighting a meaningless war. If Salem can't be stop or killed, then what's the point of fighting her? I understand RWBY and Qrow's anger and disappointment towards him. But I believe the Gods might know I mean, they're the ones who gave Salem immortality they should be able to take it away. Or what about the relic of destruction? If it has the ability to kill someone shouldn't it also kill someone immortal? Also boy oh boy Salem is pissed to find out Hazel, Emerald and Mercury's failure at Haven and that Ozpin is alive she should have known of his reincarnation curse. I do feel sorry for Qrow thinking he was making a difference helping Ozpin only to think it was all for nothing. I have a theory that only the warriors with silver eyes can actually kill Salem. She might have find out and she hunted them all down. Explaining why there aren't any more of them around and why she's interested in Ruby.**

 **-Replying to reviews and PM's:**

 ***Shadow Joestar- glad you like the chapter and there will be more changes to the canon story line as the story progresses.**

 ***The Emerald Mage- as always thank you for supporting and liking the story. You ship Ruby/Oscar that's okay but I will always ship Jaune/Ruby Lancaster forever. I have plans for Laphicet because Ozpin won't be the one to teach him how to use his sword properly. I have someone else in mind from the beginning of this story. And yeah I am loving volume 6 so far and we still have 11 more episodes to come.**

 ***Travis Moon- I wouldn't go that far. Blake is a little hostile towards Sienna Khan. But now that she's been hunted down, she's willing to give her a chance. And trust me when I say Sienna will be of great help in the coming chapters she will completely changed her mind.**

 ***Chost- Velvet might be able to devour the Grimm part of Salem. But not her immortality but even without her Grimm powers Salem is still very powerful. Since she has had thousands of years to developed her strength and powers. As it stands now Velvet can't defeat her...Yet.**

 ***CT7567Rules- oh yeah but I want to keep it a secret for the time being. Also Trisha might be in this volume after all. I have some space to fit her in the story. You will have to wait.**

 ***JustLuck- not really the cage she and Weiss were in was nothing compared to the one from Titania. It was bigger and darker and she was alone. The cage from the bandit camp didn't fazed her in the least.**

 ***0Loewe0- I know I have decided to changed his semblance to it's original one from canon.**

 ***Guest- I do have plan a Jaune/Velvet lemon for this story but it won't be for a while. It will have to wait. Maybe I might write a RWBY smut story in the future lol who knows.**

 ***Quaranbayday2- like I said I have a plan for a Jaune/Velvet lemon for this story from the start of it. But it won't be for a while maybe by volume 6 or further. But I don't want to rush it. Velvet and Jaune haven't still reunited yet.**

 **-As always thank you very much for all the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Necessary Sacrifice


	50. Necessary Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

("") Ozpin speaking through Oscar

* * *

Chapter 50 Necessary Sacrifice

(Location: Belladonna Household Kuo Kuana district Menagerie island southeast of Remnant)

Blake has spent hours in her room, walking back and forth. The raven haired faunus has been pondering a solution to their current problem. Thanks to Ilia and the Menagerie White Fang, the villagers were now unsure and scared about helping the cause to aid Haven Academy. Ghira's speech truly lifted their spirits and it looked like they were going to have their full support, but it was all ruined. Now this sudden turn of events have really backed the Belladonna family to a corner. But it didn't mattered how rough was this corner, she will find a way to solve this. So she basically put on her thinking cap on and thought of ideas to win back the confidence of the faunus residence. She didn't do it alone, she had help from her parents and Sun. They were all committed to help the people of Mistral and Haven. But how to do it when the people of this island were under the influence of the faunus group.

In the end all she could think of was talking to them again. To win over their confidence and support. They needed to convince them how Menagerie and all faunus all over the world will be affected if Haven falls. Doing another speech will be a waste of time since the White Fang will ruin it again even if there's plenty of guards. It was better to go one by one and ask for their cooperation. Blake knew it was going to be a time consuming task, but it was the only thing she could think of. Also, the White Fang won't be able to keep an eye on all citizens, so it will be an effective plan. Sun volunteered to help while Ghira was still trying to find a way to rally everyone to stand up for what it's right. Khali was obviously by his side trying to help him. This will be the first step to stop Adam now that he was officially the new High Leader of the faunus organization. Those news only made the raven haired girl more nervous than ever.

She has always knew Adam had the ambition to be leader and command all forces of the White Fang. After he changed it worried the cat faunus of what he was capable of. Now that he has complete control of the group, he truly had all the power he wanted. Then there was the fact that Sienna Khan the former High Leader, was living in her house. The tigress faunus was staying, being shelter by her family from the White Fang. Honestly, Blake didn't hated her, she was more afraid of her. Though her methods weren't as insane as her former lover, she still used force against humans. It wasn't the original idea and vision her father had when he formed the faunus organization. Now that Sienna escaped her assassination, she didn't had a choice to put her trust in them. They were the only ones who can protect her from her own group. It was quite ironic when the amber eyed girl thought about it.

Blake took her scroll as Sun was waiting for her at the main hall. They were planning to make a list of the faunus would accept to go to Haven. It was their best shot without Corsac and Fennec interfering. Individually instead of taking the entire group. The former White Fang member knew their chances of success were close to zero. If they weren't afraid, it was because some still held hatred for the humans, and she didn't blame them. Menagerie was built with the purpose to gather all the faunus and put them all in one place. Away from the rest of civilization. At the same time ironically, it became their haven away from human conflict. And many of them didn't wanted to leave because this was their precious home. Only populated by their kind. The one place where they can truly be accepted and be free. But Blake knew this island was a prison from facing the truth. And many chose to run away instead of facing that reality.

Both faunus left the large house, climbing down the stairs holding their scrolls.

"Okay" Blake started" are you ready?"

"I beat up on a giant monsters and robots more than once, I think I can handle getting a few signatures."

She smiled at his comment, both went their separate ways to get as many signatures as they could. Yet the cat faunus had a strong feeling, this was going to be a waste of time. Yet, she kept a strong face and decided to have hope in the people.

Blake took another direction going to the main districts of the island first. She tried to use some of the lines from her father speech while finding a way to lift their spirits, to give them courage, to make them see that standing up was the right thing to do, urging them that their chief needs them. Those that had her attention ignored her, walking off. Some were filled with doubts, others with fear, others with anger. The cat faunus tried to remind them that there will be consequences if Haven falls. That their kind will only be hated even more if they don't take the stand to fight the White Fang now. And even with that, they still didn't listened to her. All of her words were falling on deaf ears. Not a single faunus gave her a look of hope or support. She doubted Sun was having any luck on his part. And she was right.

The monkey faunus went the opposition direction from the raven haired girl. He went to as many districts as he could trying to gather signatures. He tried to be cheery and positive, but not a single one was interested. The blond faunus found many potential candidate to help them in the fight, but they were taken by their mothers or wives. So he wasn't doing that well. There were so many faunus on this island and it looked like no one was interested. Seriously, this was the safety of Haven Academy and the future of Mistral. How can they be so selfish and stay hidden like nothing matters. Even with his wacky antiques he was unable to convinced anyone. It frustrated him so much. He returned to meet up with Blake in the market place. The raven haired girl didn't looked happy either. They decided to take a break and ordered something to drink, they got seated. The first day of recruitment wasn't a success.

"I don't get it!" Sun slammed his coconut glass on the table" how can they just sit around and do nothing with the White Fang getting ready to attack?!"

"Because not everyone is like you and me" replied the cat faunus" the faunus here in Menagerie-the ones that weren't born on the island-moved here because they were tired of fighting, of having to struggle constantly. Menagerie is filled with people that just want to be left alone, and here we are, asking them to put the rest of the world before themselves."

"I guess I never really thought about it like that."

"The problem is, whatever happens at Haven is going to affect them whether they like it or not. If Adam gets his way and Haven falls, it's only going to make thins worse for the faunus. Everywhere."

"Adam…." started Sun" he's the guy you used to…Work with?"

"Yes" she gave a sigh.

"Sorry, forget I brought it up."

"No, it's okay. Have you ever met someone and thought to yourself, "They are the personification of this word"?"

"Uhhhh…." he obviously didn't know.

"Okay, well, I remember getting to know Ruby and thinking, "This girl is the embodiment of purity"." After a while, I saw Weiss was" defiance". And Yang was" strength". And Laphicet "curiosity"."

"What am I?"

"Jury's still out on that one, but I'm leaning towards" earnest"" Blake smiled sweetly.

Sun took a sip of his drink using his tail looking like he wanted to flirt with her" ahhh!"

"Then there was Velvet, I thought she was" guilt" or" regret", there was something about her that screamed those words. But I was wrong, with time, I was able to realize she's really" hope". After everything she went through, it only made her stronger to help those around her. That's what it gives me hope to believe in her. And finally, there's Adam. At first I thought he was" justice". But I was wrong again, just like Velvet. I thought he was" passion", and I was wrong yet again. He wasn't any of those things. He was "spite". Not" hatred", not" rage", "spite". He won't accept equality, only suffering for what he feels the world did to him, and his way of thinking is dangerously contagious. That's what worries me about Ilia. She's not like Adam, not yet at least, but I don't know how long that will last."

"She was your friend, huh?"

"She was. Her chameleon traits meant she could pass as human. She could lived a normal life if she wanted, but she didn't. I always admired that. She lost her family in a mining accident when she was young, and she joined the White Fang. Like me, she was more or less trained on the road alongside other faunus. She learned to survive, to defend herself, but as people like Sienna and Adam started to gain a following, she became more dangerous. I guess I did too. My parents tried to get me to leave with them, but I refused. I had Adam and Ilia, after all."

"You know we're going to have to face her eventually" reminded Sun.

"I know."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to try and help her the same way you helped me."

"Hm?" the monkey faunus was surprised.

"You showed me that sometimes you need to be there for a friend, even when they don't want you to be. I was drowning in guilt and fear, I tried to push you away, but you didn't give up on me. And I can't give up on Ilia. It's about time I save my friends for once."

"No more running away?" he smiled.

"No more running away" she took a sip from her drink" I got sicked of it. Also, Velvet taught me to stop running away, because it was never the answer to solve my problems. I have to faced them head on. If I can't save Ilia, then how am I going to try and save my teammates? I will eventually face them, don't know when. But I have to see them, and Yang, I have to look at her face and apologize."

"Don't forget Velvet. She's awake now, we have to see her too."

"Yes" Blake smiled gazing at the blond faunus" Sun, thanks for everything, for being my friend."

"You know I will do anything for you, even if you don't want to, I will still be there."

"I know" she giggled.

* * *

Laphicet could still feel the pain all over his pain after the training with Ozpin. Even if Oscar didn't had experience, being possessed by the former headmaster makes him a strong adversary. He could really hit hard with that cane, his head was still throbbing. The young Crowe stood in his room trying to catch a break and some rest. It was still bothering him, the results of that match and his words. Was there something really holding him back. This was a man who has lived for thousands of years so he will be able to read him like an open book. Because it was true, something was holding him back, it was hard to fight at his full potential. The teen missed his sister a lot, but that wasn't the main problem. Laying on his bed he realized he wasn't going to be able to take a rest. He hated when this happens, talking to one of his friends might help. Ruby will surely understand him then again, last time he saw her she was talking to Oscar.

The young Crowe didn't eavesdrop on their conversation, it wasn't his business. Getting jealous was the last thing he wanted. Now he was starting to get hungry, his stomach was growling. Guess he didn't noticed because his mind was so busy. The journey, the situation they were in, waiting to go after the Spring Maiden, waiting for Salem to make her move, the training and the protection of the relic of Knowledge. Laphicet was curious to know what the relic would look like. The images returned as the teen shut his eyes, he doesn't want to see them again, why was this happening now. He curled to his bed, burying his face on the pillow. They were suddenly gone as the boy threw the pillow to a wall in frustration. Was this because he wasn't taking Ozpin's training seriously. It was strange why he would feel like this. Of course he wanted to become stronger, but why the hesitation. There was a knock on the door.

"Laphicet, it's me."

The teen got up from the bed recognizing Jaune's voice. He walked over and opened the door, revealing the blond knight. He didn't greeted him, he went back to the bed. Only this time, he got seated. The Arc knew something was wrong, his biggest hunch was the training with Ozpin. It wasn't just him, Ren, Nora and Ruby were able to tell too. It was something that was quite predictable. Then, there was his silence. Laphicet was never this quiet, he was talkative. The blond took it upon himself to help him. Looking after him while Velvet wasn't here.

"Hey, dinner will be ready soon. Ren is going to kill it with the dish he's making" the Arc gave a smile.

"I am feeling a little hungry."

"Do you want to talk about it? We know something's bothering you. Everyone's worried."

"You mean-"

"Especially Ruby" the blond cut him off" it's the training isn't it? You didn't like how Ozpin treated you?"

"It's not that. But he was right about one thing. He said, something's holding me back. Usually when I'm fighting it doesn't bothered me, I learned to cope with it. Looks like I was wrong."

"Does it has to do with your home world?"

The boy gave a nod" the time when I died and Innominat took over my body. It didn't happened so often, ever since arriving to Remnant. But now, I'm having those flashbacks. Innomoinat's memories coming to me at full force. All the horrible things he did to my sister. It's plaguing my mind, I am seeing them all the time."

"But you weren't control of your actions back then. You can't blame yourself for something that isn't your fault."

"I new you were going to say that. But I volunteered to become the sacrifice for Innominat. I chose on my own free will. So it is my fault."

Velvet did told the Arc what the Empyrean did to her. How he wanted to break her and drown her in despair to devour that malevolence from her. So maybe he was making a point but he still believe, he wasn't to blame.

"Did you knew Innominat was planning to do that with your sister?"

"No, but that doesn't matter."

"It does. The only reason you offered yourself to become a sacrifice, is because you were sicked right? If you were never sicked in the first place, you would have never done something like that."

"Of course I wouldn't! If I was healthy, I would have gone on my journey and she would have come with me to explore the world. But even if I wouldn't have volunteered, I'm sure Arthur would have used someone else to sacrifice."

"Laphicet, I think it's time you finally move on. You have to let go of the past for good. I mean you're basically in another world with Velvet. Does it really matter the things that happened in that other world?"

"I just don't know. I know I shouldn't let it get to me. But those memories suddenly came."

"Well, it's time for you to ignore them and let the past be the past. Me and the others, we're not judging you or your sister for the things you did in the past. Because what matters to us the most are your actions right now. And so far, you guys have done more than enough to be trustworthy and earned our respect and friendship. Look at it from another perspective, in the end you were able to fulfilled your dream of seeing the world. It's not the same, but a whole different world, I think that sounds cooler than exploring your home world, right?"

"Definitely" the young Crowe smiled" I got to see so many things, and people, and books, and Velvet was with me. And we got to attend Beacon Academy and meet all of you. It has been the best experience in my life!"

"Exactly, plus, you got to meet Ruby" added the Arc with a small smirk.

"Right" he nodded blushing.

"Whenever those memories come back to haunt you. Don't ever forget about the present. Let the past aside, because it doesn't matter anymore. You're here now, trying to make up for it. You're living a better life. Besides I'm sure Velvet would never judge you for what you did. Because she knows that was never you."

"She did told me that once. Thanks Jaune, I really needed this talk."

"That's what I'm here for. I'm taking responsibility for you while Velvet's away. If I don't...Well, I don't want to think how mad she will be at me" his comment only made Laphicet laughed.

"I really missed her" he sighed that was probably more than a hunted time he has said that since he started the journey to Mistral.

"You're not the only one. We all do" Jaune gave a sigh but cheered up immediately" so, wanna head down before dinner's ready? I think Oscar and Ruby are downstairs."

"Um…." the teen frowned at the names mentioned.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I think I will stay here until dinner's done. Let me know, okay?"

"You don't want to go downstairs?" that was weird" I'm sure Ruby will be happy to see you. Especially now that you're feeling better."

"I'm pretty sure she will be even better with Oscar around."

The blond finally realized what was going on" oh...I see, what's going on. Feeling jealous of Oscar? You know, I used to be so oblivious of these kind of things. That was before realizing how special your sister is to me. I'm sure there's nothing between them. I mean, Ruby just met him. I doubt she will just be all over him."

"I know. I just don't like them being together and smiling and stuff."

"That's pretty normal since you like her. But don't get too caught in it. Oscar is new to the group and we have to make him feel welcome. Can't forget Ozpin is living in his body so something between him and her, will make it very awkward."

"Yeah" the teen was smiling widely" it will. We know he's very old and Ruby's sixteen."

"It sounds very wrong when you say it like that" the blond nodded.

"That means I still have a chance" he said with determination.

"Yeah. Go for it. Don't give up."

There was a knock on the door scaring the young Crowe.

"Laphi! Dinner's ready!"

He turned pale recognizing Ruby's voice, he turned to the Arc" do you think she heard us talking?"

"I don't think so. She probably arrived just now."

"Come on, get out of there already. I don't like seeing you locked up in your room" Laphicet could sense the silver eyed petite was pouting.

"All right I'm coming, just don't get mad Jaune's with me!"

The door opened revealing a pouting Ruby. The Arc decided he overstayed his welcome. And besides, he did his work helping Laphicet. Though it was amusing watching the red cloak girl dragging the boy to leave the room.

"I said I'm coming already" he blushed seeing that the girl has taken his hands holding them a little tight.

"You're not missing out on dinner. After that, I'm going to help Ren and Nora prepare the feast for any huntsmen uncle Qrow finds."

" _I'd say Oscar doesn't stand a chance"_ the Arc smiled at the sight.

* * *

Qrow decided to have some food on his own. It's not that he wanted to eat the dinner the kids were making. He was afraid his semblance will get in the way as usual and ruined it. After the destruction of that small table, he will take his chances alone. So the Branwen went to one of those stand shops. There were lots of them in Mistral. After all he couldn't do anything with an empty stomach. The huntsman had an important thing to do. Gathering other huntsman on his list. They're bound in this kingdoms. Having their own army, they'll be able to go to Raven's tribe and take the Spring Maiden from his sister. He knew a fight will happen so it was better to be prepared. Raven was no pushover he knew how strong she is and with the maiden at her side. The fight wasn't going to be easy. It did bothered him to fight his own sister though and someone who used to be his teammate.

The scythe master ordered some pork miso ramen. It was one of Mistral's most popular dishes. Since he's being here plenty of times during missions, he has already tried different types of dishes. Also the sake was good too. Though he would still prefer old style liquor anytime, sake is a nice change. He ordered sake as he was checking the attractive young waitress. Nice legs and body, but the skirt was too long, so he wasn't interested. Taking a drink Qrow sighed this whole thing with Lionheart was really bothering him. His school's staff away, his students and the Vault with the relic out for the taking. If Salem finds the Spring Maiden it's all over. There was some intel he gathered not too long ago that the White Fang could get involved during the attack. The Branwen went to take some of the noddles as he felt someone approaching him. Maybe a beautiful woman that wanted his scroll number. It wasn't the first time it has happened.

"I'm not surprised to see you here."

Qrow almost choked on his food. With his semblance, he could never know. The familiar voice completely caught him off guard. Turning to the source, eyes widened in shock to see Winter in front of him. Now this could be a trick. Well, he wasn't drunk yet, not that he was aware of. Was the white haired woman really here. He looked at his plate, then at his bottle of sake, then back at the young woman. He was sober that much he could tell. And his semblance isn't illusions so it leads to the conclusion that the older Schnee was truly here, right before him. Winter in return shook her head and crossed her arms. She actually got seated next to him. The Branwen had the nerve to poked at her which made the ice woman glared at him, and he backed away in a hurry.

"Sorry, my bad. Just making sure. You're really here."

"Is it a shock to you?"

"Well yeah, with Jimmy closing the borders I thought you would be in Atlas by now."

"I was given a mission to meet up with the headmaster of Haven. On my way I got a change of orders by the General to head back to Atlas. However, I got a distress signal of civilians in need of help. They were being attacked by Grimm. We managed to saved some of them. My men have brought them to the Mistral Hospital. Hence, why I'm here."

"Wait, wait, hold on, I thought I heard wrong. Did you just disobeyed Jimmy's orders?" the Branwen stood shocked.

"I didn't. I already contacted General Ironwood and explained my situation. Once I get an update on the civilians' condition I'll be on my way."

"But not before paying a visit to Haven, right? Since you're already here, I figured as much. Sorry to disappoint you ice queen, but Leo isn't available right now. He's in a meeting with the council. You'll have to wait if you want to speak to him. I doubt Jimmy will be that patient. He'll want one of his strongest assets back to defend all of Solitus. You know how he can get?"

"I'm aware. But since I'm here, might as well fulfill my original mission."

"And what will that be? You didn't came all way from Atlas just to have tea with Leo" Qrow resumed his eating.

"I want a full update on the whereabouts of the Spring Maiden."

Again the Branwen almost chocked on his pork noddles, staring back at the white haired woman in shock" how…?"

"You can thank Velvet for that. She was kind enough to lend me in on the confidential information in Ozpin's circle when I was in Vale during the Vytal Festival. You are one of his most trusted, I'd figured you're part of it, along with the General."

"Great, she told you" the huntsman took a sip from his sake" I had a feeling the second Oz told her she will start telling others. She told her brother, which it was okay by Oz. But telling you...Look, it's not that Jimmy didn't trusted you it's-"

"Save it Qrow. You're the last person I want to attempt to comfort me. But I am not upset with the General keeping this information from me or anyone else. Knowing the legend of the four maidens is actually true can lead to utter chaos if this type of intel gets into the wrong hands. I have promised not to tell a living soul about it."

"Does Jimmy know?"

"I'm afraid not and he will have to remain as I'm oblivious to the truth."

"You know I'm impressed ice queen. I never thought you would had it in you to keep secrets from him. So moral and obedient, the perfect example of an Atlas operative. You're the last person I was expecting to keep confidential information from your superior."

"Don't flatter me" she glared at him" the gesture makes me nauseous. Meeting you here was no coincidence. You're the only one who knows of the status in Mistral, or am I wrong?"

"That actually sounds like you want my help" he grinned" how the mighty have fallen."

"Shut up. Just tell me if you know, where's the Spring Maiden?"

"I do know. But before I go any further. Might as well fill you in on the rest of the loop. Velvet didn't tell you everything, because she didn't know. Oz didn't filled her in completely."

Now usually, Qrow hated repeating himself. But he could make an exception for Winter. So he told her everything he told his niece and her group. About the two brothers, the creation of the Grimm, on mankind and their gifts, the four relics. The Branwen also told her that each maiden was assigned with a relic and that they were lock in the Vault of the four schools. Only the specific maiden could open the doors where the relic is being held. Then, he followed with telling her of the situation with Lionheart and the council. The Spring Maiden was in his sister's tribe and he knew the exact location. But they needed people to help them, because Qrow knew a fight will eventually take place. Their enemies could already know of Spring's location and they could be heading to Mistral. Winter stood silent listening to everything the Branwen told her. So the situation was more complicated than she thought. And yet, Ironwood wanted her in Atlas. When this kingdom is the one that needs the protection the most.

"There you have it. That's all I know. All we can do now is wait. But I currently have a list of huntsmen I have known for a long time. Good friends, well trusted and some own me some favors. I'm sure if I find them, we might have a chance when we go to Raven's tribe."

"So the fate of Haven may lie in the hands of the students you brought with you and those huntsmen?"

"I admit, the odds are against us. There are more unfortunate news, I don't think Leo's trustworthy. It's hard to believe in him with how things are. Winter" he suddenly turned serious and the older Schnee was shocked that he actually called her by her name.

"What I'm trying to say is. Now that you know everything, I could sure use your help. You're strong, we could use someone with your skills. Anything to give us the advantage in the coming fight."

"You say Leonardo Lionheart isn't trustworthy. What does that mean?"

"I…." Qrow didn't know if he should tell her about Ozpin being here and his true identity.

"Is it too fragile to be talk about it here?"

"You could say that. Just let me finish my food and I will take you to the others."

"Seems like there's more information to know" the woman nodded not wanting to press the matter and changed the topic" by the way, have you heard any news of my sister being here, she was supposed to arrive in Mistral a while back?"

"Nope, haven't heard anything. I would know, my niece Ruby is her partner after all."

Winter stood still, but there was concern in her eyes. She hasn't arrived yet, has something happened to the ship that was carrying her and Velvet. Qrow noticed her expression and didn't like it. He was worried for her, but he wouldn't admit it.

"Don't worry. If your sister has any of your traits, she'll get here no matter what."

"It's not just her I'm worried. Velvet is with her as well."

The Branwen has almost chocked on his food for the third time, staring at the young woman in shock" Velvet? Last I heard, she was still on a coma back in Patch."

"She was transferred to Atlas General Hospital, where she woke up after six months. It was the first time Weiss was so happy since returning from Vale. They managed to escape with some assistance."

"You helped them leave Atlas, just when Jimmy was ready to close off the borders?" the scythe master kept a grin" you have changed ice queen. I'm starting to like this new you."

"Keep your flattery to yourself and hurry up. I don't have time to waste."

"Almost done. Want some sake?"

The white haired woman only glared at him.

"After everything I told you, anyone would want a drink."

"I suppose one glass won't hurt."

And he grinned again, this woman was really something. If he was crazy, he could say he was starting to like her even more. There was something about Winter had a huge difference compared to all the women he has met in his life. She was, unique in a way he couldn't tell.

* * *

Corsca and Fennec has just seen the message sent by their new High Leader. They stood in their study at the Menagerie branch White Fang hideout. Good news have reached them, Adam was now the new leader and Sienna Khan was on the run. He has given the fox brothers the order to eliminate her if they see her. The plan was going well with this turn of events. However, they knew an obstacle was in their way. The chief of their village and his family. As long as they were here, the Haven operation might not be a success. There was only one thing left to do and they knew the perfect person for the task.

"Your thoughts?" asked Fennec.

"Are of no significance. Is this is how High Leader Taurus wishes to proceed, then we shall make it so."

"Of course, brother. Still…."

There was a knock on their door.

"Come in" said Corsca.

The door opened revealing the chameleon faunus without her mask.

"Sister Ilia, thank you for meeting with us" said Fennec.

"How may I be of assistance?" the young lady knelt before the brothers.

"Please, stand" said Corsac" we have wonderful news."

"What is it?"

"We finally reached a message from the Mistral brotherhood; the operation was a success. Adam Taurus has claimed his place as the High Leader of the White Fang."

"Good. And...Sienna?"

"She lives and is currently on the run. We've been given orders to eliminate her on sight if spotted. She's probably in hiding like a cornered rat. High Leader Taurus has sent the word to all the branches that she's a traitor and has sided with the very same humans that despises our kind" replied Corsac.

"Her whereabouts don't matter. There's nothing she can do if the entire White Fang supports Adam. She might as well kill herself" said Ilia.

"Let's hope its that way. But somehow, we doubt it. She might plan a counter attack to take revenge on our new High Leader. That is why we must keep an eye out for her. We must tie any loose ends" said Fennec.

"Yes" she replied.

"Your maturity and understanding in regards to this matter is appreciated, and it is why we've summoned you here this evening" said Corsac.

"The White Fang is experiencing...A transitional period."

"Growth requires change."

"And change can be painful" followed his brother.

"If it's for the betterment of the faunus, then...It's a pain we can endure. What's our next mission?"

"Containment" said Corsac" with the CCT towers still operational, it won't be easy to control the flow of information."

"News of Adam's ascension has yet to reach Menagerie. But, when it does the citizens of Kuo Kuana will undoubtedly react poorly now that the chieftain has spoken against us."

"It' s my fault the Belladonnas had any ground to stand on" glared Ilia.

"Do not concern yourself with past failures, Ilia. Focus on the future. We have an opportunity for redemption."

"What do you need me to do?"

"The Belladonnas are the only remaining threat to Adam's assault on Haven Academy" said Fennec."

"And so" resumed Corsac" they must be silenced."

"S-Silenced?" the chameleon faunus was shocked for a moment.

"Like Sienna Khan. They stand in the way of true progress for our people."

"We would never put such a burden on you alone, of course. Your brothers and sisters will be at your side, but your relationship with their daughter makes you an integral part of this operation."

"Blake?"

"We know how close you were with young Blake. Rest assured, High Leader Taurus has requested she be taken alive, but we cannot risk her present to defend her family" said Corsac.

"But, the people of Menagerie-" she started.

"Will come to understand what happens to those who speak out against the White Fang."

"And will be left without a leader until our victory is complete."

Corsac put his hand on the girl's shoulder" a necessary sacrifice, Sister Ilia."

She gave a slow nod as she left the room.

"She's right to worry about the citizens. It's possible they may come to see Ghira as a martyr" said Fennec.

"It is a risk we must take for our High Leader" replied his brother as he turned back the message machine showing the hologram image of Adam.

*I will not allow them to ruin this! The Belladonna name has brought me nothing but grief! You've done well in finding the deserter. Bring her to me, alive. But not before you slaughtered her family. I have a promise to keep...As for Sienna Khan, if you see her, kill her. That traitor deserves death for turning her back on her own kind.*

"He seems...Unwell" said Fennec.

"He carries with him a tremendous burden."

"Are you sure he's the one to lead us?"

"For now. We must do what is best for the faunus."

There was a quick knock on the door.

"Yes?" said Corsac.

The door opened revealing a young man with bath wings on his back.

"Brother Yuma. Did you see to Ghira's messenger?"

"He rests beneath the waves…Along with his warning."

"Then all is well" the brothers were pleased, the chieftain's message never arrived to Mistral.

* * *

Laphicet smiled, he could smelled the delicious coming from the kitchen. He will recognized that smell so well, he will never forget the aroma of his sister's quiche. Velvet was obviously in the kitchen while team RWBY was giving her a hand. The young Crowe was helping Jaune, Ren and Nora preparing the table. With a beautiful decorated cloth, followed by a set of red roses on a blue vase. They set the plates, glasses, fork and spoon. It didn't took long for Velvet arrived with the big dish. The teen left to get the lemonade and ice tea because Weiss wanted. He actually forgot that he was assigned for the job. As he returned from the kitchen, eyes widened in horror. The sound of both vases with the beverages shattered, as he dropped them. Laphicet gasped seeing that the entire table was covered in blood. Everyone from team RWBY, Jaune, Ren and Nora were all dead. The teen saw Cinder grabbing his older sister by the neck.

"Velvet no!"

"There's nothing you can do" the amber eyed woman grinned evilly" her life belongs to me."

"NO!" he watched as the stabbed the older Crowe with her sword.

Laphicet woke up with a startle, he was in his room of the house the group had rented on Mistral. The young Crowe took a deep breath, it was all a bad dream. It felt so real, his face was covered in sweat. After a couple of seconds, he started crying. Realizing not just how much he misses Velvet, but how worried he is for her well being. Cinder was still out there and no doubt she wanted revenge for what happened at the outcome of their fight back at Beacon. He was wondering if she was still in a coma, was she in her probably ever lasting sleep. The teen dried his tears not giving up hope that she will wake up one day. If she was awake, then he will know that she will do anything to come here and see him and everyone again. After that nightmare, he doubted he'll be able to get any sleep. Laphicet kept staring at the roof, his thoughts were only on his older sister.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Sorry for the short chapter I might write long or short chapters.**

 **-Some Qrow/Winter I just love how these two are around each other. There's something about their chemistry that makes me ship them so hard.**

 **-Laphicet still being plagued by Innominat's memories till this day. It's because he misses Velvet that part of him is feeling guilty. But Jaune to the rescue and he knows about his jealousy for Oscar.**

 **-Laphicet's nightmare I felt like putting it in the chapter. He's obviously worried and misses his big sister.**

 **-SPOILER ALERT for volume 6 episode 5 OMG I called it AGAIN! I said Neo was going to be the one to look for Cinder and blame her for Torchwick's death and it happened, the fight was pretty cool. Looks like Cinder was able to convinced her to join her and kill Ruby together. But something tells me Neo isn't going to be very obedient. This could be the beginning or a sign that she might become a good guy. Love the interaction of Blake and Yang. Blake trying to fix her relationship with Yang and she pushing her away. I know she's not going to give up on her just like Sun did with her, and she did the same for Ilia. It can either be interpreted as friendship or romance, if RT wants Bumblebee, than these moments are key. Though it doesn't mean I have to like it. Also that village was attacked by something that killed the people in their sleep, no doubt a new type of Grimm. This volume is getting better and better, I can't wait for the next episode.**

 **-Replying to reviews and PM's:**

 ***CT7567Rules- there aren't Gundams in this story sorry but thanks anyway and glad you like it. As for Cardin I agree with you this story was also his redemption and he's trying his best to be a better person and better friend to Yang. Since both are going through the same thing with the PTSD. As for Velvet wearing lingerie in the lemon, I don't know, I'm WAYS ahead before writing it. Maybe I will.**

 ***Travis Moon- I honestly don't know my version of volume 5 will be a lot different than canon. But it's pretty clear Yang wants nothing to do with Raven, that she's better off the way she is with her friends. And yes Velvet has been that mother figure she's been yearning for, it's why she has missed her a lot. Also yeah losing a third mom will be devastating for her.**

 ***The Emerald Mage- I didn't like how the girls were upset with Ozpin after finding out he doesn't know what to do now. But I don't blame them if they're in a bad mood. They're lost in the middle of nowhere, it's freaking cold, they have no communication with the outside, they have a relic which attracts Grimm and you add Qrow's semblance and you have a recipe for disaster. You already know my opinion on the ships. I actually see Bumblebee becoming canon more than White Rose. I still believe in Lancaster.**

 ***SuperSonic2018- I don't know but I have them in mind especially the RWBY/Tales of Graces one since ZonZus has been helping me with ideas for it.**

 ***deathbykitsune- Laphicet didn't brought Artorius's maxims since he never trained with him remember, he was sicked around the time. It's Velvet who knows about them. And yeah you're right about the reincarnation things of course Salem will know about it especially how many times has she killed Ozpin in the past. But boy was she pissed.**

 ***ian12091995- why thank you I hope you continue to enjoy the story.**

 **-I hope you have all had a wonderful Thanksgiving Day I sure did.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Known by its Song


	51. Known by its Song

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria it rightfully belongs to RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

("Ozpin speaking through Oscar")

* * *

Chapter 51 Known by its Song

(Location: Upper District Mistral Anima continent Kingdom of Mistral Remnant)

Winter decided to take a visit to the Mistral Hospital. She wanted to check on the survivors they saved at that crash. They were still being treated but those that they were able to saved, the doctor said they were out of harm. Good news indeed, the older Schnee did her work well. Though she felt bad that they didn't made it on time to save the others that tragically lost their lives. She was one person, there was so little she and her men could do. But doing the right thing made her disobeyed direct orders from her superior. The Specialist cursed mentally remembering Qrow's words. She did not disobeyed Ironwood's orders. It's just as she told him, she explained the situation to the general and he understood her. But he told her that when she was done, she needed to return to Atlas asap. So the question the Schnee was asking herself, why was she still here.

The civilians are going to be all right, so there was no need for her to stay here. But since she was here she could check in with the headmaster of Haven. But that wasn't going to happen since the Branwen already filled her in that the man was in a meeting with the council. Maybe she could checked with Weiss but her sister hasn't arrived to the city. This worries her and Qrow didn't know of her whereabouts either. She along with Velvet should have been here a while back, way before her arrival. The white haired woman will have to check into that matter later. Now she was busy being with the huntsman. Though she didn't like the idea spending time with the Branwen. The Specialist finally heard the entire story, about the relics, Salem and the maidens connection to each of the four relics. So much information to take in one day but she was starting to understand how important it is to protect them.

Another important part of information she found out is that Ozpin was alive. Winter met the former headmaster of Beacon and she found out the truth about him. His reincarnation curse and how he was residing in a young boy named Oscar Pine. Truly too much information to swallowed in one day. But she was glad Qrow didn't left her in the dark. After hearing all of this, how could she return to Atlas and pretend nothing has happened. So maybe in truth, she was really disobeying Ironwood's orders. Because she didn't wanted to leave Mistral, not without seeing her sister, not without stopping those that work for Salem. She was a soldier for Atlas, but she refused to abandon these people. Mistral needed help now, not her kingdom and home. The General can look after things there but as for herself, her duty was here for the moment. Winter was truly being stubborn then again, she was always stubborn an obvious trait in the Schnee family.

The young woman didn't gave a sigh, but she wanted to. Here she stood, waiting for Qrow in the same sport where he told her to meet him. The fact he asked her to stay and that he could need her help, really surprised her. He said she was strong, pretty much true, but it still shocked her that the Branwen will be so bold. It was proof that the situation in Mistral was really dire. They needed huntsman to go where the Spring Maiden is. According to him, the maiden was in his sister's tribe and that she was skilled. Along with the maiden, the odds are really against them. He say he needed her, no that's not what he said. Winter's cheeks turned red thinking about the scythe master. He only needed her skills to fight since they were outnumbered for the coming battle. It was nothing like that, why was she thinking that way. There was no way she would like him.

Even if she was too busy for that kind of thing, she will never go for Qrow. He was immature, a jerk, a drunken fool, a man who doesn't take anything seriously, a man with no morals, unlike herself. She was a soldier of Atlas, a Specialist rank officer, among the best the kingdom has to offer. Impossible that she will ever think of having a relationship with him. Just the mere thought will make her sick to her stomach. But then again, she was thinking about it. Winter's face was getting red and she completely erased everything before the Branwen sees her. And speak of the devil, there he stood. Qrow was walking towards her. The older Schnee checked the clock on her scroll, right on time. At least that was admirable trait from him. He gave her that stupid grin of his she hates and shrugged it off as they were on their way. The Branwen told her where they were going first.

Qrow had his scroll opened checking the list of huntsmen and huntresses. The first one on the list might not be so easy to find. He gestured to Winter to followed him, having a good idea where to start looking. The older Schnee didn't replied as she followed him through the crowded streets. Mistral was a busy city, many merchants have taken residence in this part of the kingdom. The Branwen saw one of their bars, best place to start. He slid the door opened, it was empty. There was one guy knocked on a table, he'd probably had too much to drink. Winter didn't approved of the place, she could smell the smoke of cigarettes and alcohol everywhere. Regardless, she still followed him. Qrow went over to the counter top of the bar seeing the bartender. An older man bald with gray hair on the back of his head. He was peeling a potato. The white haired woman took noticed of this. So they served more than just alcohol here.

"Regular? Or the special?"

"I'm actually looking for someone. Goes by the name Shiro Wan. I heard he's a regular around here."

"Who's akin'?"

"Hey, I'm not some cop if that's what you mean" Qrow heard Winter scoffed a little, like he will have the appearance of one.

"I need Shiro, for a gig. We go way back."

"So, he's a friend of yours?" asked the bartender.

"Hm yeah, I'd say so. He's a pretty alright guy."

"Well, in that case…." he suddenly turned his knife towards him" you tell that jerk he better not show his ugly face in here until he pays me the lien he owes me!"

Somehow, Winter wasn't surprised of this as she kept her hands behind her back looking calmly.

"Uh, did I say friend? I, uh-I meant acquaintance" the Branwen was slowly backing off.

The bartender stabbed the knife on the counter top.

"Really, we're just colleagues!" he chuckled nervously heading out of the bar" anyway, thanks for your time, buddy. I'll just be taking off now."

"Good day to you sir" the older Schnee smiled in a sarcastic matter as she left too.

Qrow immediately took a sip from his flask.

"I'm starting to wonder what kind of huntsmen are these" friends" of yours?"

"Can't expect all of them to be goody goody without breaking a few minor laws. But when it comes to business, they come true in the end" the scythe master sighed as he grabbed his scroll and crossed over Shiro's name" anyway, great start."

Suddenly the knife pierce through the paper door, inches away from Qrow as he gasped.

"I do have the impression you're not wanted here."

"Yeah, keep up the sarcasm ice queen."

So both spent a whole hour asking around for any signs of the huntsmen from Qrow's list. The Branwen asked so many people about different names on his list. But unfortunately, nobody knew any of them. Whenever it happened, he will sigh, then he will groaned, and then he will make a louder groan. The last one was annoying for Winter. She started thinking any of these huntsmen were probably worse than Qrow. If they weren't around. But she thought they must be away on missions. It wasn't just their lucky day to look for them. The white haired woman was now serious. Not having any backup for the danger that was awaiting Haven. Leaving them with relying on the police and military. The military was probably watching over the kingdom's border, that will leave the police. It wasn't enough to what they were facing. They have made a stop at a house.

"Heather Shields" it was the next name on his list.

Winter stood silent. What Qrow was doing is admirable. He may be a drunken fool but he was a drunken fool with a good heart. If only his morals were high, with good manners then maybe he could be a good match for. The older Schnee's cheeks turned erasing the thought in a heart beat. Again, she was thinking of such nonsense. She watched the Branwen knock twice gently, but no answer. Then he knocked a little louder, he didn't had time for this. The door opened revealing a man.

"Oh, Uh, hey there. I'm looking for Heather?"

The man didn't replied but he sure wasn't happy. He was upset and Qrow did his best to be as kind as he could. Did something happened between him and the huntress.

"Look, pal, I've had a rough day. Do you know where she is or not?"

"Qrow?" Winter started.

The huntsman turned to her before turning to the man, there was someone behind him.

"Daddy?" a little girl emerged, she turned to her father after looking at the stranger" does he knows where mommy is?"

"I, um…." he sighed realizing his mistake" I'm sorry to have bother you."

The little girl left as the man closed the door. Qrow sighed again and took another sip from his flask. He turned to the white haired woman, but she didn't said a word.

"You know, I'm surprised you haven't lecture me yet. Or at least mock me, for my screw up."

"Excuse me?" she glared" and why would I do such thing?"

"I don't know. Maybe because you hate my guts and I bet you would take the opportunity to point out my failures. I'm not doing good and you still haven't berated me yet why you're so much better than me. Guess my list isn't going to cut it."

The older Schnee glared harder at him" well, I apologize for not meeting your expectations. Let's get one thing clear Qrow, I'm not fond of you but I certainly don't hate your guts. You're annoying, a fool, a pervert but you're still a huntsman and I acknowledge that. Believe or not, I do held some respect for you. And what you're doing right now is not screwing up or a failure. Even I can tell you're doing the right thing because you're worried for the people of this kingdom. After what happened to Beacon, I doubt you want Haven to share the same fate."

"Ice-I mean, Winter-"

"Now if you'll excuse me. I'm heading to the hospital to get an update on the civilians my men saved" the young woman was definitely angry as she left without giving him a second glance.

" _Great, now I've screw up"_ the Branwen took another sip he messed his relationship with the young woman but then again, since when does he care of his relationship with Winter.

* * *

" _Bastard, how dare he?!"_

Winter wasn't happy as she just left the hospital. All the people her men saved were doing all right. Just a couple of days and they'll be able to leave. But the news weren't enough to change her mood for the better. Just thinking about Qrow will make her blood boil. Is that what he really thinks of her. She didn't approve of his attitude but in the end, she respected him because he wasn't just an ordinary huntsman. He was a darn good one. The older Schnee was able to understand why Ozpin trusts him and why he kept in his circle knowing the secrets of this world along with Ironwood. Maybe there was another reason why she was angry or more precise, angry hurt. So he was unable to find any of the huntsman on his list. It doesn't mean he should take his frustration on her. She should give him a piece of her mind and put him in his place. Just because things looked bad it didn't mean they were going to stay like that, if they keep on trying.

As she traveled through the busy streets Winter took a deep breath, to calm down. The Branwen wasn't having a good day. He wasn't trying to protect Haven but the Beacon students too. It must really upset him that with this development, the situation has truly become complicated. So the Specialist knew and understood that. But taking it out on her wasn't the answer. Now that she think about it, she did the right thing coming here instead of heading back to Atlas. The older Schnee went to find Qrow. A bar will be the most obvious place to start looking. But since he wasn't in the mood, maybe he was somewhere else. There was only one place the white haired woman could think of. She found him at Haven checking the Mistral bounty missions. Of course he will check those. He might possibly find the huntsmen from his contact list. The operative walked closer, until she was next to him. He might have noticed but he was paying more attention to his scroll.

"I will guess there are no good news?"

"You got that right. They're all away on missions. Every single one" the Branwen checked his scroll.

"All of them?" Winter thought it was too much of a coincidence.

"Yeah, so much for getting back up. At this rate it will only be me and those kids to infiltrate Raven's tribe."

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" the older Schnee frowned at him.

"I thought you were heading back to Atlas once you get your chance to talk to Leo?"

"As things stand, I am needed here more. My men will help too."

"What about Jimmy? He ain't going to be happy you chose to disobey his orders, again"

"That will be my business and mine alone. I refuse to lie to the general. You can count on me and my army."

"You do know disobeying a direct order from your superior, can lead to being strip off of your rank?"

"I am well aware of the consequences of my actions. But the Kingdom of Mistral is the one the enemy has it's sights on. It's my duty to protect it."

"If that's what you want, then fine. Don't blame me if you get kick out of the military" Qrow was about to take a sip from his flask, but stopped" Winter?"

"Yes?"

"I'm...I'msorry. I didn't mean to act like...An ass. I know you're trying to help and I appreciate it."

"I was planning to turn you into an ice sculpture. Something nice to decorate this school. But an sculpture of yourself is less than edible. Usually, I do not tolerate anyone stepping on me the way you did. However...I can't let it slide, just this once. I know you must have had it rough since arriving to Mistral. I will accept your apology."

"That's a relief" he took a sip before smiling at the woman" glad to have you here ice queen."

"How about you drop that nickname and address me by my name?"

"Won't be easy. Ice queen has grown on me" he grinned.

"I can help you with the reminder" she reached for her saber.

Qrow chuckled as he got up from the bench he was sitting.

"Where are you going now?"

"Back to that bar. Gotta pay Shiro's debt."

"Why would you do that? It is not your business, you don't own that man lien."

"Because I feel like it…." the Branwen was hoping nothing has happened to him or any of the other huntsmen and huntresses that are on his list.

"Acting like an idiot. Very well, let's be off then."

* * *

It was quiet inside of Raven's tent. The guests stood seated Indian style before the small table. Weiss and Yang on the left direction, with Velvet and Cardin on opposite directions. The tribe leader stood on the right side looking calm as ever. It really didn't mattered to her if she won't get her ransom for the Schnee girl, now that her daughter is here. Though she didn't looked in the least happy, she was more inpatient to get this over with. After finally seeing her since well, she did saved her life back at that train. But the blond wasn't in the mood to talk, it proved she only wanted to see her sister and leave this place already. Her Schnee seemed to be on the same boat. The male in the group looked pretty clueless, or out of place, feeling like this wasn't his business. And there was Velvet. She stood calm, probably the only one who felt comfortable for someone who recently got captured by her tribe.

Velvet was looking forward to what Raven was going to say. Was she planning to tell them everything she knows. They needed to know, they have a right to know. Because they were already involved in this mess. It's about time her students knew what they were up against and what was at stake, it was much more than the safety of Haven and Mistral. But all of Remnant. It made the older Crowe think in deep thought when they reunited. She turned over to the woman known as Vernal as she was pouring tea for her leader and everyone. It made her curious to why the red eyed woman kept them in captivity. She certainly wasn't expecting Yang and Cardin to come. Then again, the former daemon wasn't planning of escaping. Not when she needed to talk to tribe leader. The blond brawler told her about her mother's semblance. She can take them to Qrow and everyone.

As much as she wanted to see her brother, her students and Jaune again. It will have to wait, there was still work to be done here. Depending what the red eyed woman will tell them. It was pretty clear Raven was neutral in this whole conflict. Not loyal to Salem or Ozpin. She must have her reasons not to side with the former headmaster. What matters now is that everyone here know the truth about the maidens, the relics and Salem. The time of keeping secrets was over. Maybe back then Ozpin did it so it didn't create panic and thought she still opposed him for keeping his students in the dark, she understood why he did it. But that was over now that Beacon has fallen, now that their enemies have emerged from the shadows. If the former headmaster wanted to stop Salem for good, then he will need everyone on his side. But first, they needed to know what they were up against.

The older Crowe has taken her cup and blew on it, taking a short sip. It was good, lemon taste with a little mint and honey. Raven has good tastes. The long black haired woman gave a nod that she like it as the tribe leader smiled a little. Yet, the others still haven't touched their tea. Yang, Weiss and Cardin were still silent. Obviously they were waiting to hear some explanations. At least for the blond brawler she was waiting to know why did she kidnapped one of her teammates and her teacher. And she better have a good explanation or else. Getting a ransom because her teammate was a Schnee was not acceptable. After her mother was done with what she needed to say, she will go to her uncle and sister not caring about the rest. She came to Anima looking for Ruby and that's what she was going to do. Six months was enough time to make her decide. The longer she stays here, the more she get upset and inpatient.

"You can wait outside. Thank you" Raven told Vernal once she was done pouring the tes for everyone.

The young woman didn't argued setting the pot on the table, as she left the tent.

"So, what's the" truth"?" Yang started.

"You know, it's better when it's hot" the tribe leader ignored the question.

"It is. It's very good" replied Velvet.

"At least someone knows how to appreciate good tea" commented the red eyed woman.

"We didn't came here to drink tea. Just saying, never mind me" Cardin took a sip.

"You know, you're really obnoxious" said Weiss.

The older Crowe almost choke on her tea containing her laugh. How she has missed her students. Only the younger Schnee will be so bold to make such comment. But she secretly agreed with her.

"That's right. You said you were going to tell us the" truth"" said the brawler" well, we're waiting."

"The truth is that" truth" is hard to come by."

The former therion put down her cup staring at the red eyed woman. She didn't like where this was heading. If she was going to start saying cryptic bull crap then that will be the last straw. He better tell Cardin and her daughter at least, Weiss already knew the truth so that was one less person to tell.

"A story of victory for one person is a story of defeat for someone else" Raven resumed.

Now Velvet glared at the woman, she was going to be cryptic or prolong the whole thing. But why, this was the perfect moment to tell them what they've been kept a secret. The long black haired picked up he cup again, taking a sip. Not taking her eyes off the tribe leader. Yet, she was ignoring the former daemon's long and hard gaze.

"By now, your uncle has surely told Ruby and her friends plenty of stories."

"The truth. Just saying, never mind me" the older Crowe imitated Cardin which surprised the Winchester.

"Well, he's never given me a reason to doubt him" talk about being bold, Yang really didn't give a crap in pointed it out to her mother.

"That doesn't mean those reasons don't exist."

Wrong thing to say as the black haired woman noticed the brawler glaring at the red eyed woman.

"You know, you and your teammates might as well be the poster children for the huntsman academies, your motives vary, but you all enrolled to try and make the world a better place. It's adorable."

Velvet took a sip from her tea to calm herself. So now, she was mocking them and their school. She might as well mock Ozpin for his failure while she was at it.

"It's what Huntsmen and Huntresses do" argued Yang.

"Not all of them. Some people are just in it for the money and the fame, but there's even more that are just looking to grow stronger."

Cardin reacted at the fame part. His hand holding his cup trembled a little. There was a time he used to think like that. To become a huntsman and gain popularity so others could know more about him and he will become a legend. Fame and glory. It turned out to be nothing but a pile of bull crap. After what happened to his team his dream shattered as he opened his eyes to reality. Yang noticed his behavior and wanted to comfort him, but now, it wasn't the time.

"Your uncle Qrow and I didn't attend Beacon to become Huntsmen, we did it to learn how to kill Huntsmen."

Weiss, Yang, Carding were shocked while Velvet stood in thought. Well, that would explained why Qrow left the tribe. At one time he must have refused killing huntsmen and decided to actually be one instead of a killer. Why he sworn loyalty to Ozpin.

"Daddy and uncle left that part out, hm? Aside from the Grimm, Huntsmen were the only ones capable of ruining our raids and hunting us down. Our tribe needed a counter force" Raven poured more tea on her cup" and Qrow and I were the perfect age. The entrance exams were child's play compared to what we'd already been through. We were good. So good, that we caught the attention of Beacon's very own headmaster, Professor Ozpin. Ever after we were put on a team, I could tell he was keeping his eyes on us. Back then, I thought it was because he knew, but it was Team STRQ that he was interested in."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Yang.

"Constant attention, extra training missions, turning a blind eye whenever we happened to break the rules and get into more trouble that we should've. Sound familiar?"

That was also Team RWBY in a nutshell. At least, that's what Velvet thought.

"What's your point?" argued the blond brawler.

"How much do you know about Professor Ozpin? About his past"

That was a valid question that caught the former daemon's interest. Because honestly, Velvet didn't know much about him. He's a good person trying to protect mankind from the Grimm. He knew many legends and stories that aren't supposed to be fairy tales. But that was all she knew of him. Everyone trusts him. Goodwitch, Qrow, Ironwood. Port, Oobleck, so she followed along too. That he's worth putting your trust in. If Raven knows something she doesn't, now it was the perfect time to say it. There has been times she has questioned the headmaster's motives like wanting to make Pyrrha the Fall Maiden. Though he didn't forced the red head, it was her who chose by her own free will. It didn't felt right to give her such responsibility that will be seen as a burden.

"He was...A prodigy. One of the youngest headmasters to be appointed to a school" replied Weiss.

"Because that's how he planned it. Because the man you know as Ozpin designed those schools and has followers inside every academy in Remnant that are loyal to him."

That wasn't new to Velvet, she already knew. What was she getting at. It's like she was stretching the whole thing. Or maybe, she didn't wanted to tell them. Weiss was blind in this part since the older Crowe didn't told her a thing about the headmaster. Because, she obviously doesn't know.

"That doesn't make any sense!" Yang was starting to lose her patience" how could he have-? No. Why would someone even do that?"

"Because old man Oz has a great and terrible secret. One that could spread fear across the world. One that he eventually trusted to our team, and once I knew, there was no going back. I needed to know more. But, with every new discovery I made, the more horrifying the world became."

Now Velvet was truly confused. Raven just called him old man. Yet, he looked like he was in his early to mid forties. That wasn't that old. And what was this of a great and terrible secret. So the tribe leader might know something about Ozpin after all. At first the former therion she was just saying gibberish to bore them to death without giving a proper explanation to this" truth" of hers. But she still hasn't touched the four maidens, the relics or Salem. A secret that could spread fear across the world, it sounded melodramatic. Right now the black haired woman didn't know if the tribe leader really knows something. She doubted her.

"Okay, then tell us. What's the big secret? What's so crazy that the rest of us don't know" said the brawler.

Weiss stood silent, after what Velvet told her. She will have to believe in everything. Now this, Ozpin's secret. She didn't know how to act. Cardin was clueless but the older Crowe was listening carefully while sipping her tea.

"The creatures of Grimm...Have a master named Salem. She can't be stopped, she can't be reasoned with, and she will not rest until all of humanity crumbles at her feet."

So she finally told them about her. It's about time. Velvet continue to hear. Ozpin did told her that she was powerful. But she was even stronger than any enemy she has fought. The daemons, the malakhim, the Empyreans.

"What?" it was Cardin who asked looking skeptical.

"You know, you two haven't touched your tea" Raven gazed at the two girls.

"Why should we believe any of this?" said Yang.

"Now, you're catching on. So far you've done nothing but accept what others tell you, but you need to question everything" the red eyed woman walked closer to her daughter., then she walked off" otherwise you'll end up as blind as Qrow...And your fool of a father."

" _Big mistake" Velvet and Cardin thought in unison._

That was it, the comment that made Yang ticked off and blow up like ticking time bomb. She crushed the small table with her left arm, equipped with one part of Ember Celica. Her eyes turned red and glared hard at the woman.

"Don't you dare talk about my family like that!"

"You need to calm down" Vernal entered pointing her weapon at the blond.

"Yang, please" begged Weiss.

"You told me we came here to find your sister? Not to get into a meaningless fight" followed Cardin though he didn't minded beating up some weakling bandits.

"Is there a point in insulting her family Raven? Does it take any part in this" truth" you have mentioned?" Velvet spoke and she was glaring at her, not happy she will talked bad about the family of one of her students.

"Listen to your friends, Yang. Your teammates never let you down before."

"You don't know the first thing about my teammates! About me! You were never there! You left us! Why?" snapped the brawler.

"She's right about everything" replied the older Crowe taking another sip" but you need to calm down. We won't get any of the answers we want if we let personal issues take over. I know it's not easy for you to be here facing her Yang. But right now, we have priorities."

"I can see why Ozpin made you a teacher at such a young age" the red eyed woman gazed at the black haired woman, then back at her daughter" you came here to find your sister, that's what you told me. That was the whole reason you traveled all the way from Patch to Anima. I know more than you realize. Not just about you, and not just what I've been told, but things I've seen with my own eyes. I know the Grimm have a leader, I know people who can come back from the dead, I know that magic is real, and I can prove it."

" _She's full of it"_ it was the only thing Cardin thought.

"You said Tai told you all about my semblance. Well, I doubt he ever told you what Oz did to my brother and me" the tribe leader went to the back exit of her tent.

"Go see for yourself" Vernal has lowered her weapon leaving the tent through the front.

The four didn't argued as they all left through the back of the tent. Only to be meet by nothing. Just some barrels, boxes, torches, among other materials. But there was no sign of the tribe leader anywhere.

"Mom?"

"Yang, are you okay?" asked Weiss.

"She will be once we get the hell out of here and get to Rose" replied Cardin.

"That's right" agreed the brawler.

" _What's the point of all of this? It's like she's being cryptic while revealing things and at the same time, she's keeping the rest to herself. I bet she's not going to say a word about the maidens or the relics. Just what are you up to Raven?"_ thought Velvet.

"It's okay if...You're not okay" insisted the white haired girl.

"You didn't believed what she said, right?"

"Not in the least" answered the Winchester.

"Well…." she lowered her gaze remembering what the older Crowe told her.

The sound of a raven caught everyone's attention. The black bird was flying around, it had red eyes.

"A raven?" said Weiss.

Velvet wasn't shocked. If Qrow can transform into a crow, then obviously Raven can turn herself into a raven. And the reason they can change into these animals is because of Ozpin. Did he cast some kind of spell on the two. Now things starting to make sense. Maybe he trusted them so much that he decided to give them this ability. That way they can easily travel around the world and gather any kind of information. But Raven also had her semblance, those portals were also an easy way to travel. But they had a limit as explained by Yang that she can only use them to see three people. The members of her family.

"I've seen...That bird before" the brawler was shocked remembering when she was at her room after the Fall of Beacon, that raven stood outside of her window.

"Maybe it belongs to your mom" replied the white haired girl.

"Just keep looking" said Velvet.

The raven kept flying around them until it went for a landing right in front of them. It has suddenly taken the shape of the red eyed woman as she landed, before everyone. They were all shocked except for Velvet.

"Tell me I wasn't the only one who saw that" said the former heiress.

"We all did" replied the former daemon.

"No way…." Cardin was still shocked.

"How...Did you do that?" asked the brawler.

"Well, I could explain it to you…." she suddenly unsheathed her sword and created one of her red portals" or you could as your uncle."

"You're letting us go?" Yang was so surprised she was willing to let them go just like that.

"I'm giving you a choice. Stay here, with me, and I'll answer all of your questions and more. We can have a fresh start. Or...You can go back to Qrow and join Ozpin's impossible war against Salem. And meet the same fate as so many others. But can you really go back to trusting someone that's kept so much from you?"

"All I care about is making sure my sister is safe."

"Then Yang, you and Weiss go. Cardin, go with them too."

"But Velvet, what about you?" said the former heiress.

"I have to stay here a little longer. I need to speak with Raven, in private."

"You sure? Laphi is obviously with Ruby, you will finally see him again" said Yang.

"There's also Jaune too" Weiss muttered but took a step back seeing the black haired woman glaring at her.

"It's okay. Go on ahead without me. I had a feeling she wasn't planning in telling you guys everything. So Qrow will tell you instead. You all need to know the truth."

The blond brawler didn't argued with her choice as she has taken Bumblebee, Weiss boarded the bike and the Winchester was having a problem getting on. Since the bike was a two-passenger vehicle. So he ended up on the front of the bike, trying hard the blond can see where she's going. Raven scoffed at her daughter decision but was staring at Velvet, why did she wanted to stay. If she was loyal to Ozpin too, she should go with them. It led the tribe leader to think there was something else in the woman's mind. An unknown agenda, perhaps. The bike's engine rev as it was heading straight towards the red portal.

"Yang?" called Raven stopping her" if you side with your uncle, I may not be as kind the next time we meet."

"You weren't kind this time either."

"I know" she muttered.

"You're full of it lady" Cardin felt better now that he got that out of his chest.

"Yang?" now it was Velvet's turn" tell Laphi and everyone, I'll be joining them soon."

"You got it" she smiled as pressed the gas pedal and entered the portal as it vanished.

"Now, that we have that out of the way" Raven turned to the black haired woman" any reason why you chose to stay? I doubt it's to have more tea."

"That's one of the reasons. But I'm more curious to known why you let Yang go. You never intended to tell her everything, the maidens, the relics. You had the chance to convince her and maybe she would have at least thought twice in staying. But instead, you pushed her away, right towards Qrow. You never wanted her to stay here, didn't you?"

"If you chose to stay because you wish to speak with me. Then let us return to my tent and speak."

"Only this time, it will be different" the former therion stared seriously at the red eyed woman" there will be no fancy cryptic talk, or mind tricks. You WILL tell me everything you know, including the Spring Maiden and your plans when Salem's people come for her. I'm sure you must know by now that she has been looking for her, for a while."

"Very well, I'll ask Vernal to make us more tea."

* * *

Winter was never the kind of person to know about sympathy. She was raised in a strict environment remembering her childhood, that there weren't the best of times. Except when she will spend them with her younger sister. She never got along with her younger brother Whitley because he was nothing but a kiss ass to her father. Or rather" daddy's boy" always obedient to the letter. But neither her or Weiss were like that. They chose what was best for them instead of being told by their father. All the hard training she did was so she could join the Atlas military. Even when Jacquess was against the idea, she followed her calling that cost her being kicked out of the Schnee family. She didn't care, her only concern after joining the military ranks was her sister. Finding out she wanted to become huntress made her so proud. The best news of her life when she got accepted to Beacon Academy.

So Weiss was pretty much the only person she would show some sympathy because she was her family. Her sister meant everything to her. But now, she was showing sympathy to someone else. The older Schnee stood on a balcony near the house they have rented. The Branwen wasn't in the mood after finding out all of the Huntsmen and Huntresses from his contact list were all away on missions. It really bothered him to know that. Now it shouldn't be a problem. Experience Huntsmen will always be busy with missions. Their job will never be done, they will always be needed. To think she will actually feel sorry for him. Because it looked like he was blaming himself for this. But it wasn't his fault. Maybe spending enough time with the huntsman has made her, soft. There was another emotion she was feeling, but she couldn't tell what it was. Her face got a little red, shrugging it off.

"This isn't right. I get one or two of them, but all of them?"

"It's not usual for so many Huntsmen to be away on missions. Specially if all of them involves a search and destroy mission."

"That's not what worries me. I checked the date when they left for the mission. It was more than two months ago."

"Two months?" Winter stood shocked.

"I don't want to think what has become of all of them. Another thing that worries me, is that Leo knows about this and he probably didn't wanted me to know."

"Of course he will know of any kind of missions issued for Haven, he is the headmaster."

" _I'm starting to think Oz and the kid are right about him. And here I was, wanting to give him the benefit of the doubt."_

A red portal suddenly appeared as the older Schnee readied her weapon not lowering her guard.

"Raven?" the Branwen could only think of his sister when he saw the portal.

Something emerged from it all right. A loud engine with three passengers.

"Oh." Qrow stood bewildered.

Winter could only smiled at the sight feeling so better and relief.

* * *

Laphicet smiled as he was helping Jaune prepare the table for the feast they were planning for the coming Huntsmen and Huntresses. Since they didn't know the number they decided to go with at least twelve. While Ren, Nora and Ruby were in the kitchen making the food. As for Oscar, after taking a break, he decided to go back to his training. It was up to them to make one heck of a meal for the incoming guests. The young Crowe was really hoping everything turns out for the better. If Qrow can really find enough Huntsmen, they'll be able to go to Raven's tribe and get the Spring Maiden before Salem does. The teen wondered if the fights will get easier from here on, or will they get harder. He was feeling better and he wasn't blaming himself for Innominat's actions in the past. Knowing Velvet will never hate him, the past was done and he only needed to worry about the present and the future.

"All right, the first batch is just about done" said Ren.

"Awesome!" said Ruby" now we just need Qrow and we'll be all set."

"Do you really think he's going to bring that many people?" asked Nora as she ate another piece of carrot" this is a lot of food."

"Uh, I don't know, but it sounds like we could use all the help we can get."

"I hope everything goes well" followed Laphicet.

"I'm back!" Qrow's voice was heard all over the house.

"Be right there!" shouted the silver eyed girl.

"You're going to overcook that" warned Ren.

"No, I'm not, shut up!".

"Hey, uh, Ruby?" the Branwen was calling her from the entrance of the house.

"I'm coming! Fine! You take over" she took a tray with a pot of tea and cups heading to the living room.

The young Crowe saw what she was making the food getting burned and hold his laughter. Guess she wasn't that good of a cook after all.

"So, we didn't know how many people were coming, so we just cooked all of it" Ruby finally looked ahead and gasped in shock and she accidentally let the tray fall as the pot and cups shattered.

Laphicet heard the noise and went over to the front to see what was going on. Something was wrong. When he got to the reason why the petite was shocked, he gasped too. There stood Qrow, Winter for a surprise, and a bigger surprise to see Weiss, Yang and Cardin were present too. The red cloak girl was feeling sad now, seeing her older sister after six months. The blond brawler took a few steps. Laphi was worried, was she going to get angry at Ruby for leaving. Her face said she was serious but not in an upset way.

"Yang, I...I'm so sorry! I-I should've stayed, and I should've talked to you more! I'd-I just...I wasn't sure if you wanted me around and-" she was cut off as the blond has suddenly hugged her.

"I love you" the brawler finally teared up holding her sister closer.

"I love you too" the silver eyed girl teared up too accepting the hug.

Laphicet smiled at the sight happy to see those two together again. Jaune, Ren and Nora arrived wanting to know what was the big fuzz. Oscar came in, he was about to say something but seeing Ruby and an unknown blond girl hugged made him think twice. Qrow smiled too, the same with Cardin, he knew Yang was going to find her sister. While Winter was about to shoved her sister into the two because she was sniffing, until.

"Weiss."

The sisters were now giving her a welcoming hug for a third person. The white haired girl teared smiling. Finally, she was home, where she belongs, with her friends. She ran hugging the two girls. Laphicet has secretly took a photo on his scroll and gave the image a title" Team RWBY reunion minus one". Now they needed Blake and the team will be complete. Team RWBY back in action again will be awesome to see. As he closed the device, he didn't noticed the emotional hug was over and Yang went to the next person she wanted to give a hug. The young Crowe was caught off guard feeling the embrace from the blond. He gasped, not seeing that coming.

"Ah!"

"You think I forgot about you squirt?! I missed you too!"

"I missed you too! Just don't give me n-"

"Noggies?" Yang grinned" of course I will!"

"No, stop! Your ruining my hair!"

"Now you know how I feel when someone messes with it."

"So it's okay to mess with mine but it's wrong to mess with yours?"

"That's about it" the brawler stopped smiling" look at you, all grown up. At least from the last time I saw you."

"I have gotten a little taller" he blushed.

"So" she got closed to him with a smirk" have you made any moves on Ruby yet? I mean, you guys have been traveling for six months, surely you must have made a move by now."

"I…I" poor Laphicet's face was now deep red.

"You haven't? Lame" she chuckled.

"Cut the kid some slack. Don't want him dying from embarrassment" Qrow gave a grin.

"Why would Laphi be embarrassed?" it had to be Ruby since she was clueless.

"Never mind that. I have some great news" Yang turned to Weiss and Cardin who nodded" you guys are not gonna believe it. Velvet's awake!"

Team RNJR and Laphicet were all shocked at the revelation.

"Long story short, they moved her from Patch to Atlas where wake up and met up with Weiss and they escaped together to Anima. Both got captured by my mom, but she let us go, and Velvet decided to stay because she needed to talk to her, don't know why though."

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it!" Ruby was so excited" Velvet finally awoke from her coma and she's basically here?!"

"She really is all right…." Jaune was speechless thinking only about the older Crowe.

"Velvet...My sister's awake…." Laphicet teared up at the news.

"We already knew that. Got the info from ice queen first hand" said the Branwen.

"I believe we agreed that you will address me by my name" the Specialist glared at him.

"This is awesome! Best news we've had in a long time!" said Nora.

"Any idea why she wanted to talk to Yang's mom?" asked Ren.

"Not a clue" replied the brawler" but she said, she will be joining us soon. So get happier!"

"I'm still trying to process what you just said" the Arc put a hand on his forehead, she was awake, alive, well and she was here, his hear was pounding loud.

"Um…."

Everyone turned to Oscar who finally spoke, looking very timid because there were so many people.

"Who's Velvet?"

" _Apologies Oscar. I should have told you about Miss Crowe sooner"_ said Ozpin.

"Who's he?" Yang turned to everyone not having a clue of the new addition to the group.

"It's a long story" said Qrow.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Well the sisters are reunited along with Weiss, three members of RWBY finally together after six months.**

 **-Velvet decided to stay, sorry but her reunion with the group will have to wait. There's a big reason why she chose to stay and have a word with Raven.**

 **SPOILER ALERT for volume 6 episode 6 for the love of God I was right AGAIN. I said the old woman is a silver eye warrior and she IS, she was able to helped Ruby controlled the power of her silver eyes. And thus, she will be the one to teach her how to truly control that power like I also predicted. And those Grimm" The Apathy" they are way creepier than the Nuckelavee they're not strong and they're slow but their ability to steal will from people makes them a big threat especially when they're in large groups. I knew there was something wrong with the group when they suddenly got tired. I'm scared because so far I have gotten 3 of my theories right. I said Ozpin and Salem falling in love checked, Neo looking for Cinder blaming her for Torchwick's death checked, and now Maria Calavera a silver eye warrior checked. I'm glad they were able to leave the farm already. I honestly didn't wanted another episode in the farm. I guess with this we might get a glimpse on Cinder or better yet Jaune, Ren and Nora, did they made it to their destination safely? Also once again people are coming up with theories that Qrow is going to die, it's volume 4 all over again. I said it before and I say it again, this volume is getting better and better with each episode. And OMG if Ruby does become Maria's apprentice I can see the parallel of Luke/Yoda. I swear if RT makes Ruby carry the old woman on her back I will laugh my ass off. I did said it many times that the only way for Ruby to learn to control her silver eye powers is for another silver eye warrior to teach her. Thank the Heavens Miles and Kerry listened lol.**

 **-Replying to reviews and PM's:**

 ***The Emerald Mage- always happy to know you're loving this story. And yeah that moment with Blake and Yang, the shippers will go crazy claiming" the bees are canon" or something like that. My opinion of it if that Yang has always been the strong one of the team. Even Blake said so when she said she was the embodiment of" strength". My guess is she doesn't want to feel weak, or small and believes she can take her issues on her own. That's why when Blake said" I'll protect you" it angered her because it made her feel weak, the same thing she doesn't want to be. She's shouldering everything on her shoulders (her PTSD and issues with being abandoned). She has to learn she can't do that alone, that she has friends who are willing to help her. What I like about their interaction is that I saw the parallel with Blake and Sun. When Sun was trying to help her and she was pushing him away. But if Blake was able to get through Ilia, she will with Yang and she won't do it alone. The moment can be interpreted as romantic or just friendship. I didn't see it romantic honestly. But if RT wants to make Bumblebee canon this is a key moment. If they want to go with the ship they have develop it well. I will give it at least 3 volumes if they are going with it.**

 ***CT7567- I know about the Gundam series since I have seen enough anime of them. From Gundam Wing, Seed, Destiny, 00 among others. I don't know about giving Sienna a gun but Velvet already has one, her gauntlet blade Vertex Rose transforms into a mini gun with a laser dot sight and the blade on her foot turns into a handgun a 9mm version.**

 ***Dcraus- no I haven't play Spider Man PS4 simply because I still don't have a PS4. Only the classic PS3 which I will always love. I haven't watch Gundam Unicorn.**

 ***darkvampirekisses- I know very well about the grammar trust me. And I'm glad to meet another fellow Snowbird shipper.**

 ***conmanay- I have a huge writers block fort the story and also lack of inspiration sorry.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the fav, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Rest and Resolutions


	52. Rest and Resolutions

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

("Ozpin speaking through Oscar")

* * *

Chapter 52 Rest and Resolutions

(Location: Residence Mistral Upper District Anima continent Kingdom of Mistral Remnant)

Laphicet's experience in Mistral has been great so far. Won't say anything about the journey to get there, after everything that happened. Namely, the fight with Tyrian, the Nuckelavee and Shenlong. But arriving at the kingdom was really a nice change for the young Crowe. The setting was so incredible, the places, the buildings, the shops, the houses, the people. Everything was so beautiful that it made him feel like he was home. And Mistral was definitely not Abal, but he felt like he could get used to the place and live here. It was a different feeling when he was at Vale. Then there was going to Haven Academy which the school was very unique, completely different to Beacon. Though he still didn't know what to think of Lionheart, he could imagine going to the school as if he was an actual huntsman. Living in a house with his friends was another experience he truly enjoyed.

Finding out there weren't huntsman around to help them find the Spring Maiden weren't good news. So he was hoping Qrow will bring enough to head to his sister's tribe. But instead, the Branwen something better than many unknown huntsmen and huntresses. He got worried when he heard Ruby gasped, that she dropped the tray shattering the cups and the pot. Now, he knew why she will be so shocked. They were here, Weiss, Yang and Cardin along with the Schnee's older sister, Winter. Honestly he didn't care how Qrow brought them here, he was so happy to see familiar faces again. He smiled at the emotional hug Yang gave her younger sister and then, the sister welcoming Weiss having a reunion of their team. Well, minus one. That's what he wrote on the picture he took with his scroll. It was that emotional, it brought him to tears. But the good news weren't over.

Yang said that Velvet was coming here. At first, he thought he heard wrong. The blond brawler wasn't kidding as she also mentioned that she has finally awaken from her coma. His big sister was awake and knew they were here. Those were the best news he has heard in a long time. Just remembering her saying it brought him to tears. Laphi has missed her so much, it's been six months since he last saw her. Back at Patch Hospital when she was still in a coma. How many times has he thought about her, he has lost count. Velvet was always on his mind throughout the journey to Mistral and even today, he still thinks of his sister. Now that he knows she was all right, the young Crowe can finally be at ease. She will come and join him, he knew because he knows better than anyone. Everything was going to be fine, the news mean that they might be able to protect Haven and get to the Spring Maiden.

They needed a break, they needed good news and this, it doesn't get any better. Now all they needed was Blake to complete the group. Laphicet didn't wanted to think about Pyrrha knowing Velvet must still be blaming herself for the red head's death. He was being positive, he was happy, overjoyed, plenty of reasons to keep a big smile. It did came to the young Crowe's mind why Velvet chose to stay behind. But she have her reasons as Yang explained she needed to talk to her mother. Only thing he knew about the woman that she was Qrow's sister and she's the leader of a tribe of bandits according to the blond brawler. Qrow did said the Spring was with Raven's tribe so maybe Velvet wants to convince the woman to have her on their side before it's too late. But how will she do that, he doubted talking to her will work. His sister was more of action speaks louder than words type.

So here he stood, seated in the table, eating with his friends. There was a large pot of miso pork ramen made by the group. This was supposed to be the food for the huntsmen Qrow will bring. But since the Branwen was unable to find anyone except his niece, Weiss, Winter and Cardin. They decided to chow down anyway. They were all enjoying the food while laughing and talking. Ruby loved the food, it was a good thing she let Ren take over. Otherwise, it wouldn't have ended being this good. Remembering she overcooked a portion. The red cloak girl smiled looking so happy to have her big sister and partner back. The smile was noticed by Laphicet, smiling back at the girl. It was a surprise how the two huntresses and the huntsman came here. But it didn't mattered, because they were now. The young Crowe took another bite using his chopsticks as the reunion party continued. That's how he was calling it, so they had a right to celebrate and chill out.

"How could you lose your map at a time like that?!" Yang started.

"If it weren't for Laphicet, I would have lost it for real. Good thing, he always keep it in checked."

"Someone has to take the responsibility since you did such a great job looking after it" the young Crowe decided to tease the blond knight.

"Burn!" Ruby pointed at the Arc.

Everyone started laughing, even Cardin. Jaune ended up laughing too, not the best of times. But talking about them now, it sounded funny. Of course it was no laughing matter when they were present during the situation.

"Hey, but you made up for it, Mister Muscles!" said Nora" you shoulda seen this guy take on a giant Grimm head on!"

"The Geist?" asked Laphi.

"No, the horse ugly one" argued the Valkyrie talking about the Nuckelavee.

"I was able to hold my own and everyone else. Especially Ruby, she was able to wear it down. Everyone did a good job for a strong Grimm like that one."

"Uh, me? Did you see Ren during that fight? He was out of control!"

"I'm sorry. I may have lost my temper momentarily" replied the magenta eyed teen.

"No, no! Out of control as in" awesome"!" said the silver eyed petite.

"Oooohhh. Thank you" he smiled.

Everyone laughed again as they picked more miso ramen. Each were now telling their stories while they were away that led them to end up here. Weiss, decided to tell her part.

"You did not!" Ruby gasped.

The white haired girl covered her face with her hands in embarrassment" yeah, right in the middle of the party."

"Please tell me you let that lady have it" said Yang.

"Of course not! Even if I did really want to."

"No way. I don't believe it" said Nora.

An ice Boarbatusk has suddenly appeared next to the Valkyrie and it snort. Making the girl fall down from the scare. Everyone laughed as they continued to eat more noddles.

"What about you Cardin?" asked Jaune" how did you ended up here?"

"Oh…." the Winchester felt embarrassed having everyone staring at him, not expecting to be the center of attention so suddenly" it was Yang. She asked me to come with her to Anima. I had nothing else to do, so I accepted."

"Say the long version" frowned the blond brawler" he was in Patch at the time, visiting me and Velvet before she got moved to Atlas. I saw him on the way when I left home and decided to bring him along. Not one second I regret it."

Everyone was still staring at the tall teen. Cardin turned red from the embarrassment as he tried to erased eating more from the miso ramen. Laphicet, the Arc, Ruby and the rest smiled at him. So he did visited the older Crowe at the hospital. It was proof that the Winchester has changed for the better. Even if it happened through a horrible experience of losing his teammates. Having him here wasn't an awkward at all. It felt pretty natural. It's like he was already part of their group.

"I'd say we make the best of traveling buddies. Coming to Anima was a breeze and we were able to move faster thanks to Bumblebee" smiled the brawler.

"We did got lost a couple of times" muttered the Winchester but decided to raised his voice" because a certain" someone" kept arguing that we were in the right path."

"We WERE in the right path, or did you forget already that we made it to my mom's tribe?"

"When we first arrived you were, we'll go this way, then we got lost, then you say let's go that way, we got lost again, then you said the same thing, and yet we got lost again. I asked you to check the map but you said" we don't need one, I know exactly where we're going". Luckily for me, I brought my map. Otherwise we would have never arrived there."

"It's because of ME we got there" argued the blond.

"If it weren't for my instructions. Honestly, who is crazy enough to go to an unknown region without a map?"

"Yang fits the bill perfectly" said Nora while everyone laughed again.

Ruby almost choked on her noddles laughing hard. The brawler's eyes turned red glaring at the Winchester while he was calmly eating.

"I thought we agreed not to bring that up?"

"I see nothing wrong in sharing our story since everyone already did. Face it, without me you would have gotten lost in Anima. Who knows how long it would have taken you to reach your sister."

Yang threw him a piece of pork but the tall teen managed to caught it with his chopsticks and ate it. Everyone laughed, resuming to eat. They decided to talk more and shared more stories until the large pot of ramen was empty. That really hit the spot for the group as they were all full. They needed the food to filled their stomachs and their hearts enriched with happiness, while remembering memories from the past. Laphicet was so happy. If only his sister were here, he knew she would be happy too. She would be laughing with them. Yang decided to showcase her new addition. She got up from the table and showed everyone her mechanical arm. Everyone gasped in awe at it. Guess they were too focused on the food and their conversation to noticed it.

"It's no replacement for the real thing, but I'll make sure to make good use of it."

"That's amazing" said Jaune.

"Incredible" followed Ren.

Ruby went googly eyes at the sight and went over to her sister, touching the mechanical arm" and it's just as strong."

"Hm, sure is."

"I bet getting hit by it must really hurt" said Laphicet.

"Yep. You have no idea" the brawler grinned.

They heard something hit the table as everyone turned to Nora. She had her right arm out as she was challenging the blond to an arm wrestling match, with a grin. Cardin saw the whole thing shaking his head. It didn't matter how strong the Valkyrie, Yang had this match won already.

"Wanna bet?!"

"Nora, now's not the time…." Weiss trying to voice of reason but it felt on dear ears.

Yang obviously not backing down accepted her challenge. The others got hype seeing as the two started their arm wrestling match.

"C'mon!" said Jaune.

"Show'em what team JNPR's made off!" followed Ren.

"Go Yang!" Laphicet will obviously cheered the blond.

"C'mon, sis!" Ruby cheered while her Schnee partner wasn't happy, thinking it was a display of immaturity.

"Keep going!" said the Arc.

"Aw, you can't lose to a girl in a skirt!"

"Keep going, keep going, you can do it! C'mon! Don't give up!" the blond knight kept on cheering to his teammates.

"You got this, Nora!" said Ren.

"You wear a skirt, Ruby" said the white haired girl.

"Weiss, you're not cheering loud enough!" she ignored her partner.

"Go Yang!" the young Crowe kept on cheering before turning to the Winchester" Cardin, aren't you going to cheer for her?"

"Don't have to. I have a feeling what she's up to."

"It definitely feels like the original, I'll give you that!" said Nora trying to bring down her opponent.

"Yep, but, it have some new features!" the brawler was grinning.

"Heh, oh yeah?"

Nobody expected what happened next. Yang has done something to removed the mechanical arm taking the Valkyrie with it. She was sent to the wall, looking dizzy not knowing what just happened. That what she meant, when she meant" new features".

"Did she…Win?" said Jaune.

"See, I knew she was going to do that" said the Winchester.

Nora got back to her sense staring at the arm she was still holding. She stood bewildered, that was something new and unexpected to occur on an arm wrestling match. She ended up screaming in terror throwing the mechanical arm as Yang caught it laughing hard. This was probably the first time she has laughed in a while. Cardin knew it. Ruby and Weiss were shocked not seeing that coming, the same with Laphicet. It was no tie, the brawler won, by default. After the hype was done, everyone put their empty dishes on the large pot. They have eaten everything, they were that hungry.

"Gya...We ate it all..." said the Arc carrying everything" ugh, I think I'm gonna be sick…."

"Easy there, Vomit Boy, I believe in you."

"Ooh, we're doing nickname throwbacks now. Wonderful" the blond rolled his eyes leaving, that sure bring back memories, back when Velvet was there for him when his motion sickness will kicked in.

Weiss actually giggled at the name, it also brought her memories.

"I mean, the Ice Queen seems to like it" Nora countered.

Ruby laughed remembering the nickname and Yang covered her mouth, laughing too. Laphicet muffled his laughter, he hasn't heard that one in a while. The white haired girl in return only gave a smile.

"I so did not miss you people" but she was smiling.

"Oh my gosh, she really does like it" said the Valkyrie with humor" what went wrong and warmed your heart while you were gone?"

"Hey! You make it sound like I used to be terrible."

"Nah. Just a lot to deal with at once" replied the brawler.

"Hmph!" frowned the former heiress.

Yang replied sticking her tongue at her.

"It's been a long time. We've all grown in our ways" said Ren.

"You really think so?" asked Ruby.

"Well, think back when were all at Beacon, would you say you ever did anything foolish or embarrassing? Or do you you were perfect?"

"Oh gosh" Weiss felt bad remembering how she used to be.

"I may have been a little gun-ho from time to time" said Yang.

"You still are" Cardin muttered.

"Excuse me!" she turned to him with a frown.

"Well, it's true. I know I wasn't the nicest person in the school. At least I acknowledged that. But you're still the same, always going head first. Looking forward to a brawl. It's even a miracle you let me take care of those bandits that were planning to ambushed you."

"That's because I'm not as gun-ho as I used to be" argued the lilac eyed blond.

"Your little arm wrestling match with Nora, says otherwise" he countered.

"I was just messing around. It was a joke. You saw me laughing."

"I rest my case."

"I'm one to talk" said Ruby remembering the initiation exam" I tried 1v1 a Nevermore on the second day of school."

"Yeah, well...We weren't perfect back then" Jaune's experience was actually good thanks to Velvet's training.

"Well, that embarrassment-that desire to go back and tell yourself not to be so stupid-that just proves you're not the same person you used to be. Your smarter, or kinder, or stronger, and you're not growing yet. None of us are" Ren always being the wise one of the group.

"Yeah, turns out Ren gets real deep when he feels like talking" said Ruby.

Everyone chuckled while Laphicet smiled at the sight.

"Well, hold on!" Nora got up from the table" I thought I was pretty great in school!"

"Even at the dance? When you spilled punch all over yourself in front of-" Yang was cut off by the Valkyrie.

"YES, especially the dance! THANK YOU YANG!" the girl had her scroll showing her that precise moment.

Everyone laughed again while Laphicet was laughing harder. Their attention was now at him, and it made the teen blushed.

"Uh-I...To me, it doesn't matter if you have changed or not. I'm happy to see all of you again. At least, some of us…." his eyes softened.

"Come on kiddo" Yang pulled him to a hug" Velvet said she will join us eventually. You just have to wait a little longer."

"I know. I know she will come. But I want all of us to be together again, that includes Blake too."

Mentioning the name of the raven haired girl and four member of Team RWBY. Caused the blond brawler to changed her mood. She let go of the young Crowe and her eyes turned red getting upset. The happy atmosphere the group has created, has suddenly changed to a very awkward one. Laphi thought he made a mistake for bringing the cat faunus into the conversation. But Yang managed to calm down, as her eyes returned to normal. Ruby and Weiss noticed, looks like she was still angry at their teammate for leaving Beacon, with only leaving a text. At least she didn't left without saying anything. It was, some sort of improvement in her behavior. Maybe Blake has changed like the rest too.

"I'm sorry Yang, I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay kiddo. I'm not angry at you. There are some things that haven't been resolve yet."

"How can eight kids possibly make so much noise eating dinner?!"

Qrow arrived with Winter and Oscar. The older Schnee was in a good mood. Mostly, because her sister was happy being back with her friends. An improvement she approves, than being locked up at the family manor. She can imagined her father's face when he finds out Weiss was gone, he must be losing it. Just seeing his angry face was enough to put a smile on her face. Sadly for Jacquess he doesn't get to tell anyone how and what to do with one's life. He did his job raising them and now that they were all grown, they get to make their own decisions, not him. Her sister wants to be a huntress and she wants to be with her friends, then it was a choice he needed to respect and come to terms with it. But the old man was too stubborn to understand. Hopefully, Weiss won't have to return to Atlas for a while. While Oscar chuckled at the group. He has heard their conversation and it was very funny, wishing he could fit in with them.

* * *

After the fun was over, everyone got back to the living room. They took their seats as Ozpin needed to explain and answer some question to the new quests. He has already told Winter everything which, the older Schnee was still trying to process what he just told her. She looked bewildered but she still kept a strong front before the others. So once more the possessed former headmaster told Weiss, Yang and Cardin the truth. They found out who he really was. Someone who will keep on reincarnating and will never die. How he had a task to stop Salem because of the Gods. The four maidens and the relics. Finally that each maiden correspond to a relic and they're the only ones that can open the Vault in each of the four schools. He told them about the Spring Maiden the only one who can open the Vault of Haven and her current whereabouts in Raven's tribe.

Weiss, Yang and Cardin were shocked hearing that, because they were just there. They might have met the maiden and had no clue who could it be. Once Ozpin was done, the blond brawler proceeded with telling him what her mother told them. The former headmaster and everyone else listened. After that, a long silence fell between them room. It's like each, were trying to think what to say next. Cardin was probably having a hard time believing everything and he might he was finally losing his sanity. As for the brawler and the former heiress, they didn't looked that bewildered, just surprised. Honestly, neither of them believed what Raven told them. Only to be confirmed by the possessed teen. So they stood there for a couple of minutes, waiting for their answer. Laphicet knew this wasn't easy to comprehend in just one day. But it was better for them to know before making their next move.

"So, the Maidens, Magic, Salem. It's all true?" spoke Weiss.

"Uh-huh" replied Qrow.

("Miss Xiao Long, is this more or less what your mother told you?")

"For the most part" answered the white haired girl.

"You forgot something" replied the brawler turning to the former headmaster" you forgot to tell everyone what you did to Qrow and my mother."

"What is she talking about?" said Laphicet noticing Ruby's worried expression.

"Oh, great" the Branwen felt like rolling his eyes, another thing that was kept in secrecy.

("Hm, that's not a secret I thought she would give up so easily. Your mother must trust you a great deal.")

Yang only glared in return at the thought.

("My ability to reincarnate, though a curse, isn't a few key benefits. Much like the Maidens, I too possess a certain..."Magical" power. Using this power, I was able to gift the Branwen twins the ability to" see" more, to move freely and be unburdened by their natural bodies...I...Well...I gave them the ability to turn into birds. Rather ridiculous sounding out loud, isn't it?")

" _Wait, what?"_ Oscar was shocked.

"Uncle?" it was all Ruby could say.

"You turned them...Into birds" followed Ren.

"All right, now you're just messing with us" said Nora.

"What else is new?" said Jaune.

"But that will explain why he was able to arrived in time when we were fighting Tyrian" said Laphicet" I doubt he couldn't have run from such a long distance without getting tired. Unless, he was flying…."

"You got that right kid. Turns out flying is a lot faster than running. And it also saves a lot of energy and strength due for to being smaller. So, I didn't had a problem taking him on" said the scythe master.

"He's telling the truth" said Weiss" we saw it, Yang's mom...Changed, right in front of us. Velvet saw it too."

"Why would you do something like that? I mean, what is wrong with you" Yang didn't sounded happy.

"Yang, that's enough. We made a choice. We wanted this."

("May I?") asked the former headmaster as Qrow nodded ("Granting this power to them was no trivial task, and I can assure you it was not done frivolously. I required assistance in gathering information on Salem's plans, as well as searching for Maidens when their hosts became unclear.")

"Okay, so…." Ruby started sounding calm after finding out" have you done this with others? Like General Ironwood? Or Professor Goodwitch?"

("As helpful as that might be, unfortunately it is not that simple. My power is finite, and if I'm being honest, dwindling. The amount that I gifted to Qrow and Raven was, all things considered, rather miniscule. You see, centuries ago, I sacrificed a great deal of magic to four young women, who I hoped would use my gift for good. They were the first Maidens.")

"Using your gift for good?" muttered Jaune" like Cinder, who killed Pyrrha and left Velvet in a coma? Good job."

"Jaune!" Laphicet was shocked at his sudden attitude.

"Well it's the truth. Not all Maidens would use their power for good Ozpin. There are bad people in the world just like there are good people. Now one of them has caused the life of my partner and almost the life of our teacher, who is also my mentor…." the blond stopped himself he was about to say that she was very special to him, even if everyone already knew.

("You are indeed correct Mr. Arc and for that, I am sorry. Honestly, I never thought Salem would use the Maidens against me. It is certain she needs their power in order to carry out her plans.") He sighed it wasn't enough to convinced the blond knight as he turned to the brawler ("Miss Xiao Long, it was never my intention to lie to you. To any of you. There are some matters that I prefer to..."Play close to the chest". I believe that's how you phrase it?")

"Heh, yeah" said Qrow.

("Everyone has a choice. The Branwens chose to accept their powers and the responsibilities that came with them. And later, one of them chose to abandon her duties, in favor of her own self-interest. Now, all of you have a choice. If anyone wishes to leave, now is the time. There's no shame or disgrace in abstaining, only in retreat.")

"Cardin, you haven't said a word in a while" Weiss turned to the Winchester.

"I should have never left Patch" he sighed" I thought it will be a not-so-easy journey going to Anima and meet Yang's obnoxious selfish mother. But THIS...I don't know what to say. I just found out most of the fairy tales my mother used to tell me when I was little are basically true. Four Maidens checked, Magic checked, Evil Grimm Witch, that's a new one, relics, new one too. Now I find out the headmaster of Beacon has magic and he has reincarnated into so many people for who knows how long and he's currently inhabiting the body of a fifteen year old farm boy. Along that he has turned Yang's uncle and mother into birds. Is that all? Well yeah, today has been a great day" the last part he said it with a lot of sarcasm.

" _Sixteen, in a couple of months"_ said Oscar.

"I'd say he's taking it well" Yang grinned before getting serious" as for the choice part. If Ruby sticks around, then I will too. If there's one thing I know about her, it's that she somehow always knows the right thing to do. But, if we're going to help, if we're going to keep risking our lives, no more lies. No more half-truths."

("Understood.")

"So...What now?" asked the Arc" I mean, what can we do now?"

("Mm, that is a difficult question. One that I believe is best answered tomorrow.")

"What do you mean?"

("The road ahead is undoubtedly filled with hardships and peril. However, it's been far too long since you have all been together. Please, take tonight, enjoy this moment.")

Ozpin left and Oscar was back in control realizing he was touching the blond girl's shoulder, he backed away as she and Weiss laughed.

"Oooooohh" Nora looked like she just had a revelation" Raven?! Qrow?! They're birds! Cracked it!"

Ren sighed while everyone face palmed. It was obvious even for their names. Jaune, instead of chuckling, he was in deep thought staring at Oscar. Or more precise, Ozpin. Yang made it clear she was willing to help him unless she will stop keeping secrets at them. Somehow, he felt like there was more that what he has said. They couldn't understand the situation if they didn't know everything. But, he supposed what he has said for now will do. They knew what to do. Protect Haven Academy, the relic and find the Spring Maiden. They will have to wait a little longer until Lionheart returns to confirm the mission to head over to Raven's camp. The Arc tried not to look down, if only Velvet were here, she will immediately act. He wasn't the only one bothered by the whole thing, Laphicet was in the same boat. The young Crowe also believed the former headmaster was hiding more from them.

"If that will be all, then I must head back to my men" spoke Winter" I'm sorry Weiss, but I can't stay any longer."

"It's okay, I know you're busy. But I am glad to see you here."

"And I'm glad to see you where you rightfully belong" the older Schnee smiled before pulling her into a quick hug.

"What are you going to do?" asked Qrow.

"I have other matters to attend to. Can't guarantee if I will return" the Specialist walked off heading to the front of the house.

The Branwen gave a sigh but he went after her while the others started talking and laughing. Once more they were remembering the old times at Beacon. Oscar did his best to try and fit in, but he was too shy to say a word. He wasn't a huntsman and his life wasn't as interesting as the one from a student of a huntsman school. So the farm hand just stood and listened as the others talked and shared more laughs.

"Winter, wait!"

The white haired woman did as told as they were on the front of the rented house. She saw it strange that Qrow will stopped her. He already knew of her plans so was he delaying her. Maybe it was one of his antiques, to anger her, or annoy her. When she looked at his face, it surprised to see concern on his features. Now that was weird, she didn't know the huntsman will care that much for her. Maybe a little tease, like pretending to be angry at him. That wasn't nice for someone of her standards. But she still thought about it. She has gotten soft around the Branwen in the small time she has spent with him. He's not really that bad. Others thought came to her mind, it was too unprofessional. In her mind, she was screaming erasing them and evading her face from turning red. She was a soldier first, and a woman second. It was inappropriate of someone like her.

"What is it?"

"I hope you're not doing what I'm think you're going to do."

"I have to speak with the Mistral Police and let them know of the incoming threat. They should at least prepare to evacuate civilians just in case."

"That will only create panic within the people. And you know what will happen, if that panic spreads. Besides, do you even have solid evidence that Haven is going to get attacked? You can't take my word or even Oz's for that matter."

"The enemy is strong, it's not alone, something must be done. I'm not going to sit by as another terrorist attack unfolds."

"I know you're trying to do what's right. But Oz already warned you not to get involved with the authorities. Because they might find out you're not here on official orders from the Atlas military. And if Jimmy finds out, you can say goodbye to your rank and career. Let us handle Salem's people. Just lay low for the time being. We will need your help later, though."

"Your concern for me is...Appreciated, but I can handle myself just fine. As I said, I'm here on my own accord. I will inform General Ironwood of the situation, that my presence are require in Mistral as a collaboration with the military on an evacuation drill. Stated by the council that I must remain here, until it ends."

"So disobeying Jimmy's orders wasn't enough, but now you're going to lie to him too" the Branwen stood shocked" do you want to get kicked out that bad?"

"I know as a soldier I must follow orders, but I'm needed here. We're the only ones who stand in Salem's way. If we fail, Haven will become another Beacon. I am not losing civilians or huntsmen on my watch. We were caught off guard last time. This time, it will be different."

"What about your duty to protect the people of Atlas?"

"They're not the ones in danger for the time being, it's Mistral. But eventually Salem will target Atlas Academy due to the relics. As long as the Maiden is secured, we will stand a chance. I'm certain General Ironwood must have that covered by now. I am only taking the initiative beforehand."

"Do you really blame yourself for what happened to Beacon? It wasn't your fault. Like you said, we were caught off guard. No one thought Cinder will have a backup plan. It was a well executed plan, we would have never see it coming. Not even Velvet saw it coming and she was the one who figured her all out."

"It's not that I blame myself, it's that I have a duty to protect everyone in Remnant. Not just Atlas. Salem is a threat to the whole world. That is why I intend to fight it by any means necessary. Even if it means, disobeying orders."

"Fine, I tried. You obviously not going to listen to me. If you want to get fired, be my guess. Don't say I didn't warned you. At least, if you're going to lie, make it sound very convincing Winter."

"Well, it seems you're finally learning, calling me by my name. That is pleasing to hear. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get going."

"Yeah, whatever."

Qrow watched the woman walked away keeping his eyes on her butt" stubborn woman. Guess that's what I like about her" he grinned taking a sip from his flask.

* * *

Vernal has prepared more tea for her leader and guest. She first poured on Raven's cup, then at Velvet's. With that done the tribe leader said she could go and the young woman gave a nod, leaving the tent. Neither of the two women spoke, because they were too busy enjoying the tea. They stood there for a couple of minutes like the hot beverage. The older Crowe really like it, she needed to learn the recipe. She was sure Laphicet and the others might like it. Well, asides Weiss, Yang and Cardin. Thinking about her students, those three were probably with Qrow by now. And eventually they were with Ruby, Laphi, Jaune, everyone. That was good, they needed to reunite after so long. Once she gets all of her questions answered, she will ask the red eyed woman to create a portal towards her brother, so she can join them. She promised Yang and she truly wanted to see them again especially her brother and the Arc.

"It's really good."

"Thank you" smiled Raven" I appreciate someone who cares about the small things."

"I don't suppose you can give me the recipe?"

"It's a secret. It's the only question I won't answer."

Velvet nodded taking another sip.

"What do you want to know first?"

"Ozpin" the former daemon wanted to start with the headmaster of Beacon Academy.

"I ask again, what do you know about him? About his past?"

"I don't know his past. He's no ordinary huntsman, he's stronger than he looks, there's more to him that what he appears. When I first met him, there was something about him it suited right with me. He looked like he was hiding so much."

"You have good instincts. He's truly no ordinary huntsman or person. Ozpin is the secretive type, he loves to keep his secrets to himself. He's well knowledgeable with a lot of experience. Because he has live way longer than any human."

This caught the older Crowe's attention" what do you mean?"

"Ozpin has live for thousands of years."

"Is he...Immortal?" the long black haired woman was shocked.

"Not quite. He can die, but whenever he dies his soul reincarnates into a whole new person. A new life."

Reincarnation, Velvet was very familiar with the word. Back in her world humans could reincarnate or reborn into malakhims like it happened with her older sister Celica and her unborn nephew that became number two, or Laphicet. So hearing about the term wasn't any surprising for the former therion. She took another sip from her tea looking in thought.

"You don't seem shocked anymore."

"No. I knew there was something about him that didn't stood well with me. What else do you know?"

"Would you believe me if I tell you he's been fighting Salem that long?"

"So Salem can reincarnate too?"

"I don't know much about her. Ozpin has been very reserved when it comes to her. All I know, the Grimm takes orders from her and she can't be stopped."

"She's that powerful?"

"She is. And it's a waste of time to get involve in a never ending war. All Ozpin is doing is prolonging the inevitable. Sooner or later he's bound to lose again, and again. He already vanished during the Fall of Beacon. Maybe he has reincarnated once more, who knows" Raven took another sip from her tea.

"Okay. Now, about the relics?"

"There are four relics the Gods created as their gift for mankind. Creation, Destruction, Choice and Knowledge. Each one is correspondent to the Four Maidens."

"There's a connection between them after all" Ironwood did told her about the relics but not this.

"Winter for Creation, Summer for Destruction, Fall for Choice and Spring for Knowledge. The four schools contain a vault where the relic is being held. However, only the designated Maiden can open the door to the specific relic. Haven Academy has the Relic of Knowledge."

"That means only the Spring Maiden can take it" Velvet took another sip from her tea gazing at the tribe leader" and speaking of the Spring Maiden."

"You want to know about her? Of course, Yang and the others didn't even suspected she's among my tribe. I was disappointed, expecting more from my daughter."

"Let's leave her out of this. Do you really have the Spring Maiden?"

"I already said she's part of my tribe. Do you doubt me?"

"Maybe. That girl, Vernal was it? She's not the Spring Maiden."

"…..."

"You're probably wondering why would I think that. The lightning bolt from earlier, I saw her hiding a dust crystal and she quickly put it on her back pocket. Maidens don't need dust when they can use magic. You obviously want to convince everyone in your camp that she's the Spring Maiden, including Salem and her people. So, either you don't have her or you do, and it's someone else."

"Impressive" Raven gave a small smile" well done, you're truly clever. No wonder my brother respects you. Ozpin probably thinks so too. It explains why he hired you to become a teacher at his school even, when you were lacking the experience of one."

"I'm not asking for any flattery. I only want the truth. Do you have the Spring Maiden or not?"

"You're right" there was no need to deny it since she figured it out" for being a smart girl, I will tell you. It's true, Vernal isn't the Spring Maiden...I am."

"Somehow, I'm not surprised" the older Crowe thought it will make sense" you're using Vernal as bait to lure in anyone from Salem that might come after her. And she's okay with it?"

"I didn't obligated her to do anything, she volunteered. I told her enough and she's well aware of the danger she's getting herself into."

"You're expecting anyone from Salem's group to come here?"

"We never stay in one place for too long, always moving out to another location, we marked those locations on my map. We have plenty of places to set our camp. That's how we have survived for so long. But eventually our luck will run out, Salem will find us one way or the other. When? I don't know. She has been searching for the Maidens for years."

"Basically your camp is one big target for her people" the older Crowe stood in deep thought.

"Aren't you going to ask me about how me and my brother can turn into birds?"

"You said it was Ozpin who did that to the two of you. I will guess he has magic too, just like the Maidens."

"True. After all, he was the one who gave the Four Maidens their powers" the red eyed woman took another sip from her tea.

"Wasn't expecting that. So he can reincarnate and he has magic" that means the headmaster is stronger than he looks" any idea who Ozpin has reincarnated in?"

"I don't know and I could care less. Last I heard of him was before the Fall of Beacon. Even when I warned my brother, that his school was going to fall and he was going to fail, Qrow chose to ignore my warnings."

"Not like you weren't that specific. Or am I wrong?"

"I didn't know anything about Cinder Fall's plan. But if the school fell it's because of Ozpin's incompetence. That's what he gets for underestimating the enemy. He thought he was going to be safe with the Atlas military backing him up? So naive and foolish. To think I used to have some respect for him."

"I doubt you know the location of the other Maidens. If that's the case, then I'm done here."

"Leaving so soon? You did say, you're planning to join my daughter. You want to go to Mistral too?"

"Before you take me to my students. I won't bother giving you a long speech of what you're doing wrong. Only that you're missing out on a wonderful life with your daughter. You don't have to be there for Taiyang, but Yang matters above all else. More than this place you call a tribe, or the people in it, who you consider them to be your family."

"Are you done?" Raven wasn't happy with her comment, now she really wanted her gone from her camp.

"I am, thanks for the tea" Velvet got up ignoring her glare but, suddenly stopped" actually, there's one more thing I would like to ask you."

"….."

* * *

The bandit that tried to hit on Yang was outside of the camp guarding the front gate with two other bandits. He wasn't in a good mood because of his actions towards the blond girl, Vernal lectured him. It wasn't his fault, how the hell he was going to know that girl was Raven's daughter. Their leader has never said anything about her family outside of the tribe. First he loses his teen to said blond, then his buddies got beat up by her smart ass companion, then he gets up beat up by both, and then gets scolded by the boss's second in command. Vernal told him he was lucky, Raven was willing to let his mistake slide just this once. He was lucky to still breathing, otherwise he would have been dead. It was a miracle their leader was in a good to let him live. So, now he needed to make up for his screw up, by doing a better job. The man was talking to the other two, having a conversation.

"Hey, ugly!"

He quickly draw his gun before him, trying to find out where the voice came from. There were intruders here, that means he needed to take them out before they get the chance to set foot inside of the camp. The bandit saw two people emerged from the shadows, a boy and a girl look around the same age as Raven's daughter and her male companion. But there was something off about these two. The look in their eyes said, they have a malicious intent. He knew from personal experience since he was a bandit. So it was better to give them a warning first.

"Is Raven Branwen home?" asked Emerald.

"Ya know, I've had a real bad week. So I think I'm going to take it out on you-" he paused freaking out seeing more people arriving.

A young woman with short black hair, covering her right eye she was her wearing a red dress that almost covered all of her body except her left arm. And an older man with black hair, a mustache wearing an elegant suit. He definitely didn't fitted with the rest of the intruders.

"Hmph, doesn't look like he wants to cooperate, boss" said Mercury.

"Then make him" Cinder grinned.

"I was hoping you'd say that" the gray haired teen gave a grin.

Emerald move forward she has taken out her weapon, ready to fight. The bandit and the other two guarding the front gate had no clue what have they gotten themselves into.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Uh oh looks like the Velvet/Cinder reunion might come sooner than anticipated.**

 **-I really love the scene where everyone gathered around eating and telling their stories when they were away. I found it funny and adorable. It also shows how much they've grown since the last time they were together. It warms my heart every time I see it.**

 **-It was expected Velvet will realize Vernal isn't the Spring Maiden. She's smarter than she looks and some fans don't give her the credit. Remember she figured out the Bloodwings missions and how they were all connected with the nectar incident.**

 **-What could be the other thing Velvet wants to ask Raven. You will find out in the next chapter. Let's just say it will change the course of how usually volume 5 goes in canon.**

 **-Replying to reviews and PM's:**

 ***Shadow Joestar- yep they will be prepare especially Velvet.**

 ***The Emerald Mage- I can't never thank you enough for still loving and supporting the story. You will see what I have in store for volume 5. Just to let you know I'm done writing ch57 and started 58. Basically I'm almost at the end of the volume.**

 ***deathbykitsune- glad you're enjoying the story and you will see what I have in store. All I can say both ladies will have their chance to fight Cinder. And I agree about the Apathy resembling the Redeads from Zelda. Maybe they were created based on them I feel like RT were inspired by them. I asked myself the same question what other types of Grimm are out there that doesn't use force to kill their prey? It scares and excites me at the same time to know, there are so many possibilities.**

 ***CT7567Rules- the Apathy remains the scariest Grimm in the series so far. I swear if RT comes up with an even scarier Grimm, I really don't want to see it.**

 ***Jose 19- I know the game's ending was so heart breaking. Velvet deserves a second chance that's why I chose to write the story. Hope you continue to read and enjoy. Don't worry Jaune will become strong in the story I promise.**

 ***the-lost-memories6- thank you I'm glad you like the story and I hope you continue to enjoy it.**

 **SPOILER ALERT for volume 6 episode 7 OMG the episode was awesome. First Neo agreeing to Cinder's plan though I still think she will turn on her. Second we get a flashback on Maria's past when she was known as the Grimm Reaper and she was a bad ass huntress. That crazy faunus that wounded her eyes I bet she was sent by Salem, the fight was epic and I have come to love her character giving her some background. Third the group finally arrived at Argus reuniting with Jaune, Nora and Ren. I love how everyone hugged showing how close they've become especially the Ruby/Jaune I love how both accepted the hug (yes the Lancaster in me is screaming in joy). Fourth we FINALLY meet one of Jaune's sister and she has a wife with a baby (more lgbt characters which is cool). We also get a glimpse of all of his sister's from a picture. Thank you RT for finally showing his family. Once more the writing in this volume has gotten so much better. This volume has made increase my love for RWBY so much. Another satisfying episode.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time- A Perfect Storm


	53. A Perfect Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

("Ozpin speaking through Oscar)

* * *

Chapter 53 A Perfect Storm

(Location: Residence Mistral Upper District Anima continent Kingdom of Mistral Remnant)

Laphicet got up early in the morning, feeling like he has gotten enough asleep. The teen wasn't surprised the others already awake. Qrow and Oscar have left, probably to have a look around and check the situation at Haven. They wanted an answer from Leonardo's meeting with the council. Ren, Jaune and Nora have made breakfast for everyone. Pancakes was the menu and that was enough for the young Crowe's mouth to watered. It was also the Valkyrie meal too. Laphi had around five of them and he was already full. While the girl has actually ate ten. It shocked him how much can a girl eat. Jaune informed him that the girls have already eaten and they were outside of the house, at the backyard. The Arc also told him, Weiss made tea for three obviously, for her, Ruby and Yang. So the teen left the kitchen heading to the backyard. Guess the three girls wanted to catch up after being separated for so long.

And Ozpin did said they should take a break and time to spend with each other, before they make their next move. As Laphicet arrived at the backyard, he could hear the voices of the girls. Instead of having a regular, happy conversations, there was a lot of tension. It was coming from Yang who sounded upset. Because Weiss and Ruby have brought Blake into topic and the blond brawler wasn't in the mood. The young Crowe remembered back at Beacon that the raven haired faunus of the team left. She has sent them a text. Obviously she was afraid the White Fang will go after them as long as she was with them. But compared to the danger he and team RNJR have been through since they started their journey to Mistral, it wouldn't make a difference if they were hunted down by the faunus group. He didn't wanted to interfered in something personal, so he left.

Laphi did needed to talk to them, especially, one girl in particular. But now, it wasn't the right time. So the teen returned to his room and try to get some practice with his weapon. Summoning his thin sword, he practice some moves, but he failed. He knew if Ozpin were here, he will lecture him again about his formation and way of attacking, that he will let himself wide open for an attack, or lowering his guard towards the enemy. The young Crowe sighed, he wasn't going anywhere on his own. He wasn't progressing like Jaune did under Velvet's tutelage. The Arc has gotten better and stronger thanks to his older sister. How he was going to get better without someone guiding him. It was crazy and simply dumb to train without a teacher. The minutes went by and Laphicet finally called it a quits. Making his weapon vanished, the teen decided to leave his room. Maybe Yang has cool down from their conversation now.

Passing through one of the rooms, the door was half-opened. The young Crowe heard voices belonging to Weiss and Yang. Curiosity can be a real pain sometimes as the teen poked his head a little. He was eavesdropping on their conversation. Now, he knew it was wrong and Velvet has taught him better. But it really caught his attention and he was right. The blond brawler was still upset because Blake left, she mentioned her mom leaving her, then Ruby's mom and how silver eyed girl was too young to speak, followed by her father being busy at work. Laphicet felt sorry for her after hearing that, realizing the blond has "abandonment issues". Team RWBY must have become like a family to her and she needed everyone from the team. And she couldn't cope without the faunus member. He was able to relate to her, he never knew his parents because he was too young. His older sister Celica and Arthur were the closest things he had to a mother and father.

Then he heard Weiss's side of her story. How her father admitted that he only married her mother because of the Schnee name, just when she was ten. How he missed her birthday party, her mother getting angry and he snapping. It made him feel sorry for the white haired girl too. Just for pure convenience, just for the sake of a last name Jacquess would want a family. Anyone growing up in such a family would feel lonely, like Yang. So both girls had something in common that both were truly alone, in search of friends. It made him smiled hearing the former heiress say that team RWBY was more to a family to her than her biological one. The young Crowe decided he has heard enough, he had to go. Then he felt someone touching his shoulder, he freaked out that he ended up entering the room, falling to the ground. Laphicet gasped as Weiss and Yang were staring at him, behind him, Ruby, the one responsible for startling him.

"Laphi?" said Weiss.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't meant to eavesdropped. I just listened and...I'm sorry" he blushed from the embarrassment.

"It's okay. It wasn't that personal" Yang shrugged it off.

"I think it was" the boy lowered his head but gazed back at the blond" Yang, do you hate Blake?"

"I don't...I don't hate her, I'm just angry with her…."

"That's good, but you shouldn't stay angry at her. I might not know what you're going through. I once thought I had the perfect family" he sighed not wanting to remember the Scarlet Night and his choice to become Innominat's sacrifice" I lost most of them and the only family I have left is Velvet. And she's not here I...Sorry I'm not good at this stuff. Point is, I don't want you guys arguing, I believe you guys are more than just friends. You all have become a family as teammates. So you should give Blake a chance when you see her again and don't try stay angry at her. Let her explain to you, her side of the story and apologize for leaving."

The brawler smiled, getting up from the bed and pulled the boy into a hug" you're so nice sometimes. It's like having another sibling, but better than Ruby."

"Hey!" the red cloak petite pouted" I'm right here, you know!"

The comment made Weiss giggled while Laphicet was blushing at the compliment as he broke free from Yang's embrace.

"I'm not kidding. I see all of you as my family too. Jaune, Ren, Nora, them too. Even Pyrrha. I want Blake to be here, I missed her too. And besides, you guys need her. It wouldn't be Team RWBY without her. It will say team RWY (Ruy)."

"He has a point" said Ruby smiling.

"True. We can't be a team without our fourth member" followed the white haired girl.

"And Team RWY definitely sounds lame" followed the brawler with a smile" thanks Laphi, you too Weiss.

"What are friends for?" the young Crowe and former heiress said in unison as they gasped, the two sisters laughed.

"You guys are totally in synced!" replied the brawler.

"Sorry for eavesdropping."

"Actually, it was more my fault for startling you, sorry" said the silver eyed girl.

"It's okay! No biggie, it's mud under the water" blushed the teen seeing the petite feeling bad with herself, he didn't wanted her to be sad or anything.

"That's water under the bridge" corrected Yang.

"Right" he blushed again finally getting to why he was here" Weiss...I have a favor to ask of you."

The white haired girl stood in thought not knowing what he wanted.

"I..." he cleared is throat while blushing" can you...Can you help me with my training? I don't have a problem when it comes to casting artes. But, I don't know how to use my weapon. My sword, has more of a resemblance to a rapier and since you used a rapier, I thought you could give me a few lessons."

"You really want my help?" the former heiress was taken back.

"You're very good with your weapon. I thought who's any better to teach me than one who has mastered a rapier?"

"Well I…." Weiss was blushing from the compliment while smiling" sure...I don't see a problem. I'd be happier to teach you."

"Thanks!" Laphicet was now overjoyed" can we start now?"

"Of course, we can start with the basics. Let's get going" the girl left the room with an eager boy following her.

"You know, you could have also asked my sister. She's more experienced than me."

"I know. But I don't know her that much, like I know you. And plus, she's not here."

"Good point" she actually forgot Winter returned to her men.

"Good luck Laphi!" shouted Ruby exiting the room" you can do it!"

"And speaking of training" Yang walked over to her sister" since Ozpin isn't here, guess it's up to me to watch over your training."

"Training?" the silver eyed girl turned paled.

"You know, the hand-to-hand combat training you started with him? He did said you lack so much and I know he's right, because we had a sparring match long ago once, remember?"

"I...I...I, well look at the time! I better get going, I have that thing to do with Nora…."

"Oh no you don't!" the brawler caught the girl by her red cloak" you and I, outside, right now!"

"No, not another match without using my baby Crescent Rose!"

"You need to rely more on your fists than your weapon sis. Your kicks too. I'll sharpen you up before you know it" she grinned.

"NO! Someone help! Laphi, Jaune, anyone!" the petite was being dragged by her older sister.

* * *

Blake stood on the terrace to her room looking in thought. This entire district has been a let down. No faunus doesn't want to aid them in joining up the fight against the White Fang to save Haven Academy. She knew Velvet and the others must be in Mistral by now and they were willing to fight them. That's why it was important for her to get involved and find reinforcements. Too many times she has run away in the past, from Adam, from herself, but not anymore. It's time she faces that past and fear and move forward. She wasn't alone, there are people who care for her and still believe in her. She wasn't planning in letting them down. Not her friend, not her family, no one. Though it felt like it was all hopeless. That everyone on the island was too scared to fight the faunus group, more like, many of them supports them. They accept Adam's ideals. Not like she was planning in giving up.

"Hey!, Blake! You ready to go?!" Sun's voice came from the inside of her room.

"Be right there!"

As she placed her hands on the wooden rail, she noticed something odd. There was a piece of paper attached to tape. Blake immediately took it and opened it. Reading it the raven haired faunus realized it was from Ilia. According to the note, she wanted to meet up with her and talk. This was it, maybe she was starting to have second thoughts in following the White Fang. It was the perfect chance to finally convince her of what she's doing is wrong. To bring her friend back to her senses and make the same mistake she once did, listening to Adam.

"We're going recruiting or what? We've got the entire nocturnal section to hit up" the monkey faunus emerged to the terrace.

"You okay?" he noticed something was wrong with her.

"Yeah, I'll meet you there. I need to take care of something first."

* * *

"Hm, there's more?"

Velvet has decided to seat on her knees before the small table resuming to drink her tea. Raven was curious to what else she wanted to know. Just when she was thinking that the black haired woman was done. Though she didn't like the comment she made about her daughter when it comes to her parenting. Regardless, she understood why Qrow and Ozpin has put a lot of trust in her. She wasn't just strong, but smart too. Her attacks, it was similar to having magic therefore, the Crowe was probably in the same level as a maiden, or maybe even more. That's why she was dangerous and definitely a thorn in Salem's plans. It was a shame she was on Ozpin's side. Having her as a member of her tribe will do a lot of good. With her and the Spring Maiden by her side, she'll be able to stand toe to toe with Salem's people. But, it was all strange the young woman would want to stay and talk some more.

"I told you everything I kept from my daughter and the other students. What else would you like to know?"

"Just curious, that's all. Just by taking a glance at this place. Your defenses are the worst."

Raven glared at her not liking the comment one bit.

"What you called a" tribe" is nothing but a bunch of fools who probably have no idea what kind of danger they are in."

"Watch your tongue Velvet. Just because you're a guest, it doesn't mean you have the privilege to speak ill to my men. And they know exactly why they're here, to survive the outside world where they can't."

"By stealing and killing people?"

"Is there a point for all of this? My patience is starting to grow thin. If there's something else you want to ask me, then say it. Otherwise, I'll be more than glad to send you to my brother and daughter."

"Your men, they're just bandits, thieves. They don't stand in equal ground to huntsmen or a huntress. I bet all of us earlier would have been able to take them all out in seconds. I'm guessing asides from you and Vernal, the rest are easy pickings."

"…."

"Which lets me to wonder if you're truly preparing yourself for an enemy invasion, or a welcoming committee."

"That's what you wanted to ask me?"

"If Salem sent anyone of her people like Cinder and find this place, it will be over. She'll burn down the whole camp before anyone can get a chance to fight her. And the fact that you still haven't move your camp yet makes me wonder…."

"…..."

"You're expecting them, don't you? You're not planning to run and hide this time. You want them to come, why?"

"You really are smarter than you look. Maybe I do want her people to find my camp. What's the point of asking?"

"If it's Cinder, Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai. I doubt you and Vernal will be able to take them on. A maiden and two skilled fighters aren't the best odds. You're going to surrender."

"I have no intentions of surrendering to the likes of them."

"Then you have other intentions, an ulterior motive?"

Raven calmly finished her tea" what do you want Velvet?"

"I want to know what you're up to. If you want the enemy to find you, then you must have some sort of plan in mind."

"…..."

"Answer me. I'm not leaving until you tell me and if you oblige me to send me to Mistral, I will fight back" the former therion glared at the red eyed woman.

"Not just you're smart but you're an annoyance as well. Demanding me to tell you? That is quite a bold move to make. You're as stubborn as my daughter."

"And Weiss was right when she said you're obnoxious, your point?"

Instead of getting upset the tribe leader actually chuckled" I am not looking for a fight. But you're right again, I do want Salem's people to find me and I already know what to do. Vernal is the only one I have told of my intentions."

Velvet kept staring at her, she was determined to know. She meant it, she wasn't leaving this place until she tells her. Call it a hunch, but she had a feeling it has to do with the relic at Haven Academy.

"You might have earned my respect after all, in a way, but not my trust."

"Should I care about your trust? We might not agree on some things. But I do know, we have something in common."

"And what will that be?"

"We both don't want the Relic of Knowledge to fall on Salem's hands."

"…"

"Your plan might also be the reason why you didn't wanted Yang to stay. Or am I wrong?"

"I suppose someone so stubborn, demanding, dares to insult my men and defies my authority as leader, deserves to know. But now, that I think about it, letting you in on it might be benficial in some way, after all."

"So" the older Crowe took another sip from her cup" what's your big plan?"

"I'm going to join Salem."

The former daemon raised an eyebrow, thinking she was just joking. But no, someone like Raven would never joke about something this serious. She might never joke at all.

"A deception of course. But it will be a good deception."

"You really think you can convince anyone that you have turned?"

"One needs the right words and actions to prove a point. After that, the rest will be easy. Like you, I do believe Salem will send Cinder Fall since she's a Maiden now. She's the better candidate to infiltrate Haven."

"You're going to help her get to the Vault?" Velvet didn't like where this was going.

"Once I have convinced her of my new loyalties, and that Vernal is the rightful Spring Maiden. It won't be such a hard task. Leonardo, the headmaster has already prepared the school for their arrival."

"So Lionheart is working for Salem. I suspected it for a long time."

"He knows which side to chose in order to survive, just like me. I'll be the one to guide Cinder to Haven. Once we're in the Vault, I will strike her down."

"It's not going to be that easy. Cinder is too smart I know, she might suspect Vernal isn't a Maiden. You have to thread carefully when it comes to someone like her."

"Then I will make sure to convince her fully, that I'm on her side now."

"What about Qrow and the students of Beacon? My brother is among them" the older Crowe glared, there was no way she didn't wanted Laphicet to get hurt in this mess.

"I'm willing to do anything for the sake of the plan and my tribe. If they don't get in my way, there won't be a problem."

"You think they're going to stand there and do nothing?! They're going to fight anyone that will threaten the school or the relic."

"So be it, let them fight. I will not be held responsible of the outcome from such conflict."

"You…." Velvet glared at the tribe leader as some of the malevolence escaped her body, her eyes turned red" if anything happens to any of them especially my brother. Cinder and Salem won't be my only enemy."

"This is reality, not some fairy tale where the heroes always win. In this world we have to do anything to survive. The strong live and the weak die. If I have to deceive anyone or fight my own blood, then let it be!"

The long black haired woman kept her glaring before she tried to calm down. The malevolence faded as her eyes returned to their normal color. This was truly a complicated situation. But that was all according if Cinder and her group does come here. Have they know the location to Raven's camp. The red eyed woman was expecting it. But something was really bothering her. How was she going to convince Cinder that Vernal is the Spring Maiden. The amber eyed woman wasn't stupid she will obviously the female Branwen to showcase some of her powers. Wait, her Grimm mask. If she wears it during the proof of power, she might actually pulled it off. Yet, Velvet still had doubts. Remembering the Fall Maiden was truly clever and always one step ahead. Will this plan work. It was true, she didn't know how good of an actress is Raven until she sees it.

"Raven, we have a problem" Vernal entered the tent looking worried.

"What is it?"

"Salem's found us."

"Sooner than I anticipated, okay" the red eyed woman got up.

"Four of her followers are waiting to speak with you" resumed the young woman.

"Three of them must be Emerald, Mercury and Cinder" replied the older Crowe.

"Right. We planned for this. Bring me my helmet."

"I have to warn Qrow and the others about Cinder being in Anima."

"I'm sorry Velvet, but I can't let you go, now that you know the truth. Even if I trust you will keep it a secret, I won't take the risk."

"You're going to keep me here?" the black haired woman didn't like it, seeing Cinder again after six months wasn't in her best interest.

Vernal gave her leader the Grimm mask, putting it on" as I said, having you here will be beneficial. Because of you, convincing them will be a whole lot easier than I originally thought. So you better do well in your part, if you know what's good for you."

"I have to play the prisoner role, again?" it's to be expected, looks like Laphi and everyone will have to wait for her, longer than she thought.

"You don't seem to understand" a grin was formed behind her mask" you ARE the prisoner."

Before the former therion could say a word, she got hit on the back of her head from behind, by the hilt of Vernal's weapon knocking her unconscious.

* * *

Blake arrived at the meeting point. It was in the northeast corner of the Kuo Kuana district. It was dark, and it was empty. Not a single faunus on sight. Checking her surrounding the raven haired girl had a bad feeling about this. The setting was the perfect place for an ambush. But she wasn't giving up on Ilia, her friend. There was still goodness in her before she can change into someone different, and bad. She refused to see her become like Adam. Being positive and optimistic that the chameleon faunus wanted to talk to her because she has second thoughts of going through the White Fang's plans. Her friend needed her the most and she wasn't planning in letting her down. She already let her partner down but thanks to Sun, she understood the value of friendship. It was time to save her, just like the monkey faunus saved her. Her feline ears were on edge, thinking she wasn't alone.

"Ilia?"

"I'm here."

Blake has taken Gambol Shroud just in case this was a trap. As the girl emerged from the shadows, changing her skin to her normal color, she had her arms raised and she didn't had her weapon. Meaning, she really has come to talk. It made the amber eyed girl happy at the sight. But still, she wasn't letting her guard down yet.

"Ilia, I know you're scared, but you don't have to be. My family and I, we can keep you safe."

"I'm sorry."

"You can make it up to me by helping to stop Corsac and Fennec."

"No. I'm sorry" she repeated.

With her right hand closing it into a fist Blake was hit by someone from above as she let go of her weapon. It was Yuma, the bat faunus. He was accompanied by two faunus, a male and a female. Still, the raven haired girl was able to get up.

"Wait. Ah!" she was hit by something from behind, realizing it was spider web courtesy of the spider faunus Tarifa.

"I've got her."

"Well done, Sister Tarifa, and to you, Ilia" said Yuma as he threw the chameleon's faunus' weapon to her, she caught it.

"Ilia! What are you doing?" asked the shocked faunus.

"I tried to warn you, Blake. I'm sorry."

"Don't tell me you're sorry!"

"But I am. I am sorry it has to be this way. But you and your family are holding the faunus back."

"Because we're trying to protect people? I what world do you live in where attacking the innocent is the right thing to do?"

"The same one as you! There's no such thing as innocent. There's no right thing to do, only what's best for us. There's the humans that still hate the Faunus, and there's the others who stand by and let the hate happen! But you know what snaps out hate? Fear" she pointed her sword whip at her face" I don't like hurting people, but I'll tell you this: it's gotten us results."

"Yeah, look where it has gotten you" countered Blake.

"We all have to make sacrifices for the greater good. No matter how much it hurts."

"If you think killing me is really for the greater good?"

"No. But getting rid of your family is."

The raven haired girl was so shocked, so they were planning to have her parents killed after all.

"You wouldn't" she still refused to believe Ilia was willing to do such thing" you can't! I won't let you!"

"I know. That's why your being sent to Mistral. To Adam."

"Ilia, please! You don't have to do this. This isn't you!"

"Yes, it is. But I guess back then you were too busy falling for Adam to notice. I was always jealous of the way you looked at him. I wanted you to look at me that way" she blushed admitting her feelings for the cat faunus" but we can't always get what we want. Yuma, with me. You two, get her to the docks" Ilia left with the bat faunus.

"Let's go, traitor" Tarifa pulled her to get going.

"Now!"

"Huh?! What" the spider faunus was shocked as someone jumped on the male next to her.

Sun charged at her with his staff as she unleashed her knife. He easily blocked her attacks as she was spun around, and got punched by Blake.

"Thanks for the backup."

"Thanks for the invitation, you okay?"

"No, you heard Ilia, my family's in danger. Call the police and let's go."

"Looks like Sienna was right all along."

"Yeah" the cat faunus stood in thought as she ran with the monkey faunus following her.

 _ **Blake and Sun were about to leave. While the cat faunus was planning to meet up with Ilia. However, as they reached the front door of the household. Stood her parents and Sienna Khan.**_

" _ **What's wrong?"**_

" _ **Listen to what Sienna has to say" said Khali.**_

" _ **I've been giving it a lot of thought. This whole idea of recruiting faunus for the cause of Haven Academy. It's not gonna settle well with the White Fang."**_

" _ **We already knew that and we don't care" replied the monkey faunus.**_

" _ **But you should. Because the Belladonna family is supporting this movement. You're obstacles in the White Fang's plans."**_

" _ **What's your point Sienna?" asked Blake.**_

" _ **My point, I think Adam will or have already ordered Corsac and Fennec to kill your parents. He will go that far to ensure no one gets in his way."**_

" _ **I…." the amber eyed girl lowered her head" but Ilia wouldn't let that happen…."**_

" _ **If she's with Adam, then you can forget about her. Ghira and Khali are currently targets to the White Fang."**_

" _ **What about Blake?" Sun was worried.**_

 _ **"Doubt it. Adam would want me alive. But still I have to talk to Ilia. And meeting up with her. Sun, I might need your help."**_

" _ **Got it."**_

" _ **I will increase security around the house. Be careful" said Ghira.**_

" _ **I'll be gladly waiting for them" Sienna readied her weapon.**_

"Come on, Mom pick up" Blake cursed receiving no answer, they were probably too late" let's hurry up!"

* * *

Vernal has tied up the unconscious Velvet with some rope. She already told Raven that wasn't going to hold her, since she was able to break free from the chains when she was taken captive. The tribe leader didn't had a problem telling her, she will play her part whether she likes it or not. She didn't had a better plan, this was the only way. But then again, the Crowe has proven to be unpredictable it will be a risk she will have to take and she didn't like taking them. Not waiting any longer the masked woman left her tent. Cinder was present as both women anticipated, the other two next to the amber eyed woman must be her followers. The dark skinned girl with mint green hair must be Emerald and the boy with gray haired Mercury. Raven was unfamiliar with the fourth member, the older man with the mustache. His attire definitely didn't fitted him with the rest.

"I don't recall inviting so many guests into our home. Either I'm losing my memory, or you've all lost your spines!"

"Don't be too upset with them, Raven. Your men simply recognize the power of a maiden when they see it" Cinder's visible eye burned with a yellow flame" which is why we'd like to have a word with you."

"Leave us. Pack your things, then break down the camp. We're moving" the tribe leader gave the order to her men.

If she was going with this plan. Everyone should leave and move out to the next secret meeting point. Everyone obeyed leaving while the four didn't seem to be bothered by the action.

"A little late to run and hide. You've been on our Master's list for quite some time, so you must understand that we cannot allow you to slip away" spoke Watts.

"I know all about your master, but I don't believe we've met" the masked woman climbed down the short stairs.

"We're the guys you should be afraid of" said Mercury.

"I doubt anyone should be afraid of you."

"Oh, yeah, tell that to-"

"Quiet" Cinder cut him off.

"That's what I thought."

"I'm Cinder Fall. This is my associate, Arthur Watts. And my disciples, Emerald and Mercury."

Raven had to smirked behind her mask. Velvet was right all along. Of course, she also expected the Fall Maiden to come here but the black haired woman got it right from the very start. It won't be so hard to convince them, now that she has the Crowe as her prisoner.

"Two children you've tricked into following you, a disgrace Altesian scientist, and a Fall Maiden with a surname so appropriate, she probably picked it herself. Something tells me you've got more than a slight case of egomania. Is that about right?" She will mocked them first, testing the limits of their patience that is if Cinder was as smart as Velvet claims her to be.

"Ahem. Uh, technically I was also a doctor, but I must say the rest was spot-on" said Watts.

"Aren't you perceptive?" said the amber eyed woman.

"It's what kept me alive" replied the masked woman.

"I'm afraid the only reason you're still alive is because you have something our master wants. Of course, if I'm wrong" the Maiden created a small fire ball on her hand.

Raven wasn't fazed by her display of power" Vernal!"

The young woman emerged from the tent climbing the stair meeting face to face with the Fall Maiden.

"So, this is the long-lost Spring Maiden. Prove it" Cinder didn't wasted time to know if she was indeed the one.

The woman turned to her leader as she nodded, giving her the signal. Vernal lifted her hands slowly, it started creating a large wind gust from all over the sky. It was blowing hard that Watts, Emerald and Mercury had to take cover, while Cinder seem pleased by the results. The plan was working so far. Her mask was the key. It wasn't just hiding her face, but also her eyes as they were glowing with the yellow flame of the Maiden. From the look of it, she has succeeded in convincing the Fall Maiden that her second in command was indeed Spring. Vernal lowered her hands as the wind gust stopped. A brilliant performance.

"Vernal has done well under my guidance. I'd take that into consideration before you try anything."

"Raven, I won't underestimate you, so please don't insult my intelligence."

The red eyed woman stood calm. Does that mean she was able to see through her deception. Was Velvet right that she was smarter than she looks. Yet, she stood her ground and was calm. This was the only plan, she should have come up with a back up, in case everything goes south. But If it does, she knew what to do. She will release Velvet, she and Vernal will be able to take down Cinder's disciple while she takes on the Fall Maiden. As for Watts, the man didn't looked like a fighter but she won't let appearances deceive her.

"There is a slim chance you and your Maiden could escape here today."

So she didn't suspected anything, that was very good. That means she has succeeded. Cinder truly believes Vernal is the Spring Maiden. The plan will resume as exactly as she planned.

"But if you know our master as well as you claim to, then you know you could never truly escape her. But we come bearing an olive branch."

"The Maidens are merely a means to an end" spoke Watts" Salem's true desires are the relics locked within the huntsmen academies. Come with us. Allow Vernal here to unlock the Relic of Knowledge and all previous acts of defiance against Salem will be forgiven. It's the best deal either of you are going to get."

"You talk as if walking straight to Haven will be easy" Raven pretended she didn't knew Lionheart wasn't a spy for Salem but at least part of her plan was working, she knew they will attempt to recruit her to join their group.

"That's because it will be" followed Cinder" Headmaster Lionheart is loyal to Salem now. All we need is the key to the vault. You're not the only one to turn your back on Oz, Raven."

As planned the masked pretended to be neutral in the situation by reaching to her sword" I'm not helping Salem. I'm not helping Oz. I don't want a part in any of this."

"That ship sailed when you chose to harbor a Maiden, but if you come with us to Haven, we'll leave you, your tribe, and your little secret to live out the rest of your days squabbling in the wilderness. We just need the relic."

Raven wanted to scoffed at that. Salem will never leave her alone, she knew they will be hunted down like animals whether she helps them or not. But, that's why she came up with her plan. Taking out Cinder will put a thorn in their plans. She originally wants Vernal to land the killing blow so she can have her powers. That way, Fall and Spring won't be on Salem's side. Two of the Four Maidens will not hand over the relics so easily.

"I need time to think this over."

"You don't have time. In two days, Haven Academy will be destroyed by the White Fang. You're going to choose now" said Watts.

"Backed me into a corner, huh?" honestly she wasn't expecting the faunus organization to be involved but then again, they were responsible for the Fall of Beacon.

"So, are you with us, or against us?" asked the Fall Maiden.

Still playing like she wasn't convinced the red eyed woman has finally removed her mask" agreements like these are built on trust, and forgive me for saying, but I don't trust a single one of you. You're going to need to give me more time."

"You are in a poor position to negotiate" said the former doctor and scientist."

"I want my brother dead."

"Qrow?" said Cinder while Emerald and Mercury were taken back by the sudden statement.

"That's right. He knows I have Spring, and if I help you get your relic, he's going to become a problem. I have enough problems to deal with. Qrow doesn't trust me, but he does trusts Ozpin's other lieutenants. If Leo is really loyal to you, then you can order him to invite Qrow right into an ambush. He arrives at Haven, we take him down, you get your relic, and we all leave happy."

"Now this is a proposition I can get behind" the Fall Maiden agreed.

"All right, ladies, let's pause for a moment" said Watts" we have one objective: retrieving the Relic of Knowledge. Now, Qrow Branwen may be on our list of individuals we would very much like dead, but he's not going to go down without a fight. And he's not going to fight quietly. Our advantage here is as just said. We walk straight into Haven. No resistance, no one the wiser. A battle with your brother throws that all out of the window."

"He's good, but not that good. All of us against him...It'll be over in a heartbeat" the tribe leader assured her brother will be outnumbered of course she knew he wasn't alone since he was accompanied by some of the students from Beacon including, her daughter."

"But it's not just him. He has the students with him, he has Ruby and Velvet's brother too" said Emerald.

"He certainly does" replied Cinder with a grin.

"If we leave that school a bloody mess, it will draw the attention of the authorities. The kingdom will be on high alert and the White Fang's attack will be ruined" warned the former doctor.

"Then we wait. We wait until the full moon. Leo invites Qrow and his little fighters to Haven the same night Hazel and Adam arrive with the White Fang. As soon as the battle is won, the White Fang demolishes Haven and any evidence we may have left behind is lost along with the school."

"Then Salem leaves my people for good" replied Raven, it has worked, they have bought it.

"You have yourself a deal" the Fall Maiden was pleased with the plan as she extended her hand to the tribe leader for a handshake.

"Wait" Watts stopped her making her glared at him" don't think I don't see what you're after. If this falls to pieces over your grudge with Velvet Crowe, I will not be taking the blame. Don't take your anger on her brother. Remember, Salem wants him and the girl with silver eyes alive."

"Then what are you worried about?" her visible eye burn with the yellow flame.

The man was burned slightly getting away from the amber eyed woman, not looking happy.

"Fly back home and tinker with your machines. And tell Salem she'll get what she wants. And more" Cinder extended her hand again.

Raven accepted the handshake with doubt in her mind. The planned went off smoothly without a hitch and that, has her worried. Cinder was convinced but, was she acting, pretending like she doesn't know of her intentions. That wasn't good, she only has one shot at this, if she fails, she will lose more than just her tribe, much more. Then, there was Velvet, her supposed trump card. If the Fall Maiden was truly convinced then she didn't needed her anymore. Also, if she reveals that the Crowe is here, there's no doubt the woman will lose it. She knew that it was Velvet who defeated her at Beacon almost to the point she could die, and as a result she ended up in a coma. Cinder was one to held a grudge like Watts pointed out. If she finds out she was here, she will ditch out the mission. But it was better to take her out herself. So many thoughts were running through her head. The plan might have gotten a bit complicated after all. And she didn't had time to ponder it over.

"It's a pleasure doing business with you Raven. Honestly, I don't want to have you as an enemy."

"Our goals are the same. I help you with your problem and you help me with mine. Vernal, show them to the guest tent and please, treat our new allies with a feast."

"Yes" the young woman nodded turning to the four" this way."

"I'll return to my tent and finish my preparations."

"I would like some tea before I head out. Do you have any honey flavor?" said Watts.

"We have all kinds of flavors."

"Marvelous" the man was pleased.

"The trip coming here, did made me hungry" said Mercury.

"Try not to eat everything on sight" Emerald sighed.

"Enjoy the feast you two. Once the time comes, there will be no turning back" Cinder grinned.

Raven made sure Vernal has taken them far away from her tent, to make sure she was alone. She went back to her tent and Velvet was still present, tied up but awake. And she didn't looked in the least happy. She signaled to the Crowe to keep her voice down.

"I will take you heard everything?"

"I did, I wasn't unconscious for that long and your insane. Putting Qrow and everyone in danger like that is beyond reckless. Including, my brother and your daughter."

"They need to be present in order to buy time for the authorities to come and apprehend the White Fang before they get their chance to destroy the school. At the same time, they will also be buying me time to get to the Vault and strike down Cinder."

"You didn't let her see me. I thought I will be your prisoner to convince her where your loyalties lie."

"She seems convinced enough and it leaves me with a bad feeling."

"Using your mask to covered your face while doing that little display of Maiden power was a good idea. Emerald, Mercury and that Watts guy are convinced enough of Vernal being the Spring Maiden. But I don't know about Cinder. I told you she's smarter than she looks."

"I agree. It was so easy to convinced her that I'm with Salem now. It doesn't matter, the plan is in motion and all we have to do is wait for the full moon."

"Are you going to keep me prisoner?"

"No. That part of the plan has changed."

"Good" Velvet easily broke through the rope" Vernal did a bad job tying the knots. I doubt you would have been able convince them, you have me held captive. Cinder wouldn't have buy it."

"I'm sending you to Qrow. The more people are present during the ambush, the more time it will buy for both parties" the red eyed woman unsheathed her sword ready to use her semblance.

"Sorry Raven. But I have decided to make some changes of my own in your plan. Your planning to use your semblance to send them to Qrow's location. That's fine by me. But Cinder isn't leaving this place. She's staying, and so am I."

"You want to settle the score with her?"

"This is more than just settling a score. Cinder can't reach the Vault no matter what. If she takes the relic, it's over. I will be waiting when you open the portal. Make sure everyone goes in and leave her for last. Then, close it immediately."

"This complicates the situation even further. If her disciples realize she isn't with them, they will immediately suspect I'm a traitor. Vernal will have a hard time getting to the Vault."

"Your supposed to be the only one who can open the door where the relic is. Convince Lionheart you're on Salem's side so he can open the way to the Vault. If you were able to convinced Cinder then this will be no hard task."

"I will be expose and so will Vernal. And I don't have the luxury to think this over."

"Just finish your preparations. What matters, we can't let Cinder get to the relic. Salem can't have it. On that, we both agree."

"Indeed" Raven nodded" this has become quite a twist on my plan."

"It's a gamble. But one, we'll have to take."

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Boy oh boy so Velvet wants to prevent Cinder from going to Haven. Things are going to be interesting now.**

 **-I think it was cute for Laphicet to be there for Yang when she was talking to Weiss.**

 **-Bet you folks weren't expecting Weiss to be teaching Laphicet how to use his weapon. She's his new teacher.**

 **Replying to reviews and PM's:**

 ***CT7567Rules- the Apathy are truly the scariest of the Grimm so far. And I agree I think they're ability to steal people's will must have a distance limit. If someone is far away from them and using a long range weapon like Coco's mini gun then they'll be screw. As for Sienna joining Velvet and the group after volume 5, I don't know. I think each character has their own path in the story to take.**

 ***The Emerald Mage- all I can say that the shit is going to be real in the coming chapters and the events of the volume of the Haven fight are going to be very different. And yeah like I said I loved the episode so much RT finally giving more background to Jaune when it comes to his family. I also can't wait for Velvet to meet his oldest sister, there's going to be a lot of teasing to her little brother lol. I never get tire of thanking you for your continuing love and support for the story.**

 ***Shadow Joestar- in a way Velvet is helping Jaune and the group more than Raven. Knowing the kind of person she is. But like she said in this chapter, she and Raven don't want the relic to fall on Salem's hands.**

 ***magicdft** **sorry if you feel that way I understand about the bad grammar. I have already said why I'm not interested in having a Beta anymore.**

 ***SuperSonic2018- thank you always happy to know you're liking the story.**

 ***Andromeda- happy to hear from you after a long time. But I'm happy you're also reading this story.**

 ***Reversentai- I don't understand, how exactly have I downgraded Velvet? You obviously haven't read the entire story. If you don't want to read it that's fine by me. But please, explain to me how I downgraded her character? This story is about her getting a second chance redeeming herself for her past actions through her journey on this story. Or do you believe that no one deserves a second chance and they should be damned or plagued with guilt for the mistakes they committed for rest of their lives? Through the whole game Velvet has shown that's she truly a good person at heart but she understands very well that living her life only for the purpose of revenge is wrong and because of it, she believes she doesn't deserve to live. That's why she chose to sacrificed herself for everyone as an atonement or penance for her mistakes. In my opinion what Artorius and the Abbey did on the world is far worse than what she did.**

 ***Andromeda- I don't blame Jaune for acting like that. The guy lost his partner and he's being putting his life on the line along his teammates and friends, and for what, for nothing? Because Ozpin doesn't know what to do about Salem, he has no plan, no endgame. Now that he knows the truth it's obvious he will get upset just like Ren and Nora did. Everyone, including Qrow has put their trust in him only to came back empty handed. They don't know what to do now even Ruby is having a tough time coming up to terms with it and she's the positive spirit of the group. The problem is Jaune took his anger on the wrong person. Oscar didn't deserved that but I'm sure Jaune will apologize to him, if they do manage to find him. I'm sure in the next episode he will be blaming himself for him running away. And speaking of being upset with Jaune so many fans on youtube are so pissed at him. So it's okay for Yang, Blake, Weiss and Qrow to snapped at Ozpin after finding out the truth but it's so wrong for Jaune to pinned Oscar to a wall? Qrow punched him and that was okay but what the Arc did is unforgivable. Stupid haters they make me so mad.**

 **SPOILER ALERT for volume 6 episode 8 I** **am most happy for this episode because we finally get more inside of the silver eye warriors. The big revelation that they're basically descendants of the God of Light which explains why their power can destroy Grimm. Light destroys Darkness, it has a very Kingdom Hearts feel to it. We learned of Maria's semblance of "future sight" anticipating movements before they can happen. Also we all knew Jaune, Ren and Nora weren't going to be happy finding out Ozpin doesn't have a plan to beat Salem. Especially the Arc, finding out everything they've been through has been for nothing, Pyrrha's death was for nothing. I seems that Salem is the one behind the extinction of the silver eyes warriors because of their connection to the God of Light but what does she want with Ruby. Finally I was disappointed with the commander in charge of the Mistral/Atlas border base, I was expecting to see Winter again but it's just some old hag and just like Maria was going to finish her sentence before Ruby interrupted her. She has a stick right up her ass. I love the scenery where Ruby and Maria were talking, those butterflies are cute and she hitting Ruby on the head with her cane lol they're using the Yoda/Luke parallel, it put a smile on my face. At the end of the episode Oscar running away and I don't blame him. He probably think everything is his fault, shouldering Ozpin's burden. EDIT the hiatus is on the 29th so on episode 9 will be release on the 22th.**

 **-As always thank you very much for all the favs, follows and reviews (we've reached over 400 thank you) I really appreciate it.**

Next time: True Colors


	54. True Colors

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

("") Ozpin speaking through Oscar

* * *

Chapter 54 True Colors

(Location: Belladonna Residence Kuo Kuana District Menagerie Island southeast of Remnant)

The scroll kept ringing, and ringing, and ringing. It stood on a small table and still ringing. The screen was showing the message" Blake calling" with her picture. Nobody wasn't going to picked it up because the air around the house was being filled with gunshots, from all directions. One of the guards of the Menagerie police has flipped the table to give him cover along with Khali. They were being attacked by heavy fire from the White Fang. The Belladonna knew this was going to happen, thanks to Sienna Khan that warned them of the coming attack. The faunus guard told her to get down. There were two faunus member firing at them but, three more showed up increasing their fire power. They were outnumbered while the woman was worried about her husband and daughter. She really hoped she wasn't captured, Sun accompanied so she believed in the monkey faunus.

Khali cursed mentally, she was expecting this and yet, she forgot to bring her weapon. It was that clear the White Fang had no intention to talk. They have truly came here to kill her and Ghira. Just like Sienna said, they were in the way of Adam's plans so he wanted to get rid of them. The female Belladonna wasn't scared in the least, she used to be with the White Fang and she was an experienced fighter. But without her weapon, she won't be able to defend herself. The table was getting hit by the fire weapons. It wasn't going to hold on for too long. The other guards must be busy dealing with other White Fang's in different parts of the large house. The well being of her family was all that matters. The black cat took cover as the table's right side was blasted, leaving a few holes. Their cover was going to be demolished soon. The rabbit faunus guard got hit in the shoulder, dropping his weapon, Khali didn't thought twice picking the gun and firing back.

"Get out of my house! Ghira?!"

* * *

Ghira was currently at the hallway of the front door. He was surrounded by White Fang members. The whole household was probably filled with them by now. How did it all became to this. Even when he increased the security, the faunus group managed to break through and attacked. They have waited a long time for this moment, so it was that obvious they have prepared themselves. The chieftain was so worried for his wife and daughter. Khali was probably being protected but he didn't know how long that will last. White Fang numbers were more than the Menagerie police. As for Blake, she still hasn't returned. He hoped everything went all right and she didn't got captured. At leas that monkey idiot Sun will be of some use, helping her. The man punched two members, grabbed the kick of another and slammed him to a wall. Thankfully their numbers were decreasing.

"Go find my wife!"

The guard was about to leave, fulfilling the request of the chief faunus. But he got shot dead. Ghira caught him, but it was too late to save him. His eyes narrowed seeing new people arriving and the one responsible for shooting the officer. It was Fennec pointing his short sword that fires dust rounds. Corsac also has the same weapon. It was obvious since both are brothers. The head of the Belladonna family wasn't happy. They have the guts to come to his house, attacked him and put his entire family in danger. They weren't going to get away with this. It was making his blood boil from the sudden surge of anger.

"I believe it's time our dear chieftain step down, brother" said Corsac.

"Yes, brother. I'm afraid I'm inclined to agree."

So much anger filled Ghira as he unleashed his faunus claws and tore down his coat, revealing his bare chest. He let out a huge feral roar, like a lion going on a rampage over a herd of prey. The blood was going to run tonight and even heads will roll. One thing is to assault him, but assault his own family. That was crossing the line and Corsac and Fennec were going to pay the prize for messing with the Belladonnas. For his wife and daughter, he was willing to put his life on the line. More White Fang members arrived attacking the chieftain, he jumped from all directions, countering and throwing them. One of the faunus he threw hit Fennec while grabbing a spear. Ghira threw the spear just as Corsac fired his weapon. It hit the head Belladonna while the spear hit part of the fox faunus clothing, pining him to a wall. It wasn't that long before the other fox got up checking in on the situation.

"Brother!"

The blast didn't hurt the chieftain that much thanks to his aura, as he was more than ready to take on the brothers. Fennec fired a wind wave from his weapon, trying to blow him off. Ghira wasn't paying attention behind him. A White Fang was hiding behind a pillar but before he got the chance to fire his rifle, he was tackled down by Sun. Corsac freed himself as both joined forces firing a combination of wind and fire at the head Belladonna. But the monkey faunus used his staff spinning it rapidly to blocked the dust attack. This was the perfect chance as he stared up.

"Hurry!"

From above Blake jumped down getting between the two foxes. Before they could attack, she used her semblance combined with ice dust, creating an ice clone. Corsac and Fennec got stuck in the ice sculpture.

"Dad, where's mom?!" the cat faunus walked over to her father.

"I'm not sure, I got ambushed right away."

"Once we take down Corsac and Fennec-"

"No, go now" the chieftain cut her off.

"But-"

"You keep assuring me your friend isn't a complete waste of space. Let's see him prove it!"

"We got this, Blake. I've wanted to sock this creeps ever since the day we met" said the monkey faunus.

"You'll have to get in line. Blake, go!" said Ghira.

The raven haired girl finally obeyed as she entered the doors, entering the house. By now, the fox brother have gotten free from the ice clone. They were now facing the former White Fang leader and a very determined Sun.

"I won't let you down, sir!"

"Shut up."

"You got it!" both charged at the two.

* * *

Velvet stood inside of Raven's tent along with the red eyed woman. She knew waiting was going to be a big factor in order for her plan to worked. They were currently waiting for Vernal to return from scouting. The tribe leader has ordered her to follow Cinder and her group, after eating and drinking. The older Crowe didn't like it. It was too risky of a move. If she gets spotted, it will be over. They will immediately suspect something and the plan will be thrown out of the window. It worried her too much and apparently, she wasn't the only one. Raven seemed to be in the same position as she stood seated on her bed looking in concern. Maybe it wasn't just that, but her whole plan. To go through betrayal of her own family, making them believe she has sided with Salem. She put up a strong face when she told the former daemon but on the inside, it was really bothering her. Deep down she cares for her brother and daughter. The former therion knew she wasn't going to kill Qrow, it was part of her deception.

The waiting was killing her, so much was at stake. Velvet was hoping the Branwen and everyone will be ready for the storm to come. Finding out the White Fang was planning to destroy Haven, didn't helped either. It was no surprise since they were responsible for the destruction of Beacon and Amity Arena. Now, they have their sights on the huntsman school of Mistral. Adam Taurus was truly made, it made the black haired woman felt more sorry for Blake who used to be close to him. They have a chance to prevent this attack from happening. A chance to stop another fall like Beacon and with it, many casualties. Keeping Cinder away from the Vault was her best bet of success. Once she sees her, awake and back on her feet, she will forget about their plans. Without the Fall Maiden in the front lines, they will have better chances at saving the school and the relic.

"Qrow doesn't know you're the Spring Maiden, same goes to Yang and her father?"

"Why ask questions when you already know the answer?"

"She seems to scare you" the former daemon brought another topic.

"Cinder may be a Maiden. But if we fight, we might be on the same level. Still, I can find a way to beat her."

"I wasn't talking about Cinder" her comment made the red eyed woman to gazed at her" Salem. The way you talked about her, that she can't be stopped. You really believe that?"

"It's true. She's that powerful and if Ozpin hasn't stopped her years ago then there's nothing any of us can do."

"So after this is over, you're planning to run away and hide again?"

"The survival of my tribe comes first above all. That is why we must change locations immediately."

"If you're planning to take the Relic of Knowledge for yourself. Don't you think you'll be only provoking Salem further? She'll come after you even more."

"I've been her target for a long time and I have managed to survive all this time. Having the relic, won't make a difference."

"This time, it will be different. Having the relic, she will do anything to hunt you down. If you truly want to protect your tribe from danger, then I suggest you leave it behind."

"And who should take it? Ozpin? Qrow?"

"Salem only wants the relics. If you have one, she will go the lengths to find it. She's not going to stop, you and your tribe will forever be in danger. If you're that afraid of her, then leave it to someone who's willing to keep it safe and face her."

"Like you?" Raven got up from her bed walking towards her" you think you have what it takes to protect the relic? You think you can stop Salem?"

"Maybe. I've shared my fights with Gods, it wasn't easy but I managed to win. I wasn't alone, I had friends who were willing to put their lives at risk for the sake of doing what we thought was right. I admit, I've done many mistakes and horrible things in my world. All I can do now is protect those close to me if that's what it takes to redeem my past actions. And for them, I'm willing to do anything in this world too, I also have friends here. Call it corny, call it cheesy, I don't care. But I'm not facing Salem alone. I'm not planning to run away."

"You are a bigger fool than I thought. The same kind of fool Qrow is for following Ozpin so blindly. And even my daughter."

"If you choose to be afraid and hide, that's your call. But not everyone, thinks like you."

"You will, once you see what Salem is capable of. When you do, come back and tell me all about it. We'll see if you're still interested in facing her."

"It's ironic. You killed the last Spring Maiden because she was weak, afraid and didn't wanted to uphold her duty. But you...You're no better than her."

Raven glared at the long black haired woman" the first time you spoke out of bounds, I chose to let it slide. There won't be a second time Velvet. Don't forget you're still in my tribe and I'm in charge."

"You don't seem to get it. You ARE the Spring Maiden, stronger than any experienced Huntsmen or Huntress. You have great powers, you can use magic. And instead of using it to fight the evil that is hunting you down. You want to waste it by hiding away like a coward? How is that any different from that girl you killed to take her powers? Ask yourself, what was the reason you took her powers in the first place?"

"To survive!" she suddenly snapped" I did it, to keep myself alive and those around me. My tribe and even my family. I know the burden of being a Maiden. It's not all fame and glory with the powers you have. One must fight to protect themselves. It doesn't matter to Salem whether Vernal or me is the Spring Maiden, she will eventually come after us. And even if I do choose to help her people for real, she will still come after me. They will never stop coming after my tribe. You should know by now, someone like Cinder Fall never keeps her word."

"I won't convince you otherwise. If you want to run and hide, be my guess. But I'd rather stay and fight than being a coward. And I don't care how impossible the odds are. It's better to do something about it, than nothing at all. If I die fighting, it's a whole lot better than dying from hiding. You do what you think is right. But know this Raven, you're not really protecting your family or your tribe, you're only protecting yourself because you're so scare of Salem, you're willing to put all of them in danger rather than to fight for them."

"…."

At that moment Vernal arrived at the tent.

"Yes, Vernal?" the red eyed woman rubbed her forehead.

"I followed them as you asked."

"Did they spot you?"

"Of course not. They have a ship two klicks west of here. Looks like they're staying there for the night."

Velvet stood in thought at the piece of information. After taking care of Cinder, she might use that ship to go to Mistral. But wait, didn't that man Watts was planning to stay behind. He must have been given other orders from infiltrating Haven. Looks like she will have to figure out how to join the others another way. Raven's semblance could be the only way.

"Thank you Vernal. Anything else?"

"Do you believe they'll let us go once they have the relic?" the young woman said looking worried.

At this, the older Crowe scoffed while the tribe leader ignored her.

"Of course not. They'll never leave us alone. Once our purpose has come and gone, we'll be discarded. Salem uses people until they're no longer useful."

"You already know that. And yet, you still choose to run and hide" said the former daemon.

"You better watch your tone around her" Vernal glared.

"It's all right, I've gotten used to her disobedience. If we want to have any chance of defending ourselves against her, then we need this relic."

"But you don't want to fight. And you want to keep the relic. I told you, having it will only make you a bigger target for Salem. You'll only be putting your people into greater danger. And you clearly told me you don't want that. You want to stay hidden and safe."

"I'd rather have it, then let Ozpin or Salem take it."

"Right now, I'd rather take it for myself. Because at least, I know what to do if Salem's people come after me. But, if I have to choose between you and Ozpin. I will go with him, I trust him more than you."

"Then you're a fool for trusting him, just like Qrow. If my brother and those brats want to follow him, then let them."

"One of those brats being your own daughter" muttered Velvet.

"When the chaos reaches it's peak, we'll grab the relic and make our escape."

"How about if I repeat myself according to your new plan?" the former therion was irritated by the red eyed woman's attitude" because you will be at Haven, Vernal will have to be the one to make sure Cinder is the last one to go into your portal. Before she gets the chance to enter I will stop her. Make sure, to close it. I will take care of the rest. Meanwhile, you will tell Lionheart to take you to the Vault, that you're under Salem's orders. Qrow and the others present will keep Emerald and Mercury busy to try and stop you. And since I know you want to keep your Maiden identity a secret, you and Vernal will be the ones to head to the Vault. Open the door, take the relic and return here. Hopefully, I'll be done with Cinder by the time you come back. Do you agree with this plan?"

Raven stood silent but she nodded though, she would prefer to the Fall Maiden on herself, but this was a good plan. The older Crowe reached for her hand, and the tribe leader took it in a handshake, making their agreement official.

"I must be heading out. This path won't be easy for us either, but we must do what's right for the tribe."

Velvet wanted to disagree on that. It's doing what is right for once family that matters the most. But she chose not say anything.

"I know, I'll do whatever it takes" replied Vernal.

"Good" she left the tent and changed into her bird form flying away.

"Time to wait some more" the black haired woman got seated on the ground.

"Do you think you can keep the relic safe?" it was a surprise the young woman talked to her.

"I will do anything to keep it safe. But your leader doesn't seem to understand the danger she'll be getting herself into if she takes the relic for herself. She's very stubborn, worse than her daughter."

"She may not be here anymore. But I won't allow you to keep disrespecting her."

"You're very loyal to Raven. So I won't convince you of her wrongs. Just know none of you will be safe as long as you have the relic. You're better off being empty handed, as it is."

"…."

"I'm going to guess she left to talk to Lionheart and convince him she's on Salem's side, beforehand. Smart move" complimented the older Crowe.

"The boss knows what she's doing. She might be afraid of Salem, but she's smart. She knows how to survive and the means necessary to do to achieve it."

"She is. But she's using her smarts for the wrong reasons. You don't run and hide from an enemy that will constantly hunt you down no matter where you go. It's not smart, it's only prolonging the inevitable. Soon, she will realize she will have no choice but to fight to survive."

Vernal stood silent, in secrecy she did agreed with Velvet. Maybe they do have something in common after all.

* * *

Sienna Khan knew of the White Fang's attack over the Belladonna household. It was very predictable when she think like Adam. As power hungry and insane as he has become, his way of thinking was that obvious. The family chieftain was nothing but a nuisance that had intentions of stopping the attack of Haven Academy. While the new leader of the faunus group wanted to destroy it for purposes, she still didn't understood. The tigress never knew who was these people he was working for. Whoever they are, they were bad people. So the former High Leader prepared herself. But the attack was too sudden even when Ghira increased security. Too many faunus entered the faunus with fire weapons, among others. Sienna guessed Corsac and Fennec must have brought the entire Menagerie branch with them. A grin formed her lips, let them come, she wasn't going to hold back on those that used to take orders from her.

And just like that, she was surrounded. Some were shocked to see her here. But they have received the orders from Adam to kill her if they see her. Kill on sight as stated by the new High Leader. The tigress ran off while dodging heavy fire. It will looked like a cowards move, but she has planned a strategy. The hallway was too small to fight, so she was going to need space. She has led them to the dojo area of the large house. Sienna draw her whip chain, changing the tip to thunder dust. As the masked faunus arrived she attacked, like a hunter taking down her prey. First, she removed all of their rifles along with other weapons like swords, spears and axes. Once they were weaponless, she leap before them kicking and using her weapon. Poor bastards didn't stood a chance. They were taking on the former High Leader of the White Fang. She was more experienced and a real force to reckon with.

The tigress didn't broke a sweat, so many rookies not worth of her time. Sienna turned to the entrance, more masked faunus arrived. There was no mercy in her yellow eyes as she readied her weapon once more. With a long thrown she took down four members. One charged at her with a spear and she jumped using her chain whip to removed the weapon from the faunus. The former High Leader signaled them to come and beat her, if they could. She could see it in their eyes, behind their mask, they were growing desperate. And she attacked without anything holding her back. If they taking orders from the fox brothers, who supports Adam, they were their enemy. She took them all down, seconds later. She didn't killed them of course, they were still her people and her kind. It will go against her belief to take the life of a faunus. Except, the one who tried to have her killed, overthrowing her. After she was done, she left to find any members of the Belladonna family.

* * *

Blake was running the hallways worried sick. She was hoping her mother was all right. The cat faunus could hearing the gun fire and grunts all over the house. At least she knew her father was going to be fine with Sun backing him up. Another thing that was troubling the raven haired girl was Ilia. She didn't wanted to do this, she couldn't even fight her. But now, if she was here then she will be left with no choice. Blake wasn't giving up on her yet. She could see the goodness in her, reminder her of herself before realizing what she was doing in the White Fang was wrong. It wasn't too late to reach out to her and convince her, to do the right thing. Reaching a long, wide hallway he saw her standing at the railing of the second floor. The chameleon faunus wearing her mask, with her weapon. There was a moment of silence between the two, as their eyes met. If she has to fight her friend to open her eyes, then so beat it.

Ilia reached out to her weapon on her back and Blake did the same. There was a pause. The time for talking was over neither, would say a word. The cat faunus needed to stop her and the rest of the White Fang from this assault. Her parents' lives are on the line. To think all this time, she was going to be led to this moment. When she fights her good friend. And after the chameleon faunus admitted having feelings for her that goes beyond friendship, it made her feel bad for her. She care for her but, not in that way. Eyes narrowed as they unsheathed their weapons. Ilia jumped with an attack, unleashing her whip and Blake dodged using a clone. She charged as both faunus were crossing weapons. The raven haired girl could see it in her eyes, behind her mask, she really didn't wanted to do this. This was a sign that can convince her, bring her friend back.

* * *

Laphicet followed every instruction by Weiss as he hold his weapon in the right position. The white haired girl gave him a long lecture to how to handle a rapier and to have the perfect posture. The young Crowe was happy and comfortable having her as his teacher than Ozpin. She was more natural and surprisingly, she wasn't that strict. Maybe because he was doing well, for now. He thought it was going to be very hard, but he was wrong. It wasn't complicated or easy, it felt so normal to him. It could be that Weiss was that good of a teacher. It made the teen think, her training must have been a whole lot worse and way strict. So the former heiress learned the hard way and she knew what not to do. It did took her by surprise when he asked her to teach him. She was flattered, that's why she was trying hard to set a good example as a teacher. Not wanting to screw up, this was her first time after all.

"Keep your right foot on the front, but not too far. Remember, to always keep a straight pose when holding your weapon. Like your one with it, it is an extension of yourself."

"Okay" he smiled doing exactly as she told him, imitating her pose.

"That's good. You're a quick learner. It took me time to get use to the fighting style. Hours, day, weeks, months...It was hard training."

"You're doing amazing Weiss. I'm happy I asked you to train me. I want to be good using my weapon, so I can be of big help during a fight."

"Well, flattery isn't going to get you nowhere" that's what she said, but her face was growing red from embarrassment.

"I don't even understand why Yang calls you" ice queen". You're really a nice person."

"That makes two of us. I suppose that's her way of being" Yang"" her comment made the boy laughed.

Suddenly Laphi tripped on the next move but the white haired girl, caught him on time. He blushed suddenly from the close contact. And now that he was taking a better look at Weiss, she was very beautiful. He blushed again while he could smell her scent. The lovely scent of her hair was incredible. It was impossible to think that she was still single and not a single boy has asked her out. Well, except for Neptune but he was a womanizer, always flirting with any girls he sees. But has anyone actually taken her seriously to have her in a relationship. The former heiress smiled at him, making him blushed for the third time, this was so embarrassing as she helped him on his feet. Her hands were so soft and warm for someone who has lived in a cold place like Atlas. The young Crowe controlled himself smiling back at the girl.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to be clumsy."

"Accidents can happen especially, in training. You've done well so far learning the basics. In no time, we might have to proceed with more advance lessons."

"I would like to continue with the basics. I don't think I'm ready for the advance stuff" he blushed slightly.

"You keep this up, we'll be going to advance in no time" she smiled.

They didn't noticed they were being watched from afar. Ruby stood still watching the two. She was very happy Weiss agreed to teach Laphicet how to use his weird-looking sword. The petite hasn't said that because she was afraid to hurt the boy's feelings. She was about to tell them the good news but, something was stopping her. The red cloak girl didn't know why she was standing still. The way her partner smiled at Laphi and when he almost tripped, she caught him, their bodies were a little bit too close for comfort. She was happy but she couldn't tell what was wrong with her. It wasn't normal to feel this way. The silver eyed reaper snapped out of it, getting back to her senses. That was pretty weird, it has never happened to her before. Maybe she should talk it with Yang, nah she'll be fine. So the petite got back to normal running to the two.

"Guys! Great news! Uncle Qrow just told me that Professor Lionheart is done talking to the council and it's all cool. He wants to see us tomorrow night to head out for Yang's mom tribe."

"Those are great news" the young Crowe smiled.

"I'd say it's about time" followed Weiss.

* * *

Khali was still in a tight spot. She was cornered by many White Fang members firing their rifles. At least more police guards arrived to protect her but, it was only two of them. Just how many of them are there. The cat woman kept on firing from the gun she took from the wounded guard. That is, until it ran out of ammo. She gazed around for anything she can use for a weapon. A tray, it will have to do. She grabbed it, blocking rounds with it. The doors behind opened, the Belladonna gasped thinking reinforcements have come. But she was wrong, she quickly changed her expression to a smile seeing Sienna Khan. The White Fang members saw her and gasped, changing their focus to the former High Leader. With some quick movements of her whip chain, she removed their weapons giving the guards time to open fire at them. Along with Khali using her deadly tray, they managed to beat them all.

"Sienna, right on time. We could have been in serious trouble if you haven't shown up."

"Do not let your guard down yet. More are bound to come. And Khali" the tigress threw her something" it's more reliable than that tray."

The cat woman smiled as she was holding onto her weapon. A pair of steel claws, resembling those of a cat. The woman has grinned putting them on, now she was ready. With Sienna Khan by her side, both ladies charged at the coming masked faunus. The guards present were shocked at the sight. Both were basically beating the crap out of them making an awesome butt kicking team. Between Khali's hand-to-hand combat skill and the tigress's moves with her whip chain, every single one was taken down in a matter of seconds. The police was still shocked, thinking why were they here again. They made sure that more of them weren't going to pop up suddenly, but it seems the area was clear, for now.

"That takes care of this section" said the former High Leader.

"I forgot how exciting this can be. I should fight more" the Belladonna smiled turning to her tigress partner" YES!"

She unexpectedly gave her a high five which caught her off guard, she yelped" Khali watch those claws!"

"Sorry" she gave an innocent smile.

"Look out!" said a female guard.

Sienna looked above seeing the bat faunus about to attacked. She dodged and quickly used her weapon to wrapped his entire body.

"Damn" he cursed" to think you've been here all along."

"Yuma" Sienna recognized him" how can you stand so low to attempt to murder your own kind?"

"It is the will of the New High Leader, traitor."

"I don't know what kind of bull crap lie Adam has tell you. And I don't care. You, Corsac, Fennec and everyone are all blinded by his ambitions" she punched the bat faunus knocking him out.

"Are you all right?" asked Khali.

"I will once we have taken care of Corsac and Fennec."

* * *

"Did you come here to hide?" asked Blake as she was still crossing weapons with Ilia.

"I told you, I didn't want this."

"But you're still here!" she argued.

"I don't have a choice!"

"Of course you do! Just stay out of my way."

The chameleon faunus attacked but all she hit was a clone. The cat faunus was now, next to her. She kept using her whip destroying chair and other things that were in the way. Blake kept on dodging and blocking, she used the ribbon to tied trapped her arm and bring her towards her. Kicking her. She quickly got up and they were once again crossing weapons.

"Why do you feel like we have to hurt people to get our way?!"

"Because it works!"

"That doesn't make it right!"

Ilia used the lightning dust on her weapon shocking Blake, she threw Gambol Shroud in the process while her mask fell off, but she didn't care. She kicked the cat faunus as she regained her balance, dodging the whip while using her semblance.

"Stop lecturing me!" the chameleon faunus was so angry.

The raven haired faunus saw her weapon not too far, she needed to get it. But things got complicated when Ilia turned off the lights in the room. Now she was fighting a battle in the dark. As a faunus, she could see in the dark, the same with her opponent. The amber eyed girl took her chance to run and grabbed her weapon. She was having trouble seeing the chameleon faunus, she was obviously using her semblance to camouflage herself and blend in with her surroundings. Seeing in the dark was one thing, but spot a chameleon in hiding was another. Blake watched her surroundings, but she couldn't see the whip heading her way. It hit her but again, she regained her balance and changed Gambol Shroud to gun mode firing at the faunus, dodging the fire.

"Why couldn't you just leave?!"

"Because I ran way too much" she changed her weapon to katana mode.

She dodged more of the lightning whip's attacks as she went to a corner. Blake checked her rounds and she had some fire dust. The cat faunus had a crazy idea but it will help against Ilia's camouflage.

"Sorry dad."

She fired on the third floor of the house creating a fire that was spreading fast. It helped as the illumination from the fire was able to revealed Ilia's position. The chameleon changed back to her original color, her semblance wasn't going to work anymore. She charged at the cat faunus using her whip while she blocked and dodged. She changed her weapon back to gun mode firing from a distance. But Ilia knew something was wrong with Blake since the start of their fight, she was holding back. It angered her that she wasn't taking her seriously.

"Quit taking pot shots and fight me like you mean it!"

The last whip attack made the raven haired girl to jumped all the way to the second floor. She crouched on the wooden railing while the fire was still spreading.

"You used to see things the way I did! The way Adam did! If no one's going to do anything to stop the humans that attack us, then the only choice we have left...Is to attack back!"

The amber eyed girl changed her clip from fire dust to ice and fire a couple of shots. Ilia blocked them with her weapon only it was a mistake. Taking a looking at her whip blade it was frozen, she won't be able to use it properly now. Until the ice melts. Blake used her ribbon in sickle mode removing her weapon. She jumped at the chameleon faunus until she was on top of her, meeting the girl face to face. Ilia didn't wanted to blush at the contact because the situation was serious.

"You're wrong. There's always another choice" she struggle with her" Ilia...Please. You're a good person but you're making all the wrong decisions!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Is this really want your parents would've wanted?!"

"I don't know what else to do!" she teared up breaking out of her shell" I don't know what else to do…."

The wall behind Blake suddenly shattered as one of the fox brothers was sent to the ground. Ghira was panting, not expecting Corsac and Fennec would put up a fight.

"Blake!" he gasped seeing her daughter dealing with another White Fang member.

Letting his guard down he was stabbed in the back by another of the fox brothers.

"Dad!" the girl lowered her guard too as Ilia kicked her.

The chieftain threw Fennec off of him as Corsac charged and both faunus were now fighting with their fists. The downed fox recovered taking both sai's ready to aid his brother when both weapons were suddenly taken away by a whip chain. Ghira punched the fox faunus sending him next to his brother Fennec. As they recovered they saw the other person that has arrived in shock.

"Sienna Khan…."

"You two are so predictable. I knew you were planning to kill Ghira and Khali. Sometimes, you have to think like a mad man. Adam is no better."

"Brother, kill her. I'll handle Ghira" said Corsac.

"Ilia!" Fennec was dodging attacks from the former High Leader" what are you doing?! Fight!"

The chameleon faunus stood in thought, not knowing what to do. The words she said to Blake were being repeated in her head. She didn't know what else to do. Sun arrived helping the cat faunus on her feet while Ghira told him to help his daughter. He took his staff going after Ilia. She defended herself against the monkey faunus. At this rate, she had no idea what she was doing. Or what was she doing here, or even why. She was having trouble blocking his attacks until, the ice on her weapon melted away thanks to the fire. Still, Sun was skilled and sent her to a pillar as both were struggling.

"Stop!" called Blake as she teared up" please…."

Ilia got away as she made Sun hit the pillar with his weapon. Due to the fire, the material has grown weak. It was about to collapse on the chameleon faunus. Just when she thought it was over, that she was going to die today, here. The girl was shocked to see Ghira Belladonna using his strength to hold down the broken part of the second floor. Sienna was done with the brothers as she went and took the girl away from harm, saving her life too. Sun used his clones to help the chieftain to throw away the piece of rubble. Fennec was slowly getting up seeing that his brother was still unconscious he took the two sai's and charged at the head of the Belladonna family.

"Ghira look out!" shouted Sienna.

Blake used the ribbon of her sickle to pulled her father out of there. But Fennec has fell in as the rubble fell on him and an explosion followed, killing the faunus. Suddenly the doors opened revealing Khali throwing the downed Yuma.

"Mom!" the cat faunus running to the woman and hugging her, happy that she was safe.

"What have you done?!" shouted Corsac in anger" you ruined everything! EVERYTHING!"

"It's over Corsac. You have lost. Now surrender or you might end up like your brother" said Sienna Khan.

He was about to charged of them when he got electrocuted thanks to Ilia's weapon. The chameleon faunus was in tears, falling to her knees. The fire continued to burn as it spread more.

* * *

The Menagerie fire fighters arrived earlier to put out the fire over the Belladonna household. A large crowd has formed in front of the house after seeing the fire. They were all shocked the house where their chieftain lives was on fire. They were all fearing for his life and his family. More police guards arrived trying to keep the situation under control, telling the people to stay back. It wasn't that long that Ghira emerged carrying an unconscious Corsac and a White Fang member, probably the only one that survived the attack. More guards emerged along with his family, Sun, Ilia and Sienna.

"Get in there! Search for any stragglers!" said the one in charge of the police with a large scar on the right side of his face, passing his eye as he turned to the chieftain" we came as soon as we got the call" he saw Corsac being knelt and arrested" and Fennec?"

Ghira only shook his head meaning, he didn't made it. The faunus in charged walked over to the faunus.

"Was it worth it?"

"…."

Blake turned to Sun, he was all right, then at Ilia and Sienna, then her parents. Her amber eyes turned to the large crowd before her. Maybe it was time she makes that speech she couldn't say. It was time the people of Menagerie learn the truth and open their eyes to reality. That the ones responsible for this attack is the same group they trust so much in protecting them, the White Fang. She walked towards the crowd as Ghira called out to her but he was stopped by his wife. She needed to do this, who else will be able to put some sense into these people. Only her daughter who has seen firsthand that horrible things the faunus organization has done under Adam's command.

"Humans didn't do this. We did this. Faunus. We did this to ourselves. We are just capable of hate and violence as the humans, but I don't think any of us would jump at the chance to point that out. So why are we letting Adam do it for us?! By doing nothing and staying silent, we let the others speak and act in our place. And if we're not proud of the choices they make, then we have no one to blame but ourselves. This is the message Adam Taurus will bring to the world if no one stops him. But we can stop him! You have to understand that all of you are looking for simple answers to a very complicated problem. And I can't give that to you. I don't know how to make the hate go away. I don't! But I know this kind of violence is NOT the solution. I understand that to ask to leave your homes and protect Haven Academy is asking you to put your lives at risk...But that's what at stake. So I'm going, and I'll stand by myself if I have to. But I know, I won't be alone" Blake smiled thinking of her friends, teammates, Laphicet and Velvet.

"I'll stand with you!" Ilia walked over to her" if...If you'd have me."

"Isn't that the White Fang girl?" said one of the village faunus.

"I thought she hated the Belladonnas."

"You're not going anywhere!" the chief of the police stopped her.

"Let her come" Blake smiled.

"You're just going to forgive her? After everything she did?!"

"I am."

The chameleon faunus walked ahead.

"What is she think she's doing?" asked Saber.

"She's learned a lesson that I evaded until I was much older" said Ghira" that there is strength in forgiveness."

"I'll go as well!"

The people gasped when they saw Sienna Khan, the former High Leader of the White Fang. She walked over the crowd, finally revealing herself since she arrived to the island.

"I have made many mistakes. And I'm to blame for not keeping a close eye on Adam when I'd had to. I was too blind, thinking he was the symbol of hope the faunus needed. I was so wrong, his hatred for the humans has blinded him and has cloud over his judgment. Now, he will do anything to spread chaos, fear and even death. All in the name of our kind! He was willing to go as far as to kill me, because he wanted to take over as the High Leader. I managed to escape with my life and now I'm here. It was the Belladonnas that kept me safe giving me shelter in their home. I also blame myself for Corsac and Fennec's actions tonight. I'm not asking for any forgiveness, I just want to do what is right. Adam and his White Fang must be stopped. Otherwise, Haven Academy will become just like Beacon. It's up to us to make a difference, let them hear our voice. So I will go with Ghira's daughter to Mistral. After that, you can judge me as you like. I'm willing to turn myself to the authorities if it's necessary. I may have not gone so far like Adam, but I have done many questionable things, that aren't right."

"I'll go!" said a faunus from the crowd raising his hand

"I'll go!" said a female fish faunus raising her hand too.

"I'll stand with you!"

"Yeah! Me too! Let's go!"

"Looks like we've got work to do" Sun smiled at the cat faunus.

"Thank you" she smiled back.

"You stabbed me!" frowned the monkey faunus, pinched her.

"Ow!" Ilia rubbed her shoulder where he pinched her.

"There. Let's just call it even" he smiled.

"We have about two weeks before Adam's attack on Haven. We're going to need shields, training, whatever we can do to protect as many people as possible" said Ghira.

"We'll need transportation too. For everyone" added Khali.

"I think I know a ship captain that owe us a favor" the raven haired girl smiled remembering when they helped the captain battling that sea serpent Grimm.

"I'll help with the training. I used to be the High Leader of the White Fang, after all" said Sienna Khan.

"I'll help too. They need to know a lot about combat. We have to be prepare them for the worse" said the chieftain.

* * *

Cardin stood in one of the rooms of the rented house. He was giving his weapon maintenance and tuning it up. What a wild ride has been since he left Patch island. The journey to Anima wasn't that tough thanks for him bringing up a map, while his blond companion didn't. Yang's mom was a pain in the ass and he had no idea how they were going to find her sister and the others until the brawler brought up her semblance. So they reunited with Ruby, Jaune and everyone. And he thought that was it, might as well enjoy the moment that he was in Mistral because he has never come to the kingdom. That is, until he found out about Ozpin and his ability to reincarnate. The Winchester was still having a hard time believing it, but he witnessed it. As the former headmaster was inhabiting a teen named Oscar Pine, a farm hand from nearby the kingdom. Then adding, the four maidens, the relics and Salem and you have the biggest headache ever.

So much information he didn't know and he was still pondering over it. Someone that controls the Grimm, the maidens that actually possess magic, real magic shit. And four relics that have great power and one of them was in Haven Academy. Also that the school might get under attack just like Beacon. So it was going to be another battle where their lives would be at risk. He sighed resuming working on the cross whip. The tall teen hasn't heard anything from his mother since leaving Patch. What has he gotten himself into, he has asked the question so many times. Now, he didn't know what to do. Ozpin gave them the choice to stay and fight, or leave. That he won't judge no one for retreating. What to do, he didn't know. Heading back will take too long and he had no idea where his mother could be. So staying here, wasn't such a bad idea. He heard someone knocking on his door, but it was already opened.

"You don't have to knock" he saw Yang standing by the doorway.

"You look so busy, didn't wanted to disturbed you."

"I'm almost done anyway. What is it?"

"Still can't believe everything Ozpin said?"

"Join the club. It all feels like one weird dream. I never thought it will all be true."

"Same. I thought the Grimm were all mindless beasts. But they're really taking orders from someone. I used to think they were the big bad in this world and we have to stop them. But now, it sure has gotten complicated."

"You can still back out if you want to."

"No way. I'm staying because of Ruby. She's very good when it comes to doing that right thing. I'm just following her lead. And you?"

"I don't...Have a clue."

"If you're still here, it must mean something. Otherwise, you could have leave a while back."

"I'm still thinking about it. I never signed up for any of this. I was supposed to help you get to Mistral and help you find your sister. That's done and now, I don't know what to do."

"Cardin, I'm not going to convince you to stay. I've gotten you into enough trouble. You decide what to do next."

"That's a surprise" he chuckled" I thought you were going to convince me to stay."

"It's your choice to make, I won't make you choose."

"Does that mean you want me gone?"

"Honestly, no. I don't mind if you stay. With how things are looking, we could use all the help we can get. I'm only repeating what Ruby said."

"Guess I can stick around. If Haven is in danger, I'm in."

"All right, then staying you are" Yang smiled" by the way, thanks a lot."

"For what?"

"You know, for everything. For accompanying me, for helping me find Ruby and also...For standing up to me in front of my mom. That was bad ass."

"The bitch had it coming-I-I'm sorry Yang I didn't mean-"

"I don't care if you call her that. It's not like she's been there for me for the past eighteen years. Bitch is the best term to describe her, honestly."

"I should thank you too. Even with all of this crap, you've helped me in ways my own mother couldn't. Traveling with you has been a good experience after all."

"Same you helped me deal with things that my own dad couldn't. That's saying a lot, knowing he's the best dad ever."

"Let's not get too mushy Yang. You know I'm not a fan of that."

"Just letting you know I'm thankful for everything you've done for me. Including staying."

"If I go, what kind of friend I will be?"

"You know" the blond brawler started" I'm surprise you haven't mentioned anything to me about Blake all this time."

"Because nothing I say to you is going to change your mind. Your upset at her for ditching you. The only one who gets to solve this problem is you, not me and no one else. Your teammates will try to help you, but it ain't going to work. Sweet and pretty words aren't going to cut it. It all depends what will you do when you see her again."

"If I see her again" she muttered but immediately smiled" wow, you're actually pretty good at this Cardin."

"No, I'm not. Even if I try to talk you out of it, it wouldn't work. I will pretty much failed at that sort of thing."

"You have helped me now. So, I wouldn't say you failed. Thanks again."

The Winchester rolled his eyes finishing his work on his weapon.

"Hey guys?" Jaune entered the room" hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Nah, we were just talking. What's up?" said Yang.

"Ozpin wants to talk to us, all of us."

"Ruby did said, we'll be finally leaving for my mom's tribe tomorrow night."

"I think that's the reason" replied the Arc.

"Then, let's not keep him waiting" Cardin finished his preparations getting up.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-I'm going to guess the events at Menagerie took place before Ruby and co arrived at Mistral.**

 **-Is Ruby jealous when she saw Laphicet so close to Weiss? Maybe, maybe not. I love messing with you guys lol.**

 **-This is it folks. Starting next chapter we will be seeing the difference between canon and this version of the volume.**

 **-On a side not according to Kerry's journal there won't be no new RWBY episode today the 22th (even if they released the preview this week) ep.9 will be release on the 29th last episode of the year.**

 **-Good news! I just finished volume 5 of this story. I will release a chapter every Saturday. Now for the waiting game for volume 6 to end and then wait for the long release of volume 7. While I'll be waiting I'll be focusing on the following stories:**

 ***The Alternate Path (I will release at least 3 chapters before going on break again).**

 ***Proving his Worth (I'll try so hard to get rid of the small writers block because I have to check what code red daemons I missed throughout the story).**

 ***Upcoming RWBY/Tales of Vesperia project (this is definitely coming in January 2019 once the definitive edition is released)**

 ***Upcoming RWBY/Tales of Graces project with ZonZus giving me ideas (this one might be release somewhere in the new year, don't know when though).**

 ***Defenders of Remnant (yes folks I will finally have time to start writing a couple of chapters since I already know how the story will turn out for the first 3 volumes).**

 **-On another note my copy of Berseria FINALLY arrived. I've been playing non stop and grinding hard playing in chaos difficulty. And so far I'm doing pretty good. I love Velvet's Japanese voice both her and Cristina Vee did a great job. I like everyone else's Jap voices except for Rokurou for some reason, it doesn't suit him unlike his English voice.**

 **-Replying to reviews and PM's:**

 ***The Emerald Mage- because of you I am currently thinking of Velvet, Cinder and Raven wearing sexy Christmas outfits WHY?! I can't stop thinking about it, curse you pervy side of my head. Always happy to know you continue to love and support for the story.**

 ***Shadow Joestar- you bet there's going to be another fight with these two ladies. And don't worry, Velvet will eventually join up with the others.**

 ***RubyBlack11- thank you I hope you continue to like the story.**

 ***CT7567Rules- thank for your continuing support. And I can only see Ruby piloting Deathscythe Hell Gundam from Wing because of you know, the scythe. Yang, definitely Heavy Arms. Weiss I can see her piloting the Impulse or Freedom. And Blake, Akatsuki. Hope this helps.**

 ***Reversentai- I will not reply to your review. You simply hate my story I'm sorry you feel that way. So if you don't like it, then don't read it. I'm sure you will find one you like since there are so little RWBY/Berseria crossover stories in the section.**

 ***ErickleRogue- true it's not an easy plan. Raven said it's complicated and she might have second thoughts but she agrees with Velvet about the two not wanting the relic to fall on Salem's hands. Also remember, this Cinder is the arrogant and proud one, not the failed one from volume 6. If she gets a chance to fight Velvet again she will take it and throw the mission to retrieve the relic and take the Spring Maiden's powers out of the window.**

 **-I want to wish you all a very happy Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Spend time with your friends and families while opening gifts.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: The More the Merrier


	55. The more the merrier

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

("") Ozpin speaking through Oscar

* * *

Chapter 55 The More the Merrier

(Location: Haven Academy Mistral upper District Anima continent Kingdom of Mistral Remnant)

The half missing moon was full tonight, it's light shine through the city of Mistral. It was bigger than ever before. Qrow and Oscar along with three members of RWBY along with Jaune, Ren, Nora, Cardin and Laphicet walked the empty path of the huntsman school. The breeze felt good, it wasn't that cold. Yet, it had that ominous feeling about it. They slowly walked passing the CCT tower of the region, which it was still intact just like the one in Vale. Leo has told them to come to main building where the auditorium and the classrooms were located. For Weiss, Yang and Cardin, it was the first time coming to this school. It had that uniqueness compared to Beacon. It was truly a beautiful sight. But they weren't here for sightseeing, they had a job to do. The possibility that they'll be finally heading for Raven's hideout. But some of them weren't so sure, they had a very bad feeling about this. A meeting in evening instead of morning and classes still hasn't commence yet.

Qrow were among those that felt like it wasn't going to go their way. After what Ozpin said about the lion faunus, chances were high it could be a trap. Still, it wouldn't hurt to think positive. That's right, he almost forgot about his semblance. Jaune was another person feeling unsettled about this whole thing. Turning to Laphicet, he was in the same boat. But it could be that he was feeling jealous again, because Ruby gazed at Oscar and the farm boy looked nervous. The Arc mentally chuckled shaking his head as he resumed walking. His training with Velvet has made his senses sharper especially, his intuition. And right now, it was screaming at him that danger was coming. He hated the feeling. If Lionheart was really a traitor then, they should be expecting trouble. The blond knight didn't wanted Haven to suffer the same fate as Beacon. It wasn't going to happen again, not this time.

Jaune's eyes were on Oscar, it was more on the former headmaster living in his head that he was paying attention to. Part of his bad feeling wasn't about tonight's meeting with headmaster Lionheart, but at what Ozpin has told them. It was starting to be hard to trust the man. The blond felt like something was right or maybe, something was incomplete. Was there more than he has said. Why keep things from them when they trusted him. It didn't made sense especially when Yang said it to him. No more secrets, no more half truths. So to him, it felt like he was hiding more. He didn't like it, weren't they on the same side. They weren't the enemy so he shouldn't be hiding things from them. They wanted to stop Salem and get relics before her people does. So why act so distrusting towards the group. The Arc was getting irritated and what they were probably getting into, wasn't going to help.

 _ **Ozpin and Qrow has told everyone the news. They were relief that they were finally heading to find the Spring Maiden. At least, that's what they think. If Lionheart wanted to see them now, it must be because he has good news. Still the former headmaster warned them to be careful. It was strange to be called so late at night. It will be appropriate it was the morning after but this, sounded too suspicious. Laphicet and Jaune were among those that really had a bad feeling about all of this. Once everyone left the house the Arc took his chance to approach the farm hand. He was still possessed by the former headmaster. They were alone while the young Crowe stood on the front door, about to go. Honestly, the teen wanted to ask him some questions himself. But it looks like the blond has beaten him to it. So eventually, he left.**_

 _ **("Mr. Arc, I already said we should thread carefully from this point on.")**_

" _ **I know. But there's something I've been wanting to ask you. Have you really told us everything?"**_

 _ **("I believe this isn't the best time to talk about this.")**_

" _ **I think it's the perfect time to talk about it. You haven't told us enough about Salem, about the relics. I want to make sure you don't keep things to yourself anymore. Just tell us everything. That way, we can be sure to trust you. I know this fight is very serious and that's why trusting you is a big issue through it. But you remember, you agreed to Yang no more secret or half truths, right?"**_

 _ **("Yes. I did agreed on Miss Xiao Long's request.")**_

" _ **Yet it feels, like you're still hiding more information. I want to know more about the relics, what can they really do and why does Salem wants them so bad?"**_

 _ **("All of those questions requires time to answer them Mr. Arc. Time, is something we don't have at the moment. We don't want to be late to meet up with Leonardo.")**_

" _ **Even if it's a trap. I'm sure we can spare a couple of minutes for you to fill in on everyone. I feel like we're still blind on what we're getting ourselves into. I need to know more, because I'll be damned if I let someone else die because I was unable to do anything. Losing Pyrrha was enough."**_

 _ **("Mr. Arc") the man sighed.**_

" _ **I'm not letting this go. You know we have a right to know, if Velvet were here she will be asking the same questions."**_

 _ **("I am well aware. You and everyone will get their answers. But for now, we must head to Haven and meet up with Leonardo. Whether it's a trap or not, we must go. I am hoping everything's well and we'll be able to infiltrate Raven's tribe to ensure the Spring Maiden.")**_

" _ **Can you promise me? Can you give me your word, you will tell us everything after this is over?"**_

 _ **("I will give you my word.")**_

" _ **All right."**_

For some reason, Jaune didn't believed Ozpin's words. The blond kept walking with the group heading to the main building of the school. The place was bigger and wider. The designs were as beautiful as other places they've been. Before them stood a large podium with small stairs on each side, below the middle was a beautiful statue of a woman with long hair with gold chains on her arms. She looked like a goddess but it add a nice touch to the place. Lionheart stood on the middle above, he was obviously waiting for them. The Arc felt the bad feeling growing stronger, maybe Laphicet was feeling the same way. Something wasn't right not to mention the lion faunus seems to be more nervous than usual. What if Cinder and her group shows up from out of nowhere, or the White Fang, what if they place bombs on the school like they did with Beacon and Amity Arena.

" _Easy, just calm down. Keep your guard up, Ozpin said Lionheart wasn't being trustworthy. If he tries anything, we'll stop him. There's enough of us and only one of him. Even if he's a headmaster."_

"Thank you for…Coming...There seems to be more of you than last time.

He sounded nervous, more than usual. Jaune and Laphicet didn't like it.

"Eh, you know what they say, "The more the merrier"" said Qrow" So, what's going on with the council?"

"Why...Did you bring your weapons?"

Okay that was a very weird question to asked. Seriously, it was a no-brainer to bring them. The Arc's feeling got worse. They needed their weapons for anything. They needed to be prepare. Especially, if there was a set up to be bound any time soon. Turning to Laphicet, the boy had the same expression. It's like they could read their minds. The others, were a little confused at the question. Why would he even asked that. They may not have graduated from Beacon but they were huntsmen and huntresses in training.

"Same reason you have yours" Jaune pointed out to the lion faunus, it was true, his weapon was equipped on his right hand that resemblances a braces at least, the Arc thought it was his weapon and he was right since the headmaster gave a nod.

"What?" the Branwen felt stupid at the question" Leo, we're Huntsmen. You okay?"

"Of course!" he replied quickly but he only sounded more nervous" of course, sorry. Just haven't had my evening coffee."

"Look, it's nice to see you, but we got work to do. Are we getting support from the council or not?"

"…."

"Leo?" the scythe master seem worried at the faunus.

"I can't take it anymore" everyone turned to Jaune as the blond was gazing at the headmaster" Professor Lionheart, did you went to see the council? You said you had a meeting with them."

"Well, I…."

"You didn't?" he was shocked and everyone gasped" I'm sorry, but I think it's time you tell us what's going on here. Start, by telling us the truth."

"The truth? I...I don't know what you're talking about young man-"

"Look, I want to trust you, I tried, but I can't. Not anymore. Just tell us already because I'm not the only one who's had a bad feeling about all of this. Laphicet's with me and even Qrow" obviously the Arc wasn't going to mention Ozpin.

"What are you saying?"

"Leo…." the Branwen gave a sigh" just be honest with us. I really didn't want to believe it. But your recent actions since coming here has been very questionable. Myself along with these two are having trouble trusting you. The others might not see it, but we do."

"Seriously Qrow, how can you distrust me? After everything I've done for Ozpin and the other headmasters" the lion faunus sounded more nervous than shocked.

"Are you working for the enemy?" asked the blond knight" have you been giving information to the same people who are responsible for the Fall of Beacon?!"

Everyone else gasped at the question. So the rumor that Lionheart could be a spy might be true after all. Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Ren and Nora were shocked. Cardin glared at the man and it wasn't because he was a faunus. Laphicet didn't looked so surprised since he has suspected him for a while. Lionheart looked like he was cornered, where were they. They should have been here by now to ambush Qrow and the children. Yang was gazing up when she noticed a familiar raven bird in one of the wooden railings. She recognized it, anywhere.

"Mom?"

The bird flew towards Lionheart as Qrow has released his weapon. As soon as it went behind the lion faunus, it changed to it's human form. Raven stood with her Grimm mask on. Everyone aside Weiss and Yang gasped in shock. Not believing a bird changing the form to a human. That means, Ozpin was right and Qrow could do the same thing. The scythe master didn't know what to say. Having his sister will complicate things. As far as he has known her, she was neutral not supporting either side. Losing faith in Ozpin is the reason why she left and went on her own.

"Raven…." Ruby muttered.

"They...Really are magic…." Nora was still shocked.

"I saw it and I don't believe it" followed Cardin.

The female Branwen has removed her mask staring at the group. Her red eyes fell on her daughter, then on the boy who is Velvet's younger brother. It was exactly as the older Crowe predicted, seeing him here, being part of the group that her brother was leading.

"If you're going to shoot me, then shoot me. That was insulting."

"What are you doing here?!" asked her brother.

"I could ask you the same thing" she climbed down the stairs" you've been scheming, little brother. Planning to attack your own sister."

"Leo...What have you done?!"

"I…." he started.

"Leo did what any sane person would in his position. He looked at all the information he had him in front of him, assessed the situation, and made a choice. And it seems you all have too" she gazed at Yang.

"Then it's true…." Laphicet was shocked that he was right about the headmaster all along.

"You're a traitor!" shouted Jaune" how can you stand there and not feel sorry for what you did?! So many people were hurt and killed during the Fall of Beacon!"

"…."

"That is irrelevant, it doesn't matter. It's all in the past. He did what it was necessary to survive. Anyone with a desire to live, would do the very same thing" said the red eyed woman.

"You…." the Arc kept his glare.

"You have the Spring Maiden" Qrow decided to intervened.

"I do."

"Then hand her over and let's work together! We can beat Salem!"

"All that time spent spying for Ozpin and you still have no idea what you're dealing with. There is no beating Salem!"

"You're wrong" spoke Ruby" we've done things that most people would call impossible. And I know the only reason we were able to do it is because we didn't do it alone! We had people to teach us, people to help us, we had each other. Work with us. At least I know we'll have a better chance if we try together. Please."

"You sound just like your mother" Raven was disappointed with the girl, not just her resemblance to Summer was uncanny but her personality too.

" _This better work Velvet or I'll be adding you to my enemy list."_

* * *

Velvet stood at the top of Raven's tent. By now her entire tribe has moved everything and the only thing left standing was the large tent. They were probably miles away from here, heading to one of their secret locations. The only ones standing were Emerald, Mercury, Vernal and Cinder. The man with the mustache and suit has already left a while ago making one less problem to deal with. The former therion was waiting for the signal. Just like them, they were waiting for Raven's portal to appeared which will lead them into Haven Academy. Her chest nut eyes were on the amber eyed woman. As much as she hated her, she needed to stay calm and be patient. As long as she keeps her away from the school, from the Vault and the relic, then everything will be all right. Her students, her brother and Qrow can handle themselves. The black haired woman lowered her gaze as the red portal has finally appeared.

"The time has come to make our grand entrance. You two know what to do" Cinder turned to her disciples who nodded.

Emerald and Mercury were first to entered the portal leaving the Fall Maiden and the fake Spring Maiden.

"After you, dear" the amber eyed woman gave her a fake smile.

Vernal didn't replied as she entered leaving the target alone. Exactly as the older Crowe had planned. Before she was about to entered, she was surprised that the portal has suddenly vanished.

" _Now!"_ she jumped from the top straight at the Fall Maiden.

" **Soaring Dragon!"**

The fire arte caught Cinder off guard as it hit her sending her to the other side. The woman hit the ground hard. She wasn't that hurt since her aura was already healing the wound. She stood on the ground face down while the former therion kept a glare while releasing Vertex Rose.

"Your traveling plans have just been canceled!"

* * *

Back at the school the red portal appeared revealing three people. Ruby and the rest of the group recognized two, being Emerald and Mercury. While Weiss, Yang and Cardin recognized Vernal. The portal vanished and Raven mentally smiled that Cinder was absent. Looks like Velvet has succeeded. Now, they needed to succeed in following the lead until they go to the Vault and take the relic. At the moment the double doors opened revealing a very large man. Oscar was nervous because he recognized him when he was on his way to Mistral. Ozpin warned him he was someone from his past and definitely not an ally. Emerald and Mercury, still unaware of their leader's absence grinned at the sight of Hazel, as he closed the doors behind him. Jaune and the other knew the sight could only spell trouble.

"The White Fang is prepping demolition and securing the school grounds" said Hazel" no one's getting in, and no one's getting out."

"This was all just a trap?" asked Weiss.

"It appears so…." replied Ren.

"We all should have seen this coming" said Jaune.

"Raven, tell me. How long have you been with them?" said Qrow.

"I have nothing more to say to you. As I said, I have made my choice just like all of you. You want to do the impossible in stopping Salem and I only want to live and survive. This is the only way."

"Wait?!" Emerald finally noticed someone important was missing" where's Cinder?"

"She was supposed to be here too" followed Mercury.

"My semblance has a time limit. The portals don't stay up for too long. If she took her dear little time, then it's obvious she missed her chance. Watts will have to give her a ride here."

"No, you bring her here right now!" the dark skinned girl glared at the red eyed woman, she didn't trusted her.

"If you haven't notice, we have a job to do. A mission. Do you really want to risk screwing it up just because your boss isn't here to order you around?"

"She's right, Emerald" said the gray haired teen he got close to her" I don't trust her either but we can't forget why we're here. Cinder will be upset if we don't follow the mission."

"She's up to something" the girl whispered" I think she left her behind on purpose. We can't trust her."

"Same. But we don't have a choice but to trust her. We are outnumber even with Hazel."

"Cinder…?" The Arc glared at the name of the woman who killed his partner.

Qrow didn't know what to think of this little outcome. It hit him hard when he realized what was going on. Raven must have left the Fall Maiden behind to increase their chances of winning. Meaning, she was playing along. This was all just an act in order for her to live. She was doing a pretty good job convincing him, so he will play the part as well. He needed to make it as real as he could. He bet, she was here to get the relic before Salem's people does. It wasn't a bad idea but, she was taking a big risk going with this plan. If any of them suspect a thing, her cover will be blown. Salem might even have her killed. There was nothing he could do but to make sure to put up a good act just like her.

"And you Leo?" said the Branwen" how long have you been working for them?"

"Don't know about her" Hazel replied not knowing of Raven's recruitment" but Lionheart has been aiding Salem for a very long time. Giving her enough information that was helpful in her mission."

"Then…." Laphicet was shocked gazing at the lion faunus" the forged transcripts, you did it. You made them so they can entered the Vytal Festival. You knew all along…."

"He's the one who sent Cinder and these two to Beacon" followed Jaune" I guess it makes sense now why it was so easy for them to posed as students from Haven if the headmaster himself allowed it."

"Velvet was right from the start" followed the young Crowe.

"You're responsible for what happened to Beacon" Cardin glared at the faunus.

"It was you...You sit on the Mistral Council. You had information of every Huntsman and Huntress in the Kingdom, and you gave it all to her."

"I-" the headmaster started.

"I couldn't find them, any of them! Because you let her kill them!"

"It matters not. Whether he gave her the information or not, the outcome would've been the same" said Hazel" either I or Tyrian would have found them. His aid however, was less time consuming. It made the job easier."

"This guy has killed Huntsmen…." Ruby was shocked to know someone has taken so many human lives, to be in the same room with someone like that made her nervous.

"And let me guess" the Arc has taken his sword and unsheathed his dagger from his gauntlet" you're here to take us all out?"

"That besides the point. The retrieval of the Relic of Knowledge and the destruction of Haven is our objective. But you're not going to let us, I assume as much. You all had the choice to back down and keep your lives intact. In the end, you chose poorly" Raven gave another glance.

" _She really knows how to put up a very convincing act"_ thought her brother.

"Take out the heiress" said the red eyed woman" don't bother using your power, she's not worth it."

" _So she's the Spring Maiden"_ the scythe master gazed at Vernal.

"I'll handle Ruby" Emerald fixed her sights on her.

"I believe you owe me an apology for my leg, blondy" Mercury grinned at Yang making her glared.

Hazel started cracking his knuckles as Ren, Nora, Cardin and Laphicet were ready to take him on. Just looking at his size, they could tell he was very tough. Jaune joined them, the more numbers they had on their side, the better. Emerald started attacking Ruby as she used her semblance to avoid her attacks and firing back with Crescent Rose. Yang was going all out on Mercury but the gray haired teen seem like he wasn't breaking a sweat. Weiss charged ahead at Vernal with her glyphs and summoning her ice knights. The young woman has proven to be quick on her feet and a good fighter, she was more than just a bandit. As to expect from the Spring Maiden. Oscar stood still where he was, not knowing what to do. Ozpin was urging him to fight. To put what he has learned so far in his training to the test. Qrow knew from the start who is his opponent.

His red eyes were on his sister as she has already drawn her sword. He did the same, unsheathing his blade. Both siblings charged clashing weapons. Might as well make this fight very real. Of course, Raven didn't know he has figured out her plan. Meanwhile, Lionheart stood in his place without moving. He honestly didn't wanted to fight anyone, he fulfilled his mission in luring the children and Qrow here. So there was no need to get further involved. Unless, he didn't have a choice. Hazel felt the same in not fighting children even if they were supposed to be huntsmen in training. But the mission requires force, so he will fight to ensure it's success. Not to mention, his opponents were five. It wouldn't be the first he fought many at once. Just looking at them, they were skilled and experienced, some more than others. Still, there was no need to use his semblance. There was only one person he would use it on, and he wasn't here.

"Running away was one thing, but this…You've crossed the line!" Qrow keep up his act.

"Sorry, brother. Sometimes family disappoints you like that."

"We're not family anymore."

"Were we ever?" she shot back.

"I thought so, but I guess I was wrong."

"You ain't that bad. Guess I was wrong about you being a Schnee. You're more than just a pretty face" said Vernal crossing weapon with the haired girl.

"I'm more than a challenge for you. I'll make you use your maiden powers."

"Now, don't get cocky. I'm only toying with you."

"Too bad, I'm not!"

The young woman gasped as she saw the ice knight attacked her from above. She barely had time to dodged as she was surrounded by many glyphs. Weiss summoning another one, this time, a clock glyph to increase her movement speed. Vernal's eyes widened as she was attacked rapidly in all directions. She added another one but she used it on her summon. The ice knight attacked the Spring Maiden in the same speed as she sent to the ground, not looking happy. She mentally cursed, she couldn't be beaten, not in front of her leader. And she couldn't be exposed as a fraud yet. Not until they get the relic. She dodged an attack managing to get close to the former heiress and hut her with her weapon. Killing her wasn't in her best interest. They just needed to keep appearance until Raven gives the call.

Hazel was able to grabbed the chain that belongs to Cardin's cross whip, before sending him flying away. The large man dodged grenades from Nora's weapon as well as Ren's. He was currently blocking attacks from the blond teen. Jaune kept using his artes but this man has shown that he was tougher than he looks. Laphicet went to join him wanting to show how he has improve using his weapon thanks to Weiss's lessons. He wasn't a pro yet but at least he knew the basics. Now, he was teaming up with the Arc while Hazel was still avoiding their attacks. For such a big guy, he was was quick on his feet. While Ren and Nora were attacking from a distance, it wasn't enough to hurt the big man. He was only using his fists and it was enough to inflict damage to the group. Does he have a weapon or more importantly, what was his semblance. No doubt this guy was pure trouble.

Oscar got away from everyone as he managed to climbed the stairs. His sights were on the headmaster that was watching the fights from above. He was scared, nervous and definitely not in the mood to fight. Ozpin was telling him to face the faunus and let him know of his mistakes. Truly, the former headmaster was disappointed of his betrayal. It was no wonder how Beacon fell when Cinder and his group was being aided by none other than a headmaster. He was hoping than others were still loyal. At least he knew, James will always be trustworthy. As for the farm teen, he was nervous too. Fighting when he has barely had any training to make him good was just crazy. Maybe Lionheart wasn't that tough, but Ozpin told him, he was skilled otherwise he wouldn't be a headmaster. The lion faunus has finally noticed the boy that wasn't that far from him.

"Young man, I don't know who you are or what you think you're doing, but for your sake, I suggest you leave. Now."

But Oscar ignored his warning as climbed the stairs getting closer to him.

"I'm warning you!" the lion faunus unleashed his weapon a shield.

But the farm boy wasn't intimidated by it. He was about to reach the cane that was on his back.

"That's enough!" he formed a red glyph with his weapon pointing to a red dot, fire dust.

He released a fire ball that went straight at the boy. But as the smoke cleared, he was still standing as his body glowed with green aura for a second. The short training really paid off after all. Lionheart was a little taken back as the teen got closer to him and pulled out the handle from his back. Oscar finally released the cane. The sight of it was enough to make the headmaster gasped in shock. There was only one man in Remnant with a cane like that.

"Ozpin?"

"Not quite" he was ready to fight.

He charged with some quick thrusts and attacks that made the lion faunus go on the defensive. Oscar was being a little quick just like the rightful owner of the cane. The headmaster kept using his shield to blocked attacks, unable to take the time to countered. He was still shocked to know that he was here. He has reincarnated again.

"This can't be...I knew, you would be back, but...You made it here! You found Qrow! How?"

" _Leo. What happened to you?"_ said the former headmaster.

"Wait. You can't have this form for long. You're...Not really Ozpin right now. Boy. Child. If I deliver you to Salem, she'll have to be pleased with me, and I can finally get out of all of this! I can finally be free!" the man formed another glyph on his weapon.

"What do I do?"

" _Fight."_

Vernal has somehow gotten the upper hand. Managing to destroyed Weiss's ice summon. With her double weapon she was now gaining the advantage over the former Schnee heiress. While Jaune, Laphicet and the others were still busy fighting Hazel, the man was holding his own just fine and he still hasn't broken a sweat yet. Meanwhile, Yang wasn't having any luck in gaining an advantage towards Mercury. Was he always this strong, or maybe she has gotten weaker even, with the training she did with her father. The gray haired teen was owning her badly, and her eyes red. So even with her semblance, she wasn't strong enough to beat him. Her left arm started shaking again, this was exactly what she needed now. Taiyang did said she wasn't ready to go, that she needed more time until she ready to go into the world. But being too stubborn her own good wanting to find her sister.

Ruby dodged Emerald's twin sickles as she used their chain mode. Thanks to her semblance it was easy to avoid her attacks, so she countered firing from her rifle feature. But the red cloak girl decided to stopped. Using her semblance too much will drain her aura. And she needed it for this fight so now, she was even with the dark skinned girl. Changing her sickles to twin gun modes, she fired a barrage of dust rounds while the silver eyed petite was blocking them with her scythe.

"Why are you doing this? Salem's-"

"I don't care about Salem! But I owe Cinder everything" her eyes narrowed as she glance at Raven who was still fighting her brother _" and she isn't here…."  
_

Ruby took the chance that she lowered her guard as she charged firing her weapon to get a jump start. At least, that's what she thought. But she suddenly was staring at Yang who was shocked and scared. The red cloak reaper gasped as she stopped her attack, only to get hit by a barrage of rounds from the dark skinned girl's guns. She actually forgot about her semblance. She was downed before she was met with the girl's twin guns. Once more the petite used her semblance to avoid and get behind her, firing. Emerald was quick as she changed her weapon two twin sickles blocking the fire. Both stood still, looks like they might be even. It was going to be a long fight.

Jaune and the others were giving it everything they've got. Even with his strategies, they were having so much trouble fighting this large man. And worse of all, it didn't looked like he wasn't putting so much effort in the fight. His artes weren't having an effect it made the Arc think that he could have a lot of aura, just like him. Ren and Nora teamed up, while Cardin used the dust from his weapon. Laphicet used his sword skills and he realized he will have to use the bigger guns. The young Crowe cast some long range artes but Hazel avoid them while countering the other's attacks. It was no wonder he was very tough or the reason why he has killed so many experienced Huntsmen. He was as good as the crazy scorpion faunus Tyrian. Yet, it felt like he wasn't being serious this entire time. Laphi kept his distance going for a strong arte, it was the only way if they wanted to stand a chance against this strong man.

* * *

Outside of the school building, the White Fang were getting ready for their operation. They were planting charges all over the school and the CCT tower. Other members were on the perimeter checking for the grounds. Adam stood on the middle of it all. A grinned was formed on his lips, tonight, Haven was going to fall. With this, the humans will see the might of the faunus. They will finally fear and respect them. They will have no choice but to even get on their knees and praise them as the superior species. And if they don't, then they can die with the rest of their haters. If it's not enough they can go after the rest of the schools. Atlas and Shade, the new High Leader was expecting that was the case. Then he thought of the Belladonna family. By now, they should be dead thanks to Corsac and Fennec's brotherhood branch. It won't take long for Blake to be brought to him.

Adam could imagine what he will do to her. He will make her his, if that's what it takes. But first, he will want an apology for leaving, for causing him so much trouble. The cat faunus would learn to obey him, and love him. There was nothing else to argue, he was superior and she was inferior. His twisted thinking was interrupted when he heard gun fire, he turned to his men, they were being attacked by heavy fire. The masked commander glared, who would dare attacked them. There were mechanical, Adam recognized them as soldiers of Atlas. But what they were doing here. They should be back at their kingdom. Were Mistral getting support in secrecy. It didn't mattered as he ordered his men to fire back. This was troubling, they haven't finished planting the charges yet. So he couldn't press the button that will destroy the entire school. He readied Wilt and Blush as he charged at one of the robots, destroying it.

"Destroy them all! Do not let a single one alive!"

The masked faunus fired their rifles while others were throwing grenades to smash through the robot soldiers. There were quite a lot of them. They just came out of nowhere. The more they destroyed, the more were showing up. Then, more soldiers arrived and this time, they were human troops. Adam was furious, these bastards just showed up and attempting to ruin their operation. And just when they were going to counter attack, another troublesome showed up. The new High Leader stood shocked as a couple of Altesian Paladin Knights arrived. He knew about the models since he had helped getting their hands on them to try and attack Vale. The commander growled as he unsheathed his sword going after the robots and human soldiers. Striking like a mad man. He ordered his army to not stop firing and to call for reinforcements. This wasn't over. They weren't leaving until they get the job done. Haven will burn to the ground no matter what.

* * *

Cinder didn't know what happened. One minute, she was about to entered one of Raven's portals that will take her to Haven Academy and the next, she was lying face first on the ground. As she recovered getting up, something caught her ears. A very familiar voice, that made her blood boil in pure anger. Amber eyes were now burning with yellow flame, she was never wrong. That voice, it was HER. She was here and her anger grew stronger. Memories of the fight at Beacon when she cut her arm and took her eye. The Maiden's powers increased wanting to unleash her wrath. As she got to her feet, she slowly turned around and there she stood. The young woman that ended up in a coma as a result of their fight. Velvet Crowe stood far before her, wide awake and glaring at her. This day couldn't get any better. Before she gets the Spring Maiden's powers and the relic, she will have her revenge. They say it was a dish best serve cold.

"Velvet…."

"Cinder…."

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Velvet vs Cinder round 2 coming up.**

 **-I know what you're probably going to say. Cinder isn't in Haven the fights is going to be way easier than in canon. All I have to say is you're right. For now, I can have something up my sleeve. This will keep your curiosity in check.**

 **-As you all noticed since Cinder isn't in Haven no Weiss getting stabbed. I hated that part so much it brought me to tears. Even if I know she was going to be all right because RT used her as a plot device to make Jaune unlocked his semblance.**

 **-Replying to reviews and PM's:**

 ***Shadow Joestar- thank you and things are going to be very different from canon. It's uncertain if Yang will have a chance to talk to her mother.**

 ***CT7567Rules- Sienna used to be the former High Leader of the White Fang so of course she can fight. We saw it at Adam's character short. It's a shame RT nerf her when she got killed. As for Raven she has been cleared she only wants the survival of her tribe while in secrecy she wants her family to be safe. It's hard to tell with how complex her character can be. Either she doesn't care about them or she does and doesn't want to admit it. Judging by how hurt she got with Yang's words I think she does, deep inside. I always thought there was more to her semblance than those red portals because Qrow's semblance is bad luck I thought hers will be bringing death upon others, explaining why she left Yang and Taiyang. The raven is supposed to be a sign of death, a bad omen. If her semblance is really the red portals then my theory is debunk.**

 ***The Emerald Mage- I know lol I imagine the same thing of Monica and Tara talking and doing the high five in real life. Did you know Monica Rial voices Seres and Bienfu? As for Tara Plat she's well known for voicing Temari in Naruto, in games she's Zero Drakengard 3, Claves Eternal Sonata and of course Temari in the Naruto games. As for Berseria in chaos it's not that hard I only died during dangerous encounters in which the enemy level increases double and of course the wandering enemy or Dire Foe in the American version. So far one of them is very easy I always kill it whenever he shows up but there's another looking like a big ape that is freaking hard and the only way to beat it is using Velvet's break soul over and over. But I'd say I'm doing good for my first time in chaos. Also I'm happy you're looking forward to the future Tales crossovers I can't never thank you enough for your support and love the story.**

 ***darkvampirekisses- you will see I bet you won't see it coming and Merry Christmas to you too.**

 ***M.H Pinter- lol can't do that. But something close you will see.**

 ***Saul'keth- I'd say you're not too late because I'm still thinking of those dual mystique artes. Thanks for the suggestions I will check them out. And I'm glad you like Velvet's theme is my favorite song in the Berseria soundtrack. And there's a big reason why I don't want Velvet to become a Maiden. If you read further into the story you will know why. Because of a certain ability that makes her stronger. If I add in the powers of a Maiden she will be OP. As for the aura thing I can't give them such. Because if that was the case then they will eventually unlock a semblance furthering making them up as OP. Not to mention I have plans for the Crowe siblings when it comes to a secret ability that will be reveal at the end of volume 5. But eventually both Laphicet and Velvet will grow strong throughout the story.**

 ***speedkarate37- thank you happy to know you're enjoying the story.**

 **-SPOILER ALERT for volume 6 episode 9 we get some insight on Mercury turns out I was right or maybe everyone was right about him. There was a reason why he killed his father, he was a real cold heart bastard who hated him and even stole his semblance as part of his semblance. Looks like what Qrow told Velvet in this story is spot on, who would have thought lol. But it looks like Emerald who's been having second thoughts since the start of the volume might have a chance at being redeemed. Without Cinder she feels out of place. Won't she be upset when she finds out Mercury was right all along and that she doesn't give a crap about her or him. It's true, Cinder only cares about power and nothing else. She will use those at her disposal to get what she wants. Emerald and Mercury are nothing but pawns to her, he knows it but she doesn't. She IS in denial. Then FUCK the Pyrrha memorial statue God damn it Rooster Teeth STOP pulling the strings of my heart the Arkos feel I can't take them! The woman who brought the flowers definitely it was Pyrrha's mother, no doubt and she must have known about Jaune from her daughter who told her about him, sending her letters or calling her. I'm very happy RT did this giving some background to Pyrrha, even if she's dead. But it also served more as development for Jaune too. Then Ruby standing up to Qrow wanting to hear Jaune's plan that was so awesome for her character development. They're going to get into a whole lot of trouble. And finally Tyrian and Watts going to Atlas, no surprise there.**

 **-This is officially the last chapter of the year I wish you all a Happy New Year cheers!**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Vault of the Spring Maiden


	56. Vault of the Spring Maiden

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

("") Ozpin speaking through Oscar

* * *

Chapter 56 Vault of the Spring Maiden

(Location: Branwen Tribe Camp point somewhere in the Anima continent Kingdom of Mistral Remnant)

Cinder never care about anything in her life. Never knew her parents, having a lonely childhood but she took pleasure in beating up the kids from her town. One wrong move or word and they will be in for a lot of trouble. After she showed, they respected her, but more importantly, they feared her. It was at that time that she love being strong, being feared by others. It became an obsession, her purpose in life. Through her years, she trained almost never ending, until she was strong enough to even take on experience fighters. Like Huntsmen and Huntresses. That wasn't her ambition. Becoming one that will protect mankind was bore and meaningless, she craved for more. And everything changed when she met Salem. The dark woman has promised her limitless power. Power to rule, to bring fear, to bring superiority. She didn't hesitated to joined her. Once she did, her dream was almost coming true.

Fulfilling her plan to hunt down the Fall Maiden, recruiting Emerald and Mercury. Those with a harsh past that are strong and would do anything to survive. The perfect pawns to do her bidding. The mission to kill Amber was a half failure but Salem still congratulated for her first time. Then the alliance with the White Fang and the wanted criminal Roman Torchwick. Her ultimate plan to get the Fall Maiden and bring Beacon down. In the end it was a successful mission. But not suffering a humiliating defeat at the hands of one, Velvet Crowe. The long black haired woman figured out the virus she planted at the mainframe of the CCT tower and she came so close to ruining her plan. If it weren't for her backup one. Ever since her defeat at her hands, her life was never the same. She lost an arm and an eye. Yet, Salem chose to help her until she was back at her feet.

Finding out Velvet was in a coma as a result of their fight but it wasn't enough to satisfy her. She wanted her to pay, she wanted her to suffer, she wanted her dead.

Only then she could truly be pleased knowing she took down her sworn enemy. And to think, she was expecting that enemy to be Ozpin or Qrow. She was wrong, and no matter how many times she begged Salem to let her go after the wretched black haired woman. The Grimm woman denied all of her requests due to her condition. She was wounded badly and needed recovery and also, she needed to train to control her new Maiden Powers. After six months, she finally got the hang of it and has truly become stronger than ever. That's what she believed, she couldn't truly confirm it unless she gets the chance to fight the older Crowe again. But the priority was Salem's mission and their next target was the Relic of Knowledge in Haven Academy. It was a simple mission, nothing complicated like the one in Beacon. Lionheart was already on their side and thanks to his intel, they were able to killed so many Huntsmen and Huntresses.

They have taken care of their so called" protectors" it was one obstacle out of the way. They only needed to find the Spring Maiden. Once again thanks to the lion faunus they found out the location of such at the Branwen Tribe. So Raven had the Spring Maiden with her. She probably had her as a line of defense against them if the red eyed woman encounters them. But Cinder was surprised to find out she wasn't interested in fighting them, she actually wanted her brother dead. To each his own it didn't mattered, she agreed to take them to Haven with the Spring Maiden Vernal in exchange, she gets the chance to take out her own blood. The amber eyed woman had little interest in family feuds. They come up with a plan to take of Qrow and the children from Beacon via an ambush. Raven will go there and she will use her semblance to sent her and her disciples to the school.

Once they were there, they will finish them off while heading to the Vault. Then, she will take Vernal's powers adding them to her own and kill Raven. Once their purposes have been fulfilled, they won't need their services anymore. That was the plan, simple and the odds of victory were so high. The Mistral military and the Police won't know a thing until it was too late. By the time they get to Haven, the entire school will be a burning ground thanks to the White Fang as part of their plan to destroy it. She will be stronger, they will have one of the four relics, Haven gone and their enemies dead. That's what it was supposed to happen. Because she's supposed to be there with Emerald and Mercury, Raven and the Spring Maiden. But no, that didn't happened. Just when she was about to go through the red portal it suddenly disappeared then, she was hit by a kick, a strong one. Stronger than Mercury's because it was engulfed in fire.

Even with her aura protecting her, it still hurt like a bitch. That came out of nowhere, she was on the ground for a couple of second before getting up. Amber eyes narrowed in pure anger, whoever had the guts to attacked her was going to pay dearly. The mission can be put on hold for a couple of minutes while she kills this assailant. That's what she wanted and everything changed when she took a glance at the person who attacked her. Cinder stood shocked and immediately changed to so much anger. Her eyes were flaring with the yellow flame of the Maidens. She could feel her own blood boiling to new levels as she was staring at Velvet Crowe. The one person she hated so much in Remnant, the one she wanted to get revenge on. The simple sight of the long black haired woman has made her thrown the whole plan out of the window. Now, she could care less about the relic and how Haven ends up.

The Fall Maiden tried to control herself not wanting her hatred to completely blind her. Or overcloud her judgment, so she was finally awake and kicking. That attack was enough to tell she was feeling better. All her wounds, have healed nicely. She started questioning how she got here. Salem probably knew where the older Crowe was but she never said anything not wanting her to know of her enemy's whereabouts. From how she attacked her it could only mean that Velvet was waiting for the opportunity to strike. She was waiting for her to be alone and suddenly the red portal was gone. Cinder immediately connected the dots, this was a planned ambushed. Looks like the black haired woman wanted only her. That was good, because she wanted her alone too. After so long, her revenge will finally be fulfilled. She chuckled a little while the Crowe kept her glare at the amber eyed woman.

"I knew Raven was up to something. I found it hard to believe she really wants to kill her brother. I never trusted her. She let you in on her plan?"

"I let myself be part of it since she's not so good at sharing. I made some changes in it, though. Like making sure you don't go to Haven. And I doubt Watts will give you a lift."

"True. He has already left, he's needed elsewhere. We're far away from Mistral, going there on foot will take weeks. You were here all along and you heard the entire conversation. That's how you knew when to attack. Well done Velvet."

"You're not leaving this place. You're not getting your hands on the relic."

"I'm not going anywhere. Emerald and Mercury can handle themselves, and Hazel is in Haven along with Adam and the White Fang. They will figure out Raven's a traitor in no time. She won't leave the school with the relic, dead or alive."

"You don't sound in the least worried for the relic."

"Neither side can get it because it's locked inside of the Vault. But once the Spring Maiden opens the door, the relic will be expose for the taking. But enough of that, you should be worry about yourself instead."

 **(Music: "The will that opposes reason" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

"I'm not worried. I only need to take care of you so I can go to Haven and finish things off."

"So confident, do you think your dear students will be able to hold on for so long?"

"I believe in them. And you should be worry about yourself instead."

Cinder's eyes were still glowing with the yellow flame, she was so angry and excited at the same time. She made her scimitar sword appeared. It was time to finish what she started at Beacon six months ago.

"You have no idea, how long I've waited for this day. This time, you won't end up in a coma. You will die today!"

"I'll pass. I have other plans."

"You don't have a choice!"

Cinder fired a couple of fireballs, which Velvet dodged them with ease. Eyes were fixed on the Fall Maiden as they crossed weapons. She was faster from last time, so she guessed she was stronger too. It's like she told Raven, this fight was more than just settling a score or a grudge. She needed to fight Cinder in order to keep her as far away from Haven. The former daemon had faith in her students and everyone who were fighting back at the school. Still, she wasn't going to hold back against someone so dangerous. This woman was serious business and she truly has intentions to kill her. Clashing weapons while firing back with artes and the Maiden was using magic like casting fire and ice. Not a single attack has made a direct hit with each yet. But so far the older Crowe hasn't unleash her claw, her break soul artes or break artes either. She knew this fight will be tougher than their last one.

"It will be different this time!" Cinder was so angry" I am stronger now, and throughout my training all I could think about is killing you!"

"You ain't the only one who's gotten stronger!"

The Fall Maiden released a barrage of fire balls as the older Crowe kept her distance, doing her best to dodged them. She succeeded but the fire has hit some of the empty tents from the bandits. It started causing a fire and it was spreading already. Cinder has made her point clear that she didn't care what happens as long as she gets to kill her. Burn this place to the ground if she must. Chaning Vertex Rose to mini gun mode firing a barrage at the woman. But she blocked the dust rounds like it was nothing. She looked more upset as if she was insulted for using something so inferior like dust on a Maiden. Velvet mentally scoffed, she hasn't changed one bit. Still so arrogant and power hungry as ever. The mini gun or her pistol wasn't going to be of use in this fight. She needed to use a clear head and brute force to stop someone as powerful as Cinder. The amber eyed woman charged with scimitar in hand.

"Don't run away from me!"

The former therion kept her cool dodging and countering her attacks. Her strategy was simple. Cinder will eventually lose control of her emotions she won't be able to think clearly. She will lose her edge and that's when the older Crowe will gain the advantage. Even with her power, she can still lose or get beaten. So the black haired woman kept on firing her dust rounds, while dodging and trying to counter. The Fall Maiden wasn't happy as she added more magic to her attacks, using both fire and ice. The former bandit camp was becoming unrecognizable with fire spreading and other places getting frozen. Among then was Raven's tent, it caught both elemental attacks. Velvet hoped the red eyed woman took everything she needed before leaving. She was risking a lot with this place but if she succeeds, she will have this match in the bag. The former daemon kept on firing while evading the magic attacks.

"Stop running!" the Fall Maiden was beyond pissed.

She kept releasing more fire and ice and even went further to throw rocks. Now, it was getting harder for the older Crowe to dodged so many projectiles. Boy, was she really angry. She wasn't wasting time but, she was aware it was suicide to attack her head on. Her plan was still working, Cinder was losing it. Her own anger was getting the best of her. Velvet has suddenly felt an earthquake, she was shocked that the Maiden was causing this. Moving the very ground she was standing on, her eyes glowing with the yellow flame. She cracked the earth as the former therion jumped to a near by tree branch. The long haired woman was met by more fire and ice as a yell of fury caught her attention. Both were clashing weapons as the Crowe took the chance to attack. She first used a headbutt which worked, then a kick that sent her to the air. Slicing foot, followed by Swallow Dance and finish it off with her mystique arte" Lethal Pain".

Cinder hit the ground hard as she coughed some blood. Amber eyes widened in shock and anger. How, how was she able to hit her when she was this powerful. She was stronger now, she knew how to control her Maiden powers so why. Salem's words came back as she remembers not to let her emotions controlled her. Her anger was stronger than her very own powers. That was it, why Velvet had the advantage over her. But she couldn't help it if she despises the long black haired woman so much. Even when she has made a complete mess of their surroundings. What was once Raven's bandit camp was nothing but a wasteland filled with fire, ice and shaken earth. Yet, there wasn't a single scratch on Velvet. The Crowe stood her ground, ready to face her. The Maiden spit some blood as she got up, calming down. She was laughing while her opponent stood confused.

 **(Music end)**

"I get it now. The difference in our strength is pretty clear. I'm losing myself, not focusing enough. You think messing with my emotions will help you?"

"Why are you asking me? You're the one with the temper."

"You're only trying to buy time for those fools at Haven, what a waste. It ends here Velvet. Prepare yourself."

"Guess warm up is over."

 **(Music: "The one who possess the power of God" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

Cinder released a fire wave that Velvet barely avoided as she blocked a sword attack from the Maiden. She surrounded herself with fire and ice wanting to trap the former therion. But the Crowe unleashed her claw and performed a break soul arte, followed by a short combo that was blocked by the amber eyed woman. The black haired woman was impressed looks like she was now controlling her emotions, not letting her anger take over. It wasn't a good sign if she was now in complete control of the fight. She was kicked by the evil woman, getting pinned on the ground. The older Crowe couldn't believed of the strength she has, definitely an improvement from their last fight. Cinder has changed her weapon from a scimitar to something that caught the young woman's attention. Chest nut eyes widened in shock as she was now holding a spear resembling the weapon of one of her students.

"Look familiar? I decided to create it after I burned down the invisible girl. It's more like a tribute to her memory. You remember don't you, Velvet?"

"Don't you dare…." now it was the older Crowe the one getting angry.

The Fall Maiden stabbed the spear on the ground, few inches away from the Crowe. She grabbed her before punching her, followed by a kick. Then he hit her with the handle of the weapon. Cinder laughed evilly grabbing the spear.

"I'm going to enjoy beating you up, then some torture before I can finally finish you off. You don't deserve a quick death like your dear deceased student…."

"Stop it!"

Velvet countered with her gauntlet blade only to be blocked by the spear. They started clashing weapon at full speed. She wasn't expecting her to know how to use the weapon. Maybe, even better than Pyrrha. Once more she unleashed her large claw but it was blocked by another weapon. Cinder grinned as she made her scimitar appeared, using both weapons to blocked any incoming attack. The older Crowe went with Consuming Claw, followed by Laughing Raven. The Maiden has used fire and ice to blocked and countered with a wind gust. She laughed knowing she had the advantage over the black haired woman. Now that her emotions were in check, the roles have been reversed. It seems her anger was getting the best of her and it was preventing her from fighting better. She charged clashing weapons throwing the spear hitting hurting her on her right side.

"Don't stop now. I'm just getting started."

The former daemon growled clashing weapons but Cinder blocked them, countering with her own attack making contact with the black haired woman. She punched and kicked her, then grabbed her, pinning her to a tree again. Her evil laughter filled the Crowe's ears, she was truly enjoying this. Grabbing her by the neck, but Velvet unleashed her claw breaking her hold and performed various artes. It made contact with the Fall Maiden but she wasn't that hurt, thanks to her aura. Instead of painful expression on the woman's face, she only grinned further. The older Crowe didn't know what was wrong with her. When she was suddenly sent to another tree, not seeing it coming. Velvet coughed blood noticing that she was grabbed by an arm that belongs to a Grimm. It shocked her, the same arms belong to the Maiden. But how, the amber eyed woman only laughed in return.

"Surprised? You should be after all, you cut off my arm and my eye. There was nothing that can be done for it. My arm however, Salem was kind enough to lend me her power. A spare, if you rather call it."

"A Grimm arm…." Velvet shook her head at the irony.

"Don't worry. I will eventually cut your arm and eye. Like they say, "An eye for an eye". And I will make sure it hurts even more than when you did it to me."

Using Searing Edge, the former therion broke free as dodged fire balls. Clashing weapons again, she glared at the Maiden pissing her off so much. Such evil should never be allowed to live. It was no wonder Salem would recruit someone with a black heart. Power hungry, arrogant and malevolent. In her world, she would have become a daemon in no time. Why was she so strong now, she could barely dodged her attacks. There was a big difference between them now and she admitted if this continues, she will be in deep trouble. If she doesn't turn this fight around, she might end up worse than in a coma this time. More laughter as she beating the black haired woman without much effort. Yes, the training paid off and so is her patience. Salem was right all along. To think she actually doubted her. It was time to get her revenge. A kick that sent Velvet to the ground while spitting blood.

 **(Music end)**

"A disappointment. I was expecting more from you. Guess you're not really in league with a Maiden after all."

"Keep running your mouth" she coughed more blood.

"If this is all you have then, I'm afraid we're done here. Time to have some fun. Once I'm done with you, I'll find a way to get to Haven and find your precious students. Starting with your brother."

Chest nut eyes widened in shocked.

"I will take him just like Salem wants. I will torture him until he begs me to kill him."

"You're...Making a very big mistake!" the former therion glared.

"I might cut him into little pieces and then burn him to ashes like I did to Miss Invisible Girl. You won't even recognize him. How wrong of me, you won't get the chance. Because, you'll be dead!"

 **(Music: "Burn" full version by Flow from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

Cinder really did made a very big mistake mentioning her little brother. Velvet was filled with rage activating her special skill. Her entire body was consumed by malevolence. Her eyes turned red and her facial features changed but, they were different from the last time she activated her skill. They were more draconic, resembling a dragon. Cinder gasped remembering this change in the black haired woman. The malevolence in her body, it made her stronger. It was the reason why she was able to stand toe to toe with her. But not this time, the Fall Maiden was stronger than ever. Velvet won't be able to beat her even with that little trick. She raised her scimitar while holding a fire ball in her Grimm arm. But the older Crowe has suddenly vanished, it was impossible. How could she has gotten faster all of the sudden. The Fall Maiden has been kicked caught in a combo.

"LEAVE LAPHI OUT OF THIS!"

The combo started with fast martial artes, then a break soul, followed by a couple of arcane artes, then a break arte. The former daemon kept going with the combos beating the crap out of Cinder. Even with her aura protecting her from harm, she was still bleeding. Velvet grabbed the evil woman with her claw and threw her into a tree. The force was so strong, that it broke it. Then she hit another and broke it too. A cry of fury from the black haired woman followed as she charged and started another combo. Overpowering the Maiden in every way. Velvet was pissed after what she told what she was planning to do with her brother. That was crossing the line big time. You don't hurt Laphicet without paying the prize. Then she went with her mystique arte, Lethal Pain. The arte was stronger than usual that sent Cinder's body flying through the other side. The malevolence was still leaking and strong as the Crowe was still vivid from her comment.

"Don't you EVER mess with my family or friends you bitch!"

In an explosion Cinder was up looking so pissed. But she gasped as Velvet was right in front of her. Both were clashing weapons and she couldn't believe how fast she has become. Once more she was caught in combo by the former therion, giving her a real beating. The Crowe finished it off with her second mystique arte "Annihilating Crash". The Fall Maiden was again on the ground, her face dirty and bloodied. Anger and shock in features. She just didn't understood how can she be losing to someone like her. What was worse, all those attacks she took have taken a big chunk of her aura. She was running low on it and that wasn't good. Meaning the next attack the black haired woman pulls will really hurt and it might even kill her. Why, she wasn't letting her anger controlled her, she was calm and focused. So this wasn't supposed to be happening, she was a freaking Maiden.

"This can't be…." she panted" how can she be stronger? After all the training I did. I can control my powers and yet, I'm getting beaten. I refuse...To be defeated by her…."

"What are you mumbling about? I'm not done yet!" Velvet was still covered in her malevolence form.

 **(Music end)**

" _ **Be calm and patient Cinder. Your time will come and when it does, Velvet Crowe will finally meet her downfall. But that is something it can't be rushed. You're still adjusting to the Fall Maiden's powers. It takes years for one to become skill with them. Your emotions play a key role in the outcome of the future battle."**_

Salem's words rang in her head. She was right, she should have waited more. Maybe a year to perfect her powers otherwise, she wouldn't be having this problem. Velvet Crowe, what a pain in the ass she has turned out to be. The long black haired woman had cuts, dirt and blood all over her. The clothes she was wearing were a bit thorn. The Crowe felt sorry for Winter since these were her clothes. She will apologize to the older Schnee if she gets the chance to see her again. She gazed at the amber eyed woman, she was preparing a large fire ball. Fight fire with fire, that's what they say. With her claw she cast a fire ball of the same size, she used this fire to open a rift in the earth pulse to escape Innominat. The flame that burns that once belongs to her older sister Celica. Both ran at each other screaming in fury and their attacks collided, create a large explosion that spread through the whole former bandit camp.

* * *

Raven kept clashing swords with her brother. The fight felt odd, not because she was fighting her family. But, because maybe he figured out it was all just an act. He knew she was deceiving the enemy. It will explained why he was trying so hard to fight her. It wasn't bad if he knew, at least he now knows of her true intentions with supposedly "betraying" them joining Salem. Turning to Vernal, she was doing good fighting the Schnee heiress. Ruby and her daughter were having a hard time taking on Emerald and Mercury, it wasn't easy with the dark skinned girl's semblance creating illusions to fool the blond brawler. The others weren't doing good either. The man known as Hazel has proven to be a very tough opponent as he blocked and attacked all the students that were fighting him.

As for Leonardo, he was having his hands full dealing with that unknown boy. Raven saw the cane he was holding, that was enough to tell her that it was Ozpin. So he has reincarnated again and sooner than she thought. That was good, this crazy plan may work after all. This has gone long enough. No one was suspecting her to be traitor except Cinder's disciples. But it didn't matter, what was important was getting to the Vault and get the relic. Also, she could hear heavy gun fire coming outside of the building. It could be the Mistral Police has gotten involved and they were currently fighting with the White Fang. It was the perfect time to leave and head for the Vault. The red eyed woman secrecy signaled at Qrow hoping he will understand. And he did, knowing she was going to make her move. He'd prefer if his sister takes the relic rather Salem.

"Leo! Open the path to the Vault!"

The lion faunus managed to avoid Oscar's attacks, climbing down the stairs. He took his pocket watch and put on the empty necklace of the large Goddess statue. It started spinning rapidly and the platform was holding, was moving down, revealing an elevator. Vernal stopped fighting Weiss as she got walked over to her leader. Emerald and Mercury looked at each other for a second and realized their suspicions of the tribe leader were true after all.

"I knew it! Traitor!" shouted the dark skinned girl.

"Let's go Vernal!"

"Stop them! She's against us!" argued Emerald while the headmaster stood confused.

The two disciples were about to go after them when Qrow stood in their way.

"Leaving so soon? The party's just begun."

" _My semblance doesn't work on this guy"_ she remembered casting an illusion at the Huntsman back at Amity Arena during the Vytal Festival, but she couldn't.

Ruby and Yang stood confused at the whole thing. The blond brawler watched as her mother and the Spring Maiden went to the platform and it started moving down, until they couldn't be seen. It was heading into the depths of the school. Lionheart was caught off guard as he got hit by Ozpin's cane. Hazel found out a little too late that they've just being betrayed by the leader of the Branwen Tribe. The others regrouped with the scythe master and his nieces. It's been a while since they were hearing the fighting going on outside. The large man has grabbed Lionheart by the neck of his collar not looking happy with his performance.

"You're lettin' that boy make a fool of you."

"That's not just a boy! It's Ozpin. He's already reincarnated!"

Hazel has dropped the man looking in thought" Ozpin?"

The large man kept gazing at the farm boy. He met him before him on his way to Mistral. So, all this time his enemy was right in front of him. Looking at the cane was pretty clear, it was Ozpin all right. Anger has completely taken over him remembering his revenge. Remembering what the former headmaster did, what he lost because of him. Tonight he will finally get his chance at his vengeance.

"OZPIN!"

" _Oh no"_ the former headmaster got worried.

"You thought you could hide from me?!" He ripped his jacket taking lightning dust crystals from the bags on his pants" you'll pay for what you did, you'll die over and over again!"

Hazel has stabbed the crystals into his elbow area as the lightning flew through his arms and body. His eyes were glowing with the same color of the crystal as he gave a loud shout filled with rage. Everyone was shocked at the sight. They have never seen someone taking dust crystals into their own body. It was insane because such effect can kill anyone. Dust wasn't meant to be used like that. But this guy was able to do it and apparently, he was still alive. The crystals were obviously giving him a huge power boost. If he was tough before then now, he was unstoppable. Jaune turned to Laphicet, now they had their hands full with this guy. While Emerald and Mercury didn't know what to do. Without Cinder here, their plan will be a failure. What other reason could they have to fight if their boss wasn't around. As for Oscar, the poor boy was trembling in fear.

"Do-Do we fight?"

" _No, run!"_

Hazel charged with a punch but Qrow got in time to saved the teen.

"Let's take him on" Jaune told everyone" as strong as he looks, he must have a weakness."

Qrow joined the Arc with Laphicet, Cardin, Ren and Nora against the large man. The farm boy stood behind on the side lines. Ruby and Yang kept their gazes on Emerald and Mercury who were confused at the situation.

"We should leave."

"What?" Emerald was shocked at her partner's comment" but the mission-"

"It's done. Cinder isn't here, we know she's not coming. They already have the relic. It's over Em."

"No, I know Cinder. She will find a way to get here, I know it."

"And by the time she does, the fight will be over. We have lost this one."

"I'm staying" she readied her weapon" if you want to leave then, go ahead. I'm not stopping you. You're the one who will be in trouble when she gets here."

"Damn" the gray haired teen didn't like it but he chose to stay.

"Sis, you okay?" asked Ruby.

"I'll be fine" the brawler glared at the two" let's team up."

"You got it!"

"Ozpin!" Hazel charged at the group that was protecting the farm boy.

Ren, Nora, Cardin and Weiss did their best but one push from the empowered large man sent them to the ground. Qrow has changed his weapon to scythe mode and even he was having problems fighting such a foe. Jaune was next, using the first mystique arte he learned "Arc Revolution". He hit Hazel hard as he got staggered and hurt from all the powerful attacks. Laphicet followed casting Negative Gate. The combination of the artes sent him flying as he destroyed a pillar and making a hole in the building's wall. Everyone stood their ground, they were hoping that was enough to put a stop to him. A loud cry of anger followed as Hazel was back on his feet, his body was still flowing with lightning dust. They were all shocked, expecting he will be downed for good after receiving such a beating. This wasn't your ordinary opponent if anything, he has proven to be more of a challenge than Tyrian.

"No way…." said Cardin in a loss for words.

"How can he still be standing?!" said Nora.

"It shouldn't be possible!" followed Laphicet.

"Stay on guard!" Jaune readied his weapons.

"I don't get it" said Oscar" why is he so upset with us?"

"He didn't tell you my tale, did he, boy? I thought you looked familiar, to think that evil was inside you when our path first crossed. Your blood won't be on my hands, it'll be on his."

"Stay back!" Qrow told the farm boy.

"Get away!"

"What is he talking about?!"

"Tell him, Ozpin! Tell him how you killed her!"

"Her?"

" _Gretchen Rainart was Hazel's sister. Despite her brother's wishes, she enrolled Beacon Academy to become a Huntress...And tragically lost her life on a training mission. Hazel...Holds me responsible. Please, let me fight. I know Hazel. He's wounded in a way that cannot be healed."_

"You know now!" he blocked the Branwen's attack along with Cardin, Ren and Nora, he pushed them aside like they weight nothing" you can forgive me for what I'm about to do."

"Did she know? Did she know the risk of being a Huntress?" asked Oscar.

"She was only a child! She wasn't ready!" he argued.

"She made a choice! A choice to put others before herself! So do I" he readied the cane.

"Then you've chosen death!"

" _I'm sorry."_

"What?" the teen lost conscious as Ozpin has taken over his body against his will.

Now he was staring at Hazel different, looking more mature. As a man who has live for so long his entire life.

"OZPIN!" the large man realized now that he was staring at the former headmaster.

The large man was punching in all direction but Ozpin dodged them all. With Oscar's small body it was so easy to move, faster than an adult. Not to mention the short training had enabled him to use his aura for combat. Though he still had ways to go before becoming a great Huntsman. The former headmaster able to blocked his attacks and countered making Hazel angrier. Leonardo cast a glyph about to fire on Ozpin but Qrow stopped him firing from his weapon. Now the Branwen fighting the lion faunus, one on one. Jaune and the others wanted to help him but he told them to stand back and aid Ruby and Yang. The sisters were still having trouble with Emerald and Mercury. So the Arc ordered Ren and Nora to help them. Cardin and Weiss went on their own. The former heiress wanted to help her partner and the Winchester the blond brawler. The sound of heavy fire and explosions outside was still present. Looks a bigger battle was talking place there than here.

* * *

Adam yelled at his army not to hold back and give it everything they've got. So far, they have managed to destroyed all the robot Altesian soldiers but the Paladins remains, as well as the human groups. The High Leader wasn't happy that Atlas will stick their noses in this operation. He ordered his men that were equipped with rocket launchers to fire at the mechs, while others were firing on the human soldiers. The commander was currently taking covered behind one of the school buildings. One of his men came and reported that they still needed more time to place the blast charges on the entire school. News that didn't made him happy and ordered to finish the preparations now, or else. As things couldn't get any worse for the faunus group, lights were pointed at them coming from above. Adam recognized the air ship, it was an Altesian battle sky fleet. They had reinforcements after all.

*This is Specialist Winter Schnee of the Atlas Military. White Fang, surrender now and I give you my word, you will all be spare! Drop your weapons and put your arms in the air now!*

"As we will take the word of a human! None less, a Schnee. Rocket launchers, fire on that fleet! The rest of you finish these humans off!" ordered the High Leader.

* * *

"Are we doing the right thing?" said Vernal as she stood on the elevator along with her leader.

"It's not our concern. Besides, you saw what those children can do, they're capable. Plus, judging from the sounds coming from outside, I'd say they already have the battle won. The war however, that's another story."

"I guess, that Schnee is pretty tough for a rich brat. I underestimated her. It's a good thing I didn't use my Maiden powers on her."

Raven only rolled her eyes at her comment" keep your guard up. We don't know what's waiting for us at the bottom."

"Are we expecting security at the Vault?"

"Perhaps. But since Leonardo has been helping Salem for a long time, I highly doubt it. Still, stay on guard."

"Raven…." the young woman paused for a moment" what are we going to do now?"

"Once we secure the relic, we'll head back to the tribe. Our job will be done. I wish not to stay any longer, before the Mistral Police gets involved."

"And Velvet? I mean, have you thought of handing the relic to her? Forgive me for saying this, it's probably not my place to speak. But she has a point. If we take the relic Salem will come after us more than usual. I know we'll never be safe from her. But having the relic makes us a bigger target."

"Just like she said" said the red eyed woman shaking her head" there's also the consequence for having a relic to deal with as well."

"What do you mean?"

"The relics are more than just powerful tools created by the Gods. They also have the ability to attract the creatures of Grimm."

"I thought only negative emotions attract them" Vernal was shocked not seeing that coming.

"Asides from that. The relics also attract them. I don't know exactly how it works. But perhaps it has something to do with Salem. It doesn't change the fact, if we take the relic, Grimm will be coming at us. As long as we have it in our possession the fights will be never ending."

"Then, that gives us the more reason to give it to Velvet. Let her and those brats take care of it. Let them face the danger, they made their choice."

"…."

"Raven?"

"Depends. If she's still breathing, I might reconsider my choice. If not, we're keeping it. I'd rather be hunted down by Grimm forever than to give it to Cinder."

The elevator finally stopped reaching the bottom level of the school. It was dark, but something was giving light the area. The front doors of the elevator went down allowing the two ladies to proceed as they got closer they saw a large tree with in bloom with yellow flowers and leaves falling from it. Below, stood a door. Obviously it was the Vault and behind it, the relic of Knowledge. As they followed the path, touching a circle it lit up revealing a strange symbol, the path was being lit as it lit a second circle and then a third one. They stopped until reaching the third circle.

"Now what?"

"Only the Spring Maiden can open the door of the Vault. I suppose I have to touch it to open it."

Raven walked closer reaching the door as her hand touched the surface. There was a momentary glow in the door before it disappeared. The door was closing as the wings were leaving, until they were all down. Inside was a desert that probably reached an entire field. This is how the inside of the Vault looks like. The red eyed woman was impressed as she stepped inside. Before her stood an elegant pedestal. But her eyes were on what was on it. A beautiful lamp decorated in gold and light blue. This was it, the Relic of Knowledge.

* * *

Velvet slowly got up, feeling her body in pain. Last she remembered, she and Cinder's fire attacks collided, creating an explosion and everything went black for the former therion. So it was a mistake but she didn't had a choice. The Fall maiden wasn't backing down, if she hadn't done what she did, she would have been dead. Or maybe in another coma. But this time, she would have been dead at the hands of the amber eyed woman. Setting her eyes before her, they widened from the shock. The area where it was supposed to be Raven's bandit camp tribe looked like it was hit by a meteor. The ground was demolished, there was fire all around and some ice, but it was melting. There's no way the Maiden was dead, she was hard to killed, just like her. And she was right as she spotted the evil woman not that far. But in the place where Raven's tent used to be. They have sure made a mess of the place.

The malevolence came back when she saw the Fall Maiden, getting angry again. It was the same for Cinder once she was up. Her eyes flare yellow glaring at the black haired woman. They stood staring at the other. The hatred was evident in their eyes. But it Cinder's was stronger. Remembering all the training she did and it looked it didn't paid off. Why was Velvet stronger, why does she still feel like she was weaker and inferior to the Crowe. Maybe she used the wrong choice of words when she mentioned her brother. That's what made the malevolence came out and made the black haired woman stronger. So much hatred, her body was hurting a lot. Especially her Grimm arm. Another fight and she might not make it through. To think Velvet Crowe will pushed her to the limit.

"WHY WON'T YOU DIE!" screamed the Maiden in rage.

"The feeling's mutual!" the former daemon snapped.

"I'm not letting you stop me again, after coming so far. I'm killing you right here and now!"

"You're finally going to fight seriously?"

"I'll make sure you don't have any space to run!"

Cinder was now levitating as she unleashed a whirlwind, then she used fire, ice and earth fusing it into an elemental whirlwind. And it was a big one too. Worse of all, she was making it grow in size. Velvet was in for it now. If she get hits by that, she will surely die. But she couldn't let it end here. For Laphicet and everyone, she couldn't lose. She told Yang she will join them and that's what she was planning to do.

"Bring it!"

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Yay cliffhanger lol and first chapter of the new year!**

 **-Hope you have enjoyed the first half of the Velvet/Cinder fight and there's more to go in the next chapter. Looks like she's pissed and it's serious now. Back in Haven everything is going well, Winter might have her work cut out against Adam for the time being. It's different from canon but the odds are on the good guys. However you know what they say, expect the unexpected.**

 **Shadow Joestar happy to know you like the chapter and I know about Raven revealing herself to be the Spring Maiden. Emerald and Mercury still believed Vernal is the Maiden.**

 **crawforddarius7 I will try to update Defenders of Remnant in the new year and I have seen your reviews and it's strange since I'm still in volume 1 and you already gave a review of the latest episode of volume 6. It's more like a heads up than a review. Anyway, I haven't read them all because it's too much information. I'll see what I can do when I get free time. And yeah I can't wait for Vesperia Definitive Edition to be release next week.**

 **-CT7567Rules yep that Pyrhha statue is RT's way of hitting us right in the feels and I'm starting to have second thoughts about the red haired woman who showed up with the flowers, I don't think it was her mother at all. Some say it's an apparition since Jaune's character is based off Jeanne D'Arc, others say it's Pyrrha's reincarnation and this one I don't believe it because it's been like what since Pyrrha died, a year? That woman looks to be in her early mid 20's sorry but reincarnation doesn't cut it** **. Also the only one who has that ability is Ozpin and he was given that ability by the God of Light. So, unless he has decided to do the same thing with Pyrrha, which is very unlikely I won't believe it. I will go with the one that it was an apparition from Jaune's head of how he thinks Pyrrha would looked like as an adult and that she's watching him and everyone on the other side. That's my take on it.**

 **The Emerald Mage I find it amusing that Sienna Khan voiced by Monical Rial is in this story with Velvet. Makes me wonder if she will realize about her voice, is it familiar to her lol. And I agree about the new episode I was very good and heartbreaking. Ruby, Jaune and Emerald got some development. As always I am happy you're still enjoying the story. And let me tell you it's going to get more interesting, more different than in canon, you'll see. I also hope you had a Happy New Year and thanks for mentioning the picture of your friend. At one point Velvet was like Cinder she was power hungry to become strong to kill Artorius. Anything for her revenge. The irony.**

 **Andromeda all I have to say is that Velvet will eventually come to Haven and join up with everyone before the volume's finale. The Spider Spy Network will make it's debut just like in canon in this story. So nope, not until volume 6. As for Jaune unlocking his semblance I thought I had that covered with the ability to perform artes. Maybe I can come up with something but I have to think about it.**

 **Cielosphere- I know they're OC since they don't remember anything from their world but they will eventually remember as the story goes by. Maybe by the time I get to volume 6 of Defenders of Remnant they will all have their memories again.**

 **RevampedAtol I am more than glad you feel that way about that story. And that it has help you through some tough times. This is what I want from all my stories to help people in some way, whether it's from stress from school or work, or daily life. Like you said it's a chance to escape from reality and have some time for yourself. That's what I think fan fiction is all about. I will be sending you a PM later.**

 **Lightning Lord Kai well Jaune can use artes as part of his semblance but he can't cast break artes or break soul artes. Laphicet might at least learn a few break souls in the future but not the Arc. I might give him a few casting artes to balance him as a Magic Knight type. Thank you for the question, it does seem off when you point it out. It really is weird Ozpin or anyone hasn't given Jaune enough credit of his abilities.**

 **SuperSonic2018 yeah the main event let's get ready to RUMBLE lol.**

 **-SPOILER ALERT for volume 6 episode 10 the plan to steal an Atlas ship was genius, you gotta give Jaune credit for that and I'm liking Maria more and more lol. Still now they have to faced a pissed Cordovin piloting a mech which reminds me of the Paladin team RWBY fight from volume 2. And OMG get ready to feel the Bees people as Yang will rescue Blake from Adam and they will team up against him. They will show him the power of their love is strong to conquer his evil. I'm being sarcastic but it looks like RT is heading in that direction with the ship. And once again Ruby standing up to Qrow showing how much she has matured since volume 1. I love when her character gets development. The part when Maria was mocking Cordovin eating cashews was hilarious. That's the sound of me NOT caring lmao. There are only 3 episodes/chapters in the volume I can tell it's going to end in a cliffhanger I can feel it. And as always I'll be looking forward to it.**

 **-Just to add I have added more challenge stories on my profile page there are also some RWBY/Tales stories too if anyone is interested in accepting them just let me know with a PM.**

 **-On another note my internet is being a real pain. God I hope it does get better. And I was wrong it's getting worse to the point I had to connect an ethernet cable to my router in order to upload the chapter.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Battle of Haven


	57. Battle of Haven

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

("") Ozpin speaking through Oscar

* * *

Chapter 57 Battle of Haven

(Location: Auditorium Haven Academy upper district Mistral Anima continent Kingdom of Mistral Remnant)

Ruby and Yang weren't having a good day. If it started with an ambush planned by Raven along with Emerald, Mercury, a super strong guy and the headmaster involved. Of course it will lead to a very bad day. The sister have taken on the two disciples of Cinder and they thought they believed everything will be okay. They were wrong, just when they thought they were tough when they saw them fighting at the Vytal Festival. Looks like they were pretty much holding back, during that time. It's like they were more trained and experienced than the two girls. Not just that, but they were also good with their semblances too. The red cloak girl had to fight through illusions of her sister, her friends, her uncle and even Laphicet. It was annoying when she obviously hesitated not attacking them when it was all smoke and mirrors by the dark skinned girl.

Yang was the angriest of the two. She was irritated as she was kept being beaten by Mercury. He was fast and all of his kicks were precise. The blond brawler has always hated being weak or small, she was supposed to be the strong one. That's how she was able to look after Ruby when Taiyang wasn't around. She was also the strong one of the team, Team RWBY's anchor. But that anchor broke when she lost her arm and everyone left. Maybe she wasn't focusing enough on the fight because her anger was getting the best of her. Both her father and Velvet has warned her not to let her anger cloud her actions. She thought about the two, how much they have influenced her throughout her time in Beacon. Even with her concentration she wasn't doing as well as she thought. The gray haired teen clearly has her outmatched, it made her eye turned red again, she really couldn't stand the guy.

After a long fight the sisters looked at each other, as they have come up with a plan. It was so simple, they didn't thought about it, until now. They switch opponents, as Ruby charged at Mercury and Yang at Emerald. Ruby was fast enough to blocked the gray haired teen's quick kicks and the blond brawler was able to out power the dark skinned girl. But not before using her semblance casting several illusions of her mother and sister. That really angered the brawler as she ignored all of them and focused on her opponent. Looks like they were finally getting somewhere as they gained the advantage now. The two disciples glared not believing they were being outwitted by two kids. Things would be a whole lot better if Cinder were here. That traitor Raven was going to pay dearly. Knowing their amber eyed leader, they knew she must be very angry. There was no way she will get here on time.

Ruby charged while Mercury kicked her scythe, he mocked her that she couldn't fight without her weapon. That's what he thought, and he was wrong. The silver eyed girl remembered some of the hand-to-hand training she did with Ozpin. The petite hit the gray haired teen with a headbutt just like she did with Oscar, as she grabbed Crescent Rose. Emerald yelled in frustration firing her twin sickles only to get punched and kicked by Yang. By now she was almost low on aura, using her semblance didn't helped with that either. The others were still having it rough against Hazel, Ren and Nora were sent flying again, while Cardin and Weiss got shocked from the lightning dust. Qrow was busy fighting Lionheart, a miracle the lion faunus still wanted to fight. Even for a coward like him. With the numbers by their side, they still couldn't take down the large man.

Jaune came up with a plan as he told Laphicet what he had in mind. As strong as Hazel is, he will eventually run out of aura and with that happens, they will strike hard. So the young Crowe cast Flame Lance, then the Arc charged with Triple Kick and Lightning Blade. The teen followed with Thunder Blade as the large man was struck. It was enough to put him on his knees. The blond called out to the others, as their chance to attack him now that he was wide opened. Ozpin nodded as he and the former Beacon students joined forces, attacking him in all directions. Hazel gave a loud cry as the mere force of of his aura sent everyone to the ground, yet again. Jaune still couldn't believe the strength of this man. He wasn't happy at all of his opponents, but his eyes landed on the boy holding the cane. They were all willing to throw their lives for him, after what he has done. All the lives taken because of HIM.

"Hiding behind the face of a child? A monster like you must be stopped!"

Nora charged at him again holding her hammer but he caught her, putting her on the ground using the lightning dust on her" how many more children must die for you?!"

"Now Laphicet!" shouted Jaune.

" **Thunder Blade!"**

The lightning arte hit both recharging the Valkyrie's semblance even more, she grabbed him and threw him, she was now stronger. The others were shocked at the girl's strength.

("His semblance…He can block out pain. It's how he's able to handle injecting so much dust into his body.")

"That explains why he's still alive" said Weiss" any other person would have die from dust poisoning."

"It also explains why he's a tough bastard. Not a single of our attacks isn't hurting him at all" followed Cardin.

"I don't need to hurt him" Nora was charging her body with electricity" I just need him to GO DOWN!"

Hazel charged at the girl as she powered her hammer and hit the large man straight on. Everyone gasped seeing him flying so high and breaking, near the entrance landing outside of the building. Adam was surprised along with the rest of his White Fang army. They managed to take down the Atlas army, there were so many Paladin Knights destroyed as well as robot soldiers and human casualties. The High Leader's was successful and also, his men has finished placing the explosives all over the school. Al he needed to do know is press the switch on the device he had in his pocket. One touch from the button and it was goodbye Haven Academy. The Atlesian sky had to depart and made an emergency landing because it got damaged during the assault. This was a victory for the faunus all over Remnant. There were still enough masked members, even if some of them got hurt, or didn't made it.

"What's going on in there?" asked one of the White Fang members.

"None of your concern…." said Hazel getting up, he needed more power so he took more dust crystals from his pouches this time, they were red fire dust crystals, stabbing them on his forearm, he was now powered up.

"Stay focused! Our friend are almost done here!"

"Adam!"

The commander turned to the top of another school building and there, stood Blake. The half destroyed Moon was shinning on her, making her presence clear to him and the rest of his men. He couldn't be happier to see her again. Though he was expecting to meet her after Haven's destruction but it didn't matter. She was here now, making things easier for the swordsman.

"Blake?"

"Who is that?" asked Hazel.

"Stand down!" said the raven haired girl.

The masked faunus pointed their rifles and other weapons at the former member.

"Wait!" Adam stopped them from firing as he chuckled" to think I went through so much trouble to find you, only to have you deliver yourself to me."

"This isn't what it's right for the faunus! Stop what you're doing and we can end this peacefully."

"You're wrong, Blake. Look around you, the Atlesian military got involved and we finished them off. You don't want to join them. You can't stop us."

"No, I can't. Not by myself."

"That's why she didn't come alone!"

The White Fang turned to see Sun along with the villagers of Menagerie. They all had spears, swords, axes, bow and arrows and shields with the symbol of the original White Fang that was founded by Ghira Belladonna.

"What?" the High Leader wasn't expecting this in fact, he was expecting they will be supporting him and his movement instead.

"Who's there?" said one of the masked faunus pointing his rifle to the opposite direction.

In another corner of the school courtyard stood the Chieftain of Menageries with more of his people, holding weapons too. Sienna Khan was also there with her weapon, yellow eyes glaring at the masked commander. Adam noticed and glared back, she was still alive. Those fools Corsac and Fennec failed miserably at their mission.

"Your brothers and sisters."

"Mata?" the same member said spotting a familiar figure among the large group.

"Please...Stop this" said the Ram faunus.

"Freeze!"

Survivors from the Atlas military joined up with the armed faunus pointing their arms at the masked members. They were all being lead by Winter as she has drawn her saber out. They were completely surrounded, too many of them. They will be overtaken in no time. Adam glared at Blake, how could she has possibly do this. Turned his own kind against him. They were supposed to be on his side, they're supposed to hate the humans as much as him, they were supposed to support the idea of Haven getting destroyed. That wasn't all, there were more bad news for the High Leader as more people showed up. Neptune, Sage and Scarlet the remaining members of Team SNNN arrived getting next to their monkey faunus leader. They had their weapons ready. Next to Ghira and Sienna arrived another team. Arslan, Bolin, Reese and Nadir, Team ABRN with their weapons drawn ready to defend their school. Lastly, Trisha Winchester was with them.

"About time you guys got here!" said Sun.

"Dude, you left without a word for six months. But then you messaged us to meet you in Haven, just like that what gives man?" said the blue haired teen.

"It doesn't matter now, we're here" said Sage.

"We're not letting terrorists do the same thing they did with Beacon. Not, to our school" followed Scarlet.

"We're here as Huntsmen and Huntresses that want to protect their school from anyone that threatens it!" said Arslan as their team yelled in agreement.

"Surrender now, you're outnumbered. This time, your punishment will be severe after taking the lives of my men" said Winter with an icy glare, she was deadly serious.

"Make no mistake, brothers! These are our enemies!" Adam tried to calm the situation" and we will not let them ruin-"

He was interrupted by a heavy sound. From above they came, more trouble for the White Fang. So many Mistral ships, one of them was carrying Khali. They have surrounded the whole school using their lights to point out the masked faunus group.

*Adam Taurus! This is the Mistral Police Force! Lower your weapons and surrender peacefully!

"How?!" now the High Leader was angry as Blake got down from the roof" how did you do this?!"

"Adam, it's over."

Seeing how outnumbered he was, the commander only thought of one thing as he took the switch to the explosives" then it's over for all of us."

"Hey, wait!" the rest of his men panicked as he pressed the button but, nothing happened.

"Huh?!" he pressed it again and nothing happened.

"What are you doing?! Trying to get us all killed?!"

"I am making humanity pay for what they've done!" he grabbed the faunus that scolded him.

"We sent someone over to confirm your explosives" said Blake" and, once we did, she disarmed them."

Ilia emerged from the shadows of the CCT Tower as she threw away the last explosive.

"Another traitor…?" he turned to Hazel" what do we do?"

"This is...Your business, not mine. Fix it" he cracked his knuckles.

"I told you, Adam. It's over."

The High Leader was very upset but stood still. Their numbers were too high and he has already lost some of his men thanks to the Atlas military showing up earlier. No, he wasn't surrendering, he wasn't quitting. This has just begun, so he ordered the rest of his men to opened fire. Others threw grenades and smoke bombs to make visibility poor. Blake took her chance to head out to the destroyed building. Hoping she wasn't too late while Hazel was suddenly taken back in a hook on a string. Weiss has summoned a Queen Lancer, the one responsible for dragging the large man in. She suddenly gasped as she saw the raven haired fuaunus not too far. Ruby and Yang were gazing too in shock. Blake smiled trying to hold her tears, of course they were here just like Velvet said. After so long, she has missed them so much. Her team, her friends, her family. She looked at Yang with a smile while the brawler was still shocked.

Hazel recovered gazing around, he was surrounded. It didn't looked good. He saw Emerald and Mercury on the ground too tired to continue fighting. They've been defeated looking outside, the remaining White Fang members were fighting and losing big time. He did told the leader of the group to fix it because it was his problem. But what was the point of having his revenge when their mission was already a failure. Cinder should have been here in the first place to take the Spring Maiden's powers and the relic. Everything was lost when she didn't came through the red portal. The large man stood in deep thought forgetting his hatred for Ozpin for a moment. They couldn't return to Salem empty handed, their very own lives were on the line. Maybe there was a way to still turn this around in their favor. They could still at least fulfill the part of the mission to destroy Haven.

" _ **Hazel?"**_

 _ **The large man stopped in the dark castle hallway as Salem approached him.**_

" _ **Ma'am?"**_

" _ **Before you head out on your mission. There's something I have for you. Consider it a gift, if the tide turns against you."**_

 _ **He didn't know what she meant as she has made something small appeared. It was yellow, with black and red. Now that he took a better look at it, there were the colors of the Grimm.**_

" _ **What is it?"**_

" _ **A Grimm seed. This shall be helpful if you're in a...Tight spot. It will release a swarm of creatures. Make sure to use it for emergencies only. You do know I do not tolerate failure."**_

" _ **Of course. So, what do I do with it? Do I, plant it on the ground?"**_

" _ **No. You just throw it in the air and it will do it's job. This one however, is rather" special". Keep it close to you."**_

" _ **As you wish."**_

" _This is more than just an emergency, as good as any"_ he has taken the seed from one of his pockets _" at least this will ensure the destruction of Haven Academy."_

 **(Music: "When it Falls" from the RWBY volume 3 original soundtrack by Jeff Williams and Cassie Lee Williams)**

Qrow, Weiss and the others stared at the large man. Ready to fight if he tries to attack again. Only for him to throw something high in the air. Before anyone could react the Grimm seed has exploded releasing a huge black smoke that covered the entire auditorium and the outside of the school. It didn't lasted long but, hundreds of scream followed once it was gone. Eyes widened in shock as suddenly there were Grimm everywhere. It was impossible for them to appeared just like that when there was no negative emotions to attract them. What it looked like to be a victory, ended up as a tragedy. It was worse for the faunus from Menagerie. True, they got some training but not enough to tackle creatures of Grimm. Not enough the training a Huntsman or Huntress will receives. They all panicked, it was to be expected and Ghira did his best to keep them calm but failed. Many of them were running, while screaming, others took the courage to stand up and fight.

Lionheart didn't think about it twice. Once, he saw the creatures, he left the place running for his dear life. His cowardice shown that he didn't wanted to be part of this or even aid them fighting them off.

All hell broke lose as faunus were being killed left and right. Blake stood wide eyed shocked, she wanted to prevent this from happening. Ghira, Khali and even Sienna Khan were doing their best to protect the villagers. But they needed to defend themselves against this sudden horde. Beowulves, Ursai, King Taijitu, Boarbatusk even a new one that looked like an armadillo. As if that wasn't enough there were also air type Grimm all over the skies giving the Mistral Police a tough time. Nevermores along with Griffons. The plain sight of it was enough to tell the young students what was this. Another battle of Beacon at their hands but this one, is to determine the fate of Haven. During all the chaos and commotion, Hazel during all of the commotion, he took the time to take Emerald and Mercury and leave the school since everyone else was too busy fighting for their lives. Adam, did the same as much as he hated to retreat, but their mission was done, sort of. One thing was cleared to the High Leader. He will never forget what Blake did tonight.

Blake screamed doing her best to aid the faunus. This wasn't supposed to happen. Sun was helping her along with his teen. But there already casualties. The raven haired girl killed as many Grimm as she could. There will be time to grief later, Ilia came to her aid too. Team ABRN and Trisha were in another part fighting off the dark creatures. Winter and the rest of her men were fighting in another corner, she gave the order to go all out and not let a single Grimm alive. If they do, the creatures might go to the city and the kingdom will be in grave danger. Ruby, Weiss and Yang were the first to go outside and aid their teammate. Qrow, Jaune, Laphicet. Ren, Nora, Cardin and Oscar followed shortly. There were so many of them, even more during the invasion of Beacon. To think Salem would come up with such a plan in case they failed. At least they left without taking the relic.

It was complete chaos everywhere, the reunited Team RWBY did their best to take out as many Grimm as they could. Jaune, Laphicet, Ren and Nora went to another area filled with the creatures aiding the faunus villagers that were brave enough to stay and fight. The young Crowe aided the wounded with his healing artes. But it wasn't enough to saved those that have already passed away. Cardin joined up with his mother not having a clue how or why she was here, but he was glad. They will need all the muscles to fight off so many of the dark creatures. Ghira, Khali and Sienna teamed up with Sun and his team to fight and protect the other faunus. Oscar insisted that he wanted to help fight, so he asked Ozpin not to interfere and the former headmaster understood his resolve. Qrow ended up helping Winter and her men not knowing why. Instead of stay by the side of his nieces.

The battle was fierce as weapons were being fired, the Grimm roaring, people screaming as they get wounded, while others were dying. Above them was as worse. There were too many Nevermore and Griffons as some of the ships of the Mistral Police were getting shot down. Was this it, was this how it was going to end. As things stand, it might end up worse than how it did for Beacon. Jaune couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was looking good, they had this won but it got so complicated in seconds. Whatever Hazel did just put everyone's lives at risk. Not to mention the school was already a mess. It was hard to tell if he, Emerald and Mercury were still here due to the large number of Grimm. He did his best, taking out any creature that was close to him with his team backing him up. It worried him how much aura everyone has used before this mess started. Because they might not last for too long, with the numbers against them.

Ever since the journey to Mistral the Arc's thoughts were on Velvet. He has never lose hope that the black haired will wake up one day and get back on her feet. She was the one who gave him strength and taught him to believe in himself and those around him. His friends and teammates, together they were strong. Now that he has found out she has awaken from her coma and she was currently on her way here. It made the blonds' resolve grow stronger. That wasn't all, his feelings for the older Crowe has grown stronger too. Six months he had so much to think about. It was pretty clear he like Velvet, he loves her and after the kiss she gave him back at Beacon. He was sure they can be together, if she feels the same way. That's why, he couldn't lose here, not now. For her sake and everyone's, he couldn't fall here. Jaune gave a loud cry killing more Grimm in his path.

Weiss used her summon Queen Lancer along with her Knight to take more Grimm at once. Winter noticed this and gave a quick smile at her younger sister. Yep, she was proud of her. Her teammates were backing her up even if Ruby and Yang were showing signs of exhaustion. Fighting Emerald and Mercury has taken them a lot of their aura. Team RWBY noticed Team ABRN in the fight and they were glad that they have more friends helping them. It was definitely worse than the battle at Beacon. Jaune told them to keep going that they will hold the line for as long as they can. The three members of JNR along with Laphicet head further in, taking out more Grimm. They have lost count how many they have killed by now. But they could hear more screams of fear and agony. There was no end to this madness. The Arc lead his team and the young Crowe as they heard a loud roar.

From their direction they saw more faunus of the Menagerie militia running and screaming for help. Jaune called to them to get to safety immediately. This was definitely not the place to stay. They have already lost enough people thanks to the White Fang. Even some members of the group stayed behind to fight while their High Leader has fled. A minority have been killed too. It didn't matter now if they were the enemy, their priority was the Grimm. Blue eyes widened in shock as he, his teammates and Laphicet gazed at the thing that was making the people screamed in fear. It wasn't one Grimm, but two. And they looked very different from the rest. One was a giant tree with somebody in the mouth, it seemed like a human child. The other was the combination of a woman and a snake with many snakes on her head, like it was her hair. Her arms were also snakes. It was no wonder why they were running, anyone would get scared if they see something like this.

 **(Music end)**

*There's too many of them! Requesting backup ASAP! Said one of the officers of the Mistral Police, they're ships were getting beaten by the swarm of Nevermore and Griffons.

"What do we do?!" asked Nora.

"The only thing we can do" the Arc took a deep breath" we fight, we can't let those Grimm escape to the city or the panic from the people will bring even more. We have to try and get rid of all of them! I know it's not easy and we've seen better days. But I'm asking you as your leader not to give up!"

"We have no intention of giving up" replied Ren.

"That's right!" followed Valkyrie.

"I'm with you guys!" said Laphicet.

"Everyone is counting on us!" the blond saw everyone fighting with so much effort, Team RWBY, Team ABRN, Team SSSN, Qrow, Winter, Oscar, Blake's parents, Sienna Khan, Cardin and his mother.

* * *

Raven stood in awe once the door of the Vault opened. She wasn't expecting to be a wide desert behind the door. It looked so unreal, like nothing she has ever seen before. This was after all, her first time entering a Vault. Gazing ahead stood the relic, placed on a golden pedestal. A lamp, it really caught her curiosity. The relics were powerful tools created by the Gods and the one of Knowledge is actually a lamp. Ignoring the noise that was coming from way above them, the red eyed woman walked towards the relic. Carefully, she picked it up. Not wanting to drop it and stood staring at it. It was really something, beautiful was the first thing that came to her mind. Yet, remembering it's supposed to be powerful. This was one of the four that Salem was after. She didn't wanted to know why she wants to collect all four. But this was one relic, she wasn't getting her hands on.

"What is going on up there?" Vernal was looking above, she could clearly hear the heavy sounds coming from the top floor.

"As I said, it's not our concern. We have what we came here for. Now, we need to take it far away from here and make sure Salem doesn't find it."

"…."

"Something on your mind?" the tribe leader turned to the young woman.

"I..No, everything's all right ma'am."

"Vernal, you have never lie to me before. Until now. What is it?"

"If what you say is true, and the relics does attract Grimm. Why bother take it with us? We'd be only further risking our lives and the tribe. Let's just leave it here and go. You said Salem's people lost the fight, let those kids take it. Now that you have opened the Vault, they have no need for the Spring Maiden anymore. Even if they won't leave us alone. I...I just want the tribe to be safe, to be away from this mess. My priorities are with you and the tribe, nothing else."

"You don't have to remind me of your loyalties Vernal. But we can't leave the relic here. You hear that?" Raven pointed above them" those are the sounds of a brutal fight taking place right on top of us. It seems Salem might have an ace in the hole, a back up plan. Just like Cinder had hers during the attack on Beacon. Ozpin and Qrow are way over their heads as usual. And I'll be damned to get caught in it. But rather, taking the relic to a safe place where Salem and her people doesn't find it."

"And that safe place is the tribe?"

"Velvet has a way with words. She even managed to convince you. You believe the relic will be safe in her hands?"

"She didn't convinced me but I've been doing a lot of thinking after you talked to her. If we want nothing to do with this then, why take the relic? You have told me before, this isn't our war and it's not our business to get involve in it."

"….."

"I'm sorry if my behavior is uncomfortable in your eyes. If you want to scold me, I won't argue. If you wish to exile me, I'll gladly take it."

"…"

" _ **You don't seem to get it. You ARE the Spring Maiden, stronger than any experienced Huntsmen or Huntress. You have great powers, you can use magic. And instead of using it to fight the evil that is hunting you down. You want to waste it by hiding away like a coward? How is that any different from that girl you killed to take her powers? Ask yourself, what was the reason you took her powers in the first place?"**_

" _ **I won't convince you otherwise. If you want to run and hide, be my guess. But I'd rather stay and fight than being a coward. And I don't care how impossible the odds are. It's better to do something about it, than nothing at all. If I die fighting, it's a whole lot better than dying from hiding. You do what you think is right. But know this Raven, you're not really protecting your family or your tribe, you're only protecting yourself because you're so scare of Salem, you're willing to put all of them in danger rather than to fight for them."**_

"….."

"Raven?" called to her leader, she was so quiet and in deep thought.

* * *

 **(Music: "Battle between one and all" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

Velvet ran through the woods after leaving the abandoned bandit camp. She was going as fast as she could. Cinder has done it now, the woman was so angry. She has managed to create a giant whirlwind combined with fire, earth and ice and it was still spreading. This also proves how strong she has become in the last six months. Training under Salem really did the work, becoming a real threat. Now there was one thing the former therion knew that can give her the edge in the fight. One, she was low on aura since the wounds she received weren't healing. But she didn't know the limit of her magic. Maidens probably didn't had a limit to their powers so, on that part, she was pretty much screw. She wasn't planning on dying, not when there was so much left to do yet. Everyone was counting on her and she needed to get to Haven, somehow. Raven, was her best shot.

If everything went well then the tribe leader must have the relic. But she still didn't know the situation at the school in Mistral. It worried her, and the concern was killing her. Was everyone all right, her students, her brother, Qrow and how can she forget Jaune. Did Blake made it too. So many questions were worrying her. This fight has taken too long, she needed to find a way to end it. Before it gets even more complicated. Looking behind the amazing whirlwind has finally stopped. But it took a real chunk of land from its size. The bandit camp was gone along with part of the woods. Such destructive power and to think someone like Cinder has it at her disposal. Then, there was the problem if she manages to kill her, her powers will be sent over to her. The older Crowe made it clear she wasn't interested in becoming the Fall Maiden. So, all she could do is knock her out without going overboard.

"VELVET!"

The long black haired woman dodged in coming fire and ice projectiles. Then a wind wave, and some rocks. The amber eyed woman emerged from above, her eyes were flaring with the yellow flame as she was holding a new kind of sword. It was no longer a scimitar but it was still a sword and sharp enough to cut the Crowe to pieces. She readied Vertex Rose as they started clashing weapons while Cinder was releasing all kinds of elemental attacks, and Velvet was countering with her own artes. It was like a game of tag, whoever to get hit first but every single attack was being blocked. Because both were releasing them at the same time. The Maiden changed her sword style again while the former daemon didn't know the difference of changing the weapon's appearance. But the fight continued as it seemed that both were on the same level, but it wasn't true.

Cinder was filled with rage, never has she's been this angry before. The level of anger was beyond to that when she first fought the Crowe at Beacon. Even with these powers, the training, she was having such a hard time trying to kill her. Why couldn't she just do it quickly. Because Velvet has proven once more she was a tough and worthy adversary. But the Fall Maiden didn't give a crap about that, no honor, no glory, she only wanted her dead it was that simple. She changed her sword into different types to fit her style more and still the black haired woman was blocking and countering. How, the malevolence wasn't there, so she shouldn't be this strong. Unless she was still strong this way. That fact angered her more, she's a freaking Maiden and she's NOT. She has the powers that can rival the ones from the Gods. Now it was the time she was the superior one.

"I have you NOW!"

She stabbed Velvet's left shoulder but she got caught in a barrage of combos. And once more the older Crowe has released her malevolence, her eyes changing back to red, her features becoming that of a dragon. Martial artes, arcane artes, break soul artes, break artes and a mystique arte. The combination sent the Maiden to the ground and she was bleeding a lot. It was exactly as the black haired woman thought, her aura was low and therefore, she couldn't heal her wounds. Meaning, another fatal blow like that can kill her. Velvet backed away as a powerful wind was blowing around the amber eyed woman. Cinder was back on her feet, if she could be any pissed than right now, it would be impossible. Her eyes were still flaring with the yellow flame. Her hatred increasing double. She gave a scream of anger and frustration as she changed the sword's appearance again.

Velvet gasped at this time the sword has was big. It was bigger than the other one she has released during their fight. It was so big and heavy that the Fall Maiden had to hold it with both hands. An attack from that weapon will be lethal, no way she was getting hit by it. If it was really heavy, then she won't be able to control it's trajectory. Either, the former therion wasn't going to risk it. She unleashed her large claw and charged, grabbing the large two-handed sword. Now, it has become a struggle between will and strength. Cinder growled trying to perform her attack with the weapon, but the black haired woman was stopping her. Their powers collided, it was strong that it created a hole on the ground. That wasn't all, the force of both ladies were starting to make a crack on the large sword. Amber eyes widened in shock, so the Crowe was strong enough to potentially break her own weapon. And eventually, it did.

 **(Music end)**

"Impossible!"

Velvet attacked her with a headbutt making her dizzy. Her guard was down, perfect for another attack. The former daemon about to use one of her artes.

" **Soaring Dragon!"**

The arte hit the Fall Maiden but at that moment. A red portal appeared and both the Crowe and the amber eyed woman fell in as it vanished.

* * *

Raven has used her semblance to, opening a red portal. She and Vernal were returning to the tribe with relic in hand. Though honestly, the red eyed woman wasn't expecting Velvet to be alive from her fight with Cinder. She was ready to fight the Maiden if things go as she was expecting. Not like she trusted the Crowe but going off against someone powerful like a Maiden on her own was madness. Unless she was a Maiden herself. And even with her abilities that surpasses any experienced Huntsman or Huntress, her chances of survival were thin. Just before they were about to go through the portal, Velvet and Cinder emerged shocking the two ladies. This wasn't good, having the Fall Maiden here, in the Vault was bad news. Especially when the relic was so close to her. The older Crowe got up not knowing where she was, but saw the tribe leader and the young lady.

"Hope you haven't forgotten about me?"

"Still alive, I see" Raven gave a small smile while shaking her head" it's too bad you brought the enemy with you."

"Like I knew you were going to make a portal appeared right before me-wait...How did you managed to make a portal at the exact location where I was?"

"I created one for you."

"Your semblance?" she remembered what Yang told her" you bond with people in order to create a portal for them. You, made a bond with me?"

"You're making it sound more awkward."

"That's because it is awkward."

"Don't want to interrupt your conversation but…." Vernal got their attention as she gazed at the recovering Cinder" we have a problem."

"Where am I?" the Fall Maiden glared at the Crowe but even more at the woman next to her" Raven…."

"Look at you Cinder. Velvet sure made quite a work of you" mocked the tribe leader.

"This is…." the Maiden ignored her checking her surroundings, the beautiful tree and the opened door with a desert" is this the Vault?"

"She wasn't suppose to be here" the former therion glared she was the one that brought here her.

"You're not to blame. But you did well facing her on your own. Good work" said the red eyed woman.

"That's…." amber eyes widened at the golden lamp Raven was holding" the relic! Give it to me!"

"Never!" Velvet ran at her unleashing her malevolence again" over my dead body!"

"As you wish!" the Maiden was able to create another sword, it was her scimitar again.

Both clashed weapons as the power struggle resumed.

"You've been trying to since our match started and you have failed badly!"

Cinder released a gust of wind sending the older Crowe flying away. But before she hit the ground, she was caught by the tribe leader.

"That's enough Velvet. You fulfilled your part of the plan. Now, leave her to me. In her current condition, I won't even break a sweat. The elevator, will take you to the top floor of Haven Academy. There's a lot of commotion going on up there. I suggest you hurry up."

The black haired woman was taken back that she made it to the school. But hearing about the commotion worried her. She could even hear loud noises of gun fire and explosions from above. Her brother, her students, they must be fighting so hard and holding on. She was needed there but she couldn't go yet. Not until Cinder was taken care of. She was tired but she can still fight. This was nothing compared to the times she fought so many daemons back in her world. Velvet was used to fight for longer periods of time. She wasn't going anywhere, not until the Fall Maiden has been taken care of. If Raven wants to fight her now then it was fine by her. It won't be much of a challenge for her if the Maiden is low on aura.

"Hold this for me, Vernal. This won't take long" the tribe leader gave the relic lamp to her second in command.

"Get out of my way Raven. All I want is the relic. Are you looking to die as a hero protecting her tribe?"

"You seem to be mistaken" she unsheathed her sword" I'm not planning on dying and my reasons to get rid of you are my own. And besides, you're not going to let me leave with the relic. Either way, it will end in a fight. You already lost to Velvet and now, I'm going to finish it."

Cinder growled as her eyes flared with the yellow flame. Of course her mission is to retrieve the Relic of Knowledge. But she also had another one on her agenda. Her eyes fixed quickly at Vernal. She dodged the red eyed woman's attack, passing next to Velvet. The older Crowe went after her as the Maiden unleashed her Grimm arm at the young woman. Vernal screamed as it stabbed her.

"Vernal!" screamed Raven.

"Cinder!" the former therion charged with her gauntlet blade as she clashed swords with the amber eyed woman.

"You're right Raven. Maybe I'm not strong enough to take you on. But, once I take the Spring Maiden's powers. Both of you won't stand a chance. You will both die!"

" _She can actually do that?"_ the older Crowe was shocked, did Salem had something to do with it.

"I'm sorry, Raven…." the second in command went unconscious.

"No!" the former daemon has cut off the Grimm arm making Cinder screamed in pain.

"Curse you Velvet!"

The tribe leader ran to the fallen young woman, checking her pulse, she was still alive but very weak. Turning to the amber eyed woman who was fighting the black haired woman. Anger was rising in her.

"So that was your plan. Not just take the relic but steal the Spring Maiden's powers as well. A shame, you went for the wrong person."

"What?" Cinder stood confused.

"Vernal isn't the Spring Maiden…." her eyes were flaring with the yellow flame" I am!"

"No…." the Fall Maiden stood shocked before getting angry, realizing too late that Vernal was nothing but a decoy to hide the true identity of the Maiden.

"Stand back Velvet, this is my fight! Look after Vernal."

The older Crowe did as told as she went to the unconscious woman. She could still be saved. Laphicet can help with his healing artes. That means he will have to take her out of this place. But with the upcoming fight, she won't be able. If Raven is serious then, she was right and it won't take long. Cinder was at a disadvantage, she managed to beat up her good, draining her aura and cutting her disgusting Grimm arm. The tribe leader was still at full strength. The odds were unfair but she didn't care. She had this coming for being so power hungry, ambitious and evil. Cinder used fire while the red eyed woman raised the ground beneath like a shield, to protect her. The Fall Maiden used more fire destroying the earth protection. But she wasn't there. Velvet was impressed that she manage to vanished, but that wasn't it. Raven has changed into her bird form.

 **(Music: "All things must die" from the RWBY volume 5 original soundtrack by Jeff Williams and Cassie Lee Williams)**

The raven flew over the Fall Maiden, she still hasn't noticed until it was too late. She changed back attacking from above, she performed a barrages of attacks that cut the amber eyed woman in many places. With her aura very low, she was bleeding a lot. Velvet didn't felt sorry for her, not caring if she was getting beating up bad. The fight was over before it even began. Cinder was sent flying as she was out of the ground of the Vault. She was falling, not this couldn't be, it was going to end like this. She refused to meet this fate. Anything but a downfall. Raven was right, she didn't broke a sweat was such a frail opponent. The credit goes to Velvet for weakening her. But as her body was leaving into the blackness of the pit, she used her ice magic freezing her. Her body fell until it was no longer visible. Like it was swallowed by the darkness.

 **(Music end)**

"Is she dead?" asked the older Crowe.

"Hardly. People like her are hard to kill. How is she?" she turned to her right hand in command.

"True. As for Vernal, her aura is healing the wound, but it won't be enough. My brother can help. He can heal her. If we don't do something now, we'll lose her."

"You want me to get involved in the fight above?" that's what she was trying to avoid.

"If you want Vernal to be safe. We need to go to the top floor and find him" the former therion volunteered to carry the unconscious woman.

"The relic is safe, that's all that matters" the red eyed woman took the lamp.

"The relic?!" the black haired woman got angry" what about Vernal? Does her life even matter to you?! And here I thought you care for your tribe. Remember, the ones you say they're your" family"?"

"Fine. I'm not letting Vernal die on my watch. It's my job as leader to protect the lives of my people."

Velvet nodded as they headed to the platform. It closed its gates as the elevator was going up. Raven has put on her Grimm-looking helmet. Finally the older Crowe was going to Haven and meet up with her brother and her students. After six months, she was finally here. If they were in trouble, she will be there to help them.

" _Hold on everyone, I'm coming."_

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Like I said expect the unexpected. Bet you guys didn't saw it coming. Hazel using the Grimm Seed. I think Salem is powerful enough to create something that will unleash Grimm without the need of people's negative emotions to bring them in. Now the real fight begins.**

 **-Kamoana and Medissa therion Grimm have been revealed. And sorry but I had to nerf Medissa a bit eliminating her break soul which it's turning people to stone. Still she and Kamoana are strong type Grimm. I'd say this is worse than the battle of Beacon.**

 **-Cinder was defeated just like in canon since I'll be obviously following the canon story line of volume 6. Only difference, she doesn't have her Grimm arm thanks to Velvet who cut it off. I think this is the reason why Salem knew she was alive. The Grimm arm must also act as some kind of GPS tracking system to her. That sure sounds weird lol.**

 **-Looks like Velvet was able to make some sense through Raven's thick skull in helping her in the coming battle. More like she's doing so Vernal will be saved. Still, I bet she would abandon her if it means getting the relic to safety. I don't know it's something that screams off her character if she left her daughter and lover, who else what she's willing to do to stay alive.**

 **-There's something that's been bothering me for a while. If Team SSSN and ABRN are from Haven then why they didn't showed up during the fight? This is another reason why I didn't like volume 5. Seriously Rooster Teeth, at least make an attempt of them showing up. I highly doubt they're dead, because at least Neptune was shown in volume 6 so I'm guessing Sage and Scarlet are too. I will think the same with ABRN, they seem to be a very interesting bunch especially Reese. And that's why I decided to bring them in for my version of the story.**

 **-Replying to reviews and PM's:**

 ***Shadow Joestar- thank you for your continuing support always happy to know you're still liking the story.**

 ***CT7567Rules- well it's about time he showed up. Last time we heard from Adam was the first episode. But like I said I have a pretty good idea where RT is heading with the Bumblebee ship. It won't make the ship canon but it will be a big leap towards making it canon. Also Yang will finally face her fears as she will meet Adam again, her PTSD will come full force. She will have to choose in running away or safe her partner, facing the person who cut off her arm. It will be a big development for her character. However I will take anything about the ships with a grain of salt. I still believe the whole Bumblebee thing is just over drama between two friends. It's amazing how the fandom has completely forgot of Sun and all of the hints between him and Blake in just one volume lol.**

 ***The Emerald Mage- thank you for always supporting and loving this story. I will never get tired of it. I hope you like this new addition and big change I added to the volume. Yeah Vesperia DE will be release this Friday so hype!**

 ***SuperSonic2018- thank you there will be more this Saturday.**

 ***Andromeda- A RWBY/Tales story featuring Pyrrha? Don't know. I only have two crossovers in mind. But maybe I already have written it. I am planning in making Arkos canon in Defenders of Remnant.**

 ***Exile Soul Nomad- well advance artes like Indignation not exactly. I was thinking of giving Jaune some intermediate artes or like healing stream and healing wind. Maybe I add some artes from Berseria or different Tales it's always to mix all kinds of artes.**

 ***Lightning Lord Kai- thank you for enjoying the chapter. Yeah I've been wondering that JNR needs a fourth member. Oscar can fill in that spot before Ozpin takes over his body. Nora's already fond of him lol. Some have been saying that once they arrive to Atlas it will be a new model of Penny to become their fourth member. It's a nice theory but I don't know.**

 ***Ming1080- thank you for liking the story. I don't know about Goodwitch since we're volume 5, it's taking place in Mistral, then volume 6 will be in Argus, followed by volume 7 which it will be in Atlas. Then I'm sure volume 8 will be in Vacuo. Maybe by volume 9 they might return to Vale. Also RT is focusing on other regions in Remnant since they have focused too much in Vale for 3 volumes. It's natural we won't be seeing characters from that kingdom for a while.**

 **-SPOILER ALERT for volume 6 episode 11 Awesome that's all I have to say the fight against the mech was even better than the one from volume 2. Everyone contributed in the fight making it so good. And yes people Bumblebee is basically canon with the way Blake took Yang's hand. The Bees are super strong. I don't know if RT will keep on playing with the ships. We can't forget at one point in the story they will go to Vacuo and that's where Sun is. The big question will Bumblebee be official by the time they get to Vacuo. Asides from that once again the fighting animation has improved so much I love it. I also like when Yang ram her bike on Adam but now Bumblebee fell in the water rip Bumblebee lol. There's only 2 episodes left how will they beat Caroline's giant mech, what will Blake and Yang do against Adam. And what will be the big cliffhanger that ends the volume.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Haven's Fate


	58. Haven's Fate

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

("") Ozpin speaking through Oscar

* * *

Chapter 58 Haven's Fate

(Location: Ruins of Haven Academy upper District Mistral Anima continent Kingdom of Mistral Remnant)

Ever since Jaune found out he has lots of aura he knew, that was a good thing. It means he was tougher than others, that he could last longer in a fight and that he can constatly use his semblance more that average Huntsmen or Huntresses. With the proper training, he can become a real fighting machine. Thanks to Velvet, it became a reality for the Arc. He was stronger, improving his skills, he was now a prime example of how a true Huntsman must be. After the training his experience in Beacon was easier. The Vytal Festival wasn't that hard, the invasion however, was a real challenge. The journey to Mistral, he wasn't going to think about it. With all the hardships and foes he took on it was a miracle he made it to the kingdom. But he was able to do it, thanks to his friends. No matter how strong he was, he couldn't have done it on his own. Right now, he was facing the biggest challenge in his entire life.

The Arc gave a cry of fury as he continued to kill dozens of Grimm in his way. There was no end to this madness. How could so many appeared so quickly. Not to mention, there weren't any negative emotions within the school to attract them. But asking such questions was a waste, it wasn't the right time. The blond focused on the fight and the status of his friends. Ren and Nora were still giving it everything they've got, the same with Laphicet, Team RWBY was the same along Team SSSN and Team ABRN. Cardin and his mother were doing all right, so was Oscar, Winter, Qrow and the Atlas soldiers were still holding on, so were the people he thought were Blake's parents, as well as that tigress faunus. Above things haven't gotten any better. Though reinforcements for the Mistral Police arrived they were still outnumbered by the swarm of flying Grimm. Their numbers were just endless.

Because he had so much aura, Jaune could last so long in a fight. That's why he kept using his artes as he went for the kill on a King Taijutu. His two teammates aided him in killing two Ursai that were planning to ambushed him. Laphicet had their back casting artes, freezing and setting the creatures on fire or by other means, he was casting other types of spells. He didn't care his condition, he didn't care how tired he will get, his concern was everyone fighting for their lives. For the sake of what was left of Haven. The big question is, how long they will last. True, they have killed so many Grimm, but there were still many more left. Not long, that's what the Arc thought and it really worries him. If they can't go on that was it, they will get hurt or worse. After Pyrrha and Velvet he swore not to let anyone else get hurt or prevent them from dying. It's why trained in the first place, to become a hero, a protector of everyone.

It was so similar to the battle of Beacon. Because of the Grimm's large numbers, they didn't had a choice but to retreat and abandoned the school and the city of Vale. They could do that, retreat seems like the only course of action. But they couldn't because, leaving will make the creatures head out into the city of Mistral and it will endanger its residents. Too many innocent will get caught, and will die. That was something he and everyone present couldn't do. Especially the students from Haven. So it was victory or failure. Jaune was still shocked that it all lead to this. Just when they thought they had the upper hand on Salem, this happens. They can never have a break it was one hardship after another. Yet, the blond was trying to look at all those in a positive light. Cinder wasn't here, the relic was probably safe, that's what he thought. And Velvet, he chose not to think about her.

Yang's words were still in his head. Velvet was coming here soon. Just how soon, it's been days since the brawler, Weiss and Cardin's arrival. Not that he was complaining but they could sure need the older Crowe's help. But why wasn't she here. Jaune cursed mentally, he was thinking about the long black haired woman. She was always on his mind but now, she was in every single corner of his mind. Blue eyes suddenly widened in realization. What if she was fighting Cinder. It will explained why the Fall Maiden wasn't present when their enemies crossed through that red portal. If that was true, then she was too busy to come here. Now the Arc was getting worried for his mentor. Last time she fought the amber eyed woman, she ended up in a coma. There was no need to get concern for her, she can take care of herself. Now, he was having a hard time focusing on the enemies all around him.

If Velvet had her hands full dealing with that evil woman. Then it was up to them to fight and stand their ground. They needed to protect this school and take out all of the Grimm to prevent Mistral from getting attacked by the dark creatures. At this, rate they weren't going to last. By now, the faunus militia that arrived from Menagerie have fall back. Too many wounded and dead, sadly. Laphicet did his best to heal them. But the young Crowe needed to keep his healing artes for the ones who were still fighting. With hope and courage in his heart, Jaune cut through more Grimm with Crocea Mors and his gauntlet dagger along with the dagger in his foot. Signs were being shown that the others were starting to get tired, or that their aura was running low. It was shown on Team ABRN and SSSN, while Team RWBY were showing a tough front. The four girls were using their tag team attacks to increase the odds of victory. It will take more than that to take them down.

Laphicet was tired, he has cast so many artes while using his sword to slay more Grimm. Weiss's lessons were paying off, the basics were sure helping him a lot. Though he was showing a tough front, not showing any fear in his eyes, he was scared. It was impossible to win a battle when the odds were against you. This was suicide, there was just too many of them to fight. But he understood if they do nothing, they might go to the city and that will be bad. Many lives were lost during the Fall of Beacon and he refused to let it happen again. Seeing it once, was enough to strengthen his resolve. Everyone was doing their best, so he should do the same. It was right about now he was thinking about his older sister. He knew Velvet would never give up, she will fight until she collapses and her legs give up on her. Laphi cast another arte killing five Ursai and one Boarbatusk.

Qrow has been in many tough battles before throughout his career as a Huntsman. Many of those times he has risked his life and came close to lose it. But thanks to his semblance that has been avoided. Whether it was with his former team or solo, he was always the winner. The Fall of Beacon wasn't an easy battle remembering the dozens of Grimm he killed. It was inevitable what happened after Amity Arena and the school were destroyed. So much fear and panic spread that it brought the creatures from hundreds of miles. Salem got the better of them back then, it was something unexpected. And it looks like that once more the dark woman has done it again. Glancing at Winter she was tough, good thing she was here. Not forgetting she disobeyed and lied to Ironwood. But the scythe master was worried that his semblance makes the situation worse than it is now. He could sure need a drink right about now.

Team RWBY wasn't holding back. It reminded them back at Vale during the Breach when they were outnumbered by so many Grimm. And they thought they weren't going to last if Velvet, Laphicet, JNPR, CFVY and the Atlas military hadn't shown up. Then, there was the invasion of Beacon, the incident with Amity Arena and the school. The numbers of Grimm was too much, the odds were impossible. It got so bad that they ended up retreating. It was a defeat they will never forget, the aftermath of the fall split the team up to a temporary hiatus. But now, they were together and stronger than before. Even if there were some issues that needed to be work with. It will be put on hold until this was all over. Ruby did her best coordinating her team and making the team combinations. It was very effective but it wasn't ending the threat of the creatures. It's like it was never going to end.

Jaune sliced off the head of an Ursai it brought him memories when he beheaded the same creature back at the Forever Fall Forest. Then, he used lightning blade on a Boarbatusk while Ren and Nora were taking out some Beowulves and Laphicet burn an armadillo with a fire arte. The blond leader wanted to stay positive and he refused to cry. This was very much their last stand. They will eventually grow tire and that's when the Grimm will overcome them, it will be the end. That wasn't the worse part there was still those two Grimm that are stronger than the others. The giant tree and the snake woman, he and his team tried to fight them, but it was complete suicide. They needed more people to fight such foes. And everyone else had their hands full right now. It scared him so much that they could die here tonight. Just when he had so many things to fulfill in his life.

Things were starting to get real bad as Team SSSN and ABRN were in deep trouble. It would seem they were reaching their limit. Some were getting hurt as their aura were running low. Laphicet immediately went to their aid casting healing circle and healed others too. Arslan did her best as leader to guide her team, coming up with different strategies. It was the same with Sun, this was so much worse than the attack on Beacon. Winter has summoned an ice Grimm army to try and even the odds. This will be the third time, she didn't care if she losses all of her aura in the process. They couldn't lose this fight, or Mistral will be doom. If she has told Ironwood the truth, the General would have scolded her and order her to return to Atlas. Everyone was fighting like this will be their final battle, might as well go out without any regrets. That's what everyone was thinking right now.

" _This isn't working. What else can we do? Velvet, I'm sorry. My best, is not enough"_ Laphicet refused to shed tears.

" _There has to be a way to get rid of all of them. I'm not giving up. It's not going to end here like this. I know Velvet...You would think the same thing. Please, help me, give me strength"_ thought Jaune.

"Yang look out!" shouted Blake.

The blond brawler didn't noticed the King Taijitu behind her, ready to strike. Before she could react, it was sliced in half. As it vanished in black smoke the blond saw her rescuer. Wearing her Grimm helmet it was Raven, her mother. It was a shocked to her and the rest of the girls. They thought she has sided with Salem. The red eyed woman was the one who brought the enemy to the school, and she even left to get to the relic. So it was obvious to think she was their enemy. Qrow saw his sister and sighed in relief, it was about time. They could sure use the help. The masked woman ignored her daughter for now as she gazed at Laphicet. He was the one they needed. Raven went after the Grimm not having a clue how many got here. Even in the air they were surrounded by the creatures. Things have sure escalated rather quickly and when she thought they had the battle won.

"Mom, what's going on?!" the brawler glared at the woman" why are you helping us?!"

"Fight now, talk later. Velvet, tell your brother to heal Vernal!"

This shocked Team RWBY, JNR and the young Crowe. As they turned to the destroyed auditorium building, their eyes widened. There she stood, Velvet. She looked like she's been through hell as her clothes were torn, tattered, and she was covered in blood and dirt. The long black haired woman was holding someone in her arms. It was the same woman that was with Raven, who fought Weiss. She was the Spring Maiden. The young woman seemed to be badly wounded. Laphicet immediately went to the woman and cast first aid. For now, he will focused on the fight while not lose himself that his sister was here. Trying not to cry this time, because he was finally reunited with her. He was done healing her wound, she was going to be all right. The teen gazed at his sister as she smiled at him. The others were still shocked to see her again. Especially Jaune, he shook his head. Right now, they have more important things to do.

Velvet set down Vernal staring at the sight in shock. So many Grimm all over the place, and the school that was once Haven Academy was nothing but ruins, just like Beacon. The former therion couldn't believe it, how did this happened. What could have gone wrong to make so many Grimm be attracted to this place. It didn't mattered, as she glared at all the creatures unleashing her gauntlet blade. She charged at them like a wild daemon going on a rampage and started killing them all. One by one, she sliced them, left and right. Even when she was tired from her fight with Cinder, she still had plenty of energy to go on. It was so fast, that the creature's numbers were actually decreasing. Except for the ones in the air, everyone else watched in awe and shock. She was just one person but she was killing the Grimm like she was an army of a hundred Huntsmen and Huntresses.

 **(Music:" Burn" full version from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

The older Crowe used her martial artes, unleashing her claw with her break soul artes. She was able to killed dozens of Ursai, Beowulves, Boarbatusk and King Taijitu. As soon as she arrived she has taken hundred of Grimm. Their numbers on the ground have been decreased greatly and everyone still couldn't believe it. When they've been fighting for so long and almost out of aura. And it only took one person to make a difference, turning the tide to their favor. Laphicet was shocked, he knew his sister was strong but this was an improvement. She has become stronger after awakening from her coma. Jaune was in the same boat too. Did being in the coma made her stronger. And here they were, doing nothing since the black haired woman's arrival. Team RWBY, ABRN, SSSN, Cardin, Trisha, Winter, Qrow. They all felt determined watching her fight alone.

"Everyone!" the Arc shouted to the large group" I know you're all tired, you're probably out of aura. But now, is not the time to call it a quits. We have to keep fighting. Don't forget why we're in this fight. We have to protect the citizens of Mistral and for Haven Academy!"

"He's right" said Arslan" we're here for to protect the people and our school!"

"For Haven!" said Reese.

"For Haven!" said Sun.

"For Haven!" followed Scarlet, Sage and Neptune.

"For Mistral and Haven!" said Jaune.

"For Remnant!" followed Ruby.

"For Remnant!" shouted everyone.

"For everyone!" shouted Ghira.

" _To think they will follow you so loyally. They must really trust you Velvet"_ thought Raven.

"We can do it! We have to help the Mistral Police too!" said Oscar.

"I have this. Laphi, I need your help!" called his older sister.

"Okay" the boy nodded.

"Go on ahead. But be careful against those two Grimm, they're very strong!" the blond knight pointed to the therion Grimm.

" _Kamoana and Medissa. So they were created in this world too"_ the former daemon shook her head turning to the blond and RWBY" try your best to avoid them. If they're as strong as I think, do not fight them yet. Take out the rest first!"

"Understood, we'll do our best!" replied Winter.

"Just make sure not to get into a coma again!" said Qrow.

Velvet rolled his eyes at the scythe master's comment. She went ahead while the others were still fighting. Laphicet followed her not having a clue what she has in mind. The black haired woman changed Vertex Rose to mini gun mode firing on a Nevermore. She wanted to make sure to get it's attention, making it angry. Still firing at the creature, it seem to have worked. The Nevermore screech as it started flying towards the siblings. She took his hand jumping to a nearby run down building, getting to higher ground. The flying Grimm went straight at them as she told her brother to jump. Both did and managed to get on board of the creature. Ruby and Weiss stood bewildered, the sight reminded them when they took the Beacon initiation exam at the Emerald Forest. Looks like their teacher must have learned from them. The former daemon removed her belt and tied it around the Nevermore's neck.

The former therion was now riding the Nevermore like it was her pet. Laphicet couldn't believe it she was able to tame the flying Grimm. But now that she has, they had an advantage over the flying types. While the others were still fighting the Grimm on the ground the siblings will be aiding the Mistral Police with their winged pests. The black haired woman fired her mini gun while her brother was casting long range artes. Both were crushing Nevermores and Griffon from all directions. This was helping the police a lot, giving them time to recovered and call for more backup. Gathering their forces is exactly what they needed to stand a chance. The Crowe siblings resumed their assault, decreasing the numbers of the flying Grimm. The less there were, the better. Velvet could see Jaune and the rest of her students finishing the rest of the ground type creatures.

It made her smiled that they could still fight at this rate. But the Beowulves were all dead as well as the Ursai. Only a few King Taijitu and Boarbatusk remains before taking on the big fish of the Grimm swarm. Winter, the Atlas soldiers and Qrow have already engaged the tree therion. She hoped the Branwen's semblance helps him. The older Crowe hasn't forgotten that the Grimm versions of any daemons, code red and therion were stronger than their original versions from her world. Things were starting to look good as she could see more of the Mistral ships arriving, more police forces. Since there weren't that may flying type she decided to leave it here. She signaled Laphicet that this was their stop. Changing her weapon she decapitated the Nevermore they were riding, before grabbing her brother as the creature's body fell to the ground, vanishing in black smoke.

 **(Music end)**

Velvet hesitated a bit. It wasn't the fact that used to know these therions. But she knew that the best way for them to have a chance against them was for her, to use her special ability. If she does, this will be the first time everyone will see her in her malevolence form. This wasn't the time to be thinking if they will fear her. They had to finish this before they could collapse from aura exhaustion. It wasn't a problem when she fought Cinder twice because she was alone. It really scared her what the others will think. Her facial features does change when the malevolence leaks out of her body. But she was still human and she can tell friend from foe. Not to mention she doesn't turn full daemon. She still didn't know why or how she can do such ability. But, it has helped her when she fought the Fall Maiden. No other choice but to do this, she can explain everyone later.

Ghira was having a hard time focusing on the fight. The faunus civilians were still wounded, plus the ones that didn't made it. He made the choice to tell his wife to take them immediately. It was a decision he should have made a while back. Ilia volunteered to help Khali. With all of this commotion it was going to be hard to call the ambulance without causing panic among the Mistral citizens. Blake backed them up along with Sienna, nodding to them to keep going. Her mother and the chameleon faunus obeyed leaving the battlefield. It was a difficult thing to do, to reduce their numbers. But ensuring the lives of the people of Menagerie was the top priority of the chieftain. The raven haired girl knew that well. She resumed aiding her team and everyone. By now, there weren't that many Grimm left. Thanks to Velvet and Yang's mom arrival, the tide of the battle has changed.

Velvet charged at the Medissa therion launching all kinds of combos. Eyes widened, she realized she has hit her limit. The fight with Cinder and all of the Grimm she took down just now. She was finally exhausted, it was impossible to continue fighting. But she knew the others couldn't defeat two therion Grimm. There was also the fact that many of the students and soldiers were low on aura and they were just as tired too. A miracle they've lasted this long and managed to reduced so many of the creature's numbers. At least if they get hurt, Laphicet will heal them but, he was also getting exhausted. Raven was still fine but she was having a hard time fighting the three therion with her brother, Winter and the rest of the Atlas soldiers. While the students, Ghira and Sienna were taking on the snake therion. The remaining Grimm and the flying types, the Police had it under control. But she didn't know how long they will be able to last.

Raven wasn't planning in using her Maiden powers, not wanting anyone to know. And Vernal finally came to deciding to aid her leader. There was no other choice. Either she uses the malevolence within her, and finish this fight. Or everyone will perish and the creatures might run off to the city causing destruction. The citizens will panic in fear and that will only attract more Grimm. Velvet closed her eyes for a moment thinking of the people that has become dear to her in this world. The pain of losing them ignited the spark of anger in her heart. The malevolence started leaking out of her body. Laphicet and Jaune were the first to noticed the change in the older Crowe. It was dark purple and they were able to feel the evil feel from it. That wasn't all, her facial features have changed. It was inhuman, like a dragon. Everyone stood shocked, they also felt a lot of strength coming out of the black haired woman.

Team RWBY, Qrow, Ren, Nora were shocked. Was this really the same Velvet they know. She looked so evil, scarier than any Grimm. Her eyes glowed red similar to Yang when she activates her semblance. Unleashing her claw the older Crowe killed a nearby Boarbatusk and devoured it, she could feel herself getting stronger. So whenever she was in malevolence mode she has the same abilities as a therion whenever she consumes a daemon. In this case, a Grimm. In other words, the more Grimm she takes, the stronger she will become. That was it, the key to winning this battle for good. Velvet went after the remaining creatures, beating them and devouring them. Again, her students were shocked, never knowing she could do that. It's like she was eating them. It was anything, but normal. The long black haired woman could feel her strength increasing even more. Now she was ready to take on the two therions.

"Follow my lead" she told Jaune, Ren, Nora and Laphicet.

Her tone sounded dark but they feel she can be trusted. She was still Velvet under all that dark power. At least, her brother feel the same way and so is the Arc. So the blond signaled his teammates to obeyed her command. Velvet felt confident not just because she was stronger than before under her malevolence skill, but because she had her students behind her. With them backing her up, she was invisible. The others can hold their own with Kamoana. Qrow, Winter and Raven was enough for a backup. The Mistral Police was doing a good job taking down the remaining flying Grimm. They were close to victory. It didn't mattered how exhausted she was, this was their chance to finally make things right. Haven was already destroyed but, they can still save all of Mistral. Plus, they still have the relic so it was a loss for Salem and her forces. And she believed in all of the people present here, because they were fighting for the sake of every innocent person in this kingdom.

 **(Music: "Triumph" from the RWBY volume 5 original soundtrack by Jeff Williams and Cassie Lee Williams)**

Medissa was about to cast an arte but Velvet didn't let her finish it. Interrupting the arte she unleashed a barrage of combos that staggered the therion. It kind if surprised the older Crowe how strong she has gotten with just devouring one Grimm. She didn't wanted to know how to strong she can become if she takes more than one. Behind her, Jaune, his teammates and her brother came with followed up attacks that didn't gave the snake creature a chance to escape or evade. That was the point not giving her a chance to counter, or to cast an arte. Velvet remembers how tough was Medissa when she and her companions fought her back at the Faldies Ruins. It was better not to hold back and strike without any mercy. This wasn't the person the older Crowe met that become a good friend and a mother-figure to Kamoana. The Arc got the message clear as he unleashed his first mystique arte" Arc Revolution" on the therion. Ren used his aura to increased the strength of his attacks, with the Valkyrie using her semblance hammering the creature down with tremendous lightning.

Laphicet followed with some intermediate level artes while buffing the group with field barrier and acuteness. The young Crowe was at his limit but he was willing to go further for his sister and finally finish this fight. Medissa was outnumbered and outmatched, she was on the ground. Velvet used her Lethal Pain mystique arte to finished her off. It was really a short battle compared to the last time she fought her. But before the therion could disappear in black smoke, the former daemon released her claw and devoured the snake creature. Chest nut eyes widened, feeling amazing power coursing through her body along with the malevolence. She can take on the therion Kamoana without a breaking a sweat now. The older Crowe charged at the three creature beating up with fast combos. Then she went with Lethal Pain and Annihilating Crash destroying the therion. It turned into black smoke.

 **(Music end)**

Everyone present has stopped realizing there weren't any more Grimm around. The Mistral Police was done with the flying ones. Was that it, was it really over. The Police didn't took any chances as they went on a perimeter search around the ruined school, searching for any sign of Grimm. The others stood shocked while panting. For the students, it was probably their toughest fight ever. They were so low on aura, they could have died. The ones who saved the day were Velvet and Raven. Thanks to their additional assistance they were able to win this battle. Salem's people were long gone along with Lionheart but, they have won. Well sort of, with the current condition Haven was in. Qrow and Oscar noticed that behind the older Crowe was the Relic of Knowledge. The lamp stood hanging from her back. Looks like Raven handed the relic to the black haired woman.

The malevolence in Velvet was lifted as she changed her claw back to normal. The long haired woman was panting, she was truly exhausted. Fighting the Fall Maiden again and an army of Grimm will have such an effect on her. She turned to the group, her students mainly. Yang and Weiss smiled, happy to see her again, Ruby and Blake were in tears overjoyed to see her again, and back on her feet from that coma. It was the same with Ren and Nora, Qrow just smiled at her while finally taking his flask to have a drink. Team SSSN smiled at her presence, the same with ABRN, they haven't seen in a long time, not since the Vytal Festival and the attack on Beacon. Winter smiled too, Ghira smiled even if he didn't knew her, it was enough to know she was on their side and Sienna Khan just nodded as a sign of respect for her aid. By now, Raven and Vernal have left, Velvet wasn't surprised. Chest nut eyes turned to Laphicet next.

Her younger brother was in tears, trembling as he was thinking it was all a dream. If he wakes up, while she disappeared. She was really here, right in front of him. Velvet teared up at his face and reaction, she was able to pull him to a hug but the boy beat her to it. He ran to her and hugged her, burying his head in her chest. The young Crowe finally broke down, sobbing. She hugged him back as the tears fell and sobbed. She has missed him so much. Six months, it felt longer than that. Everyone smiled at the siblings heart warming reunion. Team RWBY did the same, as the four girls gave themselves a hug, happy to be together again like old times. And through good times and bad, through impossible odds they were here. Velvet kept hugging her brother, sobbing. He was all right and she made it right on time to help everyone. Minutes later, she broke the hug staring at the teen.

"I...I missed you so much. I couldn't stop thinking about you. There were so many times I wanted to be with you, I thought you would be angry with me for leaving I-"

"That's enough Laphi" she pulled him to another hug still in tears but she was smiling" I miss you even more. And I wasn't that upset with you leaving. You can look after yourself and others. Your heart was in the right place, you wanted to help. You're no longer that little boy who used to be ill and frail."

"I love you Velvet."

"Love you too and, you've grown taller" she patted him smiling, so happy to see her brother again.

"A few inches, I think" he dried his tears.

"Pretty soon, you won't be needing me anymore. After everything you've been through. You don't need your big sister protecting you."

"That's not true. I will always need you because you ARE my sister. Family is more important than anything. Blood is thicker than water, that's what they say."

"It sure is" she smiled.

"We're all happy to see you again Velvet!" spoke Sun.

"The gang's all here" the older Crowe was looking at everyone.

"Are those my clothes?" Winter was gazing at the young woman's clothing.

"They are. Sorry, for messing them up. I've been very busy."

"So I notice. I suppose no harm's done. It's been a while since I have ever wear formal clothing. I will guess, you had something to do with it Weiss."

"It was the only clothes I had available at the time."

"Dad, you okay?" Blake turned to her father.

"I'll be fine when I check on my people. I should hurry and meet up with your mother and Ilia at the Hospital. I hope they made it in time."

"I'll go with you Ghira. I also feel a strong responsibility to the people of Menagerie" said Sienna Khan.

"We'll see you later my daughter" the chieftain was tired like everyone else but he was able to leave with the tigress following him.

"We did it!" Nora burst out in joy.

"Yeah! We beat the bad guys and stopped and unstoppable horde of Grimm!" said Ruby.

"At the cost of the school" followed Qrow.

"We're just lucky we came at the right time" said Trisha.

"So where were you guys?" the former Schnee heiress turned to team SSSN and ABRN.

"We were on a scouting mission" said Neptune.

"It was so boring. But after this, I don't mind taking it" replied Scarlet.

"Of course our fearless leader wasn't around" followed Sage.

"Hey, I already explained why I couldn't be with you guys" defended the monkey faunus.

"You were chasing after your girlfriend?" grinned the blue haired teen.

"Hey, cut it out dude!" he blushed while Blake ignored the comment with her cheeks turning red.

"It was the same for us. On a scouting mission on the outskirts of the kingdom. When we just got back we saw the ships that belong to the Mistral Police Force, heading here" said Arslan.

"Who would have thought it would have ended up like this" followed Reese giving a sigh of relief.

"Killing never-ending Grimm and our school destroyed" said Bolin.

"Did anyone made it out alive?" asked Nadir.

"We can talk about that later" Qrow felt bad not wanting to be the bearer of bad news, if they knew how many Huntsmen and Huntresses were killed because of their headmaster.

"Is Professor Lionheart all right?" asked the leader of ABRN.

"I'm sure he is" said the scythe master.

"We'll be aiding the Police with the scouting on any Grimm" said the older Schnee.

"Winter, are you sure you should be doing that? You must be exhausted like all of us" her younger sister was worried.

"A Specialist work is never over, I'm afraid. Those that are in condition to continue with their duties are more than welcome to join me. Otherwise, please get some rest. Judging from the damage my ship took. We might be staying here for a while."

"And that's not gonna stood well with Jimmy" the Branwen took a sip from his flask.

"He will have to be patient" the white haired woman saw four of her men willing to join her as they all left to patrol the perimeter of the school.

"I MISS YOU VELVET!" it has to be Nora who gave the black haired woman a bone crushing hug.

"No-N-Nora, need my lungs...To breathe!"

"Easy Nora. We don't want her going to a coma again" Ren smiled" but it's good to have you back, Velvet."

The woman slowly nodded finally composing herself and happy to be breathing again. She has forgotten of the Valkyrie's impressive strength.

"Everyone!" Ruby turned to her teammates" let's all give Velvet a Team RWBY hug!"

"Oh no…." the former daemon sweat dropped" I already have my share of hugs."

"Nope, we're hugging you. We missed you tons too!"

And the older Crowe got a hug from the four girls. Even if Weiss and Yang already hugged them when they first reunited with the black haired woman. Still, Velvet smiled holding the four. Finally reunited with her students. After breaking the hug Yang noticed there was still one more member of the group who hasn't had his reunion with their former teacher. Jaune was still shocked, he stood not that far. He was probably having a hard time how to approach the young woman after so long. Seriously, he was dying to talk to her, to hug her heck, the brawler even bet he wanted to kiss her. There was no way she was going to let this continue. The young woman doesn't seem to notice the Arc was here too or maybe, she was pretending not to see him. A grin spread Yang's lips, this was a chance she wasn't going to waste.

"Come on, Jaune say hi to Velvet!"

"Oof!"

She has pushed the blond knight straight at the black haired woman. Velvet gasped as she laid eyes on the Arc. Of course, how could she have forgotten about him. Her cheeks turned slightly red, seeing him again after six months. Like her brother, he seemed taller and she noticed the developed muscles on his body. Looks like he's been training hard while she was in a coma. It didn't surprised her that was the kind of person he is, so hard working to become strong so he can protect others. Jaune meant it when he said he wanted to become a hero. Not just for his family name's sake, but for his own. The blond had his cheeks red looking so embarrassed while, everyone was staring. He tried to say something but, the words weren't coming out. The blond was mentally cursing seriously, he should at least greet her. Or tell her how much he missed her, how he badly wanted to grab her and kiss her. Erasing any impure thoughts, Jaune composed himself.

"Velvet…."

The former daemon pulled him to a hug, holding him tightly in her arms. Her head resting on his right shoulder smiling. She didn't care if so many people was watching or, if her cheeks were red like a tomato. This felt so right, she has missed him dearly and her feelings only grew strong during those six months of absence. Kissing him did came to her mind but not now, later, when they were alone. It will be too embarrassing to do such in front of so many people. Yang was the only one watching with a grin on her face at the sight, she has done it again. Laphicet blushed imagining if Ruby will ever hug him that way. He will probably faint. Jaune returned the hug, still blushing. Velvet looked like she's been through a war but he didn't minded the smell of dirt and blood. She was finally here that was all that matters. As they broke the hug, the older Crowe was smiling and so did he.

"It's so good to be back" she smiled at everyone.

"So…." it was Yang who spoke breaking the silence" anyone else feeling hungry?"

"And exhausted" added Weiss.

"I'm both!" said Nora.

"I guess we could use a long break after everything that just happened" said Blake.

"You guys are all more than welcome to join us" Ruby said to SSSN and ABRN.

"We're all in!" Sun spoke for his team.

"Thank you. We appreciate it" said Arslan.

"Not a bad idea to return to the house" said Qrow.

"Qrow?" said Oscar as he gazed at Velvet, and he nodded.

"I see you have the relic" muttered the scythe master.

"You can thank Raven. Though she didn't gave it for free."

" _ **I'm willing to give you the relic" said the tribe leader as she and Velvet carrying the wounded Vernal were on the elevator back to the top floor of the school.**_

" _ **Something tells me, you want something in return."**_

" _ **Not at all. Only one condition" her red eyes reflected through her Grimm helmet" don't tell Qrow, Yang and Tai."**_

" _ **That you're the Spring Maiden? You want to keep the secret?"**_

" _ **It's better if they never know. This is a burden I can only carry myself. No need to get them involve."**_

" _ **You have forgotten that they're already involved in this war. Qrow and Yang, can't say the same for Taiyang. And they're willing to continue the fight unlike you."**_

" _ **They're fools if they want to keep on supporting Ozpin's crusade. In the end, they will realize it was a waste of time. That all this time, it's been a meaningless cause."**_

" _ **They're willing to take their chances and so am I. You may have given up. But, not us. I said not everyone thinks like you. They rather fight for what they believe to be right than run and hide."**_

" _ **They should if they ever meet Salem. I hope that day never comes."**_

" _ **Fine. I'll keep your secret in exchange for the relic. But know this Raven, you can run as much as you like but someday you will have to fight too. And someday, you will have to tell them your secret."**_

"… _ **."**_

" _ **That is, if you ever want to be part of their lives."**_

" _She can be worse than Weiss and Yang when it comes to being stubborn"_ the older Crowe mentally sighed.

"I figure as much" the Branwen nodded.

"Is Ozpin here?" Velvet muttered back.

The Huntsman only pointed to the boy before them. Oscar smiled nervously as he showed the black haired woman the cane that belongs to the former headmaster of Beacon.

"So it's you."

"Oscar Pine. Please to meet you, Velvet."

"Nice to meet you too. No need to explain it to me. Raven already filled me in" she told the Branwen.

"She did?" that really took him by surprise, not expecting his sister will spill Ozpin's secret.

"Qrow?" started the farm boy" before he left my body to rest from the fighting. He told me, we must get the lamp to Atlas."

"Atlas…." the scythe master stood in thought as he took a sip from his flask.

"Our next destination?" replied the older Crowe.

"Yep. But for now, let's head back and get some well deserve rest."

"Is Lionheart around?" she muttered again to the Huntsman.

"He ran off when that horde of Grimm showed up. Don't know where he could be. Maybe at his office. Or, what's left of it anyway."

"….."

* * *

Velvet walked the destroyed hallway of the administrative building. What was left of it, it was half-missing from the destruction the Grimm caused. Qrow told her the direction to Lionheart's office. It was straight ahead, looks like it was still intact. It was spared from the chaos the creatures caused. As she got closer to the double doors, the older Crowe knocked a few times. No answer, he was probably not here it was a long shot. Still, the black haired woman opened the door, entering to the office. No surprise the place was missing the other side, the desk was intact along with the furniture and a table with a tea set. The former daemon walked further when her eyes suddenly widened in shock. There was a body of a man, faunus, seeing the lion tail. It was obviously Lionheart but the man seem to have been choke to death in a very gruesome way.

" _Looks like Salem didn't needed him anymore now that the school is gone and the Vault has been opened."_

Something else caught the young woman's attention. Next to the dead body stood a crystal ball with red tentacles. It had the physical resemblance of a Grimm, but it was colored with a crimson red mist. The sight of it was creepy. Guess the lion faunus headmaster has a twisted side for decoration. But at the same time, it felt off. Like it didn't belonged in the office. There was no need to stay here any longer. Lionheart was dead and it worried the older Crowe how will this affect the students of Haven, the council and the citizens of Mistral. She shook her head, concerning herself with this matter wasn't going to help. She should join Qrow and the others at the house they've rented.

*We finally meet Velvet Crowe.*

The black haired woman was shocked, turning to the crystal ball where she heard the female voice. It was active as a picture emerged from the inside. A woman in pale white skin with red eyes. She had the appearance of a human Grimm. The former therion didn't needed to be a genius who was this person. She could feel the wicked look in her eyes even if she wasn't angry, she seemed very calm. The mastermind behind it all, the one commanding Cinder and Lionheart.

*An honor to meet you, child. I've heard so much about you.*

"I bet you have. Salem, right?"

*I must admit, your efforts were admirable during the invasion of Haven. I'm impressed how a small group of humans were able to fend off so many Grimm by themselves. They were ready to fall in and surrender before you showed up. Their will to fight increased at your mere presence. You truly are a powerful influence among them.*

"It's what you get for underestimating humanity. Even when it looks like the odds are impossible, we keep on fighting not giving up. They will fight because they believe what they're fighting for."

*A stubborn and yet effective trademark of them. That is what mankind has to offer. They can surpassed one's expectations or they can either disappoint. They cling to that which is called" Hope.".*

"Enough with the pep talk. You lost Salem, you don't have the Relic of Knowledge."

*It is only a minor set back, not a lost. But I wonder, who suffered a greater lost. Haven has fallen just like Beacon, it will take months for the school to be rebuilt and who knows how long until a new headmaster is appointed, the Mistral Council will definitely wash their hands at Leonardo's actions, there are no Huntsmen and Huntresses to defend the Kingdom, the people will be in doubt. Will they be able to put their faith and trust on their rulers once more? Tell me Velvet, who really lost?*

"…..."

*As for the relic, it will eventually be mine. Patience, is the greatest virtue of all. One can't prevent what is meant to be the inevitable. You will fight, you will struggle, you will suffer, your Will will be tested. Just to realize that all of your actions have been for naught. But take heed child, I will watch and enjoy how you and Ozpin try your hardest, just to fail. The only thing you can do is prolong the events, nothing else….*

Velvet was angry and she was getting angrier with each of the woman's words. Then she suddenly remembered what Cinder said during their second fight.

" _ **I will take him just like Salem wants."**_

"What do you want with my brother?"

*Yes, Laphicet Crowe. I am indeed interested in the great power he possess. With time and the right tutor he can become more powerful than a Maiden. He and the child with silver eyes will be a fine addition to my army.*

"You're after Ruby too?" the older Crowe was so angry as her eyes turned red, the malevolence leaking out of her body, but it wasn't enough to faze Salem" you think they're going to be more than happy to help you?!"

*Time will tell. With the right words, they can be convince to do anything. The hearts of men are so easily frail.*

"Not them! They're different! They're stronger than you think!"

*Indeed. It's what makes them" special" and why they bring me interest. A boy from another world and a warrior of silver eyes. Two powerful aids in this conflict. Will they continue to fight for humanity or will they choose a new path.*

"What will you do?" Velvet calmed down a little but the malevolence was still present" send Cinder after them? I forgot, she's probably dead."

*Cinder, though I lost contact with her, I seriously doubt she will be out. You and her have so much in common. Both of you let your anger cloud your actions, that is why she was defeated by you. Even when I warned her not to underestimate you, she chose to ignored them. She will have to prove herself to me now, if she wants to return to my side. For the time being, she's on her own.*

"Not going to get rid of her like you did with Lionheart? Oh, that's right. She's a Maiden, too valuable for you to kill" the former daemon ignored the part that she was the same as the amber eyed woman.

*Leonardo is no longer useful, now that the relic has been retrieved from the Vault. His cowardice was his own demise.*

"You won't get them. My brother and Ruby will never fall before you. They're stronger than you think. Their hearts are in the right place. Your influence will never change them."

*Indeed. It is why I have developed an interest in both. Your brother for example, he's truly a kind soul who will do anything for his beloved sister.*

The older Crowe clenched her fists as more malevolence was released.

*He once offered his very own life as a sacrifice to bring a new world without pain and fear, just for you. That is the length of human devotion.*

The black haired woman was beyond pissed. Of course she will know she was from another world. That is how Cinder knew. But the question remains to this day. How did she found out, from who. But, does she has to remind her of that Scarlet Night.

*How far is he willing to go to keep you safe? Will he give his life again?*

"You are...Despicable. How...How do you know about me and my brother? I refuse to believe you already knew we were from another world without someone, or somebody telling you.

"The world is cruel, reality is unfair and life, is only so short. It will go by quickly before, you can notice. A warning child. You will be hunted by the very same thing you left behind.*

"I will stop you and anyone that you send after me and my students. I won't let you take the relics or Laphi, or Ruby!" she unleashed her large claw.

*Then, by all means Velvet, show me.*

The red tentacles of the Seer crystal ball charged at her, but the older Crowe cut them all of with her gauntlet blade immediately. She charged, as she grabbed the ball with her claw, smashing it to pieces. It shortly turned to black smoke just like when the Grimm died.

"I will show you, all right."

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Finally the conclusion to the fight and the end of volume 5. But there's one more chapter before going on hiatus again, sadly.**

 **-A very emotional reunion as Velvet joins up with her brother and her students and yes I was in tears as I was writing throughout that part.**

 **-There has to be casualties in war even if those casualties are faunus fodder characters. It is bound to happen so let's hope Blake doesn't blame herself for this turn of events.**

 **-Velvet has the ability to devoured Grimm and increased her strength just like her therion form. When she absorbed Medissa her strength increased a lot because it's a therion Grimm, that's why she was able to defeat Kamoana quickly. Regular types of Grimm like Beowvulves or Ursai increase her strength like 5%. A therion or a Code Red type can increase it like 20% and even more powerful ones 50%. That's the best way to balance it without making her too OP.**

 **-In my opinion without sounding cocky or arrogant this version is better than canon. This or something else would have been better for Rooster Teeth to do instead of the plot killer they did. The only thing that made the last episodes of the volume was the Cinder/Raven fight. But it wasn't enough to redeem v5 from being the worst volume in the show. But volume 6 has definitely made it up. I'm glad Miles, Kerry and Gray took notice on the fans criticism and improve their writing.**

 **-I love the big meeting of Velvet and Salem, not exactly meeting face to face but the former therion was able to see the face of their enemy. Her words were enough to twist her mind and anger. Salem is a master of deceit and manipulative with words.**

 **-I needed to include Team SSSN and ABRN even for two chapters since they won't be present in the next one. At least I gave them some relevance unlike RT.**

 **-I know there was no Yang/Raven conversation like in canon. I feel like she has nothing more to say to her. And in canon she made it clear she wants nothing to do with her mother because she doesn't care. Like I said Raven is a very complex character I don't know if she truly cares for her family or she doesn't. It's hard to figure her out.**

 **-I can say that next chapter there will be a few surprises. It will be the one chapter before going to volume 6.**

 **-Replying to reviews and PM's:**

 **Shadow Joestar thank you always happy to know you're enjoying the story.**

 **The Emerald Mage thank you very much I had a feeling you were going to like this chapter and hopefully this one too. Your support for this story have been from the very start of it. I will never get tire of thanking you.**

 **darkvampirekisses yeah I noticed that expression and it was so bad ass. Ruby has been such an awesome character in the new volume. And yeah Bumblebee's chances of becoming canon has become a 90%. That is if RT doesn't decide to tease the fans and suddenly the two are back to being friends pretending like nothing happened from what's left of v6 and even throughout v7. Then when they finally go to Vacuo they meet Sun and they will start giving Black Sun hints. Playing with the ships so the fans will keep on watching the show until the end. It's a dirty tactic but very effective. However I feel if they make Bumblebee canon now it will feel rush. Unless Blake and Yang have a serious talk after everything and I don't want it to happen off screen at least a flashback will be helpful.**

 **Exiled Soul Nomad I'm afraid you lost me there, who are you talking about?**

 **SuperSonic2018 Velvet hasn't fought Adam and I don't she ever will. His Blake's opponent and from the look of things in the new volume so is Yang's.**

 **CT7567Rules you ain't the only one I think everyone feels the same way. It's Caroline's arrogant pride and ego that made her choose to use that mech. I bet she hasn't thought of the consequences for using that thing. Has she thought the people of Argus will start panicking at the sight bringing negative emotions leading up to Grimm showing up? I don't think she has and judging from the title of ep12 I'll say a big Grimm will show up for the volume finale.**

 **Speedkarate37 thank you I'm happy you like the chapter.**

 **Jose19- I have been thinking in putting it for adoption for a while. Don't know about my others stories though.**

 **ian12091995- already saw it my opinion below.**

 **SPOILER ALERT for volume 6 episode 12 Ruby you were so fucking bad ass to how you defeated Caroline's mech that's my girl. And yes folks this episode has sealed off Bumblebee as the canon ship for good and stake the final nail on the coffin of Black Sun sorry BS fans. But damn I love how Blake and Yang finished Adam off, he asked for it. They gave him a choice to leave but he refused it. Now, he pays it with his life RIP I did felt sorry for him after seeing that large scar on his eye but he chose death over trying to atone for his mistakes. And yes like ian 12091995 said the shit has hit the fan as a swarm of Grimm arrived at Argus. Along with a new big one called Leviathan holy crap. The final episode is going to be one epic battle so hype for it and you can expect a huge cliffhanger waiting to happen leaving us at the edge of our seat. Asides from that it's pretty clear this is all Caroline's fault for using that mech in the first place. Like I said her actions must have made the people panicked, leading for the negative emotions to piled in, attracting the creatures. So after the fight is done she should be fire from the Atlas military.**

 **-With this chapter I have reached 700k+ words of the story here's hoping to reach a million in the future.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: The Aftermath II


	59. The Aftermath II

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

("") Ozpin speaking through Oscar

* * *

Chapter 59 The Aftermath II

(Location: Mistral General Hospital upper district Mistral Anima continent Kingdom of Mistral Remnant)

The Hospital has been very busy in the last two weeks. The entire building was going on a big fuzz of emergencies. This was probably the first time they will have such a tight schedule of work. They currently had five floors of the building, every single room was filled. So many patients in all kind of conditions. Some weren't that hurt, but there was those that were in critical status others, didn't made much to their unfortunate luck. But they did their best in attending the others and with hope, patience and faith, they were able to saved the large amount of people. Their injuries have healed and they were still being treated to make sure they make a full recovery. At least, the worse part was over. Still, the entire staff never thought they will have this case. So many people, and they were all faunus while there was a small number of humans. But unlike some businesses they will attend anyone, regardless of race.

That was a big relief for five certain people in the building. The last thing they needed is to deal with prejudice crap in such a bad timing and moment. In the waiting room stood Blake who was seated and looking in deep thought. Ilia was next to her looking worried while stealing glances at the raven haired girl. Sienna Khan stood seated on the other side, her expression in a mixture of deep thought and relief. The worse was over and they emerged victorious. It was too bad she couldn't say the same for Haven Academy. Khali was seated next to the tigress looking so worried at her husband. Ghira was the only one standing and he's been walking back and forth for hours. The Chieftain has ignored his wife and daughter's advises to seat down and remain calm. It was impossible to do so when so many of his people didn't make it and others were still in extensive care.

Who would have think things would have taken such a turn. It all seemed like victory was on their side. They manage to outnumbered Adam's White Fang forces with every resident of Menagerie backing them up. Along with the Mistral Police Force, it was certain things were going to be all right. How wrong they were. In mere seconds, the tide has changed going for the worse possible outcome. The whole school being over run by Grimm that came out of nowhere, a fight where there were going to be casualties. The faunus didn't stood a chance due to their lack of experience in combat. Even if he along with the former High Leader of the White Fang gave them training, it wasn't enough to prepare them for the terror that took place in Haven. The Chieftain could still remember clear as day, their screams of fear and panic as they attempted to run for their lives. While others, had the courage to face the dark creatures.

It was simply pure suicide and he had no idea how many of his people he lost in that battle. He was thinking what to say to their children and other families that stood behind at the island. What sort of speech he should prepare for such a tragedy. To think he will make the choice to stand up and fight. Sure, it was the right thing to do and he doesn't regret it. The faunus needed to take a stand against the White Fang. They didn't wanted to take the blame for the faunus group's actions. The humans needed to see that NOT all faunus support or approved their ways. Adam's way wasn't the right path, he knew it well. The man did his best to remain positive. They won, sort of. All Grimm were eliminated and thank goodness, none made it to the city which the results would have been a whole lot worse. So in the end, they stopped a catastrophe by letting one take it's place.

Better to lose hundreds, than thousands or millions. Asides from the faunus of Menagerie there were people from the Atlas military, there were also members of the Mistral Police. Many of them got hurt during the attack of the flying Grimm as their air ships crashed. Some were lucky others, didn't do so well. The hallway was so silent, no one has spoken a word. These two past weeks all five of them have been here. At least, Khali, Sienna and Ilia were relief to know many of the faunus villagers are going to be okay. But the same couldn't be said for Ghira and Blake. Both faunus had a worried expression mixed with guilt. It's like they could read each other's minds. Khali wasn't surprised this was going to be the issue with her family. She knows them very well. But she will be damned if she let this continues. They haven't said a word but it was obvious the cat woman could tell, what was bothering them. Because she knows them that well.

"Enough with the silent treatment, you two. I know what you're thinking and you're wrong. None of this is your fault."

"But I was-" Blake immediately interjected.

"Hush" her mother scolded her" you may have convinced them to join up for this. But in the end, they were the ones who chose to come and fight. Each of them made a choice for this cause. And you Ghira, you lead them into battle. But the outcome of it means that you shouldn't be blaming yourself either. The ones who aren't with us any more and the ones recovering. I know it's not easy for someone like you. Just, don't try to shoulder this burden on your own. Don't ever forget I'm here and so is Blake."

"Thank you Khali. However, we should have seen this coming. We knew it wasn't going to be that easy. We might have saved Haven Academy, in a way and the White Fang some of them surrendered while others escaped along with Adam Taurus. But at what cost? It's up to me now to tell the young and the elderly at Menagerie that many of their loved ones have lost their lives in this conflict. How am I going to come up with the courage to face and tell them?"

"Dad…." his daughter lowered her gaze.

"In war, there are always sacrifices, I know this better than anyone" said Sienna Khan" you did what was right Ghira, you and your daughter both. It's a burden but you have your family to comfort you in these dire times. I'm more responsible for all of this."

"You're going to blame yourself too?" the cat woman frowned at the tigress.

"How do I feel to know that the same group I used to be in command are responsible for the Fall of Beacon and almost the Fall of Haven. Thanks to Ilia, Adam was unable to detonate the charges on the school. But it was still destroyed and even if the White Fang wasn't responsible this time. It doesn't change the fact that they attempted to destroy it. A terrorist act will remain a terrorist act. I can't wash my hands for both of these actions. None of this would have happened if I have taken action on Adam immediately. I should have remove him from the White Fang the moment he joined up with those humans. It would have prevent his influence from taking over the group. Maybe Corsac and Fennec wouldn't have been the people they chose to become. And Ilia would be living a better life as well."

"Maybe there would have been a change. But it's all over now, it's in the past. We have to gather the strength to move forward. We must make up for our mistakes, by becoming better people" said the chameleon faunus.

"Ilia makes a valid point. You three have to stop mopping around and stop with this blame game. Let's honor the memory of those that fell and help the ones who are still here. Together, as a family" smiled Khali.

"You're right as always" smiled the Chieftain" I will stay here until everyone has recovered completely. I'm not returning to Menagerie without my people."

"Same with me. I want to continue supporting everyone in any way I can" followed Ilia.

"I agree. I owe the faunus a lot" followed the former High Leader.

"You already know my answer. What about you Blake?" Khali turned to her daughter.

"Well I…." the raven haired girl was having a hard time getting her thoughts straight.

"Are you staying with Sun or with your teammates?" Ilia pushed the choices.

Now the amber eyed faunus stood in deep thought. She knew Sun was with his team and they were busy after what happened to their school. They needed a time for themselves along Team ABRN. But she wanted to get back with her friends and be together again with them. She hasn't forgotten that she needed to talk to Yang for running off on her. So staying in Mistral was her choice instead of returning to Menagerie with her parents. Team RWBY should be together again after over a six month absence. And she actually Jaune, Laphicet, Ren, Nora and Velvet. Of course she wanted to spend more time with them. Turning to them, they already knew what she was going to do. It made her feel bad. She's been away from her home for so long, only to leave again. The cat faunus gave a sigh as her mother hugged her. The action made Blake teared up, she was so lucky to have great parents.

"It's okay sweetie. We understand if you want to stay. I bet you miss your friends. Especially Team RWBY."

"I don't want to leave their side again."

"If that's what you wish, I see nothing wrong. Your old enough to make your own decisions" said Ghira.

"But I want to stay here. Until, everyone has recovered. I owe them so much."

"Yes. It's the least we can do" replied Ilia.

"I would like to stay as well. Maybe, aiding the rebuilt of Haven Academy. There's so much I need to make up for. I will start with the school. And maybe after that, I might leave for Vale. I wish to see the destruction caused by the White Fang for myself" said Sienna Khan.

"You're doing the right thing Sienna. Everyone makes mistakes and when they realize them, they try their hardest to make up for them" said Khali.

"But I won't rest until Adam and the White Fang are stopped for good. They must be brought to justice."

On that, everyone present agreed.

"Hope, I'm not interrupting."

Everyone saw the person that arrived. Blake smiled seeing Velvet. The older Crowe has changed her wardrobe after the battle of Haven. From Winter's torn clothes to an open black jacket with a short sleeve light orange shirt, long dark blue pants with black combat boots. Similar to the ones Ruby wears except, they didn't had the red line on the sides. The raven haired faunus gave her teacher a quick hug, still happy she was really here and awake from her coma. Ghira and Khali smiled knowing who was the young woman. After two weeks their daughter introduced her to them along Ilia and Sienna. From what they heard from Velvet. She has been a positive influence in the amber eyed girl and everyone else. And after seeing her fighting, she was a real force to be reckon with. Though they were a bit freak out after seeing her claw and how she was able to devoured Grimm to increase her strength.

"I just checked in with the doctor. He gave me the rundown that everyone will be all right, as long as they get some rest for a couple of days."

"We're more than happy that you came here Velvet. We appreciate it" smiled Khali.

"We couldn't have done it without you. As the Chieftain of Menagerie I thank you. We are in your debt."

"Though I wish I would have come sooner. Most of the casualties are faunus. I'm sorry Ghira."

"If you hadn't come at all. None of us wouldn't have made it" defended Blake.

"That is correct. I am more than thankful for your assistance during the battle. You have earned my respect Velvet Crowe" said Sienna Khan.

"Those that passed away, will never be forgotten. We will honor their memory by doing what's right" followed Ilia as she turned to the Chieftain" sir, if you allow me. I wish to remain by your side in the White Fang."

"But I...I stepped down as leader. Perhaps a more suited candidate is needed."

"The only suited candidate is right here. It can't be Blake since she wants to stay in Mistral with her friends" his wife smiled.

"I'd say it's the better choice. Who else to be the leader of the new reformed White Fang than the original founder?" smiled the older Crowe.

"Things are going to get rather busy when we return to Menagerie" chuckled the head Belladonna.

"Nothing you have to deal with before and you know, you won't be alone" said Khali.

"I'm glad you want to form the true White Fang again. It's name has been stained for too long" said the former daemon" and I'm glad to know you two have raised one fine daughter."

"We already knew that" smiled the cat faunus" I'm just happy to know we're all alive and that we finally get the chance to meet you Velvet. You've become quite an influence on Blake."

"Same. You two are exactly as I thought you were."

"I couldn't agree more about the White Fang. The one lead by Adam has caused too much harm for both faunus and humans. I hate to admit that I was also part of the cause. Forgive me Ghira, but I won't be joining you. The battle of Haven really opened my eyes. Seeing humans and faunus fighting together, maybe you were right all along. Violence isn't the way. I want nothing to do with the White Fang. I want to walk a new path by helping both races. Call it, soul searching as a way to atone for my mistakes."

"We understand Sienna. But when you're ready, there will always be a spot for you" replied the Chieftain.

"Velvet, are you heading back?" said Blake.

"I am. I promised to meet up with everyone at the house."

"You don't mind if I go with you?"

"Do you even have to ask?" the black haired woman smiled.

"Ilia, why don't you join us?"

"I…." the chameleon faunus blushed a little" it's all right. I want to stay here. I feel a responsibility for the people of Menagerie. Remember, that I used to be part of Adam's White Fang not that long ago."

The raven haired girl understood as she bid farewell to her and her parents, leaving the hallway.

"Everyone must be eager to see us."

"More like they're eager to see you" countered the cat faunus.

The older Crowe rolled her eyes but kept a smile.

* * *

Qrow took a sip from his flask, he really needed it. It has been crazy these past few weeks. At least they started rebuilding the school of Haven that was, some good news. Also thanks to Ozpin, he was able to convinced the Mistral council not to exposed the truth of Lionheart to the public. It was crazy if they had. Just thinking how many people will freaked out that the lion faunus was connected to the terrorists responsible for the Fall of Beacon. They will panic and he knew what was going to be the result of that. It was better for everyone to know that the headmaster died as a hero during the battle. But things weren't so bad, Team RWBY was back together, Velvet was back too. And now, they have a new destination. They are to take the Relic of Knowledge to Atlas. The Branwen was hoping to be an easy journey, but somehow he doubted it. With his semblance, anything can happen.

The Huntsman arrived at the Hangar Bay of the city. They were keeping Winter's ship for repairs. It took some nasty hits during the fight with the White Fang. Before it turned into Grimm Hell. Not a single robot soldier survived the onslaught. It was the last thing to worried about. But the human soldiers, it got complicated. Some were wounded and others, didn't made it. Knowing the Specialist, he knew she was going to be blaming herself for what happened. She was holding responsible anything that happens to her men. There was also the situation of Ironwood finding out. When he sees that there are soldiers missing, he will immediately know and the older Schnee will have no choice but to tell him the events that took place at Haven. On the other hand, she will tell him either way. She was that stubborn question is, will he keep her in his ranks or removed her.

Qrow knew Ironwood well. The man is filled with morale with a high sense of justice, wanting to protect the innocent. If he closed the Kingdom border's it's because it was a measure to increase security. Not a bright idea but, it will prevent anyone from Salem's group to infiltrate the place. They will need a better plan than the one they cooked up to take down Beacon. It was wise to keep his best assets active in case an invasion occurs. Winter was a must, she was a skilled soldier, huntress whatever. She was strong and can held herself in a fight. She proved it during the fight of Beacon and Haven. The Schnee was willing to fight to the bitter end. That's what Jimmy was looking for when it comes to loyal subordinates. If he wanted Atlas to be safe, he will need the white haired woman. At least, that was his opinion on the matter. Stick to the best guns for the big threat.

The Branwen saw Winter near the hangar where the Altesian ship stood. She was talking to someone probably, one of the mechanics. He was sure the ship was fixed and ready to go. Meaning the Specialist will be leaving today or tomorrow. And just when he was getting used to her presence. A smirk spread his lips, it's being nice spending time with the white haired woman. It was hard not to think about her. Sure, she was gorgeous and hot, her figure was truly amazing. Qrow could imagine her wearing some sexy lingerie. Oh brother, now his perverted side was getting the best of him. He hasn't being with a woman in a while and the ones he has flirted were only a few. And there was a minority where he had slept with very attractive females. But Winter, she was just out of his league. If he tells her how he feels she will either, laugh at him, mock him, or crush his heart with her cold heart words. No thank you, he was better off being in the safe zone.

"Not staying for the victory party?"

"I would hardly call it a victory, considering the current status of Haven."

"You win some, you lose some. The school will get rebuilt eventually and besides, the relic's safe. That's what counts."

"At the cost of how many lives? Including those of my men. I'm responsible for their deaths."

"Does blaming yourself help? We weren't counting on Grimm to popped up from out of nowhere."

"It only proves we let down our guard once more. Even if it seemed victory was on our side. Salem is truly unpredictable."

"You sure you want to go? I doubt Jimmy will welcome you with open arms after what you did."

"I must. I gave him my word that once I was done with my business here, I will immediately return to Atlas."

"No side trips?"

"None in the least. I'm ready to face my punishment once I give him my report."

"You're only asking for trouble telling everything that happened in Mistral. But whatever, it's not like you're going to listen to me anyway."

"I appreciate you trying to help, by cheering me up in your own way. But my choices have consequences and I'm willing to face them, whatever they may be."

"Even if it gets you kick out of the military?"

"Yes. A soldier must see things through to the bitter end. Whether it's good or bad."

"Your commitment is enough to give me a headache" he took another sip from his flask.

"It gives me a headache whenever you're drinking" countered the older Schnee.

He chuckled at her comment and resumed drinking.

"This is no laughing matter. You should really stop drinking. What is the purpose of getting drunk all the time?"

"Just like you have your way to deal with life, I have mine. And this is it" he shaked the silver flask.

"With alcohol? I would never understand you Qrow."

"Better that you don't. You know, I'm actually going to miss having you around."

"It's ironic, I was about to say the same thing. Though I never thought I would admit it. Under all that drunk pervert, there's a good person who wants to make a difference. We may be different in morals but, it doesn't change the purpose that we want to help people."

"…."

A short silence fell between the two. It was starting to get a bit awkward. Especially, when they were trying to avoid eye contact. But eventually, their eyes met. A few seconds were passing as each stood staring. Qrow wanted to take another sip but he couldn't as he was caught staring at the white haired woman. By Remnant she was hot, hotter than any woman he has ever met. She was having that effect on him, it scared him. The last person who made him feel that way, died. And he refused to let that happen again. Because his emotions, his semblance that was nothing but a curse. Winter couldn't stopped herself from staring at the Branwen to a point that her cheeks got red. Her heart beating so fast, for crying out loud why was she acting like this. She was a soldier, a well-behaved person. The older Schnee finally coughed, avoiding his gaze.

"I should be on my way. I'm going to visit the survivors of my squad. Once they have fully recovered, we'll be leaving Mistral."

" _Don't say you want to accompany her, don't say you want to accompany her…."_ the Branwen did his hardest.

"Is there somewhere else you need to be?" asked the young woman.

"Not quite. I'm suppose to meet up with Oz and everyone else at the house. I'm sure everyone must be feeling better after taking a break these past weeks. Good thing the council was able to listened to me and decided to keep Lionheart's intentions a secret. If they hadn't, this city would have become a Grimm playground."

"Agree. The people will start doubting if they can't trust the Huntsmen school and they will eventually start panicking. I'm relief we managed to eliminate all of the Grimm that attacked Haven."

"So, you're currently not busy at the moment?" the older Schnee did her best not to sound embarrassed.

"Nope, just wanted to come here and Oz and the kids can wait" honestly the former headmaster wanted to talk to them about their next destination yet, for some reason, he chose to ignore that part.

"If it's all right with you. I don't mind...If you accompany me to the hospital."

" _Oh crap"_ she told him the same thing he didn't wanted her to say.

"Of course you're not obligated to come. I will understand if you decline."

"Sure, why not" in the end Qrow gave up and went with it.

"Very well, let's get going" on the inside Winter was very pleased.

" _Might as well enjoy it while it lasts. Who knows when I will get the chance to see that wrack and ass again. Her sister sure doesn't have those attributes."_

* * *

A lone figure stood on top of a building, gazing down at the busy streets of the city. They didn't had a clue of the fight that took place two weeks ago in Haven. They were told by the council of a surprise attack at the school that supposedly "took the life" of the headmaster Leonardo Lionheart. But it was taken care of by the Police. The girl rolled her different color eyes. She was there, more like in the Vault after Velvet and Raven left. The door where the relic was being held suddenly closed as she approached the ledge of the pathway. Where Cinder fell when she got frozen by the true Spring Maiden. She was still thinking about it if she should report it. Neo had her scroll opened while her parasol on the other hand, opened. Enjoying the shade from the annoying rays of the bright sun. The ice cream girl was checking her inbox for any new messages. And speak of the Devil she just got one, talk about perfect timing.

*Has the target been neutralized?*

The ice cream girl smiled tipping in her device.

*Probably.*

*That's not good enough little Neo. If you don't have confirmation that Cinder is dead, then I'm afraid our deal will have to get canceled.*

Her different color eyes narrowed.

*You know what that means. I know the truth about you and even if you tried to convince the others that you were only taking orders for the money, we know that's not the real reason.*

Neo tightened her hold on her parasol in anger.

*I know how much you care for Roman Torchwick. Do you really want to see him rot in prison for the rest of his life?*

She quickly tipped replying to the message.

*She was frozen by the Spring Maiden as she fell to a dark pit. Can't tell if it's bottomless. She has to be dead.*

*You forget she's no ordinary person. A Maiden can survive a long fall. She could have melted from the ice and use wind magic to prevent herself from falling to her death.*

Neo was now shaking, desperate on the verge of crying as she typed again.

*Please give me a second chance.*

The petite stood waiting for a reply hoping that was enough to convince her client.

*Since I'm a good man, I'm willing to give you another chance. I want proof that she's dead. Send me a picture of her dead body. You do that, and I will help you as we originally negotiated.*

*Do you mean it?*

*I give you my word dear Neo. I have a contact at Atlas Penitentiary. All I have to do is give the word and Roman will be a free man. Just fulfill your part of the deal. I know it sounds unfair putting my trust in you. As skilled as you are, you don't stand a chance against someone like Cinder. But I know you will figure something out. You're clever as you look. Do not disappoint me.*

Neo realized he was gone as she closed her scroll looking in deep thought. She was confident of her fighting skills but he was right. Against a Maiden, she will die. Gazing next to her, her eyes went to the ground. There stood the bowling hat that belongs to her boss. She managed to snatch it away from Atlas authorities when the criminal was arrested and taken to Ironwood's ship. If she's really alive, then what was she going to do. She needed to get her boss out of that prison immediately. The ice cream girl stood in deep thought, spinning her parasol. A sudden grin has formed on her features.

* * *

Cardin left the house where everyone was staying at his mother's request. Trisha called him earlier to hang out with her at some restaurant. He wasn't bothered by it, he hasn't seen the Huntress in a while, he missed her. There was nothing wrong with spending time with the woman. Everyone was fine with it. The Winchester noticed Yang's expression when he said he was leaving to be with his mother. The blond brawler smiled at him with a thumbs up but he could tell, that smile was forced. He didn't blame her, the blond didn't had the same relationship with her mother. Abandoned her when she was just an infant and after that she didn't heard any more from the red eyed woman. Yang did told him her past attempts to find her only to come back empty handed. She didn't knew of her whereabouts until her father told her. It angered him there was nothing he could do for her. Yang has really become a great friend to him.

Following his mother's instructions the tall teen arrived at the restaurant. It was nothing fancy, just your average joint. Trisha was already waiting for him at the front, smiling at her son. They entered and it was just as Cardin thought. Not fancy, just regular eating place. The mother and son took their seats and ordered some food. The Winchester ordered some rice with pork. He heard Mistral rice dishes are to die for. So he decided to give it a shot if it was true. As for Trisha, she ordered some shrimp with spicy deep sauce. It was strange for him, maybe she wasn't that hungry at all since, she only ordered an appetizer. Now, he was starting to sense something was wrong with the woman. He could read her like an open book. Was there more to this, could there be a reason she wanted to be with him. They were alone, maybe she wanted to tell him something.

" _I have to calm down, I'm being paranoid. She only wants to spend some time with me. We haven't seen each other for seven months."_

"Ordering some pork rice. You must really be hungry."

"Not that much, just curious to try it out. And I'm paying."

"Sweetie, I was the one who made you come here. So it should be me the one to pay."

"No I'm paying."

"I don't mind sweetie. What's with you?"

"I'm paying and that's that" he frowned, looks like traveling with the blond brawler has made him that way.

"Okay...If you want to" Trisha giggled" such a gentlemen. Did Yang taught you some manners?"

"If only" he scoffed" more like she made me. She has this ability to make people do stuff for her. I really don't know how to explain it."

"I'd say she's a good influence on you."

"Define" good"" he sweat dropped.

"Well I, for one I'm happy you chose to go with her. She's really a good person and I think you two can learn something from each other."

Cardin stood silent. It was true, both have been through the same traumatic experience. With the exception of losing his teammates. While he was quiet their food arrived, sooner than they thought. The waitress put the dish of the rice and pork to the Winchester, followed by the small dish of shrimps with dip to the Huntress. The tall teen used his chopsticks eating some of the rice. It immediately hit his taste buds, it was very good. Then, he ate some of the pork, it was truly exquisite. Looks like they weren't kidding about the dish. He resumed his eating before gazing to his mother. Trisha stood still, she hasn't eaten anything. Now that was strange, he had a feeling she wasn't that hungry. Again, that feeling was bothering him. Something was off with the woman. He stopped his eating. Now, he was wondering if this was more than just spending time with him.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"I'm not that hungry. Maybe later. You seem to like your dish."

"It's very good."

"I'm glad you like it" Trisha kept her smile" so, how's everything. I haven't heard from you since you left Patch."

"It was one crazy ride after another. We got lost many times but we managed and eventually found what we were looking for. Everything turned out well in the end. Until all hell broke lose at Haven."

"Good thing I showed up on time. Those students from that school helped me get there. Otherwise, I would have gotten lost. There's been a few times I've been to Mistral and I always need to ask for directions."

"Are you sure you don't want to eat your shrimp?"

"It's okay sweetie, I'm kinda on a diet."

" _A diet?"_ now he knew something was definitely wrong with his mother.

"Mom, let's get straight to the point. Are you all right?"

"Of course I'm all right. I got to see you again after months. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You're acting awfully too strange. I saw it weird you called me here just to catch up. Is there another reason?"

Trisha stood quiet looking nervous" I can't never act calm with you. Yes Cardin, there is a reason why I called you here. Of course I'm overjoyed to see you again and that you're okay."

"But…."

"But. We need to talk. It's something important."

"Go ahead, I'm right here" he took another bite from his dish.

"It has to do with my stay in Patch. You know after you left with Yang, I decided to visit her father."

Cardin nodded resuming his eating, he saw nothing wrong with that.

"I bought a bottle of whiskey. You know, I'm not a drinker so I decided to share it with Taiyang…." she was getting more nervous as she started to blush.

"I hear you" the Winchester was still eating.

"We had a couple of drinks...Well quite an amount, to the point we got a little drunk. And, one thing lead to the other…." she was still blushing.

"Okay stop" now he knew what this was about" you don't have to tell me what you do in your private life. Or your sex life. So, don't bother mom. I will be happy if you don't bring that up...Ever."

"And I appreciate you feel that way. I should never tell you about this topic. But in this case, I must. My experience with Taiyang lead to something…."

"Please don't be graphic…."

"I won't, don't worry. After that night, it's been almost a month and I took a test."

"A test?" Cardin raised an eyebrow before his eyes widened" mom...It's not what I'm thinking, right? It's not what I'm thinking? For the love of Remnant no..."

"It came back positive…."

"…..."

"I'm pregnant."

His expression was priceless.

* * *

Velvet stood on the backyard of the house Qrow has rented. It was the same place where they've been staying since arriving to Mistral. Everyone else have been busy these past two weeks. A lot catching up and remembering old times. Also the battle they just went through and survived by a mere miracle. The older Crowe chuckled, if Oobleck were here he'll be going crazy like" the battle of Haven is one to be recorded in the history books". Yeah, he will definitely say that. Along with putting her on a pedestal saying she was the hero of the war. She was so relief she made it on time to helped them. Laphicet already filled her in on everything that happened when they arrived to the city. Turns out Lionheart was playing them all along, he was truly a traitor. Not as surprising to know Ozpin's new reincarnation was in the teen Oscar Pine. Everyone was here and they were currently taking a break from everything.

At least things were back to normal. The council did the right thing in keeping Lionheart's loyalties towards Salem a secret. The citizens couldn't know or all hell will break lose. And that, would only bring Grimm to the Kingdom. Velvet should be feeling okay, happy, she should be inside spending time with her students whom she has missed for so long, and her brother. Talking, joking, cooking for them, but she was too troubled lost in deep thought. Her encounter with Salem has made her worried. Not of her appearance. Sure she was creepy enough to scare anyone but what scare her the most that she was after Ruby and her brother. She knew Laphicet would interest her because he has Innominat's power but the red cloak girl. What could she be interested in her. Maybe asking someone who might know like Ozpin or maybe, family. Qrow could be the key of solving this mystery.

" _ **Your brother for example, he's truly a kind soul who will do anything for his beloved sister."**_

Velvet's eyes narrowed.

" _ **He once offered his very own life as a sacrifice to bring a new world without pain and fear, just for you. That is the length of human devotion."**_

She tightened her fists.

" _ **How far is he willing to go to keep you safe? Will he give his life again?"**_

" _How does she know? Could there be someone else from my world? Did Origin brought someone else?"_

" _ **A warning child. You will be hunted by the very same thing you left behind."**_

" _And what did she meant by that?"_

Sadly, this was the least of the older Crowe's worries. Back at the fight for Haven everyone saw her in her malevolence form. They witnessed the evil essence coming from her body and her features changing, not looking human. It wouldn't surprise her if they were afraid of her, or hate her. The thought was enough to bring her to tears. Just when she has found a new home and a new family, this happens. Might as well face the music and go inside. Outside was great, the breeze felt nice, it was helping her relax a little. Her ears caught the sound of a door being slide opened. Someone was here. Though she already knew who it was. She has noticed Jaune wanting to get close to her. The Arc has been acting a little timid towards her just when she thought they were" official" as they say it. Wasn't he and her together. She knows how he feels and she told him how she feels too, so why the short distance.

" _He must hate me. Like everyone else."_

"Velvet?"

Her body tense hearing the voice of the blond leader. Why was he here. She wanted to be left alone. What was the point of him being here if he was going to say he fears her and what they have is nothing but an illusion. Someone like her could never have love and happiness. Niko was so wrong. Thinking so many negative emotions wasn't good. The last thing she needs is releasing malevolence here, in front of him. Even if her eyes were tearing up. What was the point of coming to this world, if her second chance wasn't worth it. Origin made a mistake bringing her here. Laphicet should be the one enjoying his new life, not her. The black haired woman dried the incoming tears, calming herself. Ironic, it's not Salem that scares her so much. It's the thought of losing her brother, losing Jaune and her students. To be lonely again will be a true living hell.

"Velvet?" Jaune called her again" you've been here for a while. We were starting to worried. Come inside, and join us."

"Why?"

"Why?" that really surprised him" because most of us, haven't seen you in over six months. We want you with us, talking, you know hanging around. Ruby has been complaining that she wants to taste your cooking again. She's been saying" I want to taste her quiche". You know how she is."

"Just be honest with me" she turned around not looking happy" do you hate me? Does it scare you when you saw me like that?"

"Velvet...What are you-"

"Don't play dumb, you know what I'm talking about. You all saw me at Haven when I changed. I looked hideous, didn't I?"

"Well, we were scared when we saw you like that."

It broke her heart to hear that, she was tearing up again.

"But…." the Arc resumed" none of us hate you or fear you Velvet. Even when you told us your story, we still care for you. You will always be one of us. You're our teacher and care taker."

"…"

"And for me…." he blushed smiling" you will always be the woman I love. You have no idea how I've been wanting to say that. Even these past two weeks, I've been struggling to say the words. I still can't believe you feel the same way. I-You, do still feel the same right?" he was nervous, he will die if she says no.

The older Crowe teared as she ran and hugged him" you fool...How could I ever forget how I feel about you. I've missed you dearly but I knew you were all right. You did a great job looking after everyone, and Laphicet. I was acting stupid thinking you will all no longer care for me. I don't want to lose another family again."

"You will never lose us" the Arc pulled her closer" you will never lose me."

Velvet broke the hug smiling at the blond. If she could look at herself in a mirror she knew her face must be red. This was the perfect moment, the perfect setting for a kiss. Chest nut eyes suddenly narrowed, her features changed to angry.

"What's wrong? Did I messed up?" said the worried blond.

"No."

The black haired woman walked over to the door that leads inside of the house. She slid it opened revealing two people falling because they were eavesdropping. Velvet glared seeing Yang and Weiss. The former heiress immediately got up composing herself while the blond brawler was scratching the back of her head with a silly grin.

"Enjoying the show?" the former daemon wanted to smack the two.

"Oh! So this door leads to the backyard. I thought this was the one that leads to the bathroom, silly me" Yang's attempt to hide her true intentions was pretty pathetic.

"I wasn't listening that much! I promise, it was Yang who dragged me into it" defended the white haired girl, at least she was being honest.

"Leave...Now…."

"But-"

"NOW!"

The two girls ran off like their lives depended on it as Velvet closed the door angrily. Jaune saw everything with a sweat dropped, no wonder she was angry. Anyone would get upset if there were people eavesdropping on their conversation. Especially one that was intimate.

"Guess, they never change" he chuckled gazing at the woman who was still upset" Velvet?"

"Screw it!"

She right marched up to him and kissed him passionately. Jaune felt the shock of pleasurable electricity at the contact of her lips. It was more fierce than the one she gave him at Beacon. The blond got over his shock and accepted the kiss, deepening it. It lasted for a whole minute but for both, it felt like an hour. As they broke the kiss, both panted, their faces red. Since Yang ruined their moment, Velvet had to improvise.

"I didn't know...You like the direct approach" the Arc was speechless trying to catch his breath.

"Blame Yang for ruining the moment."

"I don't think she really ruined it. More like she made it even better."

The former therion laughed at his comment no longer upset.

"Anyway. There was another reason I came here. Qrow says he wants to talk to all of us."

"I have a feeling what it's about" she nodded.

* * *

When they entered the house, everyone was already at the living room waiting for them. Team RWBY, Laphicet, Ren, Nora, Oscar and Qrow. Velvet's students smiled seeing her and she smiled back. Looks like the Arc was right after all. They weren't afraid of her malevolence state, or hate her for the matter. Yet, the older Crowe was uncomfortable. She wanted to tell them about this ability. Keeping them in the dark wasn't her style. She has come to trust them with her life, so they deserve to know. Ozpin may like keeping secrets from others but not her. These people before her were too close and important for her. What was the point of trusting them if she didn't tell them her problems. Velvet hoped they will understand. At least she knew Jaune was with her one hundred percent. The long black haired woman stopped Qrow or Oscar from speaking and she looked at everyone present.

"Before either of you talk about our next move. There's something I want to say to all of you. About what you saw during the fight at Haven. I was releasing malevolence from my body without having the side effect."

"I don't have a problem with it" said Yang while the young woman glared at her remembering she ruined her moment with the Arc.

"But I thought you said the people from your world become daemons when they're consumed by malevolence?" said Blake.

"That's true. But I don't understand why I won't turn into one. I have released so much malevolence enough to transform me into a daemon for like, ten times. Even I don't know about it well. If it's some sort of ability to make me stronger. Whenever I release my malevolence, my strength increases. It looks like I can devour Grimm to increase my strength further. It's the first time I've ever done it."

"I'm with Yang. I don't have a problem with it either. You're still you" smiled Ruby.

"How long have you known you can do it?" asked Ren.

"I didn't knew about it until...The Battle of Beacon. When Cinder killed Pyrrha, I was so angry with her and the fact that I couldn't save her. That was the first time I released the malevolence. It's why I was able to stand up to her Maiden Powers."

"Was it Origin's doing?" asked her younger brother.

"I thought the same thing. Maybe it was his gift so I can fight better. I don't want any of you to feel afraid if you ever see me again like that."

"Afraid?!" Nora sounded shock" are you kidding?! You were awesome! You were all over the Grimm like" Roooaaarrr I'll kill you all and I will eat some of you!" I wish I could do all the things you do Velvet! Those wicked attacks like Scolding Raven and Moon Surfing!"

"It's Laughing Raven and Lunar Surface" corrected the former therion.

"Whatever! Point is, I will never be scare of you. Except, if I have to fight you. I'm sure everyone feels the same."

"She has a point" smiled Ren.

"We all do. And we couldn't be any happier to have you back" said Weiss.

"It's good to be back" she smiled trying hard not to tear up while Laphicet smiled.

"Well, if we all got that out of the way then, how about we get to the reason for calling you all here?" said Qrow.

("Agree. It is a most important matter after our long rest") followed the former headmaster.

"What about Cardin?" asked Yang.

"He's still with his mom. We can fill him in when he gets back" said Jaune.

"Will he even want to join us?" asked Blake.

"He will. I know it" the brawler gazed at her partner with a slight glare making her looked hurt, her cat ears went down.

"Our next stop in our field trip is Atlas" said the Branwen.

"We need to take the relic to Atlas?" said Ruby.

"That's what Oz said.

"You got to be joking" Weiss was shocked.

"Looks like we're returning to Atlas sooner than we thought" Velvet smiled while the former heiress wasn't happy in the least.

"On the bright side" Nora added" we finally get out of this house."

"I always wanted to visit Atlas" Laphicet was all excited.

"Well trust me, I'm not crazy about it either. And without the Spring Maiden to seal the relic back into it's Vault, it's our best option."

The older Crowe nodded. By now, Raven must be far away from Mistral in another secret location of her tribe. Where exactly, she didn't know.

"Atlas may be the safest Kingdom we have at the moment. But the borders are closed. General Ironwood called everyone back" said Ren.

"Not, everyone" Qrow has opened his scroll.

"Winter has already left. So she won't be able to help us get there" said the white haired girl.

"I wasn't talking about big sister. I'm talking about the city of Argus" the scythe master showed a hologram map appeared from his device, it was showing the northern tip of the Anima continent" it's ways North of us, and it's the main trading port between Anima and Solitus. They got the largest Atlas military base outside of the Kingdom. There's no way they leave it abandoned and, if we play our cards right, I think there's a good chance we can convince them to escort us straight to Ironwood."

"I mean, we do have the missing heiress to the Schnee Dust Company" said Blake.

"Ex-heiress, actually" pointed out Weiss.

"True, true. But, if there's a chance for reward money, I'd say we go for it" followed Yang.

"Sounds like a plan to me" said Velvet agreeing with their next step.

("Hopefully, the first option will suffice. I'm sure we could use more time to recover after the immense battle we went through. I'm afraid time is of the essence.")

"Right, as long as that thing is out in the open, it's power could fall into the wrong hands" said the raven haired girl.

"Speaking of…." Jaune paused gazing at the lamp relic hanging on Ozpin's back" what does it do exactly? Qrow never told us."

"I've been wondering too" followed the younger Crowe.

"Same here" followed his older sister.

("Of course. The Relic of Knowledge has a wonderful and dangerous ability. It's user can ask any question and the lamp will provide an answer") he showed the lamp for everyone to see.

"That should be obvious because it's the Relic of Knowledge" said the former daemon.

"Intriguing" replied Ren.

"That's incredible" followed Blake.

("Indeed. However, it's not without drawbacks. The lamp cannot tell you of events that as of yet to happen and it will only answer three questions every one hundred years.")

"It doesn't say the future" Laphicet stood in thought, it should be obvious.

"Well, I guess it's not so bad. Adds a lot of pressure though" said Yang.

"Then let's give it a go!" Nora was so excited going to Ruby" what do we ask first? Can we ask for more questions?! Can we ask for more questions?!"

"They're not wishes" her childhood friend calmed her down.

Ozpin chuckled ("I'm afraid you won't be able to ask anything at the moment. The questions were used before I sealed it away.")

" _That means Salem won't be able to use it, even if she manage to get her hands on it"_ thought Velvet it was a good thing.

"Well, at least we now know what it is. And we'll be sure to keep it safe" said Ruby.

("Thank you, all of you. I know it hasn't been an easy road to travel and it will get harder as we journey on.")

"Is that all?" asked the older Crowe" is there anything else?"

("That's about it. Now I highly advice you finished your preparations and get some rest afterwards. Tomorrow morning, we'll be heading to the Mistral Train Station.")

For some reason Velvet didn't believed the former headmaster. She felt like he was hiding something. And also, he could be lying when he said the lamp's questions have been used. Still, she won't bother with it, yet. The others decided to leave the living room to finish up packing. Until Qrow was the only one left, her brother was also present.

"Finally. I'll be at the nearest bar if anyone needs me."

"Qrow wait" the black haired woman stopped him.

"Now what?" the Branwen sighed.

"There's something we need to talk about" she made sure no one else was present" alone."

"Your brother's here."

"He's allowed to stay. I won't hide anything from him."

"Guess I can kill some time. What is it?"

"When I walked in Lionheart's office-"

"You already told me this. You found him dead."

"There's more" said the former therion" there was this crystal ball with tentacles. It was the communication device Lionheart was using to contact Salem. She appeared before me."

This definitely got the attention of the Huntsman and her brother.

"You saw Salem?"

"I wasn't afraid by her appearance but her words...She's truly someone to despise."

"What did she tell you?"

"Enough. But what really caught my interest the most...She's after Ruby and my brother."

"I already know" said Laphicet.

"You know?!" Velvet stood shocked" why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I'm sorry, I lost track of time. So may things happened when you arrived, I forgot honest."

"How did you know?"

"During our journey to Mistral. We ran into this crazy faunus sent by Salem. He said he was after me and Ruby."

The older Crowe rubbed her forehead in annoyance.

"So now you know. What else?" said Qrow.

"I know why she's after Laphi. What I don't know, why is she after Ruby?"

"You want me to tell you? I knew it wouldn't be long before someone asks me. Tell me, since your arrival to this world have you met anyone else like Ruby?"

"What?"

"Have you ever met anyone else with the same color of her eyes?" he rephrased the question.

Velvet was confused, turning to her brother, he was in the same boat.

"You've never seen anyone else with silver eyes, right? That's because that eye color it's a very rare trait in Remnant. There are many legends surrounding them. Those that were born with silver eyes are meant to be powerful warriors. They're suppose to bring fear into anyone with just one glance, according to legends. At first, I thought it was all a bunch of BS. But Oz kept saying that their power is very much real and that they should be feared. They say the Grimm fear them more than any regular Huntsman. I, no longer think is a legend. I witnessed the power firsthand. What about you kid, do you remember anything from that fight at that ruined village?"

"I…." Laphicet did knew what he was talking about" when we were at Kuroyuri. After we beat that ugly horse-daemon like Grimm, a dragon Grimm showed up shortly."

"Another one?" Velvet was shocked remembering the dragon that attacked Beacon.

"This one was different and stronger. It's body was long, it had dark wings and sharp horns."

Chest nut eyes widened in horror there was only one dragon she hast met and fought fitting that description" Shenlong…."

The older Crowe was still shocked. She will never forget Shenlong the powerful dragon that it took everything in her strength and her companions to take it down. It was formerly known as the malak Theodora. Someone who was very close to the wind malak Zaveid. That means it's Grimm version must have been twice as strong from the original one. There was no way her brother and the others stand a chance against it.

"What happened?" she quickly asked looking worried.

"I was hurt from my fight with that faunus Salem sent. But I was able to see the result of that fight. None of the couldn't beat it. That dragon was in a whole new level. They could have died."

"It was going to attack Ruby, so I shielded her and got hurt in return" the boy gasped seeing his sister freaking out with concern" I-I wasn't that hurt! But after that, I blacked out."

"You were unconscious but I was still awake. I was desperate, I did my best to get up. It looked like it was all hopeless. Then, Ruby awoke her powers. She used the light from her silver eyes covering the dragon and the remains of the village."

Laphicet was shocked, he didn't know because he was obviously unconscious at the time. While Velvet stood in thought at the revelation.

"After that, the dragon was turned to stone along with the ruins of the village. That's the power those with silver eyes possess. They are extremely effective against Grimm."

"That explains why Salem wants her too" the older Crowe nodded finally understanding.

"Are there more people with silver eyes?" asked the younger Crowe.

"Not that I'm aware of. According to legends, they became extinct thousands of years ago. That's why it's very rare to see someone with those eyes."

"Why do I get the feeling that Salem has something to do with it?" said the long black haired woman, if the silver eyes are effective against Grimm and maybe Salem it will explain why she will hunt down the race.

"There you have it. And in case you're wondering I already told Ruby. So, she's not completely clueless of the situation."

"Is there a way to control those powers?" asked the former therion.

"Maybe. If I had silver eyes, I might be able to teach her, but I don't. And neither does Oz. There's nothing that can be done, for the moment."

"…..."

* * *

Yang decided to have a snack after the plans were discussed. Jaune and the others decided to hang out around the living room and chat. The blond brawler didn't missed gazing at her while she was walking away. Looks like she wanted to tell her something. She wasn't in the mood. If she wanted to apologize for what happened at Beacon, she should save her breath. The brawler didn't wanted to remember that event, even if she keeps having dreams about it. How she lost her right arm to Adam Taurus. Now that her partner was back, the memories were coming back full force. Though it was uncertain if she will run away again. Right now, she just wanted some time for herself and relax. She picked an apple from the fridge. Good thing there was still food available. The blond took a bite it was so juicy, that's what she needed. Not wanting to hear the others chatter, she went outside to the backyard of the house.

The night sky was so beautiful, there were more stars than usual. And the half missing moon seemed bigger. The gentle breeze was blowing making Yang smiled, she like it. It felt good as it caressed her long hair and body. The brawler kept on eating the red fruit when she spotted something in a nearby tree. A black bird, a raven sitting on a branch. Lilac eyes narrowed seeing the red eyes on the bird. She really has the nerve to show up after running off without a word when the fight was over. The raven gawked, staring at her. In return Yang turned her back deciding she has had enough fresh air for the evening. They needed to get some rest if they wanted to arrive early to the train station. One glance at the raven, her eyes never leaving the black bird. It looked like time has stopped between the two. It didn't seem like her mother was going to bother to transform to her human form.

"You're just going to keep on watching me from a distance, aren't you? No matter what I say or do, you will keep it up. Why do you bother anyway?" she shook her head, going back inside the house.

The raven gave another gawk before it flew off.

* * *

It was around midnight when Laphicet woke up. He couldn't stop thinking about what Ozpin told him during dinner. The former headmaster needed to talk to him in an urgent matter. The teen didn't had a clue what he wanted with him. Apparently, he wasn't the only one. His sister was also in it too. He wants to talk to her. The younger Crowe saw Velvet in the hallway as she nodded to him. Remembering what he told them. They were to meet him at the backyard of the house. Now it sounded very suspicious to see only the two of them. The older Crowe thought he was willing to tell them everything. She knows very well he's been keeping more things from the group especially, about the Relic of Knowledge. As the siblings slid the door that lead to the backyard, there stood Oscar but obviously Ozpin has taken over the teen's body again. He was staring at the night sky, it was filled with stars with the large half missing moon.

("Apologies for wanting to meet you two so late in the evening. I was the one that suggested to get a good rest for our trip to Argus tomorrow. I do hope, you're not startled with this. I honestly mean no harm.")

"I'm not worry at all. But I would like an explanation. Why called us so late?" asked the long black haired woman.

"Yeah, whatever you want to say to us must mean you don't want the others to find out" followed Laphicet.

"And why just the two of us?" added Velvet.

("Whether you choose to tell them or not, it is entirely up to you. You will receive no arguments from me. What I would like to discuss with you two, might change your lives forever.")

Okay, that sounded creepy. The siblings gazed at each other before looking back at the former headmaster.

"Meaning?" said the former daemon.

("I'm simply giving you a choice if you want to take it. If you don't, I will perfectly understand.")

"What are you talking about?" it was the younger Crowe sounding annoyed" what choice are you giving us?"

"Ozpin, just spill it" followed his sister.

("Very well. I look at the two of you and I'm certain I can trust you both enough.")

"Funny you say that, when you haven't told us everything yet" replied the black haired woman.

("When the time comes, I promise I will tell you all everything. Now, I recalled mentioning my powers have been weakened since I gave the Branwen siblings the ability to shape shift into birds. Back then I only chose the form I wanted them to have so it could make them easier to travel without the need of transportation. And thus, making their job gathering information easier. However, I might have enough power to perform it once more.")

"You don't mean…." the young Crowe stood shocked.

("Velvet and Laphicet Crowe I'm offering you the same choice I gave Qrow and Raven.")

"You want to turn us into birds too?" the former therion sweat dropped.

("Not exactly, it can be different. There are many types of animals and creatures. It's not just birds. That is of course if you accept. If you don't, like I said I will understand. This is your choice to make and I will not obligate you in something that might make you feel uncomfortable.")

"Let's do it!"

"Laphicet!" Velvet was shocked at her brother's comment" you can't be serious."

"But I want to transform into something cool. Please, let's say yes."

"Ozpin" she ignored him for now turning to the former headmaster" if you're making this decision, that means you want us to be your eyes and ears against Salem, just like Qrow and Raven. If you need allies, you already have them with us, with everyone else. The only way I will accept is if you tell me everything, and I do mean everything. No more secrets from me and my brother. Otherwise, Raven won't be the only one to leave you. She turned her back on you because she distrust you, because you chose to keep your secrets to yourself. That's why she couldn't see you as an ally and chose to survive on her own."

("Understandable. I'm well aware of the many mistakes I have made in my lifetimes and keeping Team STRQ in the dark is one of them. I accept your terms Velvet.")

"Does that mean we're going to transform into animals too?!" Laphicet was truly excited.

"Yes" she shook her head at her brother's attitude, this was a serious matter and he was acting anything but serious.

("Very well, if that is your choice. Then, tell me. What would you like to become? As I said I didn't gave the Branwen siblings the luxury to choose their animal form. You two, are a special case.")

Velvet was hoping she didn't made a mistake. Looking at her brother, his eyes were shining and his smile was so wide. He wasn't going to regret it in the least. She only sighed in return.

" _There's only one creature I would like to become"_ thought the older Crowe.

* * *

Salem walked the dark hallways of her castle at a slow pace. She just checked in with Watts and he was able to make a new tail for Tyrian. The scorpion faunus was overjoyed and when he saw her, he treated her like he will always does. Bowing down, getting on his knees and praising her as the ruler of the world. He wasn't exaggerating that much. That was one problem solved, now she needed to think what to do with Cinder. Because of her hatred for Velvet Crowe, the plan at Haven was a failure. Without the Fall Maiden present during the attack, the Relic of Knowledge was retrieved and the Spring Maiden lives. It won't be long before Hazel, Emerald and Mercury get here. Of course she won't punish them since the one at fault was Cinder. Maybe a little reminder not to fail her might help. Either way, that was another relic she won't be getting any time soon. Not to mention she still didn't know where was the relic of Beacon yet.

She has sent her minions the Grimm to searched all over Vale to look for it, but they have failed. Because they were obviously taken out by the military and the Huntsmen and Huntresses. At least she knew the relic wasn't in the school. Ozpin was too clever, he would never place the most important of the four in a Vault. Meaning, he must have hidden it far away from Sonus. Though everything seem lost Salem was used to these type of set backs. She was always patient and she will eventually claim what is rightfully hers. The conversation with Velvet went interesting, a bit amusing in her opinion. She's just like any other human, stubborn, defiant, filled with hope, not giving up no matter what. Humans will never cease to surprised her. They try so hard, all to fail in the end. Some win, others lose. Faith and Hope were the only things keeping mankind intact. That will all change once she possess all the relics.

The Grimm Witch entered a chamber which it was empty. But it had a terrace with a cloaked figure in dark brown, the face was covered completely. The lone figure was gazing outside of the castle, seeing the Land of Darkness. All it's atmosphere and the Grimm emerging from the dark pools. The stranger was gazing at everything without end. Salem was curious of this one. And it was the reason why she has developed such high interest in this cloaked person. Because, it was a special ally in her forces. And this one, she needed to keep a closer eye on.

"You're always here, looking outside. There are many places in my palace you can go. There's no need to be shy around the others. With time, you'll get use to them. Except, for Tyrian he's...A complicated case."

"…..….."

"I don't mind your silence. You have helped me more than you know. All the information you have provided has become very useful. The daemons, the therions, the code red daemons, the malakhim, the malevolence, Innominat, the Empyreans, the Abbey. And of course, about Velvet Crowe."

Hearing the name the cloaked figure has tightened the fists shaking in anger.

"My apologies. I forgot how you feel about her. Your hatred for her is even greater than Cinder's. I wonder what she did to you back in her world to forged such hatred."

"…."

"You don't have to worry. You will eventually get your chance to fulfill it. Now that Cinder isn't here, I could sure use your aid. Just remember who do you take orders from and I promise you. You will have your revenge."

"…"

* * *

 **To be continued in Fall 2019**

 **-Enjoy this 12k+ words chapter.**

 **-I doubt Ozpin will tell Velvet everything. We all know how he loves to keep his secrets to himself. Therefore, there will be some consequences with the older Crowe.**

 **-The big revelation well maybe not so big. Velvet and Laphicet will be able to transform into animals. Which ones you say? Nope, that will remain a secret sorry.**

 **-I know what you're going to ask about the chapter. Who is the mysterious figure in the cloak Salem was talking to? Clearly it's responsible for she knowing about Velvet and the one who gave her all the information about her world. The identity will remain a secret for a long time, sorry. I want this to be the biggest mystery in the story so far depending on how Rooster Teeth will continue with the canon story onward. You're welcome to try and guess but I will tell you now it's NOT Artorius, Celica, malak Laphicet or anyone from Velvet's group.**

 **-Winter went back to Atlas but don't worry she will be back. Got to keep building up Snowbird.**

 **-Oops looks like Taiyang has done it again getting Trisha pregnant poor Cardin lol. Wait till Yang and Ruby finds out.**

 **-If you guys thought I forgot about Neo then you're wrong. I have plans for our ice cream mute. You will see. As for the identity of the person that is helping her, won't say a word.**

 **-I wanted to add that part of Raven showing up in bird form while Yang didn't care if she was there. Pretty much shows what she told her in canon.**

 **-Velvet being bold enough to kiss Jaune like that thanks to Yang and Weiss for breaking the mood lol. She can do that, he's her boyfriend. So yeah, they're official but there's still plenty of room to develop the relationship further more.**

 **-Vernal is alive yeah she's another character that has potential. Seriously Rooster Teeth you don't introduce new characters in a new season only to get them killed. That's one of the no no's a writer should never do. In my opinion. I have plans for her in the future.**

 **-Replying to reviews and PM's:**

 ***The Emerald Mage- a big thank you for loving the story from day one and your continuing support. Yeah what I didn't like of volume 5 how anti-climatic the battle of Haven was. Yay the good guys win with no effort, seriously. I know they were prepare this time unlike the battle of Beacon but still...There could have been more fighting at least. Raven vs Cinder wasn't enough even if it was an awesome fight in my opinion. It just, it feels incomplete. But enough of my rant thank you again for liking this story and don't worry I have a few surprises in store for the next chapter.**

 ***Shadow Joestar- thank you for liking the chapter and the story.**

 ***deathbykitsune- I never said volume 5 sucked or it was horrible. It was descent, amateur at best but definitely not my favorite volume, I actually like v4 more. And sorry about not giving the other characters a little more spot light. But at least I included them in the story unlike Rooster Teeth. Velvet, team RWBY, Laphicet, and JNR are more important with Qrow being second. Artorius in Remnant? Highly unlikely and Eizen and Qrow. I have been thinking the same thing for a long time. Their bad luck will be on a chaotic level lol. Thanks for the review and for supporting the story.**

 ***Andromeda- lmao I know the Leviathan looks like Godzilla maybe RT designed it after it. I'd say it's about time they bring a Grimm dinosaur into the show lol. And yeah I can see Velvet seeing Oscar as a little brother too. Thanks for the review.**

 ***CT7567rules- yep Godzilla Grimm lol and yeah I'm glad Adam is dead not in a bad way. In the end I felt sorry for him after seeing that scar it was no wonder why his hatred for humans was strong. But it look like his obsession for Blake was stronger. Now that he's gone he won't get hurt anymore. It's like Blake and Yang finally gave him peace. Though like Sienna Khan and Vernal I think RT didn't gave him background. At least a glimpse on his past, his character short didn't show squat. It would have been more relevant if we witness how he was treated by the SDC and understanding him more to why he ended up hating humans in the first place. But nooooo another character with potential killed.**

 ***SuperSonic2018- thank you I'm glad you like the chapter.**

 **SPOILER ALERT for volume 6 episode 13-** **okay folks I have to get this off my chest. I didn't like it, I'm sorry but I didn't like the episode. First it was too short when usually the final episode is supposed to be longer and second, it was so rushed. I was expecting an epic Grimm fight but all we got was Ruby using her silver eyes on the Leviathan but it didn't worked and have Caroline steal the spot light finishing it off when it was shown the Godzilla Grimm was pretty damn strong. The same person to blame for the Grimm coming to Argus in the first place (I haven't forgotten about the relic of knowledge they're also attracted by that). But the one who made a mess of things and made the people to panicked was HER. So she's probably not in trouble and won't be getting her ass fired. Seriously Roster Teeth are you kidding me? Now for the positive sides of the episode. I like Ruby thinking about all of her friends and the bad things that happened to trigger her silver eyes. I like the manga animation used in the flashbacks and YES we finally have a look at Summer freaking Rose, it's an adult version of Ruby just like we all thought. Ozpin guiding Oscar when he helped him to land the ship. I feel like he's giving Oscar more space and control of himself which is good. Lastly the scene after the credits Salem is doing things by herself which means volume 7 will be the most epic volume of them all. The gorilla Grimm getting wings another reference to the Wizard of Oz since the flying monkeys are the minions of the Wicked Witch of the West. Cinder, Neo, Tyrian and Watts are all going to Atlas which is a great build up for the next volume. Bumblebee being confirmed yet again with the look Ruby gave Yang like she was asking her "you guys are a thing now?" and the blond answered her with her own look that says" hell yeah". I'm sorry for the Black Sun fans I really am. And to those that keep saying Blake and Yang are just friends at THIS point in the story are downright ignorant and stupid. I don't ship yuri or yaoi ships but it's been done so I will deal with it and who knows maybe I can use Bumblebee to my advantage in this story *plotting something with an evil grin*. Finally seeing more of Neo's semblance how she was able to changed that Mistral ship into an Atlas one. It's like she can make more vivid illusions unlike Emerald.**

 **-Overall volume 6 was great and awesome. Better than the last two volumes. Better animation, quality, better storytelling, better fights, better character development. I will give it a 9/10 because of the final episode which it was the only episode I didn't like otherwise it would have giving it a solid 10. And I hate that they showed how strong was the Leviathan just to nerfed it and to be defeated so easily, really. And this gives me plenty of reasons to make the version of my story even better. I did it with the battle of Haven and so help me I will do it again with this fight. The battle in Argus is going to be a hundred times better than canon that's my promise. I love Maria's character and happy Neo's back and the new Grimm reveals. That's all I have to say except looking forward to volume 7.**

 **-As I mentioned in my last AN this will be the last chapter and after it back to hiatus until October when volume 7 will premiere. Need time to gather my thoughts to work on my version of volume 6. But don't worry while playing the waiting game I'll be working on other stories such as:**

 ***The Alternate Path**

 ***Proving his Worth**

 ***Tales of RWBY**

 ***Already started working on my RWBY/Vesperia project wrote the first two chapters so far.**

 ***Another RWBY crossover but it will be a short story like 20+ chapters. Won't say the series yet, it's a surprise.^_^**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Argus Limited


End file.
